Turbo to in Space
by CT311998
Summary: Now that Vera's left for collage, it's now up to Melanie Forrester to continue the battle against Divatox and her crew. What happens when she and her new friends meet a mysterious Ranger who gives them new Zords, and what happens when she has to travel into space to rescue Zordon from Dark Specter and the United Alliance of Evil.
1. Stitch Witchery

**A/N: This is my fifth and final story for the Zordon era, detailing Mel's tenure.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I only own Mel and anyone else you don't recognise.**

* * *

**Character Bio:**

Name: Melanie 'Mel' Forrester.

Family: John Forrester, (Father, deceased) Lila Forrester, (Mother, deceased) Liam Mills, (Foster Father) Kelly Mills, (Foster Mother) Sara Mills. (Older foster sister)

Personality: Feminine (girly girl), kind, caring, friendly and loving.

Her parents died in a car accident when she was only four - which she wasn't involved in - and spent another three years in an orphanage as she had no other family before she was adopted, although her foster family let her keep her real surname. She really hates it when people weaker than her are bullied, and feels sorry for people who have little to no family around, especially at the shelter, and she often puts other peoples needs before her own. Her main dream is to be a teacher at an elementary school, and has some knowledge in mechanics, as her foster father owns an Auto-repair shop.

Hobbies: dancing, fashion - although she's not as crazy as Ashley is - and reading - mainly mystery books.

Note: She was chosen by Vera because she put other peoples needs before her own.

Played by Amy Acker. (She was around 20 in 1997)

* * *

At Angel Grove High, a fashion class was sewing up clothes, Ashely being among them, as she was measuring the size of a jacket on a mannequin.

"That jacket looks great." the teacher remarked, making Ashley smile.

"Thanks." she said. "It's suppose to be trendy yet timeless."

"Not _that _one, the one you're wearing." the teacher said.

Ashley looked a bit surprised as she lifted up one of the sleeves. Cassie and Mel then both walked into the class and walked towards her, Cassie picking up a rolled up piece of paper on the desk as they did.

"Hey." she said, using the paper like a microphone. "How's everything in the glamorous world of high fashion?"

Mel giggled as Cassie held the paper to Ashley, who was looking through a fashion magazine.

"Hello?" Cassie said, getting Ashley to look at them.

"You okay, Ash?" Mel asked.

"I'm sorry. I just had this shot...like maybe I've lost my sense of fashion." Ashley said, touching the mannequin.

"Come again?" Mel asked, confused.

"Like this." Ashley sighed, showing them both the magazine. "Is this vogue, or am I crazy?

Cassie scoffed. "Come on." she said, taking the magazine. "You need a break."

"Yeah, come on, Ash." Mel said, as Cassie put the magazine down.

Mel then took Ashley's hand, and then she and Cassie led her to the door. Unknown to any of them, the Subcraft's periscope was sticking out of a cup of tea on a table behind them.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows TJ jumping through the air, followed by Cassie, then Ashley and Mel, then Justin and Carlos.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Megazord then stood at ease as lighting went off behind it.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

At the beach, a bunch of people were enjoying themselves.

"Nice to get out here for a day with the grandkids." a man said, talking to his daughter, while his grandchildren played nearby. "Just forget about work and take your time."

Nearby, footprints were made by Bulk and Skull.

"Geesh!" Bulk moaned, as they walked towards the family. "Frist we get turned into monkeys and now we're invisible!"

They then noticed some food on a blanket.

"Well, maybe we can scarf some free food." Bulk smirked.

"Yeah." Skull sniggered. "Check it out, Bulky. There's a picnic basket and these people have no idea we're here."

One of them then opened up the basket.

"Hey, look at that!" the woman yelped, as Bulk lifted a sandwich up from the basket.

"What in the world?" the man gasped.

"Baloney, huh?" Bulk smirked, before he took a bite out of the sandwich. "Hmm. Got mustard?"

He took another bite out of it.

Skull meanwhile, began sipping on a straw in the man's soda drink, drinking it away slowly. The two kids turned to each other, confused, while Bulk made his way closer to the man.

"Thanks for the soda, mister." Skull said.

The man got up frantically.

"Uh, let's get outta here!" he yelled, as his daughter got up.

Both them and the kids then all ran off, the kids screaming.

"Come on, kids!" the man said. "Run! Run! Hurry!"

Skull then sat down on the blanket, while taking the man's soda.

"When I was a kid, I thought it would be great to be invisible." Bulk said, picking up a piece of pie from the basket. "Never have to work. Never have to take a bath."

"Hey, no more work!" Skull cheered, as Bulk took a bite out of the pie.

"No more baths!" Bulk cheered, before they both threw what they were holding away.

"Wahoo! We're invisible!" Skull cheered.

"We're invisible!" Bulk cheered, as they both began running along the beach, leaving their footprints in the sand.

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh!" Skull cheered.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the park, Mel, Cassie and Ashley were walking along a path.

"I don't understand." Ashley said. "I mean, I made this in the eighth grade."

They past by some people sitting down near a bus stop.

"I actually think it's...maybe, kinda tacky." Ashley admitted.

"Honestly, I kinda agree with you." Cassie said.

"Yeah, so do I." Mel said.

"People are probably saying they like it so they won't hurt your feelings." Cassie explained, as they walked to a Hot Dog vendor.

"Three drinks, please?" Mel asked, before turning to her friends. "It's on me."

"Thanks." Cassie said.

A black limo then showed up on the road outside the park, and then it stopped. The left back window then rolled down, and then a woman looked at the three girls, before she opened the door and got out.

"Ooh!" she squeaked, as she made her way towards them.

The three girls sipped on their straws, when Ashley spotted the woman. Mel and Cassie then turned to the woman, just as she made it towards them.

"That jacket!" the woman breathed, looking at Ashley's jacket. "I've never seen anything quite like it! And darling, believe me, I've seen everything."

Ashley looked at her jacket, while Cassie and Mel kept their eyes on the woman.

"This?" Ashley questioned. "Actually, I made it in Design Class."

"Ooh. What a fine." the woman smiled, handing Ashley a card, which she then took. "I'm Delisha Ennivel, fashion diva. I want to buy your design. Your jacket will be to people what... What leaves are to trees."

She giggled as the girls kept looking at her.

"D'you follow me?" she asked.

Ashley nodded, while Cassie and Mel both folded their arms.

"Now darling, do you want to be part of fashion world?" Delisha asked.

"More than anything." Ashley answered happily. "I'm in Design Class."

Delisha touched her face and looked at her, while Mel and Cassie didn't look convinced.

"Don't speak." she told Ashley. "Call me. If you want to be a Fashion Designer, you have to know when opportunity knocks. Ta!"

She turned around and walked back to the limo, while Ashley looked bewildered, but Cassie and Mel were unconvinced.

"Knocks? I'd say that was opportunely banging the door down." Cassie said.

"Uh-huh." Mel agreed.

Ashley smiled and turned to them both.

Delisha then got back into her limo, and then clapped her hands as she turned to Divatox, who was beside her and grinned.

"Now, these jackets, make them fast and furious." Divatox commanded. "I want everyone in Angel Grove fighting to wear one, especially those Rangers."

Delisha grinned, before she turned into a monster form. Divatox then laughed, for she'd found out about the power transfer when she saw Kat boarding a plane to England, and seen her and Cassie talking, and then quickly found out who the other replacements were, and then Delisha laughed as well.

* * *

Later, onboard the Subcraft, a bunch of Piranhatrons were making up jacket's similar to Ashley's. One caught jacket as it came out of a bowl, then one-by-one, more of them did. One then poured some liquid into a hose, which went right into the bowl, as Divatox grinned.

"We're coating _all_ the jackets with this anger potion!" she explained, as Elgar and Delisha laughed.

"Excellent." Delisha grinned.

Elgar took a bite out of a chocolate bar he was holding.

"I feel mean." Divatox grinned.

"Oh, yeah? Well, I feel hungry." Elgar said, before taking another bite from his chocolate bar.

"I still need something to keep costumers coming back like kids to candy." Divatox realized.

"Any ideas?" Elgar inquired, his mouth full.

"Chocolate!" Divatox said happily, taking it from him. "Prefect."

"Huh? Hey, hey, hey, my candy bar!" Elgar complained, as Divatox threw it into the bowl. "I can't believe..."

"They'll be irresistible!" Divatox grinned.

She then laughed while Elgar moaned.

"And when those Power Runts put them on... Oh, oh...goodbye, happy days." Divatox smirked.

She then laughed as she walked away, while Elgar scratched his head.

"Oh, yeah, great." he mumbled. "Glad you're happy. I've been saving that candy bar for weeks."

He then reached into the bowl to pull it out.

"Uh, maybe it's not melted yet." he hoped.

* * *

The next day at the beach, a bunch of people were wandering around. A girl then dropped some money into a bucket, as Bulk and Skull were putting on a magic act, Bulk wrapped up head to toe in bandages, with sunglasses over his eyes, and a magician's cape and hat. He waved his hand over a chest, which Skull was lifting up, before he put it down when Bulk stopped moving his hand.

The audience all clapped and cheered, expect for a boy who wasn't convinced. Bulk then bowed to his left, then bowed to his right.

"And now, for my greatest trick ever." he said.

He took off the hat and sunglasses, and then touched the bottom of his head bandage.

"Now you see me..." he said, before pulling it off. "..now you don't!"

Everyone clapped and looked amazed, except for the boy.

"Fake." he sneered.

"Umm-mm." Bulk cleared his throat, waving his hand. "Mind your manners."

"You stink." the boy said, before he took his money back out of the bucket.

He was then about to walk off, when Skull grabbed and lifted him up.

"Whoa!" he yelped, getting everyone to turn to him. "What the heck?!"

Bulk sniggered, as everyone watched in amazement.

"Just take the dollar." the boy said frantically, throwing it down.

Skull then put the boy down, and then he ran off. He then slowed down and walked away, walking past Carlos, Justin, TJ, Cassie and Mel, Carlos and Cassie holding a drink while Justin held an ice-cream cone. Justin turned to the boy as he walked past a gap between him and Carlos, but then all five of them stopped when they noticed people gathering around a fashion exabit.

"Hey, check it out." TJ said.

"Ha, ha!" Cassie scoffed, holding her arm out like a lady. "Shall we?"

TJ linked his arm with hers. "We would not want to miss out on the craze." he said, sounding British.

They both then walked towards the people, and then Carlos, Mel and Justin all followed. They all saw people putting the jackets Divatox had made that matched Ashley's.

"That's mine, son!" a man said, making a boy take his off. "I want this. No, I want this."

"9...1..." another man said.

Cassie then took and orange one, when an older woman snatched it from her.

"Excuse me, young lady, that's mine!" she sneered, walking away.

Cassie then took a pink one and put it on. Carlos then picked up an light blue and white one, while Mel picked up a yellow and black one, when Cassie suddenly snapped.

"Give me that back, you old bat!" she bellowed, snatching one of an old lady's shoulder.

A young woman started giving a man some money.

"That's just fine!" she snapped. "That is just fine!"

She then walked off.

"Walk home then!" she snapped, walking past TJ, who put an orange one on.

"People sure are in a grouchy mood today!" he snapped, turning to the woman.

"Yeah?!" Cassie scoffed, staring at him as Justin - wearing a blue a white one - turned to him. "Like you're always so pleasant. Ha, I don't think so!"

TJ huffed as Cassie turned and walked away, before Justin bumped into her.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as his ice-cream went over Cassie's jacket.

TJ laughed, and then Mel walked over and laughed too. Justin then laughed too as Cassie looked at her sleeve, and then turned to him rudely.

"Oh, you little weasel!" she snapped.

She tossed her drink at him, but he dodged, causing it to hit TJ and Mel, stopping them from laughing. Cassie and Justin then both laughed, while Mel and TJ frowned.

"Right? Laugh this off!" Mel sneered, before she picked up a bright red jacket.

She tossed it at Cassie and Justin, causing Justin to get his ice-cream all over his, making Mel and TJ laugh.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking through the periscope, and could see the argument. She then laughed as she turned away from it.

"Oh, tsk, tsk." she smirked, walking towards Rygog. "The Rangers are so busy being angry, they won't have time to notice when I go after those gems I wanted at the museum."

"And they're being delivered today." Porto added.

* * *

At the museum, a few men were loading crates into a truck.

"Be careful with those crates there." the customs official advised.

"Now, let's..." a man said.

A bunch of Piranhatrons, Elgar and Rygog then showed up behind the customs official.

"Ha, ha! Safety inspectors!" Elgar laughed.

The customs official and the workers then turned to Elgar, Rygog and the Piranhatrons, as Elgar took a pirate hat out of a crate.

"Now what do we have here?" he wondered.

Everyone panicked and then ran away, a safety inspector tripping over and falling onto a crate before he rolled off it and ran away. Elgar then sniggered as he put the pirate hat on his head.

"Ahoy, mateys!" he bellowed, picking up a prop sword. "Let the looting begin!"

He, Rygog and some of the Piranhatrons walked towards the truck.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Power Chamber, the main door opened up, and then Ashley walked in - not wearing one of the jacket's Divatox had made.

"Alpha..." she said, walking towards the computer Alpha was near as she looked around. "..where are the others?"

"There's something wrong." Alpha answered. "They won't respond. TJ! Carlos! Mel! Come in!"

The viewing globe then showed the other five Rangers arguing at the beach, with other people behind them.

_"Hey!" _a woman barked, as Justin grabbed Cassie's jacket.

She then brushed him off her, while Carlos, Mel and TJ all argued.

_"Come on!"_ TJ snapped, as Cassie pushed Justin away.

Justin then pushed TJ away, while Mel slapped Cassie on the arm.

"I better find out what's going on." Ashley decided.

"No! The museum's being ransacked." Alpha explained. "You're going to have to go and stop Divatox first."

"Alone?" Ashley questioned, not liking that idea.

"You can do it, Ashley." Alpha assured.

"Shift into Turbo!" Ashley shouted, as her key glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

She raised her arms to her sides, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

At the museum, two Piranhatrons opened a crate up, and then one of them picked up some of the jewels inside, which consisted of necklaces and gold coins. Elgar sniggered as he pried another crate open with a prop sword.

"Great stuff, huh?" he said, pulling the lid off. "Come on. Keep opening up crates!"

He put his hand in the crate.

"Maybe there's a video game." he hoped, but he pulled out a maraca. "A maraca!"

Ashley then jumped and twirled through the air and landed on the truck near Elgar.

"Huh?" he muttered, as she got up and stared at Rygog.

"Whoa!" Rygog gasped.

"That'll be about enough!" Ashley retorted.

"And who's gonna stop us; you by yourself?" Rygog teased, before he laughed.

Ashley huffed before she turned to Elgar, and then ducked as he tried hit her with the prop sword. She then blocked a Piranhatron's knee with her forearm, then fly kicked another in the chest, knocking it back. She then blocked a kick from the first with her leg, and then she kicked it in the back, knocking it onto its belly, but then a third kicked her in the chest.

"Ahh!" she groaned, as she fell over, and then rolled to the edge of the truck.

She then looked up, and then dodged as Elgar tried to kick her. She then put one hand down and spun around, kicking a Piranhatron with both feet as she did, knocking it down. She then turned and blocked a punch from another with her forearm, while punching it herself the chest, and then she grabbed its arm and flipped it over, out of the truck, where it landed on a crate, and then onto the ground.

She then punched a third in the chest, then turned and blocked a punch from a fourth, then blocked another punch from it, before punching it herself in the chest. It then however kicked her in the arm, sending her flying out of the truck, where she hit another truck, before she hit the ground on her chest.

"Ahh!" she gasped, as she got to her feet.

She then looked at the Piranhatrons, before putting her communicator to her mouthpiece.

"Alpha, I need help!" she cried.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha pressed buttons on the computer, but couldn't reach the others.

"Ooh! Sorry, Ashley, you're still on your own." he apologized.

**(Museum)**

Ashley roundhouse kicked a Piranhatron in the chest, knocking it away from her, then she turned to Elgar in the truck as another hopped on one foot, as its leg was hurt. She then sideways handspringed to her left onto a crate, and then ducked and rolled forward onto the truck as Elgar tried to hit her with the prop sword. Elgar then turned back to her as she grabbed a chain that was connected to the truck's back door.

"Oh, I get it: You're pulling my chain." Elgar joked.

He then laughed hilariously, as Ashley kept pulling on the chain.

"Mind if I cut in?" he asked, jokingly.

He then tried to hit Ashley with the sword, but she moved the chain towards him, causing him to cut it with the prop sword.

"Huh?" Elgar muttered, as Ashley ran past him. "Oh, no!"

The door then slammed shut, as Ashley flipped herself sideways onto the ground.

"That'll beat you, creeps!" she said, clutching her shoulder.

Three Piranhatrons then ran towards Elgar.

"She tricked you, you blockhead!" Rygog barked, as more Piranhatrons ran towards Elgar.

"Come on!" he said, as one began banging on the door.

"We have to get that treasure out of there!" Rygog hissed. "Help them, move!"

Elgar turned to Rygog, as Ashley watched.

"Me?!" he questioned. "I've got a bad back!"

Ashley then ran off.

"Come on!" Elgar commanded. "Get up here, you losers! Open this door!"

* * *

Later, Ashley found her friends at the park, and then walked towards them with a frown.

"Guys, what's up?" she asked, getting their attention. "Why didn't you come to help me?"

"Excuse me?" Carlos questioned. "_Not_ helping you? I brought this jacket to help you?!"

"Me too!" Cassie snapped. "And, I think these are low-rate garbage!"

"I don't even like them much, but I brought it for _you_!" Mel snapped.

"Don't worry, Ashley." Justin said, leaning on her shoulder - as he was standing on something. "I like your jacket. Not!"

Ashley began to cry as her friends kept staring at her, then she pushed past TJ and Carlos and ran off, as they all watched her.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox had seen the how sad Ashley was through the periscope, while Porto stood behind her.

"Five out of six ain't bad." she grinned. "That Yellow Ranger's gonna be a tough case. I'm gonna need something to really blow their socks off!"

She looked back through the periscope and turned it around.

"Hmm." she muttered.

She saw Blue Senturion with an old woman on a path near a street.

_"Allow me to assist you, madam." _he said, as he stepped onto the road. _"Yield please!"_

He turned back to the woman.

_"Right this way."_ he said, as they linked arms.

Divatox turned the periscope again.

"Blue Senturion?" she muttered, as she looked at the jackets she'd made. "Now, if he were to put a coat on..."

She looked away from the periscope.

"Hmm... Brilliant!" she grinned. "Sometimes I just amaze myself."

She sniggered.

"Elgar!" she bellowed, so loudly it echoed.

**(Museum)**

The ground shook, causing Elgar - who was sitting on a crate - to nearly fall over, while Rygog nearly lost his balance, while the Piranhatrons kept pounding on the door.

"Coming, Auntie D." Elgar aid, before he got up and ran off.

* * *

At the park, people were arguing over the jackets - especially those wearing them.

"Nah! You're out of your mind!" a boy snapped. "I saw it first!"

"You got no..." a girl bellowed.

Elgar then showed up behind a bush near them all.

"You're absolutely crazy!" another boy snapped, as Elgar sniggered. "You're out of your mind!"

"This is gonna be great." Elgar grinned, as he crept towards the jackets.

He then bent down and pulled a lever on the stand holding them, which then caused it to move away on wheels. The people then ran away shocked and screamed while Elgar hid behind the bush again, as a boy tripped over, and then other jumped as the stand came right for him.

Blue Senturion waved at the old woman, who was now safely across the street.

"Happy to be of service." he said, as the old woman turned around, and then began to walk down the street.

He then turned around, as the stand came towards him.

"Huh? What's this?" he wondered.

People kept running away from the stand as it came towards them, while a woman with a hood on just stood still.

"That woman's in terrible danger." he gasped. "I'll save you, ma'am."

He then dashed over to the woman, who turned from the stand to him.

"Stay where you are, ma'am!" he shouted.

"What's going on?" the woman questioned.

Blue Senturion then ran past her, and then grabbed the stand, stopping it.

"You really should be more careful." he told the woman.

She lifted her hood up, revealing herself to be Delisha in her human form.

"Darling, you saved my life." she said. "How can I ever repay you?"

"There's no need for that." Blue Senturion assured.

Delisha then walked towards the stand, and picked up a yellow jacket from it.

"No, ma'am. No, no, really." Blue Senturion said, as she turned to him. "I cannot accept."

Delisha held the jacker out.

"Through, yellow is my favourite color." Blue Senturion said. "I couldn't."

"Oh, no. Let me just try it on you." Delisha offered.

"Well, alright." Blue Senturion sighed, giving in.

Delisha then put the jacket on one of his arms.

"Ooh. Look at this." she said. "Ooh!"

She then put it through his other arm.

"Ooh!" she awed.

"So...what do you think?" Blue Senturion asked. "Is it me?"

"You look like a...like a knight atop a mighty horse...minus the horse." Delisha commented.

"Yes, I like it." Blue Senturion said, before he turned to her. "But I cannot accept. Why not! I've done enough of these ingrates! Why can't I have something for once?!"

A boy in a yellow jacket then crossed the street, as a car came towards him.

"Hey!" he growled.

The car skidded to a stop, and then the driver honked its horn. The boy then ran towards the car in anger, and began pounding on the hood.

"Oh, my goodness." Delisha said, pretending to gasp. "That person stepped outside the crosswalk."

"What?!" Blue Senturion exclaimed, turning around.

The boy walked away from the car in a huff, while the driver honked its horn at him angrily.

"He'll regret that." Blue Senturion assured, before he ran off.

Delisha grinned happily, as it was part of Divatox's plan.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashley was sitting alone in the park, with her legs bent, crying. She then opened her eyes slightly as her communicator - which Tanya had given her before she departed, alongside the other former Rangers.

_"Yo, Ashley, come in." _Alpha said. _"Come in."_

"What is it, Alpha?" Ashley asked, sadly.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha was looking at Ashley through the viewing globe.

"Yo, Ashley, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing her sad. "Are you crying?"

**(The park)**

"No. I'm okay." Ashley assured, stopping her tears.

**(Power Chamber)**

"Blue Senturion's gone bonkers." Alpha explained. "And the other Rangers won't answer me at all."

_"Don't worry, Alpha." _Ashley said. _"I'm on my way."_

She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I knew I could count on you, kid." Alpha said, as Ashley got up.

* * *

Outside a building, Blue Senturion was rampaging around, destroying flowers as people ran off scared.

"Ahh!" he growled, as he spun around. "Ahhhh!"

Ashley then came round a corner while people ran past her, but then she gasped when she saw Blue Senturion, as she and the others met him after the power transfer, Justin having introduced them.

"Blue Senturion, what are you doing with that jacket on?!" she cried.

"What?!" Blue Senturion exclaimed, turning to her. "Intruder! After my jacket are you?!"

He brought his blaster out.

"Why, you'll never get it!" he bellowed.

He fired at Ashley, but hit the wall near her, forcing her to gasp and cover her eyes before she hid behind it.

"They all have those jackets on!" she recalled, now understanding what was happening.

"At last, free to wear high fashion!" Blue Senturion announced.

Ashley put her communicator to her mouth. "Alpha, where are the others now?!" she called.

* * *

Later at the beach, the other five Rangers were still walking around on a boardwalk, when Ashley came running behind them.

"Wait! Wait, wait, wait!" she begged.

She ran through a gap between TJ and Cassie, and then turned to them all.

"Not again! What do you want?" TJ asked rudely.

"I want you guys to give me your jackets." Ashley requested.

"Get real! And get lost!" Cassie hissed rudely.

"Yeah, buzz off!" Mel spat, before they all walked past Ashley.

"Yeah, we paid good money for these." Carlos said.

Ashley then turned back to them, an idea in her head.

"Fine, but I'm not paying double." she said.

Her five friends stopped and turned to her.

"That thief overcharges for our jackets." she explained. "Besides, Cassie, they sold you the wrong size."

"What?!" Cassie exclaimed, looking at her jacket.

"Mel, that color doesn't match your shirt." Ashley said.

"It doesn't!" Mel gasped.

"And, Justin, that's a girl's jacket." Ashley said.

"Huh?" Justin gasped, horrified, as Cassie and Mel took theirs off. "This is a girl's!"

He took his off, and then TJ and Carlos did the same as Ashley turned to them. Cassie then tossed her jacket to Ashley, followed by Mel, Justin, Carlos, and then TJ, and then the five of them regained their senses.

"Man...I feel weird." Carlos said, shaking his body. "Like I just woke up."

"What happened?" Mel asked, confused.

"Ashley, are you okay?" TJ asked.

Ashley hugged him tight, surprising everyone, before she backed away.

"Man, I missed you guys." she said softly.

"What's going in?" TJ asked.

"There's no time to explain." Ashley answered. "Blue Senturion's in trouble."

"Blue Senturion?" TJ questioned, touching her shoulder. "Let's go."

They all then ran off.

* * *

Later, Ashley led the others back to where she'd left Blue Senturion.

"Come on, guys!" she said.

They all then stopped when they saw Blue Senturion kicking flowers away.

"You're right." TJ said, before Blue Senturion fired a blast at a fence.

"This is serious." Carlos remarked.

Blue Senturion laughed like crazy as he fired a blast at a door.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted.

They all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Ashley in the bottom left, Cassie in the bottom right, Carlos in the top right, and Mel in a square in the middle - and then they all lowered their arms, as lighting went off behind them, and their Ranger suits appeared on them - Justin growing to the same height as the others as he did.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

Blue Senturion then stopped rampaging and looked around, when TJ appeared on a rooftop's vent shaft behind him.

"Hey, Blue Senturion!" he called, getting the robot's attention.

Blue Senturion then turned to Justin, as he appeared on a rooftop behind him.

"Party's over!" Justin announced.

"Huh?" Blue Senturion gasped, turning to Carlos, who folded his arms while standing on another rooftop.

"That's right." he said.

Ashley then appeared behind Blue Senturion on another rooftop.

"Just take it easy." she said, as he turned to her.

He then turned to another rooftop, as Cassie stepped out between two vent shafts.

"We can help you." she explained, putting her hands on her hips.

He then gasped as he turned to Mel, standing on another rooftop.

"Don't make this harder for yourself." she advised, folding her arms.

"Rangers!" Blue Senturion gasped.

"Come on, guys!" TJ said, doing his fighting pose. "Let's drop in on our friend."

He then jumped off his rooftop, followed by Justin - who flipped himself forward - then Carlos - who flipped forward as well - then Ashley, Cassie, and then Mel. They all then landed together, and turned to Blue Senturion. (Mel was between TJ and Ashley)

"Alright." TJ said, as they punched their fists.

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted, holding their fists up - TJ, Cassie and Justin their right, Mel, Ashley and Carlos their right.

Delisha - now back in her monster form - peeked out from behind a building.

"This should be entertaining." she said.

"You won't cramp my style!" Blue Senturion swore, before putting a radio to his mouth. "Robo Racer, online!"

Robo Racer then arrived on the scene, shocking the Rangers.

"Whoa!" they gasped.

Blue Senturion then jumped into Robo Racer, as its sirens kept blaring.

"I'll show them how to dress for success." he swore.

Robo Racer then drove into a tunnel.

"Robo Racer battle mode, now!" Blue Senturion shouted.

He pulled on the knob, and then the front of Robo Racer lifted itself up, and then folded itself out, forming some legs. The legs then twisted around, then part of its back opened up, creating some arms, and then it came out of the tunnel and jumped up into the sky. It then flew down as the back retracted itself, showing a head, and then its legs split apart once it landed, forming Robo Racer Battle mode, and then it held up a blaster.

"We need Turbo Megazord power now!" the Rangers shouted, TJ touching the side of his helmet.

**(Zord Hanger)**

The six Turbo Zords all raced through the tunnel.

_Goooo!_

The Zords then rode onto the street.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
__Go...  
_

The Zords then moved along so they weren't diving in a line anymore.

The Rangers then jumped into their Zords.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Wind Chaser then split in half, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side. Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it.

_Go..._

Storm Rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_..__Power Rangers Turbo_

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster.

Red Lightning drove off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords. It then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster, and then Rangers showed up in the cockpit - TJ in Tommy's old place, Carlos in Adam's place, Mel in Vera's, Ashley in Tanya's, and Cassie in Kat's.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord!" TJ shouted, as they all brought their keys out.

"Turbo up!" they all shouted, as TJ put his key into the controls, and then turned it, making a red light shine.

He then hit the brakes, skidding the Zords to a halt, and then lifted themselves off the ground.

_Gooooooo!_

The back of Red Lightning retracted itself, and then the top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Robo Racer then marched towards the Turbo Megazord, and then they both got locked in a grapple. Robo Racer then broke free and punched the Turbo Megazord in the chest. It then sent a kick at the Turbo Megazord, but it blocked it with its hand, and then it punched Robo Racer in the chest.

Robo Racer then punched the Turbo Megazord again, but then it punched Robo Racer back, which then punched the Turbo Megazord again. They both then punched each other at the same time, then Robo Racer sent a kick at the Turbo Megazord, but it blocked it with its hand. It then punched Robo Racer twice in the chest, knocking it back, then punched it again, and then again.

A rocket of some sort with a jacket on, then shot towards them both. It then hit Robo Racer, and then the jacket went all over him.

"We've got to get that jacket off him." TJ realized.

"Yeah." Cassie agreed. "It looks even worse in mega-size."

"Anybody got any ideas, then?" Mel asked.

Robo Racer then brought out is blades, and then sliced the Turbo Megazord in the chest with one. It then hit it with the other, then hit it with the first again, and then the again with the second.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned, as sparks came into their cockpit.

"I'm really starting to regret ever dreaming up those jackets." Ashely said.

The Turbo Megazord then grabbed Robo Racer by the arms.

"I'm gonna try something." TJ said, taking his seatbelt off. "You guys hold her steady for me. Mel, give me a hand."

"Right." Mel nodded, unstrapping her own seatbelt.

They both jumped out of the Turbo Megazord landed into Robo Racer's cockpit.

"Piling." Blue Senturion said, as TJ and Mel showed up behind him.

"Blue Senturion!" TJ said, touching his shoulder.

"Back off!" Blue Senturion barked, hitting him in the chest with his shoulder, knocking him back.

"Wait!" Mel cried, before Blue Senturion elbowed her away.

"Ohh! It's no use. We're gonna have to pull his power pack." TJ realized, looking around, before he spotted Delisha down below. "Huh? Who's that?"

"Huh?" Mel muttered, turning to the cockpit window.

Delisha rubbed her hands as she watched the battle and laughed.

"Sorry, buddy, but this jacket just doesn't suit you." TJ apologized, as he unstrapped the safety belt.

Mel then took off the jacket around Blue Senturion, and then threw it to the floor.

"Huh?" he muttered.

"Don't worry, it's alright." TJ assured.

"You're okay now." Mel assured.

"I was having a bad dream." Blue Senturion said, as he turned to them.

"We know, we had it too." TJ explained, as Mel nodded. "But now, we have other problems to take care of."

Blue Senturion held his thumb up. "Right." he said, before putting both his hands on the wheel. "There are criminals we must apprehend."

"Then let's do it." Mel said.

She and TJ then both jumped out of Robo Racer, and down onto their ground, holding their Turbo Blades.

"First, to remove that unsightly garment from Robo Racer." Blue Senturion said.

Robo Racer then grabbed hold of the jacket around him, then ripped it off itself, and threw the pieces down, before it stomped on them.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking through the binoculars on the controls, and then fumed. She then turned around to the periscope and held it tight, looking angry.

"Fire the torpedoes!" she ordered loudly.

"Fire!" Rygog bellowed, pressing a button on the controls.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, then went out of the water, and then dashed towards the battle area.

* * *

In the city, Delisha was laughing, just before the torpedoes landed near her, exploding.

"Yes!" she cheered.

She then laughed as she grew giant, and then fired a laser out of her mouth, which hit the Turbo Megazord.

"Ahh!" the girls moaned, Mel and TJ now back in the cockpit, as sparks came all over it.

Sparks then came all over the Turbo Megazord.

Delisha then lifted her arms up, and fired wrappers at it, which wrapped around it like pieces of rope. She then shot lighting out of the wrappers, which then hit the Turbo Megazord.

"She's draining our powers!" TJ exclaimed. "We're shutting down!"

Robo Racer then came over and sliced the wrappers up with one of his blades, and then it hit Delisha with it, knocking her back. She then shot a blue wrapper out of one hand, and a yellow one out of the other, and then a green one from behind her back, all of which then wrapped themselves around Robo Racer. She then fired lighting through the wrappers, which then hit Robo Racer.

"Ahhh!" the Rangers moaned, as the Turbo Megazord shook.

"Let's end this fashion show." TJ said, punching his fist.

"Right, TJ." Justin agreed, holding his thumb up. "Initiating Megazord blaster mode!"

He pressed a button on the controls, and then the Turbo Megazord fired lasers out of Mountain Blaster's headlights, which hit Delisha.

"Ahhh!" she cried, dropping the wrappers, freeing Robo Racer.

"Synergizer Blaster mode!" Blue Senturion shouted, pulling the knob.

Robo Racer's front lights came on, then it brought out its blaster, and then aimed at Delisha. It then fired the blaster at her, sending multiple blasts at her, hitting her in the chest.

"Ahhh!" she cried, as sparks came out of her.

"Turbo Megazord spin out!" TJ shouted.

The Turbo Megazord held up the Turbo Meagzord Saber as lighting came out of it, and then it raced towards Delisha.

"Nooooo!" she cried.

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it kept coming towards Delisha. It then raced right past her and sliced her with its saber, and then it stopped once it got past her.

"Aghh!" she cried, as sparks came out of her, before she was destroyed.

Robo Racer and the Turbo Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

The next day, Ashley, TJ, Mel and Cassie were sitting at a table in the Youth Center.

"So, really, no-one liked my jackets?" Ashley asked.

"Uh...no." TJ and Cassie admitted.

"But neither did you." TJ told Ashley.

"Yeah, you did, Ash." Mel said.

"You're right." Ashley said. "I guess I just have to trust my instincts, and next time if something sounds too good to be true..."

Lt. Stone then came over and put a drink on their table.

"It probably is." Cassie told her, as Lt. Stone walked away.

"Everything okay?" he asked two boys, sitting on another table.

They both nodded as he walked past them, and then he stopped by another table, where two boys were studying.

"Couple burgers and fries." he said, putting a plate with them on onto the table.

He then put another plate with them on, as they boys turned briefly to him.

"Enjoy." he said, before he walked off.

Bulk then pulled a chair out and sniggered menacingly before he sat down in it. He then lifted up a fry from one of the plates.

"Lunch is served." he sniggered.

"Hmm?" one of the boys muttered.

Skull then pulled out a chair and sat down in it as he chuckled. The boy then turned to the chair, as Skull began to sip on a straw for the boy's milkshake.

"Ah." Skull sighed.

Bulk then turned visible again - his hair now a bit longer than before - and then he ate another fry, before licking his fingertips.

The boy then turned to the other chair, as Skull turned visible again, his hair now a bit more shaggy.

Bulk then ate another fry, then licked his fingertips, while Skull blew a raspberry at him, before the boy turned back to Bulk.

"Ooohhh!" Bulk smirked, raising his hand up, and waving it like it was a flying saucer. "Hey, Skull, this guy, is looking right through me."

He pointed at the boy's glasses.

"Peek." he giggled.

He then laughed, and then Skull joined in, while Bulk picked up another fry.

"The mysterious floating French fry." Bulk joked, before he ate it. "Disappear."

"Yeah." Skull smirked, as Bulk picked up the boy's burger.

"The floating hamburger." he joked, before he took a bite out of it.

"Disappear." Skull whispered.

The boy threw his pencil down, and then took his milkshake from Skull.

"Mysterious floating milkshake..." the boy said, before he poured it on Bulk's head, making him laugh. "..disappear."

People all over the place laughed as Bulk picked some of it off his face, and then looked at his hands as Lt. Stone came up behind him.

"Skullovitch, Bulkmeyer!" he gasped happily, putting his hand on Bulk's shoulder, as Skull looked shocked. "Man, it's great to see you guys. You guys just dropped out of sight."

"Ah, well, we were just...monkeying around." Bulk reasoned, which was partly true.

"Aha." Skull said.

"Well, it's great to see you." Lt. Stone said happily, wiping some of the milkshake off Bulk's face.

He then patted Bulk's arms and then walked away.

"Thanks, Jerome." Bulk squealed, before he turned to Skull with a frown.


	2. The Wheel of Fate

Onboard the Subcraft, the main door opened up, showing Elgar and two Piranhatrons, which were carrying a chest between them.

"Ta-da, it was right where you said it'd be." Elgar grinned, as they walked onto the bridge. "Ha, ha. Come on, move it."

He then sniggered as they walked towards Divatox and Rygog.

"Okay, you guys, you're gonna go to the salt and sea, make a left, down about 20,000 leagues..." he joked.

"Put it down!" Divatox ordered, sitting in a chair.

"..and bingo!" Elgar finished, as the Piranhatrons put the chest down, right on Rygog's foot.

"Let's see what we've got." Divatox decided.

"Alright, come on, guys." Elgar said, as the Piranahtrons opened the chest up, showing all sorts of gold and jewels. "Come on."

He chuckled as he rubbed his hands, while Divatox looked at the gold.

"Gold? Jewels? Nah. Not bad." she mumbled, before she picked up a necklace. "Hmm? Oh, so last year!"

She threw it away behind her, and then grinned when she spotted a map.

"Hello." she said, picking it up.

She opened it up, showing a bunch of space asteroids, and a red Ferrari and a blue jeep.

"Ooh." she said, as Elgar came up behind her to look with Rygog. "Ooh, this has been missing for eons. Porto, bring me Dreadfeather!"

Porto - who was standing by the door, which opened up - turned around.

"Right away." he said, walking through it.

"Uh, what is it: Your birth certificate?" Elgar wondered.

"No, you dunderloaf!" Divatox snapped. "This star-chart shows the location of the Lighting Curser and the Storm Blaster."

"The Lighting who, and Strom what?" Elgar questioned, confused.

"Oooh!" Divatox huffed angrily, getting up and walking towards the controls. "Only the two most powerful vehicles in the universe!"

She turned back to Rygog and Elgar.

"If I process them, nothing will stand in my way." she smirked.

The door then opened up again, and then Dreadfeather and Porto stepped in.

"Ha, ha!" Dreadfeather laughed, as they walked towards Divatox. "How you doing? You got a big job? You called the right monster."

Divatox turned to him, and touched his chin.

"We'll see, won't we." she grinned, patting his nose.

"Hmm." Dreadfeather muttered.

"Now, here's the plan." Divatox explained, showing him the map.

They both then laughed.

* * *

Later, Dreadfeather was soaring through space, towards some asteroids, with a pick-axe over his shoulder.

"I finally reach the Omega quadrant. The map says the cars are hidden inside an asteroid somewhere here." he said.

He looked through a pair of binoculars, and looked around, before he began scanning the asteroids.

"There it is." he said, when an X came over the binoculars. "No."

He turned to another.

"Maybe..." he said, before an X came over the binoculars. "Nah!"

He turned to another one.

"Uh, how 'bout, uh..." he said, before an X came over the binoculars. "Ahh!"

He groaned as he put the binoculars down.

"This is a lot tougher than I thought." he grumbled. "I need a break!"

He then dived down towards an asteroid, and then put his feet down on it.

"Oh, boy." he sighed, before he sat down on a box. "Ah, this could take centuries... Huh?"

He turned around when he heard a noise, before the ground started to shake.

"Wha!" he yelped. "What?!"

He got up, looking more nervous.

"Hey, hey, what's going on?!" he wondered, as he spread his metallic wings, and then lifted himself off the ground.

The asteroid then opened up and split in half, and then two bright objects came out - one from each half.

"It's them!" Dreadfeather exclaimed. "And they're heading towards Earth!"

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows TJ jumping through the air, followed by Cassie, then Ashley and Mel, then Justin and Carlos.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Megazord then stood at ease as lighting went off behind it.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, TJ and Justin were both walking down some steps.

"Man..." TJ said, as they turned onto a path, and then walked down it. "..they need to come up with a machine, that you put on your head before you fall asleep, and when you wake up in the morning..."

"Your homework's done." Justin finished.

"Exactly." TJ smiled.

They both then looked up as they heard a noise.

"Huh?" they muttered.

They both then saw the two lights Dreadfeather had seen in space shooting down from the sky.

"Whoa! What's that?" TJ wondered.

"A meteor shower?" Justin guessed.

"Let's check it out." TJ suggested.

They both then ran off to investigate.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two lights then landed between two warehouses, revealing themselves to be Storm Blaster and Lighting Curser. Elgar and a bunch of Piranhatrons then showed up in front of them, just as Dreadfeather landed in between them all.

"And touchdown!" he announced, before getting up. "Aha! There they are!"

"Yeah!" Elgar grinned, as they all ran towards them.

"This is gonna be easier than I thought." Dreadfeather smirked, as he touched Storm Blaster's hood.

Three Piranhatrons then touched the side of Lighting Curser.

"Check this baby out." Dreadfeather said.

Storm Blaster then moved forward, running over his foot.

"That hurt!" he yelled, jumping on the other foot as he touched it. "That hurt!"

A Piranhatron opened Lighting Curser's diver door, then turned to its friends, before the door shut itself, shocking them all. The first then tried to pull the door open, but it wouldn't budge.

"What a bunch of amateurs!" Elgar scoffed, walking towards them. "Step aside and let an expect show you how it's done."

The Prianhatrons moved back as he approached the door.

"Now, don't try this at home, kids." he cautioned.

Before he could open the door, it opened up by itself, surprising him as he moved back.

"Whoa! Huh?" he gasped, as the door shut itself again, and then he waved his finger over it. "Oh, no, no, no. Bad car!"

"Yeah, bad car!" Dreadfeather scowled, looking at Storm Blaster.

"Alright, I'm going for a ride." Elgar decided, opening Lighting Curser's door.

He then got in and sat down in the driver's seat.

"Now, uh, how do I make it go?" he wondered. "Oh, yeah, uh...giddy-up!"

Both Lighting Curser and Storm Blaster then raced away past Dreadfeather and the Piranhatrons, causing Elgar to fall out of Lighting Curser.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, before he rolled along the ground.

He then got back up while covering his face, as Dreadfeather laughed while coming up behind him with the Piranhatrons.

"Oh, why you little...!" Elgar cursed.

"Yeah, you little...!" Dreadfeather growled.

Lighting Curser and Storm Blaster then turned to the right and out of view.

"Ahh! That pony bucked me!" Elgar whined. "I can't believe it!"

* * *

Meanwhile, TJ and Justin were both walking past some trees towards a road, looking around as they did. They both sighed as Justin ran down a small hill, and then TJ followed him, before they both ran onto the road, just as Storm Blaster and Lighting Curser raced towards them. They both looked down the other end of the road, until they heard engine noises, and then turned around to see the cars heading towards them.

"What the?!" TJ gasped.

Justin turned to TJ, who then turned to him.

"Run!" he yelled.

They both turned around and then ran down the street, as the cars both raced towards them. TJ kept turning back to the cars briefly as they kept running, but then Justin tripped over and fell onto his chest.

"Ah!" he groaned.

TJ turned back to him and crouched down to help him up, but then they both saw the cars heading towards them.

"Come on!" TJ said.

Justin tried to get back up, but then they both turned away and covered their eyes as the cars headed right for them, before the cars stopped just inches from them.

"Are you crazy?!" TJ bellowed, as they got back up and looked at the cars.

They both walked around Lighting Curser on either side.

"You almost ran us over!" TJ scowled, before he noticed there was no driver.

"Huh?" Justin muttered, turning from Lighting Curser to Storm Blaster.

"There are no drivers." TJ said, surprised.

"Maybe these are what we saw in the sky." Justin deduced.

"These?" TJ questioned, shocked. "Could be. I haven't seen anything like this."

Elgar, Dreadfeather and the Piranhatrons then showed up further down the road, and then Elgar and Dreadfeather laughed, getting TJ's and Justin's attention.

"Step back!" Elgar demanded. "Those belong to us!"

Lighting Curser and Storm Blaster backed away slightly as Elgar grinned.

"Naughty, naughty." he said, waving his finger.

They then all stopped walking as TJ and Justin both stood in front of Lighting Curser.

"I've got a feeling they're _not _yours." TJ snarled.

"You catch on quick, for a new guy." Elgar commented.

He then tried to slice both Rangers with his sword, but missed as they dodged out of the way, and then Justin kicked a Piranhatron in the chest, before he blocked another's punch.

TJ then ducked as Dreadfeather tried to slice him with his pick-axe, then turned to Elgar and blocked an attack from him with his forearm, before he dodged a knee attack.

Justin turned and ran over to Storm Blaster, before he grabbed a Piranhatron's arm - as it was touching the car - and then pulled it away from the car. He then turned and kicked another in the side, knocking it away, before he blocked a punch from it, and then they got locked in a grapple.

TJ blocked a swipe from Elgar, before punching him in the chest, before Dreadfeather kicked him in the back.

"Ahhh!" he moaned, as he was knocked towards Elgar.

Justin then pushed the Piranhatron he was locked in a grapple with away, and then turned to Storm Blaster, just as Dreadfeather turned to him.

"Hold it right there!" he growled, turning his pick-axe around.

He then fired a net out of the pole end, which then covered both Storm Blaster and Justin.

"Uhh!" Justin gasped.

"Gotcha!" Dreadfeather sniggered.

"TJ, help!" Justin cried.

TJ was locked in a grapple with Elgar, before he turned to Justin.

"Justin!" he shouted, concernedly.

"See ya!" Dreadfeather laughed.

Storm Blaster and Justin then both vanished.

"No!" TJ cried, now free from Elgar.

Elgar walked backwards towards the Piranhatrons and Dreadfeather, as they turned around to TJ.

"Hate to grab and run, but, gotta go!" Elgar barked.

He then laughed before he, Dreadfeather and the Piranhatrons all disappeared, leaving TJ all alone.

"Ah!" he moaned, before he turned around, and put his communicator to his mouth. "Alpha, Elgar's got Justin."

**(Power Chamber)**

"Ohh!" Alpha moaned, standing by the computer.

_"Tell everyone to meet me at the Power Chamber." _TJ instructed.

Alpha began pressing buttons on the computer.

**(The street)**

Lighting Curser's driver door opened up, and then it raced towards TJ, who then turned around just as it knocked him over.

"Ahhh!" he yelled, as he spun around sideways, before he hit the ground.

Lighting Curser them pulled over and closed its door.

"What was that for?!" TJ wondered, before he got to his feet.

He then brushed some dirt off his shirt, before he turned back to Lighting Curser.

"What is it?" he asked himself. "Hey, you know where to find 'em."

He walked closer to Lighting Curser, as it moved a touch away from him, making TJ stop.

"You gotta help us." he said.

Lighting Curser then moved a bit further away. TJ huffed as he stopped again, before he ran at Lighting Curser as it began to speed away. It then skidded to the left, and then skidded to the right. It then skidded to a stop, forcing TJ to fall right over it, and then he rolled onto his chest when he hit the ground. He looked up as Lighting Curser's headlights flashed.

"This is nuts!" he complained.

Lighting Curser's door then opened up again.

"Huh?" TJ muttered.

Lighting Curser's headlights flashed again, and then TJ got up and walked towards the door. He then thought for a moment, and then he got inside the car.

"Whoaaaa!" he yelped, as Lighting Curser began to speed off, closing the door as it did.

He took the wheel and tried to gain control over it, but it moved all by itself. It then skidded to its right, then again to its left, and then the driver's door opened up, and TJ fell out.

"Ahh!" he yelled, as he rolled over on the ground.

Lighting Curser then stopped just as he stopped rolling.

"Huh?" he muttered, turning back to the car. "Agh!"

He pushed himself off the ground, and then ran to the front of the car.

"Come on?!" he dared. "What's it gonna be?"

Lighting Curser then moved to its left, but TJ blocked it off, and then he blocked it again as it tried to move right.

"That's more like it." TJ sighed.

Lighting Curser then sped away backwards, but then TJ chased after it. It then skidded as it turned around 180 degrees, then sped away as TJ got closer to it. He then grabbed the back of it from it's left, and then put his arm through the window space, as it kept speeding away. He then lifted himself up, and then climbed into the driver's seat, and then tried to take the wheel, but it still drove by itself.

He groaned as Lighting Curser drove along the road as he kept trying to gain control of it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulk, Skull and Lt. Stone were all near a construction yard, while some workers did some work.

"My cousin is doing a big favour for you guys by giving you these jobs." Lt. Stone explained, as they walked past the workers - Skull with his helmet over his eyes, as Bulk put his gloves on. "But do me a favour: don't mess up."

They then stopped by the man in charged, who was looking at a clipboard, and had two signs under his arm, and then Lt. Stone patted his shoulder.

"Hey, Joe." he said.

"Yes?" Joe said, before he turned to them. "Oh..."

Skull lifted his helmet up.

"Alright, this is where all new employees stop." Joe explained. "Now, until that concreate is dry, stop..."

He handed Skull a 'stop' sign.

"..is when you want cars to stop." Joe explained. "And slow is for...?"

Bulk and Skull didn't move, looking confused, as Joe gave Bulk a 'slow' sign.

"..when you want...want...?" Joe asked them, but neither answered. "..cars to go slow."

"Ahh." Bulk and Skull said.

Joe patting the side of his head before he walked off, and then they both held their signs up. They then turned them around, showing they had both 'stop' and 'slow' on them, one on each side. They then turned their signs round again, as Lt. Stone sighed and flipped Bulk's around to it said 'stop', just as Skull turned his to say 'slow'. Lt. Stone then walked between them both in a huff, confusing them both.

"Wow. Think of all the muscles we're gonna get doing this all day?" Bulk questioned, lifting his sign up and down.

"My arm hurts!" Skull complained, clutching it.

"Nobody said watching cerement dry would be easy." Bulk told him.

They both then turned to the road, as Lighting Curser came racing along it, towards two of the workers, who spotted it. TJ tried to steer the car away from the workers, but it wouldn't.

Bulk and Skull both turned to each other, and then Bulk pointed at Lighting Curser, as the two workmen waved their arms. Skull cleared his throat as he and Bulk pointed at their signs, his saying 'slow', while Skull's said 'stop', but then Bulk turned his around.

Lighting Curser raced past the two workmen, who had to jump out of the way, and then they turned to it.

"Turn around!" one yelled, as another worker spotted it and waved its arm. "Turn around!"

TJ kept trying to steer Lighting Curser away, but it wouldn't let him. It then raced past the third worker - along with a fourth - and then it raced towards Bulk and Skull, who TJ then spotted.

"Oh, no!" he gasped.

He motioned for them both and the workers up ahead to move, since he couldn't get control.

"He's not stopping." Bulk gasped.

TJ hit the brake, but Lighting Curser wouldn't stop, and then he tried again and again and again, as it raced towards the workers.

"Fine! You want trouble, how's this!" TJ decided, having had enough.

He pulled a knob, and then sped Lighting Curser up, as Bulk and Skull held up their 'stop' signs, while whimpering.

"Haaaaa!" TJ yelled, as he raced towards them.

Lighting Curser then sped up, knocking over some cones, while shooting fire out of its nitro engines. It then lifted up from the ground as Bulk and Skull backed away, so scared they didn't notice TJ, and then it began to fly through the air.

Bulk and Skull were so shocked, they stumbled back and fell into a vat of cerement, causing the workmen to laugh at them. Skull then sat up, while Bulk lifted himself up - as he'd turned around once he landed - and then spat cerement out of his mouth, more covering his face.

* * *

The front of Lighting Curser then spread out, then its tires turned around, putting them under itself, as TJ looked over the side.

"Huh?" he gasped, turning to the back of it.

The middle of the back lifted up, and then parts of the back sides lowered themselves, becoming wings. It then hit the top of a building, as TJ tried to gain control of it. It's headlights flashed again, as TJ looked even more confused, and then he looked around as it kept flying, before a seatbelt went over him, and then his communicator beeped.

"This is TJ, what's up?" he answered.

**(Power Chamber)**

Carlos, the girls and Alpha were all standing by the computer.

"TJ, we can't find Justin on any of the scanners." Cassie explained, as they all looked at TJ through the viewing globe. "Where are you?"

"And what are you riding in?" Mel inquired.

_"Don't ask."_ TJ answered.

**(The sky)**

TJ looked around.

"All I know is I'm about a thousand feet in the air." he explained. "Right now we need to find, Justin."

**(Power Chamber)**

"We've scanned the whole city, nothing." Carlos explained.

**(The sky)**

TJ looked at Lighting Curser's controls.

"I'm picking up a signal from the warehouse district." he explained. "You better check it again."

**(Power Chamber)**

The others and Alpha checked the computer again.

"Something's blocking the sensors!" Alpha exclaimed. "We can't scan inside it!"

**(The sky)**

_"Rangers, this must be the place." _Alpha deduced, as TJ looked at the controls. _"You better get over there!"_

"I'm on my way too." TJ reported, before bringing his key out. "Shift into Turbo!"

The key glowed, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit, as Lighting Curser kept soaring through the air.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha mumbled as he pressed buttons on the controls, before the viewing globe showed Piranhatrons outside a warehouse.

"Piranhatron!" Cassie gasped.

"Justin's gotta be inside." Carlos said quietly.

"Then let's go get him." Mel said.

All four of them then moved back slightly.

"Shift into Turbo!" Carlos shouted, as their keys glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

Carlos lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then his Ranger suit appeared on him.

Ashley lowered her arms, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

Cassie lowered her arms to her sides, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

Mel lowered her arms to her sides, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

At the warehouse, about six Piranhatrons were standing in front of the door, when the four Rangers appeared behind some boxes and tires.

"Get down!" Carlos hissed, as they ducked down.

"I can see at least six of them." Mel whispered.

"What are we gonna do?" Cassie asked. "We can't just burst in there. They could hurt Justin."

Carlos looked around, and then turned to the girls.

"Hey, you're right." he said quietly. "Come on, I got a plan. Let's go."

He then ran off behind some more boxes, and then began to lift some tires off them, when the girls got up to help.

* * *

Inside, Justin's hands were chained up, while a Piranhatron held him still, while Elgar, Dreadfeather and more Piranhatrons were around Storm Blaster, which was chained up.

"Ahh!" Justin moaned, as he tried to break free.

"Come on, little Storm. Uh, Storm something..." Elgar said. "Let's do this the easy way, huh? What do you say?"

Storm Blaster flashed its headlights, and then tried to move, but the chains held it back.

"Uh!" Justin moaned, as he tried to move, but the Piranhatron held him.

* * *

Back outside, the Piranhatrons by the door, where either standing still or pacing around. One then walked towards the fence, when two tires rolled towards it, and then hit it in the foot, causing it to fall onto the fence. It then regained its balance, and then motioned the others to come with it, before he ran in the direction the tires came from.

The six of them then moved slowly while looking around for any sign of Carlos and the girls, unaware that they were above them on the rafters.

"Now!" Carlos said, once the Piranhatrons past them.

The four Rangers then jumped down, but then turned to the Piranhatrons, who turned to them, as they'd heard them. Cassie dodged past a few, while Ashley and Mel both ducked as one tried to hit them each, and then Carlos blocked an attack from one, and then pinned it against the fence, banging it into another.

Cassie knocked one into the wall, while Mel spun around and tackled another, before putting her foot down on its back, and then she kicked another right in the face, knocking it down. Carlos then knocked his two against the wall, causing one to fall onto their backs, while Ashley grabbed the last ones arm, and then flipped it over, and then Carlos kicked one of his as it turned back to him.

"Alright, guys, let's go get Justin." he said.

He then ran off, while the girls all followed behind him - Cassie briefly turning back to the Piranhatrons before following the others.

* * *

Back inside, Dreadfeather was still trying to get Storm Blaster to obey him, while Justin was still trying to break free of the Piranhatron holding him.

"Too bad, you're heading for the scrapheap" Dreadfeather teased, as it tried to break the chains, before he laughed.

"Leave him alone!" Justin yelled, as the Piranhatron kept hold of him.

"What?!" Dreadfeather exclaimed, turning to Justin.

Elgar then turned to him as well. "Huh?" he muttered, as Justin tried to break free of the Piranhatron holding him.

"Is the little Ranger afraid we'll scratch the paint?" Dreadfeather teased, rubbing Storm Blaster's hood. "Well, let me give it a couple of peaks on the cheek."

He pecked his beak against Storm Blaster's hood.

"Ahh!" Justin groaned, as the Piranhatron kept hold of him.

"Hmm?" Elgar muttered, moving his hand along his sword as he turned back to Storm Blaster. "Let's see now..."

Storm Blaster revved its engines up as it tried to break free, but the chains were too strong for it.

"Why don't I take a whack at it." Elgar suggested, before he hit it with his sword.

He then laughed, as smoke came out of Storm Blaster's hood, making it move closer to him.

Justin then stood on the Piranhatron's foot, breaking himself free of its grip, but then Dreadfeather turned to him.

"Huh?" he muttered.

Justin then ran towards Elgar, and kicked him right in the chest, knocking him away from Storm Blaster. He then dodged as Elgar tried to slice him with his sword, then he lifted his arms up as Elgar sliced again, cutting the chains on his hands.

"Oh!" Elgar moaned, facepalming himself.

"Thanks, Elgar." Justin said, taking the cuffs off his hands. "Shift into Turbo!"

His key glowed, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit, with Elgar in front of him, and Dreadfeather behind him.

"Now just what do you think you're gonna do?! You're surrounded!" Dreadfeather bellowed, as Justin got ready to fight.

"Yeah, come on, little boy blue!" Elgar dared. "Hit me with your best shot!"

* * *

Back outside, Carlos ran towards the front door of the warehouse, while the girls set up the Turbo RAM cannon mode behind him.

"I guess there's no other way in." Carlos assumed, touching it, before he turned and ran towards the girls. "Okay, guys, are you ready?"

He made it to the back of the Turbo RAM, where Mel was standing on his left, with Ashley on their left, and Cassie on their right.

"All set." the girls answered.

"Then let's do it." Carlos said.

The girls nodded.

"Turbo RAM cannon mode, fire!" they all shouted - Cassie and Carlos pulling right hands by their chins, and then spread them out, while Mel and Ashley did the same with their left hands.

The Turbo RAM then fired at the door, sending sparks all over it.

"Alright!" Carlos cheered, lowering his arms. "That should've done it. Let's go check it out."

They all then ran towards the door, but to their surprise, the blast hadn't even dented it.

"I can't believe it." Ashley gasped, as the girls touched the door.

"It didn't even put a dent in it." Cassie gasped.

"What's this door made off!" Mel wondered.

Carlos put his communicator to his mouthpiece. "TJ, we're here outside the warehouse, but we can't get in." he explained, as the girls turned to him. "We've got to find a way inside."

**(The sky)**

TJ was still riding inside Lighting Curser, which was getting closer to the others location.

"Maybe I can help." he hoped. "I think I'm getting the hang of these controls. I'll be right there."

Lighting Curser kept moving though the sky.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, Justin turned and blocked a kick from Dreadfeather with his arm, and then ducked as he tried to hit him with his pick-axe. He then blocked another attack from his pick-axe, and then knocked it and him away from him.

"Huh?" he muttered, as he and Elgar looked up.

"Huh?" Elgar muttered.

They both looked at the skylight, and saw TJ and Lighting Curser heading towards them.

"It's TJ!" Justin said happily, pointing at Lighting Curser.

"Oh, no!" Dreadfeather exclaimed, shaking his head. "Get Justin!"

Piranhatrons then began to charge at Justin from all sides, but then Storm Blaster fired a seatbelt out of itself, which wrapped around him.

"What's going on?!" he exclaimed.

The seatbelt then pulled Justin back into the drivers seat.

"Whoa!" he yelled, before he landed in it. "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go!"

Storm Blaster's headlights flashed, and then two cables were shot out from its front. The cables then went through the skylight, and then attached themselves to the back of Lighting Curser, and then it shot itself towards the skylight.

"They're getting away!" Elgar exclaimed, as he and Dreadfeather looked up.

Storm Blaster then broke right through the skylight as it shot towards Lighting Curser.

"Cool." TJ commented, turning to it.

Storm Blaster then leveled out as it came up behind Lighting Curser.

"Whoa!" Justin said amazed, looking around. "Storm Blaster's awesome, but I sure hope it's got a strong grip on you, TJ."

"I've got ya, buddy." TJ assured, looking back at Justin.

"Alright, thanks." Justin said.

A seatbelt then appeared on him.

"Huh?" he muttered, confused. "Whoa, I love this thing!"

He touched the wheel, as Storm Blaster retracted the cable attached to Lighting Curser, and then it skidded on a ground road. Lighting Curser then retracted its wings, then its tires moved back to they were in normal position, and then the front moved back into place, and then it landed on the ground near a building, and skidded on a road.

Both cars then raced off side-by-side towards the building in front of them.

* * *

Back in the warehouse, Divatox appeared out of nowhere via lighting, and then growled at Elgar and Dreadfeather, who then turned to her.

"Ooh!" they gasped.

"Hi, there..." Elgar stuttered.

"I sent you to do one _little_ thing!" Divatox snapped.

"His fault!" Elgar accused, pointing at Dreadfeather.

"What?! It's _not_ my fault!" Dreadfeather swore, as Divatox sighed in annoyance. "Those cars can fight, and fly and break chains. They got a mind of their own! We need something that powerful too!"

Divatox smiled. "Well, that's exactly why I brought you this." she said, turning around.

A lowrider car, with teeth for a front fender, a periscope near the passenger door, and spikes running along the hood.

"Whoa!" Elgar and Dreadfeather yelped, amazed.

Divatox smirked as she turned back to them.

"What, the tricycles weren't available!" Dreadfeather joked, before he laughing.

Divatox glared at him angrily, while shooting red beams out of her eyes at him, which hit him in the chest.

"Ahh!" he yelped, moving back slightly. "Uh, I mean..."

"Now, quit goofing around and get those Rangers!" Divatox demanded.

"You got it, Auntie D." Elgar said.

"Now!" Divatox scowled.

"I'll drive." Elgar said. "Okay, let's go, wing-ding."

He ran past Divatox towards the driver's door, and then Dreadfeather walked past Divatox, who looked furious, before she turned to three Piranhatrons.

"Go on, you three!" she ordered. "Go with them!"

Elgar - now in the car's driver's seat - backed it away towards the warehouse door, and then the three Piranhatrons followed after them on their bikes.

* * *

Back at the construction yard, Bulk and Skull were now out of the cerement, and were sitting near a wet cerement patch, adding more to it with a trowel.

"Hey, Bulky, you seen my wallet?" Skull asked.

"No." Bulk answered. "You seen my keys?"

"Nah!" Skull grumbled.

They both turned right when they heard a engine noise, and then saw Elgar's car and the Piranhatrons heading right for them.

"Ahh!" they gasped, their mouths open.

Two workers tried to flag down Elgar and the Piranhatrons, but they all raced right past him - Dreafeather in the car's passenger's seat. Bulk and Skull both yelped and got up while picking up their signs, and then held up the 'stop' half. They pointed at them, while Elgar and the Piranhatrons kept racing towards them, Elgar humming as they did.

Bulk and Skull backed away slightly as they came towards them both, and then one of the Piranhatrons smashed through the roadblock, causing them both to loose their balance, and fall into the cerement - Bulk on his back and Skull on his chest

"Oops!" Elgar grinned, turning back to them. "Sorry!"

"Good one." Dreadfeather commented.

"Not." Elgar smirked, as they high-fived each other while laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lighting Curser was now back in the air, but then landed on the ground, and then it and Storm Blaster skidded to a stop in front of a warehouse. TJ then climbed over to Lighting Curser's passenger seat, and then out of the car, before putting his communicator to his mouth.

"Alpha, I've got Justin and everything's a-okay." he explained, before turning to Justin.

"Thanks again, TJ." Justin said.

"Don't thank me." TJ said, before turning to Lighting Curser, and then he patted its side. "Thank the Lighting Curser."

He chuckled, as Lighting Curser's headlights flashed. The Turbo Ranger arm symbol then appeared on its side near the engines, and then the symbol appeared on Storm Blaster's doors.

"Ha, ha!" Dreadfeather laughed, standing up in Elgar's car as it came round a corner in front of them, getting their attentions.

The Piranhatrons then came up behind the car, before they all pulled over.

"The boys and their toys!" Elgar joked. "How cute can you get?"

"Let's get 'em, Justin." TJ said.

"Right." Justin agreed, holding his thumb up, while TJ climbed back into Lighting Curser.

Justin then drove Storm Blaster towards Elgar's car.

"After them!" Dreadfeather commanded, before he jumped out of the car.

Elgar then drove his car after Storm Blaster, which raced right past him and the Piranhatrons, and then they went past Lighting Curser.

"Come on!" Dreafeather dared, as it came towards him. "Come and get me!"

TJ drove Lighting Curser towards him, but then he jumped up, twirled around in the air, and then landed on the back of Lighting Curser.

"Ah!" TJ moaned, as he grabbed him.

"Gotcha!" Dreadfeather grinned.

Elgar turned to the Piranhatrons.

"Go on! Go on! Go on!" he ordered, before the three Piranhatrons raced away.

Dreadfeather laughed as TJ kept him a bay with one hand, while keeping his other on Lighting Curser's wheel.

Justin then skidded Storm Blaster around a corner, and then raced it down the road, as the Piranhatrons chased after him. He then skidded Storm Blaster to a stop while turning to right, causing the Piranhatrons to crash into it, sending them flying off their bikes over it, landing on their backs hard.

TJ turned Lighting Curser to the left past a building, then blocked an attack from Dreadfeather's pick-axe, and whacked him in the chest. Lighting Curser then knocked over some boxes, causing Dreadfeather to loose his balance while it knocked over some more, as three more Piranhatrons on bikes chased after them.

"Ahh!" TJ moaned, as Dreadfeather tried to hit him again, but missed and hit the back of Lighting Curser.

As the Piranhatrons came up closer, TJ got up from his seat, and then blocked another pick-axe attack, before he tried to whack Dreadfeather in the face, but missed as he blocked it. Dreadfeather then ducked as TJ tried to whack him again, before he headbutted him in the chest. TJ then dodged another pick-axe attack from him, then chopped him in the arm, and then dodged another pick-axe swipe. He then lifted his leg up to kick him, but he blocked it with both legs, but then he punched him twice in the chest, knocking him off Lighting Curser.

Dreadfeather landed on his chest, while TJ sat down and drove Lighting Curser away, as the Piranhatrons chased after him.

One then fired lasers at the car, but missed, then another fired at it, but missed as well, and then the third fired at it, but also missed. TJ kept steering Lighting Curser as he drove it away, when one of the Piranhatrons fired again, but missed as he drove it away, and then the Piranhatrons followed him.

He then put his communicator to his mouthpiece. "Hey, guys, I could use a little back-up." he explained.

_"We're all over it, TJ."_ Ashley assured.

Dreadfeather then lifted himself up via his jetpack, and then fired a laser at both Storm Blaster and Lighting Curser, but missed and created a smokescreen, which they both raced through. He then fired again as he flew towards them both, but missed again.

Carlos then arrived and flipped through the air, followed by Cassie, then Ashley, and then Mel. They all landed on a road, and got up as Elgar raced towards them all in his car, but when he got to them, they all jumped out of the way - Carlos and Cassie to their right, Ashley and Mel to the left. They all then got back up and turned to the car as they gathered together.

"How'd you learn to drive?!" Carlos demanded. "Mail-order."

Elgar got up and turned to them. "No!" he called. "Can't read!"

"Then where's your licence!" Mel demanded.

"Don't have one!" Elgar called, before he turned around and sat down.

"Time to change drivers." Carlos decided.

He jumped up and then landed in the back of Elgar's car, and then began to fight him for control of the wheel.

"Ughh!" Elgar moaned, as the car crashed into some boxes.

The three girls then turned and saw the Piranhatrons racing towards them, and then they touched their Auto Blasters.

"Are you ready?" Cassie asked.

"Sure." Ashley answered.

"Yep." Mel answered.

They all brought their Auto Blasters out.

"Let's put 'em down!" they said together.

They then aimed at the Piranhatrons as they came at them, and then fired at them, hitting one each, causing them to crash into a pile of boxes and bins.

"Jet Curser mode!" TJ shouted, still in Lighting Curser.

Lighting Curser then lifted itself off the ground, turned into jet mode, and then flew around in the sky. A blast nearly hit Storm Blaster but it kept riding on, and then Dreadfeather shot down towards it and Justin.

"Not so fast, feather-head!" Justin retorted.

He pressed a button on the controls, and then fired the cables out of the front, which wrapped around Dreadfeather's legs.

"Huh? What?! What?!" he exclaimed.

Justin began moving Storm Blaster back and forth as Dreadfeather tried to break his legs free.

"Let me down!" Dreadfeather demanded.

"TJ, can you help me finish off this birdbrain?" Justin asked, turning to Lighting Curser.

"Gladly. Time to clip this birdy's wings." TJ quoted, before pressing a button.

Lighting Curser then fired a barrage of lasers at Dreadfeather, which hit him.

"Ahhh!" he groaned, as lighting came out of his body, and then he blew up.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elgar was still driving his car away, while Carlos was trying to get the controls away from him, but he kept rocking in the back seat as Elgar drove. Elgar twisted and turned, before he skidded to a stop, causing Carlos to fall out of the seat towards the hood.

"Ahh!" he moaned, before he rolled onto the ground.

"You dented my hood!" Elgar whined, getting up.

Carlos got back up and turned to him.

"That's not all I'm gonna dent." he swore, pointing at him, before he brought his Auto Blaster out. "Auto Blaster, fire!"

He fired at Elgar's car, hitting the front of it just as Elgar jumped out.

"Oh, man, my wheels!" he whined, as sparks came out of the car.

He ran off as Carlos kept firing, and then the car blew up.

"Ha, ha!" Carlos laughed, as Elgar ran off.

"Wha?! Ahh!" he yelped, jumping up and down, as he rubbed stuff off his legs.

"Yeah, alright!" Carlos cheered, clutching his fist.

"Auntie D's gonna be _really_ upset with you!" Elgar assured, before he growled and then disappeared.

"Ah, too bad." Carlos teased, putting his Auto Blaster away. "That takes care of the car."

* * *

Meanwhile, Lighting Curser was still soaring in the air, but then turned back into car mode as it landed on the ground, and then skidded to a stop.

"Yeah!" TJ cheered, as he got out of it. "This Lighting Curser rocks!"

Carlos and the girls then ran over to him.

"Yeah!" they all said, as TJ closed the door.

"Alright." Carlos said, touching the hood, as Storm Blaster showed up. "Sweet."

"Cool." Mel commented, before they all turned to Storm Blaster.

"You're a great new addition to the team." TJ remarked, making Lighting Curser flash its lights. "Ha, ha, ha!"

Justin got out of Storm Blaster and walked amongst the others.

"Yeah, and Storm Blaster's just plain awesome." he commented, touching Storm Blaster, before it's headlights flashed.

The others all laughed happily.

"I think he likes you, Justin." Mel teased, patting his shoulder.

* * *

Later, onboard the Subcraft, the door opened up, and Divatox - who was frowning - stepped onto the bridge.

"And, as for you..." she bellowed angrily, getting Elgar to turn from some controls he was staring at to her.

"Who?" he questioned, before looking around for someone to pin on. "Uh, wait a minute?"

Divatox walked over to him fuming.

"Wait a minute?" Elgar stuttered, before he picked up a map he'd drawn, and showed it to her. "Look what I got here."

He turned it around so he was looking at the drawn side.

"And it could be all yours. That's right." he said, before pointing at a volcano he'd drawn. "Uh, tones of gold and treasure but uh...it's in Hawaii."

"Really?" Divatox inquired, snatching the map.

"Oh, look at the time." Elgar said, before he walked towards the door. "And I'm on my way."

"Hawaii, huh?" Divatox inquired, tossing the map away.

Elgar turned to her and backed away, while she moved closer to him.

"Well..." Divatox said.

"Uh, bye-bye." Elgar said. "See ya."

"I guess you should swim there!" Divatox snapped, pushing Elgar through the door.

"Oh, wait a minute?" Elgar pleaded, turning to her. "Wait a minute? I can't swim! Maybe we can talk this over."

Divatox laughed as she closed the door on him.

* * *

Back at the construction yard, Bulk and Skull were now trapped in the cerement, as it had dried up, while Lt. Stone and Joe were standing over them, as other workers laughed at the duo.

"Amazing!" Joe said sarcastically, while Lt. Stone shook his head. "I can't even trust you guys to protect a little bit concrete. Thanks, monkeys could've done better."

He walked off while Lt. Stone turned to them.

"Joe, listen..." he said, following his cousin. "..I can explain, really. Just give them another chance."

"No, they had just once chance!" Joe argued, as Skull tried to move, but could only move his fingers.

Bulk then tried the same, but all he could move was his fingers as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, Justin was riding his new _friend_ along a road, with Ashley sitting beside him, and Carlos and Mel standing behind him, their feet strapped in. TJ then flew Lighting Curser down near them, with Cassie in the passenger's seat.

"I hope they like being part of the team." TJ hoped.

Cassie laughed as Lighting Curser honked its horn.

"I think that means 'yes'." she giggled.

TJ laughed before they turned to the others.

"Yeah, what do you guys think?" Justin asked.

"I think these babies are sweet." Mel commented.

"I like it." Carlos said. "How 'bout you, Ashley?"

"Me too." Ashley answered. "This is the first car that's ever taken _me_ for a ride."

"How you guys doing?" Carlos called, turning to TJ and Cassie.

"Great." TJ called, holding his thumb up while Cassie waved.

Storm Blaster and Lighting Curser kept moving along the road.


	3. Trouble by the Slice

At a rocky quarry, Divatox was sitting in a chair, staring at Elgar, Porto and Rygog, with Piranhatrons all around them.

"It will transport any object from one place to another." Porto explained, as he was holding a device, while Divatox shook her head. "However, it must be..."

Divatox got up and walked towards them.

"..aimed carefully, or it..." Porto explained.

"Right!" Divatox cut in. "Right. Whatever!"

She took the device off him.

"Just give it to me!" she snapped.

She then aimed the device at a Piranhatron, who then moved nervously, before she fired a beam out of the device. The Piranhatron dodged the beam, causing it to hit a rock, which ricocheted off it, sending it right back to Porto, teleporting him from where he was, to a place near some Piranhatrons.

"I told you it works." Porto said, as Divatox sighed. "Thank you. Thank you very, very much. Thank you."

Divatox blew a raspberry. "You barely moved three feet." she scoffed. "I'm turning it up."

She began to fiddle with it.

"Watch it." Elgar advised, getting Rygog to turn to him. "The ricochets are even worse than her aim."

They both laughed, causing Divatox so scowl.

"Uh..." Elgar stuttered, as they stopped.

"How's this for aim?" Divatox snarled, as her eyes glowed red.

Elgar and Rygog panicked and ran, just as Divatox fired lasers out of her eyes, which then hit and turned a Piranhatron, into a donkey.

"Ahh!" Rygog gasped, as the donkey walked away.

Divatox huffed as she began fiddling with the device's controls again.

"Um, Divatox, I wouldn't do that." Porto cautioned.

"Of course, you wouldn't." Divatox sighed, shaking her head.

She gritted her teeth.

"Now, let's see what this thing can really do?" she asked herself, aiming the device at a Piranhatron.

It shook its head and tried to sneak away.

"Hold still!" Divatox demanded, getting it to stop moving.

It stood at attention, and then she fired a beam out of the device at it. The beam then hit it, but missed as it ducked, and it hit a rock, which ricocheted right back at Divatox, hitting her in the chest.

"Ahh!" she whined, before she teleported away, dropping the device as she did.

Rygog stuttered nervously.

"What happened to her?" he asked, as Elgar threw his sword away.

"What?!" Elgar exclaimed.

"It moved her, but I don't know where." Porto answered honestly, as Elgar began digging in the sand.

"You better hope we find her in one piece." Rygog warned.

"Hey!" Elgar called, getting up. "Auntie D! Auntie D!"

They began looking around.

"Ooh..." Elgar muttered worriedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Divatox had wound up lying on a path as people walked past her without notice. She lifted her head up and moaned in pain, causing a man to move away from her.

"Huh?" she muttered, touching her forehead as she looked around. "Ohh! Ohh!"

She sat up while the people moved away, partly shocked.

"Where am I?" she asked herself, getting to her feet.

She looked around at herself and her surroundings, before touching a man's shoulders.

"Who am I?" she asked frightened, shaking him.

She let the man go, who then walked away while she cried.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows TJ jumping through the air, followed by Cassie, then Ashley and Mel, then Justin and Carlos.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Megazord then stood at ease as lighting went off behind it.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

At the park, Justin jumped along a path, as Carlos followed behind him.

"Ah, I think she's so great." Carlos said, talking about a girl. "I want to ask her on a date, but what if she..."

"Girls, girls, girls. Big pizzazz." Justin said, as he jumped along. "Just ask. You'll never know until you try?"

"You know what, you're right." Carlos agreed, before Justin noticed something. "I'm gonna walk right up and..."

He turned to Justin, and then saw Justin was looking at some kids playing soccer.

"Come on!" a boy called, as another ran along with the ball.

"Hey, want to play some soccer?" Carlos asked Justin.

"Soccer?" Justin questioned, before Carlos nodded. "Uh, no. I got math homework."

"Homework?" Carlos questioned, as one of the boys ran towards the goal with the ball, while some of the other kids tried to get it away from him. "I thought we were gonna hang out for a while?"

"I don't like soccer." Justin said.

"Have you ever played?" Carlos inquired.

The boy with the ball shot it towards the goal, but missed and went right for Justin and Carlos - who caught it.

"Sorry." the boy apologised, running towards them. "Bad kick."

"Hey, no sweat." Carlos assured.

"Hey, you guys want to play?" the boy asked.

"Uh, maybe." Carlos answered, turning to Justin.

"Come on." the boy said.

"Can homework wait?" Carlos asked Justin.

"I don't know how." Justin admitted, as Carlos handed him the ball. "What if I'm no good."

"You'll never know till you try." Carlos assured, as he pushed Justin onto the pitch. "Come on."

He took the ball back from Justin and then threw it up, and then bounced it off his head. He then caught it with his hand, and then threw it onto the pitch.

* * *

Elsewhere, Divatox was now outside a building looking around.

"Huh?" she mumbled, as she walked along. "Ooh."

She briefly turned away from the building, before turning back to it.

* * *

Inside a Pizza Parlor, a man handed Bulk and Skull - both dressed up workmen for the place, just like the man - a huge pile of pizza boxes.

"Take these pizzas. Deliver them to these addresses." the man instructed, showing them a note.

Bulk took the note from him, and looked at the addresses.

"Got it." he understood, putting the note under his apron. "Got it. Say no more."

He took the pile off the counter, and then handed them to Skull.

"Ughh!" Skull groaned.

Bulk turned back to the man and held his hand up.

"We know Angel Grove like the back of our hand." Skull assured, as Bulk pointed at his hand.

The man looked unamused.

Bulk turned back to Skull, who shrugged, before he turned around, and then they both walked away.

"Looking good, Bulky." Skull said, as they walked past people sitting at the tables.

"Yeah. You know what they said, Skullovitch; woman love a man in uniform." Bulk joked.

They both laughed as they made it to the door.

"Hey..." Bulk said, as they past two girls who came in, who giggled.

Bulk and Skull then walked off, just as Divatox showed up by the open door from behind them. She walked into the Pizza Parlor, and then looked around, as the man began washing a bench, while she walked towards a pizza on the counter.

Divatox then pulled off a slice - as it was already cut - and took a bite out of it.

"Mmm." she mumbled, as the man turned to her.

She took another bite, as the man walked towards her.

"You gonna pay for that pizza, honey?" he asked, as she took another bite.

"Honey?" Divatox questioned, turning to him with her mouth full. "Do you know me?"

"Sure. I know ya, honey." the man smirked. "You ain't got a cent, do ya?"

Divatox looked at herself, and then sniffed her armpit.

"Oohh!" she said disgusted. "No, as a matter of face, I do have a _scent_."

"Very funny." the man said, unamused. "Enjoy the pizza..."

Divatox smiled as she took another bite.

"..and then, you're working for me." the man said, tossing an apron at her.

The apron hit her face, but then she caught it as it fell down, and then she looked at the man, who stared at her. The man then began cleaning part of the counter, while Divatox looked back at the apron.

* * *

Later, onboard the Subcraft, the door opened up, and then Rygog stepped onto the bridge, crouching down as he did as it was too small for him.

"Nothing!" he growled. "Not a single clue!"

Porto - who was looking through the periscope - turned to him.

"It is truly mystifying." he admitted. "I looked everywhere. Maybe I should send an SOS throughout the galaxy."

Elgar then walked over to them, his right hand behind his back.

"I've got a better idea." he said.

He sniggered.

"Hey, look at this?" he asked, showing he was holding a milk carton in his right hand, which had Divatox's picture on the side. "Ta-da!"

"Quit fooling around, Elgar!" Rygog barked angrily. "We're in serious trouble here."

"Get it?" Elgar smirked.

Rygog moaned.

"You don't get it?" Elgar realized.

"Uh-uh." Rygog muttered.

Elgar tossed the mile carton away.

"Well, I tried." he said, turning away.

He began to walk away, when his stomach began to growl, making him touch it.

"Whoa! Divatox, is that you?" Porto wondered, as they all turned to the door.

"Huh? Hello, that was my stomach." Elgar explained, getting Porto and Rygog to turn to him.

"Ah." Rygog groaned.

"Elgar." Porto moped.

"All this searching's made me hungry." Elgar explained.

"Yeah, let's eat." Rygog decided.

"Hey, how 'bout some pizza?" Elgar suggested. "Huh?"

"Yes." Porto agreed, as Rygog laughed. "Good idea."

They then gathered together.

"Ready?" Elgar asked.

"Paper, scissors, rock." they all said, which Porto then lost, causing the others to laugh.

"Loser!" Elgar laughed.

"Alright, I'll go." Porto mumbled.

* * *

Back at the pitch, a boy kicked the soccer ball towards Justin, who then stopped it. He then tried to move when another boy took the ball from him, causing him to fall over, and then the boy ran off. The second boy tried to kick the ball across the field, but a third intercepted it and took off, while Justin got back up, and then the third boy passed the ball to him.

Justin then ran across the pitch with the ball, past several other kids as he did.

"Yeah!" the boy from earlier cheered.

"Justin!" Carlos called, running past some kids.

Justin then dodged a slide tackle from a boy, then dodged past another boy.

"Justin!" Carlos called.

Justin passed the ball to Carlos, who hit the ball with his head, which shot right for the goal and then went into it, scoring.

"Yeah!" some of the boys cheered, including Justin and the one who invited him to join.

They both high-fived each other as Carlos got up.

"Yeah!" the boys cheered.

"Yeah!" Carlos cheered, as Justin tackled him to the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were in their old motorcycle from their cop days. Skull drove it along a highway while Bulk began dropping the pizzas they were suppose to deliver.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoops!" Bulk yelped. "Uh... Uh-oh. Oh, man!"

Skull turned to Bulk as he kept driving, while Bulk was trying to read a map and keep an eye on the pizzas at the same time.

"Left." Bulk said. "Left."

Skull turned left.

"No, no! Right, go right." Bulk corrected.

Skull turned right, but then pulled over, causing some of the pizzas to fall off Bulk's lap.

"Uh, no, I was wrong." Bulk admitted, looking at the map. "It _was_ left."

"Are you sure?" Skull inquired.

"Of course _I'm_ sure." Bulk said confidently. "The apartment building's on the left, the high rise on the right."

They both looked around, but saw no buildings around at all. Bulk took out the note again and looked at the address, but then put it down and pulled out a slice of pizza from an open box still inside the sidecar.

"Consider this one delivered." he said, taking a topping off.

He then ate the topping as Skull turned to him.

"We're flying now." Skull grinned, as Bulk ate another topping. "Alright, who's next?"

Bulk handed him the box as he ate another topping, and then Skull threw it away.

"Delivered. Next?" he asked.

Bulk handed him another box, which he then threw away.

"Delivered. Next?" he asked.

Bulk handed him another box.

* * *

Back in the Pizza Parlor, Divatox - now without her cape on - took a pizza out of a oven, then put a tiny piece of it on her finger, before she ate it. She then took a slice off it, while another woman was making another behind her, and took a bite out of it.

"Ahh!" she spat, her mouth full. "Some people like it raw."

She walked over to the woman, who backed away slightly, and then walked away as the woman looked nervous.

"Uh..." the woman said, disgusted.

"Hey, lady, my boys are on the way." the man assured, talking into the phone. "We ain't got a delivery time guarantee."

He hanged up on the woman on the other end.

"Hello?" a voice called.

The man turned, and saw Porto - disguised as a woman - standing by the counter.

"I called ahead. Five pizzas to a crisp." Porto said.

"Yeah... You're in Angel Grove lake, right?" the man questioned.

"Exactly, you handsome young thing." Porto answered.

The man turned around and then picked up five pizza boxes.

"Sorry." he said, handing them to Porto. "We're out of raw fish-heads."

"Oh, well, okay." Porto said, taking the pizzas.

He walked away, just as an African man showed up.

"There was a bite out of my pizza." the African man complained.

"What?" the manager gasped.

Divatox then came out of a door with a dish washer tray. She then began to pick dirty plates up, as Porto saw her.

"Oh, my..." he gasped.

He walked closer to her, as she picked up a cup, and drank what was left in it.

"Excuse me... Diva..." Porto hissed quietly. "Psst! Psst! Psst!"

Divatox turned to him as she put another plate in the tray.

"Yeah, what is it, buddy?" she asked rudely, putting another plate into the tray.

"Divatox, don't you recognise me?" Porto asked, as she put two more plates and a cup into the tray.

"Yeah, I know a lot of guys with aquariums on their heads." Divatox answered sarcastically, putting another plate into the tray. "You could be any one of them."

She then walked off, leaving Porto confused.

"But, Divatox, it's me, Porto." Porto said, as Divatox turned around once she made it to a door.

She then pushed it open with her back, and walked back into the kitchen.

"Oh... OH, dear..." Porto mumbled.

He then turned around, just as Carlos, Justin and the other kids came in.

"Ah! Power Rangers." Port gasped, turning away.

He began to move away slowly with his back to Carlos and the kids, as they all walked towards a table, and then they all sat down at it.

"Wow, how come you go to High School?" a boy asked Justin, the same one who'd invited him and Carlos to play.

"I took some tests, I guess I'm pretty smart." Justin answered honestly.

"You mean, you're a nerd?" another boy asked, teasingly.

The other boys all laughed.

"If he's such a nerd, how come he dribbled the ball right past you and won the game?" the first one asked curiously, defending Justin. "Come on, Justin."

They both got up and walked away, while Carlos and the other boys watched.

"I love this game." Justin said, as they ran towards a game machine.

"Yeah, me too." the boy grinned.

As they began to play it, Divatox came back out of the kitchen with three plates in her hands. She then walked past the table Carlos and the boys were sitting at, just as Carlos got up and walked towards the counter, not noticing her. He then picked up the menu on the counter, just as the manager showed up behind it, while Divatox put the plates down on another table.

"Can I have a pincher of Orange soda...?" Carlos asked.

"Honey, come here!" the manager called, getting Divatox's attention.

"..some lemonade..." Carlos went on, looking at the menu, as Divatox walked towards them. "..water and..."

He put the menu down and turned away, just as Divatox made it to the counter, while the manger put a salt and pepper shaker on it.

"Guys, pepperoni or mushroom?" Carlos asked the boys.

"Mushroom!/ Pepperoni!" the boys all called, as Divatox picked up the salt and pepper shakers.

She turned around and walked away, just as Carlos turned back to the manager, who put a ketchup and a soy sauce bottle on the counter.

"One Pepperoni, one mushroom." Carlos told the manager.

Divatox put the salt and pepper on the boys table.

"That's 15 bucks even." the manager explained.

Carlos got the money out of his pocket, just as Divatox turned back to them. She walked towards, just as Carlos dropped some of his money, forcing him to bend down and pick it up. She picked up the two bottles and turned back to the kids, just as Carlos got back up, and then handed the manager the money.

"There, satisfied?" Divatox inquired, before she walked away from the table.

* * *

Back on the Subcraft, Porto had returned and explained what he'd seen to Elgar and Rygog, and then Elgar tried to pick up a slice of pizza, but his fingers made it tough for him.

"Queen of Evil, in a Pizza Parlor?!" Rygog exclaimed.

"Cool." Elgar said, as he finally picked up a slice. "Now we can get free pizza."

"But there's more to the story. There were a couple of Power Rangers there in there too." Porto explained.

"Power Rangers!" Rygog exclaimed, turning around. "Uh-oh."

He walked towards the periscope.

"Hmm... I think I better check out this situation for myself." he said.

He looked through the periscope, and then saw Carlos sitting back at the table.

_"So how do you like...?" _a boy asked, as Rygog then saw Justin and the first boy.

"Yep. Those Rangers are there, alright." he confirmed, before he saw Divatox in the kitchen. "And there's Divatox!"

He turned to Porto and Elgar.

"We've gotta get her outta there!" he exclaimed. "Porto, make a monster to distract the Rangers!"

"Oh, uh... It's not that easy to make a monster though, Rygog." Porto reasoned, as Elgar looked at the pizza box. "We need to have a special purpose for it. I-I-I need to know what kind, I need specifics, I need inspiration. I need...I need..."

He turned to Elgar and looked at the box, seeing a mascot drawing on it, with the words 'Mad Mike's Pizza Parlor' written on it.

"Mad Mike?" Porto said, pressing his finger on the box, sending electricity into it.

A figure resembling the drawing leaped off the box, as smoke entered the room.

"Did somebody order pizza?" he asked, as the pizza in his hand, vanished.

"I love it." Porto remarked, as Elgar chuckled.

"Whoa, cool." Elgar commented.

"Let's get cooking game!" Mad Mike smirked.

"Way to go, Porto." Elgar commented, patting Porto's shoulder.

* * *

Back at the Pizza Parlor, the manager was on the phone again, while Carlos was still at the counter, staring at a pizza, which had a small piece missing.

"No delivery boys yet?!" the manager exclaimed, shocked. "Well, I... Eat a snack!"

He put the phone down and turned to Carlos.

"Excuse me, I could be wrong, but I think this pizza had a bite taken out of it." Carlos explained, as the manager looked at the pizza.

The manager then growled. "Honey!" he cursed, as he walked away.

He then barged into the kitchen, and saw Divatox peeling onions.

"How in the world do you except me to stay in business...?" he demanded, as she got up slowly, growling as she did. "..with customers telling me, that there are bites..."

"I'm gonna mop the floor." Divatox hissed, turning around. "I've got pizza's in the oven! I'm peeling onions, and you're yelling at me!"

The manager backed away slightly, looking nervous.

"What do you want me to do first, Mike?" Divatox hissed.

"Mop...please." Mike squeaked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mad Mike showed up outside a van and laughed.

"My first victims." he sniggered, seeing some people unloading the van, while the driver got out and walked towards them. "They need me to spunk 'em up a little."

He walked towards them with a pizza in each hand as one man handed a box to another, who then walked away.

"Hey, guys, how 'bout some pizza?" he joked, as the workers turned to him, freaking them out.

He tossed a pizza at them as two of them hid behind a box while the other two panicked, and then the pizza exploded once it hit the wall behind them all.

"It's out!" Mad Mike cheered, tossing the other.

The pizza hit the box as the workers got up, and then it exploded. He tossed another one at them, which hit and exploded near the van, as the four workers got up and ran away.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the alarm went off as Alpha ran towards the computer.

"Yo-Yo-Yo!" he yelled, before he began pressing buttons on the computer. "I knew it was too quiet!"

* * *

Back at the Pizza Parlor, Carlos was still standing by the counter, when his communicator beeped.

"You know what, forget about it!" he called to Mike.

He turned to Justin and the boys - as Justin's new friend drank some juice.

"Justin!" he called, getting Justin's attention. "Later, guys!"

He ran off as Justin got up.

"Alright, bye." his friend said, before turning to him. "Come meet me next weekend, Justin."

"Really?" Justin inquired.

"Yeah." the boy said.

"Okay." Justin said, before he ran after Carlos.

"Bye." the boy said.

"See ya!" Justin called.

Divatox meanwhile, was now vacuuming the floor of the kitchen, but then turned the vacuum off. She then wiped some sweat off her forehead, when Elgar showed up behind her and dragged her away.

Justin then made it to Carlos - who wrapped his arm around him - and then they walked off.

"You know, for awhile there, I forgot I was a Power Ranger." Justin admitted.

They both walked past the kitchen, as Elgar gagged Divatox with his hand while the door flapped. Once they two Rangers were out of sight, Divatox bit Elgar's hand, forcing him to let go of her, who then turned to him and Porto.

"Stay away from me, you freak!" she demanded, picking up a pizza tray.

"Whoa!" Porto and Elgar gasped.

"We're here to save you, my queen." Porto assured, as the other woman came in and gasped. "We're on _your _side."

"Ahhh!" the woman screamed.

"Huh?" Elgar muttered, turning to her.

The woman then ran past Porto.

"Oh, my..." Porto mumbled.

Divatox frowned.

"She's gonna blow!" Elgar realized.

He turned and picked up a tray behind him, and then covered his face with it.

Divatox's eyes glowed red, and then beams shot out of them. The beams hit the tray, and then ricocheted back towards her, hitting her in the face.

"Ahhh!" she yelled, as she fell over onto her back.

"Huh?" Elgar muttered, lowering the tray.

Divatox hit her head against the ground, and then looked up.

"Elgar, what are you trying to do to me?!" she demanded.

Elgar laughed as he threw the tray away.

"Yes." he said happily.

"Get me out of this Pizza Parlor?!" Divatox commanded.

"Absolutely." Porto said. "With pleasure, my queen."

He and Elgar sniggered menacingly.

* * *

Later, all three walked onto the bridge of the Subcraft, once the door opened, Elgar laughing as he did, while Divatox had her cape back on.

"And then I said, 'forget Divatox, let's get some pizza'." Elgar explained, as they walked towards the controls. "Which is why we..."

Divatox growled as she turned to him.

"Well...uh-huh...kind of forgot about you." Elgar admitted nervously. "Uh, gotta go."

He then ran off as Divatox turned around to him.

"I'll keep that in mind, Elgar!" she scowled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Power Chamber, Carlos and Justin arrived, and saw Alpha, TJ and the girls standing by the computer.

"Good, you're here." Alpha said, as they all turned to the two of them.

They both walked towards the others.

"So, what's up?" Carlos asked.

"Divatox's monster's up." TJ answered.

Carlos sighed and shook his head.

"Everyone, before you go, along with your new abilities as Power Rangers, you also have a new weapon." Dimitria explained.

"Huh?" Mel muttered, confused.

The Rangers all turned to their right.

"The Turbine Laser." Dimitria explained.

The Rangers all looked at the viewing globe, and saw a small laser blaster flying through space.

"The Turbine Laser uses the latest technology in particle acceleration." Dimitria explained, as it turned into blaster mode. "It creates a highly concentrated beam of energy, that can devastate any foe."

Cassie eyes widened in curiousness, while TJ and Mel both nodded.

"It holds immense power." Dimitria explained, as Ashley smiled, and Carlos put his hand on his chin. "Use it wisely, Rangers."

"You got it, Dimitria." TJ understood, as they all turned to her. "Shift into Turbo!"

Their keys all glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Ashley in the bottom left, Cassie in the top right, Carlos in the bottom right, and Mel in a square in the middle - and then they all lowered their arms, as lighting went off behind them, and their Ranger suits appeared on them - Justin growing to the same height as the others as he did.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

They then arrived at Mad Mike's location, who was spinning a pizza around.

"I need a newer customers." he said.

He turned around as the Rangers came out from behind a bush.

"Ah! Right on time." he smirked.

"You know, I've had _just_ about enough Pepperoni and Mushrooms today." Carlos complained.

"We're here to toss your salad." TJ told Mad Mike.

"Well, then how 'bout a little fire and brimstone?" Mad Mike suggested.

"Uh, no thanks." Mel scoffed, folding her arms.

"Well, sorry..." Mad Mike said, spinning around. "Order's up!"

He threw a bunch of mini pizzas at them, which hit them all in the chest.

"Ahh!" they moaned, as they were knocked down.

"A little too spicy for you?" Mad Mike joked, as more pizzas hovered towards the Rangers.

The Rangers got back up as the pizzas shot towards them.

"Look out!" Carlos yelled.

Justin hit the ground while TJ jumped over him, while Carlos and the girls all dodged out of the way, causing the pizzas to miss. Carlos then rolled forward as the pizzas came back at them, while TJ jumped back and Justin ducked as he tried to get back up.

Ashley rolled over on the ground, then Cassie flipped over onto her back as Ashley got up, while Mel ducked and then slipped over onto her back, before one of the pizzas hit Ashley in the chest, knocking her down.

Justin rolled over onto his back, and then he and Carlos jumped up onto their feet, but then Justin rolled forward. A pizza shot right at them both as Justin got back up, and hit them both in the chest.

"Ahh!" they moaned.

TJ rolled to his left, then got up and then ducked as a pizza almost hit him.

"Whoa!" he gasped, as he spun around, dodging another one.

Another pizza then hit him right in the chest.

"Ahh!" he groaned, as he fell over.

He was then knocked away, followed by Cassie, then Carlos, then Mel, then Justin, and then Ashley, and they all landed on their backs between two warehouses.

Mad Mike laughed as he showed up, spinning a pizza around in his hand as he did.

"Now to serve up your finally slice, Power Rangers!" he laughed.

He was about to toss the pizza at them, when he heard a noise.

"Huh? What's this?" he wondered, turning to his right.

He then saw Storm Blaster and Lighting Cruiser heading right for him. Lighting Cruiser then fired a laser at him from its top, which hit him.

"Ahhh!" he groaned, as smoke came out of the ground.

Both cars then pulled over, just as Mad Mike got back up.

"Trying to drive me away, huh?" he assumed. "I'll turn things around!"

He tossed a bunch pizza at each of them, which attached themselves to the steering wheels and the wheels, and then their headlights turned green.

"Now they're my wheels." Mad Mike joked, spinning another pizza.

Lighting Cruiser and Storm Blaster both turned right as they got near him, turning to the Rangers.

"It's delivery time!" Mad Mike joked.

The Rangers ran closer to the cars but then stopped.

"What's he done to Storm Blaster?!" Justin exclaimed.

"And Lighting Cruiser?" TJ wondered.

"Give 'em a taste of their own cooking!" Mad Mike commanded, spinning around. "Fire!"

Lighting Cruiser fired a laser out of its cannon at the Rangers, which hit and exploded right in front of them, knocking them off their feet.

"Ahh!" they moaned.

"It's gotta be those pizzas on the wheels of the car, TJ!" Justin realized, spotting a pizza on Lighting Cruiser's tire before he got up. "He's turned them against us!"

Lighting Cruiser and Storm Blaster then raced towards them.

"Here they come!" Mel gasped, as the others got up.

"Whoa!" TJ yelped, as they all began to run.

Later, they all fell over in a building's parking lot, but quickly got back up as Lighting Cruiser came at them from one side, while Storm Blaster came at them from another.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox turned away from the periscope, as she'd been watching the battle.

"Porto, make me a colossal cooker." she hissed, turning to Porto behind her.

"One colossal cooker coming right up." Porto said.

* * *

Back at the parking lot, Storm Blaster ran and knocked Carlos, Justin and Ashley over itself as it dashed towards them. Lighting Cruiser then did the same, and knocked TJ, Mel and Cassie over it, and then all six Rangers were knocked into a microwave - Justin on his head, which he couldn't move, while the others landed on their backs.

"Hey, where are we?!" TJ wondered, as all but Justin turned to the door, as it began to close on them.

"I don't think I want to know!" Mel cried.

"Oh, no!" TJ gasped, as he got up. "Come on, guys, get up!"

He pulled Justin onto his back as the others got up.

"Get up, Justin." he said.

He, Justin, Mel and Carlos then began to push the door back, but it was too strong for them.

"We can't let them close that door!" TJ explained, before it banged off their heads. "Ahh!"

"Ashley, am I dreaming, or is this stuff what I think it is?" Cassie asked, patting Ashley's shoulder before pointing at what was beneath them.

Ashley looked down and saw some giant pizza dough.

"No, you're _not_ dreaming." she told Cassie. "This is defiantly dough."

Mad Mike then showed up above the cooker and laughed.

"And very good dough too!" he laughed, getting everyone to look at him. "You see, I only use the finest ingredients in my Power Rangers Pizza!"

He laughed when the Rangers realized what he meant, while he stood on a ladder.

"You're gonna cook us on a pizza?!" Mel asked, shocked.

"Exactly!" Mad Mike laughed.

"You'll never get away with this!" TJ warned, bringing out his Auto Blaster.

He fired at Mad Mike, but discovered the roof was shielded.

"Ah, ah, ah! You can't a penetrate the forcefield!" Mad Mike laughed, as he jumped off the ladder. "Besides, you might cook yourselves with the ricochets, and we still need more ingredients."

The Rangers began pounding on the door.

"It's stuffy in here!" Cassie moaned, falling to her knees.

"What are you doing?!" Carlos demanded.

Mad Mike then brought out two pieces of onions.

"Don't cry, it's only onions!" he scoffed, throwing them at the microwave.

The onions went into the microwave, knocking the Rangers back a bit as they looked at them.

Mad Mike began tossing more ingredients at the microwave.

"Then Green Peppers, Mushrooms and Pepperoni!" he laughed.

The said ingredients then went into the microwave, and then hit the Rangers slightly.

"Ow!" TJ yelped, as they stringed.

Mad Mike then showed up above the microwave again.

"And the secrets to a great pizza..." he laughed, before throwing huge lumps of cheese onto the Rangers. "..more cheese!"

The cheese landed on the Rangers while he laughed, and got down from the ladder.

"Now is a time to heat things up!" he decided.

He turned around and pressed the start button on the microwave, starting it up.

"You to my colossal cook over ten minutes, and you're going to have a beautiful cheesy, deeper dish of Power Rangers Pizza!" he laughed, as the pizza dough began to bubble, then a green light came on the microwave, while the Rangers all moaned, now lying down.

* * *

Later, Blue Senturion then walked into the parking lot, and then turned and gasped when he heard the Rangers moaning, and saw the microwave.

"Smells like trouble." he deduced, deciding to investigate. "The source seems to be this very large oven. I shall investigate."

As he walked towards the microwave, the door of it opened up, making him stop.

"Hello in there!" he called. "Do you require assistance?"

"Yes!" Ashley and Mel answered.

"Power Rangers!" Blue Senturion exclaimed, recognising them.

The cheese had started to melt in the microwave, trapping the Rangers, as they couldn't move.

"They're being cooked into a pizza!" he realized.

Mad Mike then came out of hiding from behind the microwave.

"A brilliant bit of detective work back there." he commented.

Blue Senturion turned to him.

"You'll pay for that, you fiend!" he swore, bringing his blaster out.

He fired it at Mad Mike, hitting him in the chest.

"Ahhh!" Mad Mike yelled, as Blue Senturion put his blaster away.

"I'm on my way, Rangers." he assured. "Hold on."

"Please, hurry!" Mel pleaded.

Blue Senturion made it to the Rangers, and then crouched down near them.

"Thank you." Justin sighed in relief, as Blue Senturion began peeling away the cheese.

"Thank goodness." TJ sighed.

"Good to see you." Carlos sighed, when Blue Senturion realized the cheese was hard to pull apart.

He then ran towards Justin and grabbed his arm, and then began to pull on it.

"Get away from my pizza!" Mad Mike demanded, getting back up.

Blue Senturion let Justin go and turned to him.

"You again?" he questioned.

Mad Mike tossed two pizzas at him, which exploded on the ground before him.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as he went flying.

He was then flung out of the parking lot, and onto a street, just as Lighting Cruiser turned right and came towards him. He then got to his feet and gasped at the sight of the car, which then ran over him, knocking him over it into some barrels.

Lighting Cruiser then turned right along the road, but then Storm Blaster raced towards Blue Senturion. He got to his feet while clutching his chest, before he spotted the car, then he jumped as it got to him, but then he slid off the hood and back onto the road.

"Ahh!" he gasped.

He moaned as he looked up, and saw the pizza the Rangers were in was now on the street, with Mad Mike walking towards it, holding a giant knife and fork.

"Finally, it's a suppertime!" Mad Mike cheered.

The Rangers all tried to move, but part of them was trapped beneath the fired cheese.

"I can't get out!" Cassie groaned.

"Neither can I!" Mel groaned.

They all moaned as Ashley tried to punch herself loose - as she had a arm free.

"You smell so good." Mad Mike commented. "Which one should I eat first?"

He held his knife at Cassie, who raised her free hand.

"Oh, you don't want to eat me!" she pleaded. "I'm not completely cooked!"

"I hate it when my food doesn't agree with me!" Mad Mike whined.

"And when is that, every time?" Mel asked sarcastically.

"Shut up, you puny Ranger!" Mad Mike snapped.

Blue Senturion got up to his feet.

"Not so fast, criminal!" he shouted.

He turned to his left, and saw Storm Blaster and Lighting Cruiser heading towards him.

"These vehicles have become quite a traffic hazard." he decided.

He brought out his blaster.

"Maybe they'll respond to a simple traffic symbol." he hoped, before the red light shined on it, along with the one on his chest. "Red light now!"

The lights fired a blue beam at the two cars, which stopped them both in their tracks.

"Halt!" Blue Senturion bellowed.

The pizzas on the cars wheels fell off, and then their headlights turned back to normal.

"The evil pizzas were now match for a simple stop light." Blue Senturion quoted. "And now..."

He turned to Mad Mike and the Rangers.

"Before long, I'll eat you all, so quit complaining." Mad Mike said.

"Stop!" Blue Senturion shouted, before firing his blaster.

The laser hit Mad Mike in the chest.

"Ahhhh!" he screamed, as he fell over.

He quickly got back to his feet and turned to Blue Senturion.

"You again!" he cursed. "I'll teach you to interrupt my dinner!"

He then tossed a pizza at Blue Senturion, which exploded on the ground near him, creating a puff of smoke.

"Ahh!" Blue Senturion gasped.

He then rolled forward, then jumped towards the Rangers.

"Synergizer, blaster mode!" he shouted.

He fired lasers out of it at the pizza as he twirled around in the air, cutting the cheese on the pizza.

"Ahh!" TJ moaned, pulling his right leg free, as Blue Senturion landed behind them.

They all groaned as they pulled the cheese off themselves, and then Carlos and Mel got up.

"You're free." Blue Senturion sighed in relief.

He then turned to Mad Mike.

"You ruined my pizza!" Mad Mike whined.

"Yeah, I have." Blue Senturion confirmed, as the Rangers came up behind him.

"Good job." TJ commented, touching his shoulder.

"Let's close his kitchen." Blue Senturion decided.

"You got it." TJ agreed, holding his fist up.

"Let's go!" Justin and Cassie said, holding their thumbs up.

"Right!" Ashley, Mel and Carlos agreed, holding their thumbs up.

All seven of them then jumped up, then Mel flipped through the air, followed by Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, Justin, TJ, and then Blue Senturion.

Mel then chopped Mad Mike in the face with her right hand, then Cassie and Ashley both punched him in the face with their right fists, knocking him back. Justin and Carlos then both kicked him with both feet, and then TJ and Blue Senturion both punched him with both fists, knocking him away.

"Let's finish him. Turbine Laser, online!" TJ shouted, holding his right hand by his helmet.

The Turbine Laser then arrived in the area, and then the Rangers spotted it.

"Alright!" TJ cheered, holding his thumb up.

The Turbine Laser then turned into cannon mode, and then lowered itself to the Rangers. (Mel was between TJ and Ashley)

"Take your positions Rangers!" TJ ordered.

Justin and Carlos crouched down and held the end of the Turbine Laser up, while Cassie and Ashley grabbed the middle of it, while Mel and TJ grabbed part of the end.

"Ready?" TJ asked, pointing at Mad Mike with his hand shaped like a chopper.

The Turbine Laser then powered up.

"Fire!" they all shouted, holding their fists up - TJ, Cassie and Justin their right, Mel, Ashley and Carlos their left.

They then held their respective arms out, and then the Turbine Laser fired and ball of energy. The energy ball then hit Mad Mike square in the chest.

"Wha?!" he moaned.

The Rangers were then lined up together.

"Nuts!" TJ joked, turning left, holding his right thumb up.

"Rats!" Justin said, doing the same.

"Drat!" Carlos said, doing the same.

"Cruses!" Ashley said, doing the same.

"Phooey!" Cassie said, doing the same.

"Screwed!" Mel said, doing the same.

"Uh...fiddlesticks." Blue Senturion said, doing the same.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox turned away from the controls with a frown, having watched the battle through the binoculars.

"Fire the torpedoes!" she demanded.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, then went out of the water, and then dashed towards the battle area.

* * *

At the battle area, Mad Mike had now gotten back up, and was laughing at the Rangers. The torpedoes then landed near him and exploded, making him grow giant.

The Rangers all gasped as they looked up at him.

"For a giant sized pizza, you need a giant size pizza cutter. Robo Racer, online!" Blue Senturion shouted, blowing his whistle.

Blue Senturion then jumped into Robo Racer when it arrived, and then drove it through a tunnel.

"Robo Racer battle mode!" he shouted.

He pulled on the knob, and then the front of Robo Racer lifted itself up, and then folded itself out, forming some legs. The legs then twisted around, then part of its back opened up, creating some arms, and then it came out of the tunnel and jumped up into the sky. It then flew down as the back retracted itself, showing a head, and then its legs split apart once it landed, forming Robo Racer Battle mode, and then it held up a blaster.

"Ho, ho! You come for Mad Mike?!" Mad Mike scoffed, as Robo Racer stared at him. "I will ripper you to pieces!"

He charged at Robo Racer, then punched it in the chest twice, knocking it back.

"Patschio!" he shouted.

Robo Racer stumbled back slightly, and then Mad Mike brought out two pizzas.

How 'bout a couple of spicy ones?" he suggested.

He then threw them at Robo Racer, which then hit it in the chest, causing sparks to come out of it.

He laughed as he charged at it again, when the Turbo Megazord then showed up in the sky. It darted down towards him, spinning around as it did, and then kicked him in the head with its left leg.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as he fell back.

He moaned once he hit the ground.

The Turbo Megazord and Robo Racer then stood beside each other.

"Thanks for the assistance, Rangers." Blue Senturion said, holding his thumb up.

"No sweat." Justin assured, holding two fingers up, as Carlos waved and Cassie held her thumb up

"No problem." TJ assured, waving his finger, as Ashley saluted and Mel held her fist up.

Mad Mike got back to his feet and growled.

"Synergizer Blaster mode!" Blue Senturion shouted, pulling the knob.

Robo Racer fired multiple blasts out of its laser at Mad Mike, hitting him in the chest.

"Ahh!" he moaned.

The Turbo Megazord then charged at him with the Turbo Megazord Saber.

"Spin out!" TJ shouted.

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it kept coming towards Mad Mike.

"Wait a second?" he pleaded.

The Turbo Megazord then raced right past him and sliced him with its saber, and then it stopped once it got past him.

"Ahh!" he groaned, as sparks came out of him, and then he was destroyed.

Robo Racer and the Turbo Megazord then bumped fists together, before they stood at ease.

* * *

Later, onboard the Subcraft, Divatox - without her gloves on, reveling her long nails - was holding the teleportation device. She smirked as she looked around, before turning to Rygog.

"Whoa!" he yelped, ducking down. "Look at that, my shoe's untied."

She turned towards Porto, who ducked as Rygog got back up.

Elgar then came through the door as it opened up, carrying some pizza boxes, humming as he did.

"Pizza man!" he called.

Divatox turned to him as he walked towards them all, but then he stopped.

"What?" he asked innocently. "What?!"

"How lucky, a test subject." Divatox smirked.

"Whoa!" Elgar gasped, covering his face with the pizza boxes.

"Wait, don't shoot yet!" Rygog bellowed.

Divatox sighed in annoyance.

Rygog then ran towards Elgar, and took the pizza boxes off him.

"Huh? Oh...these." Elgar said.

"I'll take that." Rygog said, before patting Elgar's shoulder.

"Oh, yeah." Elgar said, as Rygog walked away from him. "Uh, thanks, man. You're the best."

"Okay, coast is clear, my queen." Rygog said, now standing beside Divatox again.

Divatox aimed the device at Elgar, while she and Porto sniggered. She then fired it at Elgar, which hit and teleported him away.

"It works perfectly, Porto." she commented, turning to Porto.

"Why, yes." Porto agreed, as Divatox walked towards a porthole. "And it seems to have put all his pieces back in their proper places."

Divatox looked out of the porthole, and saw Elgar on the other side in the ocean.

_"Okay, okay, it worked!"_ he mumbled, his mouth full of water. _"Can I come back in now!"_

Divatox smirked.

_"Whoa! Gotta go!"_ Elgar mumbled, as he began swimming away.

Divatox smirked as a shark began following him, and then she turned back to Porto, who was laughing.

"Save me a slice?" she requested.

"Oh, absolutely." Porto said, before he sniggered, while Divatox held the device up.


	4. The Ranger Run

**A/N: This is my first original chapter for Mel. I know it's earlier than usual, but I wanted to do it before the Phantom Ranger showed up.**

* * *

At Angel Grove High, the bell rang, and Cassie, Mel and Carlos all came out of a classroom with several other students.

"Man, what a hard day." Carlos moaned.

"I know what you mean." Cassie agreed.

"Tell me about it!" Mel groaned. "Good thing tomorrow's Saturday."

"You can say that again." Carlos told her.

As they walked towards their lockers, Ashley came over to them.

"Hi, guys." she said.

"Hey, Ash." Mel said, as they all turned to her.

"Hi." Carlos said.

"You seem pretty happy." Cassie said, noticing Ashley's smile.

"Well, TJ and I have been thinking we should all have a picnic together tomorrow in the park." Ashley explained.

"Hey, that sounds great." Carlos smiled. "You can count me in."

"Yeah, me too." Cassie smiled.

"Uh..." Mel stuttered. "You guys don't mind if I show up late, do you?"

"Why?" Ashley asked cursorily.

"My mom wants me to pick up some stuff for the house tomorrow, so I won't be able to join you until afterwards." Mel explained.

"Oh, sure. I'm sure the others won't mind." Ashley assured, patting Mel's shoulder.

"Thanks." Mel smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was pacing around, while Rygog, Porto and Elgar all watched.

"Those Power Rangers are really annoying!" she complained.

"I know what you mean, Auntie D." Elgar agreed. "And most of them are still new on the job."

"Yeah, true." Rygog admitted. "I thought after the old ones retired, we'd have more luck in destroying them."

Divatox turned to them all.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked calmly.

"Well, apart from the Blue Ranger, all the old ones were trained martial artists." Rygog explained.

"It's true, my queen." Porto confirmed. "I'd seen them practicing their moves through the periscope."

"Hmmm." Divatox muttered, putting her hand on her chin. "Well, that would explain how they were able to hold their own without their powers...at least most of the time."

"Indeed it would." Porto agreed. "These _newer_ Rangers on the other hand ain't really that good fighters when they're not morphed."

"Hmm... Wait, if that's so, I might have a plan to get rid of them." Divatox smirked sinisterly.

"And what is that, Auntie D?" Elgar asked.

Divatox turned to them all.

"I'll tell you later, but first, we need to know when the Rangers will be gathered together by themselves." she explained.

"Well, tomorrow should be the prefect moment, seeing as how they're having a picnic in the park." Porto explained.

Divatox grinned evilly. "Prefect." she smiled. "All we have to do, is find a monster to make this plan work."

They then all laughed evilly.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows TJ jumping through the air, followed by Cassie, then Ashley and Mel, then Justin and Carlos.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Megazord then stood at ease as lighting went off behind it.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

The next day, the Rangers - apart from Mel - were all sitting by a tree at the park by the lake, with a picnic blanket near them, while other people were sitting and talking nearby.

"What a great day for a picnic." TJ said, as he opened the picnic basket.

"I know what you mean." Cassie agreed, looking around happily.

"And this a great spot too." Ashley added.

"It sure is, right by the lake." Carlos agreed, as TJ began laying out the food.

"I'll be glad when Mel gets here." Cassie said.

"Why do you say that?" Justin asked.

"Well, it's not quite the same without her." Cassie explained. "Even through we all haven't known each other for long."

"Cassie's right there." TJ agreed.

"She sure is." Carlos agreed.

Justin laughed as he took a bite out of a sandwich.

Just then, the Subcraft's periscope came out of the lake and looked at them.

* * *

On the other side, Elgar was looking through it.

_"I wonder what her mom wants her to do anyway?" _Ashley wondered.

_"You got me."_ Carlos answered, shrugging his shoulders.

_"Why don't we ask her when she gets here?"_ TJ suggested.

_"Yeah."_ Justin agreed.

Elgar then looked away from the periscope, and turned to Divatox and Rygog.

"They seem to be at the park, but I can't tell if their all there." he explained.

"Well, as long as most of them are there, it should work." Divatox hoped. "Where's Porto and the monster!"

"He should be back any minute, my queen." Rygog assured.

The door then opened up, and Porto walked in.

"We're here!" Porto announced.

Elgar, Divatox and Rygog all turned to him.

"Well, where's the monster?" Divatox demanded.

"Right here, my queen. My I present to you...Teleportron!" Porto announced.

Teleportron - who was a blue furry like monster - stepped into the room.

"What is your command, Divatox?" he asked, bowing, speaking with a Southern American accent.

"This guy's gonna handle the mission?" Elgar questioned, disbelieving.

"You think Aah'm no match for those Puny Rangers?!" Teleportron snapped rudely.

He then vanished in a puff of smoke, catching everyone but Porto by surprise, and causing them to cough.

"Hey...where'd he...go!" Elgar coughed.

Teleportron then reappeared by the door through another puff of smoke.

"You called?" he asked.

"Hmm... I gotta admit, impressive trick." Elgar admitted.

"Quite impressive." Rygog agreed, once the smoke had cleared.

"So, what is your command, Divatox?" Teleportron asked.

Divatox grinned as she picked up a small device that was lying on the controls.

"I want you to zap the Rangers with this ray." she explained, handing Teleportron the device.

"What exactly does it do, mah queen?" Teleportron inquired.

Divatox frowned at him.

"He does have a fair question, my queen." Rygog defended.

"I'm anxious to know myself." Elgar admitted.

Divatox grinned. "Well, you see, this device fires a ray that will prevent the Rangers from Rangering up." she explained, moving her fingers on her right hand. "Which means, we can capture them all and destroy them easily."

"A brilliant plan, my queen." Rygog commented.

"Oh, yes indeed." Porto agreed.

"This time, the Rangers won't know what hit 'em!" Elgar grinned, punching his fist.

They all laughed evilly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mel came out of a department store with a bag of groceries.

"Well, once I get this back home, I can join the others at the park." she smiled.

She walked closer to the road, when she spotted Blue Senturion standing in the middle of the road nearby, helping direct traffic.

"Keep moving along!" he shouted, motioning a car to go forward with his left hand, while he held his right out to stop another, as it was a crossroad.

"He writes parking tickets, helps people across the street, and is now directing traffic." Mel said, having heard about what he did when he wasn't helping her and the others from Justin. "Wonder what he _can't_ do to help the police?"

She turned and walked off, while Blue Senturion lowered his hands, and then held them up again, and motioned for the car on his right to move, while his left hand motioned for a car to stop in front of them.

"Come on, come on!" he shouted.

* * *

Back at the park, the others were still talking to each other by the tree, while Teleportron was now hiding behind a bush nearby.

"All Aah have to do is right for the right moment." he smirked.

"Things have been a bit crazy, you know." TJ admitted.

"Yeah, but at least Divatox has given up her detonator schemes." Justin said.

"What?" Carlos asked, as they all looked confused.

"It was before you guys and Mel became Rangers." Justin explained. "She had this habit of planting detonators around the city, but we always managed to get rid of them before they were blew up."

"Well, I'll be..." Cassie said, surprised.

Teleportron then saw his opening, as all five of them were slightly separated.

"Now's the time." he said quietly.

He lifted the device Divatox had given him up, and then fired a ray out of it at the Rangers, which hit them all.

"Ahh!" Ashley yelped. "What's that?!"

"I don't know!" TJ yelled.

People all over the park saw the ray, and then got up and ran off, screaming as they did.

"I wish I knew what this was!" Justin yelled.

The ray then left them, and then Teleportron jumped out of the bush while laughing.

"How'd you lak that, Power Twerps?!" he laughed.

The Rangers all turned to him, and then Carlos and Cassie checked to see if they were clear.

"Everyone's gone." Carlos reported.

"Right. Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted, as they brought their keys out.

They then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers, but they wouldn't glow.

"Huh?" Cassie yelped, confused.

Ashley put her key back into her morpher, but it wouldn't glow.

"What's going on?!" she asked, panicked.

Elgar and a bunch of Piranhatrons then showed up near Teleportron.

"It seems you Rangers have a slight identity problem!" he sniggered, getting the Rangers to look at them all. "Thanks to this little device here..." he pointed at the device in Teleportron's hands. "..you won't _ever_ be able to morph up again!"

The Rangers all gasped at the sound of that.

"We've gotta get outta here!" TJ realized.

"Right!" the others nodded.

They all pressed their communicators, but they didn't teleport away.

"Huh?" TJ gasped.

"I don't..." Cassie gasped. "Wait a minute, this is _another _effect of that device!"

"Good guesswork!" Teleportron commented.

"Get them!" Elgar commanded.

The Piranhatrons then all charged at the Rangers, who then charged back at them.

Carlos ducked as one tried to whack him in the head, and he spun around and tackled another, knocking it down. He then dodged as a third tried to kick him, but then a fourth kicked him from behind, knocking him towards the first, who then whacked him in the chest, knocking him onto his back.

Ashley blocked ones punch, then grabbed its arm and flung it onto its back, and then she side kicked another in the chest, knocking it back into another two. A fifth then came up behind her and grabbed her from behind, and then it pushed her away, causing her to fall onto her chest.

Justin ran towards a tree as two gave chase to him. He then turned to them and dodged past them as they tried to hit him, before he kicked one in the leg. He then saw a third heading right for him, then lifted his right leg up to kick it, but it grabbed his leg, and then a fourth came up behind him and grabbed him.

"Let go!" he yelled, as they both lifted him up.

He kicked the one who had his leg with his left leg, knocking it back, but then the other threw him towards the ground.

"Ahhh!" he yelled, before he landed on his side, and then rolled over onto his chest.

Cassie roundhouse kicked one in the chest as it came at her, before another punched her in the chest, knocking her back slightly. She clutched her chest as she stared at another two, which then charged at her, and then they both tackled her before she could react, knocking her onto her back, before they got up off her.

TJ ducked as one on his left tried to hit him, and then he elbowed it in the chest, before he tripped it over, knocking it down. He then blocked another's punch before he kicked it in the chest, knocking it back, when a third came up behind him and body tackled him, knocking him down.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as he hit the ground.

All the Rangers moaned in pain as the Piranhatrons holding TJ got off of him, when Elgar and Teleportron laughed as they made their way towards them.

"Now you Rangers are going to pay from what you've caused Divatox!" Elgar smirked. "Take 'em away!"

* * *

In the Command Center, Alpha was looking at the viewing globe in disbelief.

"Yo-Yo-Yo!" he exclaimed, as the Piranhatrons picked the Rangers up. "The Rangers in trouble!"

"Not all of them." Dimitria assured. "You must contact Mel and alert her of what has happened."

"Rightio, Dimitria." Alpha understood, as he began pressing buttons on the computer.

The Piranhatrons, Elgar, Teleportron and the Rangers then all disappeared.

"Oh! I sure hope Mel can handle this by herself." Alpha said nervously, as he kept pressing buttons.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mel came out of a house door and then walked onto the street, when he mom showed up by the door.

"Take care of yourself, sweetie." Kelly called.

"I will, mom." Mel assured, turning and waving at her.

Kelly waved back and then closed the door. Mel then turned and began to walk down the street, when her communicator beeped. She looked around and saw they were some people nearby, but then spotted an empty area behind the house next to her own. She then ran towards the back of that house, then checked to see if no one was around, and then put her communicator to her mouth.

"I read you, Alpha." she said. "What's wrong?"

_"Yo-Yo-Yo!" _Alpha exclaimed. _"You better get over to the Power Chamber right away! The others have been captured by one of Divatox's monsters!"_

Mel looked shocked. "I'm on my way." she said, before she pressed her communicator, and then teleported away.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was still pressing buttons at the computer when Mel arrived near the tubes.

"Dimitria, how'd the others get captured?" she asked, looking up at Dimitria.

"We do not know as of yet, Mel." Dimitria answered. "Alpha is trying to find out what happened and where they've been taking."

Alpha kept pressing buttons on the computer, when a paper came out of it, and then he took it out. He then looked at it, and then gasped at what it said.

"I don't believe it!" he exclaimed. "The other Rangers have been hit by a ray which has prevented them from morphing!"

"Can that really happen?" Mel inquired.

"I'm afraid so." Alpha confirmed. "I better start working up something that can reverse the effect!"

"Well, shall I start trying to locate the others?" Mel suggested.

"That would be helpful, Mel." Dimitria commented.

Mel smiled before she started to get to work, even know she didn't know much about the computers yet.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a quarry, the rest of the Rangers were tied up against a pole each by some rope, while Elgar and Teleportron stood in front of them, along with some Piranhatrons.

"What are you planning to do with us, Elgar?!" TJ demanded, as he tried break free.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Elgar retorted.

"Uh! Let us go!" Cassie demanded, struggling against her rope.

"Never!" Teleportron snapped. "Until Divatox gets here, you'll not going anywhere!"

Just as he said that, lighting went off behind him, and then Divatox, Rygog and Porto showed up.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Divatox smirked, as they all walked towards the Rangers. "Six little Rangers all..."

She stopped, looked at the Rangers, and noticed Mel was missing.

"Wait a minute, where's the Purple Ranger?!" she demanded.

"Who?!" Teleportron exclaimed.

He and Elgar turned back to the Rangers.

"Uh, yeah, well... You see, Auntie D, she wasn't there with the rest." Elgar explained.

"What?!" Divatox growled angrily, turning to him. "What do you mean she wasn't there?!"

"Well, she wasn't." Elgar said honestly. "We only found these five there."

"That's true, my queen." Teleportron confirmed.

"Ohh! That means she hasn't been infected with the ray!" Divatox realized, fuming. "She's bound to launch a rescue attempt."

"So what do we do, Divatox?" Rygog asked.

"Piranhatron, keep an eye out for that meddling Power Brat!" Divatox commanded.

The Piranhatrons then dispersed and ran off in different directions.

"Elgar, you and Teleportron stay here and watch the Rangers!" Divatox ordered.

"You got it, Auntie D." Elgar understood.

"I lak that idea, Divatox." Teleportron grinned, rubbing his hands together.

"Proto, Rygog, you'll both return with me to the Subcraft!" Divatox instructed.

"Right." Porto said.

"Understood, Divatox." Rygog said.

All three of them then vanished, and then Elgar and Teleportron turned to the Rangers.

"Y'all are lucky your little friend is still out there!" Teleportron hissed. "But don't get your hopes up, cuz she'll be suffering the same fate as all of you when she gets here."

"Yeah!" Elgar sneered, before they both walked off.

Once they were out of earshot, Carlos turned to the others.

"I hope Mel can get us out of this." he hoped.

"That makes two of us." Cassie said.

"Hey, she's tougher than she looks." TJ defended. "I just hope she handle this all by herself."

"I won't question that." Ashley agreed, looking around at the Piranhatrons all over.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Alpha was working at a lab table, while Mel was still working at the computer, but was getting a bit stressed.

"Oh! This thing's tough to handle!" she moaned.

"Don't stress yourself, Mel." Dimitria said, calming Mel down a bit. "You're _not _the first Ranger to get stressed out by the computer controls."

"I'm not?" Mel asked, curiously.

"No, you're not." Alpha answered, turning to her. "Every Ranger has his or her strengths and weaknesses."

"Well, then, I guess computer skills is where I'm weak at." Mel realized.

"Maybe." Alpha told her, before he went back to work.

The alarm then went off however, confusing them all.

"What's going on?" Mel wondered.

Alpha turned around and walked to the computer.

"It appears we're picking up a transmission from Divatox." he explained.

"Alpha 6, put the transmission on the viewing globe." Dimitria instructed.

"Right away." Alpha understood.

He pressed buttons on the computer, and then Divatox showed up on the viewing globe, onboard the Subcraft.

_"Hmm. I see that the Purple Ranger is already there."_ she said.

"What do you want!" Mel demanded.

_"Okay, but listen well, as I'm only going through it once." _Divatox explained. _"You must surrender to me now!"_

"Or what?" Mel questioned, folding her arms.

_"Or..."_ Divatox sneered, before the viewing globe showed the others tired up against the poles at the quarry. _"..your friends here will pay the price for foiling my plans!"_

Mel gasped at the sight of her friends, before the viewing globe showed Divatox again.

_"You have one Earth hour to decide."_ Divatox explained. _"They'll be at the quarry where Teleportron will be waiting."_

She then vanished from the viewing globe.

"Ooh! What are we gonna do?!" Alpha exclaimed. "I still haven't finished working on the device that'll grant the others the ability to morph again."

Mel turned to him. "How much longer do you need?" she asked.

Alpha turned to the device and looked at it.

"About 20 minutes I'd say." he answered.

"Well, get to work on it fast." Mel told him. "I think I know how we make this work for us...I just hope my plan works."

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking through the periscope, and could see the Elgar standing in front of the other Rangers.

_"You're Purple friend has to either surrender, or you're all gonna be destroyed!" _he laughed, before walking away from them.

Divatox then looked away from the periscope, and then turned to Porto and Rygog.

"Yes. Everything's going according to plan." she grinned, rubbing her hands together. "All we have to do, is wait for Mel to give herself up."

"I just hope she does." Porto admitted. "You never know, my queen, she might have a few tricks up her sleeve."

Divatox frowned at him.

"Porto does raise a good point, my queen." Rygog defended.

Divatox scowled.

* * *

Back at the quarry, the captured Rangers were all still trying to break free of the ropes that had them tied to the poles.

"It's useless for you to resist!" Teleportron snapped, turning to them. "Y'all will never escape on your own!"

He laughed as he turned away from them.

"Justin, can't you squeeze under the rope." Cassie whispered quietly, turning to him.

"Don't you think I've been trying!" Justin hissed, turning to her. "The rope's _too_ tight."

Ashley tried to get her right arm free, but the rope was too tight.

"So's mine!" she moaned.

"It looks like we've really brought it." Carlos deduced, as he couldn't get his arms free either.

"Let's hope Mel has a plan." TJ said.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Mel had been explaining to Alpha - who was still working on the device, although he'd nearly finished - and Dimtiria about her plan to rescue the others.

"You plan to rescue the others is brilliant, Mel." Dimitria remarked. "But you must be careful when putting it into effect."

"I understand, Dimtira." Mel understood.

Alpha then picked up the device and walked towards Mel.

"There, I've finished it." he explained, getting Mel to turn to her. "Now, if I'm right, this grenade will send a sonic boom once it explodes on the ground, which will break the ropes holding the others, and also release the lock on their morphers."

"Right." Mel understood, taking it from him. "This means I have one chance to pull this off."

"We'll make sure everything goes according to your plan." Alpha promised.

"Thanks. Shift into Turbo!" Mel shouted, bringing out her key.

She then put both her arms in front of herself, then moved her hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put her key into her morpher.

**(Morph sequence)**

Mel lowered her arms to her sides, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

She then drove her Turbo Cart towards the quarry along a rocky path, the grenade lying down near her.

"Hold on, guys. I'm coming." she promised, as she raced along the path.

* * *

At the quarry itself, Elgar was looking at his pocket watch, while Teleportron turned back to the Rangers.

"You're time's running out, you Rangers!" he laughed, as they glared at him.

"Ahh!" TJ groaned, as he struggled against his rope.

They all then gasped slightly when they heard an engine noise.

"You guys heard that, or am I hearing things?" Ashley asked the others.

"You're not hearing things." Carlos assured.

Everyone then turned, as Mel showed up, and then she pulled her Turbo Cart over.

"You guys been waiting for me?" she asked, getting up, hiding the grenade behind her back.

"Indeed we have, Purple Ranger!" Elgar sneered, as the Piranhatrons gathered around him and Teleportron.

"Now, no tricks, Ranger. Git out of that suit!" Teleportron demanded.

"Fine. Power down!" Mel shouted, de-morphing.

"I don't like the looks of this." Carlos gulped.

"Neither do I." TJ admitted.

"Quiet, back there!" Elgar snapped, turning to them.

"Leave them alone, Elgar!" Mel bellowed.

"Well, now, any last requests, Ranger?" Teleportron asked.

"Well, yes, one actually." Mel answered, before winking at her friends, confusing them.

"What's she up too?" Cassie asked quietly.

"You got me, but we better trust her." Justin replied quietly.

"Well, what is it?" Elgar inquired.

"Go long!" Mel shouted, throwing the grenade at them.

"Huh?" Elgar and Teleportron gasped.

The grenade went right over their heads, and then landed and exploded by the Rangers, sending a sonic boom.

"Ahhh! My ears!" Elgar moaned, covering them as it was loud.

"Mah head hurts!" Teleportron groaned, falling to his knees.

The Piranhatrons then did the same and covered their earpieces.

The Rangers all gasped as the ropes around them all snapped, freeing them all.

"Alright!" Cassie cheered, punching her fists down.

"Wahoo!" Carlos cheered, high-fiving TJ.

Ashely then noticed her morpher was glowing.

"My morpher's glowing." she said happily.

"So's mine." Justin grinned, looking at it.

TJ, Cassie and Carlos then looked at theirs, and noticed they were glowing too.

Mel then ran over to them all.

"You guys alright?" she asked.

"We're are now, thanks to you." Ashley assured, before she hugged Mel, catching her by surprise.

"Yeah, good thinking." Justin commented.

The sonic noise then stopped, and then Teleportron, Elgar and the Piranhatrons all turned to them.

"That's not fair, you tricked us!" Elgar scowled.

"Like you wouldn't the same?" Mel smirked.

"No matter, cuz Aah still have this!" Teleportron laughed, holding up the device Divatox had given him.

He aimed it at the Rangers, but before he could fire it, a laser came out of nowhere on his left, blasting the device into pieces.

"Wha?!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" Elgar muttered, as they and the Piranatrons turned to their left.

The Rangers turned to their right, and they all saw Blue Sentruion standing on a higher part of the quarry, holding his Synergizer in blaster mode.

"I don't think so, you criminal scrum!" he shouted, lowering his Synergizer.

"Blue Senturion!" TJ sighed in relief, surprising all but Mel.

"Yes. Mel, you're plan worked perfectly." Blue Senturion remarked, holding his thumb up.

"Mm-mm." Mel nodded.

"Plan?" Elgar questioned rudely, as everyone turned to Mel.

"You didn't think I'd come here and give myself up, did you, Elgar?" Mel smirked, folding her arms. "When I saw what you'd done to my friends, I immediately came up with a plan."

**(Flashback)**

Mel was talking to Dimtria while Alpha was working on the grenade behind her.

_"I knew I had to think carefully in order to pull this off."_

"In order for my plan to work, we'll need the Blue Sentruion to be near the area." Mel explained.

"It's understandable, Mel." Dimitria agreed.

Blue Senturion then showed up near the quarry, and looked down at Elgar, Teleportron and the Rangers.

_"So we made arrangements with Blue Senturion to wait near your location, while Alpha finished working on the grenade., which reversed the effects of your device." _

**(Flashback ends)**

"Ahh! Pretty cleaver, I'll admit." Elgar admitted.

"Yeah, but you're all still going down!" Teleportron barked angrily.

"We'll see about that. Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted, as their keys all glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Ashley in the bottom left, Cassie in the top right, Carlos in the bottom right, and Mel in a square in the middle - and then they all lowered their arms, as lighting went off behind them, and their Ranger suits appeared on them - Justin growing to the same height as the others as he did.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

They all then did their fighting poses.

"Hi-yah!" they shouted.

"Piranhatrons, attack!" Teleportron ordered.

The Piranhatrons then charged at the Rangers, while Elgar and Teleportron turned and charged at Blue Senturion.

"Let's get 'em, guys!" TJ shouted.

"Right!" the others said, holding their fists up.

The Rangers then charged at the Piranhatrons, and then began to fight them.

Ashley jumped as one tried to tackle her, then she rolled forward on the ground to dodge another's kick. She then got up and blocked a third's punch with her forearm, before she chopped it in the chest, and then she spun around and butterfly kicked the second one, knocking it down.

Justin blocked ones kick by grabbing its leg, and then he flipped it over onto his back. He then turned around as another charged at him, but then he dodged past it and kicked it in the back, knocking it into a third, causing them to fall over.

Mel ducked as one tried to roundhouse kick her, then she blocked a punch from another with her forearm, before she split kicked them both, knocking them down. She then turned around and saw another three heading right towards her, but then a fourth grabbed her right arm from behind, but then she grabbed its arm, and kicked it in the back, knocking it towards the other three, and then the fourth hit them like they were bowling pins, knocking them down.

Carlos kicked one on his left, then pulled his leg back and kicked one on his right. He then blocked a third's kick by grabbing its leg, and then spun around while holding onto it. He then let go of its leg, sending it flying away, where it crashed into two more, knocking them all down.

Cassie side kicked one in the chest, and then spun around and tackled another, knocking it down. She then blocked a third's punch while kicking a fourth with her left leg in the chest, knocking it away, and then she kicked the third with her right leg, knocking it down.

TJ dodged as one tried to punch him, before he spun around and hit it in the chest with his elbow, knocking it back. He then roundhouse kicked another in the chest as it came at him, knocking it down, and then he turned back to the first and punched it in the face, causing it to fall onto its chest from dizziness.

Blue Senturion - with his Synergizer in blade mode - blocked an attack from Elgar's sword, then ducked as Teleportron tried to hit him with a lance weapon. He then sent attack at Teleportron, but missed as he teleported away.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

Teleportron then showed up behind him, and then whacked him in the back with his lance, knocking him to his knees.

"How'd you lak that, you tin man?!" Teleportron sneered.

He and Elgar laughed.

"Good one." Elgar commented.

They both then put their feet on Blue Senturion's back, pinning him to the ground.

"Get off me!" he demanded.

Mel grabbed a Piranhatron's arm, before she saw Blue Senturion pinned down.

"No!" she gasped, before pulling the Piranhatron's arm, flipping it over onto its back.

"How'd you lak us now, robot creep?!" Teleportron asked rudely.

"Leave him alone!" Mel shouted.

Teleportron and Elgar turned to her, as she jumped up and fired her Auto Blaster at them, hitting them both, and knocking them off Blue Senturion.

"Aghh!" they moaned.

Blue Senturion rolled over to Mel as she landed on the ground, and then she held her hand out.

"Thank you, Mel." he said, taking her hand.

"You're welcome." Mel said, helping him up.

Ashley then kicked a Piranhatron in the face, knocking it down, while Carlos spun around and tackled another, and Cassie side kicked a third in the chest, knocking it down. TJ ducked as one tried to whack him in the head, before he hit it in the chest with his knee, and then he hit it on the back with his elbow, knocking it down, while Justin jumped and scissor kicked another in the chest, causing it to flip over onto its chest, before they all ran over to Mel and Blue Senturion.

"You guys okay?" Carlos asked.

"We're fine, Carlos." Mel assured.

Teleportron and Elgar got back to their feet and got up.

"That's it, I'm outta here!" Elgar panicked, before he vanished.

"Do you give up, Teleportron?" TJ asked.

"Never!" Teleportron barked.

"Then you asked for it. Turbine Laser, online!" TJ shouted, holding his right hand by his helmet.

The Turbine Laser then arrived in the area, and then the Rangers spotted it.

"Alright!" TJ cheered, holding his thumb up.

The Turbine Laser then turned into cannon mode, and then lowered itself to the Rangers.

"Take your positions, guys!" TJ ordered.

The Rangers took their positions and aimed the Turbine Laser at Teleportron.

"Ready?" TJ asked, pointing at Mad Mike with his hand shaped like a chopper.

The Turbine Laser then powered up.

"Fire!" they all shouted, holding their fists up - TJ, Cassie and Justin their right, Mel, Ashley and Carlos their left.

They then held their respective arms out, and then the Turbine Laser fired and ball of energy. The energy ball then hit Tekeportron square in the chest.

"Wha?!" he exclaimed.

Sparks then came out of him, and then he was knocked away by an explosion.

"Alright!" TJ cheered.

"Yes!" Justin and Cassie cheered, high-fiving each other.

"Boyah!" Carlos cheered, punching his fists down.

"Yay!" TJ cheered, as he and Mel bumped their fists together.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking through the periscope, staring at the Rangers.

"Ooh! Those Rangers have ruined my plans again!" she fumed, angrily.

She then looked away from the periscope, and turned to Rygog by the controls.

"Fire the torpedoes!" she ordered.

"As you wish, my queen." Rygog obeyed, pressing a button on the controls.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, then went out of the water, and then dashed towards the battle area.

* * *

The torpedoes then landed near Teleportron and exploded, causing him to grow giant as the Rangers and Blue Senturion watched, laughing as he did.

"Looks lak Aah've been teleported upwards!" Teleportron joked, looking down at the Rangers.

"Oh, man!" Carlos moaned. "This guy is really starting to bug me!"

"That makes two of us." Mel agreed.

"I think it's time to bring out the big guns." TJ decided.

"Right!" the others agreed.

"We need Turbo Megazord power now!" they all shouted, holding their right thumbs up by their chests, then put their right hands at the side of their helmet with their fingers spread apart.

**(Zord Hanger)**

The six Turbo Zords all raced through the tunnel.

_Goooo!_

The Zords then rode onto the street.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

The Zords then moved along so they weren't diving in a line anymore.

The Rangers then jumped into their Zords.

"Alright, guys, let's do it!" TJ shouted.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Wind Chaser then split in half, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side. Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it.

_Go..._

Storm Rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_..__Power Rangers Turbo_

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster.

_Gooooo!_

Red Lightning drove off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords. It then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster, and then Rangers showed up in the cockpit.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord!" they all shouted, bringing their keys out, and then put them into their controls.

"Turbo up!" TJ shouted, putting his key into the controls, and then turned it, making a red light shine.

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Cassie in the bottom left, Carlos in the bottom right, Ashley in the top right, and Mel in a square in the middle - and then they all put their keys in.

"Turbo up!" they all shouted, turning their keys, and then a light came on matching their Ranger colors.

"Let's do it, guys!" TJ yelled, before hitting the breakes.

The Zords skidded to a halt, and then lifted themselves off the ground.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

The back of Red Lightning retracted itself, and then the top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

_Gooooooo!_

Teleportron then brought out his lance and charged at the Turbo Megazord.

"Let's get him!" TJ shouted.

The Turbo Megazord then moved to punch Teleportron when he got close, but then he teleported away.

"What?!" TJ exclaimed.

"How'd he do that?" Carlos wondered, as the Rangers looked around.

"I don't know!" Ashley said.

Teleportron then showed up behind the Turbo Megazord, and then slashed it in the back with his lance, knocking it down onto its chest.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

"Now I know why he's called Teleportron!" TJ groaned.

"Yeah, I can see where he gets his name!" Cassie agreed.

The Turbo Megazord got back up and turned to Teleportron, but then he vanished again.

"Not again!" Mel complained, hitting her steering wheel with her fist.

Teleportron then showed up behind the Turbo Megazord again, and then hit it with his lance just as it turned around, causing sparks to come all over itself as it hit the ground hard.

"Agghhh!" the Rangers moaned, sparks coming into the cockpit.

"There must be some way to stop him before he can teleport away!" Mel exclaimed.

"I'm open to suggestions." TJ said, clutching his chest.

They then all heard a siren wailing.

"Huh?" they all muttered.

They then all saw Robo Racer racing towards Turbo Megazord and Teleportron, who was standing over it.

"You Rangers call for help?" Blue Senturion asked.

"Thanks, we could use it." TJ replied, saluting.

"One Megazord or ten, Aah'll destroy 'em all!" Teleportron barked, staring at Robo Racer.

"You're gonna wish you never said that!" Blue Senturion warned.

Robo Racer then drove it through a tunnel.

"Initiate Robo Racer battle mode!" he shouted.

He pulled on the knob, and then the front of Robo Racer lifted itself up, and then folded itself out, forming some legs. The legs then twisted around, then part of its back opened up, creating some arms, and then it came out of the tunnel and jumped up into the sky. It then flew down as the back retracted itself, showing a head, and then its legs split apart once it landed, forming Robo Racer Battle mode, and then it held up a blaster.

"You're under arrest!" Blue Senturion shouted.

"We'll see about that!" Teleportron barked.

He then charged at Robo Racer, but then vanished just as the Turbo Megazord got back up.

"Blue Senturion, behind you!" Mel shouted, as Teleportron showed up behind Robo Racer.

Robo Racer turned to him as he tried to hit it with his lance, but he blocked it with its riot shield.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

Robo Racer then pulled its shield back, before it kicked Teleportron in the chest, knocking him back, causing him to drop his lance.

"My lance!" he shouted, clutching his chest. "You'll pay for this!"

"We'll see who's paying for what? Synergizer Blaster mode!" Blue Senturion shouted, pulling the knob.

Robo Racer fired multiple blasts out of its laser at Teleportron, hitting him in the chest.

"Aghh!" he moaned.

The Turbo Megazord then charged at Teleportron with the Turbo Megazord Saber, just as he turned to it.

"Turbo Megazord spin out!" TJ shouted.

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it kept coming towards Teleportron.

"Wha?!" he yelped.

It then raced right past him and sliced him with its saber, and then it stopped once it got past him, and then he was destroyed.

"Alright!" TJ and Carlos cheered, as they high-fived each other.

"Whoopie!" Justin cheered, clapping his hands.

"Yeah!" the girls cheered, as Mel high-fived Ashley, and then turned and high-fived Cassie.

Robo Racer and the Turbo Megazord then both stood at ease.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox turned away from the periscope, and then glared at Elgar, Porto and Rygog.

"No! You idiot!" she bellowed, pointing at Elgar.

"Me?" Elgar asked innocently.

"Yeah, you!" Divatox sneered, walking towards him. "You left Teleportron all by himself back there!"

"But the Rangers nearly clobbered my back there." Elgar argued.

"That's no excuse!" Divatox snapped, before she turned around and walked away.

"You really walked into this one, Elgar." Rygog joked.

"Good luck trying to get out of it." Porto joked.

"But I...I..." Elgar stuttered.

* * *

Later, the Rangers all were back at the park, finishing off their picnic.

"Am I glad that mess is over." Carlos admitted.

"Same here." Ashley agreed, before drinking some blackcurrant juice.

"Good thing you weren't here when it happened, Mel." TJ commented, wrapping his arm around her.

"Yeah. If you'd been here when we got zapped by that ray, none of us might not have been here right now." Cassie explained.

"I know, guys." Mel said. "I'm starting to think Vera and our predecessors were more skilled fighters when unmorphed."

"Well, that's kinda true." Justin explained, getting them all to look at him. "They all had over a year's experience before you guys took their places, and also had years training in martial arts."

"Really?" Cassie asked, curiously.

"Yep. But Tommy told me that wasn't the case with all when they first started." Justin explained. "Some had to learn to be better fighters along the way, including Tanya and Kat."

"Well, I'll be..." TJ said.

"Guess we better get a bit better of fighting unmorphed then in case something like this happens again then." Mel joked.

"Very funny." Carlos scoffed. "But you're right, we should a little."

They all then laughed happily.

* * *

**A/N: This idea came into my head back when I was in the middle of Zeo, but I thought it would work better if it took place after Passing the Torch, which is why I kept it in reverse till this point.**


	5. The Phantom Phenomenon

**A/N: Here's the start of the Phantom Ranger ark.**

* * *

Up in space, a flashing green light shot down towards Earth.

* * *

In the park, a bunch of boys - incuilding Justin - were playin soccer, while some older people watchd from the sidelines.

A boy passed the ball to another, who then passed to another, before Justin kicked the ball away from him. He ran along the grass towards the goal, when another boy kicked the ball slightly, but Justin intercepted it and kicked it between the legs of another boy.

Two woman rose up from their seats.

"Go, go!" one cheered, clapping her hands.

"Get it!" a boy shouted, as Justin kicked the ball away from him.

The ball then landed on a man's lap, who was reading the newspaper, causing his glasses to fall off.

"Whoa!" he yelped.

**(Space)**

The green light kept moving down towards Earth.

**(The park)**

Justin's new friend kicked the ball across the field towards the goal, then shot the ball towards it, and scored, as the goalie didn't move.

"Yeah!" he cheered, as he high-fived Justin with both hands. "Alright!"

They both shook hands, when then green light came out of the sky, and crashed behind some trees near the field.

"Let's get outta here!" a man said, frightened.

"What was that?" Justin wondered, as everyone had heard it.

"A sonic boom, I think." his friend deduced.

"Oh, well." Justin said, as they both turned around and ran away.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows TJ jumping through the air, followed by Cassie, then Ashley and Mel, then Justin and Carlos.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Megazord then stood at ease as lighting went off behind it.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

A boy kicked the ball to Justin, who it it agaisnt his chest, and then agaisnt his knee. He then dodged past a player from the other team, and then kicked the ball away from him.

"Come on!" a boy complained, as they all ran along the field.

The man in the chair yawned as he got up and folded his newspaper, before putting it under his armpit.

"Hey, last point, guys!" he called, clapping his hands. "Huh?"

The ball rolled towards Justin's friend, who then passed to Justin, who then accidently booted the ball away.

"Whoa!" his friend said, amazed, as he looked up.

The ball then landed on a tree branch beyond the field.

"Well, that's outta here." the boy said. "It's alright. I'll get it."

He ran towards the fence, as the ball fell off the branch, and then rolled away down a small hill, just as the boy made it to the fence. He then crawled through a gap in the fence, and then ran down the small hill.

"Alright, where did it go?" he asked himself, as he looked around.

He then spotted it right next to a tree branch that was lying on the ground, and walked towards it, ducking under a gap in the branch as he did. He picked the ball up, but then spotted something nearby, making him widen his eyes.

"Hey, Nico, did you find the ball?!" a boy called, looking at Nico with three others behind the fence. "Nico!"

"I got it!" Nico called, not turning away. "Got it!"

He then turned away and began running towards the fence.

"I'll be right there!" he assured.

"Okay!" a boy called, as all four of them turned around and walked away.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was counting her jewelry up with some scales.

"8...9...60." she counted. "860 diamonds, 645 rubies, and..."

"2,000 pounds of gold." Porto answered, paper wrapped around his head.

Divatox sighed as she sat up.

"Oh, it's not enough." she complained sadly.

"Ohh." Porto muttered, as she walked past him and Elgar, who was holding a paper calculator.

"Actually, Auntie Divatox, today's grand totally, including cash and all these fabulous prizes,..." Elgar explained, as Divatox sighed while walking towards the periscope. "..totals approximately 10 billion dollars."

"Like I said; I'm practically broke." Divatox whimpered, touching the periscope handle.

"Yessh." Elgar muttered. "I should be so broke."

Divatox then looked through the periscope, and saw Angel Grove Bank, with some people standing outside.

"Hmm. Angel Grove Bank." she grinned.

"A bank!" Elgar exclaimed, as Divatox turned away from the periscope. "Why didn't we think of that before? They keep lots of cash in there!"

"Let's make a withdrawal." Divatox purred.

Elgar sniggered. "Cool." he said.

* * *

Back at the field, Nico was leading Justin towards what he'd seen behind the fence.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone." Nico said, as they ducked under the downed tree branch.

"I said, I promise." Justin sighed.

"You have to double duty promise." Nico retorted playfully, once they got past the tree branch.

"I triple duty promise I won't tell anyone what you're about to show me." Justin sighed.

"Okay, come on." Nico said.

They both looked past a tree, and saw a spaceship between some more trees.

"Wow." Justin said quietly, amazed as the stream came out of the spaceship. "It's a spaceship."

"Told ya. And there's probably gooey aliens inside it." Nico added.

They both gasped when a twig snapped, and then Nico panicked and ran away, while Justin kept staring at the spaceship. After a minute, he turned around and ran after Nico.

* * *

Back at the bank, a security guard was standing outside the main door with Bulk and Skull - both wearing their old police uniforms.

"Bulk, you'll be outside." the guard explained. "Skull, you inside."

"Eyes like a hawk, sir." Bulk said, pointing at himself with his thumb. "Nothing gets past me."

The guard nodded, before he and Skull walked towards the door. Bulk then looked at his old badge, before he cleaned it with his shirt collar, as Skull walked into the bank. The guard however stopped by the door, while Bulk began sucking his thumb.

"Good afternoon, ma'am." the guard said, as an old woman walked past him with a grocery bag.

"Thank you." she said, before the guard walked into the bank.

She then walked towards Bulk, who cleared his throat and stopped her.

"Sorry, ma'am, but I'll have to look at that grocery bag." he apologised.

The woman gasped as he took the bag off her.

"Aha!" he said, dropping the bag while picking up a ice cream tub that was inside it. "The old hide the money in the ice cream gag, huh."

"Ehh!" the woman muttered, disgusted.

Bulk then pulled the tub's lid off, causing the woman to gasp, and then he put his hand in the ice cream, only to get his hand covered in it.

"Uh...uh-oh." Bulk muttered, realizing his mistake.

He picked up the woman's grocery bag while she muttered nervously.

"Move along." he said, handing her the bag, but now she looked furious. "Have a nice day."

The woman whacked him on the arm, before she walked away in a huff.

Elgar and Rygog - both wearing fake beards and sunglasses - then peeked around the corner of the bank.

"We need a plan." Elgar said, as some Piranhatrons showed up behind them, wearing overcoats.

"One with razor sharp timing, and the element of surprise, and no chance of failure." Rygog added, as they stared at Bulk.

"Uh, yeah." Elgar agreed. "I got it. Hey, you, follow me."

He chuckled lightly as he and a Piranhatron slowly walked towards Bulk, carrying his sword as he did. They both then stared at Bulk's back once they made it to the door, while he licked the ice cream off his fingers.

"Now, untie his shoe, while I distract him." Elgar whispered.

They both crept towards Bulk, then Elgar hid his sword behind his back, while the Piranhatron ducked and began to untie his shoe.

"Lovely day today, isn't it?" Elgar said. "Happen to know what time it is?"

Bulk took his finger out of his mouth, before he looked at his arm - even through he didn't have a watch on.

"No." he answered.

"Oh..." Elgar stuttered, before seeing the Piranhatron had finished untying his shoe. "Uh...I see. Well, sorry to have troubled you. Oh, by the way, did you know that your shoe's are untied?"

"Ah, thanks." Bulk said, as the Piranhatron ran off.

"Yeah." Elgar grinned, as he walked off.

Bulk bent down and then began to tie his shoe again.

Elgar sniggered, as he directed the Piranhatrons towards the door of the bank, and then they opened it. Rygog walked into the bank, as Bulk kept tying his shoes up, and then the Piranhatrons followed Rygog inside. Bulk hummed as he finished tying his shoelaces, and then got back up, just as Elgar got inside the bank.

Inside, people panicked as Rygog, Elgar and the Piranhatrons took off their disguises, and then the alarm rang.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was working by the computer, when the alarm went off.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed, looking at the viewing globe. "Divatox is robbing the bank!"

"Contact the Rangers, Alpha." Dimitria instructed.

* * *

Back at the bank, people ran out of the main door while screaming and dropping things. Bulk brought out his nightstick to try and stop them, but they all ran right past him, making monkey noises as he did.

Skull then came running out of the bank, and then ran right into Bulk as Bulk dropped his nightstick, causing them both to fall over. The guard, an African man, and an old woman then hid behind a car, just as the Piranhatrons, Elgar and Rygog all stormed out of the door with their stolen money, carried in either their hands or in the pockets of their disguises.

"I forgot how much fun these family outings can be." Elgar smirked.

Bulk and Skull looked up.

"Look at all this loot?" Rygog grinned.

The bag Elgar was holding was then knocked out of his hand.

"What was that?!" he wondered, shocked.

Bulk gasped, as Rygog was knocked to the ground.

"What's going on?!" Elgar exclaimed, turning to him.

A Piranhatron was then knocked down, followed by another, as Elgar turned to Bulk and Skull.

"Come on!" he dared. "Come on! Show yourself?! Fight like a..."

He was the knocked onto his chest. A Piranhatron was then knocked back into the bank, and then another dropped his money bag as it was flipped over onto a bench. Money bags then landed on Bulk and Skull's laps as they screamed, while dollar bills went flying out of them.

The guard, the man and the old woman kept watching, as a Piranhatron was knocked into a plant pot. Another then got knocked against a wall, causing it to drop its money bag, and some of the notes rained on Bulk and Skull, both of whom laughed hilariously.

The Rangers then finally arrived in the parking lot, but then saw Elgar, Rygog and all the Piranhatrons lying down, confusing them.

"This is _way too_ weird." Ashley commented.

"It's like someone beat us here." Mel agreed.

"Get off of me!" Elgar grumbled, as he tried to get up.

"Yay!" Bulk cheered.

"What do we do?" Ashley questioned.

"Hang tight." TJ cautioned. "It might be a trap."

"Yeah." Cassie agreed, as Rygog got up and groaned.

"Ohh!" Elgar mumbled, getting up, along with the Piranhatrons. "Whoever, or whatever you are, you are so lucky I haven't had time to go to the gym!"

He, Rygog and the Piranhatrons then all vanished, causing Bulk and Skull to gasp, before Bulk turned to the people behind the cars.

"Let's check this out." TJ said, walking towards them, as they began gathering up the money.

The others then followed him, while the people behind the cars got up.

"Oh, dear." the woman said.

The Rangers ran towards Bulk and Skull as they turned to them.

"What exactly happened?" TJ asked. "Where they robbing the bank?"

"Um, they were but...somebody stopped them." Skull answered.

"Who?" TJ inquired.

"We got all the looteroonly back." Bulk grinned.

The woman, the man and the guard then made it to them.

"You did no such a thing!" the woman snapped, pushing Bulk away, before she turned to the Rangers. "It stopped them."

"But what is 'it'?" TJ inquired.

"Did you get a look at this 'it'?" Mel asked.

"No, we didn't, 'cause we couldn't see it." the woman explained.

"Hey, maybe that'll tell us something." TJ assumed, looking up at a security camera, which he then pointed to. "That security camera was on the whole time."

He walked past Bulk and Skull towards the camera, while everyone watched him.

"Hmm?" he muttered, putting his hand on his chin. "I wonder...What if the man..."

"Invisible, sort of." the woman said, getting TJ to turn to her.

"Go on." TJ said.

"But I could see it sometime." the man swore. "It was like a phantom."

"Right, and he moved like this." the woman explained, moving her hands like choppers.

"A phantom, huh?" TJ questioned.

He turned to the others, as they helped Bulk and Skull picked up the money.

"Boy. It's a good thing they didn't get all this money." Justin said.

"Yeah, it sure is." Cassie agreed.

"Divatox is greedier than I thought." Mel admitted.

Cassie then spotted movement behind the bank's pillars, but only briefly as the figure was invisible.

"What in the world?" she muttered, getting up, before turning to the others. "Did you guys see that?"

"See what?" Justin inquired, getting up, as Cassie turned to the pillars.

"Yeah, what was it?" Mel asked, getting up.

"Over there, behind that pillar." Cassie said, pointing at the pillars.

"I don't see anything." Justin said.

"Neither can I." Mel shrugged. "What did it look like?"

"I don't know." Cassie admitted.

Carlos got up, and put his hand over the top of his visor, while Cassie turned to Ashley.

"It was kinda there, and kinda not." Cassie explained, turning to Justin and Mel.

"Come again?" Mel questioned, confused.

* * *

Later, the Rangers were all in the Power Chamber, unmorphed, and Cassie had been explaining to Alpha and Dimitria what she'd seen.

"Can you describe this phantom to me?" Dimitria asked.

Cassie sighed. "That's the problem." she said, walking towards a gap between Mel and Ashley. "No one seems to know much."

"Yeah, some guy said it was like a ghost." Ashley explained. "Moved so fast it was a blur."

"Not to mention a woman said it was mostly invisible." Mel added.

"Whatever it is, I'm glad to know it's on our side." Carlos admitted.

"I wonder where it came from?" TJ said, working on the other computer.

"Probably not Earth." Ashley deduced.

Justin then remembered the spaceship Nico had shown him.

"Hey, wait a minute." he said, as TJ gathered near the others.

"What, Justin?" Carlos inquired, as they all turned to him.

"Uh, nothing." Justin said, remembering his promise to Nico, as TJ showed up behind him and Alpha.

"I've checked everything twice!" Alpha exclaimed, looking at a clipboard. "Nothing's entered Earth's atmosphere."

TJ lifted a paper up on the clipboard and looked at another.

"Nothing we can detect anyway." he realized.

"Keep looking, Alpha." Dimitria instructed, as Justin looked nervous. "He didn't just appear out of thin air."

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Divatox took a ruby from her jewel collection while sitting down, and looked at Elgar and Rygog.

"You both saw it?" she inquired, kindly.

Elgar and Rygog nodded.

"Uh, yeah, that's right." Elgar said.

"Uh-huh." Rygog nodded.

"But it was invisible?" Divatox questioned, putting the ruby down.

"No. No, no." Elgar said, shaking his head, before nodding. "Oh, yeah, yeah."

Rygog nodded as well.

"Well, how did you see it, if it was invisible?!" Divatox bellowed, getting up.

"Well, uh..." Elgar muttered, as he and Rygog turned to each other.

"Umm..." they mumbled, turning to Divatox.

"Yeah, how did we do that?" Elgar asked.

"It was uh..." Rygog stuttered. "..h-h-half visible..."

"Yeah." Elgar stated.

"..and half ghost." Rygog explained. "It was a phantom!"

"Uh, yeah, what he said." Elgar said.

"A phantom?!" Divatox exclaimed, before she turned around and stomped away. "Well, now I've heard everything!"

She turned back to them looking furious.

"Get back up there and don't come back till you've got enough gold to sink a ship, or else!" she demanded.

"Are we talking a big ship, a little ship, ruby duckie?" Elgar asked curiously. "Talk to me?"

"Uhh!" Divatox fumed.

Rygog gasped, before he fired a laser out of his eyes, which teleported him and Elgar away.

Divatox turned away and huffed, before she growled while turning back to where they'd been.

* * *

At the entrance to a mine near a forest, a few workers were pushing a cart along a track away from it. As they did, a white pickup truck drove towards them, and then parked nearby, while another worker pushing a wheelbarrow in front of it.

Bulk, Skull and the guard from the bank then climbed out of the truck, and then the guard turned to the duo.

"You couldn't get into trouble here if you tried." he swore, walking past them while taking his hat off.

"Oh, curd." Bulk muttered quietly.

The guard turned to them both, as the workmen talked amongst themselves.

"You're not gonna _try_, are you?" he inquired.

Bulk and Skull turned to each other, but then stood up straight.

"Absolutely not, sir." Bulk assured, as Skull nodded. "We've got everything under control."

He spun his nightstick around, but then accidently dropped it.

The guard shook his head in disbelief, before walking off. "Fred!" he barked.

"Ha, this job's gonna be so cush." Skull said, as Bulk picked up his nightstick. "What could possibly happen to us out here?"

Just as he said that, Elgar, Rygog and a bunch of Piranhatrons arrived, freaking the workers out, before Bulk gasped.

"I'd like to place an order for a shipload of gold to go!" Elgar demanded, firing a blue laser out of his sword at the cart.

The workers all turned and ran away scared, while Bulk and Skull stood paralyzed with fear. Elgar laughed as he fired more lasers out of his sword, hitting some barrels.

"This is where we earn our wings." Bulk said confidently. "Jump in and save the day!"

An explosion then went off behind him and Skull, getting them to turn to it.

"Or we could quit." Skull added.

"Yeah." Bulk agreed, squeaking, before they ripped their badges off.

They both ran off in different directions, but then both turned around and bumped into each other. Skull then tried to run past Bulk, but kept bumping into him, as he stared at Elgar, before he turned around, and then they both ran off.

Elgar fired a blue beam out of his sword, which exploded in front of them both.

"Ahh!" Bulk yelped, before they both turned right and ran off.

"Yeah! Yes!" Elgar laughed.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, TJ walked towards Carlos, who was looking at some paper readouts by the computer.

"I hoping that the surveillance camera at the bank picked up a glimpse of this Phantom Ranger." TJ hoped.

The others gathered around him as he began pressing buttons on the computer, and then they all looked at the viewing globe. It showed them footage of Elgar, Rygog and the Piranhatrons getting knocked down.

"There!" Cassie said, pointing at the viewing globe.

The others looked closely, as another Piranhatron got knocked down.

"No. There's nothing." Cassie corrected.

The alarm then went off, and the Rangers saw Elgar and Rygog picking gold up on top of a box, as some workmen ran away.

"Those two again." Cassie sighed. "Now they're at the gold mine."

"Guess Divatox wants more loot." Mel deduced.

"Time to go to work." TJ said. "Shift into Turbo!"

Their keys all glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Ashley in the bottom left, Cassie in the top right, Carlos in the bottom right, and Mel in a square in the middle - and then they all lowered their arms, as lighting went off behind them, and their Ranger suits appeared on them - Justin growing to the same height as the others as he did.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

They all then arrived at the gold mine, but then saw Elgar, Rygog and the Piranhatrons lying down. (Mel was on Cassie's left)

"Oohh!" Elgar moaned.

"Well, what do you know?" TJ questioned.

"Looks like he's been here." Carlos deduced, turning to Justin.

"The phantom?" Justin questioned.

"The phantom?" Elgar gasped, looking at them. "Don't even mention that name around me. I'm outta here!"

He, Rygog and the Piranhatrons all disappeared.

"Hey, maybe he's still in the area." TJ realized.

"Could be." Ashley agreed.

"Let's split up and see if we can find him." Cassie suggested.

"Right." the others agreed.

"Everyone keep their eyes open." Carlos instructed, as they all separated.

"Yeah." Justin sighed.

"Let's hope he's not completely invisible." Mel hoped.

TJ and Ashley approached the mine entrance.

"Careful, TJ." Ashley cautioned.

"Hello?!" TJ called, as he entered the mine.

Carlos and Mel looked around the things that had been knocked over, while Justin climbed up a tower behind them.

"Doesn't look like he's here." Mel assumed, as she and Carlos went to check another area.

Cassie checked behind the guard's pickup truck.

"Hello?!" she called. "Are you here?"

She looked through the side window, but then gasped as she saw the Ranger through the door window on the other side.

"There he is." she breathed. "I can see him. But why is he hiding from us?"

She ducked down, and crept towards the back of the pickup truck. She then rushed towards the back while crouched, but saw nothing behind the truck.

"Huh?" she gasped. "Where'd he go?"

She looked around, but couldn't see anyone or anything.

"I must be going crazy." she told herself. "I could've sworn he was right here."

She then spotted a blurry movement of a figure in front of her.

"Huh?" she muttered.

She walked towards the figure, then went to touch him with her right hand, but then pulled it back once she did.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"A friend." the phantom answered.

"Where do you come from?" Cassie asked, as the phantom turned away, before he vanished. "Hello? Are you still there?"

* * *

Later, in the Power Chamber, Cassie explained to the others what she'd seen at the gold mine.

"A friend?" TJ questioned, confused.

"Uh, he was in black." Cassie explained, as they watched footage of the phantom defeating the Piranhatrons at the mine through the viewing globe. "Uh, some sort of armour coating, with a helmet. Then, just like that, he was invisible."

Alpha pressed buttons on the computer, while Ashley, Mel and Carlos stood behind him.

"Yo, that's him!" Alpha exclaimed, as the viewing globe showed the phantom's blur whack a Piranhatron in the face.

"Wow!" Ashley said amazed, as the phantom knocked down another Piranhatron, and then ran off. "He's invisible until he moves."

"So, he isn't human, he's a ghost." Carlos deduced.

"Or maybe his armour has a cloaking device." Mel assumed.

"Rangers, we have determined that the planet Eltar is the source of the mysterious power." Dimitria explained. "Perhaps this Phantom Ranger may be an Eltarian voyager."

"But why would he come here?" Ashley inquired.

"If this is true, no one - not even I - will know his purpose until he chooses to tell us." Dimitria explained.

"Well, at least we know he's on our side." Mel said.

"Yeah." Cassie agreed.

Justin got up from a chair he was sitting on.

"This Phantom Ranger, how we he travel here?" he asked Dimitria, as the others turned to him, while he already knew the answer. "Would he by chance, have a spaceship?"

"Justin, is there something you want to tell us?" Carlos asked, getting him to turn to them.

"Well...no." Justin sighed.

"Are you sure?" Mel asked.

"Well, maybe." Justin sighed. "It's probably nothing but, I triple duty promised not to tell."

"Justin, promises can be broken if there's enough reason." Ashley explained.

"I know. I gotta go check it out." Justin said.

"Justin, how 'bout I come with ya." Carlos suggested.

"That's okay." Justin said, knowing he had to do this alone.

"Then be careful. We're this close." Carlos explained, pointing at his communicator.

Justin nodded, before he walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Nico was at the park, looking at the spaceship through some binoculars, while hiding behind the tree from earlier. He picked up some popcorn in a bag that was near him, and then ate it while not taking his eyes off the spaceship.

He finally turned away when he heard a noise, and saw Justin coming towards him.

"Ah! Man, you scared me." he said, his mouth full as he turned back to the spaceship.

"What are you doing?" Justin asked, crouching down.

"Waiting for the alien." Nico answered.

"There's _no_ alien." Justin said.

Nico turned to him. "Then why are you here?" he retorted.

Justin thought for a minute, before he picked up a packet of 'Space Cookies' on the ground.

"Hey, can I have one?" he asked.

"Don't!" Nico snapped, his mouth full as he took the box. "They're for the aliens."

Justin sighed, while Nico looked back through the binoculars.

"Well, I hope they or it comes back soon." Justin said.

Nearby, Rygog sniggered, as he watched them both with some Piranhatrons.

"What did I tell you? I knew one of them would lead us to the Phantom." he sniggered.

* * *

Later, Carlos was on a pay phone outside the Youth Center.

"Okay, thanks a lot. Bye-bye." he said, before he hanged up.

He then walked over to the others.

"Look, if Justin was in trouble, he'd call." Ashley pointed out, as they were waiting for him.

"Nico's mom said he went to go play soccer." Carlos explained. "Justin's probably with him."

"Let's just check on him." TJ decided. "That way we can all stop worrying."

"I agree." Mel said.

TJ was about to put his communicator to his mouth, when they all realized people were around them, so they then walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Divatox was looking through the Subcraft's periscope, and could see the spaceship in the park through it.

"Oh, why doesn't that phantom go back to his ship?" she hissed, before walking past Porto. "What you don't want is him all over you like a sunburn..!"

She turned back to Porto.

"..and when you do want him, he's shy." she hissed. "Ooh, I like that in a man."

"Maybe he's _not_ shy, he just knows you're waiting." Porto suggested. "Perhaps he needs a little incentive."

"Yes. Of course." Divatox agreed, before she walked off grinningly. "Send Rygog the detonator."

Porto sniggered. "Yes." he said, holding both his thumbs up.

* * *

Back in the park, Justin was leaning against a tree branch, when his communicator suddenly beeped, forcing him to cover it with his hand.

"Huh?" he gasped.

Nico turned to him. "What was that?" he wondered.

"Um...my watch." Justin answered. "See. Oh, darn, you have to go home now."

"Nu-uh. I have permission to stay out late." Nico retorted.

A bunch of Piranhatrons then showed up behind them both.

"Ahhh!" Nico screamed, getting up as they turned to them. "Aliens! Want some cookies?"

A Piranhatron kicked the packet out of his hand.

* * *

Elsewhere, the other Rangers were gathered together, and now looked worried as Justin couldn't answer them.

"No answer." TJ said.

The others sighed, not liking this.

* * *

Back at the park, Rygog was now walking towards the spaceship with a detonator in his hand. He then sniggered as he walked past both Nico and Justin, both being held by a Piranhatron each.

"Well, one way or the other, I'm sure we'll be getting that Phantom's attention now." he smirked. "This'll teach him not to mess with Divatox."

Nico and Justin struggled against the Piranhatron's grips, as Rygog put the detonator onto the spaceship.

"There." he said. "Now, I'll just activate the timer..."

He did just that.

"..and it's ready to go. I'll send this thing back into space in a million pieces!" he announced, before he walked away from the spaceship.

He sniggered as he turned to it while hiding behind a tree, while Nico and Justin kept struggling against the Piranhatrons. Justin then managed to break free, and elbowed the one holding him right in the chest, knocking it down, getting Nico and the other Piranhatrons to turn to him.

"He tripped." he said innocently.

Rygog turned to him.

"Hurry, get him!" he commanded.

The Piranhatrons all charged at him - including the one holding Nico, which had let go of him.

Justin ducked as one tried to whack him, then ducked again as another tried whack him as well.

"Run, Nico, run!" he bellowed.

Nico turned and ran away as fast as he could.

Justin ducked as a Piranhatron nearly whacked him in the head, but then another rammed him and wrapped its arms around him, while he watched another two chase after Nico. He then hit the one holding him with his knee, knocking it away, then he hit another in the chest with the palm of his hand, and then kicked the first in the chest, knocking it down.

"Guys...!" he yelled into his communicator, when one came up behind him and grabbed his arm.

He then turned as another grabbed his other arm, and then Rygog laughed as he turned back towards the spaceship.

"It won't be long now." he sniggered. "13...12...11..."

**(Subcraft)**

Divatox was looking at the spaceship through the binoculars on the controls.

"..10...9...8..." she counted.

**(The park)**

"..7...6..." Rygog counted.

Two Piranhatrons moved their arms around, when Phantom Ranger showed up out of nowhere, and knocked them both down. Justin briefly spotted his movement, as Phantom Ranger ran towards Rygog, and then knocked him over.

"Uhhh!" he yelped, as he hit the ground.

Phantom Ranger ran towards his ship - now clearly visible.

"Help me up!" Rygog bellowed, as two Piranhatrons ran to him.

Phantom Ranger then picked up the detonator on the spaceship, and then gasped when he looked at the timer - now reading 4 seconds. He then tossed it away, and then it exploded up in the sky.

"Whoa!" Rygog gasped, as the Piranhatrons covered their eyes - dropping him in the process.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking through the binoculars on the controls again.

"Destroy that spaceship!" she ordered loudly, looking up. "Fire the torpedoes!"

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, then went out of the water, and then dashed towards the battle area.

* * *

In the park, Phantom Ranger ducked as a Piranhatron tried to roundhouse kick him, and then blocked a kick from another with his hand. He then ducked as the first tried to kick him again, but then he hit it in the chest with his knee, knocking it onto its back.

He then spun around and chopped another in the back of the leg, tripping it over.

Justin broke free from one of the two that had him but stomping on its foot, and then he grabbed the other's arm and pushed it away.

"Alpha, send the Rangers!" he shouted into his communicator.

He then punched a Piranhatron right in the chest as it came at him while his key glowed, morphing him up, and then he did his fighting pose.

The others then showed up - already morphed - and ran towards him.

"We're coming, Justin!" TJ shouted.

They then all fought past a Piranhatron each, and then began to fight them.

TJ blocked a punch from one, then blocked a kick from another, while Ashley ducked as a third tried to kick her. TJ blocked another kick from the first, and then spun around and tackled the second, while Ashley did a sideways handspring to the left, as Cassie ducked under a fourth's punch.

Justin sent a high kick at one, but missed as it dodged, then he dodged past another, and then blocked a third's kick.

TJ kicked one right in the chest, then turned to another as Ashley ducked under a third's punch, and then TJ punched the second in the chest, while Carlos kicked a fourth in the head, and Mel hit a fifth in the chest with the palm of her hand.

TJ then turned to Justin, as the one he was fighting hit him in the back, knocking him away slightly. He then turned back, then ducked and rolled forward as another tried to kick him, but then the first grabbed his arm.

"Justin!" TJ exclaimed, running towards him.

Justin turned as TJ jumped and grabbed the Piranhatron holding him, and then pulled it down. Justin backed away as TJ rolled onto his back and waved his legs around, knocking another back slightly, and then he got up.

Phantom Ranger grabbed one by the arm, then punched it in the chest, then elbowed another in the chest as it came up behind him, and then he pulled the first one to the ground.

He then ran towards his spaceship, but suddenly stopped and looked up.

"Huh?" he muttered, as he saw the two torpedoes heading right towards his ship. "Huh?"

He looked at his spaceship, and knew what was gonna happen. He ran a bit closer to his spaceship, but then stopped and turned, and saw Rygog and some Piranhatrons walking towards him, using Nico as a hostage. He turned to his ship, then back to them, puzzled by what to do, but then made his decision. He turned himself invisible, while charging at Rygog, and then knocked him over, and then grabbed Nico.

"Whoa!" he yelped, as the Piranhatrons spun around from dizziness.

One then fell onto its back, while the other managed to regain its balance, and then they both looked around.

Phantom Ranger put Nico down once he was far away from the Piranhatrons.

"What?" he muttered, as Phantom Ranger was invisible again, before he turned visible again.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Nico looked shocked. "Uh...uh-huh." he answered nervously.

The torpedoes then hit the spaceship, just as Phantom Ranger began to run back to it, causing him to stop and shield Nico from the blast.

"Huh?" Nico whimpered.

The spaceship then exploded.

"Prefect shot." Rygog commented, as the Piranhatrons all stood around him, before they all vanished.

The Rangers - minus TJ - all then gathered around Nico, as Phantom Ranger walked towards the wreckage of his ship.

"Nico." Cassie gasped.

TJ then made it to the others.

"Are you alright, kid?" Mel asked, crouching down.

"Yeah, you okay, buddy?" TJ asked, turning to Nico and touching his shoulder.

"Me, I'm fine." Nico answered quietly. "But he's not. His ship, it's blown up because of me."

Phantom Ranger then stopped walking, then held his finger out, and then his ship repaired itself, although it was invisible to all but him until it was repaired.

"It's still there!" TJ exclaimed.

"No way!" Mel gasped, getting up.

"Yeah!" Justin cheered.

"Yeah!" TJ cheered.

Nico turned to Justin, who turned to him.

"I mean, good job." Justin corrected, touching Nico's shoulder.

TJ chuckled as Phantom Ranger approached his ship.

"Wait?!" TJ called.

"Huh?" Phantom Ranger muttered, turning to the Rangers and Nico.

Nico waved as TJ held his thumb up.

"I don't know who you are, or why you're here, but thanks for all your help today." TJ said.

Phantom Ranger nodded, acceptingly, before he turned and walked back to his ship, but then turned back to the Rangers as he reached the ladder. He then turned away and climbed into his ship, while Carlos touched Nico's shoulder. The ship's ladder then retracted itself, and then it lifted itself off the ground, forcing the Rangers and Nico to turn away slightly as stream came out of the bottom of it. The ship then raced past a bunch of trees, and then shot up towards the sky, before it vanished.

"Yeah." Nico and Justin cheered.

"Yay." Cassie said.

"Great." Justin said, as Mel giggled.

TJ and Justin then folded their arms, as the all looked up at the sky.

"Cool." Justin said.

* * *

The next day, Carlos was handing out soccer balls to boys in the park, including Nico and Justin.

"I just ran and ran and ran." Justin explained to the other boys, as Carlos handed him a ball. "Nico's the only one who saw the Power Rangers."

The boys turned to Nico.

"So there were evil aliens everywhere." he explained. "I ran, but one of them flew in and caught me."

"And that's when the Power Rangers showed up?" one boy inquired.

"Not yet. First they wanted to get the good alien spaceship. They wanted to blow it up." Nico explained.

"Wait, when did the Power Rangers show up?" another boy asked.

"In a minute! They only came to save me..." Nico went on.

"They came to save you?" the second boy scoffed.

"Did you get their phone number?" the first joked.

"Okay, okay. Enough tall tails." the coach said, who was sitting near Carlos, before he tossed a ball towards the second boy, who caught it. "Let's play some soccer boys."

Justin walked towards Nico as the other boys walked away.

"I believe the Power Rangers saved you." he told Nico.

"You do?" Nico asked. "Man, I wish you could've seen them too."

They both walked towards the other players, when Cassie and Mel showed up, and sat down beside Carlos on the bench.

"Hey." Carlos said, turning to them.

"Hi." Mel said.

"I thought you wanted to play today?" Carlos asked Cassie.

"Nah." Cassie answered.

"And you know, soccer's not my thing." Mel said. "I'm only here to watch."

"Do you think he'll ever come back?" Cassie asked the others.

They both turned to her, knowing she was talking about the Phantom Ranger.

"Like Dimitria said: we'll only know as much as he wants to tell us." Carlos quoted.

"Yeah. We'll just have to wait and see." Mel assured.

Cassie then looked up at the sky while nodding, knowing they were right, but she couldn't stop thinking about the Phantom Ranger.


	6. Vanishing Act

**A/N: This is another of the few Turbo episodes I actually like, and it's the only one that has both Blue Senturion and the Phantom Ranger in.**

* * *

Inside an office building, Bulk and Skull were sitting in front of a desk, when a man sitting behind it lowered a application form, and then looked at them.

"I see you two sing with the phil harmonic orchestral." the man said, picking up a nut with a pair of tweezers.

He then snapped the nut, making Bulk and Skull gasp.

"Yeah, that's right." Bulk gulped. _"Me, me, meeee!"_

_"You, you, you." _Skull sang, as the man picked up another nut with the tweezers.

"And carrageen hall." he said, snapping the nut.

"We brought their maps." Bulk explained.

"Crash." Skull joked weakly.

The man picked up another nut with the tweezers.

"Do you both have vailed drivers licenses?" he asked, as he began to snap the nut.

Bulk and Skull turned to each other, before they turned back to the man. Skull then shrugged and nodded, while the man put his fingers together.

"You're hired." the man said, pointing at the both.

Bulk nodded, and smiled reluctantly.

* * *

Meanwhile, TJ, Carlos, Justin, Nico and four other boys were playing basketball in the park. TJ bounced the ball on the ground as two of the other players went near him.

"TJ, over here!" Carlos called. "I'm open!"

TJ chest passed the ball to Carlos.

"Come on, gains wolf. Lay down." he teased, as he bounced the ball.

He dribbled it between his legs as the other team tried to take it from him.

"Fourth and down." he said.

"Carlos!" Justin called.

Carlos chest passed the ball to Justin.

"Justin's up against a buzzer." Carlos said, sounding like a commentator.

Justin then shot the ball towards the hoop.

"He shots..." Carlos commentated. "..and it's going, it's going..."

Everyone looked up, when the ball suddenly vanished, followed by the hoop.

"Huh?" Justin and a player muttered.

"Gone?" Carlos questioned.

"What just happened here?" TJ wondered.

The other team then all vanished.

"Huh?" TJ and Carlos muttered, turning to Justin and Nico.

They then both turned around, just before Nico disappeared, and then all three Rangers looked around.

"Divatox." Justin hissed, knowing who was behind this.

He then ran towards his bag, and then Carlos and TJ ran to him as he picked his Turbo Navigator out of his bag, just before it and the other bags disappeared.

"Whoa!" TJ yelped, as Justin looked at the navigator. "Are you getting any readings?"

"I'm not sure. Things are just disappearing everywhere." Justin explained.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows TJ jumping through the air, followed by Cassie, then Ashley and Mel, then Justin and Carlos.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Megazord then stood at ease as lighting went off behind it.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Meanwhile, a lot of people began coming out of the Youth Center, laughing and giggling with each other, when a shaman looking monster showed up on the street.

"Good citizens of Angel Grove..." he said, getting everyone to turn to him.

"Huh?" a woman gasped.

"..allow me to introduce myself?" the monster said.

The people panicked and ran off scared.

"I am the great Translucitor!" the monster announced.

A man then tripped over and then Translucitor lifted his staff up, firing blue sonic waves out of it. The waves then hit the people who were running away, causing them to vanish, and then he turned and fired some at the man lying down.

"No! No!" he begged, before he disappeared.

Translucitor then fired one at a man standing by the door, who was paralyzed with fear, making him vanish.

"I'm good, ain't I?" Translucitor asked himself, before he laughed.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was looking at Translucitor through the viewing globe.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed. "Dimitria, Translucitor is making an appearance!"

Translucitor then vanished.

"Uh, I mean a disappearance." Alpha corrected. "Uh...I mean...

"Transluictor is capturing Angel Grove bit by bit, and shifting it into an alternate dimension of invisibility." Dimitria explained.

"TJ, come in?" Alpha said, pressing buttons on the computer.

_"What's up, Alpha?" _TJ asked.

"You better hurry over to the Youth Center right away." Alpha explained.

* * *

Inside the Youth Center, a punk boy walked in and then Mel, Ashley and Cassie all turned to him as they sat at a table, and then Ashley giggled as they stared at him. Cassie and Mel then turned as he walked past them, and then all three girls giggled as he sat down at a table with another girl.

"I don't know. He's okay." Ashley said. "The green hair."

"What's wrong with green hair?" Cassie asked. "All the girls in my band had green hair for weeks."

"Really?" Mel asked curiously.

"Uh-huh." Cassie answered.

"So, you're saying you don't mind green hair?" Ashley inquired.

Cassie shook her head.

"So tell us, what else do you like in a guy?" Ashley asked quietly.

Cassie sighed. "You know, tall, dark, mysterious." she said.

Ashley and Mel giggled.

"What about you, Mel?" Cassie asked. "What do you prefer?"

"Well, I'm more into the gentlemen type." Mel answered, blushing. "They're kind, helpful, and handsome."

Ashley and Cassie giggled.

Bulk and Skull then both came in, both wearing pink rabbit suits - Skull wearing sunglasses and carrying a cake, while Bulk was carrying a sack.

"I can't believe we're doing this." Skull hissed, embarrassed.

Bulk chuckled, as the three girls turned to them both, as they began hopping on one foot, towards a bunch of kids sat in the corner.

_"Hey, it's your birth-hay!  
It's your birthday" _they sang.

A boy sneaked behind them both, and began tugging on Bulk's suit.

_"Oh, every day it's today..."_

Bulk turned to the boy.

"Hey!" Skull snapped, turning to the boy.

The boy chuckled as Skull growled at him.

**(Outside)**

Transluictor fired sonic waves out of his staff.

**(Inside)**

Bulk chuckled, when the cake Skull was holding vanished, confusing them both.

"Huh?" Skull muttered.

They both turned to the girls.

"What happened to the cake?" Skull wondered.

"Who cares. Let's get outta here before somebody recognizes us." Bulk hissed.

"Aye." Skull agreed.

Just as they were about to move, their rabbit suits vanished, leaving them in their shirts and underwear.

"Huh?" they both muttered.

They then turned to each other, and laughed, while the three girls got up with their juices. Bulk and skull then tried to cover up, while all but the girls laughed at them.

"Bulk, Skull..." Cassie said.

Everyone kept laughing, until Bulk and Skull disappeared, confusing everyone.

"What happened to them?" Cassie questioned.

"You got me." Mel shrugged, confused.

The boys at the table then vanished, and then so did everyone else, except Ashley, Mel and Cassie, who all looked around.

"Where'd everybody go?" Cassie wondered.

The three girls turned to each other, not liking this at all.

**(Outside)**

Translucitor laughed as he stood near the Youth Center's sign. He then raised his staff up, sending sonic beams at the building, making it vanish, leaving only the three girls behind, and then their drinks vanished.

"Huh?" Cassie muttered, as they looked around.

"What in the world?" Mel questioned.

Ashley then spotted a car nearby.

"Look." she said.

They all ran towards the car as it slowed down, and then TJ, Carlos and Justin climbed out, just as they made it there.

"We're too late." Carlos realized.

"Where's the Youth Center?" TJ asked.

"The whole place just disappeared." Cassie explained.

"Along with everyone inside." Mel added.

"That's what happened with us." Justin explained. "Nico's gone too."

Their communicators then beeped.

"Go ahead, Alpha." TJ answered.

_"Rangers, listen carefully, Translucitor's using his powers to screw up the..." _Alpha explained, before he was cut off.

"Alpha?! Alpha?!" TJ asked frantically.

"Alpha?!" Carlos tried, but he got no answer. "Dimitria?!"

"Alpha, come in?!" Mel tried, but she got no reply.

"You getting anything?" TJ asked, as Cassie tried.

"Mmm." she said, shaking her head.

"Do you think...they're gone?" Justin asked.

They all then heard laugher, and a engine starting.

"Someone's got a bad laugh." Cassie remarked.

"I won't argue there." Mel agreed.

They all looked around as the laugh got louder.

"Look!" Ashley yelled, pointing at a building, before it disappeared.

The others turned to the city, and then saw another building vanish.

"Man." TJ said, disbelieving, as they all ran towards a small tree.

They then stopped, as another building vanished, followed by another, then another, and then another, until they'd all vanished. Justin turned back briefly to the others, before turning to where the buildings had been.

"All of Angel Grove, it's just gone." Ashley said, disbelieving.

"There goes the neighbourhood." Cassie quoted.

"You're telling me." Mel sighed.

"We have to get to the Power Chamber, pronto." TJ decided.

They all pressed their communicators and teleported away, but when they got to the mountain, the Power Chamber was gone, and they landed on the mountain spot in its place.

"The Power Chamber, it's gone!" Ashley exclaimed.

"This can't be good." Mel muttered.

"No way." Carlos said, as Cassie bent down, while Ashley sat down on a rock. "We must've been teleported to the wrong place."

He sat down, as everyone else looked around.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha walked towards the Rangers.

"No, no, no, Rangers!" he exclaimed. "You're actually inside the Power Chamber! Can't you hear me?!"

The Rangers didn't hear him, so he turned back to Dimitria.

"Oh, it's no use, Dimitria!" he exclaimed, walking towards her as Cassie got up. "No matter what I do, they can't see or hear me!"

"Translucitor has sifted everything in Angel Grove to his alternate dimension..." Dimitria realized, as Cassie and Mel walked towards Alpha. "..making everything - including us - invisible to the Rangers."

"Oh! What are we gonna do, Dimitria?!" Alpha asked frantically, as Cassie and Mel looked around, and then walked right through the computer. "They're walking right through the consoles!"

Justin walked through the computer, and then right through Alpha.

"And me!" Alpha gasped.

**(The mountain)**

Carlos got up and looked around.

"We must've teleported to the wrong place." he deduced.

"But, Rangers can teleport almost anywhere." Justin assured, being the most experienced of the group, as TJ walked towards them.

"Carlos maybe right. We need to find a place we know." TJ realized, as Cassie and Mel walked towards them.

"Got any ideas, then?" Mel asked curiously.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha looked at all the Rangers.

"How 'bout Angel Grove lake." Cassie suggested.

"Good idea." TJ agreed, as Ashley got up.

"Yeah." Carlos agreed.

"Let's hope it's still there." TJ hoped.

"Yo, Rangers, no!" Alpha yelled, walking towards them. "Wait!"

The Rangers then all teleported away.

"There's something you gotta know?!" Alpha bellowed, looking up.

* * *

The Rangers then arrived at the lake, and then looked around at it.

"Well, it's...defiantly Angel Grove." Ashley deduced.

"Yeah." Cassie sighed. "We're on the right planet, but nobody's home"

"This is getting weirder and weirder." Mel sighed.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Porto was looking through the periscope.

"The Translucitor better work out, Porto, or you're going to vanish!" Divatox warned, coming up behind him.

"Translucitor has made Angel Grove completely invisible." Porto explained. "And since the Rangers can't protect what they can't see, we'll be free to overrun the city."

Divatox grinned as she playfully pushed him away, before she leaned on the periscope's handle.

"Has he finished making my Piranhatron invisible?" she asked.

Elgar, who was behind her, sniggered. "He sure has, Auntie D." he assured. "Those Power Rangers will never even know what hit 'em."

"Oh, then what are we waiting for? Send the Piranhatron!" Divatox ordered, grinningly.

* * *

At the lake, Justin now looking at the Turbo Navigator, while the others looked around.

"I'm getting some kind of energy reading." he said, as he walked towards TJ.

The others all turned and walked towards him.

"Is it Translucitor?" Cassie asked.

They all looked at the navigator, which showed a bunch of blips, including them - marked by their Ranger colors - and a lot of dark red ones coming towards them.

"No. There's a lot of them." TJ said, before they all looked around. "They're all around us."

"Where?" Carlos inquired.

"Yeah, I don't see anything." Mel argued.

"There." Justin said, pointing ahead of him.

They all turned to where he was pointing, and saw footprints in the sand.

"What?" Cassie muttered.

"They're landing all around us." TJ realized, as more footprints appeared in the sand.

"This can't be good." Mel gulped, as Ashley and Cassie gasped.

More footprints then showed up in the sand, and then TJ and Carlos nodded at each other.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted.

They all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Ashley in the bottom left, Cassie in the bottom right, Carlos in the top right, and Mel in a square in the middle - and then they all lowered their arms, as lighting went off behind them, and their Ranger suits appeared on them - Justin growing to the same height as the others as he did.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

"Watch for the footprints." TJ cautioned.

They all looked around.

"They're all around us." Cassie realized.

"But how come we can't see them?" Mel wondered.

"I don't know." Cassie answered.

They kept looking around, as more footprints appeared in the sand. Carlos then then hit in the chest, then TJ was hit in the chest, and then so was Mel. Cassie and Ashley were then hit in the chest, followed by Justin.

"Ahh!" TJ yelped, as he got knocked away.

Cassie and Mel both then fell to their knees, and then TJ was knocked onto his back, but he quickly got back up.

"Alright, where are you?" he demanded, looking around.

He was then hit in the chest again, causing him to fall onto his back.

Justin was then kicked in the butt, causing him to touch it, and then he turned and started waving punches around, before his arm was grabbed.

Mel was hit in the chest, causing her to clutch it, and then she was hit in the back, causing her to fall onto her chest.

Carlos got up as Ashley's arm was grabbed.

"Ashley!" he cried.

He ran to her just as she tumbled over, and then he was hit in the chest, flipping him over onto his chest.

Cassie looked around.

"I can't see them!" she said, before she was hit in the chest.

They all gathered together as they kept getting hit all over, and then Ashley fell to her knees, while Mel was knocked onto her back.

An invisible figure then showed up behind a tree and looked at them fighting Piranhatrons, just as Ashley was knocked over, and then one grabbed TJ, while another pushed Carlos away. The figure then raced towards them and then kicked one away from TJ.

"What is it...whoa!" TJ gasped, as the figure tripped over another one. "Whoa! Huh?"

The figure then approached another which held Carlos's arm, and then punched it, sending it flying away to the ground.

He then approached one that was about to punch Justin - who was being held by another - and then pushed it away, sending it flying away towards the ground.

"Whoa! What was that?" Justin questioned, as the one holding him let go.

The figure then kicked one away, knocking it into a tree, then he knocked another onto his back, followed by another, then another, then another, and then another.

"Huh?" TJ muttered, as he watched - even through he couldn't see the Piranhatrons.

"What the?" Mel muttered, getting up - as she'd been knocked to her knees.

Once another Piranhatron had been knocked down, the figure stared at a bunch of them around Cassie, who was clutching her shoulder while on her knees.

"Ahh!" she moaned.

The Piranhatrons around her then panicked, turned around, and then ran off.

"Where are they going?" she wondered.

Ashley then got up while clutching her right arm.

"Oh, man." she muttered, looking around.

She turned to Carlos and ran towards him.

"Carlos, did you see something?" she asked, touching his shoulder.

"Yeah, but...what was it?" Carlos answered, shrugging.

The figure then approached Cassie, who looked at her.

"Huh?" she muttered.

The figure turned visible, revealing himself to be the Phantom Ranger.

"So it was you all along?" Cassie questioned.

The others - which were now together - all turned to Cassie and Phantom Ranger.

"Huh?" Carlos muttered. "Him again!"

"No way." Mel gasped.

"Man..." Cassie sighed, as Phantom held out his hand. "..you showed up just in time."

She took his hand.

"I guess I owe you a thank you." she said, as he helped her up.

"Are you alright?" Phantom asked.

"Now I am." Cassie assured.

Phantom sighed in relief, and then walked past her, while she turned to him.

"Hmm?" she muttered, admiring him. "Hey, wait a minute?"

Phantom turned to her.

"You didn't even tell us your name." Cassie said.

Phantom turned invisible and walked off, before he vanished.

"Thank you, for everything." Cassie muttered.

The others then ran towards her.

"Cassie, was that the Phantom Ranger?" TJ asked, touching her shoulder.

"I think so." Cassie said, unsurely.

Justin brought out the Turbo Navigator.

"I'm still getting high energy readings." he reported, looking at it. "The Piranhatrons are still here!"

The others gasped.

"But where?" TJ wondered, as Carlos spotted something.

"Hey, look at the reflection in the lake!" he said.

They all looked at the lake's reflection, and could see the city.

"It's Angel Grove!" Ashley exclaimed. "It's not gone!"

They then saw reflections of Piranhatrons running away.

"And there go the Piranhatron." TJ said. "Let's go."

All but Cassie then ran towards them.

"Huh?" she muttered, before following them. "Oh."

* * *

Meanwhile, Divatox, Rygog, Elgar, Proto, Translucitor and some Piranhatrons were in the city, laughing. Divatox then fired lasers out of her eyes, which hit a few boxes.

"Oh, this is _too_ easy." she grinned. "I almost feel criminal."

"Whoa, look at that?" Elgar grinned, as Divatox laughed, as a Piranhatron threw a box up. "Uh...Hey, uh, Auntie D, I think there's something you should see over there."

"What?!" Divatox snapped, staring at him.

"Well, check it out." Elgar said, pointing ahead with his sword. "They look a little lost, don't they?"

Divatox turned to where he was looking, and saw the Rangers gathered together, looking at Justin's Turbo Navigator.

"Oh..." she said.

"I'm getting an energy reading right there." Justin reported, pointing ahead of him. "Come on."

They all ran in the direction he pointed.

"Six blind mice." Divatox joked, making Elgar laugh. "See how they run."

She then laughed louder.

"Don't worry." Translucitor said, walking towards them with Rygog. "By using a little slide of hand, I'll keep them occupied while you have your fun!"

He laughed.

The Rangers stopped and gathered around Justin, who looked at the Turbo Navigator, and then pointed at Transluctior - as they could see him now.

"There he is." Justin said.

"Translucitor, it's time for you to disappear." TJ decided.

"For good, this time!" Mel added, snarling.

"Precisely what I had in mind, Red Ranger." Translucitor retorted, ignoring Mel. "Once I'm invisible, you'll never catch me.

He then turned invisible.

"No!" TJ exclaimed. "Aghh!"

"Oh, man. He's right, you guys." Cassie realized, getting everyone's attention. "We can't catchwhat we can't see."

TJ turned to the others. "Hey, what about Lighting Cruiser and Storm Blaster." he wondered.

"Yeah, they have scanning systems." Carlos recalled.

"Right." TJ and Justin agreed.

TJ turned around. "Alright, Lighting Cruiser, now!" he shouted, putting his left hand on the side of his helmet, and his right against his mouthpiece, before holding it out.

"Storm Blaster, now!" Justin shouted, putting his right hand on the side of his helmet, and then held it out.

Once both cars arrived, the Rangers piled in. Carlos and Mel got onto the back of Storm Blaster and locked their feet in, while Justin took the wheel, and Ashley took the passenger seat. TJ took the wheel of Lighting Cruiser, while Cassie took the passenger's seat, and then TJ and Justin drove the cars off down a road.

"I'm getting a reading. Keep your eyes open." TJ instructed.

Cassie spotted Translucitor laughing on her right.

"Look, there he is!" she said.

"Where?" TJ asked, before Translucitor vanished. "He's gone!"

TJ and Justin kept riding the cars along, when Translucitor showed up again in front of them.

_"Power Rangers, over here!"_ he called.

"There he is!" Cassie called, as TJ skidded the car to the left. "Turn to the left!"

She then saw Translucitor had moved to their right.

"No, wait a minute, now he's over this way!" she shouted. "To the right! To the right!"

TJ skidded Lighting Cruiser along the road as he tried to turn.

"What's going on?" Carlos wondered, as the others watched.

"You got me, but it's weird." Mel admitted.

"Maybe they see something we can't." Ashley deduced.

"No, that way!" Cassie shouted, as TJ kept skidding Lighting Cruiser. "Now, over here!"

"Cassie, make up your mind?!" TJ demanded, annoyingly. "Which way!"

"I don't know!" Cassie cried, her hands on either side of her helmet. "I don't know!"

TJ skidded Lighting Cruiser to a stop as it headed right towards a wall, causing him and Cassie to gasp.

"Look!" Carlos yelled, as Storm Blaster headed right for Lighting Cruiser.

Justin skidded Storm Blaster to a halt.

"Whoaaa!" TJ yelped, as he skidded Lighting Cruiser to a halt.

Both cars then banged into each other, sending all six of the Rangers flying out of them and onto the road hard.

TJ got up slightly, and saw Translucitor flying off.

"Bye-bye, Rangers!" he called.

TJ got to his feet.

"He's getting away!" he said, as the others - apart from Cassie - got up, before he chased after Translucitor. "Let's go!"

The others stumbled slightly, but then chased after TJ, but Mel and Ashley stopped when they saw Cassie on her knees.

"Cassie, are you okay?" Ashley asked frantically.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Mel asked worriedly.

"I just got the wind knocked outta me." Cassie answered weakly.

The boys then stopped running.

"We lost him again." TJ gasped, as they gathered together.

"Did you see where he went?" Carlos asked, as they looked around.

"No." TJ answered.

Translucitor laughed as he hit Carlos in the stomach, and then in the back, knocking him onto his chest as Justin and TJ turned to him.

"Carlos!" Justin exclaimed, as Carlos rolled onto his knee.

He then got back up, but was then knocked over onto his side, and then he was dragged along the ground.

"Found him!" he bellowed.

"Carlos!" TJ yelled, as he and Justin chased after him.

Carlos then rolled along on the ground as the others kept running, but then TJ was hit in the chest.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as he turned around and fell over.

Translucito then laughed as he hit Justin in the back, knocking him onto his chest, just as TJ got back up. He was then grabbed by the shirt of his suit, then punched in the belly, and was then knocked towards the others. They all then got back up just as some smoke appeared in front of them, and then all three of them were sent flying away.

"Whoaa!" TJ yelped.

All three then landed on a circle symbol on the ground, which then turned into a cage, trapping them.

"Huh? What's this?" TJ asked, as he got up.

"Hey, let us outta here?!" Justin demanded, as he and Carlos got up.

"Yeah." TJ said, as the girls ran towards a rock nearby. "Alright."

"I hear them over here." Ashley gasped.

"Looks like they're trapped." Mel realized.

"Hang on, guys." Cassie called, as they put their left hands beside their helmets. "We'll get you outta there as soon as we can."

"No! Stay back so he doesn't trap you too!" TJ ordered.

"He's right." Ashley agreed. "Get down!"

All three of them ducked, just as Translucitor showed up near the cage.

"Well, three out of six isn't too bad." he admitted. "Now, I'll make you disappear, permanently. Then I'll get the others."

"Hey, you know, you have a pretty awesome act." Carlos admitted, pretending.

"Yeah, maybe we could help." Justin suggested.

"As a matter of fact, you can." Translucitor said, sarcastically.

He then threw a white sheet the cage.

"Wait?!" Justin and TJ called.

"No!" Justin cried.

"Where'd you go?!" Carlos yelled.

"Come on!" Justin complained, before Translucitor vanished.

The three girls ran towards the cage.

"Noooo!" Cassie cried.

The sheet came down, and then the cage and the boys vanished.

"Guys!" Mel cried, as they ran towards the sheet.

"We're too late!" Ashley exclaimed, as they picked up the sheet.

"They're gone!" Cassie gasped.

"This can't be!" Mel cried.

"Remember, everything that Translucitor has done is just an illusion." Ashley reminded them, as they all looked around. "All we have to do is find where they are."

"Easier said than done, Ash." Mel argued.

"I know. Translucitor can be anywhere and we'd never know it. We have to find a way to even the score." Ashley realized.

"Guys, Justin left the Turbo Navigator in Storm Blaster." Cassie realized, before turning to the others. "Let's get it."

"Great idea." Ashley agreed.

"Works for me." Mel agreed.

"Let's go." Cassie said.

All three of them then ran back towards Storm Blaster and Lighting Cruiser, then made it to Storm Blaster, and then found the Turbo Navigator.

"There it is." Ashley said, before picking it up.

She then opened it up, while Mel watched her.

"We need to find Translucitor before he finds us." Cassie realized.

"True, or else we're all in trouble." Mel realized.

"I'm beginning to get an energy reading." Ashley explained, spotting something on the Turbo Navigator.

"It must be him." Cassie deduced.

"Well, let's go then." Mel said, before she ran off.

"Right." Ashley agreed, before she and Cassie followed.

The three of them ran past a few bushes.

"He's heading this way." Ashley explained, leading the way with the Turbo Navigator. "No wait!"

They all stopped as Ashley looked at the navigator again.

"He disappeared!" she exclaimed, as they looked around.

"What?!" Mel exclaimed.

"I don't know where he is." Ashley breathed, before she looked back at the navigator. "He keeps appearing and disappearing off the screen. I'm getting all twisted around!"

They all looked around, but saw nothing.

"Yeah, that seems to be his favourite trick." Cassie deduced.

"Well, I'm not laughing." Mel scoffed, folding her arms.

They all brought out their Auto Blasters when they heard laughter, and then aimed at a bush, but saw nothing. Cassie and Mel then aimed and looked around while Ashley checked the navigator again.

"Keep your eyes open." Cassie cautioned, as they all stood back-to-back. "He's gotta be here...somewhere."

They looked around and heard more laughter.

"I can hear him, but I can't see him." Ashley gulped.

"That laughter is really starting to bug me." Mel admitted.

They kept looking around, when Translucitor became visible near a tree, and was knocked onto his side.

"No, wait!" he begged.

The girls turned and aimed at him.

"There he is!" Ashley said.

"Get off me?!" Translucitor bellowed, as if someone was standing on his chest.

"Huh?" Ashley gasped.

"What?" Mel muttered, as they all looked up slightly.

"It's him again." Cassie realized.

Phantom got off of Translucitor, who then got to his knees.

"I don't have to take this!" he hissed, getting up.

Phantom then turned visible, before he ran off.

"It looks like you came to our rescue again." Cassie said, as the girls put their Auto Blasters away. "Thanks."

Phantom nodded as they all looked at him.

"Please, won't you tell us who you are?" Cassie pleaded, blushing under her helmet.

Phantom sighed as he turned around.

"Wait!" Cassie begged, holding her hand out. "Don't go!"

Phantom turned invisible, and then vanished.

"Oh." Cassie moaned, as Ashley looked at the navigator.

"He must be the strong silent type." Mel deduced.

"I've got a new lead on Translucitor." Ashley reported, turning to the others, who turned to her. "Let's follow him."

"Right." Cassie nodded.

"Okay." Mel agreed.

"Come on." Ashley said, as she ran off, and then Mel and Cassie followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, TJ, Carlos and Justin were all chained to a rocket in another part of the forest.

"Ahhh!" they groaned, as they tried to get free.

"We've gotta get loose!" TJ moaned.

Translucitor then appeared near a fuse leading towards the rocket.

"Time to make the three of you disappear for good!" he declared, lighting the fuse with the end of his staff.

"Aghh!" Justin moaned, as the fuse slowly moved towards the rocket.

"We've gotta hurry!" TJ moaned.

Elgar then showed up.

"Am I too late to catch the show?" he asked, grinningly, as he walked towards Translucitor.

"Not at all." Translucitor assured, as the Rangers kept trying to get free. "As a matter of fact, you're in time for the grand finale. So long!"

A Turbo Blade then dashed past the three Rangers, and cut the end of the fuse loose, before it landed in the ground.

"Whoa, that was close." Justin sighed, as they all looked at it.

"Huh?" Translucitor muttered.

"TJ!" a voice shouted.

Elgar and Translucitor turned around, and saw the girls running towards them.

"Huh?" Translucitor muttered.

"Are you guys alright?" Ashley asked, as they stopped.

"We're fine." TJ assured.

"But careful!" Carlos cautioned.

"Now I can get you all at once!" Translucitor spat, before he vanished.

"Where is he?" Cassie wondered, as Ashley opened the navigator up.

"Come on." Ashley breathed.

The navigator then picked up something.

"Gotcha. On your right!" Ashley called.

Cassie punched Translucitor in the chest, and then chopped him in the back, knocking him down. He then got back up, just as Mel jumped, and then scissor kicked him, knocking him towards Ashley. He got back up, just as Ashley axe kicked him in the face, knocking him down, but then Elgar got in front of him.

"I'm outta here!" he yelped, turning to the girls nervously.

"Hurry!" TJ called, as the girls ran towards them - Cassie holding her Turbo Blade. "Cut us loose!"

"You three were great." Justin remarked, as Cassie cut the chain with her Turbo Blade.

"Thanks." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Justin cheered.

"Alright, we're free." TJ sighed in relief.

They all ran towards Translucitor, but saw he'd vanished.

"Now where'd he go?" TJ wondered, as the girls ran to where he'd been and crouched down.

"Where now?" Cassie asked, as Ashley looked at the navigator.

"In a tree, behind us." Ashley answered.

"On it!" Mel assured, as she and Cassie took out their Auto Blasters.

They both fired their Auto Blasters, which hit Translucitor - making him visible - and causing him to fall out of the tree.

"Ooh!" he moaned, landing on his chest and face.

The girls got up and giggled, while the boys ran towards them.

"Aw...did you fall down and go, boom!" Cassie joked.

Translucitor got to his feet and groaned.

"Oh, what's wrong, Mr. Vanish?" Mel joked.

"I've had it with you Power Rangers!" Translucitor snapped. "Now you'll never find me!"

He then vanished again, and then the Rangers gathered together - TJ now holding his Turbo Blade.

"We're sorry, guys." Mel apologised.

"We should've finished him." Cassie finished.

Ashley looked at the navigator again.

"That's okay." TJ assured. "We'll get him."

"Hey, why didn't we think of this before?" Ashley wondered, as she turned the Turbo Navigator into a blaster. "Have the Turbo Navigator track Translucitor down then we'll follow right behind."

She looked through the navigator on it, which detected something.

"Got him." she reported, before she ran a few paces forward. "Turbo Navigator, Defender mode!"

She aimed it ahead of her, and then fired a beam out of it. The beam then raced out of the forest, then along a road, then turned left down the stree, while an invisible Translucitor laughed in a field. The beam then zig-zagged along the roads, and then raced towards the field, before it hit him and knocked him over, turning him visible as it did.

He rolled over on the ground, and then looked up to see the Rangers heading towards him.

"Getting away is not _that_ easy, Translucitor!" TJ retorted.

"We'll see?" Translucitor sneered, as his staff sent out sonic waves.

Ashley looked at the Turbo Navigator.

"I'm tracking him." she reported.

"TJ, we got him. He's at five o'clock." Cassie reported.

"Got it!" TJ understood, turning around with his Auto Blaster.

He then fired it, and then hit Translucitor, turning him visible.

"Ooh!" he moaned, before he fell over, and rolled down the hill.

He then got back up and stared at the Rangers, and then sonic waves came out of his staff, turning him invisible again.

"Not again!" Mel complained, getting sick of this.

"Uh!" TJ moaned, as they all gathered together. "I can't get a fix on him."

"Hey, guys, why don't we try combining the navigator..." Ashley suggested, as TJ turned his Auto Blaster into Turbo Mode.

"With the firepower of my blaster." TJ finished, holding it near her, and then she put the navigator on top of it. "Great idea, Ashley."

They then all looked at it.

"Prefect. An Auto Blast Defender." TJ grinned, before he aimed it ahead of him. "Now let's see him escape."

He looked through the navigator, which picked something up, and then he fired it, hitting Translucitor, and making him visible again.

"Ohh!" he moaned, before he tumbled onto his back.

"Yeah...!" the boys cheered.

"Alright." TJ grinned.

"We did it." Cassie grinned.

"It worked." Ashley remarked.

"Wahoo!" Mel cheered.

The buildings in the city began to reappear.

"Look, Angel Grove is reappearing." Cassie said.

"Alright!" Mel cheered, jumping up.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox took her eyes away from the periscope, having watched Translucitor's performance.

"Fire the torpedoes!" she bellowed.

"Torpedoes away!" Rygog reported, pressing a button on the controls.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, then went out of the water, and then dashed towards the battle area.

* * *

The torpedoes then hit Translucitor, causing stream to come out of his body, boiling it up, and then he grew giant.

"We need Turbo Megazord power now!" Cassie yelled, as she, Ashley and Mel turned away, and touched the side of their helmets.

_Goooo!_

The Turbo Zords then arrived, and then the Rangers jumped into them.

"Turbo up!" TJ shouted.

_Go..._

Wind Chaser then split in half, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side. Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Storm Rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_Go..._

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster.

_..__Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning drove off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords.

_Gooooo!_

It then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster, and then Rangers showed up in the cockpit.

The Zords skidded to a halt, and then lifted themselves off the ground.

_Gooooooo!_

The back of Red Lightning retracted itself, and then the top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Translucitor and the Turbo Megazord then walked towards each other, and then stared at each other. Translucitor chuckled as the Turbo Megazord turned away, to see Robo Racer had arrived to help, and then it marched in front of it.

Translucitor then chuckled, before he disappeared.

"I'll have this matter under control." Blue Senturion assured, before looking around. "Where'd he go?"

Robo Racer then matched forward, but then stopped and turned back to the Turbo Megazord. Translucitor then fired a beam at Robo Racer, hitting it, and causing sparks to come out into the cockpit.

"Ooh!" Blue Senturion moaned, as smoke came into the cockpit.

Sparks came out all over Robo Racer as it fell over. Turbo Megazord then walked towards it, before turning to where the blast came from.

"If it worked before, it should work again." Cassie summed, putting the navigator down.

"You said it, Cas." Mel grinned, as Cassie opened the navigator up.

"Turbo Navigator, online and tracking!" she shouted.

It then picked something up by one of the buildings.

"TJ, Translucitor's at ten o'clock." Cassie reported.

"Alright, everybody, hard left!" TJ ordered.

They all turned their steering wheels left, and then the Turbo Megazord did a punch move, hitting Transluctior in the chest, making him visible. When it went to punch him again however, he turned invisible again.

"Cassie?" TJ asked.

Cassie looked at the navigator. "He's at three o'clock." she reported. "Go!"

They all turned their steering wheels right, and then the Turbo Megazord did a kick move, hitting Transluctior in the chest, making him visible. It then went to punch him again, but he turned invisible as it did.

"Now where'd go?" Mel wondered.

"Nine o'clock." Cassie reported, looking at the navigator.

The Turbo Megazord then did a whack move, hitting Translucitor in the face, turning him visible, but then he vanished again.

"Three o'clock." Cassie reported.

The Turbo Megazord did a punch move, hitting Transluctior in the chest, making him visible.

"Alright!" TJ cheered, turning to the girls as he punched his fist. "We got him now. Keep it up."

"Good job." Ashley told Cassie, holding her thumb up.

"Way to go." Mel remarked, holding hers up.

"Teamwork." Cassie said, holding her fists up.

"Why don't_ I _distract him, so you guys can finish him off." Blue Senturion suggested, as he got Robo Racer back up.

Robo then fired multiple blasts out of its laser, which hit Transluctior, and destroyed his staff.

"Aghhh!" he groaned, as he dropped it, and then the sky went dark.

The Turbo Megazord then charged at Trasnluctior with the Turbo Megazord Saber, just as he turned to it.

"Spin out, now!" the girls shouted together.

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it kept coming towards Transluctior. It then raced right past him and sliced him with its saber, and then it stopped once it got past him, and then he was destroyed.

The Turbo Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox stood by the door looking furious.

"Get away from me!" she growled, pushing past some Piranhatrons. "Get out of here! Get out of my sight!"

She walked past Porto - who looked nervous - and then stopped near Elgar.

"Oh, I hope I _never_ see that Translucitor again!" she hissed.

Elgar chuckled. "Well, I don't think you have to worry about that, uh, thanks to the Rangers." he assured.

Divatox sighed and walked off, while Elgar chuckled.

"Oh, Elgar!" Porto moaned, walking past him.

"What's the matter? What did I say?" Elgar asked. "Auntie D, what'd I do?"

* * *

Later, the boys were in the Power Chamber, and then Justin looked at the city through the viewing globe, before he turned and walked to the others.

"Good. The city's visible again." he said, as he sat on the computer near Carlos.

"The Phantom Ranger; he was a big help." Carlos admitted, before turning to TJ who came up behind him. "Maybe that's why he's here."

"Hmm?" Justin muttered, unsurely.

"But, there's gotta be more to it than that." TJ argued.

"Patience, Rangers. In time, you will know the Phantom Ranger's purpose." Dimitria explained.

The three boys looked slightly confused.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls had gone back to the Youth Center, and were sitting at a table, going over what they were discussing earlier.

"Tall, dark, mysterious." Ashley said, as Cassie looked at her sundae. "Can we take a guess on who you like?"

"It's the Phantom Ranger, isn't it?" Mel asked quietly.

Cassie blushed embarrassingly. "Are you kidding, guys? Him?" she questioned. "I don't even know the first thing about him. Where's he from anyway? He never says a word."

"He does when you're alone." Mel teased.

Cassie sighed, unamused. "I wonder what his name is?" she wondered.

Ashley then spotted something behind Cassie.

"Well, speaking of mysteries..?" she questioned.

"Huh?" Mel muttered, turning to her.

Bulk and Skull then both came in, dressed up as superheroes with capes.

"..here comes two." Ashley said, as they walked towards the girls.

"Happy birthday!" they shouted, pointing at Cassie, as Mel turned around to them.

"Me?" she questioned. "It's not my birthday."

"We lost the cards." Skull explained.

Bulk leaned down between Mel and Ashley.

"You gotta help us out." he whispered. "That guy over there..."

They looked at a guy with glasses standing by the door.

"..he's our boss." Bulk explained, as Skull held his thumb up. "If we don't look good, this job is history."

Mel and Ashley smiled as they turned to Cassie, who sighed and gave in.

"Okay, go ahead." she sighed. "Look good."

Bulk then did a heroic pose.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Skull said, before laughing lightly, as Bulk turned to him. "There is a thread."

He began pulling the loose thread loose as Bulk watched, and then Skull pulled it out. Bulk's costume then fell onto the floor - minus the mask and gloves - and then nearly everyone laughed at him while he looked humiliated.

Cassie, Ashley and Mel all looked away, as Bulk turned to Skull.

"Oh, Skull?" he asked.

"Uh-huh?" Skull muttered, grinningly.

Bulk grabbed the collar of Skull's suit, and then pulled it down, ripping it off, causing him to gasp.

"Thread." Bulk said innocently.

Skull turned to the box nervously, as he held his mouth open. Ashley then giggled lightly, followed by Mel and Cassie.

"Let's get outta here!" Skull yelled.

He and Bulk then turned and ran away, while everyone else laughed at them - apart from their boss.


	7. When Time Freezes Over

**A/N: I find the whole time reverse thing in this one a bit odd, mainly since some scenes from the earlier seasons were added in. I also had a little trouble with some of the fast scenes**

* * *

In the forest, TJ was looking through a pair of binoculars, and could see Elgar and a bunch of Piranhatrons working on something.

"Hurry up, nitwit!" Elgar bellowed, kicking a Piranhatron that wasn't doing anything. "Get that thing plugged in already!"

TJ lowered the binoculars, but then looked back in them, as Rygog showed up.

"Come on, you metalheads!" Elgar ordered, as two Piranhatrons carried something between them. "Move it!"

TJ looked at the device they were carrying closely, then lowered the binoculars and put his communicator to his mouth.

"Alpha, you better call in the other Rangers." he reported.

_"You got it, TJ." _Alpha understood.

TJ looked back through the binoculars and saw the Piranhatrons with the device walking away.

"Now, get outta here!" Elgar ordered.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking at herself in a handheld mirror, and then she made a kissy noise.

"Time for lunch, Porto." she smirked, lowering the mirror.

She turned to Porto and giggled.

"I mean 'launch." she joked, before they both walked away slowly. "You sure that Freeze Key is going to work?"

"It'll make things nearly as cold as you, my queen." Porto assured.

"You're such a charmer." Divatox commented, flirtingly, before she walked to the controls. "You better be right!"

She walked towards four Piranhatrons, which both nodded.

"Drive carefully, boys." she advised, before they ran towards the door. "There's gonna be some icebergs out there."

She looked at herself in the mirror again, before back at the Piranhatrons.

"Have a nice trip." she said, waving at them.

She giggled as she looked back at herself through the mirror, when the door closed in front of her.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Carol Hoyt  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows TJ jumping through the air, followed by Cassie, then Ashley and Mel, then Justin and Carlos.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Megazord then stood at ease as lighting went off behind it.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Inside the Power Chamber, Ashley, Mel and Justin all teleported in behind Alpha, to see him, Carlos and Cassie all looking at the viewing globe.

"He-yo, check it out!" Alpha exclaimed.

"What is that thing?" Ashley asked, as they all watched the Piranhatrons working in the forest through the viewing globe.

"Whatever it is, I'm sure it spells trouble." Carlos deduced.

"That makes two of us." Mel agreed.

Cassie shook her head as Carlos turned to her.

* * *

Back in the forest, TJ kept watching the Piranhatrons through the binoculars, and then saw Elgar by a control panel.

"Okay, camouflage on." Elgar said, pressing a button. "Ho, ho! Let's see what this baby looks like?"

TJ looked up at a device near the controls, and then a net came off it, revealing itself to be a missile.

"It's a missile." he reported into his communicator.

He looked back through the binoculars and saw the two Piranhatrons carrying the Freeze Key carry it towards the back of the missile, and then a third opened the back up.

"They're firing that device somewhere." he explained into his communicator, before lowering the binoculars. "But where?"

Unknown to him, the Phantom Ranger was nearby invisible, and scanning something with his helmet, before he spotted TJ. He then turned and saw a Piranhatron running down towards the others, Rygog and Elgar.

"No, no! I don't care what he told you!" Rygog snapped. "It's _not_ lunchtime yet!"

Elgar laughed by the controls. "Alright, put that thing in the missile!" he ordered.

The Piranhatrons holding it moved it slowly towards the missile hatch.

"Alright, whatever you do, don't touch it!" Elgar warned.

It came too late, as a third Piranhatron touched the Freeze Key with its bare hands - the two carrying it were wearing gloves which protected them - freezing him solid.

"Oh, man!" Elgar exclaimed, covering his eyes. "When are they ever gonna listen?! Prianhatrons?!"

He walked towards the ones near the Freeze Key.

"Uh! Oh, well, one down..." he said, pushing the frozen one down onto the ground, where it then shattered. "Rule number 1: never touch the Freeze Key!"

"Freeze Key?" TJ exclaimed, lowering the binoculars, before putting his communicator to his mouth. "They're gonna freeze something."

Phantom Ranger looked from him to four Piranhatrons coming up behind him - the same four that had been on the Subcraft earlier - and then he ran off.

TJ looked back through the binoculars and stared at Elgar, Rygog, and the Piranhatrons around the missile.

"Time to call in reinforcements." he decided, lowering the binoculars.

Before he could however, a Piranhaton came up behind him and grabbed his arm, getting him to turn to it. It then pulled him up and threw the binoculars away, just as another three popped up, and then they grabbed him. They all held him still as he tried to break free, and then he gasped as Rygog approached him.

"Snooping around, huh?" Rygog smirked. "Time to teach you a little lesson."

He laughed, as Phantom Ranger showed up between him and TJ and the Piranhatrons. Phantom kicked the one holding TJ's left arm, knocking it away onto its back, and then he knocked another into a tree. He then whacked a third in the head, causing it to spin around before it hit the ground, and then he kicked the fourth in the chest, causing it to flip over onto its chest.

"Huh?" TJ muttered, as Phantom kicked away the one holding his right arm.

"Not good! Not good!" Rygog exclaimed, as he turned around, and then ran away. "Time to retreat!"

Phantom then stood in front of TJ, while the remaining Piranhatrons retreated, and then he chased after them, leaving TJ alone and confused. Phantom then knocked one Piranhatron down, then dodged a few punches from another, before he sent it flying past a tree branch. He then dodged a punch from a third, before he grabbed its arm, and then punched it in the back, sending it flying towards the ground.

TJ looked back, and saw his friends jumping towards him - all of them already morphed - first Carlos, then Justin, Mel, Cassie, and then Ashley. He then ran towards them all, as they gathered together.

"Hey, you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Man, I'm glad to see you guys." TJ sighed.

"Yeah." Justin understood.

They all then turned to see two Piranhatrons trying to kick Phantom, but both missed. He then punched one in the chest, knocking it down, and then spun around and grabbed the other by the arm and flipped it over onto its back. He then turned himself visible, allowing the Rangers to see him.

"Him again?" Justin gasped quietly.

Phantom then came closer to the Rangers.

"Thanks." TJ said.

"No problem." Phantom assured.

He turned to Cassie, who put her hands together by her chin dreamily.

"Oh." she sighed, blushing.

Phantom blushed a bit before he backed away, and then he turned invisible again.

"Who is that guy?" Cassie wondered.

"You mean, under the suit, don't you?" Mel teased.

"We've gotta hurry, TJ." Carlos said, changing the subject.

"Yeah. The Freeze Key's pointed at the sun." Justin explained.

"She's gonna freeze the sun?!" TJ exclaimed.

Justin nodded. "That's right." he confirmed.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted.

He then put both his arms in front of himself, then moved his hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put his key into his morpher.

**(Morph sequence)**

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

They all then raced towards the Freeze Key and the missile.

"Come on!" Elgar ordered, as a Piranhatron put a bucket of white fuel "Put it in there, blockheads!"

The Rangers kept running towards them - Mel bringing up the rear. They then approached two Piranhatrons which had their backs to them - both holding a case, one holding something else as well - and then TJ jumped and kicked the one carrying two things in the back.

"Ohh!" it moaned, as it fell onto its chest.

Elgar and the others by the missile all turned to the Rangers.

"What?!" Elgar exclaimed.

TJ hit the other Piranhatron near him in the back with his elbow, and then he and the other Rangers stared at Elgar.

"Your mission's canceled!" TJ declared.

"Remember to always wear shades when launching missiles!" Elgar retorted, ignoring TJ while holding some goggles.

"But we'll _all_ freeze if you fire that at the sun!" TJ warned.

"Even_ you _won't be safe from it!" Mel warned.

Elgar ignored them both and put the goggles over his eyes.

"Things are gonna be _cool_, that's for sure." he joked.

"Not if we can help it!" TJ retorted.

The Rangers then all charged at the Piranhatrons.

"Go get 'em!" Elgar ordered, as TJ blocked ones kick, and Mel rolled forward to avoid another's kick.

TJ then spun around as a third tried to hit him, while Ashley blocked a fourth's punch with her forearm.

Elgar sniggered and ran towards the main controls, as Carlos got locked in a grapple with one, and then Elgar began pressing buttons on it.

TJ then turned to him, as Ashley blocked a kick from a Piranhtron.

"Sttopppp!" TJ yelled, holding his hand put.

A Piranhatron then kicked him in the chest, knocking him back slightly, as Elgar kept working on the controls. One then grabbed TJ from behind, but he then broke free from it, then turned around and hit it with the palm of his hand.

Cassie dodged another's attack, while Mel kicked a third in the chest, while TJ ran over to Elgar.

"Here we go!" Elgar sniggered.

Just as he was about to press the launch button, TJ kicked his hand, and then knocked him back with his knee.

"Hey! Hey! What the...!" Elgar exclaimed, shaking his hands.

TJ then looked at the controls.

"And now I've just gotta figure out how to shut this thing down." he realized.

He pressed a button on it, when a Piranhatron came up behind him and grabbed him by the arm.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as it pulled him away.

Elgar clapped his hands. "Hey, rainbow troopers, let's do launch!" he sneered, running towards the controls.

He then hit the launch button, and then an alarm buzzed, as stream came out of the bottom of the missile. He looked up at it, as it began to take off, and then it shot off towards the sky, while the Rangers watched helplessly.

"Noooo!" Mel cried, falling to her knees.

"Thank you. Thank you, everyone." Elgar smirked. "And now for my encore, the end of the sun!"

TJ turned to his friends.

"Ha, ha! Bye-bye!" Elgar smirked.

"Oh, no!" TJ moaned, as the Rangers gathered together - Mel still on her knees.

"Just think, no more sun?" Elgar smirked. "That means no more sunscreen either."

Mel got up. "You don't know what you've done, Elgar!" she snarled angrily. "I never thought Divatox would be this crazy!"

"Huh?" Elgar muttered, confused.

"We've gotta stop this." TJ told the others.

"Right!" they agreed.

"Turbine Laser, now!" TJ shouted, holding his right hand by his helmet, and then held it out, while holding his left by this mouthpiece, and then up like a fist.

The Turbine Laser then arrived in the area, and then the Rangers spotted it.

"Assault position!" TJ ordered.

The Turbine Laser then turned into cannon mode, and then lowered itself to the Rangers, who then took their positions.

"Alright, engage Turbine!" TJ ordered.

The Turbine Laser then powered up, and then they lifted it up and aimed it at the missile.

"Okay, ready?" TJ asked.

"Ready." Justin answered.

"Ready." Carlos said.

"We've got one shot." TJ explained, crossing his fists over. "Let's make it good."

"Turbine Laser, fire!" they all shouted, holding their arms out - TJ, Cassie and Justin their right, Mel, Ashley and Carlos their left.

A ball of energy shot out of the Turbine Laser, and dashed towards the missile.

"No, no, no!" Elgar cried, looking up. "You can't do that?!"

The energy ball then raced towards the missile, and then destroyed it before it could reach the sun.

"Alright!" TJ cheered, holding his fist up.

"Yes!" Justin cheered, as they lowered their Turbine Laser.

"Excellent job, everybody." TJ remarked.

"We did it." Mel sighed in relief. "I really thought we'd fail this time."

Elgar ripped his goggles off in anger.

"Oohhh, man!" he moaned. "Well, I gotta admit, that was a heck of a shot, wasn't it. Well, Auntie Divatox is _not_ gonna be happy about this, boys."

He waved at the Rangers, before he and the Piranhatrons all disappeared.

* * *

Later, onboard the Subcraft, the door opened up, and Elgar walked onto the bridge, and saw Divatox glaring at him from behind the controls, with Porto behind her.

"Elgar you blew it again!" she bellowed, causing him to jump out of his skin.

"Me?" Elgar questioned. "What about Rygog?"

Divatox walked around the controls towards him.

"Phantom Ranger ran him off like-" Elgar explained.

"Phantom, schmantom!" Divatox cut in rudely, walking past Rygog. "I'll find out his weakness. He's _next_ on my list, right after you!"

She pushed Elgar back towards the door.

"Whoa... Oh!" he moaned, as he banged against the wall.

He then turned around.

"But I-I-I-I can't swim!" he pleaded.

"I guess you'll learn." Divatox retorted.

"Come on, Auntie! Give me one more chance?!" Elgar begged, as the door shut between them.

Divatox turned around.

"One more chance?!" she scoffed angrily.

She then smiled, as an idea came into her head.

"Mmm. Maybe there can be one more chance." she figured.

She sniggered as she walked past a porthole, where Elgar showed up on the other side.

_"Hey, guys! Come on, let me in!"_ he shouted. _"This is gonna drink my underwear!"_

* * *

The next day at the Youth Center, a boy and a girl were eating spaghetti by the counter, as another boy sat beside them with a drink, while Lt. Stone walked past them with a tray of drinks.

While a boy was punching a punching pad, TJ, Cassie and Ashley were sparring together, while Mel sat nearby reading a book.

TJ sent a kick at Ashley, who dodged it, while he grabbed Cassie by the arm, and then he flipped her over. She rolled over but got back up as he looked at her, but then Ashley kicked him in the back, knocking him onto his chest.

"Ahh!" he moaned.

Ashley ran towards him and touched his arm, but then backed away as he swung it and got up, while Cassie got up herself. He then tried to grab Ashley, but she grabbed his arm and pushed him down, causing him to flip onto his chest. Cassie then tried to stomped on his chest, but missed as he rolled away, then Ashley pounced and tried to hit him in the chest with her foot, but missed as he kept rolling away. He then moved his legs around, before he got back up and stared at them both.

Lt. Stone meanwhile, walked towards the door by the counter, as Bulk and Skull came in, both dressed in suits and ties, and had a vacuum with them - which Bulk rolled in, while Skull put a toolbox down.

"Ah, don't tell me: you're selling vacuum cleaners now?" he assumed.

"Not just _a_ vacuum cleaner; the Total Vac 8000." Bulk corrected, as Skull held up a manual called 'Total Vac, sales training manual'. "Wait till you see it clean."

Skull showed Lt. Stone the plug.

"Well, I've seen it. I don't want it." Lt. Stone said, before he began to walk off.

"Wait!" Bulk said, getting him to stop, as Skull got the Total Vac set up. "As sale representatives of the Total Vac corporation, you will love the _cleaning_ power of our new industrial strength; Total Vac 8000."

He turned to Skull, who picked up a paper bag.

"Spread the dirt." he told his partner.

"Spread the what?" Lt. Stone asked, as if he'd misheard.

Skull then threw a bunch of fluff and pillow feathers out of the bag.

"Wait..." Lt. Stone whined, before they landed on him and the floor. "You two had better clean this up..." he cleared his throat. "..right now."

"No prob. The Total Vac 8000 can just-" Bulk explained.

"Just do it!" Lt. Stone cut in, demandingly.

"Certainly." Bulk grinned.

Skull started up the Total Vac, and then moved the hose end along the floor, sucking up the feathers and fluff. Lt. Stone sighed as he watched, but Bulk put up a reassuring hand, before Skull lifted the hose up, when it stopped working.

"What happened?" Bulk inquired.

"I think it's cogged." Skull answered, looking at the end.

He began hitting the end of the hose while aiming it at Lt. Stone, causing the tray he was holding to blow right into his face, splashing the milkshakes on it all over him. The fluff and feathers he'd sucked up then started shooting out of the hose at him.

"Uh-oh." Bulk muttered, as Skull's eyes widened.

Lt. Stone put the tray down, only for everyone nearby to see his face was covered in milkshake, causing all but Bulk and Skull to laugh.

"Uh..." Bulk muttered, as Skull lowered the hose.

Bulk put the manual in his mouth, and then lifted the Total Vac up, while Skull lifted up the toolbox. Lt. Stone wiped some of the milkshake off his face, and then Bulk mumbled as he and Skull turned around, and walked back through the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was staring at a monster with a scale-looking clock on his head.

"I am called Clockster." he explained.

"Clockster, eh?" Divatox muttered. "Do you know what to do?"

"Reverse time. Back, back, back until the Freeze Key is unexplodes back into one piece." Clockster explained.

"Precisely." Divatox confirmed, smirking, as Rygog stood behind her.

She then pressed a button, opening the door, and then Elgar came in, with a small octopus on the back of his head.

"Get ready! You leave at once." she explained.

"Yes, Divatox." Clockster understood.

Divatox sighed.

"Tell me, Clockster, can you swim?" she asked.

"Uh, no." Clockster replied.

Divatox grinned widely. "Then don't mess up." she advised.

"Yes, ma'am." Clockster understood, before he disappeared in a heap of Roman Numerals.

* * *

Later, he was standing on top of a building overlooking a highway full of rush hour traffic.

"Ticking, tocking, grobble, glee, make time move in double speed!" he chanted, as he began spinning his left hand counterclockwise.

The lines on his scale-clock began to rewind, and then the cars on the highway sped up.

**(Youth Center)**

A girl ate some spaghetti with a fork pretty fast, and then a boy peeled a banana peel off before someone could wink.

**(The rooftop)**

Clockster kept spinning his hand counterclockwise.

"Bist, ablast and now even faster!" he chanted.

The lines on his scale-clock rewound even faster.

**(Youth Center)**

The girl ate more spaghetti, even faster than before, and then the boy peeled ate part of the banana he'd just peeled.

The sun then began to set.

**(Subcraft)**

Elgar paced in front of some stolen treasure, while some Piranhatrons ran faster than normal in front of him.

"Man, I gotta lighten up on the coffee." he squeaked fast.

Divatox - who was unaffected - looked around and fumed as the Piranhatrons sped up.

"Yeah." Elgar said fast.

"Backwards!" Divatox bellowed.

**(The rooftop)**

Clockster stumbled back slightly.

"Oh, time backwards." he gasped, turning around. "Okay, okay, I've got it."

He turned back to the highway.

"From last to first, go in reverse!" he chanted.

The lines on his scale-clock began to move clockwise pretty fast.

The sun then began to rise up again, and the cars all reversed on the highway.

**(Youth Center)**

The girl eating spaghetti, put her fork back near her mouth, and then the spaghetti came back onto it, while the boy peeled up the banana.

**(The rooftop)**

Clockster laughed as his lines kept moving.

**(Elsewhere)**

A girl driving into a pool, was then pulled back so she was doing the exact opposite, and then walked backwards on the diving board.

**(The beach)**

Some surfers all bashed against the waves of the ocean, but then their movements were reversed.

* * *

Inside the Power Chamber, Alpha - who was also unaffected - watched what was happening in the viewing globe.

"Whoa! These readings have to be wrong." he swore confused, working at the computer. "Something must've malfunctioned."

"No, your readings are _correct_." Dimitria explained, also unaffected. "There's been a disturbance in the space-time continuum."

"Uh-oh." Alpha muttered.

He looked at the viewing globe, which showed what Bulk and Skull had accidently done to Lt. Stone play in reverse.

"Divatox is turning back time, in order to undo something that has recently happened." Dimitria concluded.

The reverse footage got to the bit where the milkshakes spattered on Lt. Stone's face.

"The Freeze Key!" Alpha realized. "She's trying to bring it back. I'll alert the Rangers. Rangers, come in?"

"They can't answer. They're caught in the time wrap." Dimitria explained.

The viewing globe showed TJ, Ashley and Cassie's sparring match in reverse.

"There must be something we can do?" Alpha exclaimed.

* * *

A little later, in the forest, the Rangers all looked up at the missile with the Freeze Key in, as it unexploded and came back down to the Earth, as time was still going backwards.

Elgar yelled as it came back down to him and the Piranhatrons, while the blast from the Turbine Laser went back into it. Time kept reversing, showing the missile back on the launch pad, then Elgar backing away from the controls, and then the Rangers fighting the Piranhatrons. Elgar turned to them as they backed away, then they ran off backwards through the forest.

**(The rooftop)**

"Stop!" Clockster yelled, as then the handle on his clock stopped moving

He then mumbled something as he wiped his eye goggles.

**(The forest)**

Elgar approached the missile.

"Come on!" he ordered, as a Piranhatron walked by his with a few boxes. "Hurry up with that thing!"

Lighting then appeared nearby, then Divatox showed up, and then she walked towards Elgar, before touching his shoulder, and then turned him to face her.

"What?" he asked innocently. "Whoa."

"Take the Freeze Key back to Subcraft." Divatox instructed.

"I thought we were gonna shoot it up into the sun?" Elgar argued.

"Oh, been there, done that." Divatox scoffed. "And when we did, those Power Pests showed up right there."

She pointed to her left, which Elgar then turned to, but gasped as the Rangers showed up.

"They called their..." Divatox explained, as TJ jumped and kicked a Piranhatron carrying two boxes. "..Turbine Laser and shot it down."

TJ elbowed the other Piranhatron in the back, before the Rangers gasped at the sight of Divatox.

"Divatox is here too!" TJ exclaimed.

"Talk about psychic." Elgar said, scratching his head. "Whoa."

"Give it up, creeps!" TJ demanded.

"Yeah, you don't know what you're doing!" Mel shouted.

"Ahh. This time, you're too late, Rangers." Divatox smirked, ignoring them. "You better put on your pockers."

She moved like she was shivering, getting Elgar to grin.

"There's a cold front moving in." Divatox grinned.

"That's what you think!" TJ retorted, pointing at her.

"For good." Divatox smirked, ignoring him.

"Heh, heh! What she said." Elgar grinned, as Divatox laughed.

Lighting shot over them and the Piranhatrons, and then they all vanished.

"Oh, they're gone!" Ashley exclaimed.

"And they took the Freeze Key with them." Cassie added.

"Why didn't she fire it?" TJ wondered.

"It's like she completely changed for plan for no reason." Mel deduced.

"Well, what will she freeze now?" TJ wondered.

* * *

Later, Justin, Carlos and Mel were all in the Power Chamber, checking on the temperature of the planet, Dimitria having told them all about what had happened.

"The temp down seven degrees." Justin explained. "The whole planet will freeze in five hours."

"Oh, no." Mel gulped.

Carlos walked towards the viewing globe, which showed the planet.

"She can't freeze the sun, so she's gonna freeze the Earth instead." he realized.

He walked towards the others, and then activated his communicator.

"Rangers, we're running out of time." he explained.

* * *

Elsewhere, Cassie, Ashley and TJ were riding the Zords around, looking for any sign of the Freeze Key.

_"Did you find the Freeze Key?"_ Carlos asked.

"Nothing cold here." Cassie reported.

"Zero energy readings here." Ashley reported.

"Negative." TJ reported. "Maybe they took it underground."

He raced Red Lighting around to keep looking.

* * *

Meanwhile, near an icy cave where snow was falling, stood Divatox wearing a warm coat.

"Bluhhh." she said, shivering. "The Freeze Key is working perfectly!"

She laughed loudly as she turned around, and danced round in a circle towards the cave entrance.

Once inside, she walked towards the Freeze Key, which was beeping.

"Soon, the Earth will be one big icecube." she grinned, looking at Elgar and Clockster, all standing on the other side of the Freeze Key. "I want you to prepare the Piranhatrons, Elgar. We need them to..."

She gasped as Clockster approached the Freeze Key.

"What are you doing?!" she snapped, but then gasped when she realized what he was doing. "Stop!"

Clockster reached towards the Freeze Key.

"Time will freeze! Noooooo!" Divatox yelled, before Clockster touched the Freeze Key, freezing everyone and everything.

* * *

Inside the Power Chamber, Alpha walked towards Mel and Carlos, as they'd been protected by the Freeze Key.

"Location, verified." he explained.

Carlos put his communicator to his mouth.

"TJ, come in, we found the Freeze Key." he explained, but got no reply. "TJ! Cassie! Ashley!"

"Why ain't they answering?" Mel wondered frantically.

They both walked towards the viewing globe, and saw Cassie frozen stiff in it.

"Something's wrong." Carlos deduced.

"The monitors are working..." Alpha explained, before the viewing globe showed Ashley frozen stiff as well. "..but they're not moving."

"They look frozen." Carlos said.

"Yo-Yo-Yo, you're right!" Alpha exclaimed, as the viewing globe showed TJ frozen stiff.

"Time is frozen." Justin realized. "The Clockster, he must've become frozen."

"Well, then how come we're _not _frozen?" Mel asked.

"The Power Chamber has protective shields around itself." Dimitria explained. "That's how we were unaffected when Clockster turned back time."

"Oh." Mel understood.

"The others can't help. It's up to us." Carlos sighed, before walking to the others - as he was second-in-command. "Let's go."

"Wait...will we become frozen too?" Justin inquired.

"Justin's got a point there." Mel agreed.

"Once morphed, you'll be able to survive a few seconds before freezing." Dimitria explained. "If you don't make it back, you'll be frozen forever."

"Then we'll have to work fast then." Mel said.

"Shift into Turbo!" Carlos shouted.

They all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers. They all then teleported out of the Power Chamber while their suits appeared on them.

* * *

Inside the cave, Clockster, Divatox and Elgar were all still frozen stiff, when the three Rangers arrived.

"Whoa, check it out." Justin said, as they stopped near the Freeze Key. "They're all frozen!"

"Never mind them. Let's get the Freeze Key before it's too late." Carlos said.

"Right." Mel agreed.

They all approached the Freeze Key, but then they began to freeze stiff.

"I've..." Carlos grunted, reaching out with his hand. "..almost...got...it..."

He, Mel and Justin then froze completely, unable to move a muscle.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha gasped by the computer.

"Ooh! Yo... No!" he exclaimed, before turning to Dimitria. "Dimitria, the Rangers, they're frozen in time! Ohh!"

He pressed buttons on the computer.

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do." Dimitria told him regretfully.

* * *

Back in the cave, as Clockster, Elgar, Divatox, Mel, Carlos and Justin remained frozen, Phantom Ranger - who was invisible - showed up and walked past Elgar - as he was unaffected by the Freeze Key.

"My assistance is needed." he realized.

He turned visible as he approached the three Rangers, and then touched Carlos' and Justin's hands.

"Teleport." he said, as they both teleported away.

He then touched Mel's hand, making her teleport away, and then he turned to the Freeze Key. He then turned invisible again, and then the Freeze Key vanished, unfreezing everyone.

"Wha?" Clockster muttered, as he fell forward slightly.

"Oh!" Divatox fumed, as he backed away. "You! You had to touch it!"

She pushed him away angrily.

"I was curious." Clockster stuttered.

"Curiously killed the cat, you know." Elgar quoted.

"It did?" Clockster asked.

Elgar nodded.

"Gee. How time flies. Gotta go, bye-bye." Clockster said, waving as he began to walk away.

* * *

Meanwhile, TJ was suddenly able to move again too.

"Hey, alright!" he cheered.

"We're back!" Cassie cheered, as she could move again.

"Let's go get 'em." Ashley said, able to move herself again.

* * *

In the cave, Divatox grabbed Elgar by the collar of his suit, and pulled him towards her.

"Go get the Clockster!" she ordered, before pushing him away.

Elgar then ran towards the cave entrance.

"We're gonna try this, one more time." Divatox hissed quietly.

* * *

Later, Elgar found Clockster on top of a rooftop, and began leading him away.

"Nice try, buddy, but you're not getting off that easy." he sneered, getting Clockster to turn to him. "What Divatox wants, she gets. And she wants you to turn back time again until the..."

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha and the Rangers - still morphed but without their helmets on - were watching them in the viewing globe.

_"..Freeze Key unexplodes." _Elgar explained, before he kicked Clockster in the leg. _"Now, get moving!"_

"Ready, Rangers?" Alpha asked. "Now!"

The Rangers all touched their belts.

"Back to action!" TJ shouted.

* * *

They then all teleported onto the rooftop Elgar and Clockster were standing on, getting them both to turn to them.

"We're calling a time out, creeps!" TJ retorted, holding his hands like a cross.

"Yeah." Cassie nodded.

"Eh, eh, eh. No time outs until you've gotten to know the other team!" Elgar sneered, putting the end of his sword onto the ground.

A bunch of Piranhatrons then showed up in front of him and Clockster.

"Piranhatron!" Carlos exclaimed, as Mel and Ashley gasped.

"Looks like we got a fight on our hands, guys." TJ said.

"Charge!" Elgar bellowed, as he, Clockster and the Piranhatrons charged at the Rangers.

The Rangers did their fighting poses, and then charged back at them.

TJ dodged past some, while Mel rolled forward to avoid ones kick, and Carlos sent a kick at another, but missed.

He then blocked a kick from it with his forearm, then ducked as it spun around and tried to kick him in the head. He then tried to chop it in the arm, but it blocked it, then it ducked as he tried to punch him in the face, then he dodged a punch from it.

Ashley spun around to kick one, but missed as it ducked, then she blocked a kick from it with her forearm, and then she ducked as it tried to upper kick her.

Cassie did a backwards handspring, then she jumped and spun around to kick one, but missed as it ducked. She then dodged a punch from it, then punched its hand away, then sent a punch at it, but it blocked it.

Justin sent a kick at one, but it blocked it with its hand, then he turned to another, then blocked two punches from it with his forearms, before punching its arm down.

Mel kicked one in the chest, knocking it back slightly, then she back flipped as it came at her, then she spun around to try and tackle it, but missed as it jumped.

TJ blocked a kick from Elgar with his hands, then he spun around to upper kick him, but missed as he ducked. Elgar then hit him in the chest, knocking him back while Cassie blocked a Piranhatron's punch behind him. TJ then turned to Clockster, then blocked a punch from him before he punched him in the chest, then he spun around under his arm, and then pulled on it.

TJ then turned to Elgar - who laughed - and then he pushed Clockster away. He blocked a slice from Elgar's sword, then blocked a punch from Clockster, and then kicked Elgar, then moved his leg back and kicked Clockster, knocking him down.

Behind him, Carlos kicked a Piranhatron away, while Mel grabbed another's arm and pulled it down, and Cassie blocked a third's punch and punched it in the chest.

"Oh, no!" TJ gasped, as Clockster's lines began spinning counterclockwise. "Time's shifting!"

Carlos - now moving faster than normal - spun around and kicked a Piranahtron away, then he spun around and kicked it in the face, knocking it down.

Ashley backed away as one tried to kick her, then they both spun around to kick each other, but got their legs tangled, but then Ashley chopped it in the arm, knocking it down.

Mel spun around and tackled one, then quickly got back up and punched another in the face, knocking it down.

Cassie blocked a chop from one with her forearm, then blocked a kick from it, and then she spun around and tripped it over with her hand, knocking it down.

Justin punched one away from him, then spun around to kick another, but missed as it ducked. He then blocked a punch from it, and then spun around and tackled it, knocking it down.

Clockster's lines then began spinning clockwise.

The Piranhatron Justin tackled got back up, and then everything he just did reversed itself. Everything Cassie had just did the reversed itself, as her Piranhatron got back up, then the same thing happened to Mel, then Ashley, and then Carlos. Clockster then got back up, and then everything TJ did to him and Elgar reversed themselves.

The Rangers then moved back to where they were before the battle started, as did Clockster, Elgar and the Piranahtrons. The Rangers undid their fighting poses, just as Clockster's lines stopped spinning, putting everything back to normal.

The Subcraft's periscope then came out of a can of black tar.

* * *

On the other end, Divatox was fuming.

"Ooh! I can't see a thing!" she cursed. "Fire the torpdeos!"

She turned to a Piranhatron by the controls, who then pressed a button.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, then went out of the water, and then dashed towards the battle area.

* * *

Back on the roof, the Rangers stared at Elgar, Clockster and the Piranhatrons.

"Time to finish these clowns." TJ announced.

"Right!" the others agreed, before they all did their fighting poses.

"Come on! Let's do it!" Elgar chuckled.

"Huh?" TJ muttered, as the Rangers looked up.

The Piranhatrons, Elgar and Clockster all looked up, and saw the torpedoes heading towards them.

"I'm outta here!" Elgar cried, as he and the Piranhatrons ran off.

The torpedoes then hit Clockster, then Elgar peeked out from behind a roof fan, as Clockster grew giant.

"Whoa." Elgar said.

Clockster approached a tall tower, then whacked the roof off with his hand, and then kicked a lower part of it.

TJ ran back slightly as the Rangers all watched.

"We've gotta stop that clock." he said.

"Let's clog out, boys." Elgar said, before he and the Piranhatrons vanished.

"Hey, guys, how about we even up things a bit." TJ suggested, as they all held their right arms above their heads.

"We need Turbo Megazord power now!" they all shouted, holding their right hands by their chests with their thumbs up, then they held their left fists near their chests, and then pointed at the sky with their right fists, and their left hands on the side of their helmets.

_Go..._

A cloud of smoke went off, and then the Turbo Zords arrived, and then the Rangers jumped into them.

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
__Go..._

Wind Chaser then split in half, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side. Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it.

_..__Power Rangers Turbo_

Storm Rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_Gooooo!_

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster. Red Lightning drove off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords.

_Gooooooo!_

It then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster, and then Rangers showed up in the cockpit.

The Zords skidded to a halt, and then lifted themselves off the ground. The back of Red Lightning retracted itself, and then the top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

Clockster then looked up from the destroyed tower to the Turbo Megazord.

"Just in time." he grinned. "Something new to destroy!"

"I don't think so." Carlos retorted. "It's time to say goodbye."

He pulled a lever, then the Turbo Megazord lifted itself up, then dashed down towards Clockster, and kicked him with its right leg, knocking him back.

"Turbo Megazord Saber now!" TJ shouted.

The Turbo Megazord brought out its saber, and then began spinning around in the air as it came down towards Clockster. It then hit him in the head with its saber, knocking him back.

"Turbo Megazord spin out!" TJ shouted.

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it Clockster.

"Zing!" he panicked.

The Turbo Megazord then raced right past him and sliced him with its saber, and then it stopped once it got past him, and then he was destroyed.

The Turbo Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was walking around Elgar.

"You've had three chances, and you _still_ didn't get it right." she explained kindly.

Elgar turned to her.

"But if we just had _one more_ chance, then we'd be..." Elgar said.

"Ah. Oh, if I had one more chance; I'd go so far, none of you would even be born!" Divatox growled angrily, getting Elgar to back away scared.

She then walked past him in a huff, as he turned to her and then looked around confused, before shrugging.

* * *

Later, the Rangers were all sitting around a table in the Youth Center, while Lt. Stone opened the door of an snowman freezer, and took out some ice lollies from it, before walking towards the end of the counters.

"We have to destroy it." TJ said, referring to the Freeze Key.

"Huh. I'm with you." Cassie agreed.

"Yeah, we don't want to Freeze Key to show up again." Ashley reasoned.

"No worries. Justin rewired it." Carlos explained.

"So we won't have to worry about it again." Mel sighed happily.

"I came up with a prefect use for it." Justin explained, as Ashley patted his shoulder.

Lt. Stone then approached them all, and then Ashley, Mel and Cassie all took an ice lolly.

"Hey, Justin, thanks very much for this frozen pop make." he said, before he walked around to a gap between Carlos and Justin. "I've never seen a freezer that's as fast as this one."

Carlos, TJ and Justin then took an ice lolly each, and then TJ and Cassie hit theirs together like they were toasting. Cassie and Carlos then took a bite out of theirs, while Mel began sucking on hers, as they all looked at the pop make, seeing the Freeze Key inside.

Lt. Stone walked back towards the door, as Bulk and Skull both came in, with another Total Vac 8000 - although this one had a bigger hose.

"Uh, uh, boys..." he said, getting them to stop. "I told you, I'm not interested in the Total Vac 8000."

"Good, 'cause this is the Total Vac 9000." Bulk explained, as Skull looked at the hose. "Alright, Skull, let's get ready to start her up."

"Whoa, hold it!" Lt. Stone snapped, holding his hand up.

"Please. Lt. Stone, if we don't sell _one_ of these, we are gonna get fired." Bulk explained, beggingly. "We have to practice our sales pitch."

"Okay, okay." Lt. Stone sighed, giving in.

Bulk chuckled as he rubbed his hands.

"Alright." he grinned. "Stand by."

He then started up the Total Vac 9000, while Skull kept hold of the hose, but nothing got sucked into it. Skull then accidently lowered the hose towards Lt. Stone's face as Bulk lifted the vac up. Lt. Stone put down the tray, and then grabbed the end of the hose, but the pull from inside the hose was too strong, getting it stuck on his jacket.

Mel, Ashley and Justin all laughed lightly, before they turned to the Lt., as his jacket was sucked into the vacuum, making them, TJ, Carlos and Cassie laugh.

Bulk put down the vacuum and shut it off, and then Skull dropped his end of the hose, while Lt. Stone frowned as he put his end down.

"Does this mean you _don't _want one?" Skull asked.

He and Bulk looked worried, while Lt. Stone kept frowning at them, making them back away slightly, and then the Rangers laughed louder.


	8. The Darkest Day

Up in the mountains, TJ and Cassie were hiking along a rocky path.

"This hike was a good idea, Cassie." TJ admitted.

"It's such a beautiful day, I had to get outside." Cassie reasoned.

TJ laughed lightly in agreement, as they kept walking.

Nearby, Elgar sniggered, as he and a few Piranhatrons hid themselves on a cliff, behind a bunch of rocks.

"Just keep walking." he grinned.

TJ and Cassie then came towards them all below.

**(Subcraft)**

Divatox was watching the whole thing through the periscope.

"That's it. That's it." she said grinningly.

**(Mountains)**

TJ and Cassie kept walking and looking around.

**(Subcraft)**

"Just a little more and its bye-bye, Rangers." Divatox smirked, as she kept watching.

**(Mountains)**

Elgar got up.

"It's time to rock-n-roll!" he announced, before he pushed a rock slightly, causing smaller ones to fall off the cliff.

The smaller rocks then landed on the ground, but TJ and Cassie didn't see them.

**(Subcraft)**

Divatox fumed as she kept watching, but then laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, up in space, a weird looking asteroid with metallic lines all around it - going in different directions - was moving towards Earth. Onboard, was a monster which had a black and white outfit, yellow eyes, and a head which looked a bit armoured.

"The Subcraft is within range." he said, holding a sword in his hands. "Contact Divatox at once."

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was still looking through the periscope, and then laughed when the phone rang, which Rygog then answered.

"Divatox, it's for you." he explained. "It's um..."

"Well, I'm not in!" Divatox retorted, not looking away from the periscope. "Take a message!"

* * *

Back on the cliff, Elgar turned to the Piranhatrons.

"Well, don't just stand there, give me a hand!" he ordered.

They then began pushing the boulders over the cliff.

"Come on!" he grunted.

**(Subcraft)**

Divatox moved the periscope around as she kept watching, while Rygog held the phone.

"Uh, Divatox…" he said.

"Yes." Divatox grinned, ignoring him. "Yes, that's it. Two of those little Power Pests are about to become a boulder soufflé."

"Uh, Divatox…" Rygog repeated.

"I said; take a message." Divatox retorted. "I am busy flatting Rangers."

"You really want to take this call." Rygog advised.

Divatox turned to him. "No!" she said. "What I _really _want is for you to be quiet!"

Rygog stuttered as he moved back slightly.

"It can wait!" Divatox bellowed rudely.

"Uh, but..." Rygog said.

Divatox sniggered as she looked back through the periscope.

* * *

Back on the mountains, Elgar and the Piranhatrons had given up, as the boulders hadn't moved a inch.

"We'll never get this thing to budge." Elgar complained, as he wiped some sweat off his forehead with a hankie. "I'm taking a break."

He turned around, and then accidently knocked one of the boulders over.

"Whoa!" he yelped, as he fell onto his chest.

The boulder rolled down the hill, but it made an echoing noise which TJ and Cassie both heard. TJ then pointed at it when he spotted more rolling down the hill behind it.

"Rock slide, run!" he yelled.

"Hurry!" Cassie cried, as they turned around.

"Go!" TJ yelled, as they ran off.

Elgar laughed as the boulders kept rolling down the hill.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows TJ jumping through the air, followed by Cassie, then Ashley and Mel, then Justin and Carlos.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Megazord then stood at ease as lighting went off behind it.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Elgar kept laughing as more boulders rolled down the hill.

"TJ!" Cassie cried, as the ground shook.

She and TJ kept running, when he put his communicator to his mouth.

"Lighting Cruiser, Storm Blaster, we need you now!" he shouted.

Elgar and the Piranhatrons then pushed more boulders over the cliff, causing the ground to shake some more. TJ and Cassie both stopped and turned to the boulders as they came closer to them both.

"Look out!" TJ yelled, pushing Cassie out of the way with him.

Elgar picked up a smaller boulder.

"Welcome to bowling for Rangers." he joked, before he threw it down the hill like a bowling ball.

TJ and Cassie both got back up, but then looked up, and saw Lighting Cruiser - in jet mode - flying towards them.

"There it is!" TJ shouted, pointing at it.

"There's Storm Blaster!" Cassie said, pointing at it as it came towards them.

"Come on." TJ said.

They both ran towards Storm Blaster as more boulders rolled towards them. Lighting Cruiser then fired lasers at Elgar and the Piranahtrons, which hit them and knocked them back.

"Hey, wait a minute; that's not fair!" Elgar complained.

TJ and Cassie kept running towards Storm Blaster, as Lighting Cruiser dashed towards Elgar and the Piranhatrons. TJ and Cassie threw their bags into the back of Storm Blaster, then TJ got into the back, while Cassie climbed into the passenger seat.

"Let's go." she said.

Storm Blaster reversed itself slightly, then turned around, and then raced away from the boulders. Elgar groaned as he and the Piranhatrons looked over the cliff, but saw no sign of the Rangers.

"Hey, where'd they go?!" he wondered. "They were right down there just a second ago? Uh! Even Rangers can't disappear into thin air!"

Storm Blaster then came up behind them all, the roar of the engine getting them to turn around.

"Oh!" Elgar moaned.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to throw rocks?" TJ asked.

"Piranhatrons attack!" Elgar ordered.

TJ and Cassie got out of Storm Blaster.

"Eliminate them!" Elgar ordered, as Cassie kicked one away from her.

TJ dodged ones kick, then blocked a punch from it, before punching it twice in the chest.

Cassie ducked and got behind one as it tried to whack her in the head, then she blocked a punch from it, and hit it in the chest with her knee. Another then came up behind her, then she turned to it and blocked a punch from it with her forearm, before she punched it in the chest, knocking it back.

TJ flipped one over as it grabbed his arm, as another came up behind him and grabbed him.

Cassie whacked one in the chest, knocking it down, and then she turned and kicked another right in the chest, knocking it into a third, causing them both to roll down the hill.

The one holding TJ kept tight hold, but then TJ kicked another as it came at him, knocking it down, and then broke free of the grip of the one holding him.

Cassie then chased after some more as they away.

TJ then ducked as one tried to whack him in the head, and then he dodged around it.

The Piranhatrons then all stumbled back towards Elgar, as TJ and Cassie gathered together near Storm Blaster.

"Auntie D's not gonna like this!" Elgar whined.

"Hey, Elgar, what's the matter; are you all out of boaters?" TJ asked, jokingly, as Cassie put her hands on her hips.

"Ha, ha!" Elgar scoffed, before he and the Piranhatrons vanished.

TJ and Cassie nodded to each other, and then climbed into Storm Blaster.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox twisted the periscope around in disgust, while Porto and Rygog both watched.

"That nitwit nephew of mine almost had them!" she cursed, walking away from it. "All he had to do was move a couple of tone of rock."

"Oh, my..." Porto mumbled.

"What I need is something better. Something bigger." Divatox realized. "Yes."

"Why won't my sister return my calls?" a voice asked.

"Havoc?" Divatox gasped, as she turned around.

The monster from the asteroid stood by the door, along with two Chromites.

"Gen. Havoc at your service." he said, waving his sword as he walked towards Divatox.

"Sorry, I've been a little out of touch." she explained. "How did you get here?"

"Why, my Space Base of course." Havoc answered.

Divatox's eyes widened. "The Space Base?" she questioned softly. "It's here?"

"Well, you ordered my men to build it, didn't you?" Havoc recalled.

"Yeah, about 100 years ago." Divatox sighed.

"Better late than never." Havoc assured. "But if you don't want it..."

"No!" Divatox bellowed loudly.

"No?" Havoc questioned, turning to her.

"I mean; I wouldn't dream of you leaving." Divatox assured kindly, touching his face. "No, no, no. My dear, dear brother. Does it have a docking bay for the Subcraft?"

"Of course. There's room for everyone." Havoc assured.

"Excellent." Divatox grinned, looking up with her hands together. "It'll be the prefect thing to defeat those Rangers. Elgar, Porto, Rygog, prepare the ship!"

"But, Elgar has not yet returned, my queen." Porto explained, as Divatox walked to the controls, making her sigh.

"Well, then we'll wait for Elgar to get back and _then_ we'll leave." she said sternly.

She hit Rygog in the side, before she looked through the binoculars on the controls.

"Ready whenever you are, your evilness." Porto said.

* * *

Later, the Rangers were all in the Youth Center, sitting around a table together, and TJ and Cassie were telling the others what had happened to them.

"You guys should've seen Elgar's face." TJ grinned.

"A rockslide. Man, I miss out on all the good stuff." Justin complained.

"Not _all_ the good stuff. I got you a ticket for the Angel Grove Monster Tour." Ashley corrected, handing him the ticket.

"Alright." Justin said happily, looking at it.

"Isn't that where a tour guide takes you all around town to where Rangers have fought monsters?" Cassie asked.

They all grinned, except for Carlos.

"You wouldn't catch me on that tour." he scoffed.

"So then I guess you don't want this, huh?" Ashley inquired, holding up another ticket.

Carlos took it from her, through reluctantly.

"I wouldn't mind going myself." Mel admitted. "Might find out what some things our predecessors have done in their battles."

"Good thing I got a spare one then." Ashley said, holding up another ticket.

"Thanks, Ash." Mel smiled, taking it.

* * *

Later, Justin, Mel, Ashley and Carlos were all in the park with a bunch of people, being led by Bulk - who was the tour guide, wearing an orange coverall, a hardhat with a dinosaur on top.

"Step right this way." he said, as a woman took a picture with a camera. "The last stop on Angel Grove's Monster Tour."

Everyone then stopped.

"I can't believe you talked me into it." Carlos muttered.

"Oh, come on, Carlos." Ashley said, trying to cheer him up. "It's been fun."

"I'm actually quite enjoying this tour." Mel said.

Bulk turned to the crowd near a tree.

"A lot of people, see monsters on _this_ very spot." he explained. "If we wait just a few minutes, we might just see one of Angel Grove's most famous monsters."

The crowd - minus Carlos - all looked excited.

"Who could it be: Pudgy Pig, Eye-Guy, the Peckster, Stonemaker?" Bulk wondered.

Skull - dressed up as a furry monster - then came out from behind the tree and then growled, getting everyone to laugh - including Carlos - as Bulk turned to him. Once Skull got beside Bulk, a little girl walked towards the pair of them.

"You're _not _a real monster!" she shouted, before kicking Skull in the leg.

"Ow!" he yelled, hopping on his other leg.

Bulk gasped slightly while everyone laughed, and then he laughed lightly as Skull took off the costume's head.

"Sorry, folks, we're just having a little fun here." Bulk explained. "This is my good pal, Skull. You know, we once _did_ see, an alien spaceship land here, in that lake."

He pointed to it behind them, before turning back to the crowd.

"I saw some aliens once." the little girl said.

"Yeah, good for you." Skull scoffed, disbelieving.

"Yeah, I saw an alien ship too." a man said, realizing that the girl was kidding.

"I thought we were gonna get to see a _real_ monster?" a woman asked rudely. "The pamphlet said we were gonna get to see the Rangers or a_ real_ monster in action!"

"Yeah!" the man agreed.

"Yeah!" everyone else said - apart from the four Rangers.

"Skull, you better put your head back on!" Bulk hissed.

Skull turned to him, and then the whole crowd - apart from the Rangers - walked off in annoyance, while the Rangers walked towards them both, and then past them.

"Nice monster suit." Carlos joked, patting Skull's shoulder.

He then followed the others while chuckling, and then Skull suck his tongue out at him.

"Bulkmeyer! Oh, Skullovtich!" called Lt. Stone, who walked towards them both. "I thought I hired you two to give monster tours; not create a mob?"

"But...we were just trying to show 'em where the evil Alien Spacecraft went in the lake." Bulk explained.

"Not the Alien Spaceship story again." Lt. Stone sighed, disbelieving.

"Ah..." Skull mumbled, his mouth open.

"I've had enough for one day." Lt. Stone sighed. "But we'll try this again tomorrow."

He turned around and walked away, and then Bulk threw down his guide flag in annoyance. He then threw his helmet off too, and then stomped on the flag, and then Skull did the same.

* * *

Later that day, as the sun began to set, Elgar finally returned to the Subcraft, and walked onto the bridge. He began to sneak away from the door, when Divatox cleared her throat, causing him to stop and jump out of his skin.

"Just where do you think you're going?" she inquired, getting him to turn to her, Rygog and Havoc - who had his back to him.

"Who me?" he asked innocently, pointing at himself. "Oh, funny you should ask. I was just on my way to..."

"Elgar." Havoc cut in, turning around.

"Oh, uh..." Elgar stuttered. "..Uncle Havoc. Ha, ha. Good to see ya."

"Wish I could say the same." Havoc retorted.

Elgar pointed at his head. "Look, head's gotten bigger." he said.

"Too bad your brain hasn't." Divatox sneered.

Elgar mumbled sadly.

"Stow the sentiments, Elgar, we're leaving." Divatox explained.

"Alright, Porto, what are you waiting for?" Elgar asked, walking towards Porto. "Let's get this sub-tub moving."

They both turned to some of the controls, and then Divatox turned to Havoc.

"Alright, brother, let's see this Space Base." she grinned, patting Havoc's shoulder.

Elgar and Porto began fiddling with the controls, while Rygog looked through the periscope.

"Haul in the anchor!" he ordered, as Elgar turned to him.

"Hauling an anchor." he reported, saluting.

The Subcraft then began to rise itself up slowly towards the waterline.

"Fire thrusters!" Rygog commanded.

"Firing thrusters!" Porto obeyed.

The Subcraft moved closer to the waterline.

"Prepare for liftoff." Rygog ordered.

The Subcraft then rose up out of the water in the dark - as the sun had now set.

"Oh, isn't this fun?" Havoc asked.

Divatox nodded.

The Subcraft kept rising up, and then Porto, Elgar and Rygog moaned as it lifted itself out of the water and then hovered above it.

"Engage fin wings!" Rygog ordered.

The Subcraft's wings then retracted themselves, and then it looked up towards the sky.

"Hold onto your harth, boys!" Divatox bellowed, as the Subcraft shook. "It's moving day!"

She began to wobble as the Subcraft shot off towards the sky, and then into outer space.

"We've left the Earth's atmosphere, my queen." Rygog reported, as Divatox now sat in a chair.

The Subcraft slowly moved through outer space.

"The Space Base is big enough for your entire crew; as well as my private army of robot soldiers." Havoc explained to Divatox.

Divatox looked at herself through a handheld mirror, while the Subcraft slowly approached the Space Base. Elgar chuckled as he looked at it through a porthole.

"What a cool looking Space Base." he commented.

"Prepare for docking speed." Divatox ordered. "Prepare for docking speed."

Elgar grabbed hold of a lever, while two Chromites stood on the Space Base, and directed the Subcraft in.

"Uh, now?" he asked.

"Not now." Divatox answered, not looking way from the mirror.

Elgar backed away from the lever, and then looked at his hand like it was a watch.

The two Chromites kept directing the Subcraft towards the Space Base.

"Now?" Elgar asked, grabbing the lever again.

"Not now." Divatox said, putting lipstick on her lips.

Elgar backed away from the lever, as the Chromites kept directing the Subcraft towards them.

"Now!" Divatox barked loudly.

Elgar stumbled a bit, but then grabbed and pulled the lever.

The Subcraft then stopped right near the Space Base, but it banged against it slightly, causing Divatox to put lipstick on her cheek.

"We did it!" Porto cheered, turning to her. "We did it! We've docked with the Space Base."

"Docking procedure has been completed, my queen." Rygog reported.

The Subcraft's doors opened up, and then two Chromites - holding a red carpet between them - put it down near the end of a balcony.

"Welcome to the Space Base, sister." Havoc said, as Divatox put the mirror away.

She grinned as she got up. "How sweet." she said.

Elgar walked towards the doors and onto the balcony, carrying an large anchor as he did.

"You remembered the space balcony." Divatox smiled.

"I _never_ forget a detail." Havoc assured. "From here, you have a view of any world you'd like to conquer. Shall we take a tour?"

"Ah, delighted, dear brother." Divatox replied.

"I thought you would be." Havoc nodded, as they both walked towards the carpet.

"Ahh. It's good to be the queen." Divatox sighed happily.

"So true." Havoc commented.

"You may take my hand." Divatox said, holding it out.

Havoc was about to take it, when she pulled it back.

"Gotcha." she smirked.

Havoc chuckled as he scratched his head, while Divatox walked onto the balcony.

"And now to bask in the aggression I so richly deserve." Divatox grinned, as she walked past the Chromites - who bowed at her. "Hello, minions. Yes, hello, I'm here now."

She walked towards Elgar at the end of the balcony.

"Bonjour, peons." she said, walking past him, with Havoc behind her. "Bring a little excitement into your dreary little live."

Both she and Havoc began walking around the Space Base.

"Your Piranhatrons can run the base as efficiently as my own..." Havoc explained, as they walked past two Chromites - who were carrying a box between them. "Ohh. Elite forces."

"What a wonderful dreary place." Divatox remarked.

"And I've saved the best for last." Havoc explained. "My secret weapon, in the never ending fight against good."

"You didn't forget?" Divatox inquired happily, as Havoc sniggered. "It's here."

"Why of course it is." Havoc assured. "Look?"

He hit a button on a panel with his sword, and then a hanger door lifted itself up, showing a big robot resembling Godzilla about the size of a Megazord.

"The Metallosaurus." Divatox said. "The prefect thing to defeat those Rangers."

* * *

The next day, TJ and Carlos were in standing by Alpha and the computer in the Power Chamber, and Alpha had been explaining to them what had happened last night.

"I started tracking the signal as soon as the ship left the lake. The signature readings confirm it; that's the Subcraft." Alpha explained.

"Divatox left the Earth?" Carlos asked, confused.

"Looks like it." Alpha replied.

"Did she give up?" Carlos asked curiously.

"Not likely." TJ answered glumly.

An alarm buzzed on the computer.

"Wait a minute..." Alpha said, looking at it. "Something's interfering with the frequency!"

"We're receiving a transmission." Dimitria realized.

Carlos, TJ and Alpha all turned to the viewing globe, which showed Havoc.

_"Hello, Rangers, my name is Gen. Havoc; brother to the Pirate Queen Divatox." _he explained.

"Yo, what do you want?" Alpha inquired, as TJ folded his arms.

_"To meet me at the Angel Grove pier to discuss the terms of _your _surrender." _Havoc explained, getting TJ and Carlos to turn to each other. _"If you_ don't _show up, or if you try any of your Ranger tricks, I shall destroy the Earth."_

"Gee, can't wait to meet the rest of the family." Alpha scoffed.

_"If you don't show up, I'll destroy the Earth." _Havoc repeated.

"Alpha, call the rest of the Rangers." TJ instructed. "We can't take the chance that he's bluffing."

"You got it." Alpha acknowledged.

TJ and Carlos nodded to each other.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted.

They both then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

Carlos lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then his Ranger suit appeared on him.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

At the pier, Havoc was sitting down on a chair near a table he'd set up, along with a cup of tea.

"What a lovely spot for a spot of tea." he said, picking the cup up.

He took a sip out of it, as the Rangers all showed up in Storm Blaster and Lighting Cruiser. TJ and Justin then parked the cars, and then all the Rangers piled out and ran towards Havoc.

"Ah, Rangers." he said, putting the cup down. "It's about time you arrived. Would you care for a muffin?"

The Rangers didn't answer, and then Carlos put his hands on his hips as he walked a bit closer.

"Who are you, and if you don't mine my asking, what do you want from us?" he demanded.

"You are in _no_ position to ask questions to me!" Havoc retorted. "But I'm feeling generous today; so I, Gen Havoc, on behalf of Divatox…" he got up from the chair. "..Queen Pirate to the Universe, order you to surrender, immediately!"

"We _never_ surrender!" Carlos scoffed.

"Ever." TJ confirmed.

"So fat chance!" Mel scoffed, folding her arms.

"That's about to change; for change is the only constant in the universe." Havoc spat, walking closer, before he paced in front of the Rangers. "What you don't seem to understand, is that the force I represent is far too powerful for you to even hope to defeat."

"Oh, yeah?" TJ retorted. "What makes you think _you're_ so tough, Havoc?"

"Oh, I'm tougher than you can even imagine, young man." Havoc spat, assuringly. "But my special troops are a great deal tougher."

"What special troops?" TJ inquired, as the Rangers only saw him.

"Yeah, all we can see is you!" Mel scoffed, as Havoc turned to them.

"My robot warriors feel no pain, and with no need to breathe, they are superb fighters both on land and underwater." Havoc explained.

The Rangers gasped slightly.

"I'll give you one last chance; surrender to me now, or be destroyed!" Havoc warned.

"No way!" TJ spat. "No deal!"

"Very well." Havoc said.

A bunch of Chromites - each with a staff - then jumped out of the water and landed on the pier, and then the Rangers charged at them.

TJ blocked a chop attack from one with his forearm, and then knocked it away slightly.

Justin jumped off of a crate and then rolled forward as three surrounded him.

Mel blocked ones kick with her forearm, but then another kicked her in the chest, knocking her back slightly.

Ashley ducked as one tried to whack her with its staff, then ducked again as another tried to whack her with its staff. She then ran and did a sideways flip to her right as a third tried to whack her in the chest.

Cassie blocked ones attack by grabbing its arm, then she punched it in the chest, and then she pulled it to the ground. She then grabbed another's arm before it could hit her, and then flipped it over onto its back, and then dodged a third's swipe.

Havoc hit his sword calmly against his hand as he watched the battle.

"That's enough!" he said.

The Rangers all ran towards him as the Chromites stopped fighting, and then they gathered around TJ.

"Is that the best you can do?" he asked.

"As a matter of fact, it isn't!" Havoc replied, pointing upwards to his right.

The Rangers turned to where he was pointing to, and gasped at the sight of Metallosaurus, which lifted its leg up, and nearly stomped on them, but they all jumped away in time.

"Ahh!" they moaned, as they landed on their chests.

"Oh, no." TJ muttered, as they got to their knees and looked up.

"Look!" Mel shouted, pointing at the top, as she could see Havoc riding it.

"You arrogant young punks took the bait hook, line and robust." Havoc said. "And now you'll have to deal with Metallosaurus. You're doomed."

"Turbine Laser now!" TJ shouted, putting his left hand against his helmet.

The Turbine Laser then arrived in the area, and then the Rangers spotted it.

"Laser, activate!" TJ shouted.

The Turbine Laser then turned into cannon mode, and then lowered itself to the Rangers, who then took their positions.

"Turbine Laser!" TJ shouted.

The Turbine Laser then powered up, and then they lifted it up and aimed it at the Metallosaurus.

"Fire!" they all shouted, holding their arms out - TJ, Cassie and Justin their right, Mel, Ashley and Carlos their left.

A ball of energy shot out of the Turbine Laser, which hit Metallosaurus' nose, but then ricocheted off it.

"Oh, no, look!" TJ gasped, as the Rangers looked up and dropped the Turbine Laser.

"No!" Carlos yelped. "The laser didn't even phase him!"

"What is that thing made of?" Mel wondered frantically.

"Is that the best you can do, Rangers?" Havoc asked. "Sorry, not good enough."

"Whoa!" Carlos yelped, jumping up as the Rangers moved back slightly.

"Alpha, we're gonna need the Turbo." TJ explained, putting his left hand against his helmet.

Metallosaurus fired lasers out of its eyes, which hit the Rangers, knocking them up as an explosion went off behind them - first Justin and Cassie, then Carlos and Ashley, and then Mel and TJ.

"Oh, please, don't bother getting up." Havoc sneered.

The Rangers all hit the ground, and then groaned as they tried to get back up.

"Any suggestions?" TJ asked, as Mel, Carlos and Ashley got up, while Cassie touched his shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the city, Bulk and Skull - both wearing the Monster Tour guide suits and reading a small book - were showing people around the city, when they both stopped and turned to the crowd in a garden. Bulk cleared his throat as he looked at the crowd while Skull kept looking at the book.

"Thanks, you've been a terrific crowd." Bulk remarked.

"Yeah, much better than the last one." Skull added glumly.

"We'd just like to leave you with this one thought. Angel Grove has a highly sophisticated monster detection system." Bulk explained.

Skull turned to him, as the crowd turned to each other.

"And in the event of an actual monster attack, we are to proceed _directly_ to the nearest designated Monster Safety Zone." Bulk explained. "We never scream, we never run."

Some of the crowd rolled their eyes in disbelief.

"Uh-huh." Bulk nodded.

"Ah-ah." Skull said, his mouth open.

They both then looked up, and saw Metallosaurus wandering around the city, causing then both to panic - Bulk pointed at it while Skull screamed. The crowd looked annoyed with them, as Bulk turned around.

"Run, run, run!" he shouted, as he ran, dragging Skull behind him.

Metallsourus stomped through the city as people ran away from it, then a man in the turned from it, and screamed. He and the rest of the crowd then all ran away screaming.

"That thing's gonna destroy Angel Grove." Cassie gasped, pointing at it, as the Rangers all watched from the pier.

"We need Turbo Megazord power now!" TJ shouted, as they all turned around and ran away.

_Goooo!_

An alarm buzzed, and then the Turbo Zords arrived, and then the Rangers jumped into them.

_Go..._

Wind Chaser then split in half, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side. Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it.

_..__Power Rangers Turbo  
__Go..._

Storm Rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_..__Power Rangers Turbo_

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster.

_Go..._

Red Lightning drove off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords.

_..__Power Rangers Turbo_

"Initiate Turbo Megazord!" they all shouted, bringing their keys out, and then put them into their controls.

"Turbo up!" TJ shouted, putting his key into the controls, and then turned it, making a red light shine.

He then hit the brake.

_Gooooooo!_

The Zords skidded to a halt, and then lifted themselves off the ground. The back of Red Lightning retracted itself, and then the top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

"Let's try it again, Gen.!" TJ dared, punching his fist, as Carlos fiddled with his hands.

"I wouldn't count on changing the outcome if I were you." Havoc scoffed, punching his fist.

The Turbo Megazord and Metallosaurus then stomped towards each other, and then got locked in a grapple. Metallosaurus then broke free of it, and then hit it in the chest with its claw while running past it. It then turned and tried to hit the Turbo Megazord again, but it blocked it with its fist, and then knocked another claw attack away from it. The Turbo Megazord then kicked it in the belly, and then punched it in the chest, knocking it back, and then it dodged as Metallosaurus charged at it, causing it to miss.

It then turned around and hit the Turbo Megazord in the chest with its claw, but then it punched Metallosaurus in the head, and then kicked it in the chest, knocking it back.

"Time to finish it." TJ decided, crossing his fists over like an 'X', and then pointed at Metallosaurus. "Spin out!"

The Turbo Megazord then charged at Metallosaurus with the Turbo Megazord Saber, and then it began spinning around.

"I'm not through wit you yet!" Havoc spat.

Metallsoaurus began spinning around itself, and then it snapped the Turbo Megazord Saber in half when the Turbo Megazord got near it. Metallosaurus then stopped spinning when the Turbo Megazord looked at its broken saber.

"Whoa!" the Rangers gasped.

"Impossible!" Mel exclaimed.

Metallosaurus then threw the other half of the saber away, and then hit the Turbo Megazord in the arm with its claw, and then hit it again in the chest as it walked past it.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox turned away from the Subcraft's periscope, as she'd been watching the battle.

"Hmm. Maybe my brother's not so bad after all." she grinned, playing with her hair.

She then laughed as she looked back through the periscope.

* * *

Metallosaurus grabbed the Turbo Megazord's arm, and then bit its shoulder with its mouth, sending lighting all through the Turbo Megazord. Metallosaurus then let go as sparks came out all over the Turbo Megazord.

"Ahh!" TJ moaned, as sparks began to come into the cockpit.

"Arghh!" Mel groaned, as Cassie and Ashley backed away from some sparks.

Havoc laughed. "I'm not through with you Power Peons." he sniggered. "Not yet."

Metallosaurus spun around and hit the Turbo Megazord in the chest with its tail, and then it spun around and hit it in the chest again with its tail. It then spun around and wrapped its tail around the Turbo Megazord, trapping it.

"I think you'll get a charge out of this." Havoc smirked, before pressing a button.

Lighting then came out of Metallosaurus' tail, which then hit the Turbo Megazord, causing sparks to come out all over it. The Rangers all moaned as more sparks came into the cockpit, and then the controls began to short-circuit.

"Hey!" Ashley gasped.

"What's going on?" Justin asked frantically, as more sparks came into the cockpit.

"I don't know, but I don't like it!" Mel shouted worriedly.

The cockpit window's glass began to shatter.

"Carlos, what's he doing now?!" Cassie asked loudly, as more sparks came out.

"He shorted out the console!" Carlos replied. "It's melting!"

"Now, troops, finish them off!" Havoc ordered, as more sparks came out of the Turbo Megazord.

Elgar looked up at it and Metallosaurus.

"You heard the Gen." he said, as a bunch of Chromites showed up with a grappling hook each. "Get up there!"

The Chromites threw their grappling hooks up, which attached to the Turbo Megazord's head, and then they began climbing up them, until they were all over the Turbo Megazod.

"Look out, guys!" Carlos shouted, as at least ten Chromites showed up just outside the cockpit window. "We've got company!"

"They're overpowering us!" Ashley gulped.

"And they're all over the Megazord!" Mel added frantically.

The Chromites then smashed the glass of the cockpit window with their staffs, and began fighting the Rangers.

"Ahh!" TJ moaned, as he blocked ones staff with his forearm.

He then got up and pushed it into his seat.

Justin grabbed ones arm and banged its head against the controls, and then chopped it in the back. He then ducked as another tried to whack him from behind, then he turned to it and hit him in the chest, knocking it back, before turning back to the first, as it got up.

Ashley knocked one back with her elbow, and then ducked as another tried to whack her in the head with its staff.

Mel dodged ones staff as it tried to poke her, then she grabbed the end of it, and then hit it in the face with her elbow.

Cassie blocked a staff from two of them at the same time with her forearms.

TJ grabbed ones staff and elbowed it in the arm.

"There's too many of them!" he bellowed.

Cassie punched one in the face, and then ducked as another tried to whack her with its staff.

TJ growled as he knocked back the one he had hold of, and then the door behind Mel opened up.

"Huh?" she gasped, turning to it.

Three more Chromites appeared on the other side, holding a blaster each, and then fired, hitting the Rangers as more sparks came into the cockpit. A small explosion then occurred, which knocked the Rangers right out of the cockpit - first Carlos and Ashley, then Cassie and Justin, and then TJ and Mel.

More sparks came out of the cockpit, as Metallosaurus kept its tail around it.

"I told you, you Rangers were no match for me and my troops." Havoc smirked, before he clapped his hands. "Victory is mine. Now, to get rid of your pesky piece of Mega-junk once and for all."

Metallosaurus then lifted itself off the ground and flew towards the sky, taking the Turbo Megazord with it.

The Rangers all moaned as they got to their knees and watched helplessly.

"Look up there!" Carlos exclaimed, as they got to their feet.

"Oh, no!" TJ gasped. "He's got the Turbo Megazord!"

"This can't be happening!" Mel cried.

Metallosaurus then made it into space, and dragged the Turbo Megazord towards the Space Base.

* * *

Later, Havoc entered the Subcraft from the Space Base balcony, with two Chromites behind him.

"Nothing like coming home after a good day's work." he said to himself, before he spotted Divatox looking at some of her loot. "Ah, sister."

Divatox turned to him and smiled.

"Brother!" she squealed happily.

She ran towards him and hugged him tight.

"How the times of war have changed." Havoc commented, as Divatox let go. "We have the Power Rangers primary battle vehicle."

"Yeah, we have the Megazord too." Elgar added.

Divatox and Havoc both growled at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"This day belongs to you, my evil sister." Havoc said, turning to Divatox.

"Well, of course it does." she grinned, wickedly. "I can launch an attack at any moment, and the Earth will be completely defenceless. And to think, I used to hate moving."

Both she and Havoc then laughed.

"Laugh!" Divatox ordered.

Elgar and the Chromites laughed as well.

"Stop!" Divatox commanded.

Everyone stopped laughing.

"I love that." Divatox grinned.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the sun began to set, the Rangers were all in the park sitting under a tree.

"I should've seen this coming!" TJ exclaimed. "Arghh! Done something to stop it!"

"TJ, it's not your fault." Ashley assured. "They had more power."

"Not to mention we were outnumbered." Mel added.

"How are we gonna defend Angel Grove without the Megazord?" Cassie asked curiously.

"Cassie's right, it's hopeless." Carlos said glumly.

Ashley sighed, while Mel folded her arms.

"I can't believe it." Carlos admitted.

"It just seems so unreal." Cassie said.

"I wonder where they took the Megazord?" Justin wondered.

"Somewhere in space maybe." Ashley guessed.

"Probably wherever the Subcraft is now." Mel suggested.

"There's no getting it back now." Carlos said glumly.

Phantom Ranger's shadow then appeared nearby, and then Justin spotted it.

"What's that?" he wondered.

The others all turned to Phantom Ranger, as he turned visible and walked towards them, and then they got up.

"The Phantom Ranger." Cassie said.

"I doubt even _he_ can help us now." Carlos said.

"You must no despair, Rangers." Phantom said, as he stopped. "There is one last hope."

"What hope?" TJ asked desperately.

"Whatever it is, _it _can't wait." Carlos explained.

"You _must_ wait. All will be revealed in time." Phantom assured, as he turned around.

"But..." TJ stuttered, as the Rangers all looked confused.

* * *

_On the next Power Rangers Turbo..._

Metallosaurus trashes the city, as people on the ground run for their lives. Lighting Cruiser soars through the air and fires its lasers at Metallosaurus.

In the Space Base, Divatox stands on the balcony with a cannon - which she fired - while Porto stood behind her onboard the Subcraft.

_..Divatox shoots down the Lighting Cruiser.._

Lighting Cruiser falls down from the sky, as TJ and Ashley hang on to the controls.

_..as Metallosaurus rampages through the Angel Grove._

Divatox backed away from the cannon.

"Wahoo!" she cheered, punching her fist down.

Metallosaurus grabs hold of a building and begins to shake it.

The Rangers all run towards a bunch of Piranhatrons near a warehouse, and then begins to fight them.

They all then surround Phantom Ranger.

"Rangers, come with me." he requested.

"But Angel Grove needs us!" TJ argued, turning from the city to Phantom. "We _can't_ leave now!"

"There's no choice." Phantom explained, touching TJ's shoulders. "You must leave."

All seven Rangers run through a sewer tunnel.

_Even the Phantom Ranger can't stop Metallosaurus._

Metallosaurus stomps on the ground, causing the Rangers to moan inside the tunnel, and it begins to collapse on them.

_Can they escape? Find out on the next Power Rangers Turbo._


	9. One Last Hope

**A/N: Here's the first appearance of the Rescue Zords.**

* * *

_Last time on Power Rangers Turbo..._

The Subcrraft lifted itself out of the water.

"It's moving day!" Divatox cheered.

The Subcraft flew towards the Space Base in outer space.

_..Divatox makes her new home on Gen. Havoc's Space Base..._

Two Chromites directed the Subcraft towards the Space Base.

_..which just so happens to be posed to strike at the planet Earth._

A bunch of Chromites climbed onto the Turbo Megazord via grappling hooks.

_Later that day, the Gen's army..._

The Chromites smashed the glass of the Turbo Megazord's cockpit window, and then climbed into it.

_..gained access to the Turbo Megazord..._

The Rangers begin fighting the Chromites, when a door behind Mel opened up.

"Huh?" she gasped, turning to it

Three Chromites with blasters show up on the other side.

_..successfully evicting the Rangers. _

The three Chromites fired their blasters, which hit the Rangers and sent sparks all over the cockpit, and then they went flying out of it.

Metallosaurus spun around and wrapped the Turbo Megazord up with its tail.

_The Metallosaurus captures the Turbo Megazord, and..._

Metallosaurus lifted itself off the ground and flew towards the sky, taking the Turbo Megazord with it.

_..takes it to the Space Base._

The Rangers got up and watched helplessly.

"I can mount an attack at any moment, and the Earth will be completely defenceless." Divatox grinned.

_Can they get it back? Find out next._

* * *

At the park, the Rangers were sitting together under a tree as the sun set, when Phantom Ranger's shadow appeared nearby, and Justin spotted it.

"What's that?" he wondered.

The others all turned to Phantom Ranger, as he turned visible and walked towards them, and then they got up.

"The Phantom Ranger." Cassie said.

"I doubt even _he_ can help us now." Carlos said.

"You must no despair, Rangers." Phantom said, as he stopped. "There is one last hope."

"What hope?" TJ asked desperately.

"Whatever it is, _it _can't wait." Carlos explained.

"You _must_ wait. All will be revealed in time." Phantom assured, as he turned around.

"But..." TJ stuttered, as the Rangers all looked confused.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, the Turbo Megazord was chained up in the hanger, while the Metallosarurus was being repaired beside it. Its head was then reattached, just as Havoc and Elgar walked into the hanger.

"I've had Porto working around the clock." Havoc explained. "The upgrades to the Metallosarurus operating systems are just about complete."

Elgar sniggered.

"I did borrow a few ideas from those Power Brats Megazord, improving them on extensively, of course." Havoc explained.

"Hear that, you're obsolete!" Elgar called, as they looked at the Turbo Megazord.

Havoc began to bend his sword. "My Metallosaurus is the most advance fighting machine ever known." he said, before he stopped. "Nothing those Power Rangers can do now will stop us from conquering their world."

"Gen..." Porto said, getting Havoc to turn to him, as he came over with a book. "..I've just printed out some hidden information..."

He handed Havoc the book, which said 'Top secret'.

"..that I found hidden in the Megazord's databanks..." Porto went on, as Havoc opened the book. "..I think you should see."

Havoc began going through the pages of the book.

"New information about Phantom Ranger." Porto explained, as Havoc stopped on a page with Phantom Ranger's picture on.

"Him again!" Havoc sneered.

**(The city)**

Phantom walked through the streets in the dead of night.

_"As you know, in order to defeat the Power Rangers, we'll have to eliminate the Phantom Ranger first." _Porto explained. _"This visual you see, shows the exact location of his Power Ruby - his life source."_

Phantom stopped walking.

_"Capture the ruby, and you control his power." _Porto explained.

**(The hanger)**

"Then we'll have to draw him out into the open." Havoc deduced.

Elgar sniggered as Havoc walked away.

"I love it." he said, before he followed.

* * *

On the Space Base's balcony, Havoc approached a cannon that had been set up.

"Ah, my new toy is all set and ready to go." he sighed, touching the remote control switch. "It even has a remote."

Divatox walked onto the balcony.

"What is that?" she inquired, walking towards Havoc.

"A Neutron Laser, in case of attack." Havoc answered.

"Ooh. How fun." Divatox smirked, touching it.

She turned to around to her left, causing Havoc to duck slightly.

"Hey!" he gasped, moving back. "Watch it!"

"Speaking of attack; when can we?" Divatox asked.

"Very soon." Havoc promised. "And my army is almost ready."

Elgar peeked out of the door between the balcony and the Subcraft.

"Almost?!" he questioned. "But I'm ready now!"

"Thanks, but I think we'll wait for _your _army." Divatox scoffed, turning from him to Havoc.

Elgar grumbled as he moved his head back into the Subcraft.

"But don't make me wait _much,_ my brother." Divatox advised. "The world has waited_ too_ long to fall into my clutches."

She accidently pushed the fire lever on the laser down, causing Havoc to duck as a laser shot out of it, which ricocheted off a porthole. The laser then ricocheted off the stands holding both Metallosaurus and the Turbo Megazord, until finally stopped.

"Oops." Divatox said, before she giggled.

Havoc got back up. "Do_ try_ to be a little more careful." he advised.

"Sorry." Divatox said.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows TJ jumping through the air, followed by Cassie, then Ashley and Mel, then Justin and Carlos.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

It then shows all six Turbo Zords racing beside each other.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Megazord then stood at ease as lighting went off behind it.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

The next morning, the Rangers were all inside the Power Chamber, and were explaining to Dimitria what had happened yesterday.

"Without the Turbo Megazord, we're sitting ducks." Ashley explained frantically.

"Hey, Yo-Yo, you're right." Alpha agreed, pressing buttons on the computer, before turning to the viewing globe, which showed Angel Grove unharmed. "But, for right now, everything seems to be pretty quiet. There's no sign of Divatox anywhere."

"She'll be back." Carlos stated. "It's only a matter of time."

"So we have to be ready, with or without the Turbo Megazord." Mel said.

"One last hope?" Justin quoted. "Wonder what that means?"

TJ and Ashley shook their heads, now knowing.

"That will be revealed _only _when the Phantom Ranger chooses to tell you." Dimitria reasoned.

"I hope that's soon enough." Carlos admitted, as Cassie nodded.

"It does seem grim, but remember, you are Power Rangers." Dimitria told them. "No matter what, Divatox can never take your courage."

"Yeah. We fight with whatever we've got." TJ said.

The others nodded.

"Mm-mm." Carlos agreed.

"Yeah." Cassie said.

"Right." Mel agreed.

"Here's your chance, Rangers." Alpha said.

TJ sighed, before turning to the others. "Let's go to work." he decided. "Shift into Turbo!"

They all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

Justin lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he grew an extra foot as his Ranger suit appeared on him.

Carlos lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then his Ranger suit appeared on him.

Ashley lowered her arms, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

Cassie lowered her arms to her sides, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

Mel lowered her arms to her sides, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were giving another one of their Monster Tours - this time with Lt. Stone among the crowd to keep an eye on them.

"And on this very corner, the Mechanizer monster did battle with the Power Rangers." Bulk explained, which wasn't true as the Zeo Rangers battled Mechanizer inside a factory.

They both stopped and turned to the crowd.

"Hey, speaking of which; this brochure promises we'll see the Rangers?!" an old man questioned, looking at the pamphlet. "Or a monster, or something!"

Lt. Stone touched his shoulder. "Excuse me, sir." he said, looking at the pamphlet.

He walked towards Bulk and Skull as the rest of the crowd looked at their pamphlets, before he turned to the crowd.

"Uh...I'm terribly sorry, forks." he said. "I'm the owner of the tour, and uh, this is a...misprint."

Bulk looked up and sotted Lighting Cruiser up in the sky.

"Look, the Red Ranger!" he shouted, pointing at it.

The crowd looked up, but saw no sign of Lighting Cruiser, as it was now over a building nearby.

"There, now you've seen a Ranger.2 Bulk smiled.

The crowd turned to him and Skull.

"I don't see a thing!" the old man spat.

"That was probably just a plane!" an old woman retorted.

Bulk shook his hand in front of Skull's face - who was looking up at the sky.

"If you'll just follow me, we can see the entire city from the top of this skyscraper." Lt. Stone explained. "Just follow me, please."

He and Bulk then lead the crowd away while Skull kept looking up at the sky.

"Huh?" he muttered, turning to the crowd.

He turned back to the sky, and then back to the crowd, before he followed after them.

Once inside, the crowd began looking around.

"Forks, please feel free to take as many pictures as you like." Lt. Stone said.

He turned to Bulk and Skull, and then folded his arms in annoyance, as the crowd all walked past them.

"This place has the best food on the 43rd floor." Bulk said.

Lt. Stone turned to them both, as they handed them their tour books.

"See ya later." Bulk said, before they walked off - Skull waving as he did.

Lt. Stone pointed at them in annoyance.

* * *

Meanwhile, Metallosaurus was now standing somewhere in the forest.

"Now, let me see." Havoc said, before he opened a map titled 'Angel Grove.' "I'll take a look at Elgar's map."

He looked at the map, which was a bit weird.

"I'd like to start in the center of town, which is right here." he said, pointing at the center of the map. "If my sense of direction holds..."

He closed the map and put it away.

"..true on this gassphly planet, that would be this way." he deduced, pointing to his left.

He sniggered, as he began to move Metallosarurus to its left.

Nearby, TJ flew Lighting Cruiser through the sky, with Ashley sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Well, so far so good." TJ said, as they looked around. "Let's check out downtown."

Metallosarurus meanwhile had now made it to the city, and people were now running off scared, and then it began trashing the city. The people kept screaming, which got TJ's attention as Lighting Cruiser got near the people.

"Something's sure going on." he said, before he spotted Metallosarurus. "Ashley, look, the Metallosarurus!"

"And good ol' Gen. Havoc." Ashley added, before she pressed some buttons on the stereo, which showed a picture of Havoc. "The guy that took the Megazord. Hold on, I'll try to get a lock on him."

_"Uh, uh, uh." _Havoc stuttered, waving his finger.

"He's blocking our tracking system!" TJ exclaimed.

"I better call the others." Ashley decided.

* * *

Down on the ground, the other Rangers all piled into Storm Blaster, Justin in the driver's seat, Cassie in the passenger's seat, and Carlos and Mel strapped their feet into the back.

"They spotted Metallosarurus." Carlos explained. "Let's go."

Justin hit the pedal, and then raced Storm Blaster through the city.

* * *

TJ and Ashley both looked at Havoc on the monitor.

"We'll track him the old fashioned way." TJ decided.

"Right." Ashley understood.

"Hang on." TJ said.

He sped Lighting Cruiser up, which then fired lasers at Metallosarusus when it got near it, but the lasers all missed it. Metallosarusus stomped on the ground as Lighting Cruiser flew closer to it.

"They're more resourceful than I thought." Havoc commented.

"I'm gonna make another pass." TJ told Ashley.

Lighting Cruiser soared closer to Metallosarusus.

* * *

Inside the skyscraper, Lt. Stone looked confused as the crowd began to pile out of the door.

"Uh, excuse me, forks, but the tour _isn't_ over yet." he said.

The old man stopped near him.

"There's a monster!" he exclaimed, pointing at the window, before he ran off.

Lt. Stone turned to the window briefly, then back to the man, before he began walking backwards towards the window.

"Oh, sure." he scoffed. "One minute, you want a monster, and the next, you're running from one."

He turned to the window and opened the blinds, but then panicked when he saw Metallosarusus outside.

"M-M-monster!" he screamed, as he turned around and ran away.

* * *

Outside, Lighting Cruiser fired more lasers at Metallosarusus, but missed again. It then flew closer to it, as Metallosaurus turned to it.

**(Space Base)**

On the balcony, Divatox stood behind the Neutron Laser, and then fired it.

**(Earth)**

The laser hit Lighting Cruiser as it kept flying towards Metallosarusus, causing TJ and Ashley to moan.

"We're hit!" TJ yelled.

**(Space Base)**

"Wahhhooooo!" Divatox cheered, punching her fist down. "Gotcha, you little Power Pukes!"

She blew a kiss with her finger.

**(Earth)**

"We're going down!" Ashley cried, as Lighting Cruiser went down towards the ground.

"I can't get control!" TJ exclaimed.

Lighting Cruiser spun around as it shot down towards the ground.

"Lighting Cruiser, convert to landing mode now!" TJ shouted.

Lighting Curser retracted its wings, then its tires moved back to they were in normal position, and then the front moved back into place.

"This is gonna be a little bumpy." TJ cautioned, as Ashley moaned. "Ashley, you better hang on."

Lighting Cruiser then skidded across the ground, as people kept running away and hiding from Metallosarusus. TJ and Ashley then both got out of Lighting Cruiser and ran to the front of it.

"Boy, that was close." TJ admitted. "Wha?!"

"Huh?" they both gasped, looking up at Metallosarusus.

Storm Blaster then came riding towards them with the others.

"There they are!" Carlos shouted, spotting TJ and Ashley.

Justin pulled Storm Blaster over, and then he, Carlos, Mel and Cassie all piled out.

"Are you guys okay?" Cassie asked.

"We're fine." TJ assured. "It's everyone else that needs help."

An explosion went off behind them, forcing them all to look away.

"Ahh!" they moaned.

They all looked up at Metallosarusus, but then TJ turned away.

"We need Turbine Laser power now!" he shouted, holding his right hand by his helmet, and then held it out, while holding his left by this mouthpiece, and then up like a fist.

The Turbine Laser then showed up, then then turned into cannon mode, and then lowered itself to the Rangers, who then took their positions.

"Positions!" TJ ordered. "Power up!"

The Turbine Laser then powered up, and then they lifted it up and aimed it at Metallosarusus.

"Fire!" they all shouted, holding their arms out - TJ, Cassie and Justin their right, Mel, Ashley and Carlos their left.

A ball of energy shot out of the Turbine Laser, which then hit Metallosarusus in the chest, but nothing else happened.

"I'll show you firepower!" Havoc sneered, pulling a lever forward.

Metallosarusus fired lasers out of its eyes, which hit and destroyed a few buildings.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned, as they all - apart from TJ - fell to the ground, while sparks went off behind them.

TJ stumbled slightly as he leaned onto Lighting Cruiser.

More sparks went off all over the city, when a bunch of Piranhatrons showed up near the Rangers.

"Oh, man!" TJ complained, spotting them, as the rest of the Rangers got up. "That's all we need!"

"Well, then, let's take 'em out." Ashley said.

"My thoughts exactly, Ash." Mel agreed.

The Rangers all charged at the Piranhatrons, and then started to fight them.

Justin spun around to kick one, but missed as it ducked, then he blocked another's punch with his forearm, before punching it in the chest. He then turned around to kick a third, but missed as it ducked.

TJ blocked ones punch with his forearm, before he punched it in the chest. He then sent a kick at another, which blocked it with its arms, but then he spun around and tackled it.

Ashley blocked ones punch by grabbing its arm before she punched it in the chest. She then spun around and turned to another before kicking it in the chest, then spun around to kick another, but missed as it ducked, but then kicked it in the chest.

Mel rolled forward as one tried to kick her, then she spun around and tackled it. She then got back up as one kicked her in the chest, knocking her into the side of a car, but then she blocked a punch from it and kicked it away from her.

Cassie spin around to dodge one as it came at her, and then she tripped another, sending it flying onto its back.

Carlos spun around and sent a roundhouse kick at one, but missed as it ducked, then he turned and tackled another as it came at him.

TJ elbowed one in the chest, while Carlos kicked another right in the chest, and Mel spun around to tackle a third. TJ blocked a fourth's punch and then threw it to the ground, while Ashley got behind a fifth and hit it in the back with her elbow.

Justin jumped a kicked one in the chest, then he turned to another. He then blocked a kick from it with his hands, then blocked a punch from it before he hit it in the chest with his knee, then he lifted his leg up and kicked it in the back with his heel, knocking it down.

TJ blocked ones axe kick and then knocked its leg down, causing it to fall onto its back, and then he spun around to kick another but missed.

Ashley spun around as one tried to grab her, and then she chopped it in the back, knocking it onto its chest.

Mel elbowed one in the chest, then she spun around to kick another, but missed as it ducked, but then she spun around and tackled the first.

Cassie sent a kick at one near Storm Blaster, but it blocked it with its hand. She then sent a higher kick at it, but missed as it ducked, and then she turned around to another. She dodged a kick from it, then spun around and tackled the first, and then she did a backwards handspring as the second tried to tackle her. She then spun around and blocked a punch from it with her forearm from behind, and then she hit it in the chest with her elbow, flipping it over onto its chest.

Carlos blocked ones punch by grabbing its arm, while he punched it in the chest, and then he flipped it over onto its back.

The Rangers then gathered together as the Piranhatrons all stumbled back towards some cars.

"Go on! Get outta here!" Cassie spat.

"Yeah, go away!" Ashley retorted.

The Piranhatrons then vanished.

"Cowards." Mel scoffed.

"Yeah!" TJ cheered.

"Huh?" Ashley muttered, as they all turned back to Metallosarusus.

It then stomped on the ground, when Cassie turned to her right.

"Hey, guys, look!" she said, getting everyone else to turn left. "It's the Phantom Ranger."

"What?!" Mel gasped, as they all saw Phantom.

"Rangers, you must come with me." he explained.

"Let's go see what he wants." TJ decided.

"Yeah." Cassie agreed, blushing.

"Can't hurt." Mel shrugged.

"Alright." Carlos said, before they gathered around Phantom.

"You must leave this place immediately." he explained.

"We _can't_ leave Angel Grove now!" TJ argued. "These people are in danger."

Phantom touched both his shoulders. "You _have_ to come." he explained. "Trust me."

The Rangers looked amongst themselves.

"Well...okay." TJ sighed, giving in.

"Okay." Ashley and Carlos said.

"Alright." Cassie said.

"Right." Mel said.

Phantom turned around, then pointed at the ground with his finger, which opened up a square shaped hole.

"Follow me." he said, before jumping into the hole.

"Whoa!" TJ gasped, before he jumped after him.

The others turned to each other.

"Ready?" Carlos asked. "Let's go."

He and Justin then jumped into the hole. Cassie and Ashley then followed, and then Mel jumped after them.

* * *

All the Rangers landed in a sewer tunnel beneath the city, with their legs bent, near Phantom Ranger.

"Turbo Headlights!" TJ shouted, waving his hand in front of his, turning them on.

The headlights on the others helmets turned on.

"Man, you could've warned us about that last step." Carlos said sternly, pointing at Phantom.

Phantom turned to them all. "Follow me." he said.

He turned back away and walked down the tunnel.

"But, uh..." Carlos stuttered.

"Guys, where's he taking us?" Ashley asked.

"You got me, Ash." Mel shrugged, having no clue.

"I don't know, but we're gonna find out." TJ said.

"Right." Ashley understood.

"Come on." TJ said.

They all then ran after Phantom - Cassie bringing up the rear. They all kept running down the tunnel.

**(The surface)**

Metallosaurus kept stomping around in the city.

**(The tunnel)**

The stomping caused the tunnel to collapse slightly, making all the Rangers moan.

**(The surface)**

Metallosaurus kept stomping around, destroying some cars on the ground as it did.

**(The tunnel)**

The Rangers kept moaned, but then the tunnel stopped collapsing.

"We've got to hurry!" Phantom shouted, before he ran off.

"Let's go." TJ said.

They all chased after Phantom.

The tunnel shook again as they all kept running, but then they came to a dead end.

"Whoa!" Ashely and TJ yelped.

"It's a dead end!" Mel cried.

They all looked around, but then Phantom turned to them all.

"Our final destination is just beyond this rubble." he explained. "Stand back."

"Right." TJ understood, as the Rangers backed away.

Phantom lifted his right arm up, and brought out a gauntlet weapon, and then he fried lasers out of it at the rubble.

**(The surface)**

Metallosaurus kept stomping through the city, destroying stuff as he did.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha worked at the computer, trying to contact the Rangers.

"Alpha, scan the city." Dimitria instructed, as he turned to the viewing globe. "See if you can locate the Rangers."

"Whoa!" Alpha yelped, seeing Metallosarsus in the viewing globe. "That's a big one. Scanning now."

He pressed some buttons on the computer.

"Yo, Rangers, where are you?" he wondered.

_"I don't know; somewhere beneath the city." _TJ answered.

"The city is crumbling!" Alpha exclaimed. "You're gonna be crushed!"

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox looked at Metallosarusus through the Subcraft's periscope, and then smirked as she twirled it around.

"This day will go down in the history books!" she declared. "Viva la Diva! Whoo!"

* * *

Back in the tunnel, TJ brought out his Auto Blaster.

"You look like you could use a little help." he told Phantom, touching his shoulder as he pulled his laser back. "Let's do this together."

"Great." Phantom replied.

"Right." Cassie and Mel said, as they and the others brought out their Auto Blasters.

"Let's do it!" Carlos said.

They all fired at the wall, and began cutting a hole through it, which then happened.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha kept working on the computer.

"Rangers, come in?" he asked. "I can't pinpoint your location! Where are yous?!"

* * *

In the city, Metallosarusus kept rampaging through the city.

**(The tunnel)**

The Rangers moaned as more rubble began to fall onto them, and then Carlos began to cough, just as the rubble stopped falling.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha muttered worriedly as he kept trying to contact the Rangers.

"Yo, Rangers!" he called desperately.

"They are with the Phantom Ranger, Alpha." Dimitria told him. "We must have faith that he will keep them out of harms way."

"Ohh!" Alpha muttered worriedly.

**(The tunnel)**

All seven Rangers couldn't be seen under the rubble.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha pressed buttons on the computer frantically, trying to make contact with the Rangers.

"Hey, youse guys, Angel Grove needs ya!" he pleaded.

He turned to the viewing globe and saw people running away scared.

"Oh, what's the use!" he groaned.

"Don't say that, Alpha. No matter what, you must never loose hope." Dimitria reasoned.

"Yo, can't you hear me!" Alpha pleaded, as he pressed buttons on the computer. "Come in!"

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Elgar was firing the Neutron Laser at Angel Grove, and then he laughed.

"Hey, this is fun." he said, as Porto watched him from the Subcraft. "And I'm even getting good at hitting those moving things. What do you call them...um, Satellites."

Divatox came up behind him angrily.

"Get away from my laser!" she snapped, making him jump and turn to her. "This thing isn't a game!"

She then searched herself for something.

"Ugh. Give me a token?" she asked. "I'm all out."

Elgar handed her one. "Here." he sighed.

Divatox took it and put it into the Neutron Laser.

"Oh, maybe!" Elgar grumbled.

Divatox turned the Neutron Laser around slightly, and then fired it at Earth, making her laugh happily.

**(Angel Grove)**

People ran away as the laser hit the road and began destroying things.

"What's going on?!" a man bellowed frantically.

Metallosaurus kept rampaging through the city, destroying everything it stomped on.

"Citizens of Angel Grove; say goodbye." Havoc smirked.

Metallosaurus grabbed hold of a building near and began to shake it.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha still hadn't managed to contact the Rangers.

"Oh!" he moaned, as he heard a noise. "Whoa! No! What is that awful racket! Ohh!"

* * *

In the city, Havoc heard the noise too.

"Where have I heard that sound before?" he asked himself, finding it familiar.

At a stadium, a big vehicle with three components raced towards the danger zone.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha gasped as he saw them in the viewing globe.

"Hey, yo! Dimitria, look, it's the Rangers he exclaimed.

"Yes, Alpha." Dimitria said.

* * *

In the city, the vehicle stopped moving, and then on the bridge, Phantom turned around from a chair he was sitting in.

"Rangers, deploy the Rescuezords now!" he ordered through a radio.

The front of the third component lowered itself, showing a yellow dozer and a blue police car.

_"Star Racer, Rescuezord!"_ Ashley shouted.

_"Siren Blaster, Rescuezord!"_ Justin shouted.

The front of the second component lowered itself, showing a green dump truck, and a pink ambulance.

_"Thunder Loader, Rescuezord!"_ Carlos shouted.

_"Wind Rescue, Rescuezord!"_ Cassie shouted.

The front of the first component lowered itself, showing a red fire engine and a purple tow truck with a crane on the back.

_"Storm Tower, Rescuezord!"_ Mel shouted.

_"Lighting Fire Tamer, Rescuezord!"_ TJ shouted.

_"The capture of the Turbo Megazord by Gen. Havoc..."_ Phantom explained.

**(The bridge)**

"..has rendered it useless to you." Phantom explained. "These are your new Zords. They are more powerful than any before."

The Rangers began looking around their new Zords cockpits.

"Wow." Cassie said quietly, amazed.

_"Go now, and rescue the city."_ Phantom instructed.

"So what are we waiting for?" TJ asked, punching his fists together. "Let's put out some fires!"

"I'm right behind ya, TJ!" Mel agreed, holding her right thumb up.

TJ then hit his pedal.

_Go..._

Lighting Fire and Storm Tower both raced out of the carrier, and onto the street.

_..__Power Rangers Turbo  
__Go..._

"Alright, Havoc..." Cassie said, holding her right arm by her chest like a chopper, before holding it out.

"..you've met your match!" Carlos finished, crossing his fists over, before lowering them, and then held his right up.

Thunder Loader and Wind Rescue then raced out of the carrier, and onto the street.

_Gooooooo!_

"Let's go!" Justin shouted, holding right his fist up.

"Right behind you." Ashley said, holding her right arm near her left shoulder, with her fingers spread.

Siren Blaser and Star Racer both raced out of the carrier, and onto the street.

_Shift into Turbo_

The Rescuezords all raced along the road. (Storm Tower was between Thunder Loader and Lighting Fire)

_Go __Power Rangers Turbo_

The front two parts of the carrier then lifted themselves up so they were all formed a tower.

_Goooo!_

* * *

Back inside the skyscraper, Bulk and Skull had both returned to the room they'd left Lt. Stone and the crowd, both carrying a tray full of food, along with a drink.

"Snackaroone time!" Bulk announced.

"Bulky, are you sure we got the right floor?" Skull asked, noticing the room was empty.

"Of course, we have the right floor!" Bulk snapped.

He walked forward and looked around.

"Books right there, window right here..." he said, before he ate some popcorn.

He then stopped as he heard stomping outside, and then he saw Metallosarsus through the gaps in the blinds.

"Monster outside the window." he went on.

He walked back to Skull while eating some more popcorn.

"Of course." Skull said. "I should've recognized the monster."

They both laughed lightly, then both walked towards the door, when they suddenly stopped, and turned back to the window. Skull dropped his tray as they both screamed - Bulk with his mouth full - and then he dropped his and fainted.

"Monster?" he questioned.

* * *

Outside, Metallosarusus looked around, as the Rescuezords raced towards it.

"Let's send Metallosarusus back to the junkyard!" TJ bellowed.

The Rescuezords all raced towards Metallosarusus, as it kept shaking the skyscraper Bulk and Skull were in.

* * *

Inside, Skull was shaking Bulk, tying to wake him up as the skyscraper kept shaking.

"Bulky! Bulky, Bulky, wake up!" he cried, shaking his collar.

Papers flew all over the room and onto Bulk.

"Come on, Bulky, wake up!" Skull cried. "Come on! Come on, Bulky!"

Books began to fall off the shelves and onto the floor.

"Come on, come on!" Skull cried.

* * *

Outside, Lighting Fire raced towards the building and Metallosarusus.

"This guy needs to cool off!" TJ decided. "Turbo water cannon, now!"

He pressed a button, and then water shot out of two hoses at the top of Lighting Fire. The water sprayed onto Metallosarusus and the skyscraper, and then it was sprayed all over.

"Huh?" Havoc gasped. "What's this!"

Metallosarusus backed away from the building slightly.

"Where is that coming from?" Havoc questioned, bringing out a pair of binoculars.

He looked through them and looked around, until he spotted Lighting Fire racing towards Metallosarusus while water still kept coming out of its hoses. He zoomed in, and then spotted TJ driving it, making him growl.

"You again!" he hissed, lowering the binoculars. "And with _new_ Zords! Well, I've taken you down once, I can most certainly do it again."

He pressed a button while pushing the controls forward.

Metallosaurus fired lasers out of its eyes, which hit the ground as Lighting Fire kept the water on him, but then the lasers caused an explosion to occur between them.

"Ahh!" TJ moaned. "Whoa!"

Lighting Fire backed away.

"Hang on, TJ!" Justin called. "I'll distract him!"

Siren Blaster raced up a ramp, and then shot right towards Metallosaurus.

"Whoa!" Justin yelped.

Siren Blaser crashed into Metallosausus mouth, and then it began chewing on the front of it.

"Ahh!" Justin gritted.

Sparks came out between Siren Blaster and Metallosaurus. Havoc growled as he pulled Metallosaurus back, forcing it to let go of Siren Blaster, but then it hit the Rescuezord with its fist.

"Argghh!" Justin cried.

Siren Blaster spun around sideways as it went flying towards the ground.

"Justin!" Cassie exclaimed, spotting it.

Wind Rescue raced along a street.

"Ahh!" Justin groaned.

Siren Blaster then straightened out slightly, and then landed on a ramp going downwards, and then it and Wind Rescue began riding circles around Metallosaurus' legs.

"Ahh!" Havoc growled.

"We've gotta keep him off balance." Justin realized.

"Right behind you!" Cassie gritted, steering her steering wheel like mad.

Siren Blaster and Wind Rescue kept riding circles around Metallosaurus' legs.

"Guys, keep it up!" Mel called. "I have an idea!"

Storm Tower then raced towards Metallosaurus as Wind Rescue and Siren Blaster kept racing around its legs.

"Tow cable, fire!" Mel shouted, pulling a lever up.

The tow cable on Storm Tower then shot itself at Metallosaurus' left leg as it began to ride around it, and then it wrapped itself around the leg.

"You're _seriously_ trying this primitive move!" Havoc laughed.

Storm Tower kept riding around Metallosaurus, but after doing one full lap, it snapped the cable with its claw hand, freeing it.

"Oh, man!" Mel groaned, hitting the controls.

"Sure was a good try, Mel." Justin commented.

Thunder Loader then raced closer to Metallosarusus, as Wind Rescue and Siren Blaster began riding circles round its legs again.

"Alright, Thunder Loader, let's finish the job." Carlos said, rubbing his hands together, before putting his finger up.

Thunder Loader bounced along some bumps on the road.

"Thunder Loader, down loading!" Carlos shouted, pulling a lever down.

The back of Thunder Loader lowered itself, and then a bunch of balls began to fall onto the road.

Metallosarusus chased after Siren Blaster and Wind Rescue as the drove away, when Thunder Loader raced past him while dropping more balls. It then stood on them, causing it to loose its balance and fall onto its back.

* * *

Inside the skyscraper, Bulk was still lying down asleep, when Skull began waving a hot dog in front of his face.

"Bulky." he cooed, waving it near his mouth as Bulk snored. "Time to wake up."

Bulk snorted as he woke up, but then knocked the hot dog away, before he began to get up.

"Come on!" Skull said, as he helped Bulk up. "Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! Come on! We gotta get outta here!"

He pushed Bulk - who was confused - towards the door.

"We're under attack!" Skull explained frantically.

"But wait, what about our milkshake?" Bulk asked.

Skull took his helmet off. "Forget about 'em, man!" he said sternly. "We gotta save ourselves!"

Bulk turned to the milkshakes and gasped.

"We just can't leave 'em here, man!" he said frantically.

He pushed Skull's hand away from him, and then ran towards the milkshakes with his hand out, and then Skull followed after him similarly.

* * *

Outside, Havoc moaned as smoke came out of Metallosarusus.

"I'm down but not out!" he groaned, before he pulled the controls back. "Your turn!"

Metallosarusus got up to its knees, and then fired lasers out of its eyes at the skyscraper.

**(Inside)**

Bulk and Skull moaned as they went flying towards the milkshake, as the top part of the skyscraper began to fall over. They both moaned again as they rolled around while paper went flying everywhere, but their milkshakes manged to stay standing.

**(Outside)**

Star Racer raced towards the skyscraper.

"Star Racer, Tractor mode!" Ashley shouted.

The top of the skyscraper fell off the rest of the building.

**(Inside)**

Bulk and Skull rolled over as the room shook around them.

**(Outside)**

Ashley pulled a lever in Star Racer, which then pulled the dozer on it over the body, and onto the front of it, facing upwards. The top part of the skyscraper then fell onto the dozer of Star Racer.

**(Inside)**

Bulk and Skull moaned as Bulk reached for the milkshakes, while Skull lied exhausted.

**(Outside)**

Star Racer turned with the top of the skyscraper on its dozer, as Thunder Loader came towards it with its back to it. Star Racer then put the top of the skyscraper onto Thunder Loader.

"Alright, Ashley." Carlos commented, hitting his chest. "I'll take it from here."

He pulled the knob, and then Thunder Loader raced away. Star Racer retracted its dozer and then followed after it.

**(Inside)**

Bulk was now lying on his back near a bookshelf, and tried to get back up, but fell back from exhausted. He then pulled himself up, and then gasped as he picked up a burger, which had been squashed by all the stuff from the shelves.

"Poor little fella." he cried. "Never had a chance!"

Skull lifted himself up from under a pile of paper, before he grabbed his milkshake, which was still in one piece. Bulk turned and picked up his, then they toasted each other.

"Ah." Bulk said, before he began to sip his.

Skull then sipped on his.

**(Outside)**

"You're quick, but not quick enough." Havoc commented.

Metallosaurus grabbed what was left of the skyscraper, and then pushed it over, as Thunder Loader and Star Racer raced away.

"Argh!" Ashley gritted, as she turned her wheel.

Star Racer spun around and then stopped the skyscraper from falling onto it with the dozer. Metallosarusus pushed the skyscraper, but then Star Racer pushed back, like in a tug-of-war.

Ashley breathed as she kept hold of the wheel.

Havoc growled as he kept hold of his controls.

Metallosarusus and Star Racer kept pushing the skyscraper towards each other.

Wind Rescue then raced towards them both with a large syringe on top of it.

"Hope you don't mind if I take a parting shot at you?" Cassie joked, before pressing a button.

Wind Rescue fired the syringe at Metallosarurus, hitting it in the butt, causing stream to come out of it, and its eyes to pop out slightly.

"No!" Havoc yelled.

Wind Rescue backed away, as Metallosarusus lifted itself up into the air, as lighting came out of it, before it landed on the ground on its feet.

"Now I'm mad!" Havoc growled.

Metallosarusus knocked a fuel tank away with its tail, as Lighting Fire came towards it.

"Water cannons!" TJ shouted.

Lighting Fire fired water out of its cannons, which hit the fuel tank as it rolled towards it, stopping it.

"Right back at ya!" TJ yelled.

The fuel tank began rolling back towards Metallosarusus as Lighting Fire kept the water on it.

"No!" Havoc cried. "This can't be happening!"

The fuel tank then exploded near Metallosarusus, sending it flying towards the sky, and into in space, where it then crashed into the Space Base.

"Alright!" TJ cheered, clapping his hands before holding his thumb up.

"That was awesome!" Justin cheered, holding both his fists up.

"See ya next time!" Carlos cheered, lowering his fists, and then held his right fist down over his face.

"Definitely!" Ashley said, holding her fist up.

"If you dare..." Cassie said, holding her thumb up.

"..and have the guts." Mel added, holding both her thumbs up.

Lighting Fire then parked next to the rest of the Rescuezords. (Storm Tower was between Lighting Fire and Siren Blaser)

* * *

On the bridge of the carrier, Phantom sat down in his chair, having observed the whole battle.

"Remember, Power Rangers; never give up." he quoted.

* * *

The next day, TJ and Cassie were helping Bulk and Skull get ready for the next monster tour by the counter, as Lt. Stone watched.

"You just can't be too careful, sir." Bulk said.

TJ strapped a boxing glove onto Bulk's hand, while Cassie put a knee pad on Skull's leg.

Ashley, Carlos and Mel all giggled as they and Justin watched nearby.

"Brother." Bulk sighed.

Lt. Stone shook his head.

Cassie strapped on a elbow pad onto Skull's elbow, and then TJ put another boxing glove onto Bulk's other hand. He then strapped a knee pad onto Bulk's leg, as Cassie strapped a boxing pad onto Skull's hand. Cassie then put a baseball catcher's chest protector, and then TJ strapped one onto Bulk.

Carlos', Ashley's and Mel's laughs got louder, and then Justin laughed as well.

Cassie then put a black helmet with the words 'monster tour' on it, and then TJ put a matching one on Bulk, and then Cassie fastened Skull's chinstrap.

"Hold still." TJ laughed lightly, as he fastened Bulk's chinstrap.

He patted Bulk's helmet as Cassie laughed, before they backed away slightly.

"And lastly, a rescue flare." Skull said, holding it up as he got up from his stool.

"What do you think?" Bulk asked weakly, the strap on his helmet being too tight to make him speak normally.

Lt. Stone walked closer to them, and then took the flare off Skull.

"I think you're giving tours from a big yellow bus." he said. "Not manning a battle tank."

"Oh, no?" Bulk asked, as the Rangers laughed while he got up. "Come out to the parking lot."

He and Skull walked towards the door, while Lt. Stone sighed as he facepalmed himself. He then followed after them, as TJ and Cassie grinned as they watched.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Space Base, Divatox was resting her head on her hand as she leaned on the balcony, with Havoc beside her, while Rygog stood behind them onboard the Subcraft.

"Oh, well, at least I still have their Zord." Divatox sighed.

The Turbo Megazord was still chained up in the hanger.

"Keep working, everyone!" Porto ordered, who was inside the cockpit with four Chromites, who were analysing it. "We must know how everything on this contraption works."

On the balcony, Havoc grumbled.

"That Phantom better get a goodnight's sleep the day I decide to use that." Divatox smirked.

"The Phantom Ranger." Havoc grumbled, bending his sword. "That meddlesome..."

"..rotten little do-gooder." Divatox finished. "He's now on the tippy-top of my long, long list."

She smirked as she thought of how to get rid of him.

* * *

On Earth, Phantom was standing on top of a small rooftop, and was looking at the city, admiring its beauty.

* * *

**A/N: The pronunciation of Mel's Rescuezord is Storm Tow-er, like Toa from Bionicle, just so you know.**


	10. The Fall of the Phantom

**A/N: I've had to completely change the Rescue Megazord's design in order to fit Storm Tower onto it, as I couldn't find a way to just fit it on - even if I split it in half, it was impossible due to their bulky shape.**

**If you're wondering why I picked a tow-truck from Mel's Rescuezord, it was because I couldn't find another rescue vehicle that's a land based vehicle. All the rest I could come up with were sky based or sea based, so I didn't have much of a choice.**

* * *

At Angel Grove High, Cassie was sitting down on the steps, daydreaming about Phantom Ranger, as people walked past her down the hallway. All movement in front of her slowed as she sighed dreamingly.

**(Daydream)**

Phantom stands all alone in front of Cassie.

"Phantom Ranger, at your service." he said.

Phantom held his hand out to Cassie - who was now morphed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, helping her up.

"Now I am." Cassie blushed. "Thank you."

Later, Phantom was standing near a bush.

"You're welcome." he said.

"Don't leave?" Cassie begged.

"I will always remember you." Phantom promised, as he turned around.

_"Cassie?" _a voice said.

**(Daydream ends)**

Cassie kept daydreaming, while Mr. Caplan - who was now standing near her.

"Miss. Chan." he said, touching her arm.

Cassie snapped into reality as people walked past them.

"Sorry." Cassie apologised, turning to Mr. Caplan. "I was someplace else."

"Well, perhaps Cassie, you should be in the library studying." Mr. Caplan advised. "Now, Ms. Appleby told me you wanted to take the test at a later date?"

Cassie nodded, and then Mr. Caplan opened up a note he hand.

"You say; that you've been very busy with other interests?" he asked.

Cassie nodded.

"Cassie, I suggest you take an interest in school." Mr. Caplan advised. "And take the test as scheduled."

Cassie looked disappointed as Mr. Caplan turned around and walked away.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, the Turbo Megazord was still chained up in the hanger and getting looked over, while another Metallosarusus was being built beside it. It's head was then attached, while Havoc - who was observing - bent his sword in anger.

"The Rangers think they defeated Metallosarusus, but with these improvements, their new Zords will be helpless." he assured, hopefully.

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was staring at Elgar angrily.

"Send him into deep space!" she spat rudely.

Elgar jumped, and then wiped some spit out of his eye.

"Throw him into the Vortex of Eternal Doom." Divatox snapped, as Elgar sneaked away.

"Yeah." he said.

"I know...I know, feed him to the Giant Squid on planet Freedom." Divatox said. "Yeah. No!"

Elgar walked towards the doorway to the balcony.

"How do I get rid of that Phantom Ranger?" Divatox exclaimed.

Elgar stopped by the doorway, as Havoc showed up on the other side, and then he and two Chromites walked into the Subcraft.

"Gotta go." Elgar muttered, walking through the doorway.

"Sister; Queen of all Evil." Havoc said, as he walked towards Divatox. "You _don't_ want to get rid of the Phantom Ranger. You want to steal his Power Ruby."

"His power what?" Divatox inquired, intrigued.

"His Power Ruby." Havoc explained, as Divatox walked towards him. "It's the gem located in the center of his chest. It is the source of his incredible power."

"Ooh." Divatox said, intrigued.

"Without it, he'll be worthless." Havoc explained. "Control the Power Gem, and the universe will collapse at your feet like a house of cards."

"I like it." Divatox grinned widely.

"Just one small problem." Havoc added.

"What?" Divatox asked.

"It's impossible." Havoc whispered.

"I don't like it." Divatox said glumly, before she got angry. "Nothing's impossible! I _want_ that Power Ruby, and _you_ are gonna get it for me!"

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

Blue Senturion rides his motorbike along a highway road.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

All six Recusezords in robot mode skid along a road like skaters.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

Phantom Ranger turns visible by a tree, then the Rangers fire the Turbine Laser.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Back at Angel Grove High, Cassie ran over to Ashley and Mel as they walked down the hallway with some other students.

"I am so far behind, I'm _not_ gonna be ready for this test." Ashley said quietly.

"I know what you mean." Mel yawned. "I haven't had much time to study these last few days."

They both walked down the hallway, while Cassie stopped at her locker.

"We're still studying later." she called.

She then opened her locker, and was about to take a book out, when she noticed a black envelope inside the door. She picked it up and looked at it, before checking to see if no one was watching her. She then opened the envelope up, and pulled out a black note, but then white writing appeared on it, causing her eyes to go wide in shock.

"'Meet me at Angel Grove park, signed a friend'." she read.

She lowered the note as she began to wonder who'd written it.

"Friend?" she questioned, thinking for a minute. "The Phantom Ranger."

She put her binder into her locker and then closed it, before she ran off.

* * *

Later, she was walking towards a bench in the park. She then stopped near it, while Phantom was hiding behind a bush nearby, and then she pushed her hair back, before she walked closer to it.

"Hello." she called. "Anyone there?"

"It's only me" Phantom assured, stepping out from the bush.

Cassie gasped and touched her heart as she catched her breath.

"You scared me for a minute." she blushed.

Phantom then stopped, but then he turned into Havoc, and then two Chromites and two Piranhatrons showed up behind him - one of each on each side of him.

"Well, this should _really_ scare you." Havoc smirked.

Cassie reached for her communicator, but before she could, a vine moved along the ground towards her.

"Huh?" she gasped, as it wrapped around her arm.

Another vine then came towards her on her right, and then it wrapped around her right arm.

"Oh, don't worry about your friends." Havoc said, as he, the Chromites and the Piranhatrons walked closer to Cassie. "I'll tell them you got tied up."

Cassie gritted as she tried to break free of the vines.

"I can't tell what a pleasure it is to finally meet you." Havoc sniggered, bushing his sword against Cassie's cheek. "Or, rather, what a pleasure it will be to destroy you!"

He touched her face and examined it.

"Ah!" Cassie groaned, turning her face around.

The Chromites then grabbed her arms as Havoc laughed, then all of them - including the Piranhatrons - all vanished.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Youth Center, the male Rangers were sitting at a table, looking at Bulk and Skull - dressed in their Monster Tour outfits.

"All you have to do is just run by." Bulk explained, as they wanted their help. "Pretty simple, huh?"

Ashley and Mel then came over with a study book each.

"Yeah, I'll bet Ashley and Mel here would like to be a Power Ranger?" Skull smirked.

"Uh, excuse me?" Ashley questioned.

"Yeah, come again?" Mel asked confused.

"For our tour." Bulk explained, as the girls sat down. "You see, the tourists, they want to see a_ real_ Ranger. So, we're trying to find recruits to wear our..."

Skull held up a Red Ranger costume, while Bulk held up a Blue Ranger costume.

"..identical Ranger costumes." Bulk finished.

Justin and the girls laughed, while TJ and Carlos smiled, thinking it was a joke.

"Of course, short stuff here, he's a little _small_ to be a Ranger." Bulk smirked, staring at Justin.

Skull laughed.

"Sorry, guys. Maybe next time." TJ apologised. "We got this killer test."

"Can't spare the time." Mel added.

"Think long..." Bulk quoted, taking the costume's helmet, while Skull pointed at the Rangers. "..think wrong."

They both then walked away.

"Yeah." Ashley said quietly. "So uh, where's Cassie?"

"We thought she was with you two." TJ swore.

"No. We saw her after math." Ashley explained. "She said she was coming here."

Everyone looked confused, and then Ashley checked her watch.

"She's late." she said. "She's never been this late before."

"I don't like it." Mel said. "I think we need to investigate."

"I agree." TJ agreed, before they all got up.

* * *

Later, all five of them were in the Power Chamber, and the boys and Alpha were working on the computers.

"Anything?" Ashley asked, walking towards Alpha and TJ.

"No." TJ answered. "We're not able to track down her communicator."

"Hey, yo, wait, I'm picking up a signal." Alpha said.

"Maybe that's her." Mel hoped, walking towards the three of them.

"I'll put it on the screen." Alpha said.

All four of them looked at the viewing globe, which then showed Havoc and a few Piranhatrons.

_"Greetings, on behalf of Divatox, Queen of Evil." _he said.

Carlos and Justin came up behind the others.

_"As you've probably guessed..." _Havoc went on, before he moved away, showing Cassie lying on a table. _"..Pink Ranger is our prisoner. She's sleeping peacefully for now..."_

He turned back to the Rangers, and pointed at something he was holding with his sword.

_"..but a pinch of Garbanian Dust, and she'll be turned to stone forever!" _he explained, as he walked towards Cassie's head.

Mel and Ashley both gasped and covered their mouths, while Carlos and TJ gritted their teeth, and Justin sighed, as Havoc laughed.

"What do you want?" TJ demanded, before Havoc could pour the Garbanain Dust on Cassie.

_"Nothing from you, Ranger." _Havoc replied, looking up. _"The only way you can save Pink Ranger is to exchange her."_

"Exchange her with what?" Mel asked worriedly.

_"The Phantom Ranger, of course."_ Havoc answered.

"Well, we couldn't even if we wanted too." Ashley argued.

_"Oh, I think you could."_ Havoc retorted.

Justin leaned towards Alpha and put his hand near his mouth and whispered to him.

_"I think you're just holding out on me..."_ Havoc sneered, as Alpha nodded, and then he and Justin walked off. _"..and that's unacceptable!"_

"We don't even know where he is, or if he's even still on Earth." Carlos explained.

Havoc walked away from Cassie.

_"You _don't_ need to find him. He's hearing this message, wherever he is." _he explained.

Just and Alpha began pressing buttons on the back computer, while the others kept looking at Havoc.

_"Hear me, Phantom Ranger; surrender now, or I'll turn the girl into a paper weight!" _he warned.

He then vanished from the viewing globe.

"Alpha, can we get...?" TJ asked, as he and the others turned to Alpha and Justin.

"I'm trying to right now, TJ." Alpha replied, knowing what he was gonna ask.

The others then gathered around him and Justin.

"Got it." Justin said, before turning to the others. "There in the Sirrus Dimension."

"Yo!" Alpha said.

"Yeah. Let's go." TJ said.

"Hang on, Cassie." Mel said quietly, so only Ashley heard her.

"That was _too_ easy, TJ." Dimitria said suspiciously. "Beware of a trap."

The Rangers nodded, and then Justin backed away towards them, as Alpha turned to them.

"Hey, don't ya think maybe..." Alpha suggested.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted.

"..we should check to see..." Alpha went on.

The Rangers all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

"Oh." Alpha moaned.

**(Morph sequence)**

Justin lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he grew an extra foot as his Ranger suit appeared on him.

Carlos lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then his Ranger suit appeared on him.

Ashley lowered her arms, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

Mel lowered her arms to her sides, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

Inside the Sirrus Dimenison, Cassie was still lying asleep on the table, as Elgar and Rygog walked towards her.

"We'll give the Phantom two more minutes to show up." Rygog said.

Elgar sniggered.

"Then, the Gen. says that I have too..." Rygog went on.

The remaining Rangers then showed up nearby on their knees, and then turned to the two of them.

"Oh! It's the Power Rangers!" Elgar exclaimed.

He and a bunch of Piranhatrons then charged at them from all sides. He tired to slice TJ in the head with his sword, but missed as he ducked, while Carlos ducked as a Piranhatron sent a punch at him. Ashley blocked another's punch, and then dodged another punch from it, while Mel ducked as a third tried to kick her, while TJ punched a fourth in the face, as Justin grabbed Elgar's arm as he tried to slice him.

"I better color her now." Rygog decided, holding the bottle of Garbanain Dust.

TJ hit a Piranhatron in the chest, then blocked another's attack with his elbow, then blocked a kick from a third with his hands, and then grabbed the second's arm, before he looked at Rygog.

Rygog bent down and held the jar of Garbanain Dust near Cassie.

TJ pushed a Piranhatron away, while he kicked another at the same time, as Justin ran past him. He then brought out his Auto Blaster, and then fired it, hitting Rygog in the face.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as he fell back onto a rock.

TJ blocked a kick from Elgar with his elbow, then ducked as he tried to slice him with his sword, and then he elbowed him in the arm.

"Cassie!" Carlos called, before a Piranhatron grappled him like a football player.

He then pushed it away from him, and then ran towards Cassie.

"Cassie, can you hear me?" he begged, as he began untying her hands. "Come on, wake up!"

A Piranhatron kicked him in the side, getting him to turn to it. He then blocked a punch from it, as it punched him in the chest, knocking him away from Cassie.

Ashley kicked Rygog in the chest, then got around him as he turned. She then turned back to him and grabbed his arm.

Mel blocked a Piranhatron's kick with her hands, then she dodged a punch from it, before it whacked her in the arm, and then kicked her in the chest, knocking her away.

Elgar kicked Justin in the chest, knocking him into some Piranhatrons, before he turned to Rygog.

"Hey, Rygog!" he called. "Throw the dust here!"

Rygog pushed Ashley away from her as he growled.

"Catch it, Elgar!" he called, throwing the dust jar away.

Elgar then caught it. "Got it!" he cheered.

TJ then grabbed his arm.

"Give me that!" he demanded, as he tried to pull the jar out of Elgar's hand.

Elgar then tried to hit TJ with his sword, but he grabbed his arm before he could. TJ then crossed Elgar's arms over, causing him to drop the jar, where it then rolled towards some Piranhatrons.

"He dropped it!" TJ shouted.

"Thanks, bigmouth!" Elgar grunted, pushing TJ away from him.

Carlos dived for the jar, but a Piranhatron accidently kicked it away before he could grab it.

"Ah!" he moaned, hitting the ground with his fist.

Mel kicked a Piranhatron in the chest, before she turned to Carlos.

"Where'd it go?" she wondered frantically.

The jar then rolled towards Rygog, who then picked it up.

"Aha, I got it, Elgar." he smirked.

"Man!" Carlos groaned, hitting the ground with his fist.

"Oh, no." Mel muttered.

Rygog ran towards Cassie, as Ashley blocked a Piranhatron's punch and knocked its arm away.

"Now, to harden..." Rygog sneered, as a Piranhatron grappled Ashley by the chest. "..arties permanently."

He dropped the dust onto Cassie.

"Say goodnight, Pink Ranger." he smirked.

TJ ducked and ran past Elgar as he tried to slice him, then they both turned to each other, and then Elgar kicked TJ in the chest, and then hit him in the back with his sword.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as he was knocked against a rock.

He then turned to Cassie as Justin dodged a Piranhatron's punch, before punching it himself.

"Cassie, no!" TJ cried loudly, holding his hand out.

"Sayonara, Stone Ranger!" Rygog laughed, as he kept pouring the dust on the now _stoned_ Cassie.

TJ got up.

"Cassie!" he cried, as two Piranhatrons grappled him by the chest. "Cassie!"

"Nooooo!" Mel cried, as one grabbed her from behind.

A few then grabbed Ashley as Rygog spotted dropping the dust onto Cassie.

"Good work." he smirked. "She's hard as a rock."

He and the Piranhatrons holding Ashley then all vanished, causing her to loose her balance slightly.

"Noooo!" Carlos yelled, as two Piranhatrons held him by the arms.

They then vanished around him.

"This can't be happening!" Mel cried, before the Piranhatron holding her vanished.

Elgar laughed as TJ and Justin moaned, as the Piranhatrons holding them kept their grips tight, before they all vanished.

"Cassie!" TJ cried, as the Rangers gathered around us. "Can you hear me?"

"Cassie, talk to us?!" Mel pleaded.

"I'm so...sorry." TJ sighed, feeling guilty.

"How could we let this happen?" Ashley asked sadly.

"I don't know, Ash." Mel sighed sadly.

"We did everything we could." Carlos reasoned.

"But it wasn't enough." Mel argued sadly.

She turned around and then stomped her foot on the ground in anger, before she put her hands over her visor.

Phantom then showed up nearby and turned himself visible, before he ran towards the Rangers.

"Oh, no, Cassie." he gasped, stopping near them, as Mel lowered her hands and turned to him.

"You're too late." Carlos told him, touching his shoulders. "We're sorry you weren't here, but it's over. She's gone."

Phantom looked at Cassie closely.

"There's only one thing that will bring her back to life; my Power Ruby." he explained, before he took it off his chest.

He then held it close to Cassie's head as it glowed brightly. He then moved the ruby along Cassie's body as the Rangers watched.

"Is it doing anything?" TJ asked.

"I don't know." Justin said. "Maybe."

"I hope this works." Mel muttered quietly.

Phantom kept moving his ruby around Cassie, and then she turned back to normal.

"Look, her color's back." TJ gasped. "Alright!"

"Yeah." Carlos and Justin sighed in relief.

"Phew." Mel sighed happily.

"Alright." Justin cheered.

Cassie's eyes snapped open, surprising all the Rangers - except Phantom.

"Whoa!" they yelped, moving back slightly.

"Gotcha!" Cassie sneered, sounding like Havoc as she grabbed Phantom's arm.

Phantom gasped as Cassie turned into Havoc.

"You're mine!" Havoc sneered, his plan having worked.

He then laughed as he teleported himself and Phantom away.

"Oh, no!" Carlos moaned, touching his helmet.

"Oh, man!" TJ groaned, hitting the table with his hands. "I can't believe we fell for that!"

"It was a trap!" Ashley exclaimed.

"And we walked right into it!" Mel added angrily.

* * *

Later, all five of them were in the Power Chamber - unmorphed - and were explaining to Dimitria what had happened.

"But why the Phantom?" Carlos questioned. "He'd never agree to help her."

"It isn't the Phantom she's after." Alpha realized, getting the Rangers to turn to him. "It's his Power Ruby."

"The Phantom's ruby has magnificent powers." Dimitria explained. "If Divatox finds a way to use it against us, we may be in for a terrible battle."

TJ sighed as he put his hand on his chin.

"And if that weren't bad enough, Divatox's Space Base is shielded from our sensors." Alpha added. "So I can't even detect if the Power Ruby is there or not."

"Then we'll find another way." TJ decided.

The others turned to him looking confused, as he walked towards the computer.

"Let's start with the Sirrus Dimension." he said, walking around Alpha.

"Yo, you got it." he said.

TJ began to press buttons on the computer.

* * *

Inside the Sirrus Dimension, Divatox was holding Phantom's ruby in one hand, and Cassie's communicator in the other.

"What a haul I've made today." she grinned gleefully.

She walked past two Piranhatrons and Cassie, who was being held by them.

"Two Rangers, this little wrist communicator thingy, and _you_." Divatox said, staring at the ruby.

She brought it to her mouth and kissed it, and then Cassie glared at her.

"You and me, Ms. Ruby...together, we're gonna take over the world." Divatox declared.

Havoc, Elgar, Rygog and two Piranhatrons came towards her, dragging Phantom with them.

"Ah, sister, we've got a little present for you." Havoc smirked.

Divatox turned to them all, and then walked towards them, as Cassie tried to break free from the Piranhatrons holding her.

"What have you done to him?!" she demanded, shocked by how weak Phantom looked.

"So you're the Phantom Ranger?" Divatox inquired, getting him to look at her. "A major rock in my boot. Let's just see who you really are, shall we?"

She moved closer to him as Elgar laughed and rubbed his hands together.

Cassie grunted as she broke free of the Piranhatron holding her right arm, and then she elbowed it in the chest.

"Huh?" Elgar muttered, as he, Divatox and Havoc turned to her.

Cassie then punched the other Piranhatron holding her in the chest, knocking it down.

Phantom broke free of the grip from the one holding his left arm, then he snatched Cassie's communicator from Divatox, and then he threw it at her. She caught it and then looked at him worriedly.

"Now's your chance!" Phantom called. "Get outta here!"

Cassie looked worried, as she didn't want to leave him.

"Get her!" Divatox commanded loudly.

Elgar and a Piranhatron pinned Phantom to his knees.

Cassie sighed. "I'll be back." she promised.

She pressed her communicator, and then teleported away.

"Havoc?!" Divatox bellowed.

Havoc came up behind her. "You called." he said.

"You...you put that little Phantom Ranger back in his cage, and then...you go teach those Power Rangers some respect!" Divatox ordered, punching her fist, making her shake it afterwards. "Ohh! Oh, ow."

Havoc walked away from her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cassie landed near the lake in the park, and then she got to her feet, ready to fight, but saw no one around.

Nearby, Bulk and Skull were giving their Monster Tour to a crowd by a tree.

"They'll be some really cool stuff to see here soon." Bulk assured, turning to the crowd as they walked on.

Bulk and Skull then stopped and looked surprised, getting the crowd to stop.

"What is that?" Bulk wondered. "Could it be...a monster?"

He and Skull then walked on.

"Speaking of monsters..." a man said, getting Bulk and Skull to stop and turn to the crowd. "..the brochure says we'll see one."

"Correction, a monster or...the Power Rangers." Bulk corrected.

He and Skull turned around, as a man dressed up as the Blue Ranger ran past a wall. He then stopped as a woman dressed as the Pink Ranger climbed over it, while people dressed up as the other Rangers came up behind them. The Red Ranger man was slightly overweight, while the Yellow Ranger woman was using a walking stick, and the woman dressed as the Purple Ranger was limping on her left leg.

They all did a fighting pose, but the crowd could see they were fakes.

"Those ain't the Rangers! This is a scam." the man complained, throwing his pamphlet down.

"Hey..." Bulk said.

He turned to his left as the crowd complained, before he turned back to them.

"Hey, you're not gonna tell me that's _not_ a real monster?" Bulk smirked, pointing to his right.

They crowd turned to their right, and saw Metallosaurus - now fixed up with a new head, and a cannon on its chest - standing by a tower, causing them to panic. Bulk and Skull opened their mouths wide in shock, as the crowd all ran away scared. Bulk and Skull then followed after them, along with the people in the Ranger costumes.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, TJ and Alpha kept working on the computer, while Mel began pacing around worriedly.

"Hey, yo! I've got a signal." Alpha said.

"Yes." TJ cheered.

Mel stopped pacing, and then she and the others gathered around TJ and Alpha.

"Let's do it." TJ said.

Carlos nodded, before they all backed away from the computer.

"Teleport us, Alpha." TJ instructed.

Alpha pressed some buttons on the computer, and then the Rangers teleported away.

* * *

The five of them then arrived by the lake in the park, and then looked around.

"I don't get it." Carlos said. "Where's Cassie?"

Mel then spotted Cassie by the lake with her hand on her forehead.

"There she is!" she called, pointing at her.

The others turned and ran closer to her.

"Let's go." TJ said.

They all then ran over to Cassie.

"Are you okay?" TJ asked, touching her shoulder.

"I'm...fine." Cassie assured, turning to him. "But the Phantom..."

"Why worry about him..." Havoc said, getting them all to turn to him as he showed up. "..when you have my Zord to worry about."

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted.

They all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Ashley in the bottom left, Cassie in the top right, Carlos in the bottom right, and Mel in a square in the middle - and then they all lowered their arms, as lighting went off behind them, and their Ranger suits appeared on them - Justin growing to the same height as the others as he did.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

"Power Rangers Turbo!" they all shouted, holding their right fists up.

"You think you're so mighty?" Havoc sneered, before he turned around and pointed at the city. "I'll show you mighty!"

Metallosaurus then showed up nearby - having teleported from the other side of the city - and then the Rangers gasped at the sight of it.

"Heavy duty Metallosarurus." Carlos gulped, pointing at its head. "I thought we finished him off."

"So did I." Mel admitted. "Havoc must've rebuilt it."

Havoc then jumped into Metallosarusus' cockpit.

"This looks like the prefect place for a little barbecue." he smirked, before pressing the controls.

Lasers fired out of Metallosarusus' eyes, which then hit the ground near the Rangers.

"Ahhh!" they moaned, as they were knocked off their feet.

TJ and Mel went flying as an explosion went off behind them all, followed by Justin and Cassie, and then Carlos and Ashley.

"Ugh!" they moaned, once they hit the ground.

TJ got up to his knees.

"Rescue Megazord power now!" he shouted, putting his right hand by his helmet.

**(Zord hanger)**

The carrier - which was called the Artillatron - raced out of the hanger, and then out of the stadium.

_Goooo!_

Artillatron raced along a road.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Artillatron then stopped moving.

_Gooooooo!_

TJ then jumped into his Rescuezord, followed by Justin, then Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, and then Mel.

The front of the back part of Artillatron lowered itself, showing Siren Blaster and Star Racer. The middle part then lowered itself, showing Wind Rescue and Thunder Loader.

_Shift into Turbo_

The front of it then lowered itself, showing Lighting Fire and Storm Tower.

"This guy's history!" TJ declared, before he hit the pedal.

"You said it." Mel agreed.

Lighting Fire and Storm Tower then rolled onto the street.

"I guess he didn't learn his lesson the first time." Cassie deduced.

"Some guys never learn." Carlos quoted.

Thunder Loader and Wind Rescue then rolled onto the street.

"We're on our way!" Justin called.

"To the rescue!" Ashley called.

_Gooooooo!_

Star Racer and Siren Blaster then rolled onto the street, and then the six Rescuezords all raced towards Metallosarusus.

Star Racer lowered its dozer down, as it and Thunder Loader raced towards Metallosarusus' legs, and began to ram it.

"I hate it when that happens!" Havoc growled.

Metallosarusus kicked both Thunder Loader and Star Racer away.

"Argh!" Carlos moaned.

"Ah!" Ashley gasped.

Wind Recuse and Siren Blaster then raced towards them.

"I've got something for you Rangers!" Havoc sneered.

Lighting Fire raced towards Metallosarusus, when it turned around and held a cage in its hand.

"What's that, in his hand?" TJ wondered.

Storm Tower raced towards Metallosarusus.

"I can't tell." Mel said, looking at the cage.

As they got closer however, they spotted Phantom inside the cage.

"The Phantom Ranger!" TJ exclaimed.

"Oh, no!" Mel cried, covering her mouthpiece with her right hand.

Metallosarusus dangled the cage.

"If you want him so bad, come and get him, Powerless Rangers!" Havoc dared.

Metallosarusus fired a cannon ball from its chest, which then hit the ground and exploded behind the Rescuezords.

"Ah!" Ashley gasped.

"Aghhh!" Justin groaned.

"Ah!" Cassie yelped.

"Whoaaaaa!" Mel yelped.

"Arh!" Carlos groaned.

"Alright, now let's see what these things can do!" TJ decided.

The screen splits into five sections, Justin in the top left, Cassie in the bottom left, Carlos in the bottom right, all holding their right hands up like a 'O' shape, Ashley in the top right, and Mel in a square in the middle.

"Going up, High Stance Mode!" they all shouted, before pressing a red button on their left.

"High Stance Mode, now!" TJ shouted, before pressing his button.

The back of Lighting Fire lifted itself down as it jumped up, forming some legs, and then a head and a set of arms appeared on it - like a Transformer - resembling a firefighter. It then raced down the street, as the other Recusezords transformed too - Siren Blaster resembling a Policeman, Thunder Loader resembling a construction worker, Star Racer resembling a racer, Wind Recuse resembling a Nurse, and Storm Tower resembling a mechanic.

"Now that's a trick I haven't seen before!" Havoc admitted, shocked.

The six Recusezords then lined up, ready to fight. (Storm Tower was between Fire Lighting and Star Racer)

Lighting Fire and jumped up and dived towards Metallosarusus.

"Huh?" Havoc gasped.

Lighting Fire grabbed Meallosarusus' arm, and then began pulling the cage off of it, as they twirled around. It then pulled the cage from the monster, and then they both twirled around again, before it kicked the monster away.

"Give me that back!" Havoc demanded.

Lighting Fire put the cage down onto a street beneath him, and then Phantom moaned in pain inside it.

"I'm coming to get you!" Cassie assured, looking down at him.

Phantom moaned in pain, but then looked up as Cassie ran towards him.

"Pink Ranger!" he gasped. "You're alright!"

Cassie sighed in relief as she touched the cage bars.

"I told you I'd come back for you." she said.

She twirled around and brought out her Auto Blaster.

"Stand clear!" she said.

She aimed and fired her Auto Blaster at the chain, breaking it. She put her Auto Blaster away, and then pulled the cage door open.

"Come on." she said, as she began to help him up. "We've got to get you to a safe place while we've got the chance."

"But we still must find a way to destroy Metallosaurus somehow." Phantom argued weakly, as Cassie closed the cage door behind them.

He catched his breath, before he touched her arm, getting her to turn to him.

"It's time for you to initiate the Rescue Megazord." he told her.

"It could work." Cassie realized, before she ran off. "We'll try it."

Phantom leaned onto the cage for support.

"Good luck!" he called, before he fell to his knees.

Cassie jumped back into Wind Rescue, and then the Rescuezords stared at Metallosaurus.

Lighting Fire then got into a fighting pose, followed by Siren Blaster, then Thunder Loader, Star Racer, Wind Recuse, and then Storm Tower, while Metallosaurus steadied itself.

"Even six against one will lose!" Havoc scoffed.

The Rescuezords then matched towards Metallosaurus, which then fired lasers out of its eyes, which hit them all, but they kept coming towards it as sparks came out of them.

Lighting Fire then sent a punch at it, but missed slightly, then Storm Tower sent a kick at it, but missed as it knocked its leg away with its claw. It then dodged a punch from Wind Rescue, then it hit Star Racer in the chest as it tried to punch it, knocking it aside. It then blocked a punch from both Siren Blaster and Thunder Loader, and then knocked their arms back, before it turned to the other Recusezords.

It then spun around and hit all but Star Racer and Lighting Fire with its tail, knocking them back slightly. It then blocked a punch from Lighting Fire, which then kicked it in the face, but then it hit it in its chest with its claw, knocking it back.

Siren Blaster then approached Lighting Fire and grabbed it before it fall over. It then matched towards Metallosarusus, but it spun around and hit it with its tail, knocking it down, where it transformed to vehicle mode.

"Whoa!" Justin gasped, turning the wheel.

Siren Blaster skidded to a stop as it turned sharply right. Justin then pulled on the knob, and then Siren Blaster raced towards a ramp going upwards. It then jumped off the end of the ramp and transformed to robot mode.

"How do you like this for kicks?!" Justin asked.

Siren Blaster then kicked Metallosarusus in the chest with both feet, knocking it back slightly. Both Star Racer and Wind Rescue then got in front of it, and then both charged at it. Wind Rescue then sent a punch at it, but missed as it ducked, then it sent a kick at Star Racer, but it blocked it with its arm. Star Racer then kicked it in the chest, making it turn around, and then Wind Rescue kicked it in the chest.

Storm Tower charged at it as Star Racer and Wind Rescue both moved back and punched it in the face, knocking it back. Storm Tower then sent a kick at it, but missed as he dodged slightly, but then it punched it in the chest, knocking it back.

Thunder Loader then jumped up and punched it in the chest, knocking it back slightly. It then spun around and hit Thunder Loader in the chest, before they both got locked in a grapple. Thunder Loader then broke free of the grapple, but then Metallosarusus hit it in the chest with its knee, knocking it down.

"Ahhh!" Carlos moaned.

Metallosarusus then stomped onto Thunder Loader's chest, but then it changed to vehicle mode, and lifted the back of the dump up, tripping Metallosaurus up onto its back, landed near Lighting Fire.

"Okay, this lizard's lunch meat!" TJ announced.

Lighting Fire transformed to vehicle mode and raced along a road near Metallosarusus, who fired lasers out of its eyes at it, but missed. Lighting Fire then transformed back to robot mode and turned towards Metallosarusus, who then fired a ball out of its cannon, but Lighting Fire caught it, although it stumbled back a little.

"Come on, guys, let's give the Gen. a taste of his own medicine." TJ decided.

"Right with ya, TJ." Mel agreed, holding her thumb up.

The Rescuezords then surrounded Metallosarusus on all sides in a circle. (Storm Tower was between Star Racer and Wind Rescue)

"What do you think you're doing?!" Havoc demanded.

Lighting Fire tossed the ball towards Wind Rescue, who then tossed it to Siren Blaster, who then tossed it to Storm Tower, as Metallosarusus turned around confused. Storm Tower then tossed the ball to Thunder Loader, who then tossed it to Star Racer, who then tossed it into the air towards Lighting Fire. Lighting Fire then jumped up and whacked the cannon ball towards Metallosarusus, which hit it in the chest.

"Ahhh!" Havoc moaned.

The Rescuezords then gathered together.

"Megazord mode...!" TJ shouted, pressing a blue button on his left.

"Now!" Justin shouted, pressing his blue button.

"Now!" Carlos shouted, pressing his.

"Now!" Ashley shouted, pressing hers.

"Now!" Cassie shouted, pressing hers.

"Now!" Mel shouted, pressing hers.

The Recusezords skidded along a street. (Storm Tower was between Thunder Loader and Lighting Fire)

"Let's do it!" the Rangers shouted.

Lighting Fire's legs retracted themselves backwards, and then split in half and went to either side of the front, forming a torso. Siren Blaster then retracted its head, forming a belly and top leg shape. Thunder Loader then lowered its legs down, and then retracted its arms and head, forming a leg shape. Star Racer then lowered its legs, and then retracted its arms and head, forming a leg shape. Wind Rescue then lowered its legs, and then retracted its arms and head, as a hand shape came out of the bottom, forming an arm. Storm Tower then lowered its legs, and then retracted its arms and head, as a hand shape came out of the bottom, forming an arm.

Siren Blaster then landed onto Star Racer and Thunder Loader - forming the legs - Thunder Loader the right, Star Racer the left. Lighting Fire then lowered itself onto Siren Blaster, and then Wind Rescue attached itself to its right, while Storm Tower attached itself to its left, forming the arms. Lighting Fire's front then lifted itself up, and then a helmet lifted itself up over the head, forming the Rescue Megazord.

"Yeah!" the Rangers cheered.

"Check us out?" TJ asked.

"Cool." Mel commented.

"Way cool." Ashley countered playfully.

Inside the cockpit, TJ and Mel had retained their positions from the Turbo Megazord, while Carlos and Justin had switched places, along with Cassie and Ashley.

"Alright, guys, let's demote the Gen." TJ decided.

Metallosarurus moved slightly surprised at the Rescue Megazord.

"No one told me it could do that?!" Havoc exclaimed.

Artillatron then showed up behind the Rescue Megazord, and then it stood at ease, as Artillatron powered up. The Rescue Megazord then raised its arms up, and then Artillatron transferred its cannons to it, which then held them on its shoulder.

"Artillery power, now!" the Rangers shouted, crossing their fists over each other, and then punched them forward.

A big burst shot out of one of the cannons, while the other shot out numerous smaller bursts. They both kept firing their shots at Metallosarusus, until they all hit it in the chest.

"Ahh!" Havoc moaned, as sparks and electric came out all over it. "No! This is not possible!"

Sparks then came out of Metallosarusus, and then it fell onto the ground and was destroyed.

"Alright!" TJ cheered, holding his fist up.

"Yeah!" Justin cheered, raising his arms up, as Cassie held her fists up by her mouthpiece.

"Yes!" Ashley cheered, putting her hands together.

"Wahoo!" Mel cheered, punching her fist down.

"Ha!" Carlos cheered, moving his hand like a hammer.

The Rescue Megazord lowered its cannons and stood at ease.

The Rangers then jumped out of them, and ran along the street the cage and Phantom were at.

"Alright, now all we have to do is get..." TJ started, but then stopped once they got to the cage, but saw no sign of Phantom. "Wait a minute, where's the Phantom Ranger?"

"He should've been here." Justin pointed out. "Man, I hope he's okay."

"The ruby!" TJ gasped loudly. "We've gotta get it back."

"Well, let's go then." Mel said.

"Right. Let's get going." TJ said, before they all ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Subcraft, Havoc - who'd managed to escape Metallosarusus - was looking at Divatox, with two Chromites behind him.

"Never fear, I shall return." he assured, as he was leaving. "And when I do, I'll have a new Metallosarusus."

"Well, don't dawdle!" Divatox spat, unimpressed, as Havoc turned around. "Your last promised took a hundred years to keep."

Havoc walked past the Chromties, and then past Porto - who was by the controls.

"Ingrid." he hissed quietly.

Divatox then looked at Phantom's ruby.

"Now..." she said, as it glowed brightly. "..let's just see how powerful you really are? Porto!"

"Yes, oh..." Porto said.

"I have a plan." Divatox told him.

* * *

The next day, TJ, Cassie, Ashley and Mel all walked through the park, and then Cassie sighed.

"Tough test." she said.

"I know." Mel sighed exhausted.

"I think I was sure of maybe...four answers." Cassie admitted.

"Well, that's four more than I was sure off." TJ said, trying to cheer her up.

They all laughed lightly, when their communicators beeped.

"What's up, Alpha?" Cassie answered.

_"No luck."_ Alpha explained. _"I'm working on it, but I still haven't found any traces of the Phantom Ranger. Don't worry, I'm not giving up, Cassie."_

Cassie nodded understandably, before turning to the others.

"Come on." Mel said, as they walked along the path again. "I'm sure Phantom's alright, Cas."

"I hope he is." Cassie said quietly.

* * *

Elsewhere, Phantom was down in a sewer tunnel, and clutched his chest as he leaned against a wall.

"Final entry: the Power Rangers have their Rescuezords." he said, as he stumbled along down the tunnel. "But I have lost my Power Ruby to Divatox. My lifeforce...is fading. And soon...I-I will be gone...forever."

* * *

_On the next Power Rangers Turbo..._

The Rangers stand by a laser cannon, which fires a beam towards the sky.

_..the Rangers must get the Power Ruby back from Divatox._

The laser shoots into space, and then hits the Space Base, causing Divatox, Elgar and Porto to loose their balance.

"What?!" Elgar exclaimed, as he stumbled back, while the others fell onto the controls of the Subcraft.

A wrench then flies past Divatox.

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers look at Phantom, who was lying on the examination table.

"Without his Power Ruby, Phantom Ranger will soon cease to exist." Dimitria explained, getting them all to turn to her, except Cassie.

"We have to find Divatox's Space Base." TJ realized.

The Rescue Megazord is then formed.

_To do this, they must destroy the evil crosspatch._

Crosspatch - who was inside the Turbo Megazord - stared at the Rescue Megazord.

"What's wrong, Rangers?" he asked. "Are you scared to fight."

The Turbo Megazord marched towards the Rescue Megazord.

_And the improved Turbo Megazord. Be sure to watch the next..._

The Turbo Megazord hit the Rescue Megazord in the chest with the Turbo Megazord Saber as the sun began to set.

_..Clash of the Megazords._

The Turbo Megazord turned around and tried to hit the Rescue Megazord with the saber again, but missed as it blocked it.

_On Power Rangers Turbo._


	11. Clash of the Megazords

**A/N: Here's the end of the Phantom Ranger arc. This is also another of the few Turbo episodes I like, because I like the whole Megazord duel in it.**

**I've altered some of the dialogue in this one due to the Carranger episode being slightly different, due to the battery pack being a bomb.**

* * *

_On the last Power Rangers Turbo..._

Cassie opened her eyes.

_..the Phantom Ranger..._

Cassie grabbed Phantom's arm and turns into Havoc, catching the Rangers by surprise.

_..is captured by Gen. Havoc, who steals his red ruby._

Phantom then moans in a cage in a street.

"Huh?" he gasped, looking up.

Metallosaruaus stumbled in front of the Rescue Megazord.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted, holding their fists forward.

The Rescue Megazord fired busts out of its cannons, which hit Metallosaruaus.

"No! This is impossible!" Havoc exclaimed.

_Though the Power Rangers defeat the Gen's evil..._

Metallosaruaus falls to the ground and explodes.

_..Metallosaruaus, Divatox still processes the Phantom.._

Two Pirahnatrons hold Cassie still, as Divatox kisses the Power Ruby.

_..Ranger's Power Ruby._

"You and me, Ms. Ruby..." Divatox said.

Phantom Ranger stumbles through a sewer tunnel, feeling weak.

_And has vowed to use it to destroy the Rangers._

* * *

Inside the Power Chamber, the Rangers - minus TJ and Cassie - were standing by the computer with Alpha. Justin held up a scanning device as he looked at the viewing globe, which showed outer space.

"We're _not _gonna find Divatox Space Base." he realized, as he got no reading. "Not with the shields up."

"Alpha, can you boost the scanners any higher?" Ashley asked.

"Not without burning them up." Alpha replied.

"Oh, great." Mel sighed, turning away slightly. "At this rate, it'll takes months to find it!"

"We must get the Phantom Ranger's Power Ruby back _before_ she discovers how to use it, or she'll create the most destructive force the Earth has ever seen." Dimitria explained.

Mel turned to Dimitria as she and Ashley shuddered, not liking that phase.

"I hope TJ and Cassie are having _more_ luck than we are." Mel gulped.

Their communicators then beeped.

"Talk of the devil." Ashley giggled slightly.

Carlos put his communicator to his mouth.

"Go ahead, Teej?" he answered.

**(A road)**

TJ and Cassie both stood near some bushes, while looking down at a tunnel entrance.

"We're standing right over Phantom's access tunnel now." TJ reported.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha walked towards a computer, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"Alpha, we're ready for you to teleport us."_ TJ explained.

**(The road)**

_"Right."_ Alpha said.

TJ and Cassie were then teleported down into the tunnel.

"He must be here somewhere." TJ said, lighting a flashlight as they looked around. "Let's go take a look."

Cassie turned on another flashlight, and then they walked down the tunnel while she also held the Turbo Navigator.

"Anything on the Turbo Navigator?" TJ asked.

Cassie looked at it, using the flashlight so she could see, but got no reading.

"No, nothing yet." she answered.

TJ looked around, when Cassie suddenly got something on the Turbo Navigator.

"Hold on..." she said, looking carefully at it. "..there's something up ahead."

TJ walked towards her and looked at the navigator, and then they both looked down the tunnel. Cassie pointed her flashlight ahead of them, and then they saw Phantom's spaceship, with smoke coming out of it.

"It looks like the Phantom Ranger's spaceship." Cassie deduced.

"That's his ship alright." TJ said, looking closely and carefully at it.

They both turned slightly, and saw Phantom lying down against a wall.

"Look, there he is." TJ said. "And he needs help."

Cassie sighed in relief, having been completely worried, and then they both ran towards Phantom.

"Come on." TJ said.

Once they both made it to Phantom, they crouched down near him.

"Phantom Ranger, can you hear me?!" Cassie cried, touching his arm.

She turned to TJ, worry on her face.

"Is he _alive_?!" she asked frantically.

She turned back to Phantom and began to shake him.

"Phantom Ranger?!" she cried.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows TJ jumping through the air, followed by Cassie, then Ashley and Mel, then Justin and Carlos.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

All the Rangers hold their right hands up, with their left on their hips. They then wave their right arms around, until their held them by their helmets with their thumbs up.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The turbo Megazord and the Rescue Megazord stand together.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox and Elgar were standing on the balcony, looking down at the Turbo Megazord.

"Porto, when is that Turbo Megazord gonna be ready?!" Divatox called, as Porto was inside it, along with a few Chromites.

"It should be completed within the hour, my queen." Porto assured, as the Chromites worked on the controls. "I'll keep you informed."

Divatox grinned as Elgar sniggered.

"Excellent." she smirked, before she rubbed her left hand. "Just enough time to sharpen my nails."

Elgar then walked to her left as she looked up grinningly.

"Ooh, at long last, the end of the Rangers is near." she said giddily.

"Are you kidding?" Elgar asked, seriously. "Those _new_ Rescue hoover-jumar-thing-a-ma-jiggers blew the Gen. right out of the water."

"Why you sniveling simpleton!" Divatox snapped, smacking his face.

"Oh, hey!" Elgar complained.

Divatox turned away from him.

"I am going to combine the power of the Rangers, with the power of the Phantom..." she explained grinningly, holding up the Power Ruby. "..and change the course of history forever."

"Cool." Elgar commented, rubbing his hand against his chin, and then they both laughed.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Cassie and TJ had returned with Phantom, and had laid him down on the examination table, with the life support machine over his helmet.

"He looks so helpless." Cassie cried, tears of worry in her eyes as the Rangers all looked at him. "There must be something we can do."

"Without the Power Ruby, there is nothing we can do to help the Phantom Ranger." Dimitria answered sadly. "For without the power..."

The Rangers - minus Cassie - all turned to her.

"..of the ruby, he will soon cease to exist." Dimitria explained.

Cassie closed her eyes sadly, and then Mel and Ashley touched her shoulders.

"Don't worry." Ashley said, getting Cassie to turn to her. "We're gonna get that ruby back."

"And that's a promise, Cassie." Mel said, getting Cassie to turn to her.

"Time's running out." TJ realized, getting everyone's attention. "We have to find Divatox's Space Base."

"Believe me, we've tried." Carlos told him. "We know where the base is, but...nothing could get through her shields."

"We tried everything we think of, TJ, but no luck." Mel explained regretfully.

TJ sighed and walked away slightly, but then he turned back as Phantom's heart began to beat.

"Wait, if we can't go to her base, we'll attach her Space Base to us." he said.

"That's actually a good idea." Mel commented. "But how are we suppose to do that?"

"Attach it?" Justin questioned, before he turned to TJ. "A magnet."

"Exactly." TJ smiled.

"Even if you had a magnet large enough, it wouldn't penetrate her shields." Alpha argued.

TJ walked towards him, as everyone else turned back to Phantom.

"She can't keep 'em up forever, right?" he asked curiously.

"True." Alpha said.

"You're gonna tell us the second she lowers her shields." TJ explained.

"Right." Alpha understood.

"Justin, warm up the Storm Blaster!" TJ ordered, getting everyone to turn and walked towards him. "We have a lot of work and no time. Ready? Shift into Turbo!"

They all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Ashley in the bottom left, Cassie in the top right, Carlos in the bottom right, and Mel in a square in the middle - and then they all lowered their arms, as lighting went off behind them, and their Ranger suits appeared on them - Justin growing to the same height as the others as he did.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

Back on the Space Base, as some Piranhatrons walked along the balcony, Rygog was standing in the hanger, and then pulled the handle of an old telephone from the wall.

"Attention, install the ruby in the battery at once!" Rygog ordered.

A Piranhtaron opened a hatch on top of the Turbo Megazord, showing a large weird circuitry with two batteries in, and then it put the Power Ruby into it. It then closed the hatch, as the ruby glowed brightly.

"Ruby installed." Rygog reported into the phone. "Lower the batteries!"

He put the handle down onto the phone.

A box containing six batteries was lowered down on two chains, as Elgar and Porto both watch from in front of the Turbo Megazord.

"That's it, lower." Porto instructed. "There, now stop. And back."

The batteries were moved back, so they covered the number 2 on Mountain Blaster, sticking to it.

"Beautiful." Porto said, as the chains went back up. "The batteries are now locked into place and will soon be completely charged, my queen."

He turned to Elgar, as the Turbo Megazord's eyes charged from yellow to red.

On the balcony, Divatox giggled as she leaned against the Neutron Laser.

"Oh, this will be glorious." she smirked. "Megazord vs Megazord and I've got the best seat in the house."

She laughed hilariously as Rygog stood behind her in the Subcraft, and then her laughs got louder.

* * *

Later, TJ was flying Lighting Cruiser through the sky, with Cassie beside him in

"We're almost in position, guys." he explained, as the other Rangers were waiting for him. "We're only a few seconds away."

Somewhere on the ground, Ashley and Mel were both standing near Storm Blaster and a laser magnet - which Ashley walked towards.

"We'll be ready for you, TJ." she explained, touching her helmet as she held her communicator to her mouthpiece.

Ashley then pressed some buttons on the controls, as Mel looked around, when Storm Blaster came over - with Carlos and Justin both inside.

"All set?" Justin asked, as he parked Storm Blaster.

"You bet." Ashley replied, turning to them.

"We're clear too." Mel added, running towards her. "There's no one around, so they won't get hurt if this works."

"Good." Ashley said.

"Let's do it." Justin said.

He and Carlos got out of Storm Blaster, and then Carlos ran to the back of it.

"Ready?" Justin called.

"Ready." Carlos replied, holding his thumb up.

He took a wire out as Mel ran towards a generator that was connected to the laser.

"Hook up it here, guys." she said, touching the top part.

Carlos plugged the wire into the generator.

"That's it." Mel said, before she pressed buttons on the generator's controls. "Alright, programming for maximum power."

Justin ran towards them.

"Right." Carlos said.

"Divatox is in for a little surprise." Justin grinned.

"Yeah." Carlos said.

"You said it." Mel agreed.

Lighting Cruiser then showed up near them and pulled over.

"Huh?" Justin and Ashley muttered, turning to it.

TJ stood up in Lighting Cruiser, while Cassie climbed out.

"Everything set?" TJ asked.

"Yeah." Justin replied. "Hurry!"

Cassie took out a wire that was in Lighting Cruiser.

"We've just got to hook you into the power core and then its all systems go." Justin explained, as Cassie ran towards them. "It goes right here."

She plugged the wire into the power core.

"Okay, all set." she told TJ, holding her thumb up as she turned to him.

"Right." TJ said, holding his thumb up.

He then sat back down and started up Lighting Cruiser's engine, sending the power into the power core.

* * *

Back on the Space Base, Porto was looking through the binoculars on the controls of the Subcraft, while Elgar and Divatox both stood behind him.

"The batteries are now fully charged, my queen." Porto said, looking up.

Divatox ran onto the balcony. She then laughed as she turned around, and ran back into the Subcraft.

"It's time to show those Power Rangers our new found power!" she declared. "Launch the Turbo Megazord!"

She giggled as she clapped her hands.

Porto laughed as he grabbed a microphone, as Elgar looked through the periscope.

"Lower the shields, and prepare to launch!" Porto commanded.

* * *

Back on Earth, TJ got out of Lighting Cruiser and ran towards the other Rangers.

"Just a few more system checks, and we'll be ready to go." he said.

"Right." the others said together.

Their communicators then beeped, and then Justin held his arm up slightly.

_"Rangers, the Space Base shields are lowering!" _Alpha explained.

"Gotcha. But we haven't tested the power junctions yet." Justin explained.

"Looks like we're out of time, guys." TJ realized, as he ran towards the magnet's control. "We're just gonna have to energize the system and hope that it doesn't blow."

"I wonder why Divatox shut them down now?" Carlos wondered.

"I have a feeling we'll find out soon enough." Mel answered.

TJ then turned on the magnet.

"Huh?" the others gasped, turning to it as it powered up.

"Whoa." Carlos gulped.

"Whoa." Ashley said quietly.

"Hope this works." Mel said, crossing her fingers.

A laser then shot out of the magnet towards the sky, as they all turned to it.

* * *

The laser then shot into space, and then hit the Space Base, causing it to shake, and making Divatox, Elgar and Porto tumbled around in the Subcraft.

"Whoa!" Elgar yelped, loosing his balance as Porto and Divatox fell onto the controls.

"What is going on?!" Divatox demanded, getting up slightly.

A wrench went flying across the place, as Porto got up.

"We appear to be caught in some type of magnetic field." he deduced, as more tiny stuff went flying all over. "Oh!"

"The Power Rangers!" Divatox grunted angrily, gritting her teeth.

She pulled herself up slightly for a moment, but then fell down again, as Elgar struggled to maintain her balance behind her. She then pulled herself up again, and then stumbled over to the Neutron Laser, and then fired it down to Earth, as a hammer went flying around.

* * *

The Neutron Laser's blasts hit the ground near the Rangers and the magnet, causing them to moan.

"Looks like we hit the bullseye." Ashley deduced, once the blasts had stopped.

"By the way she fired, I'd say you're right." Mel agreed.

* * *

Back on the Space Base, more tools went flying all over as it kept tumbling, and then a frying pan hit Elgar in the butt.

"Ow!" he yelped, as he stumbled forward slightly.

He then turned around as he steadied himself.

Divatox gritted as she held onto the controls, her necklace looking like it was gonna snap. All around the place, screws began to come loose, indicating the place was breaking up.

"Porto, get my a monster to destroy that beam!" Divatox ordered.

"I have just the monster." Porto said, as more tools went flying past him. "Presenting the Metal Mangler."

Metal Mangler then walked forward, completely made of metal, with a bird-like head.

"I am here to serve you, my queen." she said.

"Ahhh, excellent." Divatox said, as Metal Mangler tried to magnetize her feet. "Prefect."

The shaking of the Space Base caused Metal Mangler to lift up from the floor.

"Oh! The Mangler's caught in the magnetic beam!" Porto gasped, as Metal Mangler grabbed onto the Neutron.

"Whoaaaa!" she gasped.

The Neutron Laser then snapped, causing her to fly out of the Space Base, and then she was destroyed.

"Oh, no, my laser!" Divatox whined.

"I'm sorry, my pet. Oh, perhaps we need someone with less...metal." Porto deduced. "Let's try Crosspatch."

Crosspatch - who resembled a load of barrels stuck together - then showed up.

"Yes, my queen." he said.

"Go get that beam!" Divatox commanded.

"Whatever you say, queenie." Crosspatch said, before he walked off.

* * *

He and several Prianhatrons then showed up near the Rangers, who then spotted them.

"Uh-oh." TJ muttered.

The Rangers all gathered together, as Crosspatch pointed at the magnet.

"I'll bet that laser has something to do with it." he betted.

"We've gotta protect the power core." TJ told the others.

"Get rid of those pests and destroy that thing!" Crosspatch ordered, pointing at the magnet.

The Piranhatrons then charged at the Rangers, who then charged at them.

TJ grabbed ones arms and spun it around, while Justin blocked a punch from another, followed by another punch, then he tried to punch it in the face, but missed as it ducked, then he blocked another punch from it, and then grabbed its arms. Cassie kicked a third in the chest, knocking it back, then she spun around to chop it in the face, but missed, and then tried to trip it up, but missed again.

Mel spun around to kick a fourth in the face, but missed as it ducked, then she blocked a punch from it with her forearm, before she hit it in the chest with her knee, knocking it back. Ashley ducked under a fifth's punch, while Carlos got behind a sixth and grabbed its arms from behind, and then the one TJ held broke free and made a run for the magnet.

TJ then grabbed its arms from behind and turned it around, and then kicked it in the chest, causing it to fall onto its chest.

Cassie grabbed ones arm and twirled it around slightly, while Mel got locked in a grapple with another, and Carlos grabbed a third's arm and shoulder and pushed it away. Ashley dodged a fourth's kick, while Justin sent a punch at Crosspatch, but missed, who then got locked in a grapple with TJ.

The Piranhatron down lifted its head up and shook it, then turned to the Rangers, Crosspatch and the other Piranhatrons, and then it got up and ran towards the magnet. Once there, it looked around until it found the control panel, and then ran towards it, as TJ sent a kick at Crosspatch - who then grabbed his leg - as he turned to it, and then it pulled the switch, turning the magnet off.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox sighed as it stopped moving.

"Uh!" Elgar mumbled, feeling sick as he lied down on the floor as the lights went out.

"Rygog.." Divatox mumbled.

"My queen?" Rygog asked worriedly.

"Launch the..." Divatox said, before the room began shaking again as the lights came back on.

"Ahh!" Elgar yelped.

* * *

On Earth, Cassie knocked down the Piranhatron near the magnet.

"Don't mess with things that ain't yours." she advised sternly, before turning the magnet on again.

TJ broke free from Crosspatch - who was holding him - then tried to whack him in the head, but missed as he ducked, but then he spun around and tackled him. He then tried to punch Crosspatch, but he grabbed his fist, and then kicked it in the chest, sending him flying over him - as some Piranhatrons ran towards Cassie.

Justin dodged past a Piranhatron as it tired to punch him, then blocked another's punch, as Ashley and Carlos sent a kick at another each at the same time, but missed as they dodged and Mel grabbed a fifth by the arm and flipped it over. A sixth then sideways handspringed towards TJ, who then got up and sent a kick at it, but slightly missed, and then he jumped as it spun around to tackle him.

Behind him, Justin dodged past another, and then kicked it in the chest as it turned to him, while Mel jumped as another tried to tackle her, and then she kicked it in the face, knocking it down.

Crosspatch got up to his feet, and then ran towards Cassie and the ones by the magnet.

Cassie tried to punch one, but Crosspatch came up behind her and grabbed her arm and pulled her away in anger. She then grabbed his arm, but he then flipped her over onto her back.

TJ blocked a Piranhatron's punch by grabbing its arm, and then he elbowed it in the face, before it hit him in the chest with its knee, knocking him to his knees. It then tried to chop him in the head, but he blocked it with his forearms - as Justin sent a kick at another nearby - before he turned back to Cassie.

"Huh? Oh, no!" he gasped.

Crosspatch fiddled with the magnet's controls.

"Well, well, look what I found." he said, opening the control box. "I think it's about time I began using my head."

He then rammed his head against the panel, shutting down the magnet's beam.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox leaned against the Subcraft's control panel as Elgar stumbled behind her, when the place stopped shaking. Divtox then sorted her face out slightly, as Elgar and Porto walked onto the balcony.

"It appears that the Megazord is still ready for launch, my queen." Porto reported.

Divatox checked her outfit before turning to them both.

"Launch it!" she ordered loudly.

In the hanger, the Turbo Megazord lifted its head up, and then shot up towards the ceiling.

"Launching." Porto reported, as he and Elgar backed away from it.

* * *

Back on Earth, Crosspatch and the Piranhatrons ran away from the Rangers, as the girls ran towards the magnet.

"Ta-ta, Rangers!" Crosspatch called.

The boys turned and ran towards the girls as they looked at the control panel - smoke coming out of it.

"That big thug smashed the control panel to bits." Cassie explained sadly.

"Oh, just great." Mel groaned sarcastically.

"What are we gonna do?" TJ wondered, as the boys gathered around the girls.

"We can fix it, but it's gonna take a while." Cassie explained.

"I don't think we'll have time." Mel argued.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha was looking at them through the viewing globe.

"Mel's right, you haven't Rangers." he said frantically. "I detected a massive..."

**(The road)**

TJ held his communicator to his mouthpiece as the others gathered around him.

_"..object in space heading right for Angel Grove."_ Alpha explained.

"Got it." TJ said. "We're on our way. Let's go, guys."

"Right." the others said.

"Got it." Ashley said.

TJ and Cassie then ran towards Lighting Cruiser, while the others ran towards Storm Blaster.

* * *

On the Space Base, Rygog was watching a TV hanging on the wall in the hanger, which showed the Turbo Megazord shoot down to Earth, and then fly over Angel Grove.

"I wish I could see the Rangers faces when the Turbo Megazord returns to destroy them." he admitted, waving a stick in his hand.

He then laughed hilariously at the thought.

* * *

On Earth, the Turbo Megazord landed right in the middle of the city, as the Rangers all looked up at it.

"I can't believe my eyes;.." TJ gasped.

"Right on." Cassie cheered.

"..it's the Turbo Megazord!" TJ exclaimed.

Inside the Turbo Megazord, was Crosspatch - who was in TJ's seat - and five Chromites - who were sitting in the other seats.

"Alright, is everybody ready?" Crosspatch asked.

The Chromites nodded and put up their hands.

"Then it's time to give those Rangers a taste of their own medicine." Crosspatch announced.

He pulled a knob, and then the battery pack on the Turbo Megazord's chest powered up. He then hit the pedal, then its eyes lit up, before it marched off.

"There's something different about the Megazord." TJ noticed, as the Rangers watched it.

"Look, there's something attached to the top of the power module." Justin said, pointing at the batteries.

"What is it?" Cassie wondered.

"Got me." TJ shrugged.

"And its eyes are red too." Mel added. "Ain't they meant to be yellow?"

"They are." Justin answered.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was working at the computer, scanning the Turbo Megazord, while Phantom was still lying down on the examination table.

"It's a battery pack of some sort." he explained. "I'll keep working on it."

In the street, the Rangers watched, when the Turbo Megazord punched a hole into the side of a skyscraper.

"Am I seeing things here?" Mel asked hopefully.

"Afraid not, Mel." Ashley replied sadly. "One of Divatox's goons must be inside!"

"Right. We need Rescue Megazord power now!" TJ shouted, touching the side of his helmet.

**(Zord hanger)**

A huge door opened up, showing Artillatron, and the stands the Turbo Zords normally stood. Six small drills holding Artillatron then lifted themselves up, followed by a cable crane that was holding the middle of it.

_Goooo!_

Artillatron then raced along towards the tunnel.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_  
_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Artillatron then raced then out of the stadium and then along the road.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Artillatron kept racing along the road until it got to the battle zone.

_Gooooooo!_

TJ then jumped into his Rescuezord, followed by Justin, then Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, and then Mel.

_Shift into Turbo_

The front of the back part of Artillatron lowered itself, showing Siren Blaster and Star Racer. The middle part then lowered itself, showing Wind Rescue and Thunder Loader. The front of it then lowered itself, showing Lighting Fire and Storm Tower.

"Lighting Fire Tamer Rescuezord!" TJ shouted, before pulling a knob and hitting the pedal. "We're fighting to save the Phantom Ranger, guys."

"Storm Tower!" Mel shouted.

Lighting Fire and Storm Tower then rolled onto the street.

"Wind Rescue!" Cassie shouted.

"Thunder Loader!" Carlos shouted.

Thunder Loader and Wind Rescue then rolled onto the street.

"Siren Blaster!" Justin shouted.

"Star Racer!" Ashley shouted.

Star Racer and Siren Blaster then rolled onto the street, and then the six Rescuezords all raced towards the Turbo Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Artialltron's front parts then lifted themselves up, forming tower mode.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
Go Power Rangers Turbo  
__Gooooooo!_

"Initiate Rescue Megazord formation!" TJ ordered.

The Rescuezords then transformed to robot mode as they skidded across the street.

Lighting Fire's legs retracted themselves backwards, and then split in half and went to either side of the front, forming a torso. Siren Blaster then retracted its head, forming a belly and top leg shape. Thunder Loader then lowered its legs down, and then retracted its arms and head, forming a leg shape. Star Racer then lowered its legs, and then retracted its arms and head, forming a leg shape. Wind Rescue then lowered its legs, and then retracted its arms and head, as a hand shape came out of the bottom, forming an arm. Storm Tower then lowered its legs, and then retracted its arms and head, as a hand shape came out of the bottom, forming an arm.

Siren Blaster then landed onto Star Racer and Thunder Loader - forming the legs - Thunder Loader the right, Star Racer the left. Lighting Fire then lowered itself onto Siren Blaster, and then Wind Rescue attached itself to its right, while Storm Tower attached itself to its left, forming the arms. Lighting Fire's front then lifted itself up, and then a helmet lifted itself up over the head, forming the Rescue Megazord.

"Wow/Yes!" the Rangers cheered.

"Alright, guys, let's get him!" Carlos shouted.

The Rescue Megazord stood still, as the Turbo Megazord turned around to face it, and then marched towards it, until they both stood face-to-face with each other.

"We're online." Justin said.

"Surrender now or you and the Megazord are going down!" TJ warned, holding his fist up.

The Rescue Megazord got ready to fight, as the Turbo Megazord pointed at it.

"Not this time, Rangers!" Crosspatch retorted. "Now that the Turbo Megazord is using the Phantom Ranger's ruby as a power booster, you don't stand a chance."

The Rangers looked at the battery pack on the Turbo Megazord's belly.

"The Phantom's Ruby!" Ashley exclaimed.

"It must be inside that battery pack!" Mel realized.

"Not good." Cassie gulped.

"We're gonna have to do something about that battery pack." TJ decided.

The Turbo Megazord held up two batteries - one in each hand - and then threw them at the Rescue Megazord, both hitting it in the chest, knocking it back.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

"We gotta knock the Turbo Megazord out of commission, then we can get the ruby back." Carlos realized.

"Launching missile!" Ashley shouted.

"I don't think that's a good idea!" Mel argued, turning to her.

She imaged that if the missile hit the Turbo Megazord, it not only would've destroyed the battery pack, but also it as well.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was looking down at Phantom on the examination table.

"Mel's right, don't fire!" he agreed, having done a small scan earlier. "If you destroy the ruby, you'll destroy the Phantom Ranger with it! Wait..."

He turned around and walked towards the computer.

"..hold on a sec. Sounds like the sensor search has found something." he said.

He pressed a few buttons on the computer, before turning to the viewing globe.

"Rangers, I've almost got the ruby's location, but it'll take another few minutes to pin it down." he explained.

* * *

Inside the Rescue Megazord, Cassie looked around at her friends.

"What are we gonna do?" she asked.

"Good question." Justin commented, unsurely.

"Alpha, you've gotta find that ruby fast." TJ explained.

The Turbo Megazord got ready to fight.

**(Power Chamber)**

"I'm on it." Alpha said, standing by the computer.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox turned away from the Subcraft's periscope, which she'd been watching the battle from, and then approached the microphone on the controls.

"Attack!" she demanded. "Attack! What are you doing!"

_"Sheesh. Chill out, your queeness."_ Crosspatch said. _"I've got to recharge these batteries."_

Divatox groaned in annoyance.

* * *

The Turbo Megazord and the Rescue Megazord both stared at each other.

"All we can do now, is wait." TJ said.

Crosspatch sighed in annoyance, and then birds chirped and flew off a branch, as the sun began to set, but neither Megazord moved.

"I wonder why he's not moving it?" Mel wondered.

"I don't know. Maybe his battery's run low." Carlos suggested. "I just hope we don't have to destroy the Megazord."

"I think we can all agree on that." Mel told him.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha turned away from the computer.

"I've found it!" he said happily. "The ruby is located in a compartment on top of the battery pack."

**(Rescue Megazord)**

"Thanks, Alpha." TJ said. "Now we know out target."

"Too tired to fight, Rangers, or too scared?" Crosspatch asked jokingly. "Either way, you're finished!"

A Chromite then pressed a button, and then the Turbo Megazord fired its headlight blaster

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned, as TJ turned his steering wheel.

The Rescue Megazord dodged to the left as the blast came at it, causing it to hit a building behind it. It then got back up and looked up, as the Turbo Megazord jumped up and kicked it with its left leg, knocking it back slightly.

The Turbo Megazord then landed on the ground, and then brought out its saber. It then ran past the Recuse Megazord - hitting it in the chest with its saber as it did - then it turned around to hit the Rescue Megazord again, but it blocked it with its forearm. It then knocked the Turbo Megazord's saber up slightly, but then it hit the Rescue Megazord in the chest with it.

It then tried to hit the Rescue Megazord again, but it grabbed the saber with its arms, and then they both moved around in a circle. The Turbo Megazord then kicked the Rescue Megazord back, and then sliced it in the chest with the saber, knocking it back some more.

"We can't just let 'em push us around! We've gotta get that ruby." TJ said angrily, getting up from his seat as he punched his fist. "And I think I know how."

Carlos held his hands up in shock. "Wait a second, tell us your plan?" he asked.

"TJ, he's right." Ashley said.

"I agree." Cassie said.

"What are you gonna do?" Justin asked, getting up.

"Yeah, care to tell us?" Mel asked, getting up from her seat.

"I'm gonna use the Lighting Cruiser to get the ruby back." TJ explained, turning from Carlos to Justin.

"Great." Justin cheered. "I'll come with you."

"So will I." Mel said.

"No. This is a one-man job, and you know it." TJ argued, before he turned around.

Mel stepped aside as he faced the hatch.

"Besides, without you guys to cover me, I'll never be able to do it." he reasoned.

Mel backed away towards his seat as he turned around and touched Ashley's arm.

"Listen, I know you guys feel the same way about the Phantom as I do, so let's do it and do it right." he said.

The hatch then opened, and then he ran into it, before it closed behind him.

"Good luck, TJ!" Justin called.

"Man. Either he's the bravest guy I know, or the craziest." Carlos commented.

"Or both." Mel added, shrugging.

"Come on, guys." Justin said, as he sat back down. "We better start concentrating on helping TJ."

"Right." Mel understood, as she sat down in TJ's seat - making sure he could get back in easier once he returned.

"Watch out!" Cassie shouted, pointing in front of her.

The Turbo Megazord then hit the Rescue Megazord twice in the chest with its saber, knocking it back.

"Ahhh!" the Rangers moaned.

"Enough's enough, Turbo Megazord spin out!" Crosspatch shouted.

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it charged at the Rescue Megazord. It hit the Rescue Megazord in the chest, forcing it to stumble around, until it fell onto an empty building, completely crushing it.

"Ahhhh!" the Rangers groaned.

On the ground, TJ road Lighting Cruiser along a street towards both Megazords, and then he sped it up, wanting to get there fast.

The Rescue Megazord leaned against the wrecked building, as the Turbo Megazord stood over it. It then held its saber out, and walked towards the other Megazord.

"Bye-bye!" Crosspatch scoffed.

The Rangers looked around the Rescue Megazord's cockpit.

"Status?" Mel asked frantically.

"All systems are down!" Carlos reported.

"Oh, no!" Justin cried.

"Hey, look out!" Ashley yelled worriedly.

"Arghh!" Cassie cried, covering her visor with her arms.

The Turbo Megazord held its saber near the Rescue Megazord's head.

"The Rangers have fallen, and they can't get up!" Crosspatch sniggered.

The Turbo Megazord lifted its saber up, as the Rangers covered their visors.

"Uh!" Justin gasped.

"No!" Carlos yelled.

"Ahh!" Ashley yelped.

"Ahhhhh!" Cassie whined, covering her earpieces.

"Agh!" Mel gulped.

Lighting Cruiser then flew through the air towards the Turbo Megazord, and when it was close, TJ jumped out of it, and landed on the Turbo Megazord's chest - past the cockpit window.

"Huh?" Crosspatch gasped.

The Turbo Megazord then stopped moving, and then the cockpit hatch opened, showing TJ on the other side. He grabbed one of the Chromite's by the chest - the one in Mel's seat, and then threw it out of the hatch and into the interior of the Turbo Megazord. He then hit the one in Cassie's seat in the face, then turned and blocked a punch from the one in Ashley's seat, before chopping it in the back of the head, and then he kicked Crosspatch in the chest, knocking him down.

He then kicked the one in Carlos' seat in the face, knocking it down, then blocked a kick from the one in Justin's seat with his hand, before punching it in the face, knocking it down. He then ducked as Crosspatch tried to hit him with a sword, and then he grabbed his arm, and spun him around till his back faced the hatch, and then knocked his arm back, before punching him in the face.

The other Rangers watched the Rescue Megazord carefully, for any signs of movement.

"We've got power again." Carlos said, checking the systems.

"Okay. Then let's get back on our feet." Ashley decided.

"I agree." Mel agreed.

"Thank goodness." Cassie sighed, locking her hands together.

"Let's show that pug-ugly monster what Power Rangers are all about!" Justin decided.

"Yeah!" the others agreed.

"Let's do it." Cassie said.

"Come on." Justin said, as they all turned their steering wheels.

The Rescue Megazord got back onto its feet and then stared at the Turbo Megazord.

Inside it, TJ - holding his Turbo Blade - was running down a set of stairs near a catwalk, as a Chromite gave chase to him. Once down the steps, he opened a hatch and ran along part of the Turbo Megazord's chest towards the battery pack.

"Alright, guys, I'm at the top of the battery pack." he reported, looking around at it. "The ruby's gotta be around here somewhere."

He spotted the hatch on the battery pack, and then opened it up.

"Ha, bingo!" he said.

He closed the hatch, but then turned to see Crosspatch by the hatch leading into the Turbo Megazord.

"It's a long way down, Ranger, but you're about to find out _how_ far!" he shouted, as he sent a slice at TJ, who blocked it with his blade.

He then dodged another slice from the sword, then he spun around to kick Crosspatch, but missed as he dodged. He then tried to hit him with his blade, but he blocked it with his sword, but then they both hit each other on the shoulder with their sword/blade, knocking each other back.

They both then charged at each other, but then TJ dodged a slice from Crosspatch, before kicking him in the chest, knocking him back. They both kept delivering attacks at each other, as the other Rangers watched - Cassie and Ashley both getting up and standing behind TJ's seat.

"Oh, right, TJ!" Ashley cheered.

"Whoo!" Mel cheered.

Crosspatch hit TJ in the chest as he ran past him, but then TJ turned to him and blocked a few more slices with his blade, before kicking him back. Crosspatch then tried to slice him in the head, but missed as TJ ducked and ran past him, before they turned back to each other.

TJ then blocked another slice from Crosspatch's sword, then he lifted his blade up, but then Crosspatch kicked him in the chest, and then spun around and hit him with his sword, causing to fall over near the top of the battery pack.

"Ahh!" he yelled.

He turned around as he lied down, but then Crosspatch tried to slice him, but he blocked it with his blade, preventing him from getting up. Crosspatch grabbed his arm with the blade in as he growled, while he grabbed Crosspatch's other arm, but then he stood on his chest, causing him to drop his blade.

"Uh-no!" TJ cried.

He then grabbed Crosspatch's hands, and tried to push them away from him, as the other Rangers watched.

"Get up, Teej!" Carlos shouted.

"Oh, come on." Ashley breathed.

Cassie touched her mouthpiece, speechless with worry.

"You can do it!" Mel cheered.

TJ then pushed Crosspatch back, and then lifted his Auto Blaster up and fired it, hitting Crosspatch in the chest, knocking him back. He then got back up and got behind Crosspatch as he stumbled slightly, before he spun around and kicked him in the chest, sending him flying off the Turbo Megazord and down to the ground.

"Now to get that ruby." TJ decided, opening the hatch on the battery pack.

He then picked up the ruby.

"Alright." he said, before closing the hatch. "Just one more little job to do..."

He took out his Auto Blaster and held it up.

"..and I'm outta here." he said, before turning it into Turbo Mode.

He then fired a series of busts at the battery pack, cutting it loose from the Turbo Megazord.

"Huh?" Crosspatch muttered, turning around, to see it falling towards him. "Nooooooo!"

The battery pack then fell onto him and exploded, but he survived it.

The Turbo Megazord lowered its arms, and then its eyes turned yellow again.

"The Turbo Megazord is ours again!" TJ announced, before he ran into the hatch leading into it.

The Rescue Megazord stood near the Turbo Megazord.

"Crosspatch is history!" Carlos cheered, punching his fist.

"Phew." Justin sighed, rubbing his hand against his helmet. "Alright, we did it."

"That was close." Mel sighed, leaning back in TJ's seat.

"Yeah!" Cassie cheered, punching her arms down.

"Alright!" Ashley cheered.

"TJ is really something, wasn't he?" Cassie commented, touching Ashley's shoulder.

They both turned to the hatch behind them as it opened, and then TJ stepped in as Mel got up from his seat and turned to him.

"Great job, Teej." Cassie remarked.

"Thanks, but I couldn't have done it without you guys distracting him by pretending to be helpless." TJ told them, walking past the girls as all four of them got to their seats.

"Sure, we were just pretending, right?" Carlos asked sarcastically, as they took their seats. "That was a stroke of genius, if I do say so myself."

TJ and the girls strapped in.

"Carlos." Justin said, turning to him.

"I'm ready, man." Carlos assured.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox turned the Subcraft's periscope around in anger, as she looked through it.

"Ahhh! This isn't over yet." she assured angrily, before looking away from it. "Fire torpedoes!"

"Firing!" Rygog obeyed, pressing a button on the controls.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, and then shot down towards Earth.

* * *

The torpedoes then hit Crosspatch as he got back up and exploded, making him grow giant between both Megazords, shocking the Rangers.

"Huh?" Justin gasped.

"Whoa." Carlos awed.

Crosspatch growled as he stopped growing.

"Looks like this guy needs another lesson, and we're the teachers." TJ deduced.

The Rescue Megazord punched Crosspatch in the face, knocking him back slightly. He then growled as he charged at it, and then he rolled forward as it tried to punch him, causing it to miss. He then turned to it and got up, then sent a kick at it, but it blocked it with its hand, and then it blocked another kick from him. It then blocked a punch from it with its arm, before it punched him in the chest, knocking him back.

They both then got locked in a grapple, but then the Rescue Megazord tripped Crosspatch up, sending him flying past it onto his back. He turned around and got up, and growled angrily, as it turned to him.

"I've had enough. Time to fight fire..." TJ decided.

"..with fire!" they all shouted, pressing a button.

Artillatron then showed up behind the Rescue Megazord, and then it stood at ease, as Artillatron powered up. The Rescue Megazord then raised its arms up, and then Artillatron transferred its cannons to it, which then held them on its shoulder.

"You think that scares me!" Crosspatch scoffed.

"Artillery power, now!" the Rangers shouted, crossing their fists over each other, and then punched them forward.

A big burst shot out of one of the cannons, while the other shot out numerous smaller bursts. They both kept firing their shots at Crosspatch, who then moaned once they hit him, and then he exploded.

"Alright!" TJ cheered.

"Yeah!" Carlos cheered.

"Yeah!" Justin cheered. "Cool!"

"Whoo!" Mel cheered, clapping her hands.

"Alright." Ashley cheered.

"Wahoo!" Carlos whooped, as Cassie held her hands near her helmet.

The Rescue Megazord lowered its cannons and stood at ease.

* * *

Later, Alpha was pacing around near the door in the Power Chamber.

"Oh." he muttered worriedly, as the door opened.

The Rangers then ran through the door, going right past him, and then towards Phantom.

"Hurry, Rangers!" Alpha urged, turning to them. "There isn't much time."

Cassie looked at Phantom frantically as they made it to the examination table.

"Give him the ruby quickly." Alpha urged.

Cassie put the ruby on Phantom's chest carefully, but nothing happened.

"Please?" she begged, sighing sadly.

Mel touched her shoulder as they all looked at Phantom.

"It's okay, Cas." she said quietly, knowing what it was like to loose someone you cared for.

Phantom's ruby began to light up, and then he moved his left arm to touch it.

"Hey." Justin gasped.

"It's working." TJ sighed.

The others sighed in relief, as Mel let go of Cassie's shoulder.

Phantom then breathed, before he sat up and turned to the Rangers.

"Whoa." Ashley breathed.

"Yeah." Justin whispered.

"Phew." Mel sighed quietly.

Cassie smiled at Phantom, as he turned to her.

"Thank you." he said.

Cassie sighed happily in relief.

"No, thank you." she said.

"You have fought valiantly on the Earth's behalf." Dimitria commented.

Phantom got up from the examination table.

"They have indeed." he agreed.

They all turned to him as he walked off.

"Wait?!" Cassie called, running past the others.

Phantom stopped and turned to her.

"Are you leaving...us?" she asked, hoping he wasn't.

"I go where I am needed, and stay, as long as I am needed." Phantom explained.

The Rangers all looked confused by his statement.

"So...if we need you again?" Cassie inquired.

"I will always remember _you_." Phantom promised, touching his Power Ruby.

Cassie blushed and smiled.

Phantom then turned around and walked away as the Rangers watched, and then he stopped and turned to them.

"Power Rangers, I feel certain that the Earth is in good hands, with you as its protectors." he told them.

He turned around and walked off again, before he turned invisible, as the Rangers watched him.


	12. The Robot Ranger

**A/N: I didn't really get this episode at first, but after watching again after watching the Legendary Battle, it explained how all the Turbo Ranger powers could be shown as well as all the Space and Zeo ones.**

**Regarding Mel's rank, she isn't third-in-command like Sophie and Vera was - during her Turbo tenure anyway - and even if she was she'd be demoted when in Space starts, since that's what happens to TJ and Carlos.**

* * *

At the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull walked in wearing Tennis gear, and then spotted Cassie and Ashley sitting at a table.

"Hello, girls." Bulk called.

Both girls turned to them.

"Tennis anyone?" Bulk asked, as he and Skull walked towards them.

"You two are giving tennis lessons?" Ashley asked, surprised, as Lt. Stone came up with a tray of drinks.

"Uh, no they're not." he assured. "Bulkmeyer, Skullovtich, I hired you two to run the ball machine and video tape the lesson."

"Um...as tennis pros?" Skull inquired, patting his racket on his hand.

"As ball boys." Lt. Stone corrected.

"Wait till you see us in action." Bulk retorted, as the girls giggled, while Skull began waving his racket around. "You'll want us to be the next tennis pros."

Justin - who was doing some homework by the counter - turned to them both.

"Do you guys even know how to play tennis?" he inquired curiously.

"Today the Angel Grove tennis court, tomorrow, Wimbledon." Bulk quoted.

Skull turned to him - having stopped waving his racket.

"Wimble-who?" he asked, confused.

"Just run the equipment." Lt. Stone sighed.

Skull then accidently whacked the tray out of Lt. Stone's hands, sending it and the smoothies on it into the air.

"Ahhh!" he and Skull gasped.

"Ahhh!" Ashley screamed, as the smoothies landed all over her face and clothes, as well as the table.

"Oohhh!" Bulk and Skull moaned.

Ashley wiped some of the smoothie off her forehead.

"Ashley, I am so sorry." Lt. Stone apologised, before looking at Bulk and Skull sternly.

"Oh, that's gotta hurt." Skull mumbled.

"I'm fine, thanks." Ashley assured, unamused. "Let me just go grab a towel."

She got up and walked towards the counter, and then sat down on a stool as she picked a towel up. She then cleaned her face with it, and then rolled up her left sleeve before wiping it. Justin turned a page in his study book, and then Ashley checked to see if no one was looking, and lifted part of her arm up, showing wiring, which she then cleaned up. Justin looked up at her as some smoke came out of her arm, and then gasped at the sight of the wiring.

"She's not real?" he gasped quietly. "Ashley's a robot!"

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

Blue Senturion turns his bike round the corner of a warehouse.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

Phantom Ranger stands inside a dark building.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The six Rescuezords skid along a street in robot mode.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Rescue Megazord then stands at ease.

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Justin kept his eyes on Ashley, who smiled at him while she wiped her arm, the wiring now hidden. Bulk then came over to her as she rolled her sleeve down.

"Four hand, back hand, ready?" he asked.

"Sure." Ashley nodded.

She got up and picked up her bag, and then they both walked towards Skull and Cassie, but then Ashley turned and leaned towards Justin.

"Justin, want to come with us?" she asked.

"Uh-uh!" Justin answered frantically, turning to her while shaking his head. "No. I mean, that's okay."

Ashley looked confused, before she turned to Bulk, Skull and Cassie, and then back to Justin.

"Okay. Bye." she said, waving, before she walked towards Cassie, Bulk and Skull.

Justin turned and watched the four of them walk out of the door, when TJ came towards him with a handheld radio.

"Hey, Justin." he said.

Justin turned to him as he sat down and put the radio on the counter.

"The girls are taking Tennis lessons from Bulk and Skull?" TJ questioned, taking his headphones off his neck and placed them on the counter. "Well, all but Mel."

Justin turned back to TJ and grabbed his arm.

"Come on!" he said.

He pulled TJ's arm off the counter, causing him to knock his radio onto the floor.

"Oh, man." TJ moped. "You broke my radio."

They both crouched down near it.

"Sorry. I'll fix it." Justin promised, as he picked the radio up, while TJ picked up the batteries. "Come on, we gotta find Ashley."

He grabbed TJ's arm and pulled him towards the door as they both got up.

* * *

Later, at the Tennis court, Skull was standing at one end with a Tennis Ball Machine, while Bulk, Ashley and Cassie all stood on the other end with a Tennis racket each.

"Alright, Ashley..." Bulk said, as Cassie waved her racket around. "..we'll be recording the lesson..."

Skull held up a camera.

"..so you can _see_, what you're doing wrong." Bulk explained, as Cassie walked towards them. "Ball boy, turn the machine on."

Skull grunted slightly, not liking the nickname, but then he turned on the machine.

"Machine on!" he called, before looking through the camera.

A Tennis ball shot out of the machine, but shot right over Bulk and the girls, who turned to it.

"Whoops! Okay, that was my fault." Skull admitted, getting the three of them to turn back to him. "Don't worry about that. My fault."

The ball bounced on the ground near a bush, where TJ and Justin were both hiding behind.

"I saw the wires." Justin swore, pointing at his arm, having told TJ what he'd seen. "They were right here."

"So maybe she broke her communicator." TJ suggested, disbelieving.

"TJ, you didn't see it." Justin argued. "Something's happened to Ashley."

Ashley waved her racket around, as TJ and Justin both watched.

"Don't worry. I'll have this ready to go in a jiffy." Skull assured.

"Remember girls, it's_ okay_ if you're not too strong." Bulk assured. "Just try to get the ball over the net, right towards, Skull."

Skull fiddled with the machine, but then stopped.

"Fixed it." he said, saluting.

"Alright, watch the master." Bulk said, getting the girls to turn to him.

They both stepped aside as Bulk got ready. Skull fired a ball at him, but when Bulk waved his racket, it bounced right below it. The girls giggled as he grumbled, and then Skull fired another ball at him, but when he waved, he dropped his racket as it bounced past him. Ashley giggled as Cassie looked unimpressed, and then Bulk turned to his racket - as it and the ball hit the fence.

"Let me try one?" Ashley asked, walking towards Bulk.

She walked past him as he walked towards Cassie.

"Okay..." Skull said, looking through the camera. "..here it comes, little girl. Ready?"

He fired a ball at her, and when it got close, she whacked it with her racket, sending it right over Skull's head.

"Whoa!" he yelped, as he ducked.

The ball then shot towards the fence on the other end, and then got stuck in it.

"Uh..." Bulk muttered, surprised while Cassie nodded, impressed.

"Whoa, nice shot." Skull remarked, getting up - accidently hitting the lever on the machine with the camera, setting it to 'fast' mode. "Guess you got lucky."

Two balls shot out of the machine, but Ashley manged to hit them both back.

"Ahh!" Skull groaned, as one hit him in the head.

More balls began shooting out of the machine, but Ashley hit them all back, as Cassie and Bulk watched - going back and forth between her and the balls. Skull grabbed to top of the machine, trying to turn it off, while Ashley kept hitting the balls back.

"Whoo." Cassie whistled, impressed.

Justin turned to TJ as they both watched as well.

"TJ, did you see that?" he asked, sounding crazy. "She's never had a tennis lesson before!"

"So, she's a natural." TJ retorted. "That doesn't make her a robot."

Ashley kept hitting the balls back as they shot out of the machine, while Bulk and Cassie kept looking back an forth between her and Skull - Bulk looking confused, while Cassie looked impressed. Ashley then hit the last ball back, making a hole in the racket.

"That was great." Cassie remarked.

Bulk nodded in agreement, before he walked towards Ashley, then they both noticed the hole in her racket as she held it up, which he took from her.

"Uh..." he muttered, putting his hand through the hole. "..Skull."

Skull got to his feet - having fallen over by the machine.

"Can we have another racket here please?" Bulk asked.

"Sure. Sure, no problem, no problem." Skull replied nervously. "No problem, no problem, I got it."

He walked off to get another racket, when Bulk turned to Ashley.

Nearby, the Subcraft's periscope came up out of a cooler, and looked around.

* * *

On the other end, Divatox was looking through it, but then turned away to face Porto - who was behind her.

"So, Porto, they're putting themselves on film. Bring me Flashhead!" she ordered.

"Right away, my queen." Porto understood.

They both turned to the door, as it opened up, and Flashhead stepped in, who had pieces of a camera all around him - including rolls of a film and a flasher.

"Hey, ho! Am I late?" he asked, walking towards them both. "Whoa, love the decor. Hey, let's do lunch. Love ya, babe."

"His specialty is wrapping his victims in film." Porto explained, as Flashhead walked past him and Divatox. "And quick as a flash...well, just watch."

Flashhead fired a flash of film at a Piranahtron near Elgar, which wrapped around it and turned it into a roll of film.

"Flashy." Divatox commented.

"Yes, and very effective." Porto agreed, as she walked towards the film.

"Ooh." Elgar said, picking it up.

Divatox then snatched it out of his hands.

"A reel of film? Nice. Elgar, go with him and don't miss a single reel!" she instructed.

"Right." Elgar said, saluting.

He turned around and walked towards Flashhead, while Divatox looked at the roll of film.

"A monster movie, my favourite." she commented.

* * *

Flashhead, Elgar and a bunch of Piranhatrons then showed up at the tennis court and all laughed - Elgar holding a popcorn bag.

"Here's the scene; you guys run when I say 'action'!" Flashhead bellowed, as Elgar threw some popcorn into the air.

Bulk and Skull both turned to them and panicked, and then ran off - Skull throwing his racket away as he did.

Ashley and Cassie both faced them.

"Wait, he didn't say action yet!" Elgar complained.

"We better..." TJ said, as he was about to get up.

"Wait a second!" Justin said, grabbing TJ's arm. "If that's not the _real_ Ashley, she can't morph. It'll prove it."

"We can't wait." TJ argued. "They're in trouble."

He got up and ran towards the court gate, and then ran towards the girls.

"Glad you could join us, babe." Flashhead smirked, getting Ashley to look at TJ as they got ready to fight. "This scene is really gonna send you reeling."

A Piranhatron charged at the three Rangers, just as Flashhead fired a flash of film at the Rangers, but hit the Piranhatron instead, turning it into a roll of film.

"Huh?" Elgar muttered, as everyone looked at it. "Oh, great! You ruined a perfectly good Piranhatron!"

The Rangers gasped, before they got back into their fighting poses.

"Not to worry, babe. I'll fix it in enemy." Flashhead assured.

TJ put his communicator to his mouth.

"Alpha, we need Carlos and Mel now!" he said.

_"Yeah. You got it." _Alpha acknowledged.

"Shift into Turbo!" Ashley shouted, as her key glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

Ashley lowered her arms, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

Cassie lowered her arms to her sides, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

They all charged at the Piranhatrons.

Cassie spun around and dodged past one, and then blocked another's punch before punching it in the chest. Ashley dodged past a third, and then blocked a fourth's punch, as Cassie spun around and kicked the first in the back. TJ dodged past a fifth, and then chopped it in the back, and then turned to Flashhead, as Ashley got behind the fourth and pushed it into the third. TJ then elbowed Flashhead in the face, then sent a kick at the fifth as it came at him, but missed as he dodged.

Carlos and Mel then both showed up near Justin, and then crouched down near him as he turned to them.

"Carlos, Mel, am I glad to see you two." Justin sighed. "Ashley can morph."

They all watched the others, as Ashley spun around to dodge a Piranhatron's kick, while TJ kicked another in the chest, knocking it down. He turned to Flashhead and sent a punch at him, while Ashley blocked a third's punch, and Cassie dodged a fourth's kick.

"Of course she can." Carlos told him.

"Yeah, are you okay?" Mel asked, concerned.

"I..." Justin stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"Come on, we better help." Mel said.

"Shift into Turbo!" Justin shouted, as their keys glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

Justin lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he grew an extra foot as his Ranger suit appeared on him.

Carlos lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then his Ranger suit appeared on him.

Mel lowered her arms to her sides, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

The three of them all ran into the court to help their friends, then Carlos tried to whack a Piranhatron in the head, but missed as it ducked. Mel jumped and tried to kick another in the head, but missed as it ducked, while Ashley ducked as a third tried to punch her, before she blocked a punch from it, and then ducked and got behind it as it tried to hit her again.

Cassie sent a high kick at a fourth, but missed as it ducked, then sent a kick at its chest, but it blocked it with its hands, and then she spun around and tackled it. Justin dodged a fifth's kick, while Carlos dodged a kick from the first, and Mel ducked as the second tried to punch her, while TJ grabbed Flashhead's hand, then tried to whack him in the face, but he grabbed TJ's arm, and then pushed him away.

Elgar put down his popcorn bag as he watched the battle.

"Oh, great! I've had enough!" he complained. "It's time to finish this!"

He climbed over the net as Cassie whacked a Piranhatron in the face with her elbow, then Carlos and Ashley blocked a punch from another each.

"Never send a Flashhead to do a mutant's job." he complained, as he approached the tennis ball machine.

Cassie kicked a Piranhatron away, then pulled another away, while Justin grabbed a third's arm and pulled on it, while Mel blocked a fourth's chop with her forearm.

"Now, if I can just figure out how to do it." Elgar muttered, scratching his head. "Hmm? Maybe this thing will do the trick."

He pressed buttons on the machine, and tennis balls began shooting out of it, hitting both the Rangers and Piranhatrons alike.

"Hey, this is fun!" he cheered.

"Here!" Carlos said, grabbing a Piranhatron by the arm. "You want a tennis lesson?"

He held the Piranhatron up like a human shield, causing more balls to hit against it instead of him.

"Wahoo!" Elgar cheered.

Carlos threw the Piranhatron away and then rolled away to dodge a couple of balls, which hit it and a few others.

"Oh, no!" Elgar groaned.

A few balls then shot at Ashley, but she blocked them with her hands, and then dodged another.

"Somebody shut that thing off!" she shouted.

Elgar aimed the machine at her as it kept firing.

Justin punched a Piranhatron in the chest before turning to Elgar.

"Right!" he said, before jumping up.

He kicked Elgar right in the chest before he landed, knocking him away from the machine.

"Give it up!" he barked.

The other Rangers - minus TJ - turned as the Piranhatrons ran away.

"And don't come back!" Cassie bellowed.

They all turned to Justin, and then all ran and jumped over the net.

"It's all over, Elgar." Justin said.

"Yeah, you loose." Cassie retorted.

"So why don't you get outta here!" Mel suggested.

"That's okay. I was going anyway." Elgar said. "Ta-ta!"

He then vanished.

"Oh, man!" Justin complained.

"Ahhh!" TJ shouted, getting them all to turn to him.

He knocked Flashhead into he fence, then sent a high kick at him, but missed. He then blocked a punch from him, before punching him in the chest, and then kicked him in the side, knocking him into the corner of the fence. He then spun around to kick him, but missed and hit the corner of the fence as he ran to dodge it. Flashhead then turned and sent a kick at him, but he blocked it with his hands, then sent a punch at him, but he ducked, but then he hit him in the chest with his shoulder, knocking him into the corner of the fence.

TJ turned to Flashhead as he clutched his chest, and saw he was running away.

"Hey, come back!" he shouted.

Flashhead laughed as he stopped and turned to TJ.

"Catch you later, babe!" he called, before he turned around and ran off. "Love ya!"

The other Rangers gathered around TJ.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." TJ replied. "Let's go after him. This way!"

They all ran after Flashhead.

They all then stopped on top of a wall and spotted him on a road.

"There he is!" TJ shouted.

They all jumped onto the road.

"Great. Now in this scene, I wipe you out." Flashhead smirked.

"The_ only_ scene you're gonna play is leaving the planet permanently!" TJ retorted, pointing at him.

"It'll never fly!" Flashhead scoffed.

The Rangers all jumped forward and then TJ kicked him right in the face, sending him flying to the ground. The Rangers did their fighting poses, and then ran closer to him as he got back up.

"Cut! Cut! That's all wrong!" he bellowed, as the Rangers stopped. "It's suppose to go like this!"

He fired blasts out of his flasher, which hit the ground near the Rangers, causing them to turn away as it knocked them down.

"Beautiful." Flashhead commented, as they all turned to him. "Beautiful. Now I think it's time we call it a_ wrap_."

He laughed as the Rangers got up.

"What?" Mel asked, confused.

"I've had it with this guy!" TJ yelled.

Flashhead fired film wrappers out of his hands, which darted towards the Rangers.

"What in the..?!" Mel exclaimed, as the wrappers wrapped around them all, trapping them all together.

"Arh! I can't move!" Carlos moaned, as they tried to break free.

"Getting tighter!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Flashhead cheered, jumping up, as Piranhatrons showed up behind him and behind the Rangers. "Print it! It's a keeper."

The Rangers kept struggling to break free of the wrappers.

"Push out, guys!" TJ ordered. "Maybe we can stretch it!"

"Worth a try, I guess!" Mel grunted.

"Everyone, look at the flash blub?" Flashhead asked.

"Huh? Forget it!" TJ snapped.

The Rangers broke free of wrappings just as Flashhead fired a flash of film at them, which hit three Piranhatrons, and turned them into rolls of film.

"Uh-oh!" he exclaimed, covering his mouth, as the Rangers showed up behind him. "Bad take!"

"Hey, Flashhead!" TJ shouted, getting him to turn to them, before they brought out their Auto Blasters. "We've got a different ending in mind."

They all fired at Flashhead, which hit him in the face, and then he went flying back into some barrels.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox watched the battle from the Subcraft's periscope.

"No! No! No, no, no, no!" she whined, turning it around. "Launch the torpedoes!"

Rygog pressed a button on the controls.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, and then shot down towards Earth.

* * *

Flashhead stumbled around along the road, until the torpedoes hit him, making him grow giant.

"We need Rescue Megazord power now!" TJ shouted, touching the side of his helmet.

_Goooo!_

Artillatron then showed up, and then the Rescuezords raced towards the Rangers as it went into tower mode.

_Go..._

TJ then jumped into his Rescuezord, followed by Justin, then Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, and then Mel.

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go..._

The six Rescuezords all raced towards Flashhead.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

The Rescuezords all transformed to robot mode, and then began to change into their part of their Rescue Megazord.

_Gooooooo!_

Siren Blaster then landed onto Star Racer and Thunder Loader - forming the legs - Thunder Loader the right, Star Racer the left. Lighting Fire then lowered itself onto Siren Blaster, and then Wind Rescue attached itself to its right, while Storm Tower attached itself to its left, forming the arms. Lighting Fire's front then lifted itself up, and then a helmet lifted itself up over the head, forming the Rescue Megazord.

It then stood face-to-face with Flashhead, who now held a normal camera in his hand.

"I'm the director around here, and I call the shots!" he laughed.

"Really?" TJ asked, rubbing his hands. "Well, we'll see about that!"

"We'll start with a closeup." Flashhead decided, walking towards the Rescue Megazord.

It matched towards him, and then grabbed him by the shoulders. It then let go and sent a punch at him, but he teleported right behind it.

"Ha, ha, gotcha!" he laughed, as it turned to him.

He then kicked it right in the chest, knocking it back slightly. It then sent another punch at him, but he teleported right behind it again. He then came up behind it, but then teleported away as it turned to him, so he was facing its back, and then he laughed.

"Say cheese?!" he shouted, as it turned to him.

He shot flashes out of its flasher, which hit it right in the chest.

"Cut and print!" he declared.

The Rescue Megazord turned to him.

"Let's send this guy to the cutting room floor." TJ decided.

"Artillery power, now!" they all shouted, pressing a button.

Artillatron then showed up behind the Rescue Megazord, and then it stood at ease, as Artillatron powered up. The Rescue Megazord then raised its arms up, and then Artillatron transferred its cannons to it, which then held them on its shoulder.

"Whoa!" Flashhead gasped. "That's not in the script!"

"Turbo artillery power, fire!" the Rangers shouted, crossing their fists over each other, and then punched them forward.

A big burst shot out of one of the cannons, while the other shot out numerous smaller bursts. They both kept firing their shots at Flashhead, who then moaned once they hit him, and then he fell back and was destroyed.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox turned away from the Subcraft's periscope.

"Flashhead was panned!" she complained. "Porto, get over here!"

Porto slowly made his way towards her.

"Hurry up, before I turn you into a smore!" she demanded.

Porto then stopped near her.

"Now, I'll need a monster who'll give those Rangers a real charge!" she hissed angrily, whacking him in the face.

"Ah. I have just the monster." Porto said.

* * *

Later, the Rangers were all in the Youth Center - Carlos and Mel both sitting at a table doing some homework, while Ashley and Cassie showed Lt. Stone the ruined racket, when Justin came running up behind them.

"Ashley, can I see you a sec?" he asked, as Lt. Stone examined the racket.

"Sure, Justin." Ashley said. "What's up?"

They both walked away, while Cassie sat down by Lt. Stone and took the racket off him.

"I wanted to apologise." Justin said, as Ashley wrapped her arm around him. "I was thinking some pretty crazy things about you."

"Like what?" Ashley asked curiously.

"It doesn't matter." Justin assured, as they stopped walking. "It was too weird."

"Hey, Justin!" Carlos called, getting both Justin and Ashley to turn to him and Mel. "We were doing some math homework and...can we ask you a question."

"It's nothing big, Justin." Mel assured.

"Sure thing, guys." Justin said, as he walked towards them.

He then sat down at their table and looked at the homework they were both doing, while Ashley walked over to Cassie.

"Does Justin suspect?" Cassie asked quietly.

"I think he saw the wires." Ashley answered softly, as TJ came towards them both.

"I agree. He knows too much. We better keep an eye on him." he advised.

Cassie nodded in agreement, before the three of them turned to Justin, Carlos and Mel.

* * *

The next day at Angel Grove High, Justin and Ashley were both walking down a hallway - Justin carrying TJ's radio, which he'd now fixed.

"Justin, is that a _new_ radio?" Ashley inquired.

"Nah. It's TJ's." Justin explained. "I broke it, and I fixed it."

Ashley shrugged. "Can't go wrong with that strategy, huh?" she said, as they walked past TJ, who was standing by his locker - which was open.

Justin turned to him, but then saw lights beeping inside his locker, and then spotted wires hook up to a machine which went into his arm. TJ opened his eyes as Justin walked closer to him, but when Justin got close, he closed his locker and turned to him.

"Justin." he said, smiling widely.

"You're a robot?" Justin gasped, completely shocked.

He backed away from TJ as he came towards him, until he bumped into Ashley behind him.

"Justin." she said, touching his shoulder.

He turned to her and gasped, as Cassie showed up.

"What's up?" she inquired happily.

"You're all robots!" Justin exclaimed frantically.

He ran down the hallway and then out of sight, as TJ, Cassie and Ashley just walked after him - Ashley holding his bag.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox was on the phone.

"Yes, and a large order of flies to go." she said, before putting the phone down.

"My queen, I have a monster who should provide the right spark for you; the Voltmeister." Porto explained, coming up behind her.

They both turned to the door as it opened up, and Voltmeister appeared and laughed as lighting went off behind him.

"Uh, that way, right?" he inquired.

He then walked towards Divatox and Porto.

"Madam, I assume by your beauty that you are in charge." he assumed. "And I happily place you in my service."

"Hmm. I like his style, but what can he do?" Divatox asked.

"I can short out any Ranger with my handy dandy Electro-whip." Voltmeister explained.

He whacked a Piranhatron in the chest with it, causing it to jump in shock, sending flashes out of it, making Porto and Divatox smile. He and Divatox laughed as he kept it up, until the Piranhatron turned into a puddle of water.

"Hmm?" Divatox muttered impressively, walking towards the puddle.

Once there, she turned to Voltmeister.

"That should _whip_ those Power Rangers into shape." she joked, taking the whip, and whipped it against the floor. "Yee-haw! Get along, little doggy."

* * *

Meanwhile, Justin ran into the Youth Center, and then towards a door to the main room. Once he got there, he opened it up, but banged Carlos on the noise with it - as he was on the other side.

"Ow!" he moaned, touching it. "That really hurt."

"Carlos, the door hurt you?" Justin asked, ignoring her.

Carlos nodded.

"That's great." Justin said. "You're really you."

"Of course I'm me." Carlos said, as Justin grabbed his arm. "What are you talking about?"

They both walked out of the Youth Center.

"Ashley, TJ and Cassie, I know this is gonna sound crazy but, they're all robots." Justin explained. "And I'm starting to think Mel might be too, but I haven't seen her."

"Ha, ha, very funny." Carlos scoffed, disbelieving.

"I'm serious. Someone replaced them with Robot Rangers, except maybe Mel." Justin explained.

They stopped walking as their communicators beeped, and then they checked to see if no one was around. When they saw there was, they ran over to a flower wall - as there was no one there.

"Go ahead?" Carlos answered.

_"This is TJ. We need you and Justin at the park, right away." _TJ explained.

"We're on it, Teej." Carlos assured.

"We _can't _go!" Justin argued. "It's a trap!"

"Justin, cut it out?" Carlos asked.

The monster alarm went off.

"That's the monster alert. We gotta go." Carlos realized.

"Okay, but we gotta stick together, and keep an eye on Mel." Justin reasoned, not sure if Mel was a robot like the others.

"You got it." Carlos understood. "Shift into Turbo!"

They both then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

Justin lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he grew an extra foot as his Ranger suit appeared on him.

Carlos lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then his Ranger suit appeared on him.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

When they both arrived in the park, they jumped and landed near a tree, and saw the others already there fighting the Piranhatrons, and then saw Voltmeister watching them all.

Cassie blocked a punch from one, then sent a punch back at it, but missed as it ducked. Ashley blocked another's elbow as it spun around to hit her, while TJ blocked a third's kick with his hands, and Mel dodged a fourth's punch.

"Greetings, Rangers." Voltmeister said, as Ashley sent a kick at one. "You're going to get a real charge out of me!"

He ran off towards a tree as he laughed.

"Oh, yeah!" Carlos scoffed, clutching his fist, before he ran after him.

"Carlos, wait!" Justin called.

Voltmeister turned to Carlos as he made it to him, while Cassie sent a punch at a Piranhatron, and Ashley blocked another's kick.

Carlos sent a kick at Voltmeister, but he blocked it, and then he tried to whack Carlos in the head, but missed as he ducked. Cassie knocked her Piranhatron down, while Mel got behind another and kicked it in the back, knocking it down. TJ then grabbed a third's arm and pulled it over, as Justin watched them all.

"Huh? Oh, man!" he moaned, confused. "What's going on?"

Cassie sent a kick at one, which blocked it, while Ashley jumped past another and tried to whack it, but missed as it ducked, and Mel sent a side kick at a third, but missed as it dodged. Cassie blocked two punches from hers, before punching it in the chest, then spun around to hit it with her elbow, as Mel axe kicked another in the face, knocking it down, while TJ blocked a punch from another.

Voltmeister grabbed Carlos' arm as he tried to punch him, then hit him in the chest, and then pulled him to the ground.

"Ha!" he laughed.

Mel turned to him and Carlos and gasped.

"Carlos!" she cried.

She jumped and grabbed Voltmeister by the shoulders, trying to push him onto the ground, but he hit her with his elbow, causing her to let go. He then turned to her, and kicked her in the chest, knocking her onto her back, before he turned back to Justin.

"That must be the _real_ Mel, as she puts our safety before her own." Justin assumed quietly.

"Next?" Voltmeister asked.

"Huh?" Justin muttered, as Voltmeister came at him.

He ducked as Voltmeister tried to hit him with his Electro-whip, then hit him in the arm, before he kicked him in the back, knocking him away. Voltmeister laughed before he sent his Electro-whip back at him, but he dodged it, but then he grabbed him by the collar.

"Ahh!" Justin gasped.

Voltmeister laughed as he threw Justin away.

"Ahhh!" he yelled.

He then landed on the grass, and then the others all gathered around him.

"Are you alright?" TJ asked, as he and Mel helped Justin up.

"Now you're going to feel electrified!" Voltmeister laughed.

The Rangers all turned to him.

"Yeah?! We can take anything you throw at us!" TJ retorted, as Justin backed away slowly.

"Carlos, Mel, wait!" he pleaded, grabbing both their arms.

"Justin, chill." Carlos said.

"Yeah, what's the matter with you?" Mel asked.

Voltmeister cracked his Electro-whip against the grass, sending a blast which knocked all the Rangers off their feet.

"Ahhhh!" they all yelled, as they went flying away - first TJ, then Cassie and Ashley, then Mel, and then Justin and Carlos.

They all landed on a small hill, which they then rolled down.

"Ahhh!" they moaned.

Once they'd stopped rolling and reached the bottom, they demorphed. They all moaned as they got up, but Mel then clutched her right leg, while Carlos slipped back onto his belly.

Justin clutched his arm as he walked towards the two of them, while ignoring the others, until they both got up.

"Carlos, are you okay?" Justin asked, touching Carlos' shoulder.

Carlos turned around to Justin - who then panicked when he saw Carlos' face had vanished, reveling himself to be a robot as well.

"You're one of them!" Justin gasped.

He backed away slightly, until he saw Carlos' face on the ground, and then he turned to Mel, who was looking at her right leg, but then he spotted wires on it - as she was wearing shorts.

Carlos picked up his face as the others all surrounded Justin, then he put his face back on, and then checked to see if it was secure. They all looked at Justin as they gathered together - Mel clutching her right leg as she did, as it needed repairs.

"Alpha, teleport us to the Power Chamber." TJ instructed, speaking into his communicator.

"Alpha, don't!" Justin shouted into his, frantically. "They're _not _Rangers! Noooo!"

He ran at the others, but then Cassie and Carlos grabbed and held him, until they were all teleported away.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was working at the computer when they arrived, and then Justin ran towards him - after Cassie and Carlos let him go.

"Noo!" he cried, before Alpha turned to him. "Alpha, Alpha!"

"Yo! Slow down, Justin. Where's the fire?" Alpha inquired.

"Alpha, all of the other Rangers are robots!" Justin explained frantically.

"Yeah? And what's wrong with being a robot?" Alpha inquired, as he went back to work on the computer.

"No, I don't mean it like _that_." Justin assured, thinking Alpha was offended. "We're being invaded."

A door opened up, and another TJ came into the room, followed by another Ashley, another Mel, another Carlos and another Cassie - who Justin turned to - all carrying something.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed.

The other Rangers ran towards the ones Justin had arrived with.

"What's up, man?" second TJ asked.

"Hey, alright." the first said.

"What's going on?" Justin asked confused.

"You okay?" second Mel asked, noticing her double's leg wires sticking out.

"I'm fine, Mel." first Mel answered.

"Alpha? Dimitria?" Justin asked confused, turning from Alpha to Dimitria.

"Be clam, Justin. This is an experiment." Dimitria explained, as second Carlos rolled over a table full of robot parts for their clones. "These Robot Rangers were built by Alpha 5 and Zordon."

Justin turned to all the other Rangers, as Mel began to look at Robot Mel's right leg.

"Robot Rangers?!" Justin exclaimed, turning back to Dimitria.

He then turned back, and looked completely shocked to see another him standing in the doorway.

"There's even a robot me!" he exclaimed.

"I'm not exactly a robot." the other Justin assured, walking towards the first. "We need a control subject; a robot who didn't know he was a robot."

"I'm a robot?!" the first Justin exclaimed, completely shocked.

"We wanted to know how _real _we could make you." the second Justin explained.

He opened up first Justin's jacket, showing robotic parts, reveling he was the robot one.

"Wait a minute, what are you doing to me?!" he asked, shocked.

Justin clicked something on Robot Justin's circuitry, before closing the jacket up.

"There." he said. "That should reactivate your memory chips."

The real TJ came over and touched Robot Justin's shoulder, getting him to look at him.

"We wanted to know if the Robot Rangers could endure the battle against evil." he explained.

Robot Justin hyperventilated, as it was too much for him, before turning to his human counterpart.

"I say we have a few glitches." he finally said.

Human Justin smiled at him.

"No one can replace the _real_ Rangers, but perhaps, someday the Robot Rangers will assist them." Dimitria assured, getting everyone to look at her.

The alarm then went off, getting all twelve Rangers to look at the viewing globe.

"Yo, Divatox launched her torpedoes!" Alpha exclaimed, working at the computer.

They all looked at Voltmeister in the viewing globe, who then laughed before the torpedoes hit the ground near him and exploded, making him grow giant.

"You guys go ahead." Robot Justin said, as he and the Robot Rangers turned to the human ones.

"Yeah." Robot Carlos said.

"Give him one for us?" Robot Mel asked.

"You got it." Mel promised.

"Good luck." Robot TJ said.

"Clean house." Robot Cassie said.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted.

The human Rangers all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Ashley in the bottom left, Cassie in the top right, Carlos in the bottom right, and Mel in a square in the middle - and then they all lowered their arms, as lighting went off behind them, and their Ranger suits appeared on them - Justin growing to the same height as the others as he did.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived near the Power Plant, and looked up at Voltmeister.

"Alright, you've had it!" Justin declared, pointing at him.

"Yeah, right?!" Voltmeister scoffed.

"We need the Rescuezords now!" Justin shouted, touching the side of his helmet.

_Go..._

The Rescuezords then arrived on the scene, and then Cassie jumped into Wind Rescue.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Carlos then jumped into Thunder Loader, and Mel then jumped into Storm Tower.

_Go..._

TJ jumped into Lighting Fire.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Ashley jumped into Star Racer, and then Justin jumped into Siren Blaster.

_Gooooooo!_

Voltmeister stomped on the ground, as Siren Blaster raced towards him.

"Let's get him before he wrecks the city!" Justin shouted.

Siren Blaster raced up a ramp, and then shot right towards Voltmeister while transforming into robot mode.

"Ya-hoo!" Justin whooped.

Siren Blaster then bent back and kicked Voltmeister in the face with both feet as he turned to it, knocking him down onto his back. Siren Blaster landed on the ground, but then Voltmeister got back up, and wrapped a chain cuff around its right.

"Ha! You're gonna have to do a lot better than that, Ranger!" he scoffed.

He then sent electricity into the chain, which hit Siren Blaster all over.

"Ahhhh!" Justin cried.

The chain then snapped by the voltage.

"Man, that was close." Justin admitted.

Siren Blaster fired sonic waves out of its chest at Voltmeister, which hit him in the chest, knocking him down.

"Alright, guys, let's bring them together!" Justin shouted.

The other Rescuezords all transformed to robot mode, and then they all began to change into their part of their Rescue Megazord.

Siren Blaster then landed onto Star Racer and Thunder Loader - forming the legs - Thunder Loader the right, Star Racer the left. Lighting Fire then lowered itself onto Siren Blaster, and then Wind Rescue attached itself to its right, while Storm Tower attached itself to its left, forming the arms. Lighting Fire's front then lifted itself up, and then a helmet lifted itself up over the head, forming the Rescue Megazord.

"Oh, big size!" Voltmeister rebuffed.

Artillatron then showed up behind the Rescue Megazord, and then it stood at ease, as Artillatron powered up. The Rescue Megazord then raised its arms up, and then Artillatron transferred its cannons to it, which then held them on its shoulder.

"Wait! What's that and...!" Voltmeister pleaded, panic in his voice.

"Artillery power, fire!" the Rangers shouted, crossing their fists over each other, and then punched them forward.

A big burst shot out of one of the cannons, while the other shot out numerous smaller bursts. They both kept firing their shots at Voltmeister, until they all hit it in the chest.

"Oohhh!" he moaned, before he fell backwards and was destroyed.

The Rescue Megazord lowered its cannons and stood at ease.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Elgar was walking backwards on the balcony, recording some Piranhatrons with a video camera.

"Yeah, yeah, that's it." he said, liking the moves they did. "Keep it up."

He backed away to Divatox - who was on the edge of the balcony - as the Piranhatrons walked past him.

"Oh, beautiful. Oh, this is gonna be great." he said. "Yeah. Alright, this is gonna be fantastic. Alright, you boys take five and we'll call ya."

"Can it, big build!" Divatox snapped, making he jump and turn to her, before she huffed. "I can't believe the waste. Two monsters in two days!"

"Yeah. It's almost as if they had two sets of Rangers." Elgar commented. "But that would be silly."

"Two sets of Rangers?" Divatox asked quietly, seriousness in her voice.

"Ooh. Auntie, hold that pose?" Elgar requested, aiming the camera at her.

* * *

The next day, the Robot Rangers - along with TJ, Justin and Mel - were all in the Power Chamber. TJ checked Robot Cassie's right arm, while Mel finished fixing up Robot Mel's leg.

"There you go." Mel said, getting up. "Good as new."

"Thanks." Robot Mel smiled, getting up.

"Dimitria, do they really have to go?" Justin asked, looking up at Dimitira.

"They're needed on planet Eltar, Justin." TJ explained, touching Justin's shoulder.

"Life is a _long_ journey, Justin." Dimitria explained. "Your paths may cross again someday."

Robot Cassie nodded, unware that someday they would meet again - or most of them.

Justin turned to his robot counterpart, who was pacing around, and then he walked towards him, as TJ and Robot Cassie walked towards everyone else.

"Sorry we couldn't tell you." Justin apologized. "We didn't mean for it to scare you."

"That's okay." Robot Justin said, understandingly. "I feel like I got to know what it was like to be a real boy."

"I really wanted to teach you how to play soccer." Justin admitted.

"Really?" Robot Justin inquired curiously. "Maybe we can do that next time."

"We could?" Justin asked happily. "Oh, we can go horseback riding, we can go rollerblading, we can go bike riding..."

The others all turned to them.

"Justin's!" both TJ's said sternly, pointing at them.

Robot Justin smiled at Justin, before he walked over to his team by the table of robotic equipment, as TJ and Mel walked towards the real Justin.

"Yo!" Alpha said, pressing a button on the computer before turning to the Robot Rangers. "Robot Rangers, get ready for teleportation to Eltar."

The Robot Rangers all turned to TJ, Mel and Justin and waved.

"Bye!" Robot Justin said.

"Goodbye." Robot Carlos said.

"See ya." Robot Mel said.

"Bye." TJ, Mel and Justin said, waving back.

"Teleporting now." Alpha explained, pressing buttons on the computer.

"See ya." Robot Justin said, as the Robot Rangers stopped waving.

"See ya later." Robot Carlos said.

The Robot Rangers were then teleported away, then TJ and Justin high-fived each other, and then Justin and Mel high-fived each other, before they all smiled at the table the Robot Rangers had been near.


	13. Beware the Third Wish

**A/N: This episode and the next one are another of the few I like, because I find it funny how the Rangers have to fight against Blue Senturion, and I also like the happy reunion at the end of the next one between Justin and his father.**

* * *

At the park, the Rangers were all standing around a wishing well.

"I wish for world peace." Ashley said quietly.

She then tossed a coin into the wishing well, and then she walked towards the others.

"What did you wish for, Ashley?" TJ asked.

"Come on." Ashley said, hitting him playfully. "You know I can't tell, otherwise it won't come true. Alright, Justin, you're turn."

Justin walked towards the well, and then took out a coin from his pocket, which Carlos and Mel noticed.

"Wait a sec." Carlos said.

Justin turned to him and Mel.

"Justin, you can't use that coin." Carlos said. "You're dad gave it to you."

"Yeah, well, it's a really important wish." Justin explained.

"So much so you'd use your dad's coin?" Mel inquired.

"Yes." Justin answered.

"Okay." Carlos sighed, giving in.

"Very well." Mel sighed, as they backed away.

Justin looked at the coin, and then thought back to a memory of him and his dad, as he had his eyes closed.

**(Flashback)**

Doug Stewart shows the coin to Justin.

"This is for luck, while I'm away on this job." he explained, giving it to Justin. "I'll be back just as soon as I can."

He hugged his son tight.

**(Flashback ends)**

"I wish my dad would come back." Justin wished quietly. "Back to stay."

He tossed the coin into the well, and then Ashley turned to the others.

"Well, I guess all we do now is sit and wait for our wishes to come true." she said.

"Well, while we're waiting, anybody up for some food?" TJ asked.

"I'm for that." Mel said.

"Hey...food is just what I _wished_ for." Cassie admitted, embarrassed.

They all laughed as they walked off, but then Mel stopped and turned to Justin - who was still by the well.

"Hey, Justin, you coming?!" she called.

"I'll catch up." Justin said, not taking his eyes off the well.

"Okay." Mel said, before she turned and followed after the others.

Justin kept staring at the well, when he spotted a net fish some of the coins out, and heard laughter.

"The gold coin will do nicely." the voice said.

Justin turned and saw a monster called Wicked Wisher holding the net, and then it walked off with his coin.

"Hey!" Justin shouted. "Put that back!"

Wicked Wisher walked over to Rygog.

"Rygog, I have the coin." he said.

"Excellent." Rygog commented. "Let's go."

They both laughed.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

Blue Senturion rides his motorbike along a highway road.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

All six Recusezords in robot mode skid along a road like skaters.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

Phantom Ranger turns visible by a tree, then the Rangers fire the Turbine Laser.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Wicked Wisher took the coin out of the net.

"Divatox should be especially pleased with _this_ coin." he said.

"Hey, put that back?!" Justin demanded.

"'Hey, put that back'?!" Rygog scoffed, mocking.

Wicked Wisher laughed as Piranhatrons showed up behind them both.

"Not! And I wish for Piranhatrons to get...you!" Rygog retorted.

The other Rangers stopped and turned to the monsters.

"Huh?" Ashley muttered.

They all then ran back to help Justin, who got ready to fight.

"Attack!" Rygog bellowed.

The Piranhatrons charged at him, just as the other Rangers made it to him.

"Finish them off!" Rygog commanded, as the Rangers began to fight.

Justin blocked ones punch, then ducked as it tried to punch him again.

TJ dodged past one as it tried to fly kick him, then he blocked a kick from another with his hand. He then blocked a punch from a third with his forearm, then kicked the it in the arm, knocking it onto its back. He then grabbed the second's leg as it sent a axe kick at his shoulder, and then he tripped it over its over leg, knocking it down.

Carlos roundhouse kicked one right in the chest, then spun around to kick another, but missed as it ducked. He then ducked under a punch from it, then blocked a kick from it with his forearm. He the turned to a third and punched it in the chest before pushing it away, causing it to flip over onto a bench chair.

Mel blocked ones punch with her forearm, and then she kicked it in the chest, knocking it onto its back. She then turned and ducked as another tried to chop her in the head, and then spun around and tackled it. She then dodged a third's kick, before she punched it in the chest, knocking it to its knees, and then whacked it in the back with both fists, knocking it down.

Ashley spun around to upper kick one, but missed as it ducked. She then kicked it in the lower leg as it lifted it up, and then she kicked it in the arm, knocking it down. She then spun around to kick another, but missed as it ducked, and then turned to face it and a third. She then jumped up and scissor kicked them both, knocking them down.

Justin broke free of ones grip - as it hand its arms around him - and then he elbowed it in the chest, and then he lifted his leg and hit it in the face as it ran past him in pain. He then did a sideways handspring to his right, and then did a back flip as another tried to tackle him, but he landed behind a third, but then he turned to it and kicked it in the chest, flipping it over onto its back.

As Ashley sent a kick at another, Wicked Wisher approached the wishing well, and then fished out some more coins with his net.

"Ha, ha! These look like good ones." he sniggered, picking them up out of the net. "Let's see how many we have."

He opened his hand up, and saw he had three coins.

"Prefect." he grinned.

Blue Senturion then showed up and jumped up.

"Halt!" he shouted, before firing his Synergizer.

The blasts hit Wicked Wisher.

"Ooh!" he moaned, as he went flying away, before landing on his chest.

Rygog walked towards him as Blue Senturion flipped through the air, and landed near the wishing well. He got up, as Carlos behind him ducked as a Piranhatron tried to punch him, and then blocked another punch from it.

"Stop!" Blue Senturion shouted.

Wicked Wisher got up.

"Get up, you fool!" Rygog barked.

Carlos dodged a Piranhatron's punch as Blue Senturion pointed at the wishing well.

"Looting a public wishing well is an infraction of the law!" he shouted.

"We're outta here!" Rygog shouted, before he and Wicked Wisher disappeared.

"Ahh!" Blue Senturion groaned, reaching out.

Cassie blocked a Piranhatron's punch with her elbow, then she hit it in the chest with her knee, and then chopped it in the back, knocking it down. She then ran towards Blue Senturion, who turned to her and the others - as the Piranhatrons had now vanished.

"Power Rangers, are you injured?" he asked concernedly.

The Rangers gathered together and looked at him.

"No, we're okay." Carlos answered, before they ran closer to him.

"Hey, thanks for the help." TJ said, as they stopped running.

"No thanks are necessary." Blue Senturion assured. "It is the duty of all Intergalactic Peace Officers to render assistance. Good day."

He saluted before he walked off, and then all but Justin waved.

"They got my coin." he moped.

"I'm sorry." Ashley said, wrapping her arm around him.

"Why would Divatox want coins from a wishing well?" Cassie wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine." Mel shrugged, confused.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox fiddled with her fingers as she walked towards Porto and Wicked Wisher.

"Wicked Wisher has brought you _not_ one coin from the wishing well, but three, my queen." Porto explained, as Wicked Wisher put them on a table.

Wicked Wisher waved his hand over the coins.

"And now they are three magical wishing coins." he explained, as the coins glowed brightly. "Any wish you desire will be yours, my evilness."

"Nice work." Divatox commented happily. "Oh, goodie, goodie..."

She then looked at the coins and frowned.

"Just three!" she scowled, angrily.

"Oh, boy..." Porto muttered.

"I need hundreds of wishes!" Divatox snapped.

"Well, uh..." Wicked Wisher stuttered. "..I'm not a young monster anymore..."

Divatox glared at him as she walked closer to him.

"I don't think I can do more than three..." he explained.

"Well, think again?!" Divatox snapped, grabbing his collar, and then punched him in the nose. "You better get me more or I'll-I'll...I'll throw you off the balcony! You got it, you overgrown purse?!"

"Oooohhh!" Wicked Wisher moaned.

Divatox picked up one of the coins, before she walked away.

"Ah." she sighed happily, walking away. "Now what will it be? What will it be? Oh, wow. Maybe a wish for a _new_ Space Base. Yeah."

Elgar picked up another of the coins.

"I knew what I'd wish for." he said. "I wish I had a full head of hair."

He sniggered slightly, as long brown hair appeared all over his head.

"Whoa!" he yelped, seeing it. "Hey, Hollywood, here I come!"

He laughed as Divatox scowled.

"You hairbrain!" she snapped, slapping his arms. "You just wasted one of _my_ wishes!"

"Okay, okay. Here, take it back." Elgar said, holding the coin out. "Sorry."

Divatox snatched the coin from him.

"Just don't mess up the do, okay?" Elgar requested.

Divatox threw the coin away into her stash.

"Thanks, blobeo, but it's useless now!" she snapped.

"But...but..." Elgar stuttered. "Well..."

Divatox held her coin up.

"I wish... Oh, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish..." she said, thinking.

"I wish I had some cream right now." Elgar mumbled, touching his hair.

"I wish for the Blue Senturion to be evil." Divatox wished.

The coin glowed slightly as she laughed.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, Blue Senturion was helping a man fix up his bicycle.

"I really appreciate you stopping to help me out with my tire, man." the man said kindly, as Blue Senturion touched the bicycle's front tire, which was popped.

"All in a day's work, sir." Blue Senturion assured, as the man handled him an air pump. "Let's see. Your pump seems to be in good working order..."

He then moaned as something started to happen to him. The flashlights on his chest all turned black, and then so did the ones on his helmet - as well as the blue line - as his goggles became darker.

The man gasped as the robot got up, and then the man ran away as Blue Senturion threw the pump away. He then touched the bike, and snapped the handle off it, as a woman - who was walking by behind him - panicked and ran off scared. Blue Senturion growled as he pulled the bike's seat off, and then lifted it up, before he threw it to the ground.

"Aghh, hhhhaaaaaa!" he laughed, insanely.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rangers were all in the Power Chamber, and had explained to Alpha and Dimitria what had transpired at the wishing well.

"Wicked Wisher is a very dangerous monster." Dimitria explained. "He can turn ordinary coins from a wishing well into magical ones, capable of granting any wish."

"I thought it was just a myth." Ashley admitted, shocked.

"On Earth, yes; but he's not from Earth." Alpha explained.

"Well, at least we _now_ know why Divatox wanted those coins." Mel realized.

"Speaking of which, how many coins did he take?" Alpha inquired.

"Three, including the one my dad gave me." Justin answered sadly.

"Three's bad enough." TJ commented.

"Makes Wicked Wisher more like a genie." Mel added.

"Yeah, but if that monster returns and gets more..." TJ began.

"Every coin is another wish Divatox may use against you." Dimitria finished.

"You guys be ready in case she starts going through her wish list." TJ instructed, walking towards the tubes. "I'm gonna get all of the coins out of the wishing well before the Wicked Wisher does."

"Good luck then." Mel wished, before TJ left the room.

Justin stared blankly at the door, as the others all went to work on the computers.

* * *

At the park, Wicked Wisher was back at the wishing well with his net.

"I've got to get more coins." he said, as he moved his net around. "No one's _ever_ asked me for more than three wishes before. But there just have to be some in there I that'll work."

He fished his net out, and saw some coins in it.

"Aha! These look good." he said, taking a coin out of the net. "Let's give it a try. I wish for uh... a lizard."

Nothing happened.

"Ahh! It didn't work!" he moaned, throwing it away.

He stomped on the ground in anger, before taking another coin out of the net.

"Maybe the magic will work on this one." he hoped. "I wish for a...snake."

Nothing happened.

"Ahh!" he groaned frustrated, throwing the coin away, before he stomped on the ground. "Rats!"

He put the net back into the wishing well.

"Oh, is Divatox ever gonna be mad if I don't come up with some more wishes for her!" he complained.

TJ - who was running nearby - spotted him, and then hid behind a tree, and looked at him carefully.

"Hmm." he muttered.

Wicked Wisher lifted his net up, and looked at the coins inside.

"Here goes nothing." he said, before taking one out.

TJ - now morphed - jumped up.

"Hyahhh!" he yelled, doing a kick move.

Wicked Wisher turned around.

"Huh?" he muttered, looking up.

TJ kicked him right in the chest, but his body was so hard, it caused him to back flip away.

"Ohh!" he moaned, before landing on his feet.

He then faced Wicked Wisher, who pointed at him.

"You shouldn't have come here, Ranger." he sneered.

"Having trouble getting more wishes, aren't you?" TJ asked, assumingly.

Wicked Wisher threw his net down.

"Three wishes will be more than enough to take care of you, Power Weasel!" he snapped, before taking some big coins out of his back.

"Hi-yah!" TJ shouted, doing his fighting pose.

Wicked Wisher threw the coins at him, which both exploded in front of him.

"Ahh!" TJ moaned.

He pulled out his Auto Blaster, then jumped and rolled forward.

"Wisher of this!" he shouted, before firing several blasts.

The blasts hit Wicked Wisher, knocking him down in front of the wishing well.

"Ayy!" he moaned.

He groaned as he got back up, while TJ got up and put away his Auto Blaster.

"Had enough, or do you _wish_ to continue?" TJ asked.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Wicked Wisher assured loudly, before he turned around and ran away.

"Come back here, you junkyard genie!" TJ demanded, chasing after him.

The Subcraft's periscope came out of the wishing well, and then saw the pair of them running.

* * *

On the other side, Divatox was looking through it, before she turned away from it.

"Elgar!" she snapped, walking towards him.

"Yes, my queen?" he asked, his hair now curled up.

"Elgar... Should I say Ellen?" Divatox asked rudely.

"Uh...?" Elgar muttered, before she hit him in the chest.

"Never mind." she hissed, before turning to Rygog. "You, send in the new weapon!"

She hit him repeatedly in the back as he walked off.

"Right away." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, TJ had chased Wicked Wisher onto a street. Wicked Wisher kicked him in the shin, then punched him in the face four times, knocking him back.

"You'll pay for that!" TJ assured, touching the side of his helmet.

He sent a punch at Wicked Wisher, who blocked it with his forearm, and then punched him in the belly, and then in the chest, sending him flying away. He flipped through the air before he landed on the ground, and rolled over until he rolled onto his chest.

"Aghh!" he moaned, clutching his chest as he pulled himself up.

Wicked Wiser laughed.

"The end is near!" he sneered ghastly.

"Ahh!" TJ moaned, now on his knees, before he touched the side of his helmet. "Huh?"

He turned as he heard a noise.

"What's that?" he wondered.

Blue Senturion came riding over on his bike.

"Blue Senturion." TJ sighed in relief, not noticing the black marks on him as he got up. "Alright! Am I glad to see you."

As Blue Senturion got closer to him however, he realized something was wrong.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" TJ asked shocked.

Blue Senturion ran him over with his bike, knocking him right over it, causing him to land on his back, while Blue Senturion stopped his bike.

"Red Ranger, I'd like you to meet Divatox's first wish." Wicked Wisher sneered.

Blue Senturion got off his bike as TJ got up and looked at him, and noticed the black marks on his chest and helmet.

"Red Ranger, perpetrator of good." he sneered, walking towards TJ.

"Blue Senturion, what's wrong with you?!" TJ asked frantically. "What are you doing?!"

Blue Senturion stopped walking.

"I am doing my duty." he retorted.

He brought out his Synergizer.

"Which is to destroy _you_!" he said, turning it into blaster mode.

"No! No!" TJ yelled.

Blue Senturion fired his Synergizer at him, hitting him in the chest, knocking him down to his knees - which were spread wide.

"I can't believe you're doing this?!" TJ exclaimed.

"This is too easy." Blue Senturion mocked, patting his Synergizer against his shoulder. "Would you at least defend yourself?"

"But you're my friend!" TJ argued, getting up. "Make sense! You don't work for Divatox!"

"Ranger, that's where you're wrong!" Blue Senturion retorted.

"You fight for intergalactic good." TJ explained, touching his heart with both hands.

"Not today!" Blue Senturion shouted, before charging at TJ.

TJ rolled forward as Blue Senturion spun around to kick him, causing him to miss, and then he turned back to TJ as he got up. TJ blocked a kick from him with his hands, then dodged two punches from him, then blocked a third, before Blue Senturion kicked him in the chest.

"Ahh!" he groaned, stumbling back slightly.

Blue Senturion sent a punch at him, but he grabbed his arm and wrapped it under his.

"What's happened to you?!" TJ asked. "You've gotta snap out of it!"

Blue Senturion ignored him and grabbed his shoulder.

"Good idea!" he said sarcastically.

He jumped up and kicked TJ in the chest with both feet.

"Arghhh!" he screamed, falling down.

"Prepare for destruction, Ranger!" Blue Senturion sneered.

"You're making a big mistake!" TJ grunted, getting to his knees.

Blue Senturion turned his Synergizer to blade mode.

"You're the _one_ that made the mistake!" he retorted, holding it by his face. "By opposing me!"

He dug his Synergizer into the ground, sending a blast along it which hit TJ and knocked him down onto his side. He looked up as Blue Senturion charged at him with his Synergizer, and then he got up. He jumped up as Blue Senturion tried to stab him, and then landed behind him, making him turn around.

"I don't want to hurt you!" TJ pleaded, turning to him, and bringing out his Turbo Navigator, which he set in Defender Mode.

He fired it at Blue Senturion, and then an electric rope wrapped around him, but he quickly broke free from it. Nearby, Wicked Wisher was watching from behind a support pillar of a building.

"Well, he's _not_ destroyed, but Red Ranger's on the run!" he commented, sounding like an announcer, as Blue Senturion looked around - since TJ had vanished. "Yes."

* * *

Later, he returned to the Space Base with a bag of coins he'd taken from the wishing well, and dumped them onto a table in front of Divatox.

"Here you are, my queen." he said. "As you can see, I've...I've brought back a number of coins for you."

Divatox smiled happily.

"Now_ that_ is the right amount of wishes." she commented.

"Well, actually, they ain't exactly good for wishing." Wicked Wisher stuttered.

"Well, what _exactly_ are they good for?" Divatox inquired.

"Well, you could buy something...something very cheep." Wicked Wisher answered.

Porto turned around to them both.

"Yes. You see, my queen, he's only a three-wish monster." he explained.

Divatox picked up her last wish coin - which was Justin's.

"You mean to tell me, this one little coin is my _last wish_?!" she questioned rudely.

"That would be correct." Wicked Wisher answered.

Divatox sighed angrily before she turned around and walked away.

"Ooh. I think she's taking it rather well." Porto said.

"What are you gonna do?" Wicked Wisher shrugged.

Divatox walked towards the balcony, where Elgar was, who was spraying his hair with some hairspray.

"Even Aladdin gets three wishes, but not me. I get one." she sneered. "Never mind."

Elgar picked up a hairdryer.

"I can finish those Rangers off with one wish. Ooh, I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish..." Divatox said. "I wish that the Power Rangers be for all eternity

"What?!" Elgar gasped, as he turned on the hairdryer.

The wind of it then knocked him into Divatox, causing her to drop her coin.

"My coin!" she whined.

She watched as it floated down to Earth, and then turned to Elgar.

"You!" she snarled, grabbing him. "Get my coin!"

She threw him over the balcony and down to Earth.

"Whoaaa!" he yelped, as he floated down to Earth. "Ahhh! My hair!"

Divatox smirked as she rubbed her hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull - both now plumbers - were inside an old lady's house, and were looking at some pipes in the basement - with the old lady standing behind them. They both growled as they hit a pipe together with a spanner, then Bulk starched himself for a minute before he continued, but then they stopped and looked through the pipe's end.

"Huh?" they muttered.

They both got up and turned to the old lady.

"Ma'am, we're gonna have to re-pipe the _whole_ house." Bulk explained.

The old lady raised an eyebrow.

"This pipe here, has roots in it, dirt, gunk and grease, and absolutely _nothing_ is going to get through it." Bulk explained.

"You sure?" the old lady asked.

"Absolutely positively." Bulk assured, as Skull chuckled.

Justin's coin then bounced on the roof of the house, then bounced off a wall, then off a fan-roof, and then it fell into the pipe's top end.

Bulk, Skull and the old lady all heard it rattle through the pipe.

"Huh?" they all muttered.

Bulk and Skull both turned back to the pipe, then Skull held his hand out at the bottom, when the coin landed in his hand.

"Well, what do you know?" he questioned, before he and Bulk looked at the coin.

"You're fired!" the old lady snapped, ghastly.

"You're sure?" Skull inquired.

"Absolutely positive?" Bulk asked.

"Absolutely positively sure!" the old lady snapped.

* * *

A few minutes later, Bulk and Skull were walking outside the house onto the road - Skull dropping his equipment chest slightly, making Bulk shake his head - as Elgar landed in a bush in the house's garden.

"Ohh! Whoa!" he yelped, getting up, but his hair covered his eyes. "Hey! Hey, who turned out the lights?!"

He panicked as he grabbed the hair and shoved it away from his eyes.

"Whoa. That's better." he said, looking around. "Oh, man, I tell you, I think this hair thing's overrated."

He touched his hair - as some of it went back in front of his eyes - and looked around.

"Now, where's that coin?" he wondered, before he walked off to look for it.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Power Chamber, TJ had returned and explained to everyone what had happened to Blue Senturion. He and the other Rangers - apart from Justin who was sitting by the tubes - all stood near the computers with Alpha, trying to find out more about what was going on. As they all began to work, all but TJ turned to Justin, noticing something was bothering him, and then Mel and Carlos walked towards him.

"What's up, Justin?" Carlos asked, as they both sat down near him.

Justin turned to them both.

"Nothing. It's just..." he began.

"Your dad, huh?" Carlos finished.

"You miss him, don't you?" Mel inquired.

"How'd you guess?" Justin asked.

"It's obvious the way you want that coin back." Mel answered.

Justin sighed. "I wish that he could move back here." he admitted. "Divatox can make bad wishes come true? But when I wish for good things..."

Carlos touched his shoulder. "If your dad can make a wish, I'm sure he'd wish to be with_ you_ too." he said.

Justin nodded, sighing.

"Justin, I know what its like, sort of." Mel sighed, turning away slightly. "I lost _both_ my parents when I was very young."

"You did?" Justin asked, surprised, looking at her.

"Yeah." Mel sighed sadly. "I miss them a lot, even through I didn't know them well."

"But you told us once your mom wanted..." Carlos began.

"That's my _foster_ mother." Mel explained.

"You're adopted?" Carlos questioned.

Mel nodded. "Yep." she said softly.

"Sorry." Justin said. "I lost my mom and my dad's away most of the time, but you lost both yours and was adopted."

"So I understand how you feel." Mel told him.

"Thanks." Justin said.

"Wicked Wisher said Divatox had three wishes." TJ recalled, walking past Cassie and Ashley, as they worked on the computer. "Blue Senturion was one. That means show probably has..."

Cassie held two fingers up, finishing his sentence.

"..two left." he finished.

"Be careful, Rangers." Dimitria advised. "The power of the remaining wishes may be vast."

"Alpha, have you found the Wicked Wisher yet?" Ashley asked.

"Maybe." Alpha said, unsurely.

Carlos, Justin and Mel all got up and then all the Rangers walked towards the viewing globe.

"I'm detecting a disturbance in the park." Alpha explained.

The Rangers saw Blue Senturion and Wicked Wisher by a wooden table, making people put purses and wallets on it.

_"Purses and wallets on the table!"_ Wicked Wisher demanded.

_"Come on, you!" _Blue Senturion sneered, pointing at a man._ "Cough it up!"_

The Rangers looked confused.

_"The coin we're after, looks like this." _Wicked Wisher explained, pointing at a diagram of Justin's coin.

"That's _my_ coin!" Justine exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Carlos wondered.

"I'd say they'd misplaced their wishing coin." Cassie assumed.

"Well, who knows what Divatox might've wished for with the third coin." Mel shuddered.

"Well, we've gotta find that _one_ before they do." TJ realized.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Let's do it." Carlos said.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted.

They all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Ashley in the bottom left, Cassie in the top right, Carlos in the bottom right, and Mel in a square in the middle - and then they all lowered their arms, as lighting went off behind them, and their Ranger suits appeared on them - Justin growing to the same height as the others as he did.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

They all arrived at the park, and stared at Blue Senturion, Wicked Wisher, some Piranhatrons and the scared people. The people turned to them, and then ran away as they ran towards the monsters and Blue Senturion.

"Run everybody!" TJ shouted. "Get outta here!"

"Go!" Mel pleaded.

Blue Senturion, Wicked Wisher and the Piranhatrons all turned to them.

"Well, look who's here?" Wicked Wisher sneered.

"Did you lose something, wisher?" TJ retorted.

"Prefect timing. Something to take out my frustrations on!" Wicked Wisher said happily.

"Leave this to me." Blue Senturion said, before staring at the Rangers. "I have a score to settle."

"So you still want to fight us?!" TJ asked, shocked.

"No, I want to _destroy_ you!" Blue Senturion corrected.

Wicked Wisher and the Piranhatrons all vanished.

"You don't know what you're saying!" TJ cried.

"I know exactly what I'm saying." Blue Senturion assured, clutching his fists. "And what I'm about to do."

"Get ready, guys!" TJ cautioned.

"Ready or not, here I come." Blue Senturion sneered.

"This isn't gonna be easy, but we have to neutralise him somehow, _without_ hurting him." TJ realized.

"But what about him hurting us?" Ashley inquired.

"Worry about that later!" Mel yelped, as Blue Senturion brought out a Turbo Blade.

"Good idea." he commented, throwing it at them.

TJ caught it and held it out, when Blue Senturion brought out his Synergizer. He then fired it at the Rangers, which hit and knocked them all down.

"Ahhh!" they moaned.

They all rolled along the ground, but then got to their knees once they stopped.

"Does anyone have any ideas how we can handle this?!" Justin asked.

"Guys, there's six of us." Carlos said, pointing at his head. "We should be able to handle him."

"We're about to find out." Ashley said, touching TJ's shoulder. "Here he comes."

Blue Senturion charged at them all as they got back up, and then they formed a line.

"Blue Senturion, wait!" Cassie pleaded. "Can we talk this out?"

Blue Senturion ignored him and slashed her with his Synergizer - now in blade mode - then he hit Carlos with it, and then Mel, knocking them down. He then tried to hit TJ with it, but he blocked it with the Turbo Blade.

"No!" TJ cried.

Blue Senturion pushed back hard as they ran, but then he pulled his Synergizer back and hit TJ in the chest with it. He then spun around and kicked Ashley in the chest, knocking her back, then he turned and hit Justin with his Synergizer, knocking him down. He turned back to Ashley and hit her with it, knocking her down, and turned back to TJ and tried to hit him with it, but he blocked it with his Turbo Blade.

"Divatox wished you to be evil!" TJ grunted, grabbing the end of the Synergizer. "Don't you remember?!"

"I only remember, I must destroy you!" Blue Senturion retorted.

He then hit TJ with his Synergizer, causing him to spin around as he backed away. He then hit TJ in the chest twice with it as he ran past him, causing him to fall down onto his chest.

"TJ!" Justin cried, as he and the others gathered around him.

Blue Senturion turned around to them all as they stared at him.

"Six against one, and yet you cower before me, awaiting your doom!" he scoffed, pointing his Synergizer at him, while Carlos held his hands up. "You Rangers are pathetic."

He laughed menacingly as the Rangers got back up.

"Prepare for your demise!" he laughed.

He powered up his Synergizer, before firing at the Rangers.

"Turbo Storm Shield!" Mel shouted, brining it out.

She dived in front of the others and held it up, but the blast was so strong it still knocked her and the others off their feet - knocking TJ, Mel and Justin onto their backs, and Cassie, Ashley and Carlos onto their chests.

"We _can't_ take much more of this!" TJ grunted, trying to get up.

"Good try with the shield, Mel!" Ashley commented, groaning.

They all groaned as they stared at Blue Senturion.

"You are an embarrassment." he said rudely. "The world will be better off with you out of the way."

"Blue Sentuiron, you've gotta snap out of it!" TJ grunted, getting up.

Blue Senturion laughed and ignored him, while raising his Synergizer up and turned it into blaster mode. He then fired a blast up in the air, which then split into several pieces and shot down at the Rangers. Mel tried to defect them with her shield, but there was too many for her, and most went right past her, creating puffs of smoke of the ground as they hit the Rangers, knocking them down.

"Goodbye, Rangers!" Blue Senturion said.

"That does it!" TJ snapped, fed up. "You leave us no choice!"

He and the others got up angrily, and then did their fighting poses. They all turned left as they heard a noise, and saw Wicked Wisher jump up, and then kick TJ in the chest with both feet, and then he punched Ashley and Cassie in the head.

He then punched Carlos in the face, knocking him down. He then sent a punch at Mel, who blocked it with her shield, but then he punched her in the chest, forcing her to pull it back, and then he punched her in the face, knocking her down. Justin then grabbed his arm, but then he broke free and hit Justin with his elbow, then grabbed him and threw Justin over him.

"Aghhh!" Justin moaned, as he spun around in the air.

He then crashed into a tree, and then fell to the ground, as TJ rolled towards him, and Carlos ran towards him.

"Justin." TJ gasped, as the girls came over, and then they all surrounded Justin.

They all turned to Wicked Wisher, as Blue Senturion walked towards him.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded, pointing his Senergzier at him. "I was on the verge of destroying them!"

"Yeah. You were hogging all the fun!" Wicked Wisher retorted. "Now stand back and watch a professional!"

The Rangers looked at them both as they got back up.

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Mel gulped.

Wicked Wisher held some coins in both his hands.

"How'd you like a little spare change?!" he joked.

He tossed the coins at the Rangers, and then they exploded on the ground near them.

"Ahh!" they moaned groaned, as sparks came out of the ground, temporally blinding them.

"Good work." Blue Senturion said, saluting.

Wicked Wisher laughed as he saluted back.

"That was nothing." he smirked, patting Blue Senturion's arm. "Watch this?!"

He walked towards the Rangers as they stared at him.

"Turbine Laser, now!" TJ shouted, holding his right hand by his helmet.

The Turbine Laser then arrived in the area, and then the Rangers spotted it.

"Lock it up!" TJ ordered.

The Turbine Laser then turned into cannon mode, and then lowered itself to the Rangers, who then took their positions.

"Attack positions!" TJ ordered.

Wicked Wisher stopped and gasped.

"Whoa!" he yelped, as Blue Senturion looked shocked. "What's that?!"

The Turbine Laser then powered up.

"Turbine Laser..." TJ began.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted, holding their arms out - TJ, Cassie and Justin their right, Mel, Ashley and Carlos their left.

A ball of energy shot out of the Turbine Laser, which then hit Wicked Wisher in the chest, as Blue Senturion dived to his left.

"Ahh!" Wicked Wisher moaned, as sparks came out of his body.

Blue Senturion turned to him.

"What?!" he exclaimed. "Oh, no!"

Wicked Wisher moaned as he fell backwards and hit the grass.

* * *

On the Space Base, Divatox lifted her eyes up from the binoculars on the controls of the Subcraft, as she'd been watching the battle through it.

"Elgar!" she snapped, as she began walking towards Elgar - who was sitting on a chair on the balcony, looking at himself through a handheld mirror, as some Piranhatrons cut his hair off.

"You're so pretty." he said.

"What is this; the ugly salon!" Divatox frowned, snatching the mirror from him. "Bring me the Blue Senturion!"

"Uh, on my way." Elgar said, getting up.

He walked off, and then Divatox sat in his chair, before snatching a hair razor from a Piranhatron.

"The Wicked Wisher needs a boost! Fire the torpedoes!" she commanded.

"Yes, my queen!" Rygog obeyed, as the Piranhatrons walked into the Subcraft. "Fire the torpedoes now!"

Divatox put the razor to her mouth, as he pressed a button on the controls.

The Space Base shook, as Divatox looked at herself in the handheld mirror, before pulling the razor from her mouth.

"That's better." she said.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, and then shot down towards Earth.

* * *

In the park, Blue Senturion turned to the Rangers.

"I must counterattack." he said, as Elgar came up behind him.

"Hey, hello there." he said.

"Huh?" Blue Senturion muttered, turning to Elgar.

"Let's go, buddy." Elgar said. "Divatox wants to see you."

He then dragged Blue Senturion away.

"But I..." Blue Senturion argued.

The two torpedoes then came down towards Wicked Wisher, and then hit and exploded near him, making him grow giant as he laughed.

The Rangers backed away as they stared at him.

"We need Rescue Megazord power now!" TJ shouted, touching the right side of his helmet.

**(Zord hanger)**

A huge door opened up, showing Artillatron, and the Turbo Zords.

_Goooo!_

Six small drills holding Artillatron then lifted themselves up, followed by a cable crane that was holding the middle of it.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Artillatron then raced along towards the tunnel.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
__Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Artillatron then raced then out of the stadium and then along the road.

_Gooooooo!_

Artillatron kept racing along the road until it got to the battle zone, and then the Rangers jumped into their Rescuezords.

"Lighting Fire Tamer!" TJ shouted, before pulling a knob and hitting the pedal.

"Storm Tower!" Mel shouted.

_Shift into Turbo_

Lighting Fire and Storm Tower then rolled onto the street.

"Wind Rescue!" Cassie shouted.

"Thunder Loader!" Carlos shouted.

Thunder Loader and Wind Rescue then rolled onto the street.

"Siren Blaster!" Justin shouted.

"Star Racer!" Ashley shouted.

_Gooooooo!_

Star Racer and Siren Blaster then rolled onto the street, and then the six Rescuezords all raced towards Wicked Wisher. Artialltron's front parts then lifted themselves up, forming tower mode.

The Rescuezords all transformed to robot mode, and then began to change into their part of their Rescue Megazord.

Siren Blaster then landed onto Star Racer and Thunder Loader - forming the legs - Thunder Loader the right, Star Racer the left. Lighting Fire then lowered itself onto Siren Blaster, and then Wind Rescue attached itself to its right, while Storm Tower attached itself to its left, forming the arms. Lighting Fire's front then lifted itself up, and then a helmet lifted itself up over the head, forming the Rescue Megazord.

The Rescue Megazord then stood in front of Wicked Wisher, who brought out two coins - one in each hand.

"Time for a little _change_, Mr. Megazord!" he joked.

He tossed the coins at it, which then exploded on the ground near it, before it matched towards him. He growled as he ran at it, and then he jumped and kicked it with both feet, hitting it right in the chest. He then landed in front of it, then sent a punch at it, but it blocked it with its right arm, before punching him in the face with its left.

"Ohh!" he moaned, stumbling back.

He then growled and charged at it like a bull, but it stopped him by grabbing his purse top. It then moved him around, before it punched him with its left fist, sending him flying away.

"Arhhhhh!" he yelled, before he hit the ground.

The Rescue Megazord then stood at ease.

Artillatron then showed up behind the Rescue Megazord, and then it stood at ease, as Artillatron powered up. The Rescue Megazord then raised its arms up, and then Artillatron transferred its cannons to it, which then held them on its shoulder.

"What?!" Wicked Wisher exclaimed, getting up. "Hold on, maybe I was a little hasty."

"Artillery power, now!" the Rangers shouted, crossing their fists over each other, and then punched them forward.

A big burst shot out of one of the cannons, while the other shot out numerous smaller bursts. They both kept firing their shots at Wicked Wisher, who then moaned once they hit him, and then he fell back and was destroyed.

The Rescue Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

Later, onboard the Subcraft in the Space Base, Divatox was fuming near Porto and Blue Senturion.

"I want every Piranhatron to get down there and search every Earthling for _my_ third coin!" she commanded rudely. "Mine!"

"Uh, pardon me, my queen. But why search all the Earthlings, when we could have them do the searching for us." Porto suggested.

"Porto, if you have something to say, spit _it _out!" Divatox sneered.

"Yee!" Porto yelped, shocked. "Behold, the prefect monster for the job: Wild Weeder."

Divatox looked at the door, but it didn't open. They all heard laughter as it did open, and then Wild Weeder came in as lighting went off behind him.

"Hey!" he yelled, sounding Southern. "Ah don't suppose you folks would happen to have some vittles around here, would ya?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Power Chamber, Justin was standing by the computer with six Turbo Navigators on, and then handed Cassie one.

"Here, Cassie." he said.

Cassie took it and walked off.

"I have set the Turbo Navigators..." Alpha explained, as Justin handed Mel one. "..to scan..."

Justin handed Ashley one.

"..for a metal." Alpha went on, as Justin handed Carlos one. "The same weight..."

"Here you go." Justin said, handing TJ one.

"..and shape as Justin's coin." Alpha explained, as Justin picked up the last one

"Remember, any sign of Blue Senturion, and we contact each other immediately." TJ instructed.

The others nodded.

"Rangers, take care." Dimitria cautioned. "Remember, Divatox will have her _own_ search parties. She will do anything to find the last coin."

"Good luck, everybody." TJ wished.

The others nodded, and then all six of them teleported away.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull were both standing in front of a pinball machine. They both looked at Justin's coin, then Bulk kissed it, before he put it into the machine.

"Yeah!" Skull grinned, as they watched the ball go up the machine unaware what the coin was.

* * *

_On the next Power Rangers Turbo..._

Wild Weeder walks into the Subcraft from the Space Base's balcony.

_..Divatox gets a new monster to find the lost coin._

Divatox grins happily. "Ha, ha. Yay!" she cheered, holding her thumbs up.

Wild Weeder and Blue Senturion stand near some people covered in vines.

_Wild Weeder and the now evil Blue Senturion turn people into Diva-Drones..._

The vines fall from the people, now all wearing shirts and hats that looked like bees.

_..to help locate the coin._

Blue Senturion stands by a wooden table in the park, as a Diva-Drone dumps some coins from a bag onto it.

Bulk and Skull both stand by a vending machine in a garden centre. Skull waved his hat in front of him to cool him off, while Bulk started putting the coin towards the slot, when a Diva-Drone grabbed his hand.

"The coin!" she bellowed.

Wild Weeder and Blue Senturion show up.

"Hand it over, partners!" Wild Weeder demanded.

_Bulk and Skull have it..._

Bulk and Skull both tossed a bag full of weed at him, hitting him and knocking him down.

_..but manage to escape._

Bulk and Skull then ran off past some Diva-Drones.

_The Rangers must get the coin before Divatox or..._

The Rangers arrive at the garden centre, and then TJ turns to Cassie.

_..face certain antihalation._

The Rangers all turned around and run off.

Justin shows up near Bulk and Skull.

"Here's the coin." Bulk said, holding it out.

Justin looks at the coin as he holds it.

_What will become of the third coin?_

Justin holds the coin up above him.

_Find out on the next Power Rangers Turbo._


	14. The Gardener of Evil

_On the last Power Rangers Turbo..._

Porto, Elgar, Divatox and Wicked Wisher stand around a table with three coins in.

_..Wicked Wisher gave Divatox three wishing coins._

Wicked Wisher waves his hand over the coins, turning them into the wishing coins.

_One of which..._

"I wish for the Blue Senturion to be evil." Divatox wished.

Blue Senturion fires his Synergizer at the Rangers in the park, knocking them down.

_Another of the wishes was..._

Elgar shows a head full of hair.

_..lost to Elgar's hairdo. Her last wish..._

Elgar laughs.

Divatox stands on the balcony with the last coin.

"I wish that the Power Rangers be for all eternity..." she said.

Elgar - who was holding a hairdryer - was blown away by its force, knocking her into Divatox, causing her to drop the coin, which fell down towards Earth.

"My coin!" she whined.

She then snarls at Porto and Blue Senturion in the Subcraft.

"To get down there and search every Earthling for _my_ third coin!" she ordered angrily.

The Rangers watch Wicked Wisher point at a drawing of the coin in the viewing globe in the Power Chamber.

"I'd say they'd misplaced their wishing coin." Cassie assumed.

"Well, we've gotta find that _one_ before they do." TJ realized.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Lt. Stone was on the phone to someone by the counter, while writing something on a sticky note.

Nearby, Bulk and Skull were near a pinball machine. They both looked at Justin's coin, then Bulk kissed it, before he put it into the machine. They both then hit it as they began to score very high, and then it said 'bonus' on the top. It then said 'magicianship appetence, 2 million', before Bulk kicked it as it buzzed.

"Ohh." he gasped, as the flasher on top beeped rapidly.

It then fell onto the machine, then Bulk and Skull sniffed the air, before seeing smoke came out of the machine. The coin insert slot then fell open, causing wires to dangle all over the place.

"Okay, I'll have them there..." Lt. Stone said.

A woman walked past him with a tray of two drinks, when he spotted the now _broken_ pinball machine, making him gasp. A light on it then flashed brightly as it spun around, shocking him more.

"Goodbye! I gotta go!" Lt. Stone said frantically, before putting the phone down.

He ran towards the plug for the machine, as Bulk backed away from it, while Skull held onto it.

"It's going!" Skull said.

Lt. Stone unplugged the pinball machine.

"Come here!" Skull growled, reaching it to get the coin. "Get my lucky water!"

Lt. Stone walked towards the pair of them.

"Come on, here I go!" Skull growled. "Come on! Give me the water!"

Lt. Stone bent down, and took the coin out of the slot section.

"What in the world did you put in this thing?" he asked annoyingly.

Bulk and Skull both turned to him.

"Uh..." Bulk stuttered, as Lt. Stone gave him the coin.

He and Skull turned to each other.

"Go...now, to this address." Lt. Stone said sternly, holding up the sticky note he wrote on.

He stuck it on Skull's forehead, who then blew it off.

"See Martha, she said she'd give you jobs at her nursery." Lt. Stone told them.

Bulk and Skull's eyes widened as they smiled.

"Baby nursery?" Skull asked.

"Plants." Lt. Stone answered.

* * *

Up in the Space Base, Wild Weeder stood on the balcony as lighting went off behind him, as Blue Senturion, Porto and Divatox all looked at him.

"This is my most evil, horrible, destructive monster of all." Porto explained, as Divatox laughed.

She held both her thumbs up.

"Yay!" she cheered.

Wild Weeder walked into the Subcraft.

"Padron. Ah don't suppose you folks would happen to have some vittles around here, would ya?" he asked.

Divatox stopped laughing and glared at him disgustingly.

"Boo." she hissed.

"Worked up quite an appetite on the way here." Wild Weeder said, walking towards the others.

"Oh, run for your lives!" Divatox scoffed with a southern accent. "It's old McDonald. Oh, how scary."

She huffed as she, Porto and Blue Senturion surrounded Wild Weeder.

"What, this little country bumpkin is gonna help me find my third wishing coin?" she asked Porto in her normal voice.

"Yep." Wild Weeder nodded, holding a bag.

"I don't think so, Porto." Divatox said, unimpressed.

"But...but...but, my queen, Wild Weeder's seeds have special power of persuasion." Porto explained.

"I don't care how you do it, you get me that third wishing coin before the Power Rangers do!" Divatox ordered sternly. "Alright, or I'll show you wild."

Wild Weeder nodded, as she made a howling noise, before she turned around and walked away.

"We obey." Blue Senturion said.

He and Wild Weeder then vanished.

* * *

Later, Blue Senturion peeked out from behind a big planet outside a building, and spotted some people coming towards him.

"They will do just fine." he said.

He hid back behind the bush as people got closer to him. He then jumped back out and held his hand out at them.

"Halt!" he bellowed. "You service is required to assist Divatox in her search for the third coin."

Wild Weeder came out from behind the bush.

"Wild Weeder, please make certain that they obey." Blue Senturion instructed.

"My pleasure, partner." Wild Weeder said, before throwing seeds out of the bag, which hit the people.

"Ahh!" they gasped.

"What the?!" a woman yelped.

"Plenty for everybody." Wild Weeder assured, tossing more seeds at them.

The people kept hitting the people as they looked away scared.

"Aghh!" a man moaned.

"We'll have a neat stuff here." Wild Weeder said.

Vines then appeared all over the people.

"Ahhh!" a man yelped, scratching his leg.

Wild Weeder and Blue Senturion laughed as the vines went all over the people. The vines then dropped from them, showing them all in shirts and hats with bee stripes, and began looking around.

"Find the coin!" a man said.

"The coin." a woman said.

"Find the coin. The coin." they kept repeating.

Wild Weeder laughed.

"Let's get busy." he chuckled. "Soon, Diva-Drones will be buzzing all over Angel Grove."

Blue Senturion laughed as he and Wild Weeder walked away.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows TJ jumping through the air, followed by Cassie, then Ashley and Mel, then Justin and Carlos.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

All the Rangers hold their right hands up, with their left on their hips. They then wave their right arms around, until their held them by their helmets with their thumbs up.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Megazord and the Rescue Megazord stand together.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

TJ and Cassie both walked down a street with their Turbo Navigators, trying to locate Justin's coin. They looked at them, but found no signal on them.

"Ah." TJ sighed, before putting his communicator to his mouth. "We've searched for blocks now; nothing."

**(Power Chamber)**

Carlos and Mel were standing by one computer, while Justin and Ashley stood by the other, all having found nothing their areas either.

"We're not having any luck either." Carlos explained, as Alpha came up behind him and Mel.

"We've looked at every option." Alpha explained. "The_ only _way Blue Senturion can be returned to normal is if we wish him back."

**(The street)**

"Then we need to find the coin..." TJ realized, turning to Cassie, who shrugged. "..and fast."

_"Easier said than done." _Mel said. _"It's like a needle in a haystack out there."_

"Tell us about it." TJ sighed, agreeing.

Cassie looked ahead as she heard a noise.

"Teej." she said, touching his arm.

She pointed ahead of her, getting him to do the same as they ducked behind a bush. They both peeked out from it, and saw several people screaming at Wild Weeder and Blue Senturion.

"Halt!" the robot shouted. "You will now become Diva-Drones."

Wild Weeder threw some seeds at the people. Cassie gasped as she turned to TJ briefly, and then they both saw vines cover the people. One by one, they fell to the ground, and then they came back up as Diva-Drones, and then began looking around.

"Great. Now find that coin!" Blue Senturion commanded.

Cassie gasped as TJ pulled her back, both now knowing who Divatox's search parties were.

"We need everyone now." TJ explained into his communicator.

The two of them nodded to each other.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted, as their keys glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

Cassie lowered her arms to her sides, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

"Blue Senturion!" TJ shouted.

Blue Senturion and Wild Weeder turned to them.

"Power Rangers!" Blue Senturion exclaimed.

All six Rangers ran round the corner of a building.

"Hold it right there, you two!" TJ bellowed.

They then stopped in front of the building's door.

"I'll take that sack of seeds, hand it over?!" TJ demanded.

"Humph! Just six good seeds gives the whole city some bad ones!" Wild Weeder retorted.

"I only see two of you." Carlos rebuffed.

"Look again." Blue Senturion retorted.

A bunch of Prianhatrons appeared in front of him and Wild Weeder.

"You and your big mouth!" Mel scowled, turning to Carlos slightly.

"Step aside, Wild Weeder." Blue Senturion said. "I will take care of these troublemakers."

"Right." Wild Weeder understood. "Go get 'em!"

Blue Senturion walked in front of the Piranhatrons and pointed at the Rangers.

"You will surrender or be destroyed!" he warned, before charging at them.

"Blue Senturion, wait! You're _not_ evil!" TJ pleaded, as the Rangers held their hands out. "Come on..."

Blue Senturion ignored him and grabbed his arm, before punching him in the chest, knocking him away. He then kicked Mel in the chest, knocking her away, before dodging a punch from Ashley.

TJ clutched his chest, before ducking as a Piranhatron sent a punch at him, then he hit in the back, before kicking another away. Mel backed as another tried to kick her, then she grabbed its arm as it tried to punch her, before spinning around and flipping it over.

Blue Senturion kicked Carlos in the chest, knocking him back, then he punched Ashley in the chest.

Carlos steadied himself, before he kicked a Piranhatron in the hand, knocking it away. He then turned to another and blocked a punch from it with his elbow, followed by another punch, before punching it himself in the chest. He then blocked a third's kick with his hands, before he jumped and kicked it in the chest, knocking it down.

TJ ducked as one tried to punch him, before hitting it in the back of the leg, making it tumble slightly. He got back up and punched Wild Weeder in the shoulder.

Blue Senturion groaned as Cassie and Justin held his arms, preventing him from moving.

Ashley ducked as a Piranhatron tried to punch her, then she tried to whack it, but it blocked it with its arm. Another then came at her, then she blocked a punch from it, before punching it in the chest, and then she elbowed the first in the chest. It stumbled back, and then she spun around and tackled a third as it came at her, then she grabbed a fourth's arm as it tried to punch her, and then she flipped it over.

Blue Senturion kept groaning as Cassie and Justin held him tight.

Mel kicked a Piranhatron away from her, and then she spun around and tackled another as it charged at her.

TJ kicked Wild Weeder in the side, knocking him back slightly.

"Give me those seeds!" TJ demanded, grabbing the hand with the bag in.

They then began to fight over them.

Blue Senturion turned to them both, as Cassie and Justin kept hold of him.

"Listen to us!" Justin begged.

"No! I must help Wild Weeder!" Blue Senturion barked, breaking free of Justin's grip, before hitting him in the chest with his knee.

He then broke free of Cassie's grip, before turning to her, and then kicked her in the chest.

"Ohh!" Cassie moaned, stumbling back.

Justin ran towards her as Blue Senturion turned to TJ and Wild Weeder.

"I'll be back to finish you later." he promised.

He then ran and grabbed TJ from behind, pulling him away from Wild Weeder.

"Huh?" he muttered, turning around.

Blue Senturion then punched him in the chest, and then Wild Weeder kicked him in the back.

"Ahh!" he groaned, stumbling forward as Blue Senturion let go of him.

Blue Senturion and Wild Weeder stared at him, as he turned to them, and then the other Rangers gathered around him.

"Blue Senturio, don't you know us?!" TJ pleaded.

"Yes; you are the enemy." Blue Senturion replied, bringing his Synerigzer out.

He fired it at the Rangers, hitting them all.

"Aghh!" they moaned, turning away slightly as smoke came out of the ground, before the blasts knocked them down.

"We will meet again." Blue Senturion sneered.

The Rangers got up in pain as the smoke cleared, but then saw that Blue Senturion, Wild Weeder and the Piranhatrons had all vanished.

"What in the world?!" TJ exclaimed, as they stared at the Diva-Drones, still searching for Justin's coin.

"What are they doing?" Ashley wondered. "What's Wild Weeder done to them?"

"Come on, let's find out." TJ said.

They all ran towards a woman who just stood still while looking around, and then Cassie touched her shoulder.

"Come on." she said, waving her hand in front of the woman's face. "Snap out of it!"

The woman didn't respond.

"I guess she's been hypnotised." Mel deduced.

"Oh, man. We've got to find a way to stop Wild Weeder." Carlos realized.

"Won't be easy with Blue Senturion protecting him." TJ added.

"And we _can't _help _him_ until we find the coin." Ashley added frantically.

"You're right." TJ agreed, before they started backing away from the woman. "Alright, everybody, let's go."

They all turned around and ran off, as the Diva-Drones kept searching.

"Find. Find the coin." they said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were at Martha's nursery - dressed up as gardeners - who then walked towards the pair of them with a shovel - dressed up similarly.

"Good morning, boys." she said. "This is what we're going to do today."

She dug the shovel into some compost near them all.

"One scoop of cow manure." she said, putting the scoop into a pot.

Bulk and Skull looked at some of the manure in Bulk's hand.

"Couple of seeds and presto, if you're like me, you'll have a plant in no time." Martha explained.

Bulk dropped the manure in his hand onto the ground.

"Did you say 'cow manure'?" Skull asked, rubbing his fingers.

"Sure. You can say cow manure, cow pie, cow dung, meto muffins, peary pasty, moo glue, shoe glue it's all the _same_ stuff." Martha explained sternly.

She lifted up another shovel full of the cow manure, and then sniffed the air, as Bulk and Skull looked uneasy - Bulk rubbing his hands together.

"Yee!" Skull mumbled, disgusted.

"And after it's planted, you can carry it over there." Martha explained, pointing behind them. "Got it."

She handed Bulk her shovel.

"Uh-huh." he muttered, while Skull shook his head.

"Get to work." Martha ordered.

She walked on past them both, while Skull turned to her, and Bulk dropped the shovel.

"Bye." Skull said, as Bulk yawned. "Bye."

Martha then walked past a bush, but then stopped at the sight of a Wild Weeder.

"Oh, my..." she said calmly.

Wild Weeder threw some of his seeds at her, turning her into a Diva-Drone.

"Find that coin, gal!" he commanded. "Keep busy!"

Martha began moving around like crazy, running around like a sheep.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the park, Blue Senturion, Rygog, Elgar and some Piranhatrons were in a tent that had been set up, and one by one, the Diva-Drones were dropping a bunch of coins from a bucket or bag each onto a table.

"Nah. That's not it." Elgar said, throwing a bag away.

A Diva-Drone walked out of the tent.

"Not any of those!" Elgar snapped.

The Diva-Drones who emptied their buckets and bags left the tent to keep looking, while a Piranhatron stood guard. It then directed more as they arrived into the tent.

"No, no. The coin isn't here." Blue Senturion said, as one dumped a bucket full of coins onto a pile. "Next!"

The Diva-Drone walked out of the tent, and then another dumped some coins from a bucket onto the pile.

"No, the coin isn't any of these either." Blue Senturion said. "You must try again. Go, find it!"

The Diva-Drone walked away annoyed.

"Next!" Blue Senturion bellowed. "Hurry up!"

Another Diva-Drone pour a bunch of coins out of a container onto the pile. Diva-Drones kept coming and leaving the tent dropping more coins onto the pile.

* * *

Elsewhere, Carlos and Justin were both walking towards the Youth Center, Justin looking at his Turbo Navigator, while Carlos put his communicator to his mouth.

"Alpha, we've searched as far as the Youth Center." he reported, as Justin put the navigator away. "We've got nada."

_"Well, keep looking." _Alpha pressed, as Justin put the navigator away in his bag.

Carlos put his away in his bag, while Justin zipped his up, before they spotted some men pulling out the machine Bulk and Skull broke.

"What happened to that?" Justin wondered.

Lt. Stone came over to them both, waving his hand in front of his face.

"Not what, who?" he corrected.

"Bulk and Skull?" both Rangers guessed.

"Yeah. They tried putting some crazy coin in it." Lt. Stone explained.

"What did the coin look like?" Justin asked curiously.

"Well, I don't know. It was gold colored, about the size of a quarter. Had some weird design on it." Lt. Stone explained. "Why?"

"Do you know where they are?" Carlos asked.

"Sure." Lt. Stone said.

A man came up behind him and held out a clipboard.

"If they haven't gotten fired yet." Lt. Stone added, taking the clipboard.

He took a pencil off the top of it, and singed the clipboard.

* * *

Back at the garden nursery, Bulk and Skull approached a drink vending machine, before they leaned on it.

"I could drink a lake." Skull breathed. "You got any change?"

"Uh..." Bulk muttered, searching his pockets.

He found nothing, then took his hat off, and then took out Justin's coin.

"Just this." he said. "I don't know it it'll work, but let's give it a try."

Skull nodded.

Bulk put his hat back on as they turned to the machine, and then Bulk held the coin up. He was about to put it into the machine, when a hand grabbed his, stopping him. They both gasped as Diva-Drones showed up, and then the one holding Bulk's arm pushed him away.

"Ahh!" he yelped, as he bumped into Skull.

They both panicked as they backed away, while the Diva-Drones kept looking around, as they looked at them.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft in the Space Base, Divatox was looking through the periscope, and saw Justin's coin in Bulk's hand.

"Ooh!" she groaned, turning away. "I should've known. Those two bumbling eggheads have my coin! Elgar!"

Elgar showed up right near her, freaking her out.

"Agghhhhh!" she screamed, touching her heart.

"Oh." Elgar gasped, doing the same.

"Don't do that again!" Divatox hissed. "Alert the Wild Weeder."

"Right." Elgar said.

* * *

At the nursery, the Diva-Drones kept looking around, while Bulk and Skull both backed away, when Wild Weeder and Blue Senturion showed up behind them both.

"Howdy, partners!" Wild Weeder sneered.

Bulk and Skull turned to him and Blue Senturion, then Skull put his hat on.

"For your sake, I hope you _didn't_ give the wishing coin to the Power Rangers." Blue Senturion said.

"_This _wishing coin?" Bulk asked, holding Justin's coin up.

"Ahh, the coin. Just hand it over." Wild Weeder advised.

Bulk and Skull both did fighting poses, not wanting to give it up.

"Now, you be nice and give me that coin, or I won't have to turn you into Diva-Drones." Wild Weeder told them.

The Rangers then all showed up behind a bunch of potted flowers and looked through the gaps in them.

"Stay back! I'm warning you, I'm have fists of steel." Bulk buffed.

"Bulk and Skull have the coin." TJ gasped.

"Who would've guessed?" Mel asked.

"We may be too late." Carlos gulped.

Bulk and Skull backed away slightly.

"Fists of moth more likely!" Wild Weeder sneered, as Bulk and Skull bumped into some bags. "Now give me that coin!"

The Rangers gasped slightly, before getting up and turning away.

"The coin!" a Diva-Drone said. "The coin."

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted.

They all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Ashley in the bottom left, Cassie in the top right, Carlos in the bottom right, and Mel in a square in the middle - and then they all lowered their arms, as lighting went off behind them, and their Ranger suits appeared on them - Justin growing to the same height as the others as he did.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

They then all got between Bulk and Skull, and Blue Senturion and Wild Weeder.

"You again?!" Blue Senturion exclaimed.

Bulk and Skull stumbled away past some Diva-Drones.

"Alright, that's enough planting for today!" TJ bellowed.

"Busy hands are happy hands." Wild Weeder said, touching his bag.

"Unwarranted interruption!" Blue Senturion shouted, bringing his Synergizer out while pointing at the Rangers. "Disturbance must cease. Please step aside?"

"You're the boss." Wild Weeder said, backing away slightly.

"Piranhatrons!" Blue Senturion commanded.

Piranhatrons appeared in front of the Rangers as TJ held his hands out.

"Let's go!" he ordered.

He blocked ones punch, followed by another punch, then he kicked it slightly in the chest. Cassie ducked and dodged past another, and then sent a fly kicked at a third, while Justin blocked a kick from the second. Ashley ducked as a fourth tried to punch her, while Carlos sent a kick at a fifth, and Mel rolled forward to avoid a sixth's kick.

Carlos was knocked towards a support beam of a hut, then he ran past it as one tried to chop him. He then grabbed the beam and kicked the Piranhatron in the chest, knocking it down. He then blocked another's kick, then spun around on the beam to kick a third, but missed as it ducked, then kicked a fourth away, then pulled his leg back to kick the second.

Ashley spun around near some barrels as one jumped onto them, but then she spun around and kicked its legs, tripping it up. She then ducked and dodged past another as it tried to punch her, and then she picked up a metal bin lid. She used it like a shield to block a punch from the Piranhatron, followed by a kick, then another kick, before spinning around and whacking it in the back with the lid, knocking it over the barrels. She then threw the lid down and ran off.

Justin side kicked one in the chest near a greenhouse, then dodged as another charged at him, before pushing it into the greenhouse door - which then closed. He then ducked as a third tried to punch him, then he spun around and tackled it, and then he dived down and hit it in the chest with his elbow.

Mel dodged as one tried to punch her, but then she spun around and kicked it in the back, knocking it into a barrel. She then blocked another's kick with her hands, then spun around and tackled it, knocking it onto its back. She got back up and blocked a third's punch by grabbing its arm, and then she elbowed it in the chest, and then kicked it in the chest.

Cassie backwards handspringed towards some flower pots, and then picked one up as a Piranhatron tried to whack her in the head.

"Catch!" she called, tossing the pot at it.

It caught the plant, then she kicked it in the chest while taking the pot back.

"Thanks." she said, doing a sideways handspring to her right while putting the pot down.

She then blocked another's punch, causing it to spin around, and then she skidded her left leg down, tripping it over her.

TJ ducked as one sent a fly kick at him, then he blocked another's punch before punching it himself. He then blocked a third's punch before elbowing it in the chest, then he tried to axe kick the first, but missed as it ducked, but then he spun around and tackled it.

Wild Weeder came up behind Blue Senturion.

"Hey there, Mr. blue fella." he said, patting the robot's arm, getting him to turn around.

"Yes?" Blue Senturion inquired.

"You keep 'em busy." Wild Weeder said. "I got me a little old idea."

"Very well." Blue Senturion said, as Wild Weeder turned and walked away.

He turned back to the Rangers, as Cassie ducked under a Piranhatron's punch, while Carlos dodged another's kick.

"I will handle the situation personally." Blue Senturion said, putting his Synergizer away.

Carlos spun around to dodge a Piranhatron, while Cassie spun around and kicked another in the face. Carlos then dodged past some more, as Cassie dodged another's kick.

Blue Senturion then came up behind Carlos as he punched a Piranhatron away, before he grabbed Carlos' arm. Carlos turned to him, before he punched him in the chest, knocking him away, but then Cassie grabbed his arm.

TJ blocked ones punch by grabbing its arm, then kicked it in the back of the leg knocking it down, and then he punched it in the chest.

Blue Senturion grabbed Cassie's arm and pulled on it, before hitting her in the chest with his knee, knocking her down.

"Cassie!" Mel cried, as the others gathered around her.

She and Ashley helped Cassie up as she moaned.

"Hold on, this has gotta end!" TJ demanded, fed up.

"Your exitance will end when the third coin is found!" Blue Senturion retorted, before he disappeared.

"He's gone!" TJ gasped. "Man, we gotta find that coin. Which means we have to find Bulk and Skull."

He turned to the others.

"Let's go." he said, touching Cassie's shoulder.

"Right." the others said as he ran off, before they followed him.

* * *

Later, TJ drove Lighting Cruiser around a corner with Cassie beside him, and then Justin followed behind him in Storm Blaster, which the others were in.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere." Carlos said, as they road along a train station platform.

"Look, there he is!" Justin shouted, pointing at Wild Weeder in front of them - who was watering some plants. "Uh-oh."

"Yeah, I don't like the look of this." Ashley said.

"That makes two of us, Ash." Mel gulped.

_"Gardening is my life."_ Wild Weeder sang.

Lighting Cruiser and Storm Blaster both stopped, and then the Rangers piled out of them.

"Hold on, you weedy wacko!" TJ shouted.

"Ah've got a little something just for you." Wild Weeder sneered, bringing his bag out. "In fact, a whole bunch of little somethings!"

He threw a bunch of his seeds at the Rangers, who ducked to avoid them, but they hit both the cars, causing vines to go all over them.

"Ha! Missed us!" Cassie smirked, as the Rangers got back up.

Mel turned back slightly and saw the cars covered in the vines.

"Uh, guys..." she squeaked.

"Huh?" the others muttered, turning around.

"Not your vehicles!" Wild Weeder laughed.

Flowers then appeared on the vines all over the cars, and then they buzzed.

"What's going on?" Ashley asked frantically.

They all turned left slightly and saw some bees heading towards the cars.

"Oh, no! Giant bees!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I hate bees!" Mel moaned, as the bees made it to the cars.

"We've gotta keep 'em away from the cars." TJ said, before they all ran at them. "Come on!"

Justin, Ashley and Carlos began waving at the bees, trying to get them away from Storm Blaster.

"Get...get!" Justin moaned, as Carlos climbed onto the hood. "Go!"

He pulled a vine off and threw it away.

"Get outta here!" he gritted.

Ashley pulled off some flowers and threw them down, before some bees buzzed near her head.

"Buzz off!" she cried, spinning around to avoid them.

Carlos waved his hand near one as it buzzed near him.

"There's too many of them!" he exclaimed, pulling on a vine.

He stumbled back as one buzzed past his head while dropping the vine.

"Ah!" he gasped, getting up.

Justin pulled some vines off as more bees buzzed near him, and then he threw the vines away.

Cassie pulled a flower of Lighting Cruiser, but then dropped it as a bee buzzed near her face.

"Shoo! Shoo!" she cried, waving her hands.

Mel pulled of a couple of vines off the car, but then dropped them as a bee buzzed past her.

"Buzz off!" she cried, waving her hands around.

TJ pulled off some flowers, but then dropped them as a bee buzzed near him.

"I hope they're not searching for the coin too." he hoped, as the Rangers kept pulling vines and flowers off the cars.

The bees then fired lasers out of their stingers, which hit and knocked the Rangers down.

"Ahh!" they moaned.

TJ, Cassie and Mel all rolled towards the end of the platform, followed by the others, before all six of them jumped off it.

"Come on, take cover!" TJ shouted, as Justin rolled off it, while Ashley jumped off it.

"You varmints can't get away!" Wild Weeder bellowed angrily. "Not with a posse of robot bees on your tail!"

The bees buzzed towards the Rangers, but the girls brought out their Turbo Navigators in Defender mode.

"Target seek mode!" they all shouted.

They all fired the navigators at the bees, the lasers swirling around until they hit most the bees, making them fall to the ground before disappearing.

"Poor little fellas." Wild Weeder cried, as the last bee buzzed near him. "Alright, no more Mr. Nice Guy!"

He fired a wave of lasers out of his hands, which hit the Rangers.

"Ahhh!" they groaned, as they fell towards the train tracks. "Ahh!"

Blue Senturion then showed up behind a few boxes.

"You Power Rangers must be destroyed!" he declared.

"Huh?" the Rangers gasped, turning to him.

"But why?" Justin asked.

"Because it is the wish of Queen Divatox." Blue Senturion answered.

"Ahh! I'm getting sick of him saying that!" Mel groaned, hitting the ground with her fist.

"Ya'll work out between ya." Wild Weeder said, sitting down. "Aah'm all tuckered out."

Blue Sentruion blew his whistle, and then Robo Racer raced along a street, which then then jumped into.

"Initiate Robo Racer!" he shouted.

Robo Racer drove around in a circle, and then it drove through a tunnel.

"Robo Racer battle mode!" Blue Senturion shouted.

He pulled on the knob, and then the front of Robo Racer lifted itself up, and then folded itself out, forming some legs. The legs then twisted around, then part of its back opened up, creating some arms, and then it came out of the tunnel and jumped up into the sky. It then flew down as the back retracted itself, showing a head, and then its legs split apart once it landed, forming Robo Racer Battle mode.

Once it landed, the Rangers looked up and noticed that it's chest headlights and colorful head was all black, due to Divatox's wish.

"No matter how fast you run, it won't be fast enough!" Blue Senturion shouted.

Robo Racer then stomped its foot on the ground, but the Rangers rolled away to dodge it.

"Whoa!" Justin yelped.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bulk and Skull ran along near a building as a bunch of Diva-Drones chased after them. They both ran round the corner of the building and then ducked down behind some flowers, while the Diva-Drones ran right past him.

"Coin! Coin! Coin!" they chanted.

Bulk looked up once they'd all ran past him and Skull.

"Why does everybody want that coin so bad?" Skull wondered, getting up.

Bulk held the coin up. "It's a wishing coin." he explained. "Maybe we should...make a wish."

"Do it, Bulky." Skull urged. "We could be rich. We could be famous. Kinda like on TV."

Bulk nodded.

"I wish..." he began, as Diva-Drones showed up nearby and looked around. "..that we had the most..."

Skull gasped as he saw the Diva-Drones.

"Aghh!" he yelped, pointing at them.

Bulk turned around to them and gasped. The Diva-Drones then spotted them, and then they both turned around and ran off.

* * *

Back at the train station, Robo Racer brought outs blaster out, and then fired it at the Rangers.

"Ahhh!" they moaned.

An explosion went off behind them, sending TJ and Mel into the air, followed by Justin and Cassie, and then Carlos and Ashley, before they hit the ground.

TJ quickly got to his knees.

"We need the Rescuezords now!" he shouted, touching the right side of his helmet.

The Rescuezords showed up and raced along a street, as explosions went off behind them. TJ then jumped into his, followed by Justin, then Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, and then Mel.

"Initiate High Stance mode now!" TJ shouted, pressing the blue button.

The screen splits into five - Justin in the top left, Carlos in the top right, Ashley in the bottom left, Cassie in the bottom right, and Mel in a square in the middle.

"Right!" they all said.

Lighting Fire transformed to robot mode as it raced along the street.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

The other Rescuezords all transformed to robot mode.

_Gooooooo!_

They then all lined up, and then matched towards Robo Racer. It matched right at them, then punched Siren Blaster in the chest, then blocked a punch from Star Racer, before punching its arm away. It then turned around and knocked Thunder Loader's arm away as it tried to punch it, before it punched Thunder Loader in the chest, knocking it away.

It then dodged a punch from Storm Tower, before it hit it in the chest with its knee, knocking it back slightly. It then blocked a punch from Star Racer before punching it itself in the chest. It turned around and blocked a punch from Lighting Fire, before punching it in the chest, and then it dodged a kick from Siren Blaster.

It then blocked a punch from both Siren Blaster and Star Racer, then punched Siren Blaster in the chest, and then punched Star Racer in the chest. It then turned around as the six Rescuezords surrounded it. (Storm Tower was between Siren Blaster and Thunder Loader)

All six of them then tried to pin it to the ground, and then they moved around as it couldn't move.

"Six against one? Must increase power!" Blue Senturion realized.

Robo Racer lifted its arms up, knocking the six Rescuezords away from it. They all began circling around it, and then Wind Rescue sent a punch at it, followed by Thunder Loader, then Storm Tower, Siren Blaster, Star Racer, and then Lighting Fire. It stumbled slightly, then Siren Blaster punched it in the face, knocking it towards Wind Rescue, which then punched it in the chest, knocking it towards Storm Tower, who then punched it in the face, knocking it back.

It then steadied itself, before sending a punch at Lighting Fire, but missed as it dodged, and then kicked it in the butt. It stumbled towards Thunder Loader, which then hit it in the side and knocked it towards Storm Tower, which then kicked it in the side. It then stumbled towards Siren Blaster, which punched it in the shoulder.

"Ahhhh!" Blue Senturion moaned, shaking slightly. "Loosing balance!"

Robo Racer stopped moving, but then looked up as Wind Rescue and Star Racer got in front of it, before it turned around slightly.

"Must regain equilibrium!" Blue Senturion groaned, wires now loose from his chest.

On the ground, Bulk and Skull both ran past a building, and then stopped near a roadwork sign and some flags. They both then looked up, as Robo Racer rested its fists on a building nearby.

"Ahh!" they yelped, their mouths wide open.

Bulk held the coin up, then Skull nodded, before they walked towards the flags. They picked two up each, and then ran onto the street while waving them, trying to get the Rangers' attention.

"Hey! Hey!" they called.

Justin looked down at them.

"Hey, it's Bulk and Skull!" he shouted.

"Great. We've gotta get that coin." TJ said.

"I got it." Justin assured, punching his fist.

He jumped out of Siren Blaster, and then landed near Bulk and Skull, before he ran towards them.

"Here's the coin." Bulk said, holding it up. "Take it."

Justin took it from him.

"We didn't make any wish but, is it true?" Bulk inquired.

"We could've had _anything_ we wished for?" Skull asked.

"That's true." Justin confirmed.

Bulk and Skull moaned.

"Let's get outta here." Skull said.

"Before we change our minds." Bulk added.

He turned and around and ran off, dragging Skull with him.

"Thanks, guys." Justin said. "You did the right thing."

He turned around to Robo Racer.

"I wanna wish for you, dad." he sighed, looking at the coin. "But...I have to do the right thing too. This is bigger than just what I want. I wish for he Blue Senturion to be good again!"

He held the coin it as it glowed.

The black parts of Blue Senturion then turned back to normal.

"Ah." he moaned, confused.

The Rescuezords all came up behind Robo Racer, and then Lighting Fire patted it on the back, getting it to turn around.

"Glad to say; on behalf of all six of us, it's sweet to have you back on our side, buddy." TJ said, touching his heart.

Robo Racer turned to the other Rescuezords. Lighting Fire held its fist out, followed by Robo Racer, Siren Blaster, Thunder Loader, Star Racer, Wind Rescue, and then Storm Tower. They bumped their fists together, before they all turned to Wild Weeder on the ground.

"All this emotion's making me sicker than a snake pit coon hound!" he grumbled, as his last bee buzzed near him.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft on the Space Base, Divatox had watched the whole battle, before turning away from it.

"Makes me sick too!" she sneered. "Fire the torpedoes!"

"Firing now!" Rygog obeyed, as the place shook.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, and then shot down towards Earth.

* * *

The torpedoes then hit and exploded near Wild Weeder, making him nd the last bee grow giant.

"Ready when you are." he told the bee. "Let's go get 'em!"

Robo Racer and the Rescuezords then charged at them both as they charged at them. Robo Racer sent a punch at Wild Weeder, but missed as he ducked while the bee flew over the Rescuezords. Wild Weeder turned and sent a kick at Robo Racer, who blocked it with its hand, then blocked another kick with its hand, before kicking him in the chest. They both then got locked in a grapple while spinning around, but then Robo Racer broke free and knocked Wild Weeder back.

Wild Weeder then sent a punch at it, but missed as it dodged, causing him to spin around in a circle. He then blocked a punch from Robo Racer, and then punched it in the chest, knocking it back. It then blocked a kick from him with its hands before he rammed it like a bull, knocking it back as he hit its chest. He the laughed as a vine came out of his back and wrapped around Robo Racer, trapping it, before he sent lighting through the vine, shocking it.

The bee meanwhile flew past all six Rescuezords, hitting them all and knocking them back slightly.

"We need Rescue Megazord power!" TJ shouted.

The Rescuezords all skidded along the street.

Lighting Fire's legs retracted themselves backwards, and then split in half and went to either side of the front, forming a torso. Siren Blaster then retracted its head, forming a belly and top leg shape. Thunder Loader then lowered its legs down, and then retracted its arms and head, forming a leg shape. Star Racer then lowered its legs, and then retracted its arms and head, forming a leg shape. Wind Rescue then lowered its legs, and then retracted its arms and head, as a hand shape came out of the bottom, forming an arm. Storm Tower then lowered its legs, and then retracted its arms and head, as a hand shape came out of the bottom, forming an arm.

Siren Blaster then landed onto Star Racer and Thunder Loader - forming the legs - Thunder Loader the right, Star Racer the left. Lighting Fire then lowered itself onto Siren Blaster, and then Wind Rescue attached itself to its right, while Storm Tower attached itself to its left, forming the arms. Lighting Fire's front then lifted itself up, and then a helmet lifted itself up over the head, forming the Rescue Megazord.

The bee flew past Robo Racer and fired lasers out of its stinger, which hit it, and then it flew past it and fired again.

"Ha, ha! Now, that's it, bee!" Wild Weeder cheered. "Go sting 'em!"

The Rescue Megazord came over to Robo Racer, before turning to Wild Weeder. It then brought out two blasters, and fired them at him, hitting him.

"Ahhh!" he groaned, dropping the vine, freeing Robo Racer.

He then ran towards the bee.

"Why, Aah've had enough of this!" he growled. "Now you get in there and blast 'em!"

The bee flew towards Robo Racer and the Rescue Megazord.

"Rangers, you take Wild Weeder." Blue Senturion said. "The bee is mine, and this time, it's personal."

Robo Racer brought a blade out of its arm, and then sliced the bee with it, destroying it.

Artillatron then showed up behind the Rescue Megazord, and then it stood at ease, as Artillatron powered up. The Rescue Megazord then raised its arms up, and then Artillatron transferred its cannons to it, which then held them on its shoulder.

"Dad-nab it!" Wild Weeder groaned.

"Artillery power, now!" the Rangers shouted, crossing their fists over each other, and then punched them forward.

A big burst shot out of one of the cannons, while the other shot out numerous smaller bursts. They both kept firing their shots at Wild Weeder, who then moaned once they hit him, and then he fell back and was destroyed.

The Rescue Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

Back at the nursery, the Diva-Drones there were still looking around for the coin. One then went behind a bush, but then changed back into Martha, and then the others all turned back to normal.

"Whoa." they gasped.

Martha put her garden gloves on and walked away, while the others looked at themselves.

* * *

Later in the park, Carlos and Mel both walked towards Justin - who was standing by the wishing well.

"Hey, Justin, we've been looking all over for you." Carlos said.

"Are you gonna make another wish?" Mel asked.

"Who cares what I wish for." Justin sighed, throwing his coin away. "They don't come true."

Carlos walked towards the coin and picked it up.

"Never throw your wishes away." he said, walking back towards the others. "Some might take a little longer than you like, but if you really want them, you can't give up."

"Carlos is right, Justin." Mel said, as Carlos gave Justin the coin back. "You have to hope that one day your wishes will come true, even if they do take time."

Justin looked down, when Carlos spotted Doug Stewart walking near a tree nearby. Justin looked up at him and Mel confused, as Mel spotted Doug.

"Look." she said, pointing behind him.

Justin turned around and saw his dad walking towards the three of them.

"Dad?" he questioned, not believing his eyes. "Dad!"

He ran towards his father happily as Mel and Carlos both smiled. Once he got to Doug, he jumped up, and then they hugged each tight.

"Dad!" Justin said.

"Great to see you, buddy. I have news for ya..." Doug said happily, before putting Justin down. "..I got a new job."

Justin's smile vanished. "Then you have to leave again!" he said sadly.

"Not _this_ time." Doug assured. "The job's here in Angel Grove. I'm here to stay."

Justin hugged his father tight again, happy with the news, before he looked at his coin.

"My wish, it came true." he said.

"Yeah. Mine too." Doug told him, having wished for the same thing.


	15. Fire in Your Tank

TJ flew Lighting Cruiser through the sky.

"The new booster fuel's working perfectly, guys." he reported into his communicator. "Lighting Cruiser really loves it."

**(Power Chamber)**

Carlos, Mel, Justin and Alpha all watched Lighting Cruiser in the viewing globe.

"Now you're in the viewing screen, TJ." Carlos explained. "You're looking good."

"Two more minutes, and you should set down to test the next formula." Justin explained.

"So you better start your descent for landing soon." Mel suggested.

**(The sky)**

"Roger that, guys." TJ understood.

He kept flying Lighting Cruiser through the air.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the ground, a bunch of monsters and Piranhatrons were running an obstacle course Divatox had set up - herself watching from a throne, with Rygog and Porto on either side of her.

"Come on, you juggleheads!" Elgar bellowed, watching from the side. "Keep moving!"

A red and purpled flea colored monster called Fleeing Flea ran past him, followed by a Piranhatron, as he walked towards Divatox. A few Piranahtrons began running through some tires as a monster that resembled a fish called Blue Grouperhead ran behind them, until one tripped and fell onto the tires.

"Nope." Divatox said, shaking her head. "No, no, no, no. No, wrong, wrong."

She held her left thumb upside down, before turning her hand into a L shape.

"Loser, big loser." she commented.

A monster called Debloom - who was a depetaled flower - waved an arrow around like a spear.

"No thank you." Divatox remarked. "Keep walking, sir. Keep it moving."

Elgar walked towards a robotic dark blue and orange monster with horns on called Vitrified Virus.

"Yo, Elgar, give me a chance?" he begged.

Elgar kicked him in the side of the leg. "Forget it!" he snarled, walking past him. "Get outta here."

A muscular tiger monster with red overalls on called Torch Tiger, began punching a bunch of tires like they were a punching bag, before sending a kick at it.

A black goat monster with no horns called Bobogoat sent numerous punches at a scarecrow.

"Next!" Elgar called through a bullhorn. "Man, I hate these kind of calls."

A Piranhatron up in a tower held a clipboard up, which it then wrote on.

A monster called Sliver Streaker - who as a tunic robot - fired some lasers at a bunch of targets.

"This is the last batch of monsters coming up, Auntie D." Elgar explained, walking towards Divatox.

"I don't think you're motivating them properly!" Porto snapped. "Perhaps if you..."

Elgar pushed him away before he could finish.

"Watch it, you bum." Divatox said.

"And stay out!" Elgar growled.

"What a bunch of losers." Divatox commented annoyingly, watching the training. "No, wrong!"

Rygog scratched a name off a clipboard he was holding.

"No, no, no, no, no." Divatox said, spotting Fleeing Flea lean against a barrel, as Blue Grouperhead ran towards him, and then a Piranhatron ran through some tires. "Don't call us, we'll call you."

"What about the Mas Muncher, my queen?" Rygog suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Divatox snapped, making Rygog and Elgar jump.

She groaned as Elgar looked at her.

"This monsters are way too green!" she frowned. "Rygog, either shape 'em up or ship 'em out!"

"Okay." Rygog mumbled, as Elgar looked through a pair of binoculars.

"It takes a lot more than what they've got to fight the Power Rangers." Divatox grumbled.

Lighting Cruiser then flew right over them.

"Hey?" Elgar gasped, as they all looked up.

"Huh?" Rygog muttered.

"Oh..." Elgar muttered, lifting the binoculars up.

Divatox got up and snatched them from him.

"Give me that." she hissed.

She looked through them, and looked at Lighting Cruiser.

"That's what I want" she said, putting the binoculars down. "Get me Lighting Cruiser!"

"Yeah." Elgar said. "Great idea. We'll be unstoppable."

He then laughed.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

Blue Senturion turns his bike round the corner of a warehouse.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

Phantom Ranger stands inside a dark building.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The six Rescuezords skid along a street in robot mode.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Rescue Megazord then stands at ease.

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Lighting Cruiser kept flying through the air.

"All systems are green." TJ reported. "I'm almost to the rendezvous point."

_"Ashley and Cassie are waiting for you." _Carlos explained.

"Right." TJ understood.

* * *

At the training site, Divatox, Elgar, Rygog and Porto were pacing around.

"I want that car!" Divatox whined, as a green monster called Hate Mistress ran past them.

Sliver Streaker and a white monster both ran past them.

"I want the flying car!" Divatox whined.

"My queen, stealing equipment from the Rangers is _not_ so difficult. But the Lighting Cruiser is..." Porto began.

"I don't care!" Divatox cut in, as a Piranhatron climbed up a ladder, while a monster called Mosquito Man walked past it. "I don't want your excuses, I want it!"

"Yeah, she wants it!" Elgar said.

"What am I suppose to do; just be stuck with some cars that travels on the ground?!" Divatox frowned, as Vitrified Virus walked past them.

"Yeah." Elgar mumbled.

They walked past the targeting range, where Bobogoat was.

"Surely one of these beasts is monster enough to get me that Lighting Cruiser!" Divatox frowned, walking past Torch Tiger, who was listing in. "I want it!"

"This could be my big chance." Torch Tiger said. "Hey! Hey, I can help! I can help you get the cruiser!"

Divatox, Elgar, Porto and Rygog all turned to him as he jumped up - as Vitrified Virus, the white monster and a hairy brown monster called Hardhairball did jumping jacks nearby.

"Yeah, so what can you do?" Divatox inquired.

"I breathe fire." Torch Tiger explained.

"Really?" Divatox scoffed quietly, as Blue Grouperhead and some Piranhatrons all ran past her from behind. "Well, do it!"

"You got it." Torch Tiger acknowledged.

He took a deep breath as Blue Grouperhead walked past him from behind, but when he tried to breathe his fire, all that came out was a puff of smoke.

Elgar and Porto both laughed as Divatox shook her head.

"Not in this lifetime." she said. "Next!"

All three of them, along with Rygog, turned around and walked away.

"Smoking!" Elgar scoffed.

"Noooo!" Torch Tiger moaned, turning around. "Now I've got to prove myself to her, but how? Oh, I'll find a way!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were walking along a path with a fire lookout.

"This is a very important job." the man explained. "Fire spotters protect the forest. Look not only for fire, but for anything unusual."

They stopped by a road.

"You understand?" the man asked.

"Anything unusual, got it." Bulk said, while Skull shook his head.

"Hey, do we get to drive a jeep?" Skull asked.

"Spray a fire hose?" Bulk added, grinningly.

"You get to stay at your post." the man corrected.

"And, uh, where might that be?" Bulk asked.

The man pointed upwards.

"Ah...airplane of helicopter?" Skull asked.

"Lookout tower." the man answered.

Bulk and Skull looked confused, before they turned around and saw the lookout tower.

"Hey, where'd that come from?" Skull wondered.

Bulk pointed at the lookout tower, before he and Skull walked towards its ladder, as the man sighed and walked away.

"Remember, Skull, we have to watch out for anything unusual." Bulk explained, as he began climbing.

Torch Tiger ran along the road, who Skull turned and waved at. He began to climb after Bulk, but then stopped and turned to where Torch Tiger had been, before he shrugged and climbed up the ladder.

* * *

Meanwhile, TJ drove Lighting Cruiser - now on the ground - towards a wooden table in the forest, where Cassie and Ashley were, and then parked it near Storm Blaster. He opened the door and got out while de-morphing, and then walked towards the girls.

"Wow. Lighting Cruiser flies like an Eagle with that new booster fuel." he said, turning to the car, touching its hood.

"Yeah. Alpha really outdid himself this time." Ashley commented. "Ready to try the next formula?"

"Let's do it." TJ grinned, turning to the girls.

Cassie smiled, but turned as she heard a sniggering voice.

"Did you hear that?" she asked, turning to the others.

Ashley and TJ both looked at her.

"I heard it." TJ said.

Torch Tiger peeked out of a bush and sniggered quietly, but the three Rangers spotted him and gasped. He then laughed as he came out of his hiding spot.

"Don't even bother morphing, Rangers!" he sneered. "By the time I'm through with you, you'll all be crispy critters!"

He growled as he got ready to breathe some fire, but only smoke came out of his mouth.

"Oh, no!" he moaned.

The Rangers scoffed lightly.

"Looks like you're just a bunch of smoke." TJ retorted.

"How embarrassing." Torch Tiger moaned. "I gotta regroup."

He disappeared, but then reappeared near the wooden table, which had bottles of the booster fuel on.

"Fuel." he said, grapping several of the bottles. "That's what I need."

He turned around and ran away with them, as the Rangers watched.

"Booster fuel!" Ashley exclaimed.

"We've gotta get it back. Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted.

They all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

Ashley lowered her arms, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

Cassie lowered her arms to her sides, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

"Alright." Ashley said.

All three of them then ran into the forest after Torch Tiger.

"Let's get him." Cassie said.

"Right." Ashley agreed.

Once they left, Elgar, Porto, Rygog and some Piranhatrons showed up near the cars and table.

"Well, look at what we have here; an abandoned Lighting Cruiser." Elgar smirked, holding a bag. "Hey, thanks guys."

Rygog growled. "Maybe that Torch Tiger isn't so _useless _after all." he admitted.

"Yeah." Elgar laughed. "This is gonna be simple as pie."

He put the bag down in front of the cars.

"Now, what have we got here...?" Elgar wondered.

Lighting Cruiser honked its horn as he brought out a net, freaking him out.

"Wha?!" he exclaimed, before putting his finger to his lips. "Shhh."

Elsewhere, Torch Tiger laughed as he kept running away, while the three Rangers kept chasing him.

"Stop!" TJ shouted, reaching out.

"Wait..." Ashley said, getting them to stop as they heard Lighting Cruiser's horn. "..TJ, listen."

"Lighting Cruiser!" TJ gasped, turning to the girls.

"We've gotta get back." Cassie realized.

Torch Tiger laughed as he kept running away.

"We'll have to take care of him later." TJ said. "Come on, let's go."

They turned around and ran back the way they came, but then stopped when a bunch of Piranhatrons showed up in front of them.

"We've got company." TJ breathed.

"Watch your backs." Cassie cautioned.

"Right." the others agreed.

All three of them then charged at the Piranhatrons.

TJ blocked ones punch with his elbow, then dodged past it, while Ashley sent a fly kicked at another, but missed as it dodged. Cassie ducked as a third tried to kick her, while TJ blocked a fourth's kick with his hands, and then he spun around to kick it, but missed as it ducked. Cassie ducked and spun around to kick the third, but missed as it ducked, while Ashley blocked a punch from the second with her forearm.

Cassie got behind the third and hit it with the palm of her hands, while TJ dodged a kick from the fourth, and then punched it in the chest. He then grabbed the first's arm as it tried to hit him, while Ashley sent a kick at the second. TJ then sent a punch at the first, but missed as it ducked, then blocked a punch from his forearm, before blocking a kick from the fourth, and then elbowed the first in the chest.

* * *

Elsewhere, up in the lookout tower, Bulk and Skull were both sitting down against one of the walls reading a comic, as Lighting Cruiser and Storm Blaster's horns could be heard. As Bulk read his comic, he listened to music through some headphones attached to a radio, as Skull hit the back of his head against the wall while listening to music through some earphones linked to a radio he'd brought.

He took out one of the earphones as the honking got louder, and began to hear it better.

"Hey, d'you hear something?" he asked.

"Hear what?" Bulk asked, as he couldn't hear.

"Huh?" Skull asked, as he couldn't hear for the honking.

Bulk handed him a biscuit.

"Oh, thanks." Skull said, taking it.

He put it in his mouth, then his earphone back in his ear, as Bulk went back to his comic.

* * *

In the forest, the cars kept honking at the monsters in front of them.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt...much." Elgar smirked, holding the net with Rygog.

They both tossed it at the cars, which then backed up, causing it to miss them and land on the bottles, which then teleported into the bag.

"Whoa! Uh..." Elgar gasped, picking up the bag. "Hey, now what do you say we try this one more time, huh? Come here, little cruisy, cruisy."

He took the net out again, as the cars kept honking.

* * *

Elsewhere, TJ ducked as a Piranhatron ran past and tried to punch him, before he kicked another in the chest. He then dodged a third's whack, and then blocked another with his forearm.

Cassie had hold of ones arm, before she kicked it in the back of the leg, tripping it up onto its back. She handspringed sideways to her right over it, then faced against another.

Ashley pushed one right into another, knocking them down. She then ducked as a third tried to fly kicked her, and then blocked a kick from a fourth with her hands.

TJ grabbed ones arm, then elbowed it in the chest, before pulling it over his shoulder.

Cassie spun around while ducking and whacked one in the leg, tripping it over, and then she spun around and tackled another.

Ashley ducked and spun around, tackling one behind her, while tripping another in front of her up with her arm, before they all disappeared.

The two girls then ran towards TJ.

"We've got trouble, guys." he said into his communicator.

**(Power Chamber)**

Carlos, Mel and Justin all listened in.

_"We need you to meet us at the testing site right away."_ TJ explained.

"We're there, TJ." Carlos assured.

He turned to Justin and Mel, who both nodded, before they all backed away from the computer.

"Shift into Turbo!" Carlos shouted.

They all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

Justin lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he grew an extra foot as his Ranger suit appeared on him.

Carlos lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then his Ranger suit appeared on him.

Mel lowered her arms to her sides, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

At the testing site, Elgar and Rygog both held the net out.

"Now, quit giving me a hard time, you gooty car?!" Elgar demanded.

Carlos, Mel and Justin then teleported in front of the cars.

"Alright, slime balls! Get away from the car!" Justin bellowed.

"Ahh! Blue, Purple and Green Rangers, you don't frighten us!" Rygog rebuffed.

"You've had your warning!" Mel warned.

The three Rangers did their fighting poses, then Justin sent a kick at a Piranhatron, while Mel sent a punch at another, but both missed, while Carlos rolled over the table. Justin blocked a punch from the first, before punching it in the face, while Mel dodged a kick from the second, before she spun around and tackled it. Carlos blocked a third's knee with his elbow, then blocked a fourth's kick with his other elbow, while Justin blocked a punch from the first with his elbow.

He then spun around to kick the first, but missed as it ducked, and then it kicked him in the chest, knocking him onto the table. He rolled off it as the Piranhatron tried to put its foot down on him, and then ducked as it spun around to kick him.

Mel blocked ones punch with her elbow, before she elbowed it in the chest, and then chopped it in the back, knocking it down. Another then came up behind her and kicked her in the back, knocking her towards a third which then tripped her over, flipping her onto her back. She then rolled away and got back up before it could stomp on her, and then she kicked it in the leg.

Carlos punched one in the chest, knocking it back, then he spun around to kick another, but missed as it ducked, and then it rammed him.

Elgar and Rygog both sniggered as the watched.

The one holding Carlos backed away, allowing him to punch it in the face, while Justin sent a kick at another, and Mel ducked as a third tried to punch her. Justin then leaned on the table and spun around, as the cars kept honking their horns.

"Yeah." Elgar grinned.

TJ, Cassie and Ashley all came running up behind him and Rygog, and then one by one, jumped over the net. All three landed near the table, and then turned to Elgar and Rygog, while the other Rangers gathered around them - as the Pirahnatrons ran off.

"Alright, Rangers, let's finish off these creeps." TJ decided, before pointing at Elgar and Rygog. "We'll teach you to mess with our cars."

Elgar gasped.

"Yeah!" the girls chorused.

"Hey, look, it's Elvis!" Elgar called, pointing to his right. "Ha, ha, gotta go!"

He, Rygog and Porto all vanished.

The Rangers gasped slightly, before they turned around and ran towards the cars.

"Lighting Cruiser, you okay?" TJ asked frantically, touching its hood.

Lighting Cruiser honked.

"How 'bout you, Storm Blaster?" Justin asked, touching its hood.

Storm Blaster honked.

Ashley gasped when she noticed all the bottles were missing from the table.

"TJ, the booster fuel, it's gone!" she exclaimed.

"What?!" TJ exclaimed, as the others all turned to her. "Oh, no!"

"I can't believe it!" Mel groaned, hitting the table with both fists.

"And we know who's got it now, don't we?" TJ groaned. "Argh, Divatox!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Porto, Rygog and Elgar were all standing underneath the lookout tower, and then Elgar reached into the bag.

"What are we stopping here for?" Porto questioned.

"'Cause we _can't_ go back to the Space Base _without_ the flying car!" Rygog snapped, as Elgar pulled a bottle out of the bag.

"Yikes!" he exclaimed. "We were suppose to get the Lighting Cruiser, and instead we got these bottles."

"Ahh!" Rygog moaned, whacking Elgar in the head.

"Ooh! Eh." he mumbled, shaking the bottle. "Think she'll notice."

"That's the Rangers booster fuel." Porto realized.

"Ooooohhh." Elgar wailed, waving it around.

"The queen wants a flying car..." Porto said, as Elgar dropped the bag. "..well, by quaky we'll give her a flying car."

Elgar put the bottle in Rygog's chest.

"Bring those bottles and follow me, you two." Porto said, before they disappeared.

Elgar's head and arms then reappeared.

"Ooh, almost forgot the fuel." he said, picking the bag up, before disappearing again.

Meanwhile, Skull was looking through a pair of binoculars from the lookout tower, having not seen the monsters as they were so close to it.

"A real snorm." he said, lowering them. "Ain't nothing happening out here."

* * *

Later, at the training site, Divatox grinned and clapped her hands, as she walked towards a car covered up, which she assumed was Lighting Cruiser, as Blue Grouperhead, Vitrified Virus and Mosquito Man all stood nearby.

"You got it?" she asked happily, taking Elgar's hand, as Hardhairball ran towards the other monsters. "You got Lighting Cruiser."

A Piranhatron rode a bike along, as Divatox pulled back the cover, showing the car she'd given Elgar a couple of months ago - although it now had a throne at the back.

"What are you trying to pull!" Divatox frowned, making Elgar jump. "Where's my flying car?!"

"We gave this car the Rangers special booster fuel." Porto explained. "Now it can fly."

"Yeah." Elgar said nervously. "We hope."

"So take it for a spin." Porto suggested.

Divatox huffed, but then walked around the car.

"Out of my way, Rygog!" she snapped, pushing past him.

She then got into the car.

"It better work." she warned.

She fiddled with her gloves, and then the thing over her eyes, before starting the engine. Three propellers moved forward at the back of the car, and then spun around, and the a wing came out of either side of it, like Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.

"Ohh!" Elgar moaned, as one nearly hit him.

"Viva la Diva!" Divatox whooped.

She drove the car away, as all the monsters and Piranhatrons watched.

"Bye-bye!" Elgar waved.

"Bye." Porto said.

Divatox laughed as the car flew through the air.

"So long, suckers!" she cheered.

"Watch out world, Divatox is taking to the air!" Rygog announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, Torch Tiger rode a motorbike along a dirt road, and then skidded to a stop.

"Booster fuel, huh?" he questioned, recalling what Ashley had called it. "Hmm. I wonder?"

He took out one of the bottles.

"Looks delicious." he said, opening the bottle. "Let's see what it does for my bike."

He poured it into the bike.

"Well, here goes nothing." he said, throwing it away. "Come on, let's see what you can do now."

He revved up his bike, and then he raced it along the road very fast.

"Whoa!" he yelped, shocked.

He revved it up some more, and then fire came out of the nitro booster, sending fire across the grass, before he skidded it to a halt.

"Now that's what I call a flaming fast ride!" he laughed. "What a blast! I gotta do that again."

He revved his bike up, but smoke popped out of the nitro booster.

"What?! Pooped out already?!" he exclaimed. "Oh, rats!"

He got off his bike.

"Just when I was finally taught to have some fun!" he complained, kicking his bike over. "Hey, that gives me a great idea."

He took out another bottle.

"If it works that well on a monster's bike, it should work even better on a monster!" he hoped.

He opened the bottle up as he laughed, then opened up a hole in his body.

"Ooh, yeah." he sniggered.

He poured the booster fuel into his body.

"Ooh. Ooh, yeah!" he groaned with pleasure. "Kinda tastes like chicken."

Once the bottle was empty, he threw it away and moaned, before smoke came out of his head. He then ran around like a maniac, starting up fires all around him.

"Yeah, yeah!" he cheered, stopping near his bike. "Oh, yeah! I'm really fired up now!"

He began running around again, starting up more fires, which then got so big, it began to burn down the forest.

* * *

Back in the lookout tower, Bulk was still reading his comic book, while also listening to the music on the big radio via his headphones, while Skull scratched his knee.

"Whoo." Bulk said.

They tower was now covered in food which was scattered all over, and they were both so occupied, they didn't smell the smoke coming from the fire.

"8...9...10...11...12..." Skull counted.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rangers had all explained to Dimitria and Alpha what had happened in the Power Chamber.

"What can Divatox do with that booster fuel?" TJ wondered, his hand on his chin.

Cassie turned to him as Justin worked at a computer.

"Check this out." Carlos said, standing near the other computer with Alpha, Mel and Ashley. "We have a major emergency."

TJ ran towards them, and then saw the forest fire in the viewing globe.

"Angel Grove forest." he gasped.

Cassie and Justin ran towards the others as they all looked at the fire.

"That fire's spreading fast." Cassie said.

"It's heading right for Angel Grove." Ashley realized.

"We can't let that happen." Mel exclaimed.

"Let's get going. Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted.

They all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Ashley in the bottom left, Cassie in the top right, Carlos in the bottom right, and Mel in a square in the middle - and then they all lowered their arms, as lighting went off behind them, and their Ranger suits appeared on them - Justin growing to the same height as the others as he did.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

They all then arrived in the forest, and looked up at the fire.

"Look at that those flames!" Ashley exclaimed.

"No time to lose. We need Rescuezords now!" TJ shouted, touching the right side of his helmet.

**(Zord hanger)**

A huge door opened up, showing Artillatron, and the Turbo Zords.

_Goooo!_

Six small drills holding Artillatron then lifted themselves up, followed by a cable crane that was holding the middle of it.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Artillatron then raced along towards the tunnel.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
__Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Artillatron then raced then out of the stadium and then along the road.

_Gooooooo!_

Artillatron kept racing along the road until it got to the battle zone.

_Shift into Turbo_

The Rangers jumped into their Rescuezords.

The front of Artillatron then lowered itself, showing Lighting Fire and Storm Tower.

"Let's move 'em out, guys!" TJ ordered.

Lighting Fire and Storm Tower then rolled onto the street, then Thunder Loader and Wind Rescue rolled onto it. Star Racer and Siren Blaster then rolled onto the street, and then the six Rescuezords all raced towards the forest.

"High Stance mode now!" TJ shouted, pressing the blue button.

_Goooo!_

Lighting Fire transformed to robot mode as it raced along the street.

_Gooooooo!_

The other Rescuezords all transformed to robot mode.

All six of them then stood in the forest near the fire.

"Let's get busy." TJ commanded.

The screen splits into five sections - Ashley in the top left, Justin in the bottom left, Cassie in the top right, Carlos in the bottom right, and Mel in a square in the middle.

"Right!" they all agreed, holding their fists up.

They all walked closer to the fire, then Lighting Fire brought out a fire extinguisher, and sprayed its form onto some of it. Thunder Loader and Star Racer both picked up a boulder and then stood face to face. They both threw the boulders at each other, which then smashed into each other, sending dirt out of them onto the fire. Storm Tower jumped and landed on some of the fire that was no where near any trees or objects, and then rolled around on it, putting it out. It then got back up as all six Rescuezords gathered together.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, Alpha saw Skull through the viewing globe in the lookout tower.

_"Is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?" _he wondered, loosing his shirt.

"Rangers, Bulk and Skull are in the southern lookout tower!" Alpha exclaimed. "I don't think they see the fire!"

* * *

"How could they not notice?" Carlos questioned, smoke on the outside of his cockpit window. "The fire's gotta be right on top of them, by now."

"Unless they're _too _busy with other stuff, then they wouldn't notice." Mel pointed out.

"I'll get 'em." TJ said, unfastening his seatbelt, and then he got up. "Lighting Cruiser, let's go to work!"

* * *

A few minutes later, he rode Lighting Cruiser through the air.

"Alright, are you ready to rock?" he asked.

Lighting Cruiser flashed its lights and honked.

"Let's get some altitude." TJ said, looking at the back.

He turned back to the front and pressed some buttons on the scanner.

"I've got the lookout tower locked in!" he reported into his communicator.

Divatox's car soared through the sky towards Lighting Cruiser.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha worked on the computer.

"Incoming!" he exclaimed, picking something up.

**(The sky)**

Lighting Cruiser and Divatox's car kept flying towards each other, until the car flew over Lighting Cruiser.

"Whoa!" TJ gasped, shocked, turning to it. "What was that?"

**(Power Chamber)**

"It's uh..." Alpha said, unsurely as he worked on the computer. "It's a..."

**(The sky)**

Divatox laughed as she raised her arm up.

"It's Divatox, deal with it!" she snapped happily.

"Divatox, flying?!" TJ exclaimed, as Lighting Cruiser kept soaring away. "Now I know where that booster fuel ended up!"

He turned Lighting Cruiser around, and raced it towards Divatox's car.

"What in the world is she up too?" he wondered frantically.

Divatox turned her car around and raced it towards Lighting Cruiser, humming as she did.

"Oh, no, she's heading straight for me!" TJ exclaimed.

"Now I've got you exactly where I want you, Red Ranger." Divatox smirked. "If I _can't_ have Lighting Cruiser, no one will!"

"Prepare for evasive maneuvers!" TJ shouted.

Divatox's car began to beep as the cars got closer together.

"What?!" she gasped quietly.

She looked at the fuel gage, and saw it was empty.

"Oh, no!" she cried.

She yelled as her car shot right downwards like a rocket.

"Whoa." TJ gasped, looking at it.

Divatox's car spun around as it shot down towards the ground.

"Nooooo!" she cried.

* * *

At the training site, Rygog, Porto and Elgar were all staring at Torch Tiger - who'd just returned.

"Save it for someone who cares!" Elgar sneered, as Vitrified Virus and Hate Mistress ran the obstacle course.

A loud crash caused the ground to shake.

"Whooo!" Elgar yelped, before they all turned to see Divatox's car, which had crashed into the ground. "Whoa! Divatox is back!"

He ran towards her.

"Let's go see if she shot down any Rangers." he suggested, as Torch Tiger followed him.

Divatox got out of her car and coughed, as both them, Rygog and Porto made it to her.

"Porto!" she bellowed.

"Nice landing." Elgar commented, as everyone else ran towards the car. "How'd it go?"

"That fuel..." Divatox began, snarling.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't..." Porto stuttered.

"I love it." Divatox said happily. "Bring me more."

"He can't. I used the rest of the booster fuel in my _own_ tank." Torch Tiger explained.

Divatox glared at him angrily.

"Wait, don't freak out." he begged, before turning around. "Let me show you what I can do?"

He breathed fire out of his mouth.

"My..." Porto commented, surprised as Torch Tiger turned around. "..very impressive."

"Excellent, and don't come back till those Power Rangers are toast!" Divatox commanded, playing with her hair.

Torch Tiger laughed as he punched his fists forward.

"I'll burn 'em crispy." he said, doing a kick. "I'll chew 'em up like a dog with an old tennis shoe." He did another kick near Porto. "I'll discombobulate them!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, whatever." Divatox scoffed. "Just do it!"

"Yes, my queen. You wish is my command." Torch Tiger acknowledged.

He then disappeared, and then Divatox laughed.

* * *

Back in the lookout tower, Skull was now sitting by one of the window spots, while Bulk stood near him, as the smoke got closer.

"It's really clouding up." Bulk admitted, sniffing the air. "Rain?

"Don't be silly." Skull scoffed, getting off the window spot. "Those ain't clouds. That is smoke."

"Smoke?!" Bulk exclaimed.

"Yeah." Skull smirked, before realizing what he said.

They both walked towards the other side of the tower, and looked out to see fire nearby in the forest.

"Ahhh!" they squeaked.

"Fire!" Skull cried. "F-F-F..."

"Fire!" they both cried. "Fire!"

TJ looked down as Lighting Cruiser got close to the tower.

"There they are." he said, before activating his communicator. "I've got a visual on the tower. I'm going in."

Lighting Cruiser dived down towards it.

Bulk and Skull both looked around, scared and whimpering, not knowing what to do, when Lighting Cruiser appeared on the other side of the tower.

"Over here, you two!" TJ called.

They both turned around, and then ran towards the other side of the tower.

"Hurry up! Jump!" TJ shouted.

"To the ground?" Bulk asked, like TJ was crazy.

"No, no! Into the cruiser." TJ explained, pointing at it while shaking his head.

Skull patted Bulk's arm. "You." he said, pointing at the car.

"Okay." Bulk said, climbing out the window spot.

"Let's go!" TJ called.

Bulk steadied himself on the window spot, before he jumped out of it, and into the car.

"Alright." TJ cheered, high-fiving him. "Good job."

Bulk turned back to the tower.

"Come on!" he called to Skull. "Come on!"

Skull climbed onto the window spot, and then jumped into the car.

"Ooohhhh!" he yelled.

Smoke then went over the tower as he landed.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the alarm went off.

"Rangers, the sensors are going crazy!" Alpha exclaimed. "There's a new monster in the forest!"

_"Keep cool, Alpha. We're on our way." _TJ assured.

* * *

After dropping Bulk and Skull off outside the forest, TJ returned to it, and then jumped out of Lighting Cruiser as it flew away. Mel then jumped out of her Rescuezord, followed by Carlos and Ashley, and then Justin and Cassie, all landing near Torch Tiger. They all then got up and turned to him, who laughed while running in front of his bike.

"There you are, Power Rangers!" he laughed. "Have I ever got some hot stuff for youse."

He took a deep breathe.

"Let's blast him, guys!" TJ shouted, as the Rangers all brought out their Auto Blasters.

They all fired at Torch Tiger, who breathed a shield out of his mouth, which deflected the blasts, sending them back at the Rangers.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned, as the blasts hit them and knocked them down.

Torch Tiger then breathed fire out of his mouth at them, which knocked them down again.

"Man! That's some serious morning breath." Ashley admitted, getting to her knees.

She hit the ground with her fist as Carlos looked up.

"That's got to use up a lot of fuel for him." Cassie deduced, clutching her chest while sitting up. "Do you think now maybe he's running on empty?"

"I hope so, otherwise we're toast!" Mel groaned, getting to her knees while clutching her chest.

"Well, there's only one way to find out!" TJ realized, as they all got to their feet. "Let's charge him again!"

They all charged at Torch Tiger, but fire went off all over, knocking them down. He then breathed more fire at them as they got back up, knocking them down again, this time knocking them onto a hill, which they then rolled down.

"Well, that was brutal." Mel commented, clutching her shoulder as she got up.

"Tell me about it." Carlos agreed, getting up. "We can't even get close to him!"

Their communicators beeped as the others got up.

"What is it, Alpha?" TJ answered.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha stood by the computer a she pressed buttons on it.

"Rangers, I've been analysing the monster, and it seems if you cover him in dirt, his fire power will weaken." he explained.

**(The hill)**

"Of course." TJ said, surprised. "Where is he now?"

_"On the other side of the forest near some buildings." _Alpha explained.

"Right." TJ said, before turning to the others. "I think I know how to stop him."

"We're all ears, Teej." Justin said.

* * *

Later, Torch Tiger ran along a road near the buildings, before stopping.

"I did it. I destroyed the Rangers." he whooped. "Divatox will be so happy!"

He laughed, before he spotted some dirt moving along the ground.

"What?! Wait a minute?!" he exclaimed.

Storm Blaster came up out of the ground, and raced towards him - with Justin, Ashley, Mel and Carlos all onboard.

"Ahh!" he yelped, before it hit him, sending him flying away.

He got up in pain as Storm Blaster stopped, and then looked up.

"What?!" he gasped.

Lighting Cruiser - with TJ and Cassie onboard - soared down towards him.

"My turn now!" TJ sneered, pressing a button.

Lighting Cruiser fired its lasers at Torch Tiger, hitting him in the chest.

"Owww!" he yelped.

He fell onto his back as Lighting Cruiser landed on the ground, and then skidded to a stop near Storm Blaster, but when he got up, he noticed the Rangers had vanished.

"Where are they?!" he exclaimed.

"Up here!" TJ shouted.

Torch Tiger turned to the buildings, and saw the Rangers standing on top of one.

"Huh?" he muttered.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox watched the battle through the Subcraft's periscope, and was disappointed.

"Give a monster one break, and you've gotta keep helping 'em." she mumbled. "Launch the torpedoes!"

Rygog pressed a button on the controls.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, and then shot down towards Earth.

* * *

At the forest, the torpedoes shot down towards Torch Tiger.

"I feel something big coming on!" he whooped, as they exploded near him.

He then laughed as he grew giant.

"We need Rescue Megazord power now!" TJ shouted, touching the side of his helmet.

The Rescuezords - now back in vehicle mode - raced towards Torch Tiger, as Artialltron's front parts then lifted themselves up, forming tower mode.

Lighting Fire's legs retracted themselves backwards, and then split in half and went to either side of the front, forming a torso. Siren Blaster then retracted its head, forming a belly and top leg shape. Thunder Loader then lowered its legs down, and then retracted its arms and head, forming a leg shape. Star Racer then lowered its legs, and then retracted its arms and head, forming a leg shape. Wind Rescue then lowered its legs, and then retracted its arms and head, as a hand shape came out of the bottom, forming an arm. Storm Tower then lowered its legs, and then retracted its arms and head, as a hand shape came out of the bottom, forming an arm.

Siren Blaster then landed onto Star Racer and Thunder Loader - forming the legs - Thunder Loader the right, Star Racer the left. Lighting Fire then lowered itself onto Siren Blaster, and then Wind Rescue attached itself to its right, while Storm Tower attached itself to its left, forming the arms. Lighting Fire's front then lifted itself up, and then a helmet lifted itself up over the head, forming the Rescue Megazord.

"Okay, now you'll see what happens when you go shooting off your mouth, flame breath!" TJ barked.

"Ah, zip it!" Torch Tiger snapped, charging at the Rescue Megazord.

He sent a kick at it, but it dodged, then he sent another kick at it, but missed, before it put its fist on his forehead. He sent another kick at it, then waved his arms around as its fist kept him still, before it swung its other around and then punched it.

"Ohh!" he moaned, as he went flying away.

He moaned again once he hit the ground.

"Alright!" the Rangers cheered.

Artillatron then showed up behind the Rescue Megazord, and then it stood at ease, as Artillatron powered up. The Rescue Megazord then raised its arms up, and then Artillatron transferred its cannons to it, which then held them on its shoulder.

"You ain't so tough!" Torch Tiger spat, getting back up.

"We need artillery power, now!" the Rangers shouted, crossing their fists over each other, and then punched them forward.

A big burst shot out of one of the cannons, while the other shot out numerous smaller bursts. They both kept firing their shots at Torch Tiger, who then moaned once they hit him, and then he fell back and was destroyed.

The Rescue Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

Later, Divatox, Elgar, Porto and Rygog were all back at the training camp, and then Elgar and Divatox walked towards the car.

"You're gonna love this, Auntie D." Elgar assured, as they stopped by it - where Rygog and Porto were.

"Yeah. So, I'm here, what's the big surprise?" she asked, gnarly.

"I've analysed the fuel formula, and I've come up with my own evil version." Porto explained. "Now the car should fly perfectly."

Divatox grinned happily, as she went to open the door.

"I mixed the fuel myself." Elgar explained.

Divatox pulled her hand back, her smile now gone.

"Never mind." she said gnarly. "You go."

"Moi?" Elgar exclaimed, pointing at himself.

Porto and Rygog sniggered, guessing what Divatox had in mind.

"Oh, yes!" Elgar cheered, opening the car door. "Wahoo. I get to ride in this car."

He got in and started up the engine.

"Ooh, ohh, ohh." he said. "Get a load of that steering wheel."

Divatox closed the door. "Bye-bye." she said calmly.

Elgar raced the car away.

"Bye-bye!" he called.

Divatox, Porto and Rygog all watched as he road away, before he crashed it into a tree.

"Oohhh!" he moaned, as he went flying out of the seat, and onto a tree branch.

Sparks came out of the car as he kept moaning, while hanging onto the tree branch.

"Glad it wasn't me." Divatox smirked.

She and Rygog turned around and walked off.

"Yes, indeed." Porto agreed. "And next time, I'll mix it myself, my queen. Oh, boy."

He turned back to Elgar and laughed at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull were explaining to a bunch of people - including the Rangers, who sat by the counter, Justin on it so he could see - a wild story about what happened to them.

"There we were, in the middle of a raging inferno barely hanging on." Bulk explained, before touching a pillar - which had a 'wet paint' sign on.

"Fire and smoke were everywhere." Skull went on. "But we couldn't leave our post."

They both saluted, Skull leaned back against the wet painted pillar, while Bulk got the paint on his hand stuck on his forehead.

"Of course, of course..." Bulk went on, as the Rangers and some other people laughed. "..Raker's didn't appreciate our eagle eyes. We had to resign."

Skull bent down, getting paint all over the back of his shirt, hat - which was resting around his neck via the straps - and shorts.

"Nothing gets past us." he said. "Absolutely nothing."

Everyone kept laughing as they both turned around and walked away.


	16. The Turn of the Wretched Wrench

**A/N: This is another of the few Turbo episodes I like, and I understand why Ashley's the focus Ranger, since the Yellow Ranger on Carranger was the team's grease monkey.**

* * *

In a garage, a bunch of students - including Mel, Ashley and Carlos - were doing Auto-shop. While Mel and a boy worked on a motorbike, Ashley and Carlos both looked at a car engine.

"I don't get it." Carlos said. "It should be working."

He and Ashley turned to each other, looking confused.

"Well..." Ashley said, lowering her hand in the engine, holding a wrench. "..try it again."

She began tinkering with the engine as Carlos got into the car.

"Okay, time's up." the teacher announced, who was called Mr. Dekker who turned to the car. "Let's see how it works."

Ashley pulled back as everyone else turned to the car, and then Carlos started up the engine, which stuttered. Smoke then came out of the engine and onto Mr. Dekker's face, making him cough as lifted his head up. Carlos got out of the car as Ashley turned to him, and then they all saw Mr. Dekker's face covered in soot.

"Can anyone tell me what they did wrong?" the teacher asked.

The class all put their hands up, including Mel which shocked Ashley and Carlos as they turned to everyone.

"Sorry, guys." Mel said quietly.

Ashley sighed as she turned around again.

"Why did I take this class?" she asked Carlos quietly.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox was looking through the Subcraft's periscope, but she couldn't see anything in it. She breathed on it, before she whacked it and turned it around, while walking away.

"I can't see anything!" she whined, as Elgar stood near a porthole. "Who touched this periscope last?"

"Uh-oh." Elgar mumbled, turning away.

"Elgar!" Divatox hissed, walking towards him. "You know the rule; don't touch the periscope!"

"But, Auntie D..." Elgar pleaded.

"Or me!" Divatox added sternly.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry." Elgar said. "Uh, let me get someone who can fix it for you."

He turned around and picked up a book near the porthole.

"Uh, now..." he said, as he rummaged through it. "..let me see. Here we go. I know I've seen something in here."

He finally found the page he was looking for, and then ripped it out.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, yeah." he said, holding it up. "This guy. According to his ad, he can fix anything."

Divatox looked at the paper, which said: Maniac Mechanic, before the real thing showed up near her stolen jewels, and then he laughed.

"Someone say got something on the fritz?" he inquired.

"Whoa." Elgar yelped.

"Well, I can fix anything. Bent, broken, blasted or bustard, I can fix it." Maniac Mechanic assured. "Just ask anyone. I'm the Maniac Mechanic. I'm not just mad."

"Ooh!" Elgar groaned, as Maniac hit him in the chest.

"I'm a maniac!" Maniac Mechanic announced.

"Finally." Divatox grinned. "Somebody who makes some sense around here. Fix that periscope."

Maniac Mechanic rubbed his nose.

"Hey, I have another project in mind. One that will keep those Rangers busy." Divatox grinned, an idea in her head. "Very busy."

She then laughed, as Elgar and Maniac Mechanic joined in.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

Blue Senturion rides his motorbike along a highway road.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

All six Recusezords in robot mode skid along a road like skaters.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

Phantom Ranger turns visible by a tree, then the Rangers fire the Turbine Laser.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Ashley drove her car along a highway, while Mel sat beside her, while music played from the radio.

"You okay, Ash?" Mel asked, noticing Ashley looked annoyed.

"I'm fine, it's just..." Ashley began.

"You're worried you're not gonna do well in the class, ain't you?" Mel finished.

"Yeah." Ashley sighed.

They both then noticed smoke coming out of the engine hood

"Oh, great." Ashley groaned. "What now?!"

"You better pull over off the road so we don't hold up traffic." Mel advised.

"Okay." Ashley sighed, as she started to do that.

* * *

Back on the Space Base, Maniac Mechanic moved around the periscope fast while working on it.

"Whoa." Elgar said impressed, as he and Divatox watched.

Maniac Mechanic then stopped working.

"What?" Divatox asked, amazed. "You're finished?"

"A new lens, a new mirror, it's done in a snap." Maniac Mechanic explained, snapping his fingers. "And it's all guaranteed."

"Yeah." Elgar grinned.

Divatox rubbed her hands. "Now, you say you build things." she recalled, walking towards Maniac Mechanic. "Can you build me a Battle Wagon?"

"All I need is parts, parts, parts, and I can build, build, build anything." Maniac Mechanic assured.

"Now you are my kind of maniac." Divatox grinned. "Whoo!"

She walked around him as he turned to her.

"You may touch me." she told him.

"Oh, thank you." Maniac Mechanic said, touching her hand.

He then sniggered as she walked away from him.

* * *

Back on the highway, Ashley had opened up her car hood, and was searching through a book to show her how to fix it, while Mel came over with some tools.

"This is so complicated." Ashley complained, picking up a wrench. "I don't even know where to start!"

"Ash, here." Mel sighed, taking another wrench. "Let me help."

She looked down at the engine, and began to tinker with it.

"How'd you get so good at Auto-shop?" Ashley inquired, shocked.

"My dad." Mel answered, lifted her head up. "He's a real grease monkey. Runs his own Auto-repair shop. Taught me a few things about engines and all that."

"I wish I'd been paired with you then." Ashley sighed. "You'd have been a real big help."

"Well, that can't be help, Ash." Mel giggled.

A honking noise got their attention, and then they both saw a tow-truck heading towards them. It then drove past them, then stopped in front of Ashley's car.

"Saved." Ashley sighed, putting her tools down.

"I'm not so sure." Mel said, as put hers down.

"Hey, could you guys um...?" Ashley began.

One of the doors opened up, and Bulk stepped out, and then Skull opened the other door and peeked out of it.

"Bulk and Skull." Ashley said embarrassed, covering her left eye.

"What are you guys now, tow-truck drivers?" Mel asked, giggling.

"If a breakdown is in your fate, we tow at a low, low rate." Bulk quoted, answering her.

"Plus mileage." Skull added, holding his thumb up. "We'll get you outta here in no time, girls."

He closed the door and took the wheel.

"Alright, bring it on back." Bulk instructed with his hands, walking backwards.

Skull backed the tow-truck up, then Bulk chuckled while turning to the girls.

"Here you go." Bulk grinned.

Skull backed up too far however, as he smashed one of the headlights on Ashley's car.

"Ah!" she gasped, touching the sides of her face. "Arghhh!"

"Oh, boy..." Mel mumbled, facepalming herself.

"That's good." Bulk said.

Skull peeked out of the window and looked nervously at them all.

"Huh?" he muttered, before looking down.

Bulk turned to the girls.

"Uh, don't worry, girls. We'll fix those headlights." he promised. "We'll even do it ourselves."

Both girls laughed lightly, unconvinced.

Bulk picked the chain up from the tow-truck, then bent down till he was lying on his back, and then put the hook under the car's fender. He reached around for the right spot to hook it under behind the fender, when Elgar and a bunch of Piranhatrons showed up in front of the tow-truck.

"Huh?" Skull gasped, as Elgar laughed.

Ashley and Mel both turned to them.

"That car will do just fine." Elgar smirked, holding a box.

Skull gasped as he leaned back in his seat.

"Could this day get any worse?" Ashley wondered, annoyingly.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Mel told her.

"What?" Bulk asked, as he couldn't hear them. "What's the matter?"

Elgar and the Piranhatrons walked past Skull and the tow-truck towards the girls, as Skull rolled up the window.

"Boo!" Elgar said.

Skull screamed as he bent down to lie on the seats, while Elgar brought out a note.

"Hey, fishbrains, keep the little ladies busy while I get everything the list says I need." Elgar commanded.

"Get away from my car!" Ashley demanded, as she and Mel backed away.

"Say what?" Bulk asked, as he still couldn't hear.

"Well, get 'em!" Elgar barked, pointing at the girls.

The Piranhatrons charged at them both, while Bulk kept working under the car, not knowing what was going on.

Ashley ducked as a Piranhatron tried to kick her, then she jumped and split kicked another two, knocking them back.

Mel dodged as one sent a fly kick at her, then she kicked it in the back, knocking it into another.

"Let's see..." Elgar said, putting the box down near the car, as he looked at the list. "..first the brake system."

He looked at the engine.

"Ah, there it is." he said, grabbing it.

Ashley blocked a Piranhatron's punch with her arm, then blocked another punch from it, then another, another, and then another, before elbowing it in the chest.

Mel jumped as one tried to tackle her, before she kicked it in the face, knocking it down.

Bulk kept working under the car as a few ran past him.

"What's the matter?" he asked himself, hitting the hook with a wrench.

Ashley kicked a Piranhatron in the foot as it tried to kick her, then lifted her leg up and kicked it in the back of the neck, knocking it down. She then turned to another and then spun around and hit it in the chest with her fist, flipping it onto its back, and then she kicked a third's fist away as it tried to punch her.

Mel blocked ones punch by grabbing its arm, and then pulled it over her shoulder. She then dodged as another sent a kick at her, before side kicking it in the chest, knocking it onto another, knocking them both down.

Elgar sniggered as he rolled a wheel from Ashley's car away, as Ashley dodged a Piranhatron's kick, then he picked up the wheel and put it in the box.

"Well, that should just about do it." he smirked, as Ashley grabbed a Piranhatron's arm, and then flipped it over, while Mel spun around and tackled another.

Elgar laughed, as Skull kept lying down in the tow-truck, too scared to come out, as he hands were over his head.

Ashley kicked a Piranhatron's punch away, before she spun around and tried to upper kicked it, but missed as it ducked, before she spun around again and tackled it, knocking it down.

Mel rolled forward as one tried to kick her, just before she tripped it up with her arm, knocking it down. Another then sent a punch at her, but then she grabbed its arm, and kicked it in the chest, knocking it down.

They both then looked up, and saw Elgar going through the box - which contained pieces of Ashley's car.

"Pleasure doing business with ya." he smirked, patting it, before turning to the Rangers. "Ta, ta!"

He then vanished, taking the box with him.

Both girls then ran towards the car, just as Bulk lifted himself up from ground, then he turned to them both, as they stared at the now wrecked car.

"There you go. All ready to g..." Bulk said, before he turned to the car. "What happened to your car, Ashley?"

Ashley sighed as Mel turned to her.

"I'm sorry, Ash." she said, touching her best friend's shoulder.

"It's okay, Mel." Ashley sighed.

* * *

Later, all four of them entered the Youth Center, then the girls turned to Bulk and Skull.

"Thanks for the ride, guys." Ashley said.

"Yeah, we appreciate it." Mel said, before they both walked away.

"We think." they both said.

"Another few satisfied customers." Bulk said.

Mel and Ashley walked towards a table their friends were sitting at, and then sat down near them, getting them all to turn to them.

"Since you were brave enough to enter Auto-shop, we got you a present." TJ grinned.

He handed Ashley a wrench with a yellow ribbon on.

"Ha!" she laughed, sarcastically, taking it. "A wrench. Just wish I know how to use it."

"You will in time, Ashley." Mel assured.

"It's a lucky wrench." Justin explained. "We couldn't two through, so sorry, Mel."

"It's alright, Justin." Mel understood.

"I admire you both for taking Auto-shop." Cassie admitted. "I didn't know you were into cars."

"Well, actually I'm not." Ashley admitted. "My dad's really great with cars and he didn't girls should work on them. I guess I just wanted to prove I could do it."

"You can do it." TJ said, encouragingly.

"Tell you what, I'm not doing much better than you." Carlos told Ashley. "I don't think being a guy or a girl has anything to do with it."

"What about you, Mel? Why'd you take it?" Cassie asked, noticing Mel wasn't upset like Ashley.

"My dad owns an Auto-repair shop, and he's taught me a few things." Mel explained. "I only took to course to prove to him I've learnt more."

"Really?" Justin asked, his eyes wide in shock.

"Yep." Mel answered.

"See, there you go." Carlos told Ashley. "There's proof."

A pager beeped one Bulk and Skull's onesies, and then Skull looked at his.

"Ah, another job." he said. "And it's urgent."

"Urgent? I'll tell you what's urgent." Bulk said, as they walked towards the counter. "A healthy balance lunch with vitamins and iron."

They both turned to Lt. Stone as they sat by the counter.

"Uh, two milkshakes please?" Bulk requested.

Back with the Rangers, Mel and Ashley had explained to the others what had happened earlier.

"Divatox must've need some spar parts." Ashley deduced quietly.

"Elgar took half the parts off her car." Mel explained. "And it had already broken down."

"And we tried to fix it, but I couldn't, and then the Piranhatrons showed up when Mel tried." Ashley sighed.

"We'll help you get your car back in shape." TJ promised, with Carlos nodded.

"I'll ask my dad if he has any spare parts." Mel promised.

* * *

The next day at Angel Grove High, Mr. Dekker was talking to a boy, while Carlos and Ashley worked on Ashley's car, while Mel was working on a red truck nearby.

"Hmm. Very good." Mr. Dekker said.

The boy walked off, as Ashley walked towards the teacher, while holding a carburetor.

"Mr. Dekker, I took apart this carburetor and I can't seem to put it back together." she explained. "I keep getting some..." she smelled her hand. "..kind of gas leak."

"Well, think it through now. Can you put two metal surfaces together without a...?" Mr. Dekker asked, waiting for an answer.

"A gasket?" Ashley guessed.

Mr. Dekker handed her one, which she then took, before walking back to Carlos. She then leaned on the car as he turned to her, while Mel looked up from the truck's engine and saw how upset she was.

"I can't believe I forgot the gasket." Ashley said, feeling stupid. "Ahh! What a stupid mistake."

"Just relax." Carlos said. "You know this stuff."

Ashley sighed as she rested her head against the car.

"Keep trying, Ash." Mel said quietly, looking back down at the truck's engine. "You'll get the hang of it."

A honking noise then got everyone's attention. Mr. Dekker then walked towards the door, then pressed a button near it, opening it up slowly.

Outside, Bulk directed Skull and the tow-truck - which was carrying the bottom part of a car - towards the door.

"Looking good." Bulk commented. "Looking good, arh!"

Skull pulled over, as Mr. Dekker came out of the door.

"Alright, Skull, we're clear!" Bulk called.

Skull nodded, and then pulled a lever, making the hook let go of the car piece.

"Uh..." Bulk stuttered, before turning to Mr. Dekker with a smile on his face.

He laughed, before turning back to Skull with a frown.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Space Base, Maniac Mechanic was going through the stuff Elgar had stole for him.

"Great stuff, great stuff, but I still need a frame and a place to work." he complained, as Elgar threw away some of the smaller pieces.

Divatox looked through the periscope, before turning to them both. "Ah, got it." she said.

"Alright! Is the frame wielded?" Maniac Mechanic asked, walking towards her. "How big is the garage?"

Divatox moved away from the periscope as he got close.

"Oh, let me see. Let me see." he begged, before looking into it.

He saw the school garage, as some the students began to pile out.

"So, what do you think?" Divatox inquired.

"Wow." Maniac Mechanic said amazed, moving back. "It's prefect. Your wagon's as good as built , lady. Let me at those parts. Let me at those tools!"

He then vanished.

"What a maniac." Divatox remarked, playing with her hair.

* * *

Maniac Mechanic arrived near the garage entrance near some tire, and saw Mr. Dekker direct some of the students - including Mel, Carlos and Ashley - to push the car part into the garage, as Bulk and Skull had now left with their tow-truck.

"I'm gonna need a disguise." he realized.

He laughed as he transformed himself into a teenage boy around the Rangers age - minus Justin that is. He laughed again while looking at himself, before he ran towards the garage.

"Careful now." Mr. Dekker cautioned.

Maniac Mechanic stopped and chuckled as he looked at the teacher, who then turned to him.

"Where do you belong?" Mr. Dekker asked.

"Oh, uh, in there." Maniac Mechanic lied, pointing at the garage. "I'm a new student."

Mr. Dekker looked at him unconvinced, but then led him towards the garage, before he ran into it, while Mr. Dekker walked.

"Class, we have a new student!" the teacher called, getting everyone to turn to him and Maniac Mechanic. "What's your name, son?"

"Everyone knows me; I'm the Mani..." Maniac Mechanic began, before correcting his words. "Manny. Manny. Hi, I'm Manny everyone. Hello."

He then ran towards a boy, then ran past the students one by one very fast.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Hey! Nice to see ya. Looking good. Oh, uh, hi."

He then stopped when he got near the Rangers, and stared at Ashley's wrench.

"Hello there." he said sweetly.

Ashley turned to her friends, all three of them looking uneasy, before she turned back to Maniac Mechanic.

"You know, you have a really wonderful wrench." he commented, snatching it off her.

"Give that back!" Mel snapped.

Ashley snatched it back from him. "Thanks...I guess." she said, uneasily.

Maniac Mechanic jumped over the car part, as Mr. Dekker came up behind the Rangers, who turned to him.

"Ashley." the teacher said.

He walked off as Ashley watched him, before Mel touched her shoulder.

"You might want to go." Mel advised.

Ashley nodded and then walked after Mr. Dekker, before they both stopped near her car.

"I understand you're been having some trouble in this class." he explained. "If you really want to improve, why not spend some extra time. The garage is open after school."

"Thanks, Mr. Dekker." Ashley said.

They both turned to Maniac Mechanic as he laughed while holding another wrench, before he turned to them both.

Ashley sighed as she turned to the teacher. "6th period lets out at 3:30." she told him, as Maniac Mechanic bent his wrench. "I'll be by after that to work on my project."

"That'll be fine, Ashley." Mr. Dekker said.

* * *

Later at 3:35, the three Rangers were in the hallway of the school, putting their stuff in their lockers.

"Mr. Dekker said I could spend some extra time in the garage after school." Ashley explained, putting her bag in her locker.

"Really? That's great." Carlos told her.

"It'll really help you out, Ashley." Mel added, smiling.

"Yeah, but I don't know if it'll do any good." Ashley admitted nervously.

"Of course it will." Mel said, patting her arm.

"Look, if you want, we'll come with you." Carlos said.

"Really?" Ashley asked.

"Yep." Mel said, as Carlos nodded.

"Okay, let's do it." Ashley said, closing her locker.

"Great." Carlos said.

All three then walked down the hallway.

"You guys will get the hang of it." Mel assured.

"I hope so." Ashley hoped.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Space Base, Rygog had been looking through the periscope, and saw the three Rangers walking towards the garage.

"My queen, the Power Teens are returning to the Auto-shop!" he exclaimed, turning to Divatox.

"Well, what about the maniac?" she asked, playing with her hair. "Hs he finished my Battle Wagon yet?"

"No, he hasn't." Porto answered. "I knew we shouldn't trust him."

Divatox snarled as she pushed Rygog out of the way, and then looked through the periscope.

"Whoa!" Rygog yelped.

Divatox saw Maniac Mechanic still working on the Battle Wagon in the garage.

"Don't get your breathing holes in a kink, Porto." she said, turning to Porto. "Keep 'em away from my Battle Wagon! Send in the Piranhatrons!"

* * *

Carlos, Ashley and Mel meanwhile, walked towards the garage.

"That chapter on munitions systems will really..." Mel explained, before Piranhatrons showed up in front of them all.

"Piranhatrons!" Carlos gasped.

They all dodged out of the way as one jumped and tried to hit them all.

Carlos blocked ones kick with his hand, then blocked another's punch with his forearm, before blocking a punch from the first. He then ducked as the second tried to punch him.

**(Inside)**

"_Pliers_ _is connected to the crankshaft_." Maniac Mechanic sang, picking up a gasket.

He put a wrench to the Battle Wagon.

_"And the crankshaft's connected to the..."_

**(Outside)**

Carlos blocked a kick from the second Piranhatron by pushing its foot away, then he rolled away as it tried to punch him while the first tried to kick him, causing them both to hit a car. He then got up and blocked a third's kick with his hands while crouched, before tripping it up, and then he rolled along the ground on his belly, till he kicked a fourth in the chest, sending it flying into the car, before it hit it and hit the ground, and then it disappeared.

Mel dodged as one tried to kick her, then she blocked another's punch with her forearm before she punched it in the chest, knocking it back slightly.

**(Inside)**

Maniac Mechanic banged the Battle Wagon with a wrench, sending some screws out. He then put a plier into it, before pulling a spring out with it.

**(Outside)**

Mel ducked as she turned to the first, and then ducked as it tried to kick her, before she elbowed it in the chest, and then spun around and tackled it, knocking it down. She then got up and blocked a punch from the second with her forearm, before she kicked it in the chest, knocking it down, and then it disappeared.

Ashley jumped onto a box, and then grabbed the poles on a hook lifter, before she blocked ones punch with her foot, before kicking in the chest with her other foot, knocking it down, then it disappeared.

**(Inside)**

Maniac Mechanic picked up a few tools on a table, before walking back towards the Battle Wagon.

**(Outside)**

Ashley blocked ones punch, before she got around it and pulled on its arm, as it bumped into a pole on the hook lifter. She then kicked it in the chest, before kicking another in the chest, knocking it away. She then kicked her foot against the pole before kicking the first in the back, knocking it down, and then it disappeared.

The three Rangers then gathered together.

"First my car parts, now...?" Ashley breathed. "Now maybe more car parts."

"I'd hate to think what Divatox has planned then." Mel gulped.

A shattering sound got their attention, and then they ran towards the garage side door. Carlos opened the door up, and then they all piled inside, only to see Maniac Mechanic - now disguised as Manny - working on something that was covered up.

"Huh?" he gasped, turning to them.

"Manny? What are you doing?" Carlos inquired, suspiciously.

"Who, me?" Maniac Mechanic asked innocently. "Oh, nothing."

The three Rangers walked towards him.

"You have my wrench?!" Ashley accused, recognizing it.

"And what's this?" Mel asked, accusingly, pointing at the covered up vehicle.

The Rangers were about to lift the cover up when Maniac Mechanic stopped them.

"Look under there, and you'll find out the hard way!" he hissed.

He laughed as he changed back to his normal mode, freaking the Rangers out.

"Shift into Turbo!" Ashley shouted, as their keys glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

Ashley lowered her arms, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

Carlos lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then his Ranger suit appeared on him.

Mel lowered her arms to her sides, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

They all turned to Maniac Mechanic as he pulled back the cover, showing Divatox's Battle Wagon, which looked like a lowrider. He then started up the engine by putting the key in, then a Chromite showed up and drove it away, sending smoke into the garage.

"He's getting away!" Ashley exclaimed.

"So long, suckers!" Maniac Mechanic laughed.

The Rangers ran out of the garage.

"Turbo Cart, now!" Ashley shouted, touching the side of her helmet, as she ran onto the street, while Mel and Carlos coughed slightly.

"Ashley, wait!" Carlos called.

"Wait up!" Mel called.

Ashley's Turbo Cart then appeared, then she jumped into it, and raced after the Battle Wagon.

The Battle Wagon then turned right along a big road.

"I'm brilliant." Maniac Mechanic chuckled, looking at Ashley's wrench, as Ashley came up behind the Battle Wagon. "I'm mad, I'm a...I'm a..."

"He's a maniac." Ashley said, turning to him as she came alongside the Battle Wagon.

She sped up her Turbo Cart to get closer.

* * *

Back at the garage, Carlos and Mel saw Justin and Storm Blaster heading towards them.

"It's Justin." Carlos cheered. "Alright."

"Nice timing." Mel said.

Justin pulled Storm Blaster over near the garage door.

"Alpha filled us in. Jump on." he explained, as Mel and Carlos hopped onto the back of Storm Blaster.

They both locked themselves in.

"Let's do it." Justin said.

He sped Storm Blaster after Ashley and the Battle Wagon.

* * *

On the road, Ashley finally got neck-and-neck with the Battle Wagon, as Maniac Mechanic laughed.

"Hey, you look like you could use some repair!" he spat. "What do you say we try out my new wretched wrench?"

The wrench then turned into a weird looking one, as he laughed.

"Hey, gearhead, that's _my_ wrench!" Ashley yelled.

"Not anymore." Maniac Mechanic retorted. "This wrench belongs to me now and I intend to use it!"

He put the wrench near one of the front tires on Ashley's Turbo Cart, knocking it off.

"Ahh!" Ashley groaned, as her Turbo Cart began to spin around, while the Battle Wagon drove away.

Her Turbo Cart then crashed into a path near a bush, sending her flying away.

"Ahhh!" she yelled.

"Whoopsie." Maniac Mechanic scoffed, as the Battle Wagon pulled over. "Oh, sorry. How clumsy of me. Next time, I'll make sure to destroy the _whole_ car, with you in it."

Lighting Cruiser and Storm Blaster then raced towards him, with the other Rangers inside.

"I love my job!" he sniggered, turning around and sitting down.

The Battle Wagon raced away, before he turned back to the Rangers.

"Can't catch me!" he called.

Lighting Cruiser raced after him, while Storm Blaster pulled over, as Ashley came onto the road.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys." she sighed.

"What happened?" Carlos asked, as Ashley got into Storm Blaster.

"He took the wheel off my Turbo Cart." she explained.

"Well, you okay?" Mel asked concernedly.

"Yeah." Ashley replied.

"Good, 'cause we gotta catch up." Justin explained.

"Let's hit it!" Ashley said, fasting her seatbelt.

Justin hit the pedal, and then sped after Lighting Cruiser, which kept chasing the Battle Wagon, as Maniac Mechanic watched it.

"Just a little twist and voila." he smirked, using the wrench to turn a screw.

An exhaust pipe appeared at the back of the Battle Wagon.

"Whoa." Cassie gasped, as TJ kept driving Lighting Cruiser.

"Hey, Power Rangers, I think this battle is about to exhaust you!" Maniac Mechanic joked.

Stream came out of the exhaust pipe, which hit Lighting Cruiser, making Cassie cough as TJ tried to steer it.

"What is that stuff?" Cassie asked, as TJ began to cough.

"I don't know, but it's pretty foul smelling." he coughed.

"If you liked that, you're really gonna love this!" Maniac Mechanic laughed, turning the wrench on the screw again.

Two cannons came out of the back of the Battle Wagon.

"Just a little gift from me to you!" Maniac Mechanic laughed.

The cannons fired at Lighting Cruiser, hitting the hood and front window.

"Aghh!" TJ gasped.

He and Cassie both moaned as he tried to keep it on the road. TJ then turned it round a corner, as Storm Blaster came up behind it.

"Faster!" Carlos ordered. "We gotta go get him!"

"Now here's an accessory that's _really_ sharp." Maniac Mechanic scoffed, turning the wrench on the screw again.

A giant Buzzsaw appeared between the two cannons on the back of the Battle Wagon.

"I'm such a cutup!" Maniac Mechanic laughed.

A bunch of circler beams shot out of the Buzzsaw towards Lighting Cruiser.

"Whoa!" TJ yelped, as one hit the car's left front tire and popped it.

Some of the beams then hit Storm Blaster.

"Whoa!" Justin yelped.

"Look out!" Carlos cried, turning away.

"Oh, no!" Mel cried, covering her visor with her right hand.

"Watch out!" Justin yelled.

He skidded Storm Blaster to a stop as he turned it to the left.

"Man!" Carlos groaned, hitting the top.

"See ya, Sunday drivers!" Maniac Mechanic called, as the Battle Wagon raced on.

"Storm Blaster's been hit!" TJ exclaimed, as he turned Lighting Cruiser into flight mode, and then flew it into the sky.

Storm Blaster honked weakly as Justin, Mel, Carlos and Ashley all looked at its engine.

"Looks pretty bad." Carlos said.

"What are we gonna do?!" Justin exclaimed, touching his helmet. "TJ and Cassie need our help!"

"We're gonna fix it, that's what." Carlos answered.

"Spoken like a real grease monkey, Carlos." Mel remarked, patting his arm.

* * *

Meanwhile, TJ flew Lighting Cruiser after the Battle Wagon, which then brought out a missile launcher between the cannons from below.

"How 'bout an oil change, the hard way!" Maniac Mechanic laughed.

A missile fired out of the launcher at Lighting Cruiser, which then hit it.

"Ahhh!" TJ and Cassie groaned.

Lighting Cruiser began to twirl around as it shot down towards the ground.

"Hold on!" TJ cried, as he steadied it.

It made a soft landing on a road, and then raced along it, before TJ skidded it to a halt.

"Whoa, that was close." TJ sighed, before he heard laughter. "Huh?"

He and Cassie turned, and saw the Battle Wagon racing towards them.

"Hey, why don't we play a little demolition derby?!" Maniac Mechanic suggested.

"Let's get outta here." TJ said.

He started the engine up, but it stuttered.

"It won't start!" he exclaimed frantically. "The missile must've zapped out the power!"

Cassie turned to him, as the Battle Wagon got closer to them.

"Ramming speed!" Maniac Mechanic ordered.

"Got it." TJ said, getting Lighting Cruiser to work. "Hang on!"

He sped it away, and then raced it through a quarry, with the Battle Wagon right behind it. Maniac Mechanic laughed as the Battle Wagon fired lasers out of its front, which missed Lighting Cruiser as it raced away.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Rangers - apart from Carlos - looked at Storm Blaster's engine, finding it tough to fix.

"Oh, man!" Justin mopped. "What do you think it is?"

"Maybe it's the fuel system." Ashley suggested.

"I wouldn't be surprised." Mel said.

Carlos paced around, thinking. "Let's see? The fuel system beats a carburetor..." he said, before turning to Ashley. "Hey, Ashley, you just built a carburetor in class."

"That was a regular car. This is a whole new ballgame." Ashley argued.

"Yeah, but you gotta try." Justin argued.

"Justin's right." Mel agreed. "It might be exactly the same as a normal car."

Their communicators then beeped.

"Yeah, what's up guys?" Carlos answered.

**(The quarry)**

TJ drove Lighting Cruiser along a bumpy path, as the Battle Wagon kept chasing it.

"Carlos, we're in trouble." TJ reported. "We need Storm Blaster fast!"

**(The bush)**

"Oh, man!" Carlos groaned, turning to Storm Blaster. "Storm Blaster's outta commission, but we're on our way." He turned to the others. "Let's go."

"You guys go ahead." Ashley said. "I'll get Storm Blaster running."

The others turned to her.

"Are you sure?" Justin inquired.

"Yeah, can you manage this alone?" Mel asked.

"Yeah." Ashley assured, turning to the engine. "Go on."

"Come on, let's do it." Carlos said.

"Right." Justin agreed, before they both ran off.

"Good luck, Ash." Mel said, before following the others. "I know you can do it."

"Come on, Ashley." Ashley muttered to herself. "You can do this."

* * *

Back at the quarry, smoke came out of the back of Lighting Cruiser, forcing TJ to pull it over.

"Ahh!" Cassie and TJ moaned, as they went flying from the car.

They both landed on the ground as parts of Lighting Cruiser blew up. They both got up and breathed, as Carlos, Justin and Mel all arrived with their weapons.

"We've got it, Teej." Carlos said. "Ready, fire!"

He and Justin fired their weapons at the Battle Wagon, but it kept coming at them.

"Not good!" Mel gasped.

* * *

Back at the bush, Ashley had finished fixing Storm Blaster's engine.

"Alright." she said. "That should do it.

* * *

At the quarry, the Battle Wagon raced past the other Rangers, knocking them down.

"Ahhh!" they moaned.

Justin, Mel and TJ landed on a muddy part, while Carlos and Cassie landed near Lighting Cruiser. Mel got up and then threw her Storm Shield at it like a frisbee, but missed it and Maniac Mechanic as she threw it too high.

"Oops." she gulped, covering her mouthpiece with her hands.

The Battle Wagon then fired lasers out of its front at them all, knocking them down.

* * *

By the bush, Ashley closed Storm Blaster's hood, and then it honked happily.

"Yes, I did it." she cheered. "Mel's gotta teach me more about this stuff."

She jumped into Storm Blaster's driver's seat, then fastened her seatbelt, and then began speeding it towards the quarry.

* * *

At the quarry, the Battle Wagon raced towards the other Rangers.

"Hey!" TJ yelled.

"Whoa!" Justin gasped.

"Wait!" Carlos begged.

"Stop!" Cassie pleaded.

"Noooo!" Mel cried.

Blasts then hit the Battle Wagon, forcing it to stop.

"Huh?" Maniac Mechanic muttered.

Everyone turned to where the blasts had come from, and saw Ashley riding Storm Blaster towards them.

"Ashley did it!" Mel cheered.

Once Storm Blaster got close to the Battle Wagon, Ashley jumped onto it, then knocked Maniac Mechanic's arm as he tried to hit her. She then kicked him in the head, then blocked a chop attack with the wrench with her forearms, before he grabbed her and flipped her over, causing her to land on her back on the hood. He then turned to sent another chop attack at her with the wrench, but she blocked it with her forearms, before pushing it up.

She lifted her legs up and kicked his hands as he tried to hit her again, then she dodged when he almost hit her again. He then put the wrench near her neck and grabbed the back of her helmet. She brought out one of her Star Chargers, and then hit him with it, sending a shocker through his body, making him move uncontrollably, as she took her wrench back from him. She then got up and jumped off the Battle Wagon, then turned to it while holding the wrench, before bringing out her Auto Blaster in Turbo mode and Turbo Navigator in Defender mode.

"It's time to put this guy back in the shop." she decided, combining the weapons, before aiming them at the Battle Wagon.

She fired her weapons at it, which then hit and destroyed it, and then she turned around. She put her weapons away, then held her wrench out, before it turned back to normal.

"Yes!" she grinned, holding it close. "I got my wrench back."

She laughed lightly, as the others ran towards her.

"Way to go!" Justin cheered.

"Alright." TJ said.

"Yeah!" Carlos cheered.

"Wow." Cassie said.

"Nice work." Mel remarked.

"Thanks, I guess I did okay." Ashley said, holding her hand up like a O.

"You sure, Ash." Mel commented, patting her arm.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox turned away from the periscope.

"The Rangers have ruined my _new_ Battle Wagon!" she whined. "Launch the... Uh, you know the drill!"

She turned back to the periscope.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, and then shot down towards Earth.

* * *

The torpedoes then hit and exploded near Maniac Mechanic, making him grow giant.

"Oh, no." Justin gulped, as the Rangers looked up at him.

"We the Rescue Megazord now!" Ashley shouted, touching the side of her helmet.

The Recusezords then arrived and raced along a street, and then the Rangers jumped into them.

"Bring them together!" Ashley ordered.

The Rescuezords all transformed to robot mode, and then began to change into their part of their Rescue Megazord.

_Gooooooo!_

The six Rescuezords then combined into the Rescue Megazord.

Maniac Mechanic jumped with two wrenches, and then tried to hit the Rescue Megazord in the chest with them, but it grabbed his arms just before he could. It then snatched one of the wrenches off him, then snatched the other, before ramming them both on his ears like a pair of chargers. It then pulled them back, then hit him on the head with them, before throwing them away, then it grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over onto his back.

"Whoa!" he yelped.

The Rescue Megazord then held both Artillatron's cannons on its shoulders.

"I feel I oughta..." Maniac Mechanic swore, getting up.

"Fire!" Ashley yelled, clutching her fist.

A big burst shot out of one of the cannons, while the other shot out numerous smaller bursts. They both kept firing their shots at Maniac Mechanic who then moaned once they hit him, and then he fell back and was destroyed.

The Rescue Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

Later, onboard the Space Base, Divatox fumed as she walked past Rygog.

"Ohh! I can't believe that miserable excuse for a mechanic ever helped anybody take over three galaxies!" she cursed, stopping near Porto, who was looking at the paper Elgar had ripped out to summon Maniac Mechanic.

"By the way, I've just noticed in the fine print here, that the guarantee expiries in 2 seconds." he explained.

"What?!" Divatox exclaimed, snatching the paper. "What do you mean?!"

"2...1...bingo." Porto replied.

Divatox turned to her periscope, just as its viewer fell off.

"Maniacs!" she hissed angrily.

* * *

The next day, Ashley was driving her car along a street, with Carlos beside her, and Mel and Justin in the back.

"So you see, Storm Blaster's carburetor works like a carburetor, for a normal internal combustion engine." she explained, but only Mel was listening properly. "But the fuel jets are chronicle."

Carlos turned to Justin, both looking confused.

"So the venturi allows a high-velocity air strain..." Ashley went on.

"Hey, is that Bulk and Skull?" Justin asked, spotting something ahead.

Ashley pulled her car over once they got close, and saw Bulk and Skull's tow-truck. At the front of it, Bulk was working on the engine, when oil spat at his face. The four Rangers piled out of the car - Ashley bringing a bag of tools with her - and then walked towards Bulk.

"I see you've brought some tools with you." Mel teased. "You really are learning, Ash."

Ashley blushed embarrassingly, before they all stopped by the passenger's door window, as Skull was in the driver's seat.

"Need help?" she asked.

Skull blew a raspberry. "The boss said we're fired if we don't get to our next, uh...towing job in about ten minutes." he explained.

"Ten minutes, huh?" Ashley asked.

Skull nodded, as Ashley took her wrench out of the bag.

"Think we can check this out." she said.

The four Rangers then walked towards Bulk.

"Uh, I don't...I don't think...you..." he began, as the girls walked closer.

"We don't want to hear how a girl can't do it." Ashley said sternly.

She handed Bulk her bag, as Mel turned to him.

"You're in for a surprise." Mel smirked.

Carlos and Justin chuckled.

Ashley took a rag out of Bulk's chest pocket, and then began to work on the engine.

"Let's see..." she said.

Bulk watched in surprise.

"Well, there's your problem." Ashley said, before she fixed it. "Alright, Skull, try it now."

"Try it now." Skull scoffed.

He started up the engine, and then it revved. The Rangers smiled, as Bulk and Skull - who got out of the tow-truck - looked confused.

"Now you can keep your job." Carlos said.

"No, we can't." Bulk retorted.

"What do you mean?" Mel inquired.

"Yeah, your boss said you had ten minutes." Justin recalled.

"He called an hour ago!" Bulk snapped, shoving Ashley her bag at her.

He took his rag back and began wiping the oil off his face.

The girls both laughed, and then everyone else joined in.

Skull took his cap off. "Guess I won't need _that_ anymore." he laughed, before throwing it away.

Ashley turned to him and smiled.


	17. Spirit of the Woods

**A/N: I'll have to admit, but out of all the jobs Bulk and Skull did in this season, I think that the one they did in this one, was the best they were good at.**

* * *

At Angel Grove forest, a bird chirped in the sky as the river ran fast down its stream. The flowers bloomed nicely, and then a swallow sang, before a red jeep with three teenagers in, rode across a path, listening to loud music from the radio.

"Hey, is there any sliver left?" an African boy in the back asked, as a white boy drove over some flowers. "I'm almost done with this one."

"No, that's the last one." a girl replied, sitting in the passenger's seat.

"Bummer." the African boy complained. "I'm really thirsty."

He drank what was left of his can, and then threw it onto the ground.

"I love this song." the girl admitted, as a little boy showed up near a tree.

"Really?" the white boy asked. "I just bought the CD."

The little boy looked at the three of them. The girl then dumped a tissue onto the ground, before she took a bite out of a sandwich, before the radio began to go haywire.

"Hey, what's the matter with the CD player?" the girl asked.

"I don't know." the white boy admitted, pressing a button on it, retracting the CD. "It's brand new."

"Try turning it off?" the African boy suggested.

"It's really weird." the white boy said. "I don't get it."

The little boy looked up, and then a heavy wind picked up, blowing leaves all over the place. The three teens in the car all covered their eyes slightly, before a bunch of leaves landed on the front window of the jeep, spelling the words 'Go away'. The three of them panicked as the little boy just watched, unsatisfied.

"Let's get outta here! Come on!" the African boy said.

"Let's go!" the girl cried.

The white boy then sped the jeep away, and then the wind stopped when it was away from the little boy. The little boy then walked away from the tree he was near, before he disappeared, but then reappeared near a bush, and then disappeared again.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows TJ jumping through the air, followed by Cassie, then Ashley and Mel, then Justin and Carlos.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

All the Rangers hold their right hands up, with their left on their hips. They then wave their right arms around, until their held them by their helmets with their thumbs up.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Megazord and the Rescue Megazord stand together.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

At the Youth Center, Lt. Stone was making a smoothie with the mixer for TJ, who was sitting by the counter. He then stopped it, and held the jug up, as he turned to TJ.

"One super duper protein shake coming up." he said.

TJ rested his head against his hand, which rested on the counter.

"And you know, I thought I was gonna have a hard time getting up at sunrise, but you seem..." Lt. Stone said.

He took the lid of the mixer, then poured it into a cup, before handing it to TJ, who yawned.

"Guaranteed for at least six miles of running." Lt. Stone explained.

"Two." TJ said, tried as he took the cup.

"You said 'six'." Lt. Stone recalled.

TJ drank part of the smoothie, before putting it down.

"I'm not awake enough to remember what I said." he admitted. "So now I say two."

"Fine, two." Lt. Stone sighed. "Get going."

TJ got up, taking his smoothie with him, then drank the rest as he walked towards the door. Once the cup was empty, he put it down on a nearby table, and then ran out the door.

Lt. Stone put the mixer cup back on the machine, and then shook his head.

* * *

In the city, Bulk and Skull were driving their old police motorcycle, and then Bulk tossed a newspaper out of a bag around him towards the door of a house on the left side of the street, hitting it in the middle.

"Nice." Skull remarked, as he kept driving.

"Yay." Bulk grumbled, throwing another one away, on the right side of the street.

It then landed near a mailbox, but hit the door, making it fall to the grass.

"Close." Skull commented.

Bulk took another out and tossed it to the left side of the street.

"Oh. Nice and close." Skull commented.

TJ ran along another path nearby, and yawned as he ran along a road towards the opposite path.

"I'm probably the _only_ one...crazy enough to be up at this hour." he said.

He ran along the path once he got across the road, just as Bulk and Skull showed up, then Skull turned the bike to their left, onto the street TJ was running along.

"Alright." Bulk cheered.

"Whoo!" Skull whooped.

They both kept whooping as Bulk threw a newspaper onto the left side of the street, then Skull rode the bike past TJ, as he ran past some barrels of water.

"Guess I was wrong." TJ said.

The Subcraft's periscope came out of one of the barrels of water, and then looked at TJ.

* * *

On the other end, Divatox watched as TJ kept running.

"Hmm?" she muttered, turning away slightly. "The Red Ranger is all by his lonesome. Hmm?"

She walked away from the periscope, as Porto and Elgar both looked at her, as she approached a monster than resembled an empty popcorn bag.

"Uh..." he muttered, as she began walking around him.

She looked at the monster's face, before turning to Porto.

"Do you really think this new monster is up to the task?" she asked.

"Why, yes." Porto promised. "This is Lord Litter, your evilness. The Red Ranger doesn't stand a chance against his powers."

"Hmm?" Divatox muttered, before walking back towards Lord Litter. "Today's your big day._ Don't _blow it!"

* * *

TJ began running through the woods near the city, the same one the jeep had been earlier, before he stopped to catch his breath. He put his hands on his knees as he looked down, before spotting a empty drink cup on a bush. He then walked towards it and picked it up, just as the little boy from earlier showed up, and saw him put in his jacket pocket, making him smile.

"Huh?" TJ gasped, turning to the boy.

He walked towards the boy as the boy stared at him.

"Hi." he said. "You scared me for a minute. I'm TJ."

He held his hand out, which the boy then shook.

"What's your name?" TJ asked.

"I am Erutan." the boy said.

"Erutan." TJ said, finding it weird slightly. "What are you doing out here? Are you lost?"

"I'm not lost." Erutan assured. "Neither are you."

"No, I'm not. I was just..." TJ began.

"Jogging." Erutan finished.

"Yeah." TJ said. "Yeah, I was. You know how to get home?"

"I know." Erutan replied.

"Well, it was nice meeting you, Erutan." TJ said.

He turned around when he heard an owl hooting.

"Did you hear that?" he asked, turning back, but saw that Erutan had gone. "Where he go?"

His communicator then beeped.

"Go ahead, Alpha." he answered.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha was by the computer.

"TJ, the scanners detect an energy source..." he explained.

**(The woods)**

_"..but I can't get a lock on it." _he finished.

"I'll keep a look out." TJ told him.

He jogged along the path while keeping an eye out for the energy source, but then stopped and turned around when he heard something.

"Huh?" he muttered.

He looked around, but only saw a paper bag on the ground. He turned around and kept walking, but the paper bag rolled after him. He then stopped and turned around again, and then the paper bag stopped, confusing him. He jogged a few steps forward, then stopped and turned to the paper bag as it blew towards him. He took another step forward before turning back to it as it blew closer to him, telling him something was off with it. He took a step towards it, as it blew away slightly, then took a step back, then another forward, before it turned into Lord Litter.

"I'm gonna trash this place!" he announced. "Wanna join in?"

"I don't think so!" TJ retorted.

"Then I'll have to trash you!" Lord Litter snapped, pointing his hands at him.

Wind then blew towards TJ, blowing a lot of litter paper at him, as Lord Litter laughed. TJ moaned as backed away slightly as some of the litter blew into his face.

"Ah, Ranger, down in the dumps!" Lord Litter teased, laughingly.

Erutan showed up behind a tree, and looked at them both.

"Ahh!" TJ groaned, as he rolled away.

He then got back to his feet as the wind got stronger.

"Shift into Turbo!" he shouted, bringing out his key.

He then put both his arms in front of himself, then moved his hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put his key into his morpher.

**(Morph sequence)**

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

Erutan gasped in shock.

"Enough trash talk, let's see what you're really made off!" TJ growled.

Lord Litter ran at him and tried to punch him, but missed as he ducked, and then turned to him. TJ sent a kick at him, but he blocked it with his arm, then TJ dodged a punch from him, before blocking another with his forearm. He then hit Lord Litter's arm with his other arm, but then Lord Litter grabbed his arm.

"Ahhh!" TJ groaned.

Lord Litter then kicked TJ in the side, sending him flying away into a tree, which he then hit, knocking him down to the ground. Lord Litter laughed as he walked towards TJ, who brought out his Auto Blaster and fired at him, hitting him in the chest, knocking him down.

TJ got back up to his feet and stared at Lord Litter.

"You've got a lesson to learn about littering!" he sneered, pointing at him.

Lord Litter got to his feet. "Really?" he retorted. "I thought I was pretty good at it."

He fired lasers out of his hands, which exploded near TJ.

"Ahh!" TJ moaned, as he fell down.

Erutan watched as TJ groaned while getting back up.

"You've gotta stop this mess making!" TJ barked, clutching his chest.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Lord Litter retorted, sending more litter paper at TJ. "Rahhh!"

TJ groaned as he waved around, trying to dodge the paper, while struggling against the wind, until he was covered in a coat full of the paper.

"Looks like you've got wind around the collar!" Lord Litter joked.

He laughed hilariously, as Erutan looked at his new friend.

"It's not over yet, Litter!" TJ promised, once the wind stopped.

Lord Litter walked towards TJ. "They call me the garbage disposal, and it's about time I disposed of you!" he sneered.

Erutan then ran behind Lord Litter, who laughed at TJ.

"Go away!" Erutan demanded, aiming his hand at him.

Lord Litter turned to him, as TJ gasped.

"Erutan, be careful!" TJ exclaimed.

Wind blew past Erutan, and then the paper blew towards Lord Litter.

"Hey!" Lord Litter exclaimed. "What's going on?!"

The paper around TJ blew off him, as he groaned while struggling against the wind, which then got stronger, blowing Lord Litter away.

"Ahhhhhhh!" he cried.

The wind then stopped, allowing TJ to steady himself, then he looked at where Lord Litter had blown away, before turning to where Erutan was, but saw no sign of him.

"Erutan!" he called, looking around. "Where'd he go?"

He put his Auto Blaster away.

"Turbo down!" he called.

He powered down and kept looking around, just as the other Rangers all came towards him from behind.

"You okay, TJ?" Ashley asked concernedly, as he turned to them.

"Alpha said there was trouble." Carlos explained.

"There was trouble, a monster." TJ explained.

"What else is _new_." Mel scoffed, folding her arms.

"Guess you handled things alone." Cassie assumed, impressed.

"No, I wasn't alone." TJ said. "There was this boy..."

The others looked around and looked confused.

"What boy?" Justin inquired.

"I don't know who he was." TJ admitted.

The others all looked at him like he was a bit crazy.

* * *

Back on the Space Base, Lord Litter had explained to Divatox what had happened in the woods, and she was not impressed.

"But I had him! The Red Ranger was right in my hands." he assured, with Elgar standing behind him.

"Oh, and then this nature boy made the wind come up?" Divatox questioned, disbelieving - Porto standing behind her.

"Yeah, stronger than a tornado." Lord Litter explained, as Elgar laughed.

"Oh, if only I could control the elements." Divatox said, imaging what she could do. "The wind, the rain, hurricane, lighting... Oh, the damage I could do." She turned back to Lord Litter. "Bring me this nature boy!"

Lord Litter walked away as Elgar jumped.

"And don't fail me again!" Divatox growled.

* * *

Later, at Angel Grove High, Cassie and Mel were doing some homework at a table in the study hall, while TJ sat with them, but was thinking about Erutan, making it hard for him to focus. As a teacher walked past them and other people working on other tables, TJ hit his pencil against his paper, while Cassie and Mel both looked through a book each. TJ then put his pencil to the paper, and began to write on it.

"Er...u...tan." he said, writing it down. "Erutan."

He underlined the word in its sounds, and then circled the N. He then wrote the word backwards, spelling nature, which shocked him.

"Nature." he said.

"Sushhh." a boy hissed nearby.

TJ turned to the boy, as Cassie and Mel both looked up at him. He turned back to them both, as they went back to work, then he patted his pencil against his ear. He then looked out the window, and saw Erutan outside, shocking him before he got up, making Cassie and Mel look up at him.

"What is it?" Cassie asked.

"It's him." TJ explained.

"Who?" Mel inquired, confused as TJ ran out of the room.

Mel and Cassie both got up and looked out of the window, but couldn't see Erutan.

"I don't see anyone." Cassie said.

"Neither do I." Mel shrugged. "I think Teej's losing it."

"You might be right." Cassie admitted, as they both sat down.

Outside, TJ looked around where he saw Erutan, before looking around at some students, but then spotted Erutan run towards a bush.

"Hey, wait up!" he called, chasing after him.

* * *

He ended up chasing Erutan to the lake, but then stopped when he lost him. Erutan then showed up behind him, just as he turned around.

"Huh?" TJ muttered, confused.

Erutan stared at him.

"I want to thank you for your help in the woods." TJ said. "It was you that made the wind, wasn't it?"

"I made the wind." Erutan confirmed. "The woods want to thank you for helping them, TJ."

"The woods want to thank me?" TJ inquired, pointing at himself.

Erutan then vanished, shocking TJ.

"Huh?" he muttered.

He looked around.

"I'm here, TJ." Erutan said, standing on the water.

TJ turned to him, shocking him some more. "Is that who you are, the spirt of the woods?" he asked.

"Sometimes I'm the woods, or sometimes I'm the wind or the water." Erutan explained.

TJ looked at him before he vanished again, just as Elgar, Lord Litter and two Piranhatrons - carrying a net between them - showed up.

"Now, where'd that boy go?" Lord Litter wondered.

TJ turned to them all.

"I don't know, but Auntie D isn't gonna be happy." Elgar said, as TJ ran towards them.

"You leave him alone!" TJ demanded, pointing at them, making Elgar jump.

"Well, what do you know; it's the Red Ranger and he's all by himself!" Elgar scoffed. "Let's have a little fun, boys."

"Not now, we've got our orders!" Lord Litter reminded him.

"Ohh!" Elgar groaned, kicking some sand.

He, Lord Litter and the Piranhatrons then vanished.

"They're after him." TJ realized, now worried about Erutan.

* * *

Later, he explained to Alpha and Dimitria about Erutan in the Power Chamber.

"There was no wind, and then it was like a hurricane." he explained, standing by the computer with Alpha. "He had to have made that happen. Then later, he was standing right on the water."

"And now, Divatox is trying to capture the boy for her _own_ evil purpose." Dimitria deduced.

"I have to find him before Divatox does." TJ explained.

Alpha pressed buttons on the computer. "Yo, the scan's complete." he said.

He pulled out a piece of paper that came out of the computer.

"Hmm. Sorry, TJ, the computer checked the entire area." he explained, handing TJ the paper. "If your friend was in the woods before, he's not there now."

TJ sighed while putting the paper down. "I have to go find him." he said.

"Whoa." Alpha said, as TJ began to walk away. "Hold on there a minute, tiger."

TJ stopped and turned to him.

"It's too late now. You'd be better of waiting till morning." Alpha explained.

TJ sighed while leaning on the computer, knowing Alpha was right. "Where could he be?" he wondered, resting his head against his hand.

* * *

The next morning, as the sun began to rise, Bulk and Skull were doing their paper route again.

"Ye-haw." Bulk whooped, tossing a paper to his left as Skull turned the motorbike to his left.

"You're really up today, Bulky." Skull commented, as Bulk threw a newspaper to his right.

Bulk tossed a newspaper to his right, making it land in a mailbox, then he tossed one to his left and it landed in a mailbox too. He then tossed another to his right, which landed in a man's hand, who drinking his morning tea with his other hand.

"Thanks!" the man called, holding the cup up.

He turned around and walked into towards his front door, as Skull kept driving the bike. Bulk then tossed another newspaper to his right, sending it right through an open window, causing a cat to screech, and then he tossed another to his left.

"A little faster, Skull." Bulk requested. "I'm falling asleep over here."

Skull gritted his teeth as he sped up the bike. "You got it, Bulkster." he said, as he drove past TJ - who was running nearby.

TJ jumped over a fire hydent, before he began to run faster towards the woods.

* * *

Once inside the woods, TJ began to slow down a bit, as he looked around for Erutan.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere." he breathed.

He jogged along a path for a minute before stopping.

"Erutan!" he called.

He looked around, but the boy didn't show up, then he ran a couple of steps.

"Erutan!" he repeated.

He looked around again, but still couldn't see anything.

"Who's there?!" he called.

"I'm here, TJ." a familiar voice said behind him.

TJ turned around, and saw Erutan looking at him.

"Erutan." he sighed in relief, running towards the boy. "It's good to see you." He touched the boy's shoulder. "I need to warn you, there are evil forces that want to capture you."

"I know." Erutan said, confusing TJ.

"Maybe you should leave for awhile." TJ suggested.

"The same evil forces, they also want to capture you?" Erutan asked.

TJ nodded.

"Will you leave for awhile?" Erutan asked.

"No, I wouldn't." TJ said, after thinking for a minute. "But you...I mean we, we need to be careful."

Erutan nodded, understandingly, and then TJ shook his hand. A loud noise made TJ turn to his right, and then he ran a few steps in the direction the noise came from, when Elgar came out from behind a bush and sniggered.

"Now!" Elgar commanded.

TJ turned to Erutan. "It's a trap!" he exclaimed.

A net was then lifted up beneath a bunch of leaves, lifting Erutan off the ground - as he was standing right over it.

"Ahhh!" Erutan screamed.

Lord Litter and a bunch of Piranhatrons showed up near another bush - one of the Piranhatrons holding the rope that led to the net.

"Got him!" Lord Litter cheered.

He laughed louder as Erutan looked down at him from the net, and then TJ turned to the monsters.

"I told you the boy would come out to see the Red Ranger." Lord Litter sneered.

"Yeah, Einstein, you're a real genius." Elgar commented.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted, bringing out his key.

He then put both his arms in front of himself, then moved his hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put his key into his morpher.

**(Morph sequence)**

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

He then dodged as a Piranhatron charged at him, then he ducked as it tried to punch him, then grabbed its arm and spun it around slightly. He then kicked another in the chest as it came at him, knocking it into a third which then ran past it, then he let go of the first's arm, before punching it in the chest. He then ducked as the third spun around and tried to kick him, as Erutan watched from the net.

TJ then ducked as one tried to kick him, then blocked a few punches from it with his forearms, then ducked under one while whacking it in the back. He then grabbed another by the shoulders, then spun it around so it was staring at Erutan. He then spun around to kick it, but missed as it ducked, then he blocked a punch from it, before hitting it in the back of the head with his elbow, knocking it down.

He then grabbed a third's arm as it tried to punch him, and then flipped it onto its back. He then turned as more began to show up, outnumbering him.

"Alpha, I need the Rangers!" he shouted into his communicator.

**(Power Chamber)**

"Yo, they're on their way." Alpha assured.

**(The woods)**

The other Rangers - already morphed - all jumped over a log, and then landed behind TJ.

TJ dodged past a Piranhatron, then blocked another's kick with his hands, while Ashley spun around as a third tried to kick her, then Carlos dodged it. TJ sent a whack at the second, while Justin ran past him, then TJ blocked a punch from it with his forearm, as Ashley dodged past a third, and Mel blocked a fourth's punch with her arm.

Ashley ducked and got behind one as it tried to kick her, while Carlos blocked a few attacks from another, as Elgar watched.

"You're too late, Rangers!" Elgar retorted. "The eco-kid is coming with us!"

He laughed, as Cassie ran over to TJ.

"We've got you covered, Teej." she said.

"Great." TJ said, turning to her while pointing to the net. "Help me get this net down."

"Right." Cassie said, turning around, as TJ blocked a Piranhatron's punch. "Hang tight."

TJ then kicked another Piranhatron away, as Cassie brought out her Auto Blaster. TJ blocked a Piranhatron's punch, then blocked another's punch with his forearm, as Justin spun around to kick a third, but missed as it ducked, while Mel dodged a fourth's kick, before punching it in the back. Cassie then fired her Auto Blaster at the rope at the top of the net, cutting it loose.

"Ahh!" Erutan gasped.

TJ grabbed a Piranhatron's arm before punching it in the chest, then looked up at Erutan, as Carlos spun around to kick another.

"Huh? Erutan!" TJ cried, running towards the boy.

He caught the boy before he hit the ground, then put him down and took the net off him.

"Are you okay?" TJ asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm okay, TJ." Erutan assured.

Carlos tripped a Piranhatron up with his foot, then kicked another in the chest, before turning to TJ.

"TJ?" he questioned confused, as he couldn't see Erutan.

"It's gonna be alright." TJ assured, touching Erutan's shoulders.

"Who are you talking too?" Carlos wondered.

He turned around as a Piranhatron tried to kick him, but he blocked it with his hand. He then grabbed another's arm and twisted it while getting behind it.

Mel blocked a third's punch by grabbing its arm, before pulling it and flipping it over, and then turned to TJ, looking confused herself - as she couldn't see Erutan either.

"I guess TJ really has lost it." she deduced.

She then dodged a Piranhatron's kick, before kicking it in the chest, knocking it away, then TJ turned to her and Carlos, who pushed another away from him.

"Look out, Teej!" Carlos shouted, as another kicked him in the chest.

"Quick, behind the tree!" TJ instructed.

Erutan did what he was told, as TJ turned back to the Piranhatrons. He then dodged as one sent a fly kick at him, then he turned and blocked a punch from it with his arm, before elbowing it in the chest, and then blocked a kick from another.

Erutan ran behind a tree, and then began watching the battle.

TJ dodged past one, then blocked a punch from another with his elbow.

"Time's up, Rangers!" Elgar announced.

Lord Litter jumped out of his hiding spot.

"Now it's really gonna get messy!" he declared.

He fired lasers out of his hands, which hit not only the Rangers, but the Piranhatrons as well.

"Ahhh!" the Rangers moaned.

TJ then fell onto his back, then the others all gathered around him as he got to his knees, and then they all stared at Lord Litter who laughed.

"Let's can this garbage!" Lord Litter declared.

TJ got back to his feet. "I don't think so!" he barked.

Lord Litter fired six metal bins out of his hands, which then hit and trapped the Rangers - TJ and Mel by the waist, Ashley and Cassie by the chest, Carlos had his wrapped around his head, and Justin was trapped in a sitting position

"Hey!" TJ and Cassie complained.

"What the?!" Mel exclaimed.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Elgar wondered, impressed.

"It's...too...tight!" Cassie groaned, trying to break free.

"I can't...move!" Mel moaned.

"I can't get up!" Justin moaned.

"Ahh!" TJ moaned.

"I can't grab my Auto Blaster!" Ashley groaned, trying to reach for it.

Lord Litter laughed as the Rangers struggled to break free.

"Time to take the trash out!" he announced, as TJ managed to lower his bin to his knees.

Erutan kept watching from behind the tree. He then had enough, got up to his feet, and pointed at the sky with his hand. Lighting then came out of it, then lighting flashed in the sky, making him crouch to his knees.

"Say goodbye, Rangers!" Lord Litter sneered.

Erutan screamed as the lighting kept hitting him, before he directed it at Lord Litter, sparking him up as he fell down.

"Whoa, too toasty for my taste." Elgar said. "Well, gotta go. Bye, bye."

He then vanished.

"Oh, man." Carlos muttered, amazed, as the Rangers all looked at Lord Litter. "What was that?"

TJ turned to Erutan, who was lying on the ground exhausted. "I think it was Erutan." he said.

"Who?" Mel asked, shocked.

Lord Litter got back to his feet as smoke came out of him.

"Come on!" TJ said.

He and the others then broke free from the bins holding them, before throwing them away.

"He need the Tribune Laser now!" TJ shouted, touching the right side of his helmet.

The Turbine Laser then arrived in the area, and then the Rangers spotted it.

"Lock in positions!" TJ ordered.

The Turbine Laser then turned into cannon mode, and then lowered itself to the Rangers, who then took their positions.

"Power up!" TJ shouted.

Lord Litter whimpered as he backed away slightly.

The Turbine Laser then powered up.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted, holding their arms out - TJ, Cassie and Justin their right, Mel, Ashley and Carlos their left.

A ball of energy shot out of the Turbine Laser, which then hit Lord Litter in the face, knocking him down.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox was standing on the balcony, having been told by Elgar what was happening.

"Ahh! Do I have to do everything?!" she wondered annoyingly. "Fire the torpedoes!"

"Torpedoes away." Rygog obeyed, pressing a button on the controls.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, and then shot down towards Earth.

* * *

The torpedoes then shot down towards Lord Litter in the woods, who was now back on his feet.

"Come to papa!" he cheered.

They then hit and exploded near him, making him grow giant, laughing as he did.

The Rangers gasped while backing away slightly.

"Oh, man. Erutan needs my help." TJ gasped, turning to the boy.

Erutan breathed hard as he struggled to get back up.

"You've gotta do it without me." TJ told the others, touching Mel's arm.

"But, TJ..." Ashley argued, before TJ ran off.

"You've got to." TJ said.

"I think he's gone crackers here." Mel said.

TJ crouched down near Erutan, who the other Rangers couldn't see.

"Erutan, are you okay?" he asked, before turning to the others. "Go on, guys."

"Well..." Carlos said, touching Cassie's and Ashley's shoulders. "..you heard what he said."

"Right." Justin and the girls said.

They all looked up at Lord Litter.

"Let's do it." Carlos said.

"We need Rescuezord power now!" they all shouted, raising their right arms up.

TJ picked Erutan up bridal style. "I've gotta get you someplace safe." he said, as he ran off.

He then stopped and turned to his friends for a minute, before he turned and ran away again.

**(Zord hanger)**

A huge door opened up, showing Artillatron, and the Turbo Zords.

_Goooo!_

Six small drills holding Artillatron then lifted themselves up, followed by a cable crane that was holding the middle of it.

Artillatron then raced along towards the tunnel.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
__Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Artillatron then raced then out of the stadium and then along the road.

_Gooooooo!_

Artillatron kept racing along the road until it got to the battle zone.

_Shift into Turbo_

The Rangers jumped into their Rescuezords.

The front of the back part of Artillatron lowered itself, showing Siren Blaster and Star Racer. The middle part then lowered itself, showing Wind Rescue and Thunder Loader. The front of it then lowered itself, showing Lighting Fire and Storm Tower.

"Storm Tower!" Mel shouted.

Storm Tower then rolled onto the street.

"Wind Rescue!" Cassie shouted.

"Thunder Loader!" Carlos shouted.

_Goooo!_

Thunder Loader and Wind Rescue then rolled onto the street.

"Siren Blaster!" Justin shouted.

"Star Racer!" Ashley shouted.

_Gooooooo!_

The five Rescuezords then transformed the robot mode, and then arrived near Lord Litter, with their backs to him. (Storm Tower was between Thunder Loader and Siren Blaster)

"Over here!" he called, getting them to turn around.

"It's cleanup time!" Cassie announced.

"Bag this trash." Ashley said.

"Send him to the dump!" Mel retorted.

"We need Artillery power!" Carlos realized.

Artillatron zapped its cannons towards the five Rescuezords, making the big burst one land on Star Racer's and Siren Blaster's shoulders, while the other one landed on Thunder Loader's and Wind Rescue's shoulders. They aimed both cannons at Lord Litter, as Storm Tower touched Siren Blaster's left shoulder, while touching Thunder Loader's left.

"Ohh." Lord Litter mumbled.

"Artillery power..." Cassie and Carlos shouted, crossing their fists over each other, and then punched them forward.

"Fire!" Ashley and Justin shouted, crossing their fists over each other, and then punched them forward.

"Now!" Mel shouted, crossing her fists over each other, and then punched them forward.

Both cannons fired its bursts at Lord Litter, hitting him in the chest, causing him to fall backwards, and then he was destroyed.

The five Rangers then teleported to the ground near a bush.

"We've gotta find TJ." Cassie realized, before they all ran off. "Turbo down!"

They all powered down as they kept running.

Elsewhere, TJ - now de-morphed himself - was crouched down near Erutan, who was starting to vanish.

"What can I do?" TJ asked desperately.

"Nothing, TJ." Erutan said, shaking his head.

TJ looked confused, as Erutan got up and walked away, then TJ got back to his feet as the others came up behind him. Erutan moaned painfully as he leaned against tree, before he looked at his hand, and then turned to the Rangers.

"Goodbye, TJ." he said.

"Are you gonna be okay?" TJ asked worriedly.

"As long as people like you protect the woods, I'll be okay." Erutan assured.

TJ stared at Erutan worriedly, who then walked away, while the others turned to TJ.

"Goodbye, Erutan." TJ waved.

Erutan then disappeared, and then TJ looked down at the ground.

* * *

The next day, Bulk and Skull were doing their paper route again, Bulk tossing the newspapers like mad as Skull turned their bike around a corner. Bulk tossed them randomly to his left and right, making them hit the front door of the houses, or land in the letterboxes outside the houses.

"Come on, Skull, faster!" Bulk said. "Faster!"

Their boss - who was a middle-aged man - then stepped onto the street in front of them, and waved his hands out.

"Wait, wait, wait!" the man pleaded. "Wait, wait, wait. Stop, wait!"

Skull stopped the bike in front of his boss, and then he and Bulk stared at the man.

"You're fired!" the man spat angrily.

Bulk and Skull took their helmets off his shock.

"Fired?" Bulk questioned, confused.

"You _can't_ fire us!" Skull argued.

"Yeah. We haven't missed a single house in two weeks." Bulk explained.

"We're always early." Skull added.

"Yeah. And we're not just good, we're..." Bulk began, before he tossed a newspaper to his left, making Skull duck.

The newspaper landed in a house's mailbox, then Bulk picked up another and tossed it to his right, making it land in another mailbox.

"..awesome." he finished.

"Our customers love us." Skull explained.

"Of course they do, you haven't made them _pay_ a single solitaire cent!" the man snapped, before he took Bulk's bag off him.

"Aha. These things cost money." Skull said, realizing what their boss meant - who walked towards a van.

"I knew there had to be a catch." Bulk said.

"Hey, guys!" a voice called.

They both turned and saw TJ running nearby.

"How's it going?" TJ asked.

Bulk held his hand up and mumbled.

TJ ran past the man's van - which said 'Angel Grove Gazette' on the side - and then towards the woods. Once he was inside the woods, he ran past some bushes, when Erutan ran from one bush to another behind him.

"Huh?" TJ muttered, stopping and turning around.

All he saw was a female dear walking towards a bush, but then he smiled. He then turned around and continued his morning run.


	18. The Song of Confusion

**A/N: Out of all the Turbo episodes, this is the one I hate the most, as I find that song crazy and annoying, but my two-part original I promised is up next.**

* * *

At the Youth Center, Cassie and a girl named Vicki, were playing guitars and singing, while several people - including Lt. Stone - watched and listened.

Both: _All I really need  
Is love, love, love_...

Cassie: _Love, love, love._

Both: _So strong, it can't be  
Wrong, wrong, wrong._

Vicki:_ Wrong, wrong, wrong._

Lt. Stone and everyone listening nodded to the song.

Both: _All I really need  
Is love, love, love..._

Cassie: _Love, love, love._

Both: _So strong, it can't be wrong.  
_

They stopped, and then everyone clapped for them.

"Whoo! Yeah!" they cheered.

The two girls turned to each other.

"You know, I've been thinking, why don't we start a band?" Cassie suggested.

"A band?" Vicki questioned. "You and me?"

"Yeah, and we can audition for some other players." Cassie explained.

"Hey, you guys can hold your auditions right here." Lt. Stone told them.

They both turned to him, and then Cassie nodded.

"Cool." she said, as Vicki turned back to her.

Lt. Stone turned around and walked off, when the Subcraft's periscope came out of the mixer - which had a smoothie drink in - and then it turned to the girls.

* * *

On the other end, Divatox grinned.

"Ah, so the little Pink Power Punk is holding auditions?" she questioned grinningly, walking towards Porto - who was holding a clipboard and a guitar. "Porto?"

"You aps." Porto said.

"Thank you." Divatox said, taking the guitar, before walking off. "Now take some notes." She sat down in a chair crossed-legged. "I'm about to write the most memorable pip those Power Pukes have ever heard of."

"Ready, your evilness." Porto said, holding a pencil near the clipboard.

"Let's rock-n-roll." Divatox said quietly.

She began playing the guitar.

_Oohhh._

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

Blue Senturion turns his bike round the corner of a warehouse.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

Phantom Ranger stands inside a dark building.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The six Rescuezords skid along a street in robot mode.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Rescue Megazord then stands at ease.

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

The next day at the Youth Center, Cassie and Vicki both walked towards a table, then sat down at it, where several people were waiting to be called for the audition.

"Alright, who's first?" Cassie called.

A young girl came over towards a mike with an accordion, and then she hit the mike. She began to play the accordion, but had trouble holding it due to her small size, but Cassie and Vicki weren't sure on her.

"We'll let you know." Cassie promised, once the girl stopped.

A teenage boy was next, and began playing the bagpipes.

"Interesting." Vicki commented unsurely, once he stopped.

Next was a boy playing some bongo drums, who patted them both.

"We'll call you." Cassie said.

A woman came next, blowing on a wrapper.

"Next!" Vicki called, bored.

A man came next, and started playing the banjo, but then stopped.

"Thank you." Cassie said.

Another boy showed up, and began playing the bongo drums - playing a different tune from the last person who tried. Once he stopped, Vicki sighed, finding it annoying slightly. A man with glasses came next, and began playing a harmonic tune on a keyboard.

"Keep working." Cassie told him, finding it a bit impressive. "You'll get better."

Two boys went next, and banged two cymbals together, making Vicki close her eyes because of the noise.

Cassie gritted her teeth once they stopped. "Great energy." she commented. "We'll let you know."

"Yeah." Vicki smiled. "Thanks for coming in, guys."

Both boys walked away.

"Has there been anyone we liked?" Vicki asked.

Cassie shook her head.

Vicki sighed as she looked at the list of appliances. "Bulkmeyer and Skullovitch." she said.

Bulk - who was dressed up like a 70s hippie and carrying a African drum - and Skull - who was dressed up like a ghost singer and carrying a guitar - both turned to the girls.

"You two want to try out for the band?" Vicki asked.

Bulk and Skull got up and walked towards he mike.

"Uh, pays, doesn't it?" Skull inquired.

"Uh, no." Cassie replied.

"Oh, well, we'll do it just for the babes." Bulk said, once he and Skull reached the mike. "We'll take the job."

"Could you preform something first?" Cassie requested.

Skull shook his head, not liking that - even through he could play the piano - while Bulk patted Skull's arm and nodded.

"Oh..." Skull muttered, before he nodded. "Uh-huh. Uh-huh, uh-huh."

Bulk began banging the drum, while Skull played the guitar slowly, before they both played roughly. Vicki covered her mouth to hid her laughter, finding it ridiculous, while Cassie shook her head.

"Okay, okay! That's enough!" Cassie shouted.

She ran her hand by her neck, telling Bulk and Skull to stop. Bulk cleared his throat as he and Skull stopped.

Cassie sighed. "Sorry." she apologised. "I don't think we can use you."

"Huh?" Skull muttered, shocked.

"Maybe if you practice..." Cassie suggested.

Bulk touched his wig. "I am an artist." he said, flipping it over his eyes.

He then walked off towards the door.

"Place of notice." Skull said with a weird accent, before following Bulk.

Cassie scratched their names off the list.

"That's it." she told Vicki.

As Bulk and Skull left, six boys all walked in past them, two with guitars, two with a keyboard each, one with a set of drums, and one with a bass.

"Whoa!" Bulk yelped.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey!" Skull complained, as the six boys walked past them.

"Hey, are we too late?" one of the boys asked, dressed in red.

Cassie and Vicki looked at them all.

"No...I...guess not." Cassie said.

"Groovy." the boy said, as the other five sorted out their instruments. "I'm Crash, and these are my buds the Creeps."

The girls looked at them all, the two with the keyboards were dressed in blue or purple, the one with the drums was dressed in yellow, the one with the bass was dressed in green, and the last one was dressed in pink.

"Check out this tune?" Crash said. "One, two, one, two three, four..."

His friends began to play their instruments, and then he began to sing.

_"I'm changing over, into another  
Face to confuse you."_

Cassie and Vicki nodded, impressed.

_"I'm gonna trick you  
Tease and taught you  
You might understand real soon._

_Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion.  
__Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion."_

"They're really good." Vicki commented.

"I think we've found the rest of our band." Cassie agreed.

_"My world is fuller  
Chaos and clutter  
You own thoughts will deceive you._

_My mind is crazy  
Messed up and hazy  
You'll never know what I'll do._

_Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion!"_

They all stopped playing.

"Alright." Crash grinned.

The two girls ran towards them.

"That was terrific, guys." Cassie commented. "I wish we could use all of you."

"Well, no." Crash said, shaking his head. "Hey, we come as a package. I'm Crash, these are _my _Creeps. It's all of us or we blow this scene."

The two girls looked offended.

"But Vicki plays bass." Cassie argued. "We don't need two."

"Uh..." Crash grumbled.

"Cassie, it's okay. I can step out." Vicki said.

Crash and Cassie both turned to her.

"Excuse us a sec?" Cassie asked.

She and Vicki walked away slightly.

"This is _our_ band?" Cassie argued quietly.

"Look, you'll sound great with them." Vicki reasoned quietly. "How 'bout I write the songs, maybe I can play now and then."

Cassie turned to Crash and the Creeps. "I don't know." she said. "Vicki..."

Vicki motioned for her to go for it.

Cassie sighed, giving in, before she and Vicki walked towards the boys.

"Okay, deal." Cassie said. "Vicki will write the songs, we play 'em."

"Rock on." Crash said, as his Creeps nodded.

Cassie and Vicki both smiled at them.

* * *

The next day at school, Cassie was putting her stuff into her locker, humming that song Crash and his Creeps had sung.

_"I'm gonna trick you  
Tease and taught you  
You might understand real soon._

TJ walked past a boy as he walked down the hallway.

"Hey." he said to the boy.

He then walked towards Cassie.

"Hey, Cassie." he said.

_Confusion, confusion_

"So, how's Crash and the Creeps?" TJ asked.

Cassie stopped singing and turned to him. "Oh, hey." she said. "We're gonna have our first performance at the Youth Center."

"Great. I'll be there." TJ promised, before he walked off.

* * *

Later at the Youth Center, the concert began, with nearly everyone dancing in their seats to the Cassie, Crash and the Creeps as they played. The only people who weren't dancing were Vicki - who was feeling left out - and Mel, who glared up at the Creeps, finding something off about them.

_Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion!_

Everyone but Mel and Vicki cheered and clapped.

Cassie: _My world is fuller  
Chaos and clutter  
_

Cassie and Crash: _You own thoughts will deceive you._

All but Mel - who was sitting near the counter at the back - and Vicki kept dancing in their seats.

Cassie: _My mind is crazy  
Messed up and hazy_

Cassie and Crash: _You'll never know what I'll do._

_Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion!_

Vicki sighed sadly as Mel glared at the Creeps

"Yeah!" everyone else cheered, getting up and clapping. "Whoo!"

Cassie and Crash high-fived each other.

"Yeah!" Carlos and Justin cheered.

Mel clapped her hands slowly for Cassie's sake, when the lights came back on. Vicki got up from her seat, and then Cassie turned to her. People then began to leave, as Vicki walked towards the door, then Cassie put her guitar down and walked towards her.

"Hey." she said, getting Vicki to turn to her. "I got the music to that new song of yours. I can't wait to play it."

"That's _not_ what Crash said." Vicki sighed. "He thinks the song you've been playing is good enough."

Cassie looked shocked and shook her head. "That's just..." she said.

"You're great." a girl remarked, walking past them.

"..for now. We're gonna get to your songs." Cassie assured. "Don't worry."

"I won't hold my breathe." Vicki said, before she turned around and walked away.

Cassie backed away disappointed, then turned to her friends - minus Mel and TJ - who ran towards her.

"Hey, you guys sounded great." Carlos remarked, touching Cassie's hand.

"The song is so good, I could hear it over and over." Justin said.

"I think you've got a hit." Ashley smiled.

"Hey, come on, let's give 'em a hand." Carlos told Justin.

"Alright." Justin said.

They both walked towards the equipment, as TJ walked towards Cassie.

"Hey, good job." he commented, hugging her like a sister.

"Thanks." Cassie said, before pulling back. "Where's Mel?"

"Over there." Ashley said, pointing to Mel, who turned to them.

"What's the matter with her?" Cassie asked, not liking Mel's look.

"Ah, she doesn't like those guys you were playing with." TJ explained.

Cassie looked surprised, but then walked over to Mel.

Carlos and Justin both grabbed a mike and jumped off the stage.

_"Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion!" _they sang.

They both laughed and high-fived each other.

"That was cool." Carlos laughed, as they both walked towards the hallway, Justin laughing some more as he did.

Cassie then made to it to Mel, who turned away slightly.

"Mel, what's up?" Cassie asked. "You seem a bit...bummed."

"It's those guys you're playing with, Cas." Mel answered, turning to her with a stern look. "They give me the creeps, literarily."

"How come?" Cassie inquired, confused.

"Because one was rude to me this morning." Mel explained, as tears came into her eyes. "He called me a...geek and a bookworm!"

"He did?" Cassie asked, shocked. "Which one?"

"The one in the purple." Mel answered. "And not only that, that song you guys played sounded a bit annoying to me."

"Mel, I..." Cassie began.

Mel got up and walked away, not able to take anymore of this.

"I think I need to talk to Crash." Cassie said.

Once Carlos and Justin made it outside, they spotted a bunch of Piranhatrons loading musical instruments up into a van.

"Huh?" Carlos gasped.

The Piranhatrons all turned to them.

"Piranhatrons." Justin said.

"What are they doing here?" Carlos wondered, as Crash's tune began to play in their minds.

They both then charged at the Piranhatrons, then Justin ducked as one tried to hit him with a mike stand, while Carlos blocked another's punch and then hit it in the chest with his knee, and then Justin kicked another in the back.

Carlos then ducked as one tried to whack him with a mike stand, then he grabbed the stand, getting locked in a grapple with it. He then manged to push it off the mike and onto a flowerbed, before it disappeared. He then turned to another, who tired to whack him with a guitar, but he blocked it with the stand, then blocked another attack from it, before hitting it in the back of the leg with the stand, tripping it up. He then used it to hit another on the head, then stabbed it in the chest with the stand, then he put the mike to his mouth and began singing.

_"Confusion, __confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion!__"_

One tried to whack Justin with a guitar, but he kicked the guitar away, then kicked the Piranhatron in the leg, and then again in the chest, knocking it down. Two more then grabbed him from behind.

Carlos kept singing 'Confusion', as a Piranhatron began playing the guitar, then he tapped his foot against the ground as more did the same.

Justin groaned as he struggled against the two that had him, who both tapped their feet as well. Justin then found himself dancing along as well, like he was hypnotised or something.

Carlos stopped singing, then ducked as one tried to punch him, before he wrapped its arm under his own.

_"Confusion, __confusion, confusion, confusion..."_ he sang, before he flipped it over, knocking it to the ground. _"..confusion,_ _confusion..."_

As he kept singing, the Piranhatrons holding Justin threw him into a flowerbed near a fence. He then got back up, jumped up and split kicked them both, knocking them down, making them disappear.

_"Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion..." _Carlos sang, as the rest of the Piranhatrons vanished.

Once they left, he stopped suddenly, and looked as through he'd been forced to do it. He looked at the mike stand, before he walked over to Justin, who was sitting down, and then helped Justin up.

"Man. All the time I was fighting, I could still hear that song." Carlos said, handing Justin the mike.

He walked towards another and picked it up.

"I mean, I don't know if I love it, or...or if I hate it." he said, walking back to Justin.

"Me too." Justin said. "I think Mel was right, there's something fishy about that group."

* * *

The next day at school, Mel and Ashley were both sorting out their lockers, as some students walked past them.

_"My world is fuller  
Chaos and clutter." _Mel sang, against her will.

"I thought you hated that song?" Ashley asked.

"I do, but I can't help it." Mel explained, turning to her. "It's stuck in my head."

"Now that you mention it, it's stuck in my head_ too_." Ashley said. "I'm starting to think you're right about Crash and his Creeps. There_ is_ something not right about them."

Meanwhile, TJ, Justin and some other students were in the study hall. A girl walked away from the teacher with her binder, walking past the two Rangers as she did.

_"My mind is crazy  
Messed up and hazy  
You'll never know what..." _TJ sang quietly, like he couldn't help himself as he turned the page in his book. _"..I'll do."_

People around the room began to get annoyed with the song.

_"__Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion..." _TJ sang.

"TJ!" the teacher said.

TJ looked up at her.

"Thank you, but please, save your singing for later." the teacher requested.

TJ nodded, but then everyone else - apart from Justin - laughed.

"I know. The song is stuck in my head too." Justin told him.

Later, all six Rangers walked down the stairs.

"Cassie, you know that song of yours, I like it but..." TJ began.

"It's starting to drive us crazy." Ashley finished.

"And I don't even like it." Mel added.

"Catchy, huh?" Cassie inquired, ignoring Mel. "That's what you call a hit."

Mel sighed while folding her arms.

Their communicators then beeped, then they looked around, until TJ walked to a dark area near the stairs, the motioned the others to follow. Once they were all there, TJ put his communicator to his mouth.

"Go ahead, Alpha?" he answered.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha walked towards the computer.

"Rangers, Divatox's monsters are about to attack Angel Grove." he explained, as he began to work on the computer.

**(Angel Grove High)**

"We're on our way." TJ explained.

Carlos nodded before they all ran off.

* * *

Later, all six of them ran towards Alpha's coordinates, which were near the plaza.

"Keep your eyes peeled, guys." TJ instructed, as they looked around. "We know they'll around here somewhere. There!"

A red monster resembling a falcon then showed up, followed by a yellow one resembling a bird, then a blue resembling a gorilla, then a green resembling a lizard, then a pink resembling a cat, and then a purple resembling a shark. They all landed and then got up and turned to the Rangers.

Cassie folded her arms as the Rangers stared at them.

"I've got news for you boneheads, you'll go no further!" TJ barked, pointing at them. "Do I make myself clear?"

The Rangers all brought out their Turbo Blades, then charged at the monsters.

"Destroy them, monsters!" the red one shouted, as they brought out their weapons.

Red's was a sword, Green's was a , Yellow's was a long staff, Pink's was a rake, Blue's was a Kusarigama with a sharp blade on the end, and Purple's was an axe.

"Come on!" Red shouted, as they charged at the Rangers.

Both teams began to fight each other. TJ and Red clashed their blades together, while Ashley and Yellow did the same, then Mel dodged Purple's axe as she backed away. Justin blocked an attack from Blue's Kusarigama, then rolled forward as Blue tried to hit him in the leg with it, while Carlos did a sideways handspring to the left to avoid Green's rake, while Cassie blocked an attack from Pink's lance, before running past her.

TJ then ran past Red as he tried to slice him with his blade, then he turned to Red, who then kicked him in the side. TJ then sent a kick at Red, who blocked it with his hands, before elbowing TJ in the chest.

Blue sent a slice at Justin with the blade end of his weapon, but missed as Justin jumped up and swirled around in the air, before landing behind him, as he turned around. Justin then blocked an attack from the Kama end of Blue's weapon, then sent a high kick at him, but missed as Blue ducked, then Blue spun around and tripped Justin up with the chain on his weapon. He then tried to hit Justin with the blade end of his weapon, but Justin blocked it with his own blade, before kicking Blue in the shoulder, knocking him back, allowing him to get back up. Blue then threw the Kama end of his weapon at Justin, hitting him in the chest, knocking him down.

Mel ducked as Purple tried to slice her with his axe, then she kicked him in the left arm, knocking him back slightly. He then charged and tried to hit her in the shoulder with his axe, but missed as she dodged, but then he elbowed her in the chest, knocking her back.

Pink blocked an attack from Cassie's blade with his rake, and then Cassie spun around, then rolled forward as Pink tried to hit her. They both turned to each other, then Cassie blocked a swipe with her blade, and then kicked Pink in the face, knocking him down. Pink quickly got back up, then Cassie tried to stab him, but he knocked her blade away with his rake, and then stabbed her in the chest with it. He then used it to lift her up and throw her to the ground, where the others gathered near her.

"Cassie, are you okay?" TJ asked, as he and Mel helped her up.

"I think it's time to withdrawal." Mel said.

"I agree." Carlos said.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox was looking through the controls binoculars, and was watching the whole battle.

_"Confusion, confusion, confusion." _she sang, as a Piranhatron nearby danced. "Do it, finish them off! _Confusion..._"

* * *

The Rangers - now on a sandy area - brought out their Auto Blasters.

"Fire!" they shouted, firing them.

The blasts then hit the six monsters and knocked them down. They quickly got back up, then turned around and ran away.

* * *

On the Subcraft, Divatox fumed as she kept watching.

"No, no, no, no, no!" she cursed. "Where are you going?! No, no, no, get back there!"

She looked up angrily.

"Rygog, stop them!" she ordered.

Rygog saluted. "On my way." he said.

Divatox scoffed. "You just can't find good monsters when you need them." she mumbled.

She then snorted before looking back through the binoculars.

* * *

Later, Rygog found the six monsters inside a dark cave.

"You will continue to fight, you cowardly monsters!" he snapped in Red's face.

"Hey, we're artists, man!" Red argued, clutching his fist. "Besides, they have _really _big weapons."

"Never fear." a voice said.

Everyone turned to Porto, who had a cannon blaster in front of him.

"Now, you have a powerful weapon too." he explained, as the six monsters gathered around him.

Elgar then showed up and looked at it. "Wow. A Ranger scrambler." he exclaimed. "Hey, you can do some serious damage with this baby."

"It's curtains for the Rangers!" Red decided. "This weapon is just what we need to defeat the Rangers. How does it work?"

"It's really very simple. Once the scrambler is targeted on the Rangers, insert the energy jewel..." Porto explained, as Red did just that to test it. "..and fire."

Red and Purple took hold of the handles, while Pink and Green held the bottom of it, and Yellow and Blue held its sides.

"The defeat of..." Red began.

"The Power Rangers!" they all said, holding their free arms out.

* * *

The next day at school, Cassie opened her locker as people walked and talked nearby.

_"Confusion..."_ she sang glumly, getting sick of it herself now, as she put her stuff away. "I cannot get this song out of my head."

She then heard herself and then Crash singing it over a radio.

_"I'm gonna trick you  
Tease and taught you  
You might understand real soon."_

She turned around and saw people moving their heads to it, like they didn't want to.

_"Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion.  
__Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion."_

"This is all my fault." she realized, feeling guilty. "Maybe Mel was right, although I hope she's not."

She then saw Crash pass by a boy leaning against a wall.

"Here you go, buddy." he said, handing him a pamphlet.

He then walked into the study hall.

"After I'll...ladies..." he said, walking towards two girls at a table, and gave them a pamphlet. "..the show."

Cassie closed her locker.

"Crash." she said, walking towards him.

"Don't miss this gig, everybody." Crash said. "Crash and the Creeps will amaze you."

He put a pamphlet on a table, before turning to Cassie.

"Hey, babe." he said, as the song kept playing over the radio. "Looks like our song has caught on majestic."

"It has, and I'm getting tired of it." Cassie told him, annoyed. "We've gotta find a whole _new_ sound fast. I got these new songs from Vicki..."

"Whoa." Crash cut in rudely. "We've got a sound. Vicki's out."

"Out?" Cassie questioned, not believing what she was hearing. "She's not out! I told her she could write songs for us."

"Vicki's out!" Crash argued, ignoring her. "Our vibe has caught on like wild fire. And don't miss our gig at Angel Grove lake."

He handed her a pamphlet.

"We're broadcasting live." he explained. "And we are going to rock this town."

Cassie looked up at him shocked.

"And then the world, and nothing can stop us." Crash explained, before walking away.

Cassie looked shocked by his tone, and what he'd said, before looking back at the pamphlet.

* * *

Later, Crash walked along the Subcraft towards the Space Base's balcony - as he and his Creeps were the monsters the Rangers had just battled yesterday.

"Babe, we'll be world famous." he said, as Divatox followed behind him.

He turned to her when they reached the balcony, as his creeps loaded up their music gear into a flying car.

"No, world infamous." Crash corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, right, I heard it before." Divatox scoffed, waving her hand. "Uh! People, people, come on! Let's move it!"

The Creeps kept loading the equipment into the car.

"Come on, we're on a tight schedule!" Divatox snapped, touching her hand like there was a watch was on it. "And you!"

She pointed at Crash who turned to her.

"If you ever, run away from a fight again..." she hissed huffingly. "..you better run fast."

She fired lasers out of her eyes, making Crash yelp as he moved his head, causing them to hit a Piranhatron in the butt, making it jump.

"Oops." Divatox said calmly, before turning back to Crash and scowled. "Or I'll be using you for target practice! You got it?"

Crash nodded as she turned around and walked back into the Subcraft.

"Crash, babe." she grumbled.

"Yeah. Yeah, I got it, Diva-babe." Crash understood, stuttering.

"And what are you looking at?!" Divatox scowled at Elgar, walking past him.

* * *

About an hour later, the stage was set up in the park. A Piranhatron jumped into the car, while more helped Crash, his Creeps and Elgar set everything up, while Rygog and Porto both observed.

"Get busy, you ridiculous roadies!" Rygog demanded.

"I'll do the sound check." Elgar said, walking towards the mike.

He hit the mike with his finger.

"Alright, alright, testing." he said. "Testing. One, two... Um..."

He looked at his hands, as if he couldn't count.

"Uh, let's see, there's one..." he began counting. "..and there's..."

"Three." Porto corrected.

"Oh, yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah. One, two, three." Elgar said into the mike.

Crash checked his guitar, while his Creeps checked their instruments, when the Rangers teleported in front of the stage.

"Huh?" Crash muttered into the mike, looking up.

"Rats!" Elgar exclaimed into another. "Rangers!"

"Crash, look out!" Cassie cried, holding her arm out. "Those monsters are dangerous!"

Elgar and Crash laughed.

"What's the joke?" Mel demanded, as Elgar patted Crash's arm as he walked around him.

"Ah, dangerous!" Elgar laughed. "That's a good one!"

Crash turned into his monster form. "I'll show you who's dangerous!" he sneered, as Elgar laughed.

"Huh?" the Rangers gasped, shocked.

"Your band is really...Divatox's band!" TJ gasped.

"Ha, no kidding!" Crash scoffed.

"I knew there was something off about you lot!" Mel shouted, pointing at Crash.

"Bit surprised you didn't figure it out!" Crash admitted. "Go get 'em, Piranhatrons!"

The Piranhatrons all charged at the Rangers.

"Let's take them!" TJ shouted.

"Hi-yah!" the Rangers shouted, doing their fighting poses.

They then charged at the Piranhatrons.

Carlos blocked a kick from one with his hands, then blocked another kick from it, then ducked as it tried to punch him. Ashley knocked another's foot with her hand as it tried to kick her, then she ducked as it tried to punch her. Mel sent a kick at a third, but missed as it dodged, then it sent a punch at her, but she blocked it with her elbow.

TJ dodged past a fourth as it tried to kick him, then he blocked a punch from a fifth. Cassie got behind a sixth as it tried to punch her, then turned and blocked another punch from it. Justin spun around and tried to kick a seventh in the head, but missed as it ducked, and then turned and blocked a kick from it with his elbow.

Porto, Elgar and Rygog jumped off the stage.

"Looks like this show's a hit." Elgar joked, before saluting the Piranhatrons. "See ya!"

He, Porto and Rygog then disappeared.

"Play it!" Crash commanded. "One, two, three, four!"

He and his Creeps began playing their instruments, much louder than before.

_"I'm changing over, into another  
Face to confuse you." _the speakers bellowed.

A Piranhatron backed away from Cassie, while Justin spun around to kick another, but missed, while Mel dodged a third's kick before it backed away. TJ then dodged a fourth's kick, before he sent a punch at a fifth, but missed as it ducked, while Ashley blocked a sixth's kick with her hands, and Carlos dodged a seventh's kick. The music then got so loud, the six Rangers all to cover their ear spots.

"Ahh!" Justin groaned, falling to his knees.

"I _never_ did like that song!" Mel groaned, falling to her knees.

Carlos fell to his knees too as TJ, Ashley and Cassie managed to stay standing.

_"I'm gonna trick you  
Tease and taught you  
You might understand real soon."_

"That song!" Carlos groaned. "I can't take it!"

_"Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion.  
__Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion."_

"Me neither!" TJ groaned. "So let's end it!"

He pulled out his Auto Blaster, and fired it at Crash's guitar.

"Ahh!" Crash moaned, as lighting came out of his guitar, before it vanished. "My axe!"

The music got a bit quieter.

"Hey, it worked!" TJ cheered, as the music started again. "The song faded away a little bit."

_"My world is fuller  
Chaos and clutter_

"You're right!" Ashley said, bringing out her Auto Blaster. "Destroy the instruments."

_You own thoughts will deceive you."_

She fired it at Green's bass, making it vanish.

Justin kicked a Piranhatron away from him, then rolled forward as another tried to punch him.

_"My mind is crazy"_

He brought his Auto Blaster, and then fired it at Blue's keyboard, making it vanish as he got up.

"Got it." he said, putting his blaster away. "3 down, 3 to go."

_"Messed up and hazy  
You'll never know what I'll do."_

Carlos hit a Piranhatron in the back with his elbow, then spun around to kick it, but missed as it ducked. He then elbowed it in the chest, while firing his Auto Blaster at Yellow's drums, making them vanish.

_You'll never know what I'll do."_

Mel ducked as a Piranhatron tried to punch her in the face, then she fired her Auto Blaster at Purple's keyboard, making it vanish.

_Confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion, confusion!_

Cassie jumped up and fired her Auto Blaster at Pink's guitar, making it vanish, and also making the song stop.

"Hey, what's the big idea, pulling the plug on us, Power Dweebs?!" Crash scowled, as his Creeps gathered around him.

The Rangers gathered together as the Piranhatrons ran off.

"Ha!" TJ laughed, putting his Auto Blaster away. "Without that song, you can't control our thoughts anymore."

"Well, we can control this! We're outta here!" Crash retorted, before he and his Creeps disappeared.

"After them!" TJ ordered.

"But we don't know where they've gone!" Mel argued.

"Mel's right." Cassie realized, before putting her communicator to her mouthpiece. "Alpha, can you locate them?"

_"Already done so, Cassie." _Alpha replied. _"They're at the beach."_

"Right, let's go." TJ ordered.

They all ran off.

* * *

Once they arrived at the beach, they saw Crash and his Creeps - now in monster form - on top of a cliff.

"Huh?" Crash muttered, as they all turned to them. "They followed our progression!"

The Rangers stopped and stared at them.

"Alright, Crash, if you creeps are through running, let's finish this!" TJ barked, holding his fist up.

"Soon, you'll be running away, Ranger!" Crash retorted. "You may have stopped our music, but at last, we have enough firepower to crush you!"

"Yeah, right?!" TJ retorted, as the Rangers charged at the Creeps. "Let's go!"

Crash and his Creeps charged at the Rangers - each now holding a weapon similar to the Rangers personal weapons.

Crash hit TJ in the chest with his sword, knocking him down.

Blue fired his blasters at Justin, hitting him in the chest, knocking him down.

Green fired his cannon at Carlos, which hit him and knocked him down.

Yellow Ashley in the chest with one of his knuckles, then turned and hit her again with both, knocking her down.

Pink fired an arrow out of her bow at Cassie, hitting her in the chest, knocking her down.

Purple through his shield at Mel like a Frisbee, which then hit her in the chest and knocked her down.

The Rangers and the Creeps all gathered together, and then faced each other.

"Take this!" Crash shouted, firing lasers out of his sword.

The blasts hit the Rangers, creating dust from the sand, which eventually knocked them down.

"Ahhh!" they moaned.

The Creeps all held up the Ranger Scrambler.

"Ranger Scrambler, online!" Crash said.

The energy jewel inside began powering up.

"Fire!" Crash commanded.

The Ranger Scrambler fired at the Rangers as they got back up, only for the lasers to hit them and sent them flying to the ground. They all groaned in pain as they tried to get back up, while Crash and the Creeps all laughed.

"Ah, we've gotta fire back!" TJ groaned.

"We can do it!" Justin groaned.

"I'll try!" Carlos moaned.

"Okay!" Ashley grunted.

"Come on!" Cassie moaned.

"Right!" Mel moaned.

They all got up, and brought out their weapons.

"Turbo weapons!" they shouted.

Crash gasped, as his Creeps dropped the Ranger Scrambler.

"They're up! They're up!" Crash gasped. "Pick up the scrambler, you ninnies!"

His Creeps did just that, and then they all ran closer to the Rangers.

"Shot at them again!" Crash commanded, as they took their positions.

"Turbo RAM cannon mode!" TJ shouted.

The Rangers combined their weapons into Turbo RAM cannon mode.

"Turbo RAM cannon mode!" they shouted, taking their positions. "Fire!"

Both cannons fired, getting their beams locked together. They went closer to the Rangers, but then shot straight for Crash and his Creeps, hitting them all, destroying the scrambler, and causing the Creeps to fall into the river, destroying them.

* * *

Onboard the Subcraft, Divatox turned away from the periscope, having seen the whole thing, and growled in frustration.

"Those Power Rangers are not gonna spoil my song!" she cursed. "Launch the torpedoes!"

"Torpedoes away!" Rygog obeyed, pressing a button on the controls.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, and then shot down towards Earth.

* * *

The torpedoes then hit and exploded near Crash, making him grow giant.

"I feel something big coming on!" he said.

Once he stopped, he looked down at the Rangers.

"Trubo Megazord power now!" TJ shouted, touching the side of his helmet.

The Turbo Zords then arrived in the area, and then the Rangers jumped into them.

_Goooo!_

Wind Chaser then split in half, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side. Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it.

_Go..._

Storm Rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_..__Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning drove off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords.

_Gooooo!_

It then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster, and then Rangers showed up in the cockpit.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord!" they all shouted, bringing their keys out, and then put them into their controls.

"Turbo up!" TJ shouted, putting their keys in.

He then hit the brakes, then the Zords skidded to a halt, and then lifted themselves off the ground.

_Shift into Turbo  
__Go Power Rangers Turbo_

The back of Red Lightning retracted itself, and then the top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

_Gooooooo!_

The Turbo Megazord then charged at Crash with the Turbo Megazord Saber.

"I'll chop you to Turbo pieces!" he snapped.

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it kept coming towards Crash. It then raced right past him and sliced him with its saber, and then it stopped once it got past him, and then he was destroyed.

The Turbo Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

The next day at school, the Rangers - minus Cassie - were all sitting around a table in the study hall, doing math homework.

"Hey, Greg." a girl called to a friend, as she walked past them.

"Hi." Greg said, looking up at her.

"I never thought I'd enjoy doing math." TJ admitted.

The others looked up at him.

"Yeah." Ashley sighed, agreeing. "It's such a relief not to hear that song."

"Tell me about it." Mel sighed.

"It's weird. I can't even remember the tune." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Carlos said. "How does that go again? _Confusion...confusion..."_

He hummed as he tried to remember.

"No, no, please." Justin pleaded. "Don't even try to hum it."

"That's one song I don't_ ever_ want to hear again." Mel admitted.

The others laughed lightly as they all went back to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cassie walked into the Youth Center, and saw Vicki sitting alone at a table. She then walked towards her friend as people nearby talked to each other.

"Hey, Vicki." she said.

Vicki looked up at her. "Hi." she said.

"Um... you know, I was so excited about that one song." Cassie said. "I mean, it was such a hit that...I kinda forgot about you."

Vicki nodded understandingly.

"I'm really sorry." Cassie apologised. "Are you mad at me?"

"Yeah." Vicki said.

Cassie looked down.

"Not really." Vicki admitted. "I was just jealous. Everyone kept singing _your _song, even me."

Cassie blushed.

Vicki tried to remember the song, but she couldn't. "Wait, how does it go?" she asked.

Cassie laughed. "Pretty forgettable, huh?" she asked.

"Yeah." Vicki agreed.

"My friend Mel didn't even like it much." Cassie admitted.

"She didn't?" Vicki asked, surprised.

"Mainly because of Crash and the Creeps." Cassie explained. "Turns out one was rude to her before the performance."

"Well, I'll be..." Vicki said.

"Cassie..." a voice called.

Both girls turned and saw Bulk holding a Tuba, and Skull holding French horn.

"We hear you're a little short on band members." Bulk said. "We've got a sound that'll blow you away."

Both girls looked reluctant to see.

"Uh..." Vicki muttered.

"Come on." Bulk said.

He and Skull blew into the horns, causing the girls hair to blow in the wind that came out of them, and also causing stuff to get blown all over - including three caps of three boys heads.

"Ahh!" the boys moaned, as popcorn went flying over them.

A delivery man turned around while carrying a box, but then dropped it when his wig blew off, making him touch his head. Lt. Stone struggled as he walked towards the three boys.

"Out!" he demanded.

Bulk and Skull stopped blowing, and then caught their breathes.

"Get...out!" Lt. Stone demanded, pointing at them.

Skull opened his mouth wide as he stumbled back, while Bulk turned around and began dragging Skull away. Skull then stumbled as he couldn't turn, but then he and Bulk walked down the corridor towards the door.

People laughed hilariously, as Cassie shook her head and turned to Vicki, and then sighed. "Tell you what..." she said, putting her bag down.

She then sat down near Vicki.

"..let's start again." she suggested.

"Why not? I think a two-girl band could be big right now." Vicki said. "But this time..."

"No auditions." they both said, before laughing.


	19. Mel, Where are You? Part 1

**A/N: Here's part 1 of that two parter original I promised. The monster the Rangers fight at the beginning is VV Gorin, an unused Carranger monster that appeared in episode 23, but the _main_ one for this two parter I've made up myself.**

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox was pacing around in the Subcraft, as Rygog, Porto and Elgar watched.

"Those Rangers are really driving me insane!" she cursed. "There's got to be a way to defeat them!"

"I might have an idea, Auntie D." Elgar said.

Everyone turned to him.

"Really?" Divatox inquired. "And what might that be?"

Elgar cleared his throat. "I've been doing some searching, and found a monster that might give them a run for their money." he explained. "He should be here any minute.

The door opened, an a muscle like monster resembling the Olympic Torch walked in.

"And who are you suppose to be?" Rygog asked.

"My name is Olymtic." the monster explained.

Divatox looked at him curiously. "Well, he sure is strong, but what else can he do?" she demanded.

Olymtic rubbed a medal around his chest, which then glowed, and then he brought out a pair of boxing gloves.

"Whoa!" Rygog yelped, shocked. "How'd you do that?"

"My magical medal here." Olymtic explained, pointing at it. "With it, I can summon all sorts of weapons to use against the Power Punks."

"Hmmm." Divatox muttered. "I think those Power Rangers are finally going down."

She, Porto, Rygog and Elgar all laughed.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

Blue Senturion rides his motorbike along a highway road.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

All six Recusezords in robot mode skid along a road like skaters.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

Phantom Ranger turns visible by a tree, then the Rangers fire the Turbine Laser.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

At a fair, a bunch of people were riding on a merry-go-round, cheering as they did. Other people were lined up for either a roller coaster or Ferris Wheel, when a bunch of Piranhatrons showed up.

"Ahhh!" a woman screamed, spotting them.

Everyone else turned and ran away scared, just as Olymtic showed up.

"Ha, ha, ha!" he laughed. "That's right, run! Scare them away!"

The Piranhatrons ran after the people to scare them off, while Olymtic began rubbing a medal on his chest, causing lasers to fire out of his eyes, which nearly hit the Ferris Wheel. He began laughing louder, when the Rangers showed up behind him.

"Stop right there!" TJ bellowed.

Olymtic turned to them, as the Piranhatrons gathered around him.

"Ah, Rangers. I was wondering when you'd show up?" he sneered.

"Hey, what's with the look?" Justin asked, pointing at him. "The Olympics was last year!"

"Not for me they ain't!" Olymitc retorted. "Get them!"

The Piranhatrons all charged at the Rangers, who then charged at them.

Carlos sent a fly kick at one, but missed as it dodged, then ducked as another tried to punch him. He then grabbed a third's arm as it tried to punch him, and then pulled it over his shoulder, knocking it down. He then split kicked the second and a fourth, knocking them away, and then spun around and tackled the first.

Cassie dodged as one tried to punch her, before she whacked it in the chest, and then tripped it over, knocking it onto its back, before it disappeared. She then ducked as another tried to kick her, then it sent a punch at her, but she kicked it away, before she spun around and tackled it.

TJ axe kicked one in the face, knocking it down, then elbowed another in the chest, before dodging past a third as it tried to whack him. He then kicked the third in the back, then ducked as the second tried to punch him, before he grabbed its arm and flipped it over.

One kicked Mel in the chest, knocking her into another, which then wrapped its arms around her. She then lifted both her legs up and kicked the first in the chest with them as it came at her, knocking it down. She then stomped on the second's left foot, forcing it to let her go, then she elbowed it in the chest, and then chopped it in the back, knocking it down.

Ashley dodged as one tried to chop her in the shoulder, then she punched it in the chest, and then hit it in the back of the head with her leg, knocking it down. She then ducked as another tried to kick her, before she kicked it herself in the chest, knocking it down.

Justin jumped and tried to kick Olymtic, but missed as he dodged, and then he knocked him towards some resting stands.

"Ahhh!" Justin yelled, before he hit them.

He turned and looked up at Olymtic while clutching his chest, as the others all ran towards him.

"Justin, are you alright?" Mel asked, as she and Cassie helped him up.

"Yeah." Justin replied, groaning.

"Let's see how you like this, Rangers!" Olymtic laughed.

He rubbed the medal on his chest, which then glowed, and then he brought out a tennis racket and some tennis balls.

"What the?!" TJ exclaimed.

Olymtic held the tennis racket in front of his face. "Take this, Rangers!" he shouted.

He threw the tennis balls up, and then hit them with the racket, sending them all the Rangers.

"Ow!" Cassie yelped, as the balls hit them.

Olymtic then brought out a volleyball, which he then threw up. He then hit it with the racket, hitting TJ in the chest, knocking him down slightly. He then hit another volleyball against he racket, which then hit Ashley, Mel and Carlos, knocking them down.

He then brought out a basketball, and charged at Justin and Cassie, and then threw it at them. It hit Justin in the arm, causing him to fall onto Cassie, knocking them both down.

"What's up with him?!" Mel demanded, as Olymtic put a soccer ball down.

"My finishing move! Olymtic sniggered.

He then kicked the soccer ball at the Rangers, but Justin quickly got up and jumped into the air.

"I don't think so!" he shouted, flipping through the air.

He kicked the soccer ball with both feet, sending it right back at Olymtic, hitting him in the chest, knocking his medal off him.

"Why you little..!" he cursed, looking up.

Justin jumped and flipped through the air, and kicked Olymtic in the face, knocking him back.

"Turbo Hand Blasters!" Justin shouted, bringing them out.

He then fired them both at Olymtic, hitting him in the chest, knocking him down.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox was watching the whole battle through the Subcraft's periscope, as Elgar and Porto watched near the door.

"Some monster he is?" she cursed. "Fire the torpedoes!"

"Torpedoes away, my queen!" Rygog obeyed, pressing a button on the controls.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, and then shot down towards Earth.

* * *

The torpedoes then hit and exploded near Olymtic, making him grow giant.

"Alright!" he laughed. "I got my second wind!"

The Rangers all looked up at him.

"We need Turbozord power now!" Justin shouted, touching the side of his helmet.

The Turbo Zords then arrived in the area, and then the Rangers jumped into them.

_Goooo!_

Wind Chaser then split in half, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side. Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it.

_Go..._

Storm Rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_..__Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Red Lightning drove off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords.

_Gooooo!_

It then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster, and then Rangers showed up in the cockpit.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

The back of Red Lightning retracted itself, and then the top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

_Gooooooo!_

Olymtic held up a shot-put ball, then bent back as if he was gonna throw it.

"See how you like this, Rangers!" he growled.

He took two steps forward, then threw the ball at the Turbo Megazord, hitting it in the chest, causing it to sparkle. He threw more balls at it, hitting it in the chest.

"This is brutal!" Mel groaned.

Olymtic threw another ball at the Turbo Megazord, but it brought its shield out, and made the ball bounce off it.

"Turbo Shield throw!" the Rangers shouted, crossing their fists over each other, then held their right hands like choppers near the left side of their helmets.

The Turbo Megazord spun around like a discus athlete, and threw its shield at Olymtic like a discus, hitting him in the chest.

"Turbo Megazord Saber!" Justin shouted.

The Turbo Megazord then brought out its saber, and then it dashed towards Olymtic.

"Huh?" he gasped.

"Turbo Megazord spin out!" TJ shouted.

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it kept coming towards Olymtic. It then raced right past him and sliced him with its saber, and then it stopped once it got past him, and then he was destroyed.

The Turbo Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox pulled herself away from the Subcraft's periscope and growled.

"Ahhh!" she frowned, staring at Elgar. "Some monster, Elgar! The Rangers easily defeated him!"

"Huh?" Elgar gasped. "Well, how was I suppose to..."

Divatox glared at him angrily.

"Um, well, maybe I was a bit..." Elgar stuttered.

"You and your brilliant ideas!" Divatox snapped, turning around. "Another plan down the drain."

"Um, my queen, it might _not _have been a total loss." Porto reasoned.

Everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Divatox asked rudely, putting her hands on her hips.

"Well, I observed the battle, and a recording of a number of previous ones, and noticed that when the Rangers are together, they're nearly unstoppable." Porto explained. "Which means, if at least one of the Rangers was trapped in an area they couldn't escape from..."

"The Rangers would be weaker and easier to defeat?" Divatox realized, grinning.

"Of course." Porto confirmed.

Divatox turned to her nephew. "Guess you're lucky this time." she snarled.

Elgar sighed in relief as she turned back to Porto.

"Do you have a monster in mind for this?" she asked.

"Of course, my queen." Porto replied. "He's on his way right now, and will be here tomorrow."

Divatox grinned. "Tomorrow, those Rangers are finished!" she laughed.

* * *

The next day, Mel was sorting out her locker in Angel Grove High, when Ashley came towards her.

"Hey, Mel." she said.

"Oh, hey, Ashley." Mel said, putting her book away.

"You seem more happy than usual." Ashley noticed.

"Well, I just found out my sister's coming over to visit." Mel explained, closing her locker.

"Sister?" Ashley exclaimed, covering her mouth.

"Yeah. My foster parents daughter." Mel explained, turning to her.

"Oh, I see." Ashley said. "So...there's no resemblance between the two of you."

"No." Mel nodded. "I promised Mom I'd help her get sorted out."

"Well, we're all going to the Youth Center." Ashley explained. "So maybe you and her could join us after you've finished."

"I'll bring her over." Mel promised.

Ashley walked off, when the Subcraft's periscope came out of a mop bucket nearby, and then it turned to Mel.

* * *

On the other side, Divatox was looking through it, before she pulled away.

"So, the Purple Ranger's going out to meet her sister?" she questioned, grinningly. "I think we've found which Ranger to make disappear."

"I agree, my queen." Rygog agreed, standing by the controls. "She'll be perfect to go after when she's alone with her sister."

"Indeed." Divatox grinned, before turning to Porto by the door. "Porto, where is that monster?!"

"Right outside, your eviliness." Porto assured, stepping away from the door.

The door opened up, and then a skeleton monster wearing a brown overcoat and hat walked in.

"Say hello to Sherlock Bones, your evilness." Porto said.

Sherlock looked up at Divatox, and then his eyes glowed red.

"Ooh." Divatox grinned. "I like the way he looks, but what can he do?"

Sherlock pulled out a magnifying glass from his coat, and then a laser came out of it, which hit a Piranhatron near Elgar and made it vanish.

"Whoa!" Elgar yelped, shocked. "Where'd he go?"

"He's been zapped to my spooky dimension." Sherlock explained, speaking with a British accent.

He took his hat off, and a projection of his spooky dimension showed up above his head, and then Porto, Elgar, Rygog and Divatox saw the Piranhatron surrounded by ghosts.

"Whoa! Cleaver trick." Elgar commented.

"With Mel trapped in there, she may never get out." Porto deduced.

"Perfect." Divatox grinned. "All we have to do now, is wait for Mel to be all alone with her sister."

* * *

Later at the Youth Center, TJ, Justin and Carlos were sitting at a table, when Cassie came over with a tray full of drinks, as Lt. Stone walked behind the counter.

"There we go." she said, putting the tray down.

"Thanks." TJ said, as he and Carlos took one.

Cassie sat down between them both as Justin took one, and then Ashley walked in.

"Hey, Ashley." Justin said.

Ashley smiled as she walked towards the four of them.

"Nice of you to join us." TJ smiled, as Ashley sat down beside him.

"Thanks." she said, putting her bag down.

"Hey, where's Mel?" Carlos asked cursorily.

"Out meeting her sister." Ashley explained.

"She has a sister?" Cassie questioned, surprised.

"Well, foster sister, actually." Ashley explained. "Mel said she'd bring her here after helping her get sorted."

Nearby, on another table, Bulk and Skull were looking through a newspaper each.

"Bulky, why are we doing this again?" Skull asked, turning a page.

"We need to find another job, Skully boy." Bulk explained. "By scowling through these newspapers, we might find some 'help wanted' ads."

"Oh, I see." Skull understood.

* * *

Meanwhile, Mel and a girl with sandy blonde hair were walking through the park.

"So, how's collage going for you, Sara?" Mel asked.

"I'm doing okay, sis." Sara answered, as they walked towards the lake. "Classes are a bit trickery then High School, but I'm okay."

"Well, that's good." Mel shrugged, as they sat down near a tree at the lake.

"You still wanna be a teacher when you finish school?" Sara asked.

"Yep." Mel answered. "You know me, liking helping little kids out."

"Yeah, I do." Sara nodded.

They both giggled, as the Subcraft's periscope came out of the lake, and looked at them both.

* * *

On the other end, Divatox was looking through it.

_"Where's your friends at?" _Sara asked.

_"At the Youth Center." _Mel explained. _"I said I'd take you there to meet them after helping you out, if you want to go that is?"_

_"Well, I don't see no harm." _Sara shrugged._ "I mean, if you'd come to visit me, I'd introduce you to my friends."_

Divatox pulled away from the periscope. "Excellent." she grinned, turning to Porto and Sherlock. "Are you ready, Sherlock."

"I'm ready, Queen Divatox." Sherlock said, bowing.

"Then go do your work, Sherlock." Divatox grinned.

Sherlock then vanished.

* * *

At the lake, Sara and Mel were still laughing.

"I hope your friends will be alright with me." Sara said hopefully. "I mean..."

"I'm sure they will, Sara." Mel assured. "Well, apart from Justin maybe as he's younger than the rest."

"Well, let's go then." Sara said eagerly, getting up.

"Okay, sis." Mel said, getting up.

Sherlock and a bunch of Piranhatrons then showed up as they turned around.

"I don't think so!" Sherlock sneered.

"What are those?" Sara gasped frantically.

"I don't know." Mel lied, pretending to look worried. "Let's get outta here!"

"Right! Split up!" Sara shouted.

She ran to her right while Mel ran off to her left.

"Leave her." Sherlock commanded, pointing at Sara. "It's the Ranger we want."

He and the Piranhatrons chased after Mel, who then stopped by a tree, and made sure no sure no was around, before turning to Sherlock.

"What do you want?!" she demanded.

Sherlock laughed. "You'll see in time!" he laughed.

"Shift into Turbo!" Mel shouted, as her key glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

Mel lowered her arms to her sides, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

She then ducked as a Piranhatron tried to punch her in the head, then dodged past another as it tried to kick her.

"That's it." Sherlock smirked, folding his arms. "Wear her down."

Mel kicked one in the side,, knocking it back slightly, but then two more kicked her in the back, knocking her into the tree.

"Oof!" she moaned.

She shook her head as she turned back, and realized she was outnumbered.

"I better call the others." she said quietly.

She put her communicator to her mouthpiece.

"Alpha, I need..!" she shouted, before a Piranhatron grabbed her left arm.

It then punched her in the chest, and then flung her over to the ground, in the middle of a circle of Piranhatrons.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha was working by the computer, trying to contact Mel, as he'd heard her call.

"Mel, come in!" he called, pressing buttons on the computer. "Mel!"

He looked up at the viewing globe, and saw Mel get kicked in the chest by a Piranhatron as she tried to get back up, knocking her down.

"Yo-Yo-Yo!" he exclaimed, turning to Dimitria. "Mel's getting pounded at the park."

"You better alert the other Rangers, Alpha 6." Dimitria suggested.

"Right away." Alpha acknowledged.

He began pressing buttons on the computer.

* * *

At the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull were still searching through the newspapers.

"Any luck yet, Skull?" Bulk asked, putting his down slightly.

"Nope." Skull replied, turning the page in his. "I'm starting to think there isn't any jobs available right ow."

"Well, we can't give up that easily." Bulk said, raising his up. "There must be some job in here we can apply for."

Nearby, the Rangers were still talking to each other.

"I wonder what's keeping Mel and her sister?" Carlos wondered.

"You got me." Ashley shrugged. "I thought they'd be here by now."

Their communicators then beeped, then they all got up and walked towards the lockers. Once there, Cassie and Carlos checked to make sure no one was around, and then nodded to TJ.

"Go ahead, Alpha?" TJ answered.

_"Rangers..." _Alpha said.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha pressed buttons on the computer.

"..Mel's being attacked in the park." he explained. "She's heavily..."

**(Youth Center)**

_"..outnumbered!" _Alpha exclaimed.

The Rangers gasped and the news.

"We're on our way." TJ assured, before they brought their keys out. "Shift into Turbo!"

They all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

Justin lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he grew an extra foot as his Ranger suit appeared on him.

Carlos lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then his Ranger suit appeared on him.

Ashley lowered her arms as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

Cassie lowered her arms as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

At park, two Piranhatrons lifted Mel up by the arms, and then a third kicked her in the back, sending her flying towards the ground, hitting it so hard she de-morphed.

"Brilliant." Shrelock commented, laughing.

Mel looked up at him as two Piranhatrons lifted her up.

"Now, you're going somewhere you'll never escape from!" Sherlock laughed.

"What are you talking about?!" Mel demanded, trying to break free of the Piranhatrons grips.

"Oh, you'll see, my dear Melanie." Sherlock teased.

He brought out his magnifying glass from his coat, then its laser came out and hit Mel.

"Ahhhh!" Mel screamed, before she vanished.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox turned away from the Subcraft's periscope.

"Wahoo!" she cheered, walking away. "The Purple Brat's out of the way!"

Elgar, Porto and Rygog all laughed while standing by the controls.

"Now, the Rangers won't be at full strength to stop us!" Rygog sniggered.

"Meaning Sherlock Bones should have an easy time destroying the rest." Elgar laughed.

Divatox laughed. "Those Rangers are finally finished!" she laughed.

* * *

Back at the park, Sherlock laughed as the Piranhatrons gathered around him, just when the rest of the Rangers had shown up.

"Hold it right there!" TJ shouted.

Sherlock and the Piranhatrons all turned to the Rangers.

"Ah, Rangers!" Sherlock smirked.

"Who are you meant to be, Sherlock Holmes?!" Ashley asked, folding her arms.

"It's Sherlock Bones, Yellow Ranger!" Sherlock snapped.

"Geez, what a hardcase." Carlos joked.

"I wouldn't joke if I were you, Ranger!" Sherlock sneered. "'Cause I'm sorry to say this, but you're too late!"

"What are talking about?!" Cassie demanded, pointing at him.

"You're too late to save your friend, Melanie!" Sherlock smirked.

The Rangers gasped.

"What have you done with her?!" TJ demanded.

"Let her go, now!" Carlos added loudly.

Sherlock laughed. "You really think I'd actually do that?!" he laughed. "We're outta here!"

He and the Piranhatrons vanished, just as the Rangers began charging at them, making them stop in their tracks.

"Oh, man!" TJ groaned, as he turned to the others. "I wonder where he's taken Mel?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, Teej." Justin said.

"Mel!" a voice called out.

The Rangers turned and saw Sara looking around.

"Mel!" she called frantically. "Mel, where are you?!"

"That must be her sister." Ashley assumed.

Sara turned and gasped at the sight of the Rangers. "The Power Rangers!" she gasped.

She ran towards them as fast as she could.

"You alright, Miss?" Carlos asked.

"It's Mel, my sister, I can't find her!" Sara explained. "A bunch of monsters attacked the two of us, then we separated, and now I can't find her!"

"Don't worry, Miss, we'll find her." Cassie promised, touching Sara's shoulders.

"Thanks." Sara said. "I better go and tell my parents what's happened."

She then ran between Justin and Ashley, and then ran off as the Rangers looked at her.

"Man, I feel bad for her." Carlos admitted.

"I know how she feels." Justin said. "When dad was away, I was worried about him."

"Let's head to the Power Chamber and find out what's going on." TJ decided.

"Right!" the others agreed.

They all touched their belts and teleported away.

* * *

Back at the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull were still searching the newspapers for a new job.

"Ahh!" Skull groaned, throwing his away. "I've gone through every page in that newspaper and nothing!"

"We can't give up yet, Skully boy." Bulk argued. "Sooner or later, we'll find..."

He looked down at an ad in the corner of his newspaper.

"Find what?" Skull asked.

"Skull, I think I've found our job." Bulk explained.

He showed Skull the ad in the paper, which read 'Delivery boys for hire'.

"Delivery boys?" Skull questioned. "Bulky, are you sure we can pull this off after what happened last time."

"Well, I can't find anything better." Bulk explained. "So it's worth a try."

"Oh, okay." Skull sighed. "Let's go."

They both got up from their seats, and then walked towards the door, as Lt. Stone watched them from behind the counter.

"What are they doing this time?" he wondered.

He tuttered as he shook his head.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox and Porto were looking down at the Earth.

"Now that Mel's out of the way, we can launch an attack on Earth, and the Rangers won't be able to stop us." Porto explained.

"Of course." Divatox grinned.

She turned around and walked into the Subcraft, where Rygog, Elgar and Sherlock were standing behind the controls.

"We're all prepared, Auntie D." Elgar explained.

"Good. You and Sherlock take a group of Piranhatrons, and begin rampaging the city!" Divatox commanded.

"Right away, Auntie Diva." Elgar acknowledged.

"As you command, Divatox." Sherlock bowed, before they both disappeared.

"Soon, the Rangers will be destroyed, and this planet's treasure will be mine!" Divatox grinned, twiddling her fingers.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Power Chamber, the Rangers - now de-morphed - had explained what had happened in the park to Dimitria and Alpha - who was working at the computer.

"That is indeed grave news, Rangers." Dimitria exclaimed. "Did Sherlock Bones explain where he had taken Mel?"

"I'm afraid not." TJ sighed. "For all we know, she could be anywhere."

"Well, I'll try an planet wide search for her." Alpha explained.

"I wonder why he'd only zap Mel away and not all of us?" Ashley wondered, standing by the tubes with Cassie.

"You got me." Carlos said, turning to them by the computer with Justin. "Unless Divatox has got something bigger planed."

"I think you're right." Cassie agreed. "But what?"

The alarm then went off.

"Now what?" Justin moaned.

The Rangers all looked at the viewing globe, as it showed Elgar, Sherlock and a bunch of Piranhatrons walking through a street, as people ran off scared.

"I wonder why they're only attacking the city?" Cassie wondered.

"I don't know, but we better get out there." TJ said, as they brought their keys out. "Shift into Turbo!"

Their keys glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

Justin lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he grew an extra foot as his Ranger suit appeared on him.

Carlos lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then his Ranger suit appeared on him.

Ashley lowered her arms as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

Cassie lowered her arms, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

In the city, Elgar laughed as a few people ran away from him.

"That's right, run away!" he laughed.

A Piranhatron picked up a big rock on the ground, and threw it at a woman as she ran away, just missing it by inches.

"Soon, this planet will belong to Queen Divatox!" Sherlock laughed, firing lasers out of his eyes, which hit and destroyed a car.

Piranhatrons made loud noises as people kept running away scared, when the Rangers showed up.

"Get outta here!" Carlos shouted, as they pushed through the crowd.

"Go, get to safety!" Justin shouted.

"Head for safety!" Ashley shouted.

Once they were past the crowd, they stared at the Piranhatrons, Elgar and Sherlock.

"Alright, Sherlock Bones, your rampage ends here!" TJ shouted, pointing at him.

"Oh, we'll see about that?" Sherlock smirked. "Get them!"

The Piranahtrons charged at the Rangers.

"I'll take Sherlock and Elgar, you guys handle the Piranahtrons!" TJ ordered.

"Right!" the others understood.

The Rangers then charged at the Piranhatrons, then TJ jumped over them, before he charged at Sherlock and Elgar.

Carlos blocked a Piranhatron's kick with his hand, then spun around and tackled it, tripping it up onto its back. He then dodged as another sent a fly kick at him, then blocked a third's punch with his forearm, before punching it in the chest, knocking it back slightly. He then grabbed its arm as it tried to punch him, then flipped it over onto its back, and then kicked the second in the chest as it charged at him.

Cassie kicked one in the side on her left, then pulled her leg back to kick one on her right, knocking them both back slightly. She then blocked a punch from both of them with her forearms, then grabbed their arms and flipped them over onto their backs.

Justin blocked ones punch with his forearm, then dodged a kick from it, before he spun around and tackled it, knocking it down. He then jumped and split kicked another two as they came at him, knocking down the one on his left, but the one on his right managed to stay up. He then ducked as it sent a punch at him, before he stomped on its foot, then elbowed it in the chest, and then chopped it in the back, knocking it down.

Ashley did two backwards handsprings as one tried to kick her, then she axe kicked it in the face, pulling it down with her foot. She got up and rolled forward as another tried to kick her, before she kicked it in the back, knocking it into another, knocking them down.

TJ sent a slash at Sherlock with his Turbo Blade, but missed as he dodged. Elgar then sent a slash at TJ, but TJ blocked it with his blade, and then TJ hit him in the chest with his knee, knocking him back slightly. TJ then turned to Sherlock, who fired lasers out of his eyes, but TJ rolled to his left as they came at him, causing them to hit Elgar.

"Ahh!" he groaned, stumbling back. "Watch where you're aiming!"

"You shouldn't have gotten in the way!" Sherlock snapped.

He then looked up, as TJ jumped up and sliced him in the chest with his Turbo Blade.

"Where's Mel, you creep?!" he demanded.

Sherlock laughed as he got up, while the other Rangers gathered around TJ.

"What's so funny, Sherlock?!" Justin demanded, pointing at him.

"You really want to know where your friend is?!" Sherlock sneered.

"Stop playing games and tell us where she is?!" Ashley demanded.

Sherlock laughed as he took his hat off, and then a projection of his spooky dimension appeared above his head, showing Mel lying down unconscious.

"Mel!" the Rangers cried.

"Let her you, you monster?!" Cassie demanded.

Sherlock laughed. "You'll never get her back, Rangers!" he retorted. "No one has ever escaped from my spooky dimension!"

"We'll see about that!" TJ shouted, clutching his fist.

He jumped up, then spun around, and tried to corkscrew kick Sherlock, but Sherlock grabbed his feet when he got close.

"Is that all you've got, Red Ranger!" Sherlock teased, as he began spinning TJ around.

He then let go of TJ, sending him flying into the other Rangers, knocking them down.

"Man, this guy is getting on my nerves!" Carlos groaned, getting his feet.

"That makes two of us!" Justin moaned, clutching his shoulder as he got up.

"I feel like I've been hit by a wrecking ball!" Cassie moaned, getting up.

"More like a train!" Ashley groaned, getting up.

"I've had enough of this guy!" TJ groaned, before touching the right side of his helmet. "Turbine Laser!"

"You think we can do without Mel?" Cassie inquired.

"No..." TJ admitted. "But it's worth a try!"

The Turbine Laser then arrived in the area, and then the Rangers spotted it.

"Lock it up!" TJ ordered.

The Turbine Laser then turned into cannon mode, and then lowered itself to the Rangers, who then took their positions.

"Attack positions!" TJ ordered.

"You really think that'll work on me without your little friend?!" Sherlock sneered.

The Turbine Laser then powered up.

"Turbine Laser..." TJ began.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted, holding their arms out - Cassie and Justin their right, Ashley and Carlos their left, and TJ both.

A ball of energy shot out of the Turbine Laser, which then shot towards Sherlock, but once it reached him, it didn't even phase him, making him laugh.

"That didn't even phase him!" Carlos exclaimed, getting up.

"That means without Mel, we can't_ even_ power the Turbine Laser up!" Ashley gasped.

"Uh!" TJ groaned.

Elgar laughed as he walked over to Sherlock.

"Looks like you Rangers are in a tough predicament." he laughed. "See ya later!"

He and Sherlock then vanished.

"Ah, man!" TJ moaned.

"What are we gonna do, Teej?" Carlos asked, turning to him.

"I don't know." TJ admitted. "We better head back to the Power Chamber. Maybe Alpha will know a way to get Mel back."

"Right!" the others agreed.

They all ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were standing outside a big warehouse.

"Bulky, are you sure this is the address the ad said?" Skull inquired.

"I'm positive." Bulk argued, before taking the newspaper he'd spotted the ad in out of his jacket.

He then opened it up, then turned the pages until he found the one he found the ad on.

"There." he said, pointing at it once he found it.

Skull looked at it, and saw the address was right. "Oh, right." he said. "So why is there no one else around."

Bulk thought for a moment. "You've got a point there." he admitted. "Maybe..."

The warehouse door opened, and then a man with a big black beard stepped out. "You applying for the job?" he asked.

Bulk and Skull both turned to him.

"Uh, yeah." Bulk replied, nodding.

"Come in then." the man said.

He backed back into the warehouse, then Bulk and Skull followed him - Skull closing the door behind him once he did.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Power Chamber, the Rangers had explained to Alpha and Dimitria what Sherlock had told them.

"..and he said no one's ever escaped from his spooky dimension." TJ explained, standing by the computer with Alpha and Justin.

"This is indeed grave news, Rangers." Dimitria said.

"Alpha, can't you find a way to bring her back?" Carlos asked, walking towards him.

"I don't know, Carlos." Alpha admitted. "But I'll try everything I can."

"Good, because without Mel, I don't think we stand a chance against Sherlock Bones." Cassie said.

"Yeah, he practically took us down easily." Ashley sighed.

* * *

Inside the spooky dimension, Mel was lying on the floor - which was covered in white smoke - when she opened her eyes.

"Ohh!" she moaned, lifting her head up as she touched it and closed her eyes again.

She opened her eyes up again, and looked around the place.

"Where...where am I?" she wondered frantically, getting up.

She looked around again as she heard a loud wailing sound, making her gulp.

"Alpha, come in!" she called into her communicator, putting it by her mouth.

She got no answer.

"Dimitria!" she tried, but got nothing. "TJ! Carlos! Ashley! Cassie, come in! Justin!"

She still got no answer.

"Guess the signal's jammed." she sighed.

A ghostly laugh then spooked her out, making her look more worried than before.

* * *

_On the next Power Rangers Turbo..._

Mel looks around the spooky dimension.

_..Mel tries to escape the spooky dimension..._

"Ahh!" she gasped, as she heard a wail.

The Rangers all look at each other in the Power Chamber.

_..while, the rest of the Rangers try to figure out a way to save her._

"It would help if we knew where the spooky dimension is." TJ sighed.

Justin helps Alpha by the computer.

"I can't seem to find it!" Alpha exclaimed.

_Meanwhile..._

Elgar, Sherlock and a bunch of Piranhatrons arrive in the park.

_..Elgar and Sherlock Bones begin rampaging through the city again._

Sherlock fires lasers out of his eyes, which hit the ground near some people.

"Ahhh!" the people screamed, as they got up.

"That's right, run!" Elgar sneered, waving his sword around.

Some Piranhatrons scare some little kids near the lake.

"Ahh!" they screamed, tears in their eyes.

Bulk and Skull walk down a street, carrying a big box between them.

_Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull are ordered to deliver a huge package to a hotel._

"This thing sure is heavy, Bulk!" Skull groaned.

"I know, but come on!" Bulk grunted. "We're getting paid for this, remember!"

The Rangers arrive at the park, getting Sherlock, Elgar and the Piranhatrons to turn to them.

"You'll never get your friend back!" Sherlock sneered.

The Rangers begin fighting the Piranhatrons.

_Will the Rangers ever see Mel again?_

TJ ducks as one tries to punch him, Ashley side kicks another, Carlos trips over a third, Cassie tackles a fourth, and Justin grabs a fifth's arm and flips it over.

_Will Mel ever escape the spooky dimension?_

Mel looks around the spooky dimension, more frightened than before.

_Find out on the next Power Rangers Turbo._

* * *

**A/N: Mel's sister Sara is played by Amy Adams, who was around 22-23 in 1997. The reason I'm telling you this is because she'll return on in Space for a supporting roll in a number of episodes that take place on Earth.**


	20. Mel, Where are You? Part 2

**A/N: Here's Part 2 of the two parter, and it's also my last original chapter for Turbo.**

* * *

_On the last Power Rangers Turbo..._

Mel and Sara walk through the park.

_..Mel was hanging out with her sister in the park..._

Sherlock and a bunch of Piranahtrons show up.

_..when Sherlock Bones attacked them._

Mel - now morphed - ducked as a Piranhatron tried to punch her in the head.

_Once Sara had ran off, Mel began fighting him..._

Two Piranhatrons hold Mel - now unmorphed - still, as Sherlock brought out his magnifying glass.

_..only for her to be zapped..._

A laser came out of the magnifying glass, which hit Mel.

_..into a spooky dimension._

"Ahhhh!" Mel screamed, before she vanished.

The other Rangers arrive in the park, and then stare at Sherlock.

"What have you done with her?!" TJ demanded.

Sherlock laughed and just vanished.

_Afterwards, the Rangers explain to Dimitria and Alpha what happened._

"That is indeed grave news, Rangers." Dimitria exclaimed.

The Rangers all arrive in the city, and then TJ jumped over a Piranhatron.

_As the Rangers..._

Cassie kicks a Piranhatron in the side.

_..fight to defend the city..._

Alpha begins pressing buttons on the computer.

_..Alpha begins trying to locate Mel and the spooky dimension._

Mel wakes up while lying on the floor of the spooky dimension.

"Where...where am I?" she wondered frantically, getting up.

_Can the Rangers rescue Mel? Find __out next on Power Rangers Turbo._

* * *

In the spooky dimension, Mel looked around as more spooky noises wailed.

"I hope there's a way outta here." she gulped.

She looked around as the smoke on the ground just moved slowly.

"I wonder what..." Mel muttered, when she heard a wailing noise. "Ahhh!"

She turned around, and saw a phantom white ghost figure appear in front of her.

"Ahh!" she screamed.

"You've entered my tomb!" the phantom shouted. "Go away, away!"

Mel screamed as she turned around, and ran away as fast as she could.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Power Chamber, the Rangers were all standing together by the computers, which Alpha was working at.

"I really hope Mel's okay." Ashley hoped worriedly.

"So do I." Cassie sighed worriedly.

"It would help if we knew _where_ the spooky dimension is." TJ sighed.

"Yeah. At least then we might have a chance of finding her." Carlos sighed.

Justin walked towards Alpha. "Any luck in finding it, Alpha?" he asked.

Alpha looked up and turned to Justin. "I can't seem to find it!" he exclaimed. "It's like it's an entirely _new_ dimension all together."

"Keep trying, Alpha." TJ encouraged. "You're the only one who can find a way to free her."

"Don't lose hope, Rangers." Dimitria said, getting them to turn to her. "For all we know, there might be a way for Mel to contact us from her end."

"I hope you're right, Dimitria." Ashley said.

"Let's just hope Divatox doesn't decide to attack until then." Carlos hoped.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows TJ jumping through the air, followed by Cassie, then Ashley and Mel, then Justin and Carlos.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

All the Rangers hold their right hands up, with their left on their hips. They then wave their right arms around, until their held them by their helmets with their thumbs up.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Megazord and the Rescue Megazord stand together.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox turned away from the Subcraft's controls to Elgar and Sherlock, glaring at them both.

"Why did you two retreat when you had the Rangers on the ropes?!" she demanded, walking towards them.

"Um, well..." Elgar stuttered.

"We retreated, because I wanted the Rangers to take time to suffer them losing their friend." Sherlock explained calmly.

"Hmm." Porto muttered, walking towards him. "That does seem a bit cruel."

"Yes, it does, my queen." Rygog agreed, standing by the controls.

Divatox turned to them both with a frown, before smiling. "You both do have a point." she grinned, walking towards the periscope.

She then stopped and turned to Elgar and Sherlock.

"But the_ next _time you go out there, don't come back _until_ you've destroyed the Rangers!" she snapped.

Elgar jumped. "Uh, understood, Auntie D." he said.

"As you wish, my queen." Sherlock understood, bowing.

Divatox turned and grabbed hold of the periscope's handles, before looking through it.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, Bulk and Skull were standing near a big box, as the man from earlier came back.

"So, you boys want to deliver stuff?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir." Bulk and Skull said.

"Good, because I have a job for you two." the man explained.

"We'll take it, sir." Bulk grinned, before thinking for a minute. "Uh, what exactly do we have to do?"

"I want you two, to deliver this box..." the man explained, pointing at it, while taking a piece of paper out of his coat pocket. "..to this address."

Bulk took the paper, and then he and Skull looked at the address.

"17 Yordin rode, room 129." Skull read confused. "What's that suppose to mean."

"It means, it's an apartment building, Skull." Bulk explained, before turning to the man. "Um, how exactly do we get this box from here to this address, sir?"

"There's a van outside. You'll deliver the box to the building in that." the man explained, bringing some keys out of his pocket.

He tossed the keys to Skull, who caught them.

"Thank you, sir." he grinned, pocketing them.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" the man asked.

"Um, right." Bulk said, pocketing the paper with the address on.

He and Skull then walked towards the box, and then heaved it up, as it was heavy. Once they had their hands under it, they began walking towards the door - Bulk facing backwards. Once Bulk was out the door, he and Skull walked down a street towards the van.

"This thing sure is heavy, Bulk!" Skull groaned.

"I know, but come on!" Bulk grunted. "We're getting paid for this, remember!"

* * *

Back in the spooky dimension, Mel kept running away from the phantom. She then spotted a door in front of her, then opened it up and barged it, slamming it behind her. She looked around the room, and saw a small table lying down, and then she ran towards it and dived over it, hiding her.

"I hope this works." she gulped. "Shift into Turbo!"

She then put both her arms in front of herself, then moved her hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put her key into her morpher, but nothing happened.

"What?!" she exclaimed frantically.

She gasped as she heard a growling noise.

"What's that?!" she gasped, getting up.

She looked around the room, more scared then before.

"There's gotta be a way out of here." she gasped.

The door opened up, and then a werewolf came in.

"Ahh!" she screamed. "What isn't scary in this place!"

She turned around and ran off towards another door, which she quickly opened up, and then ran through it. She then saw another doorway ahead of her and ran towards it, but just as she got close, a phantom showed up in front of her. She pulled her feet back, skidding on the floor, but she ended up passing right through the phantom, and then she fell onto a hospital bed, which raced away as she lied on it.

She looked up as the bed came towards a set of stairs, which it then bounced down, and then she fell off it when it reached the bottom.

"Ow!" she yelled, landing on her chest.

She lifted her head up and touched her head with it, then opened her eyes, and saw something heading towards her, her vison blurry slightly. She then shook her head, clearing her vison, and then she saw a mummy heading towards her.

"Aghhh!" she screamed, pulling herself up.

She turned left and saw a passageway, which she then ran towards, and then ran down it - not caring where it led at the minute.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sara was sitting by a tree alone in the park, watching other people hang out with their friends and family.

"Come on, Luke." a little girl said, running, with a boy right behind her.

"I'm right behind ya, sis." Luke teased.

"Ah." Sara sighed sadly. "I hope you're okay, sis. You may have been adopted by my parents, but you're still my little sister."

She turned to see three girls sitting and playing on a swing, making her sigh even more worriedly.

"This is fun!" one called, with blonde hair.

"It sure is, Daphne." another agreed, this one brunette.

"Wahoo!" the third cheered, this one light-browned haired.

"I remember when Mel and I did that when she first joined the family." Sara sighed.

The Subcraft's periscope then came out of the lake, and turned to Sara.

* * *

On the other side, Divatox was glaring at Sara.

"Oh, poor dear." she mocked disgustingly. "Looks like someone misses her sister."

She turned to Porto, Elgar and Sherlock by the controls.

"Get down there and make sure _this time _you destroy the Rangers!" she sneered, glaring at Elgar and Sherlock.

"Right away, Auntie Diva." Elgar acknowledged.

He and Sherlock then vanished.

"Soon, those Rangers are gonna be finished once and for all!" Divatox grinned.

She and Porto then laughed hilariously.

* * *

As Sara kept watching the three girls on the swings, Elgar, Sherlock and a bunch of Piranhatrons showed up between them.

"Why hello there, kiddies!" Elgar sneered.

"Ahhh!" the girls screamed, as they stopped swinging.

Sara got up and recognized the monsters, as the girls got off the swing and ran away - along with everyone else in the park.

"That's right, run!" Elgar sneered, waving his sword around.

Some Piranhatrons ran towards the lake, and scared some little kids near it.

"You!" Sara cursed, her voice filled with fear.

Elgar, Sherlock and the Piranhatrons all turned to her.

"You're the ones from earlier!" Sara said frantically, pointing at them.

"Sure we are!" Elgar sneered. "What's it to you?!"

"Where have you taken my sister, you creeps?!" Sara demanded.

"What do you care, you'll never see her again!" Sherlock sneered.

"Noooooo!" Sara cried, falling to her knees.

"Get her!" Elgar commanded.

The Piranhatrons all charged at Sara as she looked up.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, the alarm went off, getting the Rangers attention.

"Now what?" Cassie groaned, as they all gathered around Alpha.

Alpha pressed some buttons on the controls.

"Yo-Yo-Yo!" he exclaimed. "It seems Sherlock Bones and Elgar are back, attacking people in the park!"

"What?!" Ashely exclaimed.

The Rangers all looked at the viewing globe, and saw a few Piranhatrons chasing after a few little boys, and then it showed Sara staring at Elgar and Sherlock.

"Isn't that Mel's sister?" Carlos inquired.

"I think it is." TJ assumed, as some Piranhatrons charged at Sara.

"Either way, we've got to get over there and help." Cassie said.

"Cassie is right, Rangers." Dimitria agreed. "Alpha and I will keep trying to find a way to get Mel out of the spooky dimension."

"Right. You guys ready?" TJ asked.

The others nodded.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted, as they brought their keys out.

They all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

Justin lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he grew an extra foot as his Ranger suit appeared on him.

Carlos lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then his Ranger suit appeared on him.

Ashley lowered her arms as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

Cassie lowered her arms, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

Once they arrived at the park, Ashley and Cassie both jumped up and kicked a Piranhatron each with both legs, knocking them away from Sara, and then they both sideways handspringed towards her.

"What the?!" Elgar exclaimed.

Ashley and Cassie then stood upright, facing Elgar, Sherlock and the other Piranhatrons.

"You okay?" Ashley asked, turning to Sara briefly.

"I am now." Sara sighed.

TJ, Carlos and Justin all ran towards them, and then they all stared at Elgar, Sherlock and the Piranhatrons.

"You might want to get outta here, Miss." TJ advised, turning to Sara. "This might get ugly."

"I understand." Sara nodded. "But tell me this, have you had any luck finding my sister?"

"Afraid not." Justin admitted, turning to her. "We know where she is, but we _don't_ know how to get her out."

"That's because _she'll_ never escape!" Sherlock sneered.

Everyone turned to him.

"What do you mean?!" Sara demanded, tears of worry in her eyes.

"No one has ever escaped my spooky dimension, and no one ever will!" Sherlock sneered.

"Miss, get outta here!" TJ ordered. "We can handle these guys."

"Right." Sara understood, before she turned right and ran off.

A couple of Piranhatrons were about to chase after her, when Elgar lowered his sword down in front of him.

"Let her go!" he commanded. "She's of no use to us."

"We'll make _sure_ we get our friend back, Sherlock Bones!" TJ sneered, pointing at him. "Even if it takes us years!"

"We'll see about that!" Sherlock spat. "Get them!"

The Piranhatrons charged at the Rangers, who charged at them.

* * *

Back in the spooky dimension, Mel kept running away from the werewolf, when she suddenly came towards the edge of a room - with no stairs to get her down. She looked back at the werewolf, then down at the floor below her.

"I guess anywhere's better than here." she gulped.

She jumped down to the lower level, then kept running. When the werewolf got to the edge, he skidded to a stop, then lost his balance and fell off, hitting the floor hard, knocking himself out cold.

Mel kept running until she saw a pillar in front of her, which she then hid behind.

"I've got to find a way outta here." she sighed, catching her breath.

She looked around and saw that no one and nothing was around her, giving her time to think.

* * *

Back at the park, TJ ducked under a Piranhatron's punch, then punched it in the chest, making it clutch it, before he chopped it in the back, knocking it down. Another came at him and sent a kick at him, but missed as he rolled forward, and then got up while turning to face it. A third then came up behind hi and grabbed him by the shoulders, but then he elbowed it in the chest, then grabbed its arm and pulled it over his shoulder.

Ashley side kicked one in the chest as it came her, knocking it down. She then turned and ducked as another sent a punch her, causing it to miss, and then she blocked a kick with it from her hands, before she spun around and tackled it, knocking it down.

Carlos tripped over a third as it came at him, knocking it down onto its chest. He then jumped up as another tried to tackle him, then flipped himself forward, before kicking a third in the chest, knocking it onto its back.

Cassie dodged as one tried to punch her, then ducked as it sent another punch at her, before she spun around and tackled it, knocking it down. She then did three backwards handsprings as another sent a kick at her, then she spun around and kicked a third in the chest, knocking it down.

Justin grabbed ones arm and flipped it over, but then another came over and kicked him in the chest, knocking him back slightly. He then jumped forward as it sent a tackle at him, causing it to miss, then rolled forward on the ground, before getting up, and then spun around and chopped it on the shoulder, knocking it down.

The Rangers then regrouped by a tree and stared at Elgar and Sherlock.

"You're gonna have to do better than that, Sherlock Bones!" TJ retorted, pointing at him.

"Oh, really?!" Sherlock sneered.

He then fired lasers out of his eyes at the Rangers.

"Watch out!" Carlos shouted.

He and Ashley dodged to their left, while TJ, Cassie and Justin all dodged to their left. They all then looked up to see Elgar and Sherlock had vanished.

"What the?!" Ashley exclaimed, getting up, and then ran towards the spot the monsters had been. "Where'd they go?"

The others ran towards her as she turned to them.

"They just...vanished." Cassie said, putting her hands together before separating them.

"Meaning they must be somewhere else now." Justin deduced.

"Right." TJ said, before putting his communicator to his mouthpiece. "Alpha, Elgar and Sherlock Bones have vanished. Can you see if you can find out where they went?"

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha was working at the computer.

"I'll try, TJ." he promised, before he began his search.

He then picked up something on the computer.

"I believe I've found them." he said. "They're now in the city center."

**(The park)**

"Right." TJ understood. "Thanks. Kept trying to find Mel and get her back!"

_"I'm on it, TJ." _Alpha said.

TJ turned to the others. "Let's go!" he said.

They all ran off towards the city center.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull were now standing at the back of van, which was parked outside the apartment building.

"You sure this is the place, Bulky?" Skull asked.

Bulk took out the piece of paper the man had given him, and then looked at it.

"Yep." he confirmed. "It sure is."

They both looked up at the tall building.

"Let's hope room 129 isn't too high up." Skull hoped.

Bulk nodded, and then opened the back of the van.

* * *

A little later, both of them carried the heavy box into the recaption part of the building, and then put it down.

"You stay here, while I find out which floor we've got to go to." Bulk instructed.

"Okay." Skull breathed.

Bulk walked towards the receptionist behind the desk, which was a woman with glasses, working at a computer.

"Um, excuse me, ma'am?" he asked.

The woman turned from computer to Bulk.

"Can you tell me which floor room 129 is on, please?" Bulk asked.

"Sure. Just a minute." the woman said.

She checked on the computer, until the answer came up.

"It's on floor number 11." she explained.

Bulk's smile dropped slightly, before turning right and saw an elevator.

"Thank you, ma'am." he said, before turning back to Skull.

He then walked towards his friend.

"We'll take the elevator, Skull." he said, pointing at it. "This package belongs to someone on the 11th floor."

"11th floor?" Skull questioned, shocked.

"Mm-mm." Bulk nodded.

They both picked the box up, and then walked towards the elevator. Once there, they put it down, and then Bulk pressed the button, bringing it down. Once the door opened, Bulk and Skull picked up the box again, then tried to put it in, but it wouldn't fit as it was too wide.

"Won't fit!" Skull gasped.

"Try it end ways." Bulk suggested.

They both moved around so Skull's back was facing the shaft, and then he and Bulk began moving into it.

"Yes, we've got it now." Bulk grinned, as they kept moving.

"Steady!" Skull yelped, as his back pressed against the shaft.

"Keep it going!" Bulk said.

"It won't go any further, Bulk." Skull explained.

"Oh!" Bulk moaned. "Bring it back out."

They both moved the box out of the elevator shaft, and then put it down and sighed.

"Well...I guess we only have one option." Bulk sighed.

"What's that?" Skull asked.

"We're gonna have to carry it up the stairs." Bulk explained, turning to him.

"What?!" Skull exclaimed. "All 11 floors?!"

"You got a better idea?" Bulk asked.

Skull thought for a moment. "No." he said.

"Come on then." Bulk said.

They both lifted the box back up, and carried it towards the stairs.

* * *

Back in the spooky dimension, Mel was looking around the room she was in.

"There has got to be a way out of here." she gasped.

She looked around again, and was starting to think it was impossible.

"I better see..." she began, before a clanking noise made her gasp. "Who's there?!"

She looked around the room, before about six ghosts came out of the walls on all sides.

"Ahhh!" she screamed.

"Boo!" one ghost shouted, before they all laughed.

Mel turned around frantically, and saw they were all around her.

"If I ever get outta here, Sherlock Bones is gonna pay for this." she said quietly.

The ghosts all stopped laughing and looked at her more seriously.

"Sherlock Bones?" one questioned, this one being a bit overweight. "The Sherlock Bones?"

Mel turned to him while still looking scared.

"Yeah." she said. "Why?"

"That monster!" another ghost snapped, this one being the shortest.

"What do you mean?" Mel asked, confused, but not as scared as before.

"That monster trapped us all in here during his hunts!" a third ghost explained, this one being skinny.

"We finally manged to find a way out, but only those who are whole and not monstrous looking can pass through it." a fourth explained, this one female.

"Is that why you're all trapped in here. You ghosts, phantoms, werewolves, and whatever else is in here?" Mel inquired.

"Yes." the skinny one replied.

Mel turned to the last two ghosts, which looked like twins - a boy and a girl.

"If everyone in here is so nice, why did everyone scare me when I first got here?" she asked.

"We thought you worked for him." the male twin explained.

"Yeah. Sorry we scared you." the female one said, speaking for them all.

"Follow me." the short one said, getting Mel to turn to him. "I'll show you the way out."

"And we'll tell the others around here what's going on." the fat one explained.

Mel nodded, and then she followed the short one down a corridor.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Rangers had arrived in the city center, and were looking around.

"I don't see Elgar and Sherlock Bones anywhere." Carlos said.

"I know, neither can I." Cassie said, looking past a car.

An explosion went off nearby, getting their attention, and then they all saw Elgar and a bunch of Piranhatrons heading towards them.

"Well, what do we have here?" Elgar sneered.

"Where's your partner, Elgar!" TJ demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know!" Elgar sneered. "Get them!"

The Piranahtrons charged at the Rangers.

"Come on, guys!" TJ ordered.

The Rangers all charged at the Piranhatrons.

TJ then ducked as one tried to punch him as he ran past him, while Ashley jumped as another tried to tackle her, then Justin rolled forward to avoid a third's kick. Cassie blocked a fourth's kick with her hands, then spun around to kick it, but missed as it ducked, while Carlos sent a side kick at a fifth, but missed as it dodged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull had finally managed to get the box to the 11th floor of the apartment building, and then put it down in the middle of a hallway.

"So, where's room 129?" Skull asked, catching his breath.

"Uh, stay here while I check." Bulk instructed.

He walked down the hallway, looking from left to right to check the doors, until he found it on the fifth door on his left. He then knocked on it, and then a middle-aged woman stepped out.

"Oh, hello." she said.

"Are you the owner of this room?" Bulk inquired.

"Yes, I am." the woman replied. "Are you the delivery boy?"

"Um, one of them." Bulk explained. "Stay here, and we'll have your package in here in a few minutes."

He walked back towards Skull, who looked at him.

"Fifth door on the left, Skull." Bulk explained, as they lifted the box back up.

"Right." Skull grunted.

They both walked towards the door, then the woman stepped back, then they both heaved the box into the door, and put it down.

"Oh, thank you for bringing me my new fireplace." the woman said.

"Fireplace?!" Bulk and Skull exclaimed.

"No wonder it was heavy!" Skull exclaimed.

Bulk was so shocked, he fainted.

* * *

Back in the city center, Carlos dodged as a Piranhatron tried to kick him, then side kicked it in the chest, knocking it down.

Ashley rolled forward as one tried to kick her, then got up and blocked a another's punch with her forearm, before she punched it in the chest, while kicking the first at the same time.

Justin jumped and split kicked two, knocking them both down, then he landed near a third. He then dodged as it sent a punch at him, then dodged another punch from it, before he spun around and tackled it, knocking it down.

Cassie did three backwards handsprings, then ducked as one ran past her and tried to whack her in the head. She then spun around and elbowed another in the chest, knocking it back slightly, then she spun around and kicked it in the chest, knocking it down.

TJ jumped and kicked one right in the chest, knocking it down, before turning to Elgar.

"Alright, Elgar, tell us where Sherlock Bones is?!" TJ demanded, pointing at him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out!" Elgar sneered, firing a laser out of his sword.

TJ dodged out of the way, making the blast hit the ground, and then he got up - as Justin sent a punch at a Piranhatron, but missed as it ducked.

"You'll never find Sherlock Bones or your friend!" Elgar shouted, before he vanished.

"Oh, man!" TJ moaned, getting to his feet.

He put his communicator to his mouthpiece, as Justin spun around and tackled the Piranhatron.

"Alpha, there's no sign of Sherlock Bones!" he yelled. "Can you find him?!"

**(Power Chamber)**

"I'll try, TJ." Alpha promised, working at the computer.

He pressed buttons on it, before he got a signal.

"Sherlock Bones is all the way at the beach!" he exclaimed.

**(The park)**

"Right! Cassie, you're with me!" TJ shouted, turning to the others. "The rest of you stay here and take care of this!"

"You got it, Teej!" Carlos nodded, holding his thumb up, before ducking as a Piranhatron tried to whack him.

TJ nodded, and then put his right hand at the side of his helmet "Lighting Cruiser, online!" he shouted.

Lighting Cruiser then soared down from the sky, and landed near him.

Cassie punched a Piranhatron in the chest, knocking it down, before she turned and ran towards TJ, who got into Lighting Cruiser.

"Come on!" he called.

Once Cassie got to the car, she got into the passenger's seat, then fastened her seatbelt.

"Let's go." she said.

TJ revved Lighting Cruiser up, then raced away, but it jumped up, and then went into flight mode.

Ashley then ducked as a Piranhatron sent a punch at her, while Carlos kicked another in the chest, and Justin tackled a third.

* * *

Back in the spooky dimension, Mel followed the short ghost through a tunnel.

"You sure this is the way?" Mel asked, looking around.

"Trust me, it is." the ghost replied.

Mel kept following the ghost down the tunnel, until they came to a wider part of it.

"So, what's this meant to be?" Mel asked, looking around.

"You'll see in a few minutes." the ghost explained.

Mel sat down on a rock nearby.

"I hope my friends are doing okay against Sherlock Bones." she admitted nervously.

"I hope they are too." the ghost admitted.

"You know, once you guys aren't acting all spooky and that, this place isn't really scary." Mel commented.

"Thanks." the ghost blushed, embarrassed.

* * *

In the park, Carlos rolled forward to avoid a Piranhatron's kick, and then he kicked it in the back, knocking it into a bush. He then ducked as another sent a punch at him, before he got behind it, and then tackled it from behind, knocking it down.

Ashley split kicked another two, knocking them down, and then spun around and tackled a third, knocking it down. She then dodged as a fourth sent a kick at her, then blocked another kick from it with her hands, before she punched it in the chest, and then chopped it in the back, knocking it down.

Justin jumped up and then pulled one down onto the grass, then he got up and blocked another's punch with his elbow, before he kicked it in the chest, knocking it down. He then did two backwards handsprings as a third sent a kick at him, then he axe kicked it in the face, knocking it down.

The three of them then regrouped.

"Well, that's the last of them." Ashley breathed.

"Yeah. Let's hope TJ and Cassie have found Sherlock Bones." Justin hoped.

Carlos put his communicator to his mouthpiece.

"TJ, we've finished off the Piranhatrons." he reported. "Any sign of Sherlock Bones?"

**(The sky)**

TJ and Cassie looked around as Lighting Cruiser flew through the air.

"No, not yet." TJ reported. "But we're getting close to the beach. You better..."

**(City Center)**

_"..rev up Storm Blaster and meet us there." _TJ advised.

"Okay, TJ." Carlos understood.

"Storm Blaster, online!" Justin shouted, touching the side of his helmet.

Storm Blaster then showed up, and then the three Rangers piled into it - Carlos having the back all to himself - and then Justin drove it off.

* * *

In the spooky dimension, Mel and the short ghost looked up, as the skinny one came towards them, followed by a robed figure.

"Who's this?" Mel asked, getting up.

"This is Tatlock the Magician." the skinny ghost explained.

Tatlock bowed at Mel.

"Tatlock was the one who found the only way out of this place." the skinny ghost explained.

Tatlock took a staff out of his robe, and then waved it around in a circle, before a portal showed up on the wall.

"Well, thanks for your help then." Mel said. "I'll make sure Sherlock pays for what he's done to you."

She began walking towards the portal, but the short ghost got in front of her.

"Wait, you _can't _go yet!" he argued, getting her to stop. "You've gotta wait until we find _your_ world, otherwise you may _never_ get back."

"How long will that take?" Mel asked.

"Depends." the skinny ghost explained. "Tatlock has to take his time going through dimensions."

Mel sighed but nodded, understanding what he meant.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was still working at the computer.

"I still can't find that spooky dimension anywhere!" he exclaimed, looking up at Dimtiria.

"Keep trying, Alpha 6." she told him. "That _place_ has to be somewhere out there."

"Ohh, I hope you're right." he said, before the alarm went off. "What the?!"

He looked at the computer, as a signal began bleeping.

"I think I've found something." he said.

"What is it, Alpha?" Dimitria inquired.

"I think I might have found a dimensional wormhole." Alpha explained.

* * *

Above the beach, Lighting Cruiser still soared through the air, as TJ and Cassie looked down from it.

"You see anything?" TJ asked, turning to Cassie.

"No, uh...wait a minute." Cassie said, taking a closer look at something. "I think that's it!"

TJ turned Lighting Cruiser slightly upwards, and then he saw Sherlock Bones on the ground.

"You're right." he said.

He then soared Lighting Cruiser down, and then landed it on the sand, the tries skidding, making Sherlock turn to them.

"Well, what do we have here?" Sherlock sneered, as TJ and Cassie got out of Lighting Cruiser. "Still looking for your friend, Rangers?"

"Of course we are!" TJ snapped, pointing at him. "We _never_ abandon one of our own!"

Sherlock laughed, before he heard a noise, and then turned around to see Storm Blaster come up behind him.

"Well, looks like the gang's all here!" he sneered.

Carlos, Ashley and Justin all got out of Storm Blaster.

"You're not getting away this time!" Carlos promised, pointing at Sherlock.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Sherlock smirked.

TJ and Cassie both jumped and sent a kick at Sherlock, but he vanished when before they could hit him, making them hit the ground.

"TJ!" Justin cried.

"Cassie!" Ashley cried, as they and Carlos ran towards them.

Ashley then helped Cassie up as Carlos helped TJ up.

"Where'd that guy go?" Justin wondered, looking around.

They all looked around as they heard Sherlock's laughter, before a blast came out of nowhere and hit TJ.

"Ahh!" he moaned, falling to his knees.

"TJ!" the others gasped, gathering around him, as he clutched his chest.

They then all looked up as Sherlock's laughter began again, before he reappeared in front of them.

"You won't get away with this!" Justin swore, pointing at him.

* * *

In the spooky dimension, Mel kept staring at the portal, as Tatlock kept trying to find her dimension.

"Are you nearly there, Tatlock?" she asked desperately.

Tatlock shrugged.

"He's not sure." the skinny ghost said. "You see, Tatlock doesn't speak."

"Oh, I see." Mel understood.

Tatlock then stopped waving his staff around, and then Mel and the ghosts saw the inside of the Power Chamber in the portal.

"Is that Mel's dimension?" the short ghost asked.

Tatlock nodded.

"Well, goodbye everyone." Mel said, as she walked towards the portal. "I'll make sure Sherlock Bones pays for putting you through this suffering."

"We know you will, Mel." the skinny ghost said.

Mel then stepped through the portal, and then it closed.

"Good luck, Mel." the short ghost said quietly.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was still working on the computer, when a loud noise from behind made him turn around.

"Yo-Yo-Yo!" he exclaimed, seeing a portal open up. "What's going on here?!"

Mel then stepped through the portal, which then closed after she'd stepped into the Power Chamber.

"Mel?!" Alpha exclaimed. "But I don't understand, how did you escape?"

"I had a little help on the other side." Mel explained.

"It's good to have you back, Mel." Dimitria said. "But now's not the time to celebrate. The other Rangers are in trouble at the beach."

"Guess I better get over there and help. Shift into Turbo!" Mel shouted, as her key glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

Mel lowered her arms to her sides, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

Back at the beach, the Rangers all groaned as Sherlock began to make his way towards them, when two blasts came out of nowhere and hit him.

"Ahhh!" he groaned.

He turned left and saw Mel holding both her Auto Blaster in Turbo Mode, but also her Turbo Navigator in Defender mode.

"Nooo!" he hissed quietly.

The Rangers all turned to Mel.

"Mel?!" they gasped, staring at her.

"You're back!" Ashley gasped, her hands over her mouthpiece.

"What?!" Sherlock exclaimed. "Impossible! How'd you escape the spooky dimension?!"

"I had some help on the other side!" Mel explained, putting her weapons away. "Turns out those spooks you've imprisoned there hate you for what they've done, so they helped me escape!"

"Oh, no!" Sherlock grumbled.

The other Rangers ran towards Mel.

"Glad you're okay, Mel." Ashley said, patting her arm.

"Good to have you back." Cassie said, touching her shoulder.

"Right. Turbine Laser now!" TJ shouted, touching the right side of his helmet.

The Turbine Laser then arrived in the area, and then the Rangers spotted it.

"Lock in positions!" TJ ordered.

The Turbine Laser then turned into cannon mode, and then lowered itself to the Rangers, who then took their positions.

"Power up!" TJ shouted.

Sherlock groaned as he back to his feet.

The Turbine Laser then powered up.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted, holding their arms out - TJ, Cassie and Justin their right, Mel, Ashley and Carlos their left.

A ball of energy shot out of the Turbine Laser, which then hit Sherlock in the face, knocking him down.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox was watching the whole battle from the Subcraft's periscope

"Nooo!" she exclaimed, turning away from it. "Mel's back, and they've defeated Sherlock Bones! Launch the torpedoes!"

"Launching now, my queen." Rygog obeyed, pressing a button on the controls.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, and then shot down towards Earth.

* * *

The torpedoes then hit and exploded near Sherlock, making him grow giant.

"We need Rescue Megazord power now!" Mel shouted, touching the right side of her helmet.

**(Zord hanger)**

A huge door opened up, showing Artillatron, and the Turbo Zords.

_Goooo!_

Six small drills holding Artillatron then lifted themselves up, followed by a cable crane that was holding the middle of it.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Artillatron then raced along towards the tunnel.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
__Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Artillatron then raced then out of the stadium and then along the road.

_Gooooooo!_

Artillatron kept racing along the road until it got to the battle zone, and then the Rangers jumped into their Rescuezords.

"Lighting Fire Tamer!" TJ shouted, before pulling a knob and hitting the pedal.

"Storm Tower!" Mel shouted.

_Shift into Turbo_

Lighting Fire and Storm Tower then rolled onto the street.

"Wind Rescue!" Cassie shouted.

"Thunder Loader!" Carlos shouted.

Thunder Loader and Wind Rescue then rolled onto the street.

"Siren Blaster!" Justin shouted.

"Star Racer!" Ashley shouted.

_Gooooooo!_

Star Racer and Siren Blaster then rolled onto the street, and then the six Rescuezords all raced towards Wicked Wisher. Artialltron's front parts then lifted themselves up, forming tower mode.

The Rescuezords all transformed to robot mode, and then began to change into their part of their Rescue Megazord.

Siren Blaster then landed onto Star Racer and Thunder Loader - forming the legs - Thunder Loader the right, Star Racer the left. Lighting Fire then lowered itself onto Siren Blaster, and then Wind Rescue attached itself to its right, while Storm Tower attached itself to its left, forming the arms. Lighting Fire's front then lifted itself up, and then a helmet lifted itself up over the head, forming the Rescue Megazord.

Sherlock glared at the Rescue Megazord. "That doesn't scare me!" he snapped, charging at it.

Once he got close, the Rescue Megazord punched him in the face, sending him flying to the ground. He then got back up, then took his hat off, and then threw it at the Rescue Megazord like a Frisbee, but missed as it dodged.

"See how you like this!" Sherlock sneered, taking the magnifying glass out of his pocket.

"Not this time!" Mel shouted.

The Rescue Megazord jumped up, as a laser shot out of the magnifying glass, causing the laser to miss it.

"What the?!" Sherlock exclaimed, before he looked up.

The Rescue Megazord then dived down and kicked him with both feet, causing him to drop the magnifying glass as he was knocked down to the ground.

Artillatron then showed up behind the Rescue Megazord, and then it stood at ease, as Artillatron powered up. The Rescue Megazord then raised its arms up, and then Artillatron transferred its cannons to it, which then held them on its shoulder.

"We need artillery power, now!" the Rangers shouted, crossing their fists over each other, and then punched them forward.

A big burst shot out of one of the cannons, while the other shot out numerous smaller bursts. They both kept firing their shots at Sherlock, who then moaned once they hit him, and then he fell back and was destroyed.

The Rescue Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox pulled away from the Subcraft's periscope.

"I can't believe it!" she bellowed, getting Rygog, Elgar and Porto to turn to her. "That's two monsters destroyed in two days!"

"Perhaps the Rangers are getting stronger than we anticipated." Porto suggested.

"Aghh!" Divatox growled, glaring at them all.

She huffed as she walked towards the balcony.

"She seems more mad than usual." Elgar commented.

"Mmm?" Rygog muttered. "You're right there."

Once on the balcony, Divatox stared down at the Earth.

"Those Rangers really make me mad!" she cursed. "And Mel managed to escape from the so-called spooky dimension! I thought _no one_ could escape that!"

* * *

Later, at the Youth Center, the Rangers were all sitting at a table together, when Sara looked in, and then smiled when she spotted Mel.

"Mel!" she squealed happily.

Mel turned to her, and then got up from her seat.

"Sara." she said.

They both ran and hugged each other.

"I thought I'd never see you again." Sara cried happily.

"I'm okay, sis." Mel smiled, as they pulled apart. "The Power Rangers were able to get me out, it just took them a while as they didn't know where I'd been zapped to."

"Well, I'm glad you alright, sis." Sara said.

"Oh, Sara, I'd like you meet my friends." Mel said, as they walked towards the others. "Guys, my sister, Sara."

"Nice to meet you." TJ said, holding his hand out. "I'm TJ."

Sara shook his hand.

"Cassie."

"Carlos."

"Justin."

"I'm Ashley."

"Nice to meet you all." Sara said.

They all smiled, before TJ spotted Bulk and Skull sitting at another table, looking exhausted.

"Hey, look." TJ said.

The others all turned to Bulk and Skull.

"Never again, are we...taking a...delivery job." Bulk breathed.

"Yeah." Skull breathed. "That fireplace weighed a tone."

"I'm a bit surprised we didn't break our backs carrying that thing up the stairs." Bulk admitted.

"Yeah." Skull sighed, before he fell out of his chair.

Everyone turned to him and then laughed.


	21. The Accident

**A/N: I'm sorry if Mel's role is a bit small in this one, but the way it goes, apart from Carlos, all their roles are small.**

* * *

At Angel Grove High, several students - including Carlos - were walking down the hallway.

"Hey, Carlos." a boy said, walking past him.

Carlos nodded to the boy, then looked at his communicator as he past by a couple of giggling girls.

"Hey." he said, passing another boy with a football. "Coach here yet?"

"No, he's late, as usual." the boy answered, as Carlos turned to him. "You're Coach's pet. He say why he wanted to see us?"

"No, and I'm not Coach's pet." Carlos joked.

The boy smirked, as Coach walked towards them.

"Morning, boys, Carlos, Owen." he said.

He looked at his watch as he past them both, then took a key out of his pocket as he walked towards a door.

"Look, I don't have a lot of time, so I'm only gonna say this once." he explained, as he unlocked the door, and then turned to the boys. "Starting this Saturday, I'm appointing a new captain. My choice is Owen..."

"Thanks, Coach." Owen grinned.

"..or Carlos." Coach finished.

Carlos nodded understandably.

"Look, you guys are both good players, but Owen needs to work on sportsmanship." Coach explained. "Carlos, sometimes you miss practice. If you want this position, you both could work harder."

He opened the door and walked into his office, as the two boys turned to each other. Owen then walked off in one direction, and then Carlos walked off in another.

* * *

Later, Carlos was walking along the pitch with Justin, as other plays practiced.

"I don't know. I should be practicing but...I've been playing soccer with Owen since I was ten years old." Carlos explained. "It just feels weird competing against him."

Justin shrugged. "I don't think Owen's worried about it." he said.

"Why'd you say that?" Carlos asked.

"Carlos, wanna play?" a boy named Joe called.

Carlos turned as the boy ran towards Owen from behind.

"Owen can use some help with his sportsmanship." the boy joked, pushing Owen playfully.

"Go ahead." Justin said.

Carlos put his bag down, and then ran off to get join in.

Later, he was dribbling the ball across the pitch, then he dodged past a player, when Joe got in front of him.

"Hey, loser." Joe said.

Carlos dribbled past him, when Owen cut in and kicked the ball away.

"See ya!" Owen teased, as he ran across the pitch.

Carlos stopped running and sighed, before he turned around and ran after Owen. He ran past a few players, and once he got close, he slide tackled Owen, tripping him up.

"Ahh!" Owen moaned, as his legs wobbled.

Carlos got back up as another boy took the ball.

"Go, Carlos, go!" Justin cheered, getting up from a bench on the sidelines.

Carlos took the ball back, and then raced across the pitch with it. He dodged past a player, and then shot the ball towards the goal, scoring as the goalkeeper missed it.

"Yeah!" Justin cheered.

"Yeah." Carlos whooped, running across the pitch.

He jumped up and high-fived another player, but then stopped and gasped, as he saw Owen lying on the ground, clutching his right leg.

"What happened?" Joe asked concernedly, as he and a few other players gathered around him.

"Holy..." Carlos muttered.

He, Justin and the other players all ran towards Owen, who groaned.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

Blue Senturion turns his bike round the corner of a warehouse.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

Phantom Ranger stands inside a dark building.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The six Rescuezords skid along a street in robot mode.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Rescue Megazord then stands at ease.

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Owen kept groaning as people gathered around him.

"Owen, are you alright?" Carlos asked, crouching down near him.

Owen moaned as Justin got to them.

"Can you move your leg?" Joe asked.

"Ah! No." Owen moaned, shaking his head. "No!"

"I think it's broken." Joe deduced.

Carlos looked worried, before turning to Justin. "Justin, get the coach." he said, patting Justin's chest.

"Okay." Justin said, before he ran off.

"Carlos, what'd you do to my leg?!" Owen accused.

"Hey, what'd you do to Owen?" Joe asked. "That was an illegal move."

"Me? But I didn't even..." Carlos swore.

"It wasn't illegal." a boy defended.

"He didn't even touch him." another added.

Coach then showed up.

"Alright, alright." he said, pushing through the crowd. "Move back, everybody. Let's go."

Carlos got up as Coach looked at Owen.

"Straighten it out." he instructed.

Owen stretched his right leg out, and then Coach had a look at it.

"How's that?" he asked, touching it.

"Ahh!" Owen moaned in pain. "I can't..."

"Alright, son, it looks like you're going to the emergency room." Coach realized, making Carlos worry more. "Let's go, get him up."

Joe and another boy grabbed Owen's arms.

"Come on." Coach said, as they helped him up. "Easy. There you go."

Owen hopped on his left foot as he turned around, before wrapping his arm around the two boys.

"Ah." he moaned, as they helped him along.

Coach followed after them, as everyone else watched - Carlos being the most worried.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox was looking through the binoculars on the controls, when Porto came in from the balcony.

"Queen Divatox, the Zord project is nearly finished." he reported, getting her attention. "There's just one or two minor glitches."

"Glitches!" Divatox snapped. "Porto, when I order you to build me an evil Zord, I expect it to be perfect; like me."

"Oh, it is, it is." Porto assured. "It just needs a test drive. You know, in case it explodes."

"Oh, brilliant!" Divatox scoffed. "What kind of birdbrain..." A smile came to her lips. "..is gonna test drive the thing if it might explode?"

She turned to Elgar, who was muttering while cleaning the periscope.

"Uh... Uh, what?" he asked, turning to Divatox.

* * *

Later, he was in the Zord's cockpit, with Porto standing outside. The Zord had a bull horns on its head, a weird symbol on one side of its chest and then number 12 on other side, while the rest of it was robotic parts.

"Come on, hurry up!" Porto ordered. "There it is, Elgar; the Terrorzord. Oh, isn't it beautiful? It's my masterpiece. I just need to make a few more adjustments before you-"

"Adjustments?" Elgar questioned, playing with the controls. "No time! Gotta go!"

"Oh, no!" Porto moaned, as the Terrorzord began to move. "Get outta there! Wait! No, wait!

"Running!" Elgar grinned, as it raced away.

Porto stared at it. "Elgar, come back here?!" he demanded.

A large screw then floated towards him, which he then grabbed.

"Oh, great!" he groaned. "He's gonna wish he really when he finds the cotter pin isn't in there!"

* * *

The next day at school, Joe and three other boys on the soccer team were discussing what had happened to Owen yesterday near the stairs.

"It was an illegal move." Joe said. "Owen saw him do it."

"I saw it too, it _wasn't_ illegal!" another boy argued.

"And besides, Carlos wouldn't cheat like that." a second argued fairly.

"Oh, get a clue!" Joe scoffed. "Carlos wants to be team captain, right? So he hurts Owen, and boom! Owen's out for the season."

Carlos came down the stairs, having just heard about Owen.

"Owen's out for the season?" he questioned, shocked.

Joe and the third boy turned to him.

"Yeah, his ankle's sprained, bad." Joe explained, as Carlos came up to his right. "Oh, don't act so disappointed."

"Looks like you're gonna be team captain after all!" the third boy sneered, acting like Carlos did it on purpose.

"You think I did it on purpose?" Carlos asked, hurt.

"Hey, all I know is, I'm not playing for anyone who would hurt someone just to be team captain." Joe said. "I'm quitting."

He walked off as some girls giggled and walked nearby, then the third boy followed him - pushing through the other two as they did. The first boy then walked off past Carlos, while the second stopped near him, as Mel came down the hallway.

"Forget about them, Carlos." the boy said. "Everybody knows you didn't do it."

The boy then walked off, and then Carlos followed, leaving Mel confused.

"I wonder what's going on?" she wondered, putting her hand on her chin. "I'll try and catch him tomorrow."

* * *

Later, the soccer team was divied in two for practice, one red team, one yellow team - which included Carlos.

"Get it, Tom!" a yellow player shouted, passing the ball.

Another then got the ball and shot it towards the goal.

"Come on!" a yellow player shouted.

The ball then hit the net, scoring, as Bulk and Skull stood near the net, and also a big bucket of water.

"Alright, Yellow Team!" Bulk whooped.

He held his thumb up while Skull grinned, and then Red's goalkeeper picked up the ball.

"Nice job, goalie." Bulk scoffed, as the goalie kicked the ball away. "Yeah, you better throw the ball out there!"

"Hey, no dribbling!" Skull barked.

"Go touchdown!" Bulk cheered, before picking up a red flag and waved it. "Red flag!"

Skull picked up a soccer ball, as Coach came towards them.

"What do you think you're doing?" Coach asked.

Bulk threw the flag away, as Skull threw the ball away.

"Ah. So I see you've noticed our..." Bulk said, before his arm got stuck in the net. "..soccer prowess."

"We're available for assisting coaches if you need us." Skull said, playing with his hands like he still had the soccer ball, as Bulk pulled his arm out of the net.

"You're suppose to be handing out water." Coach said sternly.

"Oh, yeah. No problemo." Bulk said.

He picked up the big barrel of water, then put it on his shoulder, accidently getting water all over Coach.

"Hey, hey!" he complained.

Bulk turned around, getting water all over Skull. He then turned again, looking confused as Coach walked off.

"What?" he asked.

Skull grabbed the barrel and held it up.

"Help me..." Bulk began.

"Let me get that for you." Skull said.

He turned the barrel upwards, pouring water all over Bulk's shirt.

"There you go." he mumbled.

Bulk grabbed the barrel back, but then dropped it.

"Wait a second." Skull said.

He steadied a lifter, which had boxes with other barrels of water in, as Bulk picked up the one he dropped, and then put it on top of the boxes, splashing Skull a bit as he did.

"Ah, man!" he groaned. "You splashed me!"

A player passed the ball to Carlos, who then ran with it, before a Red player kicked it away from him.

"Ah!" Carlos sighed.

He looked down as the other players kept playing, thinking about what he did to Owen.

"Come on." a boy said.

**(Flashback)**

Carlos skidded and slide tackled Owen, tripping him up, and then he fell to the ground.

"Ahhh!" Owen groaned, clutching his right leg.

_"Come on!"_ a boy called.

**(Flashback ends)**

"Carlos, come on!" Coach bellowed.

Carlos turned to him, and then ran after the ball.

"You won't!" a boy sneered.

"Move away!" another shouted.

Carlos came towards a Red player with the ball, who then kicked it between his legs.

"Yeah!" another boy cheered, as the player ran to the ball, and started dribbling it.

Carlos sighed, as he was too busy thinking about Owen to concentrate.

**(Flashback)**

Owen turns to Carlos as Joe and another boy help him along.

**(Flashback ends)**

Carlos sighed and ruffled his hair.

"Man!" he sighed.

"Carlos, get over here!" Coach called.

Carlos walked towards him.

"What's the matter?" Coach asked. "You're not concentrating."

"I keep thinking about Owen." Carlos admitted.

"Hey, look; if you didn't mean it, it was an accident." Coach explained. "If you're gonna play sports, there's gonna be accidents."

Carlos nodded, knowing that.

"But we need ya 100%." Coach explained. "Alright."

Carlos nodded. "Yeah." he said.

"Alright." Coach said, before he walked off.

Carlos then turned and ran back into the game.

The Subcraft's periscope then came out of the barrel of water.

* * *

On the other end, Divatox looked at Carlos through it.

"Oh, I just love it when the Power Rangers are miserable." she grinned, turning away.

She then walked past Rygog.

"Now, let's see what I can do to make that Power Punk feel even worse." she said, fiddling with her fingers.

Porto then came in with the cotter pin.

"Um, Divatox, may I speak to you for a moment?" he requested.

"Quiet!" Divatox snapped. "And that little Green Ranger is losing his spirt, eh?" She sniggered. "Let's send in a real challenge."

"Yeah." Rygog smirked.

"Piranhatrons?" Porto suggested.

"No, peabrain!" Divatox snapped, walking past the periscope. "Somebody who wouldn't even lift a little finger to fight."

She laughed as made a kissy noise.

"I'm so brilliant." she grinned.

* * *

Later, Carlos was sitting on a bench at the soccer pitch, feeling sad for Owen. He shook his head, as he thought about how he could've hurt his childhood friend. Just then, Owen - who was on crutches - Joe and the boy that agreed with Joe about Carlos hurting Owen on purpose came up behind him.

"Why'd you wreck my leg, Carlos?" Owen asked rudely.

Carlos turned to the three of them, and then got up.

"Look what you've done now, Carlos?" Joe sneered.

"You messed everything up!" the other boy snapped.

"Owen, I need to talk to you." Carlos said, touching Owen's arm.

Owen backed away. "Look at me!" he snapped rudely. "The doctor's say I'm_ never_ gonna play soccer again!"

"It was an accident." Carlos swore.

"Right?" Owen scoffed, disbelieving. "You're team captain. That's all you care about!"

"That's _not _true, okay!" Carlos snapped. "It's not true! I wasn't anywhere near your leg!"

Carlos backed away as the boys came closer to him.

"You're gonna pay for what you did." Joe sneered.

The Rangers then teleported onto the pitch.

"Carlos, get away from those guys!" TJ shouted.

Carlos turned to them, then back to the boys as they looked shocked.

"Carlos!" Ashley called.

"What?" Carlos muttered, confused.

He ran towards the other Rangers, who ran towards him, as the boys grinned.

"Carlos!" TJ said.

"What's going on?" Carlos asked, as they gathered together.

"Those guys are fakes!" TJ explained. "Divatox sent 'em."

Owen, Joe and the boy then all turned into Piranhatrons.

"Carlos, look!" Mel cried, pointing at them.

"See." TJ said.

Carlos turned to the boys, and then gasped as he got ready to fight, as did the others.

More Piranhatrons then showed up.

"Ready?" TJ asked.

Carlos nodded.

"Let's do it!" TJ said.

The Rangers all charged at the Piranhatrons, who then all charged at them - except for the one who'd pretend to be Owen, who tripped over the cast leg.

Justin side flipped over a bench as one sent a kick at him, then dodged past another, then blocked a third's kick with his elbow. He then sent a punch at it, which it blocked with its arm, which he then chopped.

Carlos ran towards one, then blocked a punch from it with his forearm, and then he punched it in the chest. He then rolled over its back, then he blocked another's kick with his hands, then blocked a third's kick with his hands.

Cassie jumped over a bench as one spun around to tackle her, and then she spun around and kicked another in the hand as it tried to punch her. She turned around to a third and hit it in the chest with the palm of her hand, then she kicked the first in the leg as it jumped onto the bench, knocking it down. She then turned to the second, then ducked as it tried to whack her, then she grabbed its arm and punched it in the chest.

Mel ducked as one jumped and tried to kick her in the head, then she turned left and side kicked another in the chest, knocking it back. She then rolled forward as they both tried to punch her at the same time, then got back up, and spun around and tackled them both.

Ashley blocked a kick from one with her hands, then wrapped its leg under her arm as it tried to kick her in the side, and then pulled it to the ground. She then turned and blocked another's kick with her hands, then ducked as it tried to punch her, then she grabbed its arm, then lifted her leg up and axe kicked it in the back of the head, pulling it down with her foot, and then she pulled on its arm. She then looked up and rolled away as a third came over and tried to pounce on her, then she got up, blocked a punch from it with her forearm, then wrapped her arms around its chest, and then lifted it up, pulling it down onto the ground, and then she elbowed it in the chest.

TJ ducked as one tried to kick him, then side flipped to his right as another tried to tackle him, then he got up with his back against a tree. He then blocked a third's punch with his elbow, then ducked as a fourth tried to whack him in the head, before he elbowed the third in the chest.

Justin spun around and tried to upper kick two but missed as they ducked, but then he kicked one of them in the chest as it got back up, knocking it down. He then blocked a kick from a third with his arm, then punched it and the second in the chest, knocking them down.

Cassie ducked and spun around as one tried to punch her, then punched it in the side while blocking another punch from it. She then grabbed its arm, and then flipped it off the table it was on.

Mel back flipped as one sent a punch at her, then grabbed its arm as it tried to punch her again, then flipped it over onto its back, and then punched it in the chest. She then turned and dodged a kick from another, then dodged a punch from it, before she axe kicked it in the face, knocking it down.

TJ blocked a punch from one, then punched it in the chest, then blocked a kick from another. He then ducked as the first sent a kick at him, then he tried to whack the second in the head, but missed as it ducked, then blocked two punches from the first. The second then kicked him in the chest, but then he grabbed its leg, and then hit it with his elbow, knocking it down. He then rolled forward as the first spun around and sent a kick at him, then he got up, turned around and kicked it in the side, knocking it back slightly. He then sent a upper kick at it, but missed as it ducked, then turned and kicked a third in the chest, and then spun around and tackled the first, before punching it in the chest.

"Ha, gotcha." he grinned.

Carlos sent a upper kick at one, but missed as it ducked, then grabbed its arm as it tried to punch him, before he flipped it over onto its back, making it hit the ground, and then it disappeared.

They all then looked around, and then gathered together, as the Piranhatrons had all vanished.

"Carlos, are you okay?" TJ asked.

"What was that all about?" Carlos asked, confused.

"Well..." TJ said, touching Carlos shoulder, before they both walked off. "..if you ask me; I say Divatox was trying to trick you with your own guilt."

"Well, maybe she doesn't have to trick me." Carlos argued, turning to him as they stopped.

"What do you mean?" TJ asked.

"I'm quitting soccer." Carlos announced.

"Quitting soccer is not gonna help you with your problems." Ashley told him.

"And you can't just quit because you accidently hurt someone." Mel argued. "It happens in nearly every sport."

"They're right." TJ agreed.

"Then what will?" Carlos asked Ashley, before turning to Mel. "And how do you know?"

He then turned around and walked off.

"Carlos, wait!" TJ called.

He sighed as Justin touched Ashley's shoulder.

"Let him think about it." Mel said. "Give him time. He'll come around...I hope."

Carlos kept walking on.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox had watched the whole thing through the periscope.

"Ahh!" she groaned, turning away from it. "My plan almost worked!"

She walked towards Porto and her treasure.

"Now, if I can just get all the Power Rangers to walk away..." she said.

"Um, my queen." Porto said.

"What?!" Divatox asked, stressfully, turning to him.

"I must speak with you." Porto explained.

"Alright, already!" Divatox frowned, before she walked off. "Now what is all the fuss about Elgar? Isn't he back from the test drive yet?"

"Well, he left before I could finish the Zord." Porto explained, holding the cotter pin up.

Divatox turned to him. "What?!" she exclaimed.

She huffed as she walked towards him, and then snatched the screw.

"You better hope that contraption stays together, or you are so popped." she warned.

She handed him back the screw, and then turned around and walked away.

"But...but I..." Porto stuttered. "But it's..."

He sighed.

* * *

The next day at Angel Grove High, Owen used his crutches to get to his locker - his books being under his arm - which he then dropped once he got close. He sighed as he opened his locker up, when Carlos came over and picked up his books.

"Here, Owen." he said, holding them out.

Owen turned around. "Thanks." he said, sarcastically, taking them. "Come to gloat?"

Carlos sighed as Owen put his books in his locker.

"Look, I feel terrible about what happened. I was just trying to get the ball. I didn't mean to hurt you." Carlos said.

"Well, you did!" Owen snapped, turning to him. "You made an illegal move, you know."

"Slide tackles legal." Carlos assured.

"Not if you trip the other player." Owen argued.

"But...I don't think my foot even touched you." Carlos assured.

"Then how'd I end up with this?" Owen asked rudely.

Carlos looked at Owen's leg. "Come on, Owen. We've played soccer together since we were little kids." he said.

"Maybe you thought it was the only way you could be captain." Owen retorted.

They both stared at each other.

"I gotta go." Owen said.

He closed his locker up.

"Excuse me?" Owen asked, before he moved past Carlos.

Carlos turned to Owen, as several people walked or talked nearby.

"Let's move it." a boy said.

Carlos turned away as Owen began going up the stairs, and then sighed as everyone nearby walked away, just as Mel came towards him.

"You okay?" she asked.

Carlos didn't answer.

"Carlos?" Mel asked, touching his shoulder.

"I'm fine, just thinking about what happened." Carlos sighed, before he walked off.

Mel stared at him as he walked. "He must really be upset." she deduced.

* * *

Later, Carlos walked towards a fence with a bush behind it near a street, then whacked a leave off it, before he leaned on it. As he began to think about what happened, Blue Senturion walked around a car on the street.

"This vehicle is in violation of local parking reglations." the robot said.

He bent down with a stick, and saw the car was too far away from the curb.

"It is too for from the curb, and requires me to write a ticket." he said.

Before he did, he turned to Carlos, and noticed he was upset.

"Huh?" he said, before he ran towards him. "Hello. You looked troubled, Carlos. Is something the matter?"

"I always played soccer for fun with my buddies." Carlos explained. "We never_ even_ kept score. But now... Now, it's all changed."

"This does _not_ sound like a legal matter that I am qualified to help you with." Blue Senturion said.

"You're right." Carlos sighed. "It's not. It's just something I gotta go sort our myself."

He then walked off.

"Good luck, Carlos." Blue Senturion hoped.

He turned back to the car.

"Well, then, back to work." he said, walking towards the front of the car.

He then crouched down and looked at the license plate.

"Hmm?" he muttered, before he wrote the number down.

His sensors then went off.

"Alert! Alert!" he gasped, turning around. "I am detecting the presence of a large metal object of enormous weight."

He got up and looked up at the sky.

"I think it's..." he said.

He saw the Terrorzord fly down towards him.

"..a moving violation!" he said.

Terrorzord kept coming down to the ground.

"Halt!" Blue Senturion bellowed.

Terrorzord landed on the ground in front of him, shaking it slightly.

"Ah." Blue Senturion gulped, backing away. "Sensor readings indicate that the object is not from this planet."

He looked up at Terrorzord, and then threw his notebook away.

"You cannot park that there!" he shouted.

Terrorzord stood upright.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Elgar teased.

"I assure you, I will do what I have been sworn to do!" Blue Senturion assured. "Robo Racer, online!"

He blew his whistle, and then Robo Racer raced along a street, which he then jumped into. It then drove through a tunnel, as Terrorzord began rampaging through the city, destroying a couple of buildings.

"Robo Racer battle mode!" Blue Senturion shouted.

He pulled on the knob, and then the front of Robo Racer lifted itself up, and then folded itself out, forming some legs. The legs then twisted around, then part of its back opened up, creating some arms, and then it came out of the tunnel and jumped up into the sky. It then flew down as the back retracted itself, showing a head, and then its legs split apart, forming Robo Racer Battle mode, as it dived towards Terrorzord, and then punched it in the chest, knocking it back slightly.

They both then stood face-to-face, and got ready to fight. They both matched towards each other, then Terrorzord sent a punch at Robo Racer, which blocked it, then they got locked in grapple. Terrorzord then sent a number of punches at Robo Racer, which dodged them by backing away, but then Terrorzord kicked it in the chest, and then punched it twice in the chest.

Terrorzord then grappled Robo Racer, then pushed itself back, before ramming it with its horns, knocking it back slightly. Terrorzord then jumped up nd rammed Robo Racer with its horns again, knocking it back some more. Robo Racer then brought its cuffs out.

"Oh, goodie. I can try a little slight of hand." Elgar smirked, pulling a knob, and then pressed a button on it.

Robo Racer sent its cuffs right at Terrorzord by its chain, but Terrorzord dodged out of the way, and then grabbed the chain as the cuffs went past it. Both Zords then got locked in a tug-of-war with the chain, but then Terrorzord dash around in circles around Robo Racer, tying it up with the chain.

"That was not possible!" Blue Senturion exclaimed.

Terrorzord then punched Robo Racer in the face, knocking it down.

"Mayday! Mayday" Blue Senturion yelled.

* * *

In the Power Chamber, Alpha was working at the computer.

_"Mayday!"_ Blue Senturion called. _"Mayday!"_

"Whoa!" Alpha exclaimed. "Yo! Wait a minute, let me get a fix on ya!"

He walked towards another computer, as Carlos teleported in.

"What's up, Alpha?" he asked, walking towards him.

"The Robo Racer's in serious trouble!" Alpha exclaimed.

They both saw Robo Racer lying on the ground in the viewing globe, as Terrorzord walked towards it.

The rest of the Rangers then teleported in.

"What's going on?" TJ asked, as they ran towards Carlos and Alpha.

"The Blue Senturion's down!" Carlos explained.

"We better get going." TJ decided. "Shift into Turbo!"

They all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Ashley in the bottom left, Cassie in the bottom right, Carlos in the top right, and Mel in a square in the middle - and then they all lowered their arms, as lighting went off behind them, and their Ranger suits appeared on them - Justin growing to the same height as the others as he did.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

Terrorzord kept matching towards Robo Racer, but then it stopped and turned as the Rescue Megazord showed up. It then brought out two blasters and fired them at Terrorzord, hitting it and knocking it back.

The Rescue Megazord then approached Robo Racer, and then looked down at it.

"Blue Senturion may be down, but it looks like he's still okay." Justin sighed.

"Alright, then." TJ said, punching is fist. "Let's give Elgar one on the chin!"

"You call that a Zord!" Elgar sneered. "This is a Zord, baby!"

He laughed as he pulled a lever on the controls.

The Rescue Megazord then punched Terrorzord in the chest, knocking it back slightly, then punched it again, and then got locked in a grapple with it. The Rescue Megazord then flipped Terrorzord onto its back, but it then got back up and stared at the Rescue Megazord.

"Let's end this!" TJ shouted. "Carlos, call up the heavy artillery!"

"Good idea." Carlos agreed. "Elgar, this one's for you. Artillery power, now!"

Artillatron then showed up behind the Rescue Megazord, and then it stood at ease, as Artillatron powered up. The Rescue Megazord then raised its arms up, and then Artillatron transferred its cannons to it, which then held them on its shoulder.

"Uh-oh." Elgar muttered, pulling a lever.

"Artillery power, fire!" the Rangers shouted, crossing their fists over each other, and then punched them forward.

A big burst shot out of one of the cannons, while the other shot out numerous smaller bursts. They both kept firing their shots at Terrorzord, which then vanished before the blasts hit it, shocking the Rangers.

"Wait a minute, he disappeared!" TJ exclaimed.

"Where'd he go?" Mel exclaimed.

"This has got to be a trick." Carlos deduced. "Even through we can't see him, I know he's out there somewhere."

"Great." TJ mumbled. "We've just gotta figure out if he's there or here. Easy."

Cassie brought out her Turbo Navigator. "Relax, you two. I'll track him on the Turbo Navigator" she said, opening it up.

She looked at it, which then detected a signal behind them.

"There he is. He's directly behind us." she reported.

"Well, then I think we need to take a little spin." TJ said.

They all turned their steering wheels around to their right, making the Rescue Megazord turn around. Once it spotted Terrorzord, it then fired the cannons at it.

"Tricked ya!" Elgar sneered.

Terrorzord pulled Robo Racer out from behind a building, making the cannon blasts hit it instead of Terrorzord, making it short-circuit.

"Ohh!" Blue Senturion moaned.

Robo Racer then fell onto its side as sparks came out of it. The Rangers all looked shocked, as TJ covered his mouthpiece, while Justin looked frantic.

"Oh, no!" Carlos moaned, pulling his head back as he covered his visor. "I hurt another friend!"

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox looked up from the binoculars on the Subcraft's controls.

"Yes! Elgar - he's finally doing something right." she commented.

"But, my queen, you must call him back for completion." Porto begged, standing near Rygog while holding the cotter pin. "It's very important."

"Eh, what's your problem?" Rygog asked. "We're winning!"

"The Zord is missing this cotter pin which holds everything together." Porto explained frantically. "Who knows what could happen?"

* * *

Terrorzord held out its hand, then lighting hit it, making an Axe show up in its hand.

"Alright, no more Mr. Nice Mutant!" Elgar sneered.

Terrorzord dashed towards the Rescue Megazord as if its feet had wheels on them. Once it got close, it slashed the Rescue Megazord in the chest as it raced past it, making sparks come out of it.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

The Recuse Megazord dropped both its cannons.

Terrorzord then sent another slash at it, but it grabbed its axe before it could. They both then wrestled over it, before Terrorzord's chest opened up, showing a bunch of lasers, which then fired at the Rescue Megazord, hitting it, sending it back into a building, which it then crushed, but fortunately, no one was inside. It then landed next to Robo Racer, and then Terrorzord stood over both of them.

Terrorzord then stomped onto the Rescue Megazord's chest.

"Power grid offline." TJ reported. "We're trapped! Mel, how's the shields."

"They're down, TJ!" Mel answered frantically, checking her controls. "I can't get them back up!"

Robo Racer struggled as it tried to get back up.

"Looks like we're finished." Ashley gulped.

"I can't believe we're going down!" Carlos exclaimed, touching his helmet, before hitting his controls.

Terrorzord raised its axe above its head, and then Elgar laughed.

"Arrivederci, Rangers!" he called.

He pulled a knob down, then Terrorzord lowered its axe down towards the Rescue Megazord.

"Ahhh!" the Rangers cried, covering their visors - except Cassie who covered her earpieces.

Once the axe got close to the Recuse Megazord, Terrorzord stopped moving for some reason.

"Huh?" Elgar gasped confused, pulling the knob, but it was jammed. "Oh, you can't be stuck now! Not now!"

Terrorzord's right arm lifted up slightly, but then the whole Zord stopped moving.

"Maybe if I... force it!" Elgar groaned, finally pulling the knob down.

Terrorzord's right arm then fell off as sparks came out of it.

"Huh?" the Rangers gasped, looking up.

Terrorzord stumbled around, as its left arm reached for the spot its right had been.

"Alright, now's our chance." TJ said. "Let's get this Zord back on its feet."

"Yeah!" Carlos agreed.

The Recuse Megazord turned itself over, making Terrorzord stumble back slightly. The Rescue Megazord then got back up, and then they both stared at each other.

Elgar laughed nervously. "I seem to have dropped something." he said.

Terrorzord picked up its right arm.

Oh, gotta go!" Elgar called, pressing a button.

Terrorzord then lifted itself into the air, and then flew off towards the sky. The Rescue Megazord then helped Robo Racer up, and then they both looked up at Terrozord. Robo Racer then fell slightly, but the Rescue Megazord caught it before it fell over.

* * *

Later, Elgar walked into the Subcraft on the Space Base, bushing some dust off his arms as he hummed.

"You coulda finished the Rangers!" Divatox snapped, stepping in front of him.

Elgar yelped as he backed away.

"You almost had them! You _never_ stop in the middle of a battle!" Divatox snapped.

"But... Well, duh, the arm fell off." Elgar reasoned.

"Well, duh? I don't care if it exploded!" Divatox snapped. "You stick with it!"

"But...it's all Porto's fault!" Elgar accused, pointing at Porto.

"But Elgar took it to Earth too soon!" Porto argued, holding the cotter pin.

"Ah! You two talk too much! You give me such a migraine!" Divatox groaned, walking towards Porto. "You, design me more Zords!"

Porto stuttered as she pointed at him.

"And we're gonna put those Power Rangers out of business permanently!" she swore.

She walked off in a huff.

"Yes, ma'am." Porto stuttered. "Right away, ma'am."

* * *

The next day at Angel Grove High, Joe put Owen's books in his bag.

"Thanks, Joe." he said.

He wrapped his bag around his back, as Coach came out of his office and walked towards them both.

"You on the game, boys? Could use your support now that Carlos isn't playing." he said, walking past them both.

"What's the matter with Carlos?" Owen asked, shocked.

Coach stopped and turned to him and Joe.

"He's the _new_ team captain?" Joe recalled.

"No. He quit too." Coach explained.

"He quit?" Owen exclaimed.

"Mm-mm." Coach nodded.

"Why?" Owen asked, curiously.

"Hey, Johnathan." Carlos said.

Coach turned to Carlos, who walked towards another boy, along with a girl.

"Hi." Carlos said, shaking the boy's hand.

"Why don't you let him tell you about it." Coach suggested.

Owen and Joe both turned to Carlos, who was talking to the couple.

"Alright, man..." Johnathan said.

"Come on, Joe." Coach said. "These guys need to talk."

He walked off as Owen turned to Joe.

"Wait a second... If Carlos quit, that means I can play." Joe said, getting Coach to stop.

Coach turned to him. "We'll see." he said.

Joe followed Coach as he turned around and walked away.

Owen looked over at Carlos, who then turned to him and the girl - as Johnathan had walked off.

"..are you..." the girl said.

"Would you excuse me?" Carlos asked.

The girl nodded and walked off, and then Carlos walked towards Owen.

"See ya!" the girl called.

"Hi, Owen." Carlos said, stopping near Owen. "I wonder if there's anything I can do to help."

"No, thanks. I'm okay." Owen assured.

He moved away from Carlos, but then stopped and turned to him.

"I thought you wanted to be team captain?" he questioned, confused. "Why'd you quit?"

"I have my reasons." Carlos said, still feeling sorry for Owen.

"The team will lose." Owen argued.

Carlos looked down, and then Owen sighed and moved towards him.

"Look, Carlos, you didn't hurt my leg." Owen admitted, looking down at it.

Carlos looked confused as Owen looked up.

"You didn't even touch me. I just tripped over my own feet." Owen explained.

"But...you said that I..." Carlos began.

"I wanted to blame somebody." Owen admitted. "Somebody other than me. But it was my fault. Not yours."

Carlos looked at him, a bit shocked and hurt.

"Sorry." Owen said, holding his hand out.

Carlos shook it. "Thanks." he said. "Thanks a lot."

"You wanna sign my cast?" Owen asked.

"Yeah, sure." Carlos said.

Owen rested his cast on top of a bin, then Carlos took a pen from him.

"Your friend, Carlos." he said, writing it down.

He gave Owen back the pen, and then turned around and walked off.

"Hey, what's the rush?" Owen inquired.

Carlos turned to him as he stopped. "I gotta go get my uniform." he explained. "We've got a game to play."

Owen nodded, understandably.

Carlos then turned around and walked off.


	22. Cassie's Best Friend

The Rangers all enjoying a nice day near the lake at the park. Carlos and Justin were throwing a football at each other, Ashley, TJ and Mel were all sitting in long chair each - Mel reading a book - while Cassie was playing with her dog Jetson.

She held a Frisbee out as two people ran towards them, and then Jetson jumped playfully at her.

"Come on, Jetson, jump!" she said.

Jetson jumped at her.

"Oh, good dog. Jump!" Cassie said.

Jetson jumped again.

"Yeah." Cassie said.

Justin threw the football at Carlos, who caught it as Jetson barked. Carlos threw the ball back to Justin, as TJ splashed some ice water from a cooler onto Ashley, who laughed as it tickled her.

"Alright. Yeah." Cassie said, holding the Frisbee as Jetson came closer to her. "Hey, you wanna play with me? Come on. Okay, okay. Watch, watch. Go get it!"

She threw the Frisbee away, then Jetson ran after it, and then caught it with his mouth before it hit the ground.

"Alright! Great catch, Jetson!" Cassie cheered, clapping her hands.

"Wow." TJ commented, as he and Ashley both turned to Jetson.

"Bring it right here, Jetson." Cassie instructed. "Right here."

Mel looked up from her book as Jetson ran towards Cassie with the Frisbee.

"Alright." Cassie said, crouching down.

She stroke Jetson's collar, and then Jetson dropped the Frisbee.

"You oughta assign Jetson to a pro football team." TJ joked.

Mel giggled as TJ got up from his chair, as Carlos and Justin kept throwing the football at each other. The Subcraft's periscope then came out of the cooler, and looked at Cassie and Jetson.

* * *

On the other side, Divatox pulled away from it, as flashes went off outside.

"Elgar." she said calmly.

Elgar came to the doorway, wearing safety goggles and a cutting torch.

"Yes, Auntie D?" he asked.

"I'm so glad that you're fixing your Zord so you can destroy the Rangers." Divatox said calmly, as Elgar lifted his goggles up, but then she frowned. "But do it quietly!"

Elgar gasped and ran back away from the doorway.

Divatox sighed.

"My queen, let me present Mr. Goorfic." Porto said, as Divatox walked towards them both.

"Goo for short, ma'am." Goorfic said. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, Porto tells me whatever your goo touches just turns into..." Divatox began.

"Bugs, rats, dogs, lizards, lots of things." Goorfic explained, counting his fingers. "Step aside."

Divatox moved back slightly.

"Let me demonstrate." Goorfic requested.

He unscrewed the lid of a paste bottle, and then sprayed some goo out of it at a Piranhatron which turned to him, making a white mask appear on its face, and then it turned into a rat.

"Huh? Fabulous." Divatox scoffed, unamused. "Minus one Piranhatrons, plus one rat. Thank you so much, Mr. Goo."

Goorfic screwed the lid back on. "My pleasure." he said.

Divatox pointed at him. "Don't fail me." she scowled sternly.

She walked a few steps forward.

"Mr. Goo, will be Mr. Boo-hoo." she spat, before walking off.

Porto and Goorfic watched her.

* * *

Back at the lake, Cassie had put Jetson's leash on him, as Mel put her book down, as she and Ashley got up from the chairs, and then all six Rangers ran towards a table. Once there, Carlos and Mel sat down, as Cassie began tying Jetson's leash around one of the table's legs.

"Hey, Jetson." Justin said.

Jetson jumped onto the table, and then Ashley and Carlos stroked him.

"Hey." Justin said.

"Good job." Carlos said.

"Way to go, boy." Mel smiled, stroking Jetson.

Goorfic and a bunch of Piranhatrons then showed up by a tree, causing everyone but the Rangers to scream and run off.

"Huh?" TJ and Carlos muttered.

The Rangers ran closer to the monsters, then Jetson tried to follow, but his leash prevented him. Goorfic then laughed as the Rangers stopped and stared at him and the Piranahtrons.

"Whose that?" Carlos wondered.

"My name is Goo, how do you do?" Goorfic answered.

"Does that answer your question?" Mel asked Carlos sternly.

"Act naturel." Goorfic said, unscrewing his paste lid.

He then fired blasts out of it at the Rangers, which hit the ground around them. Jetson barked as explosions went off around the Rangers, knocking Mel and Carlos off their feet.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

Blue Senturion rides his motorbike along a highway road.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

All six Recusezords in robot mode skid along a road like skaters.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

Phantom Ranger turns visible by a tree, then the Rangers fire the Turbine Laser.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

The Rangers began fighting the Piranhatrons.

Carlos blocked a punch from one, then ducked as it tried to punch her again, then blocked a third punch from it, before punching it in the chest, and then he spun around and tackled it.

Cassie ducked as one ran past her and tried to punch her, then she blocked a punch from another, as Jetson watched them all. He then ran to help Cassie, but his leash prevented him from doing so, so he barked.

Justin kicked one in the chest, knocking it back slightly, then he blocked a kick from another with his hands, before he spun around and kicked it in the chest, knocking it down.

Mel dodged as one tried to chop her in the shoulder, then she grabbed its arm, then whacked it in the face with her elbow, and then she flipped it over onto its back.

TJ ducked as one tried to kick him in the head, then he blocked a kick from another with his fist, then blocked a punch from it with his forearm, then blocked another punch from it, followed by another, before punching it in the chest.

Ashley kicked ones hand away from her as it tried to punch her, then she ducked as another tried to kick her. She then spun around to upper kick the first, but missed as it rolled forward, while a third got behind her, but then she spun around and tackled them both.

Cassie blocked a whack from one with her forearm, followed by another, then she blocked a third with her elbow, while lifting her leg up to block another's kick. She then spun around and ducked as they both tried to whack her, and then she chopped the first in the back, knocking it away. A third then came up behind her as she got up, and then it grabbed and wrapped its arms around her. She lifted her legs up as she tried to get free - kicking a fourth in the side as she did, knocking it over - and then Jetson barked at them.

Goorfic ran closer to Cassie.

"Got something for ya, Pinkie." he grinned, pointing at her.

Cassie gasped, then broke free of the Piranhatron's grip just as Goorfic fried goo out of his paste bottle. The goo then hit the Piranhatron, making a white mask appear on its face, and then it turned into a turtle.

"Ahh!" Cassie breathed, completely shocked.

"Wrophes!" Goorfic exclaimed, as Cassie turned to him. "I've gotta work on my aim. I'll be back!"

He turned around, then ran off, and then disappeared, as the Rangers all gathered together.

"Ah!" Cassie moaned.

"Everybody okay?" TJ asked.

"Yeah." Mel breathed, as the others nodded.

"We better keep an eye out for that guy." TJ advised.

"Yeah." Ashley agreed. "I'm human, and I'd like to stay that way."

"I think we can all agree on that." Mel sighed.

Cassie nodded, but then they all turned to Jetson as he barked, and then she ran towards him.

"You okay, Jetson?" she asked, hugging him.

* * *

Later, the six Rangers were sitting around a table at the Youth Center, Cassie stroking Jetson, while Bulk and Skull sat by the counter, looking through a newspaper. Lt. Stone came over with two trays of burgers, then put one down on the table, then put the other down, before turning to Jetson.

"Oh, sorry, buddy, but the burgers ain't for you." he apologised, before handing Jetson a cheese slice. "How 'bout a little cheese?"

Jetson ate it as Cassie stroked him, and then Lt. Stone walked off.

At the counter, Skull had lowered his head into his coat, while Bulk was on a phone.

"Yes, I see." he said. "So you've _already_ hired a pastry chef."

Skull scratched something off the newspaper with a red pen.

"Well, how about a pastry taster?" Bulk asked. "You'll need one of those."

He got no answer.

"Hello?" he said. "Hello?"

He turned the phone off when he got no answer.

"It's amazing how fast these jobs disappear." Skull commented, lifting his head up out of his coat.

Bulk picked up the newspaper and looked at it.

"This is a month old." he gasped, turning to Skull sternly. "I thought you said this was today's paper?!"

He threw the newspaper down, as Skull grunted.

"I said 'it was a _new_ paper'." he corrected. "And it is a _new_ paper, because nobody's ever read it!"

"You guys need today's paper?" Cassie asked.

Bulk and Skull turned to her.

"I can get you one." she said, taking a dollar bill out. "Jetson, go get me a newspaper."

Jetson took the bill into his mouth, then turned and ran out of the door, as Bulk and Skull scoffed.

"He's gonna go find a paper." Bulk smirked, disbelieving.

"Today's paper!" Skull scoffed.

"Paid for with that dollar, and bring it back." Bulk added.

Skull blew a raspberry as Bulk laughed.

"Yeah, right?" they both laughed.

They kept laughing, until they saw Jetson come back with today's newspaper, shocking them both as Jetson ran towards Cassie.

"Ah." Cassie said, stroking him as he dropped the paper on the table. "Thanks, Jetson."

Bulk and Skull looked speechless.

"Hey, how 'bout some change?" Cassie asked.

Jetson put two dimes on the table with his paw.

"Alright." Cassie smiled.

Skull mumbled as he turned away, completely shocked.

Cassie put her bag over her shoulder. "Gotta go." she said, getting up.

"Later." TJ said.

"See ya." Ashley said.

"Later, Cassie." Mel said.

"Come on, Jetson." Cassie said.

She and Jetson then walked over to Bulk and Skull.

"Here you go." she said, handing Bulk the newspaper. "See ya."

Cassie and Jetson walked out of the door, then Bulk put the newspaper down on the counter.

"Jetson sure is a smart dog." Mel remarked.

"He sure is." Justin agreed.

"Maybe Cassie should enter him in a dog show or something." Ashley suggested.

"If she did that, he'd surely win first prize." TJ smirked.

They all laughed.

* * *

Later, Cassie was stroking Jetson as they both sat on a bench in the park.

"Sometimes I wish you were a person." Cassie sighed. "I wonder what you'd say."

Jetson barked, just as Goorfic showed up nearby. Cassie gasped once she saw him, and then got up from her seat, while holding Jetson's leash.

"Wow, the Pink Ranger, and all by her lonesome." Goorfic sneered. "Great."

"I'm _not_ alone!" Cassie retorted.

Jetson barked.

"Hmm?" Goorfic muttered, unscrewing the paste lid. "I wonder what my goo would do to you?"

"Let's not find out!" Cassie retorted.

Jetson growled, and then ran at Goorfic, making Cassie drop the leash.

"Jetson!" she cried.

Goorfic laughed, as he fried some goo blasts out of his paste at Cassie, which hit the ground in front of her.

"Ahh!" she moaned, crouching down and shielding her face, as one hit the ground behind her.

A third then hit the ground beside, knocking her onto her side. She then looked up as Jetson kept charging at Goorfic, before his leash got caught on a sprinkler, stopping him.

"Yikes!" Goorfic yelped, turning to Jetson. "Oh, how convenient."

Cassie clutched her shoulder as she got up.

"Let's try again, shall we?" Goorfic sneered

Cassie brought her key out. "Shift into Turbo!" she shouted, as it glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

Cassie lowered her arms, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

Goorfic fired his goo blasts at her, which hit the ground, sending sparks at her.

"Ahh!" she groaned, turning away slightly.

Goorfic fired another blast at her, which hit the ground, and caused her to back flip onto the ground. She moaned as he laughed hilariously, and then Jetson barked again.

"I got goo for you!" Goorfic joked.

Jetson pulled himself forward, breaking the sprinkler as he did, causing water to start flying out of it.

"Jetson!" Cassie cried. "Noooo!"

Jetson charged at Goorfic, who jumped and gasped. He then turned around and ran away, as Jetson chased after him.

"Whoa! Nice doggie." Goorfic cried.

He stopped running when he came to the edge of a small bank hill, then he turned to Jetson, who then jumped at him. Jetson's front paws then pushed Goorfic, causing him to squeeze his paste bottle, sending goo into the air, as they both fell down the hill.

"Jetson!" Cassie cried, before she got up.

She ran towards the edge of the hill, as Jetson and Goorfic rolled down it.

"Turbo down!" Cassie shouted, as she kept running, de-morphing herself.

Once she got to the edge, she couldn't see Jetson anywhere.

"Jetson!" she cried loudly.

Goorfic got up and moaned, before he looked up at her.

"Whoa! I'll get you next time, my pretty!" he swore. "And the little dog too!"

He turned around and ran off, before he vanished.

"Jetson!" Cassie cried. "Jetson! Jetson, where are you?!"

She turned around and ran off, deciding to get the others to help.

Meanwhile, behind a bush, Jetson - who'd been hit by some of the goo - transformed into a blonde haired teenage boy, who was lying on the ground naked.

A few minutes later, he got up and saw a bunch of people playing on the sand, then he looked around.

"Ahh." he gasped, scratching his head.

He then gasped again as he looked at his human hands, then he touched the collar around his neck, which he then took off. He gasped as he looked at the nametag, then looked down at himself and covered up his privates. He looked around, and then saw a jacket, a pair of shorts, and a t-shirt lying on a bench, which he then quickly made his way towards. He then peeked out from behind the bench, looked around to make sure no one could see him, then snatched up the clothes and ran away back towards the bush.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cassie ran back into the Youth Center, and then towards her friends - who were still at the table.

"Cassie." Ashley smiled.

Cassie at down at the table.

"You okay, Cas?" Mel asked, noticing the worried look on her face.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" Ashley asked, touching Cassie's shoulder.

"I lost Jetson." Cassie explained, as Lt. Stone came over and picked up the plates. "He was there one minute, and then the next..." She sighed. "I guess he ran off."

Bulk and Skull both came over, as Lt. Stone picked up the last of the plates.

"Uh, we were detectives, you know." Skull told them.

"With our keen senses, we can have him back here in no time." Bulk added.

"Cassie, come on." Carlos said, getting up. "We'll help you find him."

The other Rangers all got up.

"You guys come too." TJ told Bulk and Skull.

* * *

Later, Carlos stapled a notice saying 'Lost dog, 'Jetson', golden lab', onto a noticeboard outside a building, before he walked off. Jetson then came out from behind a bush and ran towards the noticeboard in his bare feet. Once he got there, he pulled the notice off the board, and looked at it.

* * *

In the Youth Center, Lt. Stone and Justin were making more notices, as TJ, Ashley and Mel were helping Carlos stick them up all over the city, while Cassie was on the phone to the pet shop.

"Yeah, yeah. A yellow lab..." she said frantically. "None at all?"

She sighed as the person on the other end answered.

"Okay, thanks." she sighed, putting the phone down.

Jetson then walked in through one of the back doors, as people walked past him, and then he turned to Cassie as he sniffed something. He then walked towards Cassie, and then stopped near her, Justin and Lt. Stone, as Cassie sighed while putting her hand on her forehead.

"Cassie." he said.

Cassie turned to him. "That's me." she said. "Do I know you?"

"Well...no" Jetson said, thinking about what to say as he scratched his head. "I guess not. I'm Jet..."

Cassie looked confused.

"Jethro." Jetson corrected.

He showed Cassie his collar, making her get up and touch it.

"You found Jetson's collar!" she exclaimed, taking it.

"Huh?" Justin gasped, turning to them.

"Where'd you find it?" Cassie asked frantically. "Did you see him?"

Jetson nodded.

"Can you take us?" Cassie asked worriedly.

Jetson nodded. "Sure."

Cassie picked up her bag as Justin got off his stool.

"Come on." she said, as all three of them walked out of the room.

* * *

Later, all three of them were looking around the park.

"Jetson!" Cassie cried, running along a hill.

She turned to Justin as he ran towards her.

"Anything?" she asked hopefully.

"No." Justin answered. "Where's Jethro?"

They both looked around.

"I think he's over there." Cassie said, pointing ahead of them. "Let's go."

They both ran towards a tree near the lake, but then stopped when they saw Jetson lying on the ground near another dog's face, which then rolled onto its back.

"That guy must really love dogs." Justin sniggered.

Cassie giggled as the dog got up, and then Jetson began moving around on all fours, before he spotted Cassie and Justin. He then got to his feet and walked towards them both.

"I was just, uh...uh...asking around with the other dogs." he explained.

Cassie and Justin looked confused.

"Huh?" Justin muttered.

"They haven't seen, Jetson." Jetson said.

Cassie smiled. "Thanks for your help." she said. "Really. It was nice meeting you."

She and Justin both turned around, and began to walk away. Cassie then stopped however, and turned back to Jetson, making Justin do the same.

"Do you need a ride home?" she asked.

Jetson thought for a minute, not knowing what to say. "Well, uh...my family's just here on vacation." he said. "I don't have anything else to do. I could help you look some more."

"Really?" Cassie asked.

Jetson nodded.

"Let's go." Cassie said.

Jetson walked towards them.

"Here." Justin said, handing Cassie the notices. "I'll go check the other side of the lake."

"Okay." Cassie said.

Justin began walking along near the lake, as Cassie and Jetson both walked further into the park.

"You can come with me." she said.

* * *

Later, once Justin reached the other side of the lake, he saw Mel and TJ both putting up notices on lampposts, and then ran towards them.

"You guys had any luck?" he asked.

Mel turned to him. "Afraid not." she said. "We're still looking all over."

TJ turned to them. "I'll give Jetson this, he sure is difficult to find." he commented.

"You've got a point there." Mel agreed. "For Cassie's sake, I hope he's alright."

"Me too." Justin sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cassie put a notice up on a car hood window, as she and Jetson walked down a street. They then passed two people, before Cassie put a notice on another car hood window, and then she turned to Jetson.

"Okay, where next?" she asked.

Jetson shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"We need to think of places people who care about pets go." Cassie explained.

They both thought for a minute.

"How 'bout Dr. Simon, the veterinarian." Jetson suggested.

"Good idea. He's Jetson's doctor..." Cassie began, before she looked confused. "Jethro, I thought you were here on vacation? How do you know Dr. Simon?"

Jetson stuttered. "Uh... Well..." he said, as Cassie looked suspicious. "It's just that... I, uh... Well..."

A car horn honked, getting both of them to turn to a black pickup truck as it came towards them, with something covered up in the back.

"Huh?" Cassie muttered.

The truck stopped as the two of them ran towards it, and then Bulk and Skull stepped out of it.

"Did you find him?" Cassie asked, as they got out.

"Of course we did." Skull smirked, as they closed the doors.

"Really?" Cassie asked happily, as they ran towards the back. "Great."

Bulk and Skull opened up the back of the truck, and then Skull climbed onto it. Bulk then crackled as Skull pulled the cover up, showing a sausage dog inside a cage.

"Ta-da!" Bulk said.

Cassie's smile dropped. "That's _not_ Jetson." she said.

Bulk took a flyer out of his vest pocket, showing a hot dog.

"That's him, alright." he said.

Cassie took the flyer, and was not impressed.

"This is a flyer for the hot dog stand down the street." she corrected.

"Ah, I love those hot dogs." Bulk grinned, taking the flyer back.

Skull groaned at the dog as it whimpered, and then Jetson looked at it worriedly.

"Elmo's lost." he said.

"Elmo?" Cassie questioned.

"Yeah." Jetson said, as Bulk and Skull looked at each other confused. "He lives over by the high school."

"How do you know that?" Cassie asked, suspiciously.

"Oh... I, uh... I saw him over there one day..." Jetson said, opening the cage. "..playing..."

He picked Elmo up.

"..ball."

"Poor little guy." Cassie said, feeling sorry.

Elmo whimpered as she stroked him.

* * *

Later, Cassie and Jetson returned Elmo to his home, where his owner took him back - who was a woman.

"Oh, my little Elmo." she cooed, holding him up. "I've missed you like dickens."

She turned to Cassie and Jetson.

"Thank you so much." she thanked. "Wait till kids see you made it home."

Cassie and Jetson smiled as the woman turned around and walked to her front door.

"See ya, Elmo." Jetson said, waving.

He and Cassie then turned around.

"Well, I don't know how you did it." Cassie sighed. "I just wish you could find Jetson."

She walked off, as Jetson opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't find what to say.

* * *

Later, Cassie was sitting at a table in the park, holding a Frisbee as she thought about Jetson. She watched another dog nearby as it barked, while a boy and his father played with it. The dad threw a ball into the air, which his son then tried to catch, but it dropped out of his hands, and then he and the dog ran after it.

"Come on, give me the ball." the boy said, as the dog picked it up with its mouth.

The dog dropped the ball.

"I got it." the boy said, picking it up.

Cassie looked down as she thought about Jetson, when he came up behind her, with a tray with four burgers on, and two drinks.

"Let's see...yours has no cheese..." he said, sitting down next to her. "..my three all have extra, extra cheese."

Cassie smiled at him. "Three burgers, and with extra, extra cheese?" she asked, as Jetson handed her hers. "Is there anything you don't put cheese on?"

Jetson thought for a minute, as he opened one of his burger wrappers. "Where I come from, cheese is really hard to get." he said, as a few people walked by behind them. "Burgers are impossible."

He lifted the burger up as Cassie turned to the man, the boy and the dog, and then sighed.

"I really miss Jetson." she sighed.

Jetson turned to the family.

"I miss his big smiling face. I miss playing with him." Cassie sighed.

"Come back here!" the boy called, chasing the dog. "Where you going with my ball?!"

"I'll play." Jetson said, putting his burger down.

He grabbed Cassie's arm and pulled her up.

"Huh?" she gasped, as he pulled her towards the sand. "Wait, no!"

He then stopped and turned to Cassie.

"Alright, throw it." he said.

Cassie looked shocked, but then giggled slightly as she threw the Frisbee at Jetson, who caught it as it hit the chest.

"Come on." he said, throwing it back at her. "Really launch it."

"Okay." Cassie giggled.

She threw the Frisbee as far as she could, then Jetson began chasing after it. He looked up as it began to come down, then he jumped up and caught it with his hands, before his feet touched the ground.

"Wow." Cassie commented, amazed. "Great catch, Jethro."

Jetson ran back towards her.

"You oughta sign me to a pro football team." he joked, handing her the Frisbee.

Cassie giggled, before she remembered what TJ had told her about Jetson, getting her suspicious. Jetson smiled at her, before she finally smiled back.

"Let's go get those burgers." she said.

They both walked back towards the table.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Space Base, Divatox was pacing around near Porto and the periscope, as Elgar kept working on the Terrorzord outside.

"What's keeping them?!" she demanded, frowning. "Oh, I'm going crazy in here!"

"Now, my queen, clam down..." Porto pressed assuringly, as Divatox walked towards the doorway.

"Either finish that Zord or hang it up!" Divatox barked at Elgar.

A little later, Rygog stood inside the hanger with Elgar.

"And thanks to me, the arm won't fall off this time." he explained proudly.

A crane moved the Terrorzord's right arm to its position.

"Thanks to you?" Porto accused, walking in. "But_ I_ designed it! This Zord is _my_ idea!"

"Huh?" Elgar muttered.

* * *

Later, Cassie and Jetson - who had his hands in his pockets - were walking towards the Youth Center in its parking lot.

"That's amazing." Cassie said, as Jetson scratched his head - his hand now back to normal. "You're so good with a Frisbee."

Jetson gasped as he noticed his hand was back to normal, and then put it behind his back.

"Uh..." he said, as Cassie stopped by the entrance and turned to him. "I... I'll meet you inside. I have to call my dad."

"Okay." Cassie said.

She turned back around and walked inside, then Jetson turned around and looked at both his hands, which were now paws.

"I'm turning back into a dog." he gasped, horrified.

He put his paws in his short's pockets, then turned around and walked into the Youth Center, realizing the goo's effects were only temporally. Once inside, he saw Cassie sitting at a table with Carlos and Ashley, as the other Rangers were still out looking for him, and then he walked towards the three of them.

"Hey, Jethro." Cassie said, as they turned to him. "Um, Ashley, Carlos, Jethro."

"Hey." Carlos said.

"You wanna eat with us?" Ashley asked, pointing at an empty chair beside her.

"Thanks, Ashley, but I can't eat." Jetson apologised. "I have to... I mean, my family... We're leaving for home...right now."

Cassie looked shocked. "Now?" she asked, as if she'd misheard.

Jetson nodded.

Cassie got up from her seat. "Ah. Wow. I'm really gonna miss you." she admitted. "I feel like you're one of my best friends."

Jetson looked at her, before she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. She then let go and backed away, then they both looked at each other.

"You'll always be my only best friend." Jetson said.

He then turned and walked back out of the door, and then Ashley rubbed Cassie's arm, knowing she was upset slightly. Their communicators then beeped, then Carlos and Ashley got up from their seats, as Cassie picked her bag up, and then they all walked towards the door. They all then stopped in a hallway, then checked to make sure they were clear.

"Go ahead, Alpha?" Cassie answered.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha stood by the computer.

"Yo! Goorfic is after Justin, Mel and TJ!" he exclaimed. "They need your help!"

**(Youth Center)**

"We're on our way." Cassie said, before they brought out their keys. "Shift into Turbo!"

They all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

Carlos lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then his Ranger suit appeared on him.

Cassie lowered her arms, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

Ashley lowered her arms as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

At the park, TJ, Mel and Justin were all firing their Auto Blasters at Goorfic.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as they blasts hit his chest, making him fall over.

"Good job, guys." TJ commented, as they put their Auto Blasters away.

"Thanks, Teej." Mel grinned.

Carlos, Ashley and Cassie then came running down a small bank hill behind them, and then ran towards them.

"Ha, ha!" Carlos crackled, once they all gathered together. "Looks like the goo has hit the fan!"

Goorfic got back up and laughed.

"Bet there's still plenty of goo to go around!" he retorted, before he began unscrewing the lid off his paste bottle. "Gotcha!"

He opened it up, and then fired goo out of it at the Rangers, hitting the ground beneath them, sending them all flying up.

"Ahh!" Justin and Cassie moaned.

"Arghhh!" the others groaned, as Carlos flipped sideways.

They all then landed hard on the ground - Carlos on his side, Mel and Cassie on their chests, and the others on their backs - and then they groaned as they stared at Goorfic, who laughed at them.

"I've got to take out his goo tube!" Cassie gritted.

She got up and charged at Goorfic.

"Cassie, no!" TJ called, holding his arm out. "Wait!"

"Cassie, don't!" Mel cried, trying to get up.

Cassie kicked Goorfic in the chest slightly, then grabbed his paste bottle, before he hit her in the chest with his knee, and then hit her in the back with his paste bottle, knocking her onto her chest. He then came up behind her and grabbed her by the back of the neck, pulling her up. He then hit her in the chest with his knee twice, knocking her back, then he swiped his bottle at her, causing her to spin around until she hit the ground.

"Cassie!" TJ cried.

"Get outta there!" Mel cried.

Goorfic walked towards Cassie as she looked up at him.

"Hmm? I wonder what you'll become?" he wondered, before opening his paste bottle. "Maybe, a little pink lizard. Well, here goos nothing."

He aimed his bottle at Cassie.

"No!" she groaned.

Goorfic turned right as he heard something. "Huh?" he muttered.

Jetson - now back to fully being a dog - charged at Goorfic, and then pounced at him.

"Jetson!" Cassie cried happily, as the others got to their feet.

Jetson's front paws landed on Goorfic's chest, pushing him over onto his back, and then Jetson began biting his chest.

"Argh! Ahhhhh!" Goorfic yelped.

Cassie got to her knees. "Jetson!" she called, using her hands.

The others all came up behind her, and then TJ and Mel touched her shoulders.

"You okay?" TJ asked.

"Yeah." Cassie assured, getting up.

Jetson then ran towards them all, as Cassie crouched down again.

"Come here." she said happily. "Oh, Jetson."

"Good job." TJ commented, as he and Cassie stroked Jetson.

"Where have you been all this time?" Mel wondered, crouching down.

"Good boy." Cassie said.

"Whoa!" TJ yelped, getting back up. "It looks like we've got big trouble, guys!"

"Huh?" Mel muttered, getting up.

Terrozord then landed in the city, fully rebuilt, with Elgar once again inside the cockpit.

"Rangers, I'm back!" he sneered.

Terrorzord stood up with its hands on its hips, as the Rangers all looked up at it.

"We need Rescue Megazord power now!" they all shouted, holding their right fists up, and their left by their heads.

Artillatron then showed up, and then the Rescuezords raced towards the Rangers as it went into tower mode. The Rangers then all jumped into them when they got close. The Rescuezords all transformed to robot mode, and then began to change into their part of their Rescue Megazord, and then quickly combined to form it.

"Let's get 'em!" Elgar bellowed.

Terrorzord marched towards the Rescue Megazord.

"Let's finish this once and for all, Elgar!" TJ decided.

The Recsue Megazord walked towards the Terrorzord, which then sent a kick at it, but it blocked it with its fist. It then blocked a punch from Terrorzord with its other fist, then they both punched each other in the chest, knocking each other back. Terrorzord then steadied itself, and then fired lighting out of its horns, which hit the Rescue Megazord.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox was watching the battle through the Subcraft's periscope.

"Let's make even more trouble for those Power Rangers. Fire the torpedoes!" she ordered.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, and then shot down towards Earth.

* * *

The torpedoes then hit and exploded near Goorfic, making him grow giant.

"Whoa!" he yelled, as he jumped up.

The Rescue Megazord turned to him, and then he kicked it with both legs, knocking it back slightly, before he landed next to Terrorozord. Both of them then began charging at the Rescue Megazord, when blasts came out of nowhere and hit them both.

"Ahh!" Goorfic moaned.

"We need the Blue Senturion." TJ realized.

Robo Racer drove through a tunnel, as it had been the thing that fired on Terrorzord and Goorfic.

"Robo Racer battle mode!" Blue Senturion shouted.

He pulled on the knob, and then the front of Robo Racer lifted itself up, and then folded itself out, forming some legs. The legs then twisted around, then part of its back opened up, creating some arms, and then it came out of the tunnel and jumped up into the sky. It then flew down as the back retracted itself, showing a head, and then its legs split apart once it landed, forming Robo Racer Battle mode.

"You handle the blue boy, I'll goo the Rangers!" Goorfic ordered, as he ran towards the Rescue Megazord.

"No problemo." Elgar agreed.

Terrorzord sent a kick at Robo Racer, which dodged it, and then Goorfic sent one at the Rescue Megazord, which blocked it with its fist. Goorfic then ducked and ran round the Rescue Megazord as it tried to punch him, while Terrorzord dodged an attack from Robo Racer.

"Ooh!" Goorfic groaned, before the Rescue Megazord whacked him in the face, knocking him back.

Terrorzord kicked Robo Racer in the chest, knocking it back slightly.

"That was a violation!" Blue Senturion retorted.

Robo Racer then sent a punch at Terrorzord, which dodged it, and then hit it in the chest with its claws.

The Rescue Megazord and Goorfic got locked in a grapple.

"That's so good!" Goorfic mumbled.

The Rescue Megazord pushed his face down, then lifted him back up, and then punched him in the face, knocking him back.

"Wait till I get my goo on you!" he snarled, bringing his paste bottle out, and then began unscrewing it.

The Rescue Megazord then grabbed it before he could fire.

"Huh?" he gasped, as they began to wrestle over it. "What?!"

Terrorzord meanwhile, kicked Robo Racer in the chest, knocking it back slightly, and then hit it with its claws. The Rescue Megazord turned to them, then aimed Goorfic's paste bottle at them, and then fired it. The goo then hit Terrorzord as it turned to it, making a white mask appear on it.

"Ahh!" Elgar exclaimed. "I've been slimed!"

Terrorzord then turned into a camel, with Elgar sitting it.

"Huh?" he muttered, looking at it. "A camelzord. Oh, no! And it looks like he's gonna spit! Ah! Oh, no! I'm gonna be slimed again! Somebody, get me outta it!"

He covered his eyes.

The Rescue Megazord then pulled Goorfic's paste bottle away from him, then elbowed him in the face, knocking it back, and then dropped the bottle. Goorfic then charged angrily at it, shouting mumbles as he did, before it punched him in the face with both fists, sending him flying to the ground, flipping around several times in a circle as it did.

"Artillery power, now!" the Rangers shouted, pressing a button.

Artillatron then showed up behind the Rescue Megazord, and then it stood at ease, as Artillatron powered up. The Rescue Megazord then raised its arms up, and then Artillatron transferred its cannons to it, which then held them on its shoulder.

"Where's my goo?!" Goorfic demanded, getting back up. "Give me back my goo!"

"Artillery power, fire!" the Rangers shouted, crossing their fists over each other, and then punched them forward.

A big burst shot out of one of the cannons, while the other shot out numerous smaller bursts. They both kept firing their shots at Goorfic, who then moaned once they hit him, and then he fell back and was destroyed.

Robo Racer stood nearby, as Blue Senturion waved his hand, as smoke came over his cockpit window.

"That was great teamwork, Rangers." he remarked.

The Rescue Megazord turned to Robo Racer.

"Yeah." Cassie agreed. "And thanks to you, Blue Senturion. You got here just in time."

* * *

Later, the Rangers and Jetson were all back in the Youth Center, sitting at the counter - except Jetson as it was too high for him to jump - when Bulk and Skull came over to them.

"I think we almost found Jetson." Bulk said, walking past them all, until they got to Cassie and Justin.

"The trail is hot, hot, hot." Skull said. "Nice dog."

He and Bulk then walked off.

"Guys..." Cassie said, stroking Jetson, as Lt. Stone came over.

"Well, welcome home, Jetson." he said, before handing the dog some cheese. "How 'bout some cheese?"

Jetson ate it, then Lt. Stone walked off while stroking his head.

"Good boy." he said, before stopping near a table.

"He makes me think of Jethro." Cassie told Justin, before turning to Jetson. "He loved cheese just as much as you. Too bad you guys didn't get a chance to meet."

Cassie put her hand on her knee, which Jetson then licked.

"And he played just like..." she began, before she began thinking. "..you."

Jetson barked.

"No." Cassie said, shaking her head. "There's no way."

She stroked Jetson again, who then rested his head near her leg, as she and Justin turned to each other.


	23. The Curve Ball

**A/N: I'm sorry if Mel's role is small, but apart from one small scene, she can only appear morphed in this one, since most of the unmorphed scenes only have TJ and Carlos in.**

* * *

At the baseball field near the school, a bunch of people were practicing on two teams - TJ and Carlos on one wearing red, while the other team wore blue. The blue team was currently at bat, with TJ standing on second base, and Carlos was in the field.

The red team's pitcher threw the ball at the blue team's current batman, who then hit the ball out. He ran towards first base, as his team got up and cheered, but then a player in the field picked the ball up, and threw it to TJ, who then picked it up. He then threw it to a player named Ricky, who caught it just before the player ran past him, striking him out.

The blue team groaned as they walked onto the field, as they now had to change sides, while the red team gathered together and cheered. The red team then ran towards the bench, except TJ, who walked towards the blue team's captain.

"Tied score, 3/3." the boy said.

"Not for long." TJ smirked, hitting him playfully in the arm. "Sucker."

He ran towards the rest of his team, as the blue team's captain ran towards the pitcher's mound. As TJ went through some of the equipment, Ricky picked up two baseball bats.

"Hey, teach, hey what bat should I use?" he asked, as TJ was the captain.

TJ turned to him. "The aluminium." he replied. "It's lighter, and Brian's pitching pretty fast today."

Ricky dropped the other bat, and then walked over to the blue teams catcher, as TJ looked from Brian to Ricky.

"Ricky, choke up a bit." he advised.

Ricky nodded, then held his bat tight, as Brian hit the ball against his glove. The rest of the red team sat down and watched, when TJ's and Carlos' communicators beeped, getting Carlos to get up as they turned to the rest of the team.

"Hey, guys, we'll be right back." TJ promised.

They both walked to the gate, as another player got up.

"You're leaving now?" he asked, disbelieving as he turned to them. "It's tied."

"Don't worry." TJ assured, turning to him. "We'll be back."

He and Carlos waved as they ran to the gate, which he then opened.

"But, TJ, you're half the team!" the player complained.

He sat back down as TJ and Carlos ran out of the gate, and then the rest of the team mumbled, just as Brian pitched.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows TJ jumping through the air, followed by Cassie, then Ashley and Mel, then Justin and Carlos.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

All the Rangers hold their right hands up, with their left on their hips. They then wave their right arms around, until their held them by their helmets with their thumbs up.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Megazord and the Rescue Megazord stand together.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

TJ and Carlos ran round a corner of the changing room building, and then TJ held his communicator near his mouth.

_"TJ, the other Rangers are being attacked by Rygog and some Piranhatrons!" _came Alpha's voice, frantically.

"We're on our way." TJ replied, before they brought their keys out. "Shift into Turbo!"

They both then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

Carlos lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then his Ranger suit appeared on him.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

They both then arrived where the others were, along with Storm Blaster, and saw they were fighting off the Piranhatrons. They then both ran towards them all, as Ashley blocked ones punch with her elbow, then blocked another's punch with her hands, while Mel dodged a third's kick. Justin ducked as a fourth tried to kick him, while Cassie dodged a fifth's punch.

"Ready?" TJ asked Carlos, turning to him.

Carlos nodded, then they both made it to Justin and Rygog - who was near Storm Blaster.

Justin ran around Carlos, who then kicked a Piranhatron away, as TJ ran at Rygog, and then got locked in a grapple with him.

"You okay?" Carlos asked Justin, turning to him.

"Yeah." Justin replied.

He then kicked a Piranhatron away, as Carlos spun around to kick another, but missed as it ducked.

Rygog pushed TJ onto Storm Blaster's hood, then let go of his hands, allowing him to spin around and move away, as he tried to ram him with his head, making him nearly hit the hood. TJ then kicked him in the side, knocking him back, as Ashley dodged a Piranhatron's punch.

Mel blocked a Piranhatron's kick with her hands, then ducked as another tried to punch her, before she whacked it in the chest with her fist, and then pushed it onto the first, knocking them down. She then turned left, then ducked and rolled forward as a third tried to kick her, then she spun around and tackled it, before getting back up.

Ashley grabbed ones hand, then turned around and twisted its arm, then pushed it away, then she chopped another in the leg as it tried to kick her.

Carlos kicked one away, while Cassie blocked a few punches from another, while TJ spun around to kick a third, but missed as it ducked. Both he and Cassie blocked a kick from theirs with their hands, as Carlos blocked a few punches from his, as Mel and Ashley dodged past another each to get to Justin, who blocked a sixth's punch. TJ then blocked a punch from his with his elbow, while Cassie grabbed hers by the arm, and Carlos elbowed his in the chest.

Carlos then blocked a few punches from one with his arms, then grabbed one of its fists as it tried again.

Justin blocked ones kick with his knee, then blocked a punch from it and another one with both his forearms at the same time. He then spun around and backed away as they both tried to hit him again.

Cassie ran, then jumped and spun around to kick one, but missed as it ducked, but then spun around again once she landed, and tripped another up, flipping it onto its back.

Mel blocked ones punch by grabbing its arm, and then she flipped it over onto its back.

One then banged on Storm Blaster's hood, making it open its left side door, hitting it in the back and knocking it over.

TJ ducked as one ran past him and tried to punch him, then blocked another's punch before punching it in the chest. He then spun around and tackled another, flipping it up onto its back.

One then opened up Storm Blaster's right door, but just as it was about to get in, the door closed on it, trapping its leg.

"What's wrong with you, you feeble fish?!" Rygog demanded, as the Piranhatrons gathered around him.

The Rangers then gathered together, with Storm Blaster right behind them.

"Can't you do anything right?!" Rygog snapped.

"Have you guys had enough yet?" Justin smirked, cracking his knuckles.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Rygog snapped.

He and the Piranhatrons then all vanished.

"What sore losers." Mel smirked, folding her arms.

"Man! Are you guys okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah." TJ and Justin replied, turning to him with Ashley.

"Thanks for your help." Justin said, as he turned to Storm Blaster, and then touched its hood. "They were after Storm Blaster."

"Hey, we gotta get back." TJ gasped, turning to Carlos.

"Let's go." he said.

They both then ran off, as the others turned to them.

"Yeah!" Justin cheered, jumping up.

"Bye, guys." Ashley called.

"Good luck!" Mel called.

"See ya." Justin said.

"Catch ya later." Cassie waved.

* * *

Back at the baseball field, the red team all watched while sitting on the bench, some shaking their heads.

"Hey, what's up?" a voice asked.

One boy turned and saw TJ and Carlos by the gate. "They're back." he said happily.

"Great." another player said, as TJ opened the gate. "We won't lose now."

TJ and Carlos walked through the gate, and then Ricky got up, holding a bat and batting helmet.

"Prefect timing, TJ." he said. "You're up."

TJ took the bat off Ricky, while taking his cap off, and then took the helmet off him. He then put the helmet on and ran towards the blue team's catcher.

"Better give me a tough one." he joked, as he got ready.

Brian hit the ball against his glove, as his teams fielders moved further along it, while the red team clapped and cheered.

"Come on, TJ!" Carlos cheered, as TJ got ready. "Come on!"

"Come on!" Ricky cheered.

"Come on, TJ!" Carlos whooped.

Brian readied himself on the pitcher's mound, as his catcher got ready. He then threw the ball at TJ, who then hit it with his bat, sending it flying away.

"Go! Yeah!" the red team cheered.

Everyone looked up at the ball, as it started to come down, and then landed on the other side of a fence, just as a boy got off a bicycle. TJ laughed and dropped his bat then began running to first base, while his team cheered and high-fived each other. He then ran to second base, then to third, and then to home, while the boy on the other side of the fence, picked the ball up, a glove in his left hand.

Once TJ ran past home base, he ran towards his team, and high-fived Carlos with both hands, and then did the same with the rest of the team.

"What I tell you." he smiled.

The boy on the other side of the fence walked towards it, as Brian spotted it.

"Hey, it's Heath." he said. "The new guy I told you about."

He ran towards Heath as he climbed over the fence, and then ran towards the blue team, while the red team looked confused.

"Hey." Brian said.

He high-fived Heath and then patted his shoulder, as TJ came over to them both.

"This is Heath; he just moved here." Brian explained. "He's on our team."

"Great. I'm TJ." TJ said, holding his hand out.

"They say you're pretty good." Heath said, handing him the ball.

TJ looked at the ball, before back at Heath. "I try." he said.

"That's more than I can say for the rest of your sorry team." Heath scoffed.

The blue team sniggered.

"Let's see you try against me?" Heath dared.

"We'll see." TJ replied, tossing him the ball.

TJ ran back to his team, as the blue team went back to their positions - Heath now on the pitcher's mound, while Brian took the short-stop position. A player then handed TJ the helmet again, and then Carlos handed him the bat. They all clapped for him, as he ran towards the catcher, and then rubbed some dirt off his shoes with the bat.

"Come on, Teej." a red player encouraged.

TJ got ready to bat again, while Heath put the ball behind his back, as he got ready to pitch. Heath then turned to Brian, who nodded while punching his glove, and then Heath nodded while turning back to TJ.

"Come on, TJ!" Carlos cheered, clapping his hands. "Yeah!"

The rest of the red team clapped, when Heat threw the ball at TJ, who then swung to hit it, only to miss and then the catcher caught it, shocking the entire red team.

"Yeah." Heath cheered.

The blue team whooped.

"Strike one!" Brian shouted.

"Come on!" Carlos clapped, still shocked.

TJ readied himself again, although he was still shocked slightly, while Heath got ready to pitch again. He then threw the ball at TJ, who then tried to whack it, but missed again, making the blue team cheer as the catcher caught it, and then threw it back to Heath.

"Strike two!" Brian shouted.

Heath caught the ball, and then he got ready again, while the red team looked shocked.

"Alright!" a blue player cheered.

"Come on, TJ!" Carlos bellowed, clapping his hands.

TJ sighed as he readied himself, while the blue team cheered, and then he and Heath eyed each other.

"Alright, that's a hit!" a blue player cheered.

TJ placed his feet in different positions, hoping to hit the ball this time.

"That's the time!" a blue player whooped.

"Come on!" another blue cheered. "Get him, get him!"

"Get it timed, TJ!" a red player called.

"Go ahead!" a blue player sneered.

"Yeah, hit him good!" another cheered.

Heath grinned, before he readied himself, and then threw the ball at TJ, who tried to whack it, but missed again, striking him out as the catcher caught it.

"Strike three!" Brian shouted, as the blue team cheered. "Yeah!"

TJ sighed, not believing it.

"That guy struck out TJ." Ricky said, disbelieving.

Carlos and the rest of the red team looked down.

Brian then ran towards Heath, then high-fived him, before he ran towards TJ, as the rest of the blue team surrounded him.

"Great!" a boy cheered, high-fiving him.

"Yeah." a girl added, doing the same.

Some of the blue team then hugged each other, while others high-fived Heath.

"Yeah." a boy grinned.

TJ sighed as he looked at them, still not believing what had happened.

* * *

Later, he walked into the Youth Center while reading a book, bumping past some people unwillingly as he did. At a table nearby, Carlos, Mel, Ashley and Justin were all doing a homework assignment, while Carlos looked up and saw him coming.

"Teej." he grinned, folding his arms.

TJ turned to them as they looked up at him.

"Oh, hi guys." he said glumly. "I just came to say 'I can't make it to the movies'. I'm gonna spend some time in the batting cages."

"Gotta figure out Heath's pitch, huh?" Carlos asked, sighing, having told the others what happed.

TJ sighed and nodded.

"I guess he really made you seem like a fool or something?" Mel deduced.

TJ nodded, just as Brian and another blue player came over, and then Brian held TJ's book up, showing everyone the cover.

"Ah, 'batting techniques'." he read. "So, uh, Heath's pitch has got ya spooked, huh?"

He and the boy then walked away as TJ stared at them, before turning to Carlos, who turned from the boys to him.

"I'm gonna figure out that pitch." TJ assured.

"Yeah." Carlos whispered, holding his fist up.

"Good luck." Mel added quietly, nodding.

Ashley and Justin nodded as well.

* * *

Later, Bulk and Skull both pushed a field painting machine onto a football field, but no paint came out.

"I think it's broken!" Bulk complained.

Skull hit the top of the machine with his fist, before Bulk bumped it into their new boss's legs. They both looked up at him, as he shook his head, while carrying a bag of white line chalk,, before they both stood straight up.

"We need chalk, sir?" Skull explained, saluting.

"It's an important job. Lines on the field have gotta be prefect." the boss explained, handing the bag to Skull.

He then turned around and walked away, while Bulk and Skull both crouched down near the machine, then Bulk opened it up.

"No problemo, just add chalk." he said.

Skull poured the chalk out of the bag and into the machine, but some of it ended up all over him and Bulk.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, as Bulk got up.

Bulk coughed as Skull threw the bag down, then closed the machine lid, as Bulk began swatting him with his cap.

"Ah! Ah! Ahh!" Skull yelped.

He took his cap off as Bulk put his back on, and then they kicked the machine.

* * *

The next day, the two baseball teams were playing each other again. Heath readied himself on the pitcher's mound, as TJ got ready to bat.

"Throw it in!" a blue girl called, as Heath bent forward, putting the ball behind his back.

"Hit him again!" a blue boy called. "Hit him again!"

Heath straightened himself up as his team clapped, then bent forward, turning from TJ to Brian, and then back to TJ. The red team watched nervously, before Heath straightened up again. He and TJ eyed each other, before he threw the ball at him, but TJ missed as he tried to whack it, and then the catcher caught it.

"Strike three!" Brian cheered. "He's outta there!"

Carlos looked down. "Man!" he sighed, as the blue team cheered.

"Alright!" a girl cheered.

TJ looked up, and began thinking, as he still couldn't beat Heath's throw, before he walked over to his team.

Meanwhile, the Subcraft's periscope came out of a water tank - knocking its lid off as it did - and looked at TJ.

* * *

On the other end, Divatox was looking through it, before she pulled away.

"Ha. The Red Ranger struck out. Oh, what a penny" she sniggered gnarly, as she walked towards the controls. "Porto!"

The door opened up, and Porto and a baseball monster stepped in.

"My queen, may I present Strikeout." Porto presented.

"Divatox, I didn't know you liked baseball?" Strikeout admitted.

"I don't!" Divatox sneered. "But I heard you have an explosive pitch?"

"It's true, it's true." Strikeout assured.

"Good. Because you'll be pitching against the Power Rangers!" Divatox declared.

"Yippie!" Strikeout cheered, as she laughed.

* * *

Back at the pitch, the players were now all gathered together, and then Heath got onto his bicycle, near Brian, TJ, Ricky and Carlos.

"Yo, Heath, you've got a great pitch." TJ commented.

"So, uh, what's the secret to hitting it?" Ricky inquired.

"Man, it took me years to learn that pitch." Heath explained. "And you think I'm just gonna tell ya how to hit it?"

He put his helmet on as the three red players turned to each other.

"Fat chance." he said.

He then rode away, then Ricky and Brian both walked away, before TJ and Carlos' communicators beeped. They both looked around, before they ran through the gate, then around the changing room building.

_"Yo, a monster's in the park." _Alpha explained. _"The others are heading there now."_

"We're on our way." TJ assured.

He turned to Carlos, then they both nodded.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted, as they brought their keys out, which glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

Carlos lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then his Ranger suit appeared on him.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

They then both arrived on a cliff in the park, along with the others, and then stared at Strikeout.

"You don't look like much of a threat to me!" Carlos scoffed, pointing at him. "We can take him, guys. Come on."

"You think so, huh? Well, I say you're a lightweight. Why not step on up to the plate and put your bat where your mouth is?" Strikeout dared, holding a baseball out, with a set of goggles on.

"Give me your best pitch, monster?!" Justin dared, holding his Turbo Blade. "I'm gonna hit it outta the park!"

"I don't need my best for you!" Strikeout sneered. "How 'bout a simple curve ball?" He laughed. "See what you can do with this?!"

He threw the ball at Justin, but as he tried to whack it, it dodged, and then hit him in the leg.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as he fell backwards.

"Wow." TJ muttered amazed, as Cassie touched her mouthpiece with worry. "What a curve."

"Give me a chance at bat, TJ?" Carlos asked.

"No, it's my turn!" TJ argued.

"Uh, guys, not now!" Mel urged, as they all brought out their Turbo Blades.

Strikeout then threw a bunch of balls at all five of them, which then hit them all as TJ tried to whack them away.

"Aghhh!" they moaned, as they fell over.

"No _one_ can hit my curve ball, not even you Red Ranger!" Strikeout sneered.

"Oh, man! Another guy with a wicked pitch!" TJ groaned.

"Maybe I should give you something easier?!" Strikeout joked, as the Rangers got back up.

He then threw another ball at them, but then TJ saw it go down a bit.

"Back at ya!" TJ retorted.

He whacked the ball with his Turbo Blade, sending it right back at Strikeout, which then hit him in the chest, sending him flying over to a walkway on a climbing frame.

"Come on!" TJ dared, as the Rangers ran towards him. "No more soft balls! Let me see your curve ball again?!"

Strikeout turned around and got to his feet.

"Oh, so you wanna play _hard_ ball, do ya?!" he retorted, stream coming out of him. "Alright!"

He laughed as fire came into his eyes, then he held a ball out that caught fire. He then threw it at the Rangers, which was so fast, it hit TJ in the chest before he could react.

"Ahhh!" he moaned, as he hit the ground.

Strikeout then threw another ball, which hit Justin and knocked him down. He then threw another which hit Carlos, then another which hit Ashley, then another which hit Cassie, and then another which hit Mel, knocking them all down.

"I'm outta baseballs!" he fumed, as he'd ran out. "Well, guess it's time for the seven-to-eight stretch!"

"No, don't leave!" TJ demanded.

Strikeout then vanished.

"Ah!" TJ moaned, as he punched the ground. "This is ridiculous. I've got to learn to hit that curve ball!"

* * *

Later, Heath was back at the pitch, practicing his curve ball. He threw one ball towards the fence where the catcher stood, where it then landed in a tire he'd set up. He picked up another ball out of a bag he had with him, while TJ and Carlos both cycled nearby, before they stopped when they saw him. He then threw another curve ball, which hit the net but then bounced off it and landed on the ground.

"First Heath, then this monster!" TJ grumbled, turning to Carlos. "Why can't I figure out how to hit a curve ball?!"

"I gotta go." Carlos told him. "See you later at the youth Center."

He then raced away, as TJ turned back to Heath.

Heath turned to Carlos as he raced away, then turned to TJ as he sighed, before he raced away. He then put his glove and ball away in his bag, and then put it around his back, as he walked towards his own bike.

* * *

Later, TJ rode his bike through the mountains, when Heath came up behind him as they rounded a corner.

"Wanna race?" Heath asked.

"No thanks." TJ replied.

"Scared I'll beat you again?" Heath scoffed.

"Is that all you think about; winning and losing?" TJ inquired.

"Not winning and losing, just winning." Heath replied grinningly.

He then raced off ahead, laughing loudly, as TJ skidded to a stop.

"Come on, chicken!" Heath taunted, turning back briefly.

When he turned back however, he saw he was heading for a ledge.

"Whoaaaa!" he yelped, as he skidded, but then fell off the ledge.

TJ panicked as he raced over to help, while Heath managed to grab hold of the cliff, as his bike hit the bottom. He tried to pull himself up, when TJ skidded his bike over, then got off it and ran towards him.

"Hold on!" he called, looking down at him.

Heath kept trying to pull himself up, but then looked down, and gasped at how high he was, before turning back to TJ.

"Okay, give me your hand!" TJ said, holding his out.

Heath grabbed his hand.

"Come on!" TJ bellowed.

They kept tight hold of each other, but then Heath's hand began to slip through TJ's, and then Heath looked down as he nearly slipped.

"Ahh!" he groaned, as he grabbed the cliff face.

"Reach!" TJ called, still holding his hand out.

Heath grabbed his hand, then they both groaned as TJ tried to pull him up.

"Come on!" TJ gritted.

He then finally manged to pull Heath up, falling onto his back as he did, and then Heath fell onto his back from exhaustion.

"You okay?" TJ asked, getting up.

"Yeah." Heath replied, rubbing his knee.

TJ picked up his bike as he caught his breath, then got on it as Heath got up.

"Thanks." Heath said. "I owe you."

TJ turned to him. "You don't owe me a thing." he said.

He then raced away, leaving Heath all by himself.

* * *

The next day, Heath was at the pitch again, practicing his curve ball throw. He threw a ball towards the tire - which was still set up - but it hit the fence in the middle of it, and then bounced off it onto the ground.

TJ and Carlos then both showed up, then walked through the gate when they spotted him, just as he turned to them.

"Hey, TJ, come here?" Heath called.

TJ put his bag down while he and Carlos looked at each other, and then walked towards him. Heath picked up a bat, and then handed it to TJ.

"This is for you." he said.

TJ looked confused.

"You've gotta watch my arm, then my wrist, so you know which way the ball's gonna go." Heath explained. "So, if I go to one side like this..."

"Wait a sec, you're gonna teach me how to hit your curve ball?" TJ asked, curiously.

"Yeah." Heath answered. "But only you."

"I'm with you." TJ smiled.

Carlos smiled as he watched them, before his communicator beeped, making him check to see if anyone was near, before walking through the gate again.

TJ held two fingers up, pressed together. "If you go like this; off to one side." he understood. "Then what?"

"Then that's where the ball's gonna curve." Heath explained.

"A-huh." TJ understood.

Carlos ran behind the changing room building, then checked to see if no one was around, before putting his communicator to his mouth.

"Go ahead, Alpha." he said.

_"Yo, Carlos, it's the Strikeout monster!" _Alpha exclaimed. _"He is back again."_

"Okay, I'm on my way." Carlos assured.

He checked to see if no one was around, before he ran off.

* * *

Later, Strikeout was walking along a hill.

"Ah, phooey!" he spat. "What a tragic waste! A perfectly gloomy day, all my talent, and no one to pick on!"

"Hey!" a voice called.

"Huh?" he muttered, as he turned left, and saw the Rangers - apart from TJ - standing nearby.

"Strikeout monster, are you looking for us?" Carlos asked, pointing at him.

"'Cause you better believe we're looking for you!" Justin sneered.

"Yeah." Cassie sneered.

"I'm looking for the Red Ranger!" Strikeout retorted. "But maybe I'll warm up with you!"

Strikeout stomped his feet on the ground, then held a ball up as it lit up, and then threw it at the Rangers, which hit and exploded on the ground in front of them.

"Ahhh!" they yelled, as the shockwave knocked them over.

* * *

Back at the pitch, Heath threw a curve ball at TJ, who managed to hit it with the bat this time.

"Hey, I hit it." TJ grinned. "I mean, I knew where it was gonna be."

Heath picked up another ball, and then threw it at TJ, who then hit it again.

"Ha, ha, ha!" he laughed.

His communicator then beeped, and then he ran towards Heath.

"Thanks, man." he said, as they high-fived each other.

"Promise me you won't tell anyone, okay?" Heath asked.

"You got it." TJ promised. "I gotta go."

He handed Heath the helmet and bat.

"See ya Saturday." he said.

He then ran off as Heath turned to him.

"Good job." he remarked.

* * *

Back on the hill, the other Rangers groaned as they stared at Strikeout, who held another ball while laughing, and then he stomped his foot down.

"This is gonna be a no-hitter!" he smirked, as he prepared to throw it.

"Hey, pitcher!" a voice called.

Strikeout turned around, and saw TJ resting a bat on his shoulder.

"It's TJ!" Justin exclaimed, as the Rangers turned to him.

"I knew he'd make it." Cassie sighed.

"Right." Ashley said, as they got up.

"I hope he's got something planned." Mel admitted.

"Come on." Carlos said, as they ran towards TJ.

"Looks like this is your last inning, Red Ranger." Strikeout sneered.

The Rangers gathered behind TJ, as he took a few steps forward.

"I think you're right, and it's a good thing too, 'cause I am really tired of hearing you brag!" TJ retorted, pointing at Strikeout. "Now give me your best shot?!"

"You didn't learn your lesson the first time, eh?" Strikeout assumed, before he laughed. "I just love this game!"

"Come on, Strikeout!" TJ dared, getting ready to bat. "Let's see what you got?"

"Show him up, TJ!" Ashley encouraged.

"Let him have it!" Mel shouted.

"He's sweating, big time." Carlos said, cracking his knuckles.

"You might just wanna start running after you've thrown this pitch, Strikeout!" TJ advised, pointing at him, before pointing at the sky. "'Cause this one's outta here."

"Now this is a TJ I remember." Carlos said.

The Rangers all turned to Strikeout as he laughed and readied his ball.

"You'll be lucky to even see this pitch coming at ya, Red Ranger, much less hit it!" Strikeout sneered.

TJ readied himself, and then fire came into Strikeout's eyes. He then stomped his foot, and then threw the ball at TJ, as the Rangers watched nervously - Ashley praying with her hands, Cassie gasping as she covered her mouthpiece with her hands, and Mel turned away slightly. TJ then pulled his bat back, and then whacked and hit the ball, sending it right up into space, where it then exploded.

"Alright!" Justin cheered.

"Yeah!" Carlos whooped, as the Rangers gathered around TJ.

"Alright!" TJ cheered.

"It's outta here!" Justin whooped.

Carlos hugged TJ from behind, as Mel, Ashley and Justin and patted him on the shoulders.

My fireball!" Strikeout cried, tears in his eyes. "No one hits my fireball!"

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox turned away from the Subcraft's periscope, having watched the whole thing.

"Strikeout struck out!" she exclaimed.

She turned and walked towards some Piranhatrons, before turning to Rygog by the controls.

"Fire the torpedoes!" she commanded.

"Torpedoes away." Rygog obeyed, pressing a button on the controls.

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, and then shot down towards Earth.

* * *

The torpedoes then hit and exploded near Stirkeout, making him grow giant, laughing as he did.

"I'm my own relief pitcher, and a big one too!" he laughed.

"Turbo Megazord power now!" TJ shouted, touching the side of his helmet.

The Turbo Zords then arrived in the area, and then the Rangers jumped into them.

"Let's lock 'em up!" TJ ordered.

_Goooo!_

Wind Chaser then split in half, then the ends of it then retracted, and then a hand came out of each side. Both sides raced towards either side of Mountain Blaster, and then attached themselves to it.

_Go..._

Storm Rider then rode towards the combined Zords, then split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_..__Power Rangers Turbo  
_

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster.

_Goooo!_

Red Lightning drove off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords.

_Goooooooo!_

It then landed at the top of Mountain Blaster, and then Rangers showed up in the cockpit.

The back of Red Lightning retracted itself, and then the top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

"Now this is what I call the big leagues!" Strikeout sneered. "Too bad you won't be here for long!"

"We'll see about that!" TJ retorted.

The Turbo Megazord then brought out its saber, and then it dashed towards Strikeout.

"Here comes the knockout pitch!" Strikeout sneered.

He then threw a bunch of balls at the Turbo Megazord.

"Spin out!" TJ shouted.

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it kept coming towards Strikeout, knocking the balls away as it did, sending some right back at him.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Strikeout demanded.

It then raced right past him and sliced him with its saber, and then it stopped once it got past him, and then he was destroyed.

The Turbo Megazord then stood at ease.

"Yeah!" Justin cheered, as he and Carlos raised their arms up.

"Well, that's one baseball cheer that's gone down in flames." TJ quoted.

* * *

Later, onboard the Space Base, Elgar and Rygog were standing near the Subcraft's controls, wearing a baseball cap each. Divatox then groaned as Elgar held up a bat and glove in one hand, while throwing a ball up in another.

"Baseball?!" she fumed, before walking between them and Porto - not seeing the caps, ball or bat. "I never want to see another baseball..."

Elgar threw the ball away.

"..bat, glove..." Divatox went on angrily, as Elgar threw the glove and bat away. "..or baseball cap as long as I live!"

Elgar took his cap off. "Oh, get that off!" he hissed, taking Rygog's off.

He threw the caps away, and then they both stuttered as they turned to Divatox, who turned to them both.

"What?! What is it?!" she demanded.

"Uh, uh...just thinking how much we...hate baseball." Elgar stuttered, before wiping his mouth. "Eeh, yuck!"

"Yeah, yeah, we do, we do." Rygog added quickly. "We hate it! We hate it a lot."

Divatox growled.

"Oh, yeah. I hate it." Rygog lied.

* * *

On Saturday, the two teams were playing again at the pitch. Heath threw his curve ball at a red player, who missed as he tried to whack it, then the catcher caught it, while TJ, Carlos and Ricky watched nervously.

"Man, I don't have a chance." Ricky mumbled, holding a bat, as the blue team cheered.

The catcher threw the ball back to Heath, who caught it.

"Any suggestions?" Ricky begged.

"Just give it your best shot." TJ told him.

He patted Ricky's back as Ricky walked towards the catcher, and then readied himself. Heath nodded, then readied himself, then threw the ball, which Ricky missed as he tried to whack it, and then the catcher caught it.

TJ and Carlos both sighed, as the catcher threw the ball back to Heath, who caught it.

"Come on, man!" one of his team cheered.

The catcher got up, as Ricky sighed.

"Come on, Heath!" Brian called, getting Heath to turn to him. "One more out and we win!"

Heath turned back to Ricky, and saw he was worried as he readied himself. As Ricky readied himself however, Heath walked towards him, confusing Brian and the rest of his team.

"Oh, what?" Brian muttered. "What the..?"

Ricky himself looked confused as Heath stopped near him, and patted his shoulder.

"Look, it's a curve ball, so it's gonna drop down right about here." Heath explained, holding the ball near Ricky's chest.

TJ smiled, happy to know Heath had learned winning wasn't everything.

"Hold the stuff, I'll show you." Heath explained.

He handed Ricky the glove and ball, as the rest of the red team gathered around them, while he took the bat.

"So, instead of swinging level, you gotta be ready to drop the elbow down to make contact." Heath explained.

Ricky and the rest of the red team nodded, understandingly. Heath smiled as he turned to TJ, who winked at him, and then laughed.


	24. Carlos and the Count

**A/N: This is the last Turbo episode I actually like, so you could say that's my top ten for this season, not in top order.**

* * *

At the Youth Center, Bulk and Skull - both dressed up as vampires - were directing people inside, with a banner above them saying 'Bulk and Skull's Scary Film Festival'.

"Right this way." Skull said, sounding like a vampire. "The Bulk and Skull Scary Film Festival is about to begin."

"But beware, there are Vampires everywhere." Bulk added, as two girls walked between them.

Carlos, Mel and Justin then all ran towards them both.

"Are we too late?" Justin asked, as they ran through the gap.

"Not at all." Skull assured. "Get in."

"Three bucks." Bulk told them.

Carlos handed him the money, then Skull laughed as they all walked into the room.

"This is the easiest job we ever had." Skull grinned, as he and Bulk walked towards a projector.

"Yep." Bulk agreed, rubbing his hand against the film case. "We just rent a movie, rent the Youth Center, and presto changeo…"

"Chasoal." they both grinned.

Carlos, Mel and Justin all sat down in the back row.

"Lights!" Skull called.

The lights went out, as more people sat down, and then the movie began to play.

_"I can't believe we ran out of gas!" _a woman groaned, who was in a car with a man.

_"Maybe we can get help in that old castle." _the man hoped.

_"But, Scooter, it's so dark and scary!" _the woman argued, terrified.

_"Don't worry, Missy, I'll protect you." _Scooter promised.

A man walked away from the refreshment table at the back.

_"Hello?"_ Scooter called, opened a door. _"Hello?! Is anyone there?!"_

The Subcraft's periscope then came out of a streaming punch bowl, and looked around.

_"Nobody but us bats!" _a man sneered.

Missy screamed as the man laughed.

The Subcraft's periscope went back into the bowl.

* * *

On the other end, Divatox sighed as she turned away.

"Bleech! Not another Vampire movie!" she said disgusted, before making disgusting noises.

She walked towards the balcony, where Elgar was trying to swat a bunch of bats.

"Phew. If humans think Vampires are annoying, they should try Luna Bats." he complained.

The bats flew off, as Divatox came up with an idea.

"Elgar, that's not a bad idea." he grinned, pinching his cheek. "What a bond."

Elgar tried to swat the bats again as they came back, but then Divatox wrapped her tongue around one, turning it into a monster.

"You'll do." Divatox grinned, once she'd pulled her tongue back.

"Count Nocturne, at your service." the monster said.

"Whoo! Fabulous." Divatox grinned, spinning around.

She then jumped up once she stopped, and grinned.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

Blue Senturion turns his bike round the corner of a warehouse.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

Phantom Ranger stands inside a dark building.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The six Rescuezords skid along a street in robot mode.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Rescue Megazord then stands at ease.

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

After the film was over in the Youth Center, everyone began to pile out.

"Be sure to come back next week!" Bulk called, standing near the refreshment table.

He turned to Mel, Carlos and Justin as they walked towards him, then Skull rose up out of a fake coffin nearby.

"For another vampire movie." he said.

The three Rangers walked away.

"We'll be there." Justin chuckled.

"We sure will." Mel giggled.

"Hey, see you later, man." Carlos sniggered, as he began to tickle Justin, making him laugh. "Don't let that vampire bite."

"See ya, Carlos." Mel giggled.

Carlos walked away as Justin stopped laughing.

"Don't even joke." he said. "See you tomorrow."

"Later." Carlos called, waving.

Mel and Justin began to walk off as people still inside began talking to each other.

"Hey, Mel, did you encounter any vampires when you were trapped in that spooky dimension?" Justin asked curiously.

"No, not really." Mel replied. "I saw ghosts, werewolves, monsters and warlocks, but no vampires."

"Oh." Justin muttered.

"I'm glad they were all freed when we destroyed Sherlock Bones through." Mel admitted. "They all hated him for trapping them there against their will."

"I know I would be." Justin scoffed.

* * *

Carlos meanwhile, began walking through the park as it got darker, when he heard a noise, making him jump slightly. He looked around, as he began walking again, looking unamused.

"Very funny, guys." he said, thinking it was Mel and Justin.

He then stopped again as he heard the noise again. He looked around carefully, as the noise got louder, then he turned around, and gasped as a bunch of Piranhatrons showed up.

"Piranhatron!" he gasped.

One ran towards him and tried to punch him, but missed as he ducked. He then blocked another's punch by wrapping its arm under his, then he punched it in the chest, and then tripped it over, knocking it down. The first then kicked him in the back, then a third kicked him in the chest, but then he blocked a fourth's punch with his forearm, before punching it in the chest. He then blocked a fifth's punch with his elbow, before elbowing it in the chest, knocking it back. He then grabbed the third's arm as it came at him, then pulled it forward, then pulled it back, and then chopped it in the chest.

The fifth then came over and kicked him in the chest, knocking him towards another two, which then grabbed him by the arms. A bat then came flying over, then it stopped and flapped its wings in front of Carlos, before turning into Count Nocturne.

"Who are you?!" Carlos demanded.

"My name is Count Nocturne." Count Nocturne answered. "I usually don't dine before midnight, but for Rangers, I'll make an exception."

He then laughed, as Carlos broke free of the Piranhatrons holding him, then elbowed the one on his right in the chest. Count Nocturne then charged at them, as Carlos flipped the other Piranhatron over, and then turned to the Count. Count Nocturne then jumped and grabbed Carlos by the shoulders, then they both wrestled each other slightly.

"Hold...still!" Count Nocturne snapped.

Bulk and Skull both walked nearby, but then turned to Carlos and Count Nocturne as they heard them grunting.

"This will only take a moment." Count Nocturne assured.

Bulk and Skull both panicked as they ran behind a tree, before they looked back at Carlos and the Count.

"You can't stop the inevitable." Count Nocturne snapped.

He then bit Carlos neck, making Bulk moan in disgust, before Count pulled away. He then laughed, then he turned into a bat and flew away, as Carlos touched his neck.

"Huh?" Skull muttered, looking up.

He and Bulk both turned to Carlos, as he moaned.

"Oh, man." he said, feeling dizzy. "What happened?"

Bulk and Skull then saw the bite marks on his neck, before he walked off.

"It bit Carlos." Bulk gasped. "That means that he's gonna become a...a va..."

"Vampire." Skull gasped.

Bulk turned to him, before turning back to where Carlos was.

"We have no choice." he said, fear in his voice.

He pulled out the film cam he played at the Youth Center, which had the words 'Vampire Hunters' on, before handing it to Skull.

"We have to become Vampire Hunters." he realized.

He lifted his cape over both of them as he bent down, while Skull just stood still.

"Ahh!" Skull yelped.

* * *

The next day at Angel Grove High, Carlos - dressed in all black, and wearing sunglasses - walked towards his locker. Once there, he entered his combination, then opened it up, and began going through it, when Ashley showed up nearby at her locker.

"Hey." she said.

Carlos turned to her slightly, before turning back to his locker.

"Nice look." Ashley commented, before going through her locker. "Cool sunglasses."

Carlos turned to her.

"Man, my eyes." he groaned. "Man, a light just blasted at me, then I couldn't fall asleep last night. Now I can't wake up."

Ashley looked a bit confused, before she turned around and saw a sign saying 'Help save a life, blood drive, Angel Grove Youth Center, give today'.

"Well, Mel and I was thinking about making a donation to the blood drive after school, if you want to go." she explained, turning back to Carlos.

Carlos turned to the sign.

"Blood drive?" he inquired.

Ashley nodded as she closed her locker.

"Hmm? Sounds prefect." Carlos grinned.

"Great. See ya." Ashley said, as she walked off.

"Bye." Carlos said.

He then closed his locker, just as Bulk and Skull came round a corner, wearing jungle hunting clothes, and garlic wreaths around their necks.

"There he is." Bulk gasped.

Carlos took his sunglasses off, then rubbed his eyes.

"Man, what's wrong with me?" he wondered, feeling strange.

He looked up, just as Bulk and Skull stood up, then he yawned, while they noticed fangs in his teeth, as well as his eyes glowing red slightly. Skull held his hands up as Bulk turned to him with his mouth open, both shocked.

Carlos then put his sunglasses back on and walked away, when Justin came towards Bulk and Skull.

"What are you guys doing?" he inquired, spooking them out.

"Here, kid." Skull said, ribbing off a clove of garlic off his wreath, and handed it to Justin. "Have some garlic. It wards off Vampires."

"Vampires?" Justin questioned. "What Vampires?"

Bulk stuttered, as Mr. Caplan came up behind him and Skull, and then grabbed them by the shoulders, freaking them out as Justin chuckled.

"Boys, I thought you graduated?" Mr. Caplan inquired.

Bulk and Skull chuckled and nodded.

"Go to detention!" Mr. Caplan ordered.

Bulk and Skull's smiles dropped.

"But...but..." they argued.

"No 'buts' about it." Mr. Caplan said sternly.

He pushed them along the corridor, and then followed them both.

Justin shook his head as he looked at the garlic, while walking towards the study hall. Once there, he put the garlic and his books down on a table Carlos was sitting at, reading a book, but then he backed away slightly once he saw the garlic, as Justin sat down. Carlos then slightly touched the garlic, before pulling his hand away.

"What is that?!" he asked frantically.

"Skull gave it to me. He says it's suppose to ward off..." Justin explained, before he looked at Carlos. "Hey, Carlos, how come you're wearing sunglasses?"

"Um..." Carlos said, looking around, before putting his left hand near his face. "The light. The light hurts my eyes."

He then shoved the garlic away with his book, before opening it up again, as Justin looked suspicious.

"What?" Carlos asked, turning back to him.

"Nothing." Justin replied glumly.

Carlos went back to his book, as Justin kept watching him, seeing something was not right.

* * *

Later, during recess, Justin was reading a book about Vampires, when TJ came up behind him and patted him on the shoulder, freaking him out.

"Huh?" he gasped, as he turned around.

"Easy, Justin." TJ kidded.

Cassie came over to them, and then she and TJ sat down near Justin.

"Why are you looking up...Vampires?" TJ asked.

"Yeah?" Cassie asked, as Justin turned to Carlos - who was reading at another table. "I didn't know you were into horror books?"

Carlos looked up at Justin, as he turned back to Cassie and TJ.

"I was just curious." he said.

"Well, we're going to the Youth Center. Wanna come?" Cassie asked.

"Sure." Justin said, closing the book.

TJ and Cassie got up as he picked up his bag, then they all walked out of the room, as Carlos watched. Justin stopped to briefly look at him, just as Ashley and came over and sat near him.

"Hey, Carlos." Ashley said.

"Hey." Carlos said.

"You, uh, ready to grab a bite?" Ashley asked.

"In a few minutes, okay." Carlos replied.

"Sure." Ashley said.

Justin muttered, not liking what was going on with Carlos as he walked away, just as the Subcraft's periscope came out of a drinking tank nearby.

* * *

On the other end, Divatox pulled away looking furious.

"Ooh! That little brat is catching on too quickly!" she fumed, as she walked off. "Rygog!"

"Yes, my queen?" Rygog asked, as she walked past him, making her jump.

Divatox caught her breath for a minute.

"Order Count Nocturne to bite the rest of them right away!" she ordered, before walking off. "I want Vampire Rangers by nightfall!"

"Uh, yes, my queen." Rygog stuttered, before he walked off, as she slapped his back.

"Move!" she commanded.

* * *

A little later, TJ, Cassie and Justin were all walking through the park, Justin looking at the Vampire book, as TJ and Cassie talked about something.

"So it was changed?" TJ asked.

"I don't know what happened." Cassie shrugged. "Um, but let's check it out anyway. Come on."

Justin bumped his head against a wooden support beam.

"Ah!" he yelped, touching his forehead, as TJ and Cassie turned to him.

"Whoa, careful." Cassie smirked, touching his arm, before they all looked at the book. "What's so interesting?"

She and TJ looked at the title.

"Vampires!" Cassie teased, sounding spooky.

TJ chuckled.

"Justin, you know there's no such thing as Vampires, right?" Cassie asked seriously.

All three then looked up and jumped as Count Nocturne flew past them all in bat mode, before he turned into his monster form near a wooden bridge.

"Wrong, Pink Ranger!" he spat, as a bunch of Piranhatrons appeared behind him.

He laughed as the three Rangers turned to him, then TJ threw his bag down as they got ready to fight.

"Vampires are real, alright, and I've got the bite to prove it!" Count spat.

He and the Piranhatrons then charged at the Rangers.

Justin kicked Count in the shin, knocking him back slightly, then blocked a chop attack from him with his forearms. Cassie ducked as a Piranhatron tried to kick her while running past her, then she kicked another in the chest. TJ ducked as one tried to hit him, then blocked a kick from another, before grabbing it by the arm.

Cassie grabbed one by the arm, then pulled on it, then pulled it back, as she spun around and kicked another in the chest, knocking it down.

TJ kicked one in the chest on the wooden bridge, knocking it down. He then spun around and blocked another's kick with his hands, then blocked a third's kick with them, before ducking as it tried to punch him, spinning around as he did. He then turned to them, put his hands against the railings, then lifted both feet up and kicked the second in the chest with them, knocking it into the other. He then dodged as the third tried to hit him, before he kicked it in the back with the back of his foot, knocking it off the bridge.

Justin backed away slightly as Count approached him.

"Come on, blue boy!" Count sneered. "It's..."

Justin kicked him in the shin.

"Ahh!" he groaned. "Is that your best?"

Justin sent another kick at him, but he blocked it with his hands, making Justin spin around. Count laughed, before Justin kicked him in the chest, knocking him back slightly.

"Wha! This is too easy!" Count sneered, before he grabbed Justin by the shoulders.

He then tried to put his fangs on Justin's neck, but Justin tried to push him away.

Cassie grabbed a Piranhatron by the arm as it tried to punch her, then she hit it in the chest with her knee. She then pulled on its arm, as she spun around and kicked another in the hand, knocking it down, then she kicked the first in the chest. She then pushed it towards a third while keeping hold of its arm, then blocked a kick from the third with her foot, then kicked it in the arm, then flipped the first onto its back.

She then turned to Justin, and saw him trying to push Count away from him.

"Justin!" she gasped.

She ran towards them both.

TJ blocked a punch from a Piranhatron, before punching it in the chest twice, knocking it down. He then punched another two in the chest at the same time, knocking them back, before he ran towards Count and Justin.

Count kept trying to bite Justin, but he kept pushing back.

"He's got Justin!" Cassie gasped, as she and TJ kept running towards them.

Count turned to the two of them.

"I shall return!" he snapped.

He turned into his bat mode.

"Whoa!" Justin yelped, backing away, as Count flew off.

The three Rangers then gathered together.

"Justin, are you okay?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah, it didn't bite me." Justin assured frantically, before he remembered Carlos acting weird. "But maybe it bit Carlos."

"What are you talking about?" TJ asked, confused.

"Carlos says light hurts his eyes, and Vampires don't like light or garlic." Justin explained frantically.

"Wait a minute, you're saying Carlos is a Vampire?" TJ inquired.

"Carlos is with Ashley, and maybe Mel too!" Justin gasped. "They could be in danger!"

He then ran off back towards the school, leaving TJ and Cassie confused.

"Let's go." TJ said, before they both followed him.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the school, Ashley and Carlos approached their lockers, then Ashley opened hers up.

"Hey, Carlos, I was wondering..." she said, putting her books away. "..after the Blood Drive, do you wanna grab a bite?"

"Sure. I'm really hungry." Carlos replied.

"Great." Ashley smiled.

She began going through her locker again, as Carlos brought his fangs out, and moved in to bite her, when Mel came over to them.

"Hey, guys." she smiled, making Carlos pull back, as she hadn't noticed his fangs.

"Hi." Ashley smiled. "Ready to go to the Blood Drive?"

"You know it, Ashley." Mel smiled. "I'm always willing to do what I can to help people."

"Ashley, Mel!" a voice exclaimed.

The three of them turned, and saw the other Rangers heading towards them.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, you guys okay?" Mel asked.

"We just ran into some kind of bat monster." TJ explained. "It tried to bite Justin."

Carlos backed away slightly.

"Carlos, have you seen it?" TJ asked.

Carlos shook his head. "No, why?" he asked.

"Ask him why he can't stand light, or garlic?" Justin suggested.

"Justin, are you saying I'm a Vampire?" Carlos inquired, rudely.

"Look in the mirror?" Justin suggested, pointing to a mirror hanging in Ashley's locker. "Vampire's don't have a reflection."

Ashley and Mel turned to the mirror, but didn't see Carlos' reflection in it, making them both gasp as they turned from him to the mirror, and then to him again.

"You don't have a reflection?!" Ashley gasped, covering her mouth.

"Oh, no!" Mel gasped, backing away slightly.

TJ looked in the mirror, then back to Carlos.

"Come on, Carlos." he said, as Carlos backed away. "We've gotta go to the Power Chamber and have Alpha check you out."

Carlos took his sunglasses off, and then stared at the others as his eyes glowed red, and showing his fanged teeth.

"Ah." Ashley gasped.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Carlos sneered.

"Come on, Carlos." TJ said.

"We can help you." Mel promised.

"I don't wanna be helped!" Carlos snapped.

He then laughed and turned into a bat, making the others back away as he flew towards them, before he flew over them and out of the corridor.

"You were right!" TJ gasped, as they all looked at Justin. "Carlos is a Vampire. How are we gonna find him?"

Ashley leaned against a wall, when she a Mel noticed a poster for the blood drive on it.

"I know." Ashley sighed.

"I'm with ya, Ash." Mel said.

* * *

Later, Carlos - now back in human form - entered the Youth Center, and saw a bunch of doctors and nurses taking blood from donors, while others sat in seats waiting.

"Right this way." a nurse told a boy.

"Okay, thanks." the boy said, as he'd already given some blood.

"Here you go." the nurse said, handing him a cup of water.

The boy took it and then walked off. "Thanks." he said.

Carlos grinned as he walked towards a metal box full of human blood on the table, trusty for it. Once he got there however, Lt. Stone showed up, and put cups down on the table, making him walk around it. He then walked around some curtains, then peeked out over them, as Lt. Stone kept putting cups on the table. Bulk and Skull then came in, reading a hunting book each, and still wearing their clothes from earlier, but then Bulk closed his when he spotted Carlos.

"Nobody move!" he yelled frantically. "There he is!"

Lt. Stone turned around, just as Carlos ducked down, making him turn to the duo.

"The Vampire!" they both said, as Skull held up a strake.

"What are you two talking about?" Lt. Stone asked.

"We're talking the ghouls of the twilight." Skull answered, as they walked towards him. "The art fiends of the evening. The demons of the night!"

"Would you two mind promoting..." Lt. Stone requested, as Bulk and Skull saw Carlos run past some curtains - as there was a gap between them. "..your film festival some other place?"

Bulk and Skull then pointed at Carlos as he ran out of the back door of the room.

"What?!" Lt. Stone asked sternly, turning around, just as Carlos went through the door.

He sighed as he turned back to the duo and shook his head.

"Okay, fine!" Bulk said frantically, before turning around. "Come on!"

He then walked away, while Skull turned around and followed him.

Carlos walked backwards down a hallway, when Mel and Ashley grabbed his arms, and TJ put his communicator to his mouth.

"Alpha, teleport us now!" he ordered.

The four of them were then teleported away, as Carlos tried to break free of the girls grips.

* * *

Once they arrived in the Power Chamber, the girls heaved Carlos over to the examination table, then made him lie down on it. Alpha stood near another table, which had a bird cage with a bat in, and was holding a spray bottle.

"Yo! I made an antidote from the insides of the Luna Bat." he explained.

"You won't make me drink _any_ antidote!" Carlos snarled, as the other Rangers held him against the table.

Alpha walked towards the computer, before pointing at Carlos.

"You're right, I won't." he said, before pressing some buttons on the computer.

"Hold still!" TJ grunted.

"We're trying to help you!" Mel said.

White mist came out of the machine over Carlos face and sprayed all over it. He then groaned as he stopped moving, making TJ and the girls let him go.

"Yo, Carlos?" Alpha said.

Carlos sat up, then took his sunglasses off, and then his eyes returned to normal. He then gasped as he looked at himself.

"What...what happened to me?" he asked, before he noticed TJ was holding his arm, making him pull it back. "And why're you holding me?"

"Divatox, she turned you into a Vampire." TJ explained.

"You were bitten by a Luna Bat." Mel added.

"Alpha gave you some kind of antidote." Ashley finished.

"But, the antidote is only temporally." Alpha explained.

He walked towards a cover, as Carlos got off the table. The four Rangers then walked away from it, as Alpha pulled the cover down, showing a mirror.

"Take a look." he said, as Carlos barely saw his reflection in it. "You have not completely returned to normal."

"Will I become a Vampire again?" Carlos asked worriedly, as his reflection got better.

"Now, that, is hard to say." Alpha admitted, unsurely.

"As long as Count Nocturne exists, you will remain under his spell." Dimitria explained.

The alarm then went off, and then Alpha looked at the computers.

"Yo-Yo-Yo! It's Count Nocturne!" he exclaimed. "He is attacking Cassie and Justin!"

"This is our chance to stop him." TJ realized, as he and the girls dropped their bags. "Let's go, guys. Shift into Turbo!"

They all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

Carlos lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then his Ranger suit appeared on him.

Ashley lowered her arms as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

Mel lowered her arms to her sides, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

At the park, the four of them ran towards Justin and Cassie, the latter of whom turned to them, while the former stared at Count Nocturne and a bunch of Piranhatrons.

"Are you guys okay?" TJ asked.

"Yeah." Cassie answered.

"Green Ranger, the time has come for you to join me!" Count spat.

"Carlos..." TJ muttered, turning to him.

Carlos touched the side of his neck.

"I'm not under your spell yet, bat-brain!" he retorted, pointing at the Count.

"Ah! But you will be, all of you!" Count spat, as the Piranhatrons began charging at the Rangers.

Carlos ducked as one tried to kick him, Ashley tripped another up, while Mel dodged as a third tired to punch her. Justin kicked a fourth away, TJ dodged past a fifth, while Cassie sent a kick at a sixth, but missed as it dodged. TJ blocked a punch from the fifth, then hit it in the arm with his knee, while Cassie dodged a kick from the sixth, while Mel punched the third in the chest. Carlos blocked a punch from the first with his hands, then kicked it in the knee, Ashley dodged a punch from the second, while Justin blocked a punch from the fourth with his elbow.

Carlos then blocked a kick from one with his fist, then blocked a punch from it with his arm, then sent a punch at it, but it grabbed his arm. It then sent another punch at him, but missed as he dodged, then it tried to whack him with its fist, but he ducked, and then he kicked it in the back, knocking it down. He then grabbed another's foot as it tried to kick him, then flipped it over, making it spin around before it hit the ground.

"Green Ranger, your will is mine!" Count spat, as Carlos turned to him.

"Never!" Carlos snapped.

He then jumped up, then tried to pull Count down, but Count hit him in mid-air, making him twist in the air, before he landed on the ground.

The other Rangers then ran towards him.

"You okay?" Mel asked, as she and Ashley helped him up.

"Yeah." Carlos replied, clutching his chest.

"Witness my powers of persuasion!" Count spat.

He shot fire out of his hand at the Rangers like a flamethrower, which then created an explosion which knocked them all down.

"Ahhh!" they all moaned, as they fell onto the grass.

"That should help you see things _my_ way!" Count spat.

The Rangers got to their knees.

"Turbo RAM, cannon mode!" TJ shouted, as the others got to their feet.

The Turbo RAM then showed up in cannon mode, then TJ got up, and then they all took their positions around it.

"Ready?" TJ asked, crossing his fists over.

"That doesn't look like it has much of a bite!" Count spat.

"Let's find out." TJ suggested.

"Fire!" the Rangers shouted, pointing at Count.

The Turbo RAM fired a beam at Count, which hit and knocked him down.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox turned away from the Subcraft's periscope, having watched the whole thing.

"Time for a pick-me-up." she decided. "Launch the torpedoes!"

Two torpedoes were then fired out from the Subcraft, and then shot down towards Earth.

* * *

The torpedoes then hit and exploded near Count, making him grow giant, laughing as he did.

"We need Rescue Megazord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their right fists up, and their left by their faces.

Artillatron then showed up, and then the Rescuezords raced towards the Rangers as it went into tower mode. The Rangers then all jumped into them when they got close. The Rescuezords all transformed to robot mode, and then began to change into their part of their Rescue Megazord, and then quickly combined to form it.

The Rescue Megazord matched towards Count, who then laughed.

"We meet again!" he smirked, putting his hand over his mouth, before pulling it away. "Smile!"

Fire came out of his mouth, which hit the road, creating explosions all around the Rescue Megazord. Chains then wrapped around its arms, legs and chest, trapping it against a giant weird looking pillar.

"We can't move!" TJ exclaimed.

The Rescue Megazord tried to break free of the chains.

"Can you feel we are one, Green Ranger?" Count asked, as he approached it.

He then hit it in the chest with his claws, sending smoke into the cockpit.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned.

"The antidote's wearing off!" Carlos exclaimed, as he felt woozy. "Count Nocturne's trying to regain control over me!"

"Fight it, Carlos!" Mel cried. "You can do it!"

Count hit the Rescue Megazord's cockpit with his claw, making it shake.

"Ahhh!" Carlos groaned, touching the sides of his helmet. "I've got to fight it!"

Count laughed as he brought out a hammer like weapon, with a drill on the back end, and hammered it against the Rescue Megazord's chest.

"Ahhh!" the Rangers moaned, as the cockpit shook.

_Goooo!_

The Turbo Zords rode onto the street, and raced towards the Rescue Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

"We need to evacuate, to the Turbo Zords." TJ realized, turning from Carlos and Ashley, to Justin and Cassie.

"Right!" the others agreed.

They all unstrapped themselves and got up from their seats.

_Gooooooo!_

TJ jumped out of the Rescue Megazord, followed by Justin, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, and then Mel, and then they landed in their Turbo Zords.

"Let's do it!" TJ shouted.

The Turbo Zords then moved along so they weren't diving in a line anymore.

Wind Chaser then split in half, then attached themselves to either side of Mountain Blaster, then Storm Rider split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser. Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster.

_Shift..._

Red Lightning drove off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords.

_..into Turbo_

The Zords then skidded to a halt, and then lifted themselves off the ground.

_Go..._

The back of Red Lightning retracted itself, and then the top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

_..__Power Rangers Turbo_

_Gooooooo!_

"Wha?!" Count exclaimed, turning from the Rescue Megazord to the Turbo Megazord. "Another Zord for my collection!"

"I don't think so!" TJ retorted. "This one's outta your control!"

"We'll see about that!" Count retorted, whacking it with his hammer, knocking it back slightly.

He then grabbed it by he chest, and then pushed it away.

"Ugh!" the Rangers groaned, struggling to push back.

"Hey!" Count laughed, as he pushed the Turbo Megazord out of the city, and into a valley.

"Ahh!" Carlos and Ashley grunted, as they both hit their pedals.

The Turbo Megazord then managed to get its feet stuck to the ground, but then Count headbutted it in the head, knocking it back.

"Let's clean his belfry." Carlos joked, holding both thumbs up.

The Turbo Megazord jumped up, then kicked Count away with its right foot, knocking it back. He then grabbed its leg however, and began spinning around while holding it.

"Whoaa!" the Rangers yelped.

Count let the Turbo Megazord go as he stopped spinning, making it crash against a small hill.

"Ahhh!" the Rangers groaned.

Count laughed as he brought his hammer out.

"It's hammer time!" he laughed.

He laughed as he approached the Turbo Megazord, as it tried to get back up. He then hit his hammer against Desert Thunder, making Carlos moan, and then he hit his hammer against Dune Star.

"Dune Star's down!" Ashley exclaimed, pulling her steering wheel up.

"And now to drill the point home!" Count sneered.

The drill on the end of his hammer began spinning around, then he made to ram it against the Turbo Megazord, but TJ managed to roll it away at the last moment.

"Nooooo!" Count exclaimed, pulling the drill out.

He then aimed to stab it at the Turbo Megazord again, but Cassie and Mel both lifted up its arms, making the drill go only through Wind Chaser and Storm Rider.

"It is pointless to resist, Rangers!" Count sneered.

"Ahh! We can't hold him back much longer!" Cassie exclaimed.

"We've gotta do something?!" Mel exclaimed.

Count laughed as he tried to push his drill into the Turbo Megazord's cockpit, but its arms kept the drill back.

"Noooo!" Cassie cried.

The drill went through the Turbo Megazord's hands, making them fall to either side of it.

"This isn't good!" Mel gulped.

The drill then went through the Turbo Megazord's chest.

"Join me, Green Ranger, or you'll all be destroyed?!" Count warned.

Sparks came out of the Turbo Megazord's chest as the drill kept screwing around in it.

"Oh, no!" Carlos groaned in pain, clutching his fist. "His spell's getting stronger! I can't..." He hit his fist against his steering wheel. "..I can't stop it!"

"You can beat him, Carlos. Come on! Just concentrate." TJ told him.

Carlos unstrapped his seatbelt.

"I won't let you take control of my, Count Nocturne!" he promised, getting up while clutching his fists. "Guys, I think if we combine the Megazords, we can beat him."

"It's worth a try." Mel commented.

Count kept laughing as he plunged his drill into the Turbo Megazord's chest, before the Turbo Headlight Blaster fired lasers at him.

"Ahhh!" he moaned, as they hit him, knocking him down.

He rolled over on the ground, as TJ and Justin climbed into their Turbo Zords.

"Red Lighting and Mountain Blaster!" TJ shouted, before pressing a button.

The back of Red Lighting un-retracted itself, covering its head, allowing the Turbo Megazord to race away towards the Rescue Megazord. Once there, Carlos, Ashley, Cassie and Mel all jumped into their Rescuezords.

"Thunder Loader!"

"Star Racer!"

"Wind Rescue!"

"Storm Tower!"

The arms and legs of the Rescue Megazord, then broke free of the chains, and detached themselves from it, before they raced towards Red Lighting and Mountain Blaster.

"We can do it, guys." Carlos assured, holding his fist up.

The screen splits into five sections - TJ in the top left, Ashley in the bottom left, Justin in the bottom right, Cassie in the top right, and Mel in a square in the middle - and then the girls held their thumbs up, while the boys held their fists up.

"Rescue Turbo Megazord, combine now!" they shouted.

Mountain Blaster jumped off a cliff, then Red Lighting did the same, before landing in Mountain Blaster's back, and then its back retracted, showing the head. Thunder Loader then turned into its part of the Rescue Megazord, then Star Racer did the same, followed by Wind Rescue, and then Storm Tower. The four Rescuezords then combined with the two Turbo Zords, forming the Rescue Turbo Megazord.

It then got ready to fight as it stared at Count.

"Don't fight it, Green Ranger!" he spat. "You're mine!"

In the cockpit, the Rangers were seated in their normal positions in the Turbo Megazord - except TJ and Carlos who'd swapped seats.

"You may have bitten me, Nocturne, but I will never fight on the side of evil!" Carlos assured, clutching his fist.

The Rescue Turbo Megazord brought out the Turbo Megazord saber. Count then charged at it, and tried to stab it with his drill, but missed as it dodged, then it grabbed his hammer, and then sliced it in half with its saber.

"Ahh!" Count growled, throwing the hammer end away.

"Artillery power, now!" Carlos shouted, holding his fist up.

The Rescue Turbo Megazord then raised its arms up, and then Artillatron transferred its cannons to it, which then held them on its shoulder.

"Now I'm mad!" Count shouted, before shooting fire out of his mouth at it.

The fire hit the Rescue Turbo Megazord, making sparks come out of it, but it didn't move.

"Artillery power, fire!" Carlos yelled.

A big burst shot out of one of the cannons, while the other shot out numerous smaller bursts, and the Turbo Headlight Blaster fired as well. All three beams hit Count, making him scream as he turned around, then he fell towards the ground, and was destroyed.

The Rescue Turbo Megazord then lowered the cannons and stood at ease.

* * *

Later, Elgar was on the Space Base's balcony, trying to swat more Luna Bats, as Porto and Rygog both watched as he nearly fell over.

_"Aghhhh!" _Divatox growled.

She walked onto the balcony as Porto backed away.

"Those Rangers are driving me batty!" she exclaimed, as Elgar turned to her. "They destroyed Count Nocturne!"

"Well, we can always get another Luna Bat." Elgar suggested, as one flew past him. "There's way..."

"Oh, neeh-nee-nee-nee-nee!" Divatox scoffed, before pushing him off the balcony.

"Ahhhhh!" he yelled.

"That was _your_ stupid idea!" Divatox recalled, looking down at him with Rygog and Porto. "No more bats!" She turned to Rygog. "Who else liked the bat idea?!"

Porto and Rygog moved backwards.

"Uh...not me." Porto stuttered.

"You?" Divatox frowned, pointing at Rygog.

"Uh, not me. I hate bats." Rygog pleaded.

"You talked me into it, admit it?!" Divatox demanded, as Elgar climbed back onto the balcony.

"No, no, no!" Rygog pleaded.

"We have things to make you pop!" Divatox warned.

* * *

A few days later, the Rangers all walked into the Youth Center or Bulk and Skull's Scary Film Festival. They saw Skull going through some money, as Bulk held a Werewolf mask, before he turned to them.

"Hey. All set for the film tonight?" Cassie asked, as Ashley handed Skull her money.

"Ah...almost." Bulk replied, handing Ashley her ticket.

"What do you mean?" Mel asked, handing Skull her money.

"The delivery man is late, but we think..." Bulk explained, handing Mel her ticket, as TJ handed Skull his money. "..the reels will be here on time."

He handed TJ his ticket, then handed Cassie hers, as she handed Skull her money.

"Hey, guys, you ready for some more Vampires?" Carlos asked jokingly, handing Skull the money for him and Justin.

Skull laughed sarcastically, as Bulk turned away.

"Very funny." Skull scoffed, as Carlos and Justin growled like Vampires. "Shut up!"

"We switched films, okay." Bulk told them frantically. "This week, it's Werewolves."

Justin and Carlos walked past them both towards the others.

"Um...Bu-Bu-Bul-Bul-Bulky...uh-uh, if we show Vampire movies, and like Vampires show up; Um, what happens if-if-if we show Werewolf movies?" Skull asked nervously.

Bulk stroked his friend's hair, as Lt. Stone came towards them.

"Skull, if a Werewolf shows up, we quit the movie business for good." Bulk promised.

Lt. Stone cleared his throat, making them both jump.

"The delivery guy's here with your film." Lt. Stone explained, pointing behind him as the man walked towards them. "You need to sign for it."

Bulk threw his Werewolf mask away, then rubbed his hands together, as Skull touched his forehead.

"Skull, you got a pen?" Bulk asked, as the man stopped near them.

Skull shook his head, but then the man held one up, but then Bulk screamed when he noticed the man was hairy, and had very long fingernails. Skull dropped the money and put both his hands on his head, while Bulk pointed at the man, as they both whimpered, while Lt. Stone sighed and took the pen.


	25. Little Strong Man

**A/N: As I'm close to the end of Turbo, I might as well tell you that Mel will be changing color when I get to in Space.**

* * *

At the back of Angel Grove High, a bunch of boys and girls were practicing for the Track Team. A man fired a blank out of a starting pistol, while another directed a bunch of boys as they ran around the court - some jumping over hurdles as they did.

Carlos meanwhile, was helping Justin get sorted out, as the young Ranger was trying out.

"Are you sure you want to try out for the Track Team?" Carlos asked. "I mean, I think it's great that you want to get involved with school activities..."

"I'm sure." Justin assured, as Carlos turned him around to stretch his muscles. "I've wanted to be on the High School team ever since I was a little kid."

"But, Justin, you _are_ a kid." Carlos pointed out.

Justin turned to him with a frown.

"I mean, you already are pretty strong." Carlos admitted.

"Thanks." Justin blushed, embarrassed. "I've been training."

A little later, Justin picked up a shotput ball, then walked towards the circle. He then tried to throw it as Carlos watched, but the ball didn't get very far.

A bunch of the kids nearby all laughed.

"Hey, short-stack, you better stick a video games!" a boy teased.

He wrapped an arm around his girlfriend, then they and the others all walked off.

Justin turned to Carlos, who just shrugged, and then Justin walked towards him.

They both then walked towards a bunch of javelins.

"Don't worry about those guys." Carlos told Justin. "Hey, why don't you try the javelin?"

Justin picked one up. "Okay." he said.

He holds it up, and was about to throw it.

"Wait a sec..." Carlos said, grabbing it before he could. "..hold it more like..."

He moved Justin's hand to the middle of it.

"Okay. I got it." Justin told him.

"Okay." Carlos said, backing away.

Justin took a deep breath, then ran a few steps forward, before throwing the javelin, but it didn't go very far, and the point didn't land in the grass. A bunch of kids nearby laughed at him.

"Hey, check out the puny man?" the boy from earlier asked teasingly.

"Hey, kid, we're gonna need a water boy." another joked

They all laughed as they walked off, while Justin turned to Carlos.

"Hey, Evan." the second said.

"Yeah." a girl smirked.

Carlos walked towards Justin and patted his shoulder.

"Oh, hey, Kate." the first boy said.

"Hey." Kate replied.

"Come on." Carlos said. "Let's go."

He and Justin then walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Space Base, Divatox was playing a game of solitaire while humming. She then put the cards down in frustration, then picked up a bullhorn.

"Testing, one, two, three." she spoke into it. "Porto, what's the status of the Divazords?!"

On the moon, Porto, Elgar and a bunch of Piranhatrons were working on three Zords - one resembling a eagle, one resembling a shark, and the last resembled a cat.

"Whoa!" Elgar yelped. "She sounds cranky."

Porto walked towards a bullhorn, as Elgar worked on a console.

"It's nearly completed." he assured into the bullhorn. "But we're still working on one minor technical problem, your evilness."

**(Space Base)**

Divatox sighed. "Well fix it!" she shouted.

She picked up the bullhorn again.

"Well, fix it and..." she demanded into it.

**(The moon)**

Porto backed away slightly.

_"..and make it snappy!"_

"Right away." Porto said, as he turned around and walked off.

**(Space Base)**

Divatox put the bullhorn down.

"There's only one person who can drive that Zord and defeat the Rangers forever; Moi." she said dreamily, before kissing her right arm.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows TJ jumping through the air, followed by Cassie, then Ashley and Mel, then Justin and Carlos.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

All the Rangers hold their right hands up, with their left on their hips. They then wave their right arms around, until their held them by their helmets with their thumbs up.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Megazord and the Rescue Megazord stand together.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Later, at the Youth Center, a boy punched a punching bag, while a girl jumped over a skipping rope, and two boys arm-wrestled each other, as more watched. Justin meanwhile, was trying to bench-press a weight, but it was _too_ heavy for him, making it hit the racks hard.

"Hey, keep it down, shrimpo!" one of the arm-wrestlers snapped, before knocking the other's hand down.

Justin caught his breath, then gritted as he tried to lift the weight again, but then lifted it up. He smiled, but then it dropped, when he saw Cassie and Carlos holding onto either end of the weight, as Mel watched.

"Hey, we hear you're going out for track?" Cassie inquired.

Justin put his arms down.

"Maybe those guys were right." he sighed.

"What do you mean?" Mel asked curiously.

"Maybe I _am_ just a puny little weakling." Justin sighed.

Carlos looked at the girls.

"You're _not_ puny, just younger than the rest of them." Cassie said.

Justin sighed.

Lt. Stone walked towards the counter with a tray of empty cups, but then stopped when he saw an ant on the floor.

"Ooh." he said.

He walked around it slowly, then behind the counter, then groaned when he saw more ants on it.

"Darn ants are everywhere!" he groaned, as he put the tray down on the counter.

He pointed at the ants rudely, before he picked up some weird bug toy, before lifting the box it came from up.

"'Scares away ants for one week'." he read, looking at the back.

He put the box down.

"Yeah, and then what?" he questioned, as he fiddled with the toy.

He then put it down on the counter, but then heard large footprints outside the room. He turned to the door, as Bulk and Skull both walked in - both wearing orange coveralls, metal boots - Skull also wearing a metal cover mask over his head, while Bulk carried a metal bag - and they both carried a yellow blaster of some sort. Lt. Stone sighed as they both walked towards the counter.

"We represent the _Get the Bugs Out Exterminate Company_." Bulk explained. "We heard you have an infestation of Forman city stir packernang."

"Huh?" Lt. Stone muttered.

Skull took his mask off.

"You know, 'ants'." he explained, putting the mask on the floor.

Lt. Stone shook his head.

"All we do, is spray some of our special Ant-begone formula..." Bulk explained.

He turned to Skull as he clicked his blaster.

"Load me." Bulk ordered, before turning back to Lt. Stone.

Skull turned a knob on Bulk's blaster.

"And once the ants get a whiff of it, they take off running." Bulk explained.

He pointed his blaster at the ants, as smoke came out of the end of it, making Lt. Stone push it away.

"Along with my customers." Lt. Stone snapped. "What's in that stuff?!"

"Totally organic. Wouldn't hurt a flea, unless the flea is an ant." Bulk explained, before he aimed his blaster at the ants. "_Hasta la vista, babies_!"

Lt. Stone coughed as he clutched his nose up.

"I don't wat you guys spraying that stuff in here!" he snapped, walking towards the duo as they turned to him. "Out! Beat it!"

He pointed to the back door, as a bunch of people nearby coughed and gagged.

Bulk and Skull then both walked to the back door, as Justin sat up on the bench, while Carlos tossed him his towel, as Mel and Cassie stood behind him.

"Justin, why is this so important to you?" Carlos asked.

"It's just that...sometimes, it's so _hard_ being the only kid my age in High School. I thought if I made the Track Team, I wouldn't feel so different." Justin admitted, wiping sweat off his forehead with the towel.

"Justin, you don't have to do that to prove yourself." Mel told him, crouching down. "There's many ways to earn people's respect if your younger than most."

"I'm not sure, Mel." Justin sighed, as he kept wiping his forehead.

An ant that had been sprayed by Bulk and Skull then climbed onto Justin's arm, and then bit him.

"Ouch!" he yelped, before he swatted it away. "Hey!"

"What's wrong?" Carlos inquired.

Justin turned to him, as Cassie crouched down next to Mel.

"That ant bit me." he exclaimed.

Cassie looked at his arm.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah." Justin assured, before freaking out as he turned to Carlos. "Oh, man. Tryouts! I'm gonna be late!"

He got up and tossed Carlos the towel.

"Later, guys." he said, as Carlos caught the towel.

Justin then ran towards one of the doors, but when he pulled them open, the hinges snapped as Lt. Stone showed up on the other side.

"Huh?" Cassie gasped.

"Wha?!" Mel gasped, as they both turned around.

They and Carlos then all stared at Justin and Lt. Stone in shock.

"That was solid wood!" Lt. Stone gasped, completely shocked.

"Gee, sorry." Justin apologised. "I guess my training is starting to pay off after all."

He let go of the door handles, and ran past Lt. Stone, who still looked bewildered.

Carlos and Cassie smiled impressively, while Mel looked a bit confused by how Justin had accidently broken the door.

"I think we better follow him." she suggested.

"Agreed." Carlos said, as he and Cassie were now confused as well.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox was meditating and humming, as stream came out of two bottles in front of her.

"Oooohhh." she hummed.

She picked up the bullhorn again as she opened her eyes, and then aimed it down at the moon.

"Now?!" she asked through it.

**(The moon)**

Elgar and some Piranhatrons fiddled with a console, when Porto turned to the bullhorn near him.

"Hey, keep your hands off!" Elgar snapped, swatting a Piranhatron's hand as it picked something up.

"We're almost there." Porto reported. "Elgar's putting the control panel back together as we speak."

**(Space Base)**

"Elgar?!" Divatox exclaimed. "I don't want him _anywhere_ near my Zord, do you hear me?!"

**(The moon)**

"Oh, um..." Porto stuttered. "Did I say; Elgar? I meant, Edgar, my cousin."

Elgar threw something to the ground.

"Yes, that's it. And my sweet cousin Edgar." Porto lied.

**(Space Base)**

Divatox put the bullhorn down.

"Ooohhh." she hummed, as she began meditating again.

* * *

Back at Angel Grove High, the coach of the Track Team was looking at a list, as a bunch of students stood behind him.

"Next up is, Justin Stewart." he said.

He looked around as Justin showed up.

"Justin Stewart!" he called.

"That's me, Coach." Justin explained, holding his hand up.

Coach looked at him, as the students laughed.

"_You're_ Justin Stewart?" Coach asked.

"Yeah." Justin answered. "What do I do?"

Coach scoffed, before he pointed to the end of the long jump.

"Okay. Well, start here and, run and jump as far as you can." he instructed.

Justin walked towards the starting point as the other students sniggered. Once there, he turned around to face the course, then he began running towards it. Once he was close, he jumped up, and to everyone's surprise, he made it all the way over the course.

"What the..?!" a girl gasped.

Justin landed on the other side with his knees bent, and his hands on the grass, then he pulled himself up and turned to everyone, as they clapped.

"What the heck?!" Coach exclaimed.

"Did you see that?" the rude boy from earlier asked.

His friend next to him nodded. "Yeah, I saw it, and I don't believe it."

Justin smiled happily, while the students kept clapping for him.

A little later, Coach showed an Asian boy how to throw a shot-put ball, when Justin came up behind him.

"Hey, let me try this?" he asked, taking the ball.

He held it by his face with one hand, then walked to the white circle on the grass. Once there, he threw it with his hand - just as Cassie, Mel and Carlos showed up - then the ball landed right near the fence.

"You guys see what I mean?" Mel asked.

"You're right." Cassie sighed. "We should tell Dimitria about this."

"Yeah." Carlos agreed quietly.

"I'll tell TJ and Ashley." Mel said, before she ran off.

"Right, and we'll keep an eye on him." Carlos said, before he and Cassie walked towards a bench, and sat down on it.

Justin then approached the high pole vault course - without a pole - when Coach and the other students all approached him.

"Justin, you need a pole for that!" Coach bellowed.

"Don't worry." Justin assured, confidently as he ran towards the pole.

"Hey! Hey, wait a second!" Coach called.

The call fell on deaf ears, as Justin jumped up off the ground.

"Huh!" Cassie gasped, as she and Carlos got up off the bench.

The people in the stands got up and gasped as well, as Justin managed to get over the pole vault, and then landed on the mat on his back, as the crowd clapped and cheered.

"Wahoo!" they cheered.

Cassie sighed as she and Carlos looked speechless. The boys on the Track Team all cheered as Justin got up and walked towards them, then two of them lifted him up and put him on their shoulders.

"Well, Coach, did I make the team?" Justin asked.

The team all walked past the Coach as he stared at Justin.

"_Make_ the team? Kid, you_ are_ the team." he told Justin.

A little later, Justin ran towards Cassie and Carlos, who were both sitting on the bench again.

"Hey, did you guys see me out there?" he asked, jumping onto the bench before turning to them.

"We saw." Cassie replied, uneasily.

"Hey, where's Mel?" Justin inquired.

"Gone to find TJ and Ashley." Carlos explained.

"She gonna tell 'em how good I am?" Justin grinned.

"I think so." Carlos replied.

"Well, cool, huh? I'm gonna break all the school records." Justin told them. "And then..."

"Hold on, hold on!" Carlos interrupted. "I really think we should check with Dimitria about this."

"Why?" Justin asked, offended. "I've just been working out _extra_ hard."

"Come on. Just to be on the safe side." Cassie reasoned. "Mel thinks something's wrong herself."

"That's why she's gone, to tell Ashley and TJ." Carlos explained.

Justin sighed, but gave in. "Okay." he muttered.

"Right." Carlos said.

* * *

Later, the two boys were in the Power Chamber, explaining to Alpha and Dimitria what Justin had done.

"It's just got to be one of Divatox's schemes." Carlos deduced, as Alpha analysed something nearby.

"But she _wouldn't_ make me super strong." Justin argued. "It doesn't make any sense."

"Perhaps there is another answer." Dimitria deduced. "Did anything out of the ordinary happen to you today, Justin?"

Justin thought for a minute. "Well..." he stuttered, not wanting to admit the truth. "I was working out at the Youth Center...hard."

"And then you got bit by an ant." Carlos added, unhappy with Justin's lying. "Remember?"

Justin looked down.

"Hey, yo!" Alpha exclaimed, turning to them with the analyser in his hand. "Let me take a quick scans of youse, Justin?"

He walked towards Justin, and held the analyser near him.

"It should clear things up for us." Alpha explained, as he began the scan. "Everything seems fine..." He then found something. "Whoa! That was no ordinary ant bite! Justin is 100 times stronger than he should be for his body size. Exactly the same as an ant."

"Alpha, run an analysis of Justin's super strength." Dimitria instructed.

Alpha put the scanner down on the computer, and then began to run the analysis.

"We must make sure there are no dangerous side effects." Dimitria explained.

Carlos sighed as Justin looked down, then Carlos touched his shoulder, getting him to look at him.

* * *

Later, at the Youth Center, Justin was sitting by the counter, as two boys arm-wrestled each other on a nearby table. Carlos walked past them all, as one of the boys won the match, and then he walked towards the other Rangers at another table.

"Hey." he said as he sat down.

Cassie put her drink down as they turned to him. Mel had told TJ and Ashley about Justin's new super strength, she'd compared to how Marvel's Spider-Man got his powers.

"Hey, Carlos." Cassie said.

"So, what Dimitria say?" Ashley asked quietly.

"She's doing an analysis of his super strength." Carlos whispered. "She's afraid there might be some side effects to it."

"Better to be safe than sorry, I guess." Mel sighed.

Behind the counter, Lt. Stone struggled to pull the lid of a jar of liquid. He then sighed in annoyance, when Justin suddenly pulled the lid off easily, and handed it to him.

"Thanks." he said, speechless.

Justin turned to the two arm-wrestlers, when the white one beat the African one.

"Yes." the white boy grinned.

The African one got up and shook his hand, when Justin walked over to the white one.

"Next?" the white one asked, before Justin sat down in front of him, making him laugh. "You gotta be joking?"

Carlos turned to them both.

"Hey, guys, look." he whispered.

The others all turned to Justin and the boy.

Justin held his arm out, as a bunch of other people turned to him and the boy.

"What's the matter; afraid you're gonna get beat by a little shrimpo?" Justin asked teasingly, as the boy had called him that earlier.

The boy locked his arm with Justin's, then gritted as he pulled Justin's arm down, as the people nearby muttered to each other. Justin grinned as he wasn't breaking a sweat, but then pulled the boys arm over, making him fall out of his chair, surprising everyone except the other Rangers. He got up from his chair and jumped up with his arms up, as everyone but the Rangers clapped for him, as they were unimpressed.

"Hey, you guys." he said, as he walked towards them. "Did you guys see that?"

"Justin, that wasn't right." Carlos snapped. "You shouldn't use your super strength to show off like that."

"Yeah. You ever heard of the phase 'with great power, comes great responsibility'?" Mel asked.

"Easy for you two to say." Justin countered, ignoring her. "You're great at soccer, Carlos, Mel's great at dancing, and TJ's great at baseball. Now, I'm finally _good_ at something, I'm gonna be the star on the Track Team. What, are you guys jealous of me or something?"

Mel and Carlos both glared at him.

"But, Justin, didn't..." Ashley said quietly, making sure no one could overhear them. "Didn't Dimitria say something about a side effect?"

"No way. I've never felt better." Justin replied.

"You're getting overconfident." Mel scowled. "My mom always told me, better safe than sorry."

Before Justin could argue, two boys from the Track Team came over.

"Hey, J-Man, we've been looking everywhere for you." one - who had dirty blonde hair - grinned, touching his shoulders.

"Yeah." the other said, his hair slightly ginger. "We're gonna get some real food. Wanna come along or what?"

"Yeah, sure." Justin said, as Ashley touched his arm. "I'll go with you guys. See you guys later."

The three of them walked off, while the other Rangers didn't look happy - especially Mel and Carlos.

Unknown to any of them, the Subcraft's periscope was sticking out of a smoothie on the counter, and then it turned slightly.

* * *

On the other end, Divatox was looking through it, before she pulled away, then hit its handles, making it go up.

"A super strong Justin?" she questioned, confused and curiously. "How can that be?"

Rygog turned to her. "Oh, yeah? I'll show you super strong!" he growled.

He held his small arms up and grunted.

"Smell doesn't count." Divatox told him, waving her hand over her nose. "Send a school of Piranhatron down to capture him. I want to know how he did it."

She walked away from him.

"Yes, my insulting one." Rygog obeyed.

* * *

Later, Justin and the two boys were walking along a street, discussing what was gonna happen for the Track Team.

"Yeah, and with you on the team, we're gonna take the State Championship for sure." the ginger one said.

"Cool." Justin said.

"Yeah, and you are our secret weapon." the blonde commented.

The three of them laughed as they kept walking, when a bunch of Piranhatrons showed up on the road.

"Huh!" they gasped, as they turned to them.

"Oh, man, what are those things?" the blonde gasped.

"I don't know." ginger gulped. "And I don't want to find out."

"Let's go." the blonde said. "Come on."

The two boys turned around and ran away, as Justin turned and looked at them.

"I'm right behind ya." ginger said.

Justin turned back to the Piranhatrons.

"There's too many of them!" he gasped. "Shift into Turbo!"

He brought his key out, but it didn't glow, making him look at himself in shock. He turned to the Piranhatrons as they approached him.

"Shift into Turbo!"

Once again, nothing happened.

"What's going on?" he wondered, looking at his key, then himself.

A Piranhatron then charged at him, then tried to punch him, but he grabbed his fist with his hand. He then gripped it tightly, grinning while he did. He then lifted it up with his fist, making it wave its legs around in the air, while the others looked up, too scared to move. Justin let go of the one he had, making it roll around in the air before it landed on the road.

"Yes." he grinned.

He laughed before he turned to the others, who didn't dare move.

"Come on!" he dared with his hand.

One of the Piranhatrons turned to the others, who directed him to attack, before another pushed it towards Justin. Justin then jumped up as the first dived down onto its chest, then Justin kicked one on his right, then a one on his left, before landing on the road. He then turned to the others, then ducked as a fourth tried to punch him, then blocked another with his forearm, before wrapping his arm around its. He then flicked it in the head with his other hand, using his super strength to send it flying away, where it then landed on its back.

He laughed at it, before turning to a fifth, then blocked a kick from it with his hands. He then blocked a side kick from it by pushing its foot down.

"Uh-uh." he teased.

He then ducked as it spun around to kick him, before he kicked it in the butt, sending it flying into the air, where it flipped around before landing on the road on its chest. The remaining Piranhatrons all gasped, but then three of them picked up the one lying on the ground - one grabbing its legs while the others grabbed an arm each. Justin laughed as they all ran off scared.

"Don't go away mad!" he called. "Just go away!"

The other Rangers then teleported in on the road, then ran towards Justin, just as the Piranhatrons vanished.

"Justin, what happened?" Cassie asked, touching both his shoulders.

Justin turned to the others as she let go.

"Are you alright?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Justin replied. "Now that I'm super strong, I can handle the Piranhatrons with no problem, but..."

"But what?" Carlos inquired.

"Spit it out, Justin?" Mel asked sternly.

"I _can't_ morph." Justin explained.

The other Rangers turned to each other, completely shocked.

"Must be the side effect." Mel whispered to Carlos, who nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Space Base, Porto a bunch of Piranhatrons were cleaning the Subcraft's controls, while Divatox observed.

"Come on! Move it, move it!" she instructed. "Spit spot! Cleanliness is next to me!"

Rygog was cleaning the outside of the door entrance.

"What is that smell?" Divatox wondered.

Rygog turned around as he heard an engine noise, then saw a pink car hovering on the other side of the balcony.

"Oh, Divatox, your space taxi has arrived!" he called.

Divatox grinned as she clapped her hands.

"Excellent. My own Zord." she grinned, as she walked towards the car. "Finally, I'll be able to give those Rangers a real battle."

She played with her hair once she was on the balcony, as Porto came up behind her.

"How do I drive it?" she inquired.

"Your space taxi will fly you to, and then lock on top of the Divazord's head." Porto explained. "You will drive your Zord from there. But might I suggest a test drive first."

Divatox turned to him.

"Certainly. And may I suggest that you shut up!" she bellowed.

Porto yelped.

"I've waited long enough!" Divatox screamed.

"Yes, my queen." Porto stuttered.

Divatox climbed into the car.

"Alright, outta here!" she said, before sitting down in the driver's seat.

She then fastened her seatbelt.

"Your tank is full, and the windows are clean, ma'am." Rygog explained.

Divatox took a small white glove off her right hand, and then threw it away.

"So long, suckers!" she called, before she raced away.

"Bon voyage!" Rygog called.

"Power Rangers, here I come!" Divatox called, as she raced the car towards the Eagle Divazord.

The car then attached itself to the head, then Divatox laughed, before the Eagle Divazord took off, and shot towards the Earth.

* * *

Meanwhile, Justin was lying on the examination table in the Power Chamber, while Alpha and the other Rangers all looked at him.

"But Dimitria, why can't I morph anymore?" Justin asked, as they had all told her and Alpha what had happened.

"As I suspected, your new super strength is _not_ compatible with your Ranger powers." Dimitria explained.

"You mean...I can't have both?" Justin asked, upset.

"I'm afraid not, Justin." Dimitria answered.

Alpha walked towards another table.

"I have come up with an antidote, but your super strength will be gone forever." he explained, picking up a small glass with white liquid.

"But I like being super strong." Justin argued, as the others looked at him. "I wanna stay on the Track Team, and win trophies, and set records, and..."

"Justin, that ant bite gave you your super strength." TJ told him. "If you win trophies, it isn't really fair, is it? When you get bigger, you'll train hard, and then it will really be you that sets those records."

"TJ's right, Justin." Mel said. "By using your super strength, you sorta cheated your way onto the Track Team."

The alarm then went off, getting Justin to sit up as they all stared at the viewing globe, and saw the Eagle Divazord in it.

"What is that?" TJ questioned.

They all looked at the Divazord flew through the air, before seeing Divatox laughing.

_"Make way for the Diva of Destruction!" _she yelled happily. _"Whoo! Viva la Diva, baby!_

"It's Divatox." Ashley gasped.

"Guess she's running out of monsters if she's come to fight us herself." Mel smirked.

"We better get to it." TJ decided.

They all walked towards the pillars, but then the girls all turned to Justin.

"Wait." he said, turning to the others. "Being strong is great, but...nothing beats being a Ranger."

He got off the table and ran towards Alpha, as the others smiled.

"Yes." Ashley grinned.

"Here you go." Alpha said, handing Justin the cup.

He drank the liquid in it, then put it on the table, before running to the others.

"Go get 'em, Justin." Alpha said.

Justin stopped once he made it to the others, and then turned around.

"Good job, buddy." TJ grinned, as Ashley touched Justin's shoulder. "Shift into Turbo!"

They keys all glowed as they brought them out.

**(Morph sequence)**

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Ashley in the bottom left, Cassie in the bottom right, Carlos in the top right, and Mel in a square in the middle - and then they all lowered their arms, as lighting went off behind them, and their Ranger suits appeared on them - Justin growing to the same height as the others as he did.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

They then arrived in the city, then ran along a road, then looked up at the Eagle Divazord, as it landed on the ground.

"We've gotta stop her." TJ told the others.

"Right." Justin understood.

"Ha! At last, the end of the Power Rangers is at hand." Divatox grinned. "Or shall I say; foot."

She laughed as the Rangers gasped.

"That's so funny." she giggled.

She stomped her foot near the Rangers, making them all roll away to avoid it. They then got back up and stared at it, while TJ clutched his fist.

"That does it." he growled.

"We need Rescue Megazord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their right fists up, and their left by their faces.

**(Zord hanger)**

A huge door opened up, showing Artillatron, and the Turbo Zords.

_Goooo!_

Six small drills holding Artillatron then lifted themselves up, followed by a cable crane that was holding the middle of it.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Artillatron then raced along towards the tunnel.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
__Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Artillatron then raced then out of the stadium and then along the road.

_Gooooooo!_

Artillatron kept racing along the road until it got to the battle zone, and then the Rangers jumped into their Rescuezords.

The front of the back part of Artillatron lowered itself, showing Siren Blaster and Star Racer.

_Shift into Turbo_

The middle part then lowered itself, showing Wind Rescue and Thunder Loader. The front of it then lowered itself, showing Lighting Fire and Storm Tower.

"Alright, let's put 'em together!" TJ ordered, before pulling a knob and hitting a pedal.

Lighting Fire and Storm Tower then rolled onto the street. Thunder Loader and Wind Rescue then rolled onto the street.

_Goooo!  
__Gooooooo!_

Star Racer and Siren Blaster then rolled onto the street, and then the six Rescuezords all raced towards the Eagle Divazord. Artialltron's front parts then lifted themselves up, forming tower mode.

Siren Blaster then landed onto Star Racer and Thunder Loader - forming the legs - Thunder Loader the right, Star Racer the left. Lighting Fire then lowered itself onto Siren Blaster, and then Wind Rescue attached itself to its right, while Storm Tower attached itself to its left, forming the arms. Lighting Fire's front then lifted itself up, and then a helmet lifted itself up over the head, forming the Rescue Megazord.

The Eagle Divazord lifted itself off the ground, and then dived at the Rescue Megazord.

"Eat laser, Rangers!" Divatox shouted.

Eagle Divazord's beak opened up, and fired lasers at the Rescue Megazord, hitting it in the chest. It then soared down towards the Rescue Megazord, then grabbed it by the shoulders, and then lifted it up. It then flew off while keeping hold of the Rescue Megazord.

"Feeling a little down?" Divatox asked mockingly. "Oh. Let me give you a lift."

The Rangers all groaned as they held onto their controls.

Eagle Divazord kept flying around as it held onto the Rescue Megazord.

"Let us go!" TJ demanded.

"Oh, but of course." Divatox teased, before she waved. "Bye-bye."

Eagle Divazord dropped the Rescue Megazord, sending it crashing into a hill.

"Ahhh!" the Rangers moaned, as it shook.

Eagle Divazord landed on the ground in front of the Rescue Megazord, and then it screeched. It then opened its beak again, and fired lasers at the Rescue Megazord, hitting it all over. It then screeched again, then lifted its arms up, then the top part of it began spinning around, screeching more as it did, while creating a gust of wind.

"Whoa! Whoa!" Divatox yelped, as she spun around with her Zord. "What...the...heck!"

The Rescue Megazord got back up, but then the wind got stronger, forcing it to dig its feet onto the ground. Lasers came out of the Eagle Divazord's beak as it kept spinning around, several of which then hit the Rescue Megazord's chest.

"Somebody stop this crazy thing!" Divatox shouted, feeling sick.

Eagle Divazord screeched, but then it slowed its spinning down, before it stopped all together.

"Ugh!" Divatox grumbled, leaning on the side of her car.

The Rescue Megazord steadied itself, as it stared at the Divazord.

"I'm getting way too old for this." Divatox mumbled.

She closed her mouth as she was about to puke, before Eagle Divazord rasied its arms up, and then flew off into the sky.

"She's leaving." TJ sighed in relief.

"Well, that's a relief." Mel sighed.

"Yeah!" Carlos cheered, raising his arms up.

"We did it." Justin sighed.

"Alright!" Carlos whooped.

"Yes." Cassie whooped, as she turned to Ashley.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Elgar was making a house of cards on the table on the balcony. As he carefully put another card on it, Divatox and the car came roaring over on the other side of the balcony.

"Porto!" she bellowed.

The cards all fell over, as Porto stumbled onto the balcony, stuttering nervously.

"Ohh!" Elgar moaned, putting his hands over his face.

Divatox got out of the car, then stepped onto the balcony.

"You are so popped!" she cursed, before she fell over.

"Oh! But...but why, my queen?" Porto inquired, as Divatox got back up, while Rygog showed up in the doorway.

"Because you _let _me get into this defective Zord!" Divatox snapped.

"But it's really all Elgar's fault." Porto accused.

"What?!" Elgar exclaimed, offended.

"Elgar?!" Divatox exclaimed, looking sick.

"Me? Bu-bu-bu-but how can I do anything?" Elgar questioned, getting behind Porto. "I only did what Porto told me to do!"

"I told you not to let_ him_ anywhere near my Zord!" Divatox fumed. "Next time we test drive a Zord, _you'll_ be in the driver's seat!"

She pointed at them both, making them jump.

"No! Not that!" Elgar pleaded. "I think she's gonna blow!"

Divatox heaved forward, like she was about to puke.

* * *

The next day, Justin was sitting in the stands at the back of Angel Grove High, watching the Track Team practicing their sports, when Carlos came over and sat beside him.

"Hey." he said. "I'm sorry you had to lose your super strength, Justin. I know how much that meant to you."

"It's okay." Justin said.

TJ and the girls all came over and sat down near Justin - TJ and Mel behind him, Cassie and Ashley in front.

"So, it must've been fun...being, you know, super strong and all?" Cassie assumed.

"But, Justin, you made the right choice." Ashley commented.

"I know. Being super strong was good, just for me. Being a Power Ranger, is helping others, and nothing can beat that." Justin said.

"Glad you learned your lesson." Mel told him, touching his shoulder.

"Mel, where exactly did you get that quote from?" Justin asked, turning to her.

"What? You never read or watched Spider-Man before?" Mel inquired.

"No." Justin admitted.

"My sister's got a friend who's crazy about it." Mel explained. "Every time she came over when I was younger I had to watch a show about him, and that quote kept popping into my head ever time I heard it."

TJ chuckled as he patted Justin's shoulder, when the blonde boy from earlier came over.

"Hey, Justin, what was it you were trying to tell me earlier?" the boy asked.

"Oh." Justin said.

He picked up a clipboard, then showed a diagram of how to throw a javelin.

"Well, if you throw the javelin at this angle, you'll reach maximum trajectory, and achieve a greater distance." Justin explained.

"Yeah. Thanks, J-Man." the boy said.

He ran back towards the court, as the other Rangers turned to Justin.

"What? Didn't I tell you guys? I'm still on the team, as technical adviser." Justin explained, putting an Angel Grove cap on.

The others all laughed at him.

"Alright, Justin." Cassie smiled.

TJ and Mel both touched Justin's shoulders as they all laughed.


	26. The Rival Rangers

Onboard the Space Base, Piranhatrons poured a bunch of gold coins onto a pile, as Divatox walked towards them, and then she laughed as she picked some up.

"Nice work, boys." she grinned, as Porto showed up near her.

"Ooh. The Sharkzord will be finished soon." he explained. "I'm sure you'll have no problem with it this time."

"You're absolutely right, especially since I _won't_ be driving it." Divatox grinned. "You will."

"What?!" Porto gasped, as she walked away. "Me?! Why...thank you, my queen for the offer, but..."

Another Piranhatron poured more gold coins onto another pile, which Divatox then put her hands in.

"..alas, I'm afraid I cannot accept such a dubious honor." Porto said.

Divatox turned to him.

"You built it." she said, as two Piranhatrons walked off carrying a chest between them. "You claim to have all the brains."

She walked towards him, walking past Elgar and Rygog - who was looking through the periscope.

"So you are gonna go down there and destroy the Power Rangers!" she growled.

Porto stuttered nervously, as she flicked him on the side.

"Good luck." she grinned, before she walked off.

"Oh, great." Porto mumbled.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Youth Center, Ashley and Mel were both teaching a dance class, while Lt. Stone handed a boy a ticket, then the boy handed him some money.

"Thanks." the Lt. said, before walking off.

He handed some tickets out to a couple of girls at a table, while the dance class kept dancing.

"For you." Lt. Stone said.

One girl handed him the money for the tickets.

The dance class all spun around, then side-stepped to their right.

"Come on, Mandy." Ashley told a girl in orange, as they all clicked their fingers.

"You're doing well, Mandy." Mel commented.

They all lifted their right legs up, then clicked their left fingers before putting their legs down. They all clapped their hands, then bent forward.

"Good job." Ashley remarked.

"Nice work." Mel commented.

They all spread their legs apart, then clapped again, then Ashley and Mel both turned to the class.

"Hey, does everyone have a ride home?" Mel asked.

"Yeah." the class all replied.

"Okay. We'll see you guys next week. Bye." Ashley told them, waving as they walked away.

She and Mel both walked towards a table with two towels on - one purple, one yellow - as a boy stood by one of the doorways with an ice-cream in his hand. The kids all picked up their bags and walked towards the door, while the two Rangers picked up their towels.

"Hey, girls." Lt. Stone said, as he cleaned the table. "You both got tickets for Saturday night's dance?"

"Nope." Ashley replied, picking up her water bottle.

"Uh-huh." Mel shook her head, picking hers up.

"We don't even have a date." Ashley added. "Thanks."

They both began wiping the sweat off them, as two boys walked towards Lt. Stone.

"Hey." he said.

The two girls then noticed the boy near the door, as he walked through the crowd of kids.

"Thank you." Lt. Stone said.

Mel and Ashley both stared at the boy, while Lt. Stone handed a ticket to one behind them.

"For you, thank you." he said, as he gave the boy the ticket, while the boy gave him some money.

"Lt. Stone, did he but tickets?" Ashley inquired, pointing at the boy.

"Hi." the kids said, as they past the boy.

"Who, him?" Lt. Stone asked.

"Yeah." Mel replied, giddily.

"Oh. Well, not only do I know he bought two tickets, but I also know that, he doesn't have a date." Lt. Stone answered quietly.

"Thanks." Mel said, unable to hide a giggle.

Lt. Stone walked away, as the two girls turned back to the boy.

"Not yet." Ashley grinned.

"No, not yet." Mel smiled, dreamingly.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows TJ jumping through the air, followed by Cassie, then Ashley and Mel, then Justin and Carlos.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

All the Rangers hold their right hands up, with their left on their hips. They then wave their right arms around, until their held them by their helmets with their thumbs up.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Megazord and the Rescue Megazord stand together.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Ashley and Mel both kept wiping the sweat off them, when the boy tried to take a bite out of his ice cream, which he gave to Mandy, who pulled it away.

"Give me a taste at least, I bought it." he reminded her.

The girls put their towels down, and then checked their faces.

"Well, okay. You can try it." Mandy said.

Ashley and Mel walked towards them, as the boy tried to take a bite out of the ice cream, when Mandy suddenly pulled it back, making it go on his nose.

"Ah." the boy sighed as Mandy giggled.

Both girls giggled as they stopped near them.

"Hi. You must be Bobby." Ashley assumed. "I'm Ashley, and this is Mel. We're Mandy's dance teachers."

Bobby got up and looked at them both.

"Uh, nice to meet you." he said, as he wiped the cream off his nose with a tissue.

He shook Ashley's hand.

"You here to pick your sister up, I assume." Mel said, as she shook his hand.

"Yeah. Mandy loves your class." Bobby told them, pulling his sister in for a side hug.

"I dance better than, Bobby." Mandy said.

"Hey!" Bobby said, offended.

"Well, maybe he should take a lesson or two." Ashley suggested. "We know of some good instructors."

"Yeah?" Bobby inquired.

"We should do, Bobby." Mel smirked, putting her hands on her hips in a posing move. "Who'd you want to..."

Cassie came in up behind Bobby before she could finish.

"Bobby." she said.

"Hey, Cassie." Bobby said.

Ashley and Mel looked shocked by the fact Cassie already knew him.

"Oh, Ashley, Mel, this is my friend, Cassie." Bobby explained.

Cassie walked over to the girls, and wrapped and arm around each of them, as she turned to Bobby.

"Ashley, Mel and I are best friends." she explained.

"Ah, small world." Bobby said. "Ashley thinks she or Mel can improve my dancing."

"Oh." Cassie said.

"Mm-mm." Ashley nodded.

"Yep." Mel smirked.

"Really?" Cassie asked uneasily. "How nice."

Ashley grinned as Mel smiled widely.

"Come on." Mandy said, pulling her brother away.

"Well, I'll see you later, I guess." Bobby said, as he waved.

Ashley and Mel waved back, as Mandy dragged him out the door.

"Where did he come from?" Ashley wondered.

"He just moved here." Cassie explained, as Ashley fanned herself with her hand. "He's so nice."

"And gentle too." Mel blushed.

"And cute." they all said giddily, before they walked towards the door.

* * *

The next day at Angel Grove High, Ashley walked down the hallway towards her locker, when she saw Bobby walking down the stairs with another girl.

"And I know the best place we can go right after..." she said.

Ashley hurried to her locker, then fiddled with it, as two girls talked to Bobby.

"But, Bobby, I promise you..." one said.

"Excuse me." Bobby said.

"I mean..." the first said.

"You seem to..." the second said.

Ashley turned to Bobby as he came towards her, then opened her locker up to hide her face.

Bobby then bumped into Mel as she walked away from her locker - as it was on the other side of the hallway.

"Oh, sorry." she blushed.

"It's okay, Mel." Bobby assured.

Ashley peeked out from behind her locker door, as they couldn't see her.

"Um, Mel, could you maybe help me with something?" Bobby asked, making Mel smile.

"Sure, what?" she asked.

"You think maybe you could give me that dance lesson?" Bobby asked, making Mel's smile drop slightly.

"When?" Mel inquired. "I'm a bit busy for the next few days I'm afraid."

"Oh..." Bobby muttered, shocked slightly.

"Um, maybe you should ask Ashley that." Mel suggested quietly, making Ashley hide her face. "She's not as busy as I am."

"Okay." Bobby said, walking off.

Mel sighed as she walked off down the hallway.

"Of all the times mom has to get sick with the flu." she sighed, before walking off.

Bobby then showed up next to Ashley.

"Hey, Ashley." he said.

"Hey, Bobby. I didn't even see you." Ashley smiled, turning to him.

"You know there's a dance coming up this Saturday." Bobby asked.

Ashley nodded and smiled.

"Yeah, I know." she said giddily.

"Well, if you're not doing anything..." Bobby began, making Ashley's smile widen. "..would you...give me that dance lesson?"

Ashley's smile dropped.

"Don't tell anybody, but I think, I need it." he told her. "I already asked Mel, but she said she's busy for a while."

"Sure. How 'bout today?" Ashley suggested.

"How 'bout tomorrow." Bobby countered.

"Great." Ashley sighed. "It's a date."

"Hey, Bobby!" a voice called behind her.

Bobby waved, getting Ashley to turn around, and saw Cassie walking towards them.

"Hey, ready to go to the park?" she asked, stopping near Bobby.

"Yeah." Bobby said.

"Let's go." Cassie said, before they both walked off. "See you, Ashley."

Ashley turned to them, looking jealous, as Cassie turned and waved at her.

"I wonder why Mel's busy?" she wondered quietly.

TJ came up behind her and opened his locker up, and took out some baseball gloves. She then turned to him, when an idea came into her head.

"Hey, TJ." she said innocently.

"Hey, Ashley." TJ said.

"Let's go play some catch, at the park." Ashley said.

TJ looked confused. "I thought you didn't like playing catch?" he recalled.

"Well, maybe I changed my mind." Ashely said quickly.

She closed both their lockers up, then grabbed his arm.

"Let's go." she said, dragging him away.

* * *

Later, at the park, Cassie was playing a guitar while sitting on a bench while Bobby sat near it and a tree, as a little boy kicked a beach ball nearby, while TJ and Ashley started playing catch.

"Head's up!" TJ called.

Bobby turned, and caught a baseball with his hands as he fell over, making Cassie stop playing.

"Sorry, she's just learning." TJ explained.

Ashley ran to her left along the grass.

"My bad." she shrugged, blushing.

"Uh-huh." Cassie mumbled, unconvinced.

"Hey, you guys wanna play?" TJ asked.

"No." Cassie answered.

"Sure." Bobby said.

He turned to Cassie hopefully, who looked unsure.

"Sure." she said, giving in. "I love baseball."

She put her guitar down as she got up from the bench, as Bobby got up. All four of them then ran towards the sand near the lake, each with a baseball glove, then Bobby turned around and threw the ball to Cassie.

"Hey!" he called.

Cassie caught the ball, then stared at Ashley.

"Hey, Ashley!" she called.

She threw the ball to her, who then caught it, but it hit her hand hard.

"Ahh!" she gasped.

She glared at her friend as she touched her gloved hand.

"Nice throw." Bobby remarked.

Cassie smiled at him.

Ashley huffed as she turned to her, before she saw a sprinkler nearby, then threw the ball towards it.

"Oh, Cassie!" she called.

Cassie turned, then ran towards the ball as it came down, as Bobby turned to her.

"Huh? I got it!" she said.

She then tripped on her own feet, making her fall over right near the sprinkler, making water spray all over her. Ashley giggled while covering her mouth, before she walked over, as Cassie sat up. Cassie took her glove off as water kept spraying on her, while TJ, Bobby and Ashley all approached her.

"Here." Bobby said, holding his hand out.

Cassie took it as he helped her up, while Ashley kept giggling.

"You okay?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cassie assured.

"Good effort." TJ commented, as Ashley came up behind him and patted his shoulder while laughing.

Cassie glared at her, getting her to quickly stop, but then she laughed again, while waving her finger over her face. She then ran past TJ, who shook his head in disappointment.

Later, Bobby put Cassie's guitar into the back seat of his car - which had no roof, and its windows were rolled down - when TJ and Ashley walked past them.

"Okay, see you guys later." TJ said, waving.

"Hey, yeah." Bobby said, opening the door. "Take it easy."

Cassie got into the car, then Bobby closed the door, before he ran around to the other side. He then threw his bag into the car, then opened the driver's door, and got into it. He then tired to start the engine, as Cassie moved her hair away from her eyes.

"So...getting ready for the dance, Saturday?" she asked cursorily.

Bobby kept trying to get the engine started, when Ashley popped up near him.

"Hey. You uh, flooded it." she told him. "Pop the hood open."

She walked towards the front of the car, as Bobby looked confused, before he did what she said. Cassie rolled her eyes as Ashley opened the hood up, and looked at the engine.

"She took Auto-shop." Cassie explained, as Bobby turned to her.

"Wow." Bobby said amazed.

"Mel knows quite a bit too." Cassie added. "Since her father's a grease monkey."

"Well, I'll be..." Bobby said.

Ashley turned to the pair of them.

"Put the pedal to the floor and turn it over." she instructed.

Cassie rolled her eyes and nodded, while Bobby did what she said, which started up the engine. Ashley then closed the hood, then rubbed her hands as she walked towards Bobby.

"There you go." she said, before resting her arms on the car door window.

"Incredible." Bobby remarked. "Thanks."

Ashley giggled as she patted his shoulder.

"Sure, no problem." she said, before walking off.

Cassie sighed.

"So, the dance Saturday..." she began, before her communicator beeped, making her sigh in annoyance. "Um..."

She turned around, and saw TJ and Ashley motion her towards the back of a shack, then she sighed as she turned back to Bobby.

"It's my pager." she told him. "Um, can you wait a minute?"

"Sure." Bobby shrugged.

Cassie got out of the car, and then ran towards the others, as TJ held his communicator by his mouth.

"We're on our way, Alpha." he said, before turning to Cassie. "Justin and Carlos are in trouble."

Cassie sighed. "Now?" she questioned. "Can you guys handle it? Uh, Bobby..."

"Bobby...will have to wait." TJ told her annoyed. "They need us _now_."

"Um-mm." Cassie mumbled, not happy.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted, as they brought their keys out.

They all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

Ashley lowered her arms as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

Cassie lowered her arms, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

Mel meanwhile, was walking away from her house, having just dropped some things off there, when her communicator beeped. She sighed as she looked around, then ran towards and hid behind a dumpster bin.

"Go ahead." she answered.

_"Carlos and Justin are in trouble at the warehouse district! You better get over there and help!" _Alpha exclaimed. _"I've already told the others and they'll meet you there."_

"I'm on my way." Mel said, before bringing her key out. "Shift into Turbo!"

Her key glowed.

**(Morph sequence)**

Mel lowered her arms to her sides, as lighting went off behind her, and then her Ranger suit appeared on her.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

Ashley, Cassie and TJ then all flipped forward, then landed near Carlos and Justin, who were both near a bunches of crates, and stared at Elgar, Rygog, and a bunch of Piranhatrons.

"You okay?" TJ asked.

"Yeah." Carlos said.

"Where's Mel?" Justin asked.

Mel then jumped over the crates behind them, and landed near them.

"You called?" she asked, teasingly.

"How convenient, now we can smash them all. Attack!" Elgar ordered, pointing at the Rangers with his sword.

He and the Piranhatrons then all charged at them.

Ashley did a sideways handspring to her left as Elgar ran past her, while Justin and Mel ran to either side of him. Cassie ran past him, then twirled around and hit a Piranhatron in the back, while TJ dodged Elgar's sword, and then Justin jumped and axe kicked a Piranhatron in the face. Mel ducked as another tried to roundhouse kick her, while TJ blocked a punch from Elgar, before punching him himself, while Carlos spun around to kick a Piranhatron, but missed as it ducked.

Mel dodged as one tried to side kick her, then kicked it in the back, sending it flying into a crate. She then split kicked another two as they came at her, knocking them down, then she blocked a third's punch with her forearm, before she spun around and tackled it.

Carlos ducked as two tried to hit him at the same time, then he got up and blocked a kick from them both with his forearms, before they backed away. He then spun around and sent a kick at a third, but missed as it ducked.

Justin - standing on a crate - punched one in the chest while blocking a punch from it, knocking it back. Another then came up behind him and grabbed his leg, making him fall to his knees, but then it let go, then he got up and turned around, and then kicked it in the chest, knocking it down.

Ashley - who'd already knocked one down near a crate - blocked another's punch by grabbing its arm, and then punched it herself. She then spun around and blocked a third's punch while punching it herself, then tripped it up from behind, flipping it over onto its chest.

One then came up behind Justin and kicked him in the back, causing him to roll off the crate and over another's back, until he hit the ground. He and the second both got back up together, then he blocked a punch from it, before punching it in the chest.

Cassie - standing on a long create - ducked and turned as one tried to hit her, before she chopped it in the chest, causing it to stumble off the create. She then ran as another sent a kick at her, before she jumped and side flipped off the create onto another, then back flipped off it onto the ground. She then ducked and spun around as two more came at her, tackling one while the other crashed into the crate.

TJ - on top of a long create - punched one in the chest, then turned to another as Elgar and Rygog watched.

"Hey..." Elgar scowled, as TJ blocked a kick from the second, before kicking it himself, knocking it down. "..would you Piranhatrons stop taking turns and finish 'em off! What's the matter with you?!"

TJ elbowed the first in the chest, knocking it off the create, before turning to Elgar and Rygog.

"The only thing finished is you!" he retorted, pointing at Elgar.

He jumped and flipped forward off the create, then landed in front of them both. He sent an axe kick at Elgar, who blocked it with his sword handle, then he dodged as Elgar tried to slice him with it. He then grabbed Elgar's arm and spun around and kicked Rygog in the chest, knocking him back, before Elgar broke free of his grip. Elgar then tried to slice him again, but he grabbed his arm, and then pushed him into Rygog, causing him to fall onto his butt once he hit him.

"Lighting Cruiser now!" TJ shouted into his communicator.

Lighting Cruiser then showed up on his right.

"Alright." he grinned.

Rygog helped Elgar up. "Get up!" he snapped, as Elgar shook his head, as he was dizzy.

"Fire now!" TJ shouted, holding his arm up.

Elgar and Rygog gasped as Lighting Cruiser fired a laser at them both, which hit and knocked them both down.

"Ahh!" Elgar yelled.

The other Rangers all ran towards TJ, having now finished off the Piranhatrons.

"Ugh!" Elgar groaned, as he and Rygog got up, both waving their hands over their faces.

"Ha, ha." Cassie sniggered.

"Keep your stupid supersonic laser firing flying vehicle!" Elgar sneered. "You're gonna need it when Divatox sends down her-"

"Quiet, you!" Rygog snapped, turning to him, making him jump. "We're outta here!"

They both then vanished.

"See ya!" Justin called.

"Bye-bye!" Mel called.

"Yeah, get outta here, you losers!" TJ joked.

"Yeah." Ashley agreed.

TJ turned to Lighting Cruiser and touched it.

"But, I wonder what he meant by 'we're gonna need it'?" he wondered.

"You got me, Teej." Mel shrugged.

"I'll check with Alpha to see if the Command Center's sensors can find anything." Carlos told the others.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Cassie gasped. "I have to go. I'll catch up with you guys later. See ya!"

She turned around and ran off, leaving the others confused.

"But, Cassie...!" TJ called.

He and Carlos then turned to each other, while Mel and Ashley both knew what was going on.

"Let me guess; she left Bobby all alone?" Mel asked quietly.

"Yep." Ashley answered quietly. "Strike one for her."

* * *

Later, Cassie - now unmorphed - arrived back at the park, and ran towards the spot where Bobby's car was, only to discover it had gone.

"Oh." she sighed, running into the spot, before putting her hands on her hips.

* * *

The next day at Angel Grove High, Bobby was walking down the hallway, looking around when he bumped into Mel.

"Oh, sorry." she blushed.

"We've got to stop meeting like this." Bobby joked.

"Yeah." Mel blushed. "Um, if you're looking for Ashley, I saw her in the study hall."

"Thanks." Bobby smiled, before he walked off.

Mel turned to him, and sighed as she stared at his back.

"At least mom's getting better." she sighed. "I'll probably have more luck tomorrow."

Bobby entered the study hall, then looked around, and saw Ashley sitting at a table all by herself. He smiled as he walked towards her, then crouched down next to her.

"Hey, Ashley." he said.

Ashley turned to him and smiled.

"Hey, Bobby." she said.

"You're friend, Cassie, is she okay?" Bobby asked, having forgot to ask Mel earlier. "She disappeared on me yesterday."

"She's fine." Ashley assured, before she thought of something. "Well, actually, that's the way she is. She's here one minute, gone the next. I can't stand it."

Another girl then saw down opposite her, one of the two Bobby talked to yesterday before he bumped into Mel.

"Hey, Glenda." Ashley smiled.

Bobby turned to her and blushed.

"So, um, are we still on for that dance lesson?" Ashley asked.

Bobby turned to her and blushed embarrassingly.

"Shh." he shushed.

"Oh, don't worry about it. I could use a lesson too, I'm bad." Glenda admitted. "Not that you're bad. I'm sure you're good, and the lesson is just to be better."

"Sure." Bobby said nervously, before turning to Ashley. "So, Ashley, after school?"

"Sure." Ashley said.

"Great." Bobby smiled, before he got up and walked away.

"Ah. What a fool I just made of myself." Glenda sighed embarrassingly.

Both girls giggled, when Mel came over.

"Hey, guys." she said.

"Oh, hi, Mel." Glenda said.

"You ready to teach the class after school?" Ashley asked.

"Actually, do you think you can handle this one by yourself, Ash?" Mel asked. "My dad wants me to pick up some medicine after school as my mom's sick."

"Yeah, sure." Ashley replied, knowing she'd have Bobby to herself afterwards.

"Thanks." Mel said, before she got up and walked away.

* * *

After school, Ashley was teaching Mandy and the rest of her and Mel's dance class another lesson. Lt. Stone picked up a tray from the counter, then spun around to the music.

"Alright!" Ashley grinned.

Lt. Stone waved his hand forward, as he kept dancing to the music.

"That's it." Ashley told the class. "You got it."

The class and Ashley all waved their bodies around, then leaned slightly to their right - lifting their right leg up as they did. They then all side-stepped to the left, then twirled around, then spread their legs apart slightly, then leaned to their right again.

"My feet hurt!" Mandy complained, as Ashley showed up on her left.

"Oh. Well, let's see, Mandy." Ashley said, as they walked away while the others kept dancing.

Mandy then sat down on a bench, as Ashley crouched down, and then she lifted Mandy's foot up.

"So...whose you're brother taking to the dance?" Ashley asked quietly, as she untied Mandy's shoe.

"Nobody yet." Mandy said. "He likes this girl, but he's too chicken to ask."

"Do you maybe know who it is?" Ashley asked, hopefully and curiously.

"No." Mandy replied.

Ashley looked down slightly.

"Wait..." Mandy said, making her look up again. "..he said her name was..."

Ashley looked hopeful, when Bobby showed up by the door near the counter.

"Mandy!" he called.

"Bobby!" Mandy smiled.

She got up from the bench and ran towards him, while Ashley sighed.

"Ah!" she groaned in frustration, banging her hands against the bench.

She got up and turned around while putting a smile on her face as she turned to the class.

"Well, okay." she said, as Bobby approached Mandy. "Practice at home and I'll see you guys next time."

The class all began to pick their bags up, when Mandy grabbed Bobby's arm, making him turn to her, as he'd walked past her.

"Ready to go?" she asked.

"Um, mom's taking you." Bobby explained, as the class all began to run past them, while Ashley walked over to a table. "She's out front. I'm gonna stay a little while."

Mandy pulled on his arm as he tried to walk away.

"Huh?" he gasped.

"Ah, you're gonna stay awhile." Mandy teased, before she backed away. "Bobby likes Ashley."

"Get outta here." Bobby said sternly, pointing at her.

He then turned and walked towards Ashley, who was wiping sweat off her neck with a towel.

"Hey." she said, putting it down.

"Hey." Bobby said.

"Lesson one: rhythm." Ashley explained, before she turned on the CD player.

The same song Lt. Stone's niece Jenny had danced too when she was temporally staying with him began to play.

"Watch me." Ashley instructed.

Bobby watched, as she moved her legs between each other, then she twirled around, then brought her legs together. She then moved her arms up and down as she moved her body like a hipster. She then turned left as she kept moving her body, then lifted her legs up slightly - one at a time - then put her right one forward, before pulling it back. She then turned around and put her left leg forward, before pulling it back, then jumped up slightly, then spread her arms out while lowering her head, and then pulled it back up, then stood up straight.

"Simple moves." she told him.

"Those are the simple moves?" Bobby questioned, shocked.

"Oh, come on." Ashley said, pulling him towards her. "Ready?"

She side-stepped to the right.

"One..."

He followed her slowly, as she skidded to her left, then side-stepped to the left.

"Good." she remarked, as they move right slightly.

They then twirled around, but Bobby lost his balance slightly, forcing Ashley to catch him as she giggled.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mel's house, Mel came into the kitchen with a bag in one hand, and saw her dad reading the newspaper.

"Hey, dad." she smiled.

Liam lowered the newspaper and saw her.

"Hi, Melanie." he said, as he parents refused to call her Mel.

"I got the medicine for mom." Mel explained, as she put the bag on a bench.

"Thanks, sweetie." Liam said, as he put the newspaper down. "Don't you have to help Ashley with that dance class?"

"She said she'd handle it by herself." Mel explained, as she took the medicine bottle out of the bag.

"Then why so upset?" Liam inquired, walking towards her.

Mel didn't answer.

"It's about a boy, isn't it?" Liam inquired.

Mel nodded. "It's not TJ or Carlos." she said quickly. "It's a..."

"A new boy?" Liam assumed. "And you're not the only one whose noticed."

Mel nodded. "I feel like I'm competing against Ashley and Cassie for him." she sighed. "But since mom's ill, I haven't had time to get his attention."

"Dear, I understand." Liam said. "It's not easy competing against friends for someone you like, but you've got to understand, you can't always get what you want."

Mel put her head down.

"If this boy likes you, I'm sure he'll ask you out." Liam assured, touching her shoulder.

She looked up at her father. "Thanks, dad." she smiled, having a lot to think about.

* * *

A little later at the Youth Center, Bobby and Ashley danced again, this time Bobby being better than before. They side-stepped to the right, then to the left, then moved their hips slightly, then spread their legs apart, then twirled around. They giggled as they stepped to the right, then again to the left while lifting their right legs up slightly, then crossed their legs over as they twirled around, then they laughed as they stopped.

"Can we do it again?" Bobby asked, touching Ashley's hand.

"Sure." Ashley smiled.

"Alright." Bobby said.

Ashley walked to the CD player, and then picked up another tape, when her communicator beeped.

"Oh, man." she sighed, covering it with her hand. "Prefect."

She put the tape down, then smiled as she moved towards Bobby, who kept dancing.

"Uh, listen, um, keep practicing." she told him. "I've got to step out for a minute."

"Okay." Bobby smiled, as Ashley walked towards the door.

He muttered as he began to dance again.

Ashley opened the door and walked through it, then stared at Bobby through the window, before putting her communicator to her mouth.

"Go ahead, Alpha." she answered.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha was standing by a computer, while TJ and Carlos were near another.

"Divatox is on a rampage." Alpha explained.

**(Youth Center)**

Ashley sighed in annoyance.

"Oh, why now?!" she groaned, as she looked at Bobby.

**(Power Chamber)**

TJ ran towards Alpha.

"Hey, Yo-Yo!" Alpha exclaimed. "It looks like she's got a _new_ Zord!"

**(Youth Center)**

Ashley sighed, knowing she couldn't ignore it.

"Alright. I'm on my way." she said, before she teleported away.

**(Power Chamber)**

She arrived near the tubes, then walked towards Carlos, as the door opened, and Cassie and Justin walked in.

"Alright, I'm here." she said.

All but TJ gathered together.

"Where's Mel?" Justin wondered.

Mel then arrived near the tubes and ran towards them.

"Got here as soon as I could." she assured. "What's going on?"

"Divatox has another Zord." Carlos explained. "It just blew up an abandoned ship in the harbor."

"You must be careful, Rangers." Dimitria advised, as TJ approached the others. "Divatox's Zord has the ability to operate underwater."

"You got it, Dimitria." TJ understood, before they all backed away from the computer. "Let's do it. Shift into Turbo!"

Their keys all glowed.

* * *

Once at the harbor, all six of them ran along it, until Elgar and a bunch of Piranhatrons showed up in front of them.

"Elgar!" TJ sneered, as they stopped. "What a surprise?"

Elgar touched his chin. "Gee, now how did I know you guys would show up?" he wondered sarcastically.

"Let's do it!" TJ ordered.

"Right!" the others said.

The Rangers all charged at the monsters.

"Get!" Elgar commanded, before they charged at the Rangers.

TJ did a sideways handspring, then a backwards one towards Elgar, while Cassie jumped and then rolled over as a Piranhatron tried to tackle her, while Justin jumped to kick another, but missed as it dodged. Carlos did a few backwards handsprings towards one, making it dodge, Ashley rolled forward as another tried to kick her, while Mel jumped over a third as it tried to punch her.

TJ then blocked a slice from Elgar's sword, Cassie sent a kick at a Piranhatron, but missed, while Justin dodged a kick from another. Mel blocked a punch from a third with her forearm, Ashley dodged a fourth's kick, and then Carlos dodged a fifth's punch.

Ashley ducked as one tried to kick her, then dodged another as it charged at her, before hitting it in the back, knocking it into the ocean. She then kicked a third's punch away, then she jumped as a fourth tried to tackle her, landing on the top of some stairs. She then blocked a kick from it, followed by a punch, then another punch, then a knee attack, then a punch, before punching it in the chest, and then chopped it in the chest, knocking it down the stairs.

Carlos side flipped off an anchor holder as three tried to grab him, then rolled forward as a fourth tried to punch him. He then blocked a fifth's kick with his hands, then blocked a sixth's kick, then blocked a punch from it before chopping its hand away, and then he spun around and tackled it. He then rolled backwards as the fifth charged at him, then kicked it in the foot, then spun around and tackled a seventh, then he got up, spun around and kicked the fifth in the chest.

Mel dodged ones kick by backing away, then dodged another, then another, then another, before side kicking it in the chest, knocking it down. She then dodged as another charged at her, then she hit it in the back with the palm of her hand, pushing it into the ocean, where it landed with a splash. She then spun around and kicked a third in the chest as it charged at her, knocking it into a fourth.

Justin jumped and spilt kicked two, knocking them back, then dodged as a third charged at him, and then hit it in the back, knocking it away slightly. He then blocked a fourth's punch, then ducked as it tried to punch him again, then he turned around and kicked a fifth in the chest, knocking it into a fence, but then it bounced off it, going right past him. He then pulled his head back as the fourth tried to punch him, causing it to miss, then he ducked as a sixth tried to kick him, then he blocked a seventh's punch by pulling its arm down, and then he kicked its arm up

TJ dodged a slice from Elgar's sword, making it hit a forklift, then he blocked a whack by grabbing his arm, and then chopped it. He then spun around to dodge another whack from his free hand, before punching him in the chest with his sword one.

"Ahh!" TJ moaned.

Elgar then kicked him away, but then he turned to him while clutching his chest.

"And that's just the beginning!" Elgar sneered.

"Give it your best shot?!" TJ dared, bringing out his Turbo Blade.

"So, you got one too?" Elgar scoffed. "Well, let's get to it, baby!"

They then locked their blades together, then locked them again, then TJ dodged a third slice, before kicking Elgar in the shoulder. They then locked blades again, then again, then Elgar kicked TJ in the chest, before TJ spun around and tried to slice Elgar in the head, but missed as he ducked. They then locked their blades together again, and glared at each other, before TJ began pushing Elgar away with his blade.

TJ then pulled his blade back, then they locked blades again, then TJ spun around tried to kick Elgar, but missed as he ducked, then Elgar blocked a slice from TJ's blade with his sword. Elgar then pushed TJ's sword back, before kicking him in the chest, knocking him back towards a forklift.

"Coming in!" Cassie called, jumping onto a forklift.

She then slide flipped off it to her left, then she kicked Elgar in the chest as he tried to hit her with his sword, knocking him back.

"Now I'm mad!" Elgar growled.

He fired lighting out of his sword at them, but missed as TJ ran to his right, while Cassie backwards handspringed away from it, until she came to a garage door. She then ran to her right as he kept firing at her, when TJ showed back up.

"Hey, Elgar!" he shouted, getting Elgar's attention.

"Huh? Wha?!" he gasped.

"What are you say we settle this right now?" TJ suggested, as Carlos, Mel, Ashley and Justin all came up behind him.

"1,2,3,4,5..." Elgar counted, pointing at them. "I don't think so. Bye-bye!"

He then vanished, as Cassie came up behind the others, and then TJ groaned as his communicator beeped.

"What's up, Alpha?" he answered.

_"Rangers, the Sharkzord is heading downtown!"_ Alpha exclaimed.

"We're on it, Alpha." TJ assured, before they all looked up at the sky. "Alright."

"We need Rescue Megazord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their right fists up, and their left by their faces.

Artillatron then showed up, and then the Rescuezords raced towards the Rangers as it went into tower mode. The Rangers then all jumped into them when they got close. The Rescuezords all transformed to robot mode, and then began to change into their part of their Rescue Megazord.

Siren Blaster then landed onto Star Racer and Thunder Loader - forming the legs - Thunder Loader the right, Star Racer the left. Lighting Fire then lowered itself onto Siren Blaster, and then Wind Rescue attached itself to its right, while Storm Tower attached itself to its left, forming the arms. Lighting Fire's front then lifted itself up, and then a helmet lifted itself up over the head, forming the Rescue Megazord.

"Finish 'em off, Sharky!" Porto bellowed.

The Sharkzord approached the Rescue Megazord, then it rammed it in the chest. The Rescue Megazord lifted Sharkzord's head up, and then punched it in the mouth, knocking it back slightly.

"Speaking of fin-ishing, fin this!" Porto sneered, pulling a lever.

The Sharkzord then fired its top fin at the Rescue Megazord, which then spun around it like a boomerang, until it hit the Rescue Megazord in the back. It then flew back towards the Sharkzord, then landed on its head, before it charged and rammed the Rescue Megazord in the chest, knocking it into the ocean.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned, as the Megazord went deeper into the ocean.

The Sharkzord then approached the ocean, and then dived into it.

The Rescue Megazord managed to straighten up before it landed on the ocean floor, before the Sharkzord landed in front of it.

"Time for your final dive!" Porto sneered.

Sharkzord then tried to stab the Rescue Megazord with its drill-like hand, but it knocked it away with its hand. The Rescue Megazord had trouble moving underwater, as Sharkzord moved around it slightly, and then stabbed it in the chest with its drill.

"We're losing power, guys!" TJ exclaimed.

Mel looked at the scanner, and saw the power levels drop to 60%.

"Power's down to 60%!" she exclaimed.

"We've gotta get the Zord back on dry land." Ashley realized.

The Rescue Megazord tried to punch Sharkzord, but missed as its head knocked the Megazord's hand back with its top fin. Sharkzord then rammed the Megazord in the chest with its head, knocking it back slightly.

"I've got an idea, guys." TJ said. "Turbo power booster online now!"

He pressed a button, making the Rescue Megazord lean forward, then boosters fired out of Lighting Fire's horse, lifting it up into the air. It then shot out of the ocean, and then landed back in the city.

"You won't get away that easily!" Porto retorted, pressing a button.

Sharkzord fired two missiles out of its hand, which shot up out of the ocean, and then hit the Rescue Megazord as it turned around. Sharkzord then aimed more missiles at the Rescue Megazord, but then turned left, and saw Robo Racer diving towards it, which then punched it in the mouth, knocking it back. Robo Racer then landed on the ground, and walked towards the Rescue Megazord, then Sharkzord stared at them both, as they turned to each other.

"Rangers, maybe I can be of some assistance in stopping this fishy character." Blue Senturon said.

Both Zords turned to the Sharkzord, then Robo Racer matched towards it, while Rescue Megazord walked away slowly, as it was still low on power.

"We're still losing power." Justin reported.

"The systems are shutting down!" TJ moaned.

"There's got to be a way to stop him from draining our power!" Carlos groaned.

"We better do it soon, we've lost our weapons!" Ashley reported.

"Power's down to 20%!" Mel reported.

"Let's lock 'em up, guys!" TJ decided.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

The Turbo Zords rode onto the street, then moved along so they weren't diving in a line anymore, and raced towards the Rescue Megazord.

"Turbo Megazord power!" TJ shouted, after the Rangers had jumped in.

_Goooo!_

Wind Chaser then split in half, then attached themselves to either side of Mountain Blaster, then Storm Rider split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_Gooooooo!_

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster. Red Lightning drove off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords. The Zords then skidded to a halt, and then lifted themselves off the ground. The back of Red Lightning retracted itself, and then the top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

It then jumped into the air, and then kicked Sharkzord in the head with its right leg, knocking it down, before it landed on its feet.

"Maybe that'll knock some_ sense_ into him!" TJ hoped, cracking his knuckles.

Sharkzord quickly got back up, and then rammed Robo Racer with its head, knocking it back slightly.

"We're still losing power!" TJ exclaimed.

"But how?!" Mel questioned. "Unless there some sort of virus going on, it shouldn't be!"

"I can't slow it down!" Justin exclaimed.

The Turbo Megazord brought out its saber, then hit the Sharkzord in the head as it ran at it, before it stabbed it in the chest with its drill, lowering its power to 25%.

"Power's at 25%!" Mel exclaimed.

"We can't take another hit!" Cassie realized, as steam came into the cockpit.

"Hold on, everybody, it looks like the Sharkzord's getting ready to fire!" TJ groaned, hitting the controls.

The power levels then went down to 20%.

Sharkzord then fired two missiles out of its hand at the Zords, hitting them both in the chest, causing sparks to come out of them. The Turbo Megazord's power levels kept dropping down.

"Power's at zero!" Mel exclaimed.

"Carlos, put he reverse power online!" Justin decided, hopefully.

"I'm there, Justin." Carlos said, as he did just that. "I got it."

"I think I can draw his fire, then you'll have a chance for one clean shot." Blue Senturion said.

"Good idea." TJ agreed. "Okay, guys, here we go. Be ready and hang tough."

Sharkzord brought an anchor out, then threw it at Robo Racer, which defected it with its riot shield, sending it right back at Sharkzord, hitting it in the head. Robo Racer then approached it and grabbed its arm.

"Now Rangers!" Blue Senturion shouted.

The Turbo Megazord's scanner locked onto Porto on the Sharkzord.

"Tracker beam is locked." Cassie reported, holding her thumb up.

"Okay. Adios, loser!" Justin called, before pressing a button. "Fire!"

The Turbo Megazord's Headlight Blaster fired at Sharkzord, hitting it, and making Porto fly right out of it.

"Whoa!" he yelped, as he fell to the ground.

Robo Racer let go of Sharkzord, letting it fall to the ground on its side.

"Alright!" TJ cheered, holding his fist up, as the Rangers got up from their seats.

"Yeah!" Cassie whooped.

"Wahoo!" Mel cheered.

"We did it!" Ashley cheered, high-fiving Mel.

"We did it." TJ grinned.

* * *

The next day at the Youth Center, Lt. Stone held some tickets for the dance, while crouched near a table TJ, Carlos and Justin were sitting at.

"One, two for you." he said, handing Carlos two.

Carlos handed him some money.

"And one, two for you." Lt. Stone said, handing TJ the other two, as Bobby approached them all.

TJ handed him the money as he took the tickets.

"Thank you, gentlemen." Lt. Stone said.

He got up and walked off.

"Thank you." TJ smiled, as Bobby came towards them.

"Hey, guys." he said.

"Hey." TJ and Carlos said.

Bobby sat down near them.

"I need to ask you guys for some advice." Bobby explained, as Glenda walked in, and sat down by the counter. "There's this girl I wanna ask to the dance, but I'm afraid she'll say 'no'."

"Ah?" TJ and Carlos teased, as Justin smirked.

"Look, asking a girl on a date is just like, jumping off a high level." Carlos explained. "It's much scary to think about it, than to actually do it."

"Yeah. Just jump in." TJ suggested.

Ashley, Mel and Cassie all walked in behind them.

"Just jump in?" Bobby questioned, unsurely.

"Jump in." Carlos said, as Ashley stopped by the counter, while Mel and Cassie both stopped by a different table - Mel's being closer to them.

"How's it going?" Ashley asked a boy.

"Everything okay?" Mel asked kindly to a young girl.

Bobby turned to them, then back to the boys.

"There she is." he said.

TJ, Justin and Carlos looked from Ashley, to Mel, to Cassie, thinking it was one of them.

"So, what'd you wish?" Ashley asked the boy near her.

"So, how's it going for you?" Mel asked the girl.

Cassie talked quietly to another girl.

"Just jump in." TJ repeated.

"Jump in?" Bobby repeated confidently.

Carlos nodded.

Bobby got up from his chair, then stared at the girls in sight.

"Jump in." he said quietly.

He approached the one he was talking about, when Mel spotted him and smiled. She smiled widely, hopefully, but then he walked past her, making it drop slightly. Ashley then turned to him, then blushed happily with embarrassment, but then he walked past her.

"Jump in." he muttered.

Cassie then turned to him as he approached her, and smiled widely.

"Hi, Bobby." she said.

He walked past her and then towards Glenda.

"Jump in." he muttered.

"That's great." a girl said nearby.

Bobby patted Glenda's shoulder, getting her to turn to him, as Mel, Ashley and Cassie all stared at them.

"Glenda, would you...would you go to the dance with me on Saturday?" he asked nervously.

Glenda looked slightly taken aback.

"I'd love to, Bobby." she then answered.

"Great." Bobby sighed in relief.

They both then walked off, as the three female Rangers turned to each other.

"Glenda Wagner." they all said, surprised.

"Well, I'll be..." Mel muttered.

"I'm sorry." Cassie apologised.

"You should be." Ashley joked. "I'm kidding. I was being a jerk. You're my best friends, both of you."

"Same here." Mel smiled, wrapping her arms around them.

"And you're mine." Cassie smiled.

"I never even got a chance to get him alone, you know." Mel admitted. "Since my mom wasn't well and all."

"It's understandable, Mel." Cassie said.

They then walked over to the boys, and sat down at their table.

"..and you know what he said; it was..." Justin said.

"Hi." TJ said.

"Guys, we've got a big..." Ashley began.

"..big problem." Cassie finished.

"We need dates for the dance." Mel explained.

TJ and Carlos chuckled.

"Sorry, I have a date." TJ explained.

"Ah, don't look at me." Carlos said, as the girls turned to him.

"I'll take you all." Justin said kindly, holding his arms out.

The three girls shrugged.

"Deal." they said.

Cassie and Ashley then shook his hands, and then Mel shook his right, before all six of them laughed.


	27. Parts and Parcel

Bulk and Skull both wheeled in a cart full of packages towards the counter in the Youth Center, while Lt. Stone was behind. Once there, TJ, Mel and Cassie - who were all sitting at a table - looked up at them.

"You know, you gotta admire those two." TJ said. "They're always working."

Skull picked up a package, as Bulk looked at a clipboard.

"Unfortunately, it's _never_ the same job twice." Cassie added.

"And they've had quite a few jobs in the past few months." Mel added.

"Lt. Stone..!" Bulk called, putting the clipboard down on the counter.

Lt. Stone approached him and Skull, as Bulk took the package from Skull.

"..there's a package for you." Bulk said, putting it down on the counter.

"Great. Must be my new blender I ordered." Lt. Stone hoped, as he unwrapped it.

He then opened the box, but saw nothing inside it, making him turn to the duo.

"So where's the blender?" he asked.

The duo gasped.

"Oh, no, Bulky, he's struck again." Skull gasped.

"He's struck again." they both said.

"Who has?" Lt. Stone inquired.

"The daytime thief." Bulk and Skull answered.

"The daytime thief?" Lt. Stone questioned, as the Rangers turned to them all.

"Yeah, the daytime thief." the duo chorused.

"And who would that be?" Lt. Stone inquired.

"We don't know, but he keeps taking stuff right out of our packages." Skull explained.

Bulk grabbed one from the cart, then tossed it to Lt. Stone, who caught it. He then ripped open a bigger package, then ripped open the box as Skull tried to chop it, and saw it was empty.

"Oh, no, a radio gone!" he gasped.

Skull ripped open another package as the Rangers turned to each other, and found it was empty as well.

"Oh, no, a microwave." he gasped, before throwing it to the floor. "Our boss thinks we're stealing this stuff."

"He told us that if we don't find out where it went, we're gonna be arrested." Bulk explained, panicky.

The Rangers turned to each other.

"Bulk and Skull make mistakes, but their _not_ thieves." TJ said knowingly, even through they had stolen the Lion Trophy nearly four years ago, even through he wasn't around then. "I'm gonna help them."

"Good luck." Mel said, as TJ got up.

He walked towards the duo.

"Guys, the daytime thief has struck so many times, he's gonna strike again." he said.

The duo nodded.

"Yeah, and when he does, we nap him." Skull said.

"Yeah. What we need is a stakeout." Bulk realized.

TJ nodded in agreement.

Skull held his hand out, then TJ put his on top, then Bulk did the same. TJ put his other hand on, followed by Skull, then Bulk, then waved their fingers around.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

Blue Senturion turns his bike round the corner of a warehouse.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

Phantom Ranger stands inside a dark building.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The six Rescuezords skid along a street in robot mode.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Rescue Megazord then stands at ease.

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Later, Bulk, Skull and TJ, all wearing black, walked around a grey truck, then towards the warehouse Bulk and Skull worked. Once at the door, Bulk opened it up, and then they all walked inside.

"Come on, this way." Bulk said, as he lead them through.

TJ closed the door behind him as he walked in, making Skull gasp slightly, before they both followed Bulk. They all then looked around at all the boxes and crates around the room.

"Hey." Skull said, once he spotted a large one.

He and Bulk then approached it, then opened it up, seeing it was empty, and then climbed inside, first Bulk and then Skull.

"Excellent view to catch a thief." Bulk remarked, as TJ began climbing up a bunch of boxes.

Bulk and Skull then lowered themselves into the crate, letting the lid fall on them. TJ kept climbing up the boxes and crates, until he hid behind a large one up high. He lied down with his back against it, then took out a headset earphone, and put it on his right ear.

"Alright, now, we wait." he said.

* * *

About an hour later, after nothing or no one had shown up, Bulk lifted his head up outta the crate, lifting it up as he did.

"Psst, hey TJ!" he called quietly.

TJ peeked out from behind the box.

"You hungry?" Bulk asked. "How 'bout getting some food, man."

"No problem." TJ sighed, as he got up, and began climbing down the boxes. "I'll be right back."

He walked towards the door, as Bulk and Skull watched, then he opened the door, saluted the pair of them. Bulk held his thumb up before TJ walked out of the warehouse, then Bulk lowered himself back into the crate.

"He'll be out of range." he realized. "We're all alone now, buddy."

Skull nodded.

"Be strong." Bulk said, as they held each other close.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the moon, Porto, Rygog and a bunch of Piranhatrons were working a control panel, near the Eagle and Cat Divazords.

"Almost done." Rygog reported.

"Would you hurry up, please!" Porto demanded.

"Uh..." Rygog muttered.

**(Space Base)**

Divatox was pacing around on the balcony, getting impatient, before she turned down to the moon, and held a bullhorn over her mouth.

"Well, what are you waiting for?!" she demanded into it.

**(The moon)**

Porto gasped as he approached a bullhorn near him.

"We're putting the finishing touches on the remote control." he assured.

**(Space Base)**

Divatox paced around again, muttering rudely, before she stopped and held the bullhorn over her mouth again.

"Well, hurry up!" she bellowed.

**(The moon)**

"Whoa!" Porto gasped. "Yes, my queen."

He turned around and picked up a tri remote control as it had three screens on it.

"Alright, Rygog, with this remote control, you'll be able to attack with all three Zords at once if you don't mess up." Porto explained.

"Victory at last!" Rygog cheered, before he laughed as he rubbed his hands. "Oh, yeah!"

He looked up at the two Zords.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, TJ was walking back towards the door with some food, when his communicator beeped, making him stop near the truck. He checked to see if it was his headpiece, but then put his communicator to his mouth.

"TJ here." he answered.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha was working on the computer.

"Sensors show Piranhatrons in downtown Angel Grove." he explained.

**(Warehouse)**

TJ turned to the warehouse, wanting to help Bulk and Skull, but knew he couldn't ignore the call.

"Um, tell Ashley, Mel and Carlos to meet me at the coordinates." he instructed. "We'll check it out."

He put the food into the truck's front seat - as the door was open - and then ran off.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, Bulk and Skull, were still in the crate, when they heard the door open.

"Huh?" Skull muttered

"What was that?" Bulk questioned, before speaking into the headset. "TJ?! Calling, TJ? Come in, TJ?"

"You sent him for food." Skull reminded him. "Why don't you go look?"

"Why don't you?" Bulk argued.

"Why don't you?!" Skull argued.

"You!" Bulk argued.

"You!" Skull argued.

"You!" Bulk argued.

"You!" Skull argued.

"You!" Bulk argued.

"You!" Skull argued.

"You!" Bulk argued.

"AH, ah, ah." Skull argued.

"Okay, both of us." Bulk sighed.

"Huh? Huh? Huh?" Skull mumbled.

They both lifted up the crate's lid, but then gasped when they heard the door close.

"The daytime thief, he's here!" Skull gasped.

Bulk yelped as he and Skull ducked down into the crate, as a shadowy figure moved around.

* * *

Near another warehouse, two Piranhatrons were meddling with a phonebooth, as Ashley, Carlos and Mel watched, before TJ came up behind them. They all ducked back slightly as the Piranhatrons kept looking at the phonebooth.

"A phonebooth?" TJ questioned, before he took his jacket off. "Looks like Divatox is looting again."

"Why would she want a phonebooth though?" Mel wondered.

"Well, at least we have the jump on them." Carlos said.

He was wrong however, as more Piranhatrons were creeping up behind them, before they charged at them.

"Huh?" Mel muttered, as the Rangers turned around.

They then all backed away as one tried to kick them each, then the ones by the phonebooth turned and charged to them.

TJ then grabbed one by the arms as it charged at him, it pushing him back slightly as he did, then he threw it into a crate. He then punched it in the chest, then turned to another and threw his jacket over its face, blinding it, and then he punched it in the chest.

Mel backed away as one tried to punch her, then she grabbed its arm, spun it around so its back was facing her, and then twisted its arm. She then pushed it into another two, knocking them down like bowling pins, she then spun around and tackled a fourth, knocking it down.

Carlos grabbed one as it tried to pull the phonebooth off the wall, pulling it away from the booth, then he punched it in the chest. He then blocked a kick from another with his hands, before he kicked it in the chest. A third then came up behind him and kicked him in the back, causing him to roll forward on the ground, then he waved his legs around as a fourth tried to punch him, knocking its arm back, and then he kicked it in the chest, knocking it back. He moved his body back as a fifth tried to kick him, then flipped himself back up as it tried to kick him again, before blocking a sixth's punch, and then punched it himself.

Ashley rolled off a crate as one jumped onto it - trying to pounce her - and then she kicked it in the leg, knocking it down, and then it rolled off the crate. Another came at her and grappled her, but then she twirled it around while keeping hold of it, and then she spun around and elbowed it in the chest, knocking it into a few crate holders.

TJ grabbed one by the shoulders and then hit it in the chest with his knee, then he pulled it onto the ground. He then spun around to dodge a kick from another, then he blocked another kick from it by grabbing its foot, before hitting it down. He then turned as the one with his jacket came at him, then tried to hit him with it, while he climbed up a crate holder, then leaned on a crate and sent a kick at it, but missed as it ducked. He then kicked it in the chest, knocking it down as it let go of his jacket, which he then caught.

Mel ducked as one tried to kick her, before she side kicked it in the chest, knocking it down. She then rolled forward as another tried to punch her, before she kicked it in the back, knocking it away slightly. She then got up as it turned to her, then spun around and ducked as it tried to punch her, and then she tackled it, tripping her up.

One leaned backwards and kicked Carlos in the chest as he came up behind it, knocking him down onto his back.

Two of them then pulled the phone off the phonebooth, as Carlos clutched his chest while looking at them, as they turned to him, and then they disappeared.

"They must really need to make a call!" Carlos groaned.

He pulled himself up as he clutched his chest, when the others all ran towards the phonebooth, and then he did the same.

"What would Divatox want with a phone?" Ashley wondered.

"I don't know." TJ sighed.

"Something bad, I know that." Mel said.

"Ah!" TJ gasped, putting his headset back on. "I better get back to my stakeout. They're gonna wonder where I went."

He ran off as the others turned to him.

"Okay." Ashley sighed. "Come on."

* * *

Later, TJ entered the warehouse Bulk and Skull were in, carrying the food he brought, then he closed the door behind him, but then gasped as he turned around, and saw the whole place had been ransacked.

"No." he gasped quietly. "Oh, man."

He walked through the ruined boxes that were all over the floor, towards the crate Bulk and Skull were in.

"Bulk! Skull!" he called, putting the food down on a crate as he sped up.

He then opened up the crate they were in, and saw then shaking while hiding their faces behind a stuffed animal each.

"Guys! Guys!" he said. "Did you see him?"

Bulk and Skull lowered the stuffed animals.

"Did you see the thief?" TJ asked.

Bulk and Skull both shook their heads.

"No." they said, fear in their voices. "Not really."

TJ sighed. "Guys, that was the _whole_ point of the stakeout." he told them. "And you just..."

Bulk and Skull turned to him.

"Ah." TJ sighed. "Okay. No harm. We'll just have to regroup and try this again."

Skull nodded, while TJ shook his head, and then closed the lid down.

* * *

The next day, Bulk, Skull, the Rangers and Lt. Stone were all in the Youth Center. Cassie and Ashley both stared at Skull, as they'd giving him a makeover to make him look like a woman, along with a dress and a grey wig.

"So what do you think?" Cassie asked.

"More rouge." Ashley grinned.

Cassie brought a bush to Skull's face, but he swatted it away, before looking at himself in a handheld mirror, and then gasped.

Nearby, Carlos, Justin and Bulk were all going through empty packages, as they were needed for the stakeout. Bulk then handed one to Lt. Stone, then Justin threw another at Mel, who caught it, as they and TJ were wrapping the strings around them.

"Bulk, Skull, let's go." TJ said. "It's stakeout time."

Bulk tossed another package to Lt. Stone, who caught it.

Skull then picked up a hat and put it on his head, as he kept looking at himself in the mirror. He opened his mouth, then licked his lips and then got up.

* * *

Later, he walked away from a house, pretending to be its owner, and begin cutting a hedge with a pair of garden shears. As he did, TJ peeked out from behind a small bush near a tree, and looked at Skull.

"Justin, are you set?" he asked into his communicator.

Justin peeked out from behind a bush across the street, then pulled his head back.

"Ready." he said.

"Mel, all set?" TJ asked.

Mel walked down the street with a newspaper over her face, then lowered it slightly to look at Skull, before putting her communicator near her mouth.

"I'm ready and waiting." she assured.

"Everyone else?" TJ asked.

Ashley, Cassie and Carlos were all waiting in Ashley's car, which was parked around the corner, while staring at Skull.

"We're all set, TJ." Ashley assured, who was in the driver's seat.

TJ nodded, then lowered his communicator, and turned on his headset radio.

"Okay, Bulk, looks like it's just you and me." he said.

Nearby, Bulk was sitting in the driver's seat of a delivery van, and nodded.

_"Ready when you are." _TJ said through the radio.

Bulk started the engine, then rode the van down the street.

Mel stopped walking and looked down from the newspaper, before she turned around and walked back down the road.

Ashley, Cassie and Carlos all ducked down as the van drove past Ashley's car, then they rose up again once it was past them. The van then passed Mel who lifted the newspaper over her face, then she lowered it again slightly once it was past her. It then drove past Justin as he peeked out from behind the bush, as the van turned right down the street.

TJ watched carefully as Bulk parked the van along the house's garage entrance, while Skull kept trimming the bush. Skull then lowered the shears as Bulk got out of the van.

"Good day, ma'am." he said, waving.

"Yeah." Skull said, sounding like a woman, as Bulk walked towards the back of the van. "Howdy, Judy."

TJ kept watching as Bulk opened the back of the van while humming, and then took a package out of it.

"Yep." he said.

He then walked towards Skull again, and then handed him the package.

"Always rely on the kindness of strangers." Skull quoted, dropping the shears, before they high-fived each other.

"Watch it, lady." Bulk advised.

He walked back towards the back of the van, but then stopped as nothing weird had happened.

"What do I do now?" he asked through the headset.

"Um, stall." TJ suggested, shocked himself. "Deliver some packages to the next house."

"Ah, uh-huh." Bulk nodded.

He walked towards the back of the van, then took out another package, and then crossed the street. TJ watched him carefully as he approached a house door on the other side, when some Piranhatrons showed up behind the van, shocking TJ as one went inside it.

"Piranhatrons?" he questioned.

Justin peeked out from behind the bush, while Mel lowered her newspaper to her nose.

"What do they want?" TJ wondered.

Cassie, Ashley and Carlos all turned to each other, and then back to the Piranhatrons.

The Piranhatrons began throwing the boxes out of the van, as if they were searching for something.

"Everybody, stand by." TJ instructed into his communicator.

"Ready." Justin assured.

"Right." Mel understood.

"Uh-huh." Ashley muttered, as Carlos nodded.

The Piranhatrons began emptying out the boxes, throwing the contents onto the ground.

"So _they_ are the daytime thief." TJ realized.

Skull - who was trimming the bush again - turned as he heard the back door of the van move.

"Huh?" he muttered, as he walked closer.

He then looked at all the contents on the ground, before he turned to the Piranhatrons.

"Ahh!" he yelped, falling back in shock.

The Piranhatrons began piling out of the van, as Bulk turned to them, and then gasped as Skull backed away whimpering. Bulk then ran towards Skull as he got to his feet, when TJ came running in front of them.

"Run! Run!" he shouted, running past them.

They both followed, as the Piranhatrons began chasing them, as they ran off the road and onto the path.

"Run for your lives!" Bulk cried, as they ran past some trees.

They all ran past Ashley's car, as Ashley, Carlos and Cassie watched.

"Oh, man!" Skull moaned in his normal voice. "I think I got a run in my stocking!"

Ashley moved her car forward, putting it between TJ, Bulk and Skull and the Piranhatrons. Carlos jumped out of the car as one tried to hit him, while the girls both got up.

Cassie then climbed out of the car, then ducked as one tried to punch her, before she blocked another punch from it by grabbing its arm, then she spun it around and knocked it into the car.

Ashley jumped out of her car and kicked one in the arm, causing it to spin around as she put her feet on the ground while turning to it. She then ducked as it tried to punch her, then she grabbed its arm as it tried to hit her, and then she punched it in the chest.

Three more came charging at them, as Mel and Justin came running towards them from behind.

Cassie dodged past one as it tried to hit her, then she kicked it in the chest, knocking it down, when another two just ran past her, chasing after TJ, Bulk and Skull. The three of them all turned and ran right down the street, as the two Piranhatrons followed after them. As he, Bulk and Skull kept running, TJ turned briefly back to the Piranhatrons.

"Hey, guys, we got two on our tail!" he reported into the headset. "We could use a little help."

They all ran left, and then TJ spotted a green dumpster and a pair of metal bins.

"Hurry!" he said, pointing at the spot between them. "Hurry, in here."

Bulk and Skull ducked down between the bins, as the Piranhatrons came to the corner, and then TJ, Bulk and Skull hid behind the bins. The Piranhatrons came around the corner, then ran past the bins as TJ shushed. The Piranhatrons then stopped and looked around, as the three men watch, before they both ran down an alleyway, making Bulk sigh in relief.

"This is just great, Bulky." Skull complained, as TJ took off his headset. "We just tell our boss that space monsters stole the package, there's no problem."

"Man, he's _never_ gonna believe us." Bulk gasped.

"Ah, we'll go to jail!" Skull gasped horrified.

TJ hit the package near them with his fist, breaking it open, and then he opened it up, showing a damaged radio inside.

"Guys, meet me in the Youth Center in 2 hours." he told the duo, an idea in his head.

"We'll be in jail in 2 hours!" Bulk argued.

"Just stay out of sight, then meet me." TJ told them. "Okay?"

Bulk and Skull nodded, and then TJ ran off with the package, and then Bulk whimpered, as Skull looked down.

* * *

Back at the van, Cassie ducked as a Piranhatron tried to kick her, then she blocked a kick from another, before elbowing it in the chest. She then blocked a kick from the first, and then she punched it in the chest, knocking it onto its back, and then it disappeared.

The Rangers then all gathered together near Ashley's car.

"We better get to the Power Chamber." Cassie suggested, as she and Ashley got into the car.

"You guys go ahead." Mel told them. "I'll see what they were after and then join you."

"Okay." Carlos said, as he lifted Justin up.

Justin then climbed into the car, and then Carlos followed, as Mel turned around and ran back towards the truck. She then looked at the packages, and then picked one up that had been torn open.

"A damaged engine part?" she questioned. "I have a feeling something big's coming."

* * *

Later, all the Rangers - except Mel - were in the Power Chamber, and then TJ ripped out a piece of paper that came out of the computer.

"Phone parts, engine parts, electronics." he said, looking at it. "None of this stuff is really valuable."

"Maybe Mel's found some more information." Ashley suggested.

Mel then teleported in near them, and ran towards them.

"Any luck?" Carlos asked.

"Nope." Mel answered, shaking her head. "I don't know what Divatox wants with all the stuff she's stolen."

"I think she's trying to build something." Justin suggested.

"Yeah, but what?" Ashley questioned.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox was looking down at the moon on the balcony.

**(The moon)**

Piranhatrons ran all around as they kept working on the Divazords.

"Can't you move any faster!" Porto snapped as one approached him, before handing it the remote. "Here, take this remote control and make sure it's working properly. Now, move it!"

The Piranhatron ran towards the Divazords' legs.

"Oh, you can't get good help nowadays." Porto mumbled.

The Piranhatron lifted up the three screens on the remote, then pressed a button on the handle, activating the Catzord as it bowed forward

"Yes, splendid." Porto remarked, clapping his hands.

**(Space Base)**

Divatox kept looking down at the moon from the balcony, before she looked through a pair of binoculars.

"Ahh!" she yelped, as she nearly fell over the balcony.

She quickly pulled herself back onto it, and then sighed as she picked up the bullhorn.

"It looks finished to me!" she bellowed.

**(The moon)**

"Oh, it is, my queen!" Porto assured, as he approached the bullhorn, while the Piranhatrons moved towards a table with the work gear. "The Catzord is ready to go on your command."

**(Space Base)**

Divatox lifted her arms up, as lighting went through her body.

"I command; destroy the Power Rangers!" she commanded.

**(The moon)**

"Ready. Que the cat!" Porto ordered.

The Catzord lifted its head up, spread its arms out - which had claws on - and then it lifted itself off the ground.

* * *

Inside the Power Chamber, the Rangers were all looking at Alpha as he worked on the computer.

"The computer indicates Divatox is using the stolen parts to build a remote control system for her Zords." he explained, as he'd been scanning what the stolen parts where for.

The alarm then went off, making everyone turn to the viewing globe.

"Yo!" Alpha exclaimed, getting everyone to turn to him again. "Divatox is attacking Angel Grove with another evil Zord! It's double trouble!"

The Rangers gasped.

"Yo-Yo-Yo! You're gonna have to move fast if you're gonna defend the city!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Let's get to it." TJ ordered.

The Rangers all moved away from the computer, and then brought their keys out.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted.

They all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Ashley in the bottom left, Cassie in the bottom right, Carlos in the top right, and Mel in a square in the middle - and then they all lowered their arms, as lighting went off behind them, and their Ranger suits appeared on them - Justin growing to the same height as the others as he did.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

They all then arrived in the city, but then gasped as the ground began to shake, before they looked up and saw the Catzord matching through the city. They gasped again as it jumped up and pounced, before it landed on its two back feet.

"You won't win this time!" Rygog sneered, who was in a car on top of it. "You're outmatched!"

"Look at the size of that thing?" TJ gasped.

The Rangers all looked up at it.

Meanwhile, Robo Racer showed up, and began dragging the Sharkzord away - as it hadn't exploded after the Rangers last Megazord battle.

"Doesn't Divatox know it's illegal to litter?" Blue Senturion wondered.

Rygog looked down at the Rangers.

"What's the matter, Power Rangers? Cat got your tongue? I have all the control now!" he sneered. "I'll show you!"

He pressed a button on the controls, then a control device attached itself to the Sharkzord's head, bringing it back online on autopilot, as it moved its arms, and knocked Robo Racer down. It then matched off, and then Catzord fired lasers out of its body at the sky, which made the Eaglezord swoop down from the sky, with a similar control device on its head, and then it landed on the ground. All three Divazords then stood beside each other, and looked down at the Rangers.

The Rangers gasped, as TJ turned right and put his left hand on the side of his helmet.

"Rescue Megazord now!" he shouted.

_Gooooooo!_

Artillatron raced along the road until it got to the battle zone, and then the Rangers jumped into their Rescuezords.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

The front of the back part of Artillatron lowered itself, showing Siren Blaster and Star Racer.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo  
__Go Power Rangers Turbo_

The middle part then lowered itself, showing Wind Rescue and Thunder Loader.

_Gooooooo!_

The front of it then lowered itself, showing Lighting Fire and Storm Tower.

"Alright, guys, victory's at hand! Come on!" TJ shouted, pulling a knob and hitting the pedal.

The Rescuezords then all raced towards the Divazords.

_Shift into Turbo  
__Go Power Rangers Turbo_

"Prepare to morph into High-Stance mode!" TJ ordered. "Let's do it!"

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Lighting Fire transformed to robot mode as it raced along the street.

_Goooo!  
__Gooooooo!_

The other Rescuezords all transformed to robot mode, and then skidded to a stop. The six Rescuezords and Robo Racer all stared at the three Divazords, before all ten of them charged at each other.

Catzord jumped up, then swooped past Star Racer, Wind Rescue and Storm Tower, then landed in front of Thunder Loader and Siren Blaster. It then hit Thunder Loader in the chest with one, and then hit Siren Blaster with the other as it tried to hit it, knocking them both back. It then turned around and tried to hit Star Racer, but it blocked the strike with its arm, and then punched it in the arm.

Catzord then tried to hit Wind Rescue, but it knocked its claw back, and then whacked it in the face. It then tried to claw Storm Tower, but it dodged out of the way, and then punched it in the face.

"Alright, guys, good work!" TJ remarked.

Lighting Fire then tried to punch Catzord as it stumbled over to it, but missed as it stumbled too quickly. Catzord then turned to it, before it punched it in the eye, knocking it back.

The six Rescuezords and Robo Racer all stared at the Divazords, when the Eaglezord lifted itself up into the air. It then fired a barrage of lasers out of its mouth, which hit Robo Racer and the Rescuezords, making sparks come out of them.

"My servos are out!" Cassie exclaimed.

"My controls are jammed!" Mel exclaimed, as she tried to move her steering wheel.

The Recusezords and Robo Racer all stared at the Divazords, as they all raised their arms. A jolt of power surged through all three of them, and then a huge fireball shot at the Rescuezords, hitting them and Robo Racer, knocking them all down.

"Time to say goodbye, losers!" Rygog sneered, laughingly.

The Zords all tried to get up.

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox was watching the whole battle through the periscope, looking more pleased than ever before.

"That's it, Rygog, rev up the Zords!" she grinned. "Blast 'em at full strength."

Behind her, Porto and Elgar were standing by the controls.

"Um...full strength?" Porto questioned frantically, as Elgar looked into the binoculars on the controls. "Uh, maybe we should try half-strength first, and see how you like that, my queen?"

Divatox and Elgar both turned to him.

"Oh, Porto, you know I never do anything at halfway." Divatox teased.

She pushed him and Elgar back, and looked into the binoculars on the controls.

"Rygog, power up!" she commanded, raising her left arm up.

* * *

Rygog did as commanded, by then sparks came out of the Catzord, as the Rescuezords and Robo Racer still tried to get up.

**(Power Chamber)**

Alpha worked on the controls, and began scanning the Catzord.

"Rangers, Rygog is pushing his Zord to the limits." he explained.

**(The city)**

_"Try your powering version." _Alpha suggested.

"Alright, Rangers, get ready to..." TJ said.

The screen splits into six - Justin in the top left, Mel in the top middle, Ashley in the top right, Cassie in the bottom right, TJ in the bottom middle, and Carlos in the bottom left.

"Take on the power!" they all said.

Sparks kept coming out of the Catzord, as Robo Racer and the Rescuezords tried to get up.

"Huh?" Rygog gasped.

"The power's inverting. Tap in now!" TJ ordered.

Six colored beams then shot out of the Catzord's chest, one matching each of the Rangers colors. The beams then hit the Rescuezords, powering them all back up.

"No! It can't be!" Rygog exclaimed, getting up.

Ashley checked her Turbo Navigator.

"Yes!" she cheered. "We're back online!"

The Rescuezords all got back to their feet, and then they dashed towards the Divazords.

"Rescue Megazord power now!" they shouted.

The Rescuezords all transformed to robot mode, and then began to change into their part of their Rescue Megazord.

Siren Blaster then landed onto Star Racer and Thunder Loader - forming the legs - Thunder Loader the right, Star Racer the left. Lighting Fire then lowered itself onto Siren Blaster, and then Wind Rescue attached itself to its right, while Storm Tower attached itself to its left, forming the arms. Lighting Fire's front then lifted itself up, and then a helmet lifted itself up over the head, forming the Rescue Megazord.

The three Divazords gasped in shock.

"If they have three times the Zords, we could use two times the Megazord power." TJ decided, unstrapping himself. "Let's do it!"

He then jumped out of the Rescue Megazord, as the Catzord charged at it. It then tried to hit the Rescue Megazord with its claw, but it blocked it with its arm, and then punched it in the mouth, knocking it back.

The Eaglezord then approached it, when the Turbo Megazord showed up and punched it in the beak, and then in the chest, knocking it back.

"Alright, let's get 'em!" TJ said, holding his thumb up, now in the Turbo Megazord.

"Right!" the others said - all but Ashley holding their thumbs up.

The Catzord and the Sharkzord both approached the Rescue Megazord, which then punched them both in the face, knocking them back.

"Artillery power, online!" TJ shouted, pressing a button.

Artillatron then showed up behind both the Megazords, and then they stood at ease, as Artillatron powered up. The Megazords then raised its arms up, and then Artillatron transferred its cannons to them, which then held them on their shoulders - the Rescue Megazord holding the Gatling one, while the Turbo Megazord held the burst one.

The Eaglezord then jumped over the Catzord as it ducked down, and then swooped over to the Turbo Megazord, which then looked up.

"Artillery power, fire!" TJ shouted, crossing his fists over each other, and then punched them forward.

A big burst shot out of the burst cannon, which hit and destroyed the Eaglzord.

Sharkzord then fired its top fin at the Rescue Megazord.

"Artillery power, fire!" the others shouted, crossing their fists over each other, and then punched them forward.

A number of small bursts came out of the Gatling cannon, which hit the fin, and knocked it right back into the Sharkzord, knocking it down, destroying it.

Both Megazords then turned to the Catzord.

"Okay, let's do it together!" TJ said.

"Great idea, TJ." Carlos agreed, as Justin fiddled with the controls.

"Okay, let's go." Justin said.

"Artillery power, fire 2!" the Rangers - minus TJ - shouted, crossing their fists over each other, and then punched them forward.

The Rescue Megazord fired both the cannons at the Catzord.

"Turbo Power Sword, power up!" TJ shouted. "Spin out, now!"

The Turbo Megazord spun around in a circle, then sliced the burst from the burst cannon in half with its sword. Both bursts and the barrage of lasers from the Gatling cannon all hit Catzord in the chest, making it catch fire.

"See ya, wouldn't want to be ya!" Ashley teased.

Catzord then fell backwards onto the ground, and was then destroyed.

Both Megazords then stood at ease.

* * *

Later, Rygog - who'd managed to escape the Catzord before it exploded - stumbled into the Subcraft on the Space Base. He mumbled as Divatox looked up at him, and Elgar and Porto stared at him.

"Rygog, you had_ three_ Zords and you let them walk all over you!" Divatox fumed.

Rygog banged his head against the side of the doorway.

"We are gonna defeat them if it is the _last_ thing we do!" Divatox swore.

Rygog then fell onto the controls from dizziness.

* * *

Later in the Youth Center, Lt. Stone handed two people some drinks, who were sitting at the counter. They both then turned around, revealing themselves to be Bulk and Skull in disguise. They both wore brown overcoats, while Skull wore a black wig, a small fake beard and moustache, and Bulk wore a fake beard, a hat, and a pair of sunglasses.

"Don't worry, Skull." Bulk said. "Not even our mothers could recognize us in these disguises."

"There they are!" a voice bellowed.

Bulk and Skull gasped, as they and Lt. Stone all turned to the door, and saw their boss and two policemen walk towards them, while the people around the place muttered to themselves.

"Arrest them and throw away the key!" the boss demanded.

"Wait!" Bulk and Skull pleaded, their hands out.

"If we tell you the truth, you're gonna think we flipped." Skull said.

"Try me?" their boss said.

Bulk ripped his fake beard off.

"Ow!" he yelped. "The packages were stolen by..."

Their boss waited for an answer.

"..alien creatures." Bulk finished.

"Your right." their boss said, surprising them both. "I don't believe it. Take 'em in!"

The officers then approached the duo.

"No, wait!" Bulk begged.

"Uh..." Skull muttered.

Thunder then went off overhead, followed by a gust of wind, which blew off Bulk's hat and sunglasses, as well as Skull's wig, while everyone else turned away, before the Rangers showed up.

"Officers, wait!" TJ said.

Carlos handed him the remote control, which as damaged beyond repair.

"Here you go." Carlos said, before TJ took it.

"These two should be thanked." TJ explained, walking towards the counter. "They're the ones who helped us discover the thieves. Divatpx stole the packages."

"Divatox?" an officer questioned.

"That woman we've been fighting all year." Mel explained, which was partly true, as their predecessors had started the fight.

"Unfortunately, this is all that's left of the packages." TJ explained.

He put the remote control on the counter, and then approached Bulk and Skull, who turned to each other, before turning to him.

"Mr. Bulkmeyer, you're a very brave man." TJ commented, touching Bulk's shoulder, before he touched Skull's. "As are you, Mr. Skullovitch. Thank you very much for your sacrifice. May the power protect you both."

He held his fist up, and then Bulk and Skull both held theirs up - as did Lt. Stone.

"Good work, you two." TJ remarked.

He then walked back to the others, as Bulk and Skull looked proud at themselves.

"Alright, Rangers, let's go!" TJ ordered.

"Power up!" the Rangers shouted, holding their right fists by their chests.

Thunder then went off above them, before they all teleported off, making Bulk and Skull lean back in shock, as Bulk put his sunglasses back on. They both caught their breathes, while turning to their boss and the policemen, when TJ - now unmorphed - came over to them.

"Hey, guys." he said.

"TJ, you missed it." Bulk grinned, as he and Skull got up. "The Power Rangers were here."

Lt. Stone nodded to confirm.

"They saved out jobs." Bulk explained, before he turned to their boss. "They did, didn't they?"

"Yeah, sure." the boss said glumly.

"Good." Bulk smirked, as Skull nodded grinningly. "'Cause we want a really big raise."

"Yeah, and a new truck." Skull added.

Their boss and the policemen walked towards the door.

"Maybe a fire truck, lower, with bigger wolvers in the back." Skull said, as he and Bulk followed them.

Bulk then stopped as Mel, Ashley and Cassie showed up - all unmorphed themselves - and then he took his glasses off.

"You guys, your friend, TJ, is a-okay." he told them, holding his hand up like an 'O' shape.

Mel and Ashley smiled.

"You know, that's interesting, he said the same thing about you and Skull." Cassie said, as Ashley and Mel nodded.

Bulk looked curious, as TJ ordered something at the counter.

"He sure did." Mel smiled.

Bulk put his sunglasses on, as TJ walked towards him. Bulk then turned to TJ as he was about to speak, and then hugged him tightly, surprising him.

"I love you, man." Bulk mumbled.

TJ smiled awkwardly at the girls, who all smiled happily back, before he chuckled.


	28. Chase into Space Part 1

**A/N: Here's part 1 of the two part final of Turbo.**

**As the Rangers wear the same clothes for the next four episodes, I thought I'd tell you what Mel wears until she gets her Space Powers. She wears a purple shirt, black pants and shoes, and a white jacket.**

* * *

At a house, Justin opened the door of a house, then he and his father Doug, were both walked out of it, and then towards Doug's car.

"President of the company's gonna be there." Doug muttered, fixing his suit up.

Justin stopped and turned around, and then put his father's case down.

"It would be a great job." Doug said.

"Dad, lean down." Justin said.

Doug leaned down, and then Justin began fixing up his tie, then he patted his father's suit and held his thumb up.

"Thanks." Doug said, before he walked towards the car.

Justin picked up the case and followed his father, who then opened the driver's door, got into the car, and then fastened his seatbelt up.

"I hope I'm not forgetting anything." Doug hoped nervously.

Justin held up the case, and then passed it to his father - as the window was rolled down - and then Doug put it on the passenger's seat.

"Dad, relax." Justin said. "You're great, and if they had any brains, they'll pick you for the job."

Doug smiled at him. "Okay." he said, pinching his cheek.

"Bye, dad." Justin said, backing away.

Doug started up the car, and then drove away, as his son watched.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the moon, Divatox had arrived in her car, near Porto, Elgar, some Piranhatrons, and a giant gold monster.

"Hey, everyone, she's here!" Elgar called.

Divatox opened the car door as Elgar approached her.

"Hey, Auntie D, uh, good to see ya." he said, as she held her arm out. "Uh, hope your drive here was good. Here, let me help you out."

He took her arm and helped her out of the car, then she closed the door and pulled her arm back. She then smiled as she looked up at the giant monster, who then sniggered, making some Piranhatrons duck.

"Goldgoyle is the most destructive monster in the galaxy." Porto explained.

"In the universe!" Goldgoyle corrected sternly.

"Well, you can prove it..." Divatox said.

"Yeah." Elgar muttered.

"..by destroying the Power Rangers, once and for all." Divatox finished.

"Yeah." Elgar said, clapping his hands, as Divatox smiled.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows TJ jumping through the air, followed by Cassie, then Ashley and Mel, then Justin and Carlos.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

All the Rangers hold their right hands up, with their left on their hips. They then wave their right arms around, until their held them by their helmets with their thumbs up.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Megazord and the Rescue Megazord stand together.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

Later, at the Youth Center, several people - including the Rangers, Lt. Stone, Bulk and Skull - were all watching a small TV on the counter, which was all about a space shuttle mission.

_"Roger, Mission Control. We're down too. Range 2.9." _a man said, as the TV showed a space shuttle landing.

_"Copy that, Shuttle. Vectors 3.5, you're go for landing." _another man said.

_"Roger. Touchdown in 3-2-1, contact." _the first man said.

Lt. Stone turned and walked away, as Carlos turned to TJ.

_"Main chute, deployed." _the first man said.

Carlos muttered to TJ, getting him to look at Justin, who watched with amazment.

_"That's confirmed, Shuttle. Nice landing, and welcome home." _the second man said. _"Ground crew will meet you at the end of the runway."_

The shuttle rode along the runway on the TV.

_"There you have it. The mission of the specially equipped space shuttle seems to have come to a successful end." _said the newsman. _"And now, let's go live to Mission Control."_

"Wow." Justin said amazed.

A newswoman then appeared on the screen, standing outside a building, which had a sign up nearby saying 'NASADA, Mission Control'.

_"Let's meet Gen. Norquist, Mission Control commander for NASADA." _she said.

She approached the Gen., and then held the microphone near him, who then took his glasses off.

_"The mission was a complete success." _he explained. _"Our next goal is the long-range exploration of space."_

Doug then walked in, as a boy walked out, and then Lt. Stone spotted him, as he picked up a cup from a table, and put it on a tray.

"Hey, Doug." Lt. Stone said, patting Doug's shoulder.

"Hi, Jerome." Doug said, as Lt. Stone walked past him.

_"Of course, the astronauts will be debriefed..."_ Gen. Norquist went on.

Carlos, Mel and Ashley then spotted Doug and smiled.

"Hey, Mr. Stewart." Carlos said.

"Hi there, Mr. Stewart." Mel smiled.

_"..any collective will be examined."_ the Gen. went on.

Doug walked towards the Rangers.

_"Space Shuttle..." _the Gen. went on.

"Hey, dad." Justin said, as the Rangers all looked at Doug.

Justin got up from his seat.

_"..well beyond..."_

"Well, how did it go?" Justin asked.

_"Thank you, Gen." _the newswoman said.

Doug took a deep breath.

"I got it." he said.

The Rangers smiled happily for him.

"Alright." Justin cheered, hugging his dad as TJ laughed.

_"Yeah, that was Gen. Norquist, live from NASDAD control..." _the newsman said.

Justin backed away from his father.

"But...there's something I want to talk to you about." Doug explained.

"What?" Justin asked, confused.

_"..that about wraps up the live..."_ the newsman said.

Doug motioned Justin to follow him, as he walked towards a table. Justin then followed his father, as the others all looked confused.

"What's that all about?" Mel wondered.

"You got me." TJ shrugged.

_"Thanks for joining us. We now return to our regular scheduled program." _the newsman said.

Doug and Justin sat at the table.

"Justin, I _haven't _accepted yet." Doug explained. "I found out that if I take this new job, I have to leave Angel Grove."

Justin looked confused.

"I won't leave unless you come with me." Doug explained.

"But...I_ like _Angel Grove, dad." Justin argued, knowing he was needed as a Ranger. "All my friends are here. TJ, Cassie, Mel, Ashley and Nico. Carlos is gonna put me on the soccer team."

The other Rangers raised their cups up.

"Cheers." TJ said, as they toasted each other.

They began to drink out of a straw each, as Justin turned to Bulk and Skull, who both had a ice-cream sundae.

"Even Bulk and Skull." he said.

Skull picked up some of his sundae, and threw it away, which landed on Bulk's head, who then threw a bunch of his onto the counter.

Doug smiled and turned back to his son.

"Fine." he said. "It's decided then. We stay."

He got up from his seat and walked away, just as Justin's communicator beeped.

"Ah!" he moaned, covering it up.

He turned to the other Rangers as they all got up from the table. He got up just as his dad was about to pick up his phone.

"Dad, don't decide yet." he said, knowing how much his dad wanted the job, as TJ and Ashley ran towards the door. "Let's talk some more later."

Carlos, Cassie and Mel stopped and turned to the Stewarts.

"Can we, please?" Justin asked.

Doug touched his son's shoulders.

"Justin, we can talk, but you're more important to me than any job." he told him.

They both hugged each other, then Justin broke apart and ran towards his friends.

"See you later, dad." he said, waving.

Doug walked off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Carlos said, getting Justin to stop. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, you seem a bit...worried." Mel noticed.

"If my dad takes the job, we have to move." Justin explained.

He then walked towards the door, as the other three turned to him, before they followed him.

* * *

Later, in the Power Chamber, all six Rangers walked through a door, and then towards one of the computers.

"What's up, Dimitria?" TJ asked, as they looked up at her.

"We are receiving an urgent message from Eltar." Dimitria explained.

Alpha pressed some buttons on the main computer, before turning to the Rangers.

"Hey, Yo! It's breaking up!" he exclaimed.

TJ, Cassie and Carlos all ran towards the viewing globe.

"Eltar?" Ashley questioned.

"That's Zordon's home planet!" Mel gasped, Vera having told her about that before she left for collage.

"The source of all our powers!" Justin realized.

They then joined the others, as Zordon came onto the viewing globe, but the signal was bad.

_"Rangers, it's...good to see you. I wish it were under better circumstances." _he said.

"Boosting signal gain." Alpha explained, pressing buttons on the computer.

_"Eltar is under attack." _Zordon explained, before the viewing globe showed explosions going off on the planet. _"So far, we have resisted their advances."_

The Rangers gasped in shock.

_"Though you may be tempted to come to our aid, you must stay and protect the Earth." _Zordon instructed. _"And Rangers, beware there is a..."_

The signal then vanished.

"Oh, no!" Alpha groaned, as he tried to get it back, but had no luck. "The signal just vanished!"

"Alpha, begin a long-range scan." Dimitria instructed. "Perhaps Zordon was trying to warn us of an attack."

"That's what it sounded like, Dimitria." Mel deduced.

"I'm on it." Alpha acknowledged, as he began pressing buttons.

TJ turned away as the others gathered around Alpha.

"Rangers beware?" he repeated, confused. "Of what?"

* * *

Back on the moon, Divatox, Porto and Elgar were still looking up at Goldgoyle.

"Goldgoyle's ready to go on your command, my evilness." Porto explained.

"I'll eat the Rescue Megazord for lunch." Goldgoyle announced.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that, won't we!" Divatox said, unconvinced. "Now get to Earth, and don't come back until you've pounded those Rangers into dust!"

She laughed hilariously, as Goldgoyle lifted itself off, and flew into space.

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, the alarm went off, as Alpha and the Rangers all worked on the computers.

"Oh!" Alpha yelped, as the Rangers gathered around him. "Something is entering the Earth's atmosphere."

"Is it a monster?" Cassie inquired, as Alpha checked.

"It's _not _just a monster, it's massive." Alpha explained, turning to the Rangers. "Maybe even bigger than a Megazord."

"Yeah? Well, the bigger they are, the harder they fall." TJ quoted. "Ready?"

The others nodded.

"Shift into Turbo!" TJ shouted, as they brought their keys out.

They all then put both their arms in front of themselves, then moved their hands like moving a steering wheel, and then put their keys into their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

The screen splits into five sections - Justin in the top left, Ashley in the bottom left, Cassie in the bottom right, Carlos in the top right, and Mel in a square in the middle - and then they all lowered their arms, as lighting went off behind them, and their Ranger suits appeared on them - Justin growing to the same height as the others as he did.

TJ then lowered his arms as lighting went off behind him, and then he appeared in his Ranger suit.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

They then all arrived in the forest, then TJ flipped over a log, followed by Ashley, Justin, Cassie, Carlos, and then Mel, before they all ran closer to the signal.

"Where is it? TJ questioned, as they stopped to look around.

"I don't see a thing." Cassie said.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mel gulped.

"Look up there!" Carlos shouted, pointing upwards.

Everyone turned to where he was pointing, as red lighting went off in the sky, and then Goldgoyle showed up and laughed.

"I am Goldgoyle, and you are about to be destroyed, Power Rangers!" Goldgoyle sneered.

He laughed menacingly, as the Rangers looked up at him.

"A little overconfident, don't you think?" Ashley questioned.

"Yeah, and oversized too." Carlos added.

"But just as menacing." Mel gulped.

"I had hoped for more worthy adversaries, but you're all so puny." Goldgoyle sneered. "But..."

He fired lighting out of his mouth at the Rangers.

"Whoa! Look out!" TJ exclaimed.

He, Cassie and Ashley ran to their right, while Carlos, Mel and Justin ran to their left, just as the lighting hit the ground.

"Ahhhh!" the Rangers moaned, as the shock of the impact knocked them off their feet.

They all hit the ground and rolled over - Cassie onto her back, TJ and Mel onto their sides, while the others onto their chests. They all then got back up in pain, and stared at Goldgoyle.

"Man, this guy means business!" Carlos moaned.

"It's time to show him we do too. Let's do it!" TJ ordered.

"We need Rescue Megazord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their right fists up, and their left by their faces.

Artillatron then showed up, and then the Rescuezords raced towards the Rangers as it went into tower mode. The Rangers then all jumped into them when they got close. The Rescuezords all transformed to robot mode, and then began to change into their part of their Rescue Megazord.

Siren Blaster then landed onto Star Racer and Thunder Loader - forming the legs - Thunder Loader the right, Star Racer the left. Lighting Fire then lowered itself onto Siren Blaster, and then Wind Rescue attached itself to its right, while Storm Tower attached itself to its left, forming the arms. Lighting Fire's front then lifted itself up, and then a helmet lifted itself up over the head, forming the Rescue Megazord.

Goldgoyle laughed as he turned to it, and then it brought out two blasters.

"That's better! Now I can have some fun while destroying you!" he sneered.

He fired lighting out of his mouth at the Rescue Megazord, but missed as it jumped up, and then it fired the blasters at him. The blasts hit him in the chest, but they didn't even scratch him, as the Rescue Megazord landed on the ground.

"My turn!" he sneered, sending tentacles out of his body.

The tentacles wrapped themselves around the blasters, and then he fired lighting through them, hitting the Rescue Megazord, and shattering the blasters.

"Aw. Did I break your little toys?" Goldgoyle sneered.

"We need artillery power now!" TJ shouted, pressing a button.

Artillatron transferred its cannons to the Rescue Megazord, which then held them on its shoulder, as Goldgoyle sneered.

"Artillery power, fire!" the Rangers shouted, crossing their fists over each other, and then punched them forward.

A big burst shot out of one of the cannons, while the other shot out numerous smaller bursts. They both kept firing their shots at Goldgoyle, who just laughed as they went right though his hands.

"We need more power!" Cassie exclaimed.

"We don't have anymore!" TJ argued.

Goldgoyle powered up the bursts from the cannons, and then fired them straight back at the Rescue Megazord, hitting it all over as sparks came out, as it stumbled forward.

"Aghhhh!" the Rangers moaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

Goldgoyle fired another burst at the Rescue Megazord, seriously damaging it as more sparks came out of it. He then spun around and fired more bursts at it, knocking it down onto its side.

"Aghh!" the Rangers groaned, as the cockpit shook.

The Rescue Megazord then managed to roll onto its back.

"We've gotta find a way to get back on our feet!" TJ realized.

"Yeah." Ashley agreed.

The Rescue Megazord then got back to its feet, and then it turned to Goldgoyle, who laughed. He then fired lighting out of his mouth at it, as it stumbled towards him, causing more sparks to come out of it.

"Agh!" the Rangers moaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

More sparks came out of the Rescue Megazord, and then more came into the cockpit.

"Aghh!" the Rangers moaned, as TJ got up.

"Try to keep her steady!" he ordered.

"We're trying!" Mel exclaimed.

More sparks came out all over the Rescue Megazord, which knocked it down onto a small hill.

"Agghhh!" the Rangers groaned, as the cockpit shook.

More sparks came out of the Rescue Megazord as it tried to get back up.

"We're down to half power!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Shields are offline!" Ashley added.

"I can't get the power back on!" Mel said frantically.

"We gotta get back up!" TJ exclaimed.

"Justin, reroute the auxiliary power!" Carlos ordered.

"Right!" Justin obeyed. "Got it."

The Rescue Megazord got back up and turned to Goldgoyle.

"Servos are back online." Justin reported.

Goldgoyle fired more lighting out of his mouth at the Rescue Megazord, hitting it in the chest, and then knocked it down.

"We can't take much more of this!" Carlos groaned.

"We have no choice!" TJ grunted.

"But he's too powerful!" Mel argued.

The Rescue Megazord then got back to its feet, as sparks went off inside the cockpit.

"All systems are failing!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Divert power from the weapons system!" TJ ordered.

"Weapon power is gone!" Justin reported. "We can't defend ourselves! We're sitting ducks!"

Goldgoyle fired more lighting out of his mouth at the Rescue Megazord, hitting it all over.

"I'm gonna try reconnecting manually." Cassie decided, unstrapping herself.

She got up and walked towards the door behind Mel, when TJ got up and grabbed her arm.

"No, it's no use!" he argued, grabbing her arms as the others all got up. "The Rescue Megazord's too badly damaged, and Goldgoyle isn't gonna wait for us to repair it. We can't let him win! We have to stop him right here, and right now!"

Goldgoyle laughed as he approached the Rescue Megazord.

"How do we do that?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, what do we do, Teej?" Mel inquired.

"We move in close to Goldgoyle and we self-destruct the Rescue Megazord." TJ decided, seeing no other option.

"He'll never expect it." Cassie realized. "That's brilliant. Let's do it."

"Yeah." Carlos agreed, as they all held their fists up. "Let's do it."

"Count me in." Justin said.

"Let's go." Ashley said.

Mel nodded, as they all sat back in their seats, then took their controls, and hit the pedals.

The Rescue Megazord then approached Goldgoyle slowly, due to the damage it had sustained, as lighting came out of it.

"Well, here goes." TJ hoped.

_"Self-destruct sequence initiated."_ a computer voice said. _"Self destruct in 40 seconds. 39..."_

Goldgoyle fired lighting out of his mouth, which hit the Turbo Megazord as it got closer to him.

"Aghh!" the Rangers moaned, as more sparks came into the cockpit.

_"..32...31..."_

"Keep it steady, guys, and be ready to jump ship on my command!" TJ ordered.

_"..29..."_

"We're not gonna make it!" Justin exclaimed.

_"..28..."_

"We've got to!" Carlos argued.

"Power's dropping!" Ashley explained.

"We're almost there!" Cassie assured.

"Hang on!" Mel cried.

_"..25..."_

More sparks came out of the Rescue Megazord as it got closer to Goldgoyle.

"Ha!" he scoffed. "Come to beg for mercy? Forget it!"

The Rescue Megazord got closer to him, but then it stopped, and then grappled him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, mumbled. "What..?!"

TJ unstrapped himself.

_"..10...9..."_

"Let's get outta here!" he said, before touching the sides of his helmet. "Turbo Zords, power up!"

_"..7..."_

Goldgoyle grunted as he tried to break free from the Rescue Megazord, as sparks came out of it, and into the cockpit as TJ got up.

_"..3...2..."_

The Rescue Megazord then blew up as the Rangers jumped out of it.

"Ahhh!" they yelled.

The Turbo Zords then showed up, and then they jumped into their own, and then raced them off. Goldgoyle then suddenly reappeared, not even starched by the explosion of the Rescue Megazord.

"Nice try." he admitted. "But you can't finish me that easily."

"Oh, man, it didn't work!" TJ exclaimed, not believing his eyes. "Alright, guys, bring 'em together!"

_Go..._

Wind Chaser then split in half, then attached themselves to either side of Mountain Blaster, then Storm Rider split in half, and attached themselves to either side of Wind Chaser.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Dune Star and Desert Thunder - now combined - turned around and rode towards the three combined Zords, and then attached themselves to Mountain Blaster.

_Goooo!_

Red Lightning drove off the edge of the ledge, and then it jumped off it and dived towards the combined Zords. The Zords then skidded to a halt, and then lifted themselves off the ground.

_Gooooooo!_

The back of Red Lightning retracted itself, and then the top headlights from Mountain Blaster then rose up to the chest, forming the Turbo Megazord.

"Ready?" TJ asked. "Let's do it!"

Cassie, Mel and Carlos all held their thumbs up, while Ashley and Justin held their fists up.

"Turbo Megazord Saber!" they all shouted.

The Turbo Megazord brought out its saber, and then it dashed towards Goldgoyle.

"Ha, ha, ho!" he chuckled.

The Turbo Megazord began spinning around as it kept coming towards Goldgoyle.

"Goodbye, Rangers!" he sneered.

He fired lighting out of his mouth at the Turbo Megazord, but missed as it jumped up.

"Huh?" he muttered, looking up.

The Turbo Megazord kept spinning around, as it dived towards him.

"Full power, now!" TJ ordered.

The Turbo Megazord kept spinning around, and then went right through Goldgoyle, but then he chuckled, as he hadn't been phased.

"How quaint!" he scoffed.

The Turbo Megazord looked at his back.

"No way!" TJ exclaimed.

"Huh?" Justin muttered.

"I can't believe it!" Carlos moaned, hitting the controls.

"Unreal!" Ashley exclaimed.

"No!" Cassie cried.

"Impossible!" Mel exclaimed.

Goldgoyle turned around to the Turbo Megazord.

"This has been so entertaining, I'm almost sorry to see it end." he admitted.

The Turbo Megazord backed away slightly, as he lowered his arms.

"Now, I'll gather up all my energy around here, and focus it." he said, as he did just that, by putting his hands near his chest. "Like this!"

He fired the energy at the Turbo Megazord, which hit it all over, forcing it to drop its saber as it fell to the ground.

"Aghh!" the Rangers moaned, as fire came into the cockpit.

Sparks came all over the Turbo Megazord, as some of its wires began to hang out.

Goldgoyle then approached it slowly.

"And I was told the Power Rangers were tough!" he sneered, laughingly.

"All systems are down!" Cassie reported.

"This isn't looking good!" Mel gulped.

"Power cells are gone!" Justin cried.

"I can't believe this is happening!" Ashley exclaimed.

"We're history!" Carlos gulped.

"Argh! How could this happen?!" TJ growled, hitting his steering wheel. "Wait, I've got an idea."

"We're all ears, TJ." Mel told him, speaking for them all.

"Let's get outta here, now." TJ ordered, unstrapping himself.

"Yeah, alright." Carlos understood, as they all unstrapped themselves.

They all then jumped out of the Turbo Megazord, first Carlos and Justin, then Mel, then Ashley and Cassie, and then TJ. They all then gathered together as they looked at what was left of the Turbo Megazord, as parts of it were all over the ground.

"Man, that was close." TJ commented.

"So, what's your idea?" Ashley asked frantically.

"I'll show you. We need Turbo RAM power now!" TJ shouted, putting his right hand on his hip, while holding his left thumb up.

The Turbo RAM then arrived in cannon mode.

"Justin, set it to detonate on impact." TJ instructed.

"Got it." Justin said.

He ran to the back of the Turbo RAM, and then set it like TJ instructed.

"But, Teej, the Turbo RAM isn't even gonna _dent_ this guy." Carlos argued, touching TJ's shoulder. "At least _not_ from this distance."

"Right, but I'm not gonna be at this distance." TJ explained, touching Carlos' shoulders.

"Huh?" Mel muttered, confused.

"That does it." Justin said, as he finished setting the Turbo RAM, and then got up. "Alright, it's ready, TJ."

"Good." TJ said.

"I hope you know what you're doing." Mel said uneasy.

"So do I." TJ admitted, before putting his communicator to his mouthpiece. "Lighting Cruiser, Jet Mode!"

Lighting Cruiser came swooping down from the sky, and then TJ jumped into it, and then the Turbo RAM was teleported onto it.

"I've only got one shot at this." he muttered nervously. "This better work."

He flew Lighting Cruiser towards Goldgoyle, who laughed.

"How about a little snack!" TJ joked, pressing a button.

The Turbo RAM then shot off Lighting Cruiser, and towards Goldgoyle.

"Alright, bird's away!" TJ shouted.

The Turbo RAM dashed towards Goldgoyle, and then went straight into his mouth. He then began to choke as stream came out of his nose, and then he exploded, finally destroying him.

"Alright!" TJ cheered. "We did it! Wahoo! Yeah!"

He swooped Lighting Cruiser down towards the ground, then it turned into car mode, before it landing on the ground. The other Rangers all watched him as the car skidded to a halt, then TJ laughed as he unfastened his seatbelt, and then climbed out of it.

"We did it!" he cheered, running towards them.

The others all ran towards him.

"Good job." Justin remarked, as Cassie hugged him tightly like a brother.

Cassie then backed away, then TJ and Mel high-fived each other.

"Yeah." he grinned, as he high-fived Carlos.

"Nice." Justin said.

"Nice going." Carlos remarked.

TJ and Ashley then high-fived each other with both hands.

"Alright." Ashley said.

"I can't believe we lost _both_ Megazords." Carlos said disbelieving.

"Yeah, too bad." TJ agreed.

They all walked towards the Turbo Megazord's head.

"Mel, can the Turbo Megazord be repaired?" Cassie asked hopefully, turning to Mel.

"I'm afraid not, Cassie." Mel sighed. "The way it looks now, I'd say it's damaged beyond repair."

"Well, we've gotta get to the Power Chamber." TJ realized, remembering Zordon's message. "Let's go."

They all held their right arms up while putting their left on their belts, and then teleported away.

* * *

Elsewhere, Rygog, Elgar and a bunch of Piranhatrons, were walking between some cliffs, when the Rangers teleportation beams shot right past them from above.

"Whoa!" Rygog exclaimed.

They all then watched the teleportation beams go over a hill.

"Six streaks of light, six Power Rangers." Rygog deduced.

"Let's follow 'em." Elgar decided.

He sniggered, and then shushed, and then they both walked off in the direction the beams had gone.

"Hey, wait a minute, why am I whispering? Come on, come on." Elgar said.

He and Rygog then laughed as the Piranhatrons followed them.

"This is gonna be great." Elgar sniggered quietly.

* * *

A little later, Elgar and Rygog climbed up a small hill, and when they reached the top, they saw the Power Chamber high above them on another hill.

"Is that what I think it is?" Rygog questioned.

"We found the Power Chamber!" Elgar realized. "Divatox is gonna flip."

* * *

Onboard the Space Base, Divatox and the Piranhatrons onboard were celebrating the destruction of the Megazords. A Piranhatron held a tray of streaming drinks, as another took one, then it walked over to some more, and then all of them - along with Porto - turned to Divatox, who was standing on a box.

"The Power Rangers are running, and they won't quit running, until _I_, Divatox, run 'em straight into the ground!" she announced, before she held her goblet up. "Today the Megazords, tomorrow-"

"Tomorrow the Power Rangers Chamber!" Rygog cut in.

Everyone turned to Rygog and Elgar, having just shown up.

"What do you mean?" Divatox inquired, speechless.

Elgar sniggered as he took a few steps forward.

"Yep, I found it." he said proudly.

He laughed as Rygog pushed him aside.

"I found it!" he argued.

Divatox got off the box and walked towards him.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she inquired.

"Yes." Rygog replied, taking her hand. "And the best part is, the Rangers are inside!"

They both laughed hilariously, and then Divatox stepped onto the box again, and then turned to her army.

"Ready the armies." she instructed. "Today, the Power Rangers go down in history!"

She then laughed, as Elgar approached the Piranhatrons.

"Thank you." he said, bowing. "Thank you, you're so kind."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Power Chamber, the Rangers had taken off their helmets, and were explaining to Dimitria what had happened.

"Both Megazords were destroyed." TJ explained.

"Unfortunately, their destruction could _not_ be helped." Dimitria told them. "But now, I have grave news for you; Planet Eltar has fallen to evil forces."

The Rangers looked shocked. Even through all but Justin had only met him when they first became Power Rangers, they all knew their predecessors had been known to rely on Zordon.

"What about Zordon?" TJ asked.

"Is he okay?" Carlos asked. "We've gotta go and help him."

"No!" Dimitria argued. "If _you_ go, Divatox will take over the world. The Power Rangers are the Earth's only defence against her."

"But, Dimitria, if we don't go to help, Zordon...who will?" Cassie inquired.

"Yeah, we can't just leave him alone on Eltar." Mel argued.

"_I _will go to Eltar, with the Blue Senturion." Dimitria explained.

The Rangers all turned around as the door on their left opened up, and then the Blue Senturion walked in.

"I'm ready, Dimitira." he said, having already been informed.

"Together, we will try and help Zordon." Dimitria assured.

"But when?" Ashley asked, turning to her.

"Immediately." Dimitria answered.

The Rangers all sighed as they turned to each other, hoping this day wouldn't get any worse.

* * *

Outside the Power Chamber, a bunch of Piranhatrons arrived behind a bunch of rocks, and then hit behind them - some of which were carrying red flags. More then showed up behind some more rocks, and then looked up at the Power Chamber. Some then rode their bikes along up and down the pathway behind the rocks, all of which were waiting for the command.

* * *

Inside, the Rangers all looked at Dimitria - Justin and the girls now having put their helmets on the computer.

"Don't worry, Rangers. We will be as cautious, and as safe as we possibly can." she assured.

The Rangers all turned to Blue Senturion, as Justin walked towards him, and then hugged him. He then backed away, then lifted Blue Senturion's hand up, and held up his dad's lucky coin - the same one Divatox had turned into a wish coin.

"This is _my _lucky coin." he explained, putting it in Blue Senturion's hand. "In case you need it."

The others smiled.

"Thank you." Blue Senturion said. "I shall miss you, Blue Ranger."

Justin then walked back towards the others.

"You can count on us, Dimitria." TJ promised, wrapping his arm around Justin. "We'll protect the Earth."

"I have no doubt." Dimitria said.

* * *

Outside, Divatox, Rygog and Elgar were all walking between a gap between two platoons of Piranhatrons - one on each side of them. They turned from one to the other while walking, Divatox humming while she did.

"Ready to takeover the world, boys?" she asked. "Huh? Yes, yes, yes. Suck it in, suck it in."

She then stopped and grabbed a flag from a Piranhatron.

"Give me that." she said, before waving it around while laughing. "Viva la Diva! Whoo!"

* * *

Back in the Power Chamber, the Rangers kept looking up at Dimitria - Cassie and Ashley now with their arms around each other, while Mel was touching Ashley's right shoulder.

"Against the darkest danger, when all hope is lost, if ever you bow your heads, raise them high again, for you are the Power Rangers." she told them.

She shined brightly as she began to disappear from the tube.

"Goodbye, Dimitria." TJ said, as Carlos raised his arm up to shield him from the bright light.

"May the power protect you." Dimitria said, before she shot out of the tube in a flash of yellow light.

"Farewell, my friends." Blue Senturion said, before he vanished in a flash of blue light.

The Rangers all looked up at both of them, before they all turned to each other sadly.

"I really hope they find Zordon okay." Mel sighed.

"We all do." Carlos told her.

* * *

Outside, Divatox walked towards a snake-like throne that Porto was near.

"The troops are ready, my queen." Elgar reported, as she turned around and sat in the throne.

"I can't believe Elgar did something _right_ for a change." Porto admitted.

Rygog then approached them all.

"Well, when do we get to start the attack?" he asked.

Divatox gasped as she got up, then put her hand over her eyes to shield them, as she saw Dimitria fly off into space.

"It's Dimitria." she gasped, pointing at her.

"Huh?" Porto, Elgar and Rygog muttered, turning to the beam.

"And the Blue Senturion." Divatox gasped, as the blue light followed the yellow one. "She's gone. Hmm? You really want to know when we attack?"

"Yeah?" Rygog asked eagerly.

"We attack now!" Divatox yelled.

"Attack!" Rygog commanded.

"Whaoo!" Divatox whooped.

The Piranhatrons all raised their arms up, and the all charged at the Power Chamber - either on foot or on a bike, some carrying a flag or a mallet.

* * *

Inside, Alpha looked up from the computer.

"Oh, no!" he exclaimed. "We've been discovered!"

Justin and the girls picked up their helmets, and then all six Rangers ran towards the viewing globe. They then all saw hundreds of Piranhatrons charging towards the Power Chamber.

"How did they find us?" Ashley wondered.

"Look at all of them?" Justin gasped.

"There must be hundreds." Mel gulped.

The Piranhatrons kept charging, while the Rangers looked worried.

**(Outside)**

The Piranhatrons began climbing up the hill to get closer to the Power Chamber, one directing them with a flag.

**(Inside)**

The Rangers kept watching them through the viewing globe.

"They're gonna be all over the Power Chamber in a couple of minutes!" Ashley exclaimed.

"What do we do, Teej?!" Mel asked frantically.

"We have to go out and face them." TJ sighed.

He then walked towards the right door, and then the others all followed him.

"But-but-but they are way too many of them!" Alpha argued.

They all turned to him as the door opened.

"We can't wait for them to attack us." TJ argued. "Everybody ready?"

He turned to Carlos and Justin, who nodded, and then turned to the girls, who nodded as well.

"Alpha, open the outer doors." TJ instructed, turning to Alpha.

"Rangers..." Alpha said, getting them to stop before they walked out of the door. "Be careful out there."

TJ then ran through the door, followed by Justin, Carlos, Mel, Cassie and Ashley - all putting their helmets on as they did.

Alpha then pressed a button on the computer, which opened the outer door, and then the Rangers all ran through it. They all then ran towards the Piranhatrons, knowing that despite the numbers, they couldn't let anything happen to the Power Chamber.

* * *

_Next on Power Rangers Turbo..._

Lighting Cruiser backs away from some Piranhatrons, knocking one over as it did.

_..the Rangers fight valiantly to try and hold back... _

A few Piranhatrons threw a net around Lighting Cruiser, as the Rangers began fighting the Piranhatrons.

TJ sent a kick a one, but missed as it ducked, while Justin dodged past another, Cassie jumped to avoid a third's kick, Mel rolled forward as a fourth tried to punch her, Ashley sent a punch at a fifth, but missed, and Carlos dodged a sixth's kick.

The Piranhatrons kept charging at the Power Chamber.

TJ jumps into the outer door, as the others all hold it open, and then push it closed.

_Soon, they are forced back into the Power Chamber._

Piranhatrons begin roping down from the ceiling.

_There, the Piranhatrons break in and the battle for survival is on._

The Rangers begin fighting again. TJ ducks as one tries to punch him, then he got behind it, Mel blocked another's kick with her hands, Ashley whacks a third in the chest.

Later, the Rangers stand amousgt the ruins of the Power Chamber, their clothes torn and holed.

"What we need right now, is to find a way to go after Divatox." Carlos said, as Justin held something.

"It's a longshot, but there might be a way." Justin said.

TJ presses a button on a control panel while sitting in a seat.

"Justin, we're missing someone." he said.

Justin stands in a control room with an earphone over his right ear.

"He _can't_ go with you." he said.

He then watches as a space shuttle launches into the sky.

_Don't miss the exciting conclusion on Power Rangers Turbo._


	29. Chase into Space Part 2

**A/N: Here's the end of Turbo.**

* * *

_On the last episode of Power Rangers Turbo..._

Doug and Justin sat at the table in the Youth Center.

"I found out that if I take this new job, I have to leave Angel Grove." Doug explained.

"I_ like _Angel Grove, dad." Justin argued

Goldgoyle laughs as the Rescue Megazord approaches him, sparks coming out of it.

_The monster Goldgoyle destroys the Rescue Megazord..._

Sparks come out of the Turbo Megazord as it hits the ground.

_..and the Turbo Megazord._

The Turbo Megazord blows up.

In the Power Chamber, the Rangers look at Zordon in the viewing globe.

_"Eltar is under attack." _Zordon explained, before the viewing globe showed explosions going off on the planet.

"_I _will go to Eltar, with the Blue Senturion." Dimitria explained, as she shined brightly, before disappearing.

"Goodbye, Dimitria." TJ said, as Carlos raised his arm up to shield him from the bright light.

Elgar and Rygog climb up a hill, and then see the Power Chamber.

"We found the Power Chamber!" Elgar realized. "Divatox is gonna flip."

Divatox stands near a snake-like throne, as her armies surround her.

"We attack now!" she yelled.

The Piranhatrons climb up the hill towards the Power Chamber.

* * *

The Rangers all charge at the Piranhatrons.

"Let's get 'em, guys!" TJ ordered.

They then ran down the hill towards the Piranhatrons.

TJ then kicked one in the chest, Justin blocked another's punch before punching it himself, and Mel then kicked a third in the face.

TJ then sent a kick a one, but missed as it ducked, while Justin dodged past another, Cassie jumped to avoid a third's kick, Mel rolled forward as a fourth tried to punch her, Ashley sent a punch at a fifth, but missed, and Carlos dodged a sixth's kick. TJ then blocked a punch from his, while Justin punched his in the chest, then TJ punched another in the chest.

More Piranhatrons charged at them, as they kept on fighting.

Justin then kicked one behind him in the chest, knocking it back, when another two wrapping their arms around his chest, pushing him to the ground, and then more piled on top of him.

TJ grabbed one by the arm, then spun around and flipped it over, before he turned to some more.

Mel side kicked one in the chest, knocking it back, when another two came up behind her and grabbed her arms.

"Hey..!" she exclaimed, before a fourth kicked her in the chest, knocking her down.

One - who had hold of Ashley from behind - threw her away, making her spin around as she landed on her back, but then she kicked it in the chest as it came at her, knocking it back.

Cassie sideways handspringed to her left as one tried to hit her, then she twirled around and saw she was surrounded by at least seven of them.

Carlos - who managed to grab a mallet from one - whacked another in the head with it, before a third hit him in the chest.

"Arh!" he groaned, clutching it.

A fourth then kicked him in the back, knocking him down, and then he rolled down the hill slightly.

* * *

**Intro:**

The six Turbo Zords all were parked together in their garage, and then their headlights lit up.

_Shift..._

The Turbo Zords then jumped off the parking spaces, and then raced onto a street.

_..into..._

A big plie of smoke went off in the desert.

_..Turbo_

_Goooo!_

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_Mighty..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..engines roar_

Blake Foster  
as Justin

_Turbo charged..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..for more_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_Drive four round..._

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

_..__the floor_

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

_Go,..._

It then shows Bulk and Skull by the counter in the Youth Center.

Jason Narvy as Skull  
Paul Schrier as Bulk

_..Power Rangers Turbo  
Go...  
_

It then shows Lt. Stone behind the counter.

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Gregg Bullock  
as Lt. Stone.

It then shows TJ jumping through the air, followed by Cassie, then Ashley and Mel, then Justin and Carlos.

_Go Power Rangers Turbo_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go..._

All the Rangers hold their right hands up, with their left on their hips. They then wave their right arms around, until their held them by their helmets with their thumbs up.

Co-Producer  
Paul F. Rosenthal

_..Power Rangers Turbo_

Supervising producer  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Turbo Megazord and the Rescue Megazord stand together.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Goooooooooooo!_

* * *

As the battle continued, Justin punched one in the chest, and then TJ did the same with another.

As they kept fighting, lasers came out of nowhere and hit several Piranhatrons in the back, knocking them down. The rest of them turned around, and saw Lighting Cruiser and Storm Blaster racing towards them.

Carlos ducked under ones punch, when TJ - who was being held by another two - spotted the cars.

"The Calvary's arrived!" he said.

Justin spotted the cars while a Piranhatron had its arms wrapped around him.

"And just in time!" he sighed in relief.

Divatox got up from her throne and saw the cars.

"Huh?" she muttered.

Both cars kept firing lasers at the Piranhatrons as they got closer to them, knocking several down.

"Oh, they brought the cars." Divatox scoffed. "How pathetic. Finish them off!"

Some Piranhatrons brought seashells to their mouths, and blew through them like they were bugles. Some Piranhatrons that were about to climb the hill, stopped and turned around, and then charged at the cars.

Both cars kept firing at them, hitting and knocking several down, and then the rest all charged at them. They then surrounded the two cars, then a few began hitting Lighting Cruiser's hood. It backed away slowly, as Storm Blaster received similar beating, then Lighting Cruiser sped up as it raced away from them. It then spun around 180 degrees and knocked some Piranhatrons over, before some more - holding a big net between them - surrounded it on all sides. It revved back and forth as it tried to escape, then a few climbed into the back of Storm Blaster.

Several of them waved their flags around, as Divatox and Porto both watched from the throne.

"Things are looking pretty good, huh, Auntie D?" Elgar questioned.

"Ah." Divatox sighed happily.

"Auntie D?" Elgar said. "Huh? Huh?"

"It's only a matter of time." Divatox grinned.

Justin grabbed Cassie's arm and pulled her behind him.

"There's too many of them!" he exclaimed.

"Watch out!" Cassie shouted.

Justin dodged past and ducked as one tried to hit him, before he kicked it in the back. Cassie grabbed another's arm and flung it over her shoulder.

TJ then sent a kick a one, but missed as it ducked, while Justin dodged past another, then ducked as it tried to hit him with a flag, Cassie jumped to avoid a third's kick, Mel rolled forward as a fourth tried to punch her, Ashley sent a punch at a fifth, but missed, and Carlos dodged a sixth's kick.

More Piranhatrons kept charging at the Power Chamber from below.

Justin and Carlos were then knocked towards the outer door - Justin onto the ground, while Carlos was knocked towards the pillar with the hole in - which every Ranger had teleported in and out of since they became one. Carlos then ducked as a Piranhatron tried to kick them, before another kicked him in the chest, while Justin blocked another's kick with his forearm, and then kicked it in the chest.

Cassie then rolled towards the door, as Mel and Ashley both ran towards it, while a Piranhatron pushed Carlos towards it. Justin then got between Cassie and another as it tried to hit her.

"Gotta get back inside the Power Chamber!" he moaned.

"Justin's right!" Mel agreed, clutching her chest. "There's _too_ many of them!"

Cassie kicked a Piranhatron away as the five of them backed towards the door. TJ then backed away towards them, before blocking a Piranhatron's punch, before he punched it in the chest.

Mel, Carlos and Justin all dived into the door as it started to close, then TJ ran towards it.

"Let's go!" Cassie said, as she and Ashley ran into the door.

A Piranhatron grabbed TJ by the shoulders, making him turn to it.

"Come on!" Cassie called, as the others got behind either side of the door - her, Mel and Justin on the right side, Ashley and Carlos on the left.

"Hurry, TJ!" Carlos called, as they began pushing on it.

"Hurry!" Mel cried.

TJ jumped into the outer door, then the others pushed it closed, causing some Piranhatrons outside to bump against it, knocking them down. More of them then began to bang against it, as TJ pressed the control panel inside.

"Almost got it." he said, before locking the door, and then he turned around. "Security lock enabled."

The others all caught their breathes, as the girls began to limb back towards the Power Chamber's main room, and then the boys followed.

**(Outside)**

The Piranhatrons kept banging on the door with their fists and mallets, trying to get it open.

**(Inside)**

The Rangers took their helmets off as they ran into the main control room. TJ ran towards Alpha as the others all sat down by the colored pillars.

"Alpha, do we still have shields?" he asked, as Carlos lied down near the pillars - Mel resting herself against the pink one.

"The shields are totally gone." Alpha explained.

Ashley grabbed Cassie's arm and hugged her from the side.

"I'm afraid it won't be long before they break through." Alpha explained frantically.

Justin looked up as he heard the Piranhatrons pounding on the door, which he then saw in the viewing globe. The Piranhatrons then however turned around and ran away, then Justin got up and walked to TJ, who ran towards the other computer.

"Yo-Yo-Yo!" Alpha exclaimed, as he walked after TJ.

Justin stopped near the main computer and looked at the viewing globe.

"They've leaving." Justin said, confused.

**(Outside)**

The Piranhatrons all ran back down the hill.

**(Inside)**

Carlos sat up, then got up while picking up his helmet and walked towards Justin, looking confused himself.

"Pretty soon, they'll all come back, won't they?" Justin realized.

Carlos nodded. "You scared?" he asked, turning to Justin.

"Are you?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I am." Carlos admitted.

"Me too." Justin admitted.

"Anybody who ain't scared is a fool or a liar." Mel said.

They both turned to her, as did Cassie and Ashley.

"True." Cassie said.

Ashley nodded.

Justin and Carlos turned back to the viewing globe.

"So, Justin...uh, your dad, he got that new job, right?" Carlos asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah, he did." Justin replied. "I've never seen him so happy. But he won't take it, not if it means I have to move, and leave my friends."

"You have a great dad." Carlos commented.

Justin nodded.

They both turned back to the viewing globe, and saw Elgar climbing up the hill through it.

_"Hurry up, you guys!" _he ordered.

**(Outside)**

He and a hoard of a Piranhatrons all climbed over the hill and charged at the Power Chamber, some carrying a battering ram between them.

"Come on! Move it!" he ordered, leading the way.

**(Inside)**

Justin and Carlos both gasped as they saw the Piranhatrons approached the door.

"Teej." Carlos said.

The girls all got up and picked up their helmets, and then - along with TJ - gathered around Carlos and Justin. They then all saw the Piranhatrons with the battering ram, ram it against the door, trying to break it open.

"Whoa!" they gasped, Ashley touching TJ's shoulder.

_"Ram it!" _Elgar commanded, as the Piranhatrons rammed the door again.

"I think they'll be in here in minutes." Mel gulped.

"I won't argue there." TJ said, feeling the same.

**(Outside)**

The Piranhatrons with the ram backed away slightly, and then rammed the door again, pushing it open slightly. They then backed away again, and then rammed the door again.

A few of them then ran towards the wall with a grappling hook each. A few then began spinning the grappling hooks around, and then threw them towards the roof of the Power Chamber, which then stuck against the wall of the roof. A few more then did the same, getting their hooks to the roof, and then they all checked them, before they began climbing up the ropes.

Elgar laughed as the ones on the ropes kept climbing, while the ones with the ram kept ramming the door.

"Knock it down!" he commanded.

The Piranhatrons on the ropes kept climbing up the Power Chamber's wall, while the ones with the ram rammed the door again. The ones on the rope then made it to the roof, and climbed onto it - one directing the others with its hands.

**(Inside)**

The Rangers all looked at the ceiling as they heard the Piranhatrons footsteps.

"Huh?" Ashley muttered.

"Yo!" Alpha exclaimed.

"Huh?" Justin gasped.

"Oh, no!" Alpha exclaimed.

"What is it, Alpha?" Mel asked worriedly.

TJ ran towards Alpha, and then they both saw the Piranhatrons on the roof through the viewing globe.

"They're on the roof!" he answered.

One of them then smashed the roof camera with a mallet.

"Wha?!" TJ gasped.

"Whoa!" Alpha exclaimed, before he began pressing buttons on the computer. "Rangers, I might still be able to teleport you to safety."

TJ grabbed his arms and stopped him.

"We're gonna stay with you, Alpha." he said.

**(Outside)**

The Piranhatrons with the batting ram kept ramming the door. They backed away slightly, and then rammed it again, finally getting it open, and then they poured into the Power Chamber.

"Hey, nice place you got here." Elgar admitted, following them before he laughed.

**(The main room)**

"They've broken through the outer door." Ashley reported, as the Rangers looked around.

"They'll be here any minute at this rate." Mel gulped, as they stared at the door on the right.

They all then turned to the door on the left as they heard banging from it.

"You take that door." TJ instructed, pointing at the right door.

"We're on it." Carlos said, as he, Justin and Ashley ran towards the door and put their helmets on.

"Mel, Cassie, with me." TJ instructed.

"Right." Cassie said, putting her helmet on.

Mel and TJ did the same as they ran towards the left door.

"Yo! Be careful!" Alpha said.

The Rangers reached the doors, just as they began to get pried open.

"We've gotta stand our ground." TJ realized, turning to the others with Mel and Cassie.

"They won't get by us." Carlos assured, turning to them with Ashley and Justin.

"Right." TJ said.

They all turned back to the door near them, when a noise from above, made TJ, Cassie and Mel rolled away from their door, as debris fell from the ceiling.

"Yo-Yo-Yo!" Alpha exclaimed, backing away into the corner as the room got dark. "Yee!"

The Piranhatrons from the roof began roping down into the room, making Carlos, Ashley and Justin turn to them and away from the right door. TJ, Mel and Cassie all got up as more began pouring in.

TJ then blocked a punch from one, before punching it slightly in the chest, while Mel got locked in a grapple with another, but then broke away, as a third grabbed Ashley by the throat.

More Piranhatrons roped down as Ashley broke away, and hit in it the chest, while Justin tried to kick another, but missed as it ducked. TJ ducked as one tried punch him, while Mel blocked a kick from another with her hands. TJ then grabbed his by the arm, while Justin tried to kick another, but missed as it ducked.

One then grabbed Ashley from behind and pulled on her arm, while TJ blocked a punch from another, and then punched it in the chest. It then punched him in the chest, then he ducked and dodged as it tried to punch him again.

Mel side kicked one in the chest, knocking it back slightly, before another came up behind her and kicked her in the back, knocking her to her knees.

The Piranhatrons on the other side of the doors then managed to pry them open, and then stormed into the Power Chamber.

One then kicked Justin - who had his Turbo Blade out - in the side, then he used it to block another's mallet, before kicking it in the back, knocking it down.

Ashley ducked as one tried to hit her with a mallet - causing it to smash some of the controls. She then ducked and dodged as another tried to hit her, before she grabbed its arms, then it kicked her in the leg, but then she threw it over one of the computers.

"Auto Blaster!" she shouted, bringing it out.

She aimed it at one, but another then whacked it out of her hand with a mallet.

"No!" she cried.

She turned to the Piranhatron, before it whacked her in the chest with the mallet, but then she put her arm under it and lifted it up, and then elbowed it in the chest. She then dived towards her Auto Blaster, but when she tried to reach it, another smashed it with its mallet.

Mel ducked as one tried to whack her with a mallet, then she punched it in the chest, knocking it back. Another two then came up behind her and grabbed her by the arms, then a third came at her, but she kicked it with both legs, knocking it down. She put her feet down, and then the two who had her punched her in the chest, knocking her to her knees as they let go.

A Piranhatron standing on the computer, then directed more in with its mallet, as Alpha came up behind it, and whacked it in the leg with a mallet, knocking it down and off the computer. Another then came up behind him and grabbed him, when Carlos came over and pulled it away, and then kicked it in the chest, and then Alpha turned to him.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yo! Thanks, Carlos." Alpha said, as Carlos dodged past another Piranhatron.

TJ blocked a punch from one with his fist, then blocked a kick from it with his elbow, and then elbowed it in the chest.

Mel spun around and kicked one in the face, and then stopped and punched another in the chest.

Carlos kicked one away from Alpha, but then he twirled around and fell against the computer.

"Be careful, guys!" Alpha exclaimed, as TJ got near him and Carlos.

A Piranhatron then jumped and pounced on TJ, pulling him down, and then Carlos fell over.

Another one then jumped onto the computer, and then jumped off it, causing it to fall over.

Carlos - now standing back up - ducked as one tried to whack him with a mallet, making it hit the wall. He then knocked another's mallet away as it tried to hit him, then blocked a kick from a third with his hands. He then elbowed the first in the side, and then punched a fourth in the chest as it came at him, knocking it down.

TJ flipped one over, then turned as another kicked him in the chest. He then ducked as it tried to hit him again, then grabbed another's arm as it tried to punch him, before throwing it over the computer that was still standing up.

Cassie dodged as one tried to hit her, while Ashley ducked as another tried to whack her in the head, while Mel dodged a third's kick. Ashley blocked a kick from the fourth, as Justin was kicked in the side by a fifth, and TJ got locked in a grapple with a sixth. Ashley then elbowed a seventh in the chest, while Mel sent a kick at a eighth, but missed as it ducked.

Elgar then walked into the room as sparks came out all over it, and the Rangers kept fighting the Piranhatrons - Carlos staying close to Alpha.

TJ blocked a punch from one, Cassie kicked another in the leg, Mel ducked as a third tired to kick her, and then Ashley grabbed a fourth's arm, before elbowing a fifth in the chest.

"Zordon and Dimitria's plasma tube." Elgar said, pointing at it with his sword, before taking a Piranhatron's mallet. "If I destroy it, they_ can't_ come back! Love it."

He began making his way towards it, as the Rangers kept fighting.

A Piranhatron hit TJ in the knee, while another punched Cassie in the chest, and then a third kicked Mel in the side.

Elgar kept walking towards the tube, walking over a Piranhatron that had been knocked down as he did.

"'Xcuse me." he said.

He then stopped and stared at the tube.

"Kiss Dimitria goodbye, Rangers!" he sneered.

TJ grabbed a Piranhatron's arm, while two held Mel by the arms, as Elgar tossed a mallet at the tube, which shattered it once it hit, and then he laughed.

TJ then ran towards Ashley - who blocked a Piranhatron's kick with her hands - and Mel - who jumped as one tried to tackle her.

Four Piranhatrons then ran to what was left of the tube, as Elgar opened a case up, which had a bunch of charges in.

"Let's blow this joint!" he sneered, picking some up, and then he sniffed them. "Up that is."

Justin and Ashley both dived as a Piranhatron trashed something behind them, and then Elgar planted a charge on the wall. More Piranhatrons kept plying in from either the doors or the ropes, and then one on a rope swung on it and smashed some pipes with its feet.

Elgar planted two charges on the red tube, as the Piranhatrons kept smashing the place with the mallets. Elgar then placed a charge on the computer that had been knocked down, then he put one on the top part of the left door - which was just hanging down.

"It's the end of the Power Rangers!" he sneered, walking through the doorway.

A Piranhatron picked Justin up from behind, while Mel dodged another's kick, as Cassie got back up. Ashley tried to whack one in the head, but missed as it ducked, then she sent a chop at it, but it blocked it with its arm, and then it grabbed her arm. TJ blocked a few punches from another, before punching it himself in the chest, while Carlos kept close to Alpha.

Ashley then broke free of the one that had her, and then blocked a few punches from it, then she spun around and tried to chop it in the head, but missed as it ducked, and then she blocked a kick from it. Cassie blocked a kick from one with her hands, then she kicked it in the knee, then she ducked as it tried to hit her with its mallet, then she grabbed its arm and pulled it over her shoulder.

Justin spun around and sent a kick at one, but missed as it dodged, then he blocked a kick from it, and then grabbed its arm as it tried to hit him with its mallet. TJ tried to whack one in the head, but missed as it ducked, then he blocked a kick from it with his hands, and then grabbed its arm as it tried to hit him. Mel dodged as one tried to kick her, then she sent a punch at it, but missed as it ducked, and then it kicked her in the knee.

* * *

Outside, Divatox was smiling widely as she sat in her throne, as more Piranhatrons charged at the Power Chamber, while Porto and Rygog stood near her. Elgar then made his way towards her, and then turned to the Power Chamber, and then Divatox sniggered as they saw smoke coming out of the top.

"Bye, bye, Rangers." Divatox said, waving.

She then pressed a button on a remote she was holding, which caused the Power Chamber to blow up into a million pieces.

* * *

Later, she, Elgar, Rygog and Porto were all walking amongst the debris, as the Piranhatrons searched for the remains of Alpha and the Rangers. Two Piranhatrons put a third on a stretcher - as it was injured - and picked it up and walked away, and then another two carrying another on a stretcher followed.

"Where are they?" Divatox hissed, as they hadn't found the Rangers or Alpha yet.

A Piranhatron limped away on a set of crutches.

"Come out, come out wherever you are!" Elgar called, as they kept looking.

"Elgar, are you positive they were inside when it blew?!" Divatox snapped.

"Yeah?" Rygog snarled.

"I'm not sure." Elgar admitted.

Divatox turned to him and growled.

"What do you mean 'you're not sure'?" she snapped. "Either the Rangers were destroyed, or they weren't!"

"It was smokey." Elgar explained honestly. "I couldn't see anything."

"Find them!" Divatox hissed.

"Right away." Rygog said.

They all spread out and kept searching. A Piranhatron pushed what was left of one of the computers down, while another searched a big support beam. Two more climbed over some debris - unaware that TJ was hiding behind it, his face covered in black smoke, as he didn't have his helmet on.

A noise then got everyone's attention, making Divatox and her army all look up at the sky.

"Huh?" she muttered.

A fireball then showed up in the sky, and then the projection of a man showed up on it.

"Hmm?" Divatox huffed.

She walked closer to the projection, and then stopped as Rygog and Elgar gathered around her.

"Nice entrance." she commented glumly. "Who are you?"

_"I am the messenger from the Cimmerian Planet." _the man explained. _"Zordon has been captured."_

"Oh." Divatox muttered, intrigued.

TJ looked shocked as he kept himself hidden.

_"You, Divatox, Queen of Evil, will leave at once for the Cimmerian Planet!" _the messenger ordered.

"Now?" Divatox asked, laughingly. "I think not. You tell whoever sent you, 'congrats, I'm capturing Zordon.' But I just captured the Earth!"

"Yeah!" Elgar grinned, holding his fist up, as Rygog clapped his hands.

"And I'm not going anywhere." Divatox sneered.

She blew a raspberry, before she turned around, and began to walk away.

_"Dark Spector will _not _be happy." _the messenger hissed.

Divatox stopped and turned back to him, the name having made her jump.

"Excuse me, did you just say, Dark Spector?" she inquired, curiously.

_"The Grand Monarch of Evil."_ the messenger confirmed.

Divatox muttered nervously.

"Load up, we're going to the Cimmerian Planet." she whispered, before turning to the messenger. "Actually, you know what, a little vacation to the Cimmerian Planet would be just (Hums) irresistible right now. Really, yes. A little RnR. Great idea. Thank you, really, yes. Thank you so much for your suggestion. Bye-bye."

TJ listened in, when the messenger suddenly vanished.

"Don't worry!" Divatox snapped, twirling around in a full circle.

"Yeah." Elgar grumbled.

"I'll be back." Divatox promised.

"Yeah." Rygog said.

"Viva la Diva!" Divatox shouted, raising her left arm up.

She, Elgar, Rygog, Porto - who was nearby - and the Piranhatrons all vanished in a flash of lighting.

TJ looked around, and then climbed out of his hiding spot - holes all over his suit - two on his left arm, two on the chest, one on his right leg and one on his right arm. He then ran towards the place Divatox, Rygog and Elgar had just been, and then looked around.

Ashley then came out of her hiding spot behind some metal supports, and then Carlos came out behind her - holes in their suits, and without their helmets on. Ashley had one on her left arm and shoulder, one on her right leg, and part of her skirt was torn, while Carlos had one on each arm, and his left leg.

"TJ!" Justin called.

TJ turned to him as he came out from some debris - two holes along his chest and belly, one on each shoulder, and without his helmet on.

Mel then came out of her hiding spot behind some debris - two holes in her right arm, one in her left, one in each leg, and part of her skirt had been torn off, and she didn't have her helmet on.

Cassie - also without her helmet on, part of her skirt was torn, and a hole in her right shoulder - ran towards TJ while clutching her arm.

"Over here." she breathed, as she leaned against the computer.

"Is everyone alright?" TJ asked, as Cassie ran towards him.

"Yeah!" Carlos called.

Justin climbed out of his hiding spot and ran towards TJ and Cassie, followed by Mel, and then Ashley. Carlos ripped off a flag the Piranhatrons had left behind, then threw it away, before joining the others. Once they were all gathered together, they suits glowed brightly, and then vanished, showing they had holes in their normal clothes as well.

Cassie had two holes on the belly of her shirt, one on her left shoulder, and one on her right arm. TJ had two big ones on the chest of his shirt, as well as some small ones on his shoulder areas, and one on his left arm. Mel had two on each arm of her jacket, one on her shirt in the belly, and one on each of her pant legs. Justin had one on his left shoulder, and one on the right side of his belly. Carlos had one in the back of his shirt, one on his left shoulder, and one on his chest. Ashley had two on the right arm pretty close together, one on her left arm, and one in her left leg.

"Our powers...they're gone." Cassie said, disbelieving.

Justin looked and then gasped.

"Alpha!" he gasped, seeing Alpha trapped beneath some debris, wires coming out of his right arm.

They all ran towards him.

"Oh, no." Mel gulped.

"Coming, Alpha." TJ said, as he and Carlos began pulling the debris. "We got you."

They both grabbed Alpha's arms, and then helped him up.

"You okay, Alpha?" Mel asked concernedly.

"Oh!" Alpha moaned, looking around, his voice cracked slightly. "No! The Power Chamber?! Yo, what a complete catastrostroke! This was my home."

"It's gonna be okay, Alpha." Justin said hopefully. "We'll get you outta this."

"Yo! How could this have happened?!" Alpha exclaimed, turning to the Rangers. "Dimitria and the Blue Senturion have gone, the Megazords are both destroyed, and now, the Power Chamber."

"It's a good thing that messenger came over and sent Divatox away, otherwise we would've been finished." Mel sighed, as they'd all heard it.

"Ture." Ashley agreed.

"Well, what do we do now?" Alpha asked.

"We have to go to the Cimmerian Planet." Carlos realized.

"We promised Dimitria, we'd stay and protect the Earth." Cassie argued.

"Protect it from whom?" Carlos asked. "Divatox is gone now."

"She's gone now, but when she returns we'll be sitting ducks." Ashley realized.

"Without _our _Ranger powers, we'll be lucky if we last a day when she returns." Mel agreed.

Alpha turned around and walked away.

"You're right, both of you." TJ agreed. "We've gotta stop Divatox _before _she comes back."

"But without the Power Chamber, without our powers?!" Cassie argued. "How do we expect to chase her anyway?"

"Cassie's got a point." Mel realized. "I mean, she could be thousands of miles away in space, and we don't have a way of traveling up there."

They all realized she was right, as Alpha banged a fallen support.

"Yo!" he exclaimed. "I gotta get the source."

"Huh?" Ashley muttered, as the Rangers all turned to him.

They all then ran towards him.

"What is it, Alpha?" TJ asked.

"Oh, Yo!" Alpha exclaimed, as the Rangers gathered around him. "We need the black box!"

TJ and Carlos lifted the support up, while Cassie moved a rock back.

"It's under there." Alpha explained, pointing at some rocks.

TJ moved the rocks back, and then picked up the black box, which was covered in dirt.

"That's it." Alpha said.

"Alpha, what is it?" TJ asked, turning to him.

"This box holds a power decoder." Alpha explained, as TJ gave the box to Justin.

"What does it do?" Justin asked.

"It has all the secret codes." Alpha explained. "We're gonna need it."

"What we need right now, is to find a way to go after Divatox." Carlos told everyone.

Ashley and TJ nodded in agreement, then Mel did the same.

"Anyone got any ideas as to how then?" Mel asked, folding her arms.

"Wait, it's a longshot, but there might be a way." Justin said.

The others all turned to him.

* * *

Later, at NASADA space base, a car drove towards the barrier checkpoint, where a guard was standing with the rank of SSgt., as another guard on the other end directed a truck out. The car stopped at the barricade, then another guard with the same rank came towards it and looked at a clipboard, then talked quietly to the people inside. He then backed away and directed the car in as the barrier went up, when Justin came towards him.

"What can I do for you, young man?" he asked.

"I need to speak to the Commander." Justin explained quickly. "It's really, _really_ important."

"Is the Commander expecting you?" the SSgt. inquired.

He turned to his fellow Sgt., as Justin shook his head.

"No, but I've gotta speak to him!" he explained frantically.

"I'm sorry, young man." the SSgt. apologised, as a maroon colored car came towards them. "No matter how really, _really_ important it is, I cannot let you in there. Now, you wait right here."

He walked towards the car, when a beeping noise was heard.

"Gate please." he said.

"I'll get it." the other Sgt. said.

He walked inside the checkpoint building, while the first checked the clipboard, while the man inside the car nodded.

Justin then sneaked around the car, and ducked behind the other side of it.

"Uh, it says here, you're here to see Col. Walsh." the SSgt. said. "Proceed."

The man in the car drove it past the checkpoint, as Justin followed while keeping himself bent down, moving at the same speed as the car. The guard from inside the building came back out, then both guards turned and saw Justin had vanished.

Justin then rolled away from the car and hid behind a few more in the parking lot. He then kept around amongst the cars, then peeked his head up from behind one, and saw people - including a few more guards - standing outside the main building, when the same car parked outside it.

"That's it, Mission Control." he said.

He ducked back down, as the car rode off, and then a man dressed in white walked towards the door.

Later, he walked along a walkway towards Mission Control, not getting spotted by any of the guards. He then stopped, when two scientists opened a glass door below him - one using a keycard to get in, and then the other pulled it open. They both walked through the door, as Justin jumped down and grabbed the door before it closed, then opened it slightly again, and squeezed in.

He looked around carefully while the door shut and then locked behind him, and then he sneaked away quickly and quietly.

A little later, he ran down a hallway, looking for the main control room, but then stopped once he found it.

"Mission Control room." he said, reading the sign on the door.

He put his hand on the door, just as the hallway one opened up, and two guards came in.

"Hey, you there!" one shouted, getting his attention.

He pushed the door open and entered the control room as the guards ran towards him, and then he saw all sorts of people working on the controls, and Gen. Norquist nearby.

"Wow." he said, amazed.

The door opened up, and then the two guards came in - one with SSgt. stripes, and the other with T/Sgt. stripes.

"Hold it!" the T/Sgt. shouted, before they both grabbed Justin. "That's as far as you go!"

"Let me go!" Justin snapped, trying to break free. "I have to speak to the Commander!"

"Sure you do!" the T/Sgt. scoffed. "Let's go, now!"

"But I have a message from the Power Rangers!" Justin swore, as the guards dragged him to the door.

Gen. Norquist took his glasses off and turned to Justin, what he'd said getting his attention.

The guards began dragging Justin down the hallway.

"Hey, let me go!" he snapped, as the Gen. came out of the room. "It's really important!"

"Hold on a minute, gentlemen!" the Gen. ordered.

The guards stopped and turned to him, and let go of Justin. They then stood at attention as the Gen. walked towards Justin, as another two scientists - one male, one female - came into the hallway.

"I'm Commander Norquist of Mission Control." the Gen. explained.

"Sir, the Power Rangers need your help." Justin explained frantically.

"What do they need?" Gen. Norquist asked.

"They need the space shuttle." Justin explained.

The two guards laughed and scoffed.

Gen. Norquist turned to his fellow male scientist, who shook their heads, then he cleared his throat, getting the guards to stop.

Justin moved closer to the Gen., and whispered to him why the Rangers need the shuttle.

"Eltar!" the Gen. exclaimed. "When do they need it?"

"Right now." Justin answered.

"Come on." Gen. Norquist said.

He and Justin walked towards the control room door, which he then opened, and then they both walked inside.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, the other Rangers and Alpha were all hiding behind a bush in the parking lot. Carlos checked to see if no one was coming, before turning to the others.

"Maybe he's in trouble." Carlos said, as Justin hadn't returned.

"Give him a little more time." TJ said.

"He did say it was a longshot." Mel recalled.

Their communicators then beeped, and then TJ put his to his mouth.

"Ha, ha. This is, TJ." he said, as the girls sighed in relief.

_"TJ, the space shuttle is all ours." _Justin explained.

"Alright." TJ cheered.

"Yes." Cassie grinned.

"We're on our way." TJ said, as Mel and Carlos laughed. "How'd he do that?"

Ashley laughed, before they all got up.

"Let's go." TJ said.

They all then ran off, Cassie and Mel helping Alpha along, as he couldn't run.

* * *

In the control room, Gen. Norquist was standing behind the main table, with Justin beside him.

"All systems...are go." the Gen. said, before turning to Justin, and ear headphone over his right ear. "As you requested, the shuttle is set to take them to Eltar."

_"Two minutes to launch."_ a voice announced.

The people inside the control room, all watched as the shuttle got ready to launch.

**(Launching bay)**

The shuttle moved into launch position.

_"Prepare to switch all systems to complete control." _the voice said.

The Rangers entered the launch bay, and looked at the shuttle, knowing what they had to do.

"Over there!" TJ said, pointing at a ramp.

They all ran towards it.

_"Pressurizing external tanks." _the voice said.

The Rangers then ran up some steps on a platform.

"Come on." TJ said, leading the way.

He ran along the platform, followed by Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, and then Mel, who was helping Alpha along.

_"Prepare to clear gantry."_ the voice said.

The Rangers all ran up another set of steps.

_"Check emergency power supplies!" _the voice said.

TJ then climbed into the shuttle, followed by Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, Mel, and then Alpha.

Once onboard, a door opened up, then TJ ran through it, and sat down in one of seven seats. Cassie then followed and sat down next to him, then Carlos sat down next to her, then Ashley came in and sat down in a seat next to the one next to Carlos, then Mel came in and sat down next to her.

_"Stand by to pressurise." _the voice said._ "Handle the stock."_

Alpha came in, and walked towards the seat between Carlos and Ashley, as the Rangers all strapped themselves in.

_"We have green lights across the board." _the voice reported.

Ashley turned to Alpha as he sat down between her and Carlos.

"Here you go, Alpha." she said, strapping him in.

"Thanks, Ashley." he said.

The roof of the launch bay then opened up, as the shuttle moved upwards.

_"T-minus 60 seconds and counting." _the voice said.

The Rangers then noticed Justin was missing.

"Where is he?" Cassie wondered.

"Must still be in the control room." Mel realized.

"Come on!" TJ sighed. "Let's go, Justin."

He looked at the empty seat beside Mel.

_"T-minus 30 seconds." _the voice said.

TJ turned to a control panel on his left, and then pressed it.

"Justin, we're missing someone." he said.

**(Control room)**

Justin stands near the computer, a ear headphone over his right ear.

"He...he _can't_ go with you." he explained sadly. "There's reasons."

**(Shuttle)**

The Rangers looked confused.

"Justin's not going with us?" Carlos questioned.

TJ pressed the control panel again.

"Reasons?" he asked. "What reasons?"

"It's his dad." Cassie realized, touching TJ's shoulder. "Justin wants to stay with his dad."

TJ sighed, before pressing the control panel again.

"Justin, tell _him_ he has _very good_ reasons, and that we'll miss him?" he asked, even through he didn't have to.

**(Control room)**

"He already knows." Justin told them.

**(Shuttle)**

_"T-minus 15 seconds." _the voice said.

Ashley sighed sadly, and then Mel touched her right shoulder, feeling sad herself.

**(Control room)**

Justin took off his ear headphone.

"I'll miss you too." he said quietly.

_"10 seconds and counting."_ the voice said, as the shuttle got ready to blast off. _"9, 8..."_

**(Shuttle)**

The door closed.

_"..7..."_

Mel took Ashley's hand, who then took Alpha's.

_"..6..."_

Carlos took Alpha's left hand and Cassie's right.

_"..5..."_

Cassie took TJ's right hand.

_"..4, 3..."_

"Goodbye, Justin." Carlos said.

_"..2..."_

"Take care of yourself." Mel said.

_"..1. We have ignition!"_

The shuttle's engines fired, and it began to shoot off into space.

_"We have liftoff!"_

**(Control room)**

"It's a prefect liftoff." Gen. Norquist commented, watching the main screen.

He turned to where Justin was standing, but saw he was missing.

* * *

Outside, Justin stood far away from the base, and watched as the shuttle shot off into space with his friend aboard.

"Good luck, Rangers." he said, knowing his time as a Ranger was over.

He then looked down and walked away.

Inside the shuttle, the Rangers and Alpha and held onto each other as it shook wildly, as it got closer and closer to space, knowing they might never come back to Earth.

* * *

**A/N: I won't be starting in Space until after Christmas, so happy holidays everyone.**

**Also, fun fact, the messenger is played by Judd Lynn, who wrote and directed many episodes of the franchise.**


	30. From Out of Nowhere Part 1

**A/N: Here's the start of in Space, which was a much better season than Turbo. You'll probably find out what Mel's color is in this season by the squares on Andros' suit.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers..._

Divatox sits in her throne.

"Finish 'em off!" she ordered.

Elgar and a hoard of Piranhatrons charged at the Power Chamber, some with a battering ram.

_..Divatox and her army attack and the destroy the Power Chamber._

The Rangers all watch the Piranhatrons in the viewing globe, as the ones with the battering ram, ram the outside door.

A few Piranhatrons then begin climbing up the Power Chamber's wall, then the ones with the battering ram, ram the door open.

Later, the Rangers - their suits now torn and holed - stand amongst the ruins of the Power Chamber.

"Huh?" they all gasped, as their suits glowed brightly, and then vanished.

"Our powers...they're gone." Cassie said, disbelieving.

"What we need right now, is to find a way to go after Divatox." Carlos told everyone.

A space shuttle then launches from the Earth towards space, carrying Alpha and the Rangers - except Justin.

_The Rangers leave Earth in a space shuttle, in hopes of saving Zordon._

Justin watches as the shuttle lifts off.

* * *

On the Cimmerian Planet, a bunch of monsters were all gathered together. Among them included Rita Repulsa, Lord Zedd, Finster, Goldar, Master Vile, King Mondo, Queen Machina, Blue Globber - in his Ranger head form - Gen. Havoc, Divatox, Elgar, Rygog, and Porto - as well as some of Zedd's Putties, some Tenga warriors, Cogs, and Piranhatrons, and a Putra Pod.

"And then I said, 'That's no dumpster, that's my wife'." Lord Zedd said.

He and Rita laughed at his joke, as Mondo and Machina stood behind them.

"Just kidding, sweetums." Lord Zedd assured.

"Oh, Zedd, you old card." Rita laughed.

Master Vile stood behind the machine couple, while Divatox and her crew stood behind him.

"..and then, I discovered where the Power Chamber was." she explained, as Elgar nodded. "And with one touch of this little finger..."

She pointed at her left hand, as a mysterious cloaked figure walked nearby.

"..I blew the Rangers into high heaven!" Divatox finished.

Rita and Lord Zedd laughed as they walked towards her, their arms linked under each other.

"And then, I..." Divatox began, before Rita pushed her.

"Oh." Rita said.

Everyone turned to them, as the music stopped.

"It's you." Rita snarled.

Divatox turned to her and smiled.

"Ah. How wonderful to see you, Frieda." she said.

"It's Rita!" Rita corrected rudely.

"Oh." Divatox said softly.

"So, still after the Power Rangers, are you?" Rita inquired. "Yes."

Lord Zedd chuckled.

"Who? Oh, them." Divatox scoffed. "Really, Frieda, you must get out of the dumpster more often."

Rita looked annoyed.

"I've destroyed those Power Rangers!" Divatox declared, hummingly. "Well, somebody had to."

The figure walked away from the three of them.

Divatox smiled happily, before she turned around, as Rita looked speechless.

"It's good to be the queen." Divatox said.

She kissed her coat, before walking off.

"Why, you...I ought to..." Lord Zedd grumbled.

"Yeah. What she said." Elgar said, before following his Aunt.

"Is that true?" Rita whispered to her husband, hoping it wasn't. "Did she really destroy the Power Rangers?"

"Well, it is sort of the universal gossip." Lord Zedd admitted.

Elgar turned back to them both.

"And another thing, what's with the hair?" Elgar wondered.

Rita growled, and then fired a spell out of her wand at Divatox.

"Whoa!" she yelped, just barely dodging it.

The spell then landed in the hand of a female human looking figure, dressed in black amour, had a locket around her neck, a headband around her forehead, and had long purple hair. She clutched her fist as the spell hit it, then lifted it up and smirked, as a bunch of sliver things - some with black bits on - carrying double ended blades, stood around her. She turned around and walked off, as Divatox turned to Elgar.

"Who is that?" she hissed.

"That's Astronema." Elgar answered quietly. "They say she'll be the new Queen of Evil."

Divatox turned to Astronema and frowned.

"Hmm?" she mumbled.

Astronema waved her hand around, as purple sparks came out.

"Well...well...not if I can help it." Divatox said glumly.

The cloaked figure stared at her, as she turned to him.

"Yeah." Elgar said.

"What are you staring at, huh?" Divatox asked.

"Yeah, what are you staring at?" Elgar repeated, as the figure turned around, and walked past the Putra Pod.

Elgar sniggered as Divatox huffed.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_Set..._

She stands in the engine room and smiles.

_..controls to..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_..outer..._

Ashley holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_..space now._

She stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

Cassie holds up her Satellite Stunner in space, and then she smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher than..._

Carlos holds up his Lunar Lance, and then smiles on the bridge.

_..ever..._

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

TJ holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_..before._

He spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

_Rangers..._

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space._

Divatox looks through her periscope.

Hilary Shepard Turner  
as Divatox

The Rangers zap up towards the Astro Megaship.

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle flies towards the Astro Megaship.

_Go Power Rangers_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle spins around as it kept flying.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, go, go, fly_

The Rangers all stare out of the shuttle's cockpit, and look at the Astro Megaship floating above Earth on a space carrier.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

A rocket shoots down towards Earth.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Divatox walked through some of the sliver things.

"Make way for the Queen of all Evil!" she announced, pushing past them. "Move it! Ooh. You'd make a nice pair of earrings, you two would."

She then laughed, as she and Elgar walked towards a long table, with a bunch of food and drinks on.

"I'm here now. The party can begin." Divatox announced.

"Allow me, Auntie D." Elgar said, pulling a chair out.

"But of course." Divatox said, as she sat in it.

Rita and Goldar then sat down beside each other, while Master Vile and the Putra Pod sat on either side of Divatox. Astronema then sat down between the Putra Pod and Gen. Havoc, while Lord Zedd sat down between his father-in-law and wife.

"Here you go." Elgar said, before sitting down beside his Aunt.

The cloaked figure sat at the end of the table, beside Gen. Havoc. Finster sat down on Goldar's right, while Machina sat at his right, and Mondo stood up at the end of the table.

"Ah. Snake soufflé, my favourite." Lord Zedd said, as he began to pick up some of the food.

The cloaked figure turned to everyone down the table, as Astronema suddenly turned to him, making him turn away. Astronema kept one eye on him, when lighting went off overhead, freaking everyone out, until Dark Spector himself showed up - who looked exactly like Maligore, only much larger.

"I am Dark Spector, monarch of all that is evil! I have captured the mighty Zordon, and am draining him of his powers!" he announced, as he held Zordon in the palm of his hand, a small lave flow at the bottom of his energy tube. "As his strength drains, the lava will rise, extinguishing the power forever!"

Lord Zedd stood up and picked up a glass of black liquid.

"Ah, this calls for a lava juice toast." he declared. "To the universe..."

"Yeah." Rita said, as everyone else lifted their glasses up.

"..a universe that shall belong to the Dark Spector!" Lord Zedd toasted.

They all drank from their glasses, as Dark Spector laughed. They all quickly put their cups down, except for the cloaked figure, who hadn't even touched his.

"Hey, you!" Divatox called, staring at him. "You in the end in the cape!"

The figure turned to her, as Astronema turned to him.

"What are you; too good to drink with us?" Divatox inquired.

Machina got up from her seat.

"Who are you?!" she demanded, pointing at the figure.

Astronema got up and turned to Machina.

"He's a spy!" she realized, snarling as she turned back to the figure.

The sliver things all got ready to fight, as the figure got up from his seat.

"What?!" Rita exclaimed.

"A spy?!" Lord Zedd questioned, completely shocked.

Divatox hit the table with her fist as they all got up.

"Well, get him!" she commanded.

"Uh! Unbelievable!" Lord Zedd grumbled.

The figure turned to all the monsters, then backed away as they came closer to him.

One of the sliver things then tired to punch him as it charged at him, but missed as he ducked, then he blocked a punch from another, before elbowing it in the face, knocking it back. He then jumped onto the chair he'd sat on, then kicked Havoc in the face, knocking him down.

He then brought out a drill like saber, then ran along the table while holding it.

"Hey!" Divatox complained.

"Get him!" Astronema ordered.

One of the sliver things tried to hit the figure with its blade, but he knocked it away with his saber.

"Do something, would ya?!" Divatox demanded, as the figure spun around on the table - blocking a strike from Elgar's sword as he did.

The figure stopped spinning around, then hit one of the sliver things with his saber, knocking it down, and then kicked another in the face.

"Move!" Divatox bellowed.

Lord Zedd took his staff of a Cog.

"Now I'm _really_ mad!" he growled.

"Yeah." Rita grinned.

Lord Zedd tried to hit the figure with his staff, but he blocked it with his saber, getting their weapons locked.

"Who is this intruder?" Dark Spector questioned.

The figure pushed Lord Zedd's staff back, along with him, then got up.

"Get him, Zeddie!" Rita cried.

The figure rolled forward on the table, but then Goldar grabbed his cloak.

"Huh?" the figure muttered.

Goldar ripped the cloak off of him, shocking everyone in the room.

"This can't be?" Lord Zedd gasped.

Astronema's eyes widened in shock, before she frowned.

The figure was actually a Red Power Ranger, with white gloves and boots, as well as a line along his shoulders and chest, which had six different colored squares on - left to right, one black, one yellow, one red, one orange, one pink, one blue. He also had two white lines along his helmet, one below, one above his visor, which had four sharp corners on - the upper two being slightly longer than the bottom two. He also had a white belt on, with a buckle that looked like an M shape, a yellow neck shape, a sliver mouthpiece without a lip piece, and he had a black circle on top, which had a computer symbol on, and a blaster in a holder on his belt.

The Ranger readied himself as the monsters had him surrounded.

"Destroy him!" Dark Spector commanded.

The Ranger put his saber in his left hand, then held his right out with his fingers apart.

"Galaxy Glider, hang ten!" he shouted, clutching his fist, and then pulled it back.

A glider board then showed up out of nowhere, and flew towards the Ranger, knocking Elgar and one of the sliver things over as it did. The Ranger then jumped onto it, and then it flew away, the wind of it knocking Rita and Divatox over.

"Wha!" they yelped.

Astronema snarled as the Ranger flew towards Dark Spector, who then tried to grab him as he flew past him.

"Whoa!" the Ranger gasped, turning to the giant.

Dark Spector growled, then breathed fire out of his mouth at the Ranger, but missed as he ducked, while his glider sped up.

"Yeah!" he whooped, getting up once the fire was out of range.

"The spy knows my plans!" Dark Spector scowled, looking down at his followers. "He must be stopped!"

Divatox got up.

"Watch it, sister!" she sneered, walking over Rita's back.

"Ugh!" Rita moaned.

"Excuse me, your evilness. Let me go after him?" Divatox requested, wanting approval.

Rita got up and grabbed her cape.

"I assure you, I..." Divatox said, as Rita pulled her cape, and then laughed as she fell over.

"Can it, sister. You couldn't catch a cold!" Rita smirked.

Divatox picked up an apple as she got up.

"Let me go for him?" Rita requested. "I-"

Divatox cut her off but putting the apple in her mouth.

"Hi." she said, before taking her cape off. "Remember me?"

Rita took the apple out of her mouth.

"You remind me so much of my fiancée..." Divatox began, before Rita pulled on her hair.

Rita laughed as she twirled Divatox around by her hair.

"If you just give me a chance, I..." Divatox pleaded, as Rita kept twirling her around.

"Silence!" Dark Spector barked, as lighting went off around him. "Astronema, you will take the Dark Fortress, and destroy the meddler!"

Astronema smiled as everyone else turned to her, and the sliver things.

"Show off." Divatox scoffed, as Rita huffed.

Divatox spat, as Astronema then vanished, followed by the sliver things.

* * *

Meanwhile, NASADA's space shuttle was flying through space, as the Turbo Rangers all stared out of the front window.

"It's so beautiful." Cassie admitted.

Carlos nodded.

"It sure is." Mel agreed.

"Yeah." Carlos said softly.

TJ turned and walked towards Alpha - who was still in his seat.

"So, Alpha, how long till we get to Eltar?" he asked, sitting down.

"Eltar is creepy lingway, a way too..." Alpha began, but his voice then went haywire.

The other Rangers all turned to him.

"What did he say?" Mel asked confused.

"You got me." Ashley shrugged.

"What's up, Alpha?" Carlos asked, as they walked towards him - except Cassie.

TJ helped Alpha up, as he mumbled something they couldn't understand.

"You're not feeling too well?" Ashley asked, touching his hand.

"Achoo!" Alpha sneezed, making Ashley and Mel back away slightly. "Air tox's are find Diva and n-o."

"We better check him out." TJ suggested.

Carlos opened up Alpha's back, and then pulled a chip out, before looking at it carefully.

"His speech circuit board is history." he explained.

"Must've been damaged during the Power Chamber explosion." TJ deduced.

"And perhaps the movement of the shuttle might've made it a lot worse." Mel added.

"Whoa!" they all yelped, as the shuttle stopped moving suddenly.

"What was that?" Ashley questioned.

The Rangers all ran towards Cassie, who spotted a spaceship hovering above a planet.

"It's gonna hit us!" Cassie gasped.

TJ ran towards the control panel, and then pressed a button on it.

"This is a space shuttle." he explained. "Veer away! You're on a collision course!"

"Wait, wait!" Cassie said, getting TJ to gathered behind the others. "It's...it's opening up."

The front of the spaceship opened up, then two green lights zapped out of it, and hit the shuttle, pulling the shuttle towards it like a tractor beam, then the shuttle turned around 180 degrees.

"It's pulling us in." Cassie said.

"Like a tractor beam?" Mel asked.

"Uh-huh." Cassie answered.

"Who?" Carlos wondered.

"Looks like we're gonna find out." TJ sighed.

"Well, let's hope their friendly." Mel gulped.

The spaceship kept pulling the shuttle towards it, then the two ships locked together, and then the spaceship closed up again.

A little later, TJ peeked out through a door on the spaceship, and looked down a corridor, but saw no one around. He turned to the others, then motioned them to follow him with his head, then they all walked down the corridor slowly, looking around as they did.

"'Astro Megaship'?" Cassie questioned, seeing a sign with the words on.

"Cool name." Mel admitted.

They kept walking down the corridor, then Carlos spotted a small black thing on a wall with a red light. The light scanned him, with the word 'DECA' on the bottom, and the words 'Quantron scanner' at the top, which included a picture of one of the sliver things.

As Alpha and the Rangers kept walking down the corridor, the light turned to them all. They then turned right as they kept looking around, but then TJ stopped them all, as he stared at an open door, showing some controls. He then motioned - with his fingers - Mel and Cassie to lean on one side of the corridor, and then motioned Carlos to lean on the other. They began to approach the doorway, as Alpha began to mumble something.

"Shh." Ashley shushed, her finger over her mouth. "You stay here. Stay here."

The Rangers walked on slowly, Ashley being on the same side of the corridor as the boys, then when they got close, Mel and Cassie joined the others. TJ and Carlos peeked into the room, as Alpha mumbled nervously, then TJ turned to the others and nodded. He entered the room slowly, followed by Cassie, Carlos, Mel and Ashley, and then looked up at a big gadget that glowed brightly.

"Whoa." TJ said amazed. "You think this is the engine?"

"It looks like it might be the engine, but who knows?" Carlos questioned.

"Well, if it is, I'm _not_ even sure my dad could fix it if it broke." Mel admitted.

"I'm starting to wonder if there's anybody on this ship." TJ said.

"Yeah, it's really weird." Cassie admitted.

Outside, Alpha was approached the door as he mumbled.

Carlos looked up at another light, which had the words 'Identify: Retina search' and 'DECA' on. The Rangers then all walked out of the room.

"Come on, let's keep searching." Cassie suggested.

They and Alpha then walked down the corridor, then TJ turned to them all.

"Ashley, you, Mel and Carlos check in there." TJ instructed, pointing to his right. "Me and Cassie will go this way."

As he and Cassie walked down the left corridor, the others walked down the right, and came into a room which they then looked around. They saw all sorts of controls, six tubes with different colors in - one blue, one yellow, one orange, one red, one pink, one black - and a couple of tables. They also saw six lockers of some sort - one with each color matching the tubes - and a glass map of a galaxy of some sort on one of the controls.

Carlos walked further ahead, and looked around more carefully, then the girls followed, before Ashley spotted another control panel, with a door underneath.

"'Synthetron'." she said, reading the title.

Mel turned to her, as Carlos looked at the glass map.

"Wonder what that means?" Mel wondered.

Carlos touched the map carefully, as Ashley pressed a few buttons on the Synthetron.

"Careful, Ash." Mel cautioned, as they didn't know what it could do.

Ashley pressed one more button on the Synthetron, then it beeped. She opened the door, and then saw a sandwich and two metal flasks on the other side.

"Wow." she said amazed. "Look!"

Carlos turned to her, as Mel leaned in closer.

"This machine, it makes any kind of food you want." Ashley explained.

She picked up the sandwich and one of the flasks, as TJ and Cassie came towards them.

"We can't find anyone." TJ explained, as Cassie shook her head.

Carlos approached one of the tables, and saw a plate of food on it. He carefully picked it up, and then sniffed it, before putting it back down.

"Well, somebody _was_ here recently." he said, turning to the others. "This food's still warm."

"Whoever was here must've left in a hurry then." Mel deduced.

Up above, another of the lights was watching the five of them and Alpha, before they walked out of the room.

They then walked past another doorway, but then stopped and looked through it, seeing more controls, as well as a bunch twirling seats - some in the middle, some on either end of the room - and a pair of handles.

"This is amazing." Cassie commented.

"This must be the ship's bridge." Carlos deduced.

They all walked onto the bridge, and looked around in amazement.

"Wow." Ashley wowed.

"Cool." Mel said.

"So where is everybody?" Cassie wondered.

Carlos sat down in one of the chairs on the right side of the bridge, while TJ walked towards the front window.

"I don't get it." he said. "Somebody brought us here on purpose."

"Yeah, but why?" Ashley wondered, amazed. "And who?"

Carlos got up from the seat, as another light stared at him.

Alpha pressed some buttons on one of the controls on the left side of the room.

"Careful, Alpha." TJ cautioned, walking towards him. "Do you know what you're doing?"

"Course of..." Alpha replied. "Um, teeth, doing..."

He mumbled something they couldn't understand.

"Whatever you say." TJ said uneasy. "I guess."

"Screen view open..." Alpha mumbled.

TJ turned to the window, which turned into a screen, showing an orange planet, as the others walked towards the screen.

"It's incredible." Carlos said amazed.

"Alpha, what planet is that?" TJ asked.

"I, uh, read the page..." Alpha replied mumbled.

"Maybe we can figure out where we are." TJ hoped.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Red Ranger was racing away through space on his Galaxy Glider, when he suddenly turned around.

"Whoa!" he gasped, as two starships came up behind him.

Each fighter was piloted by one of the sliver things, then they both fired lasers at the Ranger. He defected some of the blasts with his saber, when one of the fighters hit him so rapidly, it caused him to drop his saber.

He turned around and glided off, as the sliver things pressed buttons on their fighters controls. Lasers came out of the fighters, which missed the gilder, as the Ranger kept turning back, while the gilder sped up.

"Okay. Here I come." he grunted, as he turned the gilder 180 degrees.

He raced towards the two fighters, while bringing out his blaster.

"Astro Blaster, duel mode!" he shouted, taking the top half off, splitting it in half. "Fire!"

He fired both blasters, which hit the fighters.

"See ya." he smirked, flying past them.

The lasers from the blasters then hit the fighters, destroying them as the Ranger began gilding downwards towards his saber, which was tumbled around. Once he got close to it, he grabbed it - his Astro Blaster now whole and put away again.

"Gotcha." he said. "Alright, time to get back to the ship."

He waved his saber around, as he flew off through space, then his gilder dashed away.

* * *

A little later, it reached the Astro Megaship, and went inside.

On the bridge, Alpha was pressing some of the controls, as TJ, Mel and Ashley all looked at some of the wall controls.

"Teej, AJ, Mellie, I need more..." he said mumbled, getting the Rangers attention.

The three ran towards him, and then he mumbled in gibberish.

"What, Alpha?" Mel asked confused.

The back door on their right opened up, and the Red Ranger walked in, as they all turned to him, looking shocked.

"Hi. Uh...this isn't what it must look like to you." TJ assured, as the Ranger backed away slightly. "We didn't come here by choice. It... Sorry if we startled you... Is this your ship?"

"This is amazing." Carlos said, as he and Cassie walked down a nearby corridor.

Cassie then stopped them as she spotted the Ranger, who turned left and saw them. He pressed a button on the door control, and then ran off as the door began to lower down.

"Hey, wait!" Cassie called, as she and Carlos ran after him.

TJ ran towards the door, and then rolled under it just before it closed shut. Ashley and Mel then saw the Ranger run past the other door.

"TJ!" Ashley called, as they ran towards it.

"Wait up!" Mel called.

They then bumped into the others.

"This way." Ashley said, pointing left.

"Let's go!" TJ ordered, as they ran down the corridor.

They then briefly saw a trapdoor close, and ran towards it. Once there, TJ lifted it up, showing a ladder, which he then began to climb down. Cassie then followed him down, followed by Carlos as his feet touched the floor. Ashley then followed him down, as Cassie reached the bottom, then Mel followed as Carlos reached the bottom.

"We have to find him." Carlos said, as they looked around, as Ashley reached the bottom.

Mel then reached the bottom, then hey all walked down a corridor, just as Alpha climbed down the ladder, and followed them slowly.

The Red Ranger then showed up in front of the others, shocking them slightly. He then sent a kick at TJ, who blocked it with his forearms, but it knocked him back slightly.

"Hey!" Carlos complained, ducking under a kick from the Ranger.

"We're not here..." Mel began, before she dodged a side kick from the Ranger.

The Ranger then spun around, and faced them all.

"Wait! We don't want to fight." TJ begged, as the Ranger sent a kick at them.

The Ranger then elbowed Mel in the chest, knocking her back slightly, as Ashley and Cassie ran around him.

"No!" Ashley and TJ cried, as Ashley grabbed the Ranger's arm as he sent a punch at Carlos - who dodged it.

He broke free of Ashley's grip, then spun around and sent a kick at TJ, who ducked under it.

"We're not gonna hurt you." Carlos promised.

Cassie ran in front of the Ranger.

"Hold it!" she pleaded, as Ashley grabbed him from behind.

"Ringers!" Alpha exclaimed, coming up behind Ashley, making her let go of the Ranger.

They all then turned to him.

**(outer space)**

A spaceship shaped like a Sphinx fired lasers from its top at the Astro Megaship, which hit it.

**(Megaship)**

The whole ship shook, causing everyone to fall over.

The Red Ranger then ran towards an open door.

"Wait!" Ashley called, getting back up.

Once inside the door, the Ranger hit some buttons on the control, as the door closed from both sides - reveling itself to be an elevator. The ship shook again, knocking the Rangers back down.

"Ow!" Ashley moaned.

TJ got up and ran to the elevator door, and then tried to pull it open.

"Was that... I mean that was a..." Cassie began, as the others all got up.

"A Red Ranger." Carlos finished.

"It looked like it." Ashley breathed. "But why would he attack us?"

"This must be _his_ ship." TJ realized. "He thought we were enemies."

"Well, that would explain why he attacked us." Mel deduced.

"Somebody must be after him." TJ realized.

On the bridge, the Red Ranger ran out of the elevator towards the controls.

"Astronema!" he gasped, as the alarm blared.

The ship then shook again.

**(below deck)**

The Rangers bumped into the wall near the elevator door.

"I'd say you're right." Ashley told TJ.

"But who?" Mel wondered.

"We gotta find another way." TJ realized, knowing they had to help the Ranger that just attacked them.

They then all ran down the corridor, Ashley clutching her right arm as they did.

**(outer space)**

The Sphinx ship moved closer towards the Astro Megaship.

"Fire again!" Astronema commanded, standing on the bridge with some of her foot soldiers.

The Sphinx ship fired more lasers at the Astro Megaship.

**(the bridge)**

The Red Ranger moaned as he held onto the controls as he was knocked slightly.

"DECA, full power to the Astro Thrusters!" he ordered, as he grabbed the handles.

"The engines are disabled." DECA reported, which was the small black thing with the red light all over the ship.

The Ranger moaned as he held on, and then pressed some buttons on the controls.

"On screen." he said.

The screen then showed a wire hanging loose from the engine, which caused it to power down.

"Oh, no!" the Ranger gasped.

He pressed some buttons on the controls, which showed the Sphinx ship getting closer to the Astro Megaship. It then fired more lasers at the Megaship, which hit it and caused it to shake.

"Uh!" the Ranger moaned, holding on.

**(below deck)**

The other Rangers all walked down a corridor, when the shaking of the ship made them bump into a wall.

"The engine room!" Cassie gasped, staring at it.

The others turned, and saw flashes coming out of the room.

"Let's check it out." TJ decided.

They all walked down the corridor towards it.

**(Outer space)**

The Astro Megaship dived down towards the planet it was orbiting.

"Hold your fire!" Astronema ordered onboard the Sphinx ship. "That was too easy."

**(Megaship)**

The Rangers below deck kept moving towards the engine room, then TJ put his hand through the door - as it was only partly open. He then pulled it open, as Cassie and Mel helped, then all five of them entered the room.

Alpha walked down the corridor and followed them.

The Rangers looked around inside the room, before TJ spotted the loose wire.

"It's that cable!" he shouted, pointing at it. "It came unplugged."

"We've gotta plug it back in then to power up the engines." Mel realized.

"Come on." TJ said, as he spotted a small ladder, leading to a balcony that went around the engine.

He began climbing up it as Alpha came into the room.

**(the bridge)**

The Red Ranger tried to steady the ship, but his attempts were in vain.

"200 metres and falling." DECA reported.

**(outer space)**

The Astro Megaship dived faster towards the planet's surface.

**(engine room)**

TJ was now leaning over the balcony, trying to reach for the loose plug, as his friends held him tight.

"Come on, Teej!" Mel said.

TJ then managed to grab the plug, and then plugged it back into the engine.

"Alpha, try the engines now!" Carlos grunted.

Alpha - who was standing by one of the controls on the floor - pressed some buttons on it, powering up the engine.

"Right on." he said mumbled, holding his thumb up.

The engine glowed brightly, as TJ held his thumb up.

**(the bridge)**

The Red Ranger kept trying to steady the ship.

"Astro Thrusters are back online." DECA reported.

The Ranger turned to her.

"What?!" he gasped, completely shocked.

He pressed some buttons on the controls, and then looked up at the screen, which showed the others in the engine room.

"They were telling my the_ truth _after all." he realized, feeling guilty for attacking them.

He grabbed the handles.

"Astro Thrusters, full power now!" he shouted, pulling them back.

**(the planet)**

The Astro Megaship pulled itself up as it kept getting closer to the planet's surface.

**(the bridge)**

"This planet's gravitational pull is too strong!" the Red Ranger moaned.

**(the planet)**

The Astro Megaship pulled up slightly.

**(the bridge)**

The Red Ranger pulled on the handles to get it up, but it wouldn't work.

**(the planet)**

The Astro Megaship then crashed onto the planet, but luckily, landed on its landing gear - which didn't include wheels.

**(the bridge)**

"Arghhh!" the Red Ranger moaned, as he was flung forward by the shock of the impact.

He then fell over one of the controls.

**(engine room)**

The other Rangers all fell to the floor by the impact.

**(the planet)**

The Astro Megaship skidded along the surface, but then finally stopped.

**(engine room)**

The Rangers moaned as they tried to get up.

**(the bridge)**

The alarm blared, as the Red Ranger lied on his back. He then sat up as the power came back on, and looked at the planet's surface through the screen.

"That was close." he admitted, as he got up.

He caught his breath, before he turned and ran to the elevator.

"I better find the intruders." he said.

Once inside the elevator, he pressed some buttons on the controls as the door closed behind him.

Once it was down on the right floor, he ran out of it, then ran along a corridor towards the engine room. Once he made it to the doorway, he saw Alpha and the others get back up to their feet.

"Who are you?!" he demanded.

"We're the Power Rangers." TJ answered.

"Power Rangers?" the Red Ranger questioned quietly.

"From the Planet Earth." TJ explained.

"Sensors indicate that Astronema's ship is landing." DECA reported, getting the Red Ranger's attention.

He then ran off, leaving everyone else confused.

"Who's Astronema?" Mel wondered.

"You got me." Carlos shrugged.

"Come on." TJ said, as they all ran out the door.

"Oh, yo!" Alpha groaned mumbled, as he followed.

* * *

A little later, the Red Ranger was back behind the handles of the controls on the bridge, when the elevator behind him opened up, and the others and Alpha all came in.

"Astronema's forces are disembarking." DECA reported.

"Quantrons!" the Red Ranger exclaimed.

"What's a Quantron?" Ashley questioned.

Mel shrugged her shoulders, as the Red Ranger fiddled with the controls. The screen then showed the planet's surface, as a bunch of Quantrons - which were the sliver things - arrived on the surface.

"I think that answers your question." Mel told Ashley.

"Believe me, we are the Power Rangers." TJ told the Red Ranger.

He turned to the others, and then back to the Ranger.

"Well, at least we _were_ the Power Rangers." he corrected. "It's a long story, but right now we're on our way to Eltar to save Zordon."

The Ranger turned back to him slightly.

"DECA, what's our status?" he asked the computer. "Can we take off?"

"The Mega Accelerator is disabled." DECA reported. "Launch is impossible."

The Red Ranger shook his head in disbelieve.

"Mega Lasers are also down." DECA reported. "Mega decks 5 and 6 are on auxiliary power."

TJ turned to his friends, knowing that couldn't be good news.

The Red Ranger stared at the Quantrons on the screen.

**(planet's surface)**

The Quantrons began approaching the Astro Megaship.

_"The Quantrons are_ _nearing..."_

**(the bridge)**

"..attack position against the Megaship." DECA reported.

The Red Ranger turned around, and ran through a gap between TJ and Carlos towards the elevator.

"Open the outer space hatch!" he ordered, turning around.

The door began to close, when TJ grabbed the ends of it, and pulled it open.

"We're coming with you!" he said determined.

He and the other Rangers piled into the elevator, then turned around as the door closed.

"Oh, good...Rangers..." Alpha mumbled, waving.

**(planet's surface)**

The Quantrons came closer to the Megaship, when the six Rangers came running out of it and towards them.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space._

"Power down!" the Red Ranger shouted, de-morphing himself.

The others all stare at him.

In the engine room, the Red Ranger holds onto the ladder, as the others - except Carlos - stand behind him.

"You're planetary Rangers, from Earth." he said. "What do you know about space?"

The Sphinx ship comes down onto the planet's surface and fires at the Rangers - except for Red. They all run away as a bunch of Quantrons lied down, making the lasers him them instead of themselves.

"Quantrons!" Cassie exclaimed, turning to them.

"Oh, no." Mel gulped.

The Rangers begin to fight them.

Ashley dodges past one, Carlos runs and ducks as another tries to hit him, Mel jumps up as a third tries to hit her in the leg with its blade, Cassie sends a kick at a fourth, and TJ dodges past a fifth.

The Quantrons then grab the Rangers, preventing them from moving - TJ getting pushed to the ground.

"Destroy them!" Astronema commanded onboard the Sphinx ship.

The Rangers - now all morphed - run away as more explosions go off behind them. Two fighters then swoop down and chase after them, firing lasers at them, which then knock them to the ground.


	31. From Out of Nowhere Part 2

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Astronema got up from her seat.

"He's a spy!" she snarled, turning to the Red Ranger in his cloak.

The Red Ranger stands on the table as everyone looked shocked.

_..the Red Ranger escapes the..._

He flies past Dark Spector on his Galaxy Glider, as the giant tries to grab him.

_..the grasp of Dark Spector..._

The shuttle gets pulled towards the Astro Megaship via tractor beam.

_..while the Rangers are pulled in the Megaship._

Both ships then lock together.

The Red Ranger then finds the others in a corridor.

He then stands in a doorway from the bridge, as TJ, Mel, Ashley and Alpha look at him.

"Who are you?" TJ asked. "Is this _your_ ship?"

The Sphinx ship shows up and fires lasers at the Astro Megaship.

_Astronema attacks the Megaship..._

The Megaship then skids to a landing on the planet.

_..causing it to crash on the planet below._

Quantrons being approaching the Megaship.

"Qantrons are nearing attack position." DCEA reported.

The Red Ranger stands in the elevator shaft.

"Open the outer space hatch!" he ordered.

TJ grabs the door as it began to close, and then pulls it open.

"We're coming with you!" he said determined.

* * *

The six Rangers all charged at the Quantrons.

"Let's get 'em!" the Red Ranger shouted.

They then began to fight the Quantrons.

The Red Ranger hit ones blade with the back of his hand, then punched it in the chest, then blocked another's blade with his hand.

TJ grabbed ones blade, and then pushed it away. He then wrapped his arms around another's chest as it came at him, before it hit him in the chest with its knee.

Ashley - crouched down - knocked ones blade away from her, then she kicked it in the leg.

Mel ducked as one tired to slice her with its blade, then she got up and grabbed the blade, before kicking it in the chest.

One kicked Carlos in the chest, knocking him back slightly, then he grabbed another's blade as it tried to hit him with it.

One kicked Cassie in the back, knocking her down, but then she kicked another in the chest before getting back up, and then she kicked another's blade away from her.

The Red Ranger grabbed one by the arm as it tried to hit him with its blade, then he elbowed it in the shoulder, knocking it down. He then turned to another and blocked a blade attack from it, then elbowed a third in the chest as it came up behind him.

TJ grabbed one as it jumped at him, and then he pulled it down. He then blocked a punch from another, before punching it twice in the chest, but then it kicked him in the arm, and then another jumped and kicked him in the chest, knocking him down.

One then tripped Carlos up with its blade, knocking him down, but then he rolled away as another tried to hit him with its blade.

One then jumped and grabbed Mel by the shoulders, and then pulled her to the ground, before it rolled away and got back up.

The Red Ranger kicked one in the chest, then pulled his leg back to kick another in the chest, knocking it into some more, which caught it. He the ran towards them, then jumped up, and kicked it right in the chest, knocking it down onto the others, like they were bowling pins. He landed on the ground, and then did his fighting pose, which holding his right fist up near his left shoulder, then he held his left hand up over his head like a chopper, and held his right hand near his chest like a sideways chopper.

"Yeah!" he whooped, doing it. "That'll teach you."

"Carlos!" Cassie called.

"Huh?" the Red Ranger muttered.

He turned to Cassie as she came up behind Carlos, and then they stood back to back.

A Quantron came up behind the Red Ranger.

TJ jumped and kicked a Quantron in the chest, knocking it back, and then Mel spun around and tackled it from behind. They both then ran towards Ashley and helped her up.

"Thanks." she said, as they stood together.

Quantrons surrounded them, before Ashley spotted the one coming up behind the Red Ranger.

"Red Ranger!" she called.

The Red Ranger turned around as the Quantron lifted its blade up.

"Huh?" he muttered, before he grabbed the end of the blade.

He then pulled the blade down, then elbowed the Quantron in the chest, then lifted the blade up, then punched the Quantron in the chest twice, and then uppercut punched it, knocking it down.

A few more then gathered around it and helped it up, and then they all ran away.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_Set..._

She stands in the engine room and smiles.

_..controls to..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_..outer..._

Ashley holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_..space..._

She stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..now._

Cassie holds up her Satellite Stunner in space, and then she smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

Andros holds up his Spiral Saber in space, and then he smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

_..than ever.._

Carlos holds up his Lunar Lance, and then smiles on the bridge.

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_..before._

TJ holds up his Astro Axe in space, and then he spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

Astronema stands on her bridge in darkness.

_Rangers..._

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_..in Space._

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Go Power Rangers_

Ecliptor shows up out of the ground.

_Go Power Rangers_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle spins around as it kept flying.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, go, go, fly_

The Astro Megaship transforms into the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Go Power Rangers  
_

A rocket shoots down towards Earth.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

TJ ran towards his friends as they all caught their breaths - Carlos lying on the ground, while Cassie and Mel were both crouched, and Ashley was touching her knees. TJ then helped Cassie up, as Mel got up, and then Ashley pulled Carlos up.

"You okay?" TJ asked, as the Red Ranger turned to them.

"Ah, yeah!" Cassie moaned in pain. "I think so."

"Another broken?" Ashley asked Carlos.

"Nothing I know of." Carlos replied.

"I thought the Piranhatrons were tough, but those Quantrons make them look like a bunch of nice fish." Mel sighed.

The Red Ranger crossed his arms over his helmet.

"Power down!" he shouted, lowering them.

He de-morphed, reveling himself to be a white man with bleached blonde and black hair, which went past his shoulders, and brown eyes. He wore a red shirt, black boots, a grey jacket and pants. His jacket had the M belt bucket symbol from his Ranger suit on the back, as well as a red triangle on a black circle on his left breast area, a white rectangle on his right breast area, which had a red line going through it, and he had a black rectangle over the triangle, with a yellow oval, and the squares from the Ranger suit on it.

The others all looked shocked, as they didn't expect it. They all approached him carefully, then Ashley began to circle around him, and then poked his left shoulder from behind.

"You're human." she said.

"What would you expect?" the Ranger asked.

"I don't know; I mean... You're _not_ from Earth, are you?" Ashley inquired.

"Earth_ isn't_ the only place where humans live." the Ranger explained. "I'm from a Space Colony, KO-35, it's in the Karova System."

"So you're, from outta space?" TJ asked, surprised.

The Ranger answered by nodding.

Carlos chuckled. "Incredible." he said amazed.

"Wow." Mel said, her eyes wide.

Cassie walked towards the Ranger.

"Well, hey, I'm Cassie." she said. "It's really nice to meet you."

"And, I'm Ashley." Ashley said, blushing.

"I'm Mel."

"Carlos."

"TJ."

He held his hand out, as the Ranger backed away slightly, thinking he was gonna get attacked.

The others all looked at him, a bit shocked by his reaction, before he shook TJ's hand.

"TJ. I'm called, Andros." he said.

A static sound then went off.

_"Andros, I have completed the damage assessment." _DECA reported.

Andros brought his morpher up.

"Alright, I'm on my way." he said.

He then walked off, then Cassie and Mel walked towards Ashley. Cassie then poked Ashley on the arm, getting her attention.

"You're human." Cassie smirked.

"Really smooth, Ashley." Mel teased.

TJ and Carlos chuckled, as Ashley looked embarrassed.

"I don't know." she blushed, as Cassie and Mel both hugged her from the sides. "He could've been a giant lizard."

The girls all giggled as they walked towards the Megaship.

* * *

Later, Carlos was onboard the Astro Megaship, trying to fix Alpha's voice in the engine room. He held some weird looking device against Alpha's back, while looking at it carefully.

"Here, Alpha." he said, handing Alpha the device.

"Connect terminal B-3-4 to terminal M-7-8." DECA instructed.

"Easy for you to say." Carlos scoffed. "Do you know how _many_ little terminals are in here?"

"3 billion, 4 million, 7 hundred thousand, 9 hundred and 3." DECA answered.

Carlos put some cutters into Alpha's back, but then pulled away when a spark came out.

"Achoo!" Alpha sneezed, as smoke came out of him.

"Gesundheit." DECA said.

"Ah. Not fanny, sooup." Alpha said mumbled, before he laughed.

"I'm sorry, Alpha. It's pretty complex in here." Carlos apologised.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andros was pressing buttons on the outside panel of the NASADA space shuttle - which was now on the planet's surface - as the other Rangers came up behind him.

"If the space shuttle can't make it to Eltar, we'll set a new course for the Cimmerian Planet." TJ decided.

"They've already left the Cimmerian Planet." Andros explained.

"How do you?" TJ inquired.

"I was just there." Andros answered.

"Well, Zordon, did you see him?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." Andros answered.

"Well, what's happening to him?" Mel asked.

"Dark Spector has Zordon and he's draining all his powers." Andros explained, before he walked off slightly.

He picked up something from a tool chest, which he'd put down on a rock.

"But, if Zordon loses all his powers..." TJ began frantically.

"We're all history!" Cassie realized.

Andros held the device against the control panel.

"Zordon is strong." he explained. "It's gonna take some time before Dark Spector can take away all the power."

"By how long is 'some time'?" Mel inquired.

"That, I don't know." Andros admitted. "But it gives _me _some time."

Cassie looked confused.

"You?" she questioned. "We're all in this together."

Andros turned to her, and _didn't_ answer, before closing the panel. He then walked off, as the other four looked confused, before they followed him.

* * *

Back onboard the Megaship, Carlos kept trying to fix Alpha, when the other five all came into the engine room.

"..but we all have the same goal: to protect Zordon." TJ said, as Andros approached the ladder.

"You're planetary Rangers, from Earth." Andros said, holding onto the ladder. "What do you know about space?"

The others turned to each other.

"Nothing, I guess." TJ answered, as Cassie walked towards Carlos.

"Exactly." Andros said, as he began to climb the ladder.

"But aren't we all Rangers despite that?" Mel asked.

Andros ignored her as he kept climbing, then walked along the balcony.

"DECA, let's test the engines." he said, holding a scanner, as he approached the place TJ had reconnected the loose plug.

"I am beginning engine test sequence now." DECA reported.

The engine began to glow brightly, as the others turned to Carlos, Cassie and Alpha.

"Carlos, any luck?" TJ asked.

"I can't fix his speech board." Carlos explained regretfully, as Andros climbed back down the ladder. "We'll have to wait till we get back to Earth."

"Let me see?" Andros asked, approaching them.

Ashley and Mel moved out of the way, then leaned forward and looked at Alpha's back.

"Come on, Alpha." he said, leading Alpha away.

"Well, listen, if Dark Spector has Zordon, where do we go next?" Ashley questioned.

Andros began working on Alpha.

"Alpha, what is your mission?" he asked, as he began to work on Alpha.

"My mission is to protect the Power Rangers." Alpha answered, his voice changing with every word.

The other Rangers turned to him.

"And their quest to protect the universe from the forces of evil." Alpha went on.

Andros put his tool down, then took the one Alpha had hold of.

"One goal, one team, known as the Power Rangers." Alpha finished.

Andros held the device at Alpha's back, then put it down and closed Alpha's back up.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed, his voice completely different as he walked towards the others. "I _can _speak again. This is fantastic, I thought I'd never be understood again. Yippie!"

"I _don't_ have a computer chip with his _old_ voice." Andros explained.

"Oh, that's alright, Andros." Alpha said, turning to him. "I'm quite happy with this one, thank you."

The girls giggled.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha whooped, turning to the Rangers.

"Yeah." Carlos said. "Thanks, man."

Cassie giggled as Alpha turned to her, while Andros walked towards the door.

"Andros." Cassie said, getting him to stop and turn to them. "Where are you going now?"

"I'm gonna check out your space shuttle." Andros explained.

"Why?" Mel asked, folding her arms.

"I've gotta make sure it can make it back to Earth." Andros explained, before he walked off.

"Guess he _really_ doesn't want our help." Mel deduced.

"Guess so." TJ said.

* * *

Later, Andros was lying under one of the main controls on the bridge.

"Program the space shuttle for Earth." he ordered.

"Programing now." DECA obeyed.

The elevator opened up, showing Ashley on the other side, who then walked towards Andros.

"Shuttle's ready to go." he told her. "It's programed to take you home."

"Well, how 'bout you?" Ashley asked. "I mean, do _you_ ever go home?"

"To KO-35? No." Andros answered.

He was about to slide out, when Ashley held her hand out.

"Here." she said.

Andros lifted himself up, then turned around and picked up a device, which he began pressing.

"You don't like accepting help, do you?" Ashley inquired.

Andros kept himself quiet, when they both heard a door open behind them. He then turned, and then walked towards the others as they stepped through it.

"You have fuel and supplies." he told them. "Enough to get you back to Earth."

"Thanks." TJ said, holding his hand out.

"Yeah." Carlos said softly.

Andros looked at TJ's hand, before he shook it.

"And good luck." TJ wished.

Andros nodded before they both pulled their hands back. Ashley turned to her friends - as they walked towards the elevator - and Andros, and then followed her friends into the shaft. Once inside, they all turned to Andros.

"DECA, take them to the space hatch." he commanded.

"Mega lift destination: space hatch." DECA said.

The girls all waved as the lift closed on them, TJ and Carlos.

* * *

Later, all five Turbo Rangers were outside the Megaship, then watched as it took off, while standing near the space shuttle. The noise from the engine make a wind which blew at them, and then they all waved at it.

**(Megaship)**

Andros looked at them all through the screen.

**(Planet)**

The Megaship then turned around.

**(Megaship)**

Andros grabbed the handles, and then pulled them back. He looked at the others on the screen, then pushed the handles forward.

**(Planet)**

The Rangers watched as the Megaship shot itself off into space.

"We need to get back and protect the Earth." TJ said. "Let's get going."

They all began walking back towards the shuttle, when Ashley suddenly stopped and looked around.

"You guys, where's Alpha?" she asked, getting the others to stop.

The others looked around, and noticed she was right; Alpha was missing.

"I thought he was with is." Carlos swore.

"Okay, spread out." TJ instructed. "Let's find him before he gets too far."

"Okay, Teej." Mel understood.

TJ, Cassie and Mel walked off in one direction, while Carlos and Ashley walked closer to the shuttle.

**(Space)**

The Astro Megaship zapped through space, as Andros held onto the handles.

**(Planet)**

"Alpha!" TJ called, as the Rangers kept looking around.

"Alpha, where are you?!" Mel called, her hands on either side of her mouth.

"Alpha!" Ashley called. "Alpha, where are you?!"

The five of them then regrouped.

"Nothing." Ashley said. "It's like he just disappeared."

"Well, how?" Mel questioned. "I mean, that's nearly impossible."

Quantrons then showed up behind the five of them, just as Cassie turned around.

"Quantrons." she exclaimed.

"Oh, no." Mel gulped, as they all turned to them.

The Quantrons then charged at them, then they began to fight them.

Ashley dodged past one as it tried to hit her with its blade, Carlos ran and ducked as another tries to hit him with its blade while running past him, then Mel jumped up as a third tried to hit her in the leg with its blade. Cassie spun around and sent a kick at a fourth, TJ dodged past a fifth, then ducked as it tried to hit him with its blade, and Carlos sent a kick at the second, but missed.

Ashley hit one in the chest with her knee, then spun around to kick another, but missed as it ducked. She then dodged as a third tried to hit her while charging at her, then tried to whack a fourth, but it blocked it with its elbow.

TJ rolled forward, then one stomped on his chest, before it lifted its foot up. He then rolled to his left as another tried to punch him, but as he got to his knees and turned to it, it punched him in the chest.

Mel dodged as one tired to kick her, then she kicked it herself in the chest, knocking it back a tiny bit. She then ducked as another came at her from her left and tried to punch her, but then a third came up behind her and kicked her in the back.

Carlos sent a punch at one, which blocked it with its elbow, then it ducked as he tried to whack him in the head. Another then kicked him in the side, knocking him towards a third, which wrapped its arms around his waist.

Cassie sent a whack at one, which blocked it by grabbing her arm, and then it kicked her in the side, making her spin around, before another kicked her in the chest, knocking her down.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Astro Megaship kept flying through space, and then Andros let go of one of the handles.

"Okay, DECA, let's get going." he said, before grabbing the handle again. "Mega accelerator to Hyper Rush 3."

"Hyper Rush 3, accelerating now." DECA reported.

Alpha then came up behind Andros, who then turned to him in shock.

"Alpha, what are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Listen to me, Andros, you're making a _big_ mistake." Alpha said. "Oh! Can't you see, the six of you have the same mission. You're suppose to be a team."

Andros ignored him as he pressed buttons on the controls.

"I believe that Alpha has a vailed point, Andros." DECA admitted.

"Quiet!" Andros ordered, stressed. "Look, I work alone. I _don't_ need them."

"If you're going to rescue, Zordon, you'll need to take all the help you can get." Alpha told him.

Andros didn't answer, but thought silently.

"Think about it." Alpha suggested, before he turned and walked off slightly.

Andros took a deep breath, as he thought back to what the others had told him.

_"Believe me, we are Power Rangers." TJ said._

_"We're all in this together." Cassie said._

_"But aren't we all Rangers despite that?" Mel asked._

_"Here." Ashley said, holding her hand out, as he lied down._

Those words echoed in his head as he thought.

"DECA, turn the Astro Megaship around!" he ordered, giving in.

Alpha pulled his fist back in triumph, then walked towards a door as it opened.

"Reversing ship's course to last destination." DECA said.

The Astro Megaship then turned around 180 degrees, and began heading back towards the planet.

* * *

On the planet, Ashley tried to elbow a Quantron in the chest, but it grabbed her arm, and then pull on it, making her fall to her knees. Another then grabbed her another arm, and then they both lifted her up, holding her tight. Two held hold of Carlos tight, as a third pointed its blade at him, while another two held Mel by the arms as she tried to break free. One then picked Cassie up by the arm, then wrapped its arm around her neck, then the ones holding Ashley lifted her head up, then two holding TJ pushed him onto the ground.

They then picked him up, and then all of them brought the five Rangers together while keeping hold of them. Sparks then came out of the ground in front of them, and then Astronema showed up in front of them. Ashley and Mel kept trying to break free, as TJ looked up and stared at her, as she fiddled with the locket around her neck.

"So, this is what Power Rangers look like, after they lose their powers." she said mockingly.

The Rangers tried to break free of the Quantrons grips.

"A sorry sight." Astronema smirked.

"Who are you?!" TJ demanded.

"You don't know me?" Astronema asked, offended. "I'm Astronema, your worst nightmare."

Cassie grunted as she tried to break free from the Quantrons who had her.

"Hmm." Astronema hummed, staring at her. "Tell me, where did the Red Ranger go?"

"I would never...tell you!" Cassie spat.

"Well, in that case, I have no use for _you_." Astronema decided, before turning to the others. "None at all."

She turned around, and then walked towards a Quantron standing by itself, as the Rangers tried to break free from the ones that had them - Ashley getting kicked in the back as they did.

"Destroy them." Astronema commanded quietly.

The Quantron put his hand to his chest, and then walked towards the others. It then held its blade in front of the Rangers, who then looked up, and saw a black hole forming in the sky. Astronema then turned to them all and smirked.

"Time to go." she said, before she vanished.

A laser blast then came shot down from the sky towards the Rangers. The Astro Megaship then swooped down from the sky above the Rangers.

"Huh?" TJ muttered, as it zoomed right over them, creating a strong wind which knocked the Quantrons over.

The Rangers then all ran just before the blast could hit them, making it hit the Quantrons instead. The Astro Megaship then landed on the ground, then the Rangers stopped and turned to it.

"It's Andros." Ashley said happily.

Andros then came out of the ship and ran towards them, carrying five morphers similar to his own - three in his left hand, two in his right.

"Here, put these on." he explained, handing the morphers to them.

He then turned to the Quantrons as they put the morphers on their left wrists, and then the Quantrons got back up.

"Alright. Let's Rocket!" he said, before they all put their right hands forward with their fingers spread, and then pulled them back to the morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

The morphers opened up, showing a bunch of numbers on it like a cell phone, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

They then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

Andros then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around, and the words 'Morphing Complete' came up. It also showed his weapon, his helmet symbol, and his Digital Stats, which were: AT 300, DF 350, SP 400, and then his helmet symbol lit up.

TJ then morphed into a Blue Ranger suit the same as Andros'. The visor however was completely an upside down version of Andros', his weapon was an Axe, and his helmet symbol was a projector, and his Digital Stats were: AT 280, DF 300, SP 350. He then spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

Carlos then morphed into a Black Ranger suit the similar to TJ's and Andros'. The visor had slightly the same, expect the ends had eight corners instead of four - four on each side, like half of a Octagon. His weapon was a lance, and his helmet symbol was a satellite, and his Digital Stats were: AT 400, DF 350, SP 350. He then spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

Cassie then morphed into a Pink Ranger suit similar to the boys, expect hers had a skirt on. The visor had a rounded ends on instead of points, like an oval shape. Her weapon was a satellite blaster, her helmet symbol was a cell phone, and her Digital Stats were: AT 300, DF 350, SP 400. She then spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

Ashley then morphed into a Yellow Ranger suit similar to Cassie's, expect her visor had pointed ends on either side, like a triangle. Her weapon was a Slingshot, her helmet symbol was a camera, and her Digital Stats were: AT 280, DF 300, SP 350. She then spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

Mel then morphed into an Orange Ranger suit similar to Cassie and Ashley's. The visor was a hybrid of TJ's and Andros' - the top half being the same Andros' top half, and the bottom half looking like TJ's bottom half. Her weapon was a spear, her helmet symbol was a boombox, and her Digital Stats were: AT 325, DF 300, SP 350. She then spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

"Power Rangers!" they all shouted, holding both their fists out on either side of them, and then lowered them. "Hyah!"

Minus Andros, they then all looked at their new suits.

"Cool blue, and the Power Rangers are back." TJ grinned.

"This is awesome." Ashley grinned.

"Red!" Andros shouted, holding his fist by his chest, and then the others followed.

"Blue!"

"Yellow!"

"Orange!"

"Pink!"

"Black!"

The Quantrons then began approaching them all.

The Rangers then all held their hands close to each other on their right - their fingers apart - and then pushed their right hands forward, while clutching their left fists by their chests.

"Let's do it!" they shouted.

They then all charged at the Quantrons, and then began to fight them.

Andros then kicked ones blade away from him, as Cassie jumped and flipped herself forward as another tried to tackle her. Andros then spun around to kick the first, but missed as it ducked, while Ashley spun around to dodge a third, as Carlos ran past it. Mel then jumped in front of the third as it turned to them, as Andros grabbed the first's blade as it tried to hit him. Cassie turned and blocked a kick from the second with her hand, then spun around to avoid a kick from it, as Ashley sent a kick at a fourth.

Carlos grabbed ones blade as it tried to hit him, then he pulled the blade down, then blocked another's blade with it. Andros grabbed the blade from the first and spun around, while Mel sent a kick at the third, knocking it back slightly.

TJ then did two backwards handsprings past the others, then he sent a kick at one, but missed as it ducked. He then dodged a kick from it, before punching it in the chest, knocking it down.

Andros dodged past one, then stood upright, and put his hands to his chest, making a camera shape.

"Spiral Saber, now!" he shouted, before he spun around and brought out his weapon.

He then blocked a Quantron's blade with it, then spun around hit it slightly with his saber, then he blocked another's blade with it.

Carlos held onto the two's blades he hand, but then kicked them upwards.

"I gotta try that." he said.

He put his hands to his chest, making a camera shape, then spun around and brought out a lance like weapon.

"Lunar Lance, now!" he shouted.

He blocked a Quantron's blade with it, then spun around while lifting it up, and hit another in the back as it ran past him, knocking it down.

"Alright." he grinned, looking at his weapon. "I could get used to this."

Mel ducked as one tried to hit her in the head with its blade, but then she turned and kicked it in the side, knocking it away, before she turned to Andros and Carlos.

"Let's see what I got." she said.

She put her hands to her chest, making a camera shape, then spun around and brought out a spear like weapon.

"Soler Spear, now!" she shouted.

She blocked a Quantron's blade with it, then stabbed it in the chest with the pole end, knocking it back. She then dug the pole end into the ground, and then swung on it, kicking another away as it came at her.

"Wahoo!" she whooped, lifting her spear up. "I'm loving this!"

Andros then hit one in the chest with his Spiral Saber, then turned around, and then sliced another in the chest with it, and then another.

Cassie and Ashley stood back to back as they brought out their weapons.

"Star Slinger!"

"Satellite Stunner!"

They both looked at their weapons, then Cassie crouched down before they fired them at a bunch of Quantrons, hitting them all in the chest.

"Ohh." Cassie said amazed, getting up, as they both looked at their weapons. "These are awesome."

"Yeah." Ashley agreed.

Cassie sent a kick at one, knocking it back slightly, and then she kicked it in the chest. Ashley ducked as another tried to hit her with its blade, then she hit it in the back, and then kicked it in the side.

TJ back flipped towards a few, while carrying his axe. He then blocked ones blade with it, then turned and kicked another in the chest, then hit a third in the chest with his axe, and then hit it in the back with it, knocking it down.

"Wow. This Astro Axe is amazing." he said amazed.

He then laughed as he spun around, and blocked another's blade with it.

Cassie knocked ones blade up with her Satellite Stunner, then she elbowed it in the chest, knocking it back. Ashley spun around and approached another, then dodged a swipe from its blade, and then turned to a third and kicked it in the chest. Cassie turned to a fourth, and then fired her Satellite Stunner at it, slowing it down as it began to circle her, then she lifted the weapon up, and kicked it in the chest. Ashley dodged a slice from the second's blade, and then punched it in the chest, then the two girls turned to each other.

"You okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." Cassie replied.

"Cool." Ashley said.

"Come on." Cassie said, before they both ran off.

Mel spun around and hit two with the sharp end of her Soler Spear, then she turned and blocked a third's blade with it, before kicking it in the chest. She then dodged a fourth's blade, before whacking it in the chest with the pole end of her weapon, knocking it back slightly, then she spun around and tripped it up with the pole end of her weapon.

Andros kicked one away from him as he growled, then he turned to another five, as the others all ran towards him. The Quantrons then retreated, as the Rangers gathered together - Mel and Carlos resting their weapons on their right shoulders.

"Hey, Andros, are you alright?" Carlos asked, touching Andros' shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks to all of you." Andros replied, as he caught his breath. "This isn't over. I know Astronema, and she won't give up that easily."

He turned to the others

"Oh, man." TJ moaned, looking down.

Mel gulped.

Cassie then looked up as she heard a noise.

"Looks like you're right!" she gasped, pointing at the sky.

One of the Quantron's starfighters came flying down towards them.

"What is that?" Mel asked nervously.

"A Veloifighter." Andros answered.

The Velofighter then fired lasers at them all, as they turned around and ran as fast as they could. The lasers hit the ground behind them all as they ran, creating sparks on the ground. Two more Velofighters then came out from the sky, and swooped down towards the Rangers. They fired their lasers at them as they ran, until one hit the ground right behind them, knocking them off their feet and onto their chests, and then it fired lasers ahead of them.

More Velofighters came out from the sky as the Rangers got back to their feet, and then looked at them.

"That was too close." Andros commented. "Come on. Let's get back to the Megaship!"

They then all ran towards the Megaship.

**(Outer space)**

The Sphinx ship came out of the Dark Fortress, which was a circler like ship, with small line satellites at the top and bottom, and half it glowed green.

**(Planet)**

The Rangers kept running towards the Astro Megaship.

**(The bridge)**

Alpha was fiddling with the power decoder box, which was hooked into some of the controls on the left wall.

"I think I've finally gotten it." he said.

He turned to the lift as the door opened, and then all the Rangers barged in - all carrying their helmets.

"DECA, let's get outta here!" Andros said, as he put his helmet down.

"Ignition!" DECA said.

The Astro Megaship began to take off, as Andros grabbed the handles.

"Lift off!" DECA reported.

Andros pulled the handles slightly.

**(Planet)**

The Megaship lifted itself off the ground.

**(The bridge)**

Andros then entered some coordinates into the controls.

**(Planet)**

The Megaship then shot off towards space.

**(The bridge)**

"DECA, scan the area for Astronema." Andros ordered.

"The long-range scanners are still down." DECA reported. "Scanning sort-range now."

"I hope that computer knows what it's doing." Mel hoped quietly.

"Unknown spacecraft approaching from Quadrant 1-1-5." DECA reported.

"Main viewing screen?" Andros requested.

The Rangers all looked at the viewing screen, as it showed the Sphinx ship heading towards the Megaship.

"Shields up!" Andros ordered.

"Alien craft is firing!" DECA reported, as the Sphinx ship fired its lasers.

"Everybody, hold on!" Andros bellowed.

Carlos grabbed Ashley, while Mel, TJ and Cassie all grabbed a support near the lift shaft.

The Sphinx ship kept firing lasers at the Megaship, as it got closer to it, then the lasers hit it.

On the bridge, the Rangers all leaned to their right as the room shook.

"Ooh!" Alpha moaned, as he fell to the floor.

The Sphinx ship kept firing lasers at the Megaship.

On the bridge, the Rangers straightened up once the room stopped shaking.

"Mega Lasers, locked on." DECA reported.

"Fire!" Andros commanded.

The Astro Megaship fired its lasers at the Sphinx ship, which hit it in the middle.

On the bridge, Alpha picked the decoded box up.

"I hope the box is alright." he hoped.

Both ships kept firing at each other as they got closer to each other.

The Rangers gasped slightly, as Alpha got up with the decoded box.

"Yes." he said happily. "It's okay."

Both ships kept firing at each other, as Andros tried to keep the Megaship steady.

"Shields will not hold much longer!" DECA reported.

"AY-Yi-Yi-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, getting TJ, Mel and Cassie to turn to him. "I have amazing news. I think I've finally broken the code."

"What code?" TJ asked.

"For the Astro Megazord." Alpha replied, as Cassie touched his arm.

"Alpha, what's going on?" she asked.

"Yeah, can you be more specific?" Mel requested.

"This box contains the code that links the shuttle to the Megaship, creating the Astro Megazord." Alpha explained. "It's all part of Zordon's master plan."

The Sphinx ship kept firing its lasers at the Astro Megaship.

Andros showed up in some sort of cockpit onboard the shuttle.

"Here goes." he said.

Some controls fell down into position in front of him, then TJ showed up on his left, and Carlos on his right. Mel then showed up behind him - her seat being slightly higher - while Ashley showed up on her right - facing right towards her controls - and Cassie on her left - facing her controls on her left.

"Let's blast off." Andros said. "Begin undocking procedure."

He pulled a lever control back, then outside, the shuttle detached itself from the Megaship. The front of the Megaship then opened up, and Andros grabbed another lever control.

"Disengage and fire thrusters, now!" he ordered.

"Right." Mel obeyed, pressing a button above her.

The shuttle then shot out away from the Megaship.

Onboard the Sphnix ship, Astronema watched carefully.

"Alright, let's bring it around and lock 'em together." Andros decided.

The shuttle then spun around, then spins around, pulling the Rangers back into their seats.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle turned around and shot straight for the Astro Megaship.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go, go, go, fly_

The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the shuttle flew towards the top of the bits that split.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Ah...  
_

Andros grabbed one of the control levers.

"Begin docking." he said.

The back of the shuttle retracted itself, then the front of it lifted it, showing a head.

"Astro Megazord, online!" Andros shouted, pressing a button.

The sides of the Megaship then came out slightly, then turned slightly, forming some arms, while the bits that had split lowered themselves and changed into leg shapes. The Sphinx ship kept firing lasers at it, as the shuttle attached itself to the top, forming the Astro Megazord.

"It worked." Andros said amazed, getting up with TJ and Carlos.

"This is so cool." Cassie commented, as she and the girls got up.

The Astro Megazord then held out a saber.

Onboard the Sphinx ship, Astronema was looking at it.

"That...was impressive." she admitted. "Destroy them!"

The Sphinx ship moved closer to the Astro Megazord, and then it fired lasers at it.

"Astro Megazord Saber!" Andros shouted, pressing a few buttons.

The Astro Megazord held its saber out, then looked up at the Sphinx ship.

"Energize thrusters!" Andros shouted, pressing a button behind one of the levers.

The thrusters from the shuttle fired up, then the Astro Megazord dashed towards the Sphinx ship.

"Let's do it, guys!" Andros said.

The Astro Megazord got closer and closer to the Sphinx ship, then when it got close, sliced it open with its saber. It then stopped and turned to the Sphinx ship.

"Direct hit!" Andros whooped.

The Sphinx ship then blew up.

"Alright!" TJ cheered, as the others got up.

"Whoo!" the girls whooped.

"Yeah!" Andros cheered, holding his fist up.

"Ha, ha!" Cassie laughed.

The Astro Megazord then stood at ease, as it floated above the planet.

* * *

Later, as the Astro Megaship flew through space, Andros showed the others properly around the ship, all of them wearing the same uniform as him, except the shirt, the triangle and the line on the circle of the jacket being their own colors - in TJ, Carlos and Mel's case, their _new _colors.

"The vital systems are controlled by DECA, she's got eyes and ears all over the ship." Andros explained, as they walked down a corridor.

"I speak over 3000 languages." DECA explained.

"Sounds like C-3PO from Star Wars." Mel grinned quietly.

"Fine, DECA." Andros said boredly.

The Rangers walked onto the bridge.

"Navigate all known galaxies." DECA went on.

Andros walked towards a computer on the right wall, as the others looked around.

"Okay, DECA." he sighed.

"And, I'm certified in medical, sociological, and-" DECA went on, before Andros pressed a button on the computer, shutting her up.

"This button turns her voice off." he explained, turning to the others.

"So, where do we start to look for Zordon?" TJ asked, now second-in-command of the team.

"We start by fixing the Megaship." Andros explained, walking past him. "She's not ready to make a long-distance voyage."

The others all turned to him, as he walked towards the control with the handles.

"But, I don't have the equipment that we need here." he explained, turning to them.

"Well, we can go to Earth." Cassie suggested.

Andros looked unsure, while Ashley nodded hopefully.

"On the hubby set NASADA." Cassie explained.

"It's their shuttle that got us into space in the first place." Mel explained.

The others all nodded to confirm.

Andros still looked unsure.

"Good." he said glumly. "We'll need help."

He turned to the controls, and pressed a button on it.

"DECA...set a course for...Earth." he instructed, reluctantly.

"Yes." Ashley grinned.

"Allow me to help you, DECA." Alpha offered, before he turned and walked towards the controls on the right. "I can set that course."

"Thank you, Alpha. But setting the course is very complex, and I am much more suited-" DECA explained, before Alpha pressed the button to shut her up.

The Rangers all turned to Alpha, who turned to them.

"I have set the course for home." he explained.

The Earth Rangers all laughed happily.

"Alright." Ashley cheered, clapping her hands.

"Yes." Cassie said.

"Whoo." Mel whooped.

They all turned to Andros, who still looked unsure.

"Oh, I can't wait." Cassie admitted.

"Me neither." Mel admitted.

Andros smiled for their sake.

* * *

As the Astro Megaship got closer to Earth, the Dark Fortress came up nearby, and watched it. On the bridge, stood Astronema and some Quantrons.

"So, they're heading to Earth." she said. "Follow them!"

The Quantrons working at the ship's controls turned to her, while others stood by the doors in a guarding position with their blades.

"We'll destroy the whole planet if we have too." Astronema decided, before she laughed evilly.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Alpha stands on the bridge behind the laser controls.

"It's the Earth." he said happily, staring at Earth from the viewing screen. "We're home."

On one of the decks, the Rangers - apart from Andros - all cheered - Ashley and TJ in their Ranger suits. minus helmets.

"Yeah!" the girls whooped.

Mel then spots her sister inside a club.

"What are you doing here, Sara?" she asked.

Sara looked at her blankly.

The Rangers then gather together in the city of Angel Grove.

"We're being followed." Andros reported quietly.

A bunch of Quantrons charge at them.

A van then parks in front of Bulk and Skull in a quarry, spooking them both out. A old Professor then crouches down with a device in his hand.

"There, aliens!" he shouted.

Three Quantrons appear on the other side of the van near a stop sign, and then they turned into humans.

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema punches her fist.

"Destroy the Astro Megazod shuttle!" she ordered.

The Rangers - now morphed - run along the ground near a space port, as explosions go off behind them.

The shuttle then takes off and blasts off into space, as the Rangers hold on to their straps, as the platform is destroyed.

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space._

* * *

**A/N: ****As I said before, I prefer Alpha's voice in this season to Turbo, as it's a lot more funny.**

**Due to the colored squares on the suits, Mel will nearly always stand between Andros and Cassie when they're morphed.**


	32. Save Our Ship

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

The Red Ranger de-morphs on an unknown planet.

_..the Red Ranger is revealed to be a human called Andros._

The Astro Megaship takes off, as the Rangers watch it from the planet's surface, the wind blowing their clothes and hair slightly.

"The six of you have the same mission." Alpha told Andros on the bridge. "You're suppose to be a team."

"Look, I work alone. I _don't_ need them." Andros said.

Andros later runs towards the others on the planet with new morphers.

"Here, put these on." he said, handing the morphers to them. "Let's Rocket!"

They all push their right hands out with their fingers separated, and then pulled them back and open their morphers.

_Alpha gets him to come back and empower the team to become Space Rangers._

The Rangers all morph, and then push their right hands forward, while clutching their left by their chests, and then they charge.

"Destroy them!" Astronema commanded.

The Sphinx ship fires lasers at the Astro Megaship.

_The evil Astronema attacks the Megaship._

Alpha picks up the black box while lying on his side.

_Alpha discovers..._

The shuttle launches itself away from the Megaship.

_..means to create a new Megazord, by..._

The shuttle flies back towards the Megaship, which changes into the body of the Astro Megazord.

_..combining the Megaship with the space shuttle._

The shuttle attaches itself to the top of the Astro Megazord.

"This is galactic." Andros commented.

The Astro Megazord hovers above the Earth.

* * *

Onboard the Astro Megaship, Andros, Cassie, Carlos and Mel were standing in a room on Mega Deck 5, looking at a glowing green light while Ashley and TJ - both morphed - were inside it, facing some creatures called Craterties - which had disfigured faces, and purple bodies.

"Okay, Ashley, after you." TJ said.

Ashley jumped up and twirled around in the air, then one of the Cratertie's turned to TJ as he did the same thing. They both twirled around in a diving position above the Crateries.

"Whoo!" Ashley whooped.

Carlos turned to Andros, as he'd programmed this.

"And you can program the SimuDeck to look like anywhere?" he asked, amazed.

"That's right." Andros replied.

"Amazing." Mel commented, her eyes wide.

A manta ray monster called Manta Menace then showed up on the SimuDeck, and growled as it looked around. Ashley then fired her Star Slinger at him, hitting him in the chest, making him moan in pain as sparks came out of him, then TJ laughed as he brought out his Astro Axe.

"Watch this, guys." he said, crossing his arms over like an 'X'.

He then spread his arms out, turned his Astro Axe slightly, and then began spinning around at incredible speed towards Manta Menace - laughing as he did - and then he hit the monster.

Carlos, Mel and Cassie kept watching in amazement.

TJ then landed near a Craterie, then grabbed it by the arm and lifted it up. He and Ashley then kicked it as it spun around in midair, then kicked it again, and then again, knocking it away from them.

"Stop simulation!" Andros said.

The remaining Crateries then fell onto a pile behind TJ and Ashley, who held their thumbs up while standing back-to-back.

"Nice footwork, Ashley." TJ commented, turning to her.

"You weren't so bad yourself." Ashley remarked, as TJ turned away.

They both took their helmets off, as the others began walking towards them.

"What do you think of the SimuDeck?" Andros asked.

"Wow. It's amazing." Ashley remarked.

"Man, it's incredible." TJ commented.

"What a cool way to stay sharp." Ashley admitted.

"I can't wait to try it myself." Mel grinned.

_"Rangers, you should see what's..." _Alpha called.

**(The bridge)**

Alpha was behind one of the computers, looking at the Earth on the viewing screen.

"..in front of us." he said.

**(Mega Deck 5)**

"What is it, Alpha?" TJ asked.

**(the bridge)**

"It's the Earth." Alpha said happily. "We're home."

**(Mega Deck 5)**

The Rangers - apart from Andros - cheered and laughed.

"Yeah!" the girls whooped.

Cassie clapped her hands, before she, TJ, Mel and Carlos ran off happily.

"Have you ever been to Earth before?" Ashely asked Andros curiously.

"Never." Andros replied, embarrassingly.

"Hey, you're gonna love it." Ashley assured, putting her arm under his. "Trust me."

Andros turned to her as they began to follow the others.

"There's beaches, music, there's the mall, there's everything." Ashley explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, Skull was looking through a telescope at night. Bulk then came up behind him and patted his shoulder, making him shush his partner.

"This astronomy stuff is amazing." Skull admitted. "I think I just discovered a Black Hole."

Bulk turned the telescope around, and then pulled off the lens cap, as that's what Skull had been looking at.

"The space between your ears is a black hole." Bulk smirked, handing the lens cap to Skull.

Skull looked at the lens cap.

"Hey, Bulk, do you _really_ think that if we discover a_ new_ comet, we'll become rich and famous?" he asked.

Bulk turned the telescope back around.

"Absolutely." he said.

He then looked through the telescope, while Skull kept looking at the lens cap, but then Bulk's eyes widened as he saw the Dark Fortress in Space.

"U..." he stuttered nervously, lifting his head up. "U...U..."

"Me? Me, me, what?" Skull inquired, before looking through the telescope.

"UFO." Bulk replied frantically.

They both looked up at the sky, and saw it really was there, just to make sure they weren't imaging it. They both turned to each other, and then fainted from shock.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_Set..._

She stands in the engine room and smiles.

_..controls to..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_..outer..._

Ashley holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_..space..._

She stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..now._

Cassie holds up her Satellite Stunner in space, and then she smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

Andros holds up his Spiral Saber in space, and then he smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

_..than ever.._

Carlos holds up his Lunar Lance, and then smiles on the bridge.

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_..before._

TJ holds up his Astro Axe in space, and then he spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

Astronema stands on her bridge in darkness.

_Rangers..._

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_..in Space._

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Go Power Rangers_

Ecliptor shows up out of the ground.

_Go Power Rangers_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle spins around as it kept flying.

Co-Producers  
Sanford Hampton  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, go, go, fly_

The Astro Megaship transforms into the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Go Power Rangers  
_

A rocket shoots down towards Earth.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Once the Astro Megaship was in Earth's orbit, the front of it opened up, showing the shuttle, which the Rangers were all in, seated in the cockpit.

"Home sweet home, here we come." TJ said.

"I'm so glad to be back." Mel said happily.

The shuttle then detached itself from the Megaship.

**(The bridge)**

"Final shuttle detachment, now!" Alpha said, before pressing buttons on the computer.

**(Outer space)**

The shuttle then shot off away from the Megaship, and shot down towards Earth.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema was watching on her screen.

"So, they're taking the shuttle to Earth?" she questioned.

She tutted as she walked closer to it.

"Bis mistake." she spat.

Elgar then came out of the shadows behind her and some Quantrons.

"A really big, mistake." he said, getting Astronema's attention. "Humongously gigantic."

"What are you doing here?!" Astronema demanded.

"Whatever you wish, my queen." Elgar said, bowing. "But I don't do windows. Uh, but first, can I get a bite to eat? I'm really starving."

A Quantron approached him.

"Hey, buddy." Elgar said, poking it, getting it to stop. "Can I get a turkey on rye, and extra peanut butter?"

The Quantron waved its hand around in a circle beside its face, and then walked away.

"You the best." Elgar said, not knowing what it meant.

"Quantrons, throw him off my Dark Fortress!" Astronema commanded.

The two Quantrons behind Elgar, then both grabbed his arms, and began dragging him away.

"Hey! Hold your horses!" he cried. "Dark Spector said you needed me?!"

"Wait!" Astronema ordered, shocked slightly.

The Quantrons stopped dragging Elgar, but kept hold of him.

"Dark Spector said that?" Astronema asked curiously.

"Oh, yeah." Elgar replied. "Uh-huh."

Astronema frowned and glared at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rangers - all in civilian clothes - were all walking inside a new club called the 'Surf Spot' in Angel Grove, then entered the main room.

"Whoa." Cassie said, as they looked around. "Check this place out."

They saw the walls were all covered in stuff people at the beach normally wore or used, as well as some pool tables.

"This is cool." Ashley remarked.

"It sure is." Mel grinned.

They looked around, and saw a bunch of people walking around or sitting at tables - including Bulk and Skull - while some more people were waitering - wearing Hawaiian shirts. Among the waitresses, was a familiar sandy blonde haired girl, which Mel thought looked familiar, as her back was to her.

"I'm hungry." Carlos said.

"Hey, over there, there's a table." TJ said, pointing at an empty table.

"Cool." Cassie said, as all but Mel and Andros bean walking towards it.

"You guys go ahead." Mel said. "I want to check something."

She then walked towards the familiar waitress, while Andros looked around curiously, as he'd never seen something like this before. He saw an African woman who was slightly chubby, walk towards Bulk and Skull, who were going through some newspaper ads.

"How are you fellas doing?" she asked, putting a plate of French Fries on the table.

"Fine, thank you." Bulk replied.

"Good." the woman said, before she walked away.

Andros then saw the others - minus Mel - sit at a table near Bulk and Skull.

"I like this." Ashley said, as they sat down.

Mel came up towards the waitress, as she put some drinks down from a tray onto a table, when the waitress turned around to Mel, reveling herself to be Sara.

"What are you doing here, Sara?" Mel asked, surprised.

Sara looked at her blankly.

"I work here." she replied, before putting the tray down.

The two sisters then hugged each other tight, as Andros turned to them, feeling a bit upset for some reason. He then turned to some of the people playing pool, as one shot the cue at the cue ball, which hit a few balls, and scattered them all over the table. He then turned and walked towards a surfboard that was hanging on one of the walls, and looked at it in amazement.

The two sisters let go of each other and smiled.

"So, why are you working here?" Mel inquired. "I thought you were in collage?"

"I am, but the place I'm staying at is a bit different than I thought." Sara explained. "Me and my roommates all have to pay monthly rent after the first year."

"You only get the first year free?" Mel asked, shocked.

Sara nodded. "So I've taken a part-time job as a waitress here to help pay my share of the rent." she explained.

"Well, I'm still a bit surprised, but at least I know _not_ to apply to that collage." Mel realized.

They both laughed afterwards.

Andros then touched the surfboard, making it fall off the handle, but he and the African woman - who ran over to him - both caught it before it hit the floor.

"Whoa." the woman gasped, catching her breath. "Trying to escape."

Andros turned to her as she put the surfboard back on the hanger it was on, as the two sisters turned to each other.

"How silly." Sara smirked.

"Oh, Sara, that could've happened to anyone." Mel argued.

"What is it?" Andros asked the woman.

"It's a surfboard." she replied. "What planet are you from?"

"KO-35." Andros answered without thinking. "Do you know of it?"

The woman laughed, thinking it was a joke.

"Smart Alec." she said, walking away past Andros.

"Alec? No, I'm Andros." he explained, turning to her.

He then walked towards the others - minus Mel - as TJ, Carlos and Cassie were going through the menus.

"You buy anything, Carlos?" TJ inquired.

"I don't think so." Carlos replied. "But if we do, we better save some for Mel."

"I'm so glad to be back here, guys." Ashley said, as Andros sat down beside her.

He then turned to Mel and Sara, who were still talking.

"..it's the best place I could find one, sis." Sara explained.

"Well, at least it's better than not being able to go at all." Mel said.

Near the Rangers, Bulk and Skull were still going through the newspapers. Skull then reached for a fry from a plate full of them, while Bulk slapped him in the hand.

"Ahh!" Skull yelped, as Bulk picked up the plate. "But, Bulky...I'm starving."

"Then you shouldn't have forgotten your wallet." Bulk teased.

"Coming through." the African woman said, approaching the Rangers table.

She put a big jug of water on it.

"Welcome to the Surf Spot." she said, putting a plate of fries down near Carlos.

"I'm sorry, but we didn't order any fries." Carlos explained.

"Trust me. You'll love 'em." the woman assured.

Carlos took one of the fries and ate it.

"My French Fires' irresistible." the woman explained. "My name's Adelle I'll be right back."

She turned around and walked off slightly, as Cassie giggled.

"Thank you." TJ said.

Adelle then stopped when she spotted Sara and Mel.

"And Sara, I don't mean to be rude, but shouldn't you be working?" she inquired.

Sara and Mel both turned to Adelle.

"Oh, sorry, Adelle." Sara said, before she picked her tray back up. "See ya, Mel."

"Yeah, see ya." Mel said, as Sara walked off.

She then walked towards the other Rangers, and then sat down between Cassie and Carlos.

"This is _my _lunch." Bulk snapped, as Andros turned to him and Skull.

"I-I just want..." Skull said, as Bulk picked up a fry.

"_My_ lunch." Bulk snapped, before eating the fry.

He then picked up a glass of water.

"This is your water." he said, putting it down in front of Skull. "You may drink it."

Skull picked the glass up, then whimpered sadly, before drinking it.

Andros shook his head as he looked at them. He then saw Bulk pick up another fry, dipped it in a cream milkshake in a glass, then hum before he ate it, as Skull munched his mouth. Andros looked disgusted by the behaviour, before turning to the others as they ate calmly, then he moved part of his hair back as he turned back to Bulk. He then held his hand out, then lifted a bottle of hot sauce up via telekinesis, and then dipped some into the cream, as Bulk looked through a newspaper.

Ashley turned to Andros just as he put the bottle back down, and then he straightened his hand, as if nothing happened.

Bulk then picked up the milkshake, when he spotted an ad in the paper.

"Hey, this professor here, he's an expect on aliens." he said.

He handed the paper to Skull, who took it and looked at it. Bulk then took a sip of the milkshake, but because of the hot sauce Andros had added in, it was too hot for him, making his eyes widen. He held his mouth open, and then pointed to it while stuttering.

"Yeah." Skull said, looking at the ad. "Yeah."

Bulk kept pointing at his mouth, then picked up Skull's water and lifted it over his head, only to discover the glass was empty.

"Ahh!" he panicked.

He put the milkshake down, then turned and got up when he saw the jug of water on the Rangers table. He then tripped over near the table, then grabbed the jug, and began drinking the water.

"Whoa, whoa. Bulky, are you okay?" Carlos asked.

Bulk didn't reply as he kept drinking the water.

"Yeah. Professor Phenomenus." Skull said. "He's our man."

He turned to Bulk, and then got up from his seat.

"Bulky, do you really think he's gonna believe us?" he asked. "'Ah, Professor, last night we saw an alien spaceship!'"

The Rangers all listened carefully.

"'Round, with big printing antennas. Half invisible, just green lines really.'" Skull said.

He scoffed, as Bulk began to cough on the water, before putting the jug down, and then stream came out of his ears.

"Bulky, are you okay?" Skull asked, waving his hand around.

Bulk put the jug back on the table and frowned.

"Let's get outta here!" he growled.

He then got up and matched towards the door, dragging Skull by the shirt as Skull picked up the newspaper and his jacket.

"Bulk and Skull, the spaceship they saw." Carlos said. "It sounds like-"

"The Dark Fortress." TJ finished.

"Astronema." Andros gasped, getting up, before Ashley grabbed his arm.

"Shh." she shushed, pushing him down.

"She must've followed us back to Earth." Cassie deduced.

"Guess she's not happy with us for beating her." Mel deduced.

"We should get the last of the supplies, and return to the ship immediately." Andros decided.

"Okay." Carlos agreed quietly, as they got up.

"I'll pay for the food." Mel said, before she took some money out of her jean pocket and put it on the table.

"Let's go." TJ said.

He, Mel, Carlos and Cassie all ran towards the door.

"Andros!" Ashley said, getting Andros to stop before he could follow them. "Did you do that with the milkshake?"

Andros looked slightly confused.

"Sorry, but what's a milkshake?" he asked, before following the others.

Ashley shook her head and then followed.

* * *

Later, Bulk and Skull were both standing near a weird looking mailbox in a quarry. The mailbox had a phone on one side, an antenna on the other, and the words 'Phenomenus Ingenious Inc.' written on the side.

"'Phe-no-menus In-ge-'" Skull read, pointing at the words, when Bulk swatted his hand and cleared his throat.

"Are you sure this is the right place?" Bulk inquired.

"Yeah." Skull swore, as they looked around, but saw nothing.

"Well, I'm sure it's not." Bulk said. "Let's go."

They both walked away from the mailbox.

_"Who are you looking for?" _a voice asked, getting them to stop.

"Whose there?" Bulk asked, frightened. "Who said that?"

_"This is Professor Phenomenus." _the voice explained. _"Who are you?"_

Bulk and Skull both turned to the mailbox.

"I think he's in there." Bulk said.

They both walked towards the mailbox.

"The Professor lives in a mailbox?" Skull questioned, confused.

Bulk shrugged.

"Professor!" he called, opening the mailbox. "We need to talk to you. We saw aliens."

_"Aliens?" _the professor inquired.

A van drove around very fast nearby, getting the duo to turn to each other. They both then turned to the van as it came right at them, before it skidded to a stop mere inches from them, spooking them out. They both clamed down and walked towards the left side of the van, when the door opened, and a bald man in his mid-to-late sixties. The man had a weird yellow device on his head, and he had glasses over his eyes, and a white lab coat on.

"Aliens?" he questioned. "Ah..."

Bulk and Skull turned to each other, and then nodded.

"What exactly did you see?" the Professor asked, walking towards them.

He wrapped an arm around each of them, as Bulk touched a wire from the yellow device on his head.

"Professor, we saw a UFO." Bulk explained.

"And nobody believed you, right?" the Professor inquired, patting their bags.

"Exactly." Bulk replied.

"They called you crazy, right?" the Professor asked.

"Exactly." Bulk said, twisting the wire.

The Professor lifted them both up slightly by the collars, getting them on their tip-toes.

"Boys, we've got work to do." he said, dragging them towards the van.

He then let them go, making them bump into the van, and then he picked up two lab coats that were hanging up inside the van. He turned to the duo, and handed them the coats.

"Here." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andros and Mel were both standing outside a electronics shop - which the others were inside of. Andros was holding a small tracking device from the Megaship, while Mel was keeping an eye out for people.

"Mel, who was that girl you were with in the Surf Spot?" Andros inquired.

"My sister, Sara." Mel replied.

"Sister?" Andros asked. "I didn't see a resemblance."

"Well, that's because Sara's parents adopted me after I lost my own." Mel explained. "It's called foster care. Do they have that on KO-35?"

"To be honest, no, 'cause I've never even heard of that." Andros admitted.

The others then started piling out of the shop, all with small boxes of stuff for the Megaship.

"Well, that's everything." TJ explained, holding up a small device.

He put it in the box he was holding, when Andros picked up something on the scanner, as Carlos whistled.

"What's wrong?" Carlos asked.

"Everybody follow me." Andros said, as he began walking away.

The others then all followed him, looking confused. They then all ran behind a wall, then Andros shushed with his finger over his lips, as they gathered together.

"We're being followed." he explained.

The others put the boxes down.

"By who?" TJ inquired, crouched down.

They then all saw a bunch of Quantrons nearby, who then charged at them as TJ got up. Cassie checked to see if anyone was behind them while the others charged at the Quantrons, and then she joined them.

Andros ducked past one as it tried to hit him with its blade, then he punched it in the back. Mel then came near him and fly kicked another in the chest as it came up behind him.

"Thanks." he said.

"No problem." Mel smiled.

Cassie roundhouse kicked one in the chest, then Carlos pushed her away as another tried to punched them both, causing it to miss both of them - as Carlos dodged after pushing Cassie. They both then turned to it, and then kicked it in the chest together, then both spun around and tackled it at the same time, knocking it down.

Andros dodged one's blade as it tried to stab him, then he grabbed it and chopped it down. Mel then came over and kicked it in the chest, knocking it away, while Andros swung his leg around and kicked another away. He then jumped and spun around and then kicked a third in third in the chest, knocking it back slightly, before Mel came up behind it and spun around and tackled it, knocking it down. Andros then punched a fourth in the chest, causing it to back flip before it hit the ground, and then Mel kicked a fifth in the chest, knocking it down.

TJ lifted Ashley up by the waist from behind, and then she kicked her feet against ones blade, knocking it back slightly. TJ then put her down, and then he roundhouse kicked another in the chest, knocking it away.

Andros then blocked a punch from one with his elbow, then punched it in the chest, knocking it back, and then elbowed another in the chest as it came up behind him. He then punched a third in the chest, then blocked a punch from it, and then punched it in the chest again.

Mel ducked as one tried to punch her, then she side kicked it in the chest, knocking it onto another one, causing them to fall down. She then turned and dodged a kick from a third, before she spun around and tackled it.

Ashley ducked and dodged past one as it tried to slice her with its blade. She then turned to it, as TJ grabbed the blade, and then she elbowed it in the chest, and then TJ punched it in the chest, knocking it back. They both then spun around 360 degrees - in different directions - and then punched it in the chest together at the same time, knocking it onto another.

Andros grabbed ones arm as it tried to punch him, and then he punched it in the chest, knocking it back. He then ducked as it tried to punch him again, causing it to miss and swirl around, and then he kicked it in the back, flipping it over onto its back on the ground.

It quickly got back to its feet, as another directed them all away, and then they all ran off.

The Rangers then all gathered together.

"So they _did_ follow us back to Earth." Cassie said. "That's not good."

"And it also means, it _was_ the Dark Fortress Bulk and Skull saw." Mel realized.

"I'm sure they're after the shuttle." Andros deduced. "They'll destroy it if they find it."

"Come on, let's go." TJ said, before they all ran off. "Fast!"

* * *

Onboard the Megaship, Alpha was standing on the bridge.

"Alert! Quantrons detected!" DECA shouted.

Alpha looked at the viewing screen as the alarm buzzed.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed. "Rangers, we've got trouble!"

* * *

The Rangers all ran along a city street, then stopped in a parking lot, and checked to see if they were alone.

"We're clear." Mel said.

Andros nodded.

"Let's Rocket!" he shouted.

**(Morph sequence)**

The morphers opened up, showing a bunch of numbers on it like a cell phone, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

They then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

Andros then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around, and the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, then his helmet symbol glowed.

TJ then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

Carlos then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

Cassie then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

Ashley then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

Mel then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

They then all lowered their arms, then Andros put his morpher near his mouthpiece.

"DECA, position the shuttle for launch and evacuate the NASADA buildings, immediately." he ordered, before turning to the others. "Let's get moving!"

"Right!" the others agreed, before they all ran off.

* * *

At the NASADA base, the roof of the launch bay the shuttle was in, opened up as the shuttle moved upwards.

Outside the base, a guard with the rank of S/Sgt., was standing outside the gate, when the Professor's van stopped outside the gate. Bulk and Skull nearly fell out of their seats, when the Professor got out of the van.

"NASADA." Skull gasped, spotting the sign as he and Bulk climbed out. "Professor, you're a genius."

He and Bulk turned to the Professor, as he looked at his van.

"So we're here because they got top-secret alien spacecraft?" Skull deduced.

"NASADA, we're here because they've got satellites and telescopes the size of cannons?" Bulk deduced.

"We're here because we've got a flat tire!" the Professor corrected, before kicking it.

The duo looked at the car, then the Professor pushed past them both as he heard a noise from his van. He picked up a device that resembled a Geiger counter, got back out of the van, and began moving while crouched near the van, the Geiger counter aimed underneath it.

"Whoa..." Skull mumbled, lifting his legs up as the Professor moved.

He and Bulk then watched as the Professor laid down on his chest.

"There, aliens!" he said.

Bulk and Skull crouched down on either side of the Professor, but all they saw was the 'NASADA' sign.

"That's a NASADA sign." Skull argued.

"NASADA sign? Perhaps to the untrained eye." the Professor laughed.

Bulk and Skull lifted themselves up slightly, but then bent back down.

"Are you sure you're a world renowned scientist?" Bulk inquired. "I want to see some ID?"

They all turned back to the sign, as three Quantrons suddenly showed up near it, which then walked off as Bulk and Skull gasped. The Professor began laughing crazily, as the duo whimpered nervously.

The Rangers then arrived at the base, but then stopped when they saw a black monster, with green lines all around him, and red eyes in front of them.

"Oh, no, it's Ecliptor!" Andros gasped.

"Whose he?" TJ asked.

"He's trouble." Andros replied.

"You've met him before then?" Mel inquired.

"Yep." Andros replied.

Ecliptor walked slowly towards the Rangers.

"Hmm? The Power Rangers." he muttered. "What took you so long?"

"We'll have to fight as a team to beat him." Andros explained to the others.

Ecliptor fired a blue beam out of his eyes, which created a projection of himself.

"It's a cyber shadow!" Andros exclaimed, recognising it.

The shadow then fired lasers out of its eyes at the Rangers, hitting them all and knocking them down.

"Ahh!" they moaned, as an explosion went off, before they hit the ground.

Andros got back up as the shadow disappeared, but then Ecliptor fired red lasers out of his eyes, which then wrapped around Andros, and lifted him up.

"Ahh!" he groaned.

Ecliptor then spun Andros around by his eye lasers right over him, before throwing him away.

"Arghh!" he moaned, before hitting the ground.

"And that's just the beginning." Ecliptor snarled.

Andros got back up.

"What do you want?!" he demanded.

"Before I'm through, both the Rangers and the shuttle will be history!" Ecliptor snarled.

He then grabbed Andros by the throat, and looked up at the shuttle.

"Nothing can stop me now. Not you, and not your Earth-grown Rangers, wherever they're hiding!" he snarled.

Andros groaned as he tried to break free, as Ecliptor held tight, before throwing him away.

"Ahhh!" Andros moaned, before he landed on his back near the others.

The others gathered around him as he got back up, and they all glared at Ecliptor as he chuckled.

"Spiral Saber!" Andros shouted.

A vison came on his helmet, as he brought his weapon out. He then jumped up, dived towards Ecliptor, and stabbed him in the chest with his Spiral Saber, but then Ecliptor grabbed his arm, as Andros pushed him away as he ran forward, ramming him into a wall.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema punched her fist as she watched the whole thing.

"Destroy the Astro Megazod shuttle!" she ordered.

Green lasers fired out of the bottom of the Dark Fortress, towards the NASADA base.

* * *

The lasers hit a small building and destroyed it, as the Rangers stared at Ecliptor - who was now lying down slightly, as Andros had let go and backed away towards the others.

"NASADA!" he exclaimed, as they turned to the base.

More buildings began getting hit by the lasers.

"Oh, no." Mel gulped, covering her mouthpiece.

"He's destroying everything." Andros gasped.

"Rangers, you've lost!" Ecliptor snarled, as the Rangers turned to him. "Your time is up!"

He then put his hands together, then spun around and vanished in a twirl.

"Ah!" Andros sighed angrily.

* * *

Onboard the Megaship, Alpha was looking at the Rangers on the viewing screen, while the alarm kept buzzing.

"You've got to save the shuttle, Rangers!" he exclaimed. "Hurry!"

* * *

At the NASADA base, Carlos turned to the others.

"Alpha's right." he said. "Let's go."

They all ran towards the shuttle as fast as they could.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema was still looking at her viewing screen.

"Destroy the Astro Megazod shuttle!" she ordered again, punching her fist.

Lasers fired at the Earth from the bottom of the Dark Fortress.

* * *

The lasers hit the ground behind the Rangers as they ran, creating a number of explosions behind them as they ran towards the shuttle. Once there, they all ran through the door of the elevator shaft, and moved down towards the shuttle. Once there, Andros opened a door and climbed inside the shuttle.

"Four seconds to ignition." he reported, as the others followed him.

He then sat down in a seat, with Mel, Cassie and TJ sitting on his left, and Ashley and Carlos sitting on his right. They all strapped themselves in, then the shuttle engines fired, blasting it off towards outer space.

"That was a close one, guys." Andros admitted.

TJ grunted, Cassie held onto her straps, and Mel gulped.

"We're not in the clear yet!" Carlos groaned.

"Faster!" Ashley pleaded.

The shuttle finally lifted itself off the rocket, just as the platform was destroyed, and then it shot off into space.

"I think we made it!" Andros grunted.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema clicked her fingers while turning back to the viewing screen.

"Those Rangers are cleaver." she admitted, snarling. "But I'm more cleaver."

She then watched as the shuttle turned around, and locked with the Astro Megaship.

"Change target; lock Satellasers on Ecliptor!" she commanded. "Fire!"

The Satellasers then shot down towards the Earth.

* * *

The Satellasers then hit Ecliptor, making him grow giant.

"Back to action!" Andros said, pulling a lever onboard the shuttle.

The shuttle detached itself from the Astro Megaship, and then the front of the Megaship opened up.

"Disengage and fire thrusters!" Andros ordered, pulling a lever.

Mel nodded as she pressed the button above her.

The shuttle then shot out away from the Megaship.

"What's our status, TJ?" Andros asked.

"Looking good, Andros. All systems go." TJ reported.

The shuttle then spun around, then spins around, pulling the Rangers back into their seats.

_Go, go, go, fly_

The shuttle turned around and shot straight for the Astro Megaship.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the shuttle flew towards the top of the bits that split.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah..._

Andros grabbed one of the control levers.

"Prepare for docking." he said.

The back of the shuttle retracted itself, then the front of it lifted it, showing a head.

"Let's lock it up." Andros said, pressing a button.

The sides of the Megaship then came out slightly, then turned slightly, forming some arms, while the bits that had split lowered themselves and changed into leg shapes. The shuttle then attached itself to the top, forming the Astro Megazord.

"Astro Megazord, online!" Andros shouted.

"Fire thrusters!" they all shouted, holding their hands out with their fingers apart - Ashley her left, the others their right.

The Astro Megazord then shot down towards Earth, then it held a shield out as it began to burn up upon entering the atmosphere.

"You won't escape_ this _time!" Ecliptor snarled, holding a sword out while standing in the city.

The Astro Megazord then landed in front of him, holding its saber.

Ecliptor then charged at it, as it charged at him. They both locked their swords together, before Ecliptor knocked the Astro Megazord's away, and then he slashed it across the chest while running past it. It then turned to him, knocking his sword away as he tried to hit it, and then it hit him in the chest with its saber, and then it stabbed him in the shoulder with it, sending him flying away.

He got back up and glared at the Astro Megazord.

"Watch carefully." he snarled, as he spread his arms out, creating six illusions of himself.

"What?!" TJ exclaimed. "There's seven of them!"

"How'd he do that?!" Mel exclaimed.

The seven Ecliptor's then all slashed the Astro Megazord across the chest with their swords, and then they slashed it again, and then again, knocking it back slightly.

"Only one of them's really, but which one?!" Andros exclaimed.

"Ashley, use your light star helmet mode!" Carlos decided, Andros having told them all their helmet symbols came with a special power.

"You got it." Ashley said, holding her thumb up. "Locking on."

Her helmet symbol lit up, then the Astro Megazord's eyes lit up, as it began searching for the _real_ Ecliptor. The scan then stopped one the Ecliptor standing right in the middle, as the words 'Target lock' came on.

"Alright, he's in the center." Ashley explained.

"Good work. Astro Megazord Saber, now!" Andros shouted, pulling a lever back.

The Astro Megazord lowered its saber down, then it glowed yellow and turned into a whip. It then swung the whip around, until it hit the real Ecliptor right in the chest.

"Aghh!" he moaned, clutching it, as the illusions disappeared. "That was good, but not good enough."

"Once more! Energise saber!" Andros ordered, pointing at Ecliptor.

The Astro Megazord jumped up off the ground, and then its saber powered up - now back in sword mode. It then dived down towards Ecliptor, and slashed him in the chest with its saber. He then moaned, as blue lighting came out of him, as the Astro Megazord turned around, just as he blew up.

* * *

Later, as the Astro Megaship hovered above the Earth, Andros was standing on the bridge behind the controls. He picked up his scanner - which he'd placed down there - as Alpha worked on the controls on the left. He fiddled with the scanner, when one of the doors opened up, as Carlos and Ashley walked in.

"Well, that's the last verticality junction." Carlos said.

"Great." Ashley said.

She walked towards Andros, as Carlos walked towards the ight side of the room. The lift then opened up, and TJ, Cassie and Mel all came in, then Cassie nodded to Andros, as TJ and Mel walked towards him.

"So, how'd she check out?" TJ asked.

"Everything seems to be operating perfectly." Andros replied.

"That's good." Mel said. "You did double check, right, just to be sure?"

"Yeah, I did." Andros assured. "I know better than that."

Mel and TJ walked away from him, when Ashley came up behind him.

"Hey, Andros, how about a game of pool?" she asked, confusing him slightly, as he turned to her.

A few minutes later, both of them were on Mega Deck 5 in the SimuDeck room, and then Ashley pressed buttons on the controls.

"Begin simulation." she said.

The SimuDeck glowed as it changed into the Surf Spot room, with one of its pool tables. Ashley walked towards the pool table while giggling - turning to Andros slightly as she did. Andros then followed her, as she picked up a cue stick.

"Grab a cue stick." she said.

"I've never played a...pool before." Andros admitted, walking around the table.

He held his hand over the other cue stick, and then he lifted it up via his telekinesis.

"Whoa!" Ashley gasped, amazed. "That _was_ you...dumping the hot sauce. How did you do that?"

"I practice for years." Andros explained.

"Do you, um...think you can teach me?" Ashley asked hopefully.

"You teach me pool, and I'll give you some pointers on telekinesis?" Andros offered.

"Deal." Ashley said, holding her hand out.

Andros then shook it, then Ashley smiled before walking to the end of the table. She leaned down, aimed her cue stick at the cue ball, then hit it with her cue stick, causing it to hit and spread the others balls apart.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Dark Fortress floated in a pocket dimension, with a blue and purple background, Astronema - now with long black hair - twirled around on her throne.

"I've got to work smarter, not harder." she realized.

She stared down at a weird looking chess board, which had herself and some Quantrons on one side, and the Rangers on the other - Carlos, TJ and Mel on the left side, Andros, Ashley and Cassie on the right.

"Beat these Power Rangers at their own game. Yes." she said, getting up, and then walked towards a turtle that was on a podium. "Their own game."

She stroke the turtle, before turning to Elgar, who was cleaning some of the controls with a duster.

"You!" she bellowed.

"The name's Elgar." Elgar explained.

"Lock Satellasers on New York City!" Astronema commanded.

"New York City?" Elgar inquired, putting his hands on his hips. "Any place in particular?"

"Just the sewers." Astronema answered.

"Cool." Elgar grinned, throwing the duster away. "Now, you're talking."

He turned the control panel he was cleaning slightly.

"Blasting one New York City." he grinned, picking up a small device. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1."

A purple Satellaser then fired from the top of the Dark Fortress, towards New York City.

* * *

The laser then came down towards a manhole cover in an alleyway, then it flung itself up. Stream came out of the sewer, then five green figures all came out - one at a time, reveling themselves to be the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - alongside Venus de Milo.

"Whoa!" they all said, looking at themselves.

They all then gathered together.

"Anybody care to guess what just happened?" Donnie asked.

"Someone's up to no good." Leo realized. "Yep, no good."

They all looked around.

"But, why?" Raph wondered, as Donnie touched his chin.

"Yeah, why?" Mikey said.

Leo and Raph bot scratched their heads.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

The Turtles all turn to Astronema and a bunch of Quantrons.

_..Astronema summons the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles._

"You work for me now!" Astronema said sweetly, before aiming her staff at them.

The Turtles opened their eyes, and then they glowed.

A monster laughs outside a power plant.

_As the Rangers fight..._

Andros jumps up, twirls around, and dives towards him.

_..Electrotramp, the..._

Electrotramp dodges, making Andros hit a set of stairs.

_..Turtles come and save the day._

The Turtles arrive and charge at Electrotramp. Leo then blocks a kick with his leg, before kicking him.

_Once onboard the..._

Cassie and Mel show Raph and Venus the engine room.

_..Astro Megaship..._

Ashley and Carlos show Donnie the map room.

_..Astronema's evil plan takes place._

A wire cutter cuts a wire.

"Someone's lowered all our defences!" Alpha exclaimed on the bridge, near Cassie and Mel.

Raph and Venus turn to them.

"That someone, would be _us_." Venus said.

The Rangers - minus Andros - were then tied up in the engine room with a electric rope, as some Quantrons stood guard.

"Not only have I captured all the Rangers, I'm also bringing you their ship." Astronema said, standing on the bridge with Elgar and the Turtles.

The Rangers - now morphed - stare at Astronema and a bunch of Quantrons on a planet.

_Can the Rangers defeat..._

The Turtles approach the Rangers, making them back away.

_..Astronema and the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? Find out next time on Power Rangers in Space?_


	33. Shell Shocked

**A/N: While I'm a huge fan of both franchises, this team up is one of the worst crossovers I've ever seen, and I was completely disappointed in it. As such, I decided _not_ to put my TMNT OC's - Elisa and Cath - in. If you've read that story as well you'll know what I mean.**

* * *

_Last time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Alpha stands on the bridge of the Megaship.

"It's the Earth." he said happily, staring at it on the viewing screen. "We're home."

The Rangers run away as explosions go off behind them at the NASADA base.

_But they didn't get the kind of homecoming they planed on._

"Energise the saber!" Andros ordered, now sitting in the Astro Megazord cockpit with the others.

The Astro Megazord's saber powered up. It then jumped up, dived down towards Ecliptor, and slashed him in the chest.

"Aghh!" he moaned.

The Astro Megazord turned around as he blew up.

"I've got to work smarter, not harder." Astronema realized, twirling around on her chair. "Beat these Power Rangers at their own game."

A purple Satellaser hits a manhole cover in New York City.

_So Astronema enlists the help of some..._

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles come out of the manhole cover, and then gather together.

_..of some very unlikely creatures._

"Anybody care to guess what just happened here?" Donnie asked.

_Stay tuned for the next Power Rangers in Space._

* * *

In New York City, the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were standing in the alleyway.

"Donnie, what'd you do?" Leo demanded.

"I didn't go zip!" Donnie swore, as Raph looked around.

Lighting then went off nearby, getting all five of them to look at it.

"Huh?" Raph muttered amazed.

"Whoa." Donnie said.

They all covered their eye as a flash of light showed up, and then Astronema, Elgar and some Quantrons showed up in the light, which then vanished.

"Huh?" the males gasped.

"_I_ brought you here." Astronema explained. "I'm Astronema."

She walked towards the Turtles, as they moved around, and then Elgar and some of the Quantrons followed her.

"Astronema; the Princess of Evil?" Venus inquired, having heard of her before.

"And a very hot Princess." Mikey smirked goofery, as he walked towards Astronema.

"Back in line, reptile!" Elgar snapped.

"Whoa!" Mikey yelped, as he twirled around towards the others, and then Leo grabbed his arms.

"You're going to destroy the Power Rangers." Astronema told them.

"Uh... Hello." Raph said, walking towards her.

He then kicked Elgar away.

"Cut me some slack, or knock-knock." he said, patting his head. "The Power Rangers are just pretend."

Astronema glared at him, as his siblings laughed.

"You know; comic book." Raph joked, waving his hand at the side of his head.

Astronema moved back slightly.

"Even if they _did_ exist, why would we want to destroy them?" Leo scoffed.

"Because, as of now, you work for me now!" Astronema said sweetly, pointing at them.

"I don't think so." Leo rebuffed, turning away and folding his arms.

"Says who?" Raph inquired jokingly, folding his arms.

"Me!" Astronema snapped, as she aimed her staff at them.

The Turtles backed away slightly, as Astronema fired purple lasers out of her staff, which hit all five of them in the eyes. She then held her staff back up and grinned, as they all moaned and covered their eyes. They then put their hands down, lifted their heads up and opened their eyes, which glowed purple, and then Leo sniggered.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_Set..._

She stands in the engine room and smiles.

_..controls to..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_..outer..._

Ashley holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_..space..._

She stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..now._

Cassie holds up her Satellite Stunner in space, and then she smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

Andros holds up his Spiral Saber in space, and then he smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

_..than ever.._

Carlos holds up his Lunar Lance, and then smiles on the bridge.

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_..before._

TJ holds up his Astro Axe in space, and then he spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

Astronema stands on her bridge in darkness.

_Rangers..._

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_..in Space._

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Go Power Rangers_

Ecliptor shows up out of the ground.

_Go Power Rangers_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle spins around as it kept flying.

Co-Producers  
Sanford Hampton  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, go, go, fly_

The Astro Megaship transforms into the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Go Power Rangers  
_

A rocket shoots down towards Earth.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Onboard the Astro Megaship, as it hovered above Earth, the Rangers were in recreation room on Mega Deck 1, looking at Andros' Galaxy Gilder. TJ and Cassie were leaning on it, while Mel, Ashley and Carlos all stood around it, and Andros worked on the back.

"Whoa. So you accelerate by leaning forward?" TJ asked.

"And slow down, by leaning back." Andros explained.

TJ chuckled as he and Cassie lifted themselves up, and then Andros put the laser torch on the gilder.

"Come on. Let's load those in the launch bay." he said, as he began pushing it away. "The Astro Megashuttle's too vulnerable to attack. We use the Galaxy Gilders, we're a lot safer."

"Alert! One of Astronema's monsters is draining all the power from Angel Grove." DECA reported.

The girls looked worried.

"So much for a training session." Andros said. "Ready?"

"Guess we're learning on the go?" Mel deduced.

"Looks like it." Andros said.

"Let's do it, guys." TJ said.

They all ran towards their launch tubes, and then stood with their backs to them. Andros held his right hand out with his fingers apart, then turned around, grabbed the railing above the tube, and slid down it. The others all looked a bit shocked, but then all followed his example, and then all six of them shot out of the Megaship, morphed on their Galaxy Gilders.

"It's easy." Andros assured. "Remember, just lean forward."

They all held their right hands out behind them, while putting their left in front of their chests in a chop position, like they were on a surfboard. They all zoomed around as they rode towards Earth, then entered the atmosphere, and flew above Angel Grove.

"We're coming up on the Power Plant." Carlos reported.

* * *

At the Power Planet, the monster - called Electrotramp - had his hand inside an energy control, and was draining it empty, causing the pipes to shake.

"Huh?" he gasped, turning away and pulling his hand back.

Six colored lights zoomed past him, and then the Rangers landed crouched on the ground as he turned to them. They then got up and turned around, and then Cassie pointed at him.

"There he is!" she shouted.

"I'm gonna put out all your lights, one by one!" Electrotramp growled, jumping down.

"Time for a short-circuit." TJ decided.

Andros put his hands in front of him like holding a camera.

"Spiral Saber!" he shouted, as his hands glowed, then he spun around and brought his weapon out.

He then charged at Electrotramp, then jumped up, flipped through the air, and dived at him. He tried to stab Electrotramp with his Spiral Saber, but missed as he dodged, making him hit a set of steps. He turned to Electrotramp, then blocked a whack from him with his saber, before trying to slice him, but missed, and then he hit Andros in the chest, knocking him down.

Ashley and Cassie brought out their weapons, jumped up and then fired their weapons at Electrotramp while diving past him.

"Ah!" he groaned.

The two girls landed near Andros, and then rolled over, before getting up.

Carlos and Mel both brought out their weapons as they jumped up, and then stabbed Electrotramp in the chest.

"Ahh!" he growled.

He then swung his arm to hit Carlos, but missed as he ducked, then Mel kicked him in the side, before they both ran towards the others. TJ then jumped up with his Astro Axe, spun around sideways through the air, and then sliced Electrotramp in the chest with it.

"Aghh!" he moaned.

TJ then dodged past him as he tried to punch him, and then ran towards the others, as Mel and Ashley helped Andros up.

"I think I'm gonna blow your fuses!" Electrotramp growled angrily, glaring all them all.

He put both his hands together, and then made a ball of electricity with them. He then fired the energy ball at the Rangers, which hit the ground near them and knocked them off their feet.

"Aghh!" they moaned.

"Did you get a _charge_ out of that?!" Electrotramp sneered.

"This guys too powerful!" Andros grunted, as the Rangers got to their knees.

Electrotramp growled as he made another ball of electricity. He then fired it at the Rangers, when five green beams shot down and hit the ball - destroying it - and then they landed in front of the Rangers.

"Aghh!" Electrotramp moaned, turning away.

"Arh!" TJ groaned, as the Rangers crouched and turned away.

Electrotramp and the Rangers all then turned and got up, and saw the Turtles standing between them.

"You want Rangers, you go gotta go through Turtles!" Leo smirked, standing in the middle - with Raph and Venus on his left, Donnie and Mikey on his right.

"Mutants?!" Electrotramp exclaimed.

"Well, at least you got _that_ right." Raph commented. "It's time for some shellshock."

Andros turned to his team.

"What are those things?" he wondered.

The other Rangers stared the Turtles in shock.

"I can't believe it, but I think they're..." TJ said.

"It's the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" Ashley exclaimed.

The Turtles yelled and charged at Electrotramp.

"But...I thought they were made up!" Mel swore, shocked.

"So did I." Carlos admitted.

"No!" Electrotramp pleaded. "Wait, wait, wait!"

He then ducked as Donnie jumped over him, then flipped around through the air.

"Oh, yeah!" he grinned.

He landed behind Electrotramp, then sent a kick at him, which he blocked, then tried to whack him in the head with his Bo, but missed as he ducked.

"Yeah!" he grinned, as he whacked Electrotramp in the leg, knocking him to his knees.

He then tried to hit Mikey, who handspringed sideways to his left, and then stood beside Donnie.

"Whoa." Andros said amazed.

Donnie bent down, then Mikey rolled over on his shell, and kicked Electrotramp in the chest, knocking him back.

Venus then did a few backwards handsprings, and then stood face-to-face with Electrotramp.

"You want a piece of me?" she dared with her finger.

She then ducked and twirled around as Electrotramp tried to hit her, then grabbed hold of a ladder, and then flipped herself upwards, so she was holding onto it upside down. She then bent forward, then punched Electrotramp in the face as he came at her, knocking him back.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as he went flying past the Rangers.

He then hit the ground, and growled angrily.

"You mutants are in for a shock!" he growled, getting up.

"Don't be so sure." Venus retorted, now standing on the balcony near the ladder.

Electrotramp then created another electricity ball with his hands.

"Whoa!" Raph gasped.

Electrotramp then threw the ball at the Turtles, as the Rangers turned to them.

"Look out!" Andros shouted.

Raph ducked and rolled forward, as the electric ball shot right at him, and then Leo blocked it with his sword.

"Get ya." he grinned.

"Huh?" Electrotramp muttered.

Leo pulled his sword back, making the ball hit the ground, and then he kicked it away.

"Raph!" he called.

Raph caught the ball in his hands as he stood near the Rangers, who looked away slightly, then he spun around in a circle and laughed.

"Mikey, fast ball!" he called, throwing it to Mikey.

Electrotramp turned to Mikey, as he jumped up and caught the ball.

"He scores!" he whooped.

Raph laughed. "Wow!"

Mikey crouched down with the ball over his head, then Donnie came up behind him.

"Venus!" Donnie called, before whacking the ball with his Bo.

Venus jumped off the balcony, then kicked the ball right at Electrotramp, which then hit him on the chest, and then destroyed him.

The Turtles then all cheered.

"Alright!" Mikey whooped.

"Yes!" Venus and Raph cheered.

The Rangers all ran towards the five of them, but then Andros stopped suddenly.

"Alright." Cassie said, as the others stopped in front of the Turtles.

"Alright, good job." Ashley remarked, as TJ touched Venus' shoulder.

"Thanks, we owe you one." he said, standing in front of her.

Cassie stood in front of Raph, Mel in front of Leo, Ashley in front of Donnie, and Carlos in front of Mikey.

"Leonardo." Ashley said.

"Raphael." Cassie said.

"Donatello." Mel said.

"So the Mutant Ninja Turtles are for _real_?" Cassie inquired.

"Yeah." Leo confirmed.

"Hey, we couldn't really believe there were really Power Rangers either." Raph admitted. "Pretty trippy."

Mikey took Ashley's gloved hand.

"As he for..." he said, before kissing it. "..I never doubted your exitance for a minute, Miss Yellow Ranger."

Andros stood nearby and watched them all with his arms folded, looking at the Turtles suspiciously.

"But, how did you get here?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't you be in New York City?" Mel inquired.

The Turtles muttered and turned to each other, trying to think of something.

"I guess those are good questions." Donnie commented.

"Uh, you know..." Leo began, as the others mumbled. "..we used our heads."

"And how'd you know we needed you?" Carlos asked curiously.

Andros put his hand on his chin, and began to think.

"Well, uh...we good guys gotta stick together, right?" Leo asked, touching Mel's shoulders. "Fighting evil and all that kind of stuff."

"So, since you guys are _real_, is it true that you have a...spaceship?" Donnie inquired.

"You're the brainy one, ain't you?" Mel inquired, turning to him.

"Yep." Donnie confirmed.

"Why'd you wanna know?" Cassie inquired.

"Well, we could sure use a lift back to New York." Mikey explained.

Andros ran towards them all.

"Hey, wait a minute, guys." he called, getting his team's attention as he touched Mel's and Ashley's backs. "I think we better talk about this."

He turned so his back was to the Turtles.

"Don't you think it's a little too coincidental that they showed up right when we needed them?" he asked, as they all walked away slightly.

"What are you so upset about?" Cassie asked. "They helped us out."

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"Lighten up, Andros." TJ said. "They're on our side."

They turned back to the Turtles, but Mel had a slight feeling Andros was right.

"We'd love to give you guys a lift back home." TJ told the Turtles, touching Leo's shoulder.

"Let's book!" Mikey cheered.

"Alpha, eleven coming onboard." TJ explained through his morpher.

The Turtles whooped and jumped up.

"Shelladellaish!" Mikey whooped.

"Yeah!" Donnie cheered, as the two hugged.

Leo touched TJ's shoulders.

"Right!" Raph cheered.

"Yeah!" Donnie cheered.

The Rangers - minus Andros - then all held their right hands, and then teleported themselves and the Turtles away.

"No, wait!" Andros called, before putting his head down. "Something isn't right here."

He put his right hand up, and then teleported away after the others.

* * *

Later, the Rangers were showing the Turtles around the Megaship. Ashley and Carlos led Donnie and Mikey towards the jump tubes.

"And here's where we use the jump tubes to morph onto the Galaxy Gilders or into the shuttle." Ashley explained.

Mikey walked towards the tubes, while the others walked towards Leo by the Synthetron.

"And then the shuttle combines with the Megaship, to the form the Astro Megazord?" Donnie deduced.

"Exactly." Carlos answered, as Leo took a mini pizza out of the Synthetron.

"I see." Donnie said.

"Whoa, pizza. Now this is fine dining." Leo joked.

"Mmm." Donnie mumbled, as Carlos laughed. "Ashley?"

"Uh-huh?" Ashley asked, as Donnie wrapped his arm around her.

"Now, about the navigational system...?" Donnie began, as they all walked off down the hallway.

**(Engine room)**

Andros was checking on something, while a security camera showed them walking down the hallway.

_"..this computer, DECA..."_ Donnie went on.

_"Yeah?"_ Ashley said.

_"..it knows everything?"_ Donnie asked.

Andros lifted his head and looked at them.

_"From top to bottom." _Ashley assured.

"Are you spying, Andros?" DECA inquired.

Andros ignored her and looked down, as Cassie and Mel come in, with Raph and Venus.

"And this...this is the engine room." Cassie explained.

"One of the most advanced engines ever." Mel explained.

"Home of the universe only mega accelerator." Cassie explained.

"So, just how fast can this ship go?" Raph inquired.

"Maximum hyperss velocity is classified information." DECA explained.

"Uh, I see." Raph understood, as Venus nodded.

The computer nearby beeped.

_"Ladies and gentlemen, and Turtles, we're over New York City."_ Alpha explained.

"Whoa." Raph said amazed. "That's our stop. Meet you on the bridge."

The two Turtles walked off out of the room, then Mel and Cassie began to follow them.

"What I want to know is, why so many questions about the Megaship?" Andros wondered, getting them to stop.

They both turned and walked towards the ladder on the left side of the room.

"Well, they're just...curious." Cassie assured, as Andros climbed down the ladder. "I mean, not everyone grew up with a spaceship in their garage."

"We don't have garages, we have sky ports." Andros explained.

Cassie laughed and walked off, while Mel stayed for a few minutes.

"About what you said earlier, I've got to admit you're right, about it being coincidental." Mel admitted.

"Thanks." Andros said. "Best keep an eye on them, 'cause I have a feeling something's not right."

"Okay." Mel said, before she walked out of the door.

* * *

A little later, a figure walked around the ship, past a sign saying 'bridge' on it. It walked past one of DECA's lights as it breathed, then walked past a few controls, and then stopped near a panel saying 'main computer control'.

One of DECA's lights moved and looked down the hallway, as the figure removed the panel.

**(Engine room)**

Andros was working on something with a tool.

"Andros, the main computer control port has been opened." DECA reported.

"I knew it." Andros said, as he dashed out of the door, which then opened up - dropping the tool as he did.

He ran down the hallways towards the control port.

**(Hallway)**

The figure brought out a pair of wire cutters, and chuckled as it looked at all the wires on the control port.

"You are not authorised to access this computer terminal." DECA said sternly.

The figure cut a blue wire in the terminal, powering it up, and then the figure cut a green wire, powering DECA down.

Andros then came into the hallway, and saw it was Donnie who'd cut the wires, and Leo and Mikey standing guard.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded.

The three Turtles turned to him, but then Donnie put something in the control port.

"Just giving your buddy, DECA a better attitude." Leo assured, as Donnie got up and closed the control port.

"I've been certified turtlefied!" DECA said, in a new party voice.

The three Turtles laughed, then Leo cracked his fingers.

"And you're next." Leo smirked, bringing his sword out.

Andros backed away as Leo held his sword near him, but he pushed Leo's sword up, and then elbowed him in the chest, knocking him down. He then ducked and dodged as Mikey tried to punch him - who then spun around - then he grabbed Donnie's arm as he tried to punch him, and then twisted it while getting behind him.

"Ahh!" Donnie yelped. "Wait! Can't we talk about-"

Andros kicked him in the chest, knocking him down, as Mikey helped Leo up, but then Donnie crashed into them, knocking them down.

Andros then turned around and ran down the hallway, as the three got back up.

"After him!" Leo ordered, as they began chasing him.

The Megaship then stopped suddenly, and charged course.

**(The bridge)**

Alpha and the girl Rangers all yelped as the room moved abruptly.

"Ahh!" Alpha gasped.

"Uh!" the girls groaned, grabbing the controls.

"DECA, what's going on?" Ashley asked frantically, as the saw the Earth getting further away on the screen.

"I can tell you; we're leaving the Earth's orbit." Alpha exclaimed.

"You mean, we've changed course?" Mel asked.

"Yes, and someone has lowered our defences!" Alpha added.

Raph and Venus - who were by some of the controls on the right side of the room - turned to them all.

"Yeah. And that someone, would be _us_." Venus said.

"This ship is officially a green machine." Raph quoted.

Astronema - wearing battle gear on her chest - Elgar and some Quantrons all showed up by the left door.

"Take the Megaship!" Astronema ordered.

The lift opened up, and more Quantrons piled onto the bridge.

One then tried to hit the girl Rangers, but missed and hit the controls as they dodged - Mel to her left, Cassie and Ashley to their right. Another then kicked Cassie in the side, while a third kicked Ashley in the side, knocking them both towards the right door.

Mel ducked as Elgar swung his sword at her, then she grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing here, Elgar?" she asked. "Divatox finally kick you out?!"

"Shut up!" Elgar snapped, pulling his arm free, and then he kicked her in the chest, knocking her towards the controls.

"Rangers!" Alpha called, as two Quantrons grabbed.

"Alpha!" Ashley and Cassie cried.

They both started making their way towards him, when Raph and Venus cut in front of them - Raph trying to slice them with one of his Sai's, but missed as they ducked.

Mel tried to make her way towards them, when two Quantrons grabbed her arms, and then one kicked her left leg, knocking her to her knees.

"I don't think so." Raph sneered.

"Get 'em!" Venus ordered.

A Quantron ran past both Ashley and Cassie and tried to punch them, but missed as they ducked. Ashley then hit it in the chest with her knee, as Cassie ducked under another's punch, and then kicked it in the chest. Ashley backed towards the door, as Cassie blocked a punch from Venus, who then punched her in the chest, knocking her back.

Mel groaned as she struggled to break free from the Quantrons who had her.

"Guys, go!" she groaned.

Cassie and Ashley turned around and ran through the door as it opened.

"Whoa! Don't let 'em get away!" Raph said, as he, Venus and the two Quantrons gave chase.

Astronema turned to Mel.

"You sure have guts, Orange Ranger, staying here while your friends escape." she admitted.

Mel looked up and growled at her.

Andros ran down another hallway, then into a room, and climbed up a ladder. Donnie, Leo and Mikey ran down the hallway, but ran right past the door, as they didn't see him.

In another hallway, a bunch of Quantrons walked down it, when they heard voices.

"Something's wrong here." Carlos said, as he and TJ walked down it, but then spotted them. "Quantrons!"

Carlos dodged past one as it charged at them, and then TJ ducked as it tried to hit him, then he blocked a punch from a second, before the first kicked him in the chest, knocking him into the wall.

Carlos blocked a kick from one, but was knocked against another, who then grabbed him, and then hit him with its knee.

One then rammed TJ against a wall, then it backed away, and then another grabbed and threw him across the hallway.

"Ahh!" he moaned, hitting the other wall.

One punched Carlos in the chest, then he pushed it away, then blocked a punch from another before punching it in the chest, knocking it down onto its chest.

**(The bridge)**

Elgar worked on the controls with the handles, as the Quantrons holding Mel and Alpha held them near the viewing screen. Two more Quantrons stood by the lift shaft - one on either side of it - one holding Astronema's staff, who then spun around.

"Everything is just so clean." she said, before she walked towards Elgar. "Computer..."

"Yo." DECA said, as Astronema pushed Elgar away.

"Set a course for the Teanta Galaxy, and no one, _no one_ commands the ship but me." Astronema grinned.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mel gulped.

* * *

Later, as the Astro Megaship got closer to the Teanta Galaxy, the Turtles and Elgar were all sitting on the seats behind the controls on the bridge. Some Quantrons stood near the doors and the lift shaft, as Astronema stood near them all, and looked at Dark Spector on the viewing screen.

_"Astronema, what have you to report?" _he inquired.

"Not only have I captured_ all_ the Rangers, I'm also bringing you their ship." Astronema explained, walking towards Leo and Donnie. "Which will transform into the Mighty Astro Megazord. You can destroy them with it."

_"Crush them with their_ own _Megazord?"_ Dark Spector inquired happily._ "How poetic."_

"I hate to rain on your parade, but we only have _five _Rangers." Leo explained, before Astronema put her hand over his beak.

_"Bring them to me immediately, Astronema!" _Dark Spector ordered.

He then vanished, then Astronema turned to Leo.

"You're their leader!" she snarled, making him stutter. "Find the Red Ranger, or I'll throw the lot of you into the nearest blackhole. Got it?"

"Got it." Leo said nervously, getting up.

Donnie and Mikey then followed him.

**(Engine room)**

The Rangers - apart from Andros - were tied up against one of the ladders by a plastic line, as two Quantrons stood by the door, and a third stood right in front of them.

"Power Rangers, you are fools to mess with us." it sneered. "And we have the power!"

It laughed as it turned and walked towards the others, as the Rangers glared at it. (Mel being unable to as she was tied behind Cassie and Ashley)

TJ then noticed a pair of wire cutters moving by itself along a table, then he patted Mel's arm, getting her to look to. They both then turned and saw Andros hiding behind the engine and was using his telekinesis on the wire cutters. They both nodded to him, as he lifted the cutters up, then they patted the others softly - but only Cassie could turn to see Andros.

Andros moved the cutters towards a gap in the plastic line between Cassie and TJ, and then cut it, but then he gasped as he dropped the cutters.

"Huh?" TJ gasped.

The Rangers all turned, as the three Quantrons approached them.

"What was that noise?" one questioned, before it spotted the wire cutters. "What's that?!"

"Um...it's a...cutting tool." TJ answered honestly, before lifting part of the cut line. "It cut this."

The Quantron took it from him, but then he kicked it in the chest, knocking it towards the other two. Andros ran towards the other Rangers as they freed themselves from the line.

"Come on." he said. "To the jump tubes."

They all ran towards the Quantrons.

**(The bridge)**

Astronema was now sitting in one of the chairs, and had her feet rested up on the controls. Elgar was working on one of the right wall controls, while Raph and Venus stood near the handles. An alarm then went off, and then Astronema gasped as she looked at the viewing screen, which saw the Rangers escaping the engine room, and then Andros kicking two Quantrons - one at a time - in the chest, while Carlos elbowed the third in the chest.

"Stop them!" she commanded.

Raph and Venus both turned and ran towards the right door.

"It's shell-quake time!" Raph grinned, as they ran through it while it opened.

**(Mega Deck 1)**

The Rangers all ran down a hallway, Mel and Carlos both checking back to see if they were being followed. Raph then ran down the hallway, but then bumped into Leo as he came through a door.

"Ugh!" they moaned, as Leo fell down, and Raph spun around.

The Rangers then ran towards their jump tubes, as Leo got back up, and chased after them with Raph and Venus.

"Come on!" Leo said.

The Rangers stood near their jump tubes, held their right hands out, then turned around, grabbed the handrails, and jumped into them.

"They're in the jump tubes!" Leo exclaimed, as he, Raph and Venus ran towards them. "Go for it, dude."

They all looked down Andros' jump tube.

"No way!" Raph objected.

"No way. Who knows what these things do." Venus argued.

The shuttle then detached itself from the Megaship, and then shot off into space, with the Rangers in the cockpit.

"All systems on override." TJ reported.

"Hyper rush velocity!" Andros ordered, pulling a lever. "Get us outta here!"

The shuttle spun around as it kept flying away.

* * *

On the bridge, Elgar hit the controls on the right wall, before turning to Astronema.

"Oh, bummer!" he moaned, walking towards her. "No shuttle, no Megazord."

Astronema turned to Donnie and Mikey.

"Go after them!" she commanded.

"Now you're talking." Donnie grinned, as they both ran towards the handle controls.

Donnie then took the handles, as Mikey chuckled.

"Hold onto your shell!" Donnie grinned.

He then took the handles, as Mikey chuckled.

"Hold onto your shell!" Donnie grinned.

He pulled the handles back, making the Quantrons behind them fall over.

"Whoa!" Mikey yelped, as he grabbed the controls.

The Megaship then turned around and began chasing after the shuttle.

"The Megaship's turning around." Carlos reported, looking at the scanner.

"Guess they want us that bad." Mel deduced.

"We don't stand a chance if they catch us." TJ realized.

The shuttle raced off through space, when a dimension void showed up, as the Megaship kept chasing it.

"I got 'em, Astronema." Donnie reported, pressing buttons on the controls.

"Lock weapons on the shuttle!" Astronema commanded. "And..."

Both ships got closer to the object.

"What's that up ahead?" TJ asked.

"It's a pulverised magnetic field." Andros explained.

"Well, is that good or bad?" Mel asked frantically.

"It'll jam their sensors." Andros answered.

Astronema gasped when she spotted the magnetic field on the viewing screen.

"What is that?" she questioned, walking towards Mikey's left.

"Wait a minute, you're asking a turtle, who lives in a sewer, to explain a cosmic event?" Mikey asked.

"Reverse pulverise magnetic field closing rapidly, dude!" DECA exclaimed.

"Reversed pulverise!" Astronema exclaimed. "Veer away!"

Donnie pulled the handles to the right, making Mikey and Astronema grab the controls, as the Quantrons nearly lost their footing.

"Whoa!" they yelped.

The Megaship got close to the magnetic field, and then entered it, causing the whole ship to light up.

"Ahh!" Astronema growled.

Leo, Raph and Venus - now all sitting by the front controls - all shook in their seats.

"What's happening?!" Elgar exclaimed.

The Turtles covered their eyes, as Astronema looked around.

"Dude!" Mikey yelped.

"What's happening?!" Astronema demanded. "I said 'you're way'!"

The Turtles eyes glowed as their heads banged against the controls.

"What are you doing?!" Astronema demanded.

The Turtles eyes closed as they stopped glowing - Mikey moaning as his did.

The Megaship left the reverse pulverise magnetic field, then the Turtles moaned as they opened their eyes - Raph shaking his head, and Leo patted his head where ears were.

"Whoa." Donnie moaned, as Astronema looked around slightly.

"Donatello, use the sensors to locate the shuttle!" she ordered, walking to Donnie's left. "Venus, change course to-"

Raph, Leo and Venus all turned to her.

"Uh, hold onto your horses, little missy." Leo said.

"Yeah, we don't work for you anymore!" Raph smirked, as they got up.

"Uh, you don't!" Elgar gasped.

"'Farid not." Leo answered.

"The magnetic field...it made them _good_ mutants again!" Astronema realized.

She, Elgar and the Quantrons backed away, as Donnie and Mikey both turned to them.

"DECA, self-destruct the Megaship!" Astronema commanded.

"Initiating command." DECA obeyed.

"You want a change of course..." Donnie began, before he and Mikey hit their elbows together. "..how's this?"

They both charged and pounced at Astronema, Elgar and the Quantrons just as they all vanished, making them land on the floor. They both got up and began cheering.

"Excellent." Donnie whooped.

"Ha, ha!" Mikey laughed.

"We got our own spaceship!" Donnie cheered, as they hit their chests together.

"Megaship will self-destruct in 60 seconds." DECA announced.

The Turtles gasped and panicked.

"59, 58, 57..."

"Cowabunga!" Mikey yelled frantically.

"..56, 55..."

The Turtles panicked and ran around the bridge.

* * *

Meanwhile, the shuttle had landed on an unknown planet, and the Rangers all piled out. They all ran along a quarry like ground, but then stopped when Astronema and a bunch of Quantrons showed up in front of them.

"You again!" Andros exclaimed, as they stopped.

"You left without saying goodbye." Astronema smirked. "So _I'll_ say it! Goodbye."

The Quantrons then charged at the Rangers, who then began to fight them.

Andros ducked as one tried to punch him, then he blocked another punch from it, and punched it in the chest, and then chopped it in the back. Cassie dodged past one, as TJ blocked another's punch, then Mel dodged a third's kick, Carlos dodged a fourth's punch, and Ashley grabbed a fifth's arm.

* * *

As the Megaship spun around in space, the Turtles all ran down the hallway towards the main computer control port.

"33, 32, 31..." DECA counted, as the Turtles banged against the walls as the ship spun around. "..30, 29..."

Donnie opened the hatch and looked at the wires he'd cut while under Astronema's spell.

"..28, 27..."

"Uh...which one was it?" Donnie exclaimed.

"..26..."

He touched the blue one.

"No, not the blue!" he gasped.

"..25, 24, 23, 22..."

Donnie looked frantic as he tried to remember.

"Hurry, Donatello!" Venus urged.

"..21, 20..."

"I can't remember." Donnie admitted. "The blue wire, or the green!"

"..17, 16, 15..."

"Which one was it!" Donnie cried.

Venus closed her eyes and put both her hands on his shoulders, making him close his.

"..14, 13..."

_"Focus." _Venus said in her head. _"Let it come to you."_

"..10, 9..."

Both Turtles opened their eyes.

"..8..."

"Mean green!" Donnie remembered.

"..6..."

Donnie grabbed the green wire, and then fiddled with it.

"..5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."

Donnie fixed the wire just in time.

"Self-destruct sequence aborted." DECA said, her voice back to normal.

Donnie sighed in relief, as Venus clapped.

"Whoa." Mikey said, as Leo and Raph laughed.

* * *

On the planet, Astronema watched as the Quantrons kept fighting the Rangers.

Carlos blocked ones blade with his Lunar Lance, then ducked as it tried to hit him. TJ then blocked another's blade with his Astro Axe, then they both blocked another attack from the Quantrons.

"A beautiful day for destruction." Astronema quoted.

She lifted a boomerang up, and then threw it at the Rangers. It then shot past and hit all the Rangers, knocking them down and making them drop their weapons, but it also missed the Quantrons.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned.

The boomerang shot back towards Astronema, who then caught it. The Rangers moaned as they reached out for their weapons, when the Turtles showed up between them and Astronema. Leo then picked up Andros' Spiral Saber, Raph picked up Ashley's Star Slinger, Donnie picked up both Mel's Soler Spear and Cassie's Satellite Stunner, Mikey picked up TJ's Astro Axe, and Venus picked up Carlos' Lunar Lance.

"Need a hand?" Leo asked.

"Huh?" Andros muttered, as the Rangers got up.

Astronema's eyes widened in shock, as the Rangers backed away from the Turtles - who were standing in front of the one holding their weapons.

"Oh, no, more trouble!" Andros gasped, doing his fighting pose.

Leo then held out Andros' Spiral Saber, confusing him.

"Take it." he said.

The other Turtles held out the other Rangers weapons, confusing them all.

"What?!" Andros gasped.

"The green machine has gone clean." Leo explained.

"Thanks, Leonardo." Andros said, taking his weapon, then they both held their thumbs up. "I believe you _this_ time."

The other Rangers took their weapons, and then all 11 heroes turned to Astronema, as the Turtles took out their weapons.

"Destroy them all!" Astronema commanded.

The Quantrons charged at all the heroes, who then all charged at them.

Andros blocked ones blade with his Spiral Saber, then hit another in the side with it, then blocked a third's blade with it.

Cassie jumped over Mikey's shell - as he crouched down - and then kicked two in the chest as they tried to hit them. Mikey then back flipped onto his shell and kicked the two of them away. He then got up and blocked a kick from a third with his hands, then sent a whack at it with his elbow, but it blocked it with its elbows, then he punched it in the chest.

Cassie ducked as one tried to hit her, then she kicked her feet against it, then backwards handspringed over Mikey's shell as he ducked. She then ducked as another tried to whack her, then she grabbed its leg as it tried to kick her, then she flipped the leg up, knocking it onto Mikey's shell, and then rolled off of it.

"Rad!" Mikey smirked, getting up.

A bunch of Quantrons then charged at him and Cassie.

"Let's kick some shell." he quoted, as they both held their fists up.

Mikey jumped up and twirled around 180 degrees, then landed with his shell facing the Quantrons. He then back flipped onto his shell and kicked two of them, knocking them down, then Cassie jumped over him and kicked a third in the chest, knocking it down.

"Ha, ha. Proboscis." she said, turning to Mikey, and then they high-fived each other.

Donnie jumped and flipped forward towards some Quantrons, then landed in the middle of them, and then spun his Bo around, until it was under his hip.

"Come on!" he dared.

He then blocked ones blade with his Bo, then blocked another's blade with it, then whacked the first in the chest with it.

"Ha, I told you not to mess with me." he said satisfied.

One then came up behind him and kicked him in the shell, knocking him forward onto his butt.

"Whoa!" he yelped, rolling away as three tried to stab him with their blades.

Mel jumped towards and scissor kicked two of them, knocking them down, and then she blocked the third's blade with her Solar Spear, and then stabbed it in the chest with the pointy end. She then did three backwards handsprings towards Donnie as another tried to stab her, and then TJ jumped over them both. He then did a sideways handspring towards seven Quantrons, then he hit them all in the legs with his Astro Axe, knocking them down.

"I tried to talk some sense into them, but they just wouldn't listen." Donnie assured, as TJ got back up.

"Oh, brother." Mel sighed, shaking her head as she rested her Soler Spear on her shoulder.

Ashley kicked ones blade away from her, then spun around and kicked another's blade away, then grabbed the first's blade as it tried to stab her. It then knocked her Star Slinger out of her hand, then she backed away as several more tried to stab her, but then two grabbed her from behind. One then charged at her as some more backed away.

"No!" she cried.

"Shellquake!" Raph bellowed, jumping off a rock.

He twirled around in the air, and then landed on the one charging at Ashley on his shell, knocking it down.

Venus backed flipped as two tried to hit her, then stood back-to-back with Carlos. She then blocked a punch from one, then ducked as it tried to punch her again, and then she punched it in the chest. Carlos dodged another's kick, then hit it in the chest with his Lunar Lance, then he turned to the one Venus was facing as she moved away, and then stabbed it in the chest, knocking it down.

Venus spun around as another tried kick her, while Carlos spun his Lunar Lance around to block another's blade.

"Let's do it!" they both said.

Carlos then rolled to his right, as Venus backwards handspringed away from one as it tried to hit them with its blade. Carlos then tried to stab it with his Lunar Lance, but it blocked it with its blade, but then he spun around and hit another in the chest with it, while ducking down.

Venus grabbed ones arm, then dodged a punch from another, then tried to whack it in the head, but missed as it ducked.

"Huh?" she gasped, turning to another three.

She back flipped onto her shell as one tried to hit her, then flipped back up, spun around and kicked another in the chest, knocking it down.

Astronema watched as her forces got pounded, when a Quantron got pushed towards her.

"Get back in there!" she bellowed, pushing it back into the fight.

Leo elbowed one in the chest, then ducked as another tried to whack him from behind, when Andros came towards him. They both then roundhouse kicked one at the same time, knocking them both away.

"Ohh!" Astronema gasped, as the Quantrons landed in front of her, one on top of the other.

Donnie kicked one away from him, Mel hit another in the chest with the pole end of her Soler Spear, and Mikey grabbed a third's arm, and then threw it onto the pile. More Quantrons then got knocked onto the pile by the Rangers and Turtles teamwork.

"Pile up." Raph joked.

Astronema frowned as the pile got bigger.

"Yeah." Raph smirked.

Astronema frowned.

"Power Rangers!"

"Ninja Turtles!"

Astronema walked towards the pile of Quantrons.

"Nincompoops!" she frowned, before kicking one in the shoulder, and then she pointed at the heroes. "None of you has seen the last of me!"

She and the Quantrons then vanished.

The Turtles grinned happily, but then Cassie touched Raph's shoulder.

"But, I thought you guys were on..." she began.

"On _her_ side?" Raph questioned, as Mikey and Leo chuckled, and then he did too.

"How could we fight against ladies as pretty as you three?" Mikey asked sarcastically, before kissing Cassie's hand.

The Rangers - apart from Andros - laughed, the three girls blushing.

"Wait, I get it. She put you under some sort of spell and controlled your actions?" Mel deduced, Vera having told her about how that thing's happened before.

"Yeah, kind of." Donnie answered.

"And besides, us good guys got to stick together." Leo said.

"Yeah." Donnie and Venus said.

"Mmm-mm." Raph said.

"Yeah." Mikey said.

Leo approached the Rangers.

"Right?" he said, holding his hand out.

Everyone turned to Andros, who then walked towards Leo, and looked at his hand.

"Right." he finally said, shaking Leo's hand.

Cassie jumped up as everyone else cheered, then Carlos ran towards Raph and high-fived him. Mikey and Cassie then hugged each other, as Mel grabbed Donnie's hand and shook it.

"You know, it's a _long_ space walk to New York." Venus said.

Everyone turned to her.

"Well, we've got a Megaship." TJ said, his hand on his chin. "How 'bout we give you a ride home."

He walked around Venus, and then held his arm out like a gentleman.

"May I?" he asked.

"That'd be great." Venus said, locking her arm under his.

"Yeah." Cassie said, wrapping her arm around Mikey.

Andros wrapped his arm around Leo, as they all walked towards the shuttle.

* * *

Later, once the Megaship was in Earth's orbit, Alpha, the Rangers and the Turtles all stood on the bridge, and then TJ shook Leo's hand.

"Sorry you guys got mixed up with Astronema." TJ said, backing towards the others.

"Actually, it was a great chance to get out of the sewer and see the universe." Leo admitted.

The Rangers all laughed.

"Well, if you guys ever come to space, please stop by." Ashley said.

"Yeah." Mikey and Venus said.

"Hey, and if you're ever in New York...Hey, why don't pop your head in our sewer." Mikey said.

"Sure." Ashley said uneasy.

"Yeah...no problem." Mel said uneasy.

"Yeah." Cassie said uneasy. "We'd love to."

"Hey, DECA, sorry about the reprogramming thing." Donnie apologised. "No hard feelings, right?"

"I am not programmed to hold a grudge, Donatello." DECA said.

Donnie hummed happily, when a small electric buzz came out of the controls and shocked him.

"Ahhhh!" he yelped, as everyone else laughed.

"For now, at least...I mean, sorry." DECA said. "No hard feelings."

"You know, there's something I really would like to do." Mikey said, once everyone stopped laughing. "Just once, before I go."

"Name it?" Andros asked.

* * *

A little later, the five Turtles exited the Megaship on five of the Galaxy Gilders, which had a force field around them, which protected the Turtles from outer space. Mikey rode on Mel's, Leo on TJ's, Raph on Andros', Venus on Ashley's, and Donnie on Carlos'.

"Ha, ha!" Raph laughed, as they surfed through space.

"We can do this! How hard can it be?!" Mikey laughed.

They all laughed, then Mikey jumped up.

"Badaboom!" he cheered.

"Cowabunga!" they all laughed.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Andros sits on the bridge, watching a video with a young him and a girl on, while Carlos peeks in from a doorway.

_..Carlos discovers Andros has a sister who was stolen years ago._

The girl screams, as she lifted up.

Bulk holds an alien egg in the Professor's van, which then hatches.

_Bulk is attacked by an alien claw._

Bulk's eyes widen as a claw comes out of the egg, and then it grabs his face.

Andros - now morphed - looks around at a weird looking city.

_Andros returns to his home planet to search for his sister..._

Ecliptor shows up and hits him in the back, knocking him down.

_..and is attacked by Ecliptor._

Carlos stands by his jump tube, and then dives down it.

_Carlos tries to intervene..._

A cyber shadow of Ecliptor fires lasers at Andros and Carlos - now morphed.

_..but is badly wounded._

Carlos runs in front of Andros and takes the laser blast.

"Agh!" Carlos groaned.

Andros looks around the city.

"Where are you?!" he snarled.

Ecliptor's foot then stomps behind him, the shockwave knocking him off his feet.

_Now, Andros has to fight..._

Ecliptor shoots fire out of his mouth.

_..a gigantic Ecliptor._

The fire hits Andros and then an explosion goes off behind him, knocking him down.

_But is no match._

TJ and the girls dash towards Ecliptor on their Galaxy Gliders, and their fire their weapons at him, attached to their Astro Blasters.

_Can the Rangers save him? Find out next time on Power Rangers in Space._


	34. Never Stop Searching

_Last time on Power Rangers in Space..._

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cover their eyes as a light flashes in front of them.

_..Astronema summons the..._

Astronema fires a spell out of her staff, which hits the Turtles and makes their eyes glow.

_..Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and puts them under her evil spell._

The Turtles open their eyes as they glowed purple.

Electrotramp fires a ball of electricity at the Rangers at the Power Plant, which hits and knocks them down.

_They rescue the Rangers from Electrotramp..._

The Turtles stand in front of the Rangers.

"You gotta go through Turtles!" Leo smirked.

Ashley and Carlos show Donnie and Mikey Mega Deck 1.

_..and tricks the Rangers onto taking them onto the Megaship._

Astronema, Elgar and some Quantrons stand by a door on the bridge.

"Take the Megaship!" Astronema ordered.

The lift opens up, and more Quantrons piled in, and attack Ashley, Mel and Cassie.

_Andros frees the teens..._

The Rangers - minus Andros - are all tied in the engine around a ladder, as a Quantron stood right in front of them.

_..and they escape in the shuttle._

Both the shuttle and the Megaship head towards a reverse pulverised field.

_They fly into a reverse pulverised field..._

The Turtles groan as the Megaship shook.

_..which breaks the spell over the Turtles._

"We don't work for you anymore!" Raph smirked, as he, Leo and Venus got up.

All 11 heroes stand together on an unknown planet, and stare at Astronema and a bunch of Quantrons.

_The Turtles join forces with the Power Rangers..._

The Quantrons charge at the heroes, who then charge at them.

_..to defeat Astronema's army._

The Turtles ride five of the Galaxy Gilders in outer space.

"Cowabunga!" they cheered.

* * *

Onboard the Astro Megaship, as it flew through space, Carlos was working on Andros' Galaxy Gilder in the recreation room. He a held a tool against it was he lay below it, when TJ and the girls all walked into the room.

"Hey, Carlos." TJ said.

"Hey." Carlos said, rolling out from under the gilder.

TJ crouched down beside him. "Need some help?" he asked.

"No thanks. I'm about finished." Carlos assured.

"Cool. See you in the morning." TJ said, patting Carlos' back.

"Alright. Good night." Carlos said.

"Good night." Mel said, as she and the others turned around and walked away.

"Night." Cassie said.

Carlos got up, then began cleaning the Galaxy Gilder with a cloth.

"Man, I'm tried." Ashley said, as she and the others walked down the hallway.

Carlos then pushed the Galaxy Gilder against the wall, then cleaned it some more.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Andros was on the bridge, holding a map of the galaxy the Megaship was currently in, while looking at a screen which was scanning it.

"No lifeforms are detected in this galaxy." DECA reported.

Andros pressed some buttons and powered the computer down.

"Alright." he said, as he walked towards the controls in front of the handles. "Let's scan the next sector."

He put the map down on the controls, and sat down in one of the seats.

"Beginning a scan of Delta Sector now." DECA reported.

Andros looked around to make sure he was alone, before taking out a small locket from under his shirt. He took a small flat circle out of it, then put it back under his shirt, then he sighed sadly. He opened up what looked like a small DVD player, then put the circle into it, then closed it, and then a small video played on the viewing screen.

He saw a younger version of himself on the screen, open a small toy up, then used his telekinesis to spin it around. A girl just a bit younger than him sat in front of him wearing yellow, then they both used their telekinesis to play with it between them.

Carlos cleaned his hands as he came out of the recreation room, but then spotted Andros watching the video, as the door was open. The two kids kept playing with the toy, before the girl sent it far away from them. Young Andros got up and ran towards it, while the girl clapped her hands, then Andros sighed as his younger self kept chasing the toy.

The video then showed a figure creeping near some bushes while staring at the girl, as Carlos kept watching curiously. Young Andros kept chasing after the toy, while the figure growled and approached the girl, who then screamed loudly as it picked her up.

Andros sighed as it was terrible for him.

_"Andros, help me!" _she cried.

Carlos kept looking at Andros and the video.

Young Andros then grabbed the toy, then turned around.

_"Andros!" _the girl cried.

_"Karone!" _Young Andros called.

He then saw the figure - which was a monster - hide back behind the bushes.

_"Karone!" _he called.

_"Andros, help me!" _Karone cried.

Andros stopped the video as Karone kept crying, and zoomed in on the monster.

"If I can find out _who_ that is, DECA, I can find my sister." he said.

"It is getting very late, Andros." DECA informed, as Carlos stared at him. "Do you wish to continue the search?"

"Yes." Andros replied. "I will _never_ stop searching."

Carlos walked off away from the door, taking in what he'd just heard.

"Resuming the search of Delta Sector." DECA reported.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_Set..._

She stands in the engine room and smiles.

_..controls to..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_..outer..._

Ashley holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_..space..._

She stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..now._

Cassie holds up her Satellite Stunner in space, and then she smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

Andros holds up his Spiral Saber in space, and then he smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

_..than ever.._

Carlos holds up his Lunar Lance, and then smiles on the bridge.

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_..before._

TJ holds up his Astro Axe in space, and then he spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

Astronema stands on her bridge in darkness.

_Rangers..._

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_..in Space._

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Go Power Rangers_

Ecliptor shows up out of the ground.

_Go Power Rangers_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle spins around as it kept flying.

Co-Producers  
Sanford Hampton  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, go, go, fly_

The Astro Megaship transforms into the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Go Power Rangers  
_

A rocket shoots down towards Earth.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Later that night, as the Megaship kept flying through space, Carlos was lying in bed in his crew quarters - which was on Mega Deck 2 - but couldn't sleep as he was thinking about the video he saw. He then turned on his side, as he remembered the video he'd seen with Andros and his sister in.

_Young Andros looks around while holding the toy._

_"Karone!" he called._

Carlos then breathed.

On the bridge, Andros pressed buttons on the center controls.

"Sector scan, 98% complete." DECA reported, as he put the map away in a tube holder. "No lifeforms detected."

"Good night, DECA." Andros said, as he put the lid on the tube.

He turned around and walked towards the elevator, then walked inside as the door opened, and then turned around.

"Andros, a lifeform has been detected." DECA reported.

Andros came out of the elevator shaft.

"Where?" he asked.

"In the Karova System, on KO-35." DECA answered.

"Home?!" Andros questioned, disbelieving.

He thought for a minute, before walking back towards the center computer.

"Of course. She wouldn't know that the colony was deserted years ago." he realized hopefully. "She would go home."

He sat in the middle chair behind the center controls, putting the map tube down as he did.

"DECA, set a course for KO-35." he ordered.

The Megaship turned 45 degrees to the right, and then sped off.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, the Professor drove his van along a highway road, with Bulk and Skull riding in the back.

"Believe me, there are aliens right here on Earth." the Professor assured.

"Cool. Where?" Skull inquired.

"How'd they get here?" Bulk asked.

"They come as seedling aliens." the Professor answered, turning to the duo. "Eggs that grow larger, with each breath of the horrible creatures inside."

He turned back to the road as a car screeched past them, making him slow down slightly, causing Bulk and Skull to jump.

"Crazy driver!" the Professor bellowed.

Bulk and Skull clamed down as he kept driving along the road.

"And when they've grown bigger, and stronger, and more hideous..." the Professor went on.

Bulk began to panic.

"..and with every evil breath..." the Professor said.

Bulk imagined an alien egg was on his knees, and then it began to hatch.

"..and one day, they break out and attack!" the Professor announced.

Bulk gasped as the egg hatched, and a claw like hand came out, and then grabbed his face.

Skull turned to Bulk and screamed. The Professor then turned to Bulk, and saw he only had his own hand over his face. Bulk then pulled his hand away, and then sighed in relief.

The Professor shook his head in annoyance, as Bulk lowered his hand and put on a straight face.

"There!" the Professor shouted, pointing in front of him. "There it is!"

Bulk and Skull both turned to him, as he pulled his van over. The duo opened the back of the van up, climbed outside and looked around, and then turned and helped the Professor out.

"I know it's here." he said.

He laughed as he walked off while holding a weird looking tracker that looked like a keyboard, as Bulk held the wires for his head device.

"Yes." the Professor said.

Bulk and Skull then followed him, then all three of them shushed each other.

"There!" the Professor shouted, pointing ahead.

Bulk and Skull turned, and saw him pointing at a bunch of watermelons on the ground.

"An alien pod." the Professor said.

"Uh, that's a watermelon." Bulk corrected.

"A watermelon?" the Professor scoffed, laughing. "Perhaps to the untrained eye."

He handed Bulk his tracker, then walked towards the watermelons.

"But..." Bulk began, but then nearly dropped the tracker.

The Professor laughed as Bulk and Skull both fumbled with the wires, then the Professor picked up a watermelon, and ran back towards the duo.

"Yes." he grinned.

Bulk and Skull looked at him confused.

"Come out, you evil aliens!" the Professor demanded, shaking the watermelon. "Come out, you evil aliens!"

He hit the watermelon against Bulk's belly, who then handed the tracker to Skull.

"We'll take it back to the lab for molecular analysis." the Professor decided, handing the watermelon to Bulk.

The duo nodded and looked at the watermelon.

"It does seem a bit heavy." Bulk admitted.

They then all heard a noise.

"I think it moved!" Bulk gasped.

"Hold it away." the Professor instructed, putting a stethoscope into his ears. "It case it pops out and laches onto your face."

Bulk and Skull both panicked, and then Bulk held the watermelon away. The Professor put the end of the stethoscope on the watermelon, and heard something.

"I hear a heartbeat." he said.

Bulk shook his head as Skull turned away.

"No..." Bulk muttered.

"Ah, yes." the Professor said. "I think it is scratching to come out."

He pulled his stethoscope away, then Bulk handed the watermelon to Skull.

"I think I can hear it scratching." Skull smirked, handing it back to Bulk.

"It's gonna hatch, man." Bulk said, handing it to the Professor. "Here, Professor."

The Professor handed it to Skull.

"Oh, no, no, no." Skull insisted, handing it to Bulk. "Take it."

"No, thank you!" Bulk said, handing it to the Professor, who then handed it to Skull.

"No, thank you!" Skull said, handing it to Bulk.

"No, I insist." Bulk said, handing it to the Professor, who then handed it to Skull.

"I resist." Skull sneered, handing it to Bulk.

"I resist." Bulk said, handing it to the Professor, who then handed it to Skull.

They kept handing it to each other very fast, until Skull grabbed it, then smirked as he handed it to Bulk.

"Ahhh!" Bulk yelled.

He threw the watermelon up, then all three of them looked up as it came back down, and then it landed on Bulk's head, splatting watermelon over the three of them. Bulk then took some watermelon out o his mouth, then peered some off his head, as the Professor ate some that landed on him.

"Aha, seedless!" he cheered, and then he laughed.

Skull licked some watermelon juice off his cheek, while Bulk spat some out of his mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Megaship came towards KO-35, which was a large blue planet.

Onboard, Andros had fallen asleep in the recreation room, resting his head against the table.

"Andros..." DECA said.

"Mmm?" Andros muttered, waking up.

"..we have arrived at KO-35." DECA explained.

"Is anyone else awake?" Andros asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Only you." DECA replied, as he got up and walked towards the storage lockers. "Shall I wake them?"

"No." Andros replied, opening his locker.

He took out a tracker from it, and then ran towards the jump tubes.

"I'll be back before they wake up." he hoped.

"Good luck, Andros." DECA said.

Andros held his right hand out, turned and grabbed his handle bar, and then jumped down his jump tube. He then morphed up and rode his Galaxy Gilder down to his home planet, passing by Carlos' bedroom as he did. Once on the planet's surface, he jumped off his Galaxy Gilder, but lost his balance and landed on his chest.

"Wow. Home." he said amazed, getting up. "I never thought I'd be back here again."

He looked around a weird looking city, which looked nothing like an Earth one.

"It looks so strange, so deserted." he commented. "If Karone has found her way back here, she'll be very confused. Karone!"

His voice echoed around the city.

"I've just got to find her." he said determinedly.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Dark Fortress as it floated in the pocket dimension, Astronema tossed slightly in her bed. As she did, Ecliptor - who'd been rebuilt - was staring at her through a weird looking window and chuckled.

"Sweet dreams." he said.

He then walked off, then approached a control panel near Elgar - who was asleep on his feet and snoring. He put the palm of his hand on the panel, making it light up, then he pressed a bunch of buttons on it as he sniggered. He then walked out of the room as Elgar kept snoring, then he looked at the viewing screen, and saw Andros looking around his home planet.

"Well, what do we have here?" he wondered.

_"Karone!" _Andros called, before he walked off the screen.

"So, you return to your home planet? Sorry we had to destroy it." Ecliptor said sarcastically.

* * *

A little later, as the Astro Megaship floated above the surface of KO-35, Carlos was still lying in his bed.

"Time to wake up, Carlos." DECA said.

The lights in the room lit up, and then Carlos groaned.

"I'm already up." he said.

He pulled the covers away, turned around, but then banged his head slightly against the top of the bunk.

"Ah!" he moaned, before he tied his hair back. "Who designed these things anyway?"

In the recreation room, TJ, Mel and Cassie were all having their breakfast around the table. Ashley then opened the Synthetron, and took out a plate of what looked like bacon and eggs.

"Well, it looks like bacon and eggs." she said, as she sniffed it.

Cassie took a bite out of her bacon, as TJ poured ketchup all over his, while Mel took a bite off of some toast.

"Doesn't even taste it." Ashley said, as she sat down opposite of Mel and beside TJ.

"I think it's good." TJ grinned.

"How would you know with all that ketchup?" Cassie joked, as he put the ketchup bottle down.

"Cassie's got a point there." Mel teased, as Carlos came into the room.

"Morning." he said, walking to the Synthetron.

"Morning." TJ said.

Carlos pressed buttons on the Synthetron, before turning to the others, as Cassie poured some salt onto her food, and Mel drank some water from her cup.

"Where's Andros?" he asked.

Cassie shrugged.

"I thought he'd be with you." TJ said.

"No." Carlos said, walking towards them. "He's not with..."

He then noticed something was off.

"Wait a minute, did you guys move the red Galaxy Gilder?" he asked.

The others all turned to where it had been, and noticed it was missing.

"I know I didn't." Mel admitted. "Did you guys?"

"No." Ashley said, as she and TJ shook their heads.

"Uh-uh." Cassie muttered, shaking her head.

"DECA, did Andros leave the ship?" Carlos asked.

"His intention was to return before you awakened." DECA explained.

"Where did he go?" Carlos asked.

"To the surface of his home planet, KO-35." DECA answered.

"KO-35?" Ashley questioned, as they all looked shocked.

"Why would he go there?" Mel wondered.

"His sister." Carlos said, realizing what was going on. "She was kidnapped when they were little. He's looking for his sister."

"Whoa! Andros, is looking for his sister?" Cassie questioned, surprised.

"Yeah. If she escaped, she'd only know to come back to their home planet, KO-35." Carlos deduced, as he sat down. "It was attacked and abandoned for years, but she wouldn't know that. So he thinks, she came back."

"Who kidnapped her?" Ashley asked.

"He doesn't know." Carlos replied.

Mel looked down.

"Now I know why he was jealous when he saw me and Sara that day at the Surf Spot." she sighed.

Cassie touched her shoulder assuring.

"I don't like this." Carlos said.

He got up from his seat, and then walked towards his locker.

"He should've been back by now." he said, opening his locker up, taking a device out, and then walked towards the jump tubes. "I'm gonna go check on him."

"We'll all go." TJ decided, as he and the girls started to get up.

"No. Let's give him some space." Carlos said, stopping by the table.

He picked up a small piece of bread, ate it, and then ran towards his jump tube as the others sat back down. He then stood by his jump tube, held his right hand out, turned and grabbed his handle bar, and then jumped down his jump tube. He then morphed up and rode his Galaxy Gilder down towards KO-35.

* * *

On KO-35, Andros was still looking around for any signs of Karone. He turned back slightly as he kept walking, then looked down at his tracker, and pressed some buttons on it, but got no signal. He then held it up, and got a beeping signal, making him press the buttons again, but then he gasped as he turned around, as he thought he heard something.

"Huh?" he muttered.

He turned back to his tracker and fiddled with it again, as Ecliptor hid behind a support column behind him.

"Huh?" Andros muttered, turning around as the tracker beeped louder. "Hey!"

He ran off in Ecliptor's direction, but then stopped near a pole.

"Karone, are you here?!" he called desperately.

Behind him, part of the ground metalized, and then Ecliptor came up out of it.

"Hello, Ranger." he sneered.

Andros turned to him.

"Huh? Ecliptor!" he exclaimed.

"Let me be the first to welcome you home, if you could call this deserted dust ball a home!" Ecliptor sneered.

"What are you doing here?!" Andros demanded.

"I could ask you the same question?" Ecliptor retorted. "And now, to rid the universe, of the annoying interference of the Red Ranger!"

"Ecliptor, you're history!" Andros swore. "Let's go!"

They both got ready to fight, then Ecliptor ripped off and threw his cape away, then he charged at Andros, who jumped up.

Andros dived in to punch him, but he grabbed his arm, then punched him in the chest, and then chopped him in the back, knocking him onto his chest. He then laughed and grabbed Andros' neck, then grabbed his right hand as he reached for his Astro Blaster, which he lifted up, but then dropped. He then picked Andros up, and rammed him into a pillar, then ran him along about a dozen more.

"Ahh!" Andros moaned.

Ecliptor then rammed him into another, and then threw him away, where he then landed in a fountain - which didn't shoot water up.

"Looks like you're all washed up, Ranger!" Ecliptor joked, as Andros got back up, clutching his chest.

"Actually, I found it quite refreshing." Andros retorted. "Spiral Saber!"

He brought his weapon out, and then charged at Ecliptor. He then slashed him in the chest twice, then they both turned around, then Andros slashed Ecliptor again, and then again and again. He then tried to slash him again, but he grabbed his Spiral Saber, and then kicked him in the chest, knocking him away.

"Heads up!" Ecliptor sneered, as his head detached itself from his body.

His head then fired lasers out of his eyes, which hit and knocked Andros down.

"Ah!" Andros moaned, as Ecliptor laughed as his head landed on the ground.

"Look whose a-_head _of the game now!" Ecliptor sneered.

"You wish!" Andros growled.

"Heads, I win, tails, you lose!" Ecliptor joked.

His head lifted up and dashed towards Andros as he laughed, and then hit Andros as it flew past him. It then fired more lasers out of its eyes, which hit Andros all over, knocking him down.

Elsewhere, Carlos were searching around the city with a tracker that looked the same as Andros'. He looked at the tracker, which beeped, but he couldn't see anything, as Ecliptor had put up a force field to prevent anyone from seeing him or Andros. He followed the tracker's signal, and kept looking around.

Andros and Ecliptor locked their swords against each other, before Ecliptor hit Andros in the chest with his. He then hit Andros again, then got behind him, and then hit him again as he turned to him, knocking him down.

"Ugh!" Andros groaned, rolling along the ground.

He got to his knees and turned to Ecliptor, who laughed as his head reattached itself to his body.

"I didn't think it would be so easy." Ecliptor admitted, pointing his sword at Andros, who spotted his Astro Blaster lying in front of him.

"It won't be!" he retorted, diving for it.

Ecliptor charged at him, as he grabbed his Astro Blaster and rolled forward, making Eclptor miss. They both turned to each other, and then Andros fired his Astro Blaster, but Ecliptor deflected the blast with his sword, making it hit Andros.

"Ugh!" Andros groaned, falling down.

Ecliptor began approaching him slowly, and then stood on his right hand as tried to lift it up. He then raised his sword up, ready to strike, when a noise got his attention, and saw Carlos smashed through his force field and dive at him.

"Ah!" Carlos yelled, hitting Ecliptor with his elbow, knocking him away.

He got to his knees.

"Think you can help _him_!" he snarled, getting to his feet. "Well, you're wrong!"

He fired lasers out of his eyes, which made a large cyber shadow of his head. Carlos - who checked on Andros - turned and gasped at the cyber shadow.

"Oh, no!" he gasped.

The cyber shadow fired lasers out of its eyes at the two Rangers, but Carlos dived in front of Andros and took the full blast.

"Ahh!" Carlos moaned.

"Carlos, watch out!" Andros cried.

Carlos groaned and collapsed onto his knees as Ecliptor laughed, and then Carlos fell onto his chest.

"Carlos!" Andros gasped, getting up.

He ran towards Carlos, who tried to get back up, as he put his Astro Blaster away. He then grabbed Carlos' arm, and wrapped it over his shoulder.

"Carlos, what are you doing here?" he asked frantically.

"We're a team, remember!" Carlos moaned.

"But this is my fight!" Andros argued, turning to Ecliptor. "Let's go."

He carried Carlos away - who moaned in pain - but then stopped and looked at the sky.

"Galaxy Gilder, hang ten!" Andros shouted, holding his right hand up, then waved it slightly while clutching his fist, and then pulled it back.

Ecliptor scowled as Andros' Galaxy Gilder flew down towards him and Carlos.

"Hang in there, Carlos." Andros said.

His Galaxy Gilder then came down and hover just above the ground near them both.

"Here you go." he said, laying Carlos down on it.

He then jumped on and glared at Ecliptor.

"I'll be back, Ecliptor!" he swore, before he gilded away.

His Galaxy Gilder then turned around, and shot off towards the sky, as Ecliptor watched it.

"Yes, I know." he sneered.

* * *

Later, onboard the Megaship, Carlos was lying on a table in bandages, while the other Rangers all stood around him. Ashley checked on his pulse with a device, as Cassie held a tablet, while Mel bandaged his left arm.

"Well, he's asleep now." Ashley said quietly, turning the device off.

"He took a pretty hard hit." Cassie said, looking up, as the tablet showed his condition.

"He's lucky it wasn't fatal." Mel said sadly.

"It's _my_ fault." Andros said, feeling guilty. "Ecliptor wanted _me_."

The others all turned to him.

"Ecliptor saw you by yourself." Ashley said quietly. "He knew you were vulnerable."

Cassie nodded.

"He would've attacked any one of us." Ashley assured.

"I should be the one lying there." Andros argued.

"Andros, if the situation was reversed, I'm sure Carlos would feel the same." Mel told him.

"She's right. What effects one of us, effects all of us." Cassie said.

Andros turned around and walked out of the infirmary.

"He just doesn't get it." Cassie sighed.

"Oh, he gets it, alright. He just doesn't accept it." TJ said.

"Maybe it's because of the personal loss he suffered when he was young." Mel suggested, remembering what Carlos told them about Karone.

Outside in a hallway, Andros stared at a wall sadly, then leaned against it and sighed. He put his hand over his face and then lowered it, thinking about what happened.

_Ecliptor's cyber shadow fired lasers out of its eyes at Carlos and Andros, but Carlos dived forward and took the whole blast. Carlos then moaned and fell to his knees, before falling onto his chest, as Ecliptor laughed._

Andros cried softly, tears in his eyes, but then he ran down the hallway.

"DECA, I'll be back." he said, running towards his jump tube. "Don't say a word to anyone!"

"Acknowledged." DECA said.

Andros held his right hand out, turned and grabbed his handle bar, and then jumped down his jump tube. He then morphed up and rode his Galaxy Gilder down towards KO-35.

* * *

Once on the surface, he ran through the city, and then looked around.

"Alright, Ecliptor, I'm back!" he said. "Show yourself?!"

He gasped as Ecliptor laughed in the distance.

_"Are you alone? Or have you grown so weak, that you _must _rely on the help of others?" _Ecliptor asked curiously.

"Weak?! I'll show you whose weak." Andros hissed, clutching his fist. "Come on, Ecliptor? Where are you?!"

Ecliptor's foot then stomped near him, knocking him away, as Ecliptor had grown giant.

"Whoa!" Andros yelped, landing on his back as he twirled around.

He then looked up as Ecliptor laughed.

"What's the matter?!" Andros demanded, getting up. "Can you only beat someone smaller than you?!"

Ecliptor brought his sword out, waved it around, and then hit the ground with it, as Andros dived away. He then got up, and jumped up at him.

"Spiral Saber!" he shouted, bringing it out.

He got higher and higher towards Ecliptor's face, who then whacked him away with his fist before he could, knocking him right down to the ground.

"Ahh!" he moaned, landing on his chest.

He turned around and got up, as Ecliptor shot fire out of his mouth, which hit him.

* * *

On the bridge of the Megaship, Ashley walked towards Alpha, TJ, Cassie and Mel by the controls.

"Have you guys seen, Andros?" she asked. "I can't find him anywhere?"

"Not since, um...we were with Carlos." Cassie said.

"You don't think he went back down?" TJ questioned.

"I wouldn't be surprised, if I'm honest." Mel sighed.

"DECA, where's Andros?" TJ asked.

DECA didn't answer.

"DECA..." TJ said.

Cassie pressed buttons on the computer.

"His Galaxy Gilder's gone." she sighed.

"He must be crazy!" Mel exclaimed, running out of the room.

"Let's go." TJ said, before he and the others followed her.

Once at the jump tubes, they all stood outside their own.

"Let's do it." TJ said.

They then held their right hands out, turned and grabbed their handle bars, and then jumped down their jump tubes.

* * *

On KO-35, Andros was once again knocked down, then he got back up and turned to Ecliptor, who shot more fire out of his mouth at him.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as the fire hit him.

Sparks came up from the ground near him, and then an explosion went off behind him, sending him flying into the air, and then he landed on the ground.

"Good to perfection." Ecliptor commented.

Andros clutched his chest as he looked up at Ecliptor.

"Not even close!" he growled.

Ecliptor raised his sword above himself, when four different colored laser blasts hit him in the chest. He growled as he turned to them, and saw TJ, Ashley, Cassie and Mel - all morphed - riding their Galaxy Gilders towards him, all of them with their weapons on their Astro Blasters.

"All together!" TJ ordered, before they aimed at Ecliptor. "Fire!"

They all fired their weapons at Ecliptor, which hit him in the face. The four of them then jumped off their Galaxy Gilders, and dived down towards Andros - Ashley and Mel flipping forward as they did. Once they got near Andros - who groaned - they crouched down near him.

"Are you alright?" Cassie asked, as TJ and Ashley helped him up.

"Yeah, I think so!" Andros grunted.

"Let's get outta here!" Ashley said, as they all ran off.

They all then ran into a building.

"We have to stop Ecliptor!" Andros groaned.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of him." Ashley promised.

"We'll get him later." Mel assured.

They then stopped between two pillars.

"Look, it's Carlos!" Andros gasped.

They all saw Carlos - morphed himself - limping towards them all. He then made it to them all, as Ecliptor looked around.

"Hope I didn't miss anything!" Carlos said.

The others then ran to him, and then Mel and Cassie grabbed him as he nearly fell over.

"But, Carlos, you're injured." Andros argued. "_You_ shouldn't be here."

"I'm part of this team, remember, and you're gonna need all the help you can get." Carlos said.

"You're right." Andros sighed.

"Okay, then, let's do it." Carlos said.

"Let's show him who he's messing with." Cassie decided.

"And why he shouldn't mess with us." Mel added.

"Right." TJ and Ashley agreed.

They all looked up at Ecliptor.

"Ecliptor, you're history!" Andros promised. "Let's go!"

Ecliptor growled as they all ran out of the building and looked up at him - all by Ashley and Carlos standing in their normal positions.

"Alright, everyone!" Andros said.

"Astro Blasters, fire!" they all shouted, bringing their Astro Blasters out.

They all fired at Ecliptor, hitting him in the right hand, and then the left.

"Nice try!" he snarled.

"We need more power." Carlos realized, before putting his morpher near his mouthpiece. "Alpha, lock the Mega Lasers on Ecliptor and fire when ready!"

**(The Megaship)**

Alpha stood on the bridge, and pressed some of the center control buttons.

"Mega Lasers locked on target!" he reported. "Firing now!"

**(KO-35)**

The Rangers all looked up at Ecliptor.

"Alright, here it goes." Carlos said.

**(Outer space)**

The Megaship fired its lasers down at the planet.

**(KO-35)**

The lasers hit Ecliptor in the face and chest, making him moan, before he disappeared.

"I knew we'd beat him as a team!" Carlos said, high-fiving Cassie.

"Yeah!" Ashley cheered, jumping up.

"Running scared." Carlos said.

"You got that right." Mel grinned, high-fiving Carlos, as Cassie high-fived TJ.

"Oh!" Carlos moaned, clutching his arm. "My arm!"

The others - apart from Andros - turned to him as he nearly collapsed.

Andros sighed as he put his Astro Blaster away, getting the others attention.

"Andros?" Cassie said.

"Hey, we did it, man." Carlos assured.

"It was all a trick." Andros sighed, feeling like a fool.

"Come on, Andros. Let's go back to the Megaship." Carlos said.

"Yeah." Ashley said softly.

"No point in staying here." Mel shrugged.

* * *

Later, onboard the Megaship, Andros was on a weird exercise machine in the exercise room, moving his legs from left to right. The door then opened up, and Carlos came in and stood by the doorway, no longer bandaged up.

"Hey." Andros said, as he stopped exercising. "How you feeling?"

"Better." Carlos replied. "Thanks."

Andros used his telekinesis to pull a towel towards him, and then he wiped the sweat off his face.

"Carlos..." he sighed, putting it around his neck, and then he got off the machine. "..I'm _really_ sorry for what happened to you down there."

"I know you are." Carlos said, before walking into the room. "I also know why you went down there. You were hoping to find your sister."

Andros gasped and got up. "How did you know?" he asked, shocked.

"That's not important." Carlos said.

"My sister wasn't there. Ecliptor fooled me." Andros said, still feeling foolish.

"If you let us, we can help you find your sister." Carlos told him. "That's what being a Power Ranger's all about. We're a team."

Andros nodded. "They're a pretty good team, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah." Carlos assured. "And you're a big part of it."

"Thanks." Andros said.

They both shook hands and smiled at each other.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

A satellite falls towards a planet.

"I think I got it!" Elgar cheered, flying a Veloifighter.

Astronema stands on the Dark Fortress with some Quantrons.

"Make sure? That satellite knows too much." she said.

The Rangers stand on the bridge of the Megaship, looking at Gen. Norquis through the viewing screen.

_"Please try to retrieve the data disks. You're our only hope." _the Gen. said.

The Rangers all run towards the crashed satellite.

"Hey, over here!" Ashley called.

Elgar then showed up.

"You don't by chance happen to have a satellite memory disk?" he asked.

He, Astronema and a bunch of Quantrons look down at the Rangers - now morphed - as they were pinned to the ground.

"I'll leave you here so Clawhammer can eat you for lunch." Astronema grinned.

"We've gotta get outta here, fast!" Andros exclaimed, looking up.

Clawhammer then showed up and towered over them.


	35. Satellite Search

**A/N: This is one of my favourite Space episodes.**

**Answers to reviews:**

**Guest 1: Will you stop asking me to do a Teen Titians story, because I don't really like them. I'm more a Marvel than DC fan when it comes to comics.**

**Guest 2: Your MF idea I'll consider, but you NS one is a no, as most of my Rangers are either gonna be purple or orange - if I was to make an expectation, they'd either be white or black - and as for your DT one, I'm afraid I can't answer.**

* * *

_Last time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Carlos watches Andros' video of him and Karone from a doorway on the Megaship. Karone then screamed as a monster picked her up.

Bulk imagines holding an alien egg, which hatches, and then a claw comes out and grabs him.

"Ahh!" Skull screamed, turning to him.

Andros looks around his home planet for Karone.

"I know you're here!" he called. "Show yourself?!"

Ecliptor then showed up and charged at him, and then hit him in the back, knocking him down.

Carlos dives in front of Andros as lasers fire at them both, taking the full blast.

"Ahh!" he moaned.

Ecliptor - now giant - shot fire out of his mouth at Andros. He moaned as sparks came out near him, and then an explosion knocked him off his feet.

TJ and the girls fly towards Ecliptor on their Galaxy Gilders, with their weapons out on their Astro Blasters.

"Astro Blasters, fire!" TJ shouted, before their fired their weapons at Ecliptor.

Carlos and Andros stand inside the exercise room on the Megaship.

"We're a team." Carlos said.

"They're a pretty good team, huh?" Andros asked.

"Yeah." Carlos said, before they shook hands.

* * *

In space, two Veloifighters flew towards a NASADA satellite, which was hovering above a orange planet.

"Aha, there's the satellite!" Elgar grinned, who was flying one. "Sayonara!"

He fired lasers out of his Veloifighter, which then hit the satellite, causing it to fall towards the planet.

"Ha, ha! Guess what, Astronema? I think I got it!" Elgar whooped.

He looked down on a small screen below, which showed some Quantrons on the Dark Fortress. Astronema's hands then showed up behind a control panel, and then she - now with curly blonde hair - lifted herself up.

_"You think?" _she inquired.

"Well, yeah. I mean, I hit it." Elgar explained. "And then it crashed somewhere down on this planet over-"

_"Make sure!" _Astronema ordered. _"That satellite knows _too_ much."_

"Affirmatroy." Elgar said, saluting. "Elgar, over and out!"

He pressed a button on his controls, then the two Veloifighters flew down towards the planet.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Astro Megaship, Andros, Mel and Cassie were standing behind the handle controls on the bridge, Alpha walked towards the right wall, and Carlos and Ashley came out of the elevator.

"We have an encrypted video transmission." DECA reported, as TJ joined the others.

"Meaning what?" Ashley inquired.

"Meaning it's top secret." Andros translated.

"I wonder whose calling us then?" Mel wondered, folding her arms.

The viewing screen then showed Gen. Norquist of NASADA.

_"Power Rangers, if you can hear me, NASADA needs your help." _he explained.

TJ and Carlos turned to each other confused.

"Huh?" Mel muttered.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_Set..._

She stands in the engine room and smiles.

_..controls to..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_..outer..._

Ashley holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_..space..._

She stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..now._

Cassie holds up her Satellite Stunner in space, and then she smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

Andros holds up his Spiral Saber in space, and then he smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

_..than ever.._

Carlos holds up his Lunar Lance, and then smiles on the bridge.

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_..before._

TJ holds up his Astro Axe in space, and then he spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

Astronema stands on her bridge in darkness.

_Rangers..._

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_..in Space._

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Go Power Rangers_

Ecliptor shows up out of the ground.

_Go Power Rangers_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle spins around as it kept flying.

Co-Producers  
Sanford Hampton  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, go, go, fly_

The Astro Megaship transforms into the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Go Power Rangers  
_

A rocket shoots down towards Earth.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

The Rangers kept watching Gen. Norquist's message.

_"An exploration satellite has been attacked, crashed onto the planet called Kalderon." _he explained. _"These are the last images we received."_

The video showed Elgar shooting the satellite down.

_"The information it has gathered, is invaluable to the space program." _Gen. Norquist explained, coming back onto the screen. _"If you get this message, please try to retrieve the data discs. It would mean, that eight years of scientific study had _not _been wasted. We currently have no spacecraft to make this journey."_

He took his glasses off.

_"You're our only hope."_ he said.

The video then went static.

"End of message." Alpha said, turning to the Rangers.

"Why would Astronema be after a satellite?" Cassie wondered.

"Maybe it saw something while exploring." Carlos suggested.

"Yeah, something she doesn't want us to see." Mel realized.

The Rangers thought for a minute.

"Zordon." Ashley gasped.

"Set a course for Kalderon!" Andros ordered, agreeing with her.

Carlos, Mel and TJ took their positions near the handle controls, while Ashley, Andros and Cassie sat down in the seats in the center controls. They all began pressing buttons, and then the Megaship jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

On Kalderon, which was a hot sandy planet, filled with some volcanos, a bunch of Quantrons were looking around for the satellite, while one fanned Elgar, who was lying on a long chair under an umbrella.

"I am working myself to the bone here!" he said, picking up a drink. "Come on, you robotic rust buckets! Find that satellite! Hurry!"

A Quantron searched behind a bush.

"Hey, you down there!" Elgar called, getting its attention. "Yeah, you! Be a pal and toss me the sunscreen. I think I'm starting to turn a little pink here."

The Quantron fanning him picked up the sunscreen from the table, and then handed it to him.

_"Elgar!" _Astronema's voice bellowed, making the ground shake.

"Ahh!" Elgar yelped, getting up.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema was standing on the bridge, with some Quantrons standing near the controls.

"How do you expect to find the satellite sitting around like that?" she inquired, watching Elgar on the viewing screen.

**(Kalderon)**

"Oh, don't worry. We're out on the trail, Astronema." Elgar assured, looking up at the sky. "Hey, uh, I was..."

**(Dark Fortress)**

_"..thinking, maybe it fell into one of these lava lakes and burned to a crisp." _Elgar said, pointing to a lava lake near him.

Astronema looked disgusted. "Don't' think, find!" she sneered.

_"Uh, yeah."_ Elgar stuttered. _"You got it!"_

Astronema turned away from the screen, and then hummed as she walked towards a Quantron by the scanner. She then looked at the scanner, and saw something on it.

"Power Rangers, coming this way? Hurry up! Find that satellite before they get here!" she ordered, turning back to the screen.

**(Kalderon)**

"Understood." Elgar said, before turning to the Quantron that'd been fanning him. "Break's over, guys."

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema patted a Quantron's head.

"Meanwhile, let's send them a welcoming party." she decided. "Fire up the Veloifighters!"

* * *

Meanwhile, the Megaship came out of hyperspace, and then Andros picked up something.

"Ashley, can you get a visual?" he asked.

"Sure." Ashley replied.

She pressed buttons on the controls, and then saw three Veloifighters on the scanner.

"Veloifighters, three of them!" she reported. "Coming up behind us!"

"Shields to full!" Andros ordered.

"Right!" Mel said, powering up the shields.

"Cassie, on the Mega Lasers!" Andros ordered.

"Mega Lasers, online!" Cassie reported, pressing buttons.

"Carlos, bring us to bare on target!" Andros ordered.

"Right!" Carlos obeyed.

The three Veloifighters got closer to the Megaship, and then the Quantrons inside pressed their controls.

On the Megaship, Carlos took one of the handles, as he and TJ pressed buttons on the controls, while Mel kept powering up the shields. They then all looked at the viewing screen, as the Veloifighters fired at the Megaship, hitting its top.

"Ugh!" the Rangers moaned, as the ship shook.

"Mel, power the shields up!" Andros ordered.

"I am!" Mel argued.

The three Veloifighters came in closer towards the Megaship, and then fired at it again.

"Ughh!" Ashley gritted, holding onto her controls.

The Veloifighters fired again, hitting the Megaship's top.

"Uh!" Cassie groaned.

The Veloifighters kept coming up behind the Megaship.

"Bring us around!" Andros ordered.

The Megaship moved sharply to the right, as the Veloifighters broke off in different directions - two getting in front of it.

"Fire!" Andros shouted.

The Megaship fired its lasers at the Veloifighters, hitting and destroying one.

"Oh, yes!" Alpha cheered.

"Bullseye!" Mel whooped.

A second Veloifighter came up from above the Megaship, then the Rangers looked up at the ceiling as it flew over the Megaship. It then flew past the third, which then came up behind the Megaship, which turned its lasers around.

"Fire!" Andros ordered.

The Megaship fired its lasers at the Veloifighter, which hit and destroyed it.

"Oh!" Alpha yelped, as he and Cassie turned slightly.

"Yes!" TJ cheered.

The final Veloifighter flew through the fire made by the recently destroyed one, and came up behind the Megaship.

"We've got one left!" Ashely reported.

"Scanning." Carlos said, as he began scanning for it. "Got it! He's behind us!"

"We can't get a lock, not at this angle!" Cassie reported, checking where it was.

"He's coming around again!" TJ reported.

"He'll blast out the engines at his angle!" Mel reported.

The Megaship began swerving around as the Veloifighter stayed on its tail.

"Reverse engines on my command!" Andros ordered.

"Almost within range!" TJ reported.

"Now!" Andros ordered.

"Right!" Mel understood.

The Megaship slowed down its speed, then the Quantron inside the Veloifighter panicked. The Megaship then lifted itself sharply to the left, making the Veloifighter fly right past it, before it leveled out.

"Fire!" Andros ordered.

Cassie pressed a button, firing the lasers at the Veloifighter, hitting and destroying it.

"Nice move!" TJ cheered.

"Whoo!" Mel whooped.

Ashley clapped her hands and turned to Carlos. "Yes!" she cheered.

TJ, Carlos and Mel all clapped their hands, while Cassie and Ashley both patted one of Andros' shoulders. TJ then high-fived Alpha, then high-fived Mel, and then turned and high-fived Carlos.

The Megaship then flew towards the planet Kalderon.

A few minutes later, the Rangers walked down a hallway towards the recreation room.

"Let's just hope we find that satellite before Astronema does." Andros hoped.

Once in the recreation room, they all walked towards their jump tubes. They then held their right hands out, turned and grabbed their handle bars, and then jumped down their jump tubes. They then all morphed and rode their Galaxy Gilders down towards the planet.

* * *

Once on the planet, they powered down and looked around, each carrying a canteen, as it was so hot, and Andros carrying a tracker as well. He bashed his canteen and tracker together, before turning to the others.

"Nothing's gonna work in this heat." he realized.

Carlos wiped some sweat off his forehead.

"Including me." Ashley breathed, before she drank some water.

"I'd go easy on that." Mel advised. "You never know how long we're gonna be here."

They then all stopped as Cassie put her morpher to her mouth as it beeped.

_"Rangers...planet is..." _Alpha explained, but the signal was bad. _"..active volcano! It could erupt and any..."_

Cassie closed her morpher. "Commination's are going down." she realized.

A large noise shook the entire ground, but then it stopped suddenly.

"What was that?" Mel asked frantically.

They all ran towards the edge of a hill, and saw the volcano Alpha was trying to tell them about.

"Alpha wasn't kidding." Andros said.

"We better find what we're looking for and get off this lava land fast." TJ said.

"The quicker we find that satellite, the better." Mel deduced.

Nearby, Elgar was fanning himself with his hat, as he and the Quantrons with him kept searching.

"Ooh, it's hot." he sighed, before spotting the Rangers. "Whoa!"

TJ turned to him. "Hey, guys, company!" he said.

The others all turned to Elgar and the Quantrons.

"Huh?" they muttered.

"Well, look whose here?" Elgar smirked. "You guys wouldn't happen to have a satellite memory disc on you, would ya?"

"Your mind must be melting, Elgar." Carlos retorted.

"Yeah, better get out of the sun!" Mel joked.

"Get them!" Elgar ordered.

The Rangers got ready to fight, as the Quantrons charged at them, then they charged at it.

Cassie spun around as she tried to punch one in the face, but missed as it ducked. She then blocked a punch from it with her elbow, then turned and blocked another's with her elbow, before punching it twice in the chest, knocking it back. She then ducked as a third tried to hit her with its blade, and then she kicked it in the chest, knocking it back.

Ashley ducked as one tried to slice her with its blade, then she blocked a kick from it, and then kicked another in the chest, knocking it away. She then ducked as a third tried to whack her in the head, and then she grabbed its back, and then kicked a fourth away from her.

Mel backed away as one sent a kick at her, then she ducked as it tried to kick her again, before side kicking it in the chest. She then dodged another's blade as it tried to stab her with it, then she grabbed the end of the blade as it pulled it back, and then she kicked it in the chest, knocking it down.

Andros ducked as Elgar tried to slice him with his sword, then spun around as he tried to slice him again. He then blocked a kick from Elgar, then blocked a punch from him, before he punched him in the chest with his sword hand.

Carlos punched one in the shoulder, then elbowed another in the chest as it came up behind him. He then ducked as a third tried to whack him in the head, then he sent a punch at the first, but missed as it ducked, and then it punched him in the chest, but then he blocked another punch from it.

TJ grabbed ones foot as it tried to kick him, and then he flipped it sideways, knocking it down. He then kicked another in the back, knocking it down off a small hill and down towards some more.

Cassie grabbed ones arm as it tried to punch her, then she spun around and flipped it over onto its back.

Ashley let go of the one she had, then ducked as another tried to slice her with its blade, then she spun around and kicked it in the hand, knocking it down.

Mel blocked ones punch with her forearm, then punched it in the chest twice, then spun around and tackled another which came up behind her, knocking it down.

Carlos grabbed ones arms, and then flipped it away. He then blocked another's punch, then punched it four times in the chest, then blocked another punch from it, and then punched it three more times.

Andros and Elgar got locked in a grapple, but then Andros pulled away and kicked Elgar in the chest, knocking him back.

"Ah!" he groaned, clutching his chest. "Whoa!"

Andros got ready to fight again, as they both heard a growl.

"Ah, that thing sounds hungry!" Elgar gasped. "And I do not want to be around when it gets here!"

He turned around and ran off.

"Bye-bye!"

Andros lowered his arms as he looked confused.

"Now, where's that trail?!" Elgar wondered, looking around frantically. "Oh, yeah, right here!"

He ran off, then the ground shook as Andros heard a growl, as the other Rangers gathered around him.

"At least we know they haven't found the satellite...yet." TJ breathed.

Another growl was then heard, making the ground shake.

"That...did not sound like a volcano." Cassie deduced.

"It sounded...alive." Carlos added.

"I don't want to know what that is." Mel squeaked worriedly.

"Let's not find out." Andros decided. "Come on!"

They then all ran off.

* * *

Elgar, meanwhile, walked past some large rocks.

"Oh, man! That Clawhammer is the scariest thing ever!" he said worriedly, backing towards Astronema, who was behind him. "I'm glad I didn't run into..."

"Well?" Astronema inquired, getting him to turn around.

"Whoa! Hey!" he gasped.

"What's taking you so long?!" Astronema demanded.

"Well, it's a big planet." Elgar said.

"Find that satellite before the Rangers!" Astronema demanded. "Or I'll feed you to Clawhammer for lunch!"

Elgar whimpered as Clawhammer growled in the distance, making the ground shake.

"As you wish." he said, bowing at Astronema once the shaking stopped.

Astronema smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rangers all climbed over a mountain, and kept looking around for the satellite. TJ went on ahead with the tracker, and then Andros opened his morpher up.

"We're south by two kilometers." he explained. "Give us a heading."

He only got static.

"Alpha? Come in, Megaship?" he said.

The tracker then went static as well.

"This thing's dead." TJ said, closing it.

"Looks like we're on our own." Andros sighed.

"Oh, where is that satellite!" Mel exclaimed, getting stressed as they all walked on.

"You got me." Cassie sighed.

Ashley - who was bringing up the rear - gasped as she saw something. She then ran towards it, and saw it was a giant skeleton.

"Ew." she said disgusted.

She then spotted a wire behind the skeleton.

"Hey." she said.

She bent in closer, and then picked up a gadget from the satellite.

"Guys!" she called.

The others all turned to her.

"I found something!" she said.

The others all ran towards her.

"I think it's a piece of the satellite." she said, handing it to Andros.

"We're close." Andros realized. "Come on!"

They all ran off past the skeleton.

About ten minutes later, Ashley found the satellite lying amongst some bushes.

"Hey, over here!" she called.

She ran towards it, then the others joined her, and then they all gathered around the satellite. They then all looked around for where the discs could be.

"In here!" Carlos said, spotting a few buttons.

Ashley pressed one of the buttons, and then a hatch opened up, showing four discs - one of which was damaged. Andros then carefully took the discs out one-by-one, then looked at them carefully, before Clawhammer growled again shook the ground again.

"Come on, let's get outta here." Andros said.

They all began to run off, when Astronema came up behind them.

"What's the hurry?" she asked.

The Rangers all stopped and turn around, and saw her, Elgar and a bunch of Quantrons.

"I'll take those memory discs?" she smirked.

Andros put them behind his back.

"Let's get 'em, boys!" Elgar smirked, as he and the Quantrons walked towards the Rangers.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted.

The Rangers all pushed their right hands out, then pulled them back towards their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

The morphers opened up, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

They then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

Andros then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around, and the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, then his helmet symbol glowed.

TJ then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

Carlos then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

Cassie then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

Ashley then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

Mel then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

TJ then blocked a Quantron's punch by grabbing its arm, then knocked its arm up, then elbowed it in the chest, then grabbed its arm and flipped it over onto its back.

Ashley punched one in the chest, then turned and kicked another in the chest. She then spun around and elbowed a third in the chest, then grabbed a fourth's arm as it tried to punch her, then twirled around while pulling on its arm, and then she kicked it in the chest, knocking it down.

Mel dodged ones punch, then grabbed its arm as it tried to punch her again, then she spun around and pulled it over her shoulder. She then ducked and rolled forward as another tried to punch her, then she blocked a third's kick as it came at her, then she spun around and split kicked them both, knocking them down.

Astronema whacked her staff at Cassie, then whacked it against Carlos' foot as he tried to kick her. She then used it to block a kick from Cassie, and then kicked her in the chest, knocking her down.

Andros hid behind a rock, with the discs in one hand, and his Astro Blaster in the other. He hid behind it as some Quantrons fired lasers at him, then he fired his Astro Blaster at them, hitting two and knocking them down. He then jumped to his left and fired again, hitting another and knocking it down.

Astronema then hit Carlos in the chest with her staff as he came at her, and then hit him again with it, knocking him down. She then grinned as Cassie came up behind her, and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ohh!" she groaned.

She then pulled back, which knocked Cassie down, making her roll over, but Cassie had ripped off her locket, which then landed on the ground.

"Ah!" Astronema gasped, touching her neck.

She growled as she approached Cassie - who got back up - but then she kicked her away.

"Ohh!" Cassie moaned, as she went flying away.

"Nobody touches this!" Astronema barked, picking her locket up.

Mel ran towards Cassie, as TJ and Ashley ran towards Carlos - who was clutching his chest.

"You alright, Cassie?" Mel asked, helping her up.

"I've been better." Cassie replied.

"Are you okay, Carlos?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Carlos replied, as TJ and Ashley helped him up.

Astronema turned around and glared at the five of them. They all gasped as she aimed her staff at them, and fired purple lighting out of it at them, which hit the ground around them.

"Ahh!" they groaned, as they were knocked off their feet.

They all moaned as Quantrons came up behind them and lifted them up.

"Astronema!" Andros shouted.

Astronema turned as he ran towards her, but then she fired purple lighting out of her staff at him. The lighting then hit and sent sparks out of the ground around, making him twirl around in pain. He then stopped twirling, then fell to his knees, and then onto his chest, clutching the discs as he did.

Astronema then approached him and looked down at him.

"I'll take these." she said, snatching the discs from him.

"See, I told you we'd get the discs." Elgar grinned, as she kissed them.

"Guard these with your pathetic life!" she instructed, handing them to him.

"Right." he said.

Andros touched Astronema's leg. "You'll never...get away with this!" he groaned, before passing out.

"Tie them up!" Astronema ordered.

"You got it." Elgar grinned. "Now, this one won't hurt a bit."

He put the discs under his outfit, and bent down in front of Andros.

* * *

Later, the six Rangers were all chained to the ground by their hands and feet, in a star shape made from the six of them. (Mel was between TJ and Carlos)

Elgar finished wrapping the chain around Andros' left leg, then got up as he, Astronema and some Quantrons all stood around the Rangers.

"Sun roasted Rangers!" he sniggered.

The Rangers groaned as they tried to break free of the chains.

"What are you gonna do with us, Astronema?!" Andros demanded.

"I could destroy you now, but I've got something else in mind." Astronema explained. "I'll leave you here to Clawhammer can eat you for lunch."

Elgar laughed.

"And whose Clawhammer?!" Mel inquired.

The ground then shook, then everyone gasped as Clawhammer growled.

"That answer your question!" Elgar sneered. "That's like ultra evil."

"I've outdone myself, haven't I?" Astronema smirked.

"Again." Elgar smirked.

"Goodbye, Rangers, forever!" Astronema snapped.

The Rangers groaned as they kept trying to break free, while Andros looked at the discs.

"Alright, you Rangers, stay cool." Elgar said.

He, Astronema and the Quantrons all turned around and walked away, but he unknowingly dropped the discs as he did. They then all disappeared, as the Rangers kept trying to break free of the chains.

"Man, we're about to become human appetizers!" TJ groaned.

Clawhammer shook the ground again as he got closer to them.

"I don't want that to happen!" Mel cried.

"What is it?" TJ wondered.

"Whatever it is, here it comes!" Andros gasped.

Clawhammer - which was a giant crab monster - then came from around a hill in front of Andros.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Megaship flew above the planet, Alpha was trying to contact the Rangers on the bridge.

"Rangers, come in!" he cried, standing near the right controls. "Oh, where are you?!"

"Commination links are overheated." DECA reported.

Alpha turned and walked towards the center controls.

"Well, you're the space computer. What do you suppose we do, DECA?" Alpha asked.

"We can do a visual search." DECA answered.

"Well, I suppose it's better than nothing." Alpha deduced, as he began pressing buttons on the controls.

"Changing visual to latitude 3.0." DECA said.

Alpha looked at the viewing screen, as it showed Kalderon's surface.

**(Kalderon)**

The ground shook as Clawhammer got closer to the Rangers.

"It's getting closer!" Cassie grunted.

"We've gotta get outta here!" Mel cried.

Clawhammer growled.

"There it is!" Carlos shouted, spotting it.

"It's big!" Ashley exclaimed.

"And ugly too!" Andros added.

Clawhammer growled as he towered over the Rangers.

**(Megaship)**

Alpha saw the Rangers on the viewing screen.

"There they are!" he exclaimed.

The viewing screen went from the Rangers to Clawhammer.

"Oh, no, Rangers!" Alpha exclaimed helplessly. "There's nothing I can do to help from up here!"

Clwahammer growled again.

"Ooh! Wait! If we can't help them for here, then we have to go down there and help them." Alpha realized. "Right?"

"I think I know what you are suggesting, Alpha." DECA said.

"Yes! We've got to do it." Alpha said, pressing buttons on the computer. "Initiate Astro Megazord transformation!"

The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, the controls on autopilot.

"Megaship transformation initiated." DECA reported.

The shuttle - now separated from the Megaship - spun around as it flew back towards it. The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the shuttle flew towards the top of the bits that split.

The back of the shuttle retracted itself, then the front of it lifted it, showing a head. The sides of the Megaship then came out slightly, then turned slightly, forming some arms, while the bits that had split lowered themselves and changed into leg shapes. The shuttle then attached itself to the top, forming the Astro Megazord.

**(Kalderon)**

The Rangers kept trying to break free of the chains, as Clawhammer got closer to them.

The Astro Megazord then shot down towards Kalderon, then it held a shield out as it began to burn up upon entering the atmosphere. It then landed in front of Clawhammer, holding its saber out.

"Huh?" Cassie gasped, as the Rangers looked at it - expect Mel as she couldn't lift her head back.

"What?!" Andros gasped. "This can't be!"

Clawhammer growled as he turned to the Astro Megazord. They both then began to circle each other, then Clawhammer fired a frisbee beam at the Astro Megazord.

"Whoa!" Alpha exclaimed. "Defences online!"

He pressed buttons on the controls, making the cockpit controls move by themselves.

The Astro Megazord then grabbed the frisbee beam on its saber, and then then it right back at Clawhammer, hitting him in the chest.

"Nice shot, Alpha." DECA commented.

"Now time to go on the offensive." Alpha decided. "Attack!"

The controls moved by themselves again, and then the Astro Megazord charged at Clawhammer. He growled as the it hit it in the chest with its saber, then it hit him again as it ran past him. It then tried to hit him again, but it grabbed its arm with his claw, and then lowered it down.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed.

"You must get the saber loose, Alpha." DECA explained.

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" Alpha panicked, before pressing buttons on the controls. "Come on!"

The controls kept moving by themselves, and then the Astro Megazord lifted its right arm up, freeing the saber and knocking Clawhammer back. He then hit it twice in the chest with his claws, damaging its chest. They then both got locked in a grapple, then twirled around, then Clawhammer lowered the Astro Megazord's arms, and then headbutted it twice, knocking it back.

"Whoa!" Alpha yelped, as the room shook. "Yikes!"

On the ground, the Rangers - apart from Mel because of her angle - all looked up at the Astro Megazord as the ground shook.

"Whose controlling the Zord?" Carlos wondered.

"You got me!" Mel shrugged.

Clawhammer and the Astro Megazord got locked in another grapple, as they got close to a crevice created by the volcano, as fire came shooting up from it. He then grabbed it by the neck, sending sparks out all over it, and then he pushed it into the crevice. It managed to grab hold of a loose rock however, keeping itself from falling into the crevice, as he laughed while it tried to climb back up.

The Rangers kept moaning as they tried to free themselves from the chains, when Andros saw his Astro Blaster lying nearby.

"If I can just...concentrate!" he said, grunting, holding his hand out.

He began using his telekinesis to pull the blaster towards him.

"Come on!" he grunted. "Come on!"

He grunted as his blaster finally lifted up and went into his hand.

"Got it!" he grunted.

He fired the blaster at his left hand, freeing it from the chains.

"Yes!" Ashley sighed in relief.

Andros put the blaster in his left hand, and then fired it at his right hand, freeing it. He then fired at Ashley's legs, then TJ's and Mel's arms, and then at all the other chains, freeing everyone.

"Alright." Cassie grinned, as they got up.

They all looked up at Clawhammer.

"Alpha must be inside there." Ashley realized.

"Pretty brave of him." Mel admitted.

Clawhammer whacked the Astro Megazord's left arm as it tried to climb out of the crevice.

"Come on!" Andros said, as they ran off, picking up the discs as he did. "We've gotta hurry!"

Clawhammer kept hitting the Astro Megazord's arms, trying to knock it into the crevice, and then it lost its grip.

"Ahh!" Alpha yelped, as the bridge shook. "We can't hold on much longer!"

Clawhammer lifted his left claw up, powered it up, then bent it down to hit the Astro Megazord again.

"Wha?!" Andros yelped, grabbing the controls once in the cockpit.

The Astro Megazord lifted its right arm up, and blocked Clawhammer's claw.

"Let's do it!" Andros said, sitting down in his seat.

"Ready." Carlos said, strapping it.

"I'm in." TJ said, strapping in.

The Astro Megazord then punched Clawhammer in the face, knocking him away and onto the ground.

"Right." Ashley said, strapping in.

"Yeah." Cassie grinned, strapping in.

"Whoo." Mel sighed, strapping in.

"Good job, Alpha." Andros remarked. "We're back."

"Ho-ho, Rangers!" Alpha cheered on the bridge.

"Let's see how touch this guy really is!" Andros smirked, pulling the controls.

The Astro Megazord jumped out of the crevice, then landed on the ground as Clawhammer got up and growled. It then got ready to fight, as he charged at it, but then it kicked it in the leg, knocking him back. It then kicked him in the chest, and then kicked it again and again, then it grabbed his antennas, and then pulled him slightly. He then growled as it headbutted him three times, then lifted him up and banged him against the ground, then lifted him up again and spun him around, but then the antennas snapped, sending him flying away, as it fell down.

"Time to cook this crustacean!" Andros decided, pressing a button behind a lever.

Clawhammer grappled the Astro Megazord, which then grabbed him in by face, lifted him up, then spun around, and then threw him down the fiery crevice, destroying him.

* * *

Later, onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema and Elgar were on the bridge with some Quantrons.

"Okay, give me the discs?" Astronema asked, holding her hand out.

"Right." Elgar said.

He felt his outfit, but found out the discs were gone.

"Uh...uh... Gee... Uh, are you sure you gave them to me?" he asked.

Astronema frowned.

"Are you sure it wasn't this guy?" Elgar asked, dragging a Quantron near him. "Check his pockets!"

The Quantron pulled away, and then Astronema scowled.

"You...lost them!" she sneered.

"I don't know. Maybe they fell into a lave lake or something?" Elgar suggested hopefully.

"Time to play with scruetly." Astronema grinned.

"No! Not scruetly!" Elgar begged, as she dragged him away. "Not scruetly! No, not scruetly!"

The Quantron covered its eyes, as Astronema opened a door, and threw Elgar in it.

"Noooo!" he cried.

Astronema opened a small hatch, and leaned in.

"No! Help! You can't keep me in here!" Elgar cried. "Whoa!"

"Ooh. Scruetly loves to play." Astronema grinned.

"No, no, get away!" Elgar cried. "Get away!"

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Megaship flew through space, the Rangers all stood on the bridge morphed. Ashley took one of the discs out of the center controls, and then walked towards the others.

"That's the last transmission, Andros." she explained.

"Alright, thanks." Andros said, taking the disc.

The viewing screen then showed Gen. Norquist and members of NASADA.

_"Thank you, Rangers." _the Gen. said. _"You've saved eight years of scientific research. I'm sorry our discs were of no help to you."_

"Me too, Commander." Andros said sadly. "But we'll find what we're looking for, someday."

_"Good luck, Rangers." _the Gen. said hopefully, before the viewing screen went black.

"Power down!" Andros shouted.

The Rangers crossed their fists over each other, then lowered them as they de-morphed. They then all gathered around the handle controls, and then Ashley picked up the damaged disc.

"Well, if we only knew what was on this disc." she said.

"Well, maybe it was nothing." Andros shrugged.

"It might've been the most important though." Mel sighed.

"Mel's right. Maybe it was everything." Cassie agreed.

TJ then smiled.

"Anybody up for a quick vacation on the SimuDeck?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"I'm ready." Carlos said.

"Count me in." Mel smiled.

"Someplace cold I hope." Ashley said nervously.

Cassie nodded.

"Switzerland." TJ told them. "Snowboarding."

"Mmm." Cassie muttered dreamily.

"Ha, ha, whoo!" Ashley laughed.

Carlos smiled.

"I prefer skiing to snowboarding." Mel admitted, as they all walked towards the elevator.

The girls laughed as they walked through it.

"Yeah." Carlos grinned.

"Oh, can't wait." Cassie smiled, as the door closed behind Andros.

Alpha then picked up the damaged disc.

"Oh. Were we close, Zordon? I wonder, I wonder." he said sadly.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Adelle stands behind the counter in the Surf Spot.

"It was a big white van." she said. "Says 'Surf Spot' right on the side."

A boy chews some chewing gum, while two Police Officers stand opposite Adelle.

"And you think someone stole it around ten this morning?" one asked.

Sara stares at a boy and a girl standing by a pool table, while she looked a wreck.

"What are they up to?" she wondered.

Andros approaches three teens outside near a car.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

A man runs off with an old lady's purse.

"Stop! Thief!" she cried.

Andros comes in front of the thief, and begins wrestling over the purse.

He then climbs into a car with the three teens.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a thief." he said.

A monster approaches the three teens in a junkyard, then Andros jumps and kicks it in the back.

"You want them, you gotta go through me!" he snarled.

Lighting goes through a bunch of power lines, and then the monster shows up again, and growls.

The three teens begin unloading Adelle's van.

"Hey, that's Adelle's missing van." Andros said, approaching them.

The monster grabs one of the boys and flings him away.


	36. A Ranger Among Thieves

**A/N: This is another of my favourite Space episodes.**

**Regarding LG, I'm afraid you'll have to wait and see, but I can tell you that Mel will be appearing in the team-up episodes.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

The NASADA satellite falls towards Kalderon.

"I think it got it!" Elgar whooped, flying a Veloifighter.

"Make sure!" Astronema ordered on the Dark Fortress. "That satellite knows too much."

The Rangers look at Gen. Norquist on the viewing screen, on the bridge of the Megaship.

_"Please try to retrieve the data discs. You're our only hope." _he told them.

The Rangers run towards the satellite on Kalderon.

"Hey, over here!" Ashley called.

Mel runs towards Cassie, now both morphed.

"You alright, Cassie?" Mel asked, helping her up.

Andros - morphed himself - falls onto his knees, and then onto his chest while holding the discs.

Astronema, Elgar and a bunch of Quantrons stand around the Rangers, as they were all chained to the ground.

"I'll leave you here to Clawhammer can eat you for lunch." Astronema grinned.

Clawhammer hits the Astro Megazord in the chest, and then hits it again. It lifts him up, and then threw him into a fiery crevice, destroying him.

* * *

Onboard the Megaship, the Rangers - all morphed - were on Mega Deck 5 in the SimuDeck. They all faced against Manta Menace.

"Let's do it!" Andros said.

His helmet symbol lit up, then he scanned the monster, before his helmet showed their weapons.

"Weapons up!" he shouted, as his lit up inside his helmet.

They then all brought their weapons out.

"Spiral Saber!"

"Lunar Lance!"

"Astro Axe!"

"Star Slinger!"

"Satellite Stunner!"

"Solar Spear!"

"Hyah!" they all shouted.

Manta Menace fired lasers out of his eyes at the Rangers, which hit the ground in front of them, making them look away. Smoke then came up from the ground, and then they charged at him.

Cassie then jumped up and fired her Satellite Stunner at him, hitting him in the chest hard.

"Ahh!" he moaned.

"Hey, guys, check this out?" TJ grinned, holding his Astro Axe out.

He then spun around as he dashed towards Manta Menace, hitting him with his Astro Axe.

Mel then jumped up and stabbed him in the chest with her Solar Spear, then she whacked him with the pole end as she ran past him.

Carlos then dived towards him, and then hit him in the face with his Lunar Lance, and then lifted him up with it.

"Good one, Carlos." Ashley commented, coming up behind Manta Menace. "Let me help?"

She fired her Star Slinger at Manta Menace, hitting him in the back as Carlos held him up, before putting him down.

"Let's finish this!" Andros shouted, before charging at Manta Menace, who growled as he turned to him.

Andros then sliced his Spiral Saber from right to left, and then from up to down, hitting him in the chest. He then turned around as sparks came out of Manta Menace, then the Rangers all turned to him.

"Yeah!" he cheered.

Ashley laughed.

"Whoo!" Mel cheered, resting her weapon on her shoulder, as did TJ.

"We did it!" Andros cheered, as he and Cassie held their weapons up.

"Yeah." Ashley agreed.

"That was a great workout." TJ remarked.

"Yeah." Cassie agreed.

"Right. Stop simulation!" Andros shouted.

Their weapons then all vanished, then the simulation began to vanish, as he walked away.

"Whoo. That was cool." Carlos remarked.

"Yeah." Ashley agreed.

"It was great." Cassie commented.

"Brilliant." Mel commented.

"I love it." TJ said.

They all walked towards Andros, as they all took their helmets off.

_"Rangers, time for your tests." _Alpha explained.

"Oh, yeah? Math midterms." Ashley sighed, turning to the others, as Andros walked out of the room.

"Oh, back to reality." Cassie realized, as they followed Andros.

"Good thing we studied." TJ smirked.

"Yeah, otherwise we'd be in trouble." Mel said.

* * *

Later, all six of them walked down a hallway in Angel Grove High in normal clothes.

"I am so not ready for this test." Ashley admitted.

"We'll just have to try our best." Mel told her.

The bell then rang, making Andros jump as he'd never heard it before.

"No!" TJ said, wrapping his arm around Andros. "Just a bell. It means classes start."

"Oh." Andros said, as they walked down the hallway.

TJ and Carlos ran down the hallway as the girls giggled.

"Means we're late." Carlos explained.

Andros and the girls then stopped near a door, then Ashley touched his shoulder.

"Look, why don't you go hang out and see Angel Grove." she suggested. "Make some friends."

Cassie opened the door and walked into the room.

"Maybe Sara can help you out at the Surf Spot." Mel told him, as Cassie walked into the classroom.

"Bye." Ashely said, waving as she and Mel both followed.

"Don't worry about me." Andros said, before he looked around the hallway.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema and some Quantrons stood on the bridge with a grey monster.

"Astronema, dark princess of space, I am Voltage Hog." the monster explained.

"So, go hog some voltage, and once you're fully charged, destroy the Rangers!" Astronema ordered.

"As you command." Voltage Hog nodded, before disappearing in a flash of lighting.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_Set..._

She stands in the engine room and smiles.

_..controls to..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_..outer..._

Ashley holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_..space..._

She stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..now._

Cassie holds up her Satellite Stunner in space, and then she smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

Andros holds up his Spiral Saber in space, and then he smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

_..than ever.._

Carlos holds up his Lunar Lance, and then smiles on the bridge.

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_..before._

TJ holds up his Astro Axe in space, and then he spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

Astronema stands on her bridge in darkness.

_Rangers..._

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_..in Space._

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Go Power Rangers_

Ecliptor shows up out of the ground.

_Go Power Rangers_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle spins around as it kept flying.

Co-Producers  
Sanford Hampton  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, go, go, fly_

The Astro Megaship transforms into the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Go Power Rangers  
_

A rocket shoots down towards Earth.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Later, at the Surf Spot, Adelle was standing behind the counter, with two police officers in front of her.

"It was a big white van." she explained. "Says 'Surf Spot' right on the side."

"And you think someone stole it around ten this morning?" one officer inquired.

"I don't think. I know someone stole it around ten. They took my keys." Adelle explained. "My waitress Sara got messed up slightly as someone gagged her."

The officers turned to Sara as she put some drinks down on a table, and saw that her clothes looked pretty messed up.

"Sorry, ma'am." the second officer said, as they turned back to her. "We'll do our best."

They both walked away, as a suspicious looking boy in black with a milkshake watched nearby. As Sara walked back towards Adelle, the boy walked towards the table she'd just been at, then bent down and snatched some money out of a girl's purse, which was hanging on the back of a chair.

"Take these to table 7." Adelle said, putting some drinks on Sara's tray.

"Okay." Sara said, lifting her tray up. "Any word on the van yet?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Adelle sighed.

"I'm sure they'll find it." Sara assured. "I just wish I got a good look at the guy who gagged me."

"Well, that wasn't your fault, since you were gagged and blindfolded." Adelle said.

"Yeah." Sara sighed.

She walked off, while staring at a boy in red, and a girl wearing a brown jacket at a pool table. The girl shot the cue ball along the table, as the boy in black came towards them both.

"Cops don't have a clue." he said, hitting the other boy's fist.

The girl looked nervously, before she saw Andros trying to eat a banana, without peeling it.

"Hey, excuse me." she said.

Andros stopped biting and turned to her.

"You want some advice?" she asked.

Andros nodded, as the two boys turned to him.

"Peel it first." the girl advised.

The boy in red laughed lightly, as Andros peeled the banana with his own hands, then got up and walked towards them as he took a bite.

"Mmm." he said, enjoying the taste. "Excuse me, do you want some advice?"

The girl nodded.

Andros looked at the balls left on the pool table.

"Go for the 'six' in the corner." he said. "It's a much better bet."

"So you like to bet." the boy in black said. "I'll bet you this milkshake you can't make that shot."

The girl walked towards Andros and handed him her cue stick. Andros then handed her his banana, then walked around the table towards the cue ball. He then bent down and aimed the stick at the ball, then hit the cue ball, which hit three balls close together, but then one hit the '6' ball, making it go into the hole. While the boy in black looked speechless, the girl and the other boy laughed.

"Great shot." the boy in red commented.

"Lucky." the boy in black sneered.

"Actually, it's physics." Andros argued.

The boy in black looked speechless.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Professor put down a tray of carrots and celery near a bush. He then laughed as he turned around and ran towards a bunch of bins, then hid behind one saying 'Cans' on.

Skull - who was hiding in one saying 'Old Cans' - lifted the lid open slightly.

"Hey, Professor, are you sure that rabbit's an alien?" he asked.

The Professor lifted the lid up of the bin he was in.

"A rabbit? Perhaps to the untrained eye." he scoffed. "You'll see."

He and Skull ducked back down.

They and Bulk - who was hiding in one saying 'Unwanted Trash' - all lifted their heads up out of the bins.

"Shh. It's coming." Bulk hissed worriedly.

They all ducked back down, then waited silently, before the lids opened up, and a bunch of wasted food fell onto them.

"Ahh!" the Professor gasped.

Two binmen, who'd dumped the food on them, both walked away towards a blue van. The three of them then lifted their bin lids up, then Bulk shook his head to get some food off of it, while the Professor held his head device.

"This is the price you pay for science." he quoted.

He laughed as he put the device back on his head, as Bulk and Skull both turned to him.

* * *

Later, in the Surf Spot, Sara picked up some cups that had been used from a table, and put them on a tray.

"Hey, Sara." Andros said, coming up behind her.

"Ah!" Sara gasped, nearly dropping the tray. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry." Andros said.

"What is it, Andros?" Sara asked.

"I was just wondering what those two men were doing here earlier." Andros said.

"Oh, the policemen?" Sara inquired.

"Yeah." Andros answered.

"Oh, well, a van that makes deliveries for this place has been stolen." Sara explained. "Adelle's filed a report, but the police haven't had much luck yet."

"How can you be sure it was stolen?" Andros inquired.

"Because I was gagged and blindfolded from behind at the time it was stolen." Sara explained. "That's why my clothes are slightly ruined."

"Oh, I see." Andros said. "Well, look, I'm going now. If I see the van I'll come back and let you know."

"Yeah, see you." Sara said, waving as he walked away.

Once Andros made it outside, he saw the three teens from earlier around a black car. The boy in black was trying to put an old coat hanger down one of its windows - as it was rolled down - as the other two teens kept an eye out, when Andros came up behind them.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

The boy in black pulled the coat hanger back, and then all three teens turned to him.

"Can't get into your car?" Andros inquired.

"Yeah. Yeah, locked myself out." the boy in black quickly said. "What a pinhead I am."

"Maybe I can help you out." Andros said.

He took the coat hanger, held it against the rolled down window, then used his telekinesis to unlock the door when the teens weren't looking, shocking them once they turned.

"How'd you do that?" the girl asked curiously.

"Uh, just gotta know your cars." Andros replied.

"Yeah, and you _do_ know your cars." the boy in black said, wrapping his arm around Andros. "I'm Chuck, this is David and Suzy. How 'bout you hang with us? We'll show you the sights and maybe, you can help us out with some of the stuff we gotta do."

"Sure." Andros said. "Sounds good. I'm Andros."

He and Chuck shook hands. Chuck then walked around to the driver's seat, while Suzy opened the passenger door, and then got in. Andros opened the door behind her, while David opened the one behind Chuck - who got in the driver's seat. Once they were all inside, they strapped themselves in, and then Chuck started up the engine and drove off, just as some people - including Sara - all came out of the Surf Spot.

"Hey!" a man called, running towards the road. "That's _my_ car! Stop!"

Sara gasped slightly, as she'd seen Andros in the back seat.

"Andros is a thief?" she said, disbelieving. "No, that can't be. Mel wouldn't hang out with people like that."

She then thought for a minute.

"Unless he's been lying to Mel and the others, or has been tricked by those other teens, I don't know what to make of this." she sighed.

* * *

Later, Chuck drove the car along a road, while eating some chewing gum.

"Andros, gum?" he asked.

Suzy took some gum from him, and handed it to Andros.

"Uh, okay. Thanks." he said, taking it.

He put it in his mouth and then swallowed it.

"That's good." he said. "Can I have another one?"

Suzy turned to him.

"You're _not_ suppose to swallow it." she explained. "You just chew it."

"And blow bubbles." Chuck explained, handing Andros more chewing gum.

"Here." Suzy mumbled, as she chew on some.

She then blew a pink bubble out of her mouth.

"Mmm." she mumbled, showing Andros.

He chewed on his, and then began blowing a big bubble, but then it popped.

The three teens laughed.

"There's Mikey." Chuck said, spotting someone nearby.

He pulled the car over, as Mikey walked past a few people talking, towards an old lady going through her purse. Once he got close to the old lady, he snatched her purse from her, and then ran off.

"Oh, no." a girl gasped.

Andros got out of the car, and then ran towards Mikey.

"Stop! Thief!" the old lady cried.

Andros then got in front of Mikey, and began wresting over the purse, as Chuck, David and Suzy all watched.

"Let go!" Mikey gritted. "Let go! Do it, man!"

A policeman ran towards them both, then came behind Mikey.

"That's far enough!" he scowled, wrapping his arms around Mikey, and pulled him back. "That's far enough!"

Andros took the purse off Mikey, as the old lady and the people who'd witnessed everything gathered around them.

"Thank you, young man." the policeman said, before he dragged Mikey away.

The old lady then approached Andros and hugged him tight, before backing off.

"This is yours." he said, handing her the purse.

"I must give you a reward." the old lady said.

"Reward, ma'am? You don't owe me _anything_." Andros assured.

He walked back towards the car as she smiled at him. Chuck and David both turned to Andros as he got back in the car, while Suzy stared at the two of them.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a thief." Andros said, as he strapped in.

Chuck chewed on some chewing gum as he started up the engine, and then drove the car away.

* * *

Meanwhile, Skull had fallen asleep while the Professor patted Bulk's arm, all of them still in the bins. A white rabbit then showed up and approached the bait that had been laid out.

"There!" the Professor said, pointing at it. "The rabbit!"

He began to approach the rabbit, as Bulk tried to wake Skull up.

"Come here, you furry little alien?" the Professor dared.

"Come on!" Bulk groaned, shaking Skull's bin. "Come on, man!"

The Professor turned to the duo and shushed them, as he began approaching hem again. Voltage Hog then showed up behind him and in front of the rabbit.

"Get lost, silly rabbit!" he snarled, as the rabbit ran away.

"Hey, come on!" Skull complained, waking up.

"Come on!" Bulk gritted. "Wake up!"

The Professor patted Skull's shoulder, and then patted Bulk's face, but then they all gasped as they turned to Voltage Hog.

"Ahhh!" they screamed.

"What?!" Voltage Hog exclaimed, turning to them.

"Come on!" Bulk said, as he and Skull grabbed the Professor's shoulders. "Come on!"

They both began dragging the Professor away.

"No! No, aliens!" the Professor gasped.

"Come on!" Bulk shouted, dragging him away.

"Ahh!" Skull cried, as he followed.

Voltage Hog then turned to a power tower that was nearby.

"This is it! Give me some high voltage!" he bellowed.

The electricity from the power line then got sucked into him.

"Ah!" he sighed soothingly.

Nearby, Chuck kept driving the stolen car along a road, when Andros spotted electricity being zapped from the power tower.

"Stop the car!" he said urgently.

"Huh?" Chuck muttered.

"Stop the car!" Andros repeated.

Chuck pulled over near a path, and then Andros got out.

"Sorry, but I just remembered something I have to do." he apologised, closing the door.

He then ran off, as the three teens looked at him, and then David and Chuck got out.

"Need a hand?" David called.

"Hey, bonehead. We got business to take care of, remember." Chuck reminded him.

Andros ran around a building, then looked around, and then saw Voltage Hog near another electric tower. He hid behind the building as Voltage Hog laughed while sucking in more electricity.

"Let's Rocket!" he shouted, pushing his right hand forward, and then pulled it back towards his morpher.

**(Morph sequence)**

The morpher opened up, and he began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

He then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

Andros then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around, and the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, then his helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

He then jumped up and fired his Astro Blaster at Voltage Hog, hitting him in the shoulders, and then he landed on his knees.

"Okay, Voltage Hog, it's time to pull your plug!" he announced, getting up and putting his Astro Blaster away.

"Careful, Red Ranger. When I'm charged up, I got a short-fuse!" Voltage Hog warned.

"Spiral Saber!" Andros shouted, holding his hands out by his chest like he was holding a camera.

He then spun around and brought out his weapon, then did a fighting pose while holding it.

Voltage Hog then charged at him, and then he charged back. Andros then jumped and tried to hit him with his Spiral Saber, but missed slightly, but then he spun around and hit him in the chest.

Andros then tried to hit him again, but he grabbed the saber, and then hit the saber, making Andros spin around. He then sent a punch at Andros, who blocked it with his elbow, then blocked another punch with his saber, before hitting him in the chest with the butt of it. Andros then blocked a kick from him with his saber, then he kicked him in the side, and then again in the chest, knocking him down.

"Whoa!" Andros gasped.

Voltage Hog got back up and growled, while Andros jumped up, flipped through the air, then sliced him down the chest, and then across it.

"Ahh!" Voltage Hog groaned, backing away.

"Had enough?" Andros asked.

"I'll be back!" Voltage Hog swore, before he vanished in a flash of lighting.

Andros gasped, then looked at all the electric power towers and generators.

"What's he up to?" he wondered.

He turned around while putting his morpher to his mouthpiece.

"Alpha, you and DECA keep a lookout for that monster." he instructed. "I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him."

"You got it." Alpha understood, as Andros ran off.

* * *

Later, he walked past a warehouse, now de-morphed, but then stopped when he saw the car he'd been in parked next to it.

"Huh?" he muttered.

He then walked past it, to see if Chuck, David and Suzy were nearby. He walked past a small building, the entered a junkyard, and saw the three of them near a white van.

"You gonna help me or what?" Chuck asked rudely, pulling a chair out of the van.

He gave it to David, who then put it down.

"Yeah, got it." David said.

Chuck pulled out another chair from the van, and then he and David put it down, when Suzy spotted Andros and turned to him.

"Hey, Andros." she said.

Chuck and David both turned to him.

"Hey, that's Adelle's missing van." Andros realized, spotting a sign saying 'Surf Spot' on the side.

He approached the teens, as Chuck did the same, while chewing some chewing gum.

"She loaned it to us, permanently." he explained.

Andros looked around, and began to feel like he'd been tricked, as he looked at the wrecked cars all over. He then turned around and saw some ones that looked brand new and stolen.

"You! You're the thieves!" he realized. "You're the ones who gagged Sara."

Chuck just smirked.

"I thought we were becoming friends?" Andros accused. "David? Suzy?"

The two teens turned to each other uneasily.

"Well..." Suzy said softly, as Chuck turned to them.

He then turned back to Andros, looking pleased with himself, while the other two kept looking uneasy.

"These cars are all going back to their owners." Andros told them.

He then walked off, as Chuck turned to the others.

"Back to their owners?" he scoffed, turning to Andros and then back to David and Suzy. "He's crazy!"

He began to walk off, when David grabbed his arm, making him turn to him.

"Just leave him alone." David said.

Chuck shrugged David's arm off, and then walked away, leaving David and Suzy confused.

Later, Voltage Hog showed up in the middle of the junkyard, and then laughed. Chuck came out from behind him, then looked around, but gasped when he saw him.

"More voltage." Voltage Hog sneered.

He then turned around to Chuck, and laughed hilariously, and then charged at him.

"Ahh!" Chuck yelped, as he turned and ran away.

He then however stopped and turned, allowing Voltage Hog to grab him by the shirt. He then threw Chuck away, making him yelp before he landed in front of a truck. He then approached Chuck as he tried to get back up, then grabbed him by the shirt, and lifted him up.

"Ahh!" Chuck whimpered. "Uh! Let go! Let go!"

David and Suzy both ran past some wrecked cars, and then towards Chuck's voice.

"Let go!" he cried.

Voltage Hog laughed.

"Let go!" Chuck cried

David and Suzy both ran into the alley of junk, and then saw Voltage Hog and Chuck.

"Put me down!" Chuck begged. "Put me down!"

Voltage Hog threw Chuck away towards a white van, which he then landed in front of.

"Chuck?!" David and Suzy cried.

They both ran towards him, as Voltage Hog laughed, and then they helped Chuck up.

"Boy, are you guys in for a shock!" Voltage Hog sneered, walking towards them.

David gasped, as Andros came running up behind Voltage Hog. He then jumped up and kicked him in the back of the shoulder, making him groan, as he landed in front of the teens.

"You want them, you gotta go through me!" Andros snarled, pointing at Voltage Hog.

The three teens stared at him and Voltage Hog.

"Glad to oblige!" he spat.

He then charged at Andros, who then kicked him in the chest, then again in the side. He then blocked a punch from him with his hands, then blocked a knee attack from him with his hands, then another punch, but then he was kneed in the chest.

"Come on!" Chuck said, as he began to ran off.

He turned to David and Suzy as they stood still.

"Come on!" he said.

They both followed him as he ran away, then Andros ducked as Voltage Hog tried to whack him in the head. Andros then kicked him in the side, as David and Suzy stopped and turned to them both.

Chuck kept running off, checking back every now and then, then ran behind a wrecked red car.

Andros then blocked a kick from Voltage Hog, and then kicked him in the chest.

Suzy and David turned and nodded to each other.

"Come on." Suzy said, as they ran towards Andros.

Andros spun around to kick Voltage Hog, but missed as he ducked. then blocked a kick from him, before kicking him in the chest, knocking him back.

David and Suzy ran between a few vehicles, then turned and saw some rubber tries and a bin. Suzy picked up one of the tries, then David picked up the bin, then they ran towards Andros.

Voltage Hog whacked Andros in the chest, making him twirl around as he hit the ground. He then laughed as he approached Andros, who clutched his chest, when David and Suzy threw the bin and tire at him, hitting him in the chest, knocking him down. Andros turned to the pair of them, as they ran towards him, and then helped him up.

"You okay?" Suzy asked.

"Yeah." Andros grunted. "Thanks."

They all stared at Voltage Hog as he groaned.

"Come on. Let's get outta here." Andros said.

The three of them turned around and ran away, and then behind the red car Chuck had ran past, just as Voltage Hog got up.

"Huh?" he muttered, confused as he couldn't see them. "Where did they go? They won't get away that easily!"

He then vanished.

Suzy, David and Andros ran between a bunch of piled up cars, and then stopped near some.

"Well, I guess you guys aren't so bad after all." Andros remarked, turning to the teens.

Suzy held her thumb up while David nodded, and then they both ran away, while Andros hid behind some of the cars. He then checked out from behind them, and saw David and Suzy were out of sight, and then checked to see if he was clear.

"Let's Rocket!" he shouted.

**(Morph sequence)**

The morpher opened up, and he began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

He then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

Andros then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around, and the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, then his helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

A little later, Electricity moved along a bunch of power lines and towers, and then Voltage Hog showed up near them. Electricity then came out of the towers, and then got sucked into him, but then he turned as Andros showed up and jumped up at him.

Andros tried to punch him, but missed as he moved slightly, and then punched him in the chest, causing him to hit the ground on his back, but he quickly got back up and turned to him.

"Ahh!" he growled.

He charged towards Voltage Hog, but then green lasers hit him from behind, causing him to moan as they hit the ground, and then he fell over and rolled down a hill.

Ecliptor then showed up, as Andros got up to his knees, and then turned to him.

"Ecliptor!" he gasped.

"This time, I'm going to finish you once and for all!" Ecliptor promised. "Soon, Astronema will rule the Earth!"

He laughed, as Andros got to his feet.

"I don't think so, Ecliptor!" he retorted. "That'll never happen! Not as long as the Power Rangers are around to defend it!"

"Perhaps they won't be around as long as you think!" Ecliptor sneered.

"Whose gonna stop us?" Andros inquired.

"That would be me!" Ecliptor answered.

Andros punched his fist. "Never! Come on?!" he dared, holding his right hand out with his fingers apart, and his left fist by his chest.

Ecliptor growled while holding his hand out, then Andros raised his right over his head, which was his fighting pose, and then they began circling each other. Ecliptor then sniggered, as Andros held his right hand like a chopper, and his left fist up, and then they charged at each other.

Andros then sent a punch at Ecliptor, who dodged it and grabbed his arm, then pushed it down, and then hit him in the back, knocking him down onto his side. He quickly got back up, but then Ecliptor kicked him in the chest, and then clawed him in the chest, knocking him down onto his chest.

"Ugh!" Andros groaned, before getting back up.

He brought his Astro Blaster out, and then fired it at Ecliptor, but the blasts just ricocheted off him. Ecliptor then fried lasers out of his eyes, which hit Andros in the chest, knocking him down.

"Ahh!" Andros groaned, as he hit the ground.

He then got back up while clutching his arm.

"Is that all you got, Ecliptor?!" he groaned.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Ecliptor sneered.

Andros put his Astro Blaster away.

"Yeah? Well, give it your best shot!" he dared.

Ecliptor fired green lighting out of his hand, which wrapped around Andros, and then dragged him along the ground. Ecliptor laughed as he dragged Andros along the ground on the small hill above him, and then again along the ground near him. He then retracted the lighting, and then Andros groaned as sparks came out of his suit, making him turn onto his chest, but then he pulled himself up, and turned to Ecliptor.

"That's it! Spiral Saber!" Andros shouted, bringing it out. "You're history!"

He jumped up, and then dived towards Ecliptor, and then hit him on the shoulder, but the hit had no effect. Ecliptor then grabbed his Spiral Saber, as he tried to punch him.

"I think you're the one that's history!" he retorted, lifting the Spiral Saber up, as Andros kept hold of it.

He then bashed the saber against his knee, slicing it in half, then he slapped Andros in the chest, and then again in the face, knocking him down, landing face first into a puddle.

"Ugh!" he groaned.

Ecliptor then matched over, and then put his foot on Andros' head, keeping it pinned in the puddle.

"Aghh!" Andros growled.

"Andros!" a voice called.

Ecliptor turned and saw the other Rangers - already morphed - running towards them.

"We're coming!" Carlos called.

"Hang on, Andros!" Mel called.

Andros then pulled his right arm out of the puddle. Ecliptor then fired his eye lasers at the others, hitting the ground in front of them, and knocking them off their feet.

"Ahh!" they moaned.

"We better do something fast." Ashley realized, as they got to their knees.

"Any ideas?" Mel asked.

"Carlos, DECA's new weapon." Cassie suggested.

Carlos looked at the diagram for the new weapon in his helmet, showing all five of their weapons. The Satellite Stunner went at the front, then the Lunar Lance attached itself to the back, then the Astro Axe went beneath them, then the Star Slinger went beneath the Lunar Lance and behind the Astro Axe, and then the Solar Spear went on top of it - the pointy end going through the Satellite Stunner.

"Right." he said, once the weapons were combined. "Quadro Blaster, online!"

He then held the new weapon out.

"Alright, Ecliptor, let's see what you're made of?!" he dared.

He crouched down and aimed the Quadro Blaster.

"Alright." he grinned.

The others all got behind him - Mel and Cassie on his right, Ashley and TJ on his left.

"Check your aim." Cassie advised, as she and Ashley touched his shoulders.

"Yeah, and watch out for Andros." Ashley cautioned.

"Make it count." Mel said, touching Cassie's right shoulder, while TJ touched Ashley's left.

"Let's do it." TJ said, as he touched Mel's left shoulder, who touched his right.

"Quadro Blaster..." Carlos said.

"Huh?" Ecliptor muttered.

"..fire!" Carlos shouted.

The Quadro Blaster then fired a blast, which hit Ecliptor, knocking him up and away from Andros, but then he vanished as Andros got back up.

"Great shot!" he remarked.

The others all ran towards him, and then TJ and Carlos touched his shoulders.

"Are you okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, but we're not done yet, guys." Andros replied, as he turned around and ran off.

The others then followed him, and then Voltage Hog - who was standing near a power tower - turned to them all.

"Blaster power!" TJ shouted, as they all brought out their Astro Blasters.

"Fire!" they all shouted, firing their blasters.

The blasts however, ricocheted off Voltage Hog, who then fired lighting at them, which hit them all.

"Ahh!" they moaned, as an explosion knocked them down.

"Man, that guy packs a punch!" Carlos groaned, as they got up.

"Yeah." TJ agreed.

"While we've been busy with Ecliptor, Voltage Hog's been charging up!" Andros realized.

"Oh, just great." Mel groaned, hitting the ground with her fist.

Voltage Hog sucked in more energy from the power towers, before turning to the Rangers. He then fried more lighting at them, hitting and knocking TJ and Ashley down the hill, but the others all ran and managed to dodge it. He then fired more lighting at the four of them, which just barely missed them, and then they rolled away.

"I have an idea." Carlos said, turning to the girls. "Cassie, you distract him with your Satellite Stunner, and Mel, you use your boom box to assist.

"Right." Cassie said.

"Got it." Mel agreed.

Cassie brought out her Satellite Stunner, and then fired it at Voltage Hog. Mel then raised her arms over her helmet, then lowered them, and then her helmet symbol lit up. Both then sent sonic waves through the air towards Voltage Hog, who then moaned before sparks came out of him.

"Carlos, let's combine the Quadro Blaster and my Astro Blaster." Andros suggested.

"You got it." Carlos agreed.

He brought out the Quadro Blaster, while Andros brought out his Astro Blaster, and then they both fired at Voltage Hog, hitting him hard.

"Ahh!" he groaned, as they fired again. "Ahh!"

One of his red petals fell off his chest.

"Yeah." Andros said, twirling his blaster.

The Rangers all gathered together.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema was watching the whole thing.

"Fire the Satellasers!" she commanded.

The Satellasers then fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

* * *

The Satellasers then hit Voltage Hog as he got back up, making him grow giant.

"Astro Megazord power now!" Andros shouted into his morpher.

The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it.

The shuttle - now separated from the Megaship - spun around as it flew back towards it. The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the shuttle flew towards the top of the bits that split.

The Rangers then jumped into it, then it dived towards Voltage Hog as he turned to it. It then landed on the ground and then they faced each other.

Voltage Hog then fired a tentacle at Astro Megazord, which then wrapped around its neck. He then moved his body around, making it follow.

"This plan's about to backfire." Andros declared, pulling a lever back.

The Astro Megazord grabbed the tentacle, and then pulled and then threw Voltage Hog behind him.

"Ahhh!" he yelped.

He hit the ground, then the Astro Megazord lifted him back up and threw him behind it again.

"Astro Megazord Saber!" Andros shouted.

The Astro Megazord brought out its saber, which then glowed yellow, and then threw it like a spear at Voltage Hog, hitting him in the shoulder, making him short-circuit.

"Saber ignition ready!" Andros shouted, before pressing a button behind the lever. "Fire!"

The saber then glowed brighter, making Voltage Hog cried in pain, before he fell back and was destroyed. The saber then through the air, and then the Astro Megazord caught it, and then it stood at ease.

* * *

Later that day, outside the Surf Spot, Chuck was trying to hot wire a red jeep in the parking lot. He then gasped however, and saw two cops looking down on him - as he was lying down.

"Hello, officers." he said nervously, trying to bluff out. "I can explain."

"Sure you can. Let's go." one officer said.

The other grabbed Chuck's arm, and pulled him out of the jeep.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside, the Rangers were all sitting around a table, all but Andros going over their test results, when Sara came over with a tray of drinks.

"Here you go, guys." she said, handing Ashley a smoothie.

"Thanks, sis." Mel smiled, as Sara handed her hers.

She then put four more down on the table, and then walked off.

"What you get for number 5?" TJ asked Carlos.

"Here you go." Adelle said, handing a man a drink at the counter, as Sara walked towards her. "One fresh patch."

"I'll be right back." Andros told the others.

He got up and turned to Adelle and Sara, as Adelle began putting food on another table.

"Adelle, I need to speak to you." he said.

"I'm listening, Andros." Adelle said, as she walked off.

"Well, it's private." Andros explained, as they approached another table. "And important."

Adelle put some food on the table, and then turned to Andros.

"Boy, is it today." she sighed, before walking off.

Andros followed her to another table, as she put some more food on it.

Everybody has something important to say to me." Adelle quoted.

She turned to Andros, as Sara came towards them.

"Well, it'll just have to wait until Sara and I hear their important news." she explained, pointing to Suzy and David, who were sitting at another table.

Andros turned to the two teens, who looked nervous, and then Adelle and Sara walked towards them both.

"Hi, I'm Adelle. Sara said you wanted to see me." Adelle explained.

"Yeah. We wanted to say...um..." David began.

"We wanted to apologise." Suzy explained.

"Apologise?" Sara questioned, confused. "For what?"

"We were so stupid." Suzy sighed.

"What was stupid?" Adelle inquired.

Suzy and David turned to each other, then David sighed as he took out the keys for the van that were in his pocket.

Andros looked shocked by what they were doing.

"My delivery van?" Adelle gasped.

"How did you find it?" Sara inquired.

"Yeah...Oh." Adelle realized.

"You were the people who gagged and blindfolded me?!" Sara exclaimed.

David nodded.

"We're sorry about that." Suzy explained. "It was Chuck's idea, and he wasn't sorry for what he did unlike us."

"Well, any fool in the world can make a mistake." Adelle said. "But it takes someone with a big heart and a truckload of courage to admit they made a mistake."

"We'll make it up to you, Mrs. Ferguson." Suzy promised.

"Yeah. We could do the dishes or clean or whatever you want." David said.

Adelle chuckled. "Fine. You want to help? I've got just the idea." she said, picking the keys up. "You make the deliveries."

She handed them to David.

"And no speeding." Adelle added. "Check the map before every trip, and don't forget the napkins. And _never_, call me Mrs. Ferguson. My friends call me, Adelle."

The two teens smiled at her, while Sara turned from them to her. She then walked off, as Sara turned back to the teens.

"Uh, no hard feelings, Sara." Suzy said.

"No hard feelings. Everyone deserves second chance." Sara smiled, before walking off.

Andros then walked towards his friends - Ashley and Cassie both having seen the conversation. He then sat down between them, as Carlos and Mel put their tests down.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema was looking at the viewing screen, which showed Skull inside the back of the Professor's van. He pressed a button on a control panel, then turned to Bulk and the Professor.

_"You knew that rabbit was an alien? I'll never doubt you again." _he promised.

**(The van)**

The Professor held up a chemical tube, as the duo looked at him.

"Prefect." he said.

Bulk then snatched the tube from him, making him yelp.

"Careful!" he cautioned, as Bulk shook the tube. "If you shake this, it goes kaboom!"

Bulk gasped.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema played with her hair.

"Voltage Hog was a disaster!" she spat. "But the Professor's 'kaboom'? I like kaboom."

She then sniggered as she planed her next attack.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Mel stands along in the hallway of Angel Grove High, staring at a new boy.

"Hi." he said.

"Uh...hi." Mel blushed.

Mel hums happily while walking past Ashley in the recreation room.

"You seem pretty happy?" Ashley smirked.

"Oh, I am." Mel sighed dreamily.

Mel faces a monster by herself at the beach.

"You'll pay for what you've made me do!" she growled, pointing at it.

She then ducked under a punch from it, before it kicked her in the chest.

Mel sits at a table in the Surf Spot, playing with a straw in her milkshake.

She and Ashley then glare at each other in the park.

"There's something not right with him!" Ashley argued.

"Oh, are you jealous, Ash?" Mel retorted angrily.

Mel meets the boy in a parking lot, standing near a car.

"You ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes." Mel blushed.

They both got into the car, as Ashley watched from a distance, before the car drove off.

* * *

**A/N: Mel's helmet power allows her to send sonic waves through the air, and listen to noises at far away distances, at least if it was in the Sentai version.**


	37. Date of Deception

**A/N: This is my first original chapter for in Space, and I got the idea from several episodes on different Sentai series, which had a similar plot.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Adelle looks at two policemen in the Surf Spot.

"It was a big white van." she explained. "Says 'Surf Spot' right on the side."

Chuck chews some chewing gum while watched nearby.

"And you think someone stole it around ten this morning?" one officer inquired.

"I was gagged and blindfolded from behind at the time it was stolen." Sara explained to Andros.

Andros gets into a car Chuck, David and Suzy are in.

"If there's one thing I can't stand, it's a thief." Andros said, strapping in.

Voltage Hog growls at Suzy, Chuck and David in a junkyard. Andros then jumped and kicked him in the back, and then he stood in front of the teens.

"You want them, you gotta go through me!" Andros snarled.

Voltage Hog then appears near some power towers.

Chuck pulls out a seat from the stolen van, and hands it to David and Suzy.

"Hey, that's Adelle's missing van." Andros said, walking towards them.

"She loaned it to us." Chuck lied.

David and Suzy sit in the Surf Spot, and David hands the keys to Adelle, as Sara stands next to her.

"My delivery van?" Adelle gasped. "Well, any fool in the world can make a mistake."

The Astro Megazord - which had a tentacle wrapped around it's neck - used it to throw Voltage Hog away behind it.

* * *

Inside Angel Grove High, the Rangers - apart from Andros - were all walking down the hallway on their way to class, when the bell rang.

"Well, we better get going." TJ said.

"Yeah, see you." Mel said, as the boys and Cassie walked off.

Cassie then opened a door, and then the three of them walked into the class.

She and Ashley then walked down the hallway.

"I wonder how Andros is doing?" Ashley wondered.

"Oh, I don't know." Mel shrugged. "Probably either on the Megaship or at the Surf Spot."

"But you don't think he gets lonely, do you?" Ashley inquired.

"Ashley, he was alone in space for who knows how long." Mel reminded her. "I'm sure he's fine."

"Well, see after later." Ashley said, walking into a classroom on the left.

Mel smiled and waved, before looking down the hallway, when a new boy with dark hair, dressed in a black leather jacket comes walking down the steps towards her.

"Hi." he said.

"Uh...hi." Mel blushed.

The boy walked past her, and then she turned to him, blushing red.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar were all watching Mel on the viewing screen.

"You mind telling me what this plan is again?" Elgar asked.

"You watch what you say!" Ecliptor snarled, turning to him.

Astronema sighed in annoyance. "The plan is to trick one of the Rangers into telling us the weaknesses of the others." she explained.

"Well, your plan seems to be working on the Orange Ranger." Elgar smirked, turning back to the screen.

They all looked at Mel, who hadn't moved from her spot.

"All we have to do now, is wait." Astronema smirked.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_Set..._

She stands in the engine room and smiles.

_..controls to..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_..outer..._

Ashley holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_..space..._

She stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..now._

Cassie holds up her Satellite Stunner in space, and then she smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

Andros holds up his Spiral Saber in space, and then he smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

_..than ever.._

Carlos holds up his Lunar Lance, and then smiles on the bridge.

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_..before._

TJ holds up his Astro Axe in space, and then he spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

Astronema stands on her bridge in darkness.

_Rangers..._

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_..in Space._

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Go Power Rangers_

Ecliptor shows up out of the ground.

_Go Power Rangers_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle spins around as it kept flying.

Co-Producers  
Sanford Hampton  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, go, go, fly_

The Astro Megaship transforms into the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Go Power Rangers  
_

A rocket shoots down towards Earth.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

As Mel stared dreamily at the new boy as he walked away, but then snapped out of her trance.

"Oh, right, class!" she gasped, turning around.

She then ran down the hallway and towards her class.

The boy then turned and glared at Mel as she ran through a classroom.

"Phase 1 complete." he grinned, before disappearing.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the Surf Spot, Andros was drinking a milkshake at a table, while reading an Earth newspaper.

"Weird way to tell people what's happening in the world." he said quietly, putting the milkshake down.

He then looked up from the newspaper, and saw Adelle serving two girls on another table.

"Here you go." she said, putting food on it for the girls.

"Thanks." one said.

"No problem." Adelle said, as she walked off.

Andros then saw Sara putting drinks on another table, this one with a boy and a girl.

"There you go, you two." she said.

"Thanks, Sara." the girl said.

"You welcome." Sara smiled, as she walked off.

Andros went back to the newspaper.

"I wish me and Karone had the childhood Mel and Sara had." he sighed.

* * *

Later, as the bell rang at Angel Grove High, the students - including the Rangers - began coming out of the class.

"Some test." Carlos sighed.

"I know." Cassie agreed. "That sure was a hard one."

"Yeah." TJ agreed.

Ashley then came walking towards them.

"How was yours?" TJ asked.

"Tough." Ashley sighed. "Be a while before I forget that one."

"Same here." Carlos said. "Where's Mel?"

"She had a different one to do." Ashley explained.

"Hey, guys!" Mel called, running towards them.

"Your test tough?" Cassie inquired.

"Yep." Mel sighed.

"Well, come on." TJ said. "We better get back to the ship. Andros' said he'd meet us there after school."

"Look, you guys better go ahead. My teacher wants me to help clean up the classroom." Mel explained. "It got a bit messy during the test."

"Oh, right." TJ said.

The others then turned around and walked away.

"See ya." Ashley said, waving.

"See ya later." Mel said, waving back.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema watched as Mel turned around and walked down the hallway on the viewing screen.

"Good." she smirked. "All we have to do now, is wait for the Orange Ranger to come out on her own. Chameltron!"

The viewing screen changed to show a green chameleon monster with red eyes, standing behind a bush.

_"Yes, your evilness?" _he said.

"All is going according to plan." Astronema explained. "The Orange Ranger is alone at the school. Wait until she comes out, and then you know what to do."

_"Yes, my queen." _Chameltron said, bowing.

He then laughed as he changed into the new boy Mel had seen at school.

* * *

Later, as Mel came out of the school, Chameltron peeked out from behind a wall, and stared at her.

"Time to put the plan into motion." he sneered quietly.

"Well, all I have to do now is meet with the others on the Megaship." Mel said quietly, as she walked along a street towards Chameltron.

Chameltron then came out from behind the wall, and then stood in front of her.

"Hi there." he said.

"Um, hi." Mel blushed.

"Would you mind showing me around?" Chameltron asked. "I'm new here and I don't know my way around."

"Um..." Mel stuttered, thinking for a minute. "Well, okay. But I've gotta go somewhere in a while, so it'll have to be quick."

"Okay." Chameltron said, as they began walking down the street. "My name's Charlie."

"Mel." Mel said, as they shook hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other Rangers all gathered outside the Surf Spot, just as Andros came out of the door.

"How'd it go?" he asked, walking towards them.

"Tough." Cassie replied for them all.

Carlos and TJ nodded.

"Where's Mel?" Andros asked.

"She's helping one of the teacher's out with something." Ashley explained. "She said she'd join us later."

"Okay." Andros said. "Let's back to the ship."

The others nodded, and then they walked away.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mel and Charlie were walking through the park, as a few people sat nearby under a tree.

"And here's the park." Mel explained, as they walked towards the lake.

"Seems nice." Charlie admitted, looking around.

"It does." Mel smiled.

Charlie then slipped something into her back pocket.

"Um, look. Thanks for showing me around." he said, clearing his throat. "I've gotta go. And you don't want to keep your friends waiting."

"Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding me." Mel smiled.

"See ya." Charlie said, as he waved, before walking off past her.

Mel turned around and waved as he walked off.

"Bye." she said.

She sighed a bit, as she put her right hand behind her back, but then felt something in her pocket.

"Huh?" she muttered, before pulling out a letter. "A letter?"

She opened it up, and began reading it.

_"Mel, I know we've only know each other a short time, but I think you're very beautiful." _

Mel gasped slightly.

"He likes me." she said quietly.

She smiled dreamily, before she read more of the letter.

_"You're truly kind, friendly and loving. You have beautiful eyes, and your hair smells lovely."_

She sighed happily again.

_"If you're not too busy tomorrow, I'd like to meet you at the lake for a picnic? I'll meet you outside the Surf Spot at 9:30."_

Mel smiled dreamily, and closed her eyes happily.

Nearby, Charlie was peeking out from behind a tree, and saw Mel twirl around happily.

"All is going according to plan." he sniggered.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema was smiling happily, as she watched Charlie and Mel on the viewing screen.

"It won't be long before we find out the secrets of the Rangers weaknesses." she smirked.

* * *

Later, onboard the Megaship, Ashley was sitting in the recreation room, eating a sandwich, when she heard humming nearby.

"Huh?" she muttered.

She looked up, and then Mel came into the room, humming happily.

"You seem pretty happy?" Ashley smirked.

"Oh, I am." Mel sighed dreamily.

"You mind telling me why?" Ashley inquired, getting up.

"Here." Mel sighed, handing her the letter.

Ashley took the letter and then looked at it.

"What?!" she exclaimed, getting up.

"Yep." Mel sighed dreamily.

"But are you sure about this?" Ashley asked, getting up. "I mean, you barely know the guy."

"Huh? You didn't complain about Cassie's crush on the Phantom Ranger?" Mel recalled.

"That's different." Ashley argued.

Nearby, Andros was walking down the hallway, when he heard them.

"Well, how?" Mel argued, as Andros leaned in against a wall.

"Because..." Ashley began, when Cassie, TJ and Carlos came running into the room.

"We've got trouble in the park." TJ explained.

Andros came running towards them.

"We better get going." he said.

Mel and Ashley glared at each other.

"We'll finish this later." Ashley said.

"Fine!" Mel snapped.

They all then walked towards their jump tubes. They then held their right hands out, turned and grabbed their handle bars, and then jumped down their jump tubes. They then all morphed and rode their Galaxy Gilders down towards Earth.

* * *

In the park, Chameltron and a bunch of Quantrons were creating havoc while scaring people away.

"That's right, run!" he laughed.

A Quantron kicked over a picnic blanket, while a young couple ran away scared.

"Stop right there!" a voice shouted.

"Huh?" Chameltron muttered.

He turned left, and saw the Rangers coming towards him and the Quantrons on their Galaxy Gilders.

"About time they showed up." he mumbled.

The Rangers jumped off their Galaxy Gilders, and then landed on the grass.

"I don't know what your game is, but you're going down!" Andros warned.

"We'll see about that!" Chameltron scowled. "Get them!"

The Quantrons then all charged at the Rangers.

"Let's get 'em, guys!" Andros shouted.

"Right!" the others agreed, holding their right fists up.

They then all charged at the Quantrons.

Carlos ducked as one tried to slice him with its blade, then he grabbed the end of its blade and kicked it in the chest, knocking it away. He then turned around to another two, then dodged a kick from one, then dodged a punch from the second. He then grabbed the second's arm as it tried to punch him again, then flipped it over, and then side kicked the first in the chest, sending it flying into a tree, knocking it down.

Cassie ducked as one tried to kick her, then elbowed another in the chest, and then spun around and tackled it. She then jumped up and kicked the first in the chest, knocking it into another two, knocking them down like bowling pins. She then did two backwards handsprings as a third came at her and tried to kick her, causing it to miss, and then she axe kicked it in the face, knocking it down.

Andros dodged a punch from Chameltron, then rolled forward as he tried to punch him again. Andros then got up and kicked him in the back, knocking him forward slightly. Chameltron then turned around and sent a kick at Andros, who dodged out of the way, but then he grabbed Andros' shoulders, getting them locked in a grapple.

Mel grabbed a Quantron's arm as it tried to punch her, then she elbowed it in the chest, and then pulled it over her shoulder. She then turned as another two came charging at her, but when they got close, she jumped up and split kicked them, knocking them down. She then blocked a punch from a fourth with her elbow, then hit it in the chest with her knee, and then spun around and tackled it.

Ashley jumped up as one tried to tackle her, then she scissor kicked it in the face, knocking it down. She then turned and jumped onto a wooden table as another tried to grab her, and then she looked around to see three in front of her. One then climbed up towards her, but then she kicked it in the chest, knocking it down onto the other two, making them fall to the ground.

TJ ran and jumped over one as it tried to kick him, and then twirled in the air before he landed, and then it turned to him. He then jumped and fly kicked it in the chest, knocking it down, then turned right as another came towards him, but he then side kicked it in the chest, knocking it down. He then was kicked him in the back by a third, knocking him forward slightly, but then he turned to it, then grabbed its arm as it tried to punch him, and then flipped it over onto its back.

Mel then side kicked one in the chest, knocking it down, and then she blocked another's punch with her for her forearm, and then punched it in the chest. She then ducked as a third came at her and tried to kick her, and then she axe kicked it in the face, knocking it down.

Cassie rolled forward as one tried to kick her, then she spun around and tripped it up, knocking it down onto its chest. She then got up, then jumped as another tried to tackle her, and then grabbed its arm as it tried to punch her, and then flung it over.

TJ kicked one in the chest as it came at him, knocking it back slightly, then another came and grabbed him from behind, but then he elbowed it in the chest, and then pulled it over his shoulder. He then turned back to the first, sent a kick at it as it backed away, then spun around and sent another kick at it, but then jumped up and kicked it in the chest with both feet, knocking it down.

Ashley jumped up and kicked one with both feet, knocking it down as she landed on her back, then she got back up and turned to another. She then roundhouse kicked it in the chest as it came at her, knocking it down, then turned and grabbed another by the arm, and then flipped it over.

Carlos blocked ones punch with his elbow, then blocked another punch from it with his forearm, before grabbing its arm, and then hit it in the chest with the his elbow, knocking it back. He then turned left as another came at him, and then whacked it in the chest with the back of his fist, knocking it down.

Andros and Chameltron were still locked in their grapple, when Chameltron kicked Andros in the chest, sending him flying away.

"Ahh!" he yelled, before he landed on the ground on his side.

The others then all ran towards him.

"Andros!" Ashley cried, as they gathered around him.

"You okay?" Carlos asked, as he and TJ helped Andros up.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Andros grunted.

Chamletron laughed at them.

"And I thought you Rangers were tougher than that!" he sneered.

"Oh, we'll show you whose tough?" Andros retorted.

"Astro Blasters!" they all shouted, bringing them out.

They all fired their Astro Blasters at him, hitting him in the chest, but then he vanished.

"Huh, where'd he go?" Carlos questioned.

"I don't know, he just vanished!" Ashley exclaimed.

Mel ran towards the place where Chameltron had been, and then looked around.

"Guys, I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him." she said.

"Neither do I." TJ admitted.

"I say we get back to the ship and try and figure out what his plan is." Cassie suggested.

"Agreed." Andros agreed. "Let's get going."

They all then ran off and out of the park.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema was fuming as she stared at Chameltron.

"Who told you to create havoc in the city?!" she demanded.

Elgar sniggered as he watched nearby, as Chameltron stuttered.

"You better answer your queen?" Ecliptor advised, walking into the room.

"No one did." Chameltron answered. "I did it myself so I could find out how tough the Rangers are before learning their weaknesses."

Astronema growled before firing a purple energy bolt out of her left hand, which then wrapped around Chameltron like a rope.

"Aghh!" he gasped, falling to his knees.

"You never, _ever_ do something without my orders!" Astronema scowled. "Do you understand?!"

"Yes, my queen!" Chameltron groaned.

Astromena pulled the energy rope back, and turned to Ecliptor.

"Where's the Rangers now?" she asked.

"Back onboard the Megaship, my queen." Ecliptor answered.

"Hmm?" Astronema muttered.

She put her hand to her chin, and began pacing around.

"I guess it's a good thing that letter you gave the Orange Ranger said tomorrow." she said.

Chameltron rubbed his hands against his chest as he got up.

"I promise, I'll get all the information I can from her about the Rangers' weaknesses." he promised.

"You better!" Astronema warned, turning to him.

She then turned and walked into her bedroom.

* * *

The next day, the Rangers - minus Mel and Ashley - were sitting around the table in the recreation room eating breakfast.

"I wonder where Mel and Ashley are?" Carlos wondered, pouring ketchup on his bacon.

"I thought they were with Cassie?" TJ swore.

"I ran into Ashley on my way here, but no sign of Mel." Cassie answered, before eating some toast.

"Why was she up early?" Andros inquired. "Did you ask?"

"She said Mel had a date down on Earth this morning." Cassie explained. "Don't know why, but Ashley didn't like it."

"Why do you say that?" Carlos asked.

"Because Ashley said 'something doesn't feel right about it'." Cassie replied.

"Hmm." TJ muttered. "Why do I get the feeling this is connected to what happened yesterday?"

The others stared at him.

"Maybe Alpha and DECA's found something that'll tell us about that chameleon." Carlos hoped.

"Well, if they have, I hope its good news." Cassie sighed.

* * *

Down on Earth, Mel was sitting at a table in the Surf Spot, playing with a straw in her milkshake.

"Ahh." she sighed dreamily.

She looked up at the clock, and saw it read 9:25.

"Just five more minutes and he'll be here." she smiled.

Nearby, Ashley - who was wearing sunglasses over her eyes, and holding a newspaper over her face - was staring at Mel, when Sara came over.

"Hey, Ashley." she said.

"Shhh!" Ashley snapped quietly.

"Huh?" Sara muttered.

Mel however, who'd heard Ashley, turned to both her and her sister, and frowned.

"Of all the nerve!" she scowled, getting up.

She walked towards the door in a huff, getting everyone to look at her, surprising quite a few.

"What'd I do?" Sara inquired, turning to Ashley.

"I don't want Mel to know I'm here." Ashley explained, getting up. "There's something off about this new boy who likes her."

"Oh." Sara said. "Well, you better go find her."

Ashley nodded and then ran off.

Outside, Mel walked towards the parking lot, just as a blue car came over and parked near it.

"Huh?" she muttered.

The driver's door opened up, and Charlie came out, with his right hand behind his back.

"Hi." he said.

"Hi." Mel smiled, walking towards them.

Charlie put his right hand in front of him, showing a bouquet of flowers.

"Oh..." Mel gasped happily, covering her mouth.

"These are for you." Charlie said.

Mel took the flowers and sniffed them.

"You like 'em?" Charlie asked.

"I love 'em." Mel replied, pulling Charlie in for a hug.

They then parted.

"Well, come on." Charlie said. "I burrowed dad's car for the day so we can hang out until lunch."

"That's great." Mel grinned.

Mel ran around to the passenger's door, then got in, as Charlie got back in the driver's seat and closed the door. He then started up the engine and drove off, just as Ashley came out of the Surf Spot, and then saw the car drive off.

"Blast!" she cursed, watching the car drive down the street.

She then took out the letter Charlie had given Mel yesterday, and then read it again.

"Well, it says they'll be at the lake later, so I guess I'll have to meet them in the park." she said.

She put the letter away, and then walked off.

* * *

Elsewhere, as Charlie drove the car along a road, Mel danced slightly to the music playing on the radio.

"You like the music?" Charlie asked.

"Yep." Mel smiled. "It's great."

Charlie laughed as he kept driving.

They then stopped outside a small Diner, and then sat down at a table, having a smoothie each.

"..and then I helped him out." Charlie laughed.

Mel laughed at his joke. "Charlie, that's so funny." she laughed.

Charlie laughed back happily.

A little later, they were back in the car and riding off again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashley was wandering around the park, trying to keep an eye out for Mel and Charlie, but hadn't had much luck.

"Where are they?" she questioned.

She saw two girls playing nearby, one tossing a beachball towards the other.

"Nice catch." the first girl said.

"Thanks." the second smiled.

Ashley sighed as she kept looking around for Mel and Charlie, when her communicator beeped. She looked around, then ran towards a tree nearby, then checked to see if anyone was nearby, before putting it to her lips.

"I read you." she said.

**(Megaship)**

on the bridge, TJ and Alpha were working on the controls on the right, while Andros and Carlos were near the handle, as Cassie was behind the center ones.

"Ashley, any sign of Mel?" Cassie asked, looking at Ashley on the viewing screen.

_"No, I haven't seen her since the Surf Spot." _Ashley explained.

"Well, Alpha and DECA's been doing some checking on that monster we encountered." TJ explained, walking towards Cassie while staring at the viewing screen. "And you're not gonna like the news."

**(The park)**

"Well, what is it?" Ashley asked, worriedly.

**(The Megaship)**

"That chameleon monster we encountered has the ability to change its appearance." Carlos explained, looking up at the viewing screen.

_"Change appearance?" _Ashley questioned, confused.

"Change its looks into anyone else." Cassie explained.

"Which means that boy Mel's with might not be who he seems to be." Andros added, looking up at the viewing screen.

**(The park)**

"Oh, no." Ashley gasped, checking to see if anyone was near.

She then had a bad feeling in her chest.

"Do you..." she asked.

**(The Megaship)**

_"..guys know where Mel is now?" _Ashley asked.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, walking towards Andros while looking at the viewing screen. "I'm afraid not, Ashley. I can't seem to pick her up!"

"Did you see Mel and that boy leave in some sort of vehicle?" Andros asked.

_"Yeah, I did."_ Ashley replied. _"I saw them leave in a blue car."_

"Hmm?" TJ muttered, putting his hand on his chin, before turning to Andros. "Andros, you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"That that car's shielded from out scanners?" Andros answered.

TJ nodded.

**(The park)**

"Oh, great!" Ashley groaned. "Well, at least I know they're gonna be here. It said so on the letter Mel showed me."

**(The Megaship)**

"Well, keep your eyes out, Ashley." Alpha advised. "We can't be sure if it's _really_ that boy!"

**(The park)**

"I understand." Ashley said.

She lowered her communicator and looked around.

Nearby, the blue car pulled over in parking lot, and then Mel and Charlie got out and laughed.

"Charlie, that was so funny." Mel laughed.

"Glad you liked it." Charlie smirked.

Mel giggled, just as Ashley turned and saw them from behind the tree.

Charlie then opened the truck of the car, and picked up a picnic basket and a blanket.

"Well, let's go." he said.

Mel smiled as they both began walking towards the lake. Once there, they began laying out the blanket, when Ashley came over towards them.

"Mel..." she said, getting their attention. "I need to talk to you for a minute."

"Why? You stalking me all of a sudden?" Mel asked rudely.

Ashley pointed at her left wrist, making Mel calm down slightly.

"Um, why don't you get the picnic sorted out and I'll be right back." Mel promised.

"Sure." Charlie said.

Mel walked towards Ashley, as Charlie put the basket down.

"What is it?" Mel asked.

Ashley motioned her to follow her. They both then walked away from Charlie, and then stood by the tree together out of ear shot.

"So what is it?" Mel asked.

"Mel, I've just had a report from the others about that chameleon monster." Ashley explained quietly. "Alpha thinks it might be connected to that boy."

"His name is Charlie!" Mel snapped.

"Sorry, but Mel, you've gotta get away from him." Ashley explained, touching her arm.

"What is your problem?!" Mel scowled angrily, knocking her arm back.

"There's something not right with him!" Ashley argued.

"Oh, are you jealous, Ash?" Mel retorted angrily.

"I'm not, but there's something fishy about him!" Ashley argued.

Mel frowned angrily. "You don't know anything about him!" she cried, before she ran off.

Ashley and Charlie both turned to her, and then Charlie followed after her, leaving the picnic behind.

"Guys, I think we've got a problem." Ashley said, lifting her communicator to her mouth.

* * *

Later, as Mel stood on the beach, Charlie came up behind her.

"You okay?" he asked, touching her shoulder.

"No!" Mel replied, turning to him. "My friend Ashley doesn't see you as the cute guy I see!"

"She doesn't?" Charlie inquired.

"No." Mel replied angrily. "I think she's just jealous or something!"

Charlie began to laugh menacingly

"What's so funny?" Mel asked, turning around to him.

Charlie kept laughing menacingly, and then charged into Chameltron.

"No!" Mel cried, completely. "It can't be?!"

"But it is!" Chameltron laughed.

"I was hoping Ashley was wrong about you!" Mel cried, tears in her eyes.

Chameltron laughed. "You really fell for it!" he laughed. "It was all part of Astronema's plan!"

"You'll pay for trying to turn me against my friend!" Mel growled, pointing at it.

"Oh, you think you can take me!" Chameltron mocked.

"Let's Rocket!" Mel shouted.

**(Morph sequence)**

Her morpher opened up, and he began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

She then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

Mel then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

"Power Orange!" she shouted, pulling her arms out on either side of her with her fists clutched, and then held them both diagonally - her left down, her right up, which was her fighting pose.

"Nice outfit!" Chameltron admitted.

Mel charged at him in anger, and then he charged back.

She spun around to kick him in the head, but missed as he ducked, then she tried to chop him in the shoulder, but he kicked her in the chest. She then sent a side kick at him, but missed as he ducked, then tried to punch her, but missed as she ducked, but then he kicked her in the chest, knocking her back. She then turned to him, then tried to chop him on the shoulder, but he grabbed her arm, and then kicked her in the chest, knocking her down onto her back.

"That all you got, missy?!" Chameltron snarled.

Mel growled as she clutched her chest while getting back up.

"I've had enough of you! Solar Spear!" she shouted, spinning around and bringing her weapon out.

She then jumped up and dived towards him, and then stabbed him in the chest with her spear, knocking him back. She then whacked him in the belly with the pole end, then got behind him and kicked him in the back, knocking him onto his chest.

"You were saying?" Mel smirked, resting her spear on her right shoulder.

Chameltron got up and growled at her.

"You're going down!" he growled.

He fired lasers out of his eyes, but Mel dived to her left and dodged them, then she rolled along the ground to her right as he fired again. She then got up and threw her spear at him, which then landed on his left, sending a lighting shock right through him.

"Ahhh!" he groaned.

An explosion then went off near the spear, sending him flying away from it. Mel then ran towards her spear and picked it up.

"You got lucky there, Orange Ranger!" Chameltron scowled, getting up.

Blasts then hit him in the chest, making him moan and fall to his knees, and then Mel turned and saw the other Rangers - already morphed - running towards her.

"Mel, you alright?" Andros asked, holding his Astro Blaster out, along with Carlos.

"I'm fine." Mel assured, as they gathered around her. "Ash, I'm sorry for earlier."

"Hey, he could've fooled any of us." Ashley assured.

They all turned as Chameltron got up and growled at them.

"Together, guys!" Andros ordered.

They all brought their Astro Blasters out and fired at Chameltron, hitting him in the chest and knocking him down.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema and Ecliptor were watching the whole thing.

"Fire the Satellasers!" Astronema commanded.

"As you command." Ecliptor obeyed.

He then pressed buttons on the controls.

The Satellasers then fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

* * *

The Satellasers then hit Chameltron as he got back up, making him grow giant.

"How do you like me now?!" he sniggered, towering over the Rangers.

"Astro Megazord power now!" Mel shouted into her morpher.

The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it.

The shuttle - now separated from the Megaship - spun around as it flew back towards it. The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the shuttle flew towards the top of the bits that split.

The Rangers then jumped into it, then it dived towards Chameltron as he turned to it. It then landed on the ground and then they faced each other.

"I'll destroy you all!" Chameltron snapped.

The Astro Megazord got ready to fight.

"We'll see about that!" Andros retorted.

The Astro Megazord then charged at Chameltron, who then dodged as it tried to punch him. He then dodged a kick from it, before kicking it himself in the chest, knocking it back.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

"Take this!" Chameltron shouted.

He fired his eye lasers at the Astro Megazord.

"Astro Megazord shield!" Mel shouted.

The Astro Megazord brought out its shield, which the blasts then hit, deflecting them right back at Chameltron, hitting him in the chest.

"Ahhh!" he moaned, falling to the ground.

"Astro Megazord Saber!" Andros shouted.

The Astro Megazord brought out its saber, just as Chameltron got back up. He then fired his eye lasers at it, but missed as it jumped up.

"Huh?" he muttered, looking up.

The Astro Megazord then dived towards him, then slashed him across the chest with his saber, and then slashed him again as it ran past him. It then turned around and slashed him in the chest again as he turned around, knocking him down.

"Had enough, or you want some more?" Andros inquired.

Chameltron got up and groaned, clutching his chest.

"Give me your best shot!" he bellowed.

"Alright, but remember, you asked for it!" Andros warned.

The Astro Megazord lowered its saber, then it glowed yellow and turned into a whip. It then swung the whip around, until it hit Chameltron right in the chest.

"Ahh!" he moaned.

The Astro Megazord jumped up off the ground, and then its saber powered up - now back in sword mode. It then dived down towards Chameltron, and slashed him in the chest with its saber. He then moaned, as blue lighting came out of him, as the Astro Megazord turned around, just as he blew up.

* * *

Later, Mel was sitting sadly at a table in the Surf Spot, when Sara came over with a milkshake.

"Here." Sara said, putting it on the table. "Adelle says it's on the house."

"Thanks, Sara." Mel said sadly.

Sara turned and walked away, as Ashley came in and walked over to Mel.

"Hey, Mel." she said, sitting down.

"Hi, Ashley." Mel replied glumly.

"You okay?" Ashley asked.

"I'm coping." Mel replied.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier." Ashley apologised.

"No, it's my fault." Mel said. "I let my emotions play me like a fool. I really thought he was a nice guy, and it turned out to be a trap."

Ashley touched her shoulder.

"I should've listened to your warning." Mel said, tears in her eyes. "You were right about him."

"Mel, the reason I warned you was not only because it was suspicious, but also because you're my friend." Ashley explained. "I didn't want you to get hurt."

Mel turned to Ashley.

"Thanks, Ash." she said.

The two girls then hugged each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Dark Fortress, as it spun in the pocket dimension, Astronema was pacing around on the bridge, as Ecliptor, Elgar and some Quantrons watched.

"I can't believe those Rangers destroyed Chameltron!" she exclaimed.

"And he didn't even get to tell us the Rangers weaknesses." Elgar added.

Astronema turned to him angrily.

"Um..." he stuttered.

"My queen, while your plan was perfect, it did seem to have a few flaws in." Ecliptor reasoned. "The Rangers hardly know much about the Red Ranger at the moment."

Astronema thought for a moment.

"You do have a good point." she admitted calmly. "But you'd think the Orange Ranger would've known something about the others at least?"

"True." Ecliptor admitted.

"I guess I'll just have to think of another plan to destroy those Rangers." Astronema deduced, before she walked towards her room.

"Well, maybe this new plan will work better than this one." Elgar smirked.

Ecliptor growled as he turned to her.

"Watch your mouth!" he snapped. "I don't like your tone!"

He then walked off in a huff, leaving Elgar all alone.

"Huh?" he muttered, scratching his head. "What did I say?"

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Cassie stands in the hallway, going through her bag.

"My dairy!" she gasped, turning to Mel and Ashley. "I think I left it at the Surf Spot!"

"Cassie, you should know better than that!" Mel scowled.

Cassie and a boy look up at a tall building.

"There's a restaurant on top of that building." the boy said.

An elephant monster rams the building's side, making it wobble.

"Whoa!" the boy yelped, as he and Cassie stood in it. "Come on, we gotta go!"

They both ran off.

Astronema fires lighting out of her staff at the other Rangers, hitting them as they run towards the building.

"Ahh!" they moaned, falling down.

Cassie and the boy stand in a dark room.

"Oh, what's that?" Cassie wondered, spotting a device.

"'Radioactive Plutonium Reactor'?" the boy read.

A wagon like vehicle lands on the road, and then rams through the building.

"Ahh!" the boy screamed, as blue gas came out of the device.

The elephant - now giant - grapples the building.

"Help!" the boy cried, hammering a door, as Cassie hides behind a pillar.

"Ah!" she gasped, as sparks came out of the machine.

The boy turns to her.

* * *

**A/N: I might was well tell you that I'm using no unused Megaranger monsters.**


	38. When Push Comes to Shove

**A/N: I'll admit, I like how Saban adapted the Megaranger storyline for this one, as it's nearly exactly the same.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Mel blushed as Charlie walked towards her.

"Hi." he said.

"Uh...hi." Mel blushed.

Mel shows Charlie the lake in the park, as he slips a letter into her back pocket.

"Thanks for showing me around." he said.

Mel turns to him as he walked off.

"Bye." she said.

Chameltron fired lasers out of its eyes, but the Astro Megazord deflects them with its shield.

Mel and Ashley then argue in the park.

"There's something not right with him!" Ashley argued.

"Oh, are you jealous, Ash?" Mel retorted angrily.

Chameltron creates havoc in the park with some Quantrons, when the Rangers arrive.

"About time they showed up." he mumbled.

The Rangers brought out their Astro Blasters and fired on him.

Charlie then laughs at the beach, as he turns into Chameltron.

"I was hoping Ashley was wrong about you!" Mel cried, tears in her eyes.

The Astro Megazord dives towards Chameltron, and then slashes him in the chest with its saber. Blue lighting then came out of him, as it turned around before he was destroyed.

* * *

In the Surf Spot, Adelle was walking around the place, then towards a table where a couple was sitting at, while holding a glass jar of juice.

"Hi." she said, pouring the juice into a cup.

Cassie meanwhile was sitting at a table nearby, sticking a picture of herself, Mel and Ashley by the lockers of Angel Grove High into her diary, just as Adelle approached her. Cassie quickly closed her diary just as Adelle picked up a cup on the table, and then poured some juice in as they smiled at each other.

"Well, what's the big secret?" Adelle asked.

"Nothing. Just my diary." Cassie blushed embarrassingly.

"Diary?" Adelle inquired curiously, before sitting down. "Young lady, you are just too chamming for words. I used to have a diary. Every night, under my covers, I wrote down everything, pages and pages."

"So what happened to it?" Cassie asked.

"My brother found it and tortured me forever." Adelle explained sadly, resting her hand on her hand.

Cassie looked down, feeling sorry for her.

"But don't you worry. Time was I grew bigger then him, he payed for it, tenfold." Adelle assured.

Cassie smiled, as Adelle then got up and walked away, and then she drank her juice. She then began to pack up her stuff, and put them into her bag, and the she ran towards the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Professor's van was parked outside a large building, while he stood in front of his van, as a bunch of reporters stood around him. He stood by a microphone, as some of the reporters aimed a video camera at him, while a few policemen kept them from getting too close.

"I have developed the most powerful Plutonium fuel ever made!" he announced, lifting a cover over a the fuel container.

The reporters all moved closer in amazement.

"And with it, I will send my two assistants, up into the universe, to find aliens." the Professor announced.

One policeman pushed some of the reporters back, and then Bulk and Skull came out from the back of the van, wearing spaceman suits. They both walked towards the crowd slowly, like they were about to board a space shuttle, then stopped near the Professor, who chuckled.

"But Professor, isn't it true that if the canister breaks open, it could destroy the entire city?" a female reporter asked.

"Yes, sure." the Professor replied, as Bulk and Skull took off their helmets. "But how could it break open? It'll be in my laboratory, at the top of this skyscraper."

He pointed up at the tall building behind him.

"My..." a female reporter said.

"And why should it spill..." the Professor began, as he accidently knocked over the canister.

The crowd panicked and backed away while turning away, when Bulk crouched down and managed to catch it, but then nearly dropped it, but then caught it and put it under his arm. Everyone began to calm down as they turned back to the Professor.

"Ah. It's okay." he assured. "It's alright."

"Professor, can you tell us how you expect to protect the Plutonium from those who may use it for evil purposes?" the female reporter asked.

As the crowd moved slightly, Astronema was shown to be standing amongst them in disguise, with the top part of a raincoat over her mouth.

**(Astronema's imagination)**

The skyscraper fell over onto the city, and then the entire city exploded.

**(Imagination ends)**

"And is it safe?" the reporter asked, as Astronema grinned.

"Completely." the Professor assured, as Astronema slipped away.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_Set..._

She stands in the engine room and smiles.

_..controls to..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_..outer..._

Ashley holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_..space..._

She stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..now._

Cassie holds up her Satellite Stunner in space, and then she smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

Andros holds up his Spiral Saber in space, and then he smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

_..than ever.._

Carlos holds up his Lunar Lance, and then smiles on the bridge.

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_..before._

TJ holds up his Astro Axe in space, and then he spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

Astronema stands on her bridge in darkness.

_Rangers..._

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_..in Space._

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Go Power Rangers_

Ecliptor shows up out of the ground.

_Go Power Rangers_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle spins around as it kept flying.

Co-Producers  
Sanford Hampton  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, go, go, fly_

The Astro Megaship transforms into the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Go Power Rangers  
_

A rocket shoots down towards Earth.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

At Angel Grove High, Cassie, Ashley and Mel were all walking down the stairs towards the lockers.

"You don't understand; I fell into a pile of... Yuck." Ashley shuddered, not wanting to think. "Anyways, luckily it was just a dream."

"True." Mel said. "If that was real, I wouldn't be able to sleep for weeks."

"Oh, the other day, I was writing down the best dream in my diary. I was flying..." Cassie began, raising her arms up.

She then lowered them, took her bag off and ran towards a fountain.

"Cassie?" Mel said.

Cassie opened her bag up, and began searching for something in it.

"What is it?" Ashley asked.

"My diary, I put it in here!" Cassie gasped. "I think... Wait..."

She began to think about what might've happened.

_She put her juice down, then packed her stuff up in her bag, expect her diary as she couldn't see it._

"I think I left it at the Surf Spot." Cassie realized, turning to her friends.

"Okay, clam down, it's _not_ the end of the world." Ashley said.

"Actually..." Cassie sighed, as Mel and Ashley leaned in. "..I might've put in a picture of me as..." She looked around to see if they were alone. "..the Pink Ranger."

"Cassie, you should know better than that!" Mel scowled.

"Yeah. In that case, don't clam down." Ashley said quietly. "Come on."

They all then raced down the hallway, just as two boys came walking from the other end.

"..I just totally pealed out under the side..." one said, who was blonde. "..flipped o..."

The boys and girls then crashed into each other.

"Whoa!" Cassie yelped, as the girls dropped their books.

The girls bent down and picked up the things.

"Sorry." Cassie apologised, as she looked up.

"Hello, ladies." the blonde smiled, while the other boy looked down shyly. "I'm George, and this sav-n-cola, is my buddy Lenny. We have a deal for you, Ms. Cassie."

Cassie scoffed, surprised they knew her name.

"A deal? What do you mean 'a deal'?" she asked confused.

"You see, uh, we've got something you want." George explained, as Lenny took Cassie's diary out of his pocket.

"My diary!" Cassie sighed in relief, touching her forehead. "Thank you. Where'd you find it?"

She was about to take it, when George grabbed it from Lenny.

"Uh, uh, uh, uh. Not so fast. You can have it, but first, you've gotta go on a date with Lenny." George explained.

"A date?" Cassie inquired, as Ashley and Mel looked shocked.

George nodded.

"But that's blackmail." Cassie objected.

"Come on." George said. "Hey, maybe you'll have fun. Lenny and you have a lot in common. Lenny likes to right too, don't you Lenny?"

Lenny looked down, too shy to look up.

"You know, of course, if you don't meet us 2pm at the park..." George said, as he started opening the diary. "..we might not just have anything to do, except..." he opened the diary, and flicked through the pages. "..expect maybe read a page or two."

Cassie panicked as she tried to grab her diary, but George pulled it away.

"Ah." he sniggered. "See you there, 2pm sharp."

He and Lenny then walked past the three girls and walked down the hallway.

"So what do I do?" Cassie wondered.

Mel and Ashley both turned to her.

"I mean, I have to get _it _back." she sighed.

Ashley checked her watch.

"Well, it looks like you're going on a date with Lenny." she sighed, wrapping her arm around Cassie, as they all walked down the hallway.

"I'll help you get sorted." Mel promised.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Astro Megaship, Andros was showing TJ and Carlos a picture of their new vehicle on the left controls on the bridge.

"The Mega Tank's sweet, Andros." Carlos commented.

Andros turned to them both.

"Yeah, it is." TJ agreed. "But why do we need a _new_ vehicle?"

"We _don't _know where Zordon's being held." Andros replied. "It could be a planet with rough terrain. We have to be ready for anything."

"Plus it looks cool too." Carlos remarked.

Andros shook his head, as TJ chuckled.

"What?" Carlos asked, as they both walked away from him. "What?"

He turned back and folded his arms while looking at the Mega Tank, while TJ walked towards the controls on the right, as Andros sat down in a seat.

* * *

Later, in the park, Lenny, George and Cassie walked past some wooden tables, where people were sitting at.

"Lenny was on the football team. He made 12 tackles in the last game." George explained. "He can bench over 200 pounds, and he knows everything about cars, spots cars, monster trucks, motorcycles. He can do anything."

Cassie scoffed and turned to Lenny.

"Well, if he can do _anything_, why can't he talk?" she inquired, as they walked along a bridge. "I mean, this is suppose to be _his_ date too."

"Uh..." Lenny stuttered.

"He never talks, except to me." George cut in. "See, he always says something stupid. That's why I had to get him to stay."

"Um, you know, I'm dying of thirst." Cassie said, rubbing the back of her neck as they stopped walking. "Lenny, are you thirsty?"

"I'll be he is." George said, before Lenny could answer. "And so am I."

Lenny nodded.

"Hey, I'll go get us some sodas. Be right back." George said, who then walked off as Cassie nodded.

She then held her thumbs up as George ran past her and Lenny.

"Come on, let's ditch him." Cassie said, grabbing Lenny's arm.

She then pulled Lenny away, as George approached a few balls playing soccer, and then Cassie and Lenny ran towards a tree.

"Oh, man. Oh, hey, you don't really need George to be on the date with you." she said. "Do you?"

"Well, I...I guess." Lenny stuttered. "No."

Cassie smiled. "Good. So let's go have some fun, just you and me." she said.

"Okay." Lenny said quietly.

"On one condition: After the date's over, you promise to give me my diary back." Cassie said.

She held up her pinky finger, as Lenny thought for a moment.

"I promise, Cassie." he said, locking his pinky finger with hers.

"Cool." Cassie smiled.

She took his hand and then ran off.

* * *

Later, they were both outside the skyscraper the Professor had put his Plutonium in, which now had a couple of stalls outside. One was a balloon stall, while the other was a ice cream stall.

"Here you go." the owner said, handing a chocolate ice cream to a woman, who handed him some money. "Thanks."

The woman walked off, as Lenny bought Cassie a balloon from the balloon stall.

"Next?" the man said.

"One chocolate cone please?" another asked.

"Ahh." Cassie said, awing her balloon.

"Here." Lenny said, handing it to her.

"Thanks." Cassie said.

"Well, what do we do next?" Lenny inquired.

"Oh..." Cassie stuttered. "You choose. It'll be good dating practice."

Lenny chuckled nervously, as he turned to the skyscraper.

"Well..." he said, as Cassie looked up at it. "There's a restaurant at the top of that building."

They both turned to each other.

"Let's eat." Lenny suggested.

"That's a great idea." Cassie agreed. "Let's go."

They both then turned and walked towards the skyscraper.

* * *

Once inside, they both looked out from a window in an elevator as it went up the skyscraper. Once on the floor with the restaurant, a waiter led them both through the restaurant, where several other people were having a meal at the tables. The waiter led them both towards an empty table that was by a window, and then they both sat down.

Cassie let go of her balloon, as Lenny took the menu and opened it up, as the waiter handed Cassie one.

"Oh, thanks." she said, taking it.

She opened hers up, but then spotted another empty table.

"Oh, hey, come on." she said. "I think there's a better view on the other side."

They both got up, then walked towards the other side of the room, and then looked out of a window, seeing quite a lot of the city.

"Wow." Lenny said amazed.

"This is beautiful." Cassie remarked.

"Yeah." Lenny agreed.

Cassie turned to him slightly, before turning back to the view.

**(Outside)**

Down below, an Elephant monster called Elephantitan was huffing his legs while staring at the skyscraper. He then charged at it, and rammed the bottom with his head. His eyes then glowed, as his feet got bigger, and stream came out of his trunk, as the skyscraper began to shake.

**(Inside)**

"Huh?" Cassie muttered.

People began to panic as the place shook.

"Ahh!" a woman screamed, as everyone got up.

Everyone except Lenny and Cassie then panicked and ran towards the door.

**(Outside)**

Elephantitan charged and rammed the bottom of the skyscraper again, which now had a crack in the wall. He then rammed the crack, causing the skyscraper to shake again.

**(Inside)**

The people all panicked as they ran through a hallway, as debris fell from the ceiling, but luckily didn't hit them.

In the restaurant, Lenny grabbed Cassie's arm and began to pull her away.

"Come on." he said. "We gotta go."

"No!" Cassie argued, pulling away.

Lenny turned to her.

"You go! I'll catch up with you later." Cassie said.

"I can't! We're together!" Lenny argued.

Some debris then fell onto him.

"Ugh!" he moaned, before he passed out against a wall.

"Lenny!" Cassie cried.

She crouched down near him.

"Lenny, come on!" she cried, shaking him slightly. "Let's go! Lenny!"

He woke up slightly as she slapped his face.

"Lenny!" she said desperately. "Len, we're together, right?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Surf Spot, Carlos and Andros were having a game of chess in a quiet room, while Mel, TJ and Ashley all watched. Carlos moved a black Pawn forward by one square, but then Andros moved a white Bishop diagonally across the board, taking a black Castle.

"You sure you want to do that?" Carlos asked.

Andros nodded, before their communicators beeped. TJ and the girls checked the Surf Spot to see if anyone had heard the beep, and then all five of them ran towards an empty hallway.

"Go ahead, Alpha?" TJ answered.

_"Elephantitan is making big trouble downtown."_ Alpha explained.

"We're on it." TJ assured, before nodding to the others. "Let's Rocket!"

**(Morph sequence)**

They opened their morphers up, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

They then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

Andros then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around, and the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, then his helmet symbol glowed.

TJ then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

Carlos then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

Ashley then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

Mel then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

On the ground near the skyscraper, Astronema was looking up at it, as Elephantitan's rams kept shaking it. She then laughed as she turned and saw people outside running away as debris fell onto the ground. The Rangers then showed up and stared at the skyscraper.

"We gotta get these people outta here." Andros realized, as they ran towards the skyscraper.

Ashley ran towards a woman lying down and then touched her shoulders.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yeah." the woman replied, before running off.

"Good." Ashley said.

"Get going!" Mel called, directing a man away.

They all looked back up at the skyscraper, as it kept shaking by Elephantitan's rams.

"Come on." Andros said, as the crowd panicked and ran away.

"Right." TJ said.

The Rangers ran towards Elephantitan, when Astronema spotted them all, with four Quantrons around her.

"Rangers!" she snarled.

She aimed her staff at them, then fired purple lighting at them, which hit them when they were close to the building.

"Ahh!" they moaned, as they were knocked down.

They all moaned as they looked up at Astronema and the Quantrons.

"Now, let's leave before that building goes over and toasts this whole scene." she grinned.

She and the Quantrons then vanished.

* * *

Inside the skyscraper, Cassie turned away from Lenny as she tried to wake him up. She looked frantic and then got up, a decision in her head. She turned to Lenny as she thought if her decision was worth it, then turned away, then turned back, then turned away again.

"Let's Rock-" she shouted.

She turned back to Lenny as he moaned and covered his eye. She touched her left arm, then bent down near Lenny.

"Lenny!" she cried, wrapping his arm over her shoulder. "Come on! Let's go!"

She lifted him up, and carried him to the door.

"Uh! Gotta cut out the doughnuts, man!" she complained.

* * *

Outside, the other Rangers all got up.

"Come on!" Andros said.

"We've got to stop this guy." TJ said, as they ran towards Elephantitan.

They then all stopped.

"Alright, let's do it!" Andros ordered, holding his right fist up.

"Right!" the others agreed, doing the same.

They all then ran forward, but then a projection of Ecliptor appeared in the sky.

_"Move a little more to the left, Rangers."_ he sneered. _"So that when the Plutonium spills, you'll be the first ones to be destroyed."_

He laughed before the projection vanished.

"Plutonium?" Ashley questioned, as she and Mel stopped.

"That's not good." Mel gulped, as the boys stopped.

"Guys, wait, I'm picking up something on my scanner." Ashley said.

Her helmet symbol lit up, and then it scanned the skyscraper, before it spotted Cassie and Lenny on one of the top floors.

**(Inside)**

Cassie carried Lenny down a corridor.

"I'm okay." he said. "I'm okay."

"You sure?" Cassie asked, turning to him.

"Yeah." Lenny assured. "Okay, go."

"Okay." Cassie said, letting go of him.

"Let's go." Lenny said, as they ran down the corridor. "Gotta hurry!"

**(Outside)**

"Cassie's in there?!" Ashley exclaimed. "She's up at the top with Lenny, and he's hurt!"

"At the top?" Andros questioned, pointing at the skyscraper.

The boys all turned to it and looked up.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Mel gulped.

Elephantitan then charged at the crack in the wall again, and then rammed it again.

**(Inside)**

Cassie and Lenny kept running when the skyscraper toppled over slightly.

"Ahh!" Cassie gasped, as she fell against a wall.

Lenny gasped as they both then ran down another corridor, as debris fell from the ceiling.

"Go!" he shouted, as they came to a door.

Cassie pulled the door open, then they both went inside, not seeing a sign saying 'Caution, Radioactive materials. Plutonium room'.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked, once Lenny closed the door.

"Yeah. Thanks to you." Lenny replied.

They both caught their breaths, as they looked around the room, and saw a large device ahead of them.

"Whoa, what's that?" Cassie wondered.

They both walked towards it, and then saw a sign on the side.

"'Radioactive Plutonium Reactor'?" Cassie read.

They both turned to each other, then back to the reactor, as it beeped, and the word 'Overheating' showed up.

"I think it's getting ready to exploded!" Lenny gasped.

Cassie stared at the reactor, as Lenny turned and ran towards the door.

"We've gotta get outta here!" he realized.

He then tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge, making him hit it frantically.

"The door's locked!" he gasped. "Help! Somebody open the door!" He turned to Cassie briefly. "Get us outta here! Open the door!"

Cassie looked around, now faced with a tough choice.

"Help!" Lenny cried, as Cassie turned to the reactor. "Open the door! Somebody! Help! Open the door! Help!"

Cassie turned to Lenny, then back to the reactor.

* * *

Back outside, the others were trying to figure out how to get Cassie and Lenny out.

"We've got to get them outta there." TJ realized.

"Yeah, but how?!" Mel argued.

"There's only one way to get up there in time, the new Mega Tank." Andros realized.

"But we haven't tested it yet!" Carlos argued.

"Well, there's no time like the present." TJ said. "We've got to do something, and right now, that's our only hope."

"TJ's right." Mel agreed. "Cassie and Lenny might _not_ last long."

"She's right." Andros agreed.

They all ran a few steps forward.

"Mega Tank, deploy now!" Andros shouted, holding both fists up, then crossed them over, then held them close by his right hip, and then held his right above his head.

The Megaship then came above the city, and then a hanger door with the Mega Tank in opened up. It then rolled out of the Megaship, then dived down towards the city. It then landed on a street, and then raced towards the Rangers, before it pulled over near them.

The Rangers then all ran towards it, and then a door in the side opened up.

"Let's go." Andros said, before he hopped in.

"Yeah. We don't have much time." Ashley said.

She then hopped in, and then turned to the others.

"We'll stay here and take care of Elephantitan." Carlos said, as they turned to the monster.

"You get, Cassie." TJ said, turning to Ashley.

"Right." she said, holding her thumb up. "Good luck."

The door then closed.

"Mega Tank, in high gear!" Andros shouted, pulling a lever, sitting in the driver's seat.

The Mega Tank then raced off, and then Mel, TJ and Carlos all ran towards Elephantitan.

"Let's do it." Carlos said.

The Mega Tank raced towards the skyscraper, as Andros drove, and Ashley checked the scanner.

"They're trapped on the top floor." Ashley reported.

"Hold on. We're going in the hard way." Andros said.

The Mega Tank then rammed through the skyscraper, smashing a hole through the wall, and then it raced up the building.

In the room with the Plutonium in, Cassie was staring at the generator frantically, as Lenny kept pounding on the door.

"Help!" he cried. "Can anybody here me?! Open the door!"

Cassie breathed as she kept thinking about her tough choice, whether or not to morph.

"We're trapped in here!" Lenny called. "Help! Help!"

Cassie turned to him as she kept thinking.

"Help us!" he called, turning to her slightly, before back to the door. "Open the door! Help!"

Cassie touched her communicator.

"Somebody!" Lenny pleaded.

A spark then came out of the reactor, getting them both to turn to it and gasp. Lenny panicked as smoke came out of the reactor.

**(Outside)**

Elephantitian kept ramming the building, when Carlos, Mel and TJ all grabbed him from behind. He then turned around as they tried to pull him away, knocking them all down.

The Professor's van then came towards the skyscraper, and parked in front of it. Skull then opened the side door and got out, followed by Bulk, and then the Professor.

"My plutonium fuel!" the Professor exclaimed, as they all looked up at the skyscraper.

Bulk and Skull turned to him, and then back to the skyscraper.

**(Inside)**

The Mega Tank moved its claw out, as it kept racing towards the top floor.

"Let's clear the path." Andros said, pressing a button on the lever.

The claw then wrapped around a support beam that had been knocked over, then lifted it up out of the way, and then retracted the claw.

**(Outside)**

Elephantitan hit Carlos in the chest, knocking him down.

"Uh!" he moaned, as he landed on his back.

Mel then charged at Elephantitan, then jumped to kick him, but his head was so hard he didn't feel it, causing her to fall back.

"Whoa!" she yelped, before she landed on her back.

**(Inside)**

The reactor kept streaming up and overheating as Cassie kept staring at it. More sparks then came out of it, making her turn away slightly, and then she gasped as lighting came out of it.

The Mega Tank meanwhile, kept racing towards the top floor, and then began racing up some stairs.

"Going up!" Andros said.

**(Outside)**

Elephantitan rammed TJ against a wall of the skyscraper.

**(Inside)**

Cassie began to cry as the place shook.

"Is anyone out there?!" Lenny shouted, banging on the door.

More sparks came out of the reactor.

"Whoa!" Lenny yelped.

He turned to the reactor and held himself against the door, while Cassie turned around.

The Mega Tank kept racing up the stairs towards the top floor, as explosions went off on either side of it.

"Uhhh!" Andros groaned, as he turned the wheel.

In the reactor room, Cassie turned to Lenny while touching her morpher.

"Oh, man!" Lenny moaned. "What are we gonna do?!"

Cassie sighed, her decision made, not seeing no other choice.

"Get ready for the shock of your life." she told him.

She held her right hand out, then pulled it back, and opened her morpher up.

The Mega Tank got closer to the top floor.

"This is it, the top floor." Andros said.

He pressed a button on the steering wheel, and then a image of Cassie and Lenny in the reactor room appeared in front of him and Ashley.

"Cassie's gonna morph!" Andros exclaimed. "Hold on!"

The Mega Tank then rammed through a wall, and then entered the reactor room, just before Cassie could morph. She and Lenny then turned to it as debris fell from the ceiling, and then Cassie smiled and turned to Lenny in relief.

"What was that?" Lenny wondered.

"It's the Power Rangers." Cassie said, running towards him. "We're saved!"

She grabbed Lenny's hand, and then they both ran towards the Mega Tank.

The side of the Mega Tank opened up, and then Ashley stuck her head out.

"Come on, you two!" she called. "Hurry! Run!"

Sparks came out of the reactor, just as Cassie and Lenny made it to the Mega Tank. Ashley then got out and helped them both in, before climbing back in herself. The door then closed as Cassie and Lenny both sat down in some seats.

"You guys better sit down and hang on." Ashley advised, running past them. "This isn't over yet."

She sat down in her seat, and then Andros turned away from them all.

"We still need to disarm the plutonium." he said, before he pulled a lever. "I'm going to try to remove it. Here goes."

The Mega Tank's claw then moved forward again, and then the tank itself moved towards the reactor, the claw kept opening and closing its mouth.

"Steady..." Andros said.

The claw then reached the reactor, and then lowered down over the plutonium beaker.

**(Outside)**

Elephantitan rammed TJ and Carlos against a wall of the skyscraper again.

**(Inside)**

The ram caused the building to move slightly, creating an explosion that knocked the Mega Tank slightly.

"Aghh!" Andros and Ashley moaned.

Ashley turned to Cassie and Lenny as they jumped slightly.

**(Outside)**

TJ grabbed a tentacle on Elephantitan's ear, and then pulled on it, as he and Carlos tried to get free.

"Help me pull these out!" TJ groaned.

They both pushed Elephantitan forward, as Mel got up and shook her head - having been knocked out cold earlier.

"What hit me?!" she questioned, getting to her feet.

She then turned to TJ and Carlos, just as they kept pulling on the tentacles on Elephantitan's ears.

**(Inside)**

Andros looked around.

"The building's stopped shaking." he said. "Okay, let's try that again."

He moved the Mega Tank back in front of the reactor, and then lowered the claw down towards the plutonium.

"You've almost got it." Ashley told him. "Gently..."

The claw grabbed the plutonium beaker, and then Andros pulled the lever back, lifting the claw up.

"Locking in position." he said. "Release the neutralizer!"

Ashley pressed a button on the controls.

"Got it." she said.

Stream came out of the beaker, and then the plutonium drained itself out. The claw then lifted itself up, and then retracted back towards the Mega Tank.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema was watching the battle outside the building on the viewing screen.

"Let's give him some more pushing power, shall we? Fire the Satellasers!" she commanded.

A Quantron behind her then pressed buttons on the controls.

The Satellasers then fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

* * *

The Satellasers then hit Elephantitan as he stood in front of Mel, Carlos and TJ, and then he grew giant.

"Stop!" Carlos called.

Elephantitan turned around and then grabbed hold of the skyscraper.

"I don't think he heard you!" Mel exclaimed.

Elephantitan grappled the skyscraper, causing it to shake.

"They're still inside!" TJ exclaimed.

**(Inside)**

Andros looked around as the skyscraper shook.

"Agh!" he groaned.

He turned back to Lenny and Cassie as they both stared blankly at him.

"Let's get outta here!" he gritted, turning the wheel.

The Mega Tank turned around quickly, and then raced off back the way it came.

**(Outside)**

Elephantitan kept hold of the building.

**(Inside)**

The Mega Tank raced down the stairs, as explosions went off around it.

"Ugh!" Andros groaned.

Cassie and Lenny breathed hard as the Mega Tank rocked.

**(Outside)**

"Lunar Lance!" Carlos shouted, bringing it out, attached to his Astro Blaster.

"Astro Axe!" TJ shouted, bringing it out, attached to his Astro Blaster.

"Solar Spear!" Mel shouted, bringing it out, attached to her Astro Blaster.

"Fire!" Carlos shouted.

They all fired their weapons at Elephantitian, knocking him back slightly. He then fired lasers out of his eyes at the three of them, which then hit them.

"Ahhh!" they moaned, falling down.

Elephantitan then pushed the skyscraper over slightly.

On the ground, Bulk, Skull and the Professor turned back to the van.

"Ahh!" Bulk screamed, as the Professor climbed in.

Skull then climbed in after him, then Bulk followed, just as the Professor climbed out the other end, and then the duo followed him.

**(Inside)**

The Mega Tank kept racing down the stairs.

"We're tipping over!" Andros exclaimed.

**(Outside)**

Elephantitan pushed the skyscraper forward again.

**(Inside)**

"Hold on!" Ashley bellowed.

**(Outside)**

The Professor, Bulk and Skull all screamed as they hid behind the van. The skyscraper then fell onto them all, just as the Mega Tank escaped from it, and then skidded to a stop on the street. The side door opened up, then Andros hopped out.

"Come on." he said.

Cassie checked on Lenny - who passed out from shock - before she hopped out, and then Ashley followed her.

Skull pushed some debris which had fallen onto him, Bulk - who whimpered - and the Professor, letting them see the sunshine.

"I think we're alive." Bulk said.

"Yes...we are alive." the Professor confirmed.

Skull sighed in relief, and then he and Bulk laughed.

All six Rangers then gathered together near some debris.

"Cassie, you okay?" Mel asked, touching Cassie's shoulders.

"I've been better." Cassie replied.

They all then looked up at Elephantitan.

"Alright, _you _caused me a lot of trouble!" she shouted, pointing at him. "Now it's my turn! Let's Rocket!"

Her Ranger suit then appeared on her, then she held her right hand down like holding a pistol, and then held it in front of her helmet.

"Power up!" she shouted, as the others did the same.

They all then held their hands close to each other on their right - their fingers apart - and then pushed their right hands forward, while clutching their left fists by their chests.

Elephantitan then hit the ground with his fist, causing the Rangers to jump away as the ground shook, but they quickly got back up.

"Astro Megazord power now!" Cassie shouted.

The boys held their fists up, and then they all ran off.

The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the Rangers jumped in. The shuttle - now separated from the Megaship - spun around as it flew back towards it. The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the shuttle flew towards the top of the bits that split.

"Astro Megazord online!" they all shouted, holding their hands out with their fingers apart - Ashley her left, the others their right.

The Astro Megazord then landed on the ground.

Elephantitan then charged at it, as it did the same, and then they grappled each other. It then lifted its arms up, then whacked him in the trunk, then punched him in the face, and then chopped him on the head.

"Let's shift into high gear!" Andros shouted, moving the levers.

The Astro Megazord whacked Elephantitan in the face twice, then punched him in the face, and then chopped him in the head. It then kicked him in the trunk, then whacked him in the face, and then chopped him in the head.

"Hope you brought your trunk, cause we're sending you packing!" Andros promised, pulling a lever forward.

The Astro Megazord then punched Elephantitan in the face, knocking him back.

"Astro Megazord Saber power now!" Andros shouted.

The Astro Megazord brought out its saber, and then jumped up as it powered up. It then dived down and slashed Elephatitan with its saber, causing lighting to come out of him as he moaned, and then he was destroyed.

The Astro Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

The next day at the Surf Spot, the Rangers - apart from Mel - were all standing around a pool table.

Carlos aimed his cue stick at the cue ball, and then hit it, making it hit several balls on the table.

"Oh." Cassie remarked.

George and Lenny then both came walking towards them all, who Ashley then spotted. She cleared her throat while patting Cassie's arm.

"Hey." she said.

Cassie turned to the duo, as they whispered to each other, and then walked towards her, as she walked towards them.

"Hi, Lenny." she said.

"Hi, Cassie." George said for Lenny. "Lenny wanted to give you back-"

"I can speak for myself." Lenny told him. "Excuse me."

George backed away slightly, shocked, as Lenny pulled out Cassie's diary from his back pocket.

"I wanted to give you back your diary like I promised." he explained, handing it to her.

Ashley turned to them and smiled, as Cassie opened her diary up. She flicked through the pages, and saw she_ hadn't_ written a piece about her being the Pink Ranger.

"But we didn't read it. Promise." Lenny promised.

"Thanks for giving it back." Cassie smiled. "But you shouldn't have taken it in the first place."

"Yeah, but then you wouldn't have gone out with me." Lenny argued.

"Lenny, all you had to do was ask." Cassie told him.

Lenny blushed embarrassingly.

"Well, then, um..." he stuttered, before bringing out some flowers from behind his back. "..will you go out with me?"

Cassie smiled as she took the flowers, while Ashley watched in shock.

"Let me go talk to my friend real quick?" Cassie asked.

She turned to Ashley, as the boys wandered around the table.

"Cool." Ashley said. "Got your diary back."

"Oh, yeah, and Lenny asked me on a date." Cassie said.

Ashley turned to the duo. "Well..." she giggled. "..by the smile on his face, I assume you said 'yes'?"

"Oh. Well, uh, yeah. And I said we were gonna do a double date." Cassie said. "So, you're going with George."

She wrapped her arm under Ashley's, and led her to the duo, as Andros, Carlos and TJ all watched.

"George?!" she exclaimed.

The duo gasped and turned to each other, before turning to the girls.

"Great." Lenny smiled.

"Wait, why me?" Ashley hissed quietly. "Why not, Mel?!"

"1: because she's still upset about what happened last week." Cassie whispered. "And 2: she's busy covering for Sara today."

They both turned and saw Mel waiting a table with two girls on, as Sara was sick with the flu and she told Adelle she'd cover for her sister for the day. Ashley then sighed, seeing no way out of this double date Cassie had blackmailed her into.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

The Astro Megaship flies through a storm.

TJ and Ashley moan in the SimuDeck, as a bunch of Craterties stood with them. Ashley tries to kick one, while TJ tries to punch another, but they all vanish.

"Something's wrong?!" Ashley gasped.

"The simulation stopped." TJ said.

Craterties then show up all around the two of them.

"Craterties!" Ashley exclaimed.

On the bridge, Andros, Carlos and Mel stand together.

"What's happening?" Andros wondered.

Ashley and TJ fight off the Craterties in a hallway.

"The Craterties." Carlos gasped. "They're escaping."

The four unmorphed Rangers run towards the engine room.

"How'd they come to life in the first place?" Mel wondered.

A Cratertie jump through an airlock, as Andros tries to grab it.

The Craterties all parachute down towards the city.

A young boy looks through a window, and sees a Cratertie wearing clothes, making him gasp. He then spots another two in the city, and then another holds him while standing by a car.

"What you see next door, Patrick?" an policeman asks.

Alpha sees a hoard of Craterties on the viewing screen.

"I see Craterties everywhere!" he exclaimed.

The Craterties then all surround one with a black head, and then they merge as they grow into one giant.

The Rangers all run away in the park.


	39. The Craterite Invasion

**A/N: Regarding the Psycho Ranger arc, yes I will do an original chapter there, but it will be my last for the entire Zordon era.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Cassie goes through her bag.

"My diary!" she gasped, turning to Mel and Ashley. "I think I left it at the Surf Spot."

Cassie and Lenny both look up at a skyscraper.

"There's a restaurant at the top of that building." Lenny said.

Elephantitan rams the skyscraper from outside, tripping it over slightly.

Lenny grabs Cassie's arm as debris falls from the ceiling.

"Come on. We gotta go!" he said.

Astronema fires lighting out of her staff at the other Rangers, as they run towards the skyscraper.

"Ahh!" they moaned, as they were knocked down.

Cassie and Lenny stare at the plutonium reactor as it beeps.

"Whoa, what's that?" Cassie wondered. "'Radioactive Plutonium Reactor'?"

The Mega Tank lands on the ground, and rams through a wall of the skyscraper.

Lenny panics as stream comes out of the reactor.

Elephantitan - now giant - grapples the skyscraper.

Sparks come out of the skyscraper, getting Lenny to turn to it, while banging on the door.

* * *

At the park, a bunch of boys had just finished playing soccer. A boy passed the ball to another, who passed back, and then he kicked it towards Carlos, who was packing the balls away. The boys then all gathered around and African-American one with short hair near a car, as Cassie packed everything into the boot.

"..we ran and I did. And there's this huge bear. Maybe he was 20 feet tall." the boy said.

"20 feet?" a blonde questioned. "Right?"

Cassie turned to the boys, as Carlos checked the boot of the car.

"At least 20, and he bit me right..." the African said, rolling up his left sleeve. "..here."

The other boys looked at saw a mark on his left arm.

"Ewww!" they said disgustingly.

Cassie and Carlos turned to the boy, as his mother came up behind him.

"Patrick, what have you done now?" she asked.

She bent down in front of Patrick, and then looked at his arm.

"Oh, mom." he moaned.

His mom took out a handkerchief from her back pocket, and rubbed it against the arm.

"I was just having a little fun." Patrick mopped, as his mom rubbed the marks away - as it was paint.

"Oh, Patrick, what am I going to do with you?" his mom wondered, as she finished wiping off the paint. "There."

"Ahh!" Patrick moaned.

"Man!" the other boys said.

Cassie giggled while turning to Carlos, and then back to Patrick.

"Bear attack? Right." the blonde scoffed.

The other boys mocked Patrick, who looked embarrassed.

"Come on, Patrick." his mom said, dragging him away.

"See you guys later." Carlos said, as the boys walked away.

"Come on, guys." the blonde said.

"Bye." Cassie said, as she opened the car door.

Carlos walked around to the other side as she got in.

* * *

Later, Patrick nd his mother arrived at their home, which was at a motel.

"Patrick, you know you can't go round making up these stories." his mom said.

They both began walking up some steps.

"One day, something could happen and when you try to get help..." his mom went on, as he spotted a policeman walking along the street. "..nobody's gonna believe you. You understand me?"

They made it to the door, as Patrick turned to the cop.

"Hey, Officer Hemming!" he called, getting the officer's attention.

"Patrick." his mom moaned.

"There was a bank being robbed, right back there." Patrick said, pointing down the street.

Hemming didn't look convinced.

"Really! I saw it." Patrick swore.

A few boys ran past Hemming.

"Patrick, those tall tales are going to get you into trouble someday." Hemming said. "Good day now."

He walked away, as Patrick and his mom turned to the door.

"No more stories, Patrick." his mom said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Megaship was flying above the Earth in an iron storm. Ashley and TJ - both morphed but without their helmets on - walked into the SimuDeck on Mega Deck 5, and both grinned as TJ walked towards the controls. He then programmed the SimuDeck, as Ashley turned to him.

"DECA, load the Craterite training simulation." TJ ordered.

"Loading." DECA reported.

"Ready?" TJ asked.

"I'm ready." Ashley smiled. "Let's do it."

They both put their helmets on - Ashley tucking her hair in as she did - and then TJ turned to the controls.

"Start up the simulation." he said, pressing a button on it.

"Craterite fight simulation beginning." DECA reported.

TJ laughed as he and Ashley got ready.

"Take your places." DECA instructed.

"Alright, let's do it." TJ said.

They both crossed their fists over like an X, and then held their arms out on either side.

"Ready!" they shouted. "Begin!"

The simulation began, and then they both turned to a hoard of Craterites.

"Let's rock!" TJ said.

"Right." Ashley said, before they charged at the Createrites.

She then jumped up and twirled around in the air, then one of the Cratertie's turned to TJ as he did the same thing. They both twirled around in a diving position above the Craterites.

The Megaship kept moving through the stormy cloud, as Cassie and Carlos beamed aboard.

On the bridge, Andros walked towards the handle controls, as Mel checked the scanner on the center controls, just as Cassie and Carlos came in through the elevator. They then walked towards Andros as he pressed buttons on the center controls.

"Still collecting storm data?" Cassie inquired.

"Yep." Mel replied. "And it's getting a bit worse."

"Warning! This cloud mass is becoming unstable." DECA reported.

Mel turned to the viewing screen and saw lighting flashing from the clouds on it.

"Lighting strike is highly probably." DECA explained.

Lighting then hit the Megaship, causing it to move slightly, and make the Rangers on the bridge jump as they grabbed the controls. Andros grabbed the handle controls as and pulled them down.

"DECA, damage report?" he asked.

"Moderate damage detected." DECA reported. "Possible computer malfunction have occurred throughout the ship."

"I don't like the sound of that." Mel gulped.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_Set..._

She stands in the engine room and smiles.

_..controls to..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_..outer..._

Ashley holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_..space..._

She stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..now._

Cassie holds up her Satellite Stunner in space, and then she smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

Andros holds up his Spiral Saber in space, and then he smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

_..than ever.._

Carlos holds up his Lunar Lance, and then smiles on the bridge.

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_..before._

TJ holds up his Astro Axe in space, and then he spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

Astronema stands on her bridge in darkness.

_Rangers..._

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_..in Space._

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Go Power Rangers_

Ecliptor shows up out of the ground.

_Go Power Rangers_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle spins around as it kept flying.

Co-Producers  
Sanford Hampton  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, go, go, fly_

The Astro Megaship transforms into the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Go Power Rangers  
_

A rocket shoots down towards Earth.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

As lighting kept hitting the Megaship as it flew through the clouds.

"Warning, a security computer malfunction has occurred." DECA reported.

The four Rangers on the bridge turned to each other.

"I wonder what's happened?" Mel wondered.

**(Mega Deck 5)**

In the SimuDeck, TJ and Ashley were still fighting the Craterites. TJ roundhouse kicked one away, while Ashley kicked another's hand away from her. TJ then hit a third in the chest, then chopped it in the back, while Ashley kicked the second in the hand

More lighting then hit the ship, making it move slightly.

TJ tried to punch a Craterite, when the room suddenly shook.

"Ahh!" he moaned.

"Something's wrong!" Ashley gasped.

The room shook again, as TJ blocked a Craterite's punch, then tried to punch it, as Ashley tried to kick another, but the simulation suddenly stopped.

"Whoa!" they both gasped.

"The simulation web just disappeared?!" Ashley exclaimed.

"If that's so, then who are these guys?" TJ questioned, getting ready to fight as Craterites showed up all over the room.

He ducked as one tried to hit him, as Ashley did the same as another tried to hit her, then he blocked a chop attack from a third behind him.

**(The bridge)**

Cassie moved towards Mel as she tried to find out what happened.

"Repeat, computer failure and systems breach has occurred." DECA repeated.

"Ohh." Cassie moaned. "Any luck, Mel?"

"Yeah. It's on the SimuDeck!" Mel exclaimed.

The viewing screen then showed Craterites pushing a door open.

"What's happening?" Andros asked.

Mel pressed buttons to check as the others looked at the viewing screen. The Craterites then all ran through the door.

"Craterites, they're escaping!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Let's go." Andros said.

The girls got up, and then all four Rangers ran towards the elevator. Once inside, Carlos pressed a button and closed it.

**(Mega Deck 5)**

The Craterites all pushed past TJ and Ashley in a hallway.

"No!" TJ groaned, as they pushed past him. "Stop!"

A few then slid down a ladder to a lower deck and ran off.

"There's too many of them!" Ashley exclaimed, as she tried to grab one.

The ones that slid down the ladder then ran down the hallway.

TJ then grabbed one by the arm, but it then broke free and ran off, as more came out of the door.

More kept sliding down the ladder and then ran along the hallway.

"They're getting away!" Ashley exclaimed, as more pushed past her and TJ.

A few then pushed another door open, and then one squeezed inside a room, and then the others followed.

The last Craterite pushed past TJ and Ashley, as the elevator door on the other side opened up, and then they both fell down slightly, as the other Rangers ran towards him. Andros then helped Ashley up as Cassie helped TJ up.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah. But what happened?" TJ asked. "How can our simulator Craterites be _real_?"

"I'd like to know how they came to life in the first place?" Mel wondered.

A Cratertie then opened a hatch door, sending wind in like a vacuum.

"Craterites escaping through the cargo bay!" DECA reported.

"Come on." Carlos said, as all the Rangers ran back towards the elevator.

"We've gotta stop them." Ashley realized, as they piled in.

Cassie then pressed a button, and then the door closed.

The Craterites began jumping out of the cargo bay hatch door, one by one.

The Rangers then ran into the cargo bay, just as the last one jumped out. They ran towards the hatch, and then looked out of it.

"This is crazy!" TJ exclaimed. "There must be thousands of them!"

They all saw the Craterites parachute down towards the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the city, Bulk and the Professor were standing outside his van, wearing a set of weird headphones each.

"With these, we can hear everything happening, in all of Angel Grove." the Professor explained, as they walked slowly towards a fence. "Especially, aliens."

"Professor, you are a genus." Bulk remarked.

"What did you say?" the Professor inquired, lifting his headphones up slightly.

"I said; you are a genus!" Bulk repeated.

"Turn it up, Skull." the Professor instructed.

Skull - who was inside the van - shrugged and turned up the speaker volume.

"Ahhhh!" Bulk and the Professor screamed.

Skull gasped and then turned the volume back down.

"Talk about sensitive." he hissed.

The Professor gasped as he and Bulk touched their headphones, and then he looked up at the sky. Bulk looked at him as he whimpered and pointed up at the sky. He then gasped, then looked through a pair of weird binoculars, and saw a bunch of Craterites parachuting down towards Earth.

"Agh! Invasion!" he exclaimed.

Bulk panicked and grabbed the binoculars, as the Professor laughed while turning around, and then ran towards the van. Bulk looked through the binoculars, and then saw the Craterites, but then lowered it and looked confused, as the van pulled away.

"Come on, Bulky!" Skull squeaked.

Bulk's headphones then pulled slightly, dragging him away after the van.

* * *

Elsewhere, Patrick was asleep in his room, when a noise outside suddenly woke him up. He got up out of his bed, and then slowly walked towards the window, and his eyes widened as he saw a bunch of Craterites down below, carrying stuff away. He turned around and ran back towards his bed, and hid under the covers, hoping he was dreaming this.

The next morning, as the sun rose up, he lied asleep in his bed, when his mom opened the door.

"Rise and shine, Patrick." she said, sitting on his bed.

Patrick got up and looked at her.

"Wake up. I put your lunch on the table, okay, and Mrs. Jenkins next door is gonna drop you at school this morning." his mom explained.

"Okay." Patrick said, as his mom kissed his forehead.

"I love you, sweetie." his mom said.

"Love you too." Patrick said.

"Okay, bye-bye." his mom said, getting up.

She walked out of the room as Patrick got out of bed.

* * *

The Rangers shot out of the Megaship, and then flew down towards Earth on their Galaxy Gilders, and then flew above the city.

"Let's head for the center of Angel Grove." Andros said. "We'll fan out from there."

A little later, all six Rangers - now de-morphed - walked along a street past some kids playing marbles.

"They've gotta be here somewhere." Ashley said.

"They're programmed for one purpose: to fight Power Rangers." Andros explained. "They're here, hiding, waiting for us."

"But where through?" Mel wondered. "I mean, this city's so big."

"Let's split up and find them." TJ suggested.

"Okay." Andros agreed.

"Right." Carlos said.

He, Cassie and Mel walked in one direction, while TJ, Andros and Ashley walked in another.

* * *

Meanwhile, Patrick - now dressed - walked out his motel room, with his bag over his back and his lunchbox in hand, and then closed the door. He then walked towards Mrs. Jenkins' room - which was next door - and then knocked on the door. He knocked again when there was no answer, then he shrugged as he put his bag and lunchbox down, and then walked around towards the window. Once then, he peeked into it, and saw three Craterites standing in clothes in the kitchen.

"Ah." he gasped. "Ahh!"

He then around and ran away.

He then ran out of the motel suite, and then down the stairs towards the street, but then saw several more Craterites, doing stuff people normally did - like fanning washing hanging from balconies. He turned as two - one dressed as a woman, the other dressed as a mailman - turned to him, then another dressed as a business man stared at him, followed by one who looked like it just got out of a shower, and then one dressed as a gardener turned to him.

He turned around and ran off, as another pushing a pram showed up.

He ran along the street, and then towards a police car, where Hemming was talking to a woman.

"Okay. Thank you." the woman said, before she walked off.

Patrick then made it to the officer.

"Whoa!" Hemming said, bending down. "Patrick, what's wrong?"

"Mr. Jenkins was suppose to take me to school, but when I knocked, she didn't answer." Patrick explained truthfully. "So, I looked and I saw..."

They both turned to the car door mirror, and saw that Hemming was another Craterite, before they turned to each other.

"What'd you see next door, Patrick?" the Craterite asked.

Patrick backed away slowly, and then ran away scared.

The Craterite got up slowly and chuckled, then closed the car door and walked away, while the real Hemming was tied up and gagged in the back seat.

Patrick then ran towards the boys he was playing with yesterday, one of which was riding a skateboard slowly.

"Guys! Guys!" Patrick cried. "Do_ not _tell me, there's aliens everywhere, and they're after me!"

The boys turned to him.

"Aliens?" the blonde questioned, not convinced.

"Even the policemen." Patrick swore. "I saw its face!"

"Then they attacked you, right?" the blonde scoffed. "Let's see _that_ scar?"

The boys all laughed, then turned around, got onto their skateboards, and road away. Patrick put his head down and walked away, upset as they didn't believe him. He then sat down on a bench, put his hands on his knees and cried.

Nearby, the Professor's van was parked at the end of a road, as he, Bulk and Skull were all inside. Bulk turned to the Professor, as Skull worked on something on a control panel.

"They're out there somewhere boys." the Professor said, holding a weird scanning in his hand. "All we gotta do is catch 'em. And when this thing is done, they'll be nowhere left to hide."

He laughed.

Back outside, Cassie walked past the van, then looked down at a scanning she had hidden in her jacket. She walked away and looked around, when her scanner beeped rapidly, but couldn't see anything weird. She then spotted Mel standing by a tree, checking her scanner under her jacket, and then Carlos walking along the street doing the same, before they both turned to her.

"Mel, Carlos, anything?" she asked.

"Nope." Mel sighed.

Carlos shrugged.

Cassie sighed while turning away, before spotting Patrick crying on the bench. She then motioned Mel and Carlos to look, which they did, and then they all ran towards the boy.

"Patrick, what's wrong?" Cassie asked concerned, as they crouched down.

"They'll never believe me." Patrick cried. "Even my best friends wouldn't listen.

"You know, Patrick, you've told a lot of big stories." Cassie told him. "And so many, it's made people wonder, what to believe. You know what I mean?"

Patrick nodded.

The three Rangers turned to each other.

"Hey, how 'bout we walk you home." Cassie suggested.

"Well...okay." Patrick said.

Cassie took his hand as they all got up and then walked away.

"This that boy you told me about?" Mel asked quietly.

"Yeah." Carlos answered, nodding.

"He needs to read 'The Boy who cried Wolf'." Mel suggested. "The way he goes on reminds of that book."

* * *

Later, all four of them made it to Patrick's motel room, who then lifted the mat up, and picked up a key. The three Rangers smiled as he opened the door, and then stepped inside, before turning to the three of them.

"Couldn't you guys come in till my mom comes home?" he asked.

The three Rangers sighed.

"We're kind of in the middle of something." Cassie apologized. "But, you'll be okay."

"Yeah. And remember, when the going gets tough, you can always count on the Power Rangers." Carlos assured.

"Now you're telling the stories." Patrick rebuffed.

"Well, they've never let us down before." Mel said.

Cassie and Carlos chuckled.

"Bye." Patrick said, before closing the door.

"Bye." Carlos said.

"Bye." the girls said.

"I wonder what's got him so spooked?" Carlos wondered, as they walked away.

"You got me." Mel shrugged.

* * *

Meanwhile, Andros, Ashley and TJ were walking towards some construction workers near a warehouse. Andros looked at his scanner, when they all saw the workers acting a bit weird, but no Createrites.

"I don't know. Maybe they left Angel Grove." Ashley suggested.

"Unlikely." Andros argued. "They're here somewhere."

He and TJ then walked on, as Ashley looked around, as a worker turned to her suspiciously, and then growled. She then turned to a van as it moved slightly, while she heard a gagging noise.

"What in the world?" she questioned.

"Let me out!" a gagged voice called.

Ashley walked towards the van.

"Hello. Is somebody in there?!" she asked.

The workers all turned to her, as she looked through the door window, and saw a box move, and then a man tied up that looked exactly like the worker. She gasped as she slide the side door open.

"Andros! TJ!" she called.

They both turned to her, and then ran towards her.

"Who did this to you?" she asked the man.

She turned around to the worker who looked exactly like the man, and then gasped while turning back to the man. He pointed at his lookalike, making Ashley turn to him as he took his helmet off, just as TJ and Andros made it to her.

"What's up?" TJ asked.

Ashley turned back to the man.

"Is it just me, or do you guys see two?" she asked, turning to the lookalike.

The lookalike threw his helmet away, as the other workers grinned. They all then waved their hands in front of their faces, and then turned into Craterites, causing Andros to jump.

"Of course, they took human form." he realized, feeling stupid.

"They could be all over the city." TJ realized.

Andros nodded.

"Let's get you outta here." TJ said, turning around, and pulling the worker out of the van.

"We're gonna need some help." Ashley gulped, as TJ untied the worker, and the Craterites approached them.

**(The motel)**

Carlos, Cassie and Mel ran onto the street, when their communicators beeped.

"Go ahead?" Cassie answered.

**(The warehouse)**

TJ untied the worker, as Andros and Ashley stared at the Craterites.

"Thank you." he squeaked.

He then ran off scared as the Craterites approached the Rangers. One then jumped up and dived towards them, making them gasp and move away as it tried to kick them, causing it to land in the van.

"Whoa!" Ashley yelped, as she ran away as another tried to grab him.

Andros and TJ rolled along the ground, and then looked at the Craterites as Ashley ran towards them. The Craterites all moved towards them, and then surrounded the three Rangers.

"Ready?" Andros asked.

TJ and Ashley nodded.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted.

**(Morph sequence)**

They opened their morphers up, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

They then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

They - along with Mel, Cassie and Carlos, all morphed themselves - jumped up and landed on a small rooftop, and then turned to the Craterites.

"You guys got here just in time." Andros said, holding his right fist up near his chest, then held it like a sideways chopper, while holding his left hand above him - which was his fighting pose.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world." Carlos assured, holding both fists up on either side of his helmet, then held his left fist out, and his right hand by his helmet like holding something - which was his fighting pose.

"These guys are history." TJ smirked, holding his right hand in front of his helmet, and his left below it sideways, fingers apart on both, and then held his right up upside down, and his left by his hip - which was his fighting pose.

"Well, not for long cause..." Ashley said, holding her right arm up over her head, and her left down, then held them both to her right with her hands together - which was her fighting pose.

"We're taking them down." Cassie finished, putting her left hand on her hip, and crossed her right over her face, with all but her thumb and pinky finger pressed against the palm - which was her fighting pose.

"Once and for all!" Mel finished, doing her fighting pose.

They all then jumped down towards the Craterites.

Andros then charged at them with his Spiral Saber, and then sliced past two of them, then jumped and twirled around while slicing a third. He then turned and sliced a fourth in the chest, knocking it down.

Cassie jumped up and kicked one in the chest with both feet, and then back flipped away from it. She then hopped up and backwards away from some, then jumped backwards while bringing out her Astro Blaster, and then fired it at them, hitting them as she landed on the corner of a rusty structure near a catwalk.

Mel jumped towards four, then landed in the middle of them while holding her Solar Spear. She then spun around and sliced them all in the chest with the pointy end of her spear, and then she turned to another three as they charged at her. She then threw her spear towards them like a javelin, and then when it hit the ground in front of them, it sent lighting out which then hit them, knocking them down.

Carlos used the pole end of his Lunar Lance to pole vault away from one, then he twirled it around and hit another in the hand with it. He then turned to a third and stabbed it in the chest, then turned to a fourth and whacked it in the chest. He then hit a fifth's weapon with his lance, and then spun around while whacking it in the face, then knocked the fourth's hand down as it charged at him, and then whacked it in the head, knocking it down. He then turned to a sixth and stabbed it in the chest with the curved end of his lance, then lifted it up, and flipped it over onto its back.

TJ jumped over it, then rolled towards some, and then spun around and tackled one. He then got up while turning to another, chopped its arm down, and then elbowed it in the chest. He then blocked a stab from a third's weapon with his forearm, grabbed its arm, and then flipped it over.

Ashley jumped up and scissor kicked two in the face as she dived towards them, knocking them down. She then landed bent down, then got up as the others gathered around her.

"Well, that takes care of them." Ashley said.

"Yeah, but that's only the beginning." Andros added.

"Andros is right." Mel said. "Who knows how _many _there are out there."

Their morphers then beeped.

"Go ahead, Alpha?" TJ answered.

_"More Craterites at the beach." _Alpha explained.

"We're on our way." TJ assured.

"Right." the others said.

They all then ran off.

* * *

Once at the beach, Andros jumped and rolled forward, while Carlos, Cassie, Ashley, Mel and TJ all jumped with their arms out. They all landed on a small island off shore, then turned around and jumped back onto the beach.

Carlos turned to a Craterite as it tried to hit him, but he knocked its weapon away with his Lunar Lance. He then knocked another's weapon down with it, then stabbed it with the pole end of his lance, and then stabbed a third in the chest with the curved end. He then lifted it up with his lance, and then sent it flying away.

"Star Slinger!" Ashley shouted, bringing it out.

She then fired it at three Craterites standing on a cliff, hitting them all and knocking them down. She then turned to around to another and fired her sling again, hitting it and knocking it down.

Cassie jumped up and flipped forward, then jumped up again as one tried to hit her, then she crossed her hands over as she dived at another, and hit it in the neck with them, knocking it down.

Mel dodged past one as it tried to punch her, then she stabbed it in the chest with the pointy end of her Solar Spear, knocking it down. She then turned and hit another in the chest with the pole end, and then she whacked it in the leg with the pole end, tripping it up.

TJ jumped and then rolled along the ground, then got up and saw four charging towards him, as he held up his Astro Axe.

"Ah-ah! Astro Axe, power up!" he shouted, holding it out, and then crossed his legs over.

He then spun around as he dashed towards the Craterites, hitting them with his Astro Axe. He then landed crouched with his axe on his shoulder, as sparks came out of them, and then they fell over.

TJ got to his feet as the Rangers all gathered together.

"Good work." Andros commented.

"That sure did the trick." TJ said, as their bumped fists together.

"Now we know why we couldn't find them." Cassie said. "They were disguised as humans."

"Cassie, Mel, I wonder if that's what freaked Patrick out?" Carlos wondered.

"Patrick, of course." Cassie realized.

"So for once he wasn't lying." Mel added.

They all then ran off.

* * *

Somewhere in the city, a large hoard of Craterites were looking up at a lone one standing on a crate, but this one was different than the rest, as its head was black instead of purple.

"It's time to declare our kingdom!" it announced.

The others all cheered in agreement.

* * *

At the motel, Patrick opened his door, and saw the Rangers standing outside.

"Power Rangers!" he gasped.

"Come on, Patrick." Cassie said, taking his hand. "Let's get you outta here."

"Let's go." Carlos said, as they all ran off.

They all ran down the stairs and onto the street.

"Let's split up." Andros said.

"Right." Mel agreed.

"Come on." Cassie said.

She, Patrick, Andros and Mel ran one way, while TJ, Ashley and Carlos ran another way.

"This way." Cassie said.

The Craterite disguised as Hemming then showed up in front of her, Mel, Andros and Patrick.

"Uh-oh." Patrick gulped, as they stopped.

"It's okay. It's only an officer." Andros assured.

Hemming then turned into his Craterite form.

"Whoa." Andros gasped.

"You were saying!" Mel scowled.

The Craterite then directed something behind him on its right, and then more of them showed up behind it.

Patrick then turned around and ran away.

"Patrick!" Andros called. "Wait up!"

He, Mel and Cassie then turned around and followed him, just as a car parked in the parking area.

"Mom!" Patrick cried, seeing his mother in the driver's seat. "Mom!"

"Hurry up, get in!" his mom said frantically. "Hurry, sweetie!"

Patrick opened the passenger door, as Mel and Andros turned to the Craterties.

"Mom." Patrick said, getting into the car.

Cassie then closed the door behind him.

"Get outta here, fast!" she ordered.

She turned to the Craterites, as Patrick's mom drove the car away.

"We better get outta here ourselves." Andros said.

"Right." Mel agreed.

The three Rangers then turned around and ran away, as the Craterites charged at them.

"They're right behind us!" Andros exclaimed, as they ran through a forest.

The Craterites kept chasing them.

"There's even more of them!" Cassie exclaimed, turning back slightly.

"We've gotta find the others!" Mel exclaimed.

Cassie then skidded to a stop as more Craterties showed up in front of them.

"We're surrounded!" Andros exclaimed.

The three of them looked around and saw dozens of Craterites all around them.

They then gasped as they turned to one that tried to hit them all, but missed as Cassie and Andros rolled away, while Mel did a backwards handspring.

Andros then hit ones hand with his elbow, and then chopped it in the back, knocking it down. He then wrapped another's hand under his arm, and then hit it in the chest with the palm of his hand, knocking it down.

Mel ducked as one tried to punch her, then she hit it in the chest with her knee, and then in the back with her elbow, knocking it down.

Cassie then chopped one in the back, knocking it down.

Andros grabbed one by the arms, then pulled himself onto his back and flipped it over him, knocking it onto its back. He then punched another's weapon away, then punched it in the chest, and then punched it again, knocking it over him.

Mel grabbed ones arm as it tried to punch her, then she chopped it down, and then kicked it in the chest, knocking it down onto another.

Andros then grabbed one up, and then hit it in the chest with his knee.

Cassie was then knocked down onto the ground near him, but she quickly got back up. She then knocked ones weapon away with her hand, and then elbowed it in the chest.

Andros ducked as one ran past him and tried to hit him with its weapon, then blocked another's weapon with his elbow, before punching it in the face. A third then came up from behind and grabbed him by arms, and then more grabbed him by the legs.

Mel kicked one in the chest, knocking it away from her, before she turned and saw Andros being grappled.

"Andros, hang on!" she called.

She started running towards him, when two got in front of her, and then two more grabbed her arms from behind, and then more grabbed her legs.

"Cassie, help us!" Andros called.

Cassie turned to them both.

"Satellite Stunner!" she shouted, bringing it out. "Fire!"

She fired sonic waves at the Crateries holding Andros and Mel, which hit and knocked them down, freeing the two Rangers, who fell to their knees.

"Andros, Mel!" she gasped.

She ran towards them both as Mel got up.

"Are you guys okay?" Cassie asked frantically.

"Yes, but there's too many of them." Andros breathed.

"I can't keep this up much longer!" Mel exclaimed. "We need the others!"

"I'm sure they're on their way." Cassie hoped.

They then all ran off as a few tried to grab them.

* * *

Meanwhile, Carlos, TJ and Ashley were all in the Mega Tank, driving to the forest - Carlos in the driver's seat.

"They're really outnumbered." Ashley reported, looking up from the scanner.

"Let's even up the odds a little." Carlos decided.

He sped up the Mega Tank.

* * *

Back in the forest, Andros, Cassie and Mel all took out their Astro Blasters, then turned to a different group of Craterites each, and fired at them, hitting and knocking them down. They then all turned to a large group together, and then fired at them, hitting some and knocking them down.

"There's so many!" Andros exclaimed. "Where are they all coming from?!"

"Don't know, but we've gotta find a way to stop them!" Cassie argued.

"I'm open to suggestions!" Mel told them.

The Craterites moved around, and then the leader showed up.

"Whoa!" Andros gasped, as they turned to it. "Whose that?!"

"My guess; the leader!" Mel gulped.

The leader growled, and then shot fireballs at the Rangers, which hit and knocked them down.

"Agh!" they groaned, as they fell down.

The leader laughed as he held the palm of his hand out, and then Andros and Cassie were dragged towards him like a magnet.

"Guys!" Mel cried, getting up, before two grabbed her by the arms.

Andros and Cassie were then lifted up, then the leader grabbed them both by the throat, then sent purple lighting through them, and then pushed them away.

"Noooo!" Mel cried, breaking free of the two that had her.

She then charged at the leader, jumped up and sent a kick at it, but missed as it dodged, and then punched her in the back hard, knocking her onto her chest near Cassie and Andros.

The leader then laughed as it approached the three Rangers, while they slowly backed away, but then it turned left to see TJ, Carlos and Ashley jumping towards it. TJ and Ashley both twirled around sideways in the air and punched it, while Carlos kicked it with both feet, knocking it away, but it landed on its knees, then got up and turned to the Rangers.

"Alright, you made it." Andros sighed, as they all gathered together.

Ashley helped him up, while TJ helped Cassie up, and Carlos helped Mel up.

"Nothing we do has any effect on it." Andros explained.

"Try this." Carlos suggested, holding out Andros' Spiral Saber. "DECA reprogrammed it of the data from the SimuDeck."

Andros took his weapon and looked at it.

"So as long as thy haven't mutated, this should work." he said hopefully.

He charged at the Craterites, but then stopped and attached his saber onto his Astro Blaster, giving the saber a duel end.

"It's time for you to go back to the world of computer simulation, where you belong!" he declared.

He aimed his blaster at the Craterites, and then his helmet symbol lit up.

"Activate program!" he shouted, as his saber spun around. "Fire!"

The blaster fired at the Craterites, which then hit and knocked them down. The Rangers all gathered together as Andros, Cassie and Mel all caught their breath.

The Craterites all got up and groaned, then the leader growled, as the hoard began surrounded it and touched it.

"Huh?!" the Rangers gasped.

Lighting then hit the Craterites as they grew and merged into one.

"Whoa!" the Rangers gasped, looking up.

"We need Astro Megazord power." Andros realized.

The Rangers then ran off.

The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the Rangers jumped in. The shuttle - now separated from the Megaship - spun around as it flew back towards it. The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the shuttle flew towards the top of the bits that split.

"Megazord online!" they all shouted, holding their hands out with their fingers apart - Ashley her left, the others their right.

The Astro Megazord then landed on the ground.

The giant Craterite growled as the Astro Megazord charged at it. It then tried to punch the Craterite, but it knocked its fist away, and then hit in the chest with its claw, and then hit it again. The Astro Megazord then whacked it in the chest, and then punched it in the belly, creating a big hole as the Megazord backed away, but then it laughed as the hole was filled up.

"Did you see that?!" Carlos exclaimed.

"That's impossible!" Mel exclaimed.

"We need more power." TJ realized. "I'll transfer DECA's SimuDeck data into the Astro Megazord blaster."

"Good thinking, TJ." Andros agreed. "It's work a try."

The Astro Megazord then brought out its long blaster, and then fired at the Craterite, who laughed as the blasts hit him all over. The Megazord fired again, and this time some Craterites fell off the giant and landed on the ground, but then the giant growled.

"This'll take forever!" Ashley realized. "We have to hit the leader."

"But where is he?!" Mel argued.

"There, on its chest!" Cassie shouted, spotting the leader.

"Maybe if we take him out, it'll take out the whole structure. But I gotta think how." Andros argued, turning to Cassie.

"Well, you better think fast, 'cause he's coming right at us!" Cassie argued.

"Huh?" Andros gasped, turning back to the Craterite.

The Craterite charged at the Astro Megazord and tried to chop it, but it grabbed its arm and then flung it over itself, but it landed on its feet. It then got up and turned to the Megazord, and then it aimed its blaster at it, aiming at the leader on the chest.

"Fire Astro Megazord Blaster, now!" Andros shouted, pressing a button on a lever.

The Astro Megazord fired its blaster, which then hit the Craterite leader, sending sparks all through the giant as it moaned, and then it blew up.

The Astro Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

Later, the Rangers and Patrick were all in the Surf Spot, sitting around a table. Adelle walked towards a table behind them, where two girls were sitting, as Sara handed a drink to a boy by the pool table.

"So we needed a touchdown..." TJ began, as Adelle approached their table, and put down some food. "..but we're on the 40..."

Patrick turned and saw Hemming walk in, as Sara approached the Rangers.

"..it was fourth down..." TJ went on.

Patrick got up from his seat.

"Hey, Officer Hemming." he called.

Hemming turned to him.

"Hey, Patrick, what's up?" he asked.

"I learned my lesson about telling lies." Patrick explained. "Sorry about that."

"Apology accepted." Hemming said. "That's a hard lesson, huh?"

He and Patrick bumped fists together.

"Super hard." Patrick said.

"Telling lies?" Sara questioned. "What'd that boy do?"

Mel turned to him.

"He's been trying to get better attention, and it kept getting him into trouble." she explained quietly.

"Oh." Sara said.

"Nobody move!" Bulk shouted, running in with Skull.

Everyone turned to them both, as Bulk carried a weird looking water blaster.

**(Outside)**

The Professor was in his van, with a headset radio over his head, and holding an extension lead, which the blaster was plugged into it.

"Back up!" he shouted. "Back up! I need more..."

He pulled the line.

**(Inside)**

Bulk and Skull were pulled back slightly, but then regained their balance.

"We know who you _really_ are!" Bulk announced.

"Show yourselves, you sinister space aliens!" Skull demanded.

"Or we'll blast you with this Space Alien Stripper and reveal your true identity!" Bulk warned.

"Yeah, right!" Sara scoffed.

Bulk aimed the Space Alien Stripper at her, which sent a load of bubbles out, but instead stripped him and Skull down to their underwear, making everyone laugh. When the duo turned to each other, they gasped and slowly made their way back to the door.

"Now we know why it's called the Stripper!" Adelle joked.

Everyone laughed again, as Bulk and Skull made it to the door.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Two wasp monsters and a bunch of Quantrons stare at a rock, as one wasp fires a blast at it, destroying it.

"Now do that to the Power Rangers!" the other snapped.

The first wasp fires a laser at another rock, destroying it. It then fired lasers at Bulk, Skull, the Professor and several other people, making them run away scared.

Mel and Cassie then both jumped up and kick him away. They both landed in front of the trio as they watch in amazement.

The wasp then hits Cassie in the chest, and then hits Mel in the back, knocking them down. They both turn to it as they lie down, while it aims Cassie's Satellite Stunner at them.

Lasers then hit the ground near a bunch of people having a party, scaring them away, while Mel and Cassie get knocked onto their chests.

A bunch of Quantrons then hold the two of the up, as Ecliptor approaches them both, and then gets ready to strike with his sword, as the wasp watches.


	40. The Wasp with a Heart

**A/N: This is another of my favourite Space episodes.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

TJ and Ashley run the SimuDeck Craterite simulation, when the Megaship shakes.

"Something's wrong!" Ashley gasped.

TJ then tries to punch one, when Ashley kicks another, but then the simulation vanished.

"The simulation stopped!" TJ gasped.

Craterites then showed up all over the room.

On the bridge, the other Rangers look at the viewing screen.

"What's happening?" Andros asked.

The Craterites push past TJ and Ashley as they try to stop them.

"The Craterites, they're escaping!" Carlos exclaimed.

All six Rangers run to the cargo bay, as the Craterites jump out of an airlock.

The Craterites then parachuted down towards the ground.

Patrick looks through a window, and sees Craterites dressed up in clothes.

"I see Craterites everywhere!" Alpha exclaimed.

A hoard of Craterites look up at one with a black head.

Lighting hits the Craterites, merging them together as they grow giant.

"We need to blast their leader, guys." Ashley realized.

The Astro Megazord fires its blaster, which then hit the Craterite leader, sending sparks all through the giant as it moans, and then it blew up.

The Astro Megazord then stands at ease.

* * *

In a forest outside Angel Grove, a bee monster called Waspicable was walking amongst some flowers, and then crouched down near some blue ones.

"Ah. Look, they're so beautiful." he awed, picking them up. "So delicate."

He smell them as he held some more in his hand, including some roses.

"Ah." he sighed happily.

He hummed as he began dancing around the field.

_"De-de-dee! Flowers are the thing for me."_ he sang. _"Why wasn't I born a honeybee."_

He then saw some yellow flowers beneath him.

"Oh! Yellow ones! I love yellow best of all." he said, crouching down and picking them up.

Nearby, another bee monster called Sting King, which had a stinger for a right hand, and a bunch of Quantrons were looking around. One then patted his shoulder, and then pointed at Waspicable, which made Sting King sick.

_"Hum-de-do, hum-de-do."_ Waspicable hummed, picking up more flowers.

"That's him, alright!" Sting King said. "But what in the hive does he think he's doing?"

Waspicable sniffed the flowers he had hold off, while Sting King and the Quantrons all approached him, and then Sting King knocked the flowers away.

"Oh!" he moaned.

"You're are evil, Waspicable!" Sting King snapped. "You _don't _pick flowers!"

"But I was just..." Waspicable stuttered, turning from the flowers to Sting King.

"Oh, quit your blubbering!" Sting King snarled. "You need a roar, and six Rangers!"

He fired a laser blast out of his stinger at a tree, which scared Waspicable.

"Now, stand up and show me what you got?!" Sting King demanded, crouching down and touching Waspicable's chest.

"Nooo!" Waspicable cried, as Sting King got up. "No, no, no, no!"

Two Quantrons then lifted him up.

"I _can't_ be like you, Sting King!" he cried. "I can't blow things up! It's so loud, and messy, and-and it makes people mad!"

Sting King put his stinger in Waspicable's back.

"Just do it!" he growled loudly, poking his stinger in Waspicable's back.

"Oww!" he yelped, getting up. "Alright, I'll do it!"

He fired lasers out of his eyes, which hit a rock, smashing it to pieces.

"Now you see, that wasn't so hard, was it?!" Sting King sneered. "Now just do that to the Power Rangers, and put your name in the history books!"

"Really? In the history books?" Waspicable questioned, as he walked away.

"Uh-huh." Sting King replied.

"Why not? Why couldn't I?" Waspicable wondered, turning back to Sting King and laughed. "Yeah. I'm as evil as they come."

They both shook hands as Sting King nodded.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_Set..._

She stands in the engine room and smiles.

_..controls to..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_..outer..._

Ashley holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_..space..._

She stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..now._

Cassie holds up her Satellite Stunner in space, and then she smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

Andros holds up his Spiral Saber in space, and then he smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

_..than ever.._

Carlos holds up his Lunar Lance, and then smiles on the bridge.

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_..before._

TJ holds up his Astro Axe in space, and then he spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

Astronema stands on her bridge in darkness.

_Rangers..._

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_..in Space._

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Go Power Rangers_

Ecliptor shows up out of the ground.

_Go Power Rangers_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle spins around as it kept flying.

Co-Producers  
Sanford Hampton  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, go, go, fly_

The Astro Megaship transforms into the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Go Power Rangers  
_

A rocket shoots down towards Earth.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

In another part of the forest, the Professor was looking through a pair of binoculars, while Bulk and Skull were unloading his van.

"Aha. Eureka." the Professor said, spotting a beehive on a tree branch. "An alien pod, for sure."

Skull walked towards him while carrying a helmet, as Bulk came around with a ladder. Skull took the binoculars from the Professor, as he walked towards Bulk while laughed.

"Hanging right there in a tree?" Bulk questioned, putting the ladder down, as the Professor took off his headgear. "Wow. You're a genius, Professor."

The Professor picked up a helmet and put it on, while walking back towards Skull, and then Bulk did the same, as Skull lowered the binoculars.

"I think..." he said, putting them back over his eyes.

He looked at the beehive closely, and then lowered the binoculars again.

"Hey, that's a beehive!" he swore.

The Professor and Bulk turned to him.

"Beehive?" the Professor scoffed, as they walked towards him, and then he patted his shoulder. "Perhaps to the untrained eye."

He laughed.

A few minutes later, Bulk and Skull put the ladder under the beehive, and then the Professor climbed up it. Once close to the beehive, he reached up, grabbed it and then pulled it down.

"Gotcha." he said.

Bulk then helped him slowly down the ladder.

"Oh." the Professor said, before laughing.

Once down the ladder, the three of them stared at the beehive.

"Come out, come out, you evil space aliens!" the Professor dared. "Shh!"

Bulk and Skull kept quiet, but then both shushed themselves.

The Professor rested his ear against the beehive, as he heard a cracking noise.

"It lives!" he declared. "It lives!"

"An alien?" Bulk inquired.

They then heard a buzzing noise from the hive, which confused them.

"Bees!" the Professor exclaimed, throwing the hive away.

Once it hit the ground, bees started coming out of the hive.

"And here they come." the Professor gasped. "Run!"

He and Skull turned around and ran away, while Bulk waved his hands over his face and twirled around.

"Ahh!" he yelped.

He then turned and followed the others, and then all three of them hid behind a tree. The Professor then laughed as Bulk and Skull turned to him.

"We outran them!" he laughed.

"You said they were aliens!" Skull scowled. "You annoy us, so they came up to you-"

Waspicable then showed up.

"Hello, boys." he sneered, sounding tough.

The trio looked up at him and gasped, and then screamed as they stood up.

"Come on!" Bulk yelled, as they ran away.

Waspicable laughed, then fired lasers at the trio as they ran away, hitting the ground behind them.

"Hoo-hoo! Wait for me!" he called, chasing after them.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the Megaship hovered above the Earth, Mel, Cassie and Alpha were checking the systems on the bridge.

"Okay, fuel system?" Cassie asked, walking across the room with a tablet.

"Fuel flow, normal." DECA reported.

"Engine system?" Mel asked, standing near the hand controls with Alpha, who pressed buttons on it.

"Engines online and stable." DECA answered.

An alarm then buzzed, getting both Rangers attention.

"What is it, Alpha?" Mel asked.

"There's a disturbance in the forest." Alpha explained.

Cassie walked towards him and Mel.

"You're right." she said. "Okay."

She pressed buttons on the controls, and then all three of them looked up to see Bulk, Skull and the Professor running away in the forest on the viewing screen.

"Let's take a look." she said.

"Oh, not them again." Mel sighed, annoyed.

"We better check this out, just in case." Cassie said.

"Good idea." Mel agreed. "Better safe than sorry."

"Good idea, you two." Alpha remarked, as both girls ran off.

They then shot down towards the Earth on their Galaxy Gilders - now both morphed.

Once near the forest, they both jumped off their gilders and landed on the ground.

"Okay, let's see." Cassie said, as they began looking around.

Mel turned as she heard a noise, and then spotted the trio.

"There they are!" she said, pointing to her right.

Cassie turned to where she was pointing and looked at the trio.

"Let's go." she said.

They both ran towards the trio, as they screamed and ran towards the van.

Once at the van, the Professor tried to open the door, while Bulk and Skull turned to Waspicable.

"Hurry, Professor!" Bulk urged. "Hurry! Hurry!"

The Professor fumbled with the keys, as Waspicable fired lasers at them, which hit the ground near them, making them gasp.

"They want evil? I'll show I'm evil, with a capital E!" Waspicable spat.

"Evacuate!" Bulk screamed, as Skull and the Professor screamed.

All three then ran around the van, as Waspicable chased after them. Once at the van, he looked around for the three of them.

"Hey, where did they go?" he wondered.

He bent down and looked under the van and saw their legs.

"Oh, hiding from me, are you?" he questioned, seeing the trio's feet move up and down. "I think a little sneak attack is in order."

He got up and then tip-toed around the van, then jumped out.

"Aha!" he yelled, but only saw the men's pants, which were standing up for some reason. "What's this? Looks like I scared the pants off them."

He approached Skull's pants and looked down them.

"But where'd the bodies go?"

He turned left, and saw the trio turn to him, as they tried to sneak away_ without_ their pants on, and then the trio screamed.

"Well, don't stop now. Go ahead and run some more!" Waspicable spat. "This is great fun!"

Mel and Cassie then jumped up and kicked him away.

"Ohh!" he moaned, as he fell down.

Both girls landed on the ground crouched down, then got up as the trio stared at them.

"Okay, we'll take it from here, you guys, just..." Cassie said, as the girls got up and turned to the trio.

"What in the world?!" Mel exclaimed, covering hers and Cassie's visor with her hands. "Sorry, we're not looking!"

"Wait!" the Professor pleaded. "Wait, that's _my _alien!"

"Just go!" Mel ordered.

"Sorry." Cassie said, waving them off.

"Professor, come on." Bulk said, picking him up, as Skull ran away.

"No, no, no, no!" the Professor exclaimed.

"Come on!" Bulk shouted, as he ran after Skull. "We've gotta go!"

Cassie and Mel then turned to Waspicable.

"Alright, you, come on?!" Cassie dared, as they got ready to fight.

Waspicable got up and stared at the Rangers.

"Wow. The Pink and Orange Rangers." he said amazed. "This is cool! I mean, just who I've been looking for!"

"You've got a lesson to learn about manners!" Cassie retorted, pointing at him.

"I'll be teaching the lesson here, 'cause I'm evil!" Waspicable snapped.

"Oh, yeah! We'll see about that!" Mel retorted, folding her arms.

Waspicable then charged at them both, knocking Mel aside as she was caught off guard, and then grabbed Cassie by the arm and flung her over his shoulder, causing her to flip over a tree branch, before landing on her back.

Mel then sent a kick at him, but missed as he dodged, then she sent a punch at him, but he dodged that as well, and then he tripped her up, causing her to flip onto her back.

Cassie turned and got up as he turned and charged at her, then she blocked a kick from him with her hands, then she ducked as he tried to punch her, and then she twirled around to face him. She then blocked a punch from him with her forearm, then kicked him in the side, but then he punched her in the belly. They both then sent a punch at each other, getting their arms locked, then he hit her in the back, but then she sideways handspringed, and then did a backwards one.

Mel then got up and grappled him by the chest, wrapping her arms around it, but then he hit her in the back, forcing her to let go, and then he grabbed her and threw her over to Cassie, landing on her belly.

"You okay?" Cassie asked, helping her up.

"I've been better!" Mel grunted, as they turned to Waspicable.

"Now to blast you both!" he spat.

"I don't think so!" Cassie retorted, putting her hands together like a camera shape.

She spun around and brought out her Satellite Stunner, just as Waspicable fired at both her and Mel, but missed as they both jumped out of the way - Cassie to her left, Mel to her right. Cassie then flipped and twirled sideways as he fired at her again, before she fired her stunner at him, hitting him in the chest, but he didn't go down.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" he complained, as Mel ran towards Cassie.

"Are you kidding?" Cassie questioned, pointing at him.

"Yeah, you're a monster." Mel said. "What'd you expect her to do?!"

Cassie fired her stunner again, but Waspicable ducked, causing her to miss.

"That does it!" he snapped, getting up.

"I think you've made him mad." Mel gulped.

Waspicable then charged at the pair of them, and then jumped up and gilded towards them.

"Uh-oh." Cassie gulped, as Mel dived out of the way to her left.

Waspicable then grabbed Cassie by the arm, knocked her stunner out of her hand, and then punched her in the chest twice.

"Ohhh!" she moaned.

Mel turned to them, as Waspicable rammed Cassie with his forehead, knocking her down onto her chest.

"Cassie!" Mel cried.

She got up and charged at Waspicable, kicking him in the side, knocking him back slightly, and then he turned to her. He then sent a punch at her, but missed as she dodged and got behind him, but then he turned and kicked her in the back, knocking her down right next to Cassie.

"Ahh!" she groaned, hitting the ground.

Cassie touched her arm, as they both moaned and turned to Waspicable, who held Cassie's Satellite Stunner.

"I've got your blaster, Pink Ranger!" he spat, making both girls gasp. "Say goodbye, Power Rangers!"

The Rangers prepared for the worst.

"I..." Waspicable stuttered, as he struggled to fire. "I... I can't do it!"

He looked down as the two Rangers looked shocked.

"You're not gonna fire?" Cassie questioned.

"But...why?" Mel inquired, shocked.

"You're a monster...with a heart." Cassie realized.

"Who, me?" Waspicable asked, pointing at himself, turning to them. "A heart?"

"Looks like it." Mel said.

"Monsters don't have hearts!" Waspicable spat. "I'll prove it!"

He aimed the stunner at Cassie and Mel as they both got up.

"No, don't!" Cassie pleaded.

"Don't do it!" Mel begged.

Waspicable struggled to fire, and then his body shook.

"Ohh! It's no use, I'm a failure!" he whined, lowering the stunner.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Waspicable." Cassie said. "It's good that you didn't fire."

They all turned and saw TJ and Andros jump up, and then they both kicked Waspicable in the chest, knocking him down. They both landed on their knees near some flowers, as Carlos and Ashley both showed up, and then all four of them stared at Waspicable.

"Blasters ready!" Andros shouted, as they all brought out their Astro Blasters. "Aim!"

They all aimed at Waspicable, when Cassie and Mel both ran in front of them.

"Wait, don't shoot!" Cassie begged, as they both held their arms out.

"Don't do it!" Mel pleaded. "It's okay."

"Are you guys sure?" Andros inquired.

"Yes, yes!" Mel assured.

"He had a chance to destroy us, but he didn't." Cassie explained, as they both turned to Waspicable, who got up.

"You're suppose to be the enemy." he said. "But you stopped them from blasting me."

Cassie and Mel approached him slowly, but then he cried and turned around, and then he shrunk himself.

"No, don't go!" Cassie begged, as he flew away.

"Come back!" Mel begged.

The others put their Astro Blasters away, and then Ashley approached Mel and Cassie.

"Mel, Cassie, are you guys okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, we're fine." Cassie replied. "But..."

"But what?" Carlos inquired.

"Well, it's just..." Mel began.

"That monster..." Cassie added, before picking up her Satellite Stunner. "..we think we hurt his feelings."

"Monsters don't have feelings." Carlos argued.

"Well, this _one_ does!" Mel argued, turning to him. "And he also has a heart!"

She turned away from him, but then they all looked up at the sky.

* * *

Later, Waspicable was hiding behind a bush, staring at a bunch of people, sitting at a small outdoor café.

"I know..." a woman said.

A man and woman walked away with their arms linked, as a African woman sat at a table. A man behind a ice cream stand gave another wearing an orange shirt a ice cream, as the people chuckled and giggled.

Waspicable then turned around.

"I do _not_ have a heart!" he said determined. "I'm a monster, an _evil_ monster!"

He turned back to the crowd, and saw the man in orange pick something off the ground, as a woman walked towards another two at a table while carrying a tray.

"I'm going to go right up to him, and then..." Waspicable swore.

**(His imagination)**

He jumped up and then landed behind the man - now sitting at a table. The rest of the people then ran off scared, as he approached the man, who then turned to him and screamed, falling over onto the table, and then onto the other side. He then raised his arms up in triumph.

**(Imagination ends)**

"Just like that." he said. "Yeah."

He jumped up towards the man, then growled as he landed behind him, scaring off everyone else.

"Ahhh!" a girl screamed.

Waspicable touched the man's shoulder, but when the man turned to him, he saw that the man was much older than he thought.

"Agh!" the man gasped, dropping his things.

"Oh, dear." Waspicable moaned regretfully. "Oh, sorry, sir. I thought you were..."

The man got up as Waspicable bent down.

"Let me clean this up for you?" Waspicable asked. "Oh, dear."

The man turned around and ran away as fast as he could.

"Oh! I almost attacked an old man." Waspicable cried.

He cried as he fell to his knees, feeling guilty.

"I can't do anything right!" he cried. "I need to be evil, but how?!"

* * *

Later, he hid behind a another bush in the park, and saw a bunch of kids at a birthday party, with Mel and Cassie helping sort things out. Cassie stood by the birthday girl and her mom, the girl holding up a bunch of balloons, while Mel was helping sort out the food, while the others kids all chattered and played with each other.

"Maybe something this color, Sherri." Cassie smirked, touching a long blue balloon.

"Blue?" Sherri said.

"Blue's pretty, honey." Cassie said.

Mel poured some juice into some cups as a boy walked towards Cassie, Sherri and her mom.

Waspicable then stared at them all from behind the bush.

"Oh, it's a birthday party." he awed. "I love parties."

He turned around.

"Maybe I _do_ have a heart." he said, thinking about what Mel and Cassie had told him as he crouched down.. "Maybe I'm not cut out to be a monster!"

"A heart?!" a voice sneered.

Waspicable looked up and saw Ecliptor and some Quantrons approaching him.

"You _don't_ have a heart, you're a monster!" Ecliptor sneered. "Now why haven't you attacked the Power Rangers?!"

"Oh...well, I've been studying the Pink and Orange Rangers, planning an attack." Waspicable replied nervously.

"Planning an attack?!" Ecliptor questioned, disbelieving. "Here's a plan!"

He elbowed Waspicable in the belly.

"Oww!" he cried, falling to his knees while clutching his belly. "Oh, why did you have to go and do that?!"

"Attack now!" Ecliptor ordered.

"Well, okay." Waspicable mumbled, before he turned around and walked away. "Here goes nothing."

"Prepare to fight, Quantrons!" Ecliptor ordered, turning to the Quantrons, who saluted by hitting their right hands against their chests.

Waspicable then fired lasers at the party, hitting the ground near the benches.

"Aghh!" a girl screamed.

Cassie and Mel both moaned as they fell onto their chests. As the guests screamed, they both looked up, and saw Waspicable.

"There! Take that!" he spat.

The Quantrons then charged at the party, making the two Rangers gasp as they got up.

"Everybody, get out!" Cassie ordered, as they turned to the party. "Go!"

"Get outta here, go!" Mel shouted.

They both turned to the Quantrons as the guests fleed. One then grabbed Cassie and pulled her away, while another grabbed Mel's shoulder, pulled her back, and then punched her in the chest, knocking her to her knees.

Waspicable watched as the Quantrons began to wreck the party, as Sherri and her mom - who held her tight - screamed. The other guests all ran away scared, as Waspicable turned away.

"Come on, Waspy, you should be enjoying this!" he said.

Sherri screamed loudly as a Quantron stole her balloons, and then ran onto a table.

"My balloons!" Sherri cried, tears in her eyes. "My balloons!"

Mel lifted herself up as the Quantron let the balloons go.

"Oh, come on, you didn't have to do that to her balloons!" Waspicable complained.

Ecliptor approached him.

"Good job, Waspicable." he commented, patting Waspicable's shoulder. "Nice you're finally getting into the sting of things."

Waspicable looked down as Ecliptor laughed.

"What have I done?" Waspicable cried, more guilty than before. "This is terrible."

He looked up at the balloons and then sighed.

Sherri and her mom screamed as some Quantrons tried to grab them, but then Cassie and Mel came over. They grabbed a Quantron's arm each, and then pushed them back, then Cassie punched hers in the chest, while Mel kicked hers in the belly. Cassie then blocked another's punch, and then elbowed it in the chest, and then Mel side kicked away.

"It's okay." Cassie assured. "Go find a safe place."

"We'll be alright." Mel assured. "Go!"

"Okay, let's go, honey." Sherri's mom said, as she and Sherri ran away.

Two Quantrons then grabbed Cassie from behind, and then another two grabbed Mel from behind, while they both stared at Sherri and her mom.

"Hurry!" her mom cried.

Cassie then lifted her arms up, breaking free from the Quantrons grips, and then she elbowed the one on her left in the chest. She then roundhouse kicked another as it came at her. She then turned to the other that had hold of her, then grabbed its arm, flipping it onto its back onto the table, and then punched it in the chest.

Mel then stood on the foot on the one holding her left arm, then she elbowed it in the chest, and then she punched the other one in the chest, knocking them both back as she turned to them. She then spun around and kicked the one on her left in the chest, then ducked as the other tried to punch her, and then she spun around and tackled it, tripping it up.

"I can't stand to watch!" Waspicable cried, looking down.

Cassie blocked a Quantron's punch, then blocked another's kick, then ducked as the first tried to punch her, before she grabbed its arm, and then hit it in the back, pushing its face onto the birthday cake.

Mel ducked as one tried to kick her, then she blocked another's kick with her hands, then she kicked the second in the chest, knocking it into a long chair that had been set up.

"So outnumbered!" Waspicable cried.

Cassie blocked a Quantron's knee with her hands, then rolled along a table, and then tripped it up as it jumped onto the table. She turned and then got off the table as another tried to stomp on her hands.

Mel ducked as one tried to punch her, then she grabbed its arm as it swung back, and then elbowed it in the chest. She then dodged another's kick, then kicked it in the belly, when another two came up behind her and grabbed her by the arms.

Cassie turned as one grabbed her by the shoulders, then lifted her up and threw her towards another, who then pushed her towards a table. She then blocked a third's kick with her hands, but then it grabbed her arm, and then another grabbed her arm, and they both held her.

The two holding Mel dragged her towards Cassie, and then they both stared at Waspicable and Ecliptor.

"I'll let you have the honors, Waspicable." Ecliptor said. "Destroy them!"

Waspicable mumbled as Cassie and Mel tried to break free.

"Oh...I have a..." he mumbled.

"Well?" Ecliptor questioned.

Waspicable turned to him.

"What are you waiting for? Blast the Rangers in oblivion!" Ecliptor ordered, pointing his sword at Mel and Cassie.

"I'm not sure, Ecliptor." Waspicable stuttered.

"Do it!" Ecliptor hissed.

"Alright. Here I go." Waspicable said determined. "No more Pink and Orange Ranger!"

Cassie and Mel both gasped in shock, as they stared at him.

"I really thought he was different." Mel cried.

"So did I." Cassie said.

Waspicable held his hands over his face, but didn't move.

_He aimed Cassie's Satellite Stunner at her and Mel, as they laid down and stared at him._

_"You're a monster...with a heart." Cassie realized._

Waspicable groaned as he lowered his arms.

Ecliptor then laughed as his eyes glowed while he growled, and then fired lasers at the Rangers, who closed their eyes and prepared for the worst. The lasers however, hit one of the Quantrons that was holding them each, knocking them down.

"Huh?" Cassie gasped.

"Wha?!" Mel exclaimed, as they turned to the Quantrons lying down, before turning back to Waspicable.

"Oops." he said innocently. "I missed."

Ecliptor then pushed him down into a long chair.

"Noooo!" Cassie cried.

"Waspicable!" Mel cried, as they reached out.

Ecliptor turned to them both.

"I'll destroy you both myself." he said.

Waspicable mumbled as the Quantrons pulled Mel and Cassie back, as Ecliptor approached them. Once he was close, he raised his sword up to strike them.

"Stop!" a voice called, stopping him.

He turned right, and saw Sting King and Astronema - now with burnette hair - standing nearby.

"Stand back, Ecliptor." Sting King said, patting his stinger. "These two are mine."

"Very well, Sting King." Ecliptor said.

Waspicable got up, as Astronema and Sting King approached the Rangers.

"Oh, dear..." Waspicable mumbled.

"Hmm?" Astronema grinned, as she stopped.

"Ohh!" Waspicable mumbled, getting up.

"End of the line, Rangers!" Sting King sneered, stopping in front of them.

"Nooo!" Waspicable cried, running towards the girls.

Sting King fired lasers out of his stinger at them both, but Waspicable dashed in front of them, and took the blasts.

"Noooooo!" both girls cried.

Sting King kept firing, but then stopped as Waspicable moaned, who then ran towards Sting King.

"Don't!" Cassie begged.

"Noooo!" Mel cried.

Sting King fired as Waspicable as he charged at him, then he jumped and pulled Sting King to the ground. Sting King then kicked him in the chest, sending him flying off him and onto his back.

Mel and Cassie then broke free from the Quantrons holding him, and then ran towards Waspicable worriedly. They both then crouched down near him and cried while helping him up.

Astronema then walked towards Sting King and Ecliptor while grinning, and then all three stared at the Rangers and Waspicable. Cassie and Mel both looked up at them, and glared angrily.

"I'll take care of the three of them." Sting King smirked.

He took a step forward, when laser blasts hit him in the chest, knocking him back slightly. Andros then jumped and flipped forward through the air, followed by Ashley, TJ and then Carlos.

"Power Rangers!" Sting King exclaimed, as they landed in front of Mel, Cassie and Waspicable.

"That's right!" Andros said, before he turned to Cassie and Mel. "Are you okay?"

Cassie nodded.

"Yeah." Mel replied. "Thanks to him."

"He saved us." Cassie cried, as Waspicable moaned.

They both then stared at Astronma, who just stood there, and then they both got up. Andros put his Astro Blaster away, as they both walked in front of him.

"What you did is unforgivable!" Mel gritted angrily.

"Let's Rocket!" Cassie hissed.

They both pushed their right hands out, and then pulled them back towards their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

The morphers opened up, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

They then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

Cassie then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

Mel then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

"Power Rangers!" they both shouted, doing their fighting poses.

Ecliptor walked past Astronema, and then turned to Sting King.

"You know what to do." he said.

"You can count on me." Sting King said, walking past him.

"Guys, let's teach these monsters a lesson!" Cassie gritted.

She and Mel then turned to Waspicable as he got back up.

"Waspicable, you've done your part." Cassie said.

"We'll take it from here." Mel said. "Get yourself somewhere safe!"

They both turned back to Sting King, Ecliptor, Astronema and the Quantrons, as Waspicable ran off.

"Alright, let's get 'em!" Cassie gritted.

"Destroy the whole city!" Ecliptor ordered.

He, Astronema and the Quantrons then all vanished.

"Huh?!" the Rangers gasped.

"That's right, Powerless Rangers!" Sting King sneered.

He then laughed as he turned around and ran away.

"Hey!" Cassie called.

"You guys, we've gotta stop him." Andros said.

Cassie and Mel turned to him.

"I know what to do." she said.

"So do I." Mel said.

"Galaxy Gilders, hang ten!" they both shouted, holding their right hands up, then moved them around in a circle, before clutching their fists and pulling them back.

The Galaxy Gilders then shot out of the Megaship, and flew down towards the Rangers. Once they were lined up, they all jumped onto them - first Andros, then Cassie, Carlos, Ashley, TJ and then Mel.

They then all raced through the city on their gilders, and then raced off into space, where Sting King was hiding.

"Fire!" he shouted, firing lighting out of his stinger.

The lighting then hit some buildings down in the city, destroying parts of them.

"Those blasts came from right around here." Ashley said, as the Rangers - minus Carlos - gathered together.

"Yeah, but where?" Mel questioned.

More lighting then came out from space, hitting the five Rangers.

"Ahhh!" they moaned.

They all regained their balance just as Carlos joined them.

"Is everyone okay?" Andros asked.

"Yeah. Did you see where it came from?" Ashley inquired.

"I couldn't really tell." TJ replied.

"It's _too_ dark to see anything!" Mel argued.

"Cassie, you've gotta use your Satellite Stunner to pinpoint his exact location." Carlos realized.

"You've got it." Cassie said, holding her hand up like an O.

Her helmet symbol lit up, and then she brought out her Satellite Stunner.

"Here goes." she said.

She fired sonic waves out of her stunner, which then hit Sting King, shocking him slightly as he turned visible.

"Yeah." Cassie grinned. "There he is."

"Alright, let's get to work." Carlos grinned, bringing his Lunar Lance out, attached to his Astro Blaster.

"Spiral Saber!" Andros shouted, bringing it out, attached to his Astro Blaster.

"Astro Axe!" TJ shouted, bringing it out, attached to his Astro Blaster.

"Star Slinger!" bringing it out, attached to her Astro Blaster.

"Satellite Stunner!" Cassie shouted, holding it up, attached to her Astro Blaster.

"Solar Spear!" Mel shouted, bringing it out, attached to her Astro Blaster.

"Fire!" they all shouted, firing together.

Their blasts joined together as they moved towards Sting King, hitting him in the chest.

"Aghhh!" he screamed.

"Yeah, direct hit." Carlos cheered, punching his fist down.

"That oughta bring him back down to Earth." Ashley hoped. "Ha!"

Sting King spun around out of control as he fell back towards Earth. He screamed as he landed in a small forest near a building, and then landed on the ground hard. He moaned as he got back up, and saw the Rangers charging at him.

"You're about to be as busy as bees!" he snapped.

He fired a swarm of bees out of his stinger.

"Huh?!" the Rangers gasped, as they stopped running.

"Ahh!" TJ groaned.

"Ugh!" the girls moaned, as the bees began to sting them.

Sting King laughed.

"Sting them, my little drones!" he commanded.

The bees stung the Rangers hard, especially Carlos as he fell down.

"Ahh!" he moaned.

He brought out his Astro Blaster, and then fired at Sting King, hitting his stinger.

"Aghh!" he moaned, as his bees fell to the ground, and then disappeared. "Oh, no, my bees!"

"You're bees aren't so busy now." Carlos retorted, getting up.

The Rangers then each brought out their weapons, and then charged at Sting King. Cassie then jumped and fired her Satellite Stunner at him, hitting him in the chest. TJ then twirled around in the air and hit him with his Astro Axe, and then Ashley fired her Star Slinger at him, hitting him in the chest. Mel then stabbed him in the chest with her Solar Spear, then Andros stabbed him in the neck with his Spiral Saber. Carlos then sent two slashes out of his Lunar Lance, creating an X shape, which then hit Sting King.

Sparks then came out of him as he turned around.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema was watched as Sting King fell onto the ground on the viewing screen.

"Two wasps, and still those Power Rangers survive?!" she questioned annoyed, as Elgar and some Quantrons stood behind her. "Not for long. Fire the Satellasers!"

The Satellasers then fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

* * *

The Satellasers then hit Sting King as he got back up, making him grow giant.

"Whoa!" the Rangers gasped, looking up at him.

Sting King fired lasers out of his eyes as he spun around in a circle, destroying several buildings.

"We need Astro Megazord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their right hands up like a chopper, and their left by their chests like a chopper, then twirled them around while clutching their fists, then held their left up, and their right by their left elbows, then held their right arms up, and their left by their mouthpieces.

Up in space, the shuttle - now with the Rangers inside - turned around and shot straight for the Astro Megaship.

The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the shuttle flew towards the top of the bits that split.

The back of the shuttle retracted itself, then the front of it lifted it, showing a head.

The sides of the Megaship then came out slightly, then turned slightly, forming some arms, while the bits that had split lowered themselves and changed into leg shapes. The shuttle then attached itself to the top, forming the Astro Megazord.

_Rangers...in Space._

The Astro Megazord then shot down towards Earth, holding its shield out as it began to burn up upon entering the atmosphere.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers  
Ah..._

Sting King looked up as the Astro Megazord dived towards him, and then it brought out its saber.

_..in Space!_

The Astro Megazord then kicked Sting King in the face, knocking him down, and then it landed on the ground. It then charged at him as he got back up, then he tried to hit it with his stinger, but it blocked it with its shield, while also stabbing him with its saber.

"Aghh!" he moaned.

The Astro Megazord then lifted him up with its saber, sending him flying over him and onto the ground, but he quickly got back up and turned to it.

"Take this!" he shouted.

He fired lasers out of his eyes, which the Astro Megazord deflected with its shield, while bringing out its blaster. It then fired its blaster at him, hitting him in the chest, making him cry in pain.

"Power Rangers have quite the sting too." Andros joked, clutching his fist.

Sting King turned around as lighting came out of him, and then he turned into a black energy ball, which then blew up.

* * *

Later, on the Dark Fortress, Astronema and Elgar walked through a door as it opened.

"No more insects!" Astronema said sternly, as they walked onto the bridge. "Got it?!"

"Ex-nay on the x-bee. Right." Elgar replied.

"Sound the alarm!" Astronema bellowed.

A Quantron nodded, then pressed buttons on a control panel.

An alarm blared as more then slid down a pole near Elgar, who was holding a pencil and clipboard.

"Okay, no bugs and no French painters." he said, before seeing the Quantrons run past him. "Hey, where's the fire?!"

Ecliptor then walked onto the bridge, past some Quantrons on the controls, and then walked towards Astronema.

"Ecliptor reporting as ordered, my princess." he said, putting his sword down. "How may I serve you?"

"Prepare all the Quantrons!" Astronema commanded. "I have a plan for the next time we meet the Rangers."

She turned around and walked past Ecliptor.

"It will be done, Astronema." he said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Rangers ran towards Waspicable in the park, who was hiding behind a bush. Once close, both Mel and Cassie de-morphed, and then helped him up.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked frantically.

"Yeah. He just winged me." Waspicable replied.

"You saved our lives." Mel cried. "Thank you. You really helped us both out back there."

"It's okay." Waspicable said. "I'm sorry, too. I _never_ wanted to hurt anyone, I just wanted to be good at something. But I guess I'm not much of a monster. What a failure!"

"Being nice isn't a failure." Cassie assured, as Waspicable cried. "It's exactly the opposite. You have a big heart. That's not a failure."

Waspicable turned to her and Mel.

"Maybe it _wouldn't _be, if I was human." he said sadly. "But I'm not. I don't even know what I am anymore."

"Whatever you are, you have a heart that tells you what to do." Mel told him. "And it's telling you _not_ to be evil."

"Ahh!" Waspicable sighed, walking away slightly.

He, Mel and Cassie looked up as they heard crying, and they saw Sherri and her mom back where her birthday party had been.

"What's that?" Waspicable wondered.

Sherri wiped her tears as she cried, while her mom comforted her.

"I'm the one who made her cry." Waspicable said sadly, as he cried tears of regret.

Cassie and Mel looked at him sadly, as the other Rangers just watched.

Waspicable then stopped crying, and then ran off.

"Wait, where are you going?!" Cassie called.

Waspicable jumped up and shrunk himself, before flying off into the sky.

"Power down!" Andros shouted, as he, TJ, Ashley and Carlos crossed their fists over each other, and then lowered them, de-morphing.

They all then walked towards Mel and Cassie.

"Well, you think he'll stay good or turn evil?" Ashley questioned.

"I don't know." Carlos answered. "Like Mel said, this one's different from most. I hope he does..."

"Look." TJ grinned, pointing at the sky.

They all looked up, and saw Waspicable fly around Sherri's balloons, and then guided them back down. Sherri kept wiping her tears as her mom looked up.

"Sherri, look at that." she said, seeing the balloons come down.

Sherri looked up, and then ran towards the balloons as they came down, and then she grabbed them as she and her mom smiled.

"Oh..." her mom awed.

They both smiled and laughed.

"I have a feeling he'll be good." Cassie said.

"So do I...forever." Mel smiled.

They both ran towards Sherri and her mom, as the others all smiled.

"Sherri!" Cassie called.

"Hi." Sherri said.

"Isn't that wonderful, how your balloons came back." Cassie said.

"So how do you feel, Sherri?" Mel asked.

"I'm happy now." Sherri replied.

"Oh, happy birthday." Cassie said.

"Thanks." Sherri smiled.

She laughed as Mel and Cassie looked up at the sky, thanking Waspicable in their heads.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Phantom Ranger hides behind a bush crouched down.

"Rangers, Dark Spector's holding Zordon on the planet Hercuron." he explained.

A tracking device beeps in the jungle.

On the Megaship, the Rangers look at the viewing screen.

"Set a course for Hercuron!" Andros ordered.

On Hercuron, Divatox stares at Zordon - who has fire at the bottom of his tube, with a suction tube on either side - as a bunch of Piranhatrons stand around him.

"Soon I will drain him of his powers, and the universe will be mine." Dark Spector declared, who was above them.

Divatox grinned as Rygog stood behind her.

A crocodile monster pops up out of a lake, scaring people away - including a fisherman.

"Ahhh!" they screamed, getting up.

The crocodile hit the Astro Megazord with its claw, knocking it down onto its chest, and then another hits it in the back with a tail like hand.

"Andros, all systems are failing!" TJ reported loudly, hitting his controls. "Where are you?!"

Andros stands in a room looking at a control panel.

"Here goes nothing." he shrugged, putting a disc into a hole.

The room lights up bright red, making Andros cover his visor.

"Ah! The self-destruct sequence is activated!" he exclaimed.

_"..9, 8..." _the panel counted.


	41. The Delta Discovery

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Waspicable fires lasers out of his eyes at a rock, destroying it.

He then laughs at Bulk, Skull and the Professor as they get back up scared.

Cassie and Mel then jump up and kick him away from the trio, knocking him down.

Waspicable aims Cassie's Satellite Stunner at her and Mel, as they lie down on the ground.

"You're a monster...with a heart." Cassie realizes.

"Oh, I can't do it!" Waspicable moaned, lowering the stunner as his body shook.

He later stares at Ecliptor and a bunch of Quantrons.

"You _don't_ have a heart." Ecliptor sneered. "Now why didn't you attacked the Power Rangers?!"

Lasers hit people at a birthday party in the park, including Mel and Cassie. Quantrons then charge at the party, then a few grab Mel and Cassie by the arms.

Sting King then shows up and fires lasers out of his stinger at the two Rangers, when Waspicable dives in front and takes the blasts.

"Noooo!" Mel cried.

Both girls then crouch near him as he lies down, when the others show up morphed.

"Are you okay?" Andros asked.

"He saved us." Cassie cried.

They both stand up and stare at Astronema, Ecliptor and Sting King.

"What you did is unforgivable!" Mel gritted angrily.

Lighting comes out of Sting King as he moans, while the Astro Megazord stands behind him.

The Rangers all watch as Waspicable runs away - all but Mel and Cassie morphed.

"I have a feeling he'll be good." Cassie said, as they all look up at the sky, now all de-morphed.

* * *

In the jungle, on a far away planet called Hercuron, a bunch of Piranhatrons were standing guard over Zordon, whose energy was getting sucked out by tubes linked to supports all around him. Divatox, Rygog and more Piranhatrons then approached him, as the ones on either side of them saluted with their fists, and then Divatox stared grinningly at Zordon.

"Take him away!" she ordered.

Some Piranhatrons pulled the tubes off Zordon's tube, and then a few more pull a cover down over him, with the word 'Divatox' on the front. A couple then put chains on it, and then pulled it down carefully, and then about 8 of them began carrying him away.

Unknown to anyone, Phantom Ranger was hiding nearby invisible, and then ran off, but a Piranhatron heard his movements.

"Huh?" it muttered, turning around, but didn't see anything.

It then walked towards Divatox, then patted her shoulder, and whispered what he'd heard to her.

"Ah..." she gasped quietly.

She then grinned happily.

Phantom - now visible - ran past some trees through the jungle, but then stopped near a bush and looked around. Once he saw he was clear, he put down a small device, then crouched near it as the top beeped.

"Rangers, Dark Spector's holding Zordon on the planet Hercuron. Sector 4-4-6.78." he explained. "When you get this message, come quickly. There's very little time before-"

A Piranhatron ran past him nearby, getting him to turn slightly.

"Huh?" he muttered, before turning back to the device. "Hurry!"

He picked up the device, and then attached it to the end of a blaster. He then got up and aimed the blaster at the sky, but before he could fire, laser blasts hit him in the hand, causing him to drop it. He looked around, and then saw Divatox, Rygog and a bunch of Piranhatrons approaching him, and then Divatox grinned.

"The Phantom Ranger." she scoffed.

Phantom then dashed towards his blaster.

"Get him!" Divatox commanded.

Phantom rolled forward, then picked up his blaster, then kicked a Piranhatron in the chest, knocking it down. He then elbowed another in the chest as he got up, then a third grabbed his arm, but then he hit it in the face, knocking it back, before he got to his feet.

"Come on!" Divatox bellowed, disappointed. "Doesn't anybody know how to fight around here?!"

Phantom dodged past a Piranhatron, then kicked another in the chest, knocking it down, but then a third grabbed him from behind. A fourth then grabbed his blaster hand, and then tried to snatch the blaster from him. A fifth then grabbed it too, then they both fought Phantom over the blaster, as he lifted it up, and then fired the device up towards the sky.

Everyone then looked up as the device shot towards outer space. Once in outer space, the ends of the device spread out, turning it into a mini satellite, and then it beeped.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Megaship as it hovered above Earth, Alpha, Andros and Ashley were all on the bridge when the alarm sounded.

"Emergency signal detected." DECA reported.

Andros turned, looking slightly confused, as Alpha and Ashley worked on the controls.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_Set..._

She stands in the engine room and smiles.

_..controls to..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_..outer..._

Ashley holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_..space..._

She stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..now._

Cassie holds up her Satellite Stunner in space, and then she smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

Andros holds up his Spiral Saber in space, and then he smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

_..than ever.._

Carlos holds up his Lunar Lance, and then smiles on the bridge.

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_..before._

TJ holds up his Astro Axe in space, and then he spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

Astronema stands on her bridge in darkness.

_Rangers..._

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_..in Space._

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Go Power Rangers_

Ecliptor shows up out of the ground.

_Go Power Rangers_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle spins around as it kept flying.

Co-Producers  
Sanford Hampton  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, go, go, fly_

The Astro Megaship transforms into the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Go Power Rangers  
_

A rocket shoots down towards Earth.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Once the alarms stopped, TJ, Carlos and Cassie walked onto the bridge.

"What's this emergency signal?" TJ inquired.

"It's a message...from the Phantom Ranger." Ashley explained, working at the computer.

They all gathered around her, while Cassie looked away, feeling worried.

"Phantom?" she questioned.

Ashley pressed buttons on the controls, and then Phantom's recording appeared on the viewing screen, which they then ran towards.

_"Rangers, Dark Spector's holding Zordon on the planet Hercuron. Sector 4-4-6.78."_ he explained.

"Zordon?" Ashley said happily.

_"When you get this message, come quickly. There's very little time before- Huh?" _Phantom muttered, turning away. _"Hurry!"_

He pressed the device, and then the recording stopped.

"Set a course for Hercuron!" Andros ordered.

The others all nodded, and then they all ran towards the controls. Cassie, Ashley and Andros sat down in their seats and began pressing buttons on the center controls, while Mel, TJ and Carlos stood behind the handle ones and pressed buttons on it.

"Shields and weapons ready." Cassie reported.

"Engines powered and ready." Mel reported.

TJ turned to Carlos and nodded.

"Course set to Hercuron." Carlos reported.

"Hyper rush nine!" Andros ordered.

"Hyper rush nine!" TJ acknowledged.

He and Carlos then grabbed the handles, and pushed them back, then the Megaship jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

Back on Hercuron, the Piranhatrons carrying Zordon were still carrying him through the jungle, while others kept fighting Phantom.

He blocked a punch from two at the same time with his elbows, and then flipped them both over. He then dodged past a third and twirled around, as Divatox watched looking bored.

"Get him already!" she ordered, as he dodged past one. "This is so boring."

The ones with Zordon kept carrying him away, when Divatox turned to them.

"Go! Tell 'em to move quickly!" she ordered, as more Piranhatrons raced towards the ones with Zordon. "They'll be more Rangers after the Phantom!"

"Yes, my queen!" Rygog obeyed, before he followed the Piranhatrons.

Divatox slapped him as he moved slowly, and then turned back to Phantom.

Two Piranhatrons held him by the arms, while a third came at him, but he hit it with his knee, knocking it back, while whacking the one on his left in the face. He then punched the one in his right in the chest, knocking it down, then grabbed a fourth's hand as it came behind him, then he threw it forward. He then spun around and kicked another two in the face, knocking them down onto another three, before he turned invisible and ran off.

"Stop him!" Divatox demanded furiously.

The Piranhatrons Phantom had knocked down got back up and then chased after him. Phantom raced past Rygog, tripping him up onto his back, and knocking the Piranhatrons over like bowling pins.

Phantom ran deep into the jungle, then turned visible, before he saw the Piranhatrons with Zordon.

"Stop!" he demanded.

Explosions then went off in front of him, making him stop.

"Ahh!" he moaned.

The Piranhatrons carrying Zordon all turned around, as Astronema and a bunch of Quantrons showed up between them and Phantom.

"What?!" Phantom gasped.

"Get Zordon outta here!" Astronema ordered.

A Quantron saluted with its fist, then it and three others turned around and walked towards the Piranhatrons carrying Zordon, and then they all walked away.

"The Phantom, alone?" Astronema questioned.

Phantom huffed as he got ready to fight, while Astronema pointed her staff at him.

"Good." she smirked.

She fired purple lighting out of her staff, which then hit Phantom.

"Aghh!" he moaned, as he was sent flying into a tree, which he then hit against, knocking him down.

"Finish him off!" Astronema ordered.

The Quantrons charged at Phantom as he got back up, and then dodged as one tried to slice him with its blade. He then kicked another's blade away from him, before a third sliced him in the chest with its blade. A fourth then hit him in the side with its blade, then he blocked a punch from a fifth with his elbow, but then a sixth kicked him in the chest.

The Piranhatrons and Quantrons carrying Zordon kept walking through the jungle.

Phantom then knocked a Quantron's blade away, when another kicked him in the back from behind, knocking him away.

Divatox, Rygog and a hoard of Piranhatrons then showed up.

Phantom then fought past one, then spun around and kicked another in the chest, then turned to a third and hit it in the hand, knocking it back slightly. A Quantron then hit him in the chest, then a Piranhatron pushed him towards another Quantron, which then hit him slightly with its blade.

The Piranhatrons and Quantrons carrying Zordon made it to a spaceship, and then they all vanished.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Elgar was standing around a control panel with four Quantrons, who were all pressing buttons on it.

"Hey, what's going on here?" he inquired.

They all then turned to the viewing screen as it came on, and saw the Astro Megaship heading towards Hercuron.

"Ah! Outta my way, you overgrown tin cans!" Elgar bellowed, pushing past the Quantrons, and then stopped at another panel. "Oh, the Power Rangers? I knew that all along."

He pressed a button on the panel.

* * *

On Hercuron, a Quantron carried a weird looking phonebox towards Astronema, as Divatox stood near her. It then opened it up, showing a screen, then Astronema picked up the phone line on the side, before Elgar appeared on the screen.

_"Boss, we got company." _he explained.

"Power Rangers?" Astronema assumed.

**(Dark Fortress)**

"Yep." Elgar answered. "You're the smartest boss I ever had."

**(Hercuron)**

Divatox gasped in shock, before she snatched the phone of Astronema.

"Give me that!" she snapped, before staring at her nephew on the screen.

**(Dark Fortress)**

_"Elgar!" _Divatox hissed.

"Uh-oh." Elgar mumbled, turning away while covering his face.

_"You..." _Divatox hissed.

"If you'd like to make a call..." Elgar squeaked over her. "..please hang up and dial the number again. Bye-bye."

He then pressed a button on the panel, stopping the call.

**(Hercuron)**

Divatox huffed as she put the phone down, and then walked towards Astronema - who'd turned away.

"You and your little Dark Fortress!" Divatox sneered. "Why, I oughta just take you-"

"Quiet!" a voice hissed.

Both women looked up and saw Dark Specter up in the sky.

"Oh..." Divatox stuttered.

"The Rangers must not find Zordon." Dark Specter hissed. "Astronema, attack the Earth. The Rangers will protect it."

"As you wish, Dark Specter." Astronema smiled.

Divatox mocked her, earning a glare, before Astronema walked off past her, while she stuck her tongue out. Astronema stopped and turned to Dark Specter, before she vanished.

"Divatox, leave with Zordon as soon as possible!" Dark Specter ordered.

"Ah, yeah." Divatox sighed. "Cool your jets. I'm working on it."

"What did you say?!" Dark Specter growled.

Divatox smiled widely.

"I mean, absolutely, your majesty." she corrected. "Have I ever told you how handsome you look in that lava? Vamonos!"

She waved as she walked away, while Rygog mumbled as he followed her.

A Quantron hit Phantom in the chest, knocking him back, then he whacked Piranhatron in the chest, knocking it down. He then spun around and kicked a Quantron in the foot as it tried to kick him, knocking it down, and then he spun around and tackled another, tripping it up.

"Why don't I get any of the good gigs, anymore?!" Divatox mumbled, as she and Rygog walked towards the spaceship.

Phantom blocked a Quantron's punch, followed by another, before punching it himself in the chest, then he elbowed a Piranhatron in the chest as it came up behind him. He then punched another in the chest, knocking it back, then he turned and kicked a Quantron in the chest, when the ground suddenly shook, as the spaceship took off.

"Oh, no! They've taken Zordon!" Phantom gasped, looking up at the spaceship.

He, the Quantrons and Piranhatrons all turned to the spaceship as it flew away.

He then spun around and whacked a few of them in the chest.

"You'll never get away!" he swore.

Ecliptor then jumped up out of nowhere, and then sliced him in the chest with his sword.

"Ahh!" he moaned, before Ecliptor sliced him again, and then again, knocking him down.

* * *

Up in space, the Megaship was now in Herucron's orbit, and inside, the Rangers were standing by their jump tubes. They then held their right hands out, turned and grabbed their handle bars, and then jumped down their jump tubes. They then all morphed and rode their Galaxy Gilders down towards the planet.

* * *

On Herucron, Phantom tried to jump over Ecliptor, but he hit him with his sword, causing him to fall onto his back. He got up in pain, and then stared at Ecliptor, the Quantrons and Piranhatrons, but then Ecliptor fired lasers out of his eyes at him, which hit him in the chest, making him fall to his knees before Ecliptor stopped.

"Wait!" Ecliptor ordered, as a few Quantrons started to charge at Phantom, but then suddenly stopped. "He's mine. I will handle this alone. Be gone."

The Quantrons nodded, and then all of them and the Piranhatrons backed away, and then they all vanished. Ecliptor sniggered as he approached Phantom slowly, when laser blasts hit him in the chest.

"Aghh!" he moaned, stumbling back.

Phantom gasped as the Rangers ran in front of him, all holding their Astro Blasters out.

"No you don't, Ecliptor." Andros said.

"Power Rangers." Ecliptor sneered.

The Rangers put their Astro Blasters away, and then Cassie turned to Phantom.

"We got your message." she said, touching his shoulder, helping him up. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Phantom replied weakly.

"Seven of you at once and you still don't stand a chance against me!" Ecliptor sneered.

"We'll see about that!" Phantom grunted, as Cassie held his arm like a lover.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema was looking at Ecliptor on the viewing screen, as Elgar pressed buttons on a panel.

"Ecliptor, return immediately!" Astronema ordered, getting Ecliptor's attention. "We have bigger plans!"

_"Yes, Astronema."_ he understood.

**(Hercuron)**

He turned to the Rangers, and held his sword by his face.

"We'll finish this later!" he assured, before vanishing.

The Rangers all turned to Phantom as he gasped for breath.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Cassied asked worriedly, clutching his arm.

"Yes." Phantom replied weakly. "I'll be fine."

He nearly collapsed, but the Rangers all caught him.

"Your message said Zordon was here." Andros said.

"He _was_, but they took him." Phantom explained regretfully.

"Well...then we're gonna go after him!" Andros decided.

"Yeah." Ashley agreed.

Andros turned and ran a few steps forward.

"Alpha, do you have a vaper trail on Dark Specter's ship?" he asked into his morpher.

**(Megaship)**

Alpha pressed buttons on the left side controls.

"Well, we had it, but..." Alpha began, looking up at the scanning screen, which showed nothing. "AY-Yi-Yi! Now it's gone!"

**(Hercuron)**

Andros looked down as the others kept holding Phantom up.

"Ah. Well, we can't give up." Andros said, looking up at the sky.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Earth, a bunch of people were either sitting or playing by the lake in Angel Grove park. Two girls threw a beachball towards each other, while a few people were all on a boat in the lake, fishing.

As the kids laughed, a crocodile moved towards the a man standing in the water, which was above his knees.

* * *

Onboard the Megaship, Alpha and DECA picked something up.

"Astronema has sent a monster to Earth." DECA reported, as Alpha walked to the center controls.

"Ohh!" Alpha mumbled.

**(Hercuron)**

Phantom turned to Andros as Cassie kept hold of his arm, when the Rangers morphers beeped.

"Go ahead, Alpha?" TJ answered.

**(Megaship)**

"Astronema's attacking the Earth!" Alpha explained.

**(Hercuron)**

The Rangers all gathered together.

_"You must hurry, Rangers!" _Alpha said.

"Oh, no." Mel squeaked. "What do we do?"

"We're gonna have to go back." Carlos realized.

"You're right." Andros agreed.

Ashley touched his arm. "But Andros, we're _so_ close to Zordon." she argued.

"Yes, but we've got to protect your planet." Andros explained.

"I'll go after Zordon." Phantom told them. "You are needed on Earth."

Andros thought for a moment, when Phantom took out a small disc cover.

"This disc controls the Delta Megaship." he explained, getting the Rangers attention. "It's a mighty weapon. You'll need it."

"Whoa." Cassie gasped, catching him as he nearly fell.

"You must retrieve it immediately." Phantom explained, holding the disc out. "It is completely unprotected."

"But Phantom Ranger, what about-?" Andros began, looking at the disc.

"Please. Take it." Phantom said.

"Okay." Andros said, taking the disc. "You guys get back to Earth, I'll find the Delta Megaship and catch up with you later."

"You're going by yourself?" Ashley questioned, unhappy.

"Are you sure that's wise?" Mel inquired.

"Maybe one of us should come with you?" TJ suggested.

"I'll call you if I need any help." Andros promised. "Alright."

"Right." Carlos understood.

He then turned around.

"Galaxy Gilders, hang ten!" he shouted, holding his right hands up, then moved it around in a circle, before clutching his fist and pulling it back.

The Galaxy Gilders then shot down towards them, and then all lined up together. Cassie then ran and jumped onto hers, followed by Carlos, Mel, TJ and then Ashley. Andros then put the disc behind him while turning to Phantom.

"Are you gonna be okay?" he inquired.

"Yes, but you must hurry." Phantom advised. "I'll guide you when you're close."

"Thanks." Andros said.

"Good luck." Phantom said.

Andros turned, then ran and jumped onto his Galaxy Gilder, and then rode it away.

Phantom moaned in pain as he lowered his hands, showing wires coming out of his chest, before he fell to his knees, and then onto his chest.

* * *

Later, the Megaship came into Earth's orbit, as Alpha the Rangers - minus Andros - all stood on the bridge - Cassie and Ashley working on the center controls.

"There's a disturbance at Angel Grove lake!" Alpha exclaimed, as the Rangers gathered together.

The viewing screen then showed the lake, and then the crocodile came out of the water, showing he was a monster called Crocovile, whose right hand was a tail. The people around him all screamed and then ran away.

"Alright, let's do it." TJ said.

The Rangers all turned around and ran out of the room.

"Ohh." Alpha mumbled.

"Let's Rocket!" TJ shouted, as the Rangers ran towards the jump tubes.

They all opened the morphers, then made it to their jump tubes, then TJ jumped down his, followed by Carlos, Ashley, Cassie, and then Mel. They all then zoomed down towards Earth on their Galaxy Gilders.

* * *

Once they arrived at the lake, then jumped off their gilders, and then landed on the ground, as the people there screamed and ran off. The Rangers all stared at Crocovile as he snarled at them.

He then charged at them, then knocked Ashley aside, followed by Carlos, Cassie, then Mel, and then charged at TJ. He then pulled TJ down to the ground, and then began to bite his shoulder. Carlos then came up behind Crocovile, then whacked him in the back, and then tried to pull him off TJ.

"I can't get lose!" TJ exclaimed.

Carlos hit Crocovlie in the back with his elbow, then grabbed his shoulders, when Crocovile's real tail wrapped itself around Carlos' head. Crocovile then lifted himself up, dragging TJ up with him, then flipped Carlos over onto his back, while the girls watched helplessly.

"Star Slinger!" Ashley shouted, bringing it out.

"Satellite Stunner!" Cassie shouted, bringing it out.

They both fired and hit Crocovile in the face, causing him to let go of TJ and Carlos. They both moved away slightly, as Crocovile growled, and glared at the girls.

"Solar Spear!" Mel shouted, bringing it out.

She then threw it at Crocovlie, which then hit him right in the chest, knocking him down.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema and Elgar were watched as Crocovile fell onto the ground on the viewing screen.

"Fire the Satellasers!" Astronema ordered.

A Qunatron pressed a button on a panel, and then Satellasers fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

* * *

The Satellasers then hit Crocovile, causing him to grow giant, as Carlos and TJ got up, while all five Rangers looked up at him.

"We need Astro Megazord power now!" Carlos shouted.

The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the Rangers jumped in. The shuttle - now separated from the Megaship - spun around as it flew back towards it. The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the shuttle flew towards the top of the bits that split.

* * *

Up in space, Andros was following Phantom's directions towards the Delta Megaship.

"Hope I'm not too late." he hoped.

* * *

On Earth, Crocovile growled and hit the Astro Megazord in the chest with his tail arm, and then whacked it again.

"Aghh!" the Rangers moaned - Carlos sitting in Andros' seat, while Mel sat in his.

Crocovile then whacked the Astro Megazord again, knocking it slightly.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned, as the cockpit shook.

Crocovile then tried to whack the Astro Megazord again, but this time, it grabbed its tail arm, and then it grabbed the side of his mouth. It spun him around slightly as he growled, then it picked him up, spun around and then threw him away, causing him to hit the ground, which then he rolled along before getting back up.

"Astro Megazord saber now!" Carlos shouted.

The Astro Megazord brought out its saber, and then powered it up. It then jumped up and dived towards Crocovile, slashing him in the chest, causing lighting and sparks to come out of him.

"Yeah." Carlos cheered.

"Wait!" Mel gasped, pointing at Crocovile.

Crocovile growled, and then split into two people, the second one having a mouth for a hand.

"Oh, no!" Cassie gasped, as the Rangers looked shocked.

"They are two of them!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Like one wasn't bad enough!" Mel complained.

"We could sure use some help." TJ said.

**(Outer space)**

Andros flew through an asteroid field, still searching for the Delta Megaship.

**(Earth)**

Both Crocoviles growled at the Astro Megazord.

"Astro Megazord blaster!" Carlos shouted.

The Astro Megazord brought out its blaster, and then fired it at both Crocoviles, hitting them slightly, as they both charged at it.

"Here they come!" Mel exclaimed.

Crocovile 1 then bit the Astro Megazord's right shoulder, while Crocovile 2 bit its left arm with its head, sending sparks all over.

"Ahhh!" the Rangers moaned.

Both Crocoviles kept biting into the Astro Megazord, and then lifted it up with their mouths.

"Ah! We're losing power!" TJ gasped.

"Hold on, everyone!" Carlos advised.

The Crocoviles put the Astro Megazord down, then 2 hit it in the chest with his mouth hand, then 1 whacked it with his tail hand, knocking it down onto its back.

* * *

In outer space, Andros kept riding his Galaxy Gilder - now clear of the asteroid field - but then stopped suddenly.

"Huh?" he muttered.

He turned his Galaxy Gilder around 180 degrees.

"Whoa. There it is." he gasped, spotting the Delta Megaship, which was covered in a holder, and was a black triangular shaped vehicle. "The Delta Megaship. It's massive."

He was then teleported inside, and then he ran through the Delta Megaship's engine room. He then stopped and looked around, before putting his morpher to his mouthpiece.

"Okay, I'm inside." he said. "Where do I go?"

**(Hercuron)**

Phantom Ranger walked and leaned against a tree weakly, before putting his right waist near his helmet.

"The control room, on the lower level." he reported.

**(Delta Megaship)**

Andros looked around.

"It looks like I'm at a dead end." he sighed.

He kept looking around, until he saw a passage through two generators.

"I see a passageway." he reported, before running through it.

He then turned, ran through a door, then down some steps, and then over a catwalk, as he kept searching for the control room.

**(Earth)**

Crocovile 1 had wrapped his tail arm around the Astro Megazord, and then lifted it up. Crocovile 2 the got behind it and hit it in the back with its mouth hand, and then hit it again.

"Aghh!" the Rangers moaned.

Crocovile 1 then put the Astro Megazord down, then lifted it back up, and then whacked it against the ground.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned.

**(Delta Megaship)**

Andros ran through a hallway, as he kept looking for the control room, before he saw a door with those words on. He then ran towards it, pressed a button next to the door, opening it up, and then he saw three different control panels.

"Okay, I'm in the control room." he reported into his morpher. "Now what?"

**(Hercuron)**

Phantom collapsed onto his knees against the tree he was near.

"Open the security disc reader." he explained into his wrist.

**(Delta Megaship)**

"Alright." Andros said, looking around. "But where is it?"

He looked around again, before eyeing the center panel, which he ran towards.

"I've got it." he reported into his morpher.

He pressed a button on the panel, then a small hatch opened up, before two slots lifted themselves up.

"Phantom Ranger, come in?!" he said.

**(Hercuron)**

Phantom moaned weakly as he lied against the tree, before falling onto his chest.

**(Delta Megaship)**

"Phantom Ranger, can you hear me?!" Andros tried again, but only got static.

**(Hercuron)**

Phantom moaned as he struggled to get back up.

"Insert the disc..." he explained, before passing out.

**(Delta Megaship)**

_"..into...the primary slot." _Phantom explained.

Andros took the disc out of his belt, then opened the holder, and picked up the disc.

"Hope this works." he said, looking at the two slots. "There are two slots. Which one is it?"

He only got static.

**(Earth)**

Crocovile 2 hit the Astro Megazord in the chest, causing it to turn around and fall onto its chest. Crocovile 1 then whacked it in the back with his tail hand, and then whacked it again.

"Oh, man!" TJ groaned, hitting his controls. "All systems are failing! Hurry, Andros!"

"Like today!" Mel screamed.

**(Delta Megaship)**

Andros stuttered as he looked at the slots, as Phantom hadn't told him which one to use.

"I've almost got it, guys." he said unsurely.

He moved the disc from over one slot to the other.

"Come in, Phantom Ranger?!" he called. "I need to know which slot!"

He only got static from the other end.

"Phantom Ranger, I need your help!" he tried again. "Do you read me?!"

Once again, he only got static.

**(Hercuron)**

Phantom moaned weakly as he lied on the ground on his chest, struggling to get up.

**(Delta Megaship)**

Andros sighed, knowing he had to decide for himself now.

"Here goes nothing." he shrugged, putting a disc into the left slot.

The panel buzzed and then the room lit up red.

"Whoa!" Andros gasped. "What's going on?!"

_"Sequence initiated." _a voice announced.

"Huh?!" Andros gasped, feeling he out the disc in the wrong slot.

_"10, 9..."_

**(Earth)**

Crocovile 1 stomped onto the Astro Megazord's chest, which was now lying on the ground.

**(Delta Megaship)**

Andros looked around the control room frantically.

_"..7..."_

"Great!" he groaned sarcastically.

_"..6..."_

"Now I've done it!" Andros moaned.

_"..5, 4..."_

"How do I stop this thing?!" he groaned.

_"..3, 2, 1."_

Andros turned to the slots.

_"Security disc scanning system complete."_

"I chose the right slot." Andros sighed in relief, as the panels beeped.

_"Delta Megaship ready for Battlizer commanded."_

The slots went down.

"Battlizer!" Andros shouted. "Alright!"

He held his right wrist out, and then a morpher appeared on it, but it was different from the one on his left hand.

"Delta Megaship, online!" he shouted, pressing it, then held his hand out with his fingers spread.

The Delta Megaship's holder then separated from it.

"I hope the rest of the team's okay." Andros hoped, before putting his Battlzer to his mouthpiece. "If you can hear me, guys, I'm on my way...I think."

The Delta Megaship turned slightly, then shot down towards Earth at top speed.

"Whoa!" Andros yelped.

The Delta Megaship came into Earth's atmosphere.

_"Initiating Megazord transformation."_

"Huh?" Andros gasped, shocked.

The Delta Megaship spun around as it burned up in the atmosphere.

**(Earth)**

The Astro Megazord was now crouched on its knees, and Crocovile 2 hit it with his mouth arm.

"Aghh!" the Rangers moaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

Both Crocoviles growled as they started approaching the Astro Megazord, but then stopped and looked up, seeing the Delta Megaship - now in Megazord mode - fly down towards them. It then landed on the ground between the Astro Megazord and the Crocoviles, and then the front of its head lifted itself down, showing its face, as two small cannons lowered down onto its shoulders - one on each side.

The Astro Megazord looked up at the Delta Megazord.

"What in the world is that thing?!" Carlos exclaimed, as Ashley gasped.

"I don't know." TJ said.

"I just hope it's on_ our_ side!" Mel gulped.

Andros then popped in through the door behind Mel's normal seat.

"That's the Delta Megazord." he explained, leaning on the seat, as the others turned to him.

"Yes." Ashley said quietly.

"Phew." Mel sighed in relief.

"Andros?" Carlos said.

"Wow." TJ said amazed.

Mel and Carlos both got up and took their normal seats, and then Andros sat down in his.

"And this is the Battlizer." Andros explained, showing the others it. "Watch. Delta Megazord gyro blasters online!"

The Delta Megazord's hands then spun around, and then fires blasters out of its left fingers like a Gatling Gun. It then rose its left hand up, then lowered its right and fired lasers out of its fingers, which hit both Crocoviles, who moaned as the blasts him them rapidly, before they fell down.

"Wow!" Ashley said.

"Cool." Mel remarked.

"Yeah!" TJ cheered.

"Now that's firepower." Andros commented.

Both Crocoviles got back to their feet.

"Now it's two against two." Andros grinned, cracking his fingers.

Both the Astro and Delta Megazords stood face to face with both Crocoviles, who then growled and charged at them. The Astro Megazord then fired its blaster at Crocovile 1, hitting him in the chest. The Delta Megazord then fired its gyro blasters at Crocovile 2, hitting him in the chest.

"Alright, let's finish this battle!" Andros said, pulling the lever back.

The Astro Megazord aimed its blaster at the Crocoviles, and then the Delta Megazord aimed its right gyro blaster at them.

"Ready...and fire!" Andros shouted, pointing his hand at them like a pistol, and then held his hand up - the palm backwards.

Both Megazords fired at both Crocoviles, hitting them both, and then they turned into red flames, which shot up towards the sky, and then they vanished.

"Whew! Yeah!" the Rangers cheered.

"Alright!" Andros cheered.

Both Megazords then stood at ease.

* * *

Later, on a far away planet, Astronema was looking up at Dark Specter, who wasn't pleased.

"That was too close a call." he grumbled. "It is fortunate for you, Astronema, that Zordon is safely hidden away."

"Meanwhile, I have a new plan to destroy the Power Rangers once and for all." Astronema assured.

"You had best _not_ fail me again, Astronema, or I'll crush the Dark Fortress as you sleep." Dark Specter warned.

Astronema gasped in shock, before she looked down and away.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Hercuron, the Rangers all jumped off their Galaxy Gilders, then landed on the ground.

"Okay, let's split up." Andros said.

They all spread out, and started looking for Phantom Ranger.

"Phantom Ranger!" Andros called.

"Are you here?!" Carlos called.

"Where are you?!" Mel called.

"Phantom Ranger, where are you?!" TJ called.

All but Cassie ran off ahead.

"I hope he's alright." she sighed worriedly.

She then spotted a device similar to the one Phantom had shot towards space.

"Whoa. What's that?" she wondered. "Hey, guys, over here!"

She ran towards the device, as the others turned to her while gathering together.

"Let's go." Andros said.

They all followed Cassie, and then all six of them gathered around the device.

"What is it?" Ashley wondered.

"It's a communication device." Andros replied, as he bent down.

He then turned the device on, then got up and backed away slightly, as a small hologram of Phantom Ranger showed up, shocking the Rangers.

_"I knew you would return Rangers." _he said.

"Phantom Ranger?" Cassie questioned, bending down.

_"But I've left to follow Dark Specter." _Phantom explained. _"We must keep searching for Zordon, no matter how difficult the search may be. Until we meet again, Rangers."_

He then vanished.

"Huh?!" Cassie gasped.

Mel touched her left shoulder as she got up.

"He's gone." Cassie said sadly, turning to Andros.

"I know." Andros said. "Power down!"

They all crossed their fists over each other, and then lowered them, de-morphing.

"We better get back." TJ said, wrapping his arm around Cassie.

The boys all turned around and walked off, then Ashley and Mel touched Cassie's shoulders before following them. Cassie sighed as she finally turned and followed the others, but then stopped when the device beeped. She turned to it, then the others stopped and did the same, as another hologram of the Phantom Ranger showed up.

_"I'll be alright, Cassie." _he promised. _"Please, don't forget me. I'll see you soon."_

The hologram then vanished, then Cassie smiled, happy to know Phantom was alright. She giggled and waved at the device, before she turned and walked towards the others, then laughed as they all walked off, Mel and Ashley wrapping their arms around as they did.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Bulk, Skull and the Professor look at a mini laser.

"Good, or evil." the Professor said, looking at the knob, which he turns. "Let's see how evil we can make it?"

A Quantron then presses the laser onboard a Velocifighter, sending a beam out of it.

Ashley slips while riding her galaxy Gilder through space.

"Whoa!" she yelped, holding on.

Astronema, Ecliptor and some Quantrons stand on the bridge of the Dark Fortress.

"We'll need more weapons, especially now the Rangers have that Delta Megazord." Astronema said. "Test it on the Rangers? But I have an even bigger idea."

Sonic beams hit the Delta Megazord, while the Rangers watch from the Astro Megazord.

"He's not under my control any more." Andros said, looking at his Battlizer.

The Delta Megazord fired bursts out of its left hand at the city, destroying some buildings.


	42. The Great Evilyzer

**A/N: This is another of my favourite Space episodes.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Phantom Ranger stared at a small device on a jungle planet.

"Rangers, Dark Spector's holding Zordon on the planet Hercuron." he explained, as the device beeped.

On the Megaship, the Rangers watched the recording.

"Set a course for Hercuron!" Andros ordered.

On Herucuron, Divatox was staring at Zordon, as a bunch of Piranhatrons stood around the supports that were draining his power.

"Soon, I will drain his power, and the universe with be mine!" Dark Specter declared.

Phantom kneeled down in front of Ecliptor, as he was wounded.

"One less nuisance." Ecliptor sneered, raising his saber. "Goodbye, Phantom Ranger."

Laser blasts hit him in the chest before he could strike, knocking him back. The Rangers then all stood in front of Phantom with their Astro Blasters out.

"Not so fast!" Andros bellowed.

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema watched the battle.

"Ecliptor, return immediately!" she ordered. "We have bigger plans!"

Crocovile 2 then knocks the Astro Megazord down, then Crocovile 1 whacks it in the back with his tail arm.

"All systems are failing!" TJ groaned, hitting his controls. "Andros, where are you?!"

Both Crocoviles growl as the Delta Megazord lands on the ground. Both Megazords then fire at both Crocviles, destroying them.

* * *

On Earth, the Professor's van was parked behind a fence with signs sating 'Radiation, caution, radioactive materials', 'Oxidizer' and 'Flammable'. Behind the fence, the Professor was working on a device on a table, as Bulk held a small weird looking lamp up, and then Skull came out of the van and ran towards them with a sliver toy, which was half human shaped, only it had wheels on.

"With this device, we can give anything an attitude." the Professor explained, before he laughed. "Go."

Skull ran towards another table in front of them, then put the toy onto it, and then ran back to Bulk and the Professor.

"Alright, fire away!" he grinned.

"Good, or evil." the Professor said, looking at the knob, which he then turned. "Let's see how evil we can make it?"

He then pressed a button on the device, which resembled a blaster - but with two ends. Sonic waves then came out of the device, which hit the toy, then the Professor turned off the device, as he, Bulk and Skull all looked at it.

"Huh?" Skull muttered, as they all looked confused, since the toy didn't do anything.

The Professor then walked towards it carefully.

"Well?" Bulk inquired, leaning against a table. "Why isn't it evil?"

The Professor looked at the face on the toy, and saw it was blank. It then however, changed, with red eyes, and a rude look on its mouth, making the duo gasp.

_"You dare to awaken me!"_ the toy snapped, rolling back and forth along the table.

It then laughed as the Professor walked towards Bulk and Skull, who both panicked. Bulk and the Professor both stuttered as they pointed at the toy.

_"I'll teach you a lesson you won't soon forget!"_ it snapped.

Bulk, Skull and the Professor and ran towards the van, as the toy jumped from one table to another. The trio then hid inside the van, as the toy jumped off the other table, and then into the van.

"Whoa!" Skull yelped, as the van shook. "Oh, no!"

"Get it off me!" Bulk whined.

Ecliptor then showed up, and looked at the device, picking it up as he chuckled.

"I'm looking for one of these." he said, before he laughed sinisterly.

He then walked off, as the van kept shaking.

"Just leave me alone for a sec?!" Skull pleaded.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_Set..._

She stands in the engine room and smiles.

_..controls to..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_..outer..._

Ashley holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_..space..._

She stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..now._

Cassie holds up her Satellite Stunner in space, and then she smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

Andros holds up his Spiral Saber in space, and then he smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

_..than ever.._

Carlos holds up his Lunar Lance, and then smiles on the bridge.

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_..before._

TJ holds up his Astro Axe in space, and then he spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

Astronema stands on her bridge in darkness.

_Rangers..._

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_..in Space._

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Go Power Rangers_

Ecliptor shows up out of the ground.

_Go Power Rangers_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle spins around as it kept flying.

Co-Producers  
Sanford Hampton  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, go, go, fly_

The Astro Megaship transforms into the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Go Power Rangers  
_

A rocket shoots down towards Earth.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor had put the device on a table, which Astronema and a few Quantrons were looking at.

"An Evilyzer? Good. We'll need more weapons." she said. "Especially now the Rangers have that Delta Megazord."

"I've seen it work." Ecliptor explained. "It'll turn the Rangers evil."

"Test it on the Rangers, but I have an even bigger plan." Astronema said.

"As you wish." Ecliptor obeyed. "Quantron, grab the Evilyzer and move out!"

A Quantron picked the Evilyzer up, and then they and Ecliptor all walked away.

* * *

On a distant planet, Andros and Ashley - both morphed - were looking around on a small island in the middle of water, that was in the middle of some high cliffs. Andros looked at a scanner as Ashley looked around, but they could only move slowly.

"I feel like I've gained a hundred pounds!" Ashley complained.

"Me too." Andros said, turning to her. "That's because of the denser gravity on this planet. Come on, let's keep searching."

They kept looking around while moving slowly - Ashley nearly tripping over slightly.

"Well, it doesn't look like we're gonna find anything here." Ashley breathed.

She then collapsed from the gravity weight, making her fall onto her chest, knocking a big rock into the water once she fell.

"Ashley!" Andros gasped. "Let me help you."

He grabbed her arm as she tried to get up, and then he helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just lost my footing." Ashley assured.

Andros spoke into his morpher. "Andros here."

_"Hey, you two." _TJ said. _"Any sign of Dark Specter yet?"_

"No." Andros replied. "Nothing here but green water and a bunch of rocks. This planet is completely deserted. We're heading back now."

_"See you when you get here."_ TJ said.

"Right." Andros said, before turning to Ashley. "Okay, I've had enough of this planet for one lifetime."

He turned around.

"Galaxy Gilders, hang ten!" he shouted, holding his right hands up, then moved it around in a circle, before clutching his fist and pulling it back.

Both their Galaxy Gilders then swooped down towards them.

"You first." Andros said, touching Ashley's shoulder.

Ashley hopped onto her Galaxy Gilder, then turned to Andros.

"Come on." she said, holding her hand out, while sitting down.

Andros took her hand, and climbed onto her gilder.

"You don't have to ask me twice." he said, hopping onto his.

They both then leaned forward slightly, and then the gilders dashed away, as Andros stood up. Once they were outer space, Ashley stood up, and then they both raced beside each other.

"Feels great to be free of that gravity." Andros said relived. "Watch this, Ash."

He jumped off his gilder, then flipped forward as it moved to its right, before he landed back on it.

"What do you think of that?" he asked, holding his thumb up.

"Pretty good." Ashley commented. "But let _me _show you how it's suppose to be done."

She bent back, and then did a loopty loop on her gilder.

"Whoo!" she cheered.

"You're number 1, Ashley." Andros remarked, looking up at her.

Ashley then leveled out and got next to him again, and then laughed.

"That was great." Andros remarked.

"Thank you." Ashley said.

They then both raced on, unaware that a Velocifighter was behind them, piloted by a Quantron. It pressed some buttons on the controls, while the Evilyzer was on top of them. It then pressed buttons on the Evilyzer, which then fired a beam, which hit Ashley's Galaxy Gilder, making it go crazy.

"Whoa!" she yelped, trying to keep her balance.

"Are you okay?" Andros asked concernedly.

"I think so." Ashley replied. "What was that?"

"I don't know." Andros admitted.

Ashley's Galaxy Gilder then raced away as she tried to keep her balance.

"Ashley!" Andros called.

Ashley's gilder got wilder, as Andros began to race after her.

"Hang on!" he called.

Ashley nearly slipped off her gilder, but managed to grab hold of the edge as it moved along.

"Andros!" she cried frantically.

"Give me your hand!" Andros instructed, holding his hand out as he got closer.

Ashley tried to reach out, but couldn't.

"I can't reach you!" she cried.

Andros stretched his arm, but still couldn't reach. Ashley tried to stretch hers too, but they still couldn't reach each other. Andros moved his gilder closer to hers, and then managed to grab her hand.

"I've got you." he said, pulling her off her gilder.

Ashley looked down at her gilder as it moved downwards, while her legs dangled through space.

"Thanks." she said, turning back to Andros while holding her thumb up.

"Come on." Andros said, helping her onto his gilder. "Let's get back to the ship."

They then raced away towards the ship.

* * *

Later, onboard the Dark Fortress, Elgar and Astronema were walking along a hallway.

"Boy, that Evilyzer really did them in." Elgar joked.

He then laughed as Astronema walked into her bedroom as the door opened.

"I bet they're shaking in their space boots now." Elgar smirked. "Some warrior Ecliptor is."

Astronema turned to him with a frown.

"He's as evil as a-" Elgar began.

Ecliptor came up behind him, and then snarled as he turned Elgar to face him.

"Whoa!" Elgar gasped. "Uh, hi. You know, I was just mentioning to Astronema what a _great_ warrior you are. Good looking too."

"Hands off!" Ecliptor growled, pushing Elgar away as he touched him.

"Hey!" Elgar complained, as he banged against a wall.

Ecliptor turned to Astronema.

"Your test was a success." she commented.

"But we missed the Yellow Ranger." Ecliptor said.

Astronema tutted. "The Rangers? They're only icing on the cake." she said. "You'll see. I want you to build me another Evilyzer, only bigger,_ much_ bigger. Elgar."

"Huh?" Elgar gasped.

"I need a decoy. Something to attract the Rangers." Astronema explained.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Astro Megaship - which was now on top of the Delta Megaship's holder - Andros, Ashley, Carlos and Mel were checking Andros' Galaxy Gilder on Mega Deck 1. Ashley held a scanner near it while crouched down, while Carlos and Andros checked the top, as Mel scanned the standing area.

"This gilder checks out fine." Andros said.

Ashley got up as she and Mel turned to him.

"Yeah." Mel said. "I don't understand how Ashley's could go haywire like that."

"It could be, that the ray reversed the gilder's central iron disseminators." DECA deduced.

"Possibly." Andros agreed.

"Possibly what?" Ashley inquired.

"Yeah, come again?" Mel asked confused.

"The ray could've changed the gilder's programming from positive to negative." Andros explained.

"By negative, you mean evil?" Carlos assumed.

"Essentially correct." DECA answered. "A very dangerous prospect."

Andros nodded in agreement, while the other three looked confused.

"Let's put it away." Carlos said.

He and Ashley then pushed Andros' Galaxy Gilder away.

* * *

Down on Earth, a centipede monster called Destructipede the city, who then growled as he fired a beam from his hand up at a building, destroying part of it, which then fell onto a bridge.

* * *

On the Megaship, TJ walked towards Alpha while holding a tablet on the bridge.

"Alright, DECA, let's scan the next galaxy for Zordon." TJ said.

"Setting coordinates for next scan." DECA reported.

The alarm then buzzed, getting Cassie to turn away from a scanning screen, and then she ran towards the center controls.

"There is a disturbance detected on Earth." DECA reported.

"We've got trouble in Angel Grove." Cassie gasped, checking the controls.

"DECA, the scan will have to wait." TJ said. "Let's go."

He put the tablet down, and then he and Cassie ran out of the room.

Once they entered Mega Deck 1, they walked towards the others, who turned to them both.

"You guys here what's up?" TJ asked.

"Yeah." Andros replied, as they all gathered together. "Let's Rocket!"

**(Morph sequence)**

The morphers opened up, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

They then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

Once they'd all arrived in the city, they then all ran along a street.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, two Quantrons turned the big Evilyer Ecliptor had built around towards a hatch, which another two then opened. Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar all stood behind it, then Astronema grinned while walking towards it, as Elgar rubbed his hands.

"This should be a blast." Astronema smirked, turning the nob to evil.

"Ready...aim..." Elgar grinned, walking towards the fire button. "..and-"

He was about to press it, when Ecliptor pushed him back.

"Hands off!" Ecliptor snapped. "We fire when she commands. Astronema?"

"Not yet." she replied. "I have a plan."

She turned to the viewing screen, and saw Destructipede standing on a balcony.

_"I see the Rangers." _he reported. _"They're right on schedule."_

"Get their attention." Astronema ordered.

* * *

"No problem." Destructipede said. "Watch this."

He fired a beam out of his forehead across the city, while the Rangers ran along near a balcony by a river, but then stopped once they saw it.

"There it is!" Andros said.

They all jumped up, and then teleported onto the rooftop Destructipede was, but once they got there, they couldn't see him.

"It was just here!" Cassie swore, as they looked around. "Where did I go?"

"I'm getting a bad feeling here." Mel gulped.

They kept looking around confused, when the ground shook, like it was being trampled on.

"What was that?" Andros wondered.

"An Earthquake?" TJ questioned.

"It sounds more like footsteps." Cassie deduced.

"Big footsteps." Mel added.

A rhino like monster called Power Driller showed up and charged at them.

"Look!" Mel gasped, spotting him.

The others all turned to Power Driller, as he plowed past Ashley, then Carlos, TJ, Mel, Cassie, and then rammed Andros.

"Ahhh!" he groaned, before Power Driller threw him over him. "Aghh!"

He landed on his back, then the others gathered around him, before he got back up.

Power Driller then moved his right foot back like a bull, and then growled.

"This guy's got some bad manners. Everyone ready to teach him a lesson?" Andros asked.

"Right." they all said.

Power Driller growled and began charging at them.

"Astro Blasters!" Andros shouted, as they all brought them out.

The girls crouched down as they all fired at Power Driller, some blasts going through him, while others hit him.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as he fell down, as the girls got up.

"Nice shooting." Andros remarked.

Power Driller then vanished.

"Huh? Well, that was easy enough." Andros deduced, as he twirled his blaster.

"Let's go." TJ said, as Andros and Carlos put their blasters away. "We're wasting our time here."

"Yeah." the others agreed, as he put his blaster away.

"Ha, let's go." Andros said.

They all turned around, when Clawhammer and a frog monster called Fearog showed up in front of them and laughed.

"I knew that was too easy." Cassie sighed annoyed.

"So did I." Mel sighed.

Both monsters laughed.

"Two monsters?" Carlos scoffed. "No problem."

They then all turned around when they heard a noise, and saw Power Driller had returned, and then he growled. Chameltron then showed up out of nowhere and growled at them, then they turned around again and saw Sting King appear on top of a small building on the rooftop. They then turned back to Power Driller and Chameltron, and saw a white moth monster called Behemoth show up, who then growled as well.

"We're surrounded!" Andros gasped.

"Two monsters, huh?" Mel scowled, glaring at Carlos.

"Everyone, stay close!" Andros ordered.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar all watched the battle on the viewing screen, while standing next to the Evilyzer.

"Now?" Elgar sniggered.

"No!" Astronema and Ecliptor snapped.

"Fire the Satellasers!" Astronema ordered, turning to a Quantron.

The Qunatron pressed a button on a panel, and then Satellasers fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

* * *

The Satellasers then hit Destructipede, causing him to grow giant.

The other monsters all gathered together on the rooftop, as the Rangers stared at them.

"Huh?" Andros muttered, turning to Destructipede.

Destructipede fired lasers out of his forehead as he spun around, hitting several buildings.

"Let's get these guys outta the way first." Andros decided, turning to the other monsters. "He'll get his later!"

He turned and pointed up at Destructipede, who the other Rangers then turned to.

"Alright, let's do it!" Andros said, as they turned to the other monsters.

"Right!" the others agreed.

Andros growled while putting his right hand forward with his fingers apart, while clutching his left and putting it by his chest. He then jumped up with his Spiral Saber, and then slashed Power Driller across the face with it.

Ashley then jumped up and fired her Star Slinger at Behemoth, hitting him in the chest.

Carlos then jumped up with his Lunar Lance, and then hit Fearog in the chest with it.

Cassie then jumped up with her Satellite Stunner, and then fired it at Clawhammer, hitting him in the chest.

TJ then jumped up with his Astro Axe, and then sliced Sting King across the chest with it.

Mel then jumped up with her Solar Spear, and then stabbed Chameltron in the chest with it.

"Ha!" Andros said.

The Rangers all stood together, when the monsters all got back up.

"What's going on?!" Andros exclaimed, completely shocked. "These guys are tough!"

"I thought we had 'em." TJ admitted.

"Well, obviously not!" Mel argued.

The monsters then all approached the Rangers slowly.

"DECA, we're gonna need some help down here!" Andros shouted into his morpher.

"And fast." TJ added.

"DECA, is the Delta Megazord ready?" Andros asked.

_"Systems online." _DECA reported.

"Delta Megazord, now!" Andros shouted, bringing his Battlizer out. "Alright, let's put that guy in his place!"

* * *

Up in space, the Astro Megaship rose up from the Delta Megaship's holder, which then split apart. The Delta Megaship then turned to face the Earth, and then shot down towards it. It then spun around as it burned up in Earth's atmosphere, turning it into Megazord mode.

* * *

The Delta Megazord then landed on the ground in front of Destructipede.

On the rooftop, Fearog rammed Andros into a wall, and then grappled him.

"It's here!" he shouted, spotting the Delta Megazord.

Destructipede growled while glaring at the Delta Megazord.

"Gyro Blasters, engage!" Andros shouted, as Fearog kept hold of him. "Ahh!"

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astromena, Elgar and Ecliptor all kept watching the battle through the viewing screen.

"When are we gonna blast them?" Elgar inquired.

"It's time." Astromena announced, staring at the Delta Megazord. "Activate the Evilyzer!"

"My pleasure." Ecliptor sneered.

He pressed the firing button, and then sonic waves came out of the Evilyzer, shooting down towards Earth.

* * *

The sonic beams then hit the Delta Megazord, making it stand still.

On the rooftop, Fearog knocked Andros down, flipping him onto his back. Sting King then knocked TJ down, while Behemoth knocked Ashley down. Mel blocked a strike from Chameltron with her Solar Spear, but then he kicked her in the chest, knocking her down. Carlos whacked his Lunar Lance against Power Driller, who then spun around and hit him with his horn, knocking him down, as Clawhammer pushed Cassie away.

TJ tried to get back up, but Sting King knocked him back down, then Fearog stood on Andros' chest, preventing him from getting up.

"Gyro Blasters, fire!" Andros shouted into his Battlizer.

The Delta Megazord didn't move a muscle.

"Fire!" Andros commanded, as Fearog kept his foot on him.

The Delta Megazord's shoulder cannons lifted up, then its faceplate covered its face, and then its legs linked together. It then lifted itself off the ground, and then flew off into space.

Destructipede growled before he vanished, then the monsters on the roofs all knocked the Rangers down, before they vanished.

"Huh?" Ashley muttered.

"Where'd they all go?" TJ wondered, as they got up.

"Something's not right." Andros deduced.

"Where'd the Delta Megazord go?" TJ asked, touching his shoulder.

"He's right above us!" Andros exclaimed, looking from his Battlizer, and then up at the sky.

The Delta Megazord flew across a street at low level, causing the city to shake slightly. It then fired lasers out of its cannons, which hit and destroyed parts of several buildings. It then landed on the ground as it changed back into Megazord mode, then its faceplate and cannons lowered themselves down. It then spun its Gyro Blasters around, and began firing them at buildings, hitting several of them.

"Delta Megazord, stop!" Andros shouted, as he ran along the rooftop.

The Delta Megazord turned to him, and then fired at him.

"Ahhh!" he moaned, as a blast nearly hit him, sending him flying into the air.

He then fell off the roof and landed on the ground hard. The others then gathered around him as he got up in pain.

"You okay?" Mel asked concernedly.

"Yeah." Andros replied. "Astro Megazord online!"

* * *

In space, the shuttle detached itself from the Astro Megaship, and then the front of the Megaship opened up. The shuttle then shot out away from the Megaship.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle then spun around in a circle.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go, go, go, fly_

The shuttle then turned around and shot straight for the Astro Megaship.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the shuttle flew towards the top of the bits that split.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah..._

The sides of the Megaship then came out slightly, then turned slightly, forming some arms, while the bits that had split lowered themselves and changed into leg shapes. The shuttle then attached itself to the top, forming the Astro Megazord.

"Power up!" the Rangers shouted, holding their hands out with their fingers apart - Ashley her left, the others their right.

The Delta Megazord turned around as the Astro Megazord landed on the ground, then got ready to fight it.

"The Delta Megazord's not under my control anymore." Andros gasped.

The Delta Megazord then whacked the Astro Megazord in the chest, then hit it again while walking past it. It then turned to the Astro Megazord, and then hit it again, and then again.

"Ahh!" TJ moaned, as the Delta Megazord kept hitting it.

"Aghh!" the Rangers groaned.

"Delta Megazord, stop!" Andros demanded into his Battlizer.

The Delta Megazord hit the Astro Megazord in the chest, knocking it back slightly.

"Delta Megazord, I order you to stop your attack!" Andros ordered.

The Delta Megazord then stood at ease for some reason.

"Yeah." Ashley cheered.

"Alright, Andros, you did it." Carlos remarked.

"Yeah, I guess so." Andros said. "Delta Megazord, return to docking station."

The Delta Megazord however, aimed one of its Gyro Blasters at the Astro Megazord.

"I don't think it heard you!" Mel gasped.

"It's a trick!" Andros exclaimed.

"Oh, no." Carlos gulped.

"Activate the shields!" TJ ordered.

"They're struck!" Cassie argued.

The Delta Megazord fired its Gyro Blaster at the Astro Megazord, hitting it in the chest.

"Aghh!" the Rangers moaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

The Delta Megazord fired again, hitting the Astro Megazord in the chest again.

"Alpha, try to reverse pulverisation!" Andros ordered.

The Delta Megazord fired at the Astro Megazord again, hitting it in the chest.

"Ahhh!" the Rangers moaned.

"You've got to calculate a frequency and hurry!" Andros shouted into his morpher.

**(The bridge)**

Alpha was holding onto the hand controls.

"Analysis incomplete!" he exclaimed. "Frequency unknown!"

**(Megazord cockpit)**

"This guy is giving us no choice!" Andros argued, pointing at the Delta Megazord. "Give us your closet estimate!"

_"0-3 at point 2-8." _Alpha replied.

"Thanks, Alpha." Andros said, before pressing buttons on the controls, which resembled a keyboard. "Hope this works."

He pressed the enter button, then the keyboard flipped over, showing a slot holder for the Battlizer.

"This could be our only chance." Andros said, taking the Battlizer off.

He then put it onto the slot, powering it up.

"Once we get the Delta Megazord back on our side, we're gonna have to move fast." Andros explained. "Let's do it."

"I hope this works." Mel hoped.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema, Ecliptor, Elgar and some Quantrons stood behind the Evilyzer, as it kept firing the waves.

**(Earth)**

The Astro Megazord fired a beam out of its chest, which then fired at the Delta Megazord, as the Evilyzer's waves hit it, both waves causing it to lose balance.

"Delta Megazord, come on back to our side!" Andros called.

The Delta Megazord didn't move.

"Don't stop firing, until I give the word." Andros told the others.

The Delta Megazord waved its arms around.

"The temperature's red-lining!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I'll try the backup coolers." Cassie said, turning to her controls, which also resembled a keyboard.

She pressed buttons on it, then the Astro Megazord's waves got bigger as it hit the Delta Megazord.

Alarms then went off inside the Astro Megazord.

"It's _not_ working!" Carlos exclaimed. "We've got to back off!"

"We _can't_ stop!" Andros argued. "We're starting to wear him down!"

"Well, it better hurry up, otherwise we're _not_ gonna last!" Mel exclaimed.

The Delta Megazord stumbled slightly as it wore down from the beams.

"Come on, hang in there!" Andros begged.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema, Elgar and Ecliptor all stood behind the Evilyzer, when it short-circuited.

"Ahh!" Astronema gasped.

"Huh?!" Elgar gasped.

They backed away as the Evilyzer fired again, but then it short-circuited again, freaking them all out. Elgar covered his eyes and Ecliptor turned away as sparks came out of it, but then they both turned to the viewing screen with Astronema, showing the Astro Megazord heat up, and then the Rangers inside.

_"That's it! We're out of energy!" _Andros gasped.

_"Oh, just great!" _Mel groaned sarcastically.

"I think we beat them." Astronema said satisfied.

"One for the bad guys." Elgar sniggered, as Ecliptor chuckled.

All three of then sniggered.

**(Earth)**

The Delta Megazord shook its head, and then its eyes lit up.

"Well, did it work?" Andros asked.

"I hope so." Mel gulped.

The Delta Megazord then shot up towards the sky.

"There he goes." Andros said. "Stay on him!"

"_You've_ got the controls!" Mel argued.

Andros pulled the levers back, then the Astro Megazord shot up after the Delta Megazord. Once past some clouds, both Megazords changed into their ship modes.

"He must be back with us." Andros deduced.

Both Megaships then left Earth's atmosphere, and then shot off into space.

"There's only one way to find out. Begin link-up." Andros said, moving the levers.

The Delta Megaship split into three pieces, the head, the legs and the body - the arms moving down, and then the cannons on either side.

The front of the Astro Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it. The shuttle - now separated from the Megaship - spun around as it flew back towards it. The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the shuttle flew towards the top of the bits that split. The shuttle then attached itself to the top, forming the Astro Megazord.

"Steady. Docking almost complete." Andros reported.

The Delta Megazord's legs then went over the Astro Megazord's legs.

"Locking status?" Andros asked.

"Prefect." Carlos replied.

The Delta Megazord's head then went over the Astro Megazord's, as the shuttle lifted up slightly - the Ranger colors going along a line on it.

The Delta Megazord's chest and arms then came closer to the Astro Megazord's, but then backed away.

"Ahhh!" the Rangers moaned.

"Steady!" Andros groaned, as he held onto the controls.

The Delta Megazord's chest and arms then attached themselves to the Astro Megazord, then its cannons rolled onto the Astro Megazord's shoulders, forming the Astro Delta Megazord, as the parts locked in.

"Yeah!" Andros whooped, before sitting back down in his seat.

"Astro Delta Megazord!" they all shouted.

"Man, this is cool." TJ remarked.

"No doubt." Mel agreed.

"Let's try it out." Carlos said.

The Astro Delta Megazord shot down towards the Earth, as all the monsters - now all giant themselves - looked up at it, before it landed on the ground.

"Whoa! We've got company!" Andros gasped.

The Astro Delta Megazord then got ready to fight.

"Gyro Blasters, online!" Andros shouted, pressing a button behind the levers.

The Gyro Blasters fired at the six monsters, hitting them all, making them vanished.

"Whooo!" Cassie whooped.

"Yeah!" Ashley and TJ cheered.

"Yes!" Mel cheered.

The six monsters then all returned and growled.

"What the?!" Mel exclaimed.

"Huh?" Andros gasped.

Cassie looked at a scanner, the screen saying 'Energy search'.

"Activating energy search." she said.

"Cassie, I'm picking up a trace." Carlos reported.

"I'm on it, Carlos." Cassie said.

She pressed buttons on her controls, then the Astro Delta Megazord's eyes glowed, as it began scanning. It then stopped scanning once it spotted Destructipede, who turned visible.

"Got him, right in front of us." Cassie explained, pointing at him.

Destructipede growled.

Fearog came up behind the Astro Delta Megazord, getting it to turn to him as he let go. He then hit it in the chest, knocking it back slightly. Behemoth then ran past it from behind, then hit it in the back as he ran past it. Sting King then hit it in the chest with his stinger, then Chameltron punched it in the chest, making it turn around. Clawhammer then hit it in the chest with one of his claws, making it turn around again.

"Alright, I think you guys have had enough fun." Andros decided.

The Astro Delta Megazord knocked Fearog's hands back, then punched him in the face, knocking him down. It then punched Clawhammer in the face as he ran past it, knocking it aside, and onto Chameltron.

"Alright, Battlizer online!" Andros shouted, holding his fists up, then crossed them over, and then punched them forward.

He then opened his Battlizer up, showing three buttons that were numbered 1 to 3, and then he pressed number 1.

"Flying Power Punch!" he shouted.

The Astro Delta Megazord held its fists up, then turned them sideways, before they detached. The fists then shot out, then zoomed upwards, then crossed over each other as they dived down, and then hit Destructipede in the chest.

"Ahhh!" he moaned.

The fists then shot back towards the Astro Delta Megazord, then flew past it like a X, and then reattached themselves to it. Destructipede then groaned as he fell backwards, and was then destroyed, as the Astro Delta Megazord stood at ease. Lighting then came out of the other monsters, before they all blew up.

"Ha, ha!" Carlos laughed.

"Yeah!" Ashley and Mel cheered.

"Alright!" Cassie cheered.

"If you're on the side of evil, say goodbye." Andros joked.

* * *

Later, onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema, Elgar and Ecliptor all looked at the Evilyzer, which was now smoking, as two Quantrons took it away.

"You know, you should put me in charge." Elgar suggested grinningly. "You see, uh, I would build a machine so big, that it would take-"

Astronema glared at him, while pointing her staff at his face.

"You talk too much!" she sneered.

Elgar stuttered, before Ecliptor pulled him away and snarled.

"The Rangers now have the Astro Delta Megazord." he growled. "We need a monster of equal power!"

"You're right." Astronema agreed. "Head out into the universe, and bring back Mamamite!"

"Of course." Ecliptor said, bowing. "As you wish, Astronema."

He turned around and walked away, as Elgar face-palmed himself, and Astronema grinned.

* * *

Onboard the Astro Megaship, Andros and Ashley walked towards the jump tubes on Mega Deck 5. They both then climbed up towards them, then Ashley grabbed the pipe over Andros' jump tube.

"Ready?" he asked behind her.

"Let's go." Ashley said, before jumping into the jump tube.

Andros then followed after her, then they both soared around in space on his Galaxy Gilder - now morphed. They both looked around for Ashley's Galaxy Gilder, who then spotted it.

"Look!" she shouted, pointing at it. "Move a little closer and I'll jump onto it."

"Right." Andros said.

He moved his gilder towards Ashley's, and then when they were close together, she jumped off his and onto hers.

"Uh!" she moaned slightly, landing on her knees.

"Hang on, Ashley!" Andros called.

Ashley got up slightly, then brought her Astro Blaster out.

"This oughta do it." she hoped.

She fired a laser out of her blaster onto her gilder, which made it stop acting crazy by the Evilyzer's ray.

"That's more like it." she said, getting up. "Yeah!"

"Let's go." Andros said, holding his thumb up.

"Right." Ashley agreed, putting her blaster away.

They both leaned forward, then their Galaxy Gilders zoomed away.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, Bulk, Skull and the Professor were all running through a large field, all looking over their shoulders while whimpering.

"Hey! Hey, you guys, wait!" Bulk panted, once they got out of the field. "I think we lost it."

He looked around as Skull and the Professor sat down to catch their breaths, before he sat down from exhaustion.

"You guys are chickens." Skull breathed. "Running from a toy!"

"I only ran, because _you_ ran!" Bulk retorted.

"I only ran because the _both_ of you ran." the Professor said.

"Yeah?" Skull spat, as Bulk shook his head. "Ahh!"

Bulk then gasped as the toy came towards them all.

_"Did you think you'd get rid of me that easily?!" _it snarled.

It then laughed as the trio gasped.

_"Run!" _it shouted, as it revved up.

The trio screamed in panic, then got up, and ran back into the field. The toy then laughed as it chased after them.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Astronema, Ecliptor and Mamamite stand on the Dark Fortress.

"Looks like my children are beginning to stir, but they haven't hatched." Mamamite said, as they all looked at the viewing screen.

Astronema walked towards it, as it showed Mamamites eggs underneath the city.

"But when they do hatch, they'll be hungry." Astromea said.

In the city, a bunch of people panic as the ground begins to crack up.

"And Angel Grove will be their first meal." Astronema grinned.

The Rangers then see a crack in the ground.

"The ground's cracking open!" Andros exclaimed.

A bunch of Termites come out of the ground, and began eating parts of the city.

"What the?!" Mel exclaimed, as the Rangers and an old woman see the termites eat a car up.

"Those bugs will eat the whole city!" TJ exclaimed.

The Rangers all hide behind a building, expect Ashley - along with the old woman.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted.

Termites then fly past the five Rangers, before they all combine and turn into a monster.

"I'll teach you to mess with me!" it laughed, turning around.

He then fired lasers out of his eyes, hitting the five Rangers, knocking them down.


	43. Grandma Matchmaker

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Bulk, Skull and the Professor looked at the tiny Evilyzer.

"Good, or evil." the Professor said, looking at the knob, which he then turned. "Let's see how evil we can make it?"

Astronema, Ecliptor and some Quantrons then look at it.

"We'll need more weapons." Astronema said. "Especially now the Rangers have that Delta Megazord. Ecliptor, test it on the Rangers."

A Quantron rode a Velocifighter through space, with the Evilyzer in, which it then pressed, as it chased after Andros and Ashley on their Galaxy Gilders. The Evilyzer then fired a beam which hit Ashley's gilder, making her nearly slip off, but she managed to grab it.

"But I have an even bigger plan." Astronema said.

Rays then hit the Delta Megazord.

"I've lost control!" Andros exclaimed.

The Delta Megazord fired its Gyro Blasters, destroying several buildings.

The Astro Delta Megazord then stood up in space.

"Astro Delta Megazord!" Andros shouted, before sitting back down. "This is awesome."

"Head out into the universe, and bring back Mamamite!" Astronema ordered.

* * *

At the park, Ashley was sitting on a bench reading a book, as people talked or played with each other behind her, while a taxi moved along the road nearby. It then pulled over near a ice cream stall, then an old woman wearing sunglasses rolled down the backseat window.

"Here you go, ma'am." the driver said.

"Thank you." the woman said.

She looked through a pair of binoculars, and then stared at Ashley oddly, before she got out of the taxi. She then ran slowly towards Ashley with an envelope, then once she was close, threw it to Ashley. Ashley turned as she heard it fly towards her, and then grabbed it, as the old woman took her sunglasses off.

"Grandma!" Ashley exclaimed, surprised as she got up.

She ran towards her Grandma and then bent down and hugged her tight as they both laughed.

"It's so great to see you." Ashley grinned, pulling back. "But, what's this?"

"_This_ is your future husband." her Grandma answered, taking the envelope.

Ashley looked confused as she took the envelope. "It is?" she inquired.

"Yes." her Grandma answered. "Come on, baby."

She grabbed Ashley's arm, and then pulled her towards the taxi.

"Let's go." Grandma said. "We're gonna have such a good time. Just wait till you see what..."

Ashley got into the taxi.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema, Ecliptor, and Mamamite - which resembled a termite - were looking at the viewing screen.

"Millions of my eggs have been planted beneath the streets of Angel Grove." Mamamite explained, as Astronema walked closer to the viewing screen, which showed the city. "They will hatch and destroy the city very soon."

Astronema turned from the viewing screen - which now showed the eggs - to Mamamite. "Soon? I want them to hatch now!" she exclaimed.

"Now?!" Mamamite questioned. "These things take time, but I'll see what I can do."

She then vanished, as Astronema turned back to the viewing screen.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_Set..._

She stands in the engine room and smiles.

_..controls to..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_..outer..._

Ashley holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_..space..._

She stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..now._

Cassie holds up her Satellite Stunner in space, and then she smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

Andros holds up his Spiral Saber in space, and then he smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

_..than ever.._

Carlos holds up his Lunar Lance, and then smiles on the bridge.

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_..before._

TJ holds up his Astro Axe in space, and then he spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

Astronema stands on her bridge in darkness.

_Rangers..._

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_..in Space._

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Go Power Rangers_

Ecliptor shows up out of the ground.

_Go Power Rangers_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle spins around as it kept flying.

Co-Producers  
Sanford Hampton  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, go, go, fly_

The Astro Megaship transforms into the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Go Power Rangers  
_

A rocket shoots down towards Earth.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

At the Surf Spot, Ashley and her Grandma were sitting at the counter - which Adelle was behind - then Grandma put down a lot of pictures of boys onto the counter.

"Come now. What's your fancy?" she asked, as she and Adelle moved the pictures so Ashley could look at them all.

"Oh, this one's a doll." Adelle said, picking one up.

Sara, who waiting a table nearby, looked up at the three of them.

"If only I were a few years younger." Adelle said dreamily, showing Ashley the picture.

Sara walked over to the three of them.

"And this one wants to be a doctor." Grandma said, showing Ashley another.

"What's going on here?" Sara inquired, putting her tray down.

Before anyone could answer, Grandma picked up another picture.

"And this one... Oh, he is so sweet." she awed, as Sara picked up one of the pictures. "You'll get a carriage just looking at his picture. Just think of what your kids will look like."

"Kids, Grandma?!" Ashely exclaimed, as Sara backed away slightly. "I appreciate the thought, but I don't need a husband! I'm too young!"

"Uh-oh." Sara gulped, backing away some more.

"Too young!" Grandma exclaimed, as Carlos came up behind them all. "Fiddlesticks!"

"Hey, Sara, Ash." he said.

"Hey." Ashley said.

An idea then came into her head as she got up.

"Carlos." she said, wrapping her arm under his. "Hey. Uh, Grandma, this is Carlos. He's my boyfriend."

"I am?" Carlos questioned confused.

"Huh?" Sara muttered, as Mel had told her they were more like brother and sister.

"He is?" Adelle questioned.

"You are?" Grandma inquired.

"Ow!" Carlos yelped, as Ashley stood on his foot.

"Just play along!" Ashley hissed quietly, before she turned to her Grandma. "Uh, we've been dating for...a year."

"Oh..." Grandma squealed.

"A year?" Adelle inquired.

"But I thought you two..." Sara began, before Ashley gave her a stern look, telling her to be quiet.

"This is where I have to make my exit." Adelle decided, walking away. "And I think you better get back to work, Sara."

"Um, right." Sara stuttered, before she put the picture down.

She then picked up her tray, and then turned around and walked off.

"Carlos, hmm." Grandma said, as she checked him out.

Both their communicator then beeped, making them and Grandma gasp.

"Oh, what in the world is that?" Grandma asked.

"Oh boy, am I thirsty." Carlos said, grinningly.

"You are?" Ashley asked, before realizing what he was doing. "Oh, Grandma, will you order us some drinks? We'll, uh, be right back."

They both turned around and ran towards the door.

"Bye." Carlos called.

Grandma then picked up the menu, as Sara turned away from an empty table towards the pair.

"I need to talk to Mel about this." she told herself.

Carlos and Ashley then ran towards a phone against the wall, then checked to see if they were alone.

"We're on our way, Alpha." Carlos said into his communicator.

"Let's do it." Ashley said.

"Le-!" they both shouted, when Grandma appeared in the doorway.

"Would you tell me what you want?" she asked, getting them both to look at her, as she walked towards them. "The Fruit juices would be the healthiest. But you young folks probably don't want that."

Both Rangers sighed.

"They have sodas and milkshakes. And you know those fishies that tickle your nose, they're just so tasty. I love them." Grandma said.

Both Rangers sighed again, knowing they had to figure a way out.

* * *

Elsewhere, in the city, Mamamite was standing near a lamppost.

"Ah, yes." she said. "This should definitely speed things up."

She crouched down.

"Time to wake up, my little termites." she said, putting her hand onto the ground, screwing a hole in it, before getting up. "We're gonna have some fun with the Power Rangers today."

Andros, TJ, Mel and Cassie then all show up and run towards her.

"Look, there it is!" Cassie gasped, pointing at Mamamite as they stopped.

"Maybe we should wait." TJ advised.

"I don't think we can!" Mel argued.

"You're too late, Power Rangers." Mamamite spat.

She fired red lighting out of her right hand, which hit the Rangers, knocking them all down. She then laughed as they got back up, then she charged at them. Andros ducked as she tried to hit him, then she dodged a kick from TJ, and then jumped up as Mel tried to tackle her.

Cassie then tried to kick her but missed, then she hit her and TJ slightly in the chest, then she hit TJ again and knocked him down. She then turned to Mel and then sent a kick at her, which she dodged, before she hit her in the chest, knocking her down. She then ducked as Cassie spun around and tried to kick her, then she blocked a kick from Andros with her arm. She then ducked as he spun around while trying to punch her, and then hit him in the chest, knocking him down.

She then charged at him as he got back up, then he dodged as she tried to whack him, then blocked another whack with his forearm, then another with his hand. He then spun around to kick her, but missed as she ducked, then she blocked another kick from him. He then ducked as she tried to hit him, then he tried to punch her, but she grabbed his arm, and then twisted it.

"Ahhh!" he moaned.

"Hey!" TJ shouted, as he and the girls ran towards them.

Mamamite then spun Andros around, making the others back away slightly, then she let him go while flinging him towards them, but he managed to flip over in the air, and then landed on his feet. He then got up, as the others gathered around him, before they all glared at Mamamite.

"Are you okay?" Cassie asked, as she, Mel and TJ turned to Andros.

"I'm fine." Andros assured.

They all got ready to fight again.

"And that's just the beginning!" Mamamite spat.

She then gasped as she saw Carlos and Ashley running towards the others.

"Sorry we're late." Ashley apologised, as they all took their positions. "We got a little hung up."

"This is fantastic." Mamamite grinned. "Now I can finish off all the Rangers at one time!"

She laughed as Andros backed away slightly.

"Okay, guys, we need Quadro Blaster power!" he shouted.

"Right!" the others agreed.

Andros brought out his Spiral Saber booster mode.

"Spiral Saber!" he shouted, holding it up. "Powered up and ready to rock!"

The others combined their weapons into the Quadro Blaster.

"Quadro Blaster, assembled and waiting for the call!" Carlos shouted, holding it up, as the others got behind him.

"Let's do it!" Andros shouted, as his Spiral Saber spun around.

He then fired it, then Carlos fired the Quadro Blaster.

"Fire!" the others shouted.

Both blasts then hit Mamamite in the chest, making sparks come out of her body. Lighting then came out of it, then she fell backwards, and was destroyed.

* * *

Later, onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema walked away from her bed towards her bedroom door, as Ecliptor came in.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." he said. "The Rangers destroyed Mamamite."

Astronema looked shocked. "Did the eggs hatch?" she asked.

"Unfortunately no." Ecliptor answered, making her turn away. "It seems we will_ have_ to wait."

"I _hate_ to wait!" Astronema hissed quietly. "But when they do hatch, they'll be hungry, and Angel Grove will be their first meal."

* * *

Later, the Rangers were all in the park, Carlos and Ashley having explained to the others about why they were late, which surprised the others.

"All I'm saying is, we can't go on pretending to be boyfriend and girlfriend." Carlos told Ashley, as they sat on a bench table.

"Of course you can." TJ teased, as he lied down on the table. "Of course, you'll eventually have to get married, but..."

"Hey!" Ashley said, offended, pushing him away as the others laughed.

"The situation is very interesting." Andros admitted. "You know, you could just tell the truth."

"Well, that would work, if her grandma believes them." Mel said.

"There you are." a voice called.

They all turned as Ashley's Grandma came towards them all.

"I've been looking everywhere for you lovebirds." she squeaked. "I gotta take your picture."

She lifted a camera up she had wrapped around her.

"Okay, now let's see." she grinned.

"Mrs. Hammond." Carlos said, getting up.

"Hmm?" Grandma inquired, as Ashley got up.

"Um... I think you have a terrific granddaughter, and she'll always be one of my best friends, but..." Carlos explained, as Grandma nodded, while TJ got off the table.

He turned to Ashley, and then to her grandma, as he couldn't find the words.

"Ashley and I aren't really dating." he said, as Ashley looked down. "We made up the whole thing. I'm sorry."

Grandma looked at them both, looking shocked. "Oh, this that true?" she asked.

"Yes." Ashley replied, nodding.

The others all turned to Grandma, as she muttered.

"Hmm?" she muttered, looking at Carlos and Ashley. "But you really do like him, don't you?"

"Carlos? Well, yeah." Ashley replied.

"Great! Then you can go on your first date together." Grandma said happily.

The Rangers all looked shocked.

"Didn't see that coming." Mel mumbled.

"I got the perfect thing for both of you to wear." Grandma squealed.

Cassie and TJ laughed, as Andros looked confused, and Mel looked stunned, as Grandma took out two red Hawaiian shirts from her bag.

"You two little sweet pies will..." she said, as Andros and Mel joined in the laughing. "..look like twins."

Carlos and Ashley took the shirts, Ashley looking disgusted, while Carlos grinned.

"Thanks." he said, now embarrassed.

The other four all laughed hilariously.

"Good luck, you lovebirds." Mel teased.

Later, Carlos and Ashley were riding on a carousel, as Grandma and the others all watched through binoculars behind a bush.

"Oh." Grandma awed, lowering hers. "So far, so good."

She took out a cell phone from her bag, and dialed a number.

On the carousel, Ashley and Carlos were riding side by side, when a beep came from Ashley's pocket. She took out a cell phone similar to the one her Grandma had, and then answered it.

"Yes, Grandma?"

"How are things going?" Grandma asked. "What kind of things are you talking about?"

"Just stuff." Ashley replied, annoyed. "I think we're just about done. Besides, we're starving."

"Oh, prefect." Grandma smirked. "A way through a man's heart is his tummy."

Mel and Cassie giggled.

"Oh, why don't you hold his hand." Grandma smiled.

Ashley reluctantly took Carlos hand. "Bye, Grandma." she said.

They kept riding the carousel, as Grandma put her phone away.

* * *

Later, Ashley and Carlos sat at a table in the Surf Spot, as the others and Grandma sat at the counter. Adelle then came over to the pair, and then put a drink with two straws down on the table.

"And, I'm suppose to give you this note." she said, taking it out of her pocket.

She gave it to Ashley - which resembled a heart - who then opened it up.

"Share this drink with him." she read disgustingly.

Grandma and the other Rangers all laughed, getting Sara - who was by the pool table - to turn to them all.

"Now we're getting somewhere." Grandma smirked.

Carlos and Ashley both turned to her, as Mel turned to her sister.

"Um, I'll be right back." she said, getting up.

TJ turned and saw her walked towards Sara.

"I guess Sara's a bit confused." TJ said quietly.

Andros and Cassie nodded in agreement.

"Hey, sis." Mel smiled.

Sara turned to her. "You mind telling me what that's all about?" she asked, pointing at Carlos and Ashley.

Mel turned to them. "Oh..." she said, before turning back to Sara. "That? Well, it's only an act. You see..."

She began to explain to Sara what was going on, as Ashley and Carlos began sharing the drink.

"Ah." Grandma sighed, as Cassie giggled.

"That's why they're doing this?" Sara asked quietly.

Mel nodded. "Yep."

The Rangers communicators then beeped, shocking them, Sara and Grandma.

"What are those things?" Grandma inquired, as the Rangers all got up. "Let me see one?"

"What was that?" Sara asked confused, as Mel backed away towards the others.

"Let's go." Ashley said.

The ground then shook, making everyone gasp as they wobbled, and then everyone ran towards the door - Ashley helping her Grandma along.

"Come on, Grandma." she said.

* * *

In the city, people ran away as the ground cracked, just as the Rangers and Grandma made it to the area - Sara having gotten lost and was somewhere else.

"The ground's cracking open!" Andros exclaimed.

Termites then began climbing out of the cracks.

"What in the world?!" TJ questioned.

The termites then jumped up, and then landed on a lamppost, which they then completely chewed on.

"Termites!" Mel gasped.

Grandma panicked as the termites ate a black car, leaving only the tries.

"Those termites will eat the whole city!" TJ exclaimed.

Grandma and the Rangers all ducked as the termites flew over them, while people behind them ran away scared. The termites then flew away, making the seven of them run forward, and then they saw the termites eat an entire building.

"What's happening?!" Grandma cried, as the Rangers gasped.

"Grandma, you go home now, okay." Ashley told her, getting everyone to turn to them. "I'll meet you later."

"I'm not going anywhere without you!" Grandma argued.

"It isn't safe here!" Andros argued.

"He's right! Go!" Mel shouted.

"Come on, I'll go with you." Ashley said, as she dragged Grandma away.

"Okay." Grandma squeaked, as they both ran off slowly.

"Come on." Ashley said.

The other five then ran off and hid behind a building, then they checked to see if anyone was nearby.

"We're clear." Mel said.

"Ready?" Andros asked.

The others nodded.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted.

**(Morph sequence)**

They opened their morphers up, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

They then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

Andros then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around, and the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, then his helmet symbol glowed.

TJ then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

Carlos then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

Cassie then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

Mel then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

Andros then flipped forwards in the air, followed by Mel, Carlos, Cassie, and then TJ.

"Astro Blasters!" Andros shouted, as they all brought them out. "Fire!"

TJ and Carlos bent down, as all five of them fired their blasters at the termites, hitting many of them.

"This is unreal!" Andros exclaimed, as they stopped. "They're everywhere!"

"There must be thousands of them!" Mel exclaimed.

"And I think they're still hatching." Carlos added, as they brought their weapons out.

"Yeah. Let's keep at them." Cassie agreed.

"Yeah." TJ agreed, as they all charged at the termites.

The termites then lifted up however, and shot towards the five of them, biting off pieces of all their weapons, making Cassie drop hers.

"My Lunar Lance was lunch!" Carlos gasped, looking at both chewed off ends.

"So was my Solar Spear!" Mel exclaimed, looking at the chewed off point on it.

"They sure were hungry." TJ remarked, looking at his chewed off Astro Axe.

"How can this be?!" Andros exclaimed, looking at his chewed off Spiral Saber. "These are made from hardened universal steel?!"

* * *

Onboard on the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor turned to Astronema, as three Quantrons stood behind him.

"Good news: The termites have hatched and destroyed the Power Rangers weapons." he reported, walking towards her.

"Perfect." Astronema grinned. "Now destroy the Rangers themselves."

She grinned as Ecliptor laughed.

* * *

Back in the city, the termites were now flying over the five Rangers, chewing at their suits, before they flew away, and combined into a monster called Termitus.

"Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" he laughed, turning to the Rangers.

"They joined together to form a monster!" Andros gasped.

"Talk about multiple personalities." Cassie joked nervously.

"Not funny, Cassie!" Mel scowled.

"We better squash this thing before it starts getting hungry again." Carlos decided.

The five Rangers then ran towards Termitus, who ran towards them, they then all stopped and walked slowly around each other. Termitus then fired lasers out of his eyes at them all, but missed as they rolled away - TJ, Cassie and Andros to their right, Carlos and Mel to their left. Carlos then got up, dived towards Termitus and tried to punch him, but missed as he turned slightly, and then hit him in the back, knocking him onto his chest.

Mel then ran towards him, and then sent a kick at him, but missed as he dodged, then grabbed her arm as she tried to punch him, and then he flipped her over onto her back. Andros then tried to punch him, but missed and then he punched him in the face, knocking him down. He then hit TJ in the face as he came at him, causing him to flip over onto his back.

"Ahh!" TJ moaned.

Termitus turned to Cassie as she charged at him, but then he hit her in the face with his claw hand, knocking her down. The others then all gathered around her.

"Cassie!" Andros gasped.

"You alright?" Mel asked, as they helped her up.

"Yeah." Cassie grunted.

"Not even the Power Rangers can stop Termitus!" Termitus growled.

"Oh, yeah? Well, you haven't beaten us yet!" TJ retorted.

"I will now!" Termitus sneered.

He fired lasers out of his eyes, which hit the Rangers, knocking them down.

* * *

Elsewhere, Ashley and her Grandma were still running through the city, as other people kept running away around them.

"Come on." Ashley said, as they ran towards some debris.

Ashley then stopped when her communicator beeped, then she hid behind part of a wall that had fallen down, as her Grandma kept running, but then stopped.

_"Hurry, Ashley! The Rangers need your help badly!" _Alpha explained.

"I'm on my way." Ashley assured.

She then ran over to her Grandma.

"You have to find a safe place." she explained, touching her arms. "I _have_ to go back!"

"I'll come with you." Grandma squeaked frantically. "I can't let anything happen to you."

"I'll be fine, Grandma!" Ashley assured. "Please? You _can't_ go!"

"Crouse I can." Grandma argued.

"No!" Ashley argued. "Grandma, I love you dearly, but you're smothering me. Please, stop telling me what to do?"

"Oh, Ashley, I'm sorry." Grandma said sadly.

"You two!" a voice called.

They both turned and saw a Policeman walking away from his car towards them.

"You need to clear the area!" he told them. "Hurry."

"Go with them." Ashley said.

"Nooo!" Grandma argued.

"Please, take care of her." Ashley said, before she ran off.

"Right this way." the Policeman said, grabbing Grandma's arm.

"No, Ashley, it's not safe!" Grandma cried, as Ashley ran out of sight.

"Come on, now! I'll go back for her later." the Policeman promised, struggling against Grandma.

"Later?! When _my_ granddaughter's in trouble, I go now!" Grandma argued rudely.

She grabbed the officer by the shirt, and then flung him to the ground. She then ran towards his car as he got up, and then she got in.

"Hey! That's my car!" he called.

Grandma fastened her seatbelt while turning to him.

"Don't worry. I'll bring it back." she said.

She started up the engine, and then drove off.

"I hope it's not too late." she said.

Ashley hid behind some debris, and then checked to see if no one was around.

"Let's Rocket!" she shouted.

**(Morph sequence)**

Her morpher opened up, and he began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

She then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

She then ran off to help the others.

Grandma kept driving the police car around, but then stopped when she nearly crashed into a pillar. Ashley then ran past the pillar, shocking Grandma.

"Wow. It's the Yellow Power Ranger!" she gasped.

* * *

Back with the others, Termitus had fired a blast, which knocked TJ and Andros up past each other, and then another which knocked Mel, Carlos and Cassie forward.

"Ahhh!" they all moaned.

Termitus laughed as they hit the ground.

"Uh!" they moaned in pain.

"Time to make a bigger pest of myself." Termitus decided.

Blasts then hit him in the side, making him turn left, and then he saw Ashley running towards him in the shadows, with her Astro Blaster out.

"Someone call an exterminator?" she asked, as she stopped, holding her blaster up. "Sorry I'm late, guys. Are you okay?"

"We are now!" Andros grunted, speaking for them all.

Termitus jumped over a barrier.

"We'll see about that!" he growled.

"Don't take another step!" Ashley warned, pointing her blaster at him. "I suggest you buzz out of Angel Grove while you still can."

She was about to fire at him, but he beat her to it by firing his eye lasers, which hit her in the hand, causing her to drop her blaster. He then fired blue lighting out of his hand, which then wrapped around her like a rope, and then he moved her around. He then lifted her up and dragged her towards him, then put his hand on her shoulder, as the other Rangers gasped, before he threw her away.

"Ahhhhh!" Ashley yelled.

She then hit a support column, and then fell to the ground.

"Oh! The poor little bumble Ranger falled down and go boom!" Termitus laughed, walking slowly towards her. "Well, are you ready to give up yet?"

"Ha! I'll never surrender to you!" Ashley spat, as she got to her knees.

"Then you leave me no choice!" Termitus sneered.

A car horn got their attentions, then they both turned and saw Grandma driving the police car towards them.

"Time to show this monster what a tough grandma can do." she said.

She ran the car right past Termitus, knocking him down, and then she skidded the car to a stop.

"You mess with the Power Rangers, you're messing with me too!" Grandma bellowed.

"You're biting off more than you can chew!" Termitus scowled, getting up.

"Oh, you think so?" Grandma sneered. "We'll see!"

She started up the car, and then sped towards Termitus, who then fired his eye lasers at the car, hitting its hood. She then tried to stop the car, as Ashley fully got up.

"Oh, no!" she gasped. "Grandma!"

Grandma skidded the car around none stop as she tried to stop it.

"Stop, you crazy car!" she cried.

She kept trying to stop it, as it sped away from Ashley, who looked frantic.

"Hit the breaks, Grandma!" Ashley cried. "Stop!"

The others gathered around her.

"Don't worry, Ashley, I'll get her." Andros promised, as he and Carlos touched her shoulders. "You guys take care of Termitus."

"Let me, she's _my_ Grandma!" Ashley argued.

"Good luck!" Andros called, as she ran off.

Grandma kept trying to stop the car as it knocked over a small barrier, and then knocked over some bins and trash bags. Ashley then jumped up, then dived towards the car, before grabbing it's passenger door - as the window was rolled down.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." she said, as Grandma panicked.

Ashley held on by putting her arm through the window, as Grandma kept trying to stop the car, but it kept skidding along. Grandma then moved the car past a tree, as Ashley held on.

"Hit the brakes!" she shouted, as her feet skidded across the ground.

"I'm trying!" Grandma assured.

She then managed to slow the car down slightly, as it skidded along the path towards a set of steps.

"What's that darn peddle!" she whined.

Ashley skidded her feet against the path, just as Grandma managed to stop the car before it crashed into a pillar.

"Ah..." she sighed, catching her breath.

Ashley got up, rolled over the hood of the car, and then crouched down in front of the driver's seat window.

"Gran... I mean, ma'am, are you okay?" she asked.

Grandma turned to her. "Yeah, I'm okay." she breathed. "But you, I must be crazy... I don't know why... I jump into the middle... All I want to do is help. Instead, I just mess it up."

"You _didn't_ mess things up." Ashley assured. "If it wasn't for you, that monster would've had us for lunch."

"You're very kind." Grandma commented. "If only my granddaughter felt that way."

"I have a grandma just like you, and I've just discovered I wouldn't want her any other way." Ashley told her.

"Really?" Grandma inquired, shocked.

"Yes, really." Ashley replied.

Grandma smiled happily. "Listen, I'll be okay. I'm just fine." she assured. "Your friends need you. Now you go on."

"Are you sure?" Ashley asked.

"Go." Grandma said.

Ashley turned around and ran off.

"And tell your grandma she's a lucky lady!" Grandma called.

"It's me that's lucky to have a grandma like you." Ashley said quietly, shaking her head.

* * *

Elsewhere, the others all pounced on Termitus, before he spun around, knocking them all down, just as Ashley showed up.

"Oh, look whose back!" Termitus spat, spotting her.

"You've messed with my grandma, bug-breath!" Ashley spat angrily. "Now you've gone too far! Star Slinger!"

She brought it out, and then charged at Termitus, who fired his eye lasers at out. She fired her Star Slinger at him while his blasts missed her, and then hers hit him in the chest. She then put her weapon away, and then jumped up, then held her right arm out, as her helmet symbol lit up, then her arm began to light up.

Termitus looked up at her, as she dived down towards him, and then sliced him with her arm like a chopper. Sparks then came out of him, as she got up and turned around while holding her arm up, and then he fell to the ground.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema watched Termitus fall down on the viewing screen.

"Fire the Satellasers!" she ordered, as Ecliptor stood behind her.

* * *

Ashley turned to Termitus as the other Rangers gathered around her.

"You did it, Ash." Carlos remarked, clutching his shoulder. "Good job."

"Nice work." Mel commented.

Termitus then got to his feet.

"It seems you have a bigger bug problem than you thought!" he snapped.

The Satellasers then hit him, causing him to grow giant, as the Rangers gasped.

"Astro Megazord power now!" Ashley shouted.

In space, the front of the Astro Megaship opened up, showing the shuttle inside, which now had the Rangers on.

"Prepare for launch!" Andros said, pulling the lever back.

The shuttle then shot out away from the Megaship.

"All systems online." Andros reported. "Okay, guys, let's do it!"

The shuttle then spun around in a circle.

_Rangers in space!_

The shuttle then turned around and shot straight for the Astro Megaship.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers  
__Go, go, go, fly_

The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the shuttle flew towards the top of the bits that split.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers_

"Initiate docking sequence!" Andros shouted, pulling a lever.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah..._

The sides of the Megaship then came out slightly, then turned slightly, forming some arms, while the bits that had split lowered themselves and changed into leg shapes. The shuttle then attached itself to the top, forming the Astro Megazord.

"Astro Megazord, online!" the Rangers shouted, holding their hands out with their fingers apart - Ashley her left, the others their right.

Termitus laughed as the Astro Megazord landed in front of him, and then got ready to fight. It then tried to whack him in the face, but it dispersed into termites, which then came together again behind it, as it turned around. He then laughed as it tried to punch him again, but then he dispersed again, then came together again as it turned to them.

"Having a little trouble, Power Rangers?!" he sneered.

Ashley hit the controls - as she and Andros had swapped seats.

"I wish he'd hold still!" she cursed.

"I won't hold still, but I'll hold onto you!" Termitus sneered.

He dispersed again, then the termites began climbing up the Astro Megazord, and then began biting it.

"They're shorting out the Megazord!" Carlos exclaimed.

"It's not responding!" Cassie panicked. "We can't move!"

"Well, we've gotta do something!" Mel argued.

"I've got it!" Andros shouted, holding his Battlizer up. "Delta Megazord!"

The Delta Megazord then shot down towards the city, and then landed on the ground.

"We've gotta hurry!" Ashley exclaimed, as the termites crawled onto the cockpit window.

"Gyro Blasters, fire!" Andros shouted.

"You better aim well." TJ advised, turning to him. "You're shooting at us."

The Delta Megazord fired its Gyro Blasters at the Astro Megazord, hitting the termites and destroying some of them.

"How's that for good aim?" Andros inquired, folding his arm.

The others - minus Ashley - all turned to him.

"Great shooting." TJ remarked.

"Yeah." Carlos agreed. "That was awesome."

"Impressive." Mel remarked.

"Alright, good call, Andros." Ashley commented.

The termites then formed Termitus again.

"Look whose back!" he spat.

"Astro Delta Megazord power!" Ashley shouted.

Both the Astro and Delta Megazords shot up towards the sky, and then turned back into Megaship mode.

"Prepare to lock up!" Ashley shouted, pulling the levers back, as the Astro Megaship turned back into Megazord mode, while the Delta Megaship separated.

The Delta Megazord's legs then went over the Astro Megazord's legs. The Delta Megazord's head then went over the Astro Megazord's, as the shuttle lifted up slightly. The Delta Megazord's chest and arms then attached themselves to the Astro Megazord, then its cannons rolled onto the Astro Megazord's shoulders, forming the Astro Delta Megazord. It's Gyro Cannons spun around as it stood at ease above the Earth.

It then landed in the city and faced Termitus.

"Here we go again!" he snarled, as he charged it.

"Let's cool this guy's temperature down!" Ashley decided. "Initiate freeze mode!"

The Astro Delta Megazord brought out a blaster, which then fired smoke at Termitus, freezing him soiled.

"Now to take him out once and for all!" Ashley decided, holding her fists up, then crossed them over, and then punched them forward. "Flying Power Punch!"

The Astro Delta Megazord held its fists up, then turned them sideways, before they detached. The fists then shot out, then zoomed upwards, then crossed over each other as they dived down, and then hit Termitus in the chest, shattering him. The fists then attached themselves back onto the Astro Delta Megazord.

* * *

The next day, the Rangers - along with Sara - all walked out of the Surf Spot, TJ carrying two suitcases towards taxi, while the others all carried a bag.

"I'm glad you're alright, Mel." Sara said. "You had me worried yesterday."

"Sorry for scaring you, sis." Mel smiled.

The two sisters smiled as they approached the others, as the taxi driver opened the boot up.

"I feel bad." Ashley said, as the boys put the stuff into the boot. "My grandma was so excited about finding me a husband, and I feel like I let her down."

"I'm just glad she accepted that your not ready." Sara admitted.

"You know, I don't think she's discouraged." Cassie said "Looks like she's still matchmaking."

The girls all turned as Adelle and Grandma came out, and then Ashley and Mel giggled.

"An apatite." Adelle said, as they both walked towards the taxi. "I love a man who appreciates good cooking."

"I'll get right on it, Adelle." Grandma promised, writing notes on a notepad.

"I hope you can come back soon, grandma." Ashley said. "I'm _so_ sorry that the husband thing didn't work out."

"Oh, that's alright." Grandma assured, as Ashley opened the door. "You know, with friends like yours, you _don't_ need one, yet."

Sara and the Rangers all laughed as Grandma got into the taxi, and then Ashley closed the door.

"Bye, grandma." Ashley said.

"Bye, everybody." Grandma said, waving.

Everyone waved at her. "Bye." they said.

Grandma turned to the taxi driver.

"Young man..." she said, patting his shoulder, getting his attention. "..are you married?"

The man turned away, as Grandma laughed, then Sara, the Rangers and Adelle all laughed.

"Bye, Grandma." Ashley said, waving.

"Bye." Carlos said, as they all waved.

"Come back." Adelle said.

"Take care." Carlos said.

"See ya." Mel said.

The taxi then drove away.

"Bye!" Adelle called. "Bye! Don't forget that appetite now! Bye!"

"Bye!" Sara called.

Carlos, Ashley, Mel and TJ all waved.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Ecliptor and a bunch of Quantrons run through a forest.

"Quantrons!" Cassie exclaimed, as the Rangers stare at them.

"It's a trap!" TJ exclaimed.

Astronema glared at a monster on the Dark Fortress.

"Who are you?!" she demanded, pushing Ecliptor aside.

"Darkonda." the monster replied.

A bug then flies onto Carlos' hand in the forest, and then bites him.

"Ahh!" he screamed.

"Carlos!" Mel cried, turning to him.

Andros and TJ stare at each other - now morphed.

"It's defiantly a Barillian Bug." Andros deduced.

"Carlos will become one of those things?" TJ gasped.

The girls stare at Carlos' new form, shock on all their faces as they stood on the Megaship.

"Carlos?" Ashley questioned.

Astronema, Darkonda and Ecliptor stand together on the Dark Fortress.

"Where is the antidote?" Astronema inquired.

"KO-35." Darkonda replied.

Cassie grabs Carlos in the engine room.

"Carlos!" she cried, before he spun her around. "Noooo!"

She tries to break free, but then he grabs her.

"I think he stung me." she said sadly, showing a sting on her neck.

Andros opens up a medical case, showing a blaster and some syringes.

"This is the Barillian antidote." he said.

Darkonda approaches him and TJ.

"A pity you will never use it." he sneered.

Ashley and Mel run towards a door on the bridge with their Astro Blasters, as Carlos and Cassie both try to lift them open.


	44. The Barillian Sting

**A/N: This and the next three are another of my favourite Space episodes.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Astronema, Ecliptor and Mamamite stand on the Dark Fortress.

"Watch the terror Mamamite creates!" Mamamite sneered, as Astronema approaching the viewing screen, showing Angel Grove, and then Mamamite's babies underground.

In the city, the ground began cracking open as people ran away.

"The ground's cracking open!" Andros exclaimed.

Termites then began to come out of the cracks.

"Termites!" Mel gasped.

The termites then jumped up, and then landed on a lamppost, which they then completely chewed on.

Ashley and her Grandma then stand near a policeman near some debris.

"Please, take care of her." Ashley said, before she ran off.

"No! Don't, Ashley!" Grandma cried.

The termites then ate a whole car, except or the tires.

"Those termites will eat the whole city!" TJ exclaimed.

"When _my_ granddaughter's in trouble, I go now!" Grandma said rudely.

She grabbed the officer by the shirt, and then flung him to the ground.

The termites flew past the other Rangers, chewing at their suits, before they combined into Termitus.

He then laughed before firing his eye lasers at them, hitting them all.

Grandma drove a police car towards him.

"Time to show this monster what a tough grandma can do." she said.

She ran the car right past Termitus, knocking him down.

* * *

On a jungle planet, TJ, Cassie, Carlos and Mel were all running through a jungle - TJ in the lead with a tracker.

"If Zordon is on this weird planet, we'll find him." TJ hoped, as Cassie ran away from the others.

She wandered past a bush and looked around, as Mel and the boys kept walking on. Cassie looked around, when she spotted something on the ground.

"Hey, footprints!" she called, getting the others attention.

The three of them then ran towards her, as she ran towards the footprints. She then crouched down near it, then touched it, as the others gathered around her.

"It looks like Piranhatron." she deduced.

"They might have Zordon." Carlos suggested.

"Anything's possible." Mel added.

TJ looked at the tracker as it beeped.

"The distress signal..." he said, moving it around. "..it's coming from over there." He pointed ahead of him. "Let's go."

All four of them then got up and ran off.

They then all walked through a field, unaware that Ecliptor and a bunch of Quantrons, where hiding behind a bunch of trees.

"My false distress signal is working perfectly. Everyone get ready to spring the trap." he instructed.

A monster with six horns, yellow eyes, sharp teeth, long fingernails, a red and grey face, and wearing an orange outfit, then appeared behind them all, carrying a dagger in one hand, and a sack in another over his shoulder.

"Huh?" Ecliptor gasped, turning to it as it laughed. "Darkonda, I told you _never_ to darken my part of the galaxy again!"

"Take it easy, Ecliptor." Darkonda said, approaching him. "I just happened to be in the neighbourhood."

His dagger then stretched out, turning it into a sword.

"Really?" Ecliptor snarled. "You're always plotting something!"

"I wanted to see Astronema's newest lacky." Darkonda said.

Ecliptor then tried to hit him with his sword, but missed as he blocked it with his own.

"Don't start what you can't finish." Darkonda sneered, as they lowered their swords, which were still locked.

"You stay away from Astronema, or I shall mince you!" Ecliptor warned.

"This way, guys!" they heard TJ said.

Ecliptor growled as he moved away from Darkonda.

"Excellent." he said, looking at the Rangers as they came towards him. "Here they come."

"The signal's getting stronger." TJ told the others. "We're close."

"Close to _your _doom." Ecliptor sneered, as Darkonda came up behind him.

"Oh, let me guess: You've set up an ambush?" he guessed. "How predictable, Ecliptor."

They both watched as the Rangers came closer to them.

"Now!" Ecliptor commanded, as the Quantrons charged at the Rangers. "Attack them!"

He followed after them, as Darkonda watched.

"You're so old fashioned, Ecliptor." he remarked.

"Oh, no, it's a trap!" TJ exclaimed, as he spotted the Quantrons.

Cassie, Mel and Carlos all looked up and gasped.

"Quantrons!" Cassie gasped.

TJ then ducked as one tried to whack him with its staff, then Carlos did the same, and then hit it in the back. Mel rolled forward as another came at her, then Cassie dodged past a third as it tried to hit her, then hit a fifth in the chest with her elbow. TJ then tried to grapple Ecliptor, but he knocked him back, then Mel side kicked a Quantron in the chest, knocking it back slightly.

Carlos then ducked as another tried to hit him, then he grabbed its arm as it tried to again, as Cassie whacked a third in the chest with her elbow, before Carlos kicked the second away. Mel then ducked as a fourth tried to slice her with its blade, as Carlos spun around to dodge a fifth as it charged at him, as Cassie blocked a knee attack from the third with her hands.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_Set..._

She stands in the engine room and smiles.

_..controls to..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_..outer..._

Ashley holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_..space..._

She stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..now._

Cassie holds up her Satellite Stunner in space, and then she smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

Andros holds up his Spiral Saber in space, and then he smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

_..than ever.._

Carlos holds up his Lunar Lance, and then smiles on the bridge.

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_..before._

TJ holds up his Astro Axe in space, and then he spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

Astronema stands on her bridge in darkness.

_Rangers..._

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_..in Space._

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Go Power Rangers_

Ecliptor shows up out of the ground.

_Go Power Rangers_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle spins around as it kept flying.

Co-Producers  
Sanford Hampton  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, go, go, fly_

The Astro Megaship transforms into the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Go Power Rangers  
_

A rocket shoots down towards Earth.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Darkonda kept watching the Rangers fight the Quantrons.

TJ sent a kick at one leg, tripping it up, Cassie dodged as another charged at her, then blocked a punch from a third, Mel backed away as a fourth tried to kick her, and Carlos spun around to dodge a fifth. He then blocked a sixth's kick with his hands, as TJ ducked under a seventh's punch, then got behind it and grabbed its arm, before kicking the first in the chest, knocking it down. Cassie backed away from the third as it tried to kick her, while Mel ducked as a the fourth tried to punch her in the face.

"I know a much faster way to finish off a Rangers." Darkonda snarled, as he took a hive out of the sack.

He sniggered, before throwing the hive up, and then he sliced it in half as it came back down, and then a bug buzzed out of it.

"Now show them your sting!" he commanded, chuckling.

TJ punched a Quantron in the chest, while Cassie spun around to dodge a few, as Mel sent a kick at another, but missed.

Ecliptor turned around, as the bug flew towards him.

"Huh?" he muttered.

He then ducked as the bug buzzed over him, and then he turned to the Rangers.

Carlos blocked a Quantron's staff with his hands, then pulled one back to punch it, when the bug landed on his hand and stung it.

"Ahhhh!" he cried in pain, clutching his hand.

He then fell to the ground, knocking the bug away, as the others turned to him.

"Carlos!" Mel cried.

They all ran towards him, and then crouched down.

"Carlos, are you okay?" Cassie asked.

"Something stung me." Carlos replied, showing the sting mark on his hand.

"We better get you back to the ship." TJ said, as they helped Carlos up.

"Get them, now!" Ecliptor commanded.

"See you later!" Mel called, before the Rangers teleported away.

"Ahh! They got away!" Ecliptor snarled.

The Quantrons turned and walked towards him.

"Darkonda, you did this!" he swore, turning around, but saw that Darkonda had vanished. "You... Huh? He's gone! Back to the Fortress!"

He held his sword in front of his face, before he and the Quantrons all vanished.

* * *

Later, onboard the Astro Megaship, Carlos was lying down on a table in the sickbay, as the others stood around him - expect Andros who stood by a computer. Ashley held a scanner near Carlos' right arm, which had weird colored veins going up it, as he was topless.

"These readings don't make sense." Ashley said confused.

"I didn't get a good luck." Carlos whimpered, as Ashley pulled the scanner away. "It was some sort of bug."

Andros turned to them all.

"Does it fell cold?" he inquired.

"Yeah." Carlos replied. "How do you know?"

The others all turned to Andros.

"You recognize the bite?" Cassie asked, shocked.

"I'm not sure." Andros answered honestly. "Maybe."

He and TJ then looked at each other, then he motioned TJ to follow him. They both walked out of the room, then stood in the doorway, as Carlos and the girls looked at them. TJ and Andros then started whispering to each other, before they both walked off.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor walked through a door as it opened towards a Quantron.

"Out of my way, toadstool!" he growled, pushing it away with his sword.

Another then walked towards him.

"You too, you walking trashcan!" he sneered, grabbing it and pulling it past him. "You're all worthless and weak!"

He growled as he walked past Elgar and Astronema - who now had wavy grey hair.

"Well, what happened?" Astronema inquired, as they turned to him.

"Something went wrong." Ecliptor said angrily.

"Something drastic, I presume, to rattle your nerves." Astronema assumed.

"Do not worry, my queen." Ecliptor said calmly, turning to her. "I'll finish the job. I will _not_ fail you-"

The door opened again, and Darkonda walked in.

"Nonsense!" he sneered, getting everyone's attention. "You _failed_ her already, Ecliptor."

Astronema pushed Ecliptor's sword back while staring at him.

"Who are you, and how did you get aboard my ship?!" she demanded.

"I am Darkonda, bounty hunter." Darkonda explained, walking towards her. "Evil is my business. We met once long ago, Astronema."

He crouched down and was about to kiss her hand, but she pulled it away.

"Darkonda?" she questioned, thinking for a few seconds. "I don't remember you!"

"He's a traitor, a double-crossing cheat." Ecliptor explained, walking towards her.

"You seem to know a lot about him?" Astronema inquired.

"You are wise to distrust strangers, Astronema." Darkonda commented, getting up. "But, thanks to me, one Power Ranger is already down."

He turned around and walked away, while Astronema was confused.

"And soon..." he added, as he stopped and turned to her. "I will deliver the rest of them to you."

He then disappeared, leaving Astronema more confused.

"What does he mean, 'one Ranger down;?" she questioned.

"During the fight, he released a Barillian Bug. It stung the Black Ranger." Ecliptor explained.

"A Barillian Bug?" Astronema questioned. "That's brilliant. Huh? Brilliant."

She then walked off as Ecliptor snarled.

* * *

Back on the planet, TJ was leading Andros towards the battle area.

"I think the bug fell right around here." TJ explained, as they stopped.

"We've got to be absolutely sure." Andros told him, as they started looking around.

Darkonda then came out from behind a bush, carrying another sack on his shoulder.

"Perhaps I have what you seek." he said, holding the bug up.

The two Rangers looked at him.

"Who are you?" TJ said.

"Darkonda is my name, and evil is my game." Darkonda replied.

He then turned around and dashed off, then TJ and Andros chased after him.

"After him!" Andros shouted, as Darkonda dashed from one bush to another like a blur. "He's got the bug!"

Darkonda laughed as he kept dashing from bush to bush.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted.

He and TJ both morphed up as they kept running.

"Galaxy Gilder, hang ten!" Andros shouted, holding his right hand up, then moved it around in a circle, before clutching his fist and pulling it back.

Both their gilders then zoomed down towards them, then past them, before Andros jumped up, followed by TJ, then they both landed on them.

They both dashed after Darkonda as he kept dashing from tree to tree, laughing as he did.

"You see him, TJ?" Andros asked. "There he is!"

Andros dashed between some trees, then past some more as TJ followed.

"Let's get him." Andros said.

They both ducked under another tree branch as they kept chasing Darkonda.

"You ready?" Andros asked.

"Let's go!" TJ replied.

They both sped their gilders up, as Darkonda, who dashed from bush to tree, until he got onto a tree branch, holding a Barillian hive. He then sliced it open with his sword, then a Barillian bug flew out of it.

"Get them!" he commanded.

The two Rangers gasped.

"He's released the bug!" TJ gasped.

"Draw your weapon!" Andros ordered, as TJ brought his Astro Blaster out.

TJ then fired it as they both zoomed past a few trees, but the he fell over onto his back as the bug flew above him.

"Andros, I can't shake him!" he bellowed, waving his hands around, as the bug dodged them. "It's all over me!"

His gilder zoomed past a couple of trees as he rolled onto his chest.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as it zoomed past more trees.

He then got to his knees.

"Watch out!" Andros called, following behind him.

TJ looked up and saw him heading for a bent down tree.

"Ahh!" he yelped, as he jumped over it.

He then slipped onto his back as his gilder went past another tree.

Andros then stopped his gilder by the downed tree, then he jumped off it.

"Come on! Circle around me, TJ!" Andros called, while bringing out his Astro Blaster.

TJ turned to him. "Right!" he agreed.

He dashed forward, while Andros aimed his Astro Blaster. He then fired it, which then hit the bug as TJ ducked, causing it to hit the ground.

"Got him, TJ!" Andros cheered.

He put his Astro Blaster away.

"Now, let's get a look at this thing." he said, jumping over the tree.

He then ran towards the bug, then picked it up as TJ stopped his gilder near him, and then jumped off.

"Great shot." TJ remarked. "I thought that thing had me for sure."

Andros turned to him.

"What is it?" TJ asked.

"This is defiantly a Barillian Bug." Andros explained.

"So you've dealt with them before?" TJ inquired, as Andros turned away.

"Unfortunately, yes. Huge swarms of the once attacked my home planet." Andros explained.

"What happened?" TJ asked curiously.

"They were everywhere, stinging without warning." Andros explained sadly. "In hours, people who were stung turned into Barillian Bugs."

They stared at each other.

"You mean; Carlos is gonna become one of those things?" he asked.

"And then he'll try to destroy us." Andros replied. "Unless..."

"Unless what?" TJ inquired.

"Scientists developed an antidote on KO-35." Andros explained hopefully. "There may be some of it left. We've got to go get it for Carlos. It might be our only hope."

* * *

Onboard the Megaship, the three girls were staring at the viewing screen, which showed Andros and TJ, who had explained what was happening to Carlos.

_"That's why we have to go to KO-35 immediately."_ Andros explained. _"I need you three to restrain Carlos, and be careful."_

The three girls turned to each other, and then back to the screen.

"We're on our way." Cassie said.

They all turned around and ran towards one of the doors.

In the med bay, the veins had now covered all of Carlos' body as he laid on his side. His body shook as his eyes widened, then he slowly began transforming into a monster size Barillian Bug, as the computer screen nearby showed his DNA changing. His hands became all claw like and sticky, which caused slime to go down his body.

The girls all ran towards the med bay, but once they got inside, they saw Carlos had fully transformed.

"Ahhh!" Cassie yelped, as they all gasped.

"Carlos?" Ashley questioned.

"Is that you?" Mel gasped.

Andros and TJ then teleported back onto the Megaship, then they both de-morphed and walked down a corridor.

"Ahh!" Ashley groaned, getting them to stop.

"Aghh!" Mel groaned.

TJ and Andros ran towards the med bay, and once inside, they saw the girls lying on the floor, but no sign of Carlos. Andros helped Cassie up, while TJ helped Ashley up, as Mel got up while clutching her arm.

"You okay?" TJ asked.

"Yeah. But Carlos, he became some kind of..." Ashley said, looking around.

"He turned into a bug monster." Mel explained.

TJ and Andros turned to each other, as Cassie nodded, then all five of them looked around. TJ then gasped when he noticed a hole in an air-vent above them, and then they all looked at it, seeing it was covered in slime.

"We have to search the ship." TJ realized.

"Let's go." Andros said.

They all then ran off, before Alpha followed - as he was knocked against the wall - before the ship went into hyperspace.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Elgar pressed some buttons on a control panel.

"Huh?" he muttered, hitting it as it buzzed. "Hey, what's wrong with this?"

He rubbed his forehead as he turned around to Ecliptor and Astronema.

"Uh, we, uh, seem to have lost the, uh, Megaship." he reported.

"Stand aside, bumble-head!" Ecliptor sneered, pushing past him. "_I'll _track it!"

As he began pressing buttons on the control, Darkonda - who was standing nearby - turned to him.

"There's no need for that." he said, getting Ecliptor to turn to him, as he walked towards Astronema. "I know exactly where they'd headed."

"And where would that be?" Astronema inquired.

"They've gone to get the antidote for the Barillian Sting." Darkonda explained.

"There is _no_ antidote!" Ecliptor argued angrily.

Darkonda chuckled. "Oh, but there is, my friend." he assured.

"Where? Where's this antidote the Rangers seek?" Astronema inquired, walking around him.

"I'm sorry, but I thought I was _unwanted _here." Darkonda sneered.

Ecliptor approached him. "That's correct, you are." he said.

Darkonda sneered, as Astronema turned him to her.

"I asked you 'Where is the antidote'?" she repeated angrily.

"KO-35." Darkonda replied. "And if I were you, I'd be there waiting for them."

"A fine plan, Darkonda." Astronema commented. "And you will be waiting for them."

* * *

Back on the Megaship, the human Rangers were on Mega Deck 1 by the jump tubes, and Andros handed the others an Astro Blaster.

"Make sure your weapons are at their lowest setting." he instructed, as they walked away slightly, before he turned to the others. "We gotta try not to hurt him."

"I'll go keep an eye on the bridge." Ashley said.

"I'll stay here in case he tries to escape." Mel said.

"Cassie and I'll check the engine room." TJ said.

"Remember: he's not Carlos anymore." Andros reminded them.

The others nodded, then all but Mel walked off, who instead turned around and began pacing around the room.

Andros then approached a door and opened it up, before he turned to his right. He then walked towards another doorway, and saw slime on it, which he then touched.

Ashley paced around on the bridge slowly, turning her head every few seconds as she walked by the hand controls. She turned around as she kept looking, but then jumped and aimed her blaster the left controls, as she heard a beeping noise.

"What was that?!" she gasped, moving her blaster around.

"I am DECA, onboard computer." DECA answered, as she'd made the noise.

"Oh..." Ashley muttered, as she sighed in relief.

TJ and Cassie walked down a hallway, as they heard a creaking noise up ahead. They both slowed down, when TJ saw Carlos running off ahead of them.

"There he is!" TJ said.

They both then ran after Carlos.

"Ashley, Mel, Andros, he's on Mega Deck 6!" TJ shouted into his morpher.

Carlos soon entered the engine room, as the five Rangers came together, and then followed him inside. He growled at the five of them, then jumped past them all, then landed onto the catwalk opposite him.

"I've got him!" Cassie said, as the girls aimed at him.

Andros then lowered their blasters. "Don't shoot!" he shouted. "You might hit the engines."

Carlos then got behind the main power unit.

"Look out!" TJ shouted.

He pulled Andros back, who then pulled the others back as Carlos pounced off the catwalk. The girls then fell over, then they all turned to Carlos as he picked up a barrel, and then threw it at them, hitting Andros and TJ, knocking them down.

Cassie got up horrified, then ran towards Carlos and grabbed his arms.

"Stop! Carlos, please!" she begged, as he grabbed her arm.

She then tried to hit him with her other arm, but he grabbed that as well. She then moaned as he spun her around and then threw her to the floor, before he turned and ran out of the door. The other four then all got up and ran towards Cassie, then Ashley and Andros held her up and she touched her neck.

"You okay, Cas?" Mel asked frantically.

"I think he stung me." Cassie said frantically.

Andros pulled her hair back from where she was touching her neck, and saw the sting mark on it, making him sigh sadly.

* * *

Later, as the Megaship came out of hyperspace, the five Rangers were in the med bay - Cassie lying on the bed which the others then strapped her too, but she knew the reason why.

"Attention, approaching planet KO35." DECA reported.

"TJ and I'll go down to the planet." Andros said. "Ashley, Mel, you two go to the bridge. Protect it no matter what, _even_ if it means you have to shoot."

"Right." Mel understood.

TJ and Andros then both walked off, then picked up their Astro Blasters as the girls turned to them.

"Hurry back with the antidote." Ashley pleaded.

TJ and Andros then both ran off. Mel and Ashley then looked at Cassie sadly, unware that Carlos was watching from a vent above them, until they heard a noise, making them look up.

"See you later, Cassie." Mel said, as they both left the room.

"See you." Cassie said hopefully.

Andros and TJ then walked out of the elevator and onto Mega Deck 1 near the bridge. They both then turned around as they heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" TJ asked worriedly.

Andros' eyes widened as the noise got louder.

"Come on." he said, patting TJ's shoulder.

They both then turned around and ran down the hallway, while still hearing the noise. Once they made it to the jump tubes, they gasped as Carlos came down from the ceiling in front of them.

"Ahhh!" he growled.

He then came at them both.

"Look out!" Andros called.

He then jumped past Carlos, who tried to hit TJ, but missed as he ducked. TJ then jumped towards the jump tubes, along with Andros, then they both slid down theirs as Carlos tried to grab Andros.

Both Rangers then shot down towards KO-35.

Meanwhile, as a figure walked down a hallway - breathing hardly - Mel and Ashley paced around on the bridge nervously.

"I hope they get back soon." Mel gulped.

* * *

Down on KO-35, TJ and Andros - now morphed - both ran towards a hospital building, but then stopped near a cube shaped sign saying 'Medical'.

"This is the hospital where the antidote was." Andros explained.

"Let's go." TJ said.

They both ran towards the hospital, and once inside, ran down some stairs.

"Let's just hope there's some left." Andros hoped.

They both then turned to a cabinet near, which Andros then tried to open, but it was locked.

"It's locked." he said, before bringing his Astro Blaster out. "I'll have to blast it open."

He fired at the lock, then put his blaster away, and then pulled the cabinet open.

"There." he said, picking up a small case with the word 'Medical' on it. "I hope there's some in here."

He opened it up, and saw a few small vials, and a tranquilizer gun.

"Yes, the Barillian Antidote!" he sighed.

"Good job, Andros." TJ said, touching his shoulder.

Lighting then hit the ground near them both, making them moan slightly as they fell against the stair rail.

"Ahh!" they moaned, as they looked up, and saw Darkonda approaching them.

"Too bad, you'll never get the chance to use it." he snarled.

Andros gave TJ the case. "Get this back to the ship, TJ." he ordered, before turning to Darkonda. "I'll hold him off."

"Give me that antidote, Blue Ranger?!" Darkonda demanded.

"Hurry, before it's too late." Andros ordered.

"I'm on my way." TJ said, before he climbed over the rail.

Darkonda then charged at them both, then Andros grabbed him as he tried to chase after TJ - who ran off with the case - and then turned him towards himself. Andros then tried to kick him, but missed as he ducked, then Andros blocked a punch from him, followed by a kick, then ducked under a punch.

TJ kept running away with the case, turning back every now and then to see if he was being followed.

Darkonda then knocked Andros down into a generator room.

"Aghh!" Andros moaned, as he looked up on his knees.

Darkonda then grabbed him and lifted him up, then spun around while holding him, and then threw him into a wall while keeping hold of him. He then threw Andros into a large pipe, then hit him in the chest with his knee, and then chopped him in the back, knocking him to his knees. He then kicked him in the chest as he tried to get up, knocking him down onto his side.

"Now I'm really going to bug you!" he sneered.

He dashed past Andros as he tried to get up, hitting him slightly. He then dashed from Andros' left to right while hitting him again, and then hit him again while dashing past him again. Sparks then came out of Andros' suit, making him fall onto his chest as Darkonda landed in front of him.

Darkonda then laughed as he brought his sword out.

"Now to finish you off!" he sneered.

He tried to slice Andros with his sword, but missed as he ducked, then they both turned to each other, as Andros grabbed his sword arm. Andros then twisted his arm, before he pushed Andros away, then they both went flying out of the room.

"Ahh!" Darkonda moaned, as Andros landed on his back, before he pushed him away.

Andros then got up and stared at him.

"Battlizer, now!" he shouted, crossing his fists over each other, and then held his right arm up. "This'll clip your wing!"

He put it down, then opened it up, and pressed the number 1 button. His hand then lit up bright red, then he pulled it back while growling.

"What?!" Darkonda exclaimed.

Andros held his fist up, then jumped up and dived towards Darkonda, chopping him in the shoulder, sending lighting all over him. Andros then pressed '1' again, then jumped up again, and this time punched Darkonda in the face, sending him flying away, as Andros landed on a step of steps.

"Alright." he cheered.

Darkonda got up and turned to him. "I'm gonna make you pay for that!" he snarled angrily.

* * *

Back on the Megaship, Mel and Ashley were standing behind the controls, as Ashley pressed buttons on it.

"Disturbance detected in the infirmary." DECA reported.

"Oh, no." Mel gulped.

"Huh?" Ashley muttered.

They both picked up their Astro Blasters, and then they walked towards the right side controls. Ashley pressed buttons on it, as Alpha came up behind them, and then they saw Cassie no longer on the bed she was strapped too.

"I guess she's fully transformed." Mel gulped.

A growling noise made them both turn around, then they ran towards the left side door, as Cassie tried to lift it up. They then both gasped as Carlos tried to pull up the right door, making them both move back.

"I'll take one, you take the other." Mel said, staring at Carlos' hands.

"Right." Ashley agreed nervously, staring at Cassie, as they both backed away. "DECA, they're _both _out there!"

"Door failure, 15 seconds." DECA reported.

"Oh, no! We're doom!" Alpha exclaimed.

Carlos and Cassie both then lifted the doors up, as Alpha, Mel and Ashley backed away into the left corner.

"Don't make us shoot!" Ashley warned.

"We don't want to do this!" Mel cried.

Carlos then jumped over the controls, before jumping in front of Mel and Ashley.

"Carlos! Cassie!" Mel cried.

"It's us, Ashley and Mel!" Ashley pleaded. "You guys, stop!"

"Please don't do this!" Mel begged, tears starting to come in her eyes.

"We said 'stop'!" Ashley pleaded. "Please!"

Cassie then fell to the floor, as something hit him from behind, and then Mel and Ashley saw TJ holding the tranquilizer gun. He then fired it at Carlos, sending a spray of smoke out of it, before she fell over.

Mel and Ashley then both ran towards TJ.

"That was close." Ashley remarked, as they both hugged him.

"Nice timing." Mel commented, as they broke apart.

They all turned to Carlos and Cassie as they both turned back to normal, before they ran towards him.

"All of their vital signs seem to be stable." Alpha explained, helping Cassie up.

TJ then helped Cassie up, as Mel and Ashley helped Carlos up.

"Are you alright?" TJ asked.

"Guess I am." Cassie sighed.

Carlos looked around. "What's going on?" he asked confused.

"We'll fill you in on the way." TJ explained, as they started running off. "We gotta go."

"Oh, good luck, Rangers." Alpha wished.

* * *

On KO-35, Darkonda and Andros were wrestling each other over Darkonda's sword. Darkonda then kicked Andros in the side, then he twisted him around, and then he sliced him in the chest with his sword, knocking him down.

"Ahh!" Andros moaned, as he rolled along the ground.

"Andros!" Ashley cried, as she and the others - now morphed - all ran towards him.

"You okay?" Mel asked, helping him up with Ashley.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys!" Andros groaned, clutching his chest. "Prefect timing."

"Prefect timing indeed." Darkonda sneered, before he showed them a tiny vial in his hand. "Now you can all watch as I destroy the last of the antidote."

He threw it to the ground, then the Rangers gasped as he stood on it, destroying it.

"Nooo!" Andros shouted, as Darkonda laughed. "We don't need it anymore!"

Darkonda laughed again as he brought out another Barillian hive.

"Ahh!" the Rangers gasped.

"That's what you think!" Darkonda sneered.

He threw the hive up, and then sliced in half with his sword as it came back down to him. Once it hit the ground, another Barillian bug buzzed out of it, and then grew monster size. Darkonda laughed as the Barillian bug growled.

"Poor Rangers. Fresh out of antidote, and about to face a brand new Barillian bug!" he sneered.

"I've got a score to settle with you!" Carlos snapped angrily, pointing at him.

"And so do I!" Cassie gritted angrily, folding her arms.

"Oh, they'll be enough of him for everyone." Darkonda assured, moving away from the Barillian bug.

He then fired lasers out of his hand at the Barillian bug, causing it to grow giant.

"We need Astro Megazord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their right hands up like a chopper, and their left by their chests like a chopper, then twirled them around while clutching their fists, then held their left up, and their right by their left elbows, then held their right arms up, and their left by their mouthpieces.

The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the Rangers jumped into it. The shuttle - now separated from the Megaship - spun around as it flew back towards it. The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the shuttle flew towards the top of the bits that split.

"Astro Megazord online!" they all shouted, holding their hands out with their fingers apart - Ashley her left, the others their right.

The Barillian Bug growled as the Astro Megazord landed on the ground. Barillian then growled again, as the Astro Megazord turned to it, and then dared it to come closer with its hands.

Barillian then charged at it, then tried to hit it with its claw hand, but missed as it dodged. Barillian then turned around to hit it again, but missed again, and then again.

"He's fast." Andros admitted, moving the levers to keep dodging. "Got to...try to stay one move ahead of him!"

He kept moving the Astro Megazord back, as Barillian kept trying to hit it with its claw.

"Elbow strikes, now!" Andros ordered.

"Right!" Mel said.

The Astro Megazord elbowed Barillian in the chest twice, then punched it four times in the chest, and then once in the face, sending it flying away.

"Saber, online!" Andros shouted.

The Astro Megazord brought out its saber, which then powered up. It then dashed towards Barillian, and then slashed it with its saber, causing lighting to come out of it as it turned around. The Astro Megazord then stopped, as sparks came out of Barillian, and then it turned into fire and shot up towards the sky, which then exploded.

The Astro Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

Later, onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema stood on the bridge, as Ecliptor came up behind her, as Elgar watched from behind him.

"You see how worthless Darkonda truly is?" Ecliptor inquired, walking around Astronema. "Get rid of him at once! Just say the word, and I will take care of him for you."

The door then opened up behind him, getting them both to turn to it, as Darkonda stepped in.

"You failed." Ecliptor accused, pointing at him. "Obviously you're _not_ as valuable as you claim to be."

"No, I succeed." Darkonda sneered, walking towards them. "We won knowledge. The Red Ranger is the only _true_ Space Ranger. Separate him from the others, and they'll fall apart. And I know just _how_ to do it."

"Tell me your plan?" Astronema asked, wrapping her arm around him.

"Gladly." Darkonda smiled, as they walked off.

Ecliptor stared at them both.

* * *

Meanwhile, on KO-35, Andros was standing on top of a building, holding his locket, while thinking about Karone. He stared at his locket, while twirling it around, and then he stared at a forest nearby.

**(Flashback)**

Young Andros and Karone played with their toy, before Karone used her telekinesis to push it away. Andros got up and ran after it

"Karone!" he called, running back with the toy in his hand. "Karone!"

He spotted a monster that looked like Darkonda carry Karone away behind a bush while she screamed.

"Karone, where are you?!" Andros called. "Karone!"

**(Flashback ends)**

"Andros." a voice said, making Andros open his eyes.

He looked back at the forest, as Ashley came towards him as he sighed.

"What are you thinking about?" Ashley asked, as he turned to her, while she leaned beside him.

"My sister, Karone. Last time I saw her was way in that park over there." Andros explained, pointing at it. "Something tells me I'm really close to finding her."

"I hope you're right." Ashley said, wrapping her arms around him. "Come on."

She patted his shoulder, then he put his locket around his neck and then under his shirt, then they turned around and walked off, as Ashley touched his back.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

A satellite dish moves around on a planet.

"We'll find Zordon, long..." Andros begins.

The Rangers look at a scanner on the Astro Megaship.

"..before Dark Specter can..."

Darkonda and Ecliptor fire lasers out of their eyes at the satellite, destroying it.

"..can steal his power."

The Rangers all stare at the duo.

"What's happening to 'em?" Andros wonders, as they merge into one.

"They're transforming!" Cassie gasped.

"But into what?!" Ashley gasped.

"More like merging into one!" Mel argued frantically.

The merging process completes itself.

"I am Darkliptor!" he sneers, with Darkonda's voice.

He put both swords together, and then fires rays out of them at the Rangers, hitting Cassie and Ashley as the others dodge.

"Ahhh!" Ashley screamed, as she and Cassie become trapped inside square holders.

TJ then dives at Darkliptor in front of Andros and Mel, and then takes a hit for them.

"TJ!" Andros cries, as TJ falls to the ground.

"Noooo!" Mel cries.

Darkliptor then hits Carlos with the sword rays, freezing him in a container.

"They're frozen solid!" Andros gasps, as he and Mel help TJ up.

The three then stand in the med bay.

"Darkliptor still has the others." Andros explains, as TJ looks confused. "Remember?"

"No, I don't remember." TJ replies.

"You okay, Teej?" Mel asks.

* * *

**A/N: I know Darkonda has nine lives, but he only lost seven of them on the show. So, I'm gonna make sure I explain his other two lives were lost in my remaining original chapters.**


	45. TJ's Identity Crisis

_Last time on Power Rangers in Space..._

A Barilling bug buzzes past some trees.

_..while looking for Zordon, Carlos..._

Carlos clutches his hand as its stung by the bug.

_..is stung by a..._

Carlos lies on his side in the med bay, with weird colored veins all over his body.

_..Barillian bug, transforming him into a monster._

The girls all stare at his monster form.

"Carlos?" Ashley questioned.

"Is that you?" Mel gasped.

_He stings Cassie..._

Andros pulls Cassie's hair back, showing the sting mark on her neck.

_..and transforms her._

Andros opens up a medical case, showing a few small vials, and a tranquilizer gun.

_Andros finds the only cure on KO-35..._

He and TJ stare at Darkonda, before giving TJ the case.

_..and gives it to TJ._

TJ fires the antidote at Cassie and Carlos on the Megaship.

_TJ administers it just in time._

"You alright?" TJ asked, helping Cassie up with Alpha.

Mel and Ashley help Carlos up.

_But the Rangers still had to..._

The Astro Megazord slashed a Barillian bug across the chest with its saber.

_..administer the final vaxsain._

Barillain bug turns into fire and shoots towards the sky.

_Then Astronema learns..._

Astronema and Ecliptor stare at Darkonda on the Dark Fortress.

"The Red Ranger is the only _true_ Space Ranger." he explained, walking towards them. "Separate him from the others, and they'll fall apart."

* * *

Onboard, the Megaship, the Rangers were having a game of basketball on the SimuDeck, which was turned into a court, and they all were wearing spots jackets. Carlos and Ashley were one team, while Andros and TJ were another, as Cassie and Mel stood on the sidelines and kept score. Carlos dibbled the ball past Andros towards the hoop, which he then shot the ball towards, and then it went through the net.

"Points." Cassie smiled.

"Nice shot." Mel remarked.

"Ha, that was luck." TJ said, as Andros bounced the ball away.

"That was skill." Carlos argued.

"Come on, Andros." TJ said.

"Get him, Ashley." Carlos said.

Ashley giggled.

"Ha, ha, let's go." TJ grinned, clapping his hands.

Andros bounced the ball on the ground, then chest passed it to TJ, but Ashley caught it and bounced it on the ground. She then moved closer to the hoop, then shot the ball towards it, and scored.

"Whoo!" Ashley cheered, as Carlos caught it.

"2 points!" Mel cheered.

"Next shot, wins the game." Cassie grinned.

"No pressure, Teej." Carlos grinned, holding the ball.

Ashley chuckled as Carlos tossed TJ the ball.

"Alright." he said, before he walked towards Andros. "Don't worry about it."

He handed him the ball.

"I got another trick up my sleeve." he said. "Remember _that_ play?"

"Yeah." Andros said, knowing what he was thinking.

"Come on." Carlos said, as Andros walked away slightly while bouncing the ball. "What are you guys waiting for?"

"Yeah, let's go." Ashley said, as Andros turned to TJ.

She and Carlos laughed as Andros bounced the ball on the ground, then ran and passed it to TJ, who then bounced it on the ground.

"I think I know what they're doing." Mel whispered to Cassie.

Carlos and Ashley watched TJ moved towards Andros - who'd turned around and put his hands together - and then boosted TJ up into the air. TJ then grabbed the ball, then flipped forward through the air as everyone looked up at him, and then he threw the ball into the hoop, scoring.

Everyone laughed as he landed on the ground.

"Whoo!" Cassie cheered, as she ran towards him. "Oh, man, that was out of this world."

Andros then picked up the ball as the others approached him.

"Cool move." Mel commented, patting TJ's arm.

"Oh, man..." Carlos said, as TJ and Andros shook hands. "That was pretty cool."

"2 points." Cassie smiled.

"Rangers, we have reached Brokaya." DECA reported.

"Stop simulation." Andros ordered.

He and the girls walked away.

"What'd call that?" Carlos asked.

"I've been working on it." TJ replied, as the simulation turned back to the SimuDeck.

Andros put the ball down as they all ran out of the room.

"By the way, nice D." TJ commented, bringing up the rear.

"Thanks, man." Carlos said.

The door then closed behind them, and then later, they all shot down to Brokaya.

* * *

Once on the planet, Ashley and Mel both held a satellite dish up, as TJ held a scanner near it, and Andros sat crouched near a control panel, while Carlos and Cassie were keeping an eye out for intruders.

"Do you have the configuration set?" TJ asked.

Andros turned to Carlos and Cassie, and then back to the control panel, as he typed.

"Not quite." he answered. "Almost there."

Carlos looked at a scanner he was holding while Cassie kept looking around.

"Still nothing rippling." he said, turning to the others. "We gotta hurry."

"Let's go." Andros hissed quietly. "Anyone sees us and this whole mission is worthless. Come on."

He folded the keyboard up.

He and the others then all ran off, unware that Darkonda was watching them from on top of a cliff, who then laughed.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_Set..._

She stands in the engine room and smiles.

_..controls to..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_..outer..._

Ashley holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_..space..._

She stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..now._

Cassie holds up her Satellite Stunner in space, and then she smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

Andros holds up his Spiral Saber in space, and then he smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

_..than ever.._

Carlos holds up his Lunar Lance, and then smiles on the bridge.

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_..before._

TJ holds up his Astro Axe in space, and then he spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

Astronema stands on her bridge in darkness.

_Rangers..._

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_..in Space._

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Go Power Rangers_

Ecliptor shows up out of the ground.

_Go Power Rangers_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle spins around as it kept flying.

Co-Producers  
Sanford Hampton  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, go, go, fly_

The Astro Megaship transforms into the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Go Power Rangers  
_

A rocket shoots down towards Earth.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Later, onboard the Megaship, the Rangers all stood together on the bridge. Andros and Cassie pressed buttons on the center controls, as Carlos walked towards them, while TJ walked towards Mel and Ashley, who were working on the handle controls.

"So this interstellar scanner, is that much faster?" Carlos inquired, as TJ walked towards the right side controls.

"It can search a _whole _galaxy like 'that'." Andros explained, clicking his fingers. "We'll find Zordon long before Dark Specter can steal his powers."

"The interstellar scanner's online." Cassie reported, as TJ approached them.

"Activating." Andros said, pressing buttons on the controls.

Mel and Ashley came towards the others, and then they all looked at a scanning screen on the left side controls.

"Beginning scan as Nath-A-N-B." DECA reported, as the screen went fuzzy.

**(Brokaya)**

The satellite moved around slightly.

**(Astro Megaship)**

The Rangers looked at the screen, as it showed parts of deep space.

"Wow." TJ said amazed.

"Wow." Carlos agreed.

**(Brokaya)**

The satellite moved around again.

**(Astro Megaship)**

"Man, that's really fast." TJ commented, as the screen kept dashing from area to area.

"Sure is." Mel agreed.

"You think this'll _really _work?" Cassie asked.

"It's just a matter of time now." Andros assured.

* * *

Meanwhile, Astronema was asleep in her bedroom on the Dark Fortress. Darkonda then entered the room as the door opened, waking Astronema up and making her turn to him while getting up.

"Whose there?!" she demanded.

Darkonda stepped closer to her.

"It is I, Darkonda, at your service, Princess of Darkness." he said, bowing.

Astronema picked up her staff and pointed it at him.

"Never, _ever_, sneak up on me again!" she warned angrily.

"Of course. I apologise. Perhaps I should speak with Ecliptor instead." Darkonda said, as he turned slightly, while Astronema pulled her staff back. "Except that... Well, may I speak openly?"

"Be quick!" Astronema hissed.

"Ecliptor is a mighty warrior. worthy of great admiration." Darkonda admitted. "But intelligence is not his strong point."

"Ecliptor has been my_ trusted_ protector since I was a child." Astronema told him, before pointing her staff at him. "I should destroy you for your comments."

"Perhaps. But Ecliptor has made an oversight, that may allow the Power Rangers to find Zordon." Darkonda explained. "In that case, Dark Specter would destroy you both."

Astronema pulled her staff back, just as Ecliptor showed up.

"Darkonda." he hissed.

Darkonda gasped as he turned to him.

"Why are you here?" Ecliptor demanded, entering the room.

"He tells me _you've_ made a great oversight." Astronema explained.

"_What _oversight?" Ecliptor inquired.

"The Power Rangers have hidden an interstellar scanner, allowing them to search for Zordon with great speed." Darkonda explained.

"You lie!" Ecliptor snarled angrily.

"You _hope_ he lies." Astronema corrected. "Go with him, and bring me back this scanner, or else!"

"Yes, my queen." Darkonda understood, bowing.

Ecliptor turned to him, before they both walked out of the room.

* * *

Back on the Megaship, the Rangers were still standing on the bridge.

**(Brokaya)**

The satellite kept moving around.

**(Astro Megaship)**

TJ pressed buttons on the center controls, while Ashley walked away from Alpha towards him. Carlos and Mel worked on the handle controls, while Andros and Cassie worked near TJ.

"Picking up unidentified ship." DECA reported.

The Rangers all gathered together near Andros and Cassie, and then they all looked at the screen scanner on the right side controls.

"On screen, now." DECA reported.

The screen then showed a spaceship moving towards the planet.

"It looks like Dark Specter's ship." TJ grinned, as the Rangers smiled.

"DECA, can you get a position?" Andros asked.

"I am working on that now." DECA assured.

"Zordon's gotta be on that ship." Andros said hopefully.

**(Brokaya)**

Darkonda growled as he turned to Ecliptor, both of whom were standing on the planet's surface.

"What would Astronema think if I told her the truth about you?" Darkonda wondered.

"It would only hurt her, so _don't_!" Ecliptor advised.

They both walked closer to the satellite.

"Oh, I won't. So long as you do as I say." Darkonda assured. "Over there, destroy it!"

They both fired lasers out of their eyes at the satellite, which then hit and damaged it.

**(Astro Megaship)**

The Rangers kept looking at the ship on the screen, when it suddenly went fuzzy, shocking them all. Andros and Cassie both tried to get the signal back, but were unable too.

"Not receiving signal from scanner." DECA reported.

"What could've happened?" Mel questioned.

"Somebody's tampered with it." Andros realized. "Let's go."

They all turned around and ran towards the door. They then all ran towards their jump tubes, then ran onto the platform near them, as the grabbed the handle bars.

"Ready?" Andros asked.

The others nodded.

"Let's do it." Andros said.

They all dived down their tubes, and then shot down towards Brokaya.

* * *

On Brokaya, Darkonda and Ecliptor turned around as they heard a noise.

"Huh?" Darkonda muttered.

Andros then dived down towards a rock, followed by Carlos who flipped forward, then TJ, Ashley, who flipped forward, Cassie, and then Mel, who flipped forward.

"Rangers?" Ecliptor questioned, as he and Darkonda turned to them once they landed on the rock. "So nice to see you!"

"Can't say the same!" Andros retorted, as the Rangers held their right hands up in front of them like holding a blaster.

Andros helmet symbol lit up, followed by Carlos', TJ's, Ashley's, Cassie's and Mel's.

"Hyah!" they shouted, pushing their right hands forward with their fingers apart, while holding their left fists by their chests.

"Let's get 'em, traitor." Ecliptor said, turning to Darkonda.

"After you." Darkonda insisted.

Ecliptor then charged at the Rangers, as Andros brought out his Spiral Saber, and then jumped off the rock. He then dived towards Ecliptor and tried to hit him with his saber, but Ecliptor blocked it with his sword.

"Ranger, listen..." Ecliptor hissed.

"What?" Andros said confused.

Darkonda then charged at them, and sliced Ecliptor in the back with his sword.

"Ahh!" Ecliptor moaned, as Darkonda sent some wrapping out of his arm, which then hit his back.

He then sent orange lighting through the band, which then hit Ecliptor, making Andros back away as he was knocked to the ground. He rolled along it, before getting back up, as the other Rangers gathered behind him.

Ecliptor then fell to his knees as he moaned.

"Darkonda, what are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Something I should've done a long time ago!" Darkonda hissed. "Astronema will think you've gone down in battle."

"What?!" Ecliptor exclaimed. "You won't get away with this!"

"I already have!" Darkonda snarled. "First I'll take _your_ powers, then hers!"

His body then lit up, before it zapped straight into Ecliptor's, which then sent sparks out of it. The Rangers gasped as Darkonda and Ecliptor began to merge into one, the former of which laughing as they did.

"What's happening to 'em?" Cassie wondered.

"It looks like they're transforming!" Ashley gasped. "But into what?!"

"More like merging into one!" Mel argued frantically.

Lighting then came out of Darkonda's and Ecliptor's bodies, making the Rangers shield their visors.

"Ahh!" they moaned, as sparks went off in front of them.

"What is that?!" Andros gasped, as they looked at the combined form of Darkonda and Ecliptor.

Darkonda's laugh came from the body as it moved forward, while carrying both swords.

"Don't be alarmed, Rangers." it said in Darkonda's voice. "It's just me, Darkliptor! I was bad before, but I'm twice as bad now!"

Andros chuckled as he walked forward.

"And just when I thought you couldn't get any uglier." he joked.

Darkliptor growled.

"Astro Blaster, fire!" Andros shouted, as the Rangers brought out their Astro Blasters.

They all fired at Darkliptor, but his new body deflected the blasts. He then put his swords together, crossed them over, and then fired a beam out of them at the Rangers. Mel and the boys all jumped out of the way as it came towards them, but Cassie and Ashley were unfortunate, and then they froze up inside a container.

"What?!" Andros exclaimed, as the four of them looked at them. "They're frozen solid!"

"That is unforgivable!" Mel growled.

"What did you do to them?!" Andros demanded, turning to Darkliptor.

Darkliptor laughed.

"Alright, that's it!" Andros shouted.

"No, Andros!" TJ urged, as he grabbed his arm. "We've gotta think this through."

"I'm done thinking!" Andros snapped, pushing TJ away.

Andros then charged at Darkliptor.

"Wait!" TJ called.

"Andros, no!" Mel cried.

Andros then tried to hit Darkliptor with his Spiral Saber, but missed as he blocked with Ecliptor's sword, and then hit him in the chest with both, knocking him down.

"Andros!" Mel cried, as she ran towards him.

She then brought out her Solar Spear, and then as Darkliptor tried to hit Andros with Ecliptor's sword, but she managed to get between them and block it with her spear.

"Out of my way!" he snapped.

"Never!" Mel bellowed.

Darkliptor growled, before kicking her in the belly, and then hit her in the chest with Darkonda's sword, knocking her down. He then raised Ecliptor's word up to strike both her and Andros, when TJ jumped up and landed between them all, taking the slice across his chest. Darkliptor then hit TJ in the head with both swords.

"Aghhh!" he groaned.

"Noooooo!" Andros exclaimed.

"Noooo!" Mel cried.

TJ fell to his knees, and then onto his left side.

"TJ!" Andros and Mel cried.

"TJ, talk to us?!" Andros exclaimed frantically, as they held him up slightly.

"Are you okay?" Mel asked worriedly.

"Your next, you two!" Darkliptor sneered.

Carlos then pounced on him before he could move closer to them, then pulled him to the ground, and then kicked him away while pulling him over himself. They both then got up and faced each other, before Carlos turned to the others.

"Mel, Andros, come on!" he shouted. "Let's get outta here!"

Darkliptor crossed his swords over, and then fired a beam out of them, which hit Carlos.

"Ahh!" he moaned.

"Carlos!" Mel gasped, covering her mouthpiece.

Andros gasped.

"Ahh... Mel, Andros...take TJ... Ahhh! Back to... Ugh! The ship! Ahh! Hurry!" Carlos moaned, before he froze up in a container like Ashley and Cassie.

"Oh, no, Carlos is frozen too!" Andros gasped.

"That leaves just the three of us." Mel gulped.

"Hang on, TJ." Andros said. "We'll take care of you. Galaxy Gilder, hang ten!"

Mel's and Andros' Galaxy Gilders then shot down towards them, then Andros picked TJ up and put him on his back.

"Hang on, Teej." Mel said.

She and Andros then jumped onto their gilders, and then soared away from the quarry, as Darkliptor growled.

* * *

Once Andros and Mel had zapped back onto the Megaship, they laid TJ down on the table in the med bay - all of them now de-morphed. Andros pressed a few buttons on a control, while Mel looked at a tablet, just as TJ woke up, but then gasped as he sat up, while looking at the pair of them.

"Easy now." Andros said, touching his arm. "You took a hard hit."

TJ lied back down, but looked confused by his surroundings.

"You okay, TJ?" Andros asked.

"TJ? Who are you talking about?" TJ questioned, getting off the table.

"You." Mel answered. "That's your name."

"Yeah, very funny." Andros said unamused. "We've got work to do. Darkliptor still has the others. Remember?"

"No, I don't remember." TJ replied, turning to them.

"You okay, Teej?" Mel asked.

TJ turned away.

"Darkliptor?" he questioned. "And who are you two?"

"TJ, you don't know us?" Andros questioned, shocked.

"We're your friends, Mel and Andros." Mel explained.

TJ moaned while touching the side of his head.

"TJ may be suffering from amnesia." DECA deduced, freaking TJ out.

He then ran out of the room as the door opened.

"Wait, TJ." Andros called.

"TJ, come back!" Mel called, as they both chased after him.

"TJ, hold on!" Andros called.

* * *

Back on Brokaya, Darkliptor had put the other Rangers inside a cave, and then he laughed as he approached them.

"Three frozen Rangers." he snarled delightfully. "I only need three more to make my collection complete."

Astronema - wearing her battle gear - then came walking towards him with a bunch of Quantrons.

"What have you done?!" she demanded.

Darkliptor turned to her.

"Greetings, my queen." he said, as she looked at him.

"What are you?!" she hissed.

"Have no fear, my princess." Darkliptor said. "Eclitpor attacked me when I turned my back. The Rangers would've destroyed us both, so I captured him. Don't fret, he is safe, in here."

He pointed at himself, as Astronema looked at him.

"You're a curious beast, Darkonda." she commented. "Or is it Ecliptor? But you captured three Rangers."

Darkliptor chuckled.

"So you're worth keeping, for now." Astronema said. "Destroy them!"

"Wait! I need them as bait." Darkliptor explained. "Fear not. Darkness will soon fall on all the Rangers."

He laughed as Astronema glared at him.

* * *

Back on the Megaship, TJ walked out of the lift and onto the bridge, the viewing screen showing Brokaya. He touched the side of his head as he looked around, and then looked at the viewing screen.

"Outer space?" he questioned. "Where am I?"

Alpha - who was by the left controls - turned to him.

"We're orbiting the planet Brokaya." he explained, making TJ jump as he turned to him. "Oh..."

Andros and Mel then walked onto the bridge.

"This is the Astro Megaship." Andros explained, as TJ turned to them. "Think. You've got to remember. We need your help."

"My help?" TJ questioned. "I don't even know who I am."

"You need to remember who and what you are." Mel urged.

"Concentrate. You're TJ, you're the Blue Power Ranger." Andros explained.

"Blue Power Ranger?" TJ questioned.

"Yes." Mel said. "You told me you dreamt of being one since you were a kid."

TJ touched the side of his head.

"You saved us from Darkliptor." Andros added. "Concentrate."

"Incoming message." DECA reported.

The three Rangers turned to the viewing screen, which then showed Darkliptor, and the frozen Cassie.

_"Remaining Rangers, return and deal with me, or I'll destroy your three friends!" _he announced. _"Now!"_

He vanished from the viewing screen.

"Come on, we have to go." Andros said, turning to TJ.

"What?!" TJ questioned, shocked, as he turned to Mel and Andros.

"You have too." Mel told him. "Our friends are in danger."

"Well, you've made a mistake." TJ argued. "I'm _not_ the Blue Power Ranger."

"You are!" Andros argued. "You have to! Watch us."

He and Mel took a step back.

"Ready?" Andros asked.

Mel nodded.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted.

They opened their morphers up, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

They then hit enter on their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

Andros then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around, and the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, then his helmet symbol glowed.

Mel then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

TJ looked at the morpher on his left arm, and then at the two Rangers.

"Doesn't this help you remember anything?" Andros asked.

TJ looked at them both.

"Uh-uh." he muttered.

"TJ, you've got to try." Mel pleaded.

"I can't." TJ answered.

"Then we'll have to go back to the planet without you." Andros realized.

He and Mel both crossed their arms over each other like a X over their helmets, and then teleported away, making TJ gasp, before looking around the bridge.

* * *

On Brokaya, Darkliptor looked at the frozen forms of Carlos, Ashley and Cassie, which he'd placed on different parts of a cliff, laughing as he did.

"We're here, Darkliptor!" Andros bellowed, as he and Mel ran towards him.

Darkliptor turned to them.

"What took you so long, Rangers?!" he sneered, as they stopped. "And where is the Blue Ranger?"

"This time, it's just you and us!" Andros retorted, pointing at Darkliptor, and then at himself and Mel.

"You'll pay for what you've done to the others!" Mel snapped.

Darkliptor laughed as they all got ready to fight. Andros then growled while jumping up, then Mel followed him, then Andros pressed '1' on his Battlizer. He then sent a punch at Darkliptor, while Mel sent a kick, but Darkliptor hit them both with one of the swords each, knocking Andros down onto his back, and knocking Mel down right in front of him.

Andros turned around and got to his knees, just as Darkliptor stood on Mel's chest.

"Ahh!" she moaned.

"How'd you like that, Orange Ranger?" Darkliptor sneered.

"Get off her!" Andros bellowed.

Oh, shut up!" Darkliptor spat. "You would both already be frozen if your friend hadn't intervened. But he's not here to help you this time!"

He kicked Mel away as he approached Andros, who then got up and brought out his Spiral Saber, and then tried to hit him, but he blocked it with Ecliptor's sword, and then hit him with Darkonda's. Mel got to her knees while clutching her chest, as Andros got back up and tried to hit Darkliptor with his saber again, but he blocked it with both swords, making Andros spin around. Andros then tried to hit Darkliptor again, but he blocked it with both swords, and then lowered his saber, but then he pulled it away. Darkliptor then hit Andros in the chest with Darkonda's sword, and then again with Ecliptor's sword as he tried to hit him, then they turned to each other, before Darkliptor hit Andros with both swords, knocking him down.

"Andros!" Mel cried, running towards him, bringing out her Solar Spear.

Darkliptor turned to her, as she threw her spear at him, which then landed near him, making him laugh.

"You missed!" he laughed. "You've got good aim!"

"It wasn't you I was aiming at!" Mel retorted, as then crouched near Andros.

"Huh?" Darkliptor muttered.

Mel's Solder Spear then sent lighting out of itself, which then hit Darkliptor.

"Aghh!" he yelped, as he was knocked away.

"Nice throw." Andros commented, as Mel helped him up.

"Thanks." Mel said.

"Sneaky move, Orange Ranger." Darkliptor commented, getting back up. "I'm impressed."

* * *

Back on the Megaship, TJ entered the SimuDeck, and then spotted the basketball from earlier on the floor as he walked inside. He then picked the ball up, then began bouncing it on the floor, before he dropped it, while touching the side of his head, as a memory came back to him.

_"Wow. Great moves, TJ." __Ashley commented._

_Carlos laughed. "When did you come up with that?" he asked._

_"Cool move." Mel commented._

_Andros bounced the ball across the court._

_"Alright." Cassie commented. "2 points."_

_Andros passed the ball to TJ, but Ashley intercepted it, while they both laughed. Cassie and Mel both smiled as the others laughed._

_"TJ, I'm open!" Andros called._

_Cassie and Mel giggled._

TJ snapped out of his thoughts.

He later approached his locker on Mega Deck 1 by the jump tubes, and then opened it up slowly. He looked at the stuff that was inside, which included a flashlight, some CDs, a small file, and a picture. He picked the picture up, and saw it had himself and the other Rangers on, standing behind a wall. (Mel was on Cassie's left)

He slowly remembered what Andros and Mel had told him, although he wasn't convinced, before putting the picture back in the locker, and then he closed it. He opened up his morpher while looking at it curiously, before pressing '0' on it, which then teleported him away.

* * *

He teleported near some rocks on Brokaya, then he ran as he heard Darkliptor grunting. He then hid behind a rock, and saw Andros and Mel locking their weapons with Darkliptor's swords, then Andros ran past, while Mel rolled forward as he tried to hit them both.

TJ kept watching as Darkliptor kicked Mel in the back, knocking her onto her chest, and then he locked weapons with Andros again. Andros then tried to kick him, but missed as he ducked slightly, then he blocked a strike from both his swords with his saber. Mel then got back up and tried to stab Darkliptor with the pointed end of her spear, but missed as he backed away, and then he slashed her across the chest with Ecliptor's sword, knocking her down.

TJ looked at his morpher, opened it up again, and then began pressing buttons.

_"3,3,5!"_

He then pressed enter on his morpher.

**(Morph sequence)**

TJ then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

"Whoa! I am the Blue Ranger." he said, surprised, as he looked at his suit, before touching his helmet. "I don't believe it."

Darkliptor then knocked Andros down, then stood on his chest, as Mel charged at him. He the looked up, and then blocked Mel's spear with Darkonda's sword, before slashing her across the chest with Ecliptor's, knocking her down on her back.

Darkliptor then snarled as he turned to TJ, who was looking at his gloves.

"Blue Ranger!" Darkliptor bellowed.

TJ turned to him.

"No, wait!" he pleaded, his hands up.

Darkliptor growled and jumped towards him.

"Hold on a second!" TJ pleaded.

He then ducked and dodged as Darkliptor tried to hit him with both swords, then TJ rolled forward as he tried to hit him again. He then turned to Darkliptor, and grabbed his arms as he tried to hit him in the shoulders. TJ then got up while pushing the swords up, but then Darkliptor got up and threw him away onto his chest.

TJ then sat up and backed away scared, when Darkliptor began approaching him.

"I hope you're more of a match for me than your friends were!" he sneered.

He then charged at TJ as he got back up, and then slashed TJ across the chest with Ecliptor's sword, and then again with Darkonda's sword, knocking him down. Darkliptor then laughed while pointing Ecliptor's sword at TJ.

"Hold still!" he sneered. "It'll all be over quickly!"

TJ turned so he was lying on his back.

Darkliptor then fired green lighting out of Ecliptor's sword at TJ, but Andros jumped between them and took the blast.

"Ahhh!" he moaned, as an explosion went off behind him and TJ.

TJ banged his head against a rock, while Andros flipped onto his back, both of them out cold.

Darkliptor laughed.

"Better than I excepted." he grinned.

"Aghhh!" Mel growled as she dived towards him with her Solar Spear.

He blocked the strike with both his swords, then kicked her in the chest, knocking her back. She then rolled to her right as he tried to strike her with Ecliptor's sword, and then she stabbed him in the chest with the pole end of her spear, knocking him back slightly.

TJ and Andros both moaned as they regained conciseness.

"Andros..." TJ moaned.

"TJ, we'd knew you'd come down and help." Andros said, before holding his thumb up. "Thanks, man."

"Wait a minute..." TJ muttered, getting up slightly.

He touched the side of his helmet, as he began to remember.

"Cassie..."

_The others all look at him on the court._

_"Great shot, TJ." Andros remarked._

"Mel..."

_"Cool move." Mel commented._

"Ashley..."

_"That was great." Ashley commented._

"Carlos..."

_Carlos laughed._

_"Yeah." Andros said._

"Andros... It's all coming back."

His helmet symbol lit up, as he clutched his fist.

Mel then tried to hit Darkliptor with her spear, but he blocked it with both swords, then lowered them and the spear down, and then slashed Mel across the chest with them, knocking her down onto her chest.

"Mel!" Andros exclaimed, as Darkliptor started approaching him.

"Andros." TJ gasped, as Darkliptor sniggered.

TJ then jumped up and dived towards Darkliptor as he turned to him, and then kicked him in the chest, knocking him down.

"TJ? You remember me?" Andros gasped, as TJ helped him up.

"Of course. And I also remember the play." TJ assured.

"Alright. Let's show him some teamwork then." Andros decided.

"Right." TJ agreed, before they both ran off.

Mel got up to her feet while clutching her chest, as the two of them came behind her.

"You okay, Mel?" TJ asked.

"Yeah, I'm... TJ, you remember?" Mel gasped.

"Yeah." TJ replied.

"You ready to pound him?" Andros asked.

"You betcha." Mel said.

The three of them then ran towards Darkliptor as he got up - TJ holding both Andros' Spiral Saber, and his Astro Axe, while Mel held her Solar Spear.

"We'll, back for more?" Darkliptor snarled.

"Alright." TJ grinned.

"Let's do it!" Andros shouted, doing his fighting pose.

"Right." Mel understood.

She then threw her Solar Spear at him, which landed right behind him, but he rolled away from it as lighting came out of it.

"I won't fall for that trick again!" he snarled.

"I wasn't planning to hit you this time." Mel smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Huh?" Darkliptor muttered, as he turned to the boys as they charged at him.

TJ then threw both the saber and axe into the air.

"Huh?" Darkliptor muttered, even more confused.

TJ then brought out his Astro Blaster and then fired it at Darkliptor, hitting him in the chest, causing him to drop the swords. TJ then put his blaster away, then put his hands together in a boost position, then Andros jumped onto his hands before he boosted him up. Andros then grabbed both weapons, flipped himself forward, and then slashed Darkliptor across he chest with both weapons.

The three Rangers watched as Darkliptor moaned while turning around, then lighting came out of him, before he split into Darkonda and Ecliptor again.

"Yeah!" Andros grinned.

"Yes." Mel grinned.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema approached her viewing screen, and saw what had happened on Brokaya though it.

"What?!" she gasped shocked, as Ecliptor and Darkonda fell down.

* * *

On Brokaya, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie were then freed from their containers.

"Ah." Carlos gasped.

"Ahh!" Ashley gasped.

"Aghh!" Cassie gasped.

Darkonda then got up in pain, while Ecliptor moaned while lying down.

"Oh, no!" Darkonda moaned. "How could this be?! I was invincible!"

TJ and Mel ran closer to Andros as they all stared at Darkonda.

"Ha! Well, it looks like you were mistaken, Darkonda!" Andros scoffed. "Hey, nice play, TJ."

"Thanks. Ha, looks like you got it down." TJ commented. "And you really helped by getting Darkonda into position for us, Mel."

"Thanks, Teej." Mel blushed embarrassingly.

Darkonda growled.

"Get up, you weakling!" he scowled, lifting Ecliptor up. "I'm not through with _you_ yet!"

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema kept watching them on the viewing screen.

"Fire the Satellasers!" she ordered.

A Quantron pressed a button on a control panel behind her, and then Satellasers fired from the Dark Fortress towards Brokaya.

* * *

On Brokaya, Darkonda kept holding Ecliptor up, who looked dazed.

"Quickly!" Darkonda snapped, getting behind Ecliptor. "We must rejoin!"

He merged them both back together before the Satellasers hit them, making them grow giant as they became Darkliptor again.

"Whoa!" Andros, Mel and TJ gasped.

Darkliptor then tried to stomp on them, but they all rolled away. They got back up and looked at him, as the others came running towards them.

"Ashley, you okay?" TJ asked.

"Yeah." Ashley replied.

"You okay, Cas?" Mel asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Cassie assured.

"Hey, Teej, how 'bout you?" Carlos asked, touching TJ's shoulder.

"A-OK." TJ assured.

"Great." Carlos said.

"Do it, TJ!" Andros said.

Ashley laughed. "Alright." she grinned.

"Astro Megazord power!" TJ shouted into his morpher.

"Astro Delta Megazord online!" Andros shouted into his Battlizer.

Both the Astro Megaship - which the Rangers were now in - and the Delta Megaship flew through space. The Delta Megaship split into three pieces, the head, the legs and the body - the arms moving down, and then the cannons on either side. The front of the Astro Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, and went into Megazord mode.

The Delta Megazord's head then went over the Astro Megazord's, as the shuttle lifted up slightly. The Delta Megazord's chest and arms then attached themselves to the Astro Megazord, then its cannons rolled onto the Astro Megazord's shoulders, forming the Astro Delta Megazord. It's Gyro Cannons spun around as it stood at ease above Brokaya.

The Astro Delta Megazord then landed on Brokaya, and then got ready to fight, as Darkliptor growled.

He then charged at it, then hit it with Ecliptor's sword, then hit it again with both swords while running past it. He then turned around and hit it again with both swords, then tried to hit it with Darkonda's sword, but it blocked it.

"It's payback time!" TJ retorted.

The Astro Delta Megazord punched Darkliptor in the face, sending him flying to the ground.

"Gyro Blasters, online!" Andros shouted.

The Astro Delta Megazord fired its Gyro Blasters at Darkliptor as he got back up, hitting him in the chest.

"Fists, online!" TJ reported.

"Ready to fire!" Mel reported.

"Right!" Andros said, holding his fists up, then crossed them over, and then punched them forward. "Flying Power Punch!"

The Astro Delta Megazord held its fists up, then turned them sideways, before they detached. The fists then shot out, then zoomed upwards, then crossed over each other as they dived down towards Darkliptor, who separated into Darkonda and Ecliptor.

"You're taking the fall for me!" Darkonda sneered, holding Ecliptor.

The Flying Power Punch the hit them both, Ecliptor taking most of it, and an explosion went off, before they shrunk to normal size. The fists reattached themselves to the Astro Delta Megazord, which then stood at ease, as Darkonda and Ecliptor landed on the ground.

"I'm not through yet, Rangers, not by a long shot!" Darkonda sneered, as Ecliptor collapsed onto his back. "I'll get you Rangers, I promise!"

He turned to Ecliptor.

"And you, look at you, you're pathetic!" he commented rudely. "But Astronema expects me to bring you home. And I have one more use for you."

He then vanished himself and Ecliptor.

* * *

Later, both of them stood on the bridge of the Dark Fortress, some coming out of Ecliptor's body.

"Go ahead, my green friend." Darkonda sneered, getting Ecliptor to turn to him. "Tell _her _I attacked you, and she'll throw me out! But first, I have a few stories of my own to tell her, then she throw us _both_ into the nearest Black Hole."

Ecliptor growled. "Not if I destroy you here and now!" he retorted angrily.

"Ah-ah." Darkonda smirked, holding his finger up.

"So it's true!" Astronema said, coming onto the bridge behind him.

Darkonda and Ecliptor both turned to her.

"Huh?" Ecliptor muttered.

"I doubted Darkonda when he said _you _attacked him." Astronema sneered angrily.

"No, but listen to me-" Ecliptor pleaded.

"You listen to me! You will _not _attack Darkonda. From now on, he is your equal." Astroname explained.

"What?!" Ecliptor exclaimed, outraged.

Darkonda chuckled, making Ecliptor growl quietly.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Astro Megaship, Andros, Mel, Cassie and TJ were checking the satellite dish Darkonda and Ecliptor had damaged on Mega Deck 1. Cassie held a high-tech screwdriver at the top of it, while the others all ran a scanner over different parts of it.

"We won't be able to fix it." Andros realized, using his telekinesis to move his scanner to a table nearby.

TJ, Cassie and Mel all turned around and put their tools on the table.

"Damaged beyond repair?" Mel inquired.

"Yep." Andros replied.

TJ and Cassie then rolled the satellite dish away, as it was on a wheeled table, when Carlos and Ashley came in, Ashley bouncing the basketball from earlier. She caught the ball as they both entered the room, when the others all turned to them.

"We never finished the game." Carlos said.

"What game?" TJ inquired.

Carlos and Ashley looked confused.

"Basketball." Ashley said, tossing TJ the ball. "You don't know what that is?"

TJ looked at the ball, and then at Carlos and Ashley.

"Basketball?" he questioned, pretending he still had amnesia.

"Mm-mm." Ashley said, as Carlos nodded.

TJ look at the ball.

"These guys don't stand a chance." Ashley whispered to Carlos. "See ya."

They both waved as they walked off.

"See you later." Carlos said.

TJ then smiled and spun the ball on his finger, then winked at the others.

"This oughta be good." he said.

He laughed as he walked off, then the others all followed him.

"TJ." Cassie laughed.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Andros looks at the disc containing the video of him and Karone.

_..Andros remembers something important..._

He puts the disc into the DVD player.

_..from his past._

He looks at the viewing screen, and sees Darkonda carrying Karone away, who screams.

"Darkonda?" he questions, shocked and angry.

He touches a planet on a 3-D map on Mega Deck 1.

_He goes to a planet..._

He dives into his jump tube.

_..and dons a disguise..._

He puts on a crimson cloak, and then puts the hood over his head.

_..to find Darkonda, who..._

Darkonda holds an alien by the throat in a saloon.

_..has stolen a magic potion._

Ecliptor gives the potion bottle to the alien in a dark room.

_But unbeknownst to Darkonda, Ecliptor has tampered with it._

Darkonda, Andros and some aliens play a game at cards at a table - Darkonda holding up some keycards.

_Darkonda looses Zordon's keycards to Andros..._

Andros puts his cards down, showing his hand.

_..in a game of chance._

The Rangers all look at Darkonda on the viewing screen on the Megaship.

_"Red Ranger, if you want to know where your sister is, bring me the keycard?!" _he demands.

_But are they the _real _thing?_

Alpha approaches the Rangers.

"They're genuine alright." he assures. "They came from Eltar."

"Now where you going?" Carlos asks, as Andros enters the lift.

"To find my sister." Andros replies, turning to the others.

The others follow him in.

"We're coming with you." TJ said.


	46. Flashes of Darkonda

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Darkliptor fires a beam out of his swords at the Rangers, hitting Ashley and Cassie as the rest dodge out of the way.

_..Darkonda zaps Ashley..._

Ashley freezes up in a container, and then Cassie does as well.

_..Cassie..._

Darkliptor fires a beam at Carlos.

_..and Carlos._

Carlos freezes up in a container.

"They're frozen solid!" Andros gasps, as he and Mel look at them, while holding TJ up slightly.

Darkonda tries to hit Mel and Andros with Ecliptor's sword while they laid down, but TJ dives between them and takes the hit.

_Then he wallops TJ..._

TJ falls to his knees, and then onto his back.

_..giving him amnesia._

TJ looks confused while staring at Andros and Mel on the Megaship.

"I don't even know who I am." he said.

"You're the Blue Power Ranger." Andros explains.

TJ looks at his suit on Brokaya.

"I _am_ the Blue Power Ranger." he said, touching his helmet.

Andros dives at Ecliptor while holding his Spiral Saber, and TJ's Astro Axe.

_TJ regains his memory just in time..._

Andros hits Darkliptor with both weapons, making lighting come out of his body.

_..to help Andros and Mel defeat Darkliptor..._

Darkliptor separates into Darkonda and Ecliptor.

_..releasing the other Rangers from there icy cages._

Carlos, Ashley and Cassie get freed from their containers.

The six Rangers gather together while staring up at Darkliptor.

"You haven't seen the last of me, Rangers!" Darkonda swears, before he and Ecliptor vanish.

* * *

Onboard the Astro Megaship, Andros was asleep in his bedroom, which had a picture of himself and Karone as children on a table.

**(Andros' dream)**

"Who are you?!" Andros demanded, staring at Darkonda in a forest.

"I'm hurt that you don't remember me." Darkonda sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Andros questioned.

"We met a long time ago!" Darkonda said.

He laughed as he fired lasers out of his head at Andros, hitting the ground near him.

"Agh!" Andros growled, before he charged at Darkonda slightly.

**(Dream ends)**

Andros shot up out of bed, and then breathed heavily.

"Don't worry, Andros." DECA said. "You were only dreaming."

Andros sighed as he looked at his locket.

* * *

On the bridge, Carlos, Ashley and Mel all picked up a tracker that was on the handle controls.

"Ready?" Carlos asked.

"Yep." Ashley said.

"Yes." Mel replied.

They all turned to the lift, as it opened up, and Andros came in while putting his jacket on, sleep still in his eyes.

"Morning." Carlos said, as they walked away.

"Sleep well?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, you look tried." Mel noticed.

"Not really." Andros answered.

TJ and Cassie then came in front of him.

"We're going to go check out a planet in the Dagobah system." TJ explained. "We'll be back, maybe a couple of hours."

"See you later." Cassie said, as they walked off.

"Alright." Andros said, as he picked up a tablet.

Cassie and TJ then walked out of the room.

"Now searching sector 0-7-4-5-9 for Zordon." DECA reported. "Scanning with Algorithm S-P-P."

Andros walked towards the right controls, then sat down in a chair. He pressed buttons on the controls, which caused the scanning screen to move to scan a sector of space. He then took his locket out from under his shirt, took out the small disc from it, and put it into a small DVD player, which he then closed.

He saw his younger self pick up the toy, when he heard Karone scream.

_"Karone!" _he called.

Andros closed his eyes sadly, and then covered his face. The viewing screen also showed the video, which now showed young Andros running forward.

_"Karone!" _he called.

It then showed Darkonda laughing while carrying Karone away as she kept screaming. Andros then turned to the viewing screen, as Darkonda kept laughing, while Karone screamed.

"Darkonda, it was you?!" he hissed angrily, not believing is eyes.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_Set..._

She stands in the engine room and smiles.

_..controls to..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

_..outer..._

Ashley holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_..space..._

She stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..now._

Cassie holds up her Satellite Stunner in space, and then she smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

Andros holds up his Spiral Saber in space, and then he smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

_..than ever.._

Carlos holds up his Lunar Lance, and then smiles on the bridge.

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

_..before._

TJ holds up his Astro Axe in space, and then he spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

Astronema stands on her bridge in darkness.

_Rangers..._

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_..in Space._

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Go Power Rangers_

Ecliptor shows up out of the ground.

_Go Power Rangers_

Action Director  
Koichi Sakamoto

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle spins around as it kept flying.

Co-Producers  
Sanford Hampton  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

_Go, go, go, fly_

The Astro Megaship transforms into the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers_

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Go Power Rangers  
_

A rocket shoots down towards Earth.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

A little later, Andros walked down a hallway towards Mega Deck 1, anger on his face.

"Andros, you appear to be upset." DECA noticed, as he entered Mega Deck 1. "Where are you going?"

Andros walked towards the 3D map, as he looked at it closely, and then touched a planet on it, before walking towards the jump tubes.

"You must no go to the planet Onyx!" DECA hissed, as Andros made it to his jump tube. "It is located in a prohibited sector."

DECA, you don't know where I've gone, understood?" Andros said.

He turned around, and then jumped down his jump tube.

"The planet Onyx is in a prohibited sector." DECA said disapprovingly. "The planet Onyx is in a prohibited sector."

* * *

Later, on Onyx - which was a red planet, with a yellow ring around it, as well as a moon - two Velocifighters - which had been given a new design - flew over a city that looked like a Wild West town. Three Quantrons rode bikes along the sand in the town beneath the Velocifighters, driving past several monsters, and then two more Quantrons and two Tengas, before parking in front of a saloon.

Ocotphantom then came out of the saloon, and then walked down the street, unaware that Andros was hiding behind a box near a ladder leading to the second floor. He was wearing a dark red coat with a hood on, which he then put over his head to cover his face.

Inside the saloon, Sinister Simian was playing a piano, while Batarax was playing a guitar, as a monster with a white smudgy head sang loudly. Snow Monster was sitting down nearby drinking something, as Dischordia approached the group with a tray in her hands.

A monster called Dreg picked up a cup from the counter, where Darkonda and a bug monster called Baeria.

"One sugar bowl zinger coming at you." he said, taking the lid off while putting it down in front of Baeria.

"You know, buddy, you look just like my Ant!" Darkonda joked, wrapping his arm around Baeria.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Very funny!" Baeria snapped, unamused.

Darkonda then walked upstairs, and then towards a door, and then knocked on it. The door opened up, and a small alien with glasses stepped out.

"Sorry, we're closed." he said.

He was about to close the door again, when Darkonda kicked it open.

"Ahh!" the alien moaned, as Darkonda picked him up by the shirt.

"I need a vial of strength potion, and I need it now!" Darkonda hissed.

"Ugh!" the alien moaned, as he kicked his feet. "Yes. I might have one vial left."

Darkonda put him down, and then the alien ran back into the room, and closed the door slightly behind him. He then ran across the room to a darker area, as Darkonda waited by the door. He then looked over the balcony, and looked down and saw some aliens playing cards, and a one with three heads called Triplesaurus Rex standing by the door.

"Hurry, or he'll destroy me!" the alien in the room pleaded, standing in front of Ecliptor, who took a syringe out of a vial.

"Give him this." Ecliptor said, handing him the vial. "And remember," he lifted the alien up. "you never saw me here, or _he _won't need to destory you! Understand?"

"Yes, yes." the alien understood, as Darkonda listened in. "I understand."

Darkonda peeked through the door, as the alien ran back towards him, just as he opened the door wider. He looked around the room as Ecliptor moved back into the shadows, making it hard for Darkonda to see him, before he turned to the alien.

"Here." the alien said, holding up the vial. "Take it."

Darkonda snatched the vial off him, then looked at it, before walking back into the saloon.

At a table, sat a few monsters playing cards

"Only this." one said, which had a skull like face, showing his cards.

The rest of them groaned while putting down their cards. One had a green head with looked like a brain, one had a mouthpiece that looked like a suit of amour, while the third - who was called Skygantor - had black hair and a mouthpiece over his mouth.

"Yes!" the skull one said.

The green headed one got up and walked away.

"I love this game." the skull one said, pulling gems towards him on the table.

Darkonda sat down at the table, and then put a gem down on it.

"Deal the cards." he said.

"Wait." a voice said, as the skull alien shuffled the cards.

Everyone turned, as Andros sat at the table, the hood - as well as a black mask - covering his face, preventing Darkonda from recognizing him.

"And who are you?!" Skygantor asked rudely.

"I am just a traveler." Andros answered.

"Aren't we all." Darkonda said, motioning the skull monster to deposit the cards. "Deal them."

"Alright, alright." the skull monster snarled, passing the cards out.

Darkonda put some jewels on the table, as they all picked up their cards, and looked at them.

"Well?" he inquired, turning to Skygantor.

"Five crystals." Skygantor said, pushing five crystals forward.

"Plus five more." Andros said, doing the same.

"I'm in." the masked monster said, putting a golden necklace with the crystals.

"I'll call." Darkonda said, putting a necklace with the crystals.

He sniggered as Skygantor looked at them.

"Perhaps this game is out of your price range?" Darkonda said. "Huh?"

Skygantor groaned as he picked up his last crystals, before putting his hand beneath the table, and picked up six keycards.

"All I have, are these keycards." he explained, putting them with the jewels in the middle.

"What?!" the skull monster exclaimed. "These are worthless!"

"I'll show _you_ worthless!" Skygantor growled, getting up.

The skull and masked monsters both got up.

"You don't have to!" the skull one snarled. "You're staring right in front of me!"

"Where did you get these?" Darkonda inquired, picking up the keycards.

"I stole them when we battled on Eltar." Skygantor explained.

"So?" the skull monster inquired.

"They were Zordon's." Skygantor explained. "They must be worth something."

Andros looked up at him slightly.

"Indeed." Darkonda smirked. "They're priceless."

He put the keycards down, as everyone turned to him.

The skull monster growled.

"Alright, then." he said, before he sat down.

The masked monster and Skygantor then sat down as well.

"Ah. It's only money." the skull monster said, pushing more crystals into the middle of the table. "Alright, I'm in."

Skygantor put his cards down.

"Three zanabers." he said.

Darkonda put his cards down.

"Five zanaber-tars." he said.

"Not again!" the skull monster complained, as he and the masked one threw down their cards.

Andros put his cards down.

"Huh?" Skygantor said, as they all looked at them. "A zenta?"

"Huh?" Darkonda muttered, looking closer.

Skygantor got up and then pointed a long blaster at Andros.

"You cheat!" he swore accusingly.

"Huh?" Darkonda muttered, as he and Andros looked up at Skygantor.

Andros then kicked Skygantor in the back of the leg, causing him to fall over and send his blaster flying into the air. Andros then caught the blaster and aimed it at him, while lying on the floor.

"You're the _one_ who was cheating." Andros said. "And you're lucky I'm in a good mood today."

Everyone looked at Andros as he put the blaster down, and then picked up the keycards, before walking towards the counter.

"Hmm?" Darkonda muttered curiously.

He got up and walked towards Andros, who was fiddling with the keycards.

"A skilled player, and a daring fighter." Darkonda remarked impressively. "I like that combination. Hmm. Sever, two honikes juice specials for the traveller and myself!"

"You got it." Dreg said.

He then put the juices onto the counter in front of Andros and Darkonda.

"Here. This one's on me." Darkonda said, as they took the cups.

They both toasted each other, before Andros drank his juice.

"You know, I would be willing to pay you _handsomely_ for those keycards." Darkonda said, as Andros put his cup down. "And of what use could they be to a traveller such as yourself anyway?"

"I need them, to buy information." Andros said.

"Information?" Darkonda inquired. "Then today is your _lucky_ day. I have been everywhere and seen everything."

"I am interested in finding out if there is something of value on KO-35." Andros explained.

"KO-35? Well, it's in the Karova system, and _I_ know it better than anyone." Darkonda explained.

"Hmm. Perhaps we can make a deal." Andros said quietly, putting the keycards on the table, and then pushed them towards Darkonda. "Tell me what you know?"

Darkona picked up the keycards and turned away from Andros.

"It has trees, lakes, blue skies, mountains. A quite dreadful place really. It's been uninhabited for years now. But before it was deserted, I did a little job there." he explained, before turning to Andros. "I kidnapped a little girl. I napped her as she and her brother were playing."

Andros clutched his cup in anger, now knowing the whole truth, as Darkonda laughed.

"You can go to KO-35 if you want ,but you'd be wasting your time. Anything of value there, I already took." Darkonda explained, laughing.

Andros turned around and walked away from the counter.

"By the way; whatever became of the girl?" he inquired.

"Oh, she's alive and well." Darkonda assured, getting Andros to turn to him. "And you won't believe where she is now."

He turned to Andros.

"She's..." he said, before seeing Andros' morpher, as it wasn't covered. "What did you say your name was?"

"I _didn't_." Andros said.

"Wait! Then let me take a stab at it." Darkonda said.

He brought out his sword.

"Red Ranger!" he snarled, pointing it at Andros.

Andros rolled over a table, then spun around near some monsters. He then kicked a sword out of the hand of one of them, which sent it flying into the air, but then he caught it as it came back down.

Darkonda then growled, before he and Andros locked swords together, then locked them again, before Darkonda moved back slightly. He then tried to hit Andros again, but missed as Andros dodged, causing him to hit a support beam. Andros then got onto the counter, then jumped and twirled around as Darkonda tried to hit him in the legs.

They then locked their swords together again, and then again, then Andros jumped up as Darkonda tried to slice him in the legs, before they locked swords again.

"Guess it's my lucky day!" Darkonda sneered.

"We'll see!" Andros retorted, pushing Darkonda away with his sword.

Darkonda crashed into a monster, as Andros side flipped off the counter. Darkonda knocked the monster behind him down, then he and Andros locked swords again, as Andros backed away. He then spun around while making his way towards some stairs behind him, while blocking more slashes from Darkonda, who then hit another support pillar. Andros got closer to the stairs, as Darkonda ran around the support pillar, then sent another slash at Andros, who blocked it.

"Ahh!" a female monster on the stairs gasped, as she ran back up them.

Andros blocked more attacks from Darkonda as he started going up the stairs, as the monster ran up another flight. Andros then made it onto a balcony as he kept blocking more attacks from Darkonda, before he spun around while getting away from him.

"You may know that I took your sister..." Darkonda growled, sending another slash at Andros, who blocked it.

He then sent another, but missed as Andros ducked and ran past him, before they turned to each other. Darkonda then blocked a kick from Andros with his hand, before elbowing him in the chest, knocking him back slightly. He then tried to slice Andros in the head, but missed as Andros ducked and ran past him, before they turned to each other again. They then locked their swords again, then again, and then again, before Darkonda pushed Andros towards the edge of the balcony.

"..but since I'm going to destroy you..." Darkonda sneered, ripping off Andros' hood. "..you'll never find out where she is!"

Andros then swiped the keycards from him.

"Huh? Why you..?!" Darkonda sneered, as he tried to grab them back.

Andros then backed away, as Darkonda checked his sleeve.

"Looking for something?" Andros inquired.

"The cards!" Darkonda gasped, as Andros held them up.

Andros sniggered, before throwing the sword at Darkonda, but missed as he ducked. Andros then jumped off the balcony, grabbed the chandelier, as Darkonda tried to hit him with his sword.

"Galaxy Gilder..." Andros shouted, as he dropped to the floor.

"Come back here!" Darkonda demanded.

"..hang ten!" Andros shouted, as he ran off.

"Get him!" Darkonda ordered, as Andros raced out of the saloon.

Andros then ran towards his gilder - which was parked out in front.

"Let's Rocket!" he shouted, morphing as he jumped up.

He landed on his gilder, and then raced away, just as Darkonda came out of the saloon.

"Get up, you fools, and destroy him!" he barked, freaking some Quantrons out as they got up.

Some Quantrons got onto their motorbikes and chased after Andros, while another two ran towards the Velocifighters.

"Attack!" Darkonda ordered.

Andros raced along the street, as some Piranhatrons watched in shock as he raced past some more, knocking them down.

The two Quantrons by the Velocifighters, then lifted the cockpit roof open, and then climbed inside, before powering them up.

Andros turned back slightly, before steering his gilder away from a building, which he nearly crashed into. He then turned it sideways while racing past a Quantron, causing it to fall into a building window. Some more Quantrons and other monsters then all held out a piece of rope in the middle of the road, as Andros raced towards them. When he got close, he slowed down slightly, and then knocked the rope over, taking all the monsters with it.

He then turned and raced towards what looked like a hanging post, then flew past a monster standing on it, causing it to fall off it. He then lowered his gilder back at ground level, then turned around as a Velocifighter came up behind him.

"Ah!" he gasped, turning away.

The Velocifighter then fired at Andros, but missed by inches, hitting Quantrons and Piranhatrons on the ground.

"Huh?" Andros gasped.

The blasts kept hitting the ground all around him, before he turned left into an alleyway, as the Velocifighter soared off into the sky. It then soared back down into the town, as another came up behind Andros.

"Whoa!" he gasped, as he wobbled slightly.

He kept turning back to the Velocifighter as he soared along the street, before he spotted the first heading right for him.

"Two of them. But not for long." he said, clutching his fist.

He jumped up as the two Velocifighters got closer, and then landed on his gilder again, as they both crashed into and destroyed each other.

"Alright!" he cheered, as he soared into the sky, while a bunch of Quantrons and Piranhatrons were knocked down by the explosion. "Wahoo!"

He then soared off of Onyx, and then towards the Astro Megaship.

* * *

Once inside, he walked onto the bridge, and saw that the others had all returned - Cassie and Mel both sitting by the center controls with Alpha standing behind them, Carlos standing by the right controls, while TJ and Ashley stood near the door he walked through.

"Hey, where have you been?" TJ inquired, as he walked towards the handle controls.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asked, as Alpha turned to him.

"I'm fine." Andros assured. "I ran into Darkonda, and I got these."

He held up the keycards, as Cassie and Mel both got up and turned to him, while Carlos turned and walked towards the handle controls.

"What are they?" Cassie asked.

"Keycards by the looks of it." Mel deduced.

"They might've been stolen from Zordon." Andros explained. "Alpha, can you check these out?"

"You got it, Andros." Alpha said, taking the keycards, before walking off.

"Incoming transmission." DECA reported.

The Rangers all turned to the viewing screen, which then showed Darkonda on Earth.

_"Red Ranger, if you want to know where your sister is, bring me the keycards?!" _he demanded. _"I'll be waiting!"_

He laughed before he disappeared.

"Darkonda...was the one that took your sister?" Ashley asked, shocked, touching Andros' arm.

"Yes." Andros nodded glumly.

The others all looked shocked.

"AY-Yi-Yi! They're genuine alright." Alpha said, holding the keycards. "They came from Eltar."

Andros took the keycards, then turned around and walked towards the lift, as the door opened up.

"Now where you going?" Carlos inquired.

"To find my sister." Andros replied, turning to the others.

"We're coming with you." TJ said, before they all piled into the lift.

The door then closed behind them all, and then later, all shot down towards Earth on their Galaxy Gilders.

* * *

Once on the planet, they all jumped towards Darkonda's position.

"Alright, I'm here." Andros said, as they all stared at him. "Now you tell me where she is?!"

"I'll be happy to tell you where she is, but first, I'll need to have those keycards." Darkonda retorted.

"Looks like you're gonna have to come and get them!" Carlos retorted, holding his fist up, as TJ folded his arms.

The Rangers then all got ready to fight.

"Gladly, after I drink this super strength potion." Darkonda sneered.

The Rangers gasped as he drank it, and then he laughed madly, as orange lighting surged through his body.

"Stand tough, guys." Andros cautioned.

Darkonda then charged at them all, but then his hands lit up as he picked up speed, and then he dashed past and hit them all.

"Ahh!" they moaned.

Darkonda then raced away as they fell down, but then he stopped on top of a building, and then looked down at them. He then laughed while firing lighting out of his body at them, which hit them as they tried to get back up, knocking them down again.

Darkonda brought out his sword, then he jumped and dived down towards the Rangers, then slashed Cassie across the chest with it, knocking her down. He then turned and slashed TJ with his sword, followed by Mel, then Ashley, Carlos, and then Andros, knocking all but Andros down. He then turned back to Andros and hit him again, knocking him down this time, making him roll along the ground.

"Andros, are you okay?!" Ashley gasped, as the others gathered around him, while he got to his knees.

"Yeah." Andros replied.

"Not for long!" Darkonda snarled, bringing out a chain.

He then threw the chain at them like a whip, hitting them with it twice, knocking them all down.

"With my super strength you don't stand a chance." Darkonda sneered, as the Rangers got back up. "So give me the keycards before I get _really_ mad!"

"We'll never give 'em to a creep like you!" Andros bellowed.

"Then I guess you'll just have to be taught another lesson!" Darkonda sneered.

He then laughed as his eyes glowed slightly, and then yellow lighting shined through his body, some of which then hit the Rangers.

"Ahhh!" they moaned, as they fell down again.

They then all looked at Darkonda as he pointed his sword at them.

"What you will not give, I'll just have to take!" he sneered.

Lighting then surged through his body painfully, making him drop his sword.

"Whoa!" he gasped in shock, dropping his sword.

"Huh?" Mel muttered, as the Rangers looked at him.

"The potion! It must have been tampered with!" Darkonda realized.

Slime began pouring out of his arms, as his fingers began to stick together.

"Who did this to me?!" he exclaimed angrily.

The Rangers all got up - Mel and Ashley helping Cassie up.

"Somebody must've poisoned his strength potion." Andros deduced, as the others gathered around him.

"This is not over!" Darkonda swore, before he vanished.

"Who would do something like that?" Ashley wondered.

"Probably only half the universe." TJ said.

"Well, I can think of someone." Mel said. "And I think I know why as well."

* * *

A little later, Darkonda tumbled around inside an empty parking lot of a building, as more slime began pouring out of him. He then fell to his knees and hit the ground with his hands, and began breathing hard.

"I swear, I will find whoever did this to me and destroy them!" he swore.

Ecliptor came out from behind a pillar. "Too late, Darkonda." he said.

"Ecliptor!" Darkonda scowled, turning to him.

"I've already destroyed you!" Ecliptor said, before he vanished.

Darkonda got up and stumbled further into the parking lot, waving his sword around angrily as he did.

"Ecliptor, I get you for this!" he swore. "You can't destroy me so easily!"

His body lit up as he started growing giant, smashing through the roof as he did. Once he'd stopped, horns came out from all over his body, as his face looked disfigured.

"Whoa!" Carlos gulped, as the Rangers looked up at him. "That's some big time poison."

"And I thought he looked ugly before." Mel gulped disgustingly.

"He's coming this way!" Ashley exclaimed.

Darkonda laughed in a much deep voice, before he fired lasers out of his eyes at the ground, hitting the Rangers, knocking them down.

"Ahhh!" they all moaned.

Darkonda laughed again, before he fired the lasers at a number of buildings in the distance, destroying some of them.

The Rangers got up and stared at him.

"Alright, guys, let's go it!" Andros said.

"We need Astro Megazord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their right hands up like a chopper, and their left by their chests like a chopper, then twirled them around while clutching their fists, then held their left up, and their right by their left elbows, then held their right arms up, and their left by their mouthpieces.

Once the Astro Megaship got close to them, they all jumped into and got into the cockpit. Andros then took his seat, followed by Carlos, TJ, Ashley, Cassie, and then Mel, before Andros' controls flipped over.

"Battlizer, lock on!" he shouted, before putting his Battlzier onto it. "Astro Delta Megazord online!"

The Astro and Delta Megaships then both flew through space. The Delta Megaship split into three pieces, the head, the legs and the body - the arms moving down, and then the cannons on either side. The front of the Astro Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the shuttle spun around and flew back towards it.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The front of the Megaship then split in half, as the shuttle flew towards the top of the bits that split.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go, go, go, fly!_

The shuttle then attached itself to the top.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The sides of the Megaship then twirled and fitted into position, as the shuttle attached itself to the top, forming the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Ah..._

The Delta Megazord's head then went over the Astro Megazord's, as the shuttle lifted up slightly. The Delta Megazord's chest and arms then attached themselves to the Astro Megazord, then its cannons rolled onto the Astro Megazord's shoulders, forming the Astro Delta Megazord. It's Gyro Cannons spun around as it stood at ease above Earth.

Darkonda growled as the Astro Delta Megazord landed in front of him.

"He's gone mad." Cassie noticed.

"That's the understatement of the year." TJ commented.

"I won't argue there." Mel agreed.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema and Ecliptor both walked onto the bridge and towards Elgar.

"This ship has the worst video games I've ever played." he said, standing by a control panel.

"Move it!" Astronema snapped, pushing him away.

She pressed a button on the panel, and then they saw the mutated Darkonda on the viewing screen.

"Darkonda?!" Astronema questioned. "What is he doing?!"

"I told you that he could not be trusted." Ecliptor said, hiding the fact that he'd caused Darkonda's mutation.

* * *

Back on Earth, Darkonda growled while staring at the Astro Delta Megazord, before he spun around and fired lasers out of his eyes, destroying some buildings.

"Ahh!" the Ranges moaned, as one exploded right near the Astro Delta Megazord.

"We have to stop him!" Ashley exclaimed.

"And fast, before he destroys the whole city!" Carlos exclaimed.

"He's coming at us!" Andros exclaimed. "Hang on!"

Darkonda marched towards the Astro Delta Megazord, while holding both his sword, and one of his new horns. He then hit it in the chest with his horn, and then again with his sword.

"Aghh!" the Rangers moaned.

"He's too strong!" Andros realized. "We've got to regroup!"

"Right." Mel said.

Darkonda then slashed the Astro Delta Megazord across the chest with both his sword and horn, knocking it back slightly.

"Flying Power Punch, now!" Andros shouted, holding his fists up, then crossed them over, and then punched them forward.

He then opened his Battlizer up, and then he pressed 1 button.

The Astro Delta Megazord held its fists up, then turned them sideways, before they detached. The fists then shot out, then zoomed upwards, then crossed over each other as they dived down, but Darkonda crossed his sword and horn over, and deflected the fists with them, sending them right back at the Astro Delta Megazord.

"Ahhh!" the Rangers moaned, as they hit it in the chest, while sparks came into the cockpit.

"Damage report?" Andros asked.

"Shields are down!" Mel reported.

"Losing power!" Cassie reported.

"All of our defence systems are offline!" Ashley reported.

Darkonda fired lasers out of his eyes at the Astro Delta Megazord, hitting it in the chest.

"Aghh!" the Rangers moaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

"In this crazed state, he's just too much for us!" Andros realized. "We _can't _take much more!"

"Well, we have to do something?!" Mel exclaimed.

"We're losing our main power supply fast!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Reserve power." Andros decided.

"There's _not_ enough!" Carlos argued.

"Use the saber?" Cassie suggested.

"No, he's way _too _strong for that!" TJ argued. "It'll destroy _us_!"

"Then what are we gonna do?!" Ashley exclaimed.

Andros stood up. "Maybe if we combine all our _remaining_ power together, we can create an energy cyclone." he suggested. "It's our only chance. Channel all energy to the converter."

Darkonda fired more lasers out of his eyes at the Astro Delta Megazord, hitting it all over, causing lighting and then sparks to come out of it.

"Agghh!" the Rangers moaned, as sparks entered the cockpit.

"Ughhh!" Andros moaned, falling back into his seat. "Hurry, guys, give me _everything_ you've got!"

"I'm trying! I have nothing left!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Same here!" Mel exclaimed.

"I'm sending you all auxiliary power now." TJ reported.

"It's gotta work!" Andros hoped.

"But we'll lose our Megazord!" Carlos argued.

"Do it, Carlos!" Andros ordered.

Darkonda slashed the Astro Delta Megazord in the chest with both his horn and sword, then he turned around and hit it again with them, slashing at it like an X. He then hit it repeatedly, knocking it back some more.

Its eyes then lit up, before it started spinning around in a circle, causing orange lines to whirl around it, as it lit bright red. It then shot up into space like a whirlwind, as Darkonda looked up at it. It then shot back down towards him, and then shot right through him like a rocket.

"Ahhh!" he moaned.

He then fell down and seemingly exploded, as the Astro Delta Megazord landed on the ground, and then turned to the fire.

"Yeah!" the Rangers cheered.

"We did it!" Mel cheered.

"Hey, Darkonda, see ya!" Andros said, pointing at the fire, before waving at it.

Darkonda then however got up from the fire, as he hadn't been destroyed at all, shocking the Rangers.

"Sooner than you might think, Red Ranger!" he growled angrily.

"Oh, no!" Ashley gasped, getting up. "He's back up again!"

"How could he have survived that?!" Mel exclaimed, getting up.

"Oh, no." the others gasped.

Darkonda laughed deeply.

"Oh, man, I can't believe me eyes!" Carlos gasped.

Darkonda walked forward as sparks came out of his body, then he stopped and growled. Part of his chest then fell onto the ground, then it lit up, and grew into another monster that resembled a squid called Mutantrus.

"Double trouble!" Ashley gasped, now sitting back in her seat - as was Mel.

"That's for sure." Cassie agreed.

"Like one was bad enough." Mel gulped.

"Hold on!" Andros warned. "It looks like they're both going to fire!"

He pulled the lever back, as Darkonda and Mutantrus both fired lasers out of their eyes at the Astro Delta Megazord, hitting it in the chest. They both then growled and charged at it, then Darkonda hit it in the chest with his claw, then turned around and hit it again, knocking it around. Mutantrus then hit it in the chest, turning it back to Darkonda, before he grabbed it from behind.

It tried to break free from his grip, but it was too tight, then he sent lighting all the way through it, causing sparks to come out of its chest.

"We're in big trouble." Carlos gulped, as fire appeared in front of the cockpit. "Our reserve powers are about to give out!"

The power inside the cockpit shut down.

"Hold on." Andros said, before an alarm blared. "Oh, no!"

"All stabilizers are offline." Carlos reported.

"So's the generators!" Mel reported frantically.

"Hold on, everybody!" Andros advised. "It looks like we're about to go down!"

Mutantrus then threw the Astro Delta Megazord down, causing it to skid along a road, knocking down a small bridge as it did.

"Agh!" the Rangers moaned, as more sparks entered the cockpit.

Ashley then fell out of her seat as the Astro Delta Megazord kept skidding along the ground.


	47. The Rangers' Mega Voyage

**A/N: Choosing Mel's Mega Vehicle, was even _harder_ than choosing her Rescuezord, since there was not many space vehicles to choose from.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

The Rangers all morph on a planet.

_..our heroes team up with Red Ranger Andros._

Andros de-morphs.

He then stands with Alpha on the bridge of the Astro Megaship.

"Can't you see, the six of you have the same mission." Alpha said.

Piranhatrons cover Zordon up on Hercuron.

Astronema turns around and smiles evilly at the unmorphed Rangers.

_The evil Astronema tries everything to stop 'em._

A black hole forms in the sky.

"Destroy them!" Astronema commanded, onboard the Sphinx ship.

Darkonda and Ecliptor fires lasers out of their eyes at a satellite dish on Brokaya.

_She sent Ecliptor and Darkonda..._

The Rangers all run along the surface of a planet, as Velocifighters fire at them.

_..and Andros..._

Andros covers his eyes while watching the video of Karone being kidnapped.

_..remembers who kidnapped his sister._

Darkonda picks Karone up, and then carries her away, as Andros turns to the viewing screen.

On Onyx, Andros - wearing a dark red coat wit a hood on - sits at a table with Darkonda and three other aliens. playing cards.

_After winning keycards..._

Andros pushes some jewels forward on the table.

_..Andros uses them to..._

Andros shuffles the keycards at the counter, as Darkonda comes up behind him.

_..learn his sister's whereabouts. And a battle..._

Andros - now morphed - rides his Galaxy Gilder along the street, as a Velocifighter chases after him, accidently blasting the aliens below.

_..threatens the survival of the..._

Mutantrus holds the Astro Delta Megazord on Earth, as lighting comes out of it.

_..Astro Delta Megazord. Will our heroes survive and..._

The Rangers all shake inside the cockpit, before Mutantrus throws the Astro Delta Megazord to the ground, making it roll along the street.

_..locate Zordon and Andros' sister before it's too late? Find out on Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

On Earth, the Rangers all stare at Darkonda and Mutantrus, who both growled at the Astro Delta Megazord.

"Double trouble!" Ashley gasped.

"That's for sure." Cassie agreed.

"Like one was bad enough." Mel gulped.

"Hold on!" Andros warned. "It looks like they're both going to fire!"

He pulled the lever back, as Darkonda and Mutantrus both fired lasers out of their eyes at the Astro Delta Megazord, hitting it in the chest. They both then growled and charged at it, then Darkonda hit it in the chest with his claw, then turned around and hit it again, knocking it around. Mutantrus then hit it in the chest, turning it back to Darkonda, before he grabbed it from behind.

It tried to break free from his grip, but it was too tight, then he sent lighting all the way through it, causing sparks to come out of its chest.

"We're in big trouble." Carlos gulped, as fire appeared in front of the cockpit. "Our reserve powers are about to give out!"

The power inside the cockpit shut down.

"Hold on." Andros said, before an alarm blared. "Oh, no!"

"All stabilizers are offline." Carlos reported.

"So's the generators!" Mel reported frantically.

"Hold on, everybody!" Andros advised. "It looks like we're about to go down!"

Mutantrus then threw the Astro Delta Megazord down, causing it to skid along a road, knocking down a small bridge as it did.

"Agh!" the Rangers moaned, as more sparks entered the cockpit.

Ashley then fell out of her seat as the Astro Delta Megazord kept skidding along the ground.

"We've got to get the Megazord back on its feet!" Andros moaned, as the Rangers got back into their seats - the cockpit window now smashed.

The Astro Delta Megazord got back up as smoke came out of it, and sparks came into the cockpit.

"Ugh!" the Rangers moaned.

Sparks then came out of the Astro Delta Megazord, but then more sparks came into the cockpit, as it fell back down.

"Reserve power, online!" Andros ordered.

"Right!" Mel said.

The Astro Delta Megazord pulled itself back up, just as Darkonda and Mutantrus both threw a chain around it. They then pulled it away slightly, before firing lasers out of their eyes at it, hitting it in the chest.

"Ahh!" Andros moaned, as sparks came into the cockpit. "We're losing power!"

**(The bridge)**

Alpha walked towards the right controls as sparks came out of the handle ones.

"Ugh!" he moaned, nearly falling onto the controls.

He then looked at a screen, which showed one of Jupiter's moons.

"Rangers, I've decoded part of the keycards." he explained. "They indicate a massive weapon on one of Jupiter's moons."

**(Cockpit)**

"A weapon, on Jupiter's moon?" Andros questioned, as the cockpit shook.

Darkonda hit the Astro Delta Megazord in the chest with his sword, knocking it back, and causing lighting to come out of it.

"What kind?" Andros inquired desperately.

**(The bridge)**

"My information doesn't say." Alpha explained.

**(Cockpit)**

"This is our only chance." Carlos realized, turning to the others. "We'll have to separate."

"Do we have enough power?" Mel asked frantically.

"We've got just enough." Ashley assured, holding her thumb up.

"Initiate Astro Delta separation!" Andros shouted, pressing a button.

The Delta Megazord's cannons then retracted off the Astro Megazord, followed by the chest armour. The Delta Megazord's head then lifted itself off the Astro Megazord's, followed by the leg armour.

The Rangers ran towards a door that opened up on the Delta Megazord.

"Prepare for immediate disengaging." Andros said, as he ran into the room, followed by Carlos and TJ.

Ashley then followed them, followed by Cassie and then Mel.

**(The bridge)**

Alpha walked towards a small tube that went upwards.

"Transferring keycards to Delta Megazord." he said, putting the keycards into the tube, before they shot up through it.

**(Delta Megazord)**

Ashley turned to a small tube beside her, as the keycards came down them.

"I've got them." she said, taking them out. "Good work, Alpha."

**(The bridge)**

"You just find that weapon." Alpha told the Rangers, walking towards the handle controls.

**(Delta Megazord)**

"We will." Andros assured, talking into his Battlizer. "We'll be back soon."

The Delta Megazord then took off from the ground, and shot into space.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to outer..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons.

_..now._

Cassie smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..higher..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..than ever.._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_..before._

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Rangers in Space._

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go Power Rangers_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She and a bunch of Quantrons then appear behind a bush.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Ah..._

Andros jumps up and morphs.

_..in Space!_

The Delta Megaship's holder separates from it.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

The Astro and Delta Megaships both fly through space above Earth.

Andros and TJ both jump onto their Galaxy Gilders on a distant planet.

The Delta Megaship flies through space.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

The Astro Megaship hovers above a planet, before the Rangers teleport down to it.

The Delta Megaships burns up as it enters a planet's atmosphere.

Andros flies above the city on Onyx, as two Velocifighters crash into each other.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

_Go Power Rangers  
_

The Astro Delta Megazord stands above Earth.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Onboard the Astro Megazord, Alpha stood on the bridge, and looked at a computer, which showed the Megazord separated from the Delta Megazord, along with the words 'sealed on'.

"Separation complete." Alpha said.

The Delta Megazord shot up into the sky.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema watched he Delta Megazord fly away on the viewing screen, as Ecliptor approached her.

"Astronema, the Rangers have left the Earth in the Delta Megaship." he reported, as Darkonda fired lasers out of his eyes, which hit the Astro Megazord.

Astronema looked puzzled, as two Quantrons held their blades near Skygantor.

"Darkonda attacks the Rangers? The Rangers abandon their Megazord and head into space?" she questioned.

She watched as the Astro Megazord stumbled slightly.

"Darkonda, send the monster after the Rangers!" she ordered.

**(Earth)**

Mutantrus growled as he jumped up, and then flew after the Delta Megaship, before they disappeared behind a cloud.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema and Ecliptor both turned to Skygantor.

"I want some answers!" Astronema snarled.

Skygantor pushed the Quantrons blades back.

"I told you; I didn't see anything." he swore.

Astronema frowned, before she fired a laser out of her wrist, which wrapped around Skygantor like a rope.

"Ugh!" he moaned, falling to his knees.

"Now tell me again, what did you see?" Astronema asked.

"We were on Onyx! Darkonda won a set of keycards!" Skygantor explained.

"Zordon's keycards?" Astronema inquired.

"Yes, Zordon's." Skygantor breathed.

**(Flashback)**

Andros, Skygantor, Darkonda and the two aliens sat at the card table in the saloon.

_"But the Red Ranger was there." _

The five of them look at their cards.

"Well?" Darkonda inquired, turning to Skygantor.

"All I have, are these keycards." he explained, putting them with the jewels on the table.

Darkonda put his cards down.

"Five zanaber-tars." he said.

"I win." Andros said, putting his down.

Darkonda walked towards Andros, who was now at the counter with the keycards.

"I need them, to buy information, on KO-35." Andros said.

"Information?" Darkonda inquired. "Then today is your _lucky_ day."

"Perhaps we can make a deal." Andros said quietly, putting the keycards on the table, and then pushed them towards Darkonda.

_"But Darkonda discovered his identity."_

Darkonda looks at Andros - as he was now standing away - before spotting his morpher.

"What did you say your name was?" Darkonda inquired.

"I _didn't_." Andros said.

"Wait!" Darkonda said, before bringing out his sword.

He tried to stab Andros but missed.

He then hit a support beam as Andros backed away - now carrying a sword himself. They then locked their swords at each other as Andros backed away towards some stairs.

_"Once Darkonda discovered..."_

Andros backed away onto a balcony once he was up the stairs.

_"..he was a Ranger in disguise..."_

Darkonda approached Andros, and then they began locking swords together again.

_"..a ferrous battle ensued..."_

Andros ducked and ran past Darkonda as he tired to hit him, before they turned to each other.

_"..for procession of the keycards."_

Darkonda then blocked a kick from Andros with his hand, before elbowing him in the chest, knocking him back slightly. He then tried to slice Andros in the head, but missed as Andros ducked and ran past him, before they turned to each other again. They then locked their swords again, then again, and then again, before Darkonda pushed Andros towards the edge of the balcony, and the he ripped off Andros' hood. Andros then swiped the keycards from Darkonda's sleeve.

_"During the fight..."_

Darkonda tried to grab the keycards back, but Andros pushed him away.

_"..the Ranger got the keycards back from Darkonda."_

Andros threw his sword at Darkonda, but missed as he ducked.

_"Then he tried to catch him..."_

Andros then jumped off the balcony, grabbed the chandelier, and then dropped to the floor.

_"..but he was too swift, and he escaped."_

"Come back here!" Darkonda bellowed.

**(Flashback ends)**

"The Red Ranger stole them." Skygantor explained.

Astronema let him go.

"The Rangers have Zordon's keycards?" she said quietly, before turning to Ecliptor. "Get my battle gear, and follow me!"

She, Ecliptor and the Quantrons then walked towards the door, leaving Skygantor all by himself.

"Get moving!" Ecliptor commanded.

* * *

Onboard the Delta Megaship, Ashley picked up something on a scanner.

"Guys, there's something coming up behind us." she reported.

The others all gathered around her.

"What?!" Carlos exclaimed.

"You sure, Ash?" Mel inquired.

"Yeah." Ashley replied.

"It's attacking." TJ realized, seeing the dot on the scanner.

"Everybody hold on." Andros said.

As the Delta Megaship flew towards Jupiter, Mutantrus came up behind it, and then grabbed it with his mouth.

"Ahhh!" the Rangers moaned, as the Megaship shook.

"What's going on?!" Mel exclaimed.

"He caught us in his mouth." Andros realized, before putting his Battlizer to his mouthpiece. "Fire afterburners!"

The Delta Megaship fired its afterburners, sending stream right into Mutantrus' mouth, making him let go, and then he floated around through space, as the Megaship flew off.

"That was too close." Ashley sighed.

The Delta Megaship then got closer to Jupiter's moon Ganymede, as the Rangers worked on the controls.

"Scanning complete." TJ reported. "But no indication of any weapons on this moon."

"Maybe the weapon's underground." Mel suggested.

_"Release controls."_ a voice said, making them all look up. _"Navigation is now remotely controlled."_

"Is this guy one of your friends?" Carlos asked Andros.

"I have no clue." Andros answered honestly.

The Delta Megaship then made it to the moon's surface, and moved towards a crater. A hidden hanger then opened up, before the Delta Megaship flew inside it.

_"Vehicle secured."_ the voice said, as the Megaship shook while docking.

"Come on." Andros said.

The door opened, and then he stepped out.

"This way." he said, as Carlos followed.

TJ followed afterwards, followed by Ashley, Cassie, and then Mel.

Andros then began climbing down a ladder, then Ashley followed, then Carlos, Cassie, TJ, and then Mel. Once Andros made it to the bottom, he saw a walkway, just as Ashley got down.

"I think I heard something at the end of this walkway." Andros said. "Let's go!"

Once they were all down the ladder, they all ran along the walkway in single file - the same order as they'd climbed down he ladder - and then they ran along another walkway.

* * *

Back on Earth, Darkonda brought out a long horn from his body, and then stabbed it in the Astro Megazord's torso, causing sparks to come out of it, as the horn went right through it.

"Whoa!" Alpha yelped, as he fell against the left controls.

He then stumbled towards the handle controls, while in the engine room, the cables came loose from the engine. The engine then began to power down as sparks came out of the cables.

"Alert! System failure!" DECA reported.

"Uh, hurry Rangers!" Alpha pleaded, as he held onto the end of the center control panel.

Darkonda fired lasers out of his eyes, which then hit the Astro Megazord, causing more sparks to come out of it.

Alpha stumbled over to the left controls as sparks came out of the panels.

"Whoa!" he yelped.

* * *

On Jupiter's moon, the Rangers all entered a bay room, which had what was left of an old spaceship inside.

"What do you think we're looking for?" Ashley wondered, as they looked around.

"I'll know it when I see it." Andros said.

They all looked around, before Andros spotted a control panel near a doorway.

"Over there!" he said, pointing at it. "That's gotta be it. Let's check it out."

"Right." Cassie said.

"Okay." Mel agreed.

They all began moving towards the door, but then stopped when Astronema, Ecliptor and a bunch of Quantrons showed up all around them.

"Astronema!" Cassie gasped.

"You stole the keycards from Darkonda. Give them to me!" Astronema demanded.

"Never!" Andros retorted. "They belong to Zordon!"

"Not anymore. The weapon will be mine." Astronema grinned. "Destroy them!"

The Quantrons then all charged at the Rangers.

Carlos kicked one in the side, knocking it back, while Andros ducked under another's kick, and Ashley spun around to avoid a third's punch. Cassie dodged a fourth's blade, while Mel dodged a fifth's kick, and TJ kicked a sixth's blade away from him.

Andros then blocked one's kick with his hands, as TJ grabbed another's blade, and Mel punched a third in the chest.

Astronema turned away slightly, as the Rangers kept fighting, before turning back to the fight.

TJ chopped a Quantron in the shoulder, while Carlos sent a kick at another, but missed.

Ecliptor chuckled evilly as he walked towards the battle.

Andros was knocked towards the ship, then he turned, and then rolled forward as Ecliptor tried to hit him with his sword. He then got up and grabbed Ecliptor's arm as he tried to hit him again, then he twirled around slightly. Ecliptor then hit him in the chest with his knee, causing him to let Ecliptor go, and fall back against the ship. He then grabbed Ecliptor's hands as he tried to hit him with his sword, Ecliptor's strength pushing him down.

Ashley spun around as she backed away towards some crates. A Quantron then rammed at her, pinning her against a crate, when another tried to grab the keycard she had hold of. Cassie then came over and kicked the second one away, then she spun around as Ashley pushed the first off her, then Cassie dodged as a third tried to pounce on her, causing it to hit a crate. A fourth then came at her from behind, but Mel got behind it, grabbed its arm, and then flipped it over.

Ashley then blocked one's punch, then grabbed its arm, then ducked as it tried to punch her again. Carlos grabbed another's arm, before spinning around to kick it, but missed. He then blocked a third's kick with his hands, then turned to the second, and then ducked under a punch from it. TJ grabbed a fourth's leg as it tried to kick him, then let go of it, then ducked under a punch from it. Mel dodged a fifth's kick, before sending a punch at it, but missed as it ducked, and then she blocked a kick from it with her hands.

Andros pinned Ecliptor's arms against the ship, before kicking him in the back, causing Ecliptor to turn, as Andros pinned him against the ship. He then punched Ecliptor in the chest, then turned and ran towards the control panel. He dodged past a Quantron while hitting it in the back, then grabbed another's arm while spinning around, and then kicked a third in the chest. He then punched the second in the chest, then dodged past a fourth, then grabbed a fifth's arm and flipped it over, then jumped forward as a sixth tried to tackle him. He then blocked a seventh's kick with his hands while getting up, and then elbowed it in the chest, knocking it down.

"Hold 'em off, guys!" he called.

He turned to the panel, and began pressing buttons on it.

Ashley dodged past a Quantron as it tried to hit her, while Mel rolled forward to avoid another's kick. Ashley then blocked a kick from the first with her hands, as Mel kicked the second in the back, knocking it down. Carlos ducked and wrapped his arms around a third as it tried to hit him, while TJ dodged past and got behind a fourth, and then Cassie ran and ducked under a fifth's blade. TJ then grabbed the fourth's blade as it tried to hit him with it, then Cassie blocked a kick from the fifth with her hand, before trying to kick it herself, but missed as it ducked. She then rolled forward as a sixth tried to hit her with its blade, as Mel grabbed a seventh's arm as it tried to punch her, before she hit it in the chest with her knee.

"I've broke the code!" Andros grinned, as the door began to open from up and down. "We're in!"

Carlos, Mel and TJ all turned to him.

"Andros did it!" Carlos cheered. "Let's go!"

He then ducked under a Quantron's punch, while Mel dodged another's kick.

Andros then ran through the doorway towards another control panel, and then quickly pressed buttons on it.

"Hurry!" he called.

Carlos spun around and kicked a Quantron in the face, knocking it down, while TJ dodged past another, and Mel spun around and tackled a third. Mel, Carlos and Ashley then all ran towards Andros.

"Let's go!" TJ called, as he followed.

Cassie held onto a Quantron's arm, and then pushed it away, as the others ran through the door.

"Cassie, come on!" Carlos called.

"Hurry!" Mel called, as Cassie ran towards them.

Astronema then threw a boomerang at Cassie, which hit her in the chest.

"Ahh!" she yelped, as she fell over, dropping her keycard as she did.

Astronema then caught the boomerang as it flew back towards her.

"Get those cards!" she ordered.

Cassie picked up her keycard.

"Come on!" Andros called, pressing buttons on the panel.

Cassie got up and ran towards the others.

"Stop them!" Astronema bellowed.

Two Quantrons chased after Cassie as the door began to close.

"The door!" Andros gasped.

"Cassie, hurry!" Mel called.

Cassie kept running to the door, then jumped through it just before it closed completely, knocking the Quantrons over as they banged against it.

"That was close." Cassie admitted.

Outside, the Quantrons began banging on the door.

"Don't let them get away!" Astronema bellowed angrily.

Inside, Cassie got up, while Ashley handed the others a flashlight.

"We better move before the break the door in." Cassie said.

"I agree." Mel said. "Who knows how long that door will last."

"There's another tunnel over here." Ashley said, pointing to it, as they all turned on their flashlights. "Come on, let's try it."

"Lead the way." Andros said.

Ashley then ran down the tunnel, followed by Andros, TJ, Mel, Carlos, and then Cassie. They ran down another walkway, then along another, and then down a tunnel.

"The hallway ends!" Ashley gasped, turning right. "I can't see-"

She fell over a railing.

"Ahhh!"

"Ashley!" Andros exclaimed, as he reached out and grabbed her hand. "I've got you!"

Ashley gasped as her flashlight fell down a dark passage, while her feet dangled around.

"Hang on!" Andros said.

TJ climbed down a small set of steps, as Ashley turned to Andros, and then both boys helped her over the railing.

"We got you." TJ assured.

Once over the railing, Ashley bent down, and then Andros, Mel and Cassie gathered around her.

"Are you okay?" Andros asked.

"Yeah, you saved me." Ashley blushed.

"Guys, check this out." Cassie said, looking at a panel.

Andros, Ashley and Mel got up, as they all turned to the panel.

"There are more keycards." Andros gasped.

"But, how?" Mel inquired.

_"Mega Vehicles activated!" _the voice from before said.

The Rangers ran towards a railing, and looked down from it, as lights began lighting up.

_"Mega V1, V2, V3, V4, V5, V6, online!"_

The lights showed the Mega Vehicles down below, which were all near each other - Mega V3 in the middle as it resembled a rocket. Mega V1 resembled an Astronaut's spacesuit, Mega V2 resembled a space shuttle, Mega V4 resembled a UFO, Mega V5 resembled a lunar rover, and Mega V6 resembled the Mars Pathfinder rover - all of which were on a railing around Mega V3. (Mega V6 was between Mega V4 and V5)

"Wow. I've never seen anything like these." TJ remarked. "These are amazing."

"V2, very cool." Carlos commented.

"I can't wait to get inside V6." Mel admitted.

"Yeah, six new Mega Vehicles." Cassie joked.

"Zordon must've hidden them here." Ashley deduced. "I'll bet he knew that one day there'd be an emergency and we'd need them."

"Well, we need them right now." Andros said.

_"Prepare for liftoff."_ the voice said.

"Alright. Let's go, guys." Andros said.

They all then ran off, as a pole went over each of the Mega Vehicles. Andros then made it to the pole leading to Mega V1, and then grabbed it.

"I hope this works." he said, before he slid down it.

The screen splits into five sections - Carlos in the top left, Ashley in the bottom left, Cassie in the bottom right, TJ in the top right, and Mel in a square in the middle. They all then grabbed their poles, slide down them, and then all six Rangers entered their new Mega Vehicles.

"Let's fire this thing up." Andros said, looking around his cockpit.

_"Insert keycard." _the voice explained.

Andros put his keycard into a slot, then his controls lit up, as a lever came down on either side of him.

"Alright. Let's see what this thing can do." Andros said, grabbing the levers.

Mega V1 lifted its arms up, and then knocked away the wires on its shoulders.

"Wow! These controls are sensitive." Andros commented.

A hanger door opened up on the moon's surface with the words 'Mega V2' on. Inside the hanger, a bunch of machines moved away from Mega V2.

"This is incredible." Carlos remarked, pressing buttons on his controls. "Let's take this out for a spin."

Another hanger door opened up on the moon's surface, although this one had the words 'Mega V3' on. Inside the hanger, two machines moved away from Mega V3's top half, as TJ grabbed the handles on his controls, and sat back.

"Let's hope this thing still fires." he hoped.

Machines then pulled away from Mega V5, then Mega V6, and then Mega V4.

The Mega Vehicles on the railings moved towards their hanger doors.

"Alright, Mega V1, online!"

"Mega V2, all systems go!"

"Mega V3, ready to rocket!"

"Mega V4, full power!"

"Mega V5, let's put these puppies to the test!"

"Mega V6, roger that and ready!"

A screen on all of the Mega Vehicles screens then showed them all light up, with the words 'Mega Voyager' on. A buzzing noise then went off, as Mega V3 rocketed towards its hanger door.

"Whoa!" TJ yelped.

Mega V4 then shot towards its hanger door.

"Sweet." Ashley commented.

Mega V5 then shot towards its hanger door.

"This is rocking!" Cassie cheered.

Mega V6 then shot towards its hanger door.

"This is so cool." Mel cheered.

Mega V2 then shot towards its hanger door.

"Wahoo!" Carlos whooped.

Mega V1 then skidded towards its hanger door.

"Whoaaaa!" Andros yelped, falling back in his seat.

The six Mega Vehicles then all came out of a cater on the moon, and then shot towards Earth.

Andros fiddled with the handles on his controls.

"I think I'm starting to get a feel for this thing." he said. "These Mega Vehicles couldn't have come at a better time. How's everyone else doing?"

"Mega V2's awesome." Carlos remarked.

"Hey, everybody, watch what I can do?" Andros called.

Mega V1 jumped onto Mega V6, then onto Mega V5, then Mega V4, then Mega V2, and then onto Mega V3.

"Ahh!" TJ yelped, as his cockpit shook, before looking up. "Hey, watch the paintjob?! What do you think I am; a taxi?!"

"Sorry." Andros apologised. "Next stop, planet Earth!"

Mega V1 rode on Mega V3, as all the Mega Vehicles raced towards Earth.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema - who'd now returned to Ganymede with Eclitpor - watched in horror as the Mega Vehicles raced towards Earth.

"Ecliptor, have the monster attack the Red Ranger!" she commanded.

* * *

Mutantrus then came up behind Mega V1, and then grabbed and pulled it off Mega V3.

"Whoa!" Andros yelped.

"Andros!" Ashley exclaimed, as she and the others turned to Mega V1.

Mega V1 broke free from Mutantrus, and then punched him in the face, knocking him away slightly.

Stream then came out of Mega V1's backpack, lowering it down slowly towards the Earth's moon.

"I've got it under control." Andros assured, as he straightened his Mega Vehicle up.

Mutantrus then landed on the moon and rolled over, as Mega V1 hovered above the moon's surface.

"Let's see what this thing can do. Weapons mode!" Andros shouted.

Mutantrus got up and growled at Mega V1.

"Firing missiles!" Andros shouted, pressing a button on a lever.

A barrage of missiles then fired out of Mega V1's shoulders, which hit both the moon's surface and Mutantrus. He then growled as he fired lasers out of his eyes, which hit Mega V1, knocking it down slightly.

"Whoa!" Andros yelped. "Whoa!"

Mega V1 then stumbled back before it crashed into a moon rock. Mutantrus then slashed it in the chest with his claw, and then slashed it again with his other claw.

"Ahh!" Andros groaned, as sparks came into his cockpit.

Mutantrus then grabbed Mega V1 by the shoulders.

Mega V2 then came flying over a cater, and fired lasers at Mutantrus, hitting him in the back.

"Aghhh!" he growled, pulling away from Mega V1.

"Looks like Andros could use a little help." Carlos deduced.

"I'm on it." Ashley said, holding her thumb up.

"Ditto." Cassie said, holding her hand up like an 'O'.

"Copy that." Mel said, saluting.

Mega V4 flew over a cater and fired lasers at Mutantrus. Mega V5 then moved along moon's surface and did the same, as did Mega V6, its wheels moving against the surface.

"Ahh!" Mutantrus growled, as the lasers hit him.

He then fired lasers at Mega V3, but missed as it landed on the moon.

"Need a Mega Taxi?" TJ called.

"Thanks." Andros said. "I could use a lift."

Mega V1 got up off the ground, then lifted itself up off the moon's surface, and then hovered over to Mega V3, before landing on its back.

"Hold on." TJ said, saluting. "We're going in."

Mega V3 then lifted itself off the ground.

"Let's give this guy a taste of Mega Power!" Andros decided, pressing a button.

Missiles came out of Mega V1's shoulders, as Mega V3 flew them towards Mutantrus. The missiles then hit him, before both Mega Vehicles dashed past him, and then he exploded, and then Mega V1 turned to the fire.

"These Mega Vehicles are great!" Andros commented.

"Yeah." Carlos agreed. "Now let's see how well they work on our problems back on Earth."

"Let's just hope Alpha's okay." Mel hoped.

The Mega Vehicles then raced towards Earth.

* * *

On Earth, Alpha stood behind the handle controls on the Astro Megaship, pipes and tubes now hanging from the ceiling.

"Hurry, Rangers!" he urged, holding onto the handles.

Darkonda laughed as he stood still, and fired lasers out of his eyes, which hit the Astro Megazord.

"Warning, energy levels, nearly depleted." DECA reported.

"Noo!" Alpha gasped, as sparks came out of the controls.

"Energy nearly depleted." DECA reported, her voice getting weak.

"DECA, we need more power!" Alpha exclaimed.

"...nearly depleted." DECA reported, her voice getting weaker and weaker. "Energy nearly depleted."

A screen on the left controls showed the energy levels getting lower and lower - starting at 15%.

"Energy nearly depleted." DECA reported.

"Oh, no!" Alpha exclaimed.

* * *

Up in space, the Mega Vehicles were getting closer and closer to Earth.

"Hey, guys, I've just found a transformation control!" Cassie called. "Do you think...?"

"Transformation?" Andros questioned, looking around. "Wait a sec..."

He then spotted a lever on his right.

"Yeah, I've got one too." he said, pulling it up, and then twisted it. "I'm going for it!"

He then fell back against his seat as his Mega Vehicle picked up speed.

Mega V1 then jumped off of Mega V3, which then split into three pieces - the rocket moving away, while the end split in half. The wheels on Mega V5 then retracted themselves so they got beneath it, and then its lasers did the same on top, before splitting in half. Mega V6 then retracted its lasers into either side of itself, then did the same with its wheels, before splitting in half, and then a hand came out of either end.

A head shape then came out of the back of Mega V2. Most of Mega V4 then split in half, expect for the bottom end, and then both halves went down either side of itself, forming some arms. The rocket end of Mega V3 then shot through the center of Mega V4, before it stopped as the locked together. The ends of Mega V6 then end to either side of Mega V4's ends, and then attached themselves to them. The bottom parts of Mega V3 then landed on top of Mega V5, forming some legs.

Mega V4's arms then lowered themselves, as the rocket of Mega V3 shot away, and then the head came on top of Mega V4, and then its eyes lit up.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
__Go, go, go, fly_

Mega V1 then turned to the other Mega Vehicles.

_Go Power Rangers_

Andros was then shot up out of his cockpit.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers  
Ah..._

Mega V1 then moved towards the middle of the other Mega Vehicles, and then they all combined, forming the Mega Voyager - Mega V3's rocket being a weapon.

The Rangers then showed up in the cockpit - in the exact same positions as the Astro Megazord - except it had the words 'Mega Voyager' in front of Andros.

"Yeah!" Andros and Carlos cheered.

"Alright!" TJ whooped.

"Yes!" Mel cheered.

The Mega Voyager then got ready for action.

* * *

On Earth, Darkonda fired lasers out of his eyes, which hit the Astro Megazord in the chest.

"Ohh!" Alpha gasped, holding onto the handles, as sparks came out all over the bridge. "We're gonna go down!"

He fell down, as the energy readings on the screen said 2%.

"Energy almost depleted." DECA reported, her voice now so weak, she sounded like an old man.

The screen then beeped rapidly saying 'Energy 0%'.

Sparks came out of the Astro Megazord, before it fell down, along with some of the seats inside.

"We've got to get back up!" Alpha panicked, moving along behind the handle controls - as the bridge was lying on its side.

Darkonda laughed evilly as he approached the Astro Megazord.

"Such a pity, your friends couldn't be here to see your demise!" he laughed.

"Alpha..." DECA said, but her voice was mumbled.

"DECA!" Alpha gasped. "Oh, no! This is it!"

The Mega Voyager then showed up and landed behind Darkonda.

"Huh? Another one?!" he questioned, turning around.

He then laughed as he and the Mega Voyager got ready to fight.

"And who might you be?" he inquired.

"I'd like you to meet the Mega Voyager!" Andros shouted.

"And we're about to give you a mega lesson!" TJ joked.

"One you're not gonna forget!" Cassie added, as Ashley punched her fist.

"Let's do it!" Andros shouted, grabbing the handles.

Darkonda then fired laser out of his eyes at the Mega Voyager, but missed as it jumped up. Darkonda then fired again, as it brought out a shield - which was part of Mega V2 - and then deflected the blasts with it.

"Mega kick!" Andros shouted.

The Mega Voyager then kicked Darkonda in the face, knocking him down.

"Aghh!" he yelled, as he fell onto his back.

The Mega Voyager landed on the ground, then jumped up and landed on Darkonda's chest. It then jumped up and landed on his chest again, but then he rolled away as it tried to land on him again. He then laughed as he brought his chain out, and then threw it at the Mega Voyager, wrapping it around its then pulled on the chain, making the Mega Voyager move slightly.

"Come closer, Rangers!" he dared.

"Well, if that's what you want!" Andros retorted.

Darkonda fired lasers out of his eyes at the Mega Voyager, but missed as it jumped past them and then towards him, knocking him down, releasing the chain from around its head.

"Weapons show a Mega V3 missile." TJ reported, looking at his controls.

"Let's check it out. Mega V3 missile mode!" Andros shouted.

"Power's at full, ready to rocket!" TJ reported.

Andros moved a lever around, first to his left, then upwards, then downwards, and then to his right.

The Mega V3 missile then shot down towards the Mega Voyager, which then grabbed it when it got close to it. It then aimed the missile at Darkonda while holding the handle, as Darkonda laughed and charged at the Mega Voyager.

"Mega Missile, fire!" Andros shouted, pressing a button on a lever.

The end of the missile then fired, which then dashed towards and hit Darkonda.

"Ahhh!" he screamed, as lighting came out of him.

He then fell backwards, and was then destroyed.

"Yeah!" the girls cheered, Cassie raising her arms up.

"Alright!" Ashley cheered, as the boys whooped.

"We did it!" Cassie cheered.

"Alright." Andros cheered.

The Mega Voyager then stood at ease, before turning to the Astro Megazord.

"Rangers?! Rangers, is that you?" Alpha asked hopefully.

"It's us, Alpha." Andros assured, as they all got up from their seats. "We're back."

"Yeah, we're okay." Carlos assured. "Thanks to you guys."

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"Mm-mm." Mel said.

"We owe you one. How are you feeling?" Andros inquired.

"I think I need a vacation. Just kidding." Alpha joked.

The Mega Voyager then lowered its hand down to the Astro Megazord, which then took it, before the Mega Voyager helped it up.

* * *

Later, both the Astro and Delta Megaships were on or in the Delta Megaship's holder above Earth.

Onboard the Astro Megaship, Cassie, Alpha and TJ were in the engine room, checking on the engines. TJ climbed down a ladder on the balcony, as Cassie looked at a panel, while Alpha came towards her with a hi-tech screwdriver.

"Thanks, Alpha." Cassie said, taking it.

"How does this one look?" Alpha asked, as Cassie ran the screwdriver over the panel.

"Okay. Circuitry 8-4-6 through C-4-7. They'll all burnt." Cassie explained, handing Alpha the panel.

"Oh! This circuitry will take days to reconfigure!" Alpha exclaimed.

TJ put his morpher to his mouth. "Andros..." he said.

**(The bridge)**

Andros was sitting behind the center controls, looking at some burnt microchips, while Carlos was below him, checking the controls. Ashley was putting the tubes back into the ceiling while standing on a chair nearby, as Mel worked below her on the handle controls.

_"..Alpha says the engine circuits have to be totally reconfigured." _TJ explained, as Carlos got up.

"Andros." he said, handing Andros a circuit chip.

"The scanning circuits are gone too." Andros sighed sadly.

"What..." DECA said mumbled, getting his attention.

"First, I've gotta fix DECA." Andros said, getting up.

He walked towards DECA's control panel on the right. DECA mumbled as Ashley got down from the chair, and Mel got up.

"These controls are a bit fired, but not as much as the others." Mel reported.

Ashley looked at a scanner as Carlos came towards her and Mel.

"Everything on Earth is still quiet." Ashley reported.

"Keep a close watch." Carlos advised, as Andros turned to the others. "She knows we're damaged. She'll be up to something."

Andros nodded in agreement.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Eclitptor pressed buttons on a scanner.

"Hmm? The energy readings for the Astro Megaship are abnormally low." he reported, as Astronema walked past him towards Elgar.

"They've been badly damaged." Astronema realized.

Elgar sniggered. "That Darkonda boy, he sure gave 'em a thrashing." he sniggered, throwing some punches, as Astronema walked away.

"I am glad he was destroyed." Ecliptor said happily, as Astronema walked past him.

"Destroyed, huh?" Elgar questioned. "I wouldn't count on it. You're talking about the most biggest, baddest, mordacious buddy around. He couldn't be taken down by six kids in colored tights."

Ecliptor grumbled.

"The big burrito." Elgar grinned.

Ecliptor turned to him, having had enough.

"He's excellent. No one even comes close to him." Elgar remarked, before Ecliptor grabbed him. "I'm telling ya-"

"You've got a big mouth!" Ecliptor snarled.

"Oh, thanks." Elgar said.

"He's right through. Thanks to Darkonda, the Rangers are down for the count." Astronema admitted, as she walked towards the pair. "Now is the perfect time to attack Earth!"

She walked past Ecliptor, who then let Elgar go before following her, and then Elgar sniggered.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

The Rangers wander around a beach on Earth.

"Won't be long before the Megaship's back at full power." Andros said.

A monster holding two daggers, resembling a turtle with a clock on his shell, shows up with a bunch of Quantrons and Ecliptor.

"Hello, hello, hello, what's all this then!" the monster called.

The Rangers - now morphed - freeze as the monster's clock freezes. The monster then fires lasers out of his eyes, and then slashes Andros, TJ and Carlos across the chest. He then unfreezes time, snapping the Rangers back, before the boys collapse.

"Andros!" Ashely cries.

"TJ!" Cassie cries.

"Carlos!" Mel cries, as they help the boys up.

Alpha and the girls - now unmorphed - then all look at the boys lying on tables in the med bay.

"I don't understand it!" Alpha exclaims, turning to the girls. "It seems that monster's unbeatable!"

Mel watches footage of the battle on the viewing screen.

"It seems hopeless." Cassie said sadly, looking at Ashley in the engine room.

Mel - now morphed - then glides above the sea, racing towards the beach.

"You've made a wise decision, Orange Ranger!" the monster laughed, as Mel bowed before him.


	48. Turning Back Time

**A/N: This is another of my original chapters.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Astronema turns around and smiles on a distant planet.

_..Astronema continued her relentless..._

A black hole forms in the sky.

_..pursuit of our heroes._

"Destroy them!" Astronema commanded, onboard the Sphinx ship.

Darkonda and Ecliptor fires lasers out of their eyes at a satellite dish on Brokaya.

_Then came Ecliptor and Darkonda._

The Rangers all run along the surface of a planet, as Velocifighters fire at them.

Andros covers his eyes while watching the video of Karone being kidnapped.

_Andros remembered how..._

Darkonda picks Karone up, and then carries her away, as Andros turns to the viewing screen.

_..his sister was kidnapped_

On Onyx, Andros - wearing a dark red coat wit a hood on - sits at a table with Darkonda and three other aliens, playing cards.

_In disguise..._

Andros pushes some jewels forward on the table.

_..he wins keycards..._

Andros shuffles the keycards at the counter, as Darkonda comes up behind him.

_..and then trades them for information on his missing sister._

Andros - now morphed - rides his Galaxy Gilder along the street, as a Velocifighter chases after him, accidently blasting the aliens below.

_An intense battle insured..._

Alpha holds the keycards near the right controls.

_..then, by decoding the keycards, Alpha leaned the location of the Mega Voyager._

The Mega Voyager stood in the city.

_Each Ranger..._

The Mega Vehicles all shoot down towards their hanger doors.

_..controlled a different Mega V Zord._

The Mega Voyager lands in the city.

_Can the Mega Voyager help our heroes defeat Astronema?_

Astronema backs away slightly onboard the Dark Fortress, with Ecliptor behind her.

_Find out on Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

Onboard the Astro Megaship, as it hovered above Earth on the Delta Megaship's holder, Mel wandered down a hallway towards the bridge. Once she walked inside, she spotted Andros fixing up DECA's panel, and TJ and Ashley fixing up the center controls, as it was still under repair from Darkonda's battle about a week ago.

"How's it coming?" she asked, walking towards the handle controls.

"Still working on it." Andros replied. "It took a lot more damage than expected."

"But we've almost finished here." TJ assured.

"Well, that's good." Mel sighed. "The engines online and working again."

"Well, that's some good news." DECA said, now back with her normal voice.

"And I guess that takes care of DECA." Andros sighed in relief.

"I'm just glad we've seen the last of Darkonda." Ashley sighed. "After all the misery he put us through."

"I know what you mean." Mel agreed.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema - now with short black hair - was pacing around on the bridge, when Ecliptor showed up.

"I've returned with the monster you requested, my queen." he said, as he stopped in front of her.

"Let him in." Astronema said.

Ecliptor stood aside, and then a turtle like monster, with a clock on his shell stepped in.

"I thought you'd had enough with turtles?" Elgar inquired, walking in.

"Quiet!" Astronema snapped. "This is different from last time, because Timeshell here has the ability to freeze and turn back time."

"Freeze time?" Elgar questioned, surprised. "Cool."

"This time, those Rangers are finally going down." Astronema grinned.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to outer..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons.

_..now._

Cassie smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..higher..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..than ever.._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_..before._

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Rangers in Space._

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go Power Rangers_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Ah..._

The Rangers teleport down from the Astro Megaship to Hercuron.

_..in Space!_

The Mega Vehicles come out of a cater on Ganymede.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

Andros and TJ both jump onto their Galaxy Gilders on a distant planet.

The Mega Vehicles race towards Earth.

The Mega Vehicles start combing into the Mega Voyager.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

Andros flies towards a Velocifigher on Onyx.

The Mega Vehicles finish combing into the Mega Voyager.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

Andros flies above the city on Onyx, as two Velocifighters crash into each other.

_Go Power Rangers  
_

The Mega Voyager stands above the moon.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

On Earth, a bunch of people were playing around on a beach, kids chasing each other around, while a few teenagers played volleyball. Nearby, the Professor's van was parked nearby on a road.

Inside it, Bulk and Skull sitting in the back, waiting for the Professor.

"I wonder what the Professor's getting?" Skull inquired.

"Who knows." Bulk smirked. "I just hope it's something good."

The back of the van then opened, and the Professor came in, carrying what looked like a paint can.

"Hello, boys." he said.

"A paint can, Professor?" Bulk questioned.

"This _isn't_ a paint can, boys." the Professor explained. "It's a tracking device."

He pulled the lid off, and then pulled out a long periscope from it.

"With this, we can track down aliens that could be hiding anywhere." the Professor explained.

Bulk and Skull both leaned in closer.

Outside, Timeshell and a bunch of Quantrons then showed up at the beach.

"Surprise!" he shouted, speaking with a English accent.

The people on the beach screamed, and then began to run off.

"Huh?" Bulk muttered inside the van.

"Hey, Professor, I think this tracker's actually working." Skull remarked.

"I think you're right." the Professor smirked.

Bulk looked outside the van's front window, and then saw a Quantron on the other side.

"Ahhh!" he screamed. "Aliens outside!"

"Huh?" Skull and the Professor muttered.

They both turned to the front window, and then saw it and another one.

"Aghhh!" they screamed, as the Professor climbed into the front.

He got into the driver's seat, and then began to start up the van.

"Hurry, Professor!" Bulk urged.

The Professor then started up the engine, then backed the van up, and then raced it away from the beach.

Timeshell turned around as people kept running away scared, and then he laughed.

"Alright, Power Rangers, I'm waiting for you." he sneered.

* * *

Onboard the Astro Megaship, Carlos and Cassie walked onto the bridge, as the others all turned to them.

"How's the engines?" Andros inquired.

"They're fully fixed, but it'll 24 hours before they'll be fully powered again." Cassie explained.

"Well, that's some good news." TJ sighed.

An alarm then went off.

"There is a disturbance at the beach." DECA reported.

"Let's check it out." Andros said.

The others nodded, and then they all ran out of the bridge.

They later all shot down towards Earth on their Galaxy Gilders.

* * *

At the beach, Timeshell laughed as the he and the Quantrons finished scaring off the people.

"Now all we have to do, is hide and wait." Timeshell sniggered.

He and the Quantrons then ran towards a bunch of rocks near the beach, and then hid behind them.

The Rangers then arrived at the beach, jumped off their Galaxy Gilders, and then de-morphed.

"Better this way in case anyone comes around." Andros decided.

"Yeah, since we don't know what the disturbance is." TJ agreed.

They all began looking around, unware that Timeshell and the Quantrons were hiding nearby.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar were all watching the Rangers on the viewing screen.

"Well, what's Timeshell waiting for?" Elgar questioned.

"Quiet!" Astronema snapped. "He's waiting for the right moment. All we have to do, is wait."

* * *

At the beach, the Rangers kept looking around, but saw no sign of Timeshell or the Quantrons.

"I don't get it." Carlos said. "The disturbance should be right here?"

"Maybe the system's still not fully fixed." Mel suggested.

"It's possible." Cassie admitted.

"Then it's a good thing it won't be long before the Megaship's back at full power." Andros said.

"Yep." Ashley agreed.

Timeshell and a bunch of Quantrons then jumped out from behind the rocks, which Mel saw.

"Guys!" she called, pointing at Timeshell.

The others all turned to him and the Quantrons.

"Hello, hello, hello, what's all this then!" Timeshell called. "A bunch of lost Power Rangers?!"

"What do you want?!" Andros demanded.

"Simple; to destroy you before you find your precious Zordon!" Timeshell laughed

"Ready, guys?" Andros asked.

The others nodded.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted.

**(Morph sequence)**

They opened their morphers up, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

They then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

Andros then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around, and the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, then his helmet symbol glowed.

TJ then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

Carlos then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

Cassie then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

Ashley then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

Mel then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

"Power Rangers!" they shouted, doing their fighting poses.

"Get them, Quantrons!" Timeshell commanded, pointing at the Rangers.

The Quantrons then charged at the Rangers.

"Let's get 'em, guys!" Andros ordered.

The Rangers then charged at the Quantrons, then Andros jumped as one tried to tackle him, while Carlos blocked a second's kick with his hands, and Ashley rolled forward to avoid a third's kick. Mel dodged a fourth's kick, then blocked a punch from it with her hands, TJ then ducked as a fifth tried to kick him, while Cassie dodged past a sixth as it tried to punch her.

Carlos then side kicked one in the chest, knocking it down, then elbowed another in the chest as it came up behind him, then he spun around and chopped it in the back, knocking it down. He then blocked a third's kick with his hands, then dodged a punch from it, before he grabbed its arm, and then pulled it over his shoulder.

Cassie jumped and split kicked two as they came at her from either side of her, then she spun around and tackled a third. She then got up and turned to a fourth as it charged at her, then ducked as it tried to punch her, before she got behind it, and kicked it in the back, knocking it onto a fifth.

Andros punched one in the chest and then again in the face, knocking it down, then he grabbed another's arm as it tried to punch him, and then he flipped it over onto its back. He then spun around to kick a third, but missed as it ducked, before he spun around again and tackled it, knocking it onto its back.

Mel dodged ones kick, then dodged another kick from it, before she elbowed in in the chest, and then kicked it in the chest, knocking it onto its back. She then turned and ducked as another ran past and tried to punch her, before she grabbed its arm as it tried to punch her again, and then she flipped it over onto its back.

TJ ducked and punched one in the chest as it tried to punch him, then he flipped his arm under its leg, flipping it onto its back. He then jumped over another as it tried to kick him, landing behind it. It then turned to him, as he spun around and sent a kick at it, but missed as it dodged, before he spun around and tackled it, knocking it down.

Ashley chopped one in the shoulder as it came at her, knocking it back slightly, and then she spun around and kicked it in the face, knocking it down. She then dodged another's kick, then dodged a punch from it, before hitting it in the chest with her knee, knocking it back, and then she side kicked it in the chest, knocking it down.

Timeshell then growled as the Rangers all ran towards him.

"You Rangers are going to pay for that!" he snarled, as they stopped.

"We'll see about that!" Andros retorted.

He brought out his Battlzier, jumped up and pressed the '1' button, and then he chopped Timeshell in the shoulder, knocking him back. Andros then pressed '1' again, then jumped up, and this time punched Timeshell in the face, sending him flying away.

"Ahh!" he moaned, before he hit the ground.

The Rangers then gathered around Andros once he landed.

"Nice work, Andros." Ashley commented.

"How'd you like 'em apples?" Andros asked, pointing at Timeshell.

Timeshell laughed as he got back up.

"What's so funny?!" TJ inquired, folding his arms.

"You'll find out!" Timeshell laughed, as the handles on his clock went counterclockwise.

Time began to move backwards, as TJ unfolded his arms, and then Timeshell got back down. The other Rangers then ran slightly away from Andros, as he jumped backwards away from Timeshell, but then time went back to normal as the Rangers all stood together, with Timeshell back up.

"Huh/What?!" they gasped.

"What just happened?" Cassie questioned.

Timeshell laughed.

"What's so funny?!" Carlos demanded.

Ecliptor then showed up beside Timeshell and laughed.

"You've just witnessed Timeshell's special power, Rangers!" he sniggered.

"And what's that, Ecliptor?" Andros inquired, putting his fists on his hips.

"Timeshell has the ability to turn back and freeze time!" Ecliptor laughed.

"He what?!" TJ exclaimed.

"We'll see about that!" Andros bellowed angrily.

The Rangers all charged at Timeshell, when the clock on his shell suddenly stopped, freezing the Rangers soiled like statues.

"You know what to do." Ecliptor sniggered.

Timeshell then brought out his daggers, and then fired lasers out of his eyes, which hit the ground near the Rangers. He then charged at them, and slashed Andros across the chest with his daggers, and then he did the same with TJ and then Carlos, before he moved away. His clock starting moving clockwise again as he went for Mel, but was then forced to move back away from the Rangers.

When time went back to normal, the boys all fell over in pain.

"Aghh!" they moaned, before they fell onto their bellies.

The girls panicked as they ran towards them.

"Andros!" Ashely cried.

"TJ!" Cassie cried.

"Carlos!" Mel cried, as they help the boys up.

Timeshell laughed while Ecliptor glared at him.

The girls then helped the boys to their feet, and wrapped their arms around them - Ashley holding up Andros, Mel holding up Carlos, and Cassie holding up TJ.

"What have you done?!" Mel demanded, looking at Timeshell.

Timeshell laughed.

"We need to get outta here!" Cassie realized.

"Right. Galaxy Gilder, hand ten!" Ashley shouted, holding her right hand up, then moved it around in a circle, before clutching her fist and pulling it back.

Hers, Mel's and Cassie's Galaxy Gilders then raced down towards them, and then stopped in front of them.

"Let's get them outta here." Mel panicked, as she put Carlos down on her gilder.

Ashley put Andros on her gilder, then Cassie put TJ on hers, before the three girls climbed on. They all then leaned forward, and then their gilders soared away.

"Why didn't you hit all the Rangers when you froze time!" Ecliptor demanded, glaring at Timeshell.

"Uh, well..." Timeshell stuttered, starching the back of his head.

Ecliptor growled at him.

* * *

Later, onboard the Astro Megaship, Andros, TJ and Carlos were all lying on tables in the med bay, all covered in bandages, as Alpha scanned them, while the girls watched.

"How are they?" Mel asked worriedly.

"They're all stable." Alpha answered, making the girls sigh in relief. "But it'll be awhile before they recover."

"Time we might not have." Cassie said frantically. "Who knows what Timeshell's gonna do to the city!"

"How are we suppose to stop someone that can freeze time, and attack you unknowingly?" Ashley questioned.

"Alpha, can you run a scan of the monster?" Cassie asked.

"I can try." Alpha said.

"Let's hope we get something." Mel hoped.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Dark Fortress, Astromema was frowning, when Ecliptor and Timshell came walking up behind her.

"Why'd you let the girl Rangers escape?!" she scowled, turning to them as they got close.

Timeshell gasped and turned to Ecliptor, who turned to him.

"Tell her." Ecliptor snarled.

"Um, well..." Timeshell stuttered. "You see, uh... My freeze power is limited, and I need to eat watches regularly to power it up."

Astronema frowned and growled.

"Well, at least three of the Rangers are badly hurt." she said calmly. "That means they're at half-strength until they recover."

"Meaning the next time we attack, we'll finish them." Ecliptor finished.

They all laughed.

* * *

Back on the Megaship, the girls and Alpha were now standing near a panel in a room near the med bay.

"You find anything yet, Alpha?" Cassie asked.

"No! I don't understand it!" Alpha exclaimed, turning to the girls. "It seems that monster's unbeatable!"

"But they has to be a way to stop him!" Ashley argued.

"I can't seem to find one!" Alpha argued frantically.

Mel then turned around and walked away, thinking about how Ecliptor had been after Timeshell's power had stopped.

"I think I need to re-watch the battle." she said quietly, before she ran down a hallway.

"Alpha, have you double-checked the scan?" Cassie asked.

"I have." Alpha assured. "I just can't seem to find a weakness in Timeshell."

Ashley and Cassie turned to each other.

"What are we gonna do?" Ashley asked frantically.

"I don't know." Cassie replied. "Mel, what do-"

She turned left where Mel was, but saw she'd gone.

"Mel?" she called.

Ashley turned right, and then they both looked down the hallway.

"Where's Mel gone?" Ashley wondered.

On the bridge, Mel was looking at the viewing screen, which was showing the battle with Timeshell. She watched as Timeshell's clock froze, freezing time, then saw him hit Andros, TJ and Carlos with his daggers, before moving back before time resumed.

"Hmm? Looks like he can only freeze time for about ten seconds." she deduced.

She then watched as she, Ashley and Cassie got onto their Galaxy Gilders, and then rode off with the boys.

"I guess there's only one way to stop him." she sighed, before she turned around and ran towards the door on her right. "DECA, don't tell the others about this?"

"What are you planning, Mel?" DECA called, before Mel ran down a hallway.

In the engine room, Cassie and Ashley were both looking around.

"Mel's not here." Ashley said, as they'd thought she might've gone to check on the engine.

"Well, I think Alpha's right, it seems hopeless." Cassie said sadly. "I don't know how we're gonna destroy Timeshell."

"There has to be a way!" Ashley argued.

Mel ran towards the jump tubes, then ran towards the her own.

"Where are going, Mel?" DECA asked.

Mel ignored her, grabbed her handle bar, and then jumped down her tube, and then she raced down towards Earth on her Galaxy Gilder.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema was pacing around on the bridge, as Elgar stood behind a control panel, pressing buttons on it, while Ecliptor was standing nearby.

"Hmm? I seem to have picked up something." Elgar said.

"What?" Ecliptor inquired, as he and Astronema turned to Elgar.

"Put it on the viewing screen!" Astronema ordered.

"Right away." Elgar grinned.

He pressed buttons on the panel, and then all three of them turned to the viewing screen, which showed Mel racing towards Earth on her Galaxy Gilder.

"The Orange Ranger?" Ecliptor questioned. "I wonder what she's doing?"

"I don't know, but I want to find out." Astronema said. "Send Timeshell down to investigate, if he's had his clock food."

"Right away, my queen." Ecliptor obeyed, before he walked off.

* * *

Back on the Megaship, Cassie ran down a hallway towards the bridge, and once she got inside, she saw Ashley already in there.

"Any sign of Mel?" Cassie asked, as Ashley turned to her.

"No." she replied. "I've looked everywhere, even her living quarters."

"Mel has left the ship." DECA reported.

Both girls gasped.

"She left the ship?" Cassie questioned, shocked. "Where'd she go?"

"That I do not know." DECA explained. "She didn't tell me when she left."

"That's not like her." Ashley noted. "I have a feeling something's not right."

"I think I know where she's gone." Cassie said. "We better go after here before she does something bad."

Ashley nodded, and then they both ran towards Mega Deck 1.

* * *

Once Mel entered the Earth's atmosphere, she raced towards the beach where the battle had been, and found Timeshell and a bunch of Quantrons there waiting for her.

"Well, well, what do we have here?!" Timeshell questioned.

Mel jumped off her Galaxy Gilder and then landed on the beach.

"You've got guts to try and face me alone after what I did to your friends!" Timeshell remarked. "Well, give me your best shot?!"

"I won't!" Mel argued.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar all looked shocked.

"She what?!" Elgar exclaimed.

**(The beach)**

"What did you say?" Timeshell asked, thinking he'd misheard.

"I won't!" Mel cried, as she de-morphed - now wearing civilian clothes. "I surrender!"

She got to her knees and bowed before him, as through she was begging for mercy.

"Please, I don't want to fight anymore. I'll do anything you want, just spare my family!" she begged, tears in her eyes.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Elgar, Astronema and Ecliptor kept watching in shock.

"Uh, am I seeing things, or is she serious?" Elgar inquired.

"For once, _even_ I can't be sure." Ecliptor admitted.

"Well, what do we do, Astronema?" Elgar asked.

"Timeshell, wrap a bracelet around her wrist!" Astronema commanded.

**(The beach)**

"As you wish, Astronema." Timeshell smirked.

He walked towards Mel, who looked up at him worriedly.

"You've made a wise decision, Orange Ranger." he commented, before grabbing her arm, pulling her up. "But there's precautions."

Mel gulped as he strapped a bracelet to her right arm, and then put her down.

"That's a shock bracelet, so if you refuse anything me or Astronema orders, it will shock you slightly. Do you understand?" Timeshell asked.

"Yep." Mel gulped, before ripping her morpher off her right wrist.

"Good." Timeshell sniggered.

He then gasped as he looked up, and saw Ashley and Cassie racing towards them.

"Mel!" they both called.

They both jumped off their Galaxy Gilders, and then landed on the sand.

"Mel, what are you doing?!" Ashley exclaimed.

Mel got up and turned to both her and Cassie.

"Mel, morph up already!" Cassie shouted.

"I can't, Cassie!" Mel cried. "It's hopeless! There's no way we can beat him!"

"Mel, don't talk like that!" Ashley shouted.

"What's that on your arm?!" Cassie inquired, pointing at the bracelet.

Timeshell laughed.

"What's so funny?" Cassie demanded, folding her arms.

"You fools!" Timeshell sniggered. "Mel isn't one of you anymore! She's now a slave to Princess Astronema."

"What?!" Ashley and Cassie exclaimed.

"Mel, tell us he's lying?!" Cassie pleaded.

"He's not, Cassie." Mel answered, shaking her head. "It's the only way!"

"No it's not!" Ashley bellowed, jumping towards her.

She landed in front of Mel, and then touched her arms.

"Mel, don't do this!" she pleaded.

"I'm sorry, Ash!" Mel scowled, before she grabbed Ashley's left arm, and then twisted it.

"Ahhh!" Ashley cried.

Mel then kicked her in the chest, knocking her back slightly, then she grabbed her right arm, and then flipped her over onto her back.

"Mel, don't do this!" Cassie pleaded, running towards her.

"Sorry, Cassie." Mel snapped, before she kicked Cassie in the chest, knocking her to her knees.

Ashley and Cassie then both looked up at Mel, who looked at them sadly.

"There's nothing else we can do!" she cried.

Timeshell laughed as he and the Quantrons looked at them all.

"Well done, my slave." he sniggered, as the girls turned to them. "Now, come to me so we can get outta here."

"Yes, master." Mel said, before she ran towards him.

"Mel, don't!" Cassie and Ashley begged.

Mel ignored them, before she, Timeshell and the Quantrons vanished.

"Cassie, what do we do?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know." Cassie replied.

They looked around, but then Cassie saw Mel's morpher and picked it up.

"We've got to find her before she does something she'll really regret." Cassie realized.

"Easier said than done, since she could be onboard Astronema's ship." Ashley argued.

"We better get back to the Megaship and try and find her." Cassie realized.

Ashley nodded.

* * *

Back on the Dark Fortress, Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar all turned around, as Timeshell and Mel both walked through a door - Mel looking nervous.

"You've got some guts, betraying your friends like that." Astronema commented.

Mel looked at her worriedly.

"Now, you will be worked nonstop, understand." Astromena told her.

Mel nodded.

"Good. Now, go to Earth, and find a clock for Timeshell to chew on!" Astronema ordered.

"Right." Mel understood, before she ran out of the room.

"With her on our side, and three Rangers badly injured, it won't be long, before we win." Astronema grinned.

She, Ecliptor and Elgar all laughed.

* * *

Once back on Earth, Mel - now wearing dark sunglasses, a black leather jacket and pants - walked down a street towards a jewelry store. Once there, she walked in calmly, and looked around at all the jewels, before making her way towards the watches. She looked around to see if no one was watching, as she made her way behind the stall, then quickly swiped all the watches and hid them in her jacket.

Once outside the shop, she ran along a street towards another, when Ashley and Cassie - both unmorphed - showed up in front of her.

"Mel, what are you doing?!" Ashley cried.

"Out of the way!" Me snapped.

"But, Mel, we're Power Rangers!" Cassie pleaded, touching Mel's arm. "We made a vow to find Zordon before-"

Mel elbowed her in the belly before she could finish, making her fall to her knees, while clutching her belly.

"Mel, stop!" Ashley begged, grabbing Mel's shoulder.

Mel grabbed her arm and then flipped her over onto her back.

"I'm no longer one of you!" Mel snapped, before she ran off.

Ashley and Cassie both groaned as they got back up.

"What is she doing?!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I don't know, and I don't like it!" Cassie grunted.

* * *

A little later, Timeshell walked into the jewelry store from earlier, scaring away everyone as he stumbled to the ground.

"Must...find...a watch!" he grunted weakly.

He got to his knees, looked over all the stalls, but saw no sign of any watches.

"No watches!" he gasped.

He fell onto his chest, as Mel came running towards him - now wearing her earlier clothes.

"Did...you find...a watch?!" he asked weakly, as she crouched down near him.

"No." Mel replied sadly, although she was lying. "I've searched everywhere, but I can't find one. They've already been taken!"

"Nooooo!" Timeshell exclaimed. "What am I going to do?!"

"Well, you can always go back in time for a few hours and then search again?" Mel suggested, grinning.

"You're right." Timeshell realized, getting up. "I will!"

The clock on the back of his shell, before rotating counterclockwise.

Time replayed itself, starting from when Timeshell stumbled into the store, when Mel battled Ashley and Cassie in the street, to Mel bowing before Timeshell in fear, to the battle where Andros, TJ and Carlos were all seriously injured. Time then went back to normal just before Timeshell had frozen time the first time, confusing all but Mel, as the Rangers stared at Ecliptor and Timeshell.

"Huh?" the Rangers all muttered.

"What's going on?" Carlos questioned.

"Yes, it worked!" Mel cheered, punching her hands down.

"Huh?" the others muttered.

"But, Mel, Cassie and I thought-" Ashley began.

"You tricked me!" Timeshell bellowed.

Mel turned to him and put her hands on her hips.

"You really think I'd betray my friends, huh?" Mel scoffed. "You're more stupid that you look!"

"You mean _that_ whole thing was just an act?" Cassie inquired.

"Yep." Mel smirked.

"You'll pay for this, Orange Ranger!" Ecliptor bellowed. "Now Timeshell won't be able to turn back time until he's had another watch!"

"Well, he's not gonna get it!" Andros bellowed.

"Aghh! Destroy them!" Ecliptor ordered.

"Right!" Timeshell said, before Ecliptor vanished.

He then charged at the Rangers, as they all brought out their weapons. Ashley jumped up and fired her Star Slinger at him, hitting him in the chest, and then Cassie fired her Satellite Stunner at him, hitting him in the chest. Carlos and TJ both jumped up and dived down with their Lance and Axe, and then hit him chest with them, knocking him back slightly. Andros then jumped up, twirled around in the air while holding his Spiral Saber, and then stabbed him in the chest, knocking him back and down.

Timeshell then got back to his feet, as Cassie, Ashley, TJ and Carlos then all turned and linked their arms together in a boost position. Andros then stood in front of the four of them, and then held his hands by his chest in a hand boost position.

Mel then ran towards the others with her Solar Spear, then jumped onto the linked arms, who then boosted her up. She then dived towards Andros, who then pushed his hands forward, boosting her towards Timeshell, who she then stabbed in the chest with her spear.

"Aghhh!" he cried, as he fell down.

The other Rangers gathered around Mel.

"Nice one, Mel." TJ remarked.

"Let's finish this, guys!" Andros shouted.

He then brought out his Spiral Saber booster mode.

"Ready, guys?" he asked.

The others combined their weapons into the Quadro Blaster.

"Quadro Blaster, ready and waiting!" Carlos shouted, holding it up, as the others got behind him.

"Together!" Andros shouted, as his Spiral Saber spun around.

He then fired it, then Carlos fired the Quadro Blaster.

"Fire!" the others shouted.

Both blasts then hit Timeshell in the chest, making him cry in pain as lighting came out of his body, before he fell down onto his shell.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema watched Timeshell fall down on the viewing screen, as Elgar and a few Quantrons stood behind her.

"Fire the Satellasers!" she ordered.

A Quantron pressed a button on a panel, and then Satellasers fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

* * *

The Satellasers then hit Timeshell as he got back up, making him grow giant.

"Looks like I've hit the big time!" he joked loudly.

The Rangers gasped as they looked up at him, before turning away.

"We need Mega Voyager power now!" they shouted, holding their right hands up like a chopper, and their left by their chests like a chopper, then twirled them around while clutching their fists, then held their left up, and their right by their left elbows, then held their right arms up, and their left by their mouthpieces.

The Mega Vehicles then raced away from Ganymede towards Earth, as the Rangers showed up inside them.

Mega V1 then jumped off of Mega V3, which then split into three pieces - the rocket moving away, while the end split in half. The wheels on Mega V5 then retracted themselves so they got beneath it, and then its lasers did the same on top, before splitting in half. Mega V6 then retracted its lasers into either side of itself, then did the same with its wheels, before splitting in half, and then a hand came out of either end.

A head shape then came out of the back of Mega V2. Most of Mega V4 then split in half, expect for the bottom end, and then both halves went down either side of itself, forming some arms. The rocket end of Mega V3 then shot through the center of Mega V4, before it stopped as the locked together. The ends of Mega V6 then end to either side of Mega V4's ends, and then attached themselves to them. The bottom parts of Mega V3 then landed on top of Mega V5, forming some legs.

Mega V4's arms then lowered themselves, as the rocket of Mega V3 shot away, and then the head came on top of Mega V4, and then its eyes lit up.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
__Go, go, go, fly_

Mega V1 then turned to the other Mega Vehicles.

_Go Power Rangers_

Andros was then shot up out of his cockpit.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers  
Ah..._

Mega V1 then moved towards the middle of the other Mega Vehicles, and then they all combined, forming the Mega Voyager - holding up Mega V3's missile.

The Rangers then showed up in the cockpit.

The Mega Voyager then shot down towards Earth, and then landed in front of Timeshell.

"You're not turning back time this time!" Andros quoted, pointing at him.

He then grabbed the handles and pulled them back.

The Mega Voyager then charged at Timeshell, who put his daggers together, and fired lasers out of them. It brought its shield out, which deflected the blasts, causing him to gasp.

"Huh?" he gasped.

"Mega Kick!" Andros shouted.

The Mega Voyager then kicked Timeshell in the face, knocking him down and away.

"Ahhh!" he moaned, as he hit the ground.

He then got up and growled, before he charged at the Mega Voyager, as it turned around to him. He then slashed it across the chest with his daggers, then turned around and slashed it again, knocking it back slightly.

"Aghh!" the Rangers moaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

Timeshell then sent another slash with his right hand at the Mega Voyager, but it grabbed his hand before he could hit it.

"Huh?" he muttered.

The Mega Voyager then pulled his hand down, before flipping him over his shoulder.

"Aghh!" he screamed, before he hit the ground.

The Mega Voyager then turned to him.

"Time for the finisher." Andros decided, pointing at Timeshell. "Mega V3 missile!"

The Mega V3 missile then shot down towards the Mega Voyager, which then grabbed it when it got close to it. It then aimed the missile at Timehshell while holding the handle, as Timeshell got back to his feet.

"Mega Missile, fire!" Andros shouted, as he moved the lever around, first to his left, then upwards, then downwards, and then to his right.

The end of the missile then fired, which then dashed towards and hit Timeshell in the chest.

"Ahh!" he groaned, before he fell backwards, and was then destroyed.

The Mega Voyager then stood at ease.

* * *

Later, onboard the Astro Megaship, the Rangers all walked down a hallway towards the bridge.

"I still can't believe how you managed to fool him." Cassie admitted, as Mel had told them about what she had to do.

"We really thought you were betraying _us_ back there." Ashley said.

"I'd never really do that, guys." Mel assured.

"I've never heard of _anyone_ fooling one of Astronema's minions before." Andros remarked. "That's impressive."

"Thanks." Mel said, blushing embarrassingly.

They all then entered the bridge, and then Alpha - who was by the handle controls - turned to them.

"Hey, Alpha, how's the Megaship?" TJ asked.

"It's nearly fully repaired." Alpha answered.

"That's good news." Carlos said. "How much longer."

"It'll be fully online tomorrow." Alpha replied.

"Good, 'cause we need it to track down Zordon." Andros said.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema was pacing around on the bridge angrily, when Ecliptor came in.

"Are you alright, my queen?" he asked.

"No!" Astronema answered angrily. "I'm sooo angrily the way the Orange Ranger fooled us!"

"Hey, you gotta admit, she's a pretty good actress." Elgar commented, cleaning a control panel.

Ecliptor and Astronema both glared at him, before walking away.

"Huh? What did I say?" Elgar asked.

* * *

On Earth, the Professor's van was now parked in the middle of the park, with Bulk, Skull and the Professor all lying down in the back, panting.

"That...was...close." Skull gasped.

"I know." Bulk breathed.

"Oh, relax boys." the Professor said. "We're safe now. Now, where'd I put that tracking device?"

They all looked around, until Bulk saw the paint can lying right next to him.

"Here it is." he said, picking it up.

He handed it to the Professor, who then took it.

"Well, boys, let's get started." he said.

He took off the paint can lid, but then sparks came out of it, before the periscope raised up.

"Huh?" the three men muttered.

They all leaned in close, and saw wires coming out of it.

"But...how..." the Professor questioned.

"It must've been banged up when we were driving away from the monster." Skull deduced.

"So, now what do we do?" Bulk inquired.

"Well...you'll have to wait here while I try and build another one." the Professor explained.

"Huh?" the duo questioned, as the Professor climbed out of the van.

Bulk and Skull then turned to each other looking puzzled.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Justin looks outside his bedroom window.

"Storm Blaster!" he gasp.

Storm Blaster honks on the ground.

"You want me to go with you?" Justin asked, now standing beside it.

He then was inside, and then starts up the engine.

"Let's go." he said.

Storm Blaster then races away backwards.

"Release the Velocifighters!" Astronema orders.

Storm Blaster rides through a warehouse, with some Quantrons holding on.

"Catch Storm Blaster!" Astronema orders.

A bunch of Piranhatrons surround Lighting Cruiser on a distant planet.

Justin and his old team all stand around Storm Blaster - now morphed.

"Whoa! It looks like Lighting Cruiser needs our help." Cassie said.

Justin turns away from a window, only to bump into some Quantrons.

More Quantrons held the Space Rangers up above them with some chains, as Ecliptor and a monster look up at them.

"Ughh!" they moaned.

"Your time is up, Rangers!" the monster snarls, aiming a cannon at them.

Justin stands on a balcony, while looking up at the sky at night.

"I wish my friends are okay...wherever they are." he said.

* * *

**A/N: My next original chapter won't be until after Zhane shows up, and it will feature a guest shot of one of my previous Ranger OC's.**


	49. True Blue to the Rescue

**A/N: This is another of my favourite Space episodes, as I like how it tied up the loose ends of Turbo, as well as seeing Justin again.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Astronema turns around and smiles on a distant planet.

_..Astronema continues her relentless battle against the Rangers._

"Destroy them!" Astronema commanded, onboard the Sphinx ship.

Andros covers his eyes while watching the video of Karone being kidnapped.

_After finding out who..._

Darkonda picks Karone up, and then carries her away, as Andros turns to the viewing screen.

_..kidnapped his sister, Andros went..._

On Onyx, Andros - wearing a dark red coat wit a hood on - sits at a table with Darkonda and three other aliens, playing cards.

_..to the planet Onyx. There, he wins..._

Andros pushes some jewels forward on the table.

_..keycards, which he then..._

Andros shuffles the keycards at the counter, as Darkonda comes up behind him.

_..trades for information about his sister._

Andros - now morphed - rides his Galaxy Gilder along the street, as a Velocifighter chases after him, accidently blasting the aliens below.

_After escaping the planet..._

Alpha held the keycards near the right controls.

_Alpha decoded the keycards and learned the location..._

The Mega Voyager landed on Earth.

_..of the Mega Voyager._

Timeshell's clock stops spinning, freezing time.

_During a battle with Timeshell, Andros, TJ and Carlos..._

Andros, TJ and Carlos all fall to the ground on the beach, while Mel, Cassie and Ashley run towards them.

_..are all badly injured._

Mel then bows before Timeshell.

_Mel then pretends to betray the others..._

Cassie touches Mel's arm - whose now dressed in black leather - before Mel elbows her in the belly.

_..in order to..._

Mel then grabs Ashley's arm and flips her over.

_..get Timeshell to turn back time..._

Time repays itself, before the Rangers all appear back on the beach before the fight.

_..in order to make him too weak to use his power._

Andros fires his Spiral Saber booster mode at Timeshell, and then Carlos fires the Quadro Blaster at him.

_Will our heroes be able to save Zordon?_

The Mega Voyager fires its Mega V3 missile at Timeshell, hitting and destroying him.

_Find out __on Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

On a distant planet, which was covered in sand and dried up water, a bunch of Piranhatrons were standing around the chained up Lighting Cruiser and Storm Blaster, while others raced around them on their bikes. The ones standing near the cars, moved along slowly, as the cars tried to break free from their chains, while one - who was on a wagon behind Lighting Cruiser - whipped it from behind.

More all around it whipped it as well, while Storm Blaster's tries got stuck in the sand. A few Piranhatrons tried to push it loose, while another whipped it from on top of a wagon.

More then whipped Lighting Cruiser again, as its headlights honked, while pulling the wagon behind it. The Piranhatrons on the bikes kept riding circles around the cars, when Lighting Cruiser suddenly stopped. The one on the wagon then tightened the chain around which connected the vehicles, and then Lighting Cruiser began to rev up, causing the chains all around it to sparkle.

Piranhatrons on either side of it, then began pulling the chains off, then lifted off a metal restrainer, and put it to the ground. One then climbed onto it, before it honked, and then a blast out of its cannon, which hit the Piranhatron, and knocked it off itself, and onto the ground.

Lighting Cruiser then revved up and raced away from the Piranhatrons, before it turned around and skidded to a stop. A swarm of Piranhatrons then charged at it angrily, before it fired another blast out of its cannon, causing them all to duck to avoid it.

The blast then hit the chains all around Storm Blaster, setting it free, and making its metal restrainer fall of. Both cars then honked their horns, communicating to each other, as the Piranhatrons surrounded Lighting Cruiser again. They began putting the chains on all around it again, as Storm Blaster turned around 180 degrees, before the Piranhatrons saw it, and then it raced away.

Most of the Piranhatrons turned back to Lighting Cruiser, while putting the chains on all around it, while some ran towards their bikes. Once they got onto them, they chased after Storm Blaster, and then fired lasers at it, but missed.

The ones near Lighting Cruiser began banging it with mallets, trying to get it to stay still, as it was moving around to prevent them from putting the chains back on.

Storm Blaster kept racing away, but then it light up brightly, and shot off into space, causing the Piranhatrons on the bikes to stop

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to outer..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons.

_..now._

Cassie smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..higher..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..than ever.._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_..before._

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Rangers in Space._

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go Power Rangers_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Ah..._

The Rangers teleport down from the Astro Megaship to Hercuron.

_..in Space!_

The Mega Vehicles come out of a cater on Ganymede.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

Andros and TJ both jump onto their Galaxy Gilders on a distant planet.

The Mega Vehicles race towards Earth.

The Mega Vehicles start combing into the Mega Voyager.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

Andros flies towards a Velocifigher on Onyx.

The Mega Vehicles finish combing into the Mega Voyager.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

Andros flies above the city on Onyx, as two Velocifighters crash into each other.

_Go Power Rangers  
_

The Mega Voyager stands above the moon.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
__Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema walked onto the bridge angrily.

"This better be good." she huffed.

She walked towards Ecliptor, who was pressing buttons on a panel, and then she saw Divatox on the viewing screen.

_"Hello, Astronema darling. Oh, don't you look lovely today." _Divatox grinned.

Astronema looked unamused as she smiled lightly.

_"Actually hon, I lost a little something." _Divatox explained. _"Nothing very important. Just a little pesky thing called a, uh, Storm Blaster."_

Astronema looked interested.

_"Now, if you happen to see it, don't worry your pretty little head about it, just send a call, and I'll send an army or two to go catch it." _Divatox assured. _"Okay, love."_

"Agreed, Divatox." Astronema said, before turning around.

_"Thank you, hon." _Divatox said. _"You're the best."_

"Unless..." Astronema said, turning back to her. "Course, _I _catch it first!"

Divatox's smile dropped.

"Then it's mine!" Astronema snapped.

Diivatox growled.

_"You little brat!" _she growled.

Astronema put her hand up like a puppet and moved her fingers up and down.

_"Oh, look at me? I'm so cool. I'm Astronema. I'm in charge of the whole universe!" _Divatox mocked. _"Well, hello-"_

She vanished from the viewing screen, as Astronema lowered her hand.

"Release the Velocifighters!" Astronema ordered. "Catch Storm Blaster!"

"Yes!" Ecliptor obeyed.

* * *

Storm Blaster raced away through space, when two older Velocifighters came up behind it. Once they both got close, they fired at the car, but missed because of it's size.

* * *

Onboard the Astro Megaship - which was now fully repaired from the battle with Darkonda - Alpha looked up from the center controls, where Mel and Cassie were - on either side of him. Andros and TJ stood behind them near the handle controls, as Carlos and Ashley stood by the left controls.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "Rangers, look at this! Astronema's fighters have fired on Storm Blaster!"

"Storm Blaster?!" TJ exclaimed, looking up.

"That's what it looks like!" Alpha said, as TJ came up behind him.

Mel and Cassie both looked up at the viewing screen, as the others came up behind Mel, and then they all saw Storm Blaster on the screen.

"He must've escaped." Ashley deduced amazed.

"But how?" Mel wondered.

"I've never heard of a Storm Blaster before." Andros said.

"Well, you're about to be introduced." TJ told him. "Let's go."

They all turned around and ran towards the door on the right.

**(Space)**

Storm Blaster dived down towards Earth, and then it landed near a warehouse district at night. It then skidded to a stop, and then a bunch of Quantrons began climbing over crates behind it. It honked its horn slightly as it drove away from them, as they all began to chase it.

**(Astro Megaship)**

The Rangers all ran towards their jump tubes, then ran onto the platform near them, as the grabbed the handle bars.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted, as they jumped down their tubes.

They then all morphed up and shot down towards Earth on their Galaxy Gilders.

**(Earth)**

Storm Blaster skidded around as the Quantrons surrounded him, before it turned and raced away. The Quantrons then all chased after it, then two grabbed it's back, and then climbed onto it. It then turned sharply left, skidding on the ground as more showed up in front of it, and then it sped into a warehouse, and then knocked over a few boxes that were piled together.

One Quantron on Storm Blaster stomped its feet onto its hood, while the other pounded its fist on its top part, as it knocked over some more boxes. Andros and Carlos then both showed up in front of Storm Blaster, then they both jumped up, and kicked both Quantrons off the car. Storm Blaster skidded to a halt, as the two landed on the ground and turned to it, before TJ and the girls showed up around it.

"You're not taking Storm Blaster anywhere while we're here!" TJ said, pointing at the Quantrons.

He then patted Storm Blaster and turned to it.

"You're covered, buddy." he assured.

Storm Blaster honked happily, as Carlos and Andros ran towards the others. They then all gasped, as Astronema, Ecliptor and a bunch of Quantrons walked towards them.

"Amusing, but Storm Blaster is leaving with me!" Astronema scowled. "And I have the muscle to back me up."

A metal lion like monster with a cannon called Lionizer then showed up on her right.

"Step aside. I'll show you how it's done." he said, in a hissing voice.

He fired his cannon at the Rangers, who all ducked, causing the blast to hit some boxes behind them and Storm Blaster. They then all got up and charged at him, as he did the same thing, along with the Quantrons, while Astronema smiled.

Andros fought past a Lionizer, then turned and grabbed his cannon, and then they began to wrestle over it, before Lionizer pushed Andros into a crate. TJ dodged past a Quantron as it tried to kick him, Ashley blocked another's kick with her hands, Mel ducked as a third tried to punch her, and Cassie and Carlos both dodge a punch from another each.

TJ grabbed one as it tried to climb onto Storm Blaster, and then flipped it over onto its chest on a bunch of crates. He then turned to another, blocked a kick from it with his hands, and then blocked a punch from it with his forearms.

Mel rolled forward as one tried to kick her, causing it to miss and kick another right in the chest. She then turned to it, kicked it in the back of the leg, and then spun around and tackled it.

Andros chopped Lionizer across the chest, while TJ grabbed a Quantron's arm, then pulled it down, before turning to the car, as Cassie sent a kick at another Quantron.

"Storm Blaster, run!" TJ bellowed.

Storm Blaster honked and then raced away.

Lionizer pinned Andros against the crate again, as Cassie dodged past a Quantron, and Ashley jumped towards another. Two Quantrons then both grabbed Cassie by the arms and pinned her down, as TJ blocked another's kick with his hands, as Lionizer saw the car race off.

"Aghh!" he growled, as he aimed his cannon.

Carlos and Ashley dived between him and Storm Blaster, as he fired his cannon, both of them taking the blast, which knocked them down. A Quantron grabbed TJ from behind, and then pinned him slightly, as another two grabbed Mel's legs and toppled her over.

"Nooo!" Cassie cried, as Storm Blaster raced out of sight.

Quantrons then ran towards Carlos and Ashley and picked them up, as a few ran out of the warehouse. The Quantrons with the Rangers then brought them all together and pinned them down - Lionizer aiming his cannon directly at Andros' head, as Astronema and Ecliptor both approached them. Both of them - along with Lionizer - laughed, before turning to the Quantrons that were chasing after Storm Blaster, before they stopped, as it was too fast for them.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away, Justin Stewart, the retired Blue Turbo Ranger, was standing on the balcony of his new home, looking up at the stars. He then saw one shoot down across the sky, as his father, Doug, opened up a door behind him.

"I wish-" Justin began.

"Justin!" Doug called.

Justin turned to his father. "Yeah, dad?" he said.

"Bedtime soon." Doug called.

"Okay." Justin understood.

He turned back to the sky, as Doug closed the door, and walked back into the house.

"I wish my friends are okay, wherever they are." Justin wished.

He then began to remember all the fun times they had together.

**(Flashback)**

TJ and Justin both walked along a street.

"..that you put on your head before you fall asleep, and when you wake up in the morning..."

"Your homework's done." Justin finished.

"Exactly." TJ smiled.

Justin kicked a soccer ball across the park, as other kids, including Nico, tried to take it from it.

"Justin!" Carlos called, holding his arms up.

Justin passed the ball to Carlos, who hit the ball with his head, which shot right for the goal and then went into it, scoring.

"Yeah!" some of the boys cheered, including Justin and Nico.

The two boys high-fived each other.

Carlos then wrapped his arm around Justin, as they both walked through a Pizza Parlor.

"You know, for awhile there, I forgot I was a Power Ranger." Justin admitted.

Justin and Mel both walked along a street at night.

"..hated him for trapping them there against their will." Mel said.

"I know I would be." Justin scoffed.

A Piranhatron then tried to punch him in a street, but he grabbed its fist with his hand, and crunched it slightly - because of the super strength he'd accidently gained. He then lifted it up with his fist, making it wave its legs around in the air, then he let go, making it roll around in the air before it landed on the road.

He stood far away from the NASADA space base, watching the shuttle with his friends onboard take off.

**(Flashback ends)**

He looked up at the sky sadly, before turning around, and walked towards the house. He turned back to the sky briefly, before walking towards the door.

Later, after changing into his pajamas, he got into bed, and looked up at his dad, who kissed his forehead.

"See you in the morning, huh?" Doug said.

"Night, dad." Justin said.

He turned to his side, as Doug turned off his lamp, and then walked towards the bedroom door, before turning to his son.

"I know we had plans tomorrow, but I'm really _far _behind at the office." Doug explained sadly.

Justin sat up. "But, dad, tomorrow's Saturday." he said.

"Next weekend, I promise." Doug promised.

"Sure, dad." Justin said glumly, as he lied back down.

Doug turned the bedroom light off, then closed the door behind him.

Justin slept quietly for a few minutes, before a familiar honking sound outside woke him up. He looked at his open bedroom window, then sat up, as the honk came again. He got out of bed, ran towards the window, and saw Storm Blaster outside near his dad's car, as it honked again, while its headlights flashed.

"Storm Blaster!" he gasped.

Storm Blaster honked and flashed at him happily. Justin looked around, before he climbed out of his bedroom window, and then moved quietly along the roof of the garage towards a ladder. He then climbed down the ladder, and then ran towards Storm Blaster.

"Hey, Storm Blaster, it's great to see you." he said, patting the car's hood. "Whoa. How'd you escape? Did Lighting Cruiser make it?"

Storm Blaster revved up its engine and honked, telling Justin something. Justin looked confused, until Storm Blaster opened up its driver's seat door.

"You want me to go with you?" he asked surprised.

Storm Blaster answered by nodding slightly.

Justin looked up at his house, but then climbed into the car.

"Let's go." he said, touching the front of it.

Storm Blaster closed its door, and then wrapped a seatbelt around Justin, before it raced away backwards. It then turned 180 degrees to the left, before it raced along a road. It then ended up flying over the city past the moon, heading towards the warehouse district.

* * *

At the district, the Space Rangers had been chained up together, and were now hanging above the floor, by two Quantrons which were holding either end of the chain. (Mel was trapped between Andros and TJ) They all had their hands chained up as well, which were hanging above them, as Lionizer, Ecliptor and a bunch of Quantrons watched.

Lionizer laughed as Ecliptor turned to him.

"They need to lower the Megaship's shields." he realized.

"Tell your ship's computers to lower their shields!" Lionizer commanded.

"DECA, keep the shields activated!" Ashley shouted into her morpher.

"I'm running out of patience!" Lionizer growled.

Storm Blaster then landed on the ground near the district, and then raced towards the warehouse. Once it stopped, Justin got out of it, as he heard the Rangers moaning inside, as they were trying to break free of the chains. He sneaked inside quietly, peeked around a corner, when the car honked, getting him to turn back to it.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back." Justin promised.

He turned back, and then ran into the warehouse, as Storm Blaster honked.

He then walked slowly towards a window, and saw Lionizer, Ecliptor, the Quantrons and the Rangers on the other side.

"I'll give you one more chance to comply with our demands!" Lionizer warned, as the Quantrons holding the chains, moved the Rangers around like a piñata.

"I've gotta help them." Justin realized.

He turned around, only to find a few Quantrons had come up behind him. He then ducked as one tried to grab him, then grabbed another's arm as it tried to punch him, then hit it in the chest with his knee, and then kicked it in the side. He then turned to another, and then punched it in the chest twice, knocking it back, then turned to a third and then kicked a third in the chest. He then tried to whack the second in the head, but missed as it ducked, then he whacked it in the back, and then kicked it in the leg, tripping it over.

He then turned and kicked the first as it came up behind him, knocking it back, and then he kicked a fourth in the face, knocking it down. The first then wrapped its arms around him from behind, but then he broke free of its grip, then elbowed it in the chest twice, and then grabbed its arm and flipped it over onto its back. He then dodged a kick from a fifth, then kicked it in the leg, then again in the side, and then he spun around and kicked it in the chest, knocking onto a pile of boxes.

He then turned back to the second - as it had gotten back up - then kicked it in the back, knocking it against a crate, and then ran off, as a sixth tried to pounce on him. He ran towards Storm Blaster, checking back slightly to see if he was being followed, and then the car honked and opened its door, before he climbed in.

"They need us now." he said.

Storm Blaster revved up, nearly making him jump out of his seat, as he held onto his seatbelt, while the car raced away.

"What are you doing?!" Justin exclaimed. "Ahhh!"

Storm Blaster raced towards the warehouse, when a small compartment opened up, showing a brand new Blue Turbo Morpher.

"My morpher!" he gasped, as he turned to it.

He reached down and grabbed it, before Storm Blaster rammed the front door of the warehouse.

Inside, Lionizer and Ecliptor both stared up at the Rangers.

"Your time is up, Rangers!" Lionizer grinned, aiming his cannon at them.

The Rangers kept struggling to break free of the chains.

Storm Blaster then rammed through a wall, getting everyone to turn to it.

"Huh?" Ecliptor gasped.

"Huh?" the Rangers muttered.

Justin - now morphed and the same height as the others - skidded Storm Blaster to a halt near them, knocking over some boxes as Lionizer, Ecliptor and a few Quantrons ran off. They then all turned to him, as he got up, and then looked at the other Rangers.

"You guys alright?" he asked.

The Rangers all looked shocked by his appearance, except Andros' who didn't recognize him.

"Justin, it's you!" Ashley exclaimed.

"You monsters forgot one very small problem." Justin smirked. "Actually, I'm not so small right now."

"Destroy him!" Lionizer growled.

The Quantrons then all charged at him.

He then side flipped off Storm Blaster as one tried to hit him with his blade, then he tackled around before getting up. He then blocked a third's kick with his hands, before punching a fourth in the chest, and then elbowed it in the back, knocking it down. He then ducked as a third tried to punch him from behind, before he got behind it, and then kicked it in the back, flipping it onto its back.

"You can't get away!" Lionizer growled.

"You just watch!" Justin retorted.

He turned to Andros and his friends.

"Auto Blaster, now!" he shouted, bringing it out, and then fired it at the chains around the others arms.

The chains then fell apart, and then the Space Rangers fell to the floor. He then ran towards them and helped them out of the chain around their bodies, before they all got up, as Lionizer charged at them.

"Get them!" Lionizer ordered, as the Quantrons followed him.

"Justin, thanks." Ashley said, speaking for all of them.

"Here they come!" Andros exclaimed, pointing at Lionizer.

The others all turned, and then all seven Rangers dodged and ducked past an attack from one.

Ashley then blocked a kick from one with her forearm, then blocked another's punch by grabbing its arm, then knocked it back slightly, before grabbing the first's arm. She then hit it in the back while spinning it around, then kicked it in the chest, then turned to the second and punched it in the chest with both fists.

Andros ducked under ones punch, before grabbing its arm, spun around before whacking it in the chest, while Cassie and TJ both sent a kick at another each. Cassie then spun around and tackled hers, while TJ ducked under another punch from his.

Cassie then blocked ones kick with her elbow, then ducked as it tried to punch her, before running along a crate. She then jumped and grabbed hold of a hook chain hanging down from the ceiling, as another tried to pounce on her, before she swung forward, and kicked a third in the chest with both feet, knocking it away. She then put her down on a crate, before she jumped off it.

Justin was knocked down and rolled towards a barrel, then blocked a kick from the one who'd done it, before turning to another and blocked a kick from it. He then blocked a punch from both of them with his forearms, before they grabbed his shoulders, and pinned him against the top of the barrel.

Nearby, TJ punched one in the chest while ducking under one from it, knocking it back onto its knees, before he got up and turned to Justin.

"Justin!" he gasped.

He bent down and picked up a chain from the floor, then threw it and wrapped it around one of the Quantron's legs, which then turned to it. TJ then pulled the chain back, tripping the Quantron up, allowing Justin to get free, before kicking the other in the chest. TJ then got up and ran towards Justin, before touching the back of his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked.

Justin turned around and got ready to punch, before looking shocked slightly.

"Whoa!" TJ yelped.

"Hey, who are you?!" Justin exclaimed. "I was blue!"

"It's me, TJ." TJ explained, pointing to himself.

"Alright, Teej. You look _great_ in blue." Justin remarked.

"Of course." TJ smirked, wiping his thumb over his mouthpiece.

He then laughed, before they both ducked, to avoid a punch from a Quantron each. TJ then rolled forward as one tried to punch him, while Justin ran off and dodge a punch from the other, causing them both to fall onto a barrel each.

Mel dodged as one tried to punch her, then she grabbed its arms and whacked it in the chest, knocking it to its knees. She then rolled along its back and kicked another in the chest as it charged at her, knocking it into against a crate out cold.

Carlos then dodged past one as it tried to punch him, before grabbing its arm, then punched it in the chest, and then turned and kicked another in the chest as it came up behind him, knocking it down. He then blocked a kick from a third with his forearms, then grabbed its arm as it tried to punch him, before he spun around beneath its shoulder, and then flipped it over onto its back on a barrel.

Andros spun around to kick one, but missed as it ducked, then he dodge a slice from Ecliptor's sword. He then grabbed Ecliptor's arm as he tried to hit him again, then he ducked as a Quantron tried to punch him, before wrapping its arm under his own. He then elbowed the Quantron in the chest, knocking it back slightly, before pushing Ecliptor away. He then blocked a flying kick from the Quantron with his hands, then grabbed its arm as it tried to punch him, before flipping it over onto its back, and then he kicked Ecliptor in the chest, knocking him into a pile of boxes.

Justin jumped over Lionizer's cannon as he tried to hit him with it, while TJ rolled past him on the other side, and then they both turned to him. TJ then kicked Lionizer's cannon as he tried to hit him with it, then Lionizer whacked him in the hand with it. Justin then kicked Lionizer's cannon away, then TJ did the same, they both spun around so they'd switched places in front of him. They both then grabbed his arms as he lowered his cannon, before they both kicked it up, and then kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. Justin then ducked as Lionizer tried to whack him with his cannon, before Justin kicked him in the chest, knocking him back some more.

"Double kick!" the Blue Rangers shouted.

They both kicked Lionizer in the chest, knocking him back.

The others then gathered around the pair of them - the girls on TJ's left, Carlos on Justin's right, and Andros in between them.

"We need more firepower!" Andros realized.

"Right." Justin understood.

Lionizer roared angrily as he aimed his cannon at the seven of them. Storm then Blaster raced towards them, then skidded to a stop in front of them, and turned to Lionizer. He then fired a burst out of his cannon at the car, who then fired a blue beam out of its bumper, locking both blasts together.

TJ and Justin then ran down either side of the car.

"Let's tilt the odds in our favor." TJ said, bringing out his Astro Blaster.

"Right!" Justin agreed, bringing out his Auto Blaster.

"Fire!" they both shouted, firing their blasters.

The blasts went into Storm Blaster's beam, sending it closer and closer to Lionizer, until it hit him in the chest.

"Aghhh!" he growled, as he fell out through the hole the car had made earlier.

The other Rangers then all ran past TJ - except Carlos who ran past Justin.

"Great job." Andros remarked, patting TJ's shoulder.

"Thanks." TJ said, as they all ran towards Lionizer.

Justin laughed as he followed the others. "Let's do it!" he grinned.

"Lucky shot!" Lionizer sneered, getting back up.

The seven Rangers all ran out of the warehouse and stared at him.

"Your days of being king are over!" TJ announced.

"Never!" Lionizer retorted.

"We need Quadro Blaster power now!" the Space Rangers shouted, putting their hands near their chests like a camera.

Andros brought out his Spiral Saber booster mode.

"Spiral Saber!" he shouted, holding it up.

The others combined their weapons into the Quadro Blaster.

"Quadro Blaster!" Carlos shouted, holding it up, as the others got behind him. "Let's do it!"

They both then aimed at Lionizer.

"Ready?" TJ asked.

"Aim!" Cassie shouted.

"Fire!" Andros shouted, as his Spiral Saber spun around.

He then fired it, then Carlos fired the Quadro Blaster.

"Again!" he shouted.

Both blasts then hit Lionizer in the chest, making sparks come out of his body, before he fell onto his back.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema walked towards the viewing screen, having watched the battle on it.

"Fire the Satellasers!" she ordered.

The Satellasers fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

* * *

The Satellasers then hit Lionizer as he got back up, making him grow giant. The Rangers all gasped as he growled and then punched his fist against he ground, then he laughed as the Rangers moved back slightly.

"Uh...I think this is where_ I_ should step out." Justin said, turning to the others.

"Justin, wait until you see this." TJ grinned.

"You're gonna like it." Andros promised.

The Space Rangers turned right and looked up at the sky.

"Mega V1, online!" they shouted, holding their left fists up and their right out, then their right near their hips and their left above their heads, before pulling their left down, and held their right hands up.

Mega V1 then shot down towards the city as Andros jumped into it, then it landed on the ground and kicked Lionizer in the leg. It then kicked him in the leg again, then they got locked in a grapple, before it threw him away, but he landed on his feet. He then got up and turned to it, then aimed his cannon at it, and fired, hitting it in the chest.

"Ahh!" Andros groaned. "Mega Voyager transform, online! Now!"

He pulled the transformation lever up, and then twisted it.

Mega V1 then jumped up into space.

Mega V3 then split into three pieces - the rocket moving away, while the end split in half. The wheels on Mega V5 then retracted themselves so they got beneath it, and then its lasers did the same on top, before splitting in half. Most of Mega V4 then split in half, expect for the bottom end, and then both halves went down either side of itself, forming some arms.

Mega V6 then retracted its lasers into either side of itself, then did the same with its wheels, before splitting in half, and then a hand came out of either end. A head shape then came out of the back of Mega V2. The rocket end of Mega V3 then shot through the center of Mega V4, before it stopped as the locked together. The ends of Mega V6 then end to either side of Mega V4's ends, and then attached themselves to them. The bottom parts of Mega V3 then landed on top of Mega V5, forming some legs.

Mega V4's arms then lowered themselves, as the rocket of Mega V3 shot away, and then the head came on top of Mega V4, and then its eyes lit up. Mega V1 then turned to the other Mega Vehicles.

_Go Power Rangers_

Andros was then shot up out of his cockpit.

_Go Power Rangers_

Mega V1 then moved towards the middle of the other Mega Vehicles.

_Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Vehicles then all combined, forming the Mega Voyager - holding up Mega V3's missile.

_Go, go, go, fly_

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Rangers then showed up in the cockpit.

_Go Power Rangers_

"Yeah!" Carlos whooped, as TJ laughed. "Alright!"

The girls laughed.

Lionizer mumbled as the Mega Voyager landed in front of him.

"Whoa!" Justin said amazed. "That is awesome."

Lionizer growled, and then fired his cannon at the Mega Voyager, but missed as it jumped up.

"Let's shut this guy down!" Andros said, pressing a button.

The Mega Voyager kicked Lionizer in the face, knocking him down.

The Mega V3 missile then shot down towards the Mega Voyager, which then grabbed it when it got close to it. Lionizer got back up and growled, as it aimed the missile at him while holding the handle.

"Mega V3 Missile mode, fire!" Andros shouted, pressing the button behind a lever.

The end of the missile then fired, which then dashed towards and hit Lionizer in the head, making him growl as he fell backwards, and was then destroyed.

"Awesome." Justin commented. "I've never seen anything like it. That'll teach 'em to mess with you guys."

He turned to Storm Blaster as it came up beside him, and then he touched its hood.

"What do you think, Storm Blaster? Pretty cool, huh?" he said.

Storm Blaster honked.

"Yeah. I agree." Justin said, before turning to the Mega Voyager, which then stood at ease.

The Space Rangers then jumped out of it, and ran towards Justin, who laughed.

"Alright!" he said, as Carlos high-fived him.

"Justin, man, it's really great to see you." Carlos said, as they surrounded Justin.

"How'd you know we need you?" Ashley inquired.

"Storm Blaster came to my house and practically kidnapped me." Justin explained, as they all turned to the car.

"Very funny, kiddo." Mel joked, patting Justin's shoulder.

"Storm Blaster, we owe you our gratitude. Thanks." TJ said, before turning to the others. "But if he's here, where's Lighting Cruiser?"

Storm Blaster honked, telling them something.

"It looks like Lighting Cruiser needs our help." Cassie deduced. "I think we better look into it."

"Right. Storm Blaster could take us." Justin said, climbing into the car. "Everyone, hop in!"

"Thanks, but we got our own rides." Carlos assured.

"Huh?" Justin muttered, confused.

"You're gonna love these." Mel assured.

The Space Rangers turned left slightly.

"Galaxy Gilder, hang ten!" they shouted, holding their right hand up, then moved them around in a circle, before clutching their fists and pulling them back.

* * *

Later, Justin rode Storm Blaster through space, while the others rode their Galaxy Gilders on either side of him - Andros, Carlos and Ashley on his left, TJ, Cassie and Mel on his right. He laughed as he watched them lean forward, and looked amazed.

"Whoa." he said.

"Once you get the hang of it, it's like walking on air." TJ explained, folding his arms.

"Yeah, but faster." Cassie added.

"Like riding on the speed of light." Mel added.

"Hey, Justin, if you like, maybe someday we can teach you how to ride one." Andros said. "What do you think?"

"They're pretty cool, alright." Justin admitted. "But for right now, I'll think I'll stick with my good friend Storm Blaster. Alright, let's go do it!"

They all raced on.

* * *

On the sandy planet, the Piranhatrons had put the chains back on Lighting Cruiser, and then some whipped it as it moved along, pulling a wagon as it had before Storm Blaster escaped. Blasts then hit the ground near them all, knocking some down, as Lighting Cruiser screeched to a halt.

The Piranhatrons all got up, and saw the Rangers charging at them - Justin riding in Storm Blaster, while the others ran in front of them while holding their weapons.

"Lighting Cruiser, we're coming for you!" TJ called.

Lighting Cruiser beeped happily.

"Hang in there, buddy!" Justin called.

The others then began to fight the Piranhatrons.

Andros hit one in the arm with his Spiral Saber, then spun around as Carlos fought one, Mel, Cassie and Ashley all dodged past one each, and then TJ ran towards one. Carlos then ran towards another, as Mel ducked under a punch from one, then TJ blocked a kick from one with his axe, as Cassie sent a kick at another, and Andros ducked as another tried to kick him, while Cassie blocked a punch from one.

Justin rode Storm Blaster in a circle around them and Lighting Cruiser.

Andros then blocked a punch from one by wrapping his arm under its hand, then he kicked another away, and then spun around and sliced the first across the chest with his saber.

Carlos blocked a punch from one with his hand, then ducked under a kick from it, before hitting it in the chest with his lance, then spun it around to hit it again, but missed as it dodged.

TJ ducked as one tried to kick him, while Ashley sent a kick at another as he moved backwards. Mel then tried to stab a third in the chest with the sharp end of her spear, but missed as it dodged, while Cassie sent a kick at another, then spun around to send another kick, but missed both times.

Cassie then ducked as one tried to kick her, then she turned to another, blocked a punch from it by knocking its arm up, and then she elbowed it in the chest, knocking it back. She then blocked a kick from another with her free hand, then spun around and tried to kick it, but missed as it ducked, but then spun around and tackled it, tripping it up, along with a third as it came up behind her.

TJ jumped over Lighting Cruiser and tried to hit two with his Astro Axe, but missed as they'd both dodged. He then glared at more of them, before touching Lighting Cruiser's hood, and then he turned to it.

"Don't worry." he assured. "We'll have you outta here in no time."

Lighting Cruiser honked happily.

"That's my buddy." TJ said, pulling the chains off the car.

He then charged back at the Piranhatrons.

Carlos nearly whacked one over the head with his Lunar Lance, but missed as it ducked, then he blocked another's kick with it. He then spun it around and hit a third on his right in the chest with it, followed by a fourth on his right, and then a fifth in front of him. He then hit the fourth again, before he spun around and tripped both it and the fifth up with his lance.

Mel dodged as one tried to punch her, before she stabbed it in the chest with the pole end of her spear, knocking it back. She then dug the pointed end of her spear in the sand, then spun around on it, kicking three in the chest with both feet, knocking them down, before she put her feet back down.

Ashley spun around to dodge a kick from one, then fried her Star Slinger at another, hitting it in the chest and knocking it down. She then kicked a third in the chest, then fired her slinger at a fourth, hitting it in the belly. She then fired at a fifth, hitting it in the chest, then rolled forward as the second tried to kick her, then fired her slinger at a sixth, then turned and fired it at the second, knocking them both down.

A few Piranhatrons had jumped onto Storm Blaster, as Justin kept riding it along the sand - one on the hood, and two in the back. Justin skidded Storm Blaster around trying to shake them off, but they managed to stay on.

"You guys are starting to bug me!" he grunted.

He skidded the car to his right, turning it sharply, causing the three Piranhatrons to fall off it.

"Oh, did I do that?" Justin asked jokingly. "Sorry."

Andros kicked one in the head as it came at him, then he sliced his saber over another's chest, then he kicked a third in the chest, followed by a fourth, knocking them down. He then blocked a fifth's punch with his fist as it came up behind him, then he elbowed it in the belly. He then blocked a sixth's kick with his saber, before he sliced it across a seventh's chest, and then spun around and did it to another two, and then on the sixth's.

The four of them then fell over as he readied himself, before the remaining Piranhatrons ran off.

A little later, the Rangers all de-morphed and gathered together near the two cars - all but Andros laughing. TJ shook Justin's hand while Carlos patted his shoulder, when the girls and Andros ran towards them.

"Hey." Cassie grinned.

Ashley hugged Justin tight, before pulling away, then Mel hugged him and ruffled his hair, before pulling back.

"Man." Cassie said, as she and Justin high-fived each other with both hands. "Right here. Oh, you're on."

"Just like old times." Justin said.

"Yep." Mel smirked.

"Yeah." TJ said quietly, touching Justin's shoulder.

"I think about you guys a lot, and wonder if you're okay." Justin said.

"Ah. Don't worry about us, we're fine." TJ assured.

Ashley turned to Andros who looked like he was ruining a reunion, before she grabbed his arm and pulled him forward.

"Well, this is Andros." Ashley explained. "He's from a space colony."

"Wow. Nice to meet you, Andros." Justin said amazed.

"Thanks for your help." Andros said, as they shook hands.

"No problem." Justin smiled. "Once a Ranger..."

"Always, always a Ranger, man." Cassie finished.

"Till the end." Mel added.

They all laughed.

"Yeah." Justin said, as Carlos ruffled his hair. "Shoot! I have to get home!"

Storm Blaster moved slightly, and then honked its horn. Justin turned to it and then hopped inside, then fastened his seatbelt.

"If you ever need me again, I'm always here." he assured.

Andros waved, followed by the others, then Justin waved back before he raced Storm Blaster away. The car then lit up brightly, then shot off into space, as the Space Rangers watched, and then looked up at the sky.

* * *

On Earth, as the sun began to rise, Doug came out of the house, looking at a file in one hand, while carrying a briefcase in the other, as he walked towards his car. Once he got there, he put the case on top of the car, then took out his car keys, but then dropped them.

"Dad, can you tell me how to hold this?" a kid's voice asked, as Doug went to pick up his keys.

Doug looked up, and saw a boy and his father across the street in fishing gear, loading the equipment into the back of a car.

"Sure, son." the father said. "Just give me a second."

Doug looked at them both, before he turned to Justin's bedroom window.

"Hold tight, and just swing it over your shoulder." the father explained, as Doug turned back to them.

The son swung a fishing line over his shoulder. His father then came up behind him and touched his arm.

"Just like this, and forward." the father explained, showing the son.

Doug turned around and walked towards the front door.

"Hey, Justin!" he called.

Justin then came running towards the car, then ran past it towards the ladder, then he quickly climbed up it. He then moved towards his bedroom window, climbed into it, and then dived onto his bed. He then pulled the covers over himself, and then pretended to be asleep, just before Doug opened the door.

"Justin." Doug said quietly, before he sat on Justin's bed. "Justin, wake up."

Justin opened his eyes.

"Oh, hi, dad." he said.

"Do you wanna go fishing today?" Doug asked.

Justin looked shocked. "Fishing? Yeah." he answered.

"Great." Doug said, getting up. "Let's go."

He walked towards the door, as Justin sat up.

"But didn't you say you were so far behind at work?" he inquired.

"Monday,_ I'll _be behind at work." Doug answered, taking his tie off. "Today's Saturday, we're going fishing."

He walked out of the room.

"Alright!" Justin cheered happily, punching his fist down.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Astromena walked along the bridge of the Dark Fortress near a bat monster.

"Make me a Power Ranger!" she ordered.

Elgar gasped as Astronema looked like Ashley.

"You are a prefect match." the bat remarks.

Astronema then hits one of DECA's lights with her magic, which came out of her finger, which she then blew on.

She then aims her staff at Carlos in the workout room, while he's trapped beneath a weight.

"I'm too much." she sniggered, sounding like Ashley.

She dragged Carlos into a cargo bay.

"Carlos!" TJ calls. "Ashley!"

"Where are you?!" Mel shouts.

The real Ashley stares at the monster while chained against a rock in a cave.

"I bet you can't change me to...Astronema." she said.

Astronema came up behind Andros - both now morphed - and aimed Ashley's Astro Blaster at him.

Ashley - now looking like Astronema shows up.

"Andros, no!" she calls, with Astronema's voice. "It's me, Ashley!"

Astronema rolls along the ground, de-morphs and turns back to normal.

"Two Astronemas?" Andros questioned, staring at them both as they stood side-by-side.

On the bridge of the Megaship, Andros stares at Astronema/Ashley.

"It's like everyone just...disappeared." he said.

"I'm sure they're hanging around somewhere." Astronema assures.

The other Rangers hang upside down in the engine room, all tied and gagged.

* * *

**A/N: The way Justin gets h****is powers back from Storm Blaster, is actually how I believe TJ got his Red Ranger powers back for Forever Red, only from Lighting Cruiser.**


	50. Invasion of the Body Switcher

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Andros covers his eyes while watching the video of Karone being kidnapped.

_Andros suddenly remembers..._

Darkonda picks Karone up, and then carries her away, as Andros turns to the viewing screen.

_..the day his sister was kidnapped._

On Onyx, Andros - wearing a dark red coat wit a hood on - pushes some jewels forward on a table.

_Using a cleaver disguise..._

Andros shuffles the keycards at the counter, as Darkonda comes up behind him.

_..he trades details of his sister's disappearance._

Andros - now morphed - rides his Galaxy Gilder along the street, as a Velocifighter chases after him, accidently blasting the aliens below.

_Then came a huge battle._

Alpha held the keycards near the right controls.

_Using the keycards, Alpha discovered the location of the..._

The Mega Voyager stands in the city.

_..Mega Voyager..._

The Mega Vehicles all shoot down towards their hanger doors.

_..with a different V Zord for each Ranger._

Timeshell's clock stops spinning, freezing time.

_After Timeshell freezes time..._

Andros, TJ and Carlos all fall to the ground on the beach, while Mel, Cassie and Ashley run towards them.

_..and seriously injuries Andros, TJ and Carlos..._

Mel then bows before Timeshell.

_..Mel pretends to betray the Rangers..._

Time repays itself, before the Rangers all appear back on the beach before the fight.

_..in order to trick it into turning back time so they could defeat him._

Storm Blaster races away and shoots off into space.

_Then, Storm Blaster escaped, but our heroes were captured..._

The Rangers hang above the ground in a warehouse, all chained together with their arms up, as Quantrons hold the chains on the ground.

_..and..._

Justin rides in Storm Blaster as it races towards the warehouse.

_..released with..._

Justin - now morphed - fired his Auto Blaster at the chain, freeing the others.

_..Justin's help._

_Then _all_ the Rangers..._

The Space Rangers sit in the Mega Voyager's cockpit.

_..used the Mega Voyager to..._

The Mega Voyager kicks Lionizer, knocking him down.

_..destroy Lionizer._

Astronema walks onto the bridge of the Dark Fortress, and then towards Ecliptor by a panel.

_Has the enemy finally been defeated? Find out __on Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

On Earth, the Rangers and Sara were all at the park, celebrating Ashley's birthday. All but Andros sat or stood around a table which had her birthday presents on, as well as her birthday cake. Ashley blew out the candles, then TJ made to get a piece of the cake, when she slapped him in the hand.

"Hey!" she said.

TJ got up and walked towards Carlos.

"So, what'd you wish for?" Carlos asked.

"Duh. You know I can't tell you or it won't come true." Ashley scoffed, pushing him slightly while getting up.

She walked towards Mel and Cassie.

"Well, I bet I can guess." Cassie smirked.

"Me too, and I think I already know." Mel giggled.

The three girls turned to Andros, who was sitting near a table nearby. Mel and Cassie then both turned to Ashley, who turned away embarrassed, as they knew of her crush on him.

"Well, thank you guys for all the great stuff." Ashley said, putting a hat on. "And thanks for coming over, Sara."

"Your welcome, Ashley." Sara smiled. "I was lucky enough to get the day off, since things are going big at the Surf Spot."

"Really?" TJ inquired.

"Yep." Sara smiled, before she picked up her present and gave it to Ashley. "Happy Birthday, Ashley."

"Thanks." Ashley said, taking it.

She opened it up, and pulled out a yellow jumper.

"Best I could get at short notice." Sara explained.

"Thanks, Sara." Ashley smiled.

Carlos put a piece of cake onto a plate, as Ashley opened up another present, and pulled out a fire extinguisher.

"Hmm. Nice." she said sarcastically.

TJ whacked Carlos' shoulder.

"What?" Carlos asked innocently. "Everyone needs one."

Ashley put the extinguisher back into the box.

"Yeah." she said, taking her hat off. "Thank you."

She took the plate, and walked towards Andros.

"Hey, that's _my_ corner!" Carlos argued.

Cassie took the extinguisher back out of the box, as Mel giggled.

"Not anymore, Carlos." she sniggered.

Andros got up as Ashley held the plate out to him.

"Birthday cake?" she asked.

"Thanks." Andros said, taking the plate.

"Uh-huh." Ashley said, as he put the plate down.

"We don't celebrate birthdays on KO-35." Andros explained. "I mean-"

"Nah. You didn't have to get me _anything_." Ashley assured. "I don't expect you to know all the weird customs here on Earth."

"Actually..." Andros said, bringing out a small box from his back pocket. "Happy Birthday, Ashley."

Ashley smiled as she took the box, and then opened it up, showing a bright sliver necklace.

"Wow." she said, picking it up.

"Stone's a rare gem from KO-35." Andros explained. "I hope you like it."

"I love it." Ashley assured. "Thank you."

They both hugged each other and turned around. Mel turned to them, then patted Cassie's arm, getting her to look at them as well. Ashley then winked at them both, then Cassie nodded, while Mel held her thumb up.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar all looked at Dark Spector on the viewing screen.

_"The Rangers scan for Zordon is getting them much too close. They mustn't discover his location before I've drained his powers." _he explained.

"Don't worry, Dark Spector. I'll stop them." Astornema assured.

_"Do not fail, or else." _Dark Spector warned.

Astronema turned around as she began thinking.

"I have a plan. I'm gonna get aboard the Megaship." she explained, walking off.

Elgar and Ecliptor both turned to her.

"But...uh, won't the Rangers catch you right away?" Elgar inquired.

"Exactly." Astronema answered, turning to them. "That's why I need the Body Switcher."

Lighting came out of her hands, then she fired them at the floor, which then created the Body Switcher, which looked like a bat.

"I can change your image to _anything_." he assured. "Like this."

He turned into a blue robot.

"You might find this electrifying."

He turned into a sloth monster with orange fur.

"Fregero!" he cheered. "Fregero! Fregero!"

Astronema looked impressed.

"I can dance too." Body Switcher said.

He turned into a amoeba, and began dancing.

"Boogie down!" he hummed. "Boogie down!"

Elgar put his hand under his chin. "Uh..." he mumbled.

Body Switcher went back to normal.

"Thank you, baby." he said, bowing. "Thank you very much."

"Show off." Astronema scoffed, walking towards him.

"So, what'd you think?" Body Switcher asked.

"Excellent." Astronema remarked.

"Thank you." Body Switcher said, bowing.

"Now, make me a Power Ranger!" Astronema ordered, walking away slightly, before she turned back.

"That's an easy one." Body Switcher smirked.

He fired lighting out of his hand at Astronema, as Elgar covered his eyes and turned away.

"Uh!" Ecliptor mumbled, turning away.

They both then looked back at Astronema, and gasped, for she looked exactly like Ashley.

"Oh, baby!" Elgar exclaimed, putting his hands on either side of his head.

Astronema looked at Ashley's body.

"It's a prefect match." Body Switcher said.

"Testing." she said.

She touched her throat.

"Testing." she said, sounding like Ashley. "Ha. Prefect. Lets go have some fun."

She walked off.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to outer..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons.

_..now._

Cassie smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..higher..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..than ever.._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_..before._

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Rangers in Space._

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go Power Rangers_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Ah..._

The Rangers teleport down from the Astro Megaship to Hercuron.

_..in Space!_

The Mega Vehicles come out of a cater on Ganymede.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

Andros and TJ both jump onto their Galaxy Gilders on a distant planet.

The Mega Vehicles race towards Earth.

The Mega Vehicles start combing into the Mega Voyager.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

Andros flies towards a Velocifigher on Onyx.

The Mega Vehicles finish combing into the Mega Voyager.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

Andros flies above the city on Onyx, as two Velocifighters crash into each other.

_Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager stands above the moon.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

At the park, Mel, Cassie and Ashley were all walking towards a bush.

"It's weird." Ashley said, touching the necklace. "Sometimes I think he likes me, but he's so shy."

"Well, look at it this way. He's been riding around in a spaceship for years, so he probably hasn't had a chance to date." Cassie explained.

"And he has been searching for his sister all that time." Mel added.

Ashley stopped as the other two walked off.

"Yeah. I guess you're both right." she sighed.

Two Quantrons came out from behind a bush and grabbed Ashley, one gagging her with its hand as they picked her up, and then hid her behind the bush.

"But, that doesn't mean he's not interested." Cassie smirked.

"He'll probably work up..." Mel began, as they turned around, but saw no sign of Ashley.

"Ash?" Cassie said.

"Ashley?" Mel said.

They both walked towards the bush.

"Ashley?" Cassie said, confused.

Astronema came out from behind the bush, but they thought it was Ashley.

"Where'd you go?" Cassie asked.

Astromena grabbed both girls and then wrapped her arms around them both.

"My shoelace was untied." she explained, turning back to the bush as they walked off.

"Oh, okay." Cassie said.

Astronema lowered her arms as they kept walking on.

"Oh, well, as we were saying..." Mel began.

The real Ashley growled as the Quantron with its hand over her mouth kept gagging her.

"So, you're about to be replaced, Yellow Ranger." Ecliptor sneered, standing behind the Quantron.

Ashley stomped onto the Quantron's foot, causing it to let go of her, and touch its foot in pain. She then elbowed it in the chest, then ran out from behind the bush.

"Not so fast!" Ecliptor snarled.

"Guuuyysss!" Ashley cried, before Ecliptor pulled her back.

Mel and Cassie both stopped, making Astronema stop too.

"Did you hear something?" Cassie asked.

"I think so." Mel shrugged.

They turned around, but saw no one, as Ecliptor had gagged Ashley while holding her down behind the bush.

Cassie and Mel then slowly walked towards the bush, as they could hear Ashley's muffles.

Astronema, thinking fast, turned around, then clicked her fingers, and then more Quantrons showed up behind, before she walked towards them.

"Guys!" she called.

Mel and Cassie both turned to her, and saw some of the Quantrons grappling her.

"Ashley!" they both gasped.

They both ran towards her, as Ecliptor and Ashley came out from behind the bush - Ecliptor's hand still over Ashley's mouth.

"You're coming with us!" Ecliptor snarled.

He sniggered as he pulled Ashley back behind the bush, then they and the Quantrons near them, all disappeared.

Cassie blocked a Quantron's punch with her forearm, then blocked another's kick with her hands, before she elbowed a third in the chest behind her. She then blocked a fourth's punch with her forearm, then punched it in the chest twice.

Mel ducked as one tried to kick her, then she dodged a punch from another, before she grabbed its arm, and then flipped it over onto its back. She then blocked a kick from the second with her hands, then dodged a punch from a fourth, before kicking the first in the chest, knocking it down.

Astronema grabbed ones arm and punched it lightly in the chest, then pushed another away as it held its hand out. A third then lifted its foot up, before she pushed it down and then whacked him in the chest lightly, before it twirled around and fell down. She then stared at Cassie and Mel and huffed, not happy with what she had to do.

Cassie ducked under ones punch, then grabbed its arm, then pulled back to dodge another's kick. A third kicked her in the hand, knocking her towards the second, which then wrapped its arms around her, before she broke free, and hit it in the chest with both elbows.

Mel sent a kick at one, but missed as it dodged, then another kicked her in the back, knocking her forward slightly. She then jumped as the first tired to tackle her, then she kicked it in the chest as it tried to get back up, knocking it down.

Astronema lifted ones arm up and then pushed it away, then she blocked another's punch, before it punched her in the chest.

"Ahh!" she groaned in her own voice, clutching it.

The Quantron looked at its fist as she pulled herself up.

"You dimwit!" she snarled, in Ashley's voice.

She then hit it in the chest with the palm of her hand, sending it flying away.

Mel ducked as one tried to punch her, and then she spun around and tackled it, tripping it up onto its back. She then got up, rolled to her left as another tried to kick her, then she blocked a punch from it with her hands, before kicking it in the chest, knocking it down.

Cassie kicked one in the hand, knocking it down, then she blocked another's punch before punching it in the chest, then she twirled around and tripped up a third, causing it to fall onto its chest.

The remaining Quantrons around Mel and Cassie then retreated, and then Astronema ordered the rest near her to vanish with her hand. They all ran away towards the one she'd sent flying away, which was standing upside down on its head against tree, as she walked towards Mel and Cassie.

"So what was that all about?" Cassie breathed.

"You got me." Mel shrugged, panting.

Astronema shrugged. "I don't know." she said. "We, uh...better get back to the Megaship. Hmm?"

"Yeah." Cassie agreed, as Mel nodded.

They both then walked off, and then Astronema followed.

* * *

Later, onboard the Astro Megaship, Astronema walked down a hallway.

"Now, to find the engine room." she sniggered.

She kept walking down the hallway, and then spotted one of DECA's lights.

"The ship's main engine room, is located on Mega Deck 6." DECA explained, as Astronema leaned against the wall.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop." Astronema said, putting her hands on her hips.

She pointed her finger at the light, sending lighting out of it, which then destroyed the light. She blew on her finger, and then walked off, as stream came out of the light.

She later walked down another hallway while looking around, before she spotted Cassie near the jump tubes. She turned around and started to walk away, when Cassie looked up and saw her, who was scanning her Astro Blaster.

"Oh. Hey, Ash!" she called. "Could you give me a hand for a sec?"

Astronema frowned, but then turned around and smiled.

"Yeah, sure." she said, as she walked towards Cassie.

Cassie picked up the scanner she had and her Astro Blaster.

"Can you hand me the M-Scanner?" she asked.

Astronema smiled, then felt along the table, as she didn't know which device Cassie meant. Cassie turned to her looking confused.

"It's over there by the Astro Blasters." she explained.

Astronema turned to the scanner near four Astro Blasters - two lying down, and two standing up in something. She walked around the blasters, as Cassie scanned the one she was holding, before she brought out her staff, and came up behind Cassie.

* * *

Later, Carlos was in the workout room, lighting a high-tech barbell, as it didn't have the weights on either side. Astronema then walked in and saw him, before he spotted her.

"Hey, Carlos." she said, walking towards him.

"Hey." Carlos said, as he kept moving the barbell up and down.

"Need any help working out?" Astronema asked, walking around him.

Carlos held the barbell up, as Astronema stared at him from behind.

"Well, you can help me add a little more weight on here." he said.

Astronema walked towards the weight settings, as he began lifting the weight up and down again.

"Thanks." Carlos said.

Astronema bent down and then added more weight to the barbell, but then Carlos began to struggle, as she'd put it at full power.

"Ugh!" Carlos groaned, as the barbell fell onto his chest. "Wait, that's too much!"

Astronema smirked as she got up, then walked around while holding her staff behind him.

"You're right." she said, before aiming her staff at him. "I _am_ too much."

Carlos groaned as he looked at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cave, Body Switcher was pacing in front of Ashley, who was tied to a old tree.

"I'm really very talented." Body Switcher said, as Ashley tried to break free of the ropes. "Just give me a second. Oh, I've got it! Watch this!"

Ashley turned to him, as he turned into a crab/shrimp like monster.

"You're afraid of the claws!" he joked, snapping his claws.

He then turned into cat monster, and began dancing like he was in a disco.

_"I'm a disco kitty!"_ he sang. _"Dance my tail off!"_

Ashley frowned, unamused, as he turned back into himself.

"Pretty impressive, huh?" he asked.

"So what if you can change yourself into _anything_." Ashley sneered. "Big deal. You know, it'd be really cool, if you can change me into anything."

"Of course I can do that!" Body Switcher retorted. "Go ahead? Just name it?"

"Well..." Ashley said, thinking.

"Where is everybody?" Elgar wondered, as he came in behind Body Switcher, looking around. "Astronema, where are you?"

"I bet you can't change me to...Astronema." Ashley said.

"Oh, please." Body Switcher spat. "That's an easy one."

He then shot lighting out of his hand at Ashley, changing her into Astronema.

"Yeah!" he laughed triumphantly. "Good."

Elgar then came up behind him.

"Hey! What are you doing to Astronema?!" he demanded, whacking Body Switcher's arm.

"Huh?" Body Switcher muttered.

"Elgar, cut me loose, now!" Ashley ordered, sounding exactly like Astronema.

"Right." Elgar said.

"No! Uh, uh, wait!" Body Switcher pleaded, getting in front of Elgar.

"Step aside!" Elgar snarled.

"No, no, no, wait!" Body Switcher pleaded, as Elgar tripped him up onto his back. "Whoa! "

Elgar walked towards Ashley.

"You just can't find good help these days." he sighed.

He sliced open the ropes around Ashley, freeing her.

"You don't understand!" Body Switcher bellowed.

"Allow me." Elgar said, holding his hand out.

"Thank you." Ashley said, taking it.

She then let go and turned to him.

"And Elgar, tie him up!"

She turned around and walked away.

"Sure. Come here, you." Elgar sneered, picking Body Switcher up.

He then pushed him against the tree, before Body Switcher whacked him on the shoulder.

"Pinhead! That was the Yellow Ranger!" Body Switcher snapped.

He and Elgar both watched as Ashley ran out of sight.

"I changed her to look like Astronema." Body Switcher explained.

"D'oh!" Elgar exclaimed.

* * *

Back on the Megaship, Astronema stared at a cargo bay as the door closed. She then looked around while pulling her hair back slightly, then turned around to walk down a hallway, only to bump into Alpha holding a box shaped present.

"Ohh!" Alpha gasped, as she jumped.

"Why you rusty little-" Astronema snapped, pointing her finger at him, before he grabbed it.

"Oh, Ashley, I just wanted to bring you your birthday present." Alpha explained, holding up it up.

Astronema looked confused.

"For me?" she inquired, shocked. "What do you want in return?"

"Nothing, silly. It's just because you're my friend." Alpha said.

Astronema stared at him and the present.

"Go ahead. Open it." Alpha said.

Astronema patted the side of the present, before she lifted the lid off. She then took out a small toy, before putting the lid back on, and then stared at it.

"Happy Birthday, Ashley." Alpha said, patting her arm.

He then hummed and walked past her as she turned around to him. She then looked at the toy, and saw a small cracker beneath it, which she then turned. Clam classical music then began to come out of the toy.

"No one's ever been truly...nice to me before." Astronema said, speechless.

She then frowned and scoffed.

"Stupid robot." she hissed.

She turned around, and pulled down a small compartment with the word 'Refuse' over it, and then threw the music box into it, before walking off.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Andros walked towards the center controls, as Mel stood behind the handle ones, and TJ sat by the left ones.

"I'm still worried about that surveillance problem." Andros admitted.

"Maybe someone should check it out." TJ suggested.

"Wouldn't hurt." Mel added.

Andros nodded before pressing a button on the controls.

"Cassie, are you there?" he said.

TJ and Mel both walked towards him when he got no reply.

"Carlos?" he said, pressing another button. "That's strange."

"I'll check it out." TJ said.

"I'll help. We can cover more ground that way." Mel said.

"Right." TJ agreed, before they both walked off.

"Right, I've got the bridge." Andros told them.

TJ and Mel both walked down a hallway, looking around.

"Where is everybody?" TJ wondered.

"You got me." Mel shrugged, before they both spotted DECA's destroyed light.

"DECA?" TJ said, shocked.

"There's definitely something going on here." Mel deduced.

"You're right." TJ agreed.

Nearby, Astronema dragged Carlos in the cargo bay, and then hid him behind a bunch of barrels.

"Carlos!" TJ called, making Astronema gasp. "Ashley!"

"Where are you?!" Mel shouted, as they both walked down the hallway.

"You go on and I'll check in there." TJ said, pointing to the cargo bay.

"Okay." Mel agreed, as she walked on.

TJ then walked towards the cargo bay as she walked past it, and then he spotted Astronema inside.

"There you are." he said.

Astronema turned to him.

"Hey." she said.

"I've been looking all over for you, so's Mel. You seen Carlos or Cassie?" TJ asked.

Astronema shook her head.

"I'm _sure_ they're around here somewhere." she said, patting TJ's chest before turning him around. "Let's go find them."

A moaning noise then got TJ to stop and turn around.

"What was that?" he wondered.

He then spotted Carlos' feet behind a couple of barrels as they moved. He walked towards the barrels as Astronema turned to him and followed angrily, before TJ crouched down in front of Carlos.

"Carlos!" he gasped. "What happened?"

Carlos opened his eyes, but then saw Astronema behind TJ, making him gasp as she brought out her staff.

"What?" TJ questioned. "What is it?"

Carlos backed away slightly, unable to get the words out.

A little later, Mel came back down the hallway, just as Astronema came out of the cargo bay.

"Hey, Ash." she said.

Astronema turned to her.

"Hey, Mel." she said, smiling.

"Have you seen TJ, Carlos or Cassie?" Mel asked.

"Um, no." Astronema replied, shaking her head, before turning to the cargo bay. "Let's have a look in there."

"Okay." Mel said.

They both approached the cargo bay, then Mel walked towards the barrels, as Astronema brought out her staff.

"There's no one-" Mel began, turning to Astronema, before her eyes widened, as Astronema was pointing her staff at her.

Later, on the bridge, as Andros sat near the center controls, the lift opened up behind him, getting him to turn to it, as Astronema came in.

"Oh, I thought you were TJ or Mel." he said. "They went to look for you."

"No, it's just me, Ashley." Astronema said, walking towards the right controls.

Andros got up looking confused.

"Have you seen the others?" he asked. "It's like everyone just...disappeared."

"Oh, I'm sure they're hanging around somewhere." Astronema assured.

She smirked as she walked off, leaving Andros confused.

In the cargo bay, the other Rangers were all hanging upside down from a balcony, all tied up and gagged, as they muffled angrily.

Back in the bridge, Astronema came up behind Andros with her staff out, as he worked on the center controls.

"Something's not right." he said.

He got up and turned to her, as she hid her staff behind her back.

"I'm going to check it out." he said.

Astronema frowned as he walked past her, then she waved her hand over, turning on a screen on the left controls, showing a recording of Sting King destroying the city.

"Wait, Andros!" she said, running towards him, her staff now gone.

Andros stopped and turned to her, as she came up behind him.

"What's that?" she said, grabbing his arm, and pulling him towards the viewing screen.

They both looked at the recording.

"The Earth is being attacked." Andros gasped, not knowing it was a recording.

"My sensors detect no disturbance on Earth." DECA reported.

"We better get down there." Astronema said, walking around Andros.

He turned from her to the screen.

"What about the others?" he asked.

"We don't have time." Astronema argued, pulling on his arm.

Andros turned back to the screen, and then to her.

"I guess you're right." he sighed, before they both ran off.

Alpha then walked onto the bridge just after they'd both left.

"Hey, where is everybody?" he asked, looking around.

Andros and Astronema then ran towards the jump tubes, then onto the platforms, then Andros jumped down his tube. Astronema then looked down the tube, then approached Ashley's tube and grabbed the handle with one hand. She then sighed, put her other hand over her nose, and then jumped down the tube.

Andros then shot down towards Earth, and then Astronema followed, both morphing up as they did.

* * *

Andros then jumped off his Galaxy Gilder, then landed on his knees near a power plant, before getting up. Astronema jumped off Ashley's gilder, but then landed on her chest on the ground, but Andros didn't see her as he had his back to her.

"Being a Ranger's tough business." she mumbled quietly, pulling herself up.

Andros looked around confused, as she dusted herself off.

"I don't get it." he said. "Everything looks pretty peaceful to me. There's no sign of an attack here at all."

Astronema took out Ashley's Astro Blaster, and aimed it at Andros.

"It just doesn't make any sense." Andros said. "I don't see any monsters here."

"Now I've got you." Astronema hissed.

"Not so fast, Astronema!" a voice shouted.

Andros and Astronema turned to Ashley, then both gasped as they turned to each other - Astronema putting the Astro Blaster behind her back.

"What?!" Andros exclaimed, confused as he didn't know who was who.

He then got ready to fight as Ashley stared at them both.

"Astronema!" he snarled.

"Andros, no!" Ashley pleaded. "It's me, Ashley!"

"Ashley?" Andros questioned.

Astronema ran towards him.

"Yeah, sure it is." she said, running past him. "Come on!"

"Wait!" Andros called.

Ashley then ducked as Astronema tried to punch her, then she blocked a punch from her, before ducking under another. She then blocked a whack from Ashley with her forearm, then blocked a kick from her.

"Andros!" Astornema called.

"Right." Andros said, running towards them.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Megaship, Alpha walked into the cargo bay, and looked around.

"Carlos? Mel? Cassie? TJ?" he called. "Oh, where are you?"

He then heard a muffling sound on the other side of a door.

"What could that be?" he wondered.

He pressed a button on the panel, which then opened up the door.

"Hello?" he called, walking inside.

He then saw the four Rangers gagged and hanging upside down.

"Oh!" he gasped. "AY-Yi-Yi! Rangers!"

He walked towards the four of them.

"Oh, dear! Who did this to you?" he demanded frantically.

* * *

Back at the power planet, Andros spun around to kick Ashley, but missed as she ducked. She then blocked another kick from him, then ducked and ran round him as he tried to punch her.

"Andros, you have to believe me!" she pleaded.

"Huh?" Andros muttered.

"That's _really_ Astronema!" Ashley explained, pointing at her.

"What is she talking about?" Andros demanded, confused.

Astronema looked down, trying to think of something.

"Um...it must be a trick." she said, turning to Andros.

"Right." he said, before charging at Ashley.

He then grabbed her by the shoulders and grappled her, then they both turned around slightly.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Ashley pleaded.

"Destroy her, while you still have the chance!" Astronema bellowed.

Ashley broke free from the grapple, then blocked a punch from Andros, then pulled on his other arm while getting behind him, and then she pushed him away. He rolled forward, then he turned to Ashley and Astronema.

"It's all a trick, and I can prove it!" Ashley explained frantically.

She and Astronema then turned to each other.

"If you're Ashley, what did Andros get you for your birthday?" Ashley asked.

"What?" Astronema gasped.

"What did he get you?" Ashley inquired.

"Uh..." Astronema muttered, looking down. "Um... It was... Well...a..."

She turned to Ashley who smirked.

"It was... Uh..." Astronema muttered.

Andros got up and looked at the girls.

"Ashley, don't you remember?" he asked.

"It was a necklace from KO-35." Ashley answered.

Astronema gasped, realizing her cover was blown.

"Uh, Ashley?" Andros questioned, disbelieving.

Astronema then pulled out Ashley's Astro Blaster and fired at Andros, but missed as he'd rolled away. He then brought out his Astro Blaster and fired it, hitting Astronema in the chest.

"Aghhh!" she cried, as she fell down.

She then rolled over and de-morphed, turning herself back to normal, as Ashley's morpher rolled away. She got to her knees and clutched her shoulder, and glared at Ashley, who got behind Andros, who put his Astro Blaster away.

"Alright, Astronema!" he snarled.

Astronema glared at him while Ashley smiled.

"The morpher." Andros gasped, as he ran towards it.

He then rolled forward as he picked it up, but then Astronema ran towards Ashley and grappled her. They then turned around slightly as Andros turned to them, confusing him as they looked exactly the same.

"Ashley? Astronema?" he questioned. "Uh?"

Ecliptor and Body Switcher then both showed up behind a small building.

"Uh-oh." Body Switcher mumbled, as they saw two Astronemas.

"Huh?" Ecliptor muttered, as the girls kept grappling each other.

One then twisted the other around, then pulled on her arm and grabbed to grab her hair, but the other broke free and then turned around.

"Which one is the imposter?" Ecliptor asked.

Body Switcher looked between the Astronemas, but couldn't tell who was who.

"Uh...I don't know." he stuttered. "Uh, maybe...that one! Yeah."

"Maybe?" Ecliptor snarled, hitting him in the chest. "You fool! You created her!"

"Uh..." Body Switcher stuttered.

The other Rangers then ran towards Andros, then Cassie aimed her Astro Blaster at the Astronemas.

"Hold it right there, Astronema!" she shouted.

"What's going on?" TJ gasped.

The Astronemas kept grappling each other.

"Am I seeing double here?" Mel asked, shaking her head.

"If you are, I am." Carlos answered.

"Man. You mean Astronemas." TJ told Cassie, after wiping his visor.

"How do we know which is which?" Andros questioned.

He looked at Ashley's morpher.

"Wait a minute..., I think I've got it." he said.

One Astronema grabbed the other's arm and pulled on it, causing the second to fall to her knees. The second then managed to pull herself up and knock the first back, before they grappled each other again.

"Ashley!" Andros called.

The two Astronemas broke apart and turned to the Rangers.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted, holding Ashley's morpher out.

The one on the left fiddled around her clothes, while the one on the right did the morphing pose, telling the others she was Ashley.

"That's Ashley." Andros said, pointing at the one on the right.

Ashley smirked before she ran over to the others.

"Alright, Ash." TJ grinned, as Mel giggled.

"Great to have you back." Carlos said.

They all stared at Astronema.

"I wouldn't want to be a Power Ranger _anyway_!" she snapped. "Body Switcher!"

Body Switcher jumped towards her, then snarled. Carlos ran at him, but he knocked him aside, then he did the same with Mel, then dodged a kick from TJ. He then whacked Cassie in the chest, then blocked a kick from Carlos with his elbow. He then dodged a kick from Mel, then blocked one from TJ with his hands.

Astronema turned around and walked away, and then vanished, as the four Rangers kept fighting.

"You know what to do." Andros said, turning to Ashley.

She took her morpher from him, before he ran in to help the others.

"Let's Rocket!" Ashley shouted.

**(Morph sequence)**

She opened her morpher up, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

She then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

She then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

She then jumped up and kicked Body Switcher in the chest.

"Aghh!" he yelped, as he went flying away.

He then crashed into a metal door, before he fell and hit the ground.

Ashley landed on the ground, then got up as the others gathered around her.

"Yeah." Mel cheered.

"Good job, Ash." Andros remarked.

"Yeah." Carlos agreed.

"Thanks." Ashley blushed, before pointing at Body Switcher. "Your body switching days are over!"

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema walked onto the bridge, with Ecliptor behind her, but then Elgar jumped out of nowhere and grabbed her.

"Aha!" he sneered, wrapping his arms around her belly and picking her up. "The Yellow Ranger!"

"Let me go, you peabrain!" Astronema frowned, as Elgar spun around.

"Oh, no! You don't fool me!" Elgar sneered.

Ecliptor then pulled him back, making him let go.

"Enough!" Ecliptor huffed, shoving Elgar against a wall.

Astronema then walked towards a control panel near a Quantron, which she then pushed away.

"Fire the Satellasers!" she ordered, as Ecliptor came towards her.

"Oh!" Elgar frowned, as Ecliptor pressed a button on the controls.

The Satellasers fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

* * *

The Satellasers then hit Body Switcher as he stared at the Rangers, making him grow giant.

"Huh?" Andros gasped.

Body Switcher laughed.

"Time to make a good change!" he sneered.

The Rangers turned away.

"Mega Voyager, transform online!" they shouted into their morphers, before holding their left fists up and their right out, then their right up, and their left fists by their chests.

The Mega Vehicles then raced away from Ganymede towards Earth, as the Rangers showed up inside them.

Mega V1 then jumped off Mega V3, as all but Mega V2 began to combine. A head shape then came out of the back of Mega V2.

_Go Power Rangers_

The head then went on top of Mega V4, as Mega V6 went onto either arm.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
__Go, go, go, fly_

Mega V1 then moved towards the middle of the other Mega Vehicles.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

They all combined, forming the Mega Voyager - holding up Mega V3's missile.

Body Switcher brought out a scythe, and then laughed as the Mega Voyager landed in front of him, holding the Astro Megazord Saber. He then held his scythe out, before the Mega Voyager lowered the saber like a knight, and then dared him to come at it.

"I'm gonna change you into scrap metal!" he snarled, charging at it.

"Steady, guys." Andros said, holding the levers. "Now!"

The Mega Voyager brought the saber out, and then slashed him across the chest with it as he ran past it.

"Ahh!" he groaned.

He then growled as he turned to the Mega Voyager, as it turned to him, and then knocked his scythe back, before hitting it in the chest with the saber. It then hit him again, then again, and then again, and then hit him in the shoulder, knocking him down.

"Ohh!" he moaned, rolling along the ground.

He then got up and fired lasers out of his eyes, just as the Mega Voyager brought out its shield, deflecting the blasts. It then fired a laser out of the saber, which hit Body Switcher, hitting him in the chest.

"Mega V3 Missile mode, fire!" Andros shouted, pointing at Body Swticher.

The Mega V3 missile then shot down towards the Mega Voyager, which then grabbed it when it got close to it. Body Switcher got back up and growled, as it aimed the missile at him while holding the handle.

"Ready, and fire!" Andros shouted, as he moved the lever around, first to his left, then upwards, then downwards, and then to his right.

The end of the missile then fired, which then dashed towards and hit Body Switcher in the chest.

"Ahh!" he groaned, before he was destroyed.

The Mega Voyager then stood at ease.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema had watched the whole battle on the viewing screen.

"That monster was useless anyway." she snapped.

She turned around and stomped off, as Elgar watched, and then he sniggered.

"I liked her better the other way." he whispered to a Quantron. "Know what I mean."

Astronema fired lighting out of her finger at him, making him jump.

"Ahh!" he yelped, turning to her, before back to the Quantron. "Hey, but what do I know?"

He then turned and ran away.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Astro Megaship, the Rangers were standing by the lockers near the jump tubes. All but Ashley had taken off their helmets and had opened their lockers - apart from TJ, who opened his just as the others closed theirs.

"Well, Ashley." Andros said, walking towards her.

Ashley looked down, before turning to the others, then she reluctantly took off her helmet as the others watched. They then all smiled as Ashley was back to normal.

"Ashley you're you again." Cassie grinned, walking towards her.

"What?" Ashley said speechless, touching her face. "Oh, I'm me again."

She and Cassie then hugged as the boys smiled, before Mel walked towards them. Cassie then backed away before Mel hugged Ashley tight.

"Glad your back to normal." Mel said.

"I guess when the Body Switcher was destroyed... Hey, the effects of the spell wore off." Cassie said, walking around Ashley.

"Thank goodness." Ashley sighed in relief.

"It's nice to have you back, Ashley." Andros said.

"It's great to be back." Ashley smiled.

"I'll bet this is one birthday you'll never forgot?" Cassie smirked, as Andros sneaked away.

"You're right. I will never forgot it." Ashley said.

"Come on, Ash." Mel said, before she and Cassie walked towards the lockers.

Ashley felt her neck, then reached under the suit, before pulling out the necklace Andros gave her.

"Thanks again, Andros." she said, before noticing he was gone, as TJ and Carlos put their helmets in their lockers. "Andros?"

She looked around, but couldn't find him.

Andros walked into the engine room, while checking to see if he was alone. He then walked towards a door near a bunch of boxes, then opened up a small panel on it, before pressing some buttons. The door then opened, then he walked through it, into a dark room, then checked to see if no one had followed, before closing the door.

He then turned to a cryogenic tube and a life support machine, which beeped slowly. He looked at the tube, before turning to the machine, which showed someone's life support, as someone was in the tube

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

On a unknown planet, the Rangers gather together near a tree, all carrying a shovel - except Andros who had a bag.

"This looks like a good sample." Ashley said, picking up a rock.

"You see that?" Carlos asks TJ and Mel.

The three of them then see a bunch of natives - all wearing brown hoods.

"You think they're friendly?" Andros asks, as a tree turns into one - all now staring at them.

"I don't know." Mel gulps.

The natives begin tearing the Astro Megaship apart.

"They're tearing apart the ship!" Carlos exclaims, as the Rangers sat on the bridge.

Andros got up.

"Get to the engine room!" he orders.

The others got up.

TJ stands on the balcony in the engine room and tries to put a wire back in.

Ashley panics from below and presses buttons on the panel.

"You guys should check this out." Cassie said, as all but Andros enter the hidden room, while the figure in the tube stays still.

They all look at the figure in the tube.

All six Rangers walk back onto the bridge.

"The sample! Is it in the cargo bay?" Andros asks.

"Oh, yeah." Cassie said. "I'll go get it."

Cassie looks at the rock on the floor of the cargo bay, discovering it to be a egg, which had hatched.

"Huh?!" she gasps, looking up, and seeing a monster growling.

The Rangers stand on the bridge.

"We're gonna have to make extensive repairs to the hull." TJ explains.

Some natives began running onto the Megaship, while the Rangers battled more outside - now morphed.

"DECA, seal the door!" Andros orders.

Some natives try to barge into a door, when a figure comes up behind them. One then turns to it, before it sends them all flying outside, then the figure steps out of the Megaship, as the Rangers stare at it.

"Huh?" they mutter.


	51. Survival of Sliver

**A/N: Here's the first appearance of Zhane, my favourite Sliver Ranger.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

On Onyx, Andros - wearing a dark red coat wit a hood on - pushes some jewels forward on a table.

_Under disguise..._

Andros shuffles the keycards at the counter, as Darkonda comes up behind him.

_..Andros wins keycards and uses them to get information._

Andros - now morphed - rides his Galaxy Gilder along the street, as a Velocifighter chases after him, accidently blasting the aliens below.

_Then a battle almost prevented his escape._

Alpha held the keycards near the right controls.

_Alpha was able to decode the keycards and locate..._

The Mega Voyager stands in the city.

_..the Mega Voyager..._

The Mega Vehicles all shoot down towards their hanger doors.

_..equipped with a separate V Zord for each Ranger._

Mel bows before Timeshell.

_Mel then pretended to betray her fellow Rangers..._

Time repays itself, before the Rangers all appear back on the beach before the fight.

_..in order to trick a monster into turning back time so they could destroy it._

The Rangers then hang above the ground in a warehouse, all chained together with their arms up, as Quantrons hold the chains on the ground.

_Then..._

Justin rides in Storm Blaster as it races towards the warehouse.

_..our heroes were captured..._

Justin - now morphed - fired his Auto Blaster at the chain, freeing the others.

_..but released by an old friend._

Body Switcher stands near Ashley, who was tied to a tree in a cave.

_Then the Body Switcher monster made imposters..._

Ashley turned into Astronema.

_..out of Astronema..._

Body Switcher looks at Astronema, whose been turned into Ashley.

_..and Ashley._

Body Switcher gets up and stares at the Mega Voyager.

_But lost in a battle with the Mega Voyager._

Andros clutches his fist.

_How close are our..._

The Megaship flies over Earth.

_..heroes to finding Zordon? Find out on Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

On a planet called Kadix, which was covered in sand, rocks, trees and cactus', the Rangers were walking along a sandy path, all carrying a bag on their backs, and a shovel in their hands.

"Okay, guys, let's just find _one_ more and that should do it for now." Andros said.

A little later, Ashley and Andros dig up something from the ground.

"Wait..." Ashley said.

She dug more dirt up with her hands, and then found something.

"Hey!" she called, getting the others to come over, before she picked up a rock. "This looks like a good sample."

She put it into a bag Andros was holding open.

"Let's head back to the ship and put it with the others." he said.

The others nodded, then Ashley picked up both his shovel and hers, before they all walked off.

A figure then ran past them from behind, getting Cassie, Mel and Carlos to turn around, as they'd heard it.

"Did you see that?" Carlos asked, pulling TJ to turn around.

They all looked around but didn't see anything.

"Yeah, a whole lotta nothing." TJ scoffed.

"I'm sure I heard something." Mel swore.

"Well, you've both been in the sun too long." TJ sniggered, as he turned around.

He laughed as he walked after Andros and Ashley, then Cassie followed, while Mel and Carlos both looked confused before following. They all then walked past a bunch of trees, but then, one-by-one, they turned into a cloaked figure. One then motioned the others to follow the Rangers, and then they did just that.

The Rangers all walked past a large rock as another figure hid behind it, then they all stopped and looked around. A bunch of the figures then came out from behind the rocks nearby, making the Rangers gasp as they turned to them.

"I knew I heard a something." Mel said.

More of the figures then showed up behind them, getting them all to turn around.

"You think they're friendly?" Andros asked.

"I don't know." Mel gulped.

"Uh-uh." Cassie muttered, shaking her head.

"I didn't think so either." Andros said.

Ashley threw her bag up as they all turned around and ran away, Andros climbing over a rock as he did. The figures then chased after them, then Mel jumped over a small rock, followed by Carlos.

"Hurry!" Andros called, as TJ jumped over the rock. "They're graining on us!"

Cassie jumped over the rock, followed by Andros, and then Ashley. The figures kept chasing after them as they ran down a hill, and then towards the Astro Megaship, which was parked near a bunch of rocks.

Carlos then tripped slightly near a large rock, then stopped near it, and beckoned the others to run past him. Once they all made it, they all turned to the figures, who were just behind them all.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted.

**(Morph sequence)**

They opened their morphers up, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

They then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

Andros then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around, and the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, then his helmet symbol glowed.

TJ then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

Carlos then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

Cassie then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

Ashley then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

Mel then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

Andros then jumped slightly, then turned and dodged an attack from one of the figures. He then tried to whack it with his bag, but missed as he ducked, then Ashley ran towards him. He then blocked a punch from another, as Ashley kicked another away, then Cassie got behind the pair of them.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to outer..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons.

_..now._

Cassie smiles near a door.

_Flying..._

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..higher..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..than ever.._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_..before._

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Rangers in Space._

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go Power Rangers_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_Ah..._

The Rangers teleport down from the Astro Megaship to Hercuron.

_..in Space!_

The Mega Vehicles come out of a cater on Ganymede.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

Andros and TJ both jump onto their Galaxy Gilders on a distant planet.

The Mega Vehicles race towards Earth.

The Mega Vehicles start combing into the Mega Voyager.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

Andros flies towards a Velocifigher on Onyx.

The Mega Vehicles finish combing into the Mega Voyager.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

Andros flies above the city on Onyx, as two Velocifighters crash into each other.

_Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager stands above the moon.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Carlos punched one of the figures in the chest, and then elbowed it in the back, knocking it down.

"There's too many of them!" he shouted, turning to Andros.

"Yeah." Andros agreed. "Let's get outta here!"

He ducked as one tried to kick him, then blocked a kick from it with his forearm, while Carlos hit another in the chest with his knee, knocking it back. Andros then elbowed the first in the chest, then Carlos did the same with a third nearby.

"Alpha, prepare for liftoff!" Andros shouted into his morpher.

He then kicked one in the hand as it came at him, and then ran towards the Megaship as more chased him.

The Astro Megaship began to power up, as the Rangers all turned back to the figures.

Mel side kicked one in the chest as it came at her, knocking it down, then Cassie blocked another's punch, as Ashley ducked as a third tried to kick her. Andros brought out his Astro Blaster, then tried to kick the one near Cassie, but missed as it ducked, before turning to Cassie, and handing her the bag.

"Get these inside!" he ordered.

TJ - holding his Astro Blaster - kicked one in the chest, as Carlos grabbed another's arm and then elbowed it in the chest. Ashley grabbed a third's arm and flipped it over, while Mel ducked as a fourth tried to punch her, before she punched it in the belly.

TJ and Andros began firing their blasters at the figures, hitting a few, as the others ran back into the Megaship. TJ then stood by the doorway and fired, as Andros ran towards him, then Cassie put the bag down near some more. TJ then fired again, hitting one and knocking it down, before he turned and ran towards the others.

"Let's go!" he said.

Andros fired and hit another, before TJ ran past him.

"Seal the doorway!" TJ bellowed.

Andros pressed a few buttons on a panel nearby, before firing again, and then he turned and ran into the ship, before the door closed.

Two of then figures then crashed against the doorway, knocking them both down. More of them began ripping apart pieces of the ship near them, as the engine powered up.

Inside, the Rangers - now de-morphed - ran out into a hallway.

"DECA, take off!" Andros ordered.

On the bridge, Alpha held onto the handles, and then pulled them back.

"Accelerating." DECA reported.

**(Outside)**

The Astro Megaship began to take off, knocking the figures near it away. The ones behind it were then blown away by the wind from the engine, then the ones holding onto it fell off and hit the ground. The Megaship then lifted off the ground, and then shot off into space.

**(Astro Megaship)**

Alpha turned around slightly as the lift opened up, and the Rangers ran onto the bridge.

"Oh. That was very close, Rangers." he remarked, as the Rangers ran towards their positions.

Andros, Cassie and Ashley all sat down in their seats, as Mel, Carlos and TJ began pressing buttons behind the handle controls.

"DECA, damage report?" Andros asked.

"Electrical malfunctions on Mega Deck's 4, 6 and 2." DECA reported, making Cassie sigh. "Stabilisers offline."

"That's not good." Mel gulped.

The Megaship shook as it waved around, making the Rangers nearly fall over.

"Accelerators overheating." DECA reported.

"Get to the engine room!" Andros ordered, getting up.

Ashley and Cassie got up and ran towards the lift, as Andros ran towards the others as they pressed buttons on the handle controls. Andros then patted TJ on the arm, getting him, Mel and Carlos to run to the lift, before he grabbed the handles, as the others piled into it.

A little later, the others all piled into the engine room, and then they saw cables loose from the engine.

"Oh, man." TJ muttered. "This is not good."

Sparks came out of the engine, then TJ climbed up the ladder onto the balcony, followed by Mel, as the others walked towards the panels.

"Ahh!" Ashley yelped, nearly touching one as sparks came out of the engine. "Magnetics are out of sync."

Cassie and Carlos both turned to TJ and Mel, as they tried to push the loose cable back into the engine.

"Check the sub-iron panel." Ashley instructed.

Carlos ran towards that panel.

"Agh!" TJ yelled, as sparks came out near him and Mel.

"Whoa!" she yelped.

Carlos and Cassie ran behind the engine, and then shoved a loose panel back into it.

"Come..!" Carlos grunted, as they heaved.

"I think we got it." TJ reported, as he and Mel grabbed the cable.

"Almost...there!" Mel grunted.

Ashley pressed buttons on the panel near her.

**(Bridge)**

Andros kept hold of the handles.

"Thrusters back online." DECA reported.

**(Engine room)**

Carlos and Cassie let go of the panel.

"Good. I think that did it, guys." Ashley sighed.

Cassie turned to her and nodded.

Ashley turned and pressed a button on the panel, as Mel walked towards the ladder on the balcony.

Cassie looked around, before the panel near the hidden door sparked, causing the door to open. She looked at the doorway, then walked slowly towards it.

"Hey, Ashley, I think we're gonna have to do a complete maintenance check on these electrical connections." TJ reported, as Mel began climbing down the balcony.

Cassie peeked into the room, before turning to the others.

"These things are fired." TJ explained, as Carlos walked towards Cassie. "Those things sure caused a lot of damage."

"Could take a while to repair." Mel shrugged.

"Yeah." Ashley agreed, as Cassie peeked into the room. "I'll have DECA run a scan of the entire ship. There's no telling what..."

Cassie entered the room, then looked around at the darkness, as she heard beeping coming for the life support machine. Carlos then entered the room and looked around, when Cassie spotted the cryogenic tube.

"What is this place?" Carlos wondered. "I didn't even know it existed.

Cassie walked closer to he cryogenic tube, and noticed their was a Ranger in there.

"Carlos." she breathed.

Carlos turned and walked towards her, and then they both looked at the Ranger inside the cryogenic tube.

"Hey, guys! You guys, you better come and check this out!" Carlos called.

Ashley walked into the room and looked around, then Mel followed her in.

"What is this place?" Mel wondered, as TJ entered the room.

"Whoa!" Ashley gasped, once she saw the cryogenic tube.

The three of them walked towards it, Carlos and Cassie.

"What is it?" TJ wondered.

Cassie walked closer to the tube.

"It's a...cryogenic tube." she said. "There's someone frozen inside."

**(Bridge)**

Andros turned away from the right door.

"Engines stabilized." DECA reported.

Andros looked down, as the others hadn't returned.

**(Dark room)**

Carlos rubbed away some white mist over the screen on the life support machine.

"Look, guys," he said, turning to the others. "I think it's alive."

They all turned back to the cryogenic tube. Cassie then rubbed some ice off the face of the Ranger, showing his visor to be like Ashley's, only the ends went inwards.

"Who is he?" Ashley wondered.

"His name's Zhane." a voice said, making them all turn around, seeing Andros in the doorway. "He's a Sliver Ranger."

He walked towards them all.

"His name is Zhane, he's my best friend." Andros explained.

He walked past the others.

"The door was open." Cassie said.

Andros then leaned on the tube.

"We were a team, invincible. Till the day Dark Spector attacked our home planet, KO-35." he explained sadly.

**(Flashback)**

Citizens scream and run off in a city on KO-35, as a bunch of monsters scare them off, with some fires burning on the ground. Some Piranhatrons hit someone with a club each, as more show up riding on a tank, fighting some people on top. A starfighter flew above the city and fired, then a Piranhatron jumped onto a wrecked car, then a building got destroyed, before the tank rolled through the city, then a starfighter flew away.

_"They were everywhere, and they were relentless."_

Andros blocked a Piranhatron's punch, before hitting it in the chest with his knee, and then he kicked it in the face. He and Zhane - whose suit looked the same as the others, except the body and helmet were sliver, the lines and belt were golden, along with a line over each glove, the six squares on the chest were black, and his helmet symbol was a microchip - both backed away towards some citizens. Andros slashed a Piranhatron in the back with his Spiral Saber, then he turned and fired his Astro Blaster at another, hitting it and knocking it down, then he did the same with a third.

Monsters and Piranhatrons swarmed all over the city, then Zhane - holding a blaster with a blade on the end - kicked one in the back, knocking it down.

"Andros, there's just _too _many of them!" Zhane exclaimed.

They both then saw a monster called Kenovan-Ouster 35 slashed two people across the chest with a sword, knocking them both down.

"This one's mine!" Andros swore, charging at it.

Zhane spun around as he tried to hit a Piranhatron with his blade, but missed, and then spun around to kick another, but missed as it ducked, but then he sliced it across the chest, knocking it down.

Andros then locked swords with Kenovan-Ouster 35 while running past him, then they both turned to each other and locked swords again.

Zhane then hit a Piranhatron across the chest with his blade, knocking it down.

Kenovan-Ouster 35 then slashed Andros across the chest with his sword, knocking him down.

"Andros!" Zhane cried, turning to him.

_"I was knocked down by one of Dark Spector's monsters..."_

Kenovan-Ouster 35 raised his sword up, as Zhane charged at him. Zhane then pushes himself onto him, pushing him down to the ground, as Andros got back up.

"Zhane!" he cried, as an explosion went off, knocking him off his feet.

He got back up in pain, and then saw Zhane lying amongst the rubble, not moving a muscle.

_"Zhane ran in and took the blow that was meant for me. He put his own life on the line, in order to save mine."_

"Noooooo!" Andros cried angrily.

He later carried Zhane over his shoulder as a bunch of citizens watched him.

_"He saved _my_ life that day."_

**(Flashback ends)**

"So I brought him here." Andros finished.

"I see. So you froze him, in this cryogenic tube to save his life." TJ realized, feeling sorry.

Andros nodded. "Over time, this instrument will heal him, I hope." he hoped.

"Well, for how much time?" Carlos inquired.

"Yeah, how long's he been in there?" Mel asked.

"He's been in here for two years so far." Andros sighed. "Who knows? He may _never_ wake up. But for now, this machine keeps him alive."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Ashley asked.

Andros turned to her, unable to find the words.

"Damage report complete." DECA reported. "Shall I begin?"

"No, we're on our way up." Andros assured.

He, TJ, Mel, Carlos and Cassie all turned away from Zhane and walked towards the door. Ashley took one last look at him, before she followed the others.

A little later, they all walked out of the lift and onto the bridge, where Alpha was standing behind the center controls.

"Oh." Andros said, as he and Cassie stopped. "The sample, is it in the cargo bay?"

"Oh, yeah. I'll go get it." Cassie said, walking back into the lift.

"Okay." Andros said, walking off.

Cassie pressed some buttons on the panel, and then the lift closed.

She later walked out of the lift, and walked towards the cargo bay, as the door opened. She walked towards the bag, then crouched down near it, but then noticed the sample had hatched.

"What's going on here?" she wondered.

A growl then made her look up, and then she gasped as she saw a antlion monster called Lunatick standing before her.

"Agh!" she groaned, as he pushed her away, knocking her morpher off her wrist.

Lunatick then growled angrily, and then Cassie reached for her morpher, but he reached down and grabbed her hand.

"Aghh!" she groaned, as he lifted her arm up.

She moaned before she pulled her hand loose, before they both grappled each other, and then she kicked him away. She then turned around and ran off, as he got his horns stuck in a net that was hanging from the ceiling.

"Help, somebody!" Cassie called, running towards the door.

Luantick pressed a button on a panel nearby, closing the door on Cassie.

"He locked it!" Cassie gasped, turning to him.

He growled as she charged at him, and then kicked him in the chest, knocking him back slightly. She kicked him again, then grabbed his arm, before kicking him again, knocking him towards the bay door.

He then grabbed the net, before she picked up her morpher, then ran towards and grabbed onto the panel, and then she pressed buttons on it. The door opened up, causing the vacuum of space to blow everything out.

"Aghhh!" Cassie yelled, holding onto the panel.

Lunatick held onto the net as his legs lifted up, along with Cassie's, who nearly let go of the panel.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed.

They both screamed again as the net began to snap, and when it did, Luantick was sent right out of the door. Cassie then reached forward and pressed buttons on the panel, closing it shut, but the end of the net got caught in it. She caught her breath as she put her feet down, then turned to the end of the net, then ran towards the air lock. She then kicked it open slightly, allowing the rest of the net to blow out, as Lunatick kept hold of it outside, then she leaned against the door and caught her breath.

Later, on the bridge, the others all looked up at DECA, as the lift opened up, and Cassie ran out.

"Engine power failing." DECA reported, as Cassie ran towards TJ and Carlos by the handle controls. "Orbit deteriorating."

Mel - who was in Cassie's normal position - Andros and Ashley all turned to Cassie as she leaned on the handle controls.

"Cassie, we have a faulty indicator." Andros said. "It says the cargo bay door was open."

"It's not faulty, we had company." Cassie explained. "The pod from the sample we brought back, turned into a monster."

"What?!" Mel exclaimed, getting up. "You mean it was an egg?!"

"Yeah." Cassie answered. "I sucked it out the cargo bay doors."

The Astro Megaship began to tilt slightly, causing Alpha and the Rangers to lean to the right.

"Whoa!" Alpha yelped.

"We can't escape the planet's gravitation pull!" Ashley gasped.

A screen showed the energy levels at 15% and getting lower.

"We're falling back to Kadix." Ashley reported.

"Prepare for emergency landing!" Andros ordered.

"Got it." Mel understood.

"That's not our only problem." TJ explained, pressing buttons. "Look at this."

They all looked at the viewing screen, and saw Lunatick biting on parts of the ship.

The Astro Megaship shook again, causing the Rangers and Alpha to lean to the left.

"Hold on!" Andros ordered.

The Astro Megaship shot down towards Kadix, and then it entered the planet's atmosphere.

"Altitude is dropping!" TJ reported, as the Rangers held onto the controls. "We're going down!"

"Hang on!" Mel shouted.

The Astro Megaship landed on the ground, and then skidded along the sandy surface.

"Agh!" TJ yelped, falling down.

Lunatick growled as the Astro Megaship skidded along the sand, but then he fell off once it stopped.

Inside, Cassie, TJ and Carlos were all lying down on their backs, while Mel, Andros and Ashley were all lying down against the center controls, as the bridge was in darkness. The lights then began to come back on, as the Rangers all got up.

"Teej, you okay?" Cassie asked.

Andros, Mel and Ashley all turned to the others.

"You guys okay?" Ashley asked.

"Uh..." TJ muttered, getting up.

"Yeah. You guys okay?" Cassie asked.

"Yeah." Mel replied, as Alpha moaned.

"Hostile aliens approaching." DECA reported, her voice cracked.

"We're going to need to make external repairs to the hull." TJ explained.

* * *

Later, the Rangers - now morphed - ran out of the Astro Megaship with their weapons, before they saw Lunatick.

"There it is!" Andros exclaimed, pointing at him.

"Trubnob!" he growled.

The natives showed up and charged at the Rangers, who then charged at them, and then they began to fight.

Andros dodged a punch from one, then got behind it, then blocked a kick from it. Ashley dodged past one, then dodged a kick from another, as Carlos tried to whack another with his lance, but missed as it ducked. Mel dodged past one, then blocked another's kick with her spear, TJ tried to hit one in the head with his axe, but missed, as Cassie blocked another's kick, then ducked as it tried to punch her.

Andros then hit one in the chest with the palm of his hand, as TJ and Mel tired to whack another each with their weapons, as Ashley backed away from a fourth. Andros then ducked as one tried to kick him, then he kicked another in the chest, knocking it down. Ashley sent a kick at one, but just missed it, Mel tried to stab with the pointy end of her spear, but missed as it ducked, and TJ tried to hit one with his axe, but missed as it dodged.

A few of the figures then ran onto the Astro Megaship.

"DECA, seal all doors!" Andros ordered into his morpher, as Cassie blocked a punch from one.

One then kicked him in the chest, knocking him back.

**(Astro Megaship)**

The figures inside ran towards the doors, but they sealed themselves just as they got to them.

On the bridge, Alpha muttered nervously as he pressed buttons on the handle controls.

The figures then approached the bridge's right door, just as it started to close downwards.

"Oh..." Alpha muttered, turning to them.

The door then closed fully.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, turning away. "That was close."

**(Kadix)**

A bunch of the figures began ripping off panels outside the Astro Megaship.

**(Astro Megaship)**

Alpha looked up from the controls.

"Malfunction in the healing chamber." DECA reported, her voice normal again.

In the healing chamber, Zhane's life support machine kept beeping, as ice on the cryogenic tube began to slide off it.

The figures began trying to barge their way onto the bridge, but the door didn't move.

**(Kadix)**

Luantick banged Cassie against the Astro Megaship, then he grabbed her and threw her away as he spun around.

**(Astro Megaship)**

"The Megaship is under full attack." DECA reported. "Now sealing off all exits! Beginning scan for any intruders still onboard."

Zhane's life support machine kept beeping in the healing chamber. The word 'Emergency' began flashing above the life line, as it kept beeping.

**(Kadix)**

Lunatick fired a sonic wave out of his mouth horns, hitting Carlos and Ashley, knocking them down. He then turned as TJ and Mel both charged at him, before he fired a sonic wave at them, knocking them down.

"Aghh!" they moaned.

A figure then hit Andros across the chest, knocking him back. He then tried to kick it, but missed as it ducked, then he spun around and slashed it across the chest with his saber, knocking it down.

The figures near the Astro Megaship kept ripping apart the panels.

**(Astro Megaship)**

In the healing chamber, Zhane's life support kept beeping, before the line went down, and the beeping got louder.

**(Kadix)**

Andros gasped and touched the side of his helmet.

"Oh, no! There's something wrong with Zhane!" he gasped. "I can sense it!"

**(Astro Megaship)**

The life support kept beeping rapidly as Zhane didn't move in the cryogenic tube.

**(Kadix)**

Andros dropped his Spiral Saber, fearing the worst.

"Noooooo!" he cried, falling to his knees, and then hit the ground with his fists. "He can't be!"

**(Astro Megaship)**

Zhane's life support kept beeping rapidly.

**(Kadix)**

Andros looked up, then picked up his saber, before getting up angrily.

"You are going to pay for this!" he swore.

He charged at the figures by the Astro Megaship as they turned to him. He then slashed one across the chest, then kicked another, then slashed past a third, followed by a fourth as he spun around. He then ducked as a fifth tried to punch him, then he grabbed its arm and flipped it over, before slashing a sixth across the chest, followed by a seventh.

**(Astro Megaship)**

The figures inside were trying to lift the right bridge door up, and just as they started to, Alpha backed away nervously.

"Stay back!" he said, before stuttering. "I'm warning you, I know karate."

**(Kadix)**

Andros slashed a figure across the chest, knocking it down, when Lunatick came up behind him and wrapped his arm around him. Luantick then let him go, causing him to twirl around towards the Astro Megaship, just stopping short of it.

**(Astro Megaship)**

In the healing chamber, Zhane's life support began to beep normally again, then he began to move his fingers.

**(Kadix)**

Lunatick slashed Andros across the chest, then ducked as Andros spun around to kick him, before he hit Andros in the chest with one of his tusks.

"Agghh!" Andros groaned, as he rolled along the ground.

He got up, but then clutched his chest as he fell to his knees, as the others all ran towards him.

"Andros!" Ashley gasped, as she and Cassie helped him up.

**(Astro Megaship)**

Zhane's cryogenic tube opened up, then he moved his left arm over the side.

A figure then approached the natives by the door to the bridge, but then one gasped as it got up and turned around. Alpha kept looking at the door before it slammed down.

"Heh. Guess I showed them." he scoffed.

**(Kadix)**

The Rangers stared at Lunatick, before seeing the natives getting kicked out of the Astro Megaship.

"Huh? What is going on?" Andros wondered, confused.

Zhane then stepped out onto the walkway leading towards the Astro Megaship.

"Zhane?" Andros questioned, as Zhane looked at his surroundings. "It's really you?!"

"Andros?" Zhane questioned, turning to the others.

"You're alive." Andros breathed.

"This looks like trouble." Zhane deduced.

Lunatick turned to Zhane and growled.

"Whatever it is you just said, I'm gonna make you eat your words." Zhane promised, pointing at him, and then clutching his fist.

He then jumped up, twirled around in the air, before landing on a small cliff, which Lunatick turned to.

"Super Sliverizer!" he shouted, bringing his blade out.

He jumped off the cliff, then rolled forward as he dived towards Lunatick, and then sliced him down across the chest. He then got up, spun around and slashed Lunatick across the chest. He then side flipped to the left as Lunatick tried to hit him, then he spun around to kick him, but missed, before he slid onto his back and kicked him in the chest.

Lunatick then looked up as Zhane jumped up, then kicked him several times in the chest, before he back flipped and slashed him across the chest with his blade, before landing on his knees.

"Ahh!" Lunatick groaned.

Zhane got up and turned around, holding his blade up, and then lowered it as Lunatick fell to the ground, and then he exploded.

"Yes." Zhane breathed.

The others then ran towards him.

"Zhane, I can't believe it." Andros said. "That was great."

"Hey, thanks." Zhane said, embarrassed.

"No problem, pal." Andros said.

Lunatick then growled as he grew giant.

"Huh?!" the Rangers gasped, all turning to him.

Lunatick stomped on the ground.

"Let's get outta here!" Andros shouted.

"Yeah." Zhane agreed.

They all turned around and ran back towards the Astro Megaship, turning back every now and then as Lunatick growled.

"Alpha, open up!" Andros ordered, as they ran into the Megaship.

Once inside, they ran out of the cargo bay.

"DECA, lift off now!" TJ ordered, as they ran down a hallway.

Andros and Zhane then stopped and turned to each other. They then bumped their right fists together, then bumped their left, then locked their right hands together, before putting the left on top.

"Alright. Just like old times." Zhane said.

"I'm sure glad to see you." Andros said.

"You didn't think I'd abandon my best friend, did you?" Zhane inquired, as they lowered their hands.

"Never." Andros replied, touching Zhane's shoulder. "Come on."

They both ran down the hallway.

Once the Rangers - minus Zhane - were in the cockpit, the shuttle spun around and flew back towards the Megaship. The front of the Megaship then split in half, as the shuttle flew towards the top of the bits that split.

"Prepare for lockup." Andros said, before pressing a button.

The sides of the Megaship then came out slightly, then turned slightly, forming some arms, while the bits that had split lowered themselves and changed into leg shapes.

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle then attached itself to the top, forming the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers  
__Ah..._

**(The bridge)**

Zhane walked out of the lift and towards Alpha and the handle controls, while staring at the viewing screen, which showed the Astro Megazord flying down to Kadix.

"Wow. I didn't know we could do this." he said amazed, before turning to Alpha. "You must be Alpha? Hey."

"Hey." Alpha said.

**(Kadix)**

The Astro Megazord landed on the ground and looked around, but saw no sign of Lunatick.

"Where did he go?" Andros wondered.

"Checking sensors." Carlos reported, pressing buttons.

The Astro Megazord kept looking around, and then took a few steps forward. It then turned around as Lunatick growled behind it, as he dug one of his tusks into the ground, sending a crack across the ground until it hit the Astro Megazord, making it fall inside.

**(The bridge)**

Alpha and Zhane jumped as Zhane grabbed Alpha.

"Need a hand?" he asked, as the bridge shook.

**(Kadix)**

Lunatick stood above the Astro Megazord, as it held on to the edges of the hole.

"Delta Megazord,, online!" Andros shouted, pointing at Lunatick, before holding his hand up.

The Delta Megazord then shot down towards the sand, and then it kicked Lunatick away, knocking him down, before it landed on the ground. It then turned to the Astro Megazord, then took its hand, helping it out of the hole.

Lunatick then got up and growled, while staring at both Megazords.

"Astro Delta Megazord, begin transformation!" Andros shouted, clutching his fists, before punching them, and then he grabbed the levers.

The Astro and Delta Megaships then both flew through space. The Delta Megaship split into three pieces, the head, the legs and the body - the arms moving down, and then the cannons on either side. The front of the Astro Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the shuttle spun around and flew back towards it.

The Astro Megazord was then formed, then the Delta Megazord's legs then went over the Astro Megazord's legs. The Delta Megazord's head then went over the Astro Megazord's, as the shuttle lifted up slightly. The Delta Megazord's chest and arms then attached themselves to the Astro Megazord, then its cannons rolled onto the Astro Megazord's shoulders, forming the Astro Delta Megazord.

It then landed on Kadix's ground, then Lunatick growled at it, and then he charged at it.

"Flying Power Punch!" Andros shouted, holding his fists up, then crossed them over, and then punched them forward.

The Astro Delta Megazord held its fists up, then turned them sideways, before they detached. The fists then shot out, then zoomed upwards, then crossed over each other as they dived down, and then hit Lunatick in the chest. The fists then attached themselves back onto the Astro Delta Megazord.

"Aghh!" Lunatick groaned, as he fell onto his chest and was destroyed.

The Astro Delta Megazord turned around and stood at ease.

* * *

Later, once the Astro Megaship was back in space, the Rangers all walked along a hallway towards the bridge.

"..thought we were goners." a voice said.

Andros stopped the others. "Shush." he said quietly.

"I mean, just as him, as big as a house." the voice went on.

The others approached the door, and saw Zhane - now without his helmet on, reveling himself to be blonde - talking to Alpha.

"Ugly. Grab and lifted me up, way up." Zhane explained, before picking up his morpher, which looked like a cell phone. "I grabbed my Digimorpher and called my Sliver Cycle."

"As I recall, _I _was the one he grabbed and lifted up." Andros recalled.

The girls giggled as Zhane turned to the others.

"I'll have to finish this story with you later." he told Alpha.

"I can't wait." Alpha said.

The others walked onto the bridge.

"I can't believe it. Look at you." Andros smiled.

"Andros." Zhane said.

They hugged each other before pulling back.

"What happened to me?" Zhane asked. "How'd we get here?"

"You've been in Hyper Sleep for two years." Andros explained.

"Two years?" Zhane questioned, shocked.

"Don't worry. I'll tell you all about it later." Andros promised. "But first, these are my friends."

Zhane turned to the others.

"I'm TJ."

"Hey, I'm Cassie."

"Carlos."

"I'm Mel."

"And I'm Ashley."

She held her hand out as Zhane stared at her.

"That's call shaking hands, that's a greeting." Andros explained.

"I knew that, just...never met a _female_ Power Ranger before." Zhane said.

The three girls looked a bit shocked.

"It's nice to meet you." Zhane said, kissing Ashley's hand.

Ashley blushed as she pulled her hand back, then Andros stood between her and Zhane.

"Two years? Last thing I remember, KO-35 was under attack." Zhane recalled. "So, what happened?"

"Come on." Andros said, wrapping his arm around Zhane. "I've got a million things to tell you."

They both walked out of the door, as the others all smiled.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

"Maybe we should invite Darkonda back." Astronema said.

Darkonda stands near two crocodile monsters in a laboratory.

"We need a battle plan." Astronema said.

One of the monsters swims underwater, spraying oil all over, then it stands on the beach.

"We got trouble at the beach." TJ said.

Andros sees Zhane helping Ashley with telekinesis on the Megaship.

"Focus your thoughts." Zhane instructs, touching Ashley's shoulders.

Later, the two men stare at each other.

"What did you think you were doing with Ashley?" Andros demands.

"Ashley and I are just friends." Zhane assures, touching Andros' arm, before he knocks it away.

Andros walks towards the others on the bridge.

"We think we know where Darkonda's lab is." Cassie explains.

Andros turns away as Zhane stands with the others.

"Zhane stays!" he said.

"That's odd." Mel muttered, as the others followed.

The Rangers - minus Zhane - all get lifted up inside a net.

Zhane gets up from a chair on the Megaship.

"I'm going after them." he said.

He then stares at Ecliptor on a cliff.

"Your defeat will make me famous, Sliver Ranger!" Eclipotr snarls.

Zhane crouches down behind a rock, but then suddenly de-morphs, shocking him.


	52. Red with Envy

**A/N: This is another of my favourites, mainly because Andros and Ashley are one of my favourite couples.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Alpha holds the keycards near the right controls.

_By using the keycards, Alpha was able to discover..._

The Mega Voyager stands in the city.

_..the location of the Mega Voyager..._

The Mega Vehicles all shoot down towards their hanger doors.

_..so advanced, it has a different V Zord for each Ranger._

Mel bows before Timeshell.

_Later, Mel pretended to betray our heroes..._

Time repays itself, before the Rangers all appear back on the beach before the fight.

_..to get Timeshell to turn back time so they could destroy him._

The Rangers then hang above the ground in a warehouse, all chained together with their arms up, as Quantrons hold the chains on the ground.

_Then, our..._

Justin rides in Storm Blaster as it races towards the warehouse.

_..heroes were captured..._

Justin - now morphed - fired his Auto Blaster at the chain, freeing the others.

_..but saved by young Justin._

Ashley turns into Astronema inside a cave.

_Then Ashley..._

Body Switcher looks at Astronema, whose been turned into Ashley.

_..and Astronema switch places..._

Body Switcher stares at Ashley.

_..through the power of the Body Switcher monster._

The Astro Megaship shoots down towards Kadix.

_Later, onboard the Megaship..._

The Rangers - minus Andros - enter the healing chamber.

_..our heroes discovered a secret room..._

They all approached Zhane's cryogenic tube.

_..containing the Sliver Ranger..._

Cassie rubs some ice off the tube.

_..who had been frozen for two years._

Zhane steps out onto the walkway leading towards the Astro Megaship, and then looks around.

_Is the new Sliver Ranger the key to victory? __Find out on Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

On a distant planet, Darkonda - who was back, as he had another eight lives - was pacing around near a grassy area.

"Oh, where is my opponent?" he wondered, as he stopped. "He probably lacks the courage to face me alone. Ah..."

Ecliptor then showed up and walked towards him.

"Ecliptor, you have arrived." Darkonda said, before bowing slightly. "I bow to you with the respect that you deserve."

"Hmm? You'll bow to no one but yourself, Darkonda." Ecliptor sneered, pointing his sword at him.

"I came here to ask you wanted to go into business with me." Darkonda retorted, lowering Ecliptor's sword with his own.

"Never!" Ecliptor scowled, pulling his sword away, knocking Darkonda's back.

Darkonda then growled as he tried to hit Ecliptor, but missed as he dodged and ran past him. Darkonda then turned around and tried to hit him again, but he blocked his sword with his own, and then blocked another slash. They then both moved around slightly as their swords remained locked, before they backed away.

"You and me together?!" Ecliptor snarled. "I'd rather a snake or a scorpion than you!"

Darkonda turned around and laughed as he walked away.

"You're getting awfully confident with yourself lately." he sneered, as he stopped and turned around. "Such a pity. I'll have to conquer the Earth without you, then."

"What are you up to, Darkonda?!" Ecliptor demanded.

"You will know soon enough, good friend." Darkonda sneered, as he turned around and walked away, before he vanished.

* * *

Later, on Earth, Darkonda was in a secret lab alongside two crocodile monsters called Crocotoxes, except one had a red head, the other had a blue one.

"I have many enemies; Ecliptor, the Power Rangers." Darkonda explained, walking towards them. "They have all tried to destroy me. They have all failed."

He walked towards a tank with a bunch of pods in.

"Only I have survived, so it will be I who will be the next ruler of the universe." he declared.

He turned to the Crocotoxes - who both had their backs to him.

"Crocotox, I want you to go to Earth, and spread your toxins." he commanded, before laughing as he bowed.

* * *

Crocotox Red then swam through space towards Earth.

"Ah, yes. Look out Earth, here I come." he sneered.

He laughed as he swam towards an ocean.

Later, once inside the ocean, he began swimming around in it, sending black oil out of his back into the water, as it bashed against some rocks.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane holds up his Super Silverzier, then rides his Sliver Cycle in gilder mode.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

A Velocifigther flies down above the city on Onyx.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

The Mega Vehicles began moving towards their hanger doors, and then take off.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

Andros flies above the city on Onyx, as two Velocifighters crash into each other.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager stands in the city.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Onboard the Astro Megaship, Andros was walking down a hallway, thinking about something. He then stopped by a door as it opened, and then Carlos came out.

"Carlos, you seen Ashley?" Andros asked.

"Yeah, she's in the engine room." Carlos replied.

"Uh, thanks." Andros said, as Carlos walked off.

Andros nodded as he walked down the hallway determined, but then stopped.

"Hey, Ashley, do you wanna go watch a lunar eclipse?" he said, but then sighed as he walked on. "It's _too_ serious."

He closed his eyes as he thought harder.

"Hey, Ashley, do you want to go check out Halley's comet?" he said, before closing his eyes in frustration. "Everyone's done that!"

He leaned against a wall as he thought harder, before he heard two people laughing.

"Okay." a voice said, which he recognised as Ashley's.

He walked towards a door, and saw Zhane and Ashley inside. (Zhane's uniform was similar to the others, expect the jacket and pants were black, while the shirt, the belt, and the colored bits on the jacket were sliver)

"Okay, let's try it one more time." Zhane said, touching Ashley's shoulders.

Ashley held her right hand out, as Zhane was trying to teach her telekinesis.

"Focus your thoughts." Zhane instructed.

Andros looked shocked and upset as he watched them, before he began to grow jealous.

"Come on, now. Focus your thoughts." Zhane instructed.

"Oh." Ashley moaned, giving up. "I'm just not getting it."

Zhane let go of her, then held his right hand out, and used his telekinesis to lift up a small device on the table.

"Look, it's easy." he assured.

He then brought the device towards him, before he grabbed it, and then they both laughed. Andros, feeling betrayed, walked off in a huff.

"Alright, your turn." Zhane said.

"Okay." Ashley said.

She held her hand out and tried again.

On the bridge, Mel and Cassie were both sitting by the center controls, while TJ was by the handle controls.

"There's a disturbance at the beach." DECA reported.

Cassie pressed buttons on her controls, just as Carlos walked onto the bridge.

"It's coming in from offshore." she said.

"What?!" Mel exclaimed, getting up.

She, Carlos and TJ then walked towards Cassie.

"Underwater?" TJ questioned, as they gathered around her.

"Yeah." Cassie replied.

"Well, that's weird." Mel shrugged.

TJ activated his morpher. "We got trouble at the beach." he explained. "Let's go."

**(Engine room)**

Ashley and Zhane both turned and ran off.

**(Bridge)**

TJ, Mel, Cassie and Carlos all turned and ran towards the left door.

Later, all seven Rangers morphed up and shot down towards Earth.

* * *

At the beach, three men and a woman all came out of the water covered in spots, and then they fell onto the knees on the sand near more people, who were also covered in the spots.

"Hey, everybody, glad to see you're enjoying yourselves!" Crocotox Red sneered, as he stood near them.

He laughed as the Rangers showed up, first Mel, then Cassie, Ashley, TJ, Carlos, Andros and then Zhane. They all landed on their knees on the sand, and then got up as people began to run off. (Zhane was between Andros and Ashley)

"Hurry, run!" Andros shouted.

"Get outta here!" Mel shouted.

They all stared at Crocotox Red and got ready to fight.

"What did you do to those people?!" Andros demanded.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you people!" Crocotox Red retorted.

He fired a blue laser out of his mouth, which hit the ground near the Rangers, knocking all but Andros and Zhane down.

"Follow me if you want more?!" Crocotox Red dared, before he turned and ran off.

Andros and Zhane both chased after him, then Andros grabbed him from behind, before he shook himself loose. Andros then got in front of him, then kicked him slightly, before he punched Andros in the chest, then Zhane came up behind him. He turned to Zhane, then blocked a kick from him, then sent a kick at him, but he blocked it, then blocked a whack from him, before Zhane grabbed his arms and then twisted them.

Ashley and Cassie then came over and kicked Crocotox Red away slightly. Carlos then jumped onto Ashley's shoulder, and then scissor kicked him in the chest, but he grabbed his foot, and then threw him away. Mel then tried to punch him, but he grabbed her arm, then twisted it, before kicking her in the chest, knocking her towards Ashley and Cassie, who caught her. TJ then kicked him in the shoulder, then punched him slightly, before kicking him in the chest, but he grabbed his leg and then flipped him over.

"Over easy!" Crocotox Red sneered, as Carlos got back up.

He then hit Cassie in the chest, knocking her down, then he hit Mel and knocked her down, and then did the same with Ashley.

"Ashley!" Andros cried, as the boys - minus Zhane - ran towards the girls.

Carlos helped Cassie up to her knees, while TJ helped Mel up slightly, and Andros touched Ashley's arms as she got to her knees.

"Ashley, are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah." Ashley replied, before they turned to Crocotox Red.

"Not for long!" he sneered.

He tried to kick Andros, who blocked it with his hands, before he grabbed Andros' but the shoulders and picked him up, and then slashed him across the chest with his clawed fingers, knocking him down to his knees.

"Double team him." Ashley suggested, getting behind Andros, touching his shoulders.

Crocotox Red then tried to hit them both, but they both blocked an arm each with their forearms, before Zhane came over and kicked him away.

"What a gentleman." Ashley remarked, as Andros got up.

"Thank you." Zhane chuckled.

He charged at Crocotox Red, who backed away, then sent a fly kick at him, then punched him in the chest, before he blocked another punch from him, before punching him several times in the chest. He then jumped up and twirled around, landing behind Crocotox Red, before he jumped backwards onto a cliff.

"Wow." Ashley said amazed.

"Cool." Mel commented.

Zhane then jumped off the cliff, and kicked Crocotox Red with both feet, knocking him down, before he landed near a large rock. He got to his feet and turned to Crocotox Red, as the others all watched.

"Super Sliverizer!" he shouted, bringing it out in blaster mode.

He crouched down and aimed at Crocotox Red, who laughed at him, before he de-morphed suddenly.

"Huh?" he muttered confused, looking at himself.

"I'm having too much fun!" Crocotox Red sneered.

Zhane got up and ran away.

"It's just too easy." Crocotox Red smirked.

He turned to the others as they brought out their Astro Blasters.

"Astro Blasters, fire!" Andros ordered.

They all then fired at Crocotox Red, hitting and destroying him.

"Yeah." Andros whooped.

"Alright." Ashley cheered.

"Wahoo!" Mel cheered.

"Alright." Andros said, as they put their blasters away.

They all then ran towards the rock.

"Yeah." TJ said.

All the citizens looked at each other, and saw they were back to normal, a blonde girl smiling happily.

"Zhane!" Ashley called.

"Zhane!" the others called, as they stopped and looked around.

"Zhane, where are you?!" Ashley called.

"Zhane?!" Andros called.

"Zhane!" Mel called, her hands near her mouthpiece.

"Where'd he go?" Andros wondered.

"He couldn't have gone far." Carlos said.

"But why'd he go in the first place?" Mel wondered.

"He may have been stunned." Ashley gasped. "I think we better spread out and look for him."

Zhane then came out from behind a cliff.

"Hey, over here!" he called.

The Rangers all turned to him.

"Zhane, you're alright." Andros sighed, as they ran towards him.

"We were worried about you." Ashley said, as they gathered around him.

"Hey, you shouldn't de-morph here." Carlos said. "Someone might see you."

"Yeah, 'cause we have to keep our identity's _secret_ here." Mel frowned.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Zhane said. "I..."

"Yeah, Carlos and Mel are right. Anyway, thanks for your help." Ashley said, before taking his hand. "You have some _great_ moves. You think maybe you can teach us a few?"

Andros turned away from them both.

Darkonda then appeared up in the sky.

"Rangers, you'll be busy forever destroying my army of Crocotox." he declared, getting their attention. "I have thousands more where that one came from. Soon, the Earth will be mine!"

He then vanished.

"Was that...Darkonda?!" Mel exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I thought we destroyed him." TJ swore.

"Guess he managed to survive and turn back to normal." Cassie deduced.

"I'd hoped we'd seen the last of him." Carlos groaned, punching his fist.

* * *

Later, onboard the Megaship, the Rangers were all on Mega Deck 1, TJ, Ashley and Mel all putting their stuff in their lockers, as Andros walked towards them, while Zhane and Carlos were looking at a 3D map.

"So, I'll see you on the bridge." TJ told the others, closing his locker.

"Okay." Ashley said, as he walked off, while Cassie walked towards her.

"I'll give you a hand." Mel said, closing her locker.

She then followed TJ, as Ashley closed hers and walked towards the Synthetron, as Andros watched her. Ashley then pressed a few buttons on the Synthetron, then Andros closed his locker and walked towards her, as Carlos walked towards Cassie, who closed her locker.

"Ashley..." Andros said, as Ashley took out a cupcake from the Synthetron. "I, um..."

Ashley stared at him as he blushed.

"I, um..." he stuttered.

"What?" Ashley asked, grinning.

"Well, I was thinking that..." Andros began, as Carlos and Zhane walked past him from behind, but then Zhane turned to him. "..maybe-"

Zhane touched Andros' shoulder, getting his attention.

"Darkonda says he has more monsters." he recalled, as Andros sighed. "Must have some sort of lab. I'm gonna start scanning. You wanna help?"

"Sure." Ashley said.

"Okay." Zhane said, taking the cupcake.

"Hey!" Ashley scowled, as he walked away.

She put the tray down and looked at Andros.

"So, what'd you want to ask me?" she inquired.

Zhane stopped by the doorway and turned to them both. Andros then sighed before turning to Zhane, who then ate the cupcake, before he turned back to Ashley and sighed while shaking his head.

"Forget it." he said, before walking off.

Ashley turned from him to Zhane, and then walked closer to Zhane, before they both walked down the hallway.

Later, they both walked onto the bridge, where Cassie and Mel were both working at the handle controls, as TJ walked past them both, while Carlos worked on the left controls. Zhane and Ashley then Zhane walked towards the center controls, while Ashley walked towards Carlos.

"DECA, can you bring up Darkonda's transmission?" Zhane asked, before sitting down.

"Source vector data computed, but the distance to origination is unknown." DECA reported.

Ashley came up behind Zhane as he began pressing buttons.

"Okay, so we'll scan towards quadrant..." she began, before sitting down and pressing buttons. "..uh, 9-8-9.2, and grade the outwork from there."

Zhane got up and walked towards the scanning screen, just as TJ, Cassie and Mel all walked towards him.

"Multiple lifeform engines have been detected." DECA reported.

Zhane turned to the others.

"Better let Andros know." he said.

In the jump bay, Andros was holding a hi-tech blowtorch to a engine of a Galaxy Gilder, when Zhane came towards him.

"Hey, I have a feeling Darkonda isn't just bragging." Zhane explained.

"Ah!" Andros gasped, pulling the blowtorch back.

"You okay?" Zhane asked.

"Fine." Andros sighed, putting the blowtorch down.

"He may have more of those monsters." Zhane explained, as Andros walked towards the lockers.

Andros opened his locker up.

"Maybe even a whole hat tree." Zhane explained, before picking something up. "Here, you looking for this?"

Andros sighed, before closing his locker, and then he took the device from Zhane.

"Thanks for nothing." he sighed, before walking towards the gilder engine.

"Excuse me?" Zhane questioned, confused.

"What did you think you were doing with Ashley back there?" Andros demanded.

"With Ashley?" Zhane questioned.

"I saw you two together and you looked pretty chummy." Andros said. "You don't waste _any_ time do you?"

"Ashley and I are just friends." Zhane assured.

"Right." Andros said, unconvinced.

"Look, I know you like her. I wouldn't step on your toes." Zhane assured.

"Save it." Andros frowned.

"You can't be serious?" Zhane inquired, stopping Andros from walking past him. "We're best friends."

"Are we?" Andros said, pushing Zhane's hand away. "Nowadays I wonder."

He walked past Zhane and then onto the bridge, before Zhane followed.

"Oh, Andros." Cassie said, once Andros entered the bridge. "We think we know where Darkonda's lab is."

Zhane entered the bridge as the others gathered around Andros.

!DECA located it on Vecater 5." TJ explained.

"Come on, Zhane." Ashley said, as they began to walk past him.

"We'll handle this." Andros said glumly, walking past Zhane.

"We can use all the help against Darkonda." Carlos argued.

"Zhane stays!" Andros snapped, before walking off.

"That's odd." Mel muttered, before she, TJ and Cassie followed him.

"I'm not feeling too hot." Zhane said.

Carlos then walked past him after the others.

"Hey, are you gonna be okay?" Ashley asked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm gonna be okay." Zhane promised.

TJ then showed up in the doorway.

"Let's get going." he said.

Ashley patted Zhane's arm and then walked after TJ, as Alpha approached Zhane.

"Don't worry about it, Zhane." Alpha said, patting his shoulder. "How 'bout a cup of milk?"

The others then shot down towards Earth on their Galaxy Gilders.

* * *

Once on Earth, the Rangers flew their gilders into a warehouse over a Crocotox Red, who was standing guard.

"They're finally here." he sneered, turning around.

Inside the warehouse, Crocotox Blue was standing up on the walkway.

"Right on time." he sneered.

"Keep your eyes open." Andros instructed.

Crocotox Blue then fired an electrico net down at the Rangers.

"Look out!" Andros shouted.

They all then crashed into the net like it was a spider web, trapping them all. They all struggled to get free, before the net turned into a normal one, and then it lifted them all up.

* * *

On the Megaship, Zhane was sitting in a chair looking bored, as he thought about a deal he and Andros made years ago.

**(Flashback)**

Zhane and Andros both walked through a field on KO-35.

"I'm talking forever." Andros said, as Zhane laughed. "No kidding. Really."

"Why not? You and I will prove it." Zhane said.

"Ha, yeah." Andros smirked.

**(Flashback ends)**

Zhane kept thinking about the promise.

**(Flashback)**

"We'll vow to fight as a team forever." Andros said, as he and Zhane stopped and turned to each other. "Right?"

They then bumped their right fists together, then bumped their left, then locked their right hands together, before putting the left on top.

"Always." Zhane promised.

**(Flashback ends)**

Zhane kept thinking about the promise.

**(Flashback)**

Zhane turns to Andros and Kenovan-Ouster 35 on KO-35.

"Andros, look out!" he shouted.

Kenovan-Ouster 35 block an attack from Andros with his sword, and then slashed him across the chest with it, knocking him down.

"Noooooo!" Zhane cried, as he charged at him.

Kenovan-Ouster 35 raised his sword up, just as Zhane got between him and Andros, taking the strike.

"Aghh!" he groaned.

Zhane slashed Kenovan-Ouster 35 in the chest with his Super Sliverzer, before he pushed himself onto him.

"Andros, run!" Zhane yelled, pushing Kenovan-Ouster 35 down to the ground, as Andros got back up.

"Zhane! Noooooo!" Andros cried, as an explosion went off, knocking him off his feet.

**(Flashback ends)**

Zhane turned to the viewing screen, and then smiled.

"This is ridiculous. He's my best friend." he said.

He got up and walked past Alpha towards the right door.

"I'm going after them." he said.

Alpha chuckled.

"That's the spirt." he chuckled.

Zhane then shot down towards Earth.

* * *

Once on Earth, he landed on a beach and looked around. He then brought out his morpher once it beeped, and then opened it up.

"Alpha, I'm here." he reported. "Where are the others?"

_"I'll scan the area." _Alpha said.

Zhane then heard laughter, getting him to turn around, and then he saw Ecliptor standing on a cliff.

"The Legendary Sliver Ranger lives. But not for long." Ecliptor sneered. "Let's get this over with. I have better battles to fight."

He jumped off the cliff, and tried to hit Zhane with his sword, but missed as Zhane rolled away, causing him to hit a rock. He then turned to Zhane and tried to hit him again, but Zhane twirled around, causing him to miss. Zhane then kicked his sword away as he tried to stab him, before he hit him in the chest with the side of his sword, and then he hit him in the shoulder, knocking him to his knees.

He then grabbed Zhane's jacket and lifted him up, before flipping him away, causing him to twirl sideways before he landed on the sand. He got to his knee, and then opened up his morpher, not knowing what to do.

"Better not risk using up all my powers." he said quietly, closing his morpher.

He then got up and dodged as Ecliptor tried to slice him.

* * *

Back in the warehouse, the net holding the Rangers was lifted up, as both Crocotoxes looked at them.

"It was a trap!" Andros growled.

They groaned as they tried to break free.

Crocotox Red then approached them slightly, holding a trident.

"You Rangers aren't so tough." he sneered.

"In fact, you seem kinda helpless!" Crocotox Blue hissed, getting the Rangers attention.

"Welcome, Rangers." a voice said.

They all looked down, and saw Darkonda pacing below them, walking towards Crocotox Red.

"How nice of you to join us." he smirked, before turning to the Rangers. "You thought you could destroy me, but you were wrong!"

Crocotox Blue laughed. "Yeah!" he sneered.

"Next time you _won't _be so lucky!" TJ retorted.

"There_ won't_ be a next time!" Darkonda retorted. "You see, I have captured the Power Rangers, and soon my army of Crocotoxes will capture the Earth."

He turned to a tank full of tadpoles.

"They are maturing as we speak, and soon I will be the next ruler of the universe!" he declared, before turning back to the Rangers. "With that kind of power, the possibilities are endless! Destroy them!"

Crocotox Blue fired a blue beam out of his mouth, which hit the Rangers.

"Aghh!" they moaned.

He then fired again, hitting them again.

"Aghh!" they groaned.

"We gotta get outta here!" Carlos moaned.

"Got any suggestions?!" TJ asked.

"Yeah, 'cause I'm all ears!" Mel frowned.

"This net is too strong!" Cassie moaned.

"We need, Zhane!" Andros realized.

* * *

At the beach, Ecliptor flipped Zhane over him, causing him to hit the sand on his side.

"Ah!" he groaned, as he got up and leaned against a cliff wall.

"You're nothing without your friends to help you!" Ecliptor sneered.

Zhane looked up, and then saw an image of the others trapped in the net.

_"We've got to find, Zhane!" _Andros grunted, before the image disappeared.

"Your destruction will make me a legend!" Ecliptor smirked.

He then charged and tried to slice Zhane, but missed as he dodged, then he dodged again before getting behind him, then he kicked him in the chest as he turned around.

"Ugh!" Ecliptor moaned.

Zhane twirled around before he turned to face Ecliptor.

"I will have this victory!" Ecliptor snarled, before charging at Zhane.

Zhane opened his morpher up, and then held his hand out.

"Let's Rocket!" he shouted.

**(Morph sequence)**

He pressed 2-5-8-0.

_"M-E-G-A, Mega!"_

He pressed enter, and then the word 'Mega' glowed on top of his morpher.

He then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around, and the words 'Morphing Complete' came up. His digital stats were: AT 280, DF 300, SP 350, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

Ecliptor - now standing on top of the cliff - stopped running as Zhane turned to face him.

"This time Ecliptor, the victory will be mine!" Zhane vowed, pointing at himself.

"You'll have to earn it!" Ecliptor retorted, before they began to circle each other. "May the worthiest opponent win."

They then stopped and glared at each other, before charging at each other.

Zhane then tried to whack Ecliptor, but he grabbed his arm and then pulled it towards him. He then tried to hit Zhane with his other arm, but he grabbed it and pulled it down, before Ecliptor ran forward slightly, pushing Zhane with him.

Ecliptor then pulled Zhane's arm away while keeping hold of it, before he head-butted him twice, knocking him down. He rolled along the ground while bringing out his Super Sliverizer in blaster mode. He then fired it at Ecliptor, but he deflected the blasts with his hand, causing one to hit right near him, before he fired lasers out of his eyes, hitting and knocking Zhane down.

He landed on his chest, but then rolled onto his back as Ecliptor charged at him, and then stomped onto his chest. Zhane then tried to hit him with his Super Sliverizer - now in blade mode - but Ecliptor grabbed the end of it.

"Every cloud has a silver lining, but yours just ran out of sparkle!" Ecliptor sneered.

"Sorry to rain on your parade, Ecliptor!" Zhane retorted. "Sliver Cycle!"

His Sliver Cycle - in gilder mode - came flying towards them both.

"Huh?" Ecliptor gasped, turning to it.

It then raced past him and hit him, causing him to fall off the cliff and into the ocean. Zhane then got up and looked down at the ocean, before looking at himself.

"Alright, my morph is still holding." he sighed in relief. "Now to help the others."

He jumped onto his Sliver Cycle, and then raced it towards the warehouse.

* * *

In the warehouse, the others were still trapped in the net.

"Talk about being sitting ducks!" Carlos complained.

"I don't know about ducks, but I know your goose is cooked!" Crocotox Blue sneered.

Zhane then rode his Sliver Cycle into the warehouse.

Crocotox Blue then growled as fired an electrico net down at Zhane, as he turned his Sliver Cycle into cycle mode, and then raced it along the ground, just missing the net.

"Hey, how did he do that?!" Crocotox Blue scowled.

"Zhane, you've got to find Darkonda's lab!" TJ called.

"I'm picking up a signal." Zhane said.

He then saluted before turning left.

"Ahh!" the others moaned.

"Zhane, hurry!" Mel shouted.

"That's gotta be it." Zhane deduced, racing towards a wall.

Crocotox Red then got in front of him, but he raced him and knocked him down.

"Coming through!" Zhane said, firing a laser out of his Sliver Cycle.

The laser then created a hole in the wall, which he then raced through, and into Darkonda's lab, who then turned to him.

"The Sliver Ranger?!" he exclaimed, as Zhane stopped his bike. "Good, you can be my next experiment."

"Sounds fun, but you're going out of business!" Zhane retorted. "Sliver Cycle, fire!"

He pressed buttons on his bike, then lasers fired out of it, hitting and destroying the lab.

"Stop!" Darkonda demanded. "What are you doing to my lab?!"

He ran out of the lab, as Crocotox Red came towards him.

"Destroy him!" he ordered.

"I have an idea." Andros said. "I hope this works. Battlizer laser blast!"

He pressed 2 on his Battlizer, which then sent lasers out of it, cutting the Rangers free from the net.

"Ohh!" Crocotox Blue moaned.

Sparks then came out of the net, before the Rangers landed on the ground.

"You're not going anywhere!" Crocotox Blue growled.

Andros charged at him.

"You are, out of the building!" he snapped.

He punched Crocotox Blue in the face, knocking him out of the warehouse and onto the road.

"No fair!" he growled, getting back up.

The Rangers - minus Zhane - then ran out of the warehouse.

"We're gonna take you down, Crocotox!" Andros shouted.

"Let's do it!" Carlos shouted, holding his hands in front of him in a boost position.

"Ready." TJ said, doing the same.

Ashley and Cassie then crossed their hands over in a boost position.

"Ready!" they shouted.

Mel brought out her Solar Spear.

"Ready!" she shouted.

"Now it's our turn to show you what we can do!" Andros retorted. "Let's do it!"

Mel threw her Solar Spear at Crocotox Red, landing right beside him, before it sent lighting out which then hit him, shocking him.

"Aghh!" he groaned.

Andros jumped up, then landed on Cassie's and Ashley's arms, who then boosted him up. He then flipped forward, before kicking his feet and Carlos and TJ's hands, who then boosted him forward towards Crocotox Blue.

"Uh..." Crocotox Blue mumbled.

Andros then hit 1 on his Battlizer.

"Power Punch!" he shouted.

He then punched Crocotox Blue in the face, sending him flying away. Sparks then came out of him once he hit the ground, before he grew giant.

Elsewhere, Zhane pulled Crocotox Red over him and onto the ground, causing him to roll away as he got up. Crocotox Red then got up, and then he and Zhane began circling each other.

"Super Sliverizer!" Zhane shouted, bringing it out in blaster mode.

He fired it at Crocotox Red, hitting him three times in the chest.

"Ha! Now you're going down!" Zhane bellowed.

He then raced forwards.

Crocotox Blue then stomped his foot on the ground, causing the Rangers to move away.

"We need Astro Megazord power!" Carlos shouted into his morpher.

"Delta Megazord online!" Andros shouted into his Battlizer.

Both the Astro Megaship - which the Rangers were now in - and the Delta Megaship flew through space. The Delta Megaship split into three pieces, the head, the legs and the body - the arms moving down, and then the cannons on either side. The front of the Astro Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the shuttle spun around and flew back towards it.

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle then attached itself to the top, forming the head.

_Go Power Rangers_

Both halves of the Megaship then went down either side, forming the arms and legs.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go, go, go, fly!_

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Delta Megazord's chest and arms then attached themselves to the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah..._

The Delta Megazord's head then went over the Astro Megazord's, as the shuttle lifted up slightly, then its cannons rolled onto the Astro Megazord's shoulders, forming the Astro Delta Megazord. It's Gyro Cannons spun around as it stood at ease above the Earth.

Crocotox Blue growled as the Astro Delta Megazord landed in front of him. It then charged at him, as he charged at it, and then they got locked in a grapple. They then broke free, before it whacked him in the chest, and then punched him in the chest.

On the ground, Zhane knocked Crocotox Red's hand away from him with his Super Sliverizer, before he ran past him and hit him in the chest with it. He then turned to him, and slashed him across the chest twice. He then hit him two more times, and then hit him again, knocking him down.

Crocotox Blue was knocked to the ground, then he rolled away, before getting back up, and the he fired lasers out of his mouth at the Astro Delta Megazord, as it marched towards him.

"Gyro Blasters, online!" Andros shouted, holding his fists up.

The Astro Delta Megazord fired its Gyro Blasters at Crocotox Blue, hitting him in the chest. It held its fists up, then turned them sideways, before they detached. The fists then shot out, then zoomed upwards, then crossed over each other as they dived down, and then hit him in the chest. The fists then attached themselves back onto the Astro Delta Megazord.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as he fell down.

He then blew up, as the Astro Delta Megazord turned around.

"Okay. Now where's Zhane?" Andros wondered. "I've got to find him."

On the ground, Crocotox Red fell to the ground, as Zhane stared at him.

"Super Sliverizer, full power!" he shouted, holding it up in blaster mode.

It then powered up.

"Fire!" he shouted, firing it as he charged at Crocotox Red.

"Aghh!" he moaned.

Zhane then turned his Super Sliverizer into blade mode, and then slashed Crocotox Red across the chest, and then hit him again. Lighting came out of him, as Zhane turned around and crouched down, de-morphing in the process, before Crocotox Red fell down and was destroyed.

Zhane then got up and looked at himself.

"Not again." he said frustrated.

He sighed in annoyance as he looked up at the Astro Delta Megazord.

* * *

Later, onboard the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor had reported what he'd found out to Astronema and Elgar.

"That can't be?!" Astronema exclaimed. "The Sliver Ranger was destroyed on Ko-35 years ago!"

"The Sliver Ranger's alive as ever." Ecliptor argued.

"And Darkonda too. Boy this day couldn't get much worse, right Astronema?" Elgar smirked, rubbing his hands, and then hit Astronema playfully in the arm.

"Take him to play with Scruetly!" Astronema ordered, hitting him in the chest.

"Oh, hey!" Elgar said, as two Quantrons came up behind him. "What'd I say?"

The Quantrons then wrapped their arms under his, and then dragged him off.

"Hey, I don't want to play with Scruetly!" Elgar panicked.

"Things are getting murky." Astronema hissed. "We need a battle plan, one with teeth. Maybe we should invite Darkonda back."

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Ecliptor argued.

Astronema glared at him.

* * *

Meanwhile, onboard the Astro Megaship, Andros turned to Zhane on the bridge.

"I'm sorry. I think I overacted." Andros said.

"You _defiantly _overacted." Zhane said, before Andros held up his hand. "But I forgive you."

He locked his hand with Andros', before he turned and walked away, but then stopped and turned back to him.

"Oh, yeah, one more thing; Ashley, when she was with me, she spent most of the time asking questions about you." he explained.

"Questions?" Andros inquired, as Zhane walked towards the left door, as Ashley stepped onto the bridge. "Like what?"

Zhane and Ashley walked past each other, and then she walked towards Andros.

"Um, Andros..." Ashley began nervously. "Maybe it'd be too boring for you, since you do come from Space."

Andros kept looking at her.

"But..." Ashley said.

"Do you want to go check out Halley's comet with me?" Andros asked.

"I'd love too." Ashley replied, blushing.

The two smiled and then Ashley laughed before they walked off.

Elsewhere, Zhane was walking down a hallway, when he bumped into Mel.

"Hey, Mel, you seen Alpha?" he asked.

"Yeah, in the engine room." Mel replied, pointing to its door.

"Thanks." Zhane said, before Mel walked off.

He then checked to see if no one else was around, then he opened the engine room door, as Alpha got up from sitting on a box.

"There you are." Alpha said, as Zhane stepped in, the door closing behind him. "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Can you keep a secret?" Zhane asked.

"Yes." Alpha replied.

"Very important secret?" Zhane added.

"Why, of course I can." Alpha assured.

Zhane walked towards the ladder to the balcony, and then leaned against it.

"What is it, Zhane?" Alpha asked.

Zhane turned to him.

"There's something wrong with my morphing powers." he explained. "Alpha, I need your help?"

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Zhane de-morphs behind a rock.

Alpha examines Zhane on a table in the med bay.

"This doesn't look good." Alpha explains, as Andros and Cassie watch from the door.

Andros turns to Cassie.

"There's something wrong with Zhane." Andros whispers.

Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar stand on the Dark Fortress.

"As I suspected, the Sliver Ranger's powers are extremely limited." Astronema said.

Zhane looks at a scanner on the Megaship.

"I need a lighting storm." he said. "It's my only chance."

He holds up his morpher on top of a cliff, as lighting shoots down towards him, and hits the morpher.

"Ahh!" he gasps, holding onto the cliff. "Noooo!"

A mantis monster stares at Astronema and Ecliptor.

"The Sliver Ranger is the most powerful Ranger in the universe!" he argues.

"You mean _was_." Astronema corrects.

"Nooooo!" Andros yells, charging at Zhane - who hangs above the ground tied up.

He then explodes.


	53. The Sliver Secret

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Mel bows before Timeshell.

_Mel pretended to betray her follow Rangers..._

Time repays itself, before the Rangers all appear back on the beach before the fight.

_..in order to get Timeshell to turn back time so they could defeat him._

The Rangers then hang above the ground in a warehouse, all chained together with their arms up, as Quantrons hold the chains on the ground.

_Then, young Justin..._

Justin rides in Storm Blaster as it races towards the warehouse.

_..the Blue Turbo Ranger..._

Justin - now morphed - fired his Auto Blaster at the chain, freeing the others.

_..rescued our heroes._

Ashley turns into Astronema inside a cave.

_Then Ashley became Astronema..._

Body Switcher looks at Astronema, whose been turned into Ashley.

_..and vice versa..._

Body Switcher stares at Ashley.

_..under a terrible spell._

The Rangers - minus Andros - enter the healing chamber.

_A secret room onboard the Megaship..._

They all approached Zhane's cryogenic tube.

_..revealed Zhane, the Sliver Ranger..._

Cassie rubs some ice off the tube.

_..who had been frozen for two years._

Zhane steps out onto the walkway leading towards the Astro Megaship, and then looks around.

Darkonda turns to his Crocotoxes in his lab.

_When Darkonda returned with..._

Crocotox Red growls at the beach.

_..the Crocotox monster..._

Andros walks away from Zhane on the Megaship.

_..Andros made Zhane stay..._

The others - minus Ashley - followed him.

_..stay behind from battle..._

Ashley pats Zhane's shoulder before following the others.

_..because of a misunderstanding with Ashley._

Zhane charges at Ecliptor on a cliff.

_But Zhane helped anyway, defeating Ecliptor._

Ecliptor falls down.

Darkonda bows.

_Is this the end of Darkonda..._

Ecliptor falls off the cliff and into the ocean.

_..and Ecliptor? __Find out on Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema - now with sliver and black hair - and Ecliptor, were both watching Zhane's battle against Red Crocotox on the viewing screen, who fell to the ground.

_"Is that the best you can do, Crocotox?!" _Zhane asked.

He powered up his Super Sliverizer, as Astronema timed him his movements with a stopwatch. He then fired it while charging at Crocotox Red, before turning it to blade mode, then slashed him across the chest.

Astronema and Ecliptor kept watching, as Zhane crouched down, de-morphing in the process, before Crocotox Red fell down and was destroyed, as Astronema stopped the watch.

"Excellent. As I suspected, the Sliver Ranger's powers are extremely limited." Astronema said, as she walked off.

"We'll take advantage of this weakness." Ecliptor decided.

Astronema turned to him.

"Yes." she agreed. "It should be a snap."

She pointed to her right, and then a mantis monster called Praying Mantis showed up.

"At your service, my princess." he said.

"Hmm. I have an easy assignment for you." Astronema explained, as Ecliptor came up behind her. "Destroy the Sliver Ranger."

"But the Sliver Ranger is one of the most powerful Rangers in the universe!" Praying Mantis argued frantically.

"Yes." Astronema said, before looking at the stopwatch. "But only for 2 and a half minutes."

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane holds up his Super Silverzier, then rides his Sliver Cycle in gilder mode.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

A Velocifigther flies down above the city on Onyx.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

The Mega Vehicles began moving towards their hanger doors, and then take off.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

Andros flies above the city on Onyx, as two Velocifighters crash into each other.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager stands in the city.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Onboard the Astro Megaship, Zhane was lying on a table in the med bay, as Alpha took off something that was on his forehead, before looking at a clipboard.

"These test results should give us something, Zhane." Alpha explained.

Zhane sat up as Alpha approached a computer, showing his status.

"Well, Dr., what's the prognoses?" he asked.

Nearby, Andros, Mel and Cassie were all walking down a hallway.

"AY-Yi-Yi! I'm afraid it's serious." Alpha explained.

Andros, Mel and Cassie then leaned against the doorway.

Zhane unfastened something on his arm.

"Give it to me straight?" he asked.

"Well..." Alpha said unsurely.

"I can take it." Zhane assured.

"This is bad." Alpha explained, turning around.

Andros gasped as he, Mel and Cassie all hid themselves.

"According to my calculations, you don't have very much time." Alpha explained.

The three Rangers gasped, all thinking the same thing, while Zhane looked down and moped.

"No way." Cassie said. "This is awful."

"It can't be true." Mel hoped sadly.

"I think we should go tell the others." Andros suggested.

Zhane got off the table, then walked away slightly, before turning to Alpha.

"How much time do I have?" he asked.

"Only 2 and a half minutes." Alpha explained. "After that, I'm sorry to say, you'll de-morph every time."

"I've gotta find a way to restore my full morphing powers." Zhane realized.

Later, Andros, Mel and Cassie came out of the lift and onto the bridge.

"Guys, we have some bad news." Andros said, as they approached the handle controls.

The others then gathered around them.

"Really bad news." Cassie corrected.

"Are you guys okay?" TJ asked.

"We're fine, it's just..." Mel said.

"What's wrong?" Ashley inquired.

"It's about-" Cassie began.

The lift then opened up, and then Zhane came out looking at a clipboard, as everyone turned to him.

"Zhane." Andros gasped.

"Hey." Zhane said, before walking off.

He stopped by the left controls, just as Cassie, Mel and Andros came up behind him.

"Hey, you've been working too hard." Andros said, taking the clipboard.

"Let me do that for you?" Mel asked, taking it.

"Thanks, but hard work isn't gonna kill me." Zhane said, taking it back.

He walked off towards the center controls, then the three of them followed, confusing Ashley, Carlos and TJ.

"Here, sit down." Andros said, pushing Zhane into a chair. "Relax."

"Yeah. Here, put your feet up." Cassie said, lifting his feet up onto the controls.

"Let me take this?" Mel asked, taking the clipboard again.

"What's up with the role of treatment?" Zhane asked.

A buzzer then went off, getting them all to turn to the left controls.

"Disturbance on Earth!" DECA reported. "The Praying Mantis is attacking."

They all looked at the screen, and saw Praying Mantis raise a scythe up, before he fired green lasers out of it, which hit a few buildings.

"Let's go." TJ said.

He, Carlos and Ashley ran off, but then Andros and Cassie pushed Zhane back into the chair as he tried to get up.

"We'll take care of this one." Andros assured.

"You stay here." Mel said.

"Are you sure?" Zhane asked, as they both ran off.

"Yeah, absolutely." Cassie said. "You just...take it easy."

She then ran after the others.

The six of them then ran towards their jump tubes, then ran onto the platform near them. They then all grabbed their handle bars and slid down their jump tubes.

* * *

Once on Earth, they all arrived at a small part of the city with trees and bushes near a set of steps. Andros and TJ both jumped forward and then tried to punch Praying Mantis at the same time, but missed as he jumped up, causing them both to crash onto the ground. He then landed on the ground and laughed as they both got up, then he turned around as Mel and Carlos both showed up on the steps. He then turned to Cassie as she appeared on his left, then turned to Ashley on his right.

"So, you've finally decided to show up!" Praying Mantis sneered, looking around. "What?! Only six Rangers?!"

"That's more than enough!" Carlos retorted, before charging at him.

The others then all charged as well.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar were all watching the battle on the viewing screen.

_"Come and get me?!" _Praying Mantis smirked.

He then jumped up before the Rangers could hit him, causing them to hit each other. He then landed on the ground and turned to them all.

"Wait a minute, where's the Sliver Ranger?!" Astronema frowned.

"Uh..." Elgar muttered.

* * *

Back in the city, TJ charged at Praying Mantis with his Astro Axe, as did Andros with his Spiral Saber, and Mel with her Solar Spear. Carlos then tired to whack him with his Lunar Lance, but missed as he knocked it away. He then knocked TJ away as he tried to hit him with his Astro Axe, then knocked Mel's Solar Spear away as she tried to stab him with it.

He then blocked Andros' Spiral Saber with his scythe, before knocking him back, and then he jumped up as all four of them tried to hit him together. Ashley and Cassie then gathered behind them as they all looked up at him. He then landed on top of the steps and laughed, before getting up and turning to them.

"Need a little help?" he joked. "Why not call your friend?"

"We don't need his help!" Carlos retorted.

"Yeah, we're enough for you!" Mel argued.

"Believe me, you'll need more than just him when I'm through with you!" Praying Mantis laughed.

The Rangers got ready to fight.

* * *

Onboard the Megaship, Zhane playing with his fingers against the center controls as he sat in a chair. He then picked up an apple and fiddled with it slightly, before he sighed.

"I wonder how they're doing without me?" he wondered.

He nearly took a bite out of the apple, but then stopped himself.

"DECA, bring up the fight on the viewing screen." he ordered.

"On screen now." DECA reported, as Zhane turned to it.

Praying Mantis then showed up on the viewing screen, who then threw a boomerang at TJ, hitting him. It then hit Andros, then Mel, then Carlos, then Ashley and then Cassie, before he caught it and laughed.

Zhane looked down, feeling helpless.

"I've gotta get down there." he realized.

He turned around and walked towards the left door, as Carlos charged at Praying Mantis, before Alpha turned to him.

"Zhane, what about your morphing powers?" he asked.

Zhane stopped and turned to him, before he turned back and ran off.

* * *

In the city, Praying Mantis jumped up and gilded towards the Rangers, knocking them all down. He then landed near a tree, before he got up and turned to them all.

"You can't stop me alone!" he sneered, as the Rangers got up. "You're nothing without the Sliver Ranger!"

The Rangers then spotted Zhane riding his Sliver Cycle towards Praying Mantis.

"Zhane!" Andros gasped.

Praying Mantis turned around as Zhane raced towards him.

"Someone call me?" Zhane inquired.

He raced past Praying Mantis, knocking him down, before he stopped his bike near the others. He then got off it and stared at Praying Mantis, as Mel, Cassie and Andros gathered around him.

"Zhane, what are you doing here?" Andros demanded.

"Yeah." Cassie said.

"Oh, it just looked like you guys could use a little help." Zhane explained.

"We can handle him!" Mel argued frantically.

Praying Mantis got up and turned to them.

"Ah, the Sliver Ranger." he said. "Just who I was waiting for."

Zhane brought out his Super Sliverizer in blade mode, and then charged at Praying Mantis. He then tried to hit him with it, but he blocked it with his scythe, and then hit him in the head with its pole end, knocking him down.

"Uh!" Zhane moaned, as he rolled along the ground.

He got to his knees as he turned to Praying Mantis, who laughed at him, and then fired a laser out of his scythe, hitting Zhane in the chest, knocking him down.

The others then gathered around him as he tried to get back up.

"Zhane, are you okay?" Andros asked, as he and Cassie held his arms.

"I think so." Zhane replied, shaking his head.

"Why don't you let us handle this." Andros suggested. "Let's go, guys!"

"Wait!" Zhane said, putting his arms in front of Cassie and Andros. "I'm okay, guys. I can handle him."

He got up and charged at Praying Mantis, but then stopped.

"Super Sliverizer!" he shouted, holding it up in blaster mode.

It powered up, then he charged at Praying Mantis while firing it, hitting him, but he only had ten seconds left.

"Zhane!" Andros called. "Nooooooo!"

"Zhane, get back!" Mel called.

Zhane kept firing, before he turned his Super Sliverizer into blade mode, and then slashed Praying Mantis across the chest with it, before he was knocked down again.

"Zhane!" Cassie cried, as the others gathered around him. "You need to take it easy."

"We'll finish him." Andros told him. "Now let's do it."

"And you stay here!" Mel ordered.

All but Zhane then charged at Praying Mantis.

Carlos then sideways handspringed to his left to avoid Praying Mantis' scythe, before Cassie grabbed it and pushed it slightly.

Zhane got up and looked at himself, as he began to de-morph.

"Uh, no!" he gasped.

He looked around for a place to hide, while running towards his Sliver Cycle.

"I can't de-morph in public." he gasped, before he ran towards a bush.

Andros kicked Praying Mantis in the side, then blocked his scythe with his forearm, before punching him in the chest. TJ then grabbed his scythe, then Ashley grabbed him from behind, then Carlos kicked him in the chest, followed by Mel, and then Cassie. He then lifted his scythe up, causing TJ and Ashley to let go of him, but then Andros jumped up and scissor kicked him, knocking him down.

Andros, Mel and Cassie then all charged and jumped up at him.

"Spiral Saber!"

Andros twirled around and stabbed him in the chest.

"Solar Spear!"

Mel dived down and stabbed him in the belly.

"Satellite Stunner!"

Cassie fired it at him, hitting him in the head.

They then landed on the ground, as the others gathered around them.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Praying Mantis promised, before he vanished.

"Oh, no!" Ashley gasped.

"That was a tough one." Cassie sighed.

"Yeah." TJ agreed.

"Where did Zhane go?" Andros wondered, as they turned around.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"Zhane!" Andros called.

"Zhane!" they all called, looking around.

"Zhane, where are you?!" Mel called.

"I wonder where he went?" TJ said.

Zhane - now de-morphed - then ran towards them.

"Hey, I'm over here!" he called.

The others all turned to him.

"Zhane." Andros gasped, as they ran towards him.

"Hi, guys." Zhane said, as they gathered around him.

"Are you alright?" Cassie asked worriedly.

"Sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Zhane inquired.

"Well, you-" Mel began.

Zhane wrapped his arms around TJ and Ashley.

"I'm so glad you showed up." Ashley said, as they and Carlos walked off.

"But..." Andros said.

He turned to Mel and Cassie.

"Guys, I think we've got to tell the others about his condition." he said.

"Yeah. Maybe you're right." Cassie agreed.

"I agree." Mel said.

"Come on." Andros said, before walking off.

* * *

Later, onboard the Megaship, the Rangers - minus Zhane - were on all Mega Deck 1 - all but Ashley sitting around the table near the lockers. Ashley took out a piece of pie from the Synthetron, and then sat down between Carlos and Andros, as TJ poured juice into their cups. (Mel was between Carlos and Cassie at the end)

"So, Andros, what's the big mystery?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah, why'd you call us here?" Carlos inquired.

"It's about Zhane." Andros explained, as Carlos and Ashley began cutting their food.

"We saw Alpha doing some tests on him..." Mel began, as TJ drank some juice.

"And Alpha said, he doesn't have much time." Cassie finished.

TJ put his drink down.

"No way. You don't mean..?" Ashley inquired.

"Yeah." Andros confirmed. "Yeah, we heard it for ourselves."

Nearby, Zhane walked towards a door.

"It's true." Cassie said.

"This is horrible." TJ said.

Zhane approached a doorway panel, but then turned to the others, as he could hear them.

"I know." Mel said.

"He's so young." Carlos said, as Zhane approached the doorway to the jump tubes.

"Did you ever notice how he de-morphs as soon as the fight is over?" Cassie asked.

"He's probably too weak to keep fighting." Andros deduced.

Zhane smiled before he hid himself.

"So that's why Mel, Cassie and Andros are acting so freaky; they think I'm dying." he realized.

"He's...being so...brave." Ashley said.

"I've gotta admire that." Mel admitted.

Zhane then walked towards the room.

"Well, what can we do?" Carlos wondered.

"Do about what?" Zhane inquired.

The others jumped out of their seats and turned to him.

"Zhane!" Cassie gasped. "Hey. How are you?"

Zhane faked a cough.

"Fine, I guess." he said.

"Here, take my seat." TJ said.

"Yeah, here." Cassie said, patting it.

"Thanks." Zhane said, sitting down in it.

Cassie grabbed a cup and the jug.

"Have some juice." she said, pouring it from the jug into the cup.

"Don't mind if I do." Zhane said.

Carlos walked around the table towards him while holding his plate, as he took the cup.

"Here, have some more of my Spinach." Carlos said, holding it in front of Zhane.

"I hate Spinach." Zhane said, pushing it away slowly.

"How 'bout some of my noodles then?" Mel asked, handing the plate over to him.

"Uh, no thanks." Zhane said. "Uh, maybe just a little bit pie."

Ashley picked up an empty plate.

"Oh, sure." she said. "I'll get it for you."

She put some of her pie onto it.

"Here you go." she said.

She handed it to Zhane, but then Cassie swiped it.

"Wait, that's not healthy." Cassie snapped.

"But he wants pie." Ashley argued.

"But it's not good for him!"

"But that's what he wants!"

"Oh, boy..." Mel mumbled, facepalming herself.

"Give it to him!" Ashley demanded.

She and Cassie fought over the plate like a tug-of-war.

"He's gonna... He needs strength!" Cassie argued.

"So...?!"

Zhane smiled at them.

"Nutation..."

"..he wants it!"

"..not sugar!"

"Cassie..."

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Praying Mantis stood nervously in front of Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar.

"What happened?!" Astronema demanded. "You were suppose to defeat the Sliver Ranger!"

"I tried." Praying Mantis pleaded. "His powers may be limited, but he's still very strong."

Astronema sighed.

"I failed you, Astronema." Praying Mantis whimpered.

"If you can detain him for 2 and a half minutes..." Astronema began.

She fired lighting out of her hand, which hit Praying Mantis' shoulder, creating a digital timer with 2:30 on.

"Oh..." he said.

"..this will do the rest." Astronema explained.

* * *

Back on the Megaship, Zhane was now back in the med bay with Alpha, who was looking at the scanning machine.

"Aha. It seems that your morphing energy was slowly drained during your Hyper Sleep." Alpha explained, as Zhane came up behind him.

"You mean like a car that's been parked too long?" he inquired.

"Exactly. You need a concentrated dose of high-voltage electricity to restore it." Alpha explained, as Zhane took the clipboard.

"So my battery's low, huh?" Zhane inquired.

"That's right." Alpha confirmed.

Zhane walked around the examination table.

"Then I've gotta find a way to jump start it." he realized.

"Yes. Other than _that_, you're perfectly healthy." Alpha assured.

"That's not what the others think." Zhane smirked.

"What do you mean?" Alpha asked.

Zhane leaned against the table, and motioned him to listen closely.

"Come here. They think I'm dying." Zhane explained.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, jumping back. "Zhane, you've got to tell them the truth!"

"No way." Zhane scoffed. "I've got a good thing going here."

Meanwhile, on the bridge, Ashley was working on the left controls, as Cassie sat nearby talking to Andros.

"..it's like that..." Cassie said.

An alarm went off, getting the three of them to walk towards the handle controls, before Ashley pressed a button it.

"It's the mantis again." she reported.

"Rangers, I'll alert Zhane." DECA said, as they all turned to it.

"Nooo!" they all said.

Carlos and Mel both came over from the center controls.

"He needs to get some rest." Carlos argued.

"It's the best thing for him." Mel said, as TJ joined them.

"Exactly." he agreed. "Come on."

They all ran towards the left door, but then Andros stopped and turned to DECA.

"DECA, _don't_ tell Zhane!" he said sternly, before following the others.

The six of them then ran down a hallway, just as Zhane came out of a door.

"Hey, guys." he said. "What's up?"

"Whoa. Hey, Zhane." Andros said.

"Where you going?" Zhane asked, as all but TJ and Ashley ran past him.

"Just down to Earth." TJ explained, walking past him. "No big deal."

"Just a minor disturbance." Ashley assured. "Don't you worry about it. Bye!"

She chased after the others, leaving Zhane confused.

"But I-" he said, following them.

He ran towards them as they climbed towards their jump tubes.

"Guys, wait!" he called.

The others all turned to him.

"Hey, guys, I'll...I'll go with you." Zhane said.

"No!" Andros argued, turning to him while crouching down. "I mean, you better stay here and take it easy."

He got up and turned back to his jump tube.

"Hey, guys, there's something I gotta tell you." Zhane said. "I-"

"When we get back." Andros said. "Let's do it."

He and the others all jumped down their jump tubes.

"But-" Zhane said.

The others then all shot down towards Earth on their Galaxy Gliders.

Zhane then walked onto the bridge, then towards the handle controls, as Alpha approached him. He then looked at the viewing screen, which showed Praying Mantis and the Rangers in the park, before Praying Mantis spun around and tried to hit them all with his scythe, but missed as they dodged. Mel then tried to kick him, but missed as he dodged, before Carlos kicked his scythe.

"I can't just stand here and watch them." Zhane said. "I've gotta go help."

He turned to Alpha, who then raised his arms up.

"You can't go, it's not safe." Alpha argued.

"But I've gotta do something." Zhane argued.

He sighed in frustration, as he turned around and walked away, feeling helpless.

"What good is the Sliver Ranger if he can't even morph?!" he complained, staring at the viewing screen.

Andros hit Praying Mantis in the chest with his elbow, before he knocked him away towards the girls.

"Wait a second..." Zhane said quietly, turning to the right controls. "DECA, bring up the global weather map!"

"Weather map online." DECA reported, as Zhane and Alpha walked towards a screen.

A map of the world showed up on the screen, showing the weather.

"I need to find a lighting storm." Zhane realized.

"Zhane, no!" Alpha argued. "It's too dangerous!"

"It's my only chance." Zhane told him.

He turned back to the screen, as it zoomed into the western United States.

"Yeah. Right there." he said quietly, pointing to a spot between California and Nevada.

He then turned around and ran towards the right door.

"Zhane, come back!" Alpha cried. "AY-Yi-Yi!"

* * *

At the park, the others all charged at Praying Mantis, when sparks came out of the ground in front of them, knocking them down.

"Now I'm through playing with you!" Praying Mantis scowled.

He laughed as they moaned and got back up.

"You're really starting to bug me." Andros retorted.

"Well, you get going!" Praying Mantis sneered, firing a laser out of his scythe.

The laser hit the Rangers, knocking them all into the air, Andros, Mel and Carlos all twirling around as they fell, while Ashley and Cassie were knocked either side of TJ.

"Aghh!" they moaned, once they hit the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Zhane was now climbing up a cliff, as lighting clouds raged above him. He climbed up slowly as it was steep, and grunted as he got close to the top.

**(The park)**

Praying Mantis hit Andros in the chest with the pole end of his scythe, before whacking him in the back with the other end, knocking him down near the girls.

"He's too strong!" Cassie gasped.

Carlos then ducked as Praying Mantis tried to whack him with his scythe, but then he grabbed his shoulders, before he knocked him away. He then turned around and whacked TJ in the chest, knocking him down onto his chest.

**(The cliff)**

Zhane kept on climbing, but then stopped and looked down, as some rocks slipped past him.

"Whoa." he gasped.

He began climbing again, getting more nervous as he went. He then misplaced his foot and slipped, but managed to keep hold of the ledge.

"Ahh!" he gasped, looking down.

He heaved himself up, until he finally made it to the top of the cliff, then he stood up and took his morpher out, and then opened it.

"Here goes nothing." he said.

He raised his morpher up, and then a lighting bolt struck him and his morpher, following by more lighting bolts.

**(The park)**

The others were knocked down, and then they moaned as they stared at Praying Mantis.

"Then I'll just have to destroy you six!" he sneered.

"Oh no you don't!" a voice called.

Praying Mantis turned around, and saw Zhane - now morphed - racing towards him on his Sliver Cycle.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"I'm coming, guys!" Zhane called.

The others got up.

"Zhane, look out!" Andros shouted.

Zhane pulled his bike over.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema grinned as she, Ecliptor and Elgar all watched Zhane get off his bike on the viewing screen.

"Excellent." Astronema smirked.

_"Not so fast, mantis!" _Zhane said, shaking his finger.

**(The park)**

"Perfect timing. Now to destroy this two minute Ranger." Praying Mantis sneered, as the timer began to count down.

"Super Sliverizer!" Zhane shouted, bringing it out in blade mode.

He then charged at Praying Mantis, then spun around and hit him on the head. He then tried to hit him again, but he blocked it with his scythe, but then he kicked it up and then spun around. They then locked weapons slightly, before Zhane kicked Praying Mantis away slightly.

"Let's do it!" Andros shouted.

He and the others started moving towards Praying Mantis and Zhane, when a bunch of Quantrons showed up behind them all, and wrapped their arms around them.

Andros broke free from two, and then elbowed them both in the chest. He then turned around and dodged a third's punch, before grabbing its arm, then pulled it down slightly, before punching it in the back, knocking it down. He then blocked a fourth's punch, before punching it in the chest, then he spun around and knocked a fifth away as it came at him. He then spun around and kicked a sixth's hand as it tried to punch him, then he grabbed a seventh's arm as it tried to punch him, before he pulled its arm over, flipping it over onto its back.

Zhane rolled along the ground towards a tree, then he got up, as Praying Mantis gilded towards him, and then hit him with his head. He then kicked his feet against a tree, and gilded back towards Zhane, ramming him with his head, pushing him away slightly. Zhane then grabbed him slightly, and then kicked him away, but he quickly got back up and laughed.

"I'm gonna take you down!" Zhane promised, before charging at him.

"You're gonna have to find me first!" Praying Mantis retorted, sending dirt up from the ground with his scythe.

Zhane stopped as the dirt covered his visor slightly, but then kept running, before he stopped and saw Praying Mantis had vanished.

"Where'd he go?!" Zhane gasped.

Praying Mantis' two boomerangs then came over and wrapped around Zhane's chest, trapping him.

The others gasped as the Quantrons held all but Ashley.

"Zhane!" she panicked, running towards him.

Two Quantrons then came up behind her and pinned her to the ground, as the others tried to get free from their holders.

"You see, I know the secret of the Sliver Ranger." Praying Mantis said. "So in a few short seconds, it's bye-bye."

Zhane gritted as he tried to break free, as the timer counted down.

A Quantron then grappled Andros by the chest, then a few more grabbed him from all sides.

"Let him go!" he cried. "Stop!"

Three Quantrons grabbed Mel from behind and pinned her to her knees.

"Release him!" she cried.

"Release him? Out of the question!" Praying Mantis retorted.

He then held his hand out, and used telekinesis to lift Zhane up off the ground.

"I've gotta get free!" he groaned.

The timer counted down from 20 seconds, as Praying Mantis laughed.

Andros knocked a Quantron down, then blocked another's punch, before whacking it in the back, knocking it down. He then blocked a third's kick with his elbow, then blocked a fourth's punch with his forearm before elbowing it in the chest, and then elbowed the third in the chest.

"Zhane!" he cried, running towards him.

Cassie kicked one away from her, then spun around as another tried to punch her, before she elbowed it in the chest, knocking it down.

"Wait!" she cried, running towards Zhane.

Mel ducked as one tried to punch her, then she hit it in the chest with her knee, and then hit it in the back with her elbows, knocking it down.

"Zhane, no!" she cried, running towards him.

Carlos flung his arm under ones leg, tripping it up, before he ran after the others.

Ashley grabbed ones arm as it came at her, then hit it in the chest with her knee, knocking it back.

"Stop!" she cried, running after the others.

TJ then knocked one away, and then ran after her.

They all ran towards Zhane.

"Get me down!" he yelled, turning to them.

The others kept running towards him.

"Zhane!" Ashley cried.

"In a few seconds, it'll be lights out, Sliver Ranger!" Praying Mantis laughed.

The timer kept counting down.

"Nooooooo!" Andros cried.

"Zhane!" Cassie cried.

"Nooooooo!" Mel cried.

Zhane grunted.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar kept watching the viewing screen, as the timer finished counting down.

**(The park)**

Zhane blew up in a puff of smoke.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Ecliptor sniggered, and then Elgar chuckled.

"Excellent." Astronema grinned.

**(The park)**

The Rangers stopped and gasped as they looked at where Zhane had been, as Praying Mantis laughed.

"Victory!" he cheered.

"Oh, no." Carlos muttered sadly.

"This can't be happening!" Ashley cried.

"I don't believe it." TJ said.

"He's gone." Cassie whimpered.

"Nooooo!" Mel cried.

Andros fell to his knees.

"He was my best friend, and I've lost him _again_!" he moaned, breathing hard. "You'll pay for this, Mantis, if it's the last thing I_ ever_ do!"

They all charged at Praying Mantis in anger.

"Careful what you ask for?" he sniggered.

He brought his scythe out and fired lasers out of it at the Rangers, hitting them all and knocking them down.

"No!" Andros gritted angrily, punching the ground. "It can't end like this!"

"We can't give up!" Cassie bellowed. "Zhane would want us to keep fighting!"

"And to make him pay for what he's done!" Mel added angrily.

"One down, six to go." Praying Mantis sneered.

He jumped up and dived towards the Rangers, when Zhane came over on his Sliver Cycle - in gilder mode - and knocked him as he zipped past him.

"Ahh!" he yelped, as he fell down to the ground.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar kept watching on the viewing screen.

"No!" Astronema fumed. "Sliver Ranger lives!"

**(The park)**

"Huh?" Andros muttered.

He and the others all turned left, and saw Zhane walking towards them - the lighting having fixed his morphing problem.

"Zhane?" Andros gasped, shocked.

He and the others got up and ran towards Zhane.

"You're okay." Andros breathed, as they gathered around him.

"You had us worried." Mel gasped.

"We thought you were a goner for sure." Cassie exclaimed.

"He may be tough, but he's not _that_ tough." Zhane assured.

Praying Mantis growled as he got up and then stared at the Rangers.

"Sliver Ranger?!" he exclaimed. "It can't be?!"

"You can't keep a good Ranger down, Mantis!" Zhane retorted.

"But...I destroyed you!" Praying Mantis swore.

"Guess again? I'm still here, and we're gonna finish things once and for all!" Zhane promised, as Andros cracked his knuckles. "Ready, guys?"

"Let's do it!" they all said.

Praying Mantis growled and fired lasers out of his hand at them, hitting them all, and knocking TJ, Carlos and Ashley down. Zhane, Andros, Mel and Cassie then all charged and jumped up at him.

"Spiral Saber!"

Andros twirled around and stabbed him in the chest.

"Solar Spear!"

Mel dived down and stabbed him in the belly.

"Satellite Stunner!"

Cassie fired it at him, hitting him in the head.

"Super Sliverizer!"

Zhane slashed him in the head with it in blade mode, causing lighting to come out of him.

The four Rangers turned around.

"Yah!" they grunted.

Praying Mantis then fell onto his chest and blew up.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema, Elgar and Ecliptor still looked at the viewing screen.

"Fire the Satellasers!" Astronema ordered.

Elgar covered his eyes.

"Here we go again." he muttered, pressing a button on a panel.

The Satellasers fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

**(The park)**

The Satellasers then hit Praying Mantis, making him grow giant.

"Ah!" the Rangers gasped, all staring at him.

"Mega Voyager, online!" Andros shouted into his morpher.

The Mega Vehicles then raced away from Ganymede towards Earth, as the Rangers showed up inside them.

The Mega Vehicles began to combine into the Mega Voyager. The bottom parts of Mega V3 then landed on top of Mega V5, forming some legs. The ends of Mega V6 then end to either side of Mega V4's ends, and then attached themselves to them.

_Go Power Rangers_

Mega V4's arms then lowered themselves, as the rocket of Mega V3 shot away, and then the head came on top of Mega V4, and then its eyes lit up.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
__Go, go, go, fly_

Mega V1 then moved towards the middle of the other Mega Vehicles.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Vehicles then all combined, forming the Mega Voyager - holding up Mega V3's missile.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah..._

The Rangers then showed up in the cockpit.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"Alright!" Carlos whooped.

The Mega Voyager then landed on the ground, as Praying Mantis growled.

He then charged at it, then tried to hit it slightly, but it blocked it, and then punched him in the chest, and then hit him in the back, knocking it forward slightly. He then turned to it, then tired to hit it, but it knocked his hand away, before grabbing his shoulders, and then threw him away.

"Whaooo!" he yelped, before he hit he ground.

He then got up and turned to it, while bringing out a boomerang.

"Take this, Power Punks!" he spat.

He threw it at the Mega Voyager, hitting it in the chest.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned.

The boomerang came back around at hit the Mega Voyager again, but then it caught it as it came back at it.

"Right back at ya, Mantis!" Andros retorted, clutching his fist.

He pulled the levers back, then the Mega Voyager tossed the boomerang back at Praying Mantis, hitting him in the chest and knocking him down.

The Mega V3 missile then shot down towards the Mega Voyager, which then grabbed it when it got close to it. It then aimed the missile at Praying Mantis while holding the handle, as Praying Mantis got back to his feet.

"Mega V3 missile mode!" Andros shouted, pointing at Praying Mantis, and then clutching his fist. "Fire!"

He grabbed the lever, then moved it to his left, then upwards, then downwards, and then to his right.

The end of the missile then fired, which then dashed towards and hit Praying Mantis in the chest.

"Ahh!" he groaned.

The Mega Voyager turned around, as he fell onto his chest and was destroyed, and then it then stood at ease.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema fumed as she, Elgar and Ecliptor had watched the battle.

"That Sliver Ranger hasn't heard the last of me." she promised angrily.

* * *

Later, onboard the Megaship, Zhane came out of the lift and walked down a hallway, before he heard the others talking.

"..whole time, he was okay." TJ said, disbelieving.

"Yeah, can you believe that?" Carlos questioned.

"I sure can't." Mel said.

"And he didn't even tell us." Carlos added.

Zhane then approached them all and Alpha by the jump tubes.

"Oh, Zhane." Ashley said happily, as they all turned to him. "There you are."

"You shouldn't be on your feet." Andros said, touching Zhane's shoulder. "Come here, sit down."

"That's okay." Zhane assured.

"No! I insist." Andros said, shoving Zhane onto the stool.

"Yeah, just relax." Cassie said, holding a cup. "Have some juice."

"Ah. Don't mind if I do." Zhane smiled.

He drank some of the juice, but then spat it out, causing the others to laugh.

"Ah! Awful." he said disgusted.

"I know, I know." Cassie said, taking the cup and putting it on the table. "It's spinach juice, but it's good for you, since you're so sick and all."

"Whoa?" Zhane questioned, looking at them all - expect Andros and Ashley as they were behind him. "You guys..." He got up from the stool and turned to them all. "..caught onto me?"

"Yep." Mel said sternly.

"Can't you take a joke?" Zhane asked, backing away. "I was just having fun."

"Huh?" TJ scoffed.

"Uh-huh." Cassie mumbled.

"Yeah?" Carlos said.

"I was gonna tell you." Zhane assured.

"So you're _not_ sick at all then, right?" Carlos inquired.

"No. I've...never felt better." Zhane said nervously.

"Good." TJ smiled, handing him a duster.

"Then you'll be in great shape to clean up the Megaship, from top to bottom." Andros smirked, handing him a mop.

Cassie put a apron over Zhane's neck.

"Every last inch of it." Mel smirked.

"Top to bottom? Every last inch?" Zhane inquired.

"That's what they said." Alpha confirmed, coming towards them.

"Hmmm." Zhane mumbled.

He turned around and walked off, as the others all laughed.

* * *

_Next time on P__ower Rangers in Space..._

The Rangers all stare at Ecliptor and a wolf monster.

"You Rangers are going down this time!" he sneered.

Darkonda comes up from behind a bush and then steps on a mine.

"Uh-oh." he mumbled.

Ecliptor turns to him before he blows up.

The monster then slashes Mel across the chest, knocking her down onto her back.

"Mel!" the others shouted, lying on their chests.

The Rangers - minus Mel and Zhane - all ride their Galaxy Gilders above the ocean, then Cassie turns around.

"Uh-oh." she mutters. "Gangway, surf's up!"

Ecliptor and the wolf monster pace in front of all the Rangers - except Mel - as they're all tied to a wall by their hands and feet.

"Astronema is going to be most pleased with this." Ecliptor said.

Mel walks through the park, when Quantrons appear all around her. She then ducks as one tries to kick her, then dodges past another, before a third kicks her in the belly, knocking to her knees.

A woman then jumps up and split kicks two Quantrons away, knocking them down.

"Huh?" Mel mutters, clutching her chest.


	54. A Helping Hand

**A/N: This is another of my original chapters.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

The Rangers hang above the ground in a warehouse, all chained together with their arms up, as Quantrons hold the chains on the ground.

_Young Justin..._

Justin rides in Storm Blaster as it races towards the warehouse.

_..rescued our heroes after..._

Justin - now morphed - fired his Auto Blaster at the chain, freeing the others.

_..they were captured._

Ashley turns into Astronema inside a cave.

_Then, a monster's spell..._

Body Switcher looks at Astronema, whose been turned into Ashley.

_..causes Ashley and Astronema to... _

Body Switcher stares at Ashley.

_..trade places._

The Rangers - minus Andros - enter the healing chamber.

_Later, onboard the Megaship..._

They all approach Zhane's cryogenic tube.

_..our heroes discover a..._

Cassie rubs some ice off the tube.

_..chamber holding Zhane, the..._

Zhane steps out onto the walkway leading towards the Astro Megaship, and then looks around.

_..Sliver Ranger, who had been frozen for two years._

Andros walks away from Zhane on the Megaship.

_Then, Andros..._

The others then follow him, Ashley patting Zhane's arm before she did.

_..kept him from battle because of a misunderstanding with Ashley._

Zhane sits up on the med bay table and turns to Alpha.

_Then Zhane, the Sliver Ranger..._

Zhane - now morphed - looks at himself as his powers fail him.

_..discovered his morphing powers were limited._

Zhane climbs up a cliff beneath some lighting clouds.

_He climbed a mountain and..._

He stands up, as lighting hits his morpher.

_..got reenergised in time to... _

He rides his Sliver Cycle through the air, and then knocks over Praying Mantis.

_..defeat the Praying Mantis monster._

The Mega Voyager stands at ease as Praying Mantis blows up.

_Can our heroes stop the force of evil?_

Astronema turns to Ecliptor onboard the Dark Fortress.

_Find out on Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema was pacing around as Elgar looked at her, while two Quantrons stood by the controls.

"Why you pacing around for, Astronema?" he inquired.

"I'm waiting for Ecliptor to get back with the monster he told me about!" she frowned, turning to him.

"Oh...right." Elgar muttered.

The door then opened up, getting both their attentions, as Ecliptor came in.

"Well, where's this monster you told me about?" Astronema inquired.

"He's right behind me, my queen." Ecliptor assured.

He stepped aside, then a grey wolf monster walked towards them.

"Wolfsbane, at your service." he said, bowing.

"This is the monster told Astronema about?" Elgar questioned. "Doesn't look that good to me."

Wolfsbane growled angrily at him.

"Whoa!" Elgar yelped, jumping back slightly.

"Can he really capture the Rangers?" Astronema inquired.

"Yes, my queen." Ecliptor assured. "And his claws are pretty sharp when it comes to cutting things."

Wolfsbane held his hands up, as claws came out of his fingers.

"Excellent. That Sliver Ranger won't know what hit him." Astronema grinned, cracking her knuckles.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane holds up his Super Silverzier, then rides his Sliver Cycle in gilder mode.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

A Velocifigther flies down above the city on Onyx.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

The Mega Vehicles began moving towards their hanger doors, and then take off.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

Andros flies above the city on Onyx, as two Velocifighters crash into each other.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager stands in the city.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Onboard the Astro Megaship, Mel came out of her sleeping quarters and yawned.

"Morning, DECA." she said, putting her jacket on.

"Good morning, Mel." DECA replied.

Mel walked down a hallway, where until she entered the jump bay, where the others - expect Zhane - were all sitting around the table.

"Morning, Mel." Carlos said, before drinking some juice.

"You look tired." Ashley said, as Mel blinked her eyes.

"Didn't get much sleep." Mel admitted, walking towards the Synthetron.

She pressed buttons on it, and then took out some toast from it.

"Bad dream?" TJ inquired, as Mel sat down opposite him.

"Something like that." Mel replied.

Zhane then came in as she took a bite out of her toast.

"How's things going?" he asked, walking towards the Synthetron.

"Going alright." Andros replied, before drinking some juice. "Right, after we've eaten, we'll start scanning the next sector."

Zhane took a cup of juice out of the Synthetron.

"Sounds like a plan." TJ said.

* * *

Meanwhile on Earth, Darkonda was hiding in the forest, sniggering.

"This time, I'll get those Rangers once and for all." he sniggered, before planting a mine on the ground.

He then covered it with dirt and some twigs, before he ran and hid behind a bush.

"All I have to do now, is wait." he sniggered.

He then looked through the bush, just as Ecliptor, Wolfsbane and a bunch of Quantrons showed up.

"Wha?!" he exclaimed.

"You sure the Rangers will come here once they get your signal?" Ecliptor asked.

"I'm positive." Wolfsbane assured, before he ran off to hide.

Darkonda got up from the bush and ran towards Ecliptor slightly.

"Now, look here, you..." he began.

Ecliptor turned to him slightly, before he realized he'd stepped onto his mine.

"Uh-oh." he muttered.

He then blew up as Ecliptor fully turned around to him.

"Darkonda?!" he hissed. "I wonder what you were planning here?"

* * *

Back on the Astro Megaship, Andros and Zhane were now working on the center controls on the bridge, when the lift opened up, and Mel came in.

"How's it going?" she asked, walking towards them.

"Not good." Andros replied. "We're about to start a new search."

An alarm then went off, just as Cassie and Carlos entered the bridge.

"DECA, what's going on?" Andros asked, as he and Zhane got up.

"There is a disturbance in the forest." DECA reported.

"We better get down there and investigate." Cassie suggested.

"I agree. Let's go." Andros said.

The five of them ran towards the left door, just as TJ and Ashley showed up at it.

"What's going on?" TJ inquired.

"Trouble in the forest." Mel explained, as they ran past him and Ashley.

They both then turned and followed the others.

All seven Rangers morphed up and shot down towards Earth on their gilders.

* * *

Once they arrived in the forest, they began looking around.

"I don't see anything unusual." Cassie noted, looking behind a tree.

"Well, there's something here." Andros said. "DECA wouldn't have reported a false alarm."

"Right you are, Red Ranger!" a voice hissed.

The Rangers turned around, as Ecliptor, Wolfsbane and a bunch of Quantrons showed up behind a bunch of trees and bushes, surrounding them.

"It's a trap!" Carlos exclaimed.

"You Rangers are really stupid!" Wolfsbane laughed.

"This time, you won't get away, especially you, Sliver Ranger!" Ecliptor sneered, pointing his sword at Zhane.

"We'll show you whose stupid, Ecliptor!" Andros retorted, clutching his fist. "Let's get 'em, guys!"

"Right!" the others shouted, as they all brought out their weapons.

"Attack!" Ecliptor ordered.

The Quantrons and Wolfsbane then charged at the Rangers, who then separated slightly.

TJ jumped over one as it tried to punch him, then he landed between it and another three. He then spun around and hit them all with his Astro Axe, hitting them all in the chest, knocking them down. He then blocked a fifth's blade with his axe, before kicking it in the chest, knocking it back, and then he jumped up and spun around, and then back kicked it, knocking it down.

Mel tried to whack one over the head with her Solar Spear, but missed as it ducked, then she jumped as it tried to hit her in the legs with its blade, before she kicked it in the chest, knocking it down. She then blocked another's blade with the pole of her spear, before stabbing it in the chest with the pointy end, knocking it back slightly, before she tripped it up with the pole end.

Carlos whacked one in the chest with his Lunar Lance as it came at him, knocking it down, and then he spun his lance around as two more came at him, but missed them both by inches. He then put the end of his lance in the ground, then spun around on it while kicking them both, knocking them both down.

Cassie ducked as one tried to punch her, before she kicked it in the chest, knocking it down. She then turned to another and fired her Satellite Stunner at it, slowing it down slightly, allowing her to jump and kick it with both feet, knocking it down.

Ashley ducked as one tried to kick her, before she hit it in the chest with her knee, and then in the back with her elbow, knocking it down. She then fired her Star Slinger at another three, hitting them all and knocking them down onto their backs.

Andros tried to hit Ecliptor with his Spiral Saber, but he blocked it with his sword, and then he kicked Andros in the chest, knocking him back. They then locked their swords together as Andros tried to hit him again, before they backed away from each other.

Zhane tried to slice Wolfsbane across the chest with his Super Sliverizer in blade mode, but missed as he dodged. Zhane then tried to hit him again, but he grabbed his arm, and then slashed him with his claw.

"Ahhh!" Zhane moaned, as he fell down.

He then rolled along the ground, as the others gathered around him.

"Zhane!" Andros and Cassie cried.

"You alright?" Ashley asked, helping him up.

"Yeah." Zhane grunted.

Ecliptor laughed as he gathered near Wolfsbane.

"Is that the best you've got, Sliver Ranger?!" Wolfsbane sniggered loudly.

"Leave him alone!" Mel yelled, clutching her fist in anger.

"Silence!" Ecliptor shouted, firing lasers out of his eyes.

The lasers then hit all but Mel, knocking them down onto their chests, as she rolled to her left to dodge them. She then charged at Wolfsbane while raising her Solar Spear up.

"Aghhh!" she yelled.

She then tried to hit Wolfsbane with her spear, but he grabbed the end of it with his claws, and then threw it away from her. He then slashed her across the chest with his claws, knocking her down onto her chest.

"Mel!" the others shouted.

Cassie and Ashley both got up and ran towards her.

"Mel, are you alright?" Cassie asked worriedly, as they crouched down around her.

Ashley rolled Mel onto her back and then held her up.

"Mel, talk to us?!" she cried.

The four boys then got in front of the girls, as Mel didn't move a muscle.

"You're gonna pay for that, wolf-breath!" TJ promised angrily.

"It's Wolfsbane to you, Ranger!" Wolfsbane snorted.

He then charged at the boys, who charged at him, then knocked Andros aside to his left, then TJ to his right, and then Carlos to his left. He then grabbed Zhane by the shoulders, who then grabbed his, getting locked in a grapple.

"You won't get away with this?!" Zhane grunted.

"Oh, but we have!" Wolfsbane sneered.

Andros, TJ and Carlos all got up and groaned, before turning to Wolfsbane and Zhane.

"Zhane!" Andros cried, running towards them.

TJ and Carlos then followed, before Zhane and Wolfsbane vanished.

"Nooo!" they all cried.

Ecliptor then laughed loudly, getting all three of them to turn to him.

"Where have you taken him?!" Andros demanded, pointing at him.

Ecliptor kept laughing as Cassie and Ashley came up behind the boys - both with one of Mel's arms wrapped around them.

"You'll find out soon enough, Red Ranger!" he laughed, before he vanished.

"Aghh!" Andros growled, punching his fist.

* * *

Later, onboard the Astro Megaship, Mel was lying on the bed in the med bay, while the others stood around her - all de-morphed - as Alpha scanned her on the computer.

"How is she, Alpha?" Cassie asked.

"There's nothing to fear, Rangers." Alpha assured, turning to them. "She was only knocked out cold."

The Rangers sighed in relief.

"Well, that's _some_ good news." Andros sighed.

"We better get to the bridge and see if we can find Zhane." TJ suggested.

"But what about, Mel?" Ashley inquired.

"I'll stay with her, Rangers." Alpha said. "You go and find Zhane."

"Right." Andros agreed, before he walked out of the med bay.

"Thanks, Alpha." Carlos said, before he and the others followed.

Andros then walked onto the bridge and towards the center controls.

"DECA, any luck on finding Zhane?" he asked, sitting down.

"I've scanned nearly half the planet, and no luck." DECA explained.

TJ, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie then all walked in.

"Well, we better keep scanning." TJ said, as Cassie and Ashley walked to either side of Andros.

"Yeah." Andros agreed, as the girls sat down.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cave, Zhane's hands and feet were tied up against a wall, as two Quantrons stood watch on either side of him.

"Where am I?!" he demanded.

Two laughing voices made him turn left, as Ecliptor and Wolfsbane came out of the shadows.

"You'll find out soon enough, Sliver Ranger!" Ecliptor sneered. "When your friends come to rescue you, they will be suffering the same fate as you."

"What are you talking about?!" Zhane demanded.

"You'll find out when your friends get here." Wolfsbane chuckled evilly.

He and Ecliptor then laughed as they walked off, and then Zhane tried to break free of the ropes, but couldn't.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema was looking at Zhane on the viewing screen, when Elgar came up behind her.

"I don't get it. Why don't you just destroy the Sliver Ranger and be done with him?" Elgar wondered.

"Because I need him, as bait to lure out the others." Astronema snapped. "Then, once I have all seven Rangers, I can destroy them all at once."

"Oh, I see." Elgar said, scratching his head. "Good plan."

* * *

Back on the Megaship, the Rangers - apart from Mel - were all working at the controls, trying to find Zhane, when a beep came the controls Cassie was at.

"I've got something." she said.

The others turned to her, as she pressed a button on it, but then Ecliptor showed up on the viewing screen inside the cave.

_"Rangers." _he smirked.

"Where's Zhane, Ecliptor?!" Andros demanded.

_"Your Sliver friend is fine, Red Ranger."_ Ecliptor assured. _"In fact, he's right here."_

He moved away, showing Zhane tied up against the wall, with Wolfsbane beside him.

Andros gritted his teeth as Ashley and Cassie both gasped.

"What do you want, Ecliptor?" TJ inquired.

_"If you want to save your friend, come and get him at these coordinates."_ Ecliptor sniggered.

The viewing screen showed a map of an island in the middle of the ocean, before it went blank.

"We better get over there and rescue Zhane." Andros said.

"But what about, Mel?" Carlos asked. "She still hasn't recovered."

"DECA, how's Mel?" Andros asked.

"She's still unconscious in the med bay." DECA replied.

"Right. When she recovers, tell her where we've gone." Andros instructed. "We'll have to go without her."

"Understood, Andros." DECA said.

"I guess she'll have to catch up." Ashley deduced.

"Yeah. Come on!" Andros said.

They all then ran off, and then later, all shot down towards Earth on their Galaxy Gilders.

* * *

Once on Earth, they began flying their gilders over the ocean towards the island.

"Alright, guys, be ready for when we get there." Andros ordered.

"Right!" the others said.

They raced just above the waterline, when a loud noise got their attention.

"You guys here that?" Andros asked.

"Yeah." Carlos replied. "And I don't like the sound of it."

Cassie turned around, and saw a tidal wave coming up behind them.

"Uh-oh." she muttered. "Gangway, surf's up, and I'm talking _up_!"

"Huh?" TJ and Ashley muttered.

They, Carlos and Andros all turned around as Cassie raced ahead.

"A tidal wave!" TJ exclaimed.

"That's just what we need?!" Carlos bellowed, as they turned around.

"Can we race higher, Andros?" Ashley asked, as they raced after Cassie.

"Can't risk it!" Andros argued. "There might be scanners on that island! We'll just have to try and stay ahead of it!"

"Oh, just great!" Carlos complained.

* * *

Back on the Megaship, Alpha looked at Mel worriedly, before turning to the computer, which showed her vital signs.

"Oh, Mel, I hope you're alright." Alpha hoped worriedly.

Mel's left hand began to move, and then she opened her eyes.

"What...what happened?" she asked, sitting up.

"Mel, you're alright?!" Alpha exclaimed happily.

"Alpha, what's going on?" Mel asked, turning to him. "How'd I get here? The last thing I remember was fighting that wolf."

"You took a bad hit and were knocked out cold." Alpha explained. "The others have gone after Zhane."

"Zhane's been captured?!" Mel exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so." Alpha replied.

Mel then got off the bed.

"Well, I better go after them." she said, as she ran to the door.

"But, Mel, might it be wise until the others tell you where they are?" Alpha asked, turning to her.

Mel stopped and sighed as she turned to him.

"You're right." she sighed. "I'd better just wait on the bridge then."

* * *

Meanwhile, the others kept racing away from the tidal wave, which was getting closer to them.

"DECA, how far off are we?" Andros asked into his morpher.

_"You are almost there, Rangers." _DECA assured.

"How's Mel doing?" Ashley asked.

_"She's recovered, Rangers." _DECA replied. _"She's waiting for your signal to move in."_

"We'll give it to her when we get to the island." Andros promised.

They kept racing on, as the tidal wave got closer to them.

On the island, Wolfsbane was standing on the beach, and looked out at the ocean, before he sniffed through the air.

"Ecliptor, they're coming." he explained.

**(The cave)**

Ecliptor turned away Zhane.

"Excellent." he smirked. "Get ready to spring the trap."

He then vanished as Zhane gasped.

"I've gotta warn the others!" he gritted, trying to get free.

**(The beach)**

Wolfsbane hid himself behind a rock as he watched the Rangers racing away from the tidal wave.

"I can see the island!" Carlos shouted, pointing at it.

"Let's hope we get there before the tidal wave gets us!" Cassie hoped.

The tidal wave then suddenly overtook them all, causing them all to fall off their Galaxy Gilders.

"Aghhh!" they yelled.

The tidal wave then washed them all onto the beach - TJ, Ashley and Carlos lying on their backs, Andros and Cassie on their chests.

"Agh!" Andros groaned, as he lifted his head up. "You guys alright?"

"I've been better!" Ashley groaned, sitting up.

"I hope I never have to do that again!" TJ groaned, sitting up with Carlos.

Cassie groaned as she got to her knees.

"Let's find contact Mel and then we can find Zhane." she said.

"Right." Andros agreed, before putting his morpher to his mouthpiece. "Mel, come in?!"

He got no answer.

"Mel?! DECA?! Alpha?!"

He still got no answer.

"There's no answer." he said confused.

"There must be a jamming device nearby." TJ deduced.

"Then we're on our own until we find and destroy it." Carlos realized.

"Let's find it then!" Andros decided.

"Agreed." the others said, before they all ran off.

* * *

Onboard the Megaship, Mel stood behind the center controls, as Alpha tried to make contact with the others by the handle controls.

"I just don't understand it!" he exclaimed, getting Mel to turn to him. "I can't seem to make contact with them!"

"Well, keep trying, Alpha!" Mel urged. "They can't have just...vanished."

Alpha pressed more buttons on the panel, as Mel turned back to the viewing screen.

* * *

Back on the island, the others kept running along the sand, when Ashley suddenly stopped.

"Huh?" she muttered, before seeing a cave entrance. "Hey, guys!"

The others all turned and ran towards her.

"What is it, Ash?" Carlos inquired.

"Look up there." Ashley said, pointing at the cave. "I think Zhane might be in there."

"What makes you say that?" TJ inquired, folding his arms.

"You know a better place to hide someone on an island?" Ashley retorted.

"Touché." TJ understood.

"Let's check it out." Andros said.

They all ran towards the cave, and then ran inside it.

"Right, keep your eyes open." Andros instructed. "We don't know how big this cave is."

"Right." the others agreed.

They walked down the cave, but then Carlos stopped as he heard a grunting sound.

"Guys, wait!" he said, getting the others to stop. "I think I heard something."

They all listened in, and heard the grunting sound.

"You're right." Cassie agreed, before pointing to her left. "And it's coming from this way by the sounds of it."

They all ran down the direction she pointed in, before entering the room Zhane was in.

"Zhane!" Andros gasped.

"Guys, it's a trap!" Zhane cried.

"Huh?" the others muttered.

They all looked up, just as a net fell over then all, followed by some knock out gas.

"Gas!" Carlos coughed.

They all then passed out.

"Guys!" Zhane cried.

Ecliptor and Wolfsbane then walked into the room, followed by a bunch of Quantrons.

"Right. Now that we've captured all the-" Wolfsbane began, before he realized Mel was missing. "Wait, where's the Orange Ranger?!"

"She must still be onboard the Megaship." Ecliptor realized.

"Then I guess we're not done yet." Wolfsbane deduced.

* * *

Back on the Megaship, Mel was now pacing around on the bridge, getting worried.

"I don't like this. The others should have contacted us by now." she said.

"I know." Alpha agreed. "This is very weird."

An alarm then went off.

"We are picking up a signal from the island." DECA reported.

"Play it on the viewing screen!" Mel ordered, turning to it.

Ecliptor then showed up on the viewing screen.

_"Orange Ranger, if you've recovered from your injury, and want to save your friends, I advise you to surrender to us!"_ he ordered.

"What have you done with them?!" Mel demanded, clutching her fists.

_"Nothing, yet." _Ecliptor assured, before stepping aside, showing the others tied to the wall.

"Guys!" Mel cried.

_"I wouldn't try any of your acting tricks like before, Orange Ranger." _Ecliptor advised. _"We won't fall for that again."_

He then laughed before the screen went black.

"What am I gonna do?" Mel asked herself quietly.

* * *

Later, onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema was looking at Ecliptor on the viewing screen.

"Have you captured all the Rangers?" she asked.

_"All but the Orange one, my queen." _Ecliptor answered.

"What?!" Astronema exclaimed, before turning to Elgar. "Find out where she is now?!"

"As you wish." Elgar obeyed, before he worked on a control panel.

**(The cave)**

Ecliptor looked up at a holographic image of Astronema.

_"Keep the others tied up until we've captured the Orange Ranger!" _she ordered.

"As you command." Ecliptor said, bowing.

The holographic image then vanished, before he turned to Wolfsbane and the Rangers.

"Astronema is going to be most pleased with this, when we capture the Orange Ranger that is." he said, as he and Wolfsbane paced in front of the Rangers.

"You'll never get away with this?!" Andros barked, trying to break free from the ropes.

"Oh, but we already have." Ecliptor retorted.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema turned to Elgar, who was still pressing buttons on the controls.

"Have you found the Orange Ranger?" she asked.

"Yes, I have." Elgar replied. "She's now in the park all alone."

"Good. Send down a group of Quantrons to capture her!" Astronema ordered.

"As you wish." Elgar obeyed.

* * *

At the park, Mel was walking past a tree, trying to think of a way to save the others.

"How am I suppose to save the others by myself, when they won't fall for my acting skills like before?" she questioned.

A bunch of Quantrons then showed up all around her.

"Oh, man!" she groaned. "I haven't got time for this?!"

She ducked as one tried to kick her, then dodged past another, before a third kicked her in the belly, knocking her to her knees. She then got up and kicked the third in the chest, knocking it down, then she spun around and tackled a fourth. A fifth then kicked her in the chest as she turned to it, knocking down onto her back, then she looked up and clutched her chest.

A woman then jumped up out of nowhere and split kicked two of them away, knocking them down, before she landed on the ground.

"Huh?" Mel muttered, clutching her chest as she got up.

The woman turned to Mel, revealing herself to be Vera LeClerc, her predecessor.

"You alright?" she asked.

"Yeah." Mel replied, surprised.

Vera then blocked a Quantron's punch, before pulling it over her shoulder, then she turned and kicked another in the chest.

Mel then ducked as one tried to kick her, before she blocked a punch from it by grabbing its arm, and then she punched it in the chest.

Vera then punched one in the chest, making it clutch its chest as it fell to its knees, and then she rolled over its back and kicked another away, knocking it down.

Mel then dodged as one tried to kick her, before she kicked it in the back, knocking it onto another two, knocking them all down.

The two of them then stared at the rest of them, before they all vanished.

"You okay?" Vera asked, turning to Mel.

"Yeah." Mel replied. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Vera said, folding her arms.

"How'd you find me anyway?" Mel inquired.

"I was just walking by when I saw you surrounded." Vera explained.

"Well, thanks anyway." Mel said. "But right now I've gotta go rescue the others."

She started to run off, before Vera grabbed her arm.

"The others are captured?" she inquired.

"Yeah." Mel replied. "I know where they are, but they won't fall for my tricks again."

Vera looked at her.

"I take it you've fooled them before?" she deduced.

"Yeah." Mel said sadly.

"What if you had some help?" Vera asked.

Mel turned to her.

"But you haven't got your morpher anymore!" Mel argued.

Vera sighed, then took out her old Zeonizer - one from each pocket of her jeans.

"I kept this in case I _ever_ had to get called back into action." she explained. "I think_ this_ is one of those times."

"You'll really help me?" Mel asked.

Vera nodded.

"I did chose you to replace me after all." she said. "We've gotta stick together."

"Thanks." Mel smiled, before they shook hands. "And with you helping, I think I know how to save the others."

"Let's go then." Vera said.

They both then ran off.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema was furious when the Quantrons returned.

"How could one Ranger defeat all of you?!" she exclaimed, pushing one away angrily.

Two Quantrons just shrugged, as Elgar looked at them all.

"Maybe she had some help?" Elgar suggested.

"What kind of help?" Astronema inquired. "We've already captured the other Rangers?!"

"Well...it might've been like that Blue one who helped them defeat Lionizer." Elgar suggested.

"That's impossible!" Astronema frowned, turning around, folding her arms.

* * *

Back in the cave, Ecliptor and Wolfsbane looked at the tied Rangers, as they tried to break free.

"It's useless to try and break free." Wolfsbane sneered. "Those ropes can only be cut loose."

He and Ecliptor then both turned around and walked down the tunnel.

"I hope Mel's got a good idea to get us outta here." TJ grunted.

"I don't think Ecliptor will be fooled a _second_ time!" Andros grunted.

"Huh?" Zhane asked confused. "What you talking about?"

"We'll tell you later, if we get outta here." Cassie promised.

* * *

Later, at the beach, Vera and Mel ran towards the shore, and then looked out at the ocean.

"You sure you know which island they're being held on?" Vera asked.

"I'm sure." Mel replied. "Alpha gave me the coordinates before I left the ship."

"From what you've told me, I think you're having a bigger adventure than I did." Vera told her. "I mean, I hardly left the planet during my tenure."

"You did?" Mel asked.

"Yeah." Vera replied, folding her arms.

"Right. So, let's go rescue the others." Mel said.

Vera nodded.

"It's morphin time!" she shouted.

She then twisted her arms and brought out her Zeonizer. She then lifted her arms, and then twisted her left arm upwards, and then crossed her right arms over her left.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Zeo Ranger V Purple!" she shouted.

She then lowered her arms, and was then covered in her suit.

**(End Morph Sequence)**

She lowered her arms, and then turned to Mel.

"Let's Rocket!" Mel shouted.

**(Morph sequence)**

She opened her morpher up, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

She then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

Mel then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

She then turned to Vera.

"Nice suit." Vera remarked. "Do you mind telling me how we're getting across the ocean?"

"I've got that sorted." Mel assured.

She turned to her right.

"Galaxy Gilder, hang ten!" she shouted, holding her right hand up, then moved it around in a circle, before clutching her fist and pulling it back.

A little later, they both rode it over the ocean.

"So what do you think, Vera?" Mel asked.

"It's...not what I excepted." Vera admitted, holding onto Mel as she steered. "If you ride these through space, it must make you think you're the Sliver Surfer or something?"

"I've never really thought about that." Mel admitted. "But I guess you could say we do."

They kept riding along above the water.

"Hey, how's collage doing for you?" Mel inquired. "Still training to be that CSI you told me about?"

"Sure am." Vera replied. "Although I know that's years away."

* * *

Later, in the cave, Ecliptor and Wolfsbane both walked back into the room with the Rangers.

"Your friend is running out of time to surrender herself." Ecliptor smirked. "Wolfsbane, I'm leaving you to handle her when she arrives."

"You can count on me." Wolfsbane assured.

Ecliptor then vanished.

"When your friend gets here, I'll have the pleasure of destroying all seven you." Wolfsbane howled.

Outside the cave, Mel and Vera now stood on either end.

"You remember the plan?" Mel asked.

"Yup." Vera replied. "Let's get your friends outta there."

They both ran into the cave, when Darkonda suddenly showed up on the sand.

"That stupid Ecliptor!" he hissed. "Thanks to him, I've now only got seven lives left!"

He then turned around, before he spotted Vera running into the cave.

"Huh? A Purple Ranger?" he questioned, scratching his head. "I've _never_ heard of that before? I think I better check this out."

He began running towards the cave.

Inside the cave, Wolfsbane paced in front of the captured Rangers, when they all heard a noise.

"Looks like your friend has arrived." Wolfsbane smirked.

He turned to the tunnel, when Mel came out of the shadows and glared at him.

"I see you've come to surrender." he smirked. "Now you'll join your friends tied against the wall."

"That's what you think!" Mel shouted.

"Huh?" Wolfsbane muttered, as Mel moved to her left.

Vera then jumped and kicked him right in the chest, knocking him down, but left the other Rangers confused.

"Who are you?" Cassie inquired, as Vera and Mel ran towards them.

"You guys okay?" Vera asked, as she brought out her Zeo Power Daggers, while Mel brought out her Solar Spear.

Ashley and Carlos gasped, as they recognized the voice.

"Vera, that you?" Ashley asked, as Vera cut her loose.

"Yep." Vera replied, cutting Carlos loose.

"Vera?!" TJ and Cassie gasped, as Mel cut Cassie free.

Vera then cut Andros loose while Mel cut TJ loose.

"You guys know her?" Andros inquired, as Mel cut Zhane loose.

"She's a friend a mine." Mel explained.

"Gotta admit, nice suit." Carlos remarked.

"I had this suit long before you guys became Rangers." Vera explained.

They all then turned to Wolfsbane as he groaned and got up.

"What?! A Purple Ranger?!" he exclaimed.

"That's right!" Vera announced, pointing at him. "And you're gonna pay for what you did!"

"Allow me to handle this." Zhane said, stepping in front of her.

He then charged at Wolfsbane and then corkscrew kicked him in the chest, knocking him down into the tunnel.

"Agh!" he moaned, getting up. "I'll have a better chance outside."

He got up and ran down the tunnel.

"We better go after him." Andros decided.

"Right!" the others agreed.

They all chased after him down the tunnel.

Outside the cave, Darkonda stood by the entrance, when Wolfsbane ran past him and pushed him away into a bush.

"Whoa!" he yelped, landing on his back.

He shook his head as he sat up, when all eight Rangers ran out of the cave and chased Wolfsbane onto the beach.

"So I wasn't imaging things." he said, hiding behind a rock.

Wolfsbane then stopped and turned to the Rangers, who then all stopped.

"You Rangers are all going down!" Wolfsbane assured.

A bunch of Quantrons then appeared behind him.

"These guys again?" Vera complained.

"Yeah, and word to the wise, they tougher than Piranhatrons." Cassie warned.

"Thanks for the warning." Vera said.

"Get them!" Wolfsbane ordered.

The Quantrons then charged at the Rangers, who brought their weapons out and then did the same.

TJ spun around as one tried to hit him with its blade, causing it to miss before he kicked it in the back, knocking it down. He then blocked another's blade with his Astro Axe, before knocking the blade out of its hand, and then slashed it across the chest with his axe.

Cassie and Ashley both stood back to back as six surrounded them both. Ashley ducked and fired her Star Slinger at three of them, hitting them and knocking them down, while Cassie fired her Satellite Stunner at the other three, stunning them, and making them trip over.

Carlos tried to whack one over the head with his Lunar Lance, but missed as it ducked, and then he dodged a swipe with its blade. He then ducked as it tried to hit him again, then he spun around and whacked it in the leg with his lance, tripping it up.

Mel stabbed one in the chest with the pointed end of her Solar Spear, knocking it back, before she spun around and kicked it, knocking it down. She then turned as another came at her, then ducked as it tried to punch her, before she tripped it up with the pole end of her spear, knocking it down.

Zhane blocked ones blade with his Super Sliverizer in blade mode, before he punched it in the chest, making it fall to its knees, and then he kicked it in the face, knocking it down. He then turned and slashed another across the chest with it as it came at him, and then he spun around and kicked a third in the chest, knocking it down.

Vera rolled forward as one tried to whack her with its blade, then she kicked it in the back, knocking it forward slightly. It then turned to her and charged at her, but then she kicked it in the chest, knocking it down onto another.

Andros sent a slash at Wolfsbane with his Spiral Saber, but missed as he dodged, and then he clawed Andros on the chest.

"Aghh!" he moaned, falling down.

Vera blocked a Quantron's blade with her daggers, before seeing Andros fall.

"Ah!" she gasped, before kicking it in the chest, knocking it down.

She then charged at Wolfsbane, who then put his foot on Andros, pinning him to the ground.

"I've got you this time, Red Ranger." he sneered, readying his claws.

"I don't think so!" Vera shouted.

Wolfsbane and Andros turned to Vera, who then jumped up and kicked him in the chest, knocking him off Andros.

"Ahh!" he moaned, as he hit the ground.

Andros got up and touched Vera's shoulder.

"Thanks." he said.

"Don't mention it." Vera assured, as the others gathered around them.

"I'll take it from here." Andros said, bringing his Battlizer out.

He then charged at Wolfsbane as he got back up, then jumped up, and then hit 1 on his Battlizer. He then punched Wolfsbane in the face, sending him flying away to the ground.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar had all watched as Wolfsbane hit the ground on the viewing screen.

"A Purple Ranger?!" Astronema exclaimed, eyeing Vera as it showed the Rangers. "Fire the Satellasers!"

"As you command, my princess." Ecliptor obeyed, pressing buttons on a panel.

The Satellasers fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

* * *

The Satellasers then hit Wolfsbane as he got back up, making him grow giant, as all eight Rangers watched.

"How'd you like this wolf now, Rangers?" he sneered.

Darkonda then came out from behind the rock and stared at them.

"You Rangers still gotta deal with me!" he bellowed.

"Darkonda?!" all but Vera exclaimed.

"Zhane, you think you and Vera can handle him?" Andros asked.

"You betcha I can." Zhane assured, holding his Super Sliverizer up. "You with me?"

"I got you back." Vera assured, twirling her Zeo Power Daggers.

They both then charged at Darkonda, who then charged at them.

"We need Astro Megazord power now!" Mel shouted into her morpher.

"Delta Megazord online!" Andros shouted into his Battlizer.

Both the Astro Megaship - which the Rangers were now in - and the Delta Megaship flew through space. The Delta Megaship split into three pieces, the head, the legs and the body - the arms moving down, and then the cannons on either side. The front of the Astro Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the shuttle spun around and flew back towards it.

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle then attached itself to the top, forming the head.

_Go Power Rangers_

Both halves of the Megaship then went down either side, forming the arms and legs.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go, go, go, fly!_

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Delta Megazord's chest and arms then attached themselves to the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah..._

The Delta Megazord's head then went over the Astro Megazord's, as the shuttle lifted up slightly, then its cannons rolled onto the Astro Megazord's shoulders, forming the Astro Delta Megazord. It's Gyro Cannons spun around as it stood at ease above the Earth.

Wolfsbane growled and howled as the Astro Delta Megazord landed in front of him.

He then charged at it, then slashed it across the chest with his claws, before running past it. They then both turned to each other, before it punched him in the nose, knocking him back.

"My nose!" he cried, touching it while jumping back.

On the ground, Vera kicked Darkonda in the back, knocking him forward, and then Zhane slashed him across the chest with his Super Sliverizer. Vera then jumped onto Zhane's shoulder, then jumped up dived down towards Darkonda, crossing her daggers over like an X as she came down and hit him in the face.

"Ahhh!" he moaned, moving back.

Zhane then rolled to his left - with his Super Sliverizer in blaster mode - and then fired it at him, hitting him in the chest.

Wolfsbane lowered his hands and stared at the Astro Delta Megazord.

"Gyro Blasters, online!" Andros shouted, holding his fists up.

The Astro Delta Megazord fired its Gyro Blasters at Wolfsbane, hitting him in the chest.

"Aghhh!" he howled angrily, before charging at it.

Darkonda tried to slash Zhane with his sword, but missed as he dodged and then punched him in the chest, knocking him back as he clutched it.

"Huh?" Darkonda muttered.

Vera then jumped up and corkscrew kicked him in the chest, knocking him down onto his back.

Wolfsbane got back up and glared at the Astro Delta Megazord.

"Flying Power Punch, now!" Andros shouted, holding his fists up, then crossed them over, and then punched them forward.

He then opened his Battlizer up, and then he pressed 1 button.

The Astro Delta Megazord held its fists up, then turned them sideways, before they detached. The fists then shot out, then zoomed upwards, then crossed over each other as they dived down. They then hit Wolfsbane in the chest, before they then attached themselves back onto the Astro Delta Megazord.

"Ahh!" Wolfsbane moaned, before he fell down and was destroyed.

The Astro Delta Megazord stood at ease.

"Yes!" Ashley and Cassie cheered.

"Alright!" TJ whooped.

"Wahoo!" Mel cheered.

"I hope Zhane and Vera are doing alright." Andros hoped.

On the ground, Vera blocked Darkonda's sword with both her daggers, before kicking him away. Zhane then jumped up and slashed him across the chest with his Super Sliverizer in blade mode, causing sparks to come out of his chest.

"Aghh! You haven't seen the last of me, Rangers!" Darkonda promised.

He then blew up, as Zhane and Vera turned around.

A little later, all eight Rangers regrouped on the beach - all unmorphed - and then Mel and Vera hugged each other.

"Thanks for the help, Vera." Mel said, as they broke apart.

"Hey, you'd do it for me." Vera said, before they high-fived each other.

Andros and Zhane both looked at her, while the others smiled.

"We really appreciate the help." Cassie said, patting Vera's shoulder.

"Hey, once a Ranger..." Vera began.

"Always a Ranger." TJ finished.

"How do you guys know her this well?" Zhane inquired.

"Vera's my predecessor." Mel explained.

"Does that mean you served with Justin for a while?" Andros asked.

"Yep." Vera replied, folding her arms.

"Oh, Andros and Zhane come from a space colony." Ashley explained quickly.

"Right." Vera said, shaking Andros' hand.

"You don't seem surprised." Zhane noticed, shaking her hand.

"Well, you're _not_ the first alien Rangers I've encountered." Vera explained.

"We're not?" Andros inquired, shocked.

"No. I've met the Aquitian Rangers and Trey and Triforia." Vera explained.

"Really?" Andros inquired. "Zordon must've been despite to call them in."

"He sure was." Vera smiled, remembering those encounters.

"Well, look, thanks again." TJ said. "But we've gotta go now."

"Yeah, we still have to find Zordon." Carlos explained.

"I know. Mel told me about that." Vera assured. "You guys better get going."

"Hey, how 'bout we give you a lift back to the city first." Zhane suggested. "I mean, how are you gonna get back."

"Zhane's got a point." Ashley agreed.

Vera smiled. "Thanks, guys." she said.

They all then ran along the beach.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Zhane looks at a note by Astronema, which included a kiss.

Astronema frowns while sitting at a blanket in the forest.

"Stand me up, will you!" she hisses.

She then aims her staff at Zhane, now with her battle gear on, and him morphed - but without his helmet.

"Don't think I owe you anything!" she hisses. "We're enemies now and forever!"

A explosion goes off behind the Rangers as they walk down a street - all unmorphed.

"Ahh!" they moan, as people nearby run off.

Zhane hides behind a tree.

Astronema aims her staff at Zhane's head in the forest, as he makes some coffee.

"I could destroy you right now." she said, as Zhane turns to her.

She fires lighting out of her staff at him in the city, as he dodges and rolls away. He then gets up and jumps as she keeps firing, until she hits her monster.

"What are you doing?" she demands, moving back while lying on the ground.

Zhane pats her cheek in the forest, waking her up.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks.

He looks around to see if they're alone.

* * *

**A/N: The reason I chose to bring Vera back instead of Sophie, was because when Adam returns, he comes back as the Black Mighty Morphin Ranger, so I figured it was only fair to put a Zeo Ranger in.**


	55. A Date with Danger

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Ashley turns into Astronema inside a cave.

_The Body Switcher monster..._

Body Switcher looks at Astronema, whose been turned into Ashley.

_..causes Ashley and Astronema to..._

Body Switcher stares at Ashley.

_..switch places._

The Rangers - minus Andros - enter the healing chamber.

_Later, onboard the Megaship..._

They all approach Zhane's cryogenic tube.

_..our heroes discovered a..._

Cassie rubs some ice off the tube.

_..chamber holding Zhane, the..._

Zhane steps out onto the walkway leading towards the Astro Megaship, and then looks around.

_..Sliver Ranger, who had been frozen for two years._

Andros walks away from Zhane on the Megaship.

_After a small misunderstanding..._

Zhane sits up on the med bay table and turns to Alpha.

_..Zhane discovered his morphing..._

Zhane - now morphed - looks at himself as his powers fail him.

_..powers were limited, but was..._

He stands up on a cliff, as lighting hits his morpher.

_..to reenergise his morpher._

In a cave, a net falls onto the Rangers - minus Mel and Zhane.

_Then, our heroes, except for Mel..._

All the Rangers - except Mel - were tided to the wall, as Wolfsbane and Ecliptor pace in front of them.

_..were captured by Ecliptor and Wolfsbane._

Mel clutches her chest while getting up in the park.

_Mel was then ambushed by Quantrons in the park..._

Vera jumps out of nowhere and split kicks two of them.

_..but was then rescued by Vera, the Purple Zeo Ranger._

The two girls race over the ocean on Mel's Galaxy Gilder.

_The two of them then went to rescue the others..._

All eight Rangers stare at Wolfsbane, who lies on the ground.

_..and then all eight Rangers defeated Wolfsbane._

Zhane and Vera turn around as Darkonda blows up.

_Is this the last our heroes have seen of Darkonda. __Find out on Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

In the city, the Rangers - minus Zhane - all stared at a bull monster called Horror Bull, whose horns were the same color as Ecliptor's body, while his body was white.

"Alright, everybody, Astro Blasters!" Andros shouted, as they brought them out.

They aimed at Horror Bull, as a gem on his forehead glowed, and started scanning them all, as Andros, Mel and Carlos crouched down.

"Fire!" Andros shouted.

They all fired at Horror Bull, hitting him and knocking him back. They then brought out their personal weapons and charged at him.

Nearby, Astronema and four Quantrons all came out from behind a wall and watched the battle.

Horror Bull's gem glowed as Andros dived at him with his Spiral Saber, and then stabbed him in the chest with it, knocking him down.

Astronema turned around when she heard a noise, and saw Zhane racing towards her and the Quantrons on his Sliver Cycle.

"Ahh!" she gritted angrily. "Sliver Ranger!"

She and the Quantrons dived away as Zhane raced past them all. They then gathered together as Zhane pulled over, and then she waved at him sarcastically, before a wild animal monster called Destructoid showed up beside her.

Zhane then sped his Sliver Cycle towards them, but Destructoid then jumped and landed on the front of the bike.

"Ahh!" Zhane groaned, as Destructoid pulled him off the bike.

They both rolled along the ground, then Zhane got back up, followed by Destructoid, and then they stared at each other. Zhane then blocked a kick from Destructoid with his elbow, before he tried to chop him in the chest, but he whacked him in the back. Zhane then knocked a punch away from him, before punching him in the chest, knocking him down.

"Ahh!" Astronema frowned.

"Is that all you got?" Zhane inquired, unimpressed as he folded his arms and turned to her. "I_ was_ expecting more this time."

"Oh! I'll do it myself!" Astronema hissed.

She aimed and fired lighting out of her staff at him, but missed as he rolled to his left. He then dived forward to avoid another blast, as Destructoid got back up, causing Astronema to accidently hit him.

"Ahh!" he moaned.

Zhane rolled over and then looked at them both.

"Yeah." he whooped, clapping as he got up. "Good one."

Astronema gasped as Destructoid turned to her, and then he growled.

"Astronema!" he howled.

"What are you doing?" Astronema asked confused.

"No one does that to me!" Destructoid growled, jumping towards him.

He then slashed a Quantron across the chest with his claws, and then quickly did the same with another, knocking them down.

"Yeah." Zhane smirked, touching his chin. "How do you like it?"

Destructoid then knocked down the remaining two Quantrons, then he tried to hit Astronema, but she blocked it with her staff. He then grabbed the staff, and then threw her away.

"Whoa!" Zhane gasped, before she hit the ground. "Sliver Cycle!"

He jumped up onto his Sliver Cycle - now in gilder mode - and raced towards Astronema. He then picked her up before Destructoid could hit her again, making him growl in frustration as he flew off with her.

Elsewhere, Horror Bull, now back on his feet, growled as his gem glowed. Andros brought out his Spiral Saber in Booster mode, while the others combined their weapons into the Quadro Blaster, and then they aimed both weapons at him.

"Spiral Saber, fire!" Andros shouted, as it spun around.

He then fired it, then Carlos fired the Quadro Blaster.

"Quadro Blaster, fire!" he shouted.

Both blasts then hit Horror Bull in the chest, shattering him.

"Good job, everybody." Andros remarked, resting his Spiral Saber on his shoulder.

"Yeah. We showed him not to mess with the Power Rangers." Cassie grinned, patting Andros' shoulder.

"No doubt about that." Mel agreed.

"Come on." Cassie said.

"Oh, yeah." Ashley said, as they all turned around.

"Wahoo!" TJ whooped.

Unknown to any of them, Horror Bull's gem then vanished.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane holds up his Super Silverzier, then rides his Sliver Cycle in gilder mode.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

A Velocifigther flies down above the city on Onyx.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

The Mega Vehicles began moving towards their hanger doors, and then take off.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

Andros flies above the city on Onyx, as two Velocifighters crash into each other.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager stands in the city.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Inside a forest, Astronema was lying down, as birds chirped overhead. She then opened her eyes and looked at her surroundings, before she sat up, and then saw Zhane - without his helmet on - get up from near a small fire with a cup. He then crouched down and put some water from a lake into it, as Astronema turned, and saw her staff resting against a tree. She then saw Zhane get back up and walk towards the fire, before she lied back down and pretended to sleep.

Zhane then walked towards her with the cup, now with a hot drink in, and a small towel rag. Once near her, he crouched down, and was about to put the towel on her forehead, when she woke up again and sat up.

"What are you doing?" she inquired rudely.

"Here." Zhane said, putting the cup down. "Try this. It's good for you."

Astronema glared at him, before she picked up the cup, and then she drank some of the water.

"Ugh!" she moaned disgustedly. "Yuck!"

Zhane took the cup back.

"Ugh!" Astronema groaned.

"Okay, so...I'm not the best cook in the world." Zhane said, getting up.

He walked back towards the fire as Astronema stared at him.

"Maybe it needs a little more salt." he suspected.

He crouched down near the fire, then tasted some of the water himself.

"Ah! Defiantly more salt." he said disgusted.

He put the cup down, then picked up a packet, which he then opened. He poured some of what was in it, into the pan, as Astronema came up behind him with her staff.

"I could destroy you right now." she hissed. "You know that, don't you?"

Zhane got up and turned to her.

"You could, but...I don't think you will." he said, before putting a marshmallow onto her staff. "Here, try this."

Astronema pulled her staff back and stared at the marshmallow.

"Let me show you something?" Zhane requested, taking the staff.

"Hey!" Astronema complained.

Zhane held her staff against he fire beneath the pan.

"Just what do you think you're doing?!" Astronema demanded.

She snatched her staff back from him.

"It's called toasting marshmallows." Zhane explained, as she stared at it. "Try it."

Astronema picked up the marshmallow, and then took a bite, liking the taste.

"It's good, huh?" Zhane said.

Astronema smiled slightly, but then frowned and threw the marshmallow away.

"Don't think I owe you anything!" she snarled, aiming her staff at Zhane. "We're enemies now and forever."

Zhane stared at her as she backed away slightly.

"Thanks for saving me." she said softly.

Zhane looked slightly confused, before she vanished.

"Astronema, wait..!" he called.

* * *

Later, onboard the Megaship, the other Rangers were sitting around a table near the jump tubes. Mel was reading a book, Cassie was reading a newspaper, as TJ and Carlos were sending playful whacks at each other, as Andros and Ashley were both looking at a device each. Cassie then turned to the front page, then put it down on the table, and saw a picture of a movie called 'Star Crossed Lovers' on, which had a man and a woman staring at each other lovingly.

"'Star Crossed Lovers' is playing in town!" she said happily.

Ashley gasped with her mouth open, while Mel gasped and nearly dropped her book.

"Oh, I wanna see that movie." Ashley said giddily, putting her hands over her heart. "Oh, it's about a beautiful love story."

"One of best I've ever heard of." Mel grinned, picking her book down.

"I know, let's go!" Ashley grinned, getting up, grabbing Andros' arm as she did.

"Right behind ya." Mel smirked.

"Yeah, come on." Cassie said, as they ran towards the doorway - dragging Andros with them.

They then stopped however, and turned to TJ and Carlos.

"No way!" Carlos objected, as they looked at the newspaper.

"Why not?" Mel inquired, folding her arms.

"Yeah. Come, come, now. You did pick the movie last time." Cassie recalled.

"Yeah, she's right, Carlos." Andros said fairly.

"What about Zhane?" TJ asked.

"Well, we'll go ask him." Ashley answered giddily, tossing something to Andros while grabbing Cassie's arm. "Come on, here."

Andros caught what she threw, then she, Cassie and Mel all ran down the hallway, all laughing like schoolgirls.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema was lying against a window, daydreaming about Zhane, when Ecliptor walked over towards Elgar on the bridge.

"Elgar, have you seen Astronema?" he asked.

"Yeah, in the window." Elgar replied, pointing at her. "She's been sitting there all day."

Ecliptor walked over towards her.

"Astronema, although the Horror Bull was destroyed, we still gained valuable data about the Rangers weapons." he reported, although she wasn't listening, which he then noticed. "Uh, Astronema, shall I procced with our plans?"

"What?" Astronema asked dreamily, turning to him. "What plan?"

"Why the plan to disable the Rangers weapons using the information crystal of course." Ecliptor explained sternly. "Shall we begin?"

Astronema turned back to the window.

"Don't bother me with that now?" she requested.

"Hmm? As you wish, my princess." Ecliptor said, bowing.

He turned around and walked away from her.

* * *

Back on the Megaship, Zhane was lying on his bed, staring dreamily at a picture of Astronema. When his door opened up, he quickly turned to it, and saw the girls in the doorway.

"Zhane!" Ashley giggled.

Zhane sat up and hid the picture in his jacket, as Cassie and Ashley sat on either side of him, as Mel crouched down near them.

"Hey." Ashley giggled.

"We're going to the movies." Cassie explained.

"Want to come with us?" Mel asked.

"Uh...no." Zhane said, turning from Ashley, to Mel, to Cassie. "I'm just gonna hang out here."

Ashley made a kissing noise.

"Oh, come on." she complained, as she and Mel grabbed his arms. "Stop moping around? Come on."

They both pulled him to his feet, then Cassie got behind him and pushed him playfully, as they all walked towards the door. They all turned right, but then turned back and went left.

"No, no, no!" Cassie said, grabbing Zhane's jacket. "This way!"

* * *

Back on the Dark Fortress, Astronema was lying sideways on her bed, staring at a picture of Zhane. Ecliptor then knocked on the doorway, while carrying a tray of food, making her hide the picture under her pillow.

"I thought you might want something to eat." Ecliptor explained. "I've brought your favorite meal."

"I'm not hungry." Astronema said.

"Is there something troubling you, your evilness?" Ecliptor inquired.

"No." Astronema replied.

Ecliptor put the tray down on the bed.

"Astronema, I know when something is troubling you." he said. "I've known you since you were a little child. I practically raised you all by myself. Tell me what it is so I can help you?"

"There's nothing wrong." Astronema assured. "Now I'd like to be left alone."

"As you wish, princess." Ecliptor said.

He turned and walked towards the door, but then stopped and turned back.

"By the way, the Rangers are on the Earth at a movie theater." he explained, which got her attention. "Shall I send the Horror Bull to attack them?"

"No. Take no action till I give the order." Astronema instructed.

"As you command." Ecliptor obeyed.

He turned back around and walked out of the room.

Astronema got up from her bed and walked towards a mirror in the corner of the room. She then picked up a perfume bottle and sprayed some onto her hair, then put the bottle down and looked at herself, before she vanished.

* * *

On Earth, a bunch of people were coming out of the movie theater, including the Rangers.

"That was so romantic." Carlos commented, impressed.

The girls giggled and nodded.

"Uh-huh. See, I knew they'd like it." Cassie giggled.

"You sure did." Mel giggled, wrapping her arm around her.

Andros chuckled, while Zhane looked around.

Astronema then peeked out from behind a corner, and then saw them all.

Andros touched Carlos and Mel's backs as Cassie laughed, all of them walking off, except Zhane who tagged behind.

Astronema smiled at him, before she hid herself behind the wall, as Zhane walked past several posters of the movie. She then lowered her right arm over herself, disguising herself as a woman with short blonde hair.

Zhane then walked past a notice board with a poster of the film, which he then turned to. He then put his hand to his chin, while staring at the two lovers, before imagining them as himself and Astronema, who then kissed, before his imagination went blurry. He kept staring at the picture, before he turned around and bumped into Astronema as she came by him.

"Oh!" she yelped, tripping over, and dropping some books.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Zhane apologised, crouching down. "Let me help you with that?"

He began picking up the books, as Astronema brushed her hair back.

"I'm so clumsy." she said, as she began to help.

"No, it's totally my fault." Zhane assured.

They then accidently bumped their heads together.

"Oh!" Zhane moaned.

"Ow! Ow." Astronema said.

They both touched their foreheads, before they stared at each other.

"Whoa." Zhane gasped quietly.

"What?" Astronema said.

"For a minute there, I thought you were someone else." Zhane explained, as the disguise kept the same face.

Astronema blushed slightly as he helped her up, then they both stared at each other, as he gave her the books.

"I've gotta catch up with my friends." he explained. "See ya."

He turned around and ran after the others.

"Ah." Astronema sighed dreamily.

She then saw a folded up photo on the ground, and then picked it up.

"Hey, you dropped..." she called.

Zhane didn't hear her as he ran through the crowd.

She sighed sadly, as she opened the photo up, and saw it was her, making her smile dreamily. She then turned around and walked away from the poster stand.

Once Zhane caught up with his friends, he wrapped his arms around Andros and Ashley.

"Hey." he said.

The others all turned to him as they kept walking.

"Hey." Ashley grinned, as they stopped.

"Ah, there you are." Cassie said.

"Where'd you go?" Mel inquired.

"Oh, I got held up for a second." Zhane explained.

Lighting then hit the ground near them.

"Ahh!" they moaned, as more lighting hit near them.

They all moved out of the way, then Zhane hid behind a tree, while the others hid behind a bush.

"Come on! Run!" a man said, as people around them ran off scared.

The Rangers all looked around worriedly, when an arrow hit the tree Zhane was behind, making him jump.

"What was that?" he wondered, looking around.

He then pulled the arrow off the tree, and noticed there was a note wrapped around it. He checked to see if no one was looking, before uniting he note from the arrow.

Nearby, Astronema - back to normal - peeked out from behind a bush, holding a bow over her shoulder, and a bunch of arrows in a backpack, and stared at Zhane.

Zhane then unfolded the note, and saw it was writing by Astronema, which included a picture of herself, and a kiss on it.

_"Meet me by the campfire at 5 o'clock." _it said.

"5 o'clock?" Zhane said, before checking his watch, making him gasp.

Astronema smiled, before she moved back.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor put the information crystal onto Horror Bull 2's forehead, which was exactly the same as the previous one, except his body was grey.

"This crystal contains all of the technical data of the Rangers weapons." Ecliptor explained. "It will render them useless."

Horror Bull 2 laughed happily.

"Elgar!" Ecliptor bellowed.

"Word up?" Elgar inquired, as Ecliptor turned to him.

"Inform Astronema that we are ready to attack." Ecliptor instructed, as Elgar turned and walked into Astronema's room.

"Boy, Astronema, we're ready to attack." he mumbled. "Hey, Astron..."

He ran back out the room quickly, as Astronema wasn't there.

"Whoa!" he yelped, skidding to a stop. "Uh... I'd, uh, love to help you if she were there that is."

"What do you me?" Ecliptor frowned.

He marched towards the room and pushed Elgar aside.

"What do you mean, what do I mean?" Elgar inquired, as Ecliptor stared into the room. "She hasn't searched a planet or anything?"

"Silence!" Ecliptor bellowed, turning to her. "Where is she?!"

"What do I look like; her mother?" Elgar said innocently, making Ecliptor growl. "Uh, don't answer that!"

Ecliptor walked towards Horror Bull 2.

"I'm sure she'd want us to procced with the plan." he said.

"Uh, I don't know." Elgar shrugged.

"Horror Bull, attack!" Ecliptor ordered.

Horror Bull 2 then vanished.

* * *

Back on Earth, the Rangers - minus Zhane - were all sitting at a table outside a café. Carlos and TJ were both eating some toast, while Cassie and Mel drank some water each, as Ashley lifted a small plate up.

"Uh-huh. I knew you guys would like the movie." Cassie said, as Ashley handed some fries to Carlos.

"Yeah. Well, I thought it needed more explosions." Andros said, sitting beside Ashley.

"I had fun." Carlos admitted, his mouth full, as Ashley hit Andros playfully in the chest.

Their communicators then beeped, making Mel nearly choke on her water.

"You okay?" TJ asked.

"Fine." Mel assured, catching her breath.

They all looked around, and saw the place was crowed, and then Andros motioned them to get up.

"Come on." he said quietly, getting up.

The others all got up, and then they all ran off and Andros hid behind a wall.

"What is it, Alpha?" he asked.

**(Astro Megaship)**

Alpha stood behind the center controls, looking at the viewing screen, which showed Horror Bull 2 at a quarry.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" he exclaimed. "Another Horror Bull is attacking..."

**(The café)**

_"..Angel Grove!"_

The others made it to Andros.

"We're on it." he assured. "Let's go!"

They all ran off.

* * *

Once at the quarry - now morphed - they all jumped forward, first Mel, then Cassie, Ashley, TJ, Carlos and then Andros, and then landed on the ground, before charging at Horror Bull 2, before they stopped.

"Man! He's uglier than the first one!" TJ complained, as they stared at him.

He roared angrily as he pushed his foot back, and then he laughed as the Rangers brought out their weapons.

"Let's get him!" Andros shouted.

He, Carlos and Mel all then jumped up, then dived towards Horror Bull 2. They all tried to stab him with their weapons, but the a shield came up from the crystal, shielding him from the attack.

"Ahh!" Andros and Mel groaned, as all three Rangers fell backwards.

"Astro Axe!" TJ shouted, charging at Horror Bull 2 with it.

He then jumped up and tried to hit him with it, but it bounced off the shield, sending him flying to the ground.

"Ah!" he groaned, landing on his back, before turning onto his chest.

"I'm getting a bad feeling here, guys." Mel gulped, getting to her knees.

* * *

At the campfire in the forest, Astronema was sitting on a picnic blanket, which she had put a bunch of food on, including a turkey. She had also put some drinks there, and a three candle holder, which had a candle on each, which she then lit. She then picked up the knifes and forks and began to lay them out.

* * *

Onboard the Megaship, Zhane ran towards his room as the door opened, his hands full with bags, and a bouquet of roses, and a piece of paper in his mouth. He then skidded to a halt to his door, then dived into the room, and then put the stuff down.

He put his Digimorpher down on a chair near his bed, then took his shirt off, and unknowingly put it over his morpher. He then sat down in another chair and brushed his hair back with a brush and a comb, while looking at himself in a small mirror that was on a table.

* * *

At the quarry, Cassie aimed her Satellite Stunner at Horror Bull 2.

"Satellite Stunner!" she shouted, firing it.

The blasts hit Horror Bull 2's shield, deflecting the blasts right back at her.

"Ahh!" she moaned in pain, as she turned around.

Lighting and then sparks came out of her suit, before she fell over.

"Star Slinger!" Ashley shouted, holding it up.

She then fired at Horror Bull 2, but like Cassie, the blasts deflected off the shield and hit her instead, knocking her down.

"Ahh!" she groaned, as she rolled along the ground.

"What's the matter, Rangers?" Horror Bull sniggered. "Toys need new batteries?"

The Rangers all got up and gathered together.

"Looks like this guy found a way to jam our weapons!" Andros exclaimed.

"How can he do that?!" TJ questioned, shocked.

"I don't know, but he is." Ashley breathed.

"Hang tough!" Andros ordered, as green lighting went off behind them all.

Mel then turned to it, and saw it hit the top of a cliff.

"Guys!" she shouted, pointing at it.

"Huh?" the others muttered, just as Ecliptor showed up via the lighting.

"Ecliptor!" Andros growled, as they all turned to him.

"Your weapons are _completely_ useless to you, Rangers." Ecliptor sneered.

"That's impossible, and we'll show you!" Andros retorted, pointing at him.

He put his Spiral Saber in Booster Mode.

"Spiral Saber!" he shouted, holding it up. "Let's do it, guys!"

The others combined their weapons into the Quadro Blaster.

"Quadro Blaster, ready and online!" Carlos shouted, holding it up, as the others took their positions.

Horror Bull 2 then got in front of Ecliptor.

"Give me all you got?!" he dared.

"Fire!" Andros shouted.

He fired his Spiral Saber, while Carlos fired the Quadro Blaster, but both blasts deflected off the shield, hitting the ground near the Rangers.

* * *

Onboard the Megaship, Alpha was watching the battle on the viewing screen behind the handle controls.

_"Aghhh!" _the Rangers moaned, as explosions went off around them.

"Uh-oh." Alpha cried, covering his eyes. "They're in big trouble!"

Zhane - now wearing a sliver suit, without a tie - walked down a hallway nearby, while carrying the roses. He did a 306 degree twirl, then grinned happily as he walked towards the bridge, unknowingly that is.

"Oh, my!" Alpha moped, getting Zhane to stop and listen. "What's a poor robot to do under these conditions?!"

Zhane then tried to sneak past the door.

"I must think." Alpha told himself, pressing buttons on the controls. "What I really need here is..."

He then turned around, and spotted Zhane's leg.

"Zhane!" he said, running towards him. "Just what the doctor ordered."

He came up behind Zhane.

"Zhane," he said, making him sigh. "I've been trying to reach you. The others need your help."

"What? Now?" Zhane inquired, annoyed.

"Yes, now. Would you please just come along!" Alpha urged, dragging Zhane onto the bridge. "Hurry, hurry, hurry!"

"But...!" Zhane argued.

Alpha dragged him to the handle controls.

"Take a look for yourself!" Alpha begged. "Oh, AY-Yi-Yi!"

Zhane turned to the viewing screen, and saw Horror Bull 2 knock Andros and Carlos right over him with his horns.

_"Ahh!" _they both moaned.

They then hit the ground near TJ and the girls.

"You see what I mean?" Alpha said frantically.

TJ tried to hit Horror Bull 2 with his Astro Axe, but it bounced off the shield, and then he hit TJ in the chest, knocking him down.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Alpha inquired, as Zhane checked his watch. "They need you right away!"

Zhane looked back at the viewing screen, just as Mel tried to stab Horror Bull 2 with her Solar Spear, but it bounced off the shield, and then he rammed her with his horns, knocking her down to her left.

"Are you sure?" Zhane asked.

"Zhane?!" Alpha pleaded, shaking his arm. "Yes, I'm sure! Can't you see!"

Horror Bull 2 lifted his head up and hit Cassie with his horns, causing her to back flip onto her chest.

_"Ugh!" _she groaned.

"Now get going!" Alpha urged, as Zhane checked for his morpher. "Zhane!"

"Digimorpher." Zhane muttered.

"Great." Alpha said, as Zhane ran off. "That would be a good thing to have. Now, hurry! They need your help!"

Once he was back in his room, Zhane crouched down and searched for his morpher, by going through all the stuff on the floor. He pushed and lifted the stuff up, then got up and starched his head, before he remembered. He lifted the clothes up from on the chair, showing his morpher, which he then picked up.

He then turned around, then opened his morpher up, and then held his hand out.

"Let's Rocket!" he shouted.

**(Morph sequence)**

He pressed 2-5-8-0.

_"M-E-G-A, Mega!"_

He pressed enter, and then the word 'Mega' glowed on top of his morpher.

He then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around, and the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, then his helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

Back at the quarry, Ecliptor and Horror Bull 2 stared at the Rangers, who were lying down.

"Get up!" Horror Bull bellowed.

The Rangers got up and grunted in pain.

"How can we defend ourselves without our weapons?!" Ashley moaned.

"I don't know, but I'm open to suggestions!" Mel moaned.

"I don't know how much more we can take!" Carlos grunted.

"He's too strong!" TJ groaned.

"Come on, guys! We can't give up!" Andros moaned. "I know we can do it!"

"Destroy them, Horror Bull!" Ecliptor ordered.

"Gladly!" Horror Bull 2 growled.

He then charged at the six Rangers.

"Hold on, guys!" Zhane called, riding towards the others on his Sliver Cycle.

Ecliptor turned around to him.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

Zhane raced past him and knocked him down, before he raced towards the others, knocking Horror Bull 2 down as he did. He then jumped off his bike, twirled around in the air, before landing near the others, who had all falling to the ground from exhaustion.

"You guys okay?" he asked, crouching and touching Andros' shoulders.

"Yeah!" Andros groaned, as the girls got up.

"Come on, TJ, get up!" Zhane said, helping him up as Andros and Carlos both got up. "You can do it."

He then let go of TJ, causing him to fall onto his back from exhaustion, getting Zhane and Carlos to turn to him.

"Huh?!" Zhane gasped, before helping TJ up again. "Oh, man. You guys are _worse_ off than I thought.

They all turned to Ecliptor and Horror Bull 2, all but Zhane breathing hard.

* * *

At the campfire, Astronema was still waiting for Zhane, unaware that Horror Bull 2's attack had delayed him. She looked around to see if she could see him, but found nothing.

"Where is he?" she wondered. "Hmm?"

About ten minutes later, she was getting inpatient and annoyed.

* * *

At the quarry, Ecliptor glared at the Rangers.

"Sliver Ranger? What's he doing here?" he wondered.

"Come on, guys!" Andros said.

He and the others were about to move in, when Zhane held his arms out and stopped them.

"Hold on, you've done enough." he said. "I'll take it from here!"

He then charged at Ecliptor and Horror Bull 2.

"Wait!" Andros called.

Zhane then stopped and faced both monsters, as Horror Bull 2 growled.

"Super Sliverizer!" Zhane shouted, bringing it out in blade mode.

He then charged at them, then knocked Ecliptor out of the way, then slashed Horror Bull 2 down across the chest, and then across it again as he ran past him - as his moves weren't scanned by the crystal, the attacks didn't bounce off the crystal. He then slashed Horror Bull 2 across the chest again, knocking him back.

He then fired lasers out of his horns at Zhane, which just missed him, then he rolled to his right.

"Super Sliverizer!" he shouted, turning it to blaster mode. "Laser blast!"

He fired it at Horror Bull 2, hitting him in the chest, then he rolled forward as he fired his lasers at him, causing him to miss. Zhane fired his Super Sliverizer again, hitting Horror Bull 2 in the chest again.

"You're going to pay for this, Sliver Ranger!" Ecliptor vowed.

The others then all got behind him.

"I don't think so." Andros retorted.

Ecliptor turned to them all.

Mel then threw her Solar Spear at him, landing right beside him, before it sent lighting out which then hit him, shocking him. TJ and Carlos then jumped up, followed by Ashley and Cassie, then the boys punched him in the chest, while the girls kicked him in the chest, sending him flying away.

The four Rangers then turned to each other and all linked their arms together in a boost position, as Ecliptor got back up. Andros then jumped up and flipped forward onto their arms, before they boosted him up.

"Battlizer power, now!" he shouted, hitting 1 on his Battlizer.

He then chopped Ecliptor on the shoulder, knocking him down onto his chest. He grunted in pain, as he sat up slightly and turned to the Rangers.

"You haven't seen the last of me!" he promised, before vanishing.

Zhane and Horror Bull 2 groaned as they got locked in a grapple, when Zhane slammed his elbow against one of Horror Bull 2's horns, snapping it off. He then sliced the other off with his Super Sliverizer, now back in blade mode, and then he slashed Horror Bull 2 across the chest with it. Lighting came out of Horror Bull 2, but then he grew giant.

Zhane then hopped onto his Sliver Cycle, as the others all turned to him.

"Zhane, wait!" Andros said, as they surrounded him. "Where are you going?"

"You guys take it from here. I gotta go." Zhane said, before he raced off.

"But we haven't finished yet!" Mel shouted.

"No!" Carlos called.

"Wait, where are you going?!" TJ called.

"See ya!" Zhane called, waving as he raced between Horror Bull 2's legs.

* * *

At the campfire, Astronema was now lying down on her side, getting restless as she played with some of the food, thinking Zhane had stood her up.

"What is taking him so long?" she wondered.

She started playing with a fork.

* * *

At the quarry, the Rangers all turned away from Horror Bull 2.

"We need Astro Megazord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their right hands up like a chopper, and their left by their chests like a chopper, then twirled them around while clutching their fists, then held their left up, and their right by their left elbows, then held their right arms up, and their left by their mouthpieces.

The Astro Megaship quickly turned into the Astro Megazord.

"Let's do it!" they all shouted, holding their hands out with their fingers apart - Ashley her left, the others their right.

The Astro Megazord then landed in front of Horror Bull 2, then got ready to fight. He then charged at it, then rammed right past it, while hitting it with one of his horns, causing it to twirl around and fall down.

On the ground, Zhane kept racing away, hoping to get to Astronema in time.

"Hope I'm not too late." he hoped.

Horror Bull 2 growled as the Astro Megazord got back up, and then he fired lasers out of his horns at it, hitting it in the chest, making it dropped its blaster.

"We need more power!" Cassie realized.

Mel touched Andros' shoulder.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked.

"Yep. Delta Megazord, online!" Andros shouted.

The Delta Megazord then showed up and split into its components. The Delta Megazord's legs then went over the Astro Megazord's legs.

_Go Power Rangers_

The Delta Megazord's head then went over the Astro Megazord's, as the shuttle lifted up slightly.

_Go Power Rangers_

The Delta Megazord's chest and arms then attached themselves to the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah..._

The Delta Megazord's cannons then rolled onto the Astro Megazord's shoulders, forming the Astro Delta Megazord.

It then landed on the ground and faced Horror Bull 2, who stomped his foot angrily, before he charged at it angrily.

"Flying Power Punch, now!" Andros shouted, holding his fists up, then crossed them over, and then punched them forward.

He then opened his Battlizer up, and then he pressed 1 button.

The Astro Delta Megazord then fired its fists out, which then zoomed upwards, then crossed over each other as they dived down. They then hit Horror Bull 2 in the chest, before they then attached themselves back onto the Astro Delta Megazord.

"Ahh!" he moaned.

He then fell down and was destroyed, as the Astro Delta Megazord turned around.

* * *

At the campfire, Astronema was now sitting bored on a rock, playing with a twig, when she heard an engine noise. She looked up, just as Zhane showed up and parked his Sliver Cycle.

"Hey!" he called, waving.

She didn't reply, as she was angry with him, and then she got up.

Zhane then jumped up and off his bike.

"Power down!" he shouted, de-morphing.

He landed on the ground, carrying the roses, when Astronema fired purple lighting out of her hand, hitting the roses.

"Ahh!" Zhane grunted.

He then fell down into the shallow water, as more lighting just missed both him and his bike.

Astronema giggled.

Zhane got up moaning, his clothes now ruined from the muddy water, which included holes in his jacket, and his face was muddy.

"Hey! Those were long stim roses!" he complained, looking at them.

"Nobody stands _me _up, buddy!" Astronema snapped, shaking her head.

She frowned as she turned and walked away.

"I..." Zhane said, spitting water out of his mouth. "I didn't stand you up."

"Well, you're _late_!" Astronema sneered, as she starting pacing in front of the blanket.

"Well, I _wouldn't_ have been late if you hadn't sent any monsters." Zhane assured.

Astronema frowned annoying as she kept pacing.

"I _didn't _send any monsters!" she snapped, as she stopped and turned to him.

She fired more lighting at him, just missing him by inches.

"Whoa!" he yelped. "Can't we talk about this?"

"There's _nothing_ to talk about. I never want to see you again!" Astronema snapped.

Zhane looked heartbroken before she vanished, and then he sighed sadly.

* * *

Later, onboard the Astro Megaship, Zhane - now fully cleaned up - was sitting on the bridge, with his head down against the center controls. The others, all noticing how upset he was, but not knowing why, were standing near him.

"Well, go on." Carlos said quietly, as Andros pushed Ashley slightly, as they were debating on who should talk to him.

"No." Ashley hissed.

"Why not you." TJ told Andros. "He's your friend."

"Carlos, you try it." Ashley begged, as Carlos pushed her towards Zhane.

"Cassie, what about you." Mel said.

"No." Cassie whispered.

"You have to do it." TJ said, as Andros shook his head.

"Mm-mm." Carlos muttered, shaking his head.

"Mel, you go." Ashley begged, before Mel pushed her towards Zhane.

She turned back to the others, looking annoyed, before turning to Zhane.

"Hey, Zhane." she said, getting his attention. "You uh...you okay?"

Zhane didn't answer, then she walked back towards the others.

Andros then pushed Mel forward, who then stared at you.

"Hey, you okay, Zhane?" she asked. "You look bummed."

Zhane looked up slightly, but then put his head back down.

Mel then turned and walked back towards the others, before Ashley pushed Andros towards Zhane.

"Yeah, you okay, buddy?" he asked.

Zhane didn't answer him.

Andros rolled his eyes in annoyance, before he walked back to the others, just as Carlos and Ashley threw Cassie over to Zhane. She turned back to them and tried to walk towards them, but Mel and Andros pushed her back to Zhane.

"Huh." she sighed. "You can talk to us about _anything_."

Zhane just looked at her as she smiled hopefully.

"Thank you." he said glumly.

He turned around and got up, and then walked towards the right door, which opened up.

The others all looked confused as they gathered together, before he walked through the doorway.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema stared angrily at Zhane's picture, while sitting in front of her mirror. She then crumpled it up, but then uncrumpled it, before looking at herself in the mirror, smiling sadly for a second, before smiling happily.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

The Megaship flies near a baron planet.

"Well something down there's defiantly giving off energy." Carlos said, as Alpha handed TJ a gas mask.

"Let's go find out what." TJ said, taking the mask.

TJ touches a flower in a sandstorm on the planet, then he, Mel and Cassie - all wearing a cape and gas mask - turn to three people aiming blasters at them.

"Freeze, and get those hands up, now!" one barked.

Ashley took off her mask as she was pushed into a cell underground, before Mel and Carlos followed.

"Five of the Rangers have been captured." a man said, as another closed the cell door. "But two remain."

Cassie, now in the cell, looks through a barred window, and sees humans on the other side, some lying on stretchers.

"Hey, guys, take a look at this!" she hissed quietly.

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - look at the humans.

"These are the spies responsible for turning our people into coral!" the man snapped.

Coral appeared on a man's arm, and face.

"That's a lie!" Mel snapped.

Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar all look at Dark Spector on the viewing screen of the Dark Fortress.

_"Astronema, you must destroy the Rangers..."_

Ecliptor orders some Quantrons away.

_"..so I can complete the transfer from..."_

A coral monster grows giant via the Satellasers.

_"..Zordon." _Dark Spector said.


	56. Zhane's Destiny

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

The Rangers - minus Andros - enter the healing chamber.

_The Rangers find a chamber..._

They all approach Zhane's cryogenic tube.

_..holding Zhane, the..._

Cassie rubs some ice off the tube.

_..Sliver Ranger._

Zhane steps out onto the walkway leading towards the Astro Megaship, and then looks around.

_Andros kept..._

Andros walks away from Zhane on the Megaship.

_..him from joining the others..._

The others then follow him, Ashley patting Zhane's arm before she did.

_..in battle because of Ashley._

Zhane sits up on the med bay table and turns to Alpha.

_Zhane found a major limitation in his..._

Zhane - now morphed - looks at himself as his powers fail him.

_..morphing powers, but..._

He stands up on a cliff, as lighting hits his morpher.

_..he got reenergised just in..._

He rides his Sliver Cycle through the air, and then knocks over Praying Mantis.

_..time to beat the Praying Mantis monster._

The Rangers - minus Mel - all try to break free from ropes tied around their hands in a cave.

_Later, our heroes were all captured save for Mel..._

Mel clutches her chest while getting up in the park.

_..who then got help..._

Vera jumps out of nowhere and split kicks two of them.

_..from Vera, who then helped rescue..._

Vera cuts Carlos loose in the cave.

_..the others from Wolfsbane._

Astronema moves away from Destructoid.

_Then Astronema was attacked, and..._

Zhane puts her down near his Sliver Cycle in a forest.

_..Zhane came to her rescue. This caused an..._

Zhane imagines he and Astronema holding each other as lovers.

_..unexpected attraction._

Ecliptor orders Horror Bull 2 to Earth.

_So Ecliptor took advantage..._

Horror Bull 2 stares at the Rangers at a quarry.

_..by sending Horror Bull to face off the Rangers._

Astronema fires lighting at Zhane as he runs towards her, hitting a bouquet of roses he's carrying.

_What is to come of Astronema's new interest in the Sliver Ranger?_

Zhane looks at Astronema, looking heartbroken, as his clothes and face were a mess.

_Find out on Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

As the Astro Megaship moved above the surface of a barren planet, Andros and Zhane - both wearing gas masks and overcoats with hoods on - were moving along the surface, but it was easy because of a sandstorm.

"I can't see a thing!" Andros bellowed, as they moved slowly. "What's your scanner say?!"

Zhane looked at his scanner carefully.

"We're almost to the first energy source!" he reported.

* * *

On the Megaship, the others were all working at the controls, while Zhane and Andros appeared on the viewing screen.

_"Why don't you guys try to check the second source?!" _Zhane suggested, as the signal went fuzzy.

Ashley and Cassie turned to each other unsurely.

"Alpha can't track you down there." TJ explained, as Mel and Carlos kept working. "The conditions are too severe."

_"Don't worry! We'll stay in contact!" _Andros assured.

The screen then went blank, as Alpha handed Cassie a gas mask.

"Thanks." she said, getting up from her chair.

Ashley turned to Alpha as he gave her a mask.

"Dark Spector would have to be crazy to send Zordon to a place like that." she said, getting up.

"Well, something down there's defiantly giving off energy." Carlos argued, as Alpha handed him a mask.

"Let's go find out what." TJ decided, as Alpha handed him a mask.

"Let's just hope it's not bad." Mel hoped, as Alpha handed her a mask.

They all then ran towards the right door.

* * *

Once on the planet, all wrapped up like Andros and Zhane were, they began looking around through the sandstorm.

"My Amp Scanner's indicating there's an energy source nearby." TJ reported, as they moved slowly through the storm.

Unknown to any of them, three figures carrying blasters moved above them.

"Right over these rocks." TJ said, as Carlos started climbing. "I'm getting a strong reading."

Carlos helped Ashley up, when Cassie spotted something on her left.

"Mel, Teej!" she said, getting them to stop before they could follow the others. "Hold on, look over there."

"What is it?" Mel inquired, as they walked towards the object.

"I can't be sure, but I know it's something." Cassie assured.

Once they got there, they saw a bunch of coral on a rock.

"That's odd." TJ said. "Looks like coral."

"But there ain't any oceans on this planet." Cassie swore.

"There's something fishy going on then." Mel said, confused.

"Yeah." TJ agreed. "We better get back to the others. Let's go."

They turned around, only for three people to show up and aim blasters at them, all wearing masks over their faces.

"Freeze, and get those hands up right, now!" one barked.

The Rangers held their hands up, then the three people began to search them.

"Let's go!" one ordered, as they began dragging the Rangers away.

"Come on, move it!" another ordered.

Up on the cliff, more people came over with Carlos and Ashley, their hands tied behind them, and then the leader of the group, who was called Yatru showed up.

"Halt!" he ordered.

The people near Cassie, TJ and Mel all turned to him, as did the three Rangers.

"Looks like they got Ashley and Carlos too." TJ deduced.

"Uh-oh." Mel gulped.

"Take 'em away!" Yatru ordered.

His men all then dragged the five Rangers away.

"You heard him, let's move!" one bellowed.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane holds up his Super Silverzier, then rides his Sliver Cycle in gilder mode.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

A Velocifigther flies down above the city on Onyx.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

The Mega Vehicles began moving towards their hanger doors, and then take off.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

Andros flies above the city on Onyx, as two Velocifighters crash into each other.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager stands in the city.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Andros and Zhane both hid behind a large rock, as the sandstorm was getting worse.

"TJ, come in!" Andros called into his morpher, but he got no answer. "Mel! Ashley!"

"The energy source was a false reading!" Zhane said, looking at his Amp Scanner.

"There's something wrong!" Andros said, getting up. "They're not responding!"

They both looked up slightly, wondering what had happened.

* * *

Meanwhile, the others were all pushed down into a cell beneath the planet, then a African man locked the cell door behind them. They all then looked around the cell - now without their masks on as they could see - then walked towards a large set cell bars. They looked through them, and saw two people carrying a third on a stretcher.

"Looks like some kind of...underground colony." TJ assumed.

"That explains the energy readings." Ashley realized.

"But it doesn't explain the coral." Mel added.

"Astronema?" Carlos questioned.

TJ shook his head. "No Ecliptor, no Quantrons." he argued, turning to him. "'Sides, she would've destroyed us by now."

Cassie walked over to a barred up small hole, and saw several people on the other side, as she tried to pull it loose.

"Hey, guys, take a look at this." she called quietly.

She saw people lying on stretchers, covered in white bubbles somewhere on their body, as other people put the stretchers down, as the others gathered around her.

"It looks like some kind of...infirmary." she said.

"I wonder what's wrong with those people?" Mel said.

Her question was then answered, as coral appeared all over the bubbles.

"That answer your question?" Carlos asked.

Mel nodded, as they all looked at each other.

Some of the people moved the coral parts of their body slowly, as others tended to them, while the Rangers looked frantic.

Elsewhere in the cave, Yatru was looking up at a hologram of Dark Spector.

"Five of the Rangers have been captured." he reported. "But two still remain."

_"Destroy the five Rangers!" _Dark Spector ordered. _"Astronema, the Princess of Darkness will tend to the remaining two."_

"As you command, Dark Spector." Yatru obeyed.

Dark Spector then vanished, and then Yatru walked away.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema and Ecliptor were both looking at Dark Spector on the viewing screen.

_"The Red and Sliver Rangers remain on the planet's surface." _he explained. _"You must destroy them!"_

"The Sliver Ranger?" Astronema muttered softly, looking away slightly, as she still cared for him.

_"Immediately!" _Dark Spector bellowed.

He then vanished from the viewing screen.

"Shall I launch the attack?" Ecliptor asked, turning to Astronema.

She thought for a minute, not really wanting to hurt Zhane.

"Destroy them!" she finally said.

She then turned around and walked towards a door.

"Scan the planet's surface and find the Red and Sliver Ranger!" Ecliptor ordered Elgar and a few Quantrons, before he turned to some more. "Use your Q-Blades to intercept! Now go!"

The four Quantrons all ran off.

Astromena entered her throne room, and looked at her weird looking chessboard with the Rangers and her Quantrons on. She then pulled out Zhane's picture from beneath it, then sat in her throne and stared at it.

* * *

Back on the planet, Andros and Zhane kept walking through the sandstorm.

"Let's get up on top of these rocks!" Andros decided, taking the lead. "Maybe we can spot the others!"

Ecliptor and a bunch of Quantrons then showed up on the rocks behind them both.

"Rangers!" Ecliptor growled loudly, getting their attention.

"Ecliptor!" Zhane exclaimed.

"What have you done with our friends?!" Andros demanded.

"You won't be around to find out!" Ecliptor retorted. "Attack!"

The Quantrons then charged at the two Rangers.

Two then both jumped up and fly kicked the pair of them, knocking them both down.

"Business day!" Andros shouted.

Both Rangers got back to their feet, then Andros kicked a Quantron away, when Zhane punched another in the chest as it came at him. Andros then jumped forward and punched one in the chest, while kicking another at the same time, knocking them both down, then Zhane jumped over him and kicked a third.

They both then spun around to tackle one each, but missed as they jumped up, but then they spun around again, Andros tackling his, but Zhane missed. Zhane then grabbed and pushed one forward slightly, then punched it in the chest, then he turned and kicked another's blade away. He then blocked a third's punch with his hands, then blocked another punch from it, then another, then tried to punch it himself, but missed as it ducked. He then spun around and tried to kick it, but it grabbed his leg, then it blocked a punch from him, before he punched it in the side.

Andros blocked ones punch by grabbing its arm, before he punched it in the chest, knocking it back. He then did a backwards handspring to avoid another, then kicked a third in the chest, then tried to kick a fourth, but it grabbed his foot. He then back flipped, pulling his foot free, then spun around and tackled it, tripping it over.

One then kicked Zhane in the chest, making him fall to his knees slightly, but then Andros rolled over his back and then kicked another away. Zhane got up and blocked a fourth's punch, before he punched it in the chest.

The two Rangers then turned to each other and bumped their wrists together, before backing away from one's blade, which nearly swiped them. They then both side kicked it in the chest, knocking it down, and then they ran over it and away from Ecliptor and the others.

"We've got to find the others!" Zhane bellowed through the sandstorm.

Ecliptor growled as he stared at them.

"You won't escape!" he swore.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yatru led the others down into a area full of people underground, their hands cuffed up.

"These are the spies, responsible for turning our people into coral." he stated, as an old man and a woman stared at the Rangers.

"Coral?" TJ questioned, as everyone looked at the Rangers.

"That's a lie!" Mel snapped.

"Yeah, we didn't do anything." TJ assured.

"Silence!" Yatru hissed angrily, before walking towards the old man, holding TJ's Amp Scanner. "Kinwon, they lie. They were on the outer surface carrying this... surveillance equipment."

Kinwon took the scanner from him.

"Let them speak." Kinwon said fairly.

"We were tracking an energy source, that's all." Carlos assured.

"A search party, here on Centaur B?" Kinwon questioned. "Why? This planet is nothing but an ill-tempered rock."

"We're on a mission." TJ explained. "We're searching for someone."

The people began muttering to themselves.

"Talking about..." a man said.

TJ turned to the others, then Ashley and Mel both nodded.

"We're Power Rangers." TJ explained.

Most of the crowd gasped.

"Wait!" Yatru said, walking towards Ashley.

The Rangers all turned to him, as he supposedly planted something on Ashley, and then snatched it from her.

"Hey!" Ashley complained.

"What would a Power Ranger...need with this?" he said, holding a tube up.

Everyone looked at him.

"No, that's not mine!" Ashley assured.

Yatru ignored them both and threw the tube away, which then hit a wall, sending white liquid all over it, which then turned into white coral. Everyone but him gasped, and even the Rangers looked shocked, as it turned into coral.

"He planted it on her!" Mel swore angrily.

"We are Power Rangers." Carlos assured.

Everyone turned to them.

"Silence!" Yatru snapped. "Guilty as charged."

"What?!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Take them away to be destroyed!" Yatru ordered.

"That's outrageous!" Mel argued, clutching her fists. "Is this a kangaroo court?!"

"Guilty?" Kinwon questioned suspiciously. "Yatru, she's right, this was not a trial."

"Kinwon, they are destroying our people." Yatru argued. "I will not stand by and see if happen again."

"How much more proof do you need, Kinwon?" the woman, whose name was Tykwa, asked.

"Their guilt or innocence is not for you to decide." Kinwon snapped, before he turned to his people. "Throw out our laws, and chaos will rein. Do we want that?"

He stared at Tykwa, who looked unsure and put her head down, before he turned to Yatru.

"If any of them are harmed, I will hold _you_ personally responsible." he warned.

Yatru frowned at him, as he looked suspicious.

"Take them away!" Yatru ordered.

A few people with blasters got behind the Rangers, and then led them all away.

* * *

Later, Yatru met up with Dark Spector's hologram again, who was not impressed.

_"Do not fail me."_ he warned.

"I assure you, they _will_ be destroyed." Yatru said. "It is only a matter of time."

Dark Spector then vanished, leaving Yatru alone, before Kinwon showed up behind him.

"So, they _are_ Power Rangers." he said, as Yatru turned to him. "It is _you_ who is the spy."

"Your brave discovery will be your undoing." Yatur snarled.

A coral monster called Coralizer came up behind Kinwon, and wrapped a tentacle like arm around him.

"Ahh!" Kinwon moaned, as Coralizer dragged him away.

* * *

Onboard the Megaship, Alpha was working at the handle controls, as Andros and Zhane showed up on the viewing screen, moving through the sandstorm.

_"Alpha, we've lost contact with the others!"_ Andros explained.

"The atmosphere's too dense for the ship's scanners." Alpha explained regretfully. "You'll have to find them on foot."

_"We'll keep heading towards the second energy source!" _Zhane told him.

"Oh! Please be careful, Rangers." Alpha advised.

* * *

Back in the cell, TJ and Cassie dug an small pick-axe against the bars of the cell, as Mel, Ashley and Carlos all kept an eye out from the people. TJ then put his down and began to pull the bar loose, as Mel turned to him and Cassie.

"Hurry up, guys." she hissed quietly.

"There's a guard coming." Ashley hissed, turning to them.

TJ turned to them as he pulled on the bar.

"Come on." he said.

The others all ran towards him just as he pulled it loose, then Cassie sneaked through the gap of the remaining ones.

"Good job." Ashley remarked, patting TJ's arm.

"Let's go." TJ said, as Ashley followed Cassie.

Mel then climbed through the gap, followed by Carlos, and then TJ, then they all ran down a passage, just as a man showed up by the cell door. He put the key in the lock and opened it up, then ran into the cell.

"The prisoners have escaped!" he bellowed.

Two men ran down a cave passage, and then TJ peeked out from behind a corner.

"Let's go." he said.

He ran into the passage in another direction, and then the others all followed. They then all stopped however when they came to a dead end.

"It's a dead end." Carlos gasped.

"They went this way!" a voice called, which was familiar.

The girls all turned around.

"They're coming!" Cassie gasped.

They then all heard a grunt sound, before a coral like hand showed up behind a rock wall. They all freaked out slightly, before the figure came into full view, reveling himself to be Kinwon.

"Oh, no." Mel cried, as they all ran towards him.

"What happened?" Ashley asked, as they tried to help him.

"You okay?" Mel asked.

Yatru and a bunch of men then showed up and pointed blasters at them.

"Stand away from him!" Yatru shouted.

The Rangers all turned and backed away slightly.

Kinwon turned from the Rangers to his people as they approached him, then Yatru crouched down near him.

"They got Kinwon." he bellowed angrily.

"We found him like this!" Mel argued, gritting.

* * *

Later, the Rangers were all back in the main room, with all the people who didn't have coral on them, yelling angrily at them angrily, expect Yatru and his men.

"I don't think they listened to you." Cassie whispered to Mel.

"Guilty!" a woman shouted.

"This isn't good." Mel gulped.

"Guilty!" another woman shouted.

Tykwa and a few others then tried to clam everyone down.

"Alright. Settle down." she said.

"Alright." a man said. "Alright."

"Okay...Adelle...please?" Tykwa requested.

"Alright." the man said, as they all turned to Yatru and the Rangers.

"In favor?" Tykwa asked.

"It's unanimous." Yatru declared. "Destroy the spies!"

"We keep telling you, we found him like that!" Mel bellowed, as Ashley rolled her eyes. "Somebody's framing us!"

"Quiet, spy!" Yatru snapped, ignoring her. "Take them to the outer planet!"

As the crowd cheered, Andros and Zhane pushed through them.

"Let them go!" Andros yelled.

Everyone turned to the two of them, but nobody but the Rangers knew because they still had their masks on.

"More spies." Yatru spat. "Capture them!"

Andros and Zhane pointed an Astro Blaster at his men before they could move, shocking the people behind them.

"We're not spies!" Andros shouted. "Neither are they."

He and Zhane took their masks off.

"We're Power Rangers." Andros said.

Yatru looked horrified, while nearly everyone else - including Tykwa - gasped in shock.

"Andros, Zhane?!" she gasped, getting their attention.

The Rangers were slightly shocked, as the crowd murmured to each other.

"Tykwa?!" Andros gasped.

"What are you doing here?" Zhane asked curiously.

"We...we've been in hiding since we escaped KO-35." Tykwa answered.

Zhane and Andros turned to the others.

"Those are _our_ friends." Zhane explained. "They're _not _spies!"

"They _are_ spies!" Yatru argued. "You saw with your own eyes what we did to Kinwon!"

"I've told you again and again, we found him like that!" Mel snapped.

"Destroy them!" Yatru snapped, aiming his blaster and Andros and Zhane, ignoring her.

"Yeah!" some people said, as Andros and Zhane aimed their blasters at him.

Yatru turned to his men for support, but they didn't move.

The people then muttered to each other as Yatru turned back to Andros and Zhane.

"I destroy them_ myself _if I have too." he hissed angrily.

"You and what army?" Zhane inquired, staring at him.

"I don't need an army." Yatru hissed, now knowing his cover was blown, as he pushed him and Andros away. "Just one monster will do!"

Everyone turned around, and then all but the Rangers gasped as Coralizer showed up.

"Ahh!" a woman screamed, as they all panicked.

Coralizer then sprayed white foam out of his normal hand, which hit three of the men, who then fell over.

"It's him!" a man cried.

Yatru pushed past the Rangers, then the white foam on the three men turned into coral.

"You're all mine!" Coralizer laughed, jumping down slightly.

Tywka gasped horrified, as Andros and Zhane got up and charged at Coralizer.

Zhane spun around to kick Coralizer, but missed as he ducked, and then he whacked Andros in the back with his tentacle hand as he ran past him. He then blocked kick from Zhane with his normal hand, then blocked a punch from him with his tentacle hand.

Most of the men aimed blasters at Coralizer, but didn't fire in case they hit Andros and Zhane.

Coralizer then threw Zhane onto a table, which he then rolled off.

"Ugh!" he moaned, landing on the floor.

Andros then wrapped his arms around Coralizer angrily, before he elbowed Andros in the chest with his tentacle arm, and then grabbed and threw him against a rock. He then grabbed Andros shoulder, then hit him in the chest with his knee, before throwing him to the floor.

"Ugh!" Andros moaned, landing on his chest.

Some of the men began uncuffing the Rangers.

"Hurry." Ashley urged.

Zhane gritted his teeth as he got back up, then tried to punch Coralizer, but he blocked it with his tentacle arm, then blocked a kick with his normal one, before grabbing him, and then throwing him away.

"Argh!" Zhane groaned, as he flipped onto his back.

He rolled over and got to his knees, as Yatru began to run for it, but then Zhane spotted him, and then chased after him.

Once the others were uncuffed, they turned to Andros and Coralizer, and then charged at the latter. He then ducked as Cassie tried to punch him, then dodged a kick from Mel, then blocked a kick from Ashley with his tentacle hand. He then blocked one from Carlos with his normal one, then blocked a punch from Ashley with his normal one, before whacking her in the chest with his tentacle one, knocking her away.

TJ then came at him, but he kicked him in the chest, knocking him down. Mel then tried to punch him, but he grabbed her arm with his normal hand, before whacked her in the chest with his tentacle one, and then he pushed her away, making her fall onto her side. He then turned to Cassie and then blocked a kick from her with his tentacle hand. He then ducked as she tried to punch him, then grabbed her arm, then kicked Ashley away, knocking her onto Mel, and then he threw Cassie into Carlos.

Andros then rammed him and wrapped his arms around, then TJ got up and grabbed his normal arm. Carlos and the girls all got up and then charged and grappled him, before he knocked all but Andros away with his tentacle arm. He then spun around, causing Andros to let go of him, and then he threw him towards the others, who then all fell against the people, who caught them, then he laughed and ran off.

"Andros!" Tykwa called.

The Rangers turned to her, as she began tossing them their morphers. Ashley caught hers, followed by Mel, Cassie, and then Carlos.

"You, catch!" she called, tossing TJ his.

"Thanks." he said, catching it.

They all then put them on their wrists, and then Andros nodded.

"Let's Rocket!" he shouted.

* * *

Once morphed and outside the cave, Andros and Mel both jumped off a cliff and kicked Coralizer in the chest. TJ and Cassie then flipped forward and hit them with their feet as they came down, and then Ashley and Carlos chopped him in the chest as he came down, knocking him down.

He got back up and clutched his chest, while staring at the six of them, the sandstorm now nearly gone.

"Nobody does that to me and gets away with it!" he hissed.

He then charged at the Rangers.

**(The cave)**

Yatru kept running away as Zhane chased after him, both now in a dark cave area. Yatru stopped and turned left down a passage, then Zhane followed after him.

**(Outside)**

Andros elbowed Coralrizer in the chest, and then punched him four times. Ashley and Carlos then both kicked him in the belly as Andros backed off, then they ducked as TJ and Cassie jumped and kicked him in the chest. They then both ducked as Mel jumped over them and kicked him in the chest with both feet, knocking him down.

He got up and growled, but then Andros jumped up and scissor kicked him, knocking him off a cliff edge.

"Aghhhh!" he yelled, before he landed on his back.

They all looked down from the ledge and stared at him, as he got back up.

"You're in for _big_ trouble now!" he vowed.

The Satellasers then hit him, making him grow giant.

"Whoa!" the Rangers gasped, staring at him.

Coralizer laughed hilariously.

"We need Astro Megazord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their right hands up like a chopper, and their left by their chests like a chopper, then twirled them around while clutching their fists, then held their left up, and their right by their left elbows, then held their right arms up, and their left by their mouthpieces.

**(Cave)**

Yatru kept looking back at Zhane as he kept running from him.

"Let's Rocket!"

Zhane morphed up as he got closer to him, then he knocked over a barrel in front of Zhane. He turned and started to run away again, but Zhane jumped and pulled him to the ground. He then spun around to tackle Zhane, but missed as he did a sideways handspring to the right.

They both then glared at each other, then Zhane sent a kick at Yatru, who blocked it with his hands, then he blocked another kick with his knee, and then he kicked Zhane in the side. He then kicked Zhane in the chest, knocking him back, then spun around to upper kick him, but missed as he ducked. Zhane then sent a kick at him, but he blocked it with his forearm, then he punched Zhane in the chest, then punched him again while grabbing his other arm as he tried to punch him. He then flipped Zhane over onto his back while grinning evilly.

"Ahh!" Zhane moaned, as he looked up.

**(Outside)**

The Astro Megaship quickly turned into the Astro Megazord.

"Astro Megazord, online!" the Rangers all shouted, holding their hands out with their fingers apart - Ashley her left, the others their right.

Coralizer grunted as it landed in front of him - the sandstorm now fully passed - and then brought out its saber. They both then circled each other slightly, and then stared at each other.

"Alright, Coralizer, you attacked my people, now let's see how you do against me?!" Andros dared, clutching his fists.

Coralizer's tentacle hand lowered slightly, showing a normal one, and then he brought out a lance, which blocked a strike from the Astro Megazord's saber. They then pulled their weapons back, then the Astro Megazord slashed Coralizer across the chest with its saber. It then stabbed him in the shoulder with its saber, knocking him down and away.

He got back up angrily, then shot a tentacle from each of his shoulders, which then wrapped around its hands. He then laughed while firing lasers through the tentacles, which then hit it, causing smoke to come out of it.

"Delta Megazord, online!" Andros shouted.

The Delta Megaship then shot down towards the ground, and then fired lasers at Coralizer, hitting him in the chest, causing his tentacles to loosen around the Astro Megazord. It then grabbed hold of the tentacles, and pulled on them, causing Coralizer to flipped onto his back.

**(Cave)**

Yatru ducked as Zhane tried to punch him, then grabbed his arm as he tried to again, and punched him in the chest three times, knocking him back. Zhane then sent a kick at it, but he kicked his foot away, and then he spun around, before Yatru came at him.

"Super Sliverizer!" Zhane shouted, bringing it out in blade mode.

He then slashed Yatru across the chest, knocking him down, before he spun around.

"Too much to handle?" Zhane joked.

Yatru got up and clutched his chest.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, do you?" he smirked.

He put his hand to his face, and then lowered it, as he transformed into Darkonda, and then he laughed.

"Darkonda?!" Zhane exclaimed.

"See if you can handle this." Darkonda sneered.

"You!" Zhane accused. "I should've known."

"Now it's too late." Darkonda smirked. "Your little purple friend isn't here this time."

"I don't need her!" Zhane argued angrily.

"We'll see about that." Darkonda sneered.

He fired lighting out of his hand at Zhane, but missed as he ducked. He then ducked as Zhane tried to slice him, then grabbed his arm as he tried to again, and wrapped his arm under his.

"Ugh!" Zhane grunted, as Darkonda laughed.

**(Outside)**

"Astro Delta Megazord transform!" Andros shouted.

The Astro Megazord jumped up, as the Delta Megaship split into its components.

The Delta Megazord's legs then went over the Astro Megazord's legs.

_Go Power Rangers_

The Delta Megazord's head then went over the Astro Megazord's, as the shuttle lifted up slightly.

_Go Power Rangers_

The Delta Megazord's chest and arms then attached themselves to the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers_

The Delta Megazord's cannons then rolled onto the Astro Megazord's shoulders, forming the Astro Delta Megazord.

_Go, go, go, fly!_

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

It's Gyro Cannons spun around as it stood at ease above Centaur B.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah..._

It then shot down towards the planet's surface, and then landed in front of Coralizer. It then got ready to fight as he sniggered loudly.

"Flying Power Punch, now!" Andros shouted, holding his fists up, then crossed them over, and then punched them forward.

He then opened his Battlizer up, and then he pressed 1 button.

The Astro Delta Megazord then fired its fists out, which then zoomed and then hit Coralizer in the chest, before they then attached themselves back onto the Astro Delta Megazord.

"Ooohhhh!" he moaned, as the Astro Delta Megazord turned around.

He then fell down and was destroyed.

**(Cave)**

All the people who had coral on them - including Kinwon - then opened their eyes as the coral vanished. They all touched the places the coral had been as they sat up, and looked at each other in amazement, expect Kinwon. All but him then muttered to each other happily, some hugging each other as well, but then Kinwon pushed through the crowd.

Elsewhere, Darkonda - now with his sword out - grappled Zhane and pushed him away. He then punched Zhane in the chest, then hit him with his knee, then pulled his right arm down, then knocked his Super Sliverizer out of his hand.

"No." Zhane gasped, seeing it hit the ground.

"Tough break." Darkonda joked.

Zhane then kicked his hand, then punched him slightly, before he spun around and slashed Zhane across the chest with his sword, knocking him down. Zhane rolled onto his knees, and then clutched his chest as he stared at Darkonda.

"You shouldn't have messed with me, Sliver Ranger." Darkonda sneered. "Pity your friends ain't around to bid you farewell."

"Zhane!" a voice called.

Zhane turned as Kinwon threw his Super Sliverizer towards him.

"Yes." he said, catching it.

He then knocked away Darkonda's sword with it, then kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. He then jumped up and slashed Darkonda across the chest with his blade, making him stumble back in pain.

"I'll be back!" he vowed, before blowing up.

Zhane got to his feet and chuckled.

"You shouldn't have messed with _me_." he retorted.

Kinwon then ran towards him and touched his shoulder.

"Thank you." Zhane said, touching his shoulder. "You saved my life."

They both hugged each other.

* * *

Later, Kinwon and Tykwa both stood in the main room with lots of other people, as the Rangers all walked towards them both.

"Yeah!" some people cheered. "Alright!"

Some others clapped, as Andros and Zhane smiled at their home people.

"Andros," Kinwon said, as they shook hands. "Zhane, all the Power Rangers, how can we ever thank you enough?"

"It was our honor, sir." TJ assured.

"We're sorry about before." Tykwa apologised.

"It's okay. The guy really had you all fooled." Mel assured.

A man then approached them all.

"Commander Kinwon, evacuation is underway." he reported, before walking off.

"Thank you." Kinwon said. "I'm sorry if this scene was inhospitable, but we must leave this planet soon. Now that Dark Spector knows our location, he'll be back."

"We'll help." Zhane assured.

"Yeah." Andros and Carlos said together.

"What can we do?" Carlos asked.

"Well, thank you." Kinwon said. "Here, there is much to carry."

The Rangers and the rebels all began to pick stuff up.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar were all looking at Dark Spector on the viewing screen again.

_"The Rangers destroyed Coralizer and the Sliver Ranger..." _he said.

"Yes?" Astronema inquired curiously.

_"..destroyed Darkonda." _Dark Spector explained.

"I wouldn't count on it." Ecliptor said.

_"You, Astronema, must destroy the Rangers so I can complete the transfer of power from Zordon." _Dark Spector instructed.

"They will never stop you, Dark Spector." Astronema promised, before turning to Ecliptor. "Set a course for Earth, and let the Rangers beware."

* * *

Back on Centaur B, the Rangers and Kinwon were all staring at Zhane, as he'd decided to stay and help the rebels out. Cassie hugged him tightly, before she pulled back.

"Hey, we're gonna miss you, man." Cassie said sadly.

Zhane nodded, but then Cassie smirked and patted his forehead. TJ then shook Zhane's hand.

"You sure you wanna stay?" TJ asked.

Zhane turned to Kinwon, and then touched his shoulder.

"They need my help." he said "They're building weapons to defend themselves against Dark Spector."

"And thanks to all of you, someday we will return to KO-35." Kinwon hoped.

Ashley smiled.

"Hey." she said, before kissing Zhane's cheek. "So tell me, how will you survive without us, huh?"

"Hard to imagine, huh." Zhane smirked.

Ashley pulled back, and then Mel hugged him tight.

"Good luck with helping them out." she said, pulling back.

"Same here, with what your doing." Zhane smiled.

She moved back as Andros and Zhane hugged each other.

"Take care of yourself." Andros said, as they pulled back. "Your my best friend."

They locked their hands together.

"And your mine." Zhane told him.

Andros nodded as he pulled back.

"Don't worry." Zhane said, seeing the sad looks on all their faces. "Someday when you least expect it, I'll be back."

They all laughed, as he and Carlos bumped fists.

"We'll be waiting." TJ said, patting Zhane's shoulder.

"Okay." Cassie said, as Ashley patted his arm.

Andros then hugged Zhane, as Mel and Cassie both ruffled his hair.

* * *

Later, the others all teleported onto the Megaship, then stepped out of the lift onto the bridge. They all walked to their respective positions, then TJ, Carlos and Mel began pressing buttons, as Alpha watched.

"Hyper accelerators ready to go online." TJ reported.

Cassie and Ashley took their seats.

"Course locked in." Ashley said.

"All doors and hatches are sealed." Cassie reported.

"All systems online." Mel reported. "Waiting for your command."

Andros stood behind his chair, staring at the planet, thinking about Zhane. The others all turned to him, knowing he was thinking about his best friend.

"Shall we begin?" DECA asked.

Andros snapped out of his thoughts.

"Take us out of orbit. Let's get back to work." he said, sitting down.

Cassie smiled at him, then they all pressed buttons on their controls, and then Ashley patted his shoulder. The Astro Delta Megaship then jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

A lizard monster sucks energy out of computers in a lab with his tongue, while Quantrons watch, and the people in the lab lie down.

"Astronema's monster has infiltrated a top-secret laboratory." DECA said.

"Let's go." Andros said.

The monster wraps his tongue around Andros, flipping him onto his back.

"Quantrons, get him!" he orders, as Quantrons surround Andros.

The others all run out of the building.

The monster peeks out behind the Professor's van.

"Prefect." he grins, as the Professor, Bulk and Skull whimper. "Professor Phenomenus, just the genius I need."

He fires blasts out of his hands, making the three of them duck.

Astronema sits in her throne.

"Now you can build the grand weapon, and I can control Earth." she grins.

The monster has his tongue wrapped around Cassie - whose on her knees - as Carlos jumps towards them with his Lunar Lance.

"Switch!" he shouted, switching his and Cassie's places.

"Noooooo!" she cries, looking up.

Adam looks down at Carlos near a Power Plant.

"Need a hand?" Adam asks, as Carlos clutches his chest.

"Thanks." he said.

Carlos puts his morpher and communicator down on the controls of the Megaship, as the others look at him.

"You can't quit, Carlos." TJ said.

"I have too!" Carlos snaps, turning to them on the lift. "Before I hurt someone...again."

The others stare at him as the lift closes - Cassie with her arm in a sling.


	57. Always a Chance

**A/N: This is another of my favourites, as I liked seeing Adam again.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Zhane sits up on the med bay table and turns to Alpha.

_The Sliver Ranger's morphing powers..._

Zhane - now morphed - looks at himself as his powers fail him.

_..were limited, but..._

He stands up on a cliff, as lighting hits his morpher.

_..he got reenergised just in..._

He rides his Sliver Cycle through the air, and then knocks over Praying Mantis.

_..time to defeat the Praying Mantis monster._

The Rangers - minus Mel - all try to break free from ropes tied around their hands in a cave.

_Then our heroes were captured, except for Mel..._

Mel and Vera race over the ocean on Mel's Galaxy Gilder.

_..who then rescued..._

Vera cuts Carlos loose in the cave.

_..them with help from Vera._

Astronema moves away from Destructoid.

_Then Destructoid attacked Astornema..._

Zhane puts her down near his Sliver Cycle in a forest.

_..and Zhane helped her. This caused a..._

Zhane imagines he and Astronema holding each other as lovers.

_..big attraction._

Ecliptor orders Horror Bull 2 to Earth.

_So Ecliptor seized the opportunity..._

Horror Bull 2 stares at the Rangers at a quarry.

_..and sent Horror Bull to face off with the Rangers._

The Astro Megaship hovers above Centaur B.

_On a desolate planet, they encounter..._

Yatru turns into Darkonda, and then he laughs.

_..Yatru, who is actually Darkonda in disguise._

Zhane slices him across the chest with his Super Sliverizer.

_The Sliver Ranger defeated him..._

Darkonda laughs as he blows up.

_..and stayed behind..._

Andros and Zhane hug each other.

_..to help the rebels._

The others all stare at Andros on the Megaship as he looks upset.

_Are the Rangers about to find Zordon?_

The Megaship jumps to hyperspace.

_Find out on Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

At a Power Plant, a bunch of Quantrons were standing around a control room, as a lizard monster called Lizwizard, was sucking information out of a computer inside with his tongue, as all the men inside were lying with their faces on the computers. The computers lit up slightly, as his tongue sucked the data out of it, glowing slightly as it did.

Outside, the Rangers all ran along the side of the building, which had a sign saying 'Section 4-C, top secret'. They all ran in single file towards the door, Andros in the lead, Mel in the rear, then Andros stopped by the end and turned to the others.

"This way." he said quietly.

They all gathered together by the door, then Andros and TJ peeked through the window, seeing Lizwizard laughing.

"He's stealing all their knowledge from them." Andros explained, turning to the others.

Lizwizard then pulled his tongue back from the computer, causing two scientists to fall over.

"Alright, guys, let's go." Andros said.

He pulled the door open, just as Lizwizard and the Quantrons began to walk away. A blast then hit a Quantron, making Lizwizard and the others gasp as they turned to the Rangers, Andros holding his Astro Blaster.

"Rangers?!" Lizwizard gasped.

"Good guess, Lizwizard." Andros commented.

"Spying, huh?" Lizwizard assumed.

"Correct answer." Mel remarked.

"And we don't like what we saw." Cassie added.

"That's right. What have you done with them?!" Carlos demanded.

"Curious?" Lizwizard asked. "Allow me to demonstrate?"

He spat out his tongue, which then wrapped around Andros' forearm.

"Hey?!" Andros complained.

"Whoa." Ashley gasped.

The Rangers turned from Andros to Lizwizard, when green energy went through the tongue, swapping their positions.

"Something's...off!" Andros grunted, as it happened. "How'd I get over here."

"I can switch places." Lizwizard retorted.

He then ran out of the building, dragging Andros with him.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane holds up his Super Silverzier, then rides his Sliver Cycle in gilder mode.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

A Velocifigther flies down above the city on Onyx.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

The Mega Vehicles began moving towards their hanger doors, and then take off.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

Andros flies above the city on Onyx, as two Velocifighters crash into each other.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager stands in the city.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Lizwizard dragged Andros away, as a bunch of Quantrons suddenly surrounded them.

"Quantrons, get him!" Lizwizard called, as he stopped.

He then flipped Andros onto his back with his tongue, and then Quantrons began grabbing him.

The others all came running out of the building, and then ran towards them, then pulled some of them off Andros. Carlos then kicked one away, followed by TJ, then Cassie, then Mel grabbed ones arm and flipped it over, as Ashley tried to punch one, but missed.

TJ then ducked as one tried to punch him, then Carlos did a sideways handspring to the right to avoid another two, Mel ducked and rolled forward as a fourth tried to punch her, Cassie kicked a fifth in the arm, and Ashley dodged a sixth's kick, as Andros got back up.

"Spiral Saber!"

Andros ducked as one ran past and tried to punch him, then he slashed another across the chest with his saber, and then slashed a third with it.

"Astro Axe!" TJ shouted, jumping up.

He then slashed Lizwizard across the chest with it, then rolled away as he tried to hit him.

"Star Slinger!"

Ashley fired it at Lizwizard as he turned to her, then she ran off.

"Solar Spear!"

Mel jumped up and stabbed Lizwizard in the chest with it, then whacked him in the belly with the pole end, before she rolled away. Cassie and Carlos then both got on either side of him.

"Hold it!" Cassie bellowed, aiming her Satellite Stunner.

"Okay, okay!" Lizwizard said, holding his hands up. "I give up. Kidding!"

He fired and wrapped his tongue around Cassie's arm.

"Ugh!" she grunted.

"You okay?!" Carlos called.

"I can't get free!" Cassie grunted.

"Alright!" Carlos said.

He twirled his Lunar Lance around in front of him, as Mel and Ashley both watched, then he hit it against the ground.

"Lunar Lance!"

He dug the pole end onto the ground, then jumped up and dived towards Lizwizard.

"Switch!" Lizwizard shouted, swapping his and Cassie's positions.

"Nooooo!" Cassie cried, before Carlos hit her in the arm with his lance. "Ahhh!"

She twirled around and fell down, just as Carlos realized what he had done. Mel, Ashley, Andros and TJ all ran towards her horrified.

"Cassie." TJ gasped.

Lizwizard laughed.

"You okay, Cassie?" Mel asked frantically, helping her up slightly.

"Good job, Black Ranger!" Lizwizard joked.

"What?!" Carlos exclaimed angrily, charging at him. "You've had it!"

"Huh?" Ashley gasped, as the others turned to him, except Cassie as she clutched her left shoulder.

"Ha, ha, so long!" Lizwizard laughed.

He and the Quantrons disappeared before Carlos reached them.

"Ahh!" he gasped, frustrated, before he turned to the others. "Oh, no. What have I done?"

He ran towards the others and crouched in front of Cassie.

"Cassie, are you okay?" he asked, touching her good shoulder.

"Ahh! It's my shoulder!" she moaned, before she passed out on TJ's knees.

"I'm so sorry, Cassie." Carlos said sadly. "How could I have ever done this to my friend."

He looked at his left hand as it shook madly.

* * *

Later, onboard the Megaship, Cassie - now with her left arm in a sling - was playing checkers with Alpha in the med bay. Alpha moved one of his pieces across the board, then Cassie touched her sore shoulder, before moving one of hers across. The door then opened up, and Carlos came in the doorway, getting her attention.

"Hey." she said. "Come on in."

Carlos walked towards her uneasily.

"So how you feeling?" he asked, touching the table.

Cassie nodded and touched her injured shoulder.

"Couple more days and I'll be good as new." she assured.

"I want to apologise." Carlos said. "It just...happened so fast, and...somehow... I guess I didn't see you."

"It was an accident." Cassie assured, touching his hand. "We all take chances. Sometimes we get hurt."

"It's not that easy." Carlos said, pulling his hand away. "You could've got hurt a lot worse, all because of me."

Cassie looked at him worriedly, before he turned around and walked away. He walked out of the room just as Mel appeared in the doorway, when Cassie moaned as she tried to stretch her arm.

"Ahh!" she moaned, touching it.

Mel turned and ran into the room.

"You okay, Cas?" she asked, touching her good shoulder.

"Yeah. My shoulder's coming along." Cassie assured.

"I just saw Carlos and he seemed upset." Mel said.

"He still blames himself for what happened." Cassie explained.

"Hey, it was an accident. It could've happened to any one of us." Mel stated.

"Exactly." Cassie agreed. "But I don't think Carlos knows that."

Mel nodded in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Dark Fortress, Lizwizard had his tongue plugged into a computer near Astronema, who was sitting in her throne. Ecliptor and Elgar stood on either side of her, as data images came onto the screen.

"You know, he doesn't sound so good." Elgar said, starching his head.

Lizwizard moaned slightly as he kept sending the images onto the screen.

"Excellent. Now you can build the grand weapon, and I can control Earth." Astronema grinned.

Lizwizard unplugged his tongue from the computer.

"Yes, but we're still missing a key piece of information, Astronema." he explained.

Astronema frowned as she got up.

"I'm running out of patience." she hissed. "Find it!"

* * *

Near a group of buildings, Bulk and both got out of the Professor's van, and walked towards a device with hoses on, then Bulk picked one up.

"Yes, help me." the Professor said, as Skull helped him out. "Ah..."

Bulk walked to the edge of the van with the hose, before he was pulled back.

"Yes." the Professor said.

Lizwizard then showed up on the other side of the van.

"Prefect." he grinned. "Professor Phenomenus, just the genius I need."

He laughed as he crept round the ran.

Nearby, Carlos was standing alone on a small rooftop, thinking about what he'd done to Cassie.

**(Flashback)**

He jumped and dived towards Lizwizard.

"Switch!" Lizwizard shouted, swapping his and Cassie's positions.

"Nooooo!" Cassie cried, before Carlos hit her in the arm with his lance. "Ahhh!"

**(Flashback ends)**

He closed his eyes and then opened them again, feeling guilty about what happened. He then heard screaming, which made him look up, and then he saw Bulk, Skull and the Professor run past a building nearby.

"What is that?!" Bulk shouted, faintly, as Lizwizard chased the three of them.

"Noise!" Skull cried. "Oh, my goodness! Hurry up!"

Carlos looked down slightly, but then ran off.

Bulk, Skull and the Professor stopped and turned to Lizwizard.

"Come on, Professor?" he dared, as Carlos hid behind a wall nearby. "Consider it a science experiment."

He fired lasers out of his hands at the three of them, but missed as they all ducked.

Carlos gasped and hid behind the wall. He breathed hard as he touched his right hand, which shook madly, as he sweated like a pig.

"Come on, Carlos." he said.

He turned back to Lizwizard, who was still tormenting Bulk, Skull and the Professor, who all screamed.

"Just relax, fellas, you won't feel a thing." Lizwizard sniggered.

The trio whimpered nervously, as Carlos clutched his fist, not knowing what to do.

**(Flashback)**

Carlos and Cassie stare at each other in the med bay.

"It was an accident." Cassie assured, touching his hand. "We all take chances. Sometimes we get hurt."

**(Flashback ends)**

Carlos closed his eyes as he slowly brought his morpher to him.

"Let's Rocket!"

**(Morph sequence)**

He opened his morpher up, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

He then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

Carlos then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

He then jumped over the trio and landed between them and Lizwizard.

"You again?!" Lizwizard exclaimed.

"Hurry, run!" Carlos shouted, turning to the trio.

The trio held their thumbs up and backed away, before they turned and ran off.

"Okay." Skull said.

"See ya soon!" Lizwizard mocked. "Now, Black Ranger."

"What?!" Carlos said, turning to him.

"Which team are you on today?" Lizwizard joked.

"I'm always on the winning team, Lizwizard!" Carlos retorted, cracking his knuckles.

They then charged at it each other, then they grappled each other by the shoulders, before Carlos threw Lizwizard over him. He kicked his feet against a barrel, then leaped over to Carlos, pouncing on him. Carlos then kicked him slightly, knocking him over him, but then he disappeared before Carlos got back up.

"Huh?" Carlos gasped.

He ran to where Lizwizard had vanished and looked around.

"Hey...?" he wondered. "Where are you hiding? Hey!"

He kept looking around, when some knocked over tins got his attention.

"I'm not hiding!" Lizwizard sneered, wrapping his arms around Carlos' legs. "I'm right _here_!"

He lifted Carlos' legs up, causing him to flip over onto his back, but he managed to land on his knees slightly. He then turned to Lizwizard and got back up, before Lizwizard hit him with his tongue, knocking him towards a pile of metal tin boxes, knocking them over.

Lizwizard laughed as he disappeared again.

"Come on, Carlos. Stay focused." Carlos told himself. "You can handle this guy."

Lizwizard - still invisible - clawed Carlos across the chest, then clawed him again, and then again, making him fall onto his chest. Lizwizard then turned visible again, and stared at him.

"Ready for more, Black Ranger?" he smirked.

"What's wrong with me?" Carlos said quietly. "Why can't I beat this monster? I've got to focus."

He got to his feet, then sent a kick at Lizwizard, who blocked it with his hands, and then he punched Carlos in the chest. He then hit Carlos in the back, knocking him to the ground, and then he stomped on his chest.

"How pathetic." Lizwizard sneered. "You couldn't hurt a flea!"

A male figure then jumped and twirled around, before he back kicked Lizwizard with both feet, knocking him down off Carlos. Carlos looked at the figure as he got back up, and saw it was his predecessor: Adam Park.

"Adam?!" he said, surprised.

Lizwizard gasped in shock.

"Need a hand?" Adam asked, holding his hand out.

"Thanks." Carlos said, taking it.

Adam helped him up.

"Good to see you, man." Carlos said.

Lizwizard got up.

"Double the fun." he smirked, getting their attention. "Ready to rumble!"

He sent a kick at Adam, who dodged it, then tried to whack him over the head, but missed as he dodged. He then elbowed Carlos in the chest as he came up behind him, then ducked as Adam spun around to upper kick him. Adam then kicked him in the side, but then he kicked Carlos in the chest, then Adam blocked a punch from him, followed by another, then another, and then blocked a kick.

Adam then ducked under a punch, then spun around sideways as he jumped backwards. He then dodged as Lizwizard tried to claw him, causing him to claw a barrel, then Adam rolled over another barrel as he tried to claw him again. He then kicked the barrel at Lizwizard, then Adam twirled around while getting behind him, as he tried to claw him.

Carlos then pounced and grappled Lizwizard, who then pinned him against a wall, and then threw him into a pile of boxes. Adam then kicked him in the chest slightly, then flipped forward to avoid a whack, then he got back to his feet, and then kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. Adam then jumped, spun around to upper kick him, but missed as he ducked, but then managed to back kicked him as he got back up, knocking him down.

"Where's your little friend?!" he snarled, getting back up.

Carlos got up from behind the boxes.

"Here I am, Lizwizard!" he snapped, getting past them.

"You're lucky you have friends." Lizwizard spat, as Carlos ran past Adam. "_Next _time I see you, you won't be so lucky!"

He then vanished.

"Power down!" Carlos shouted, crossing his arms over each other in front of his helmet, and then lowered them.

He de-morphed, and then turned to Adam.

"Thanks, man." Carlos said, as they high-fived each other.

"No problem, man." Adam assured. "Everybody needs a hand now and then, even the Black Ranger."

Carlos looked at him.

"Maybe. But lately is seems like I can use a little more than usual." he said frustrated, leaning against a crate, before punching it.

"Meaning what?" Adam inquired.

"Meaning..." Carlos said, turning to him. "..I could sure use a little help."

Adam smiled and walked towards him.

"Just name it." he said.

They locked their hands together.

* * *

Later, Adam sat on a bench in the city, as Carlos stood in front of him, having told him everything that had happened with Cassie.

"Ever since I hurt Cassie I...I worry about my every move." he explained. "And pretty soon I'm gonna-"

"Make a wrong move?" Adam finished.

"Exactly." Carlos confirmed.

Adam folded his left leg over his right.

"You know, when you're fighting as a Ranger, nothing's for sure." he explained. "You've gotta be willing to take chances, even if you mess up now and then."

Carlos looked at him, and sighed.

"Come on, man." Adam smirked, getting up, and wrapping his arm around him. "Don't worry about it. I had the same doubts, every Ranger does."

Carlos looked unsure.

"You know, there's a Ranger I served with who never backed down and gave up when it seemed hopeless." Adam explained.

Carlos turned to him.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah. She's one of the bravest I've ever seen and served with." Adam explained. "She had these doubts too, but never let them get in the way of her duties."

Carlos looked away, unconvinced.

"Alright, you really want my help?" Adam asked.

Carlos looked down for a minute.

"I don't know what else to do." he said, turning to Adam.

"Alright." Adam smiled, walking away slightly. "Let's go."

Carlos followed him.

* * *

Over the next few days, Adam began training Carlos in the park. It included a run up a set of steps, then Carlos kicked a karate kick bag, then Adam grabbed his arm. Carlos then did some pushups, then Adam held two punching mitts, as Carlos sent a kick at him, but he dodged, then he tried to whack Carlos with a mitt, but missed as he ducked.

Carlos then kicked the kick bag again, and then he kicked it again. He then did some fighting poses as Adam watched.

"Three!" Adam said.

They both ran up the steps again, then Carlos did more pushups, as Adam wrote down his status. Adam then tried to whack him with the mitts again, but missed as he ducked, then he dodged a kick from Carlos, and then they ran up the steps again.

About three days after they'd started, Carlos did a fighting pose on a mat while blindfolded, as Adam walked around him, while Alpha watched.

"Yes, go Carlos." Alpha cheered, holding Adam's water bottle, with his towel over his shoulder.

Adam began circling Carlos quietly.

"Come on, Carlos." Alpha said.

Adam then sent a kick at Carlos, who dodged it, then he blocked a whack from Adam with his elbow, before Adam kicked him in the belly.

"Ah!" Carlos moaned, clutching his chest as he fell to his knees.

Adam then spun around and tried to kick him downwards, but missed as he got back up, but then Adam tackled him, tripping him up.

"Come on, Carlos." Adam encouraged. "Again."

Carlos got back to his feet, then sent two punches at Adam, followed by a kick, but he dodged them all. Carlos then turned to whack him, but missed as he ducked while spinning around, and then elbowed him in the chest. Carlos began punching the air as Adam got back up, then Carlos sent a punch at him, but missed as he ducked and ran around him, ducking while Carlos tried to hit him again. Carlos then tried to whack him, but he grabbed his arm while kicking him slightly in the hip, then Adam flipped him to the ground.

"Come on, focus!" Adam said, as Carlos got to his knees. "Let your intuition take over."

Carlos shook his head and hit the mat with his fist, before he got up and then took off his blindfold.

"I can't do this!" he frowned, turning to Adam. "You're wasting your time! I'm no...Power Ranger!"

Adam looked at him, before he turned and began to walk away.

"Carlos!" Adam said, touching his arm.

Carlos turned back to him, but then he turned and ran off.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, as Adam turned to him. "What are we going to do?"

Adam walked towards him.

"Not sure." he said, taking his water bottle.

They both walked towards a wooden table, as Carlos ran up the set of steps, then Adam sat on it.

"Do you think he'll be alright, Adam?" Alpha asked, as Adam drank some water.

"Saving the world's not an easy business." Adam said. "He's gonna have to make his own decisions now, just like any other Power Ranger."

"I suppose you're right." Alpha agreed.

Adam sighed. "You know, sometimes I _still_ wish I was a Power Ranger." he said, as he missed it all.

He reached into his bag, and pulled out his old Power Morpher, with the damaged Mastodon Power Coin.

"You think this thing still works?" he asked.

Alpha panicked. "Ahh!" he gasped, taking it. "AY-Yi-Yi! Adam, you must _never_ use this morpher! The Power Coins were destroyed, which means morphing could destroy you!"

Adam smirked. "Don't worry, Alpha." he said, taking the morpher. "It was just a thought."

"Oh..." Alpha said, worriedly, before he walked off. "AY-Yi-Yi!"

Adam looked back at his old morpher, before pocketing it, and then he drank some more water.

* * *

The next day, on the Megaship, Carlos put his morpher and communicator on the handle controls, while holding a backpack on his back, before turning to the others, as he told them he was leaving. The others all looked at him, all shocked by what he was doing.

"But...we need you." Ashley said.

"Carlos, we're a team." Mel said.

"Come on." TJ said, picking up the morpher and communicator. "You can't quit, Carlos."

Carlos looked at them all, as Ashley shook her head. He then picked up his bag and walked towards the lift.

"Wait!" Ashley said, grabbing his arm. "Please!"

"Carlos, don't." Mel begged, as Carlos pulled his arm away.

He then entered the lift and turned to them all.

"I have too!" he snapped. "Before I hurt someone...again."

Cassie looked at him desperately, before the lift closed.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema turned her throne around to Lizwizard, who was on his knees, while Ecliptor and Elgar stood on either side of her.

"You failed me one too many times, Lizwizard." she hissed.

"Wait! Give me another chance." Lizwizard begged.

"I don't think so." Astronema smirked, getting up.

"You're Wrath Staff." Elgar said, handing it to her. "Yeah."

He leaned his hand on her shoulder, getting her to turn to him, before pulling back.

"I can destroy the Black Ranger." Lizwizard pleaded. "Please, give me one more shot! He'll be history."

Ecliptor approached Astronema.

"The Black Ranger is alone on Earth." he whispered.

Astronema looked at Lizwizard as he cried.

"One shot." she said, lifting her staff up.

"Huh?" Lizwizard gasped, looking up. "Thank you."

Astronema put the end of her staff on Elgar's foot.

"Ah!" he yelped.

"You won't regret it." Lizwizard promised, before he ran off.

Astronema turned around and handed Elgar her staff.

"Take this." she said, before she walked towards he throne.

"Great. Yeah, thanks." Elgar said, as she sat down. "I'll be right over here."

He leaned against a wall, as Ecliptor turned to Astronema, but then Elgar fell over.

* * *

At the park, Carlos walked towards Adam and Alpha.

"Adam, I think what you're doing is really great." Alpha remarked, as Adam got his equipment ready. "Keep it up."

"Hey." Adam said, turning to Carlos. "Alright, we'll start off with uh, three miles around the lake-"

"Adam." Carlos interrupted, getting Adam to stop. "I've already decided. I'm _not_ the Black Ranger anymore."

Adam looked at him disappointedly, as Carlos touched his wrist.

"But, Carlos!" Alpha called, as Carlos turned and walked away.

Adam looked at Carlos, as sparks came up from the ground near them both.

"Aghh!" Carlos moaned, as he fell over.

Adam groaned as he fell to his knees by the table.

Lizwizard then showed up and charged at the two men.

Carlos got up, but then Lizwizard grappled him, then hit him in the chest with his knee, and then knocked him away.

Adam got up and watched helplessly.

"Carlos!" he gasped.

A bunch of Quantrons then showed up and charged at him.

He then ducked as spun around as one tried to punch him, then he jumped onto the table seat as another tried to tackle him. He then blocked a third's kick with his hands, before rolling along its back and kicked a fourth in the chest, knocking it down. He then blocked ones kick, then hit another in the chest with the palm of his hand, then punched a third in the chest, and then elbowed a sixth in the chest. He then ducked as a fifth tried to punch him, before he spun around and tackled another three knocking them down.

He then blocked a kick from the fifth with his hands, then blocked another with his elbow, before kicking it in the foot, then in the belly, then he spun around and back kicked it in the chest, knocking it down. He then spun around and upper kicked another in the back, knocking it away, but then a third came up behind him and kicked him in the back, knocking him onto the wooden table. He got up and spun around, kicking one in the arm as he did, then grabbed another's arm and kicked it in the chest, slipping onto his back as he did, but then he got up just as a third tried to stomp on him.

Alpha panicked and ran off.

"Yikes!" he exclaimed, hiding behind a box.

One grabbed Adam's arms, then spun him around before pinning him against the table, but then he kicked it off him. He got up and saw he was surrounded by at least a dozen more. He then saw Lizwizard hit Carlos in the face, knocking him down, making him gasp, before he reached into his bag and pulled out his Power Morpher.

Carlos and Alpha both looked at him as he readied it, his decision made.

"No, Adam!" Alpha pleaded, leaving his hiding spot. "It's too big of a risk!"

Adam ignored him.

"Adam, don't!" Carlos shouted.

"It's morphin time!" Adam shouted.

Lizwizard picked Carlos up by the arms.

"Noooo!" Carlos yelled, as Lizwizard laughed.

"Adam, don't do it!" Alpha begged.

Adam pulled his morpher back, then pushed it forward and twisted it.

**(Morph Sequence)**

"Mastodon!"

**(End Morph Sequence)**

He jumped up and pulled Liwizard to the ground.

"Aghh!" Lizwizard moaned.

Adam got up as he rolled away slightly, before Adam turned to Carlos.

"Carlos, get outta here!" he ordered.

"Adam, but you'll be destroyed!" Carlos argued, grabbing Adam's arm.

"I'm okay, go!" Adam insisted.

Carlos backed away slightly, as Lizwizard got back up and growled.

"Go!" Adam ordered.

Carlos turned around and ran off, as Adam charged at Lizwizard. Adam sent a kick at him, but he blocked it with his elbow, then blocked a whack with his elbow, before he whacked Adam in the chest. Adam then jumped up as he tried to trip him up with his tail, then he twirled around and landed behind him.

Carlos kept running away, but then stopped, and then turned back to Adam and Lizwizard.

Adam blocked a whack with his elbow, then punched Lizwizard in the chest three times, knocking him back.

"Just like old times." Adam smirked. "Ah!"

He clutched his left arm and fell to his knees.

"I'm losing power!" he groaned.

His suit started to vanish slightly.

"Gotta keep to together!" he grunted.

Lizwizard turned to him, as he suddenly de-morphed, but then morphed up again. Adam then frowned as he de-morphed and then morphed up again, before he got to his feet and clutched his arm. Lizwizard then charged at him and then hit him, knocking him down.

Carlos turned away slightly.

"Having a little trouble?!" Lizwizard sneered.

He growled, before Carlos turned around and charged at him.

He then hit Adam in the chest with his claw, causing him to turn around while clutching his chest. He then grabbed Adam by the shoulders, then spun around while turning him around.

Carlos came up behind Lizwizard and then pounced on him.

"Carlos!" Adam gasped, Lizwizard's hand around his neck.

Carlos then pulled Lizwizard off Adam, but then Lizwizard moved his head back, knocking Carlos off him and onto the grass.

"What are you gonna do?!" Lizwizard scoffed, as Adam fell to his knees. "You're only human!"

Carlos turned to him and got up.

"Need some backup?!" a voice called.

Carlos turned and saw his friends arrive, all morphed, and Cassie's arm now out of the sling.

Qunatrons then charged at the five of them, but they all fought past them. Ashley kicked one in the belly, Mel spun around and tackled another, then Andros pushed past a third.

Cassie then punched one in the chest, before turning to Carlos, as Ashley blocked another's punch before punching it in the chest. Andros then grabbed a third's arm as it tried to punch him, and then hit it in the chest with his knee.

"Carlos, I brought you a little something that may come in handy!" Cassie called, holding his morpher. "Catch!"

She tossed Carlos his morpher, as TJ kicked a Quantron away, and Mel punched another in the chest twice. Carlos then jumped up and caught his morpher, before he landed on the ground, and then rolled forward, before he turned to Lizwizard.

"Uh, wait!" he pleaded.

"Yes." Adam said, clutching his chest, before holding his thumb up. "You can do it!"

Carlos looked at his morpher, before he got to his feet. He then turned to the others, as Cassie ducked under a Quantron's punch.

"It's good to have you back on the team!" she said, as Ashley ducked under another's kick, before kicking it herself.

Lizwizard laughed as Carlos turned to him.

"I _am _only human...but I'm also the Black Ranger!" Carlos retorted. "Let's Rocket!"

He opened his morpher up.

**(Mor****ph** **sequence)**

Carlos then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

**(End mor****ph** **sequence)**

"Time to clean up this mess!" he decided, twirling his Lunar Lance around over his head.

"I'll second that!" Adam said, running up behind Lizwizard, and then grabbed him by the shoulders.

Carlos blocked a Quantron's blade with his Lance, then he twirled it around as more came at him, making them back off. He then hit one in the belly with it, then blocked another's pole with it, then blocked a third's pole with it. He then spun around and got behind the third as it charged at him, and then he hit it in the back with his Lance. He then crouched down and tripped a fourth up with it, knocking it down, before he hit it in the chest with it, but then he got up and saw Lizwizard had wrapped his tongue around Adam.

"Adam!" he cried.

A Quantron nearly came up behind him, but then Mel got between them and grappled it.

"I've got these guys!" she called, as Carlos turned to her.

He nodded, then twirled his Lance around, and then he charged and jumped up.

Lizwizard turned to him as he dived down towards him.

"Switch!" Lizwizard shouted, switching his and Adam's positions.

Adam looked up as Carlos dived towards him, just as Mel kicked a Quantron away, and then turned to both Black Rangers.

"Carlos!" Adam yelled.

"Not again!" Mel cried.

Carlos then however, jumped onto Adam's shoulder, and then dived towards Lizwizard, slashing him downwards with his lance. He then slashed him along the chest with it, causing him to fall down and let go of Adam. He stood up straight, while putting the pole end of his lance down, as Adam turned to him, and then Mel ran towards them both.

"Adam, that was close. You okay, buddy?" Carlos asked, turning to Adam.

"Yeah." Adam assured, turning to him.

"Thanks, man." Carlos said, holding his free hand out.

"No, thank you." Adam said, high-fiving him.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astornema and Elgar looked at both Black Rangers on the viewing screen, as they turned to Lizwizard.

"Two Black Rangers!" Astronema exclaimed, before she hit a panel and Elgar's hand. "Fire the Satellasers!"

"Ow!" Elgar yelped, shaking his hand.

The Satellasers fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

* * *

The Satellasers then hit Lizwizard as he got back up, making him grow giant, as Mel reached Carlos and Adam.

"Oh, no." Adam moaned, as they all looked up.

"Looks like our troubles ain't over yet." Carlos grunted. "Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" Adam grunted, before he fell to his knees.

"Adam!" Mel cried, touching his shoulders.

Adam then de-morphed again, then he clutched his shoulder in pain.

"Adam!" Carlos gasped, turning to him.

Mel then helped him up.

"Are you gonna be alright?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Adam assured. "Go on."

"You sure?" Mel asked.

"Go!" Adam said.

"Okay. Get someplace safe." Carlos said, before he ran off.

"If you wanted to help, you should've used your Zeonizer!" Mel scowled. "Or have you lost that since you retired?!"

"I don't know where that is." Adam said honestly.

"You stupid idiot!" Mel scowled, before she ran after Carlos.

Andros the others then ran towards them both.

"Carlos!" Andros said, as the six gathered together.

"Hey." Carlos said.

"Are you up for this?" Andros asked.

"You bet." Carlos said.

"That's the spirt." Mel said, touching his shoulder.

"Let's do it." Andros said.

"Right." Carlos said.

They all looked up at Lizwizard.

"We need Astro Megazord power now!" Carlos shouted, holding his right hand up like a chopper, and his left by his chest like a chopper, then twirled them around while clutching his fists, then held his left up, and his right by his left hip.

The Astro Megaship began to change into the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle turned around and shot straight for the Astro Megaship.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers  
__Go, go, go, fly_

The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the shuttle flew towards the top of the bits that split.

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle - now in head mode - landed on top of the Megaship, forming the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers_

"Astro Megazord, online!" Andros shouted.

_Ah..._

The Astro Megazord then landed in the city, and then got ready to fight, before bringing its saber out.

"Astro Megazord Saber all set." Carlos reported.

"Here goes." Andros said.

Lizwizard then charged at the Astro Megazord, who readied itself.

"Let's get this guy." Carlos decided.

The Astro Megazord and Lizwizard both charged at each other, then the Astro Megazord powered up its saber. It then slashed him across the chest with its saber, causing lighting to come out of him, before he turned around. Sparks then came out of his body before he blew up.

* * *

Later, Carlos met up with Adam in the park, just as the others ran down the steps after him.

"Adam!" Alpha said, helping him up, as Carlos made it to them. "Are you alright?"

"Morphing could've destroyed you." Carlos said sternly. "With that damaged morpher anyway."

"It was worth a shot." Adam said. "Besides, with you around, I knew the odds were on my side."

They both shook hands and then hugged each other.

"Thanks, man." Carlos said.

They parted and then turned to the others.

"Oh, Carlos." Alpha said.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

All but Adam then gathered around Carlos and lifted him up.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Andros and Darkonda lock blades together in a forest.

"You kidnapped my sister!" Andros growls.

Ecliptor peeks out from behind a tree, then Darkonda holds both blades.

"Yes. My only regret is_ not_ destroying you then." Darkonda retorts.

Astronema watches a battle in the city.

"Maybe I'll take a Ranger out myself." she said.

She fires lighting out of her staff at Andros' back, knocking him down.

Andros knocks off her locker with his Spiral Saber, then she feels her neck.

Andros spots the locker on part of a wall that's been knocked over, and then he picks it up.

Darkonda plants a mine in the forest and covers it up while laughing.

Andros charges at him, but then Ecliptor pushes him out of the way. Darkonda frowns and then accidently steps on the mine, destroying himself.

Andros looks around.

"Darkonda was the _only_ one who knew where Karone is." he moans.


	58. The Secret of the Locket

**A/N: This is my 300th episode chapter altogether, minus the two movies.**

**I wasn't entirely shocked by the ending of this one, since the first episodes of in Space I saw was Countdown of Destruction.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

The Rangers - minus Mel - all try to break free from ropes tied around their hands in a cave.

_Our heroes were captured by Wolfsbane..._

Mel and Vera race over the ocean on Mel's Galaxy Gilder.

_..expect Mel, who then teamed..._

Vera cuts Carlos loose in the cave.

_..with Vera and rescued them._

Astronema moves away from Destructoid.

_Then, after the Destructoid monster..._

Zhane puts her down near his Sliver Cycle in a forest.

_..attacked Astronema, a big attraction..._

Zhane imagines he and Astronema holding each other as lovers.

_..developed between her and Zhane._

Ecliptor orders Horror Bull 2 to Earth.

_Ecliptor took advantage of..._

Horror Bull 2 stares at the Rangers at a quarry.

_..by sending Horror Bull to challenge the Rangers._

Yatru turns into Darkonda, and then he laughs.

_Our heroes encountered Yatru, who was Darkonda in disguise._

Zhane slices him across the chest with his Super Sliverizer.

_The Sliver Ranger defeated him..._

Darkonda laughs as he blows up.

_..and helped the Rebels..._

Andros and Zhane lock their hands together.

_..regain planet KO-35._

Adam turns from Carlos to Lizwizard in the park.

_Then, Adam - the former..._

Carlos turns and runs off, as Adam gets ready to fight.

_..Black Ranger - appeared, to..._

Adam jumps up as Lizwizard tries to trip him with his tail, then he twirls around before landing behind him.

_..give advice to Carlos and help him._

Lizwizard charges at the Astro Megazord.

_All the Rangers were engaged in battle._

Astronema gets up from her throne.

_Is this Astronema's last monster?_

The Astro Megazord stumbles slightly.

_Find out on Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

In a forest, Andros and Darkonda locked their swords together, then locked them again, then Darkonda grabbed Andros' arm as he tried to stab him. Andros then kicked his other hand, then he ducked under a slice from Darkonda's sword, before they locked their weapons again, and then they spun around slightly while keeping them locked.

"You kidnapped my sister!" Andros growled.

"One of my finest accomplishments." Darkonda sneered.

He sniggered as he knocked Andros' sword away, then knocked it away again as he tried to hit him. He then tried to trip Andros over with his sword, but missed as he jumped up and then back flipped through the air. Darkonda then jumped forward, then Andros did the same, then they both locked their swords together again, before Andros twirled around before they landed on the ground.

They then both turned to each other again, then Darkonda dashed towards Andros, and hit him in the chest with his sword, knocking him back as he clutched his chest.

Ecliptor came out from behind a tree and sniggered as he stared at the two of them.

Andros and Darkonda then locked their swords again, then again, then Darkonda spun around, causing them to switch places. They then locked swords again, then Andros ducked as Darkonda tried to slice him, before they locked swords again.

"How prefect." Ecliptor said.

Andros and Darkonda locked swords again, then again, then Andros tried to elbow Darkonda in the face, but he blocked it with his hand. Andros then moved as Darkonda fired a blast out of his hand, causing him to hit a tree, then Andros let go of him, before they locked swords again. Darkonda then kicked Andros in the side, then grabbed his Spiral Saber while slicing him in the back with his sword.

"Ah!" Andros gasped, clutching his shoulder as he turned to him.

Darkonda then roundhouse kicked Andros in the chest, causing him to twirl around in the air, but he landed on his hands, and then handspring backwards onto his feet.

"The only regret that I have, is that when I kidnapped your sister, I didn't destroy you!" Darkonda sneered.

"Huh?" Andros gasped.

Darkonda threw the Spiral Saber at Andros like a spear, but it spun around sideways through the air, before Andros kicked it away.

"Huh?" Darkonda muttered, looking up.

"Darkonda!" Andros shouted.

He brought out his Astro Blaster, then spun around while splitting it into duel mode.

"Let me give you something that you're _really_ going to regret!" he shouted, as he turned back to him.

He then crouched down, and fired both blasters at Darkonda, hitting him in the chest.

"Aghh!" he moaned, as he fell down onto his back.

"Yeah." Andros grinned, putting his blasters back together as he got up.

He then jumped up and grabbed his Spiral Saber, then landed near Darkonda, and then knocked his sword out of his hands. The end then dug into the ground as it landed, then Andros put his saber to Darkonda's head.

"Now I want you to tell me where my sister is?!" Andros demanded, as Ecliptor watched. "Or I'll-"

"Destroy me? Then you'll never find her!" Darkonda retorted.

Andros growled and put the end of his saber right near Darkonda's forehead.

Ecliptor then stepped on a twig nearby, making a noise. He then hid back behind the tree, as Darkonda and Andros turned to it.

"Huh?" Darkonda muttered.

"Who's there?!" Andros shouted.

He looked around, but saw no one. When he turned back to Darkonda, he saw he'd vanished.

"Where'd he go?!" he bellowed, looking around. "Darkonda?!"

Darkonda laughed evilly, which echoed through the forest.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane holds up his Super Silverzier, then rides his Sliver Cycle in gilder mode.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

A Velocifigther flies down above the city on Onyx.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

The Mega Vehicles began moving towards their hanger doors, and then take off.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

Andros flies above the city on Onyx, as two Velocifighters crash into each other.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager stands in the city.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Andros began looking around as Darkonda's laughs kept echoing.

"I'll find you _again_, Darkonda!" Andros swore. "If it takes me forever, I'm going to find you!"

Andros then held his right hand up and teleported away.

Darkonda - who was hiding up in a tree - kept laughing.

"Find me, will you?" he questioned, before jumping down to the ground. "We'll see about that? Oh, that Red Ranger. I'll have no peace..."

He picked up his sword.

"..until I destroy him once and for all!" he growled.

He waved his sword around, then put it into its holder.

"So, he wants to find me, does he?" he asked himself, putting his hand to his chin. "Of course."

He sniggered as he walked off.

A little later, he planted a laser beam on a tree, along with one on other trees.

"I'm so brilliant sometimes, I even surprise myself." he said, planting a fourth.

He then began planting a mine in a spot between all four laser beams.

"Oh, you'll find me again, and it won't take forever. I promise you that." he promised.

He laughed as he covered the mine up with twigs.

"Red Ranger, your passion will be your undoing." he sniggered. "Let's see now...all I need is something to test it with."

He got up and turned around, then walked away from the mine as he looked around, before he picked up a twig. He then threw it onto the mine, causing the lasers to light up and fire on the mine, destroying the twig as he turned away.

"Oh, you'll find me, Red Ranger." he grinned, turning back. "And it'll be the_ last _thing you'll ever find!"

He laughed hilariously, as he turned around and walked away.

"'The last thing you'll ever find'?" Ecliptor said, watching him from behind a tree. "Hmm. Exactly."

He then walked off.

* * *

Later, onboard the Megaship, Andros was asleep in his room. He tossed slightly in his bed, as sweat poured from his forehead, and he moaned, as he was having a nightmare.

**(Andros' dream)**

Darkonda approached young Karone.

"Karone!" young Andros called.

Karone got up and turned to Darkonda, and then she cried loudly, as he picked her up.

**(Dream ends)**

Andros snapped his eyes open.

"Karone!" he gasped, sitting up.

He closed his eyes for a minute, then wiped the sweat of his forehead as he pushed his hair back. He got out of bed, turned on a lamp, and then picked up the picture of Karone from his beside table. He closed his eyes sadly as he wondered how and where she was, and if she was safe.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astornema - now with long blue hair - was sitting in her throne, staring at her locket, which was open, showing a picture on each side. Ecliptor then came into the room and stood by the doorway.

"Astronema, the Batarax is ready to attack Earth upon your command." he reported.

He walked closer to her, seeing something was wrong.

"My princess, what troubles you?" he asked.

"Tell me again, Ecliptor; where did you find me?" Astronema asked.

"You were only a little girl." Ecliptor explained. "You were left on my doorstep. I've taken care of you as my own daughter ever since."

"And my family?" Astronema added.

"Your parents, and your brother, were destroyed by the Power Rangers." Ecliptor said.

Astronema turned to him.

"Ecliptor, you're the only one I've ever trusted." she told him.

"Yes, my princess." he said.

Astornema got up and walked towards the wall, then checked to see if no one was around, before turning back to Ecliptor.

"And something tells me, my brother's alive." she explained quietly.

"Astronema, do not be distracted." Ecliptor advised. "Remember, you are the Princess of Evil."

Astronema walked back towards her throne and sat down on it.

"You're right." she said, turning it slightly. "Attack Earth!"

* * *

Later, Batarax began rampaging through the city, creating wreckage and fires, as people ran for it.

"Ahh!" a woman screamed.

People ran off in different directions as Batarax matched through the rubble. Among them was Sara, who was hid behind a some rubble, screaming just as loudly as the others.

* * *

Onboard the Megaship, all the Rangers - expect Andros - and Alpha, were all at their positions on the bridge, pressing buttons on the controls.

"The Batarax monster is attacking Angel Grove." DECA reported.

"Alpha, alert Andros." TJ instructed, as Cassie and Ashley got up from their seats. "Let's go!"

The five Rangers all ran towards the right door as it opened up.

"You got it." Alpha said.

All six Rangers then shot down towards Earth on their Galaxy Gilders.

* * *

Once in the city, they all ran past people running away as they ran towards Batarax.

"Get to safety!" Andros shouted.

"Get outta here!" Mel cried. "Go!"

"Hurry up!" Andros shouted.

Sara turned to the Rangers and sighed in relief.

The Rangers then stopped near Batarax as he kept scaring people away.

"Come on!" Andros shouted, as some people got behind them.

"Ah, Rangers." Batarax sneered, turning to them.

"That's about enough!" Ashley shouted.

"I'm just beginning!" Batarax retorted.

"Why don't go back to that belfry you flew out of?!" Mel scowled.

"Shut up, Ranger!" Batarax snarled.

TJ, Mel and Ashley all turned to the people, as Andros, Cassie and Carlos charged at Batarax.

"Everybody, stay clam." Ashley said, as the people ran away.

"We've got this guy." Mel assured.

Andros sent a kick at Batarax, but he blocked it, then he tried to whack Cassie, but missed as she sideways handspringed to the left. He then spun around as Carlos spun around and tried to kick him, causing him to miss. He then waved his wings around, as Carlos backwards handspringed away, while Cassie did a sideways one to her left behind him, as Andros tried to punch him, but missed.

Once nearly all the civilians were gone - apart from Sara and few others as they were well hidden - Mel, Ashley and TJ ran to help the others. TJ spun around to kick Batarax, but missed as he ducked, just as Astronema, Ecliptor and a bunch of Quantrons showed up on top of a set of steps. Batarax then hit Carlos in the chest, then hit Mel in the belly, before Andros jumped and grappled him.

The Quantrons ran down the steps towards the Rangers, just as Mel turned to them.

"Guys, look!" she shouted.

The others turned to the Quantrons, just as they charged at them.

Andros ducked as one ran past and tried to hit him, then he whacked it in the chest. He then blocked another's kick with his hands, then grabbed its shoulder and spun around and kicked a third. TJ ducked as one tried to whack him while Mel dodged another's kick, and Carlos tried to kick a third, but missed, as Ashley and Cassie kept fighting Batarax.

Astronema grinned as she watched the battle.

Andros grabbed a Quantron's arm, then flipped it over onto its back. He then blocked another's kick with his forearm, before elbowing it in the chest.

Mel hit one in the chest with her knee, then chopped it in the back, before turning around as she heard a scream, and then saw two Quantrons coming at Sara.

"Sis." she said quietly, worried.

She jumped towards the two of them.

"Yahhh!" she shouted.

Sara and the two Quantrons turned to her, just as she kicked one in the chest, knocking it down. She then blocked a punch from the other with her elbow, before she spun around and tackled it, tripping it up.

"You okay?" Mel asked, turning to Sara.

"Yeah, thanks." Sara breathed.

"Get outta here, run!" Mel shouted. "This place isn't safe!"

"Right!" Sara said, before she turned around and ran away.

Astronema looked at the two sisters, when a girl's scream got her attention, and then saw a mother running away with her two children.

"Hurry, kids, come on!" the mother cried, running off. "Move it!"

Astronema looked down slightly, as the mother took her son's arm, while he took his sister's.

"Andrew!" the girl cried, as she tripped.

"Karen!" he cried, turning to her.

He let go of his mom, and then got behind his sister.

"Come on." he said.

Andros punched a Quantron in the chest, before turning to the family.

"What?!" he gasped.

Andrew, Karen and their looked around worriedly as Quantrons surrounded them.

"I'm coming!" Andros shouted, rolling over the back of the one he'd punched.

He then ran towards the family, then spun around to kick a Quantron, but missed as it ducked. He then blocked another's punch with his forearm, before punching it in the chest, then he turned and ducked as a third ran past and tried to punch him. He then grabbed a fourth's blade, then kicked the third in the chest, as the family got up, then he kicked the fourth away.

He then blocked a fifth's kick with his hands, then blocked a punch from it, then spun around to avoid another punch. He then stood in front of the family while staring at more of them, before turning to the family.

"Are you alright?" he asked, touching the kids arms.

"Uh-huh." the mother said.

A Quantron then charged at them with its blade.

"Huh?" Andros gasped, as they all turned to it.

He then growled as he got in front of the family, but then turned to them.

"I'll protect you!" he vowed.

He then wrapped his arms around the kids, as the Quantron was about to strike, when lighting hit it in the back, as the mother screamed.

Mel grabbed another's arm, but then turned and saw it fall down, as Astronema aimed her staff at him.

"What the...?!" she questioned, disbelieving.

"Huh?" Andros muttered, turning slightly. "What happened?"

He turned around to Astronema.

"You?!" he questioned.

Astronema raised her staff up.

"Astronema?!" Andros exclaimed. "Why?!"

Astronema just stared at him.

"My princess..?!" Ecliptor said, speechless.

Andros turned back to the family, and touched the kids arms while crouching down.

"Get going!" he instructed. "Over there!"

"Thank you." the mother said, as she and her children turned and ran off.

"You'll be safe, go on." Andros said.

He then grabbed a Quantron by the shoulders as it tried to chase after them, and then he threw it to the ground. He then grabbed another by the arm and chopped it on the shoulder.

Astronema turned and walked away.

"Astronema, wait?!" Ecliptor said, turning to her.

He turned back to the Rangers.

Andros ducked as a Quantron tried to kick him, then he grabbed its arm, flipped onto his back and threw it over him. He then waved his feet around as another came at him, then he got up and blocked a third's kick with his hands, then knocked it aside, and then spun around and elbowed a fourth in the chest.

TJ kicked one away from him, then blocked another's punch with his forearm, before punching it in the chest, and then he tried to whack the first over the head, but missed as it ducked.

Carlos spun around to kick one, but missed as it ducked, then he grabbed another's arm as it came up behind him. He then grabbed a third's arm as it tried to punch him from behind, then it kicked him in the belly, but then he knocked their backs against each other, knocking them down.

Mel ducked as one tried to kick her, then she kicked it in the back, knocking it away slightly. It then turned back to her and came at her with another two, but then she spun around and tackled them all, tripping them up.

Ashley and Cassie both had hold of Batarax's arms, but then he knocked them both back by lifting them up. He then punched Cassie away, and then kicked Ashley in the chest, knocking her down.

Andros jumped and kicked one in the chest, knocking it down. He then blocked another's kick with his Spiral Saber, then spun around as a third tried to hit him, and then he blocked a kick from it.

Darkonda then showed up near some rubble and began watching the battle.

Andros kicked one away from him, then slashed another across the chest with his saber, before turning to Darkonda.

"You looking for me? Come on?!" Darkonda dared with his finger.

"You got it!" Andros snapped.

He turned to the others, as Cassie sent a kick at Batarax, but he blocked it with his hands, then ducked as she tried to upper kick him, but then Ashley kicked him in the chest. TJ broke free from a Quantron, before turning and kicking another in the belly, while Mel grabbed a third's arm as it tried to punch her, and then she chopped it on the shoulder, as Carlos sent a whack at a fourth.

Andros breathed slightly, not knowing what to do.

"You coming?" Darkonda inquired, before he turned and ran off.

"Wait!" Andros bellowed, as he chased after him.

Ecliptor ran along the top of the steps, and then watched the pair of them. He then put his hand on his chin, wondering what was going on, as the other Rangers kept fighting.

Darkonda dashed from place to place as he approached a forest, making Andros stop as he was too fast for him.

"That's it! Galaxy Gilder, hang ten!" he shouted into his morpher.

Once it arrived, he jumped onto it, and kept chasing after Darkonda, who laughed as he ran off. He kept dashing through the forest as Andros caught up with him.

Andros then jumped off his gilder as he got to the area Darkonda had set his trap. He walked forward slowly while looking around.

"Alright, Darkonda, I know that you're here somewhere!" he shouted.

He breathed slightly as he - unknowingly - got closer to the trap.

"Show yourself!" he demanded.

Nearby, Darkonda was hiding behind a bush near the mine.

"Step into my parlor said the spider to the fly." Darkonda quoted.

He threw his sword at Andros like a spear.

"Huh?" Andros gasped, turning around.

He knocked the sword down with his saber.

Darkonda then jumped up and fired lighting out of his hand, which nearly hit Andros, who then did a backwards handspring. Another blast of lighting then hit him in the chest, knocking him onto his back. He got to his knees, just as Darkonda landed on the ground, then ran and picked up his sword, before charging at Andros.

They then locked their swords together, then Andros jumped as Darkonda tried to trip him with his, then they turned and locked swords again, then again, then Andros tried to stab Darkonda, but missed as he blocked it. Darkonda then hit Andros in the chest with his knee, then Andros tried to hit him with the butt of his saber, but he blocked it with the end of his sword, and then he kicked Andros in the back of the leg.

Andros then knocked Darkonda's hand away, then got up and spun around, before crouching down as they locked swords again. Darkonda then knocked Andros' saber down, and then kicked him in the chest, knocking him down against a rock. Darkonda then rolled forward and then tried to stab Andros with his sword, but he blocked it with his saber, and then pushed him away with it.

Andros got back up, then spun around and kicked Darkonda's sword as he spun around to slash him with it. They then locked swords again, then again, then Andros turned and kicked his feet up on a rock, back flipping over Darkonda as he tried to slice him, and then Andros sliced him in the back, knocking him forward. Andros then dived to slash him again, but missed and hit a rock as he dashed backwards.

Darkonda then fired a blast out of his hand at Andros, but missed and hit the rock, as Andros rolled to his left. He brought out his Astro Blaster and then fired it at Darkonda, who deflected the blasts with his sword. He then jumped up and dived towards Andros, who then jumped up and dived towards him, and then they slashed each other with their swords, causing Andros to land on his side, and Darkonda on his knees.

Andros dug his saber into the ground as he got to his knees, as he and Darkonda turned to each other.

"What's the matter?" Darkonda sneered. "You lose your spirt?"

"Me loose my spirt?!" Andros growled, as they both walked past a tree while glaring at each other. "Never!"

"Well, then, I have another little proposition for you, Red Ranger." Darkonda smirked. "Do you want to hear it?!"

"Go on." Andros said. "I'm listening."

"Alright. If you can beat me, then I'll tell you where your sister is." Darkonda said, clutching his fist.

Andros gasped and looked down, unware that the trap was right behind him.

"But if you lose-" Darkonda added.

"I don't make deals, Darkonda!" Andros snapped.

They then both charged at each other, Andros firing his Astro Blaster as he did, hitting Darkonda in the chest. They then locked swords, then Darkonda grabbed Andros' hand and pushed him forward. Andros then pushed Darkonda off of him, then sent a kick at him, but he hit his foot with his sword, then he sent a slash at him with his saber, but he blocked it with his sword. They then locked swords again, then again as Andros pushed Darkonda back slightly with his, then Andros spun around to hit him with his saber, but missed as he moved back.

They then locked swords again, then Andros spun around before they glared at each other. Andros then spun around again and slashed Darkonda across the chest, and then kicked him in the chest, knocking him down.

"Agh!" he groaned, landing near a tree.

He got to his knees and clutched his chest.

"Have you had enough?!" Andros asked.

"Oh, hardly." Darkonda retorted, as he'd landed behind his trap. "You know, your sister doesn't even know that you exist."

Ecliptor then showed up by Andros' Galaxy Gilder.

"What?!" Andros gasped, as Ecliptor turned to him and Darkonda.

"And, unless I tell you, she may never know!" Darkonda sniggered.

"This is getting interesting." Ecliptor admitted.

"Then you better start talking!" Andros threatened, holding his saber near Darkonda's face.

"And if I don't what are you gonna do about it?!" Darkonda retorted, laughing.

"This!" Andros snapped.

He charged directly at Darkonda.

"Yes, come and get me!" he sniggered.

"Darkonda!" Andros bellowed.

"Come and get me?!" Darkonda dared.

He then turned right, and saw Ecliptor diving towards them.

"What?!" Darkonda exclaimed, as Ecliptor pushed Andros down. "Nooo!"

Andros fell over, as Ecliptor skidded to his knees, as Darkonda got up.

"What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded, running to where Andros was, but then accidently stepped onto the mine. "Huh?"

All three of them turned as the lasers hit Darkonda's foot.

"Nooooooo!" he shouted, before he blew up.

"Agh!" Ecliptor and Andros groaned, turning away.

"Noooo!" Andros frowned, as they got up." Ecliptor, you're going to pay for this! You have no idea what you've done!"

"I know exactly what I've done." Ecliptor snapped, as they turned to each other. "I just saved you from total destruction."

"You saved me, Ecliptor?" Andros questioned, bewildered.

"Yes, once, and only once." Ecliptor said. "I will not save you again."

He turned and walked away.

"But...why did you this time?" Andros asked, confused.

"Goodbye, Red Ranger." Ecliptor said, ignoring him, before he vanished.

Andros ran towards where he'd vanished.

"Oh, no. Darkonda was the _only_ one who knew where Karone was." he moaned. "Now I'll never find her!"

* * *

Back in the city, the others were still fighting Batarax and the Quantrons.

Cassie did backwards handspring as Batarax tried to hit her and Ashley, who ducked down slightly. Carlos blocked a Quantron's kick with his hands, while TJ turned and punched another in the chest, as Mel spun around and tackled a third.

Andros then ran towards the top of the steps.

"Hey, guys, I'm back!" he called, stopping at the top of them.

Lighting then hit him in the back, sending him flying to the middle of the steps, as it was bigger than the rest.

"Ahhh!" he moaned, before he hit the ground.

He clutched his left shoulder, as Astronema appeared on top of the stairs. He then got up and turned to her, as TJ blocked a Quantron's punch with his forearm, before punching it himself in the chest, while Mel side kicked another in the chest as it came at her.

"Astronema!" Andros growled.

"Maybe I'll take a Ranger out myself." Astronema said.

"You can try." Andros retorted.

He then charged at Astronema, who then tried to stab him with her staff, but he blocked it with his saber. He then blocked another stab, then another, then ducked as she tried to whack him with the end of her staff, and then blocked a whack from the pointy end with his saber. He then spun around to kick her, but missed as she ducked, then he tried to hit her with his saber, but she blocked it with her staff.

She then whacked him in the elbow with the end of her staff, but then he grabbed the end and lifted it over his head. He then tried to hit her with his saber, but she pulled her staff back and blocked the saber with it, before kicking him in the chest, knocking him back. They both breathed, before Andros tried to hit her over the head with his saber, but missed as she ducked, and then he ducked as she tried to whack him.

She then blocked his saber with her staff, then spun around and then tried to hit him with the pole end, but he blocked it with his saber. He then blocked another whack from her staff with his saber, then they both spun around to hit each other again, but she missed, while he knocked her locket off.

"Noooooo!" she cried, as it went flying away.

It then landed on a pipe on a piece of downed wall, the chain wrapped around the pipe.

"Ah!" Astronema gasped, feeling her neck for it.

She turned to the piece of wall, as Andros already looked at it.

"What was that?" he wondered.

Astronema pushed past him towards the second half of the steps, only for the other Rangers to get in front of them.

"Give it up, Astronema!" Andros said, as she turned from him to the others.

She and the Rangers then saw the Quantrons help Batarax up, and then the Quantrons all ran away.

"Yeah." Ashley grinned, as the Rangers turned to Astronema. "Even your own troops are running scared!"

The Quantrons pushed past Batarax as they ran off, knocking him down.

"How do you like your troops now?" Mel asked sarcastically.

"Fire the Satellasers!" Astronema yelled loudly, pointing her staff up at the sky.

Up in space, the Satellasers fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

The Satellasers then hit Batarax as he got up, making him grow giant.

"Whoa!" Andros gasped, as the Rangers all looked up at him. "Let's finish this, Astronema!"

He went to slice her with his saber, but she vanished before he could strike.

"Oh, man! She got away." Andros groaned, looking around.

He turned to the others as they turned and gathered around him.

"Everybody alright?" Andros asked.

"Yeah." Carlos replied.

"Sure." Mel replied.

"Good. Now where'd that thing go?" Andros wondered, looking around for the locket, but couldn't see it. "I thought it went right _there_."

He kept looking around, just as Mel ran and patted his shoulder.

"Andros, we've got bigger problems!" she exclaimed, pointing at Batarax, who growled.

"You're right, it'll have to wait." Andros realized, as he and the others looked at Batarax.

"We need Astro Megazord power now!" the Rangers shouted, holding their right hands up like a chopper, and their left by their chests like a chopper, then twirled them around while clutching their fists, then held their left up, and their right by their left elbows, then held their right arms up, and their left by their mouthpieces.

The Astro Megaship began to change into the Astro Megazord. The shuttle flew off away from it, then it spun around and flew back towards the Megaship. The front of the Megaship then split in half, as the shuttle flew towards the top of the bits that split.

_Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle then changed into a head shape.

_Go Power Rangers_

Both halves of the Megaship then went down either side, forming the arms and legs.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go, go, go, fly!_

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The shuttle then attached itself to the top, forming the Astro Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah..._

"Astro Megazord, online!" Andros shouted.

The Astro Megazord then shot down towards Earth.

"Prepare for touchdown!" Andros ordered.

The Astro Megazord then landed in the city, and turned to Batarax, who howled.

"Let's do it!" Andros said.

"Right!" the others said.

The Astro Megazord then marched towards Batarax.

"He's got a radar!" Carlos exclaimed.

"I'll set the sonic neutralizers." Cassie said.

"And I'll power up my boom box." Mel said, as her helmet symbol lit up.

"Your defences are useless against me!" Batarax growled.

His eyes glowed, and then he fired sonic waves from his ears.

"He changed frequency!" Cassie gasped, as her helmet symbol lit up. "I can't correct it!"

The others all turned to her, then Mel put her hands on the side of her helmet.

"His sonic waves are more powerful than mine!" she cried.

"Huh?" TJ muttered.

Sparks then came out of the Astro Megazord's chest, then the other Rangers touched the sides of their helmets.

"Agh!" they groaned.

More sparks came out of the Astro Megazord's chest, then Batarax fired more sonic waves at it, causing more sparks to come out of it.

"We've got to find a jamming frequency!" Andros bellowed.

"I'm sending my waves at him but they're not powerful enough!" Mel shouted.

"Our power is being drained!" Carlos groaned.

"The sonic scanner's offline!" Cassie moaned.

More sparks came out of the Astro Megazord's chest, and then it fell to its knee.

Mel tried powering up her boom box symbol, while Cassie pressed buttons at her scanner.

"Wait a minute...the scanner's locked." she said, shocked. "His signal's been neutralized."

"Well, I didn't do it!" Mel argued.

"Weird?" Carlos said.

"No matter!" Batarax growled. "I'll change the frequencies again."

Cassie turned from her scanner to the others.

"It's holding." she reported. "Now's our chance."

"Laser whip online!" Andros shouted.

The laser whip shout out of the Astro Megazord's, then wrapped around Batarax's arm, but then it pulled back. It then fired its blaster at him, hitting him several times in the chest.

"Agh! This can't be happening!" he growled.

"All systems are back online, and we've got full power." Andros reported.

Batarax then charged at the Astro Megazord.

"This guy's got bats in the belfry. Astro Megazord Saber!" Andros shouted.

The Astro Megazord Saber lit up as Baratax stopped and groaned. It then slashed him across the chest twice like an X, and then he blew up.

The Astro Megazord then stood at ease.

* * *

Later, Andros walked amongst the rubble from the ground battle, looking for Astronema's locket. He walked slowly and looked around carefully, but then stopped and spotted it on the pipe he'd knocked it onto. He walked towards the pipe and then picked the locket up, and examined it closely.

"Don't touch that!" a voice yelled.

Andros turned around and saw Astronema by the steps, before she walked towards him. He held the locket up, then opened it up, showing a picture of a young him and Karone, shocking him.

"Where did you get this?" he asked.

"I've _always_ had it!" Astronema snapped, snatching the locket from him.

She walked past him slightly and looked at it.

"Is it possible?" Andros said quietly. "Could she be Karone."

Andros pulled his own locket from beneath his shirt and turned to Astronema, who then turned to him.

"I've always had mine too." he explained, opening it up, showing the pictures.

Astronema looked shocked, before he closed it.

"I can't believe this." Andros admitted.

"What are you talking about?" Astronema questioned.

"You're Karone, my sister." Andros explained.

"Karone?" Astronema said.

She closed her eyes, trying to think, as Andros looked desperate.

"That's _not_ true!" Astronema snapped, staring at him. "You destroyed my parents, and my brother!"

She pulled her hand away as he tried to grab her.

"No, listen to me. I am your brother." Andros pleaded.

Astronema turned away, thinking for a minute, before she looked at her locket, and then turned back to Andros.

"Nice try, Red Ranger, but your tricks won't work on me!" she sneered.

Andros looked bewildered, before she vanished.

"Wait!" he pleaded.

He sighed and looked up at the sky, as what he'd found out was a lot to take in.

* * *

Later, inside a cave, Darkonda was looking up at a hologram of Dark Spector.

"The Red Ranger knows the truth." Darkonda explained. "It is only a matter of time before Astronema knows too. She may stray."

_"Never! My power over her is too strong!" _Dark Spector snapped.

"Of course, Dark Spector." Darkonda said. "Your power is without parallel, but-"

_"But what?!" _Dark Spector growled.

"I'm afraid that Ecliptor has tarnished Astronema's evil sprit." Darkonda explained. "You see, he has shown her caring. Caring and evil do _not_ mix. It could be an explosive combination."

_"I hope that you are _wrong_, Darkonda." _Dark Spector snarled.

Darkonda grinned and nodded.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema was pacing around near Ecliptor.

"The Red Ranger, my brother!" she spat, disbelieving as she stopped near him. "What a fool he takes me for?"

"Obviously a cruel trick." Ecliptor noted.

"And he'll pay dearly for it!" Astronema vowed, turning to him. "I promise you. I'll see to that."

"Yes." Ecliptor said, as she pushed past him.

"Out of my way!" she snapped, walking towards her room.

"My princess?" Ecliptor questioned, as she entered it.

He turned around and put his hand to his chin.

"Hmm?" he muttered, wondering what to do.

* * *

On the Megaship, Andros was explaining to the others what he'd discovered on the bridge.

"I've been searching for her, high and low, and all this time, she was right under my nose." he explained, walking towards them. "And she doesn't believe me. She thinks it's some sort of trick."

He stopped between Mel and Ashley as they all looked at him.

"First, you need to convince her you're telling the truth." TJ told him.

"Andros, please be careful." Ashley cautioned. "Even if she does believe you, she might not have any good left in her."

"You're wrong!" Andros argued. "Somewhere inside Astronema's Karone. I've just got to figure out a way to reach her."

Mel sighed and touched his shoulder.

"I understand." she said. "I mean, if I found out Sara had become like that, I'd do everything I could to reach her, no matter how long it took."

"Thanks, Mel." Andros said.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Astronema appears on the Megaship's viewing screen.

_"Andros, meet me on KO-35." _she said.

Andros walks past a tree and spots her by another.

"Karone!" he calls, getting her attention. "You remember, don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she grits, aiming her staff at him.

Darkonda sniggers from behind a bush.

Astronema fires lighting out of her staff, as Andros rolls to his right to avoid it.

Darkonda looks at Dark Spector in the cave.

_"It was invertible that she would learn of her childhood." _Dark Spector said.

"Astronema cannot be trusted!" Darkonda argues.

Ecliptor walks towards him in a forest.

"I should've destroyed you a long time ago!" he retorts.

"You can't!" Darkonda snaps.

Darkonda wraps his arm around Ecliptor, and then merges them back into Darkliptor.

Astronema stands with Ecliptor on the Dark Fortress.

"Destroy the Red Ranger!" she orders.

A spike covered plant monster grunts.

He then knocks Andros' morpher off his hand in a city, sending it flying away, as he clutched his wrist.


	59. Astronema Thinks Twice

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Astronema moves away from Destructoid.

_Astronema was attacked..._

Zhane puts her down near his Sliver Cycle in a forest.

_..by Destructoid, but then Zhane saved her..._

Zhane imagines he and Astronema holding each other as lovers.

_..which caused a huge attraction._

Yatru turns into Darkonda, and then he laughs.

_The our heroes encountered Yatru, who..._

Zhane slices him across the chest with his Super Sliverizer.

_..was actually Darkonda in disguise._

Darkonda laughs as he blows up.

_He was easily defeated by..._

Andros and Zhane lock their hands together.

_..the Sliver Ranger._

Carlos turns and runs off, as Adam gets ready to fight Lizwizard.

_Then, Adam - the former Black Ranger - returned..._

Adam kicks Lizwizard in the arm, then blocked a punch from him with his elbow.

_..to offer assistance to Carlos._

The Astro Megazord stumbles slightly.

_All the Rangers..._

Lizwizard charges at it.

_..defeated Lizwizard. And in a battle..._

Andros and Astronema spin around to hit each other.

_..with Astronema, Andros..._

Andros knocks Astronema's locket off her neck.

_..tore the locket from her neck and..._

Astronema feels her neck for her locket.

_..made a startling discovery;_

Andros opens Astronema's locket, showing pictures of himself and Karone as children.

_Astronema was Andros' long-lost sister._

Andros looks at Astronema as he marches towards him.

_Is this..._

Astronema turns to Andros as he shows her his locket.

_..the conclusion of Astronema's long and evil career?_

Astronema looks at her locket while sitting in her throne, as Ecliptor enters the room.

_Find out on __Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

On KO-35, Astronema was walking around a city, when she began to remember some of her childhood, starting with a girl laughing.

_"Karone, dinner will be ready soon!" a woman called._

Astronema knew the voice was her mother's, and then she remembered what she'd found out yesterday.

**(Flashback)**

"Where did you get this?" Andros asked, looking at her locket.

"I've _always_ had it!" Astronema snapped, snatching the locket from him.

They both stare at each other, Andros showing her his locket.

"You're Karone, my sister." he explained.

**(Flashback ends)**

Astronema looked down at her locket, thinking long and hard about what she'd discovered, as she stared at the two pictures.

_"Karone, it's starting to get dark!" her mother called in her head. "You kids better come in now."_

Astronema looks up as a bird chirps above her.

She later walked into the forest where she was kidnapped by Darkonda, hearing her younger self laughing, when she remembered the last time she'd seen Andros as kids.

**(Flashback)**

Young Karone used her telekinesis to push the toy away from Young Andros.

_"Karone, go on and play with your brother." __her mother said._

Young Andros got up and ran after the toy.

Darkonda then approached Young Karone, then she screamed as he sniggered and picked her up. He then ran off with her, as Young Andros came out of a forest.

"Karone!" he called. "Karone!"

**(Flashback ends)**

As Astronema kept remembering, Andros came out from behind a tree nearby.

"Karone!" he said.

Astronema turned to him.

"You remember, don't you?" he asked hopefully, walking towards her.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Astronema hissed, aiming her staff at him.

Andros stopped slightly as Astronema glared at him.

"Of course you do." Andros said, noticing she looked uneasy. "You came here because you remember that day. Your last day as Karone."

Astronema lowered her staff slightly.

"Before Darkonda kidnapped you."

Astronema looked down as she heard Darkonda's voice laughing in her head, and then she closed her eyes.

**(Flashback)**

Darkonda laughed evilly as he picked up Young Karone, who screamed loudly, before he ran off with her.

**(Flashback ends)**

Astronema opened her eyes and glared at Andros, before shooting lighting out of her staff at him, but it missed him as he rolled to his right. He then rolled away again as she fired another lighting blast from Astronema, who then fired a third, but missed as he ducked onto his chest just in time.

"Huh?" Andros gasped, looking up, only to find Astronema was gone.

He pulled himself up while looking around.

"Karone! Karone, come back!" he pleaded.

Darkonda then showed up behind a bush and sniggered quietly, while staring at Andros.

"Excellent. It's working." he grinned.

Andros stopped and kept looking around, but couldn't find Astronema. He then sighed as he gave up, then opened up his morpher, then pressed a button and teleported away.

"He's gotten to her, and she's starting to doubt herself." Darkonda smirked gleefully.

He then laughed as he walked away.

"My dear Astronema is torn between good and evil." he grinned happily, as he was planning something. "Perfect, absolutely perfect."

He laughed sinisterly, as Ecliptor came out from behind a bush.

"Darkonda, you're a treacherous creature!" Ecliptor scowled.

Darkonda turned to him. "Ecliptor?!" he gasped.

"You're vile and without _honor_." Ecliptor snarled, clutching his fist. "I should have destroyed you long ago!"

"You know, it seems you're _always_ getting in my way. I assure you, that is about to change." Darkonda retorted.

He pulled his sword out, then stretched it to sword mode, before getting ready to fight.

"Come on!" he dared.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane holds up his Super Silverzier, then rides his Sliver Cycle in gilder mode.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

A Velocifigther flies down above the city on Onyx.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

The Mega Vehicles began moving towards their hanger doors, and then take off.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

Andros flies above the city on Onyx, as two Velocifighters crash into each other.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager stands in the city.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

"You should have _never_ returned to this part of the galaxy." Ecliptor sneered, as Darkonda glared at him. "You're nothing but trouble."

"Trouble is what I'm good at." Darkonda retorted, as they began circling each other. "And I _like_ it."

"Then get used to disappointment, 'cause your troublemaking is over." Ecliptor snarled.

"Oooh. Big talk for a little green goon." Darkonda joked, as they stopped circling.

"Astronema is never going to have to worry about you again." Ecliptor snarled.

He then charged at Darkonda, who then jumped over him and twirled around. They both turned to each other, then Darkonda fired lighting out of his hand, which hit Ecliptor's chest.

"Ahh!" he groaned.

Darkonda fired more bursts which hit him and knocked him back. He then charged at Ecliptor, then tried to slice him with his sword, but he blocked it with his sword, but then Darkonda slashed him across the chest. They then locked swords, then Ecliptor spun around to dodge another slash.

"Astronema is falling..." Darkonda snapped, as Ecliptor ducked under a swipe. "..to pieces!"

They locked swords again, then Darkonda spun around, but ducking under a strike from Ecliptor's sword.

"And I intend to..." Darkonda snapped, as they locked swords again and glared at each other. "..be there to pick them up!"

"You will be in pieces long before Astronema!" Ecliptor snapped angrily. "I guarantee it."

"I wouldn't be so sure if that if I were you!" Darkonda argued, before pulling his sword away, and then he elbowed Ecliptor in the chest.

Ecliptor then tried to slice him, but missed as he ducked and ran past him, and then they turned to each other. Ecliptor then knocked Darkonda's sword back as he tried to hit him. They then locked swords again, then again - digging them against the ground - then they raised their swords up while they were still locked, but then they pulled their swords back. They then slashed their swords together, and then locked them together again, then they slashed each other's swords again, before Darkonda ran past Ecliptor.

They then locked their swords again, before Darkonda pushed Ecliptor back, making him twirl around. Ecliptor then blocked two slashes from Darkonda, who then spun around and kicked him in the belly, knocking him back. Ecliptor then blocked a slash with his sword, then hit Darkonda in the chest with his knee, and then slashed him in the back with his sword.

"Ahh!" Darkonda groaned.

He then rolled forward as Ecliptor tried to slice him, then got up and turned to him, then did three backwards handsprings as Ecliptor tried to slice him. He then jumped over Ecliptor and twirled around before landing on the ground on his knee.

"Huh?" Ecliptor gasped, turning around.

Darkonda then charged at him, and then they slashed their swords together again five times, before Ecliptor spun around. He then blocked another swipe while holding his sword like a staff, then he pushed Darkonda back, and then Darkonda slashed him across the chest. He then slashed Ecliptor again, but then he slashed Darkonda on the shoulder, knocking him down.

Ecliptor breathed slightly as he charged at him, but Darkonda fired a blast out of his hand at him, hitting him in the chest, knocking him onto his back.

Darkonda breathed slightly as he leaned on his side. "Come on, get up!" he snapped. "I'm not through with you yet!"

They both struggled to get to their feet.

"You got lucky that time." Ecliptor sneered. "You won't again."

"Talk, talk, talk." Darkonda spat. "I'm the best fighter here, and I will make you wish you never existed!"

They both charged at each other, but then Darkonda jumped forward as Ecliptor tried to slice him. Ecliptor then turned and fired lasers out of his eyes as Darkonda ran for it, getting him to stop as the blast hit a rock. Ecliptor fired another blast which hit another rock, making Darkonda run off, then Ecliptor fried another, which nearly hit Darkonda's feet, creating an explosion which knocked him off his feet.

"Aghh!" he groaned, as he somersaulted sideways to right, before he landed in a small crevice. "Ugh!"

Ecliptor then charged at the crevice. "Where are you, you coward?!" he demanded.

He stopped by the edge and looked down, but saw no sign of Darkonda.

"Show yourself?!" he demanded.

Darkonda then popped out of nowhere behind him, then he charged and sliced Ecliptor in the back in a sneaky manner.

"Ah!" Ecliptor grunted.

Darkonda then slashed him across the chest as he turned around, and then he hit him in the chest with his knee. He then grabbed the back of Ecliptor's neck and pushed him away as he got behind him, flipping him onto his back.

"Well, you asked for me." Darkonda smirked, jokingly, as Eclitpor got to his knees and turned to him. "Here I am."

"This is your final warning." Ecliptor warned. "Leave now and never come back!"

"The only way I'll leave is if you destroy me!" Darkonda retorted.

"So be it!" Ecliptor snapped.

He sent a slash at Darkonda, but he dashed around to avoid it, getting behind him.

"Huh?" Ecliptor muttered, before Darkonda pounced on him. "Nooo!"

Yellow lighting went through the pair of them, as Darkonda wrapped his arm around Ecliptor's belly.

"It's time you and I got a lot _closer_, don't you?" Darkonda grinned.

"Stop!" Ecliptor demanded. "I won't join with you!"

"So who said you had a _choice_?!" Darkonda inquired rudely.

He laughed as Eclitpor moaned, before they merged into Darkliptor, who laughed.

"Yes!" he cheered. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

He laughed lightly, but then groaned in pain as he touched his head. He screamed loudly as the lighting came back through him, and then he split into Ecliptor and Darkonda again, both landing on their chests.

"That was now possible!" Darkonda frowned, for it didn't happen the last two times. "How did you do that?!"

Ecliptor got up and clutched his chest. "My mind is strong and disciplined!" he groaned. "Yours is weak and unfocused!"

"You and Astronema are the weak ones!" Darkonda retorted.

Ecliptor growled and then charged at him, and then slashed him across the chest with his sword. Darkonda then fell onto his chest and blew up, but then Ecliptor fell to his knees. He breathed hard as he pulled himself up, then turned to the small fire, but saw no debris of Darkonda.

"Wait a minute..? Something's not right." he said, walking closer to it. "There should be debris? Unless...unless, he escaped again!" He huffed angrily and looked up at the sky. "Darkonda!"

* * *

In a dark cave, Darkonda looked at a scroll sheet, which had nine drawings of himself, five of which were crossed out with black paint. He then painted a black X over the sixth drawing, then put the brush down angrily.

"I have only three lives left." he snarled, clutching his fist.

A hologram of Dark Spector then showed up, getting his attention.

_"I knew she would learn of her past."_ he said.

"Astronema cannot be trusted!" Darkonda snapped. "I say destroy her before she betrays you!"

_"Hold your tongue!" _Dark Spector ordered.

"Ugh!" Darkonda moped.

_"Astronema has _always_ been loyal!" _Dark Spector snapped angrily. _"But to be safe, I will test her."_

"Yes. Excellent idea, Dark Spector." Darkonda remarked. "Test her and you will see that I am right."

He turned and walked away.

_"You had better be." _Dark Spector warned, getting Darkonda's attention.

"While you're at it, would it be too much to ask you to destroy Ecliptor for me?" Darkonda requested.

_"Begone!" _Dark Spector growled.

"Just an idea." Darkonda said innocently.

He sniggered as he turned and walked off.

* * *

Later, on the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor walked past two Quantrons on the bridge.

"Get out!" he huffed.

The two Quantrons walked out of the room, as he walked onto the bridge. He then saw Astronema lying on her side on her bed, and then he walked towards her bedroom, and then into it.

"My princess, I have urgent news for you." he explained.

Astronema got up and turned to him. "Why didn't you tell me about my brother?!" she demanded.

"Although we are both evil, we are _very _different, Astronema." Ecliptor explained, as she walked past him. "I am evil, built that way, every cubic centimetre."

Astronema stopped and turned to him.

"But you, you were _born_, not built. Born to be good." he went on, as she walked towards him. "It was only after years under my supervision did you rose to become evil."

"And you're afraid that if I knew, I would become good again?" Astronema assumed, as she stopped walking.

"You won't become good, will you?" Ecliptor asked.

"I'm confused." Astronema said quietly.

Ecliptor turned away, but then turned back. "I cam to tell you that Darkonda spied on you and the Red Ranger." he explained. "He spoke with Dark Spector."

"Darkonda?!" Astronema hissed angrily, turning to Ecliptor. "How dare he? You tried to warn me about him. I should've listened. Dark Spector will test my loyalty... and when he does, I'll pass with flying colors."

She snapped her fingers, then a spiky plant monster called Spiky showed up, who then laughed.

"Give me the deed, and the pleasure will be mine." he sniggered.

"Evil is what I am, and evil is what he'll get." Astronema smirked. "Destroy the Red Ranger!"

Spiky laughed evilly, before he disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

* * *

On KO-35, Andros was wandering around the city Astronema had been in, before they met in the forest. Birds chirped up in the sky as he walked towards a set of tables outside a building, which were all covered with branches.

"Karone!" he bellowed loudly, his voice echoing.

He put his head down, just as Spiky showed up, and then laughed as he touched a flower.

"Are you lonesome?" he asked, getting Andros' attention. "Let's see if I can keep you company!"

He fired a barrage of spikes out of his hand at Andros, who dived out of the way, just missing them. He then somersaulted sideways to his right to avoid another barrage, then rolled forward as more just missed him by inches.

"Let's rumble!" Spiky bellowed, as they charged at each other.

Andros then ducked and ran past him as he tried to whack him over the head. Andros then sent a kick at him, but he blocked it with his forearm, then Andros blocked a whack from him with his hands, and then ducked as he tried to whack him again. Andros then tried to kick him in the chest, but he kicked him in the knee, and then whacked him in the chest, knocking him back.

"Ugh!" Andros grunted.

Spiky then charged at him and hit him with the palm of his spiked hand, sending him flying away.

"Ugh!" he groaned, as he back flipped onto a stoned bench thing, and then he rolled onto the ground.

He got to his knees and stared at Spiky, then held his morpher up, before Spiky came over and knocked it off his arm, sending it flying across the courtyard.

"Uh-oh." Spiky smirked jokingly, as Andros clutched his wrist while getting up. "You drop something?"

He laughed as Andros glared at him.

"Hope you didn't need it?" Spiky smirked.

He then jumped and pounced on Andros, hitting him in the back, making him fall to his knees. Andros got back up, then ducked as Spiky tried to whack him, then kicked him in the hand, then kicked him again, before he kicked him in the chest.

Nearby, Astronema showed up and watched grinningly.

Andros ducked and ran past Spiky as he tried to whack him, then he turned and kicked him in the chest lightly.

Astronema then bent down and picked up Andros' morpher, and then grinned evilly as she turned back to the battle.

Andros - who had hold of Spiky's arm - pulled it down, and then he hit him in the elbow. Spiky then turned and tired to whack him, but missed as he did a backwards handspring to avoid it. Spiky then fired a barrage of lasers at Andros, which hit him as he tried to run, knocking him onto his back.

"This is easy." Spiky grinned. "Come on, Ranger, get up! I'm not through with you yet!"

Andros turned and got to his knees, while Astronema hid behind a building and looked at them both. Andros got to his feet, but then Spiky fired another barrage of lasers, hitting the ground near him.

"Agh!" Andros groaned, as he fell to his knees.

Astronema looked at Andros' morpher, and then became torn with what to do; either help Spiky or Andros.

Spiky laughed as he ran towards Andros.

"Yes!" he grinned, before kicking Andros onto his back, and then stomped on his chest.

"Ugh!" Andros grunted.

Spiky laughed as Andros gritted his teeth and looked up at him.

Astronema kept looking at both of them, still not knowing what to do, before she remembered what happened a few days ago.

**(Flashback)**

Andros and Astronema stare at each other.

"You're Karone, my sister." Andros explained.

Astronema pulled her hand away as he grabbed it.

"No, listen to me. I am your brother." Andros pleaded.

**(Flashback ends)**

Astronema looked at Andros' morpher as Spiky laughed, trying to decide whether to help her brother or not.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Spiky laughed sarcastically. "Is that unconfutable?"

Astronema then looked up, her decision made.

"Andros." she said quietly.

She tossed his morpher towards him, landing just near his hand, which made him turn. She turned around and walked away, as he grabbed the morpher, and then he hit Spiky's leg with his hand, making him pull his foot back. Andros rolled over and then got to his knees, then he rolled forward as he turned around, while Spiky tried to stomp on him. He then got up and saw Astronema walking away.

"Astronema!" he gasped.

Astronema turned to him slightly as she kept walking.

"Karone, come back!"

Astronema then turned away.

Spiky growled, getting Andros' attention, and then he kicked Spiky in the side, twirling him around slightly.

"Let's Rocket!"

Andros morphed up, then turned to Spiky and blocked a kick from him with his hands, and then he spun around and tackled him.

"Oh!" Spiky moaned, as he rolled along his side.

Andros got up and looked around for his sister.

"Karone!" he yelled desperately. "Astronema!"

Spiky got to his feet in pain, and then fired a barrage of lasers at Andros.

"Spiral Saber!" Andros shouted, turning around.

He held his weapon up, and used it to block the blasts.

"Uh-oh." Spiky mumbled.

He turned and ran off, as Andros began to chase him. Andros then jumped up and slashed him in the back with his saber, knocking him down onto his chest, as Andros landed on his knees. Spiky then got back up and turned to Andros, just as the other Rangers somersaulted towards him.

"How 'bout a little help." TJ said, as they took their positions.

"Sure." Andros thanked.

"No one defeats me!" Spiky growled.

"What's his problem?" Cassie inquired.

"Yeah, he seems a bit mad." Mel noted.

"He's just cranky." Andros replied. "Let's get him!"

He held his right hand up like a pistol, and then held it in front of his helmet.

"Power Rangers, power up!" they all shouted, holding their hands close to each other on their right - their fingers apart - and then pushed their right hands forward, while clutching their left fists by their chests.

They all jumped and somersaulted forward, first Mel, then Cassie, Ashley, TJ, Carlos, and then Andros. Mel then spun around and corkscrew kicked Spiky in the belly, then Ashley and Cassie then chopped him across the chest. Carlos flipped around while TJ dived forward, and then they both punched Spiky with both fists, and then Andros jumped and kicked him with both feet, knocking him down.

Andros then landed on his knees and got up. "Had enough?" he asked, as the others gathered around him.

"Not even close!" Spiky retorted, getting up.

"He doesn't know when to give up!" Carlos snapped.

"Incoming!" Mel shouted, as Spiky fired another barrage of lasers.

The lasers then hit the ground near them, making them all moan. Carlos then rolled forward and then jumped up.

"Lunar Lance!" he shouted, bringing it out.

Spiky fired lasers at him, but he deflected them with his lance, and then he striked him down the chest with it, knocking him down.

"Whoa!" he moaned, as he rolled over.

Carlos landed on his knees, and then got back up as the others gathered around him.

"I'll destroy you all!" Spiky barked, getting up.

"We need the Quadro Blaster!" Carlos realized.

Andros brought out his Spiral Saber in Booster mode, and held it up.

"Spiral Saber, power up!" he shouted.

The others combined their weapons into the Quadro Blaster, and then Carlos held it up.

"Quadro Blaster, online and ready!" he shouted, as the others got behind him.

They both then aimed at Spiky.

"Fire!" Andros shouted, before firing his Spiral Saber.

"Fire!" the others shouted, as Carlos fired the Quadro Blaster.

Both blasts hit Spiky all over, causing sparks to come out of him, before he fell down. He then grew giant as he got back up, making the Rangers gasp.

"We need the Mega Voyager now!" Andros shouted into his morpher.

The Mega Vehicles moved towards Earth, and then the Rangers jumped inside.

_Go Power Rangers_

Mega V1 then jumped off of Mega V3, and then the others combined into their positions.

_Go Power Rangers_

Mega V1 then moved towards the middle of the other Mega Vehicles, and then they all combined, forming the Mega Voyager - Mega V3's rocket being a weapon.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go, go, go, fly_

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Rangers then showed up in the cockpit.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah..._

"Alright, let's get him!" Carlos shouted.

The Mega Voyager then shot down towards KO-35, and then landed in front of Spiky.

"Oh... So that's the _way_ you wanna play it." he smirked, as they circled each other. "Alright...I'll destroy you anyway!"

The Mega Voyager then charged at him, as he did the same. It then knocked his hand away, then blocked a kick from him, and then punched him in the chest, knocking him back. He then charged at it angrily, but it dodged out of the way, and then it whacked him in the face as he turned to it. He then kicked it slightly, knocking it back, and then stabbed it with his spiky hand, sending a shock through it as it moved back.

It then blocked a kick from him, before he whacked it in the chest with his spikes, causing it to twirl around as another shock went through it. He then stabbed it in the chest with his spikes, sending another shock through it.

"He's shorting out our electrical system!" Ashley groaned, as the others grunted.

"It's coming from his nails!" Andros grunted. "That gives me an idea!"

"Hope it works!" Mel groaned.

Spiky charged at the Mega Voyager.

"Hang on!" Andros shouted, pulling the levers back.

The Mega Voyager jumped up and punched Spiky's spiked hand, knocking the spikes off, before it landed on the ground.

"Mega V3!" Andros shouted.

The Mega V3 missile then shot down towards the Mega Voyager, which then grabbed it when it got close to it. It then aimed the missile at Spiky while holding the handle, who growled.

"See ya, Spiky! Fire!" Andros shouted, before he moved the lever around, first to his left, then upwards, then downwards, and then to his right.

The end of the missile then fired, which then dashed towards and hit Spiky in the chest, destroying him.

"Yeah!" Carlos cheered.

"Whoo!" Mel whooped.

"Alright!" Andros cheered. "Go, baby!"

"Yeah!" Ashley and Cassie cheered.

The Mega Voyager then stood at ease.

* * *

Later, Astronema stood on a hill, looking up at a hologram of Dark Spector.

_"You know about your past, but this must not change your future." _Dark Spector explained. _"You are the Princess of Darkness."_

"I will _not_ stray from evil." Astronema assured, unsurely.

_"It is time for you to _prove_ your loyalty, Astronema. Destroy your brother, the Red Ranger!" _Dark Spector commanded.

Astronema looked down worriedly, but then looked at Dark Spector. "As you wish, Dark Spector." she hissed. "I'll destroy my brother."

She turned around and walked off.

* * *

On the Megaship, Andros was explaining to the others what had happened before their arrival on the bridge, then TJ turned away from a control panel.

"Okay, so she knows she's your sister, but that does _not_ make her any less dangerous." he said, as Andros walked past the others.

"Right." Cassie agreed, as they all turned to him. "It may even make her more determined to destroy you."

Andros sighed and turned to the others.

"You're right, but if it _weren't _for her giving me my morpher back, that monster would have destroyed me." he argued.

"I understand that, but it could all be part of some bigger plan!" Mel argued.

"Well, something tells me that-" Andros snapped.

"Incoming transmission!" DECA interrupted.

Alpha turned from the left controls to the Rangers. "It's your sister." he explained.

"Open communications!" Andros ordered.

Astronema then showed up on the viewing screen, checking her background in case anybody was around.

_"Andros, meet me on KO-35." _she said._ "I have to speak to you_ alone_."_

She vanished from the viewing screen.

"Karone, wait!" Andros called, before he turned and ran past the others.

"Andros, wait, it could be a trap!" Carlos argued, as they turned to him.

"You can't go down there _alone_!" Ashley argued, as all but Carlos followed him.

Andros turned to the others, who all looked disapproving.

"You're right. I am going down there, and I'm going alone!" he snapped.

He turned and walked off, as the others sighed.

"He better be right about this." Mel hissed, folding her arms.

"I hope so." Ashley said softly.

* * *

Once on the planet, Andros began walking through the same city from earlier. He walked past the same building, but then hid behind a wall as Astronema showed up. She looked around, when he came out from behind the wall, then he checked to see if the others had followed him, which they didn't, hen turned to his sister.

"Karone." he said.

Astronema turned to him, and then he approached her.

"You remember, don't you?" he asked hopefully. "You know who you are?"

Astronema turned away and shook her head.

"I don't know _who_ I am right now." she said sadly.

"Well, we were just children, we dreamed about being Power Rangers." Andros explained. "You never wanted to be Astronema. They forced that onto you!"

Astronema turned away and walked a few steps.

"I can barely remember anything." she said.

Andros sighed and looked down, as she looked up and around to check if anyone was nearby.

"Dark Spector would destroy me if he knew I was here." she explained, turning to Andros.

Andros looked blankly at her.

"I came to tell you that I know where Dark Spector's holding Zordon." she explained. "I can take you there."

Andros smiled at her.

"Let's go." he said.

Astronema nodded, and then they both walked off.

* * *

Later, on the Megaship, the girls paced around as TJ and Carlos leaned against the center controls on the bridge. They all then turned to the left door as it opened up, and Andros came in.

"Andros." Ashley smiled.

"So, what happened?" TJ inquired.

"Well..." Andros said, before Astronema followed behind him, making the others jump into a fighting pose.

"How'd _she_ get in here?!" Mel demanded.

"You brought her onto the ship." Cassie snarled, answering Mel.

Andros turned from his friends to his sister.

"What's going on, Andros?" TJ demanded.

"She's my sister." Andros said, walking towards her.

Astronema walked onto the bridge.

"And she knows where Zordon is." Andros explained.

"Of course she does." TJ snarled. "She helped kidnap him!"

"Actually, I didn't." Astronema said, walking past them all. "But I'll help you rescue him."

"Just...give us the coordinates?" Cassie insisted. "We don't need any help from you."

"As a matter of fact, you do." Astronema argued.

"May I ask why?" Mel inquired, folding her arms.

"There's a forcefield around the planet." Astronema explained. "I can get Dark Spector to lower it, so we can get in."

"Ha! We?!" Carlos scoffed, unconvinced. "Yesterday, she tried to destroy us!"

Astronema looked down, not blaming his remark.

"Andros, listen, if this is a trap, we're walking right into it." Ashley argued.

"If we take her, under one condition: We restrain her." TJ said.

"No!" Andros argued, getting between him and Astronema. "I can't do that!"

"Andros, it's too risky." TJ argued.

"Better safe than sorry." Mel said fairly.

"It's okay." Astronema said quietly.

Andros turned to her as she nodded, not blaming the others for not trusting her.

"So, where's Zordon?" TJ asked.

Astronema looked at him, as the Rangers all looked at her.

"Kriag Galaxy, on the jungle planet of Yotoba." she explained.

The Rangers all looked at her, expect Andros who turned to the others.

"DECA, set in a course." TJ ordered. "Maximum Hyper Rush velocity."

"Course plotted." DECA reported. "Mega accelerators at maximum."

"Let's hope she's telling the truth." TJ whispered to Andros.

Andros turned to Astronema, as the others all turned away.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Astronema sits cuffed and chained in the engine room.

"I'm sorry you're tied up." Andros said, putting a tray of food down.

"I understand." Astronema said. "Your friends don't trust me."

Astronema holds her staff while the Rangers were cuffed, all staring at Dark Spector on the viewing screen.

"I'm coming in with all six Rangers." she said.

The Megaship enters Yotoba's atmosphere, when a storm hits it.

"Whoa!" Alpha yelps, falling down.

"Agh!" the Rangers moan, holding onto their controls.

The Megaship crashes onto the planet.

Andros enters the engine room, and found no sign of Astronema.

"She must've been leading us into a trap." TJ said.

Andros looks at the airlock, and saw it was open.

"I don't believe it." he said.

The Rangers walk through the jungle.

"Hide!" TJ hisses.

Piranhatrons run past them.

"This place is crawling with Piranhatron." Cassie said.

"I'm getting a bad feeling, guys." Mel gulps.

Andros looks at Zordon.

"Zordon!" Andros gasps, as Astronema watches nearby.

"Andros..." Zordon said.

Astronema turns to Darkonda, as a bunch of Piranhatrons grab hold of the Rangers.

"Darkonda, destroy them!" she orders.

"Agh!" Andros grunts.


	60. The Rangers' Leap of Faith

**A/N: This is another of my favourite ****Space episodes.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Yatru turns into Darkonda, and then he laughs.

_Our heroes encountered Darkonda in disguise..._

Zhane slices him across the chest with his Super Sliverizer.

_..who was then defeated by the Sliver Ranger._

Carlos turns and runs off, as Adam gets ready to fight Lizwizard.

_Then former Black Ranger Adam returned to help Carlos._

Adam kicks Lizwizard in the arm, then blocked a punch from him with his elbow.

_And in a battle with..._

Andros and Astronema spin around to hit each other.

_..Astronema, Andros..._

Andros knocks Astronema's locket off her neck.

_..__tore the locket from her neck and..._

Astronema feels her neck for her locket.

_..made an amazing discovery;_

Andros opens Astronema's locket, showing pictures of himself and Karone as children.

_Astronema was Andros' long-lost sister._

Andros looks at Astronema as he marches towards him.

Astronema turns to Andros as he shows her his locket.

_Then, as she struggled..._

Astronema looks at her locket while sitting in her throne.

_..between good and evil..._

Darkonda looks at a hologram of Dark Spector in a cave.

_..Dark Spector told Astronema he must destroy Andros;_

Andros looks around on KO-35.

_her own brother._

Astronema and Ecliptor both look at Spiky on the Dark Fortress.

"Destroy the Red Ranger!" Astronema ordered.

Spiky disappeared in a whirl of smoke.

_Suddenly, his very safety was in question._

Astronema stands over Andros' morpher on KO-35.

_Is disaster facing the Red Ranger?_

Andros does a sideways somersault to his right to avoid a barrage of lasers from Spiky.

_Find out on __Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

On the Megaship, the girls paced around as TJ and Carlos leaned against the center controls on the bridge. They all then turned to the left door as it opened up, and Andros came in.

"Andros." Ashley smiled.

"So, what happened?" TJ inquired.

"Well..." Andros said, before Astronema followed behind him, making the others jump into a fighting pose.

"How'd _she_ get in here?!" Mel demanded.

"You brought her onto the ship." Cassie snarled, answering Mel.

Andros turned from his friends to his sister.

"What's going on, Andros?" TJ demanded.

"She's my sister." Andros said, walking towards her.

Astronema walked onto the bridge.

"And she knows where Zordon is." Andros explained.

"Of course she does." TJ snarled. "She helped kidnap him!"

"Actually, I didn't." Astronema said, walking past them all. "But I'll help you rescue him."

"Just...give us the coordinates?" Cassie insisted. "We don't need any help from you."

"As a matter of fact, you do." Astronema argued.

"May I ask why?" Mel inquired, folding her arms.

"There's a forcefield around the planet." Astronema explained. "I can get Dark Spector to lower it, so we can get in."

"We?!" Carlos scoffed, unconvinced. "Yesterday, she tried to destroy us!"

Astronema looked down, not blaming his remark.

"Andros, listen, if this is a trap, we're walking right into it." Ashley argued.

"If we take her, if under one condition: We restrain her." TJ said.

"No!" Andros argued, getting between him and Astronema. "I can't do that!"

"Andros, it's too risky." TJ argued.

"Better safe than sorry." Mel said fairly.

"It's okay." Astronema said quietly.

Andros turned to her as she nodded, not blaming the others for not trusting her.

"So, where's Zordon?" TJ asked.

Astronema looked at him, as the Rangers all looked at her.

"Kriag Galaxy, on the jungle planet of Yotoba." she explained.

The Rangers all looked at her, expect Andros who turned to the others.

"DECA, set in a course." TJ ordered. "Maximum Hyper Rush velocity."

"Course plotted." DECA reported. "Mega accelerators at maximum."

"Let's hope she's telling the truth." TJ whispered to Andros.

Andros turned to Astronema, as the others all turned away.

The Megaship then jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane rides his Galactic Rover away from an explosion.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

A Velocifigther flies down above the city on Onyx.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

The Mega Vehicles began moving towards their hanger doors, and then take off.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

Andros flies above the city on Onyx, as two Velocifighters crash into each other.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager stands in the city.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

As the Megaship kept moving through hyperspace, Astronema was sitting down in the engine room, with her hands cuffed together behind a pole. She rested her head against the pole, and then sighed, when the door opened, and Andros came in, carrying a tray of food. She turned away from him, just as he entered the room.

"I didn't know what you like, so I got a little of everything." he explained, putting the tray down in front of her.

"I'm not hungry." Astronema said.

"It's a long trip." Andros reminded her.

Astronema turned to the food and then to him, as he got up.

"Look, I'm sorry you're tied up, but-." he apologised.

"I understand. Your friends don't trust me." Astronema said, before turning to him. "And you, Andros? Do you trust me?"

"I do." Andros assured. "Do you trust me?"

"Trust?" Astronema scoffed. "That's a tough one, but I'm working on it."

Andros nodded understandingly, and then he turned and walked to the doorway.

"Andros." Astronema said, getting him to turn to her. "Our parents... are they..?"

"I don't know." Andros said honestly. "I hope they escaped KO-35 before the battle. I wish I could tell 'em that I finally found you. They'd be so glad."

Astronema looked away, as he sat down against the edge of the doorway.

"You know, I can see a lot of Mom in you." Andros said.

"I wish I could see her now." Astronema said sadly. "What were Mom and Dad like? Were they good parents?"

"They were the best any kid could hope for." Andros assured.

Later, as the Megaship got closer to Yotoba, Andros and Astronema had fallen asleep in the engine room.

"Good morning." DECA said, waking them both up. "We are approaching the Planet Yotoba."

"Thanks, DECA." Andros said, getting up.

He walked towards Astronema and then crouched near her.

"Come on." he said, uncuffing her. "It's showtime."

As the Megaship came upon Yotoba, which had a massive forcefield around it, the other Rangers were working at the center controls - TJ, Carlos and Cassie all sitting down, while Mel and Ashley stood behind them.

The door on the left opened up, getting Mel and Ashley's attention, as Andros and Astronema came in, Andros carrying two sets of three way chain cuffs.

"Hey, guys." Ashley said, turning to the others.

TJ, Cassie and Carlos got out of their seats and turned to Andros and Astronema. The two siblings walked towards the handle controls, when TJ spotted the cuffs in Andros' hand.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"It has to look like she captured us." Andros explained.

The others looked sceptically.

"It's just for a minute." Andros assured.

TJ walked towards him while the others kept their eyes on Astronema.

"I just don't think it's a good idea." TJ said.

Andros sighed, but then TJ took one of the cuffs.

"We'll make it look real." TJ said.

He and Andros began cuffing themselves, while Astronema handed the other set to Carlos, as Mel and Ashley kept their eyes on her.

"You better not double-cross us." Mel hissed.

"The way you fooled me once, I think you'll make it look convincing." Astronema commented, as Carlos cuffed himself.

Cassie then cuffed herself on the third set on TJ's chain, and then Mel and Ashley did the same on the remaining ones on Carlos'. Astronema then walked in front of the six of them, then brought out her staff while turning to the viewing screen.

"Robot." she said.

Alpha ran towards her.

"Please called me Alpha." he requested.

"Open a communication channel!" Astronema ordered.

"As you command." Alpha said, before he turned and walked towards the right controls. "It wouldn't hurt her to say 'please', you know."

Astronema turned to him slightly as he began to work.

"A little courteously goes a long way in this galaxy." he mumbled.

"Please, Alpha." Astronema sighed.

Andros turned slightly.

"Commination's, open." Alpha reported.

"Thank you." Astronema said.

Andros smiled, which Mel noticed slightly.

Dark Spector then appeared on the viewing screen.

_"Astronema, I've been trying to find you!" _he said angrily.

"I've been busy, Dark Spector." Astronema replied. "I'm coming in with all six Rangers."

_"Excellent." _Dark Spector remarked. _"You've done well. Bring them to me at once."_

"As you command." Astronema obeyed.

_"I am lowering the forcefield." _Dark Spector explained, before he vanished from the viewing screen.

Astronema smiled.

The forcefield around Yotoba then vanished, and then the Rangers took off their cuffs.

"Ashley, scanners at high sensitively." TJ ordered, as all but Andros took their positions. "Mel, find us a landing area. Carlos, bring us ahead, hyper rush one."

Astronema backed away as they all began to work.

"Hyper rush one, ready on your command." Carlos reported.

"Coordinates locked in." Ashley reported.

Astronema turned to Andros, who walked towards him.

"Cassie, shield and fuel status?" TJ asked.

"Come on." Andros said.

"Shield's and 100%." Cassie reported. "Fuel at maximum power."

"Mel, found us a landing area?" TJ asked.

"Still working on it." Mel replied.

Astronema and Andros both turned and walked away, when an alarm went off.

"Velocifigthers approaching off the port bow." DECA reported, getting everyone's attention.

Everyone turned to Astronema, all but Andros looking suspicious.

"They're escorts." she explained, as four Velocifigthers showed up on the viewing screen. "You have to follow them."

All but Andros turned from her to the viewing screen.

"Alright." TJ sighed, giving in. "Let's follow them."

The others took their places again, as Andros touched Astronema's arm.

"Let's go." he said.

They both turned and walked out of the room.

TJ grabbed the handles and piloted the Megaship, following the four Velocifigthers while entering the planet's atmosphere, as Mel took over his controls. All but TJ then pressed buttons at their controls, as TJ turned to the viewing screen, showing the Velocifigthers, just as a storm came over them.

"The atmosphere is highly unstable!" Alpha exclaimed, standing by the left controls.

The Rangers all looked at the viewing screen, as lighting came out of the clouds.

"I wanna know where they're leading us." TJ said.

He kept flying the Megaship after the Velocifigthers, as they entered a cloud. TJ looked at them very carefully on the viewing screen, as more lighting went off.

"I don't like this, Teej." Mel said nervously.

"Neither do I." TJ admitted. "DECA, changing course!"

He turned the Megaship slightly, causing Alpha to fall into a chair, as the others nearly fell over.

"Whoa!" Alpha yelped.

"Ugh!" the others moaned.

The Megaship turned sharply to the right, the Velocifigthers not noticing at first because they went through a cloud while it happened. A Quantron then checked his navigator and noticed the Megaship was veering off course. It then pressed a button on its controls, alerting the others, one of which then turned back to see if the navigation systems were lying.

The Megaship kept flying above the surface.

"We lost the Velocifigthers." Carlos said relived.

"Phew." Mel sighed, wiping her forehead.

"Bring us down to the planet's surface." TJ instructed.

More lighting came out of the clouds as he piloted the Megaship, before one bolt hit it, causing the lights and other power systems to go out.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed. "We've been hit by lighting!"

Carlos turned and ran towards the right door, as the girls pressed buttons on their controls. Once off the bridge, Carlos picked up a flashlight, and ran towards a panel against a wall. Once there, he ripped the panel off, and looked at the circuits, using the flashlight to see.

"Keep us level!" TJ ordered, holding onto the handles.

Cassie and Ashley pressed buttons frantically, while trying to keep the Megaship up, while Mel pressed buttons at her controls to keep the engines running.

Carlos looked at the circuits, and then turned a pressed buttons on a small panel near a vial of green liquid.

In the engine room, Andros and Astronema looked around, as the room was darkened.

"Something's gone wrong." Astronema realized.

Andros got up and ran out of the room.

Carlos kept tinkering with the circuits at the panel, but then got up and ran towards the bridge.

"What's happening?" Andros asked, as he came onto the bridge.

"Just hold on!" TJ gritted, holding the handles tight.

Carlos came back into the engine room and ran towards TJ, just as Andros did the same.

The Megaship then came out of the storm and dived down towards the surface of Yotoba.

"Massive system failure." DECA reported. "All guidance operators all offline!"

Andros took his seat between Cassie and Ashley.

"Prepare for crash landing!" DECA advised.

The Megaship then crashed against the ground, and then skidded past some trees.

"Aghhh!" TJ and Carlos yelled, as they fell over the handle controls.

"Ugh!" Mel groaned, as she crashed against the left controls.

Andros, Cassie and Ashely all fell over the center controls, as TJ and Carlos landed on their chests on them, leaning over it slightly. The Megaship kept skidding across the ground, before it suddenly stopped near some palm trees, just as Mel fell onto the floor.

The Rangers all groaned, then Carlos rolled off the center controls, as Mel and TJ pulled themselves up, while Cassie coughed. They all then got to the feet and looked at the viewing screen, as Andros lowered his hand from his forehead. They all looked at the jungle on Yotoba's surface, as stream came out of several of the controls.

"Karone!" Andros gasped.

He turned around and ran towards the left door, just as Alpha pulled himself up from behind the handle controls.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" he moaned painfully.

Andros ran into the engine room, but then stopped and saw that Astronema was gone, with only her chains remaining. He walked towards them and picked them up while crouching down, then he looked up and saw the airlock was open, just as the others entered the room. TJ then walked towards the airlock, then he and the girls looked out through the gap.

"She must've been leading us into a trap." TJ deduced.

"Yeah, only we didn't follow _her_ plan." Cassie shrugged.

"Gotta admit, her plan was pretty cleaver." Mel admitted.

"I don't believe it." Andros said, hoping he was wrong.

Ashley turned to him. "Then why'd she jump ship?" she asked.

Andros looked up at her, and thought long and hard, for she had a good question.

* * *

Later, after the Rangers had left the Megaship, they wandered around in the forest, TJ in the lead and Ashley in the rear. (Mel was between Carlos and Andros) They walked past bushes, knocking some away as they walked, when TJ signaled for them to stop.

"Hide!" he hissed.

They all ducked down, just as six Piranhatrons ran past them, three at a time, and then they got back up and looked around.

"This place is crawling with Piranhatron." Cassie said.

"Maybe Zordon really is here." Carlos said.

"Well, if he is, it'll mean Astronema wasn't _completely_ lying." Mel deduced.

"Or, maybe they know we're here." TJ argued.

Andros looked unsure as they all heard birds chirping.

"I'm getting a bad feeling, guys." Mel gulped.

A bunch of Piranhatrons then came out of nowhere and surrounded them all.

"What?!" Andros exclaimed.

Darkonda then jumped out of nowhere and landed on the ground, getting their attention.

"Look what we have here." he smirked, as Piranhatrons surrounded him, all carrying spears. "Six little Rangers who've lost their way."

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted.

**(Morph sequence)**

They opened their morphers up, and began pressing buttons on them.

_"3,3,5!"_

They then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

They all suited up, then Andros ducked and dodged past a Piranhatron. He then turned and grabbed another's arm - while Darkonda sniggered - and then he tried to punch it, but missed as he ducked, and then he turned to Darkonda, who nearly slashed him with his sword, but missed as he ducked. He then hit a Piranhatron in the chest, then spun around and blocked a kick from Darkonda, who then slashed him across the chest.

Carlos grabbed a Piranhatron's arm as it tried to punch him, but then another stabbed him in the chest with the pole end of its spear, knocking him back.

Mel ducked as one tried to punch her, then she kicked it in the side, but then another came up behind her and kicked it in the back, knocking her forward.

Andros grabbed ones arm, but then Darkonda kicked him in the belly, and then slashed him across the back with his sword.

Cassie blocked ones spear with her elbow, before another whacked the end of his spear against her back, knocking her towards a third, who then hit her in the chest.

One then kicked TJ in the chest, knocking him towards another two, which grabbed his arms, and then they both flipped him onto his chest.

One grabbed Ashley's arm and then pushed her over, making her roll onto her knees.

Darkonda then slashed Andros in the chest with his sword, knocking him down onto his side.

"Now to finish you off." Darkonda smirked, before Ashley grabbed his arm.

She then twisted it by going under it, making him moan.

"Ashley, what are you doing?!" Andros exclaimed, getting up.

"Go find Zordon!" Ashley shouted, before Darkonda grabbed her shoulder.

"Right." Andros understood.

He turned around and ran off.

"What?!" Darkonda exclaimed.

He let go of Ashley, making her twirl around, and then he slashed her across the chest, knocking her down.

"I don't think so!" Darkonda snarled.

He fired lighting out of his hand, which hit Andros in the back.

"Ahh!" Andros groaned, as he fell down.

Piranhatrons then grabbed Ashley's arms and pulled her up.

Darkonda laughed just as TJ and Cassie pounced and grabbed his arms.

"Andros." a voice said.

Andros looked up while clutching his chest, as Astronema showed up and crouched next to him.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Andros nodded.

"Come on." Astronema said, helping him up.

Darkonda slashed TJ with his sword, knocking him down, then he did the same with Cassie, and then Mel as she and Carlos arrived.

Andros put his arm over Astronema, and then the two ran off.

Darkonda slashed Carlos across the chest, flipping him onto his back, before he turned to the siblings.

"Huh? What?!" he exclaimed, not believing his eyes. "Go get Astronema and the Red Ranger, and bring them to me!"

Most of the Piranhatrons started chasing after Andros and Astronema, who kept running.

"Ah!" Astronema gasped, as they stopped.

"Huh?" Andros muttered, as Ecliptor stood before them both.

"You're history." he said.

"Ecliptor, don't!" Astronema begged, shaking her head.

"Leave her alone!" Andros demanded, getting in front of her.

Ecliptor got ready to strike, as Andros got ready to defend his sister, making him hesitate, as Astronema shook her head.

"I can't!" he frowned, turning away.

Both Andros and Astronema looked shocked.

"Ecliptor, I don't know what to say." Astronema breathed. "I..."

"Just go." Ecliptor said, not looking at them.

Astronema put Andros' arm around her, and then they both ran off, as Ecliptor turned to them.

"Be careful, my princess." he said.

Darkonda then showed up and jumped towards him.

"Traitor!" he shouted, slashing Ecliptor in the back.

"Agh!" Ecliptor moaned, turning around.

Darkonda then sliced him across the chest, making him turn and drop his sword.

"Ugh!" Ecliptor groaned, as he fell onto his chest.

"That's one traitor down, and one to go." Darkonda sneered, stomping on Ecliptor's injured back.

"I'll destroy you!" Ecliptor vowed, reaching for his sword.

"In your dreams!" Darkonda retorted.

Ecliptor fell onto his face, and then Piranhatrons ran past him.

Nighty-night, loser." Darkonda joked laughingly. "Alright, Piranhatrons, fan out and find them!"

The Piranhatrons all ran off.

Andros and Astronema made it slowly through the jungle, Andros bushing past a bush, when they found Zordon, who had tubes linked to supports all around his energy tube, like on Hercuron.

"Huh?" Andros muttered.

"Andros." Zordon said weakly.

"Zordon, it's _really_ you." Andros gasped. "Thanks, Karone."

Astronema smiled, as Andros made his way towards Zordon.

"Zordon, I can't believe it." he said, as Astronema followed him. "We were starting to lose hope of _ever_ finding you."

"Andros, I..." Zordon said weakly.

"Zordon, what are you trying to tell me?" Andros inquired.

"Andros, it's just that after all this time, I can't believe you're _still_ such a fool!" Zordon spat, his voice getting stronger.

"Huh?" Andros gasped, shocked. "What are you talking about, Zordon?"

"This." Zordon answered.

He then changed into Dark Spector, shocking both Andros and Astronema.

"Whoa!" Andros gasped, as Dark Spector laughed. "I can't believe it!"

"Andros." Dark Spector smirked, sounding like Zordon.

"You won't get away with this, Dark Spector!" Andros promised angrily.

"You're wrong, Red Ranger!" Darkonda spat, coming out of some bushes.

Andros turned to him, as a bunch of Piranhatrons followed, dragging the other Rangers - who had their hands cuffed - with them.

"You are all fools!" Darkonda sneered.

Andros got in front of Astronema.

"Darkonda!" he snapped.

He turned slightly and saw more Piranhatrons come out behind him and his sister.

"Seize him!" Darkonda commanded.

Four Piranhatrons then grabbed him from all sides, and then he turned to Astronema.

"Karone, how could you?!" he demanded.

"Karone, tell us _all_!" Dark Spector demanded. "How could you do such a thing?!"

Astronema looked down for a minute, but then turned to the Rangers.

"It was my pleasure." she said, walking away from Andros.

"No, Karone!" Andros begged, not believing it. "Don't!"

Astronema stopped and turned to him grinningly, while the other Rangers stared at her angrily.

"You're an evil liar!" Cassie growled.

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!" TJ gritted angrily.

"You'll pay for this, Astronema!" Mel vowed.

"Karone, you're my sister!" Andros snapped. "Help me!"

He tried to break free from the Piranhatrons who had him, as Darkonda approached Astronema.

"You may think you're cleaver, Astronema." he sniggered, turning to Andros slightly. "But we know full well that you're trying to help the Power Rangers to save Zordon."

Astronema turned to him, then knocked his sword up with the pole end of her staff, and then stabbed him in the chest with it.

"Agh!" he yelped surprised, falling onto his back.

Astronema then jumped towards him, and dug the end of her staff just inches away from the side of his head.

"It seems I fooled you as easily as I fooled them." she smirked.

"Maybe I misjudged." Darkonda said.

Astronema pulled her staff away and then turned to Dark Spector.

"My trap worked perfectly." she said.

"Yes, but you're not _done_ yet." Dark Spector corrected. "You must destroy them, now, and be done with them forever!"

He rose up out of the energy tube, and then vanished while laughing.

The Rangers all gasped, then Astronema walked towards Andros, as Darkonda got back up.

"Karone, you're my own flesh and blood." Andros said, as a Piranhatron twisted his arm. "I trusted you!"

Astronema smirked and turned to Darkonda.

"Darkonda." she said.

"What is it, my queen?" Darkonda asked.

Astronema turned to Andros. "Destroy them!" she ordered.

"What?!" Andros exclaimed. "Karone, no! You don't know what you're doing! You've got to come to your senses!"

Astronema turned to Darkonda, who approached the other Rangers.

"Which one of you shall I destroy first?" he wondered, looking at them.

He then raised his sword to strike Mel, when Astronema fired purple lighting out of her staff at his back, shocking everyone.

"Ugh! Ah!" Darkonda moaned, turning to Astronema.

He then fell onto his chest.

"Karone?" Andros questioned.

Astronema then threw her boomerang at the other Rangers, who ducked, causing it to hit the Piranhatrons holding them.

"Huh?" Mel muttered, as they turned to them.

They turned back to Astronema as she caught the boomerang. She then ran towards them, as Andros hit a Piranhatron in the chest with his knee, then he broke free from the other three, then turned and punched one in the belly. Astronema pushed past one before she got to the Rangers.

"This way." she said. "Quickly!"

Andros grabbed a Piranhatron's arm, and then spun around and pulled it over. He then turned as his sister and the others made it towards him.

"Alright, hold your arms out?" Astronema asked.

The Rangers did that, as she began uncuffing them all.

"So you are on _our side_ after all?" TJ said, shocked and guilty about earlier.

"You _really _had us fooled." Mel remarked, impressed.

Astronema winked at them.

All seven of them then looked around at the Piranhatrons., just as Darkonda got back up.

"You traitor!" he shouted angrily.

A green blast then hit him in the side, making him turn as another two hit him in the chest, knocking him down before he blew up.

"Aghh!" Astronema and the Rangers moaned, shielding their eyes.

They all then looked up at the fire that had been made.

"Get out of my way, you tin monkeys!" a voice demanded.

They all turned right, just as Ecliptor weakly pushed past some Piranhatrons.

"Ecliptor!" Astronema cried, running towards him.

The Rangers then followed, and then they surrounded her and Ecliptor - who fell onto his knees.

"Ecliptor." Astronema said, crouching down. "You saved my life, again. Come on."

"No." Ecliptor argued weakly, as they got up. "You must go! Dark Spector will be back for you."

"No!" Astronema argued, pulling his arm. "I can't leave you like this!"

"Get going!" Ecliptor insisted. "I'll survive!"

"No!" Astronema argued, as Andros grabbed her shoulders.

"Karone." he said. "Let's move it, guys!"

The others gathered around them both, facing the Piranhatrons.

"Get her outta here!" Ecliptor ordered.

"Ecliptor!" Astronema cried loudly, as Andros dragged her away.

The others then ran off.

"Come on, Karone!" Andros said, pushing her after them. "Hurry!"

Ecliptor waved his sword around at some Piranhatrons, before five of them grabbed him, allowing the rest to chase the Rangers - Carlos taking the lead.

"Right up there!" Andros told Astronema. "Hurry!"

He brought out his Astro Blaster while turning around, and then fired it, hitting a Piranhatron.

"Come." Andros said, as he turned and followed the others.

Once the Rangers and Astronema got close to the Megaship, more Piranhatrons showed up.

Cassie blocked ones spear with her elbow, then elbowed it in the chest. Carlos ducked as another tried to slice him with a sword, then he lifted its arm up and punched him in the chest. Mel blocked ones punch with her forearm, before she kicked it in the belly, knocking it back.

Andros fired his Astro Blaster at one, while TJ got Astronema behind a bush, as Ashley grabbed another's arm and flipped it over.

All but Andros then ran towards the Megaship, while he turned and fired again, hitting one in the chest.

Carlos then ran onto the Megaship, followed by the girls - Mel turning around and bringing her Astro Blaster out. She then fired a blast, hitting one in the chest, just as TJ got in, and Astronama turned to the Piranhatrons, as Andros ran past her. Astronema raised her staff up and fired a bolt of lighting out of it, creating an explosion behind a dozen of them, knocking them down.

"Nice shot." Mel commented.

"Come on!" Andros shouted, getting her inside.

"DECA, get us outta here!" TJ ordered into his morpher.

He pressed buttons on a panel on his right, as Mel fired another blast, hitting one and knocking it down. They both then turned around and ran into the Megaship, just as the hatch closed, causing two Piranahtrons to crash against it. It and a few more began pounding on the hatch, just as the Megaship powered up, and then lifted itself off the ground.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Darkonda stared at Dark Spector on the viewing screen.

_"Darkonda, you will command the Dark Fortress."_ Dark Spector explained.

"A wise decision, your majesty. I humbly accept." Darkonda thanked, bowing.

_"But only _until _Astronema returns." _Dark Spector finished.

"Huh?" Darkonda gasped, pulling up. "Astronema?! That traitor!"

Two Quantrons then came in, carrying Ecliptor on a stretcher.

_"Yes." _Dark Spector confirmed.

Ecliptor moaned as Darkonda turned to him, and then he walked towards him.

"Thanks to you, I only have _two_ lives left!" he snapped, putting his sword near Ecliptor's throat.

He turned away to Dark Spector.

"Astronema and Ecliptor must be destroyed!" he insisted.

_"No!" _Dark Spector argued. _"I have plans for them! They're loyalties will _never_ stray again."_

"Agreed." Darkonda said, before Dark Spector vanished. "For now."

He turned to Ecliptor.

"Take him away!" he ordered the Quantrons, who obeyed. "I have plans of my own."

He laughed menacingly.

* * *

Later, onboard the Megaship, all but Andros and Karone were on the bridge, when the lift opened up, showing them both.

"Hey, guys." Andros said.

The five Rangers all turned to them, as they stepped out of the lift. They all then approached them slowly, all feeling guilty about the way they treated Karone.

"I owe you an apology." TJ said, getting Karone's attention. "I'm sorry."

"No." Ashley said, touching his shoulder. "We _all_ owe you one."

Mel nodded.

"Look, I _don't_ expect you to like me." Karone said understandingly. "I mean, I've never... I've _never_ had a friend. I didn't deserve me."

"What about Ecliptor?" Mel inquired. "He seemed to care for you."

"He was more like a father figure." Karone explained. "I only hope that...one day...you'll believe that I _don't_ want to hurt you."

"I believe you." Cassie said.

"Yeah, me too." Carlos smiled.

"Same here." Mel said.

Karone looked at them.

"_Not_ maybe one day, but right now." Cassie smiled.

"If you ask us, you've got six friends." TJ told Karone.

"And hey, you deserve every single one of them." Ashley assured, touching Karone's hand.

Andros grinned as Karone smiled, and then both siblings smiled at each other.

"Aww." Alpha awed happily, standing in the left doorway. "That was so beautiful. AY-Yi-Yi."

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Bulk and Skull sit by a campfire and the Professor's van at night, while the Professor looks at the sky through a telescope.

"Asteroid!" the Professor exclaims, spotting one in the telescope.

"A large asteroid is on a collision course with Earth." Gen. Norquist explains to a crowd.

People all over the city panic and run away.

The Rangers stare at Gen. Norquist on the viewing screen.

_"We need your help!" _he pleads.

The Megaship approaches the asteroid.

"Channel all power to the ship's lasers!" Andros orders.

The Mega Lasers fire at the asteroid.

"Fire!" Andros shouts.

"It didn't work!" Ashley exclaims.

The Rangers teleport onto the asteroid.

"We need to get closer." Andros said.

Ashley and Carlos carry a box on the surface.

Three Velocifigthers swoop down towards the surface, and then one fires at the Rangers, knocking them down.

Explosions go off all over the asteroid, as it shoots down towards Earth, and then it burns up upon entering the atmosphere.

People in the city look up horrified, and then the asteroid hits the planet.


	61. Dark Spector's Revenge Part 1

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Carlos turns and runs off, as Adam gets ready to fight Lizwizard.

_Adam, former Black Ranger, returned to help Carlos._

Adam kicks Lizwizard in the arm, then blocked a punch from him with his elbow.

_Then, in a..._

Andros and Astronema spin around to hit each other.

_..battle with Astronema..._

Andros knocks Astronema's locket off her neck.

_..Andros tears a locket from her neck..._

Astronema feels her neck for her locket.

_..and discovers..._

Andros opens Astronema's locket, showing pictures of himself and Karone as children.

_..they are brother and sister._

Andros looks at Astronema as he marches towards him.

_Then, as her past started to..._

Astronema turns to Andros as he shows her his locket.

_..come back to her..._

Astronema looks at her locket while sitting in her throne.

_..Astronema struggled between good and evil._

Darkonda looks at a hologram of Dark Spector in a cave.

_But Dark Spector told her she had to destroy Andros._

Andros looks around on KO-35.

_Then, she joined..._

Astronema walks onto the bridge of the Megaship, as Andros looks at her.

_..the Rangers on their quest for Zordon._

Andros stares at Zordon on Yotoba.

_At first, she wasn't trusted..._

The Rangers stare suspiciously at Astronema on the Megaship.

_..but later..._

Astronema sat cuffed in the engine room.

_..Astronema proved..._

Astronema fires lighting out of her staff at a bunch of Piranhatrons.

_..to be honest._

An explosion goes off behind the Piranhatrons, knocking them down.

Darkonda laughs while standing near a bunch of Piranhatrons holding the Rangers, except Andros - all cuffed.

_Will our heroes finally be reunited with Zordon?_

Andros runs in front of Astronema while staring at Darkonda.

_Find out on __Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

On the Astro Megaship, Andros was showing Karone around, currently in the recreation room.

"This is our work bay, where we do a lot of maintenance and repair." Andros explained.

Karone looked around as Andros walked towards the Synthetron.

"This, this is our Synthetron." Andros explained, opening it up, showing a tray. "Can make any kind of food you like."

He picked up the tray and handed it to her.

"Go ahead, try it?" he asked.

"Uh, maybe not quite yet." Karone said, holding her hands up.

Andros put the tray back into the Synthetron.

"Andros, it may take a while to get used to all of this." Karone said. "I mean, it's a _completely_ different life, you know."

Andros nodded understandingly.

"Sorry, I'm just so glad that you're here." he said happily.

"Me too." Karone said. "But what about the others?"

Andros looked confused.

"Will they forgive me for all the terrible things I've done?" Karone asked.

"Karone, please report to the bridge." DECA said. "The other Rangers would like to see you."

"Oh, great!" Karone groaned, expecting trouble. "They've probably voted to throw me into the nearest Black Hole."

"There is one nearby." Andros joked, but Karone looked unamused. "I'm just kidding."

They both walked towards the bridge, to see the others all standing behind the center controls, Mel holding something behind her back. Karone smiled slightly as she and Andros walked in.

"Um, hi, everybody." she said nervously. "You uh, wanted to see me?"

"Yeah." Carlos confirmed. "Well, we've been talking and..."

"And we've reached an important decision." Ashley finished.

"You have?" Karone asked.

"Yes." TJ said. "Base on your actions, we've decided there's only one thing to do."

Karone closed her eyes, expecting the worst.

"And that is to make you..." Cassie said, as Karone opened her eyes. "..an honorary Power Ranger."

Karone looked shocked at them all, as Mel brought out a purple uniform similar to their own, expect it had zips along the arms and legs, as well as a Purple communicator.

"I made the uniform myself." she explained.

The others all laughed, as they all ran towards Karone.

"Come on." Carlos said, as TJ wrapped his arm around her.

"Surprise." Ashley said.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, by the right controls. "Now I've seen everything!"

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, a bunch of Quantrons walked slowly down a hallway, leaning against a wall, just as Ecliptor walked through a door. He walked around slowly, as he was still recovering from his injury, but then stopped when he heard something.

"Hmm? Who's there?" he asked, looking around.

A Quantron then grabbed him from behind, but he pulled it over his shoulder. He then went to punch it, when another two came up behind and grabbed him.

"Aghh!" he moaned, as they dragged him away, too weak to fight.

Darkonda then entered the room and sniggered.

The Quantrons then pushed Ecliptor down onto a dissection table.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded, as they strapped his arms and legs to the table. "Release me, you fools! I command you!"

One Quantron then spun a wheel around near the table, lifting it up slightly.

"Darkonda!" Ecliptor gasped weakly, as Darkonda came towards him.

"Comfy?" Darkonda asked.

"I'll destroy you!" Ecliptor vowed.

"I doubt it." Darkonda spat.

He bent down and picked up a weird looking dental drill.

"You see, my friend, you're about to have an attitude adjustment." Darkonda sneered.

Ecliptor gasped as Darkonda sneered, spinning the dental drill around.

"Now say ahh?" Darkonda smirked.

He laughed evilly as Ecliptor turned to turn his face.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane rides his Galactic Rover away from an explosion.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

A Velocifigther flies down above the city on Onyx.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

The Mega Vehicles began moving towards their hanger doors, and then take off.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

Andros flies above the city on Onyx, as two Velocifighters crash into each other.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager stands in the city.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

On the Megaship, Karone stood in the lift wearing the uniform Mel had made for her, and her hair was now her natural blonde. She fiddled with her hands nervously, and when the lift opened, the Rangers all turned to her.

"Karone." Andros awed.

"Wow." TJ said amazed.

"Wow, I can't believe it." Ashley said.

"What a difference." Carlos remarked.

"Fits perfectly." Mel smiled.

"Karone." Andros said.

He and Ashley got up as Ashley laughed.

"You look great." Cassie commented.

"Thanks." Karone blushed.

The others all smiled at her.

"Yeah." Cassie said.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Darkonda looked at Dark Spector on the viewing screen.

_"Darkonda, is it done?" _Dark Spector asked.

"Mission accomplished." Darkonda assured. "Ecliptor will never again_ forget_ that his loyalty is only to you, Dark Spector; the Grand Monarch of Evil."

_"Excellent."_ Dark Spector said. _"Now we must destroy the Rangers and their precious Earth. No one kidnaps Astronema without paying the price! Listen closely?"_

"I'm listening." Darkonda said.

* * *

That night, down on Earth, the Professor's van was parked near a lake. As the Professor himself looked through a telescope up at the sky, Bulk and Skull sat by a fire they'd made, toasting marshmallows on sticks. Bulk lifted his stick up, as Skull rubbed his nose, as he had a cold.

"Professor, with all due respect, why do you drag us out here _every_ night to catch aliens?" Bulk inquired.

"The only thing I've manged to catch is a cold." Skull snorted.

He then sneezed on Bulk's marshmallows, who then rubbed the top one on his stick.

The Professor then waved his hands as he walked towards the duo.

"Patience, patience, patience." he said.

He took the top marshmallow from Bulk's stick, then ran back to the telescope as Skull tried to say something. He ate the marshmallow as the duo watched disgusted, but then both shrugged.

"Yes, yes... Aghh!" the Professor moaned, his mouth full.

"What Professor?" Bulk inquired. "An alien?"

"A UFO?" Skull asked.

"No!" the Professor replied, pulling the marshmallow out of his mouth. "I burned my tongue with the marshmallow."

"Oh..." the duo said, bored.

The Professor looked through the telescope again, and saw an asteroid heading straight for Earth.

"Asteroid!" he exclaimed.

The duo looked stunned as they got up and ran towards him.

"Excellent." Bulk grinned. "Right?"

"And it's heading...straight for Earth!" the Professor exclaimed.

"Alright." the duo said happily.

The Professor looked back through the telescope to check to see if he wasn't imagining things.

"Boys, boys, you don't understand." he said. "This is terrible. It's a catastrophe."

**(His imagination)**

The asteroid shoots down towards Earth.

_"If this asteroid hits the Earth, it will..."_

The asteroid enters Earth's atmosphere.

_"..destroy everything. It's so large, with its force..."_

The asteroid goes over a city, covering it in white light.

_"..that its force, is as powerful as several hydration bombs."_

The asteroid hits the Earth, creating a large smoke cloud.

_"An impact could be so tremendous, that the Earth..."_

The cloud causes the sky to go red, and then orange.

_"..as we know it, will cease to exist."_

**(Imagination ends)**

Bulk and Skull's smiles dropped, and then they screamed horrified.

"Hurry!" the Professor panicked. "Hurry! Hurry!"

He ran towards the van, as Skull pointed at the telescope.

"Hey, did you get that?" he asked, as Bulk picked up the telescope. "Thanks."

Bulk stumbled slightly as Skull and the Professor ran towards the van.

"The asteroid!" Skull panicked.

* * *

In space, the asteroid approached the Astro Megaship.

On it, Ashley sat by the center controls on the bridge, when it shook slightly.

"Huh?" she muttered, reaching for a tablet before it fell off.

"We're on a collision course." DECA reported.

"With something very big!" Alpha panicked, walking towards the handle controls.

Cassie and Mel ran onto the bridge, then took their positions.

"Oh." Alpha mumbled, as TJ and Carlos ran out of the lift.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Andros ordered, running onto the bridge.

He and the others took their positions, and began pressing buttons, just as Karone came onto the bridge.

"Ugh!" they all moaned, as the Megaship shook, as it turned sharply around.

"What as that?" Carlos wondered.

The asteroid then appeared on the viewing screen.

"That answer your question?" Mel asked.

"Yep." Carlos replied.

"It looks like an asteroid." Cassie noticed.

"That was too close to be an accident." TJ deduced.

Dark Spector then came onto the viewing screen.

_"You have something that belongs to me!" _he growled. _"Return Astronema, and I will spare you!"_

"She doesn't belong to _anyone_!" Andros snapped angrily. "You kidnapped her!"

"And in case you haven't noticed, your asteroid, just missed us." Ashley mocked.

_"Of course, it's heading for Earth!" _Dark Spector explained.

"What?!" Mel exclaimed horrified.

Andros and Karone turned to each other.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, turning to the Rangers. "He's right! You have to do something Rangers."

The Rangers all looked puzzled, except Mel who looked worried.

"Sara." she said quietly.

"Set a course to catch up with the asteroid!" Andros ordered Cassie.

"Right." Cassie said.

"Channel all power to the ships lasers!" Andros ordered Ashley.

Ashley sat down and began pressing buttons.

"Let's blast this thing into a million pieces." Andros said.

The Megaship moved closer to the asteroid.

"Lasers are charged and ready to fire." Ashley reported.

"We're powered up." TJ reported.

"Shields ready." Mel reported.

"TJ, bring us in." Andros ordered.

The Megaship moved closer to the asteroid.

"We're at optimal range." TJ reported.

"Fire!" Andros shouted.

The Megaship turned its cannons to the right and fired on the asteroid, hitting it. The Rangers turned away slightly as they watched on the viewing screen, as the blasts caused sparks to come out, but then when they looked back, they saw the asteroid wasn't even scratched.

"It didn't work!" Cassie exclaimed.

"It's not even scratched!" Mel cried.

"We need to get closer." Andros realized. "Come on, I've got an idea." He turned to Karone. "Stay here with Alpha."

"Okay." Karone nodded.

The others then all ran off.

"Be cafeful!" Karone called.

A few minutes later, the others all shot down towards the asteroid on their Galaxy Gilders. Once on the surface, Andros and Mel took out their Astro Blasters, while the others carried two large cases between them.

"Okay, guys, you can set them down over here." Andros explained, taking the lead - as Mel was covering the rear. "We need to plant these detonators over the surface of this asteroid."

As Mel and Andros kept their eyes out, the others put the cases down, then TJ opened his and Cassie's and then they both picked up one of the detonators.

"I hope this works." Cassie said.

Ashley planted her detonator nearby, as Carlos looked around.

"This has to work." Andros stated, as he and Mel kept their eyes open for intruders. "We're running out of time."

"Let's just hope we don't get attacked." Mel hoped.

All six Rangers then gathered together - Cassie having planted her detonator as well.

"These are the last two." TJ explained.

Three blasts then go off around them, knocking them all down. They all got up and looked up, before Andros spotted a Velocifighter.

"We've got company!" he exclaimed, as it flew over them.

They all saw it fly off.

"Velocifighters, take cover!" TJ yelled.

All six of them ran and hid behind a large rock.

Darkonda and a bunch of Quantrons then arrived behind them.

"Rangers!" Darkonda called.

The Rangers all turned to him.

"Darkonda." Andros gasped.

"Get them!" Darkonda ordered.

The Quantons charged at the Rangers, as Andros turned to the others.

"You three guys take care of the Velocifighters, alright." he told, Carlos, Cassie and Ashley.

"Right." the two girls said, as Carlos gave TJ his detonator.

"Here, TJ." he said. "Good luck."

"Thanks." TJ said.

"Come on, guys." Carlos said, as he, Cassie and Ashley ran off. "We need the Mega Vehicles."

TJ, Mel and Andros all glared at the Quantrons.

"Place them a hundred yards apart." Andros instructed. "I'll handle these guys. Mel, watch Teej's back."

"Right." TJ said.

"Got it." Mel understood.

They both ran off, as Andros turned to the Quantrons. TJ and Mel then stopped and looked around for a good spot to plant one of the detonators.

"Over there." Mel said, spotting a good place.

Andros ducked and fired at a Quantron, hitting it in the chest, and then he fired and hit another, knocking it down. He turned and ducked while firing at a third, hitting it, then he rolled to his right as a fourth came at him. He then ducked down onto his back and fired at it, hitting it, and then he fired and hit a fifth, knocking it down. He rolled along slightly as a sixth nearly hit him with his blade from behind, then he turned to it and kicked the blade away, before he fired and hit it in the chest, and then he turned to the rest.

Carlos, Ashley and Cassie began racing their Galaxy Gilders off the asteroid towards Ganymede.

"Let's hope this does the trick." TJ hoped, as he began planting a detonator.

"I know what you mean." Mel said, keeping an eye out for Quantrons. "I'd hate to think what could happen if it doesn't."

TJ pressed a button on the bottom of the detonator, and then the end drilled down into the surface of the asteroid.

* * *

Once they'd arrived on Ganymede, Carlos, Ashley and Cassie all quickly jumped into their Mega Vehicles. Mega V2's hanger door opened, and then machines pulled away from Mega V2.

"Hurry, guys." Carlos urged, pressing buttons on his controls. "They need us on the asteroid!"

Machines pulled away from Mega V4.

"Mega V4, ready to go." Ashley reported.

Machines pulled away from Mega V5.

"Mega V5 ready." Cassie reported. "Let's do it!"

Mega V4 then shot towards its hanger door, then Mega V5 did the same, followed by Mega V2.

* * *

As the asteroid got closer to Earth, the others kept fighting the Quantrons.

Mel fired her Astro Blaster at two as they came at her, knocking them down, then she ducked and fired at a third, hitting it in the chest.

One grabbed TJ from behind, but then he broke free and hit it in the chest with his arm, knocking it down. He and Mel then ran off as Mel fired another blast, hitting one and knocking it down.

A Velocifighter flew over the asteroid and fired at the three Rangers, but missed as all three of them jumped up. Mel fired at two Quantrons coming up behind Andros, as TJ kicked a third on their left, knocking them all down.

"Thanks, Mel." Andros said, as they gathered together. "Go set it, Teej. We'll cover you."

"Look out!" Mel shouted, spotting two more Quantrons heading towards them.

Andros pulled TJ down as he and Mel both fired at one each, knocking them down.

"Alright, let's go." Andros said, as he and TJ got up.

All three of them then ran off, Mel bringing up the rear.

Cassie, Carlos and Ashley rode their Mega Vehicles towards the asteroid.

"Velocifighter, dead ahead!" Cassie shouted.

Three Velocifigthers swoop down towards the surface of the asteroid.

"I'll take care of him." Carlos assured.

Mega V2 then came flying over the asteroid, and fired lasers at one of the Velocifighter's, destroying it.

"That's one down." Carlos said. "Another on your right, Ash."

"Got it." Ashley said, holding her thumb up.

Mega V4 flew over a cater on the asteroid and fired lasers at the Velocifighter, destroying it.

"Okay, my turn." Cassie said, holding her hand up like an 'O'.

Mega V5 moved along the surface of the asteroid and fired lasers at the third Velocifighter, destroying it.

"Yeah, that's the end of them." Carlos whooped.

On the surface, TJ planted the last detonator, as Mel kept an eye out, as Andros spoke into his morpher.

"Thanks, Carlos." he said.

He moved towards the others, as TJ finished planting the detonator.

"TJ, how's it coming along?" he asked.

"There, we're all set." TJ replied. "We only have a few seconds."

"Are we clear?" Andros asked, turning to Mel.

"Clear, Andros." Mel replied.

"Alright. Mega V1!" Andros shouted, before they all ran off.

"Mega V3!"

"Mega V6!"

They all jumped into their Mega Vehicles once they arrived, then Mega V3 landed on the surface of the asteroid, as the detonators began to go off.

"Alright, let's get outta here." TJ said.

"I'm all for that." Mel sighed relieved, saluting.

Andros landed in his cockpit, and then he pressed buttons on the controls.

"Okay, Mega V1 preparing for liftoff." he said.

Mega V1 lifted off the ground as explosions kept going off all over the asteroid, and then it hovered onto Mega V3's back.

"Fasten your seatbelt." TJ joked, saluting. "Ha, ha!"

Mega V3 then lifted itself off the ground.

Explosions went off all over the asteroid, causing TJ to moan as Mega V3 shook.

"Phew. That was close." he remarked.

"It worked." Andros cheered.

"No, it didn't!" Carlos exclaimed. "Look!"

They all saw the asteroid still heading towards the Earth.

* * *

Later, all six of them walked onto the bridge of the Megaship, carrying their helmets.

"Those explosions barely made a dent in the asteroid." TJ remarked, disbelieving.

"Maybe if we use the Mega Voyager." Carlos suggested.

"And the Delta Megazord." Ashley added.

"And the Astro Megazord too." Mel added.

They all gathered around the center controls.

"Impact with Earth is imminent." DECA reported.

Ashley sighed and buried her head against her helmet.

"Do you have to keep on reminding us?" Carlos inquired rudely.

"There has to be something that we can do?" Andros said, open to suggestions.

"There is." Karone said.

They all turned to her, as she turned to them, sitting at a chair near the right controls, before she got up.

"Dark Spector sent that asteroid." she said, walking towards them. "That means it's been programed to hit Earth. I can get on the Dark Fortress and reprogram it."

"What?" Andros questioned, shocked.

The others looks agreed with him, as they didn't like this.

"I practically spent my _entire_ life trying to find you." Andros said. "I don't want to lose you again."

"It might be the only way to stop it." Karone argued.

Andros sighed, as Ashley and Cassie turned to each other, while Mel looked worried.

"She does know that ship better than anyone." Mel said fairly.

"Alright." Andros said, giving in, as Mel had a point. "What do we do first?"

* * *

On Earth, a convey of military vehicles - which included two jeeps and a truck - made its way towards the NASADA space base. As they moved along the road, they went past the Professor's van, where the Professor himself was watching them through binoculars, as Bulk and Skull sat behind him.

A sliver car then stopped at the checkpoint, where two guards were, one a Senor Airman, the other an Airman First Class. The AFC then approached the car, seeing Gen. Norquist in, holding a file saying 'Top Secret. Classified.', and then both guards saluted.

"It's him!" the Professor said, spotting the Gen. "It's the Commander!"

Bulk and Skull yelped with excitement as Bulk took the binoculars, but then handed them to Skull, and then the duo strapped themselves in.

"Okay." Bulk said.

The Professor raced his van ahead, and then got in front of the Gen's. car, forcing it to stop. The guards at the checkpoint ran towards the vehicles, as the Gen's. driver got out of the car, as the Professor got out of his van.

"Commander Norquist." the Professor said frantically, as Bulk and Skull got out of the van.

Gen. Norquist rolled down his window, as his driver and the guards grabbed the trio.

"Commander! I have to speak with the Commander!" the Professor insisted.

"Not today you don't!" the Senor Airman snapped.

Gen. Norquist got out of his car.

"Okay." the Senor Airman said.

"But it's a national emergency!" Bulk explained quickly.

"It's a worldwide emergency!" Skull corrected.

"What's this emergency?" the Gen. inquired.

"An asteroid is heading straight for Earth." the Professor explained.

The Gen. looked at the trio.

* * *

Up in space, the asteroid was getting closer and closer to Earth.

On the Megaship, the Rangers - now full demorphed - stood near the center controls, listening carefully.

_"Alright, I made it onboard." _Karone said. _"I'm now heading into the main control room. I'll check in from there."_

"So far so good." Mel muttered.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Karone - wearing her old Astronema outfit, but with short red hair, and a earpiece over her ear to communicate with the others - stood in a corridor, checking for any sign of Quantrons or Darkonda. When she saw the coast was clear, she made her way towards the bridge and control room.

**(Astro Megaship)**

The Rangers kept listening in.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Karone walked into the control room, and then looked around while touching her earpiece.

"It's pretty quiet." she reported.

She walked towards a control panel.

**(Astro Megaship)**

The Rangers kept listening in.

_"I'm at the computer." _Karone reported.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Karone pressed buttons on the panel, then looked at the viewing screen, which showed how far the asteroid was from Earth.

"Found it." she said.

Unknown to her, Ecliptor was watching nearby, although he looked slightly different.

"Now to-" she said.

"Astronema!" Ecliptor bellowed.

Karone turned to him.

**(Astro Megaship)**

The Rangers gasped, as they'd heard his voice.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Ecliptor came out so Karone could see him fully, and

"Ecliptor, it's you." Karone sighed, a bit surprised.

**(Astro Megaship)**

The Rangers backed away slightly, shocked.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Karone looked at Ecliptor, and noticed his left arm was now entirely sliver, as well as parts of his head, right arm, and a red ball on his chest.

"Yes, Astronema, it is me." he confirmed. "And I'm better than ever."

"What did they do to you?" Karone asked, horrified.

**(Astro Megaship)**

Andros gasped worriedly.

**(Dark Fortress)**

"The same as will be done to you, my princess!" Ecliptor sneered, walking towards Karone.

Karone looked horrified as Ecliptor grabbed her, knocking her earpiece off her.

"Ecliptor, no!" she cried, struggling against him.

**(Astro Megaship)**

"Karone!" Andros exclaimed.

"Oh no." Ashley murmured, closing her eyes.

"Her signal has been cut off." Alpha explained, standing by the left controls.

Andros lifted his head up sadly, not believing he'd just lost his sister again. Cassie pressed some buttons on the controls, as she and the others looked worried, while TJ tried the same thing.

"I shouldn't have let her go back there." Andros said depressed, walking off.

"You had no choice." Cassie said.

"It was what she wanted." Mel added.

Andros sighed, completely upset.

_"Power Rangers,"_ a voice called.

All six Rangers turned to the viewing screen, as Gen. Norquist showed up on it.

_"There's an asteroid heading for Earth. We need your help." _he requested. _"You're the only ones that can stop it."_

TJ ran towards Andros and grabbed his arm.

_"If you can hear this..."_

"We've got one more chance." TJ said. "The Megazords."

Andros nodded.

_"Power Rangers, there's an asteroid heading for Earth. __We need your help."_

Andros patted TJ's arm, and then all six Rangers ran towards the left door.

In space, the asteroid kept getting closer and closer to Earth.

* * *

Down on Earth, a bunch of reporters were outside the NASADA base, all asking questions to each other, as Gen. Norquist, approached a podium, with the Professor, Bulk and Skull all behind him.

"Please!" he called, getting them to be quiet.

The crowd all turned to him.

"People of Angel Grove and the world, I have troubling news." he explained. "A large asteroid is on a collision course with Earth."

The crowd of reporters gasped.

"No!" a man said.

"No!" another said.

"What's gonna happen?" a woman asked frantically.

"Every country in the world has been alerted." the Gen. explained. "We are doing everything we can..."

**(Elsewhere)**

In the Surf Spot, two men watched the Gen. on the TV while sitting at the counter, as Sara stood behind them.

_"..exploring every means possible to avert this catastrophe." _

**(Imaging conception)**

An meteorite approaches Earth 65 million years ago.

_"A catastrophe, just like the one that happened to our planet 65 million years ago."_

The meteorite smashes into the Earth, creating a huge dust cloud.

_"An asteroid of this size, traveling at this speed, hit Earth with devastating effect."_

The dust cloud covers all sunlight over Earth.

_"The impact formed a cloud of dust and water, that covered the entire planet. Shutting out nearly all of the sunlight necessary to sustain life."_

The Dinosaurs began to die off without the sunlight, along with all the plants and trees.

_"Many plant species died, and scientists believed this may have caused the extinction of the Dinosaurs."_

**(NASADA base)**

The crowd of reporters all gasped, and panicked by running off.

"It's hopeless!" a man panicked.

"We're gonna die!" another exclaimed horrified.

Bulk and Skull approached the Professor, who facepalmed himself as Bulk touched his shoulder.

A woman reporter and her cameraman both approached the trio.

"Professor Phenomenus?" the woman said.

"Yes?" the Professor asked.

"If the world is on the brink of destruction, what should our viewers be doing?" the woman asked.

"They should...panic!" the Professor replied frantically.

Bulk and Skull screamed and ran off behind the two reporters. The woman turned to them as they screamed again, and then ran off behind the Professor.

"Come on!" Bulk said, as they lifted him up and ran off.

* * *

Up in space, the asteroid was still getting closer to Earth, as the Rangers, now morphed, all sat in the Astro Megazord's cockpit.

"Astro Megazord, online!" Andros shouted.

The shuttle turned around and shot straight for the Astro Megaship.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The front of the Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, as the shuttle flew towards the top of the bits that split.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go, go, go, fly_

Andros pulled a lever.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
_

The back of the shuttle retracted itself, then the front of it lifted it, showing a head.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah..._

The sides of the Megaship then came out slightly, then turned slightly, forming some arms, while the bits that had split lowered themselves and changed into leg shapes. The shuttle then attached itself to the top, forming the Astro Megazord.

"All Zords report to the asteroid!" Andros ordered.

The Astro Megazord dashed towards the asteroid, and once it got near, rammed its fists against it, trying to push it away.

The Delta Megaship then fired up its engines, and raced away towards the asteroid. It turned into Megazord mode as it got close, and then began helping the Astro Megazord push the asteroid away from Earth.

The Rangers put the Astro Megazord on autopilot, and then left for Ganymede. Once there, they quickly got into their Mega Vehicles, and shot them out of the cater on Ganymede.

"Okay. Mega Voyager transform!" Andros ordered, pulling his levers.

The bottom parts of Mega V3 then landed on top of Mega V5, forming some legs. The ends of Mega V6 then end to either side of Mega V4's ends, and then attached themselves to them. The rocket of Mega V3 shot away, and then the head came on top of Mega V4, and then its eyes lit up.

The Mega Vehicles then combined into the Mega Voyager.

"Thrusters to full!" Andros ordered.

"Full power." Ashley reported.

"Ready to go, Andros." Mel reported.

"Alright, let's lock onto the asteroid, and push it off course!" Andros shouted, pointing at it.

He pulled his levers back.

"Give it everything we've got, guys!" Andros ordered.

The Mega Voyager raced towards the other Megazords, and then began helping them push away the asteroid. Rocket power came out of the back of the Mega Voyager, giving it more boost, but the three Megazords still weren't enough to direct the asteroid away.

* * *

On Earth, people were panicking all over the streets, running for their lives, which they knew was useless. Sara came out of the Surf Spot and saw the panic amongst the people, but she wasn't as scared as most.

"I know the Power Rangers will do something." she said hopefully. "They've never let us down before."

She looked around, but then remembered she hadn't seen Mel all day.

"Mel!" she gasped, panicking. "Mel, where are you?!"

She then ran off to find her little sister, not thinking about anything else.

At the NASADA base, Bulk, Skull and the Professor all followed a group of soldiers who were running, not for their lives, but to their stations. The trio then stopped to catch their breath.

"We're doomed!" Skull panicked.

"I want my mommy!" Bulk cried.

The Professor then pointed at a sign near two guards, one a AFC, the other T/Sgt.

"'Experimental Space Craft'." he read, but the sign also said, 'Restricted area'.

_"I repeat, all guards report to MSE!" _a man on a loudspeaker shouted.

The two guards ran off and then past the trio.

"No!" Bulk panicked, knowing what the Professor was thinking.

"Hurry!" the Professor said, dragging Bulk, as he and Skull ran towards the sign.

"No!" Bulk begged. "No!"

The trio ran along a walkway, before stopping once we saw the spacecraft, which was on a rocket.

"It's perfect." the Professor grinned. "We can blast off into space, before the asteroid hits the Earth."

"Hey, wait, you don't _actually_ think that I'm gonna get inside that _thing_, and take off in it?" Bulk inquired rudely.

"Unless you want to be blasted into smithereens by the asteroid?" the Professor counted.

Bulk considered for a moment, but decided the spacecraft was the better option.

"Coming through." he said, pushing past the Professor.

The Professor sniggered as he and Skull followed.

**(Outer space)**

The asteroid got closer to the Earth, the three Megazords struggling to keep it away.

**(Angel Grove)**

People all over the city looked up and talked to themselves, as the asteroid and the Megazords got close to entering the Earth's atmosphere, some of them pointing up at the sky.

At the NASADA base, the Professor, Bulk and Skull all climbed up a walkway towards the top of the spacecraft.

"Come on, boys." the Professor said. "Hurry!"

They all entered the spacecraft, just as the rocket blasted off from the ground. The trio strapped themselves in, and then screamed loudly as the rocket shot off into space.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Darkonda walked happily on the bridge.

"Today is a fine day for destruction!" he declared, walking past some Quantrons and Ecliptor.

"Hmm?" Ecliptor muttered, as Darkonda laughed.

They both then saw the asteroid getting closer to Earth.

**(Spacecrat)**

Bulk, Skull and the Professor all screamed loudly as the spacecraft began to leave Earth's atmosphere.

The three Megazords meanwhile kept pushing on the asteroid, still struggling to push it away from Earth.

"Fire reserve energy!" Andros ordered.

"We already have!" Ashley argued.

"We don't have enough force!" TJ gritted.

"Where's the cavalry when you need _it_?!" Mel complained, punching her fists down in anger.

The three Megazords kept pushing on the asteroid, as it got closer to Earth.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Andros walks away from Zhane on the bridge.

"Can you get a pinpoint on Karone?" he asks.

"She went to the Dark Fortress to try and reprogram the asteroid." TJ explains.

Andros looks at a screen, showing the Dark Fortress land on a moon.

"Something happened to her." Mel said sadly.

The Delta, Astro Megazords and the Mega Voyager kept pushing on the asteroid.

In the city, people panic and run away.

Andros and Zhane both jump off their gilders onto a Velocifighter.

Mel zooms down towards Earth on her Galaxy Gilder.

"Lock the hatches!" Darkonda commands. "Put the Quantrons on high alert!"

Andros and Zhane both tackle a Quantron on the Dark Fortresss.

"Those Rangers will be coming after her!" Darkonda sneers at Elgar.

Andros and Zhane - disguised as Quantrons - take off the helmets.

"It's me, Andros." Andros said.

Karone stares at them, with cybernetics on her face.

"I am Astronema." she said coldly.

"What did they do to you?" Andros demands.

"Ecliptor, get them!" Astronema orders.

Zhane - now out of the disguise - touches Andros' arm.

"We gotta get outta here!" he exclaims.

"Not without my sister!" Andros argues.

* * *

**A/N: I have to admit, but if it weren't for the fact Karone nearly became Purple in this two-parter, I would've used Purple for Mighty Morphin, Alien and Space, and Orange for Zeo and Turbo. That was my original plan, but due to this, I switched them around before I started.**


	62. Dark Spector's Revenge Part 2

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Two Air force guards and a Gen. Norquist's driver hold back Bulk, Skull and the Professor.

"An asteroid is heading straight for Earth." the Professor explains.

The asteroid shoots down towards Earth.

"Fire!" Andros shouts.

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers at the asteroid.

"It didn't work!" Cassie exclaims, as the blasts barely scratch the thing.

"Dark Spector sent that asteroid." Karone said, approaching the Rangers on the bridge. "I can get on the Dark Fortress and reprogram it."

Karone, disguised as Astronema, stares at the viewing screen on the Dark Fortress, showing how far the asteroid is from Earth.

"Found it." she said.

Ecliptor, now with a sliver arm and cybernetics, comes out.

"Astronema!" he bellows.

Karone looks horrified, before he picks her up, knocking her earpiece off.

"Ecliptor, no!" she cries, struggling against him.

On the Megaship, the Rangers listen in.

"Karone!" Andros exclaims.

TJ touches a depressed Andros' arm.

"We've got one more chance." he said. "The Megazords."

The Mega Voyager, and the Astro and Delta Megazords all try to push the asteroid back.

On Earth, Sara runs out of the Surf Spot looking around panicking.

"Mel, where are you?!" she calls.

Bulk, Skull and the Professor all stare at a spacecraft at the NASADA base.

"We can blast off into space..." the Professor said.

People look up at the sky, as the asteroid and the Megazords got close to entering Earth's atmosphere.

"..before the asteroid hits the Earth." the Professor said.

The spacecraft shoots off into space.

"Ahhh!" Bulk, Skull and the Professor all scream loudly.

* * *

As the three Megazords kept trying to push the asteroid away, as they all began to enter Earth's atmosphere. The three Megazords pushed with all their might, the rocket from the back of the Mega Voyager giving it more boost, but it still wasn't enough.

"Boosters at full power!" Andros ordered.

"They already are!" Mel argued, touching his arm.

**(Angel Grove)**

Panic in the city was now a lot worse, with people in traffic jams getting out of their cars and running off.

"Outta the way!" a man shouted.

"Oh, no!" a woman cried.

**(Outer space)**

The three Megazords kept pushing on the asteroid, trying desperately to push it away from Earth.

"We're entering Earth's atmosphere!" TJ reported frantically.

"We can't take much more!" Cassie panicked.

"Oh, we're so close!" Andros grunted. "We just need a _little_ more power!"

"Wait, what's that head?" Ashley wondered, spotting something in the distance.

"Huh?" Mel muttered.

They all looked up, as the Astro Megazord turned its head around, and saw another Megazord heading towards it. It was mostly white, with small black bits on their legs, as well as a orange and red upside down triangle beneath an M shape, as well as a orange visor shape on the head, and it had wheels along its back and the back of its legs.

"Another Zord!" Andros gasped, amazed.

"But whose..?" Mel wondered.

"Hey, guys, I'm back!" Zhane called, who was flying it, his cockpit looking like the Mega Vehicle's ones, expect it had the words 'Mega Winger' on the hood. "I knew you'd miss me eventually. Now let's take care of this."

"Let's go, Zhane." Andros said.

"Ready? Mega Winger, online!" Zhane shouted.

The Mega Winger moved towards the other Megazords, and began helping them push the asteroid away. Boosters fired from the Mega Winger's back, giving it an extra boost, allowing the four Megazords to finally push the asteroid away slightly.

On Earth, hundreds of people - including Sara and Gen. Norquist - all over the city of Angel Grove, covered their eyes and screamed.

The four Megazords kept pushing on the asteroid as hard as they could, finally managing to steer it away from Earth.

"It's working." Cassie reported. "Changing course."

**(NASADA base)**

Gen. Norquist, the reporters and all the men at the base looked up at the sky, as the asteroid shot away from the Earth.

"Was that...?" a man asked quietly.

Everyone then whooped and cheered.

**(Outer space)**

The four Megazords pushed the asteroid away from Earth, and then the Rangers cheered..

"Yes, we did it!" Ashley cheered.

"Alright!" TJ whooped.

"Wahoo!" Mel whooped.

"We did it!" Andros whooped.

"Great job, guys." Zhane remarked.

"Thanks, Zhane." Andros said.

"Yeah, same to you." Mel commented.

**(NASADA base)**

The people at the base kept cheering happily, then Gen. Norquist hugged the female reporter from earlier, and then he shook her cameraman's hand.

**(Angel Grove)**

The people in the city cheered happily as well, and then Sara hugged a man tight, before letting go.

"Now to find Mel." she said.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane rides his Galactic Rover away from an explosion.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

A Velocifigther flies down above the city on Onyx.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

The Mega Vehicles began moving towards their hanger doors, and then take off.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

Andros flies above the city on Onyx, as two Velocifighters crash into each other.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager stands in the city.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

On the Astro Megaship, the Rangers stood on the bridge, when Zhane came in through the left door.

"Zhane." TJ said happily, as they turned to him.

"Hey, Zhane, welcome back." Cassie said, as they gathered around him.

"Where'd you get that ship?" Carlos asked curiously.

"The Mega Winger? The rebel's built it, it's awesome." Zhane explained.

"Nice present from them." Mel remarked.

They others laughed as Andros wrapped his arm around Zhane.

"It's great to see you." Andros said.

"Hey." Zhane said.

"The Dark Fortress has been located in quadrant 4-4-6.7 behind planet Vraden." DECA reported, as Ashley giggled.

"Can you pinpoint Karone?" Andros asked, walking away.

Zhane turned to him. "Karone?" he asked, walking towards him. "You found your sister?"

"Uh, Zhane." Ashley said, touching his shoulders, getting his attention. "Hey, listen..."

Andros turned to the right controls, and then pressed buttons on them, as the others gathered around Zhane.

"We found out that, Astronema _is_ Karone." Ashley explained. "Darkonda was the one that kidnapped her."

Zhane looked taken aback, as it was a lot to take in.

"She defected to our side." TJ added. "But she went to the Dark Fortress to try and reprogram the asteroid."

Andros saw the Dark Fortress land on Vraden on a screen.

"Something happened to her since we lost contact through." Mel added sadly.

"I knew there was something good about her!" Zhane said happily, as Andros walked towards them.

The others looked confused, before Andros walked through a gap between them - except Cassie who was by the center controls.

"Let's go." Zhane said, touching Andros' shoulders as he began to follow him. "I have an interest in her too."

"What do you mean 'you have an interest'?" Andros asked.

"I think one of us better go down to Earth and tell everyone the danger's past, in case they don't know." TJ suggested.

"I'll go." Mel said, getting everyone's attention. "Sara's probably worried about me, so it makes sense as I can check on her."

"Good point." Cassie agreed.

Mel then ran off towards the right door.

* * *

Down on Earth, the spacecraft had crashed somewhere in a valley area, shattered into dozens of pieces. Bulk, Skull and the Professor all moaned as they lifted a cover off them all, and then they coughed slightly. They all looked around at their surroundings, as Skull dusted himself off.

"I'm not sure but...I think we survived." Bulk said.

They all got to their feet and took another look around.

"Wow. What planet are we on?" Skull wondered.

"We have to find shelter, but be careful." the Professor advised. "This planet could be swarming with aliens."

Bulk and Skull looked nervous.

* * *

Up in space, Andros and Zhane both rode their Galaxy Gilders towards Vraden.

"Look, a Velocifighter straight ahead." Andros said, pointing at it ahead of them.

"Perfect." Zhane said. "Hey, Andros, I bet if we catch a ride with this guy, he'll take us right to Astronema."

"Yeah." Andros agreed.

They both raced towards the Velocifighter, as the Quantron pilot didn't even notice them.

"Now." Andros said, as they hovered over it.

He and Zhane lowered their gilders down slightly, getting closer to the Velocifighter. Once close enough, they both jumped off their gilders and landed on its back, holding one of back flaps for balance. The Quantron piloting the Velocifighter then turned it sharply, unaware of what was going on.

* * *

Elsewhere, Mel raced her Galaxy Gilder down to Earth, and upon entering the atmosphere, headed for the NASADA base.

At the base, Gen. Norquist was giving a announcement behind the podium to a group of reporters.

"I am happy to announce that the asteroid has moved away from Earth." he announced.

"Can you explain how, Gen. Norquist?" a male reporter asked.

"I..." the Gen. began, before something caught his eye. "Huh?!

The crowd all turned around as Mel came flying over them, and then parked her Galaxy Gilder next to the Gen.

"Gen." she said.

"The Orange Ranger." some of the crowd gasped.

"I think she can answer your question." Gen. Norquist said.

The reporters all turned to her.

"We were able to divert the asteroid away, but it wasn't easy forks." Mel explained. "It took all our Megazord's strength combined to do it, with it being that big."

"Well, thank you, to you and your friends, Orange Ranger." the female from earlier reporter said.

"No problem, forks." Mel said, before she raced off.

"Hey, wait!" a man called.

Mel raced away from all the reporters as they called after her.

"Wait!"

"Hey, wait a minute!"

"Guess they have something else to do?" a man shrugged.

Mel raced towards the city, and then jumped off her gilder.

"Power down!" she said, de-morphing.

She hid behind a wall, nd then saw Sara looking around worriedly across the street.

"Mel, where are you?!" Sara called, looking around.

Mel then came out from behind the wall.

"Over here, Sara!" she called.

Sara turned to her, and then sighed in relief as she ran towards her.

"Where were you?" Sara asked frantically, hugging Mel tight. "You had me worried?!"

"I was with my friends on the other side of town." Mel lied, although it wasn't a big one.

Sara backed away slightly. "Are they okay?" she asked.

"Yep." Mel replied. "I came out to see if you were okay after I heard the news the danger had past."

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, sis." Sara said.

Mel smiled as they hugged each other again.

"I better get back to my friends." Mel said, as they parted.

"And I guess I better get back to work." Sara said. "See you, sis."

"See you." Mel said, as they both ran in different directions.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Velocifighter came towards the Dark Fortress, heading towards the hanger. Once inside, a Quantron directed it to land, as others either walked by or were working on stuff, and then the Velocifighter landed. A few Quantrons then pushed a gangway towards it, allowing the pilot to get out as another climbed up it, while Andros and Zhane both looked around.

They both then hid behind the flaps as three Quantrons all past the Velocifighter.

"Let's go." Andros said.

Zhane nodded, then they both jumped off the back of the Velocifighter, then Zhane rolled forward, before they ran towards some crates. They both de-morphed, and then peeked out from behind the corner of a crate.

Andros then remembered what Zhane had told him on the way over, regarding his interest in Karone, the failed picnic during the Horror Bull 2 incident.

"You went out on a date with my sister?" he said.

"I didn't know she's your sister." Zhane assured, still shocked by what he'd found out. "Besides, it wasn't _really_ a date. In fact... Watch out!"

He pulled Andros back as some Quantrons passed by, and then peeked out again.

"Come on." Andros said.

They both ran off, and then later, sneaked along a hallway. As Zhane peeked out for Quantrons, Andros was still taking in what Zhane had told him, and then he patted his shoulder, getting Zhane to turn to him.

"Just _one_ date?" Andros inquired.

"It really wasn't anything." Zhane assured.

He peeked round a corner, and then saw Darkonda's shadow.

"Elgar, you have to be on your toes." he said.

Zhane motioned for Andros to hide, and then they both hid, as Darkonda and Elgar walked nearby.

"Lock the hatches!" Darkonda ordered, as he turned to Elgar. "Put the Quantrons on high-alert. Those Rangers will be coming after her!"

"You got it, boss." Elgar said.

Andros and Zhane both peeked out from a corner.

"They could be here at any moment." Darkonda explained. "We've got to keep our eyes open."

"With trusty Elgar on the job, there's _no_ way a Ranger will step foot onboard." Elgar assured, as Andros and Zhane backed away, as two Quantrons passed them.

"They better not." Darkonda warned, as he turned and walked off. "I'm relying on you. Now get busy!"

Andros and Zhane both pounced and tackled the Quantrons, knocking them out.

"Don't you worry your pretty little head about a thing." Elgar said, turning around as Darkonda walked away.

He turned around and walked away, as Andros and Zhane got up, both disguised as Quantrons.

"Now, uh, who was I suppose to alert? Oh, yeah, Quantrons."

Andros and Zhane checked their disguises, to see if nothing was loose, and then came out into the hallway.

"No one's gonna get this place." Elgar smirked, as he walked down the hallway.

Andros and Zhane walked in the other direction.

"Now where am I gonna find me some Quantrons?" Elgar wondered, before he turned around. "Hey, you two, come here!"

Andros and Zhane stopped and turned to him, as he approached him.

"You two seen anything suspicious?" Elgar asked.

Zhane touched his chin as Andros stared blankly.

"Well, rumor has it that those Power Rangers may be snooping around the place." Elgar explained. "So, keep your eyes pealed. I mean, uh..."

Andros saluted him.

"Yeah." Elgar said, as Zhane nodded. "You got it. Now carry over. I mean, nod."

Both Rangers walked away.

"Yeah, you know. Now get outta here, you two knuckleheads." Elgar said, before he turned around and walked away. "What a couple of good guys. Well, I wonder what's for lunch."

Andros and Zhane walked towards a corner, then lifted their helmets up once they were alone.

"Nice move." Zhane remarked.

"Yeah." Andros said, as they turned to Elgar.

"Got it covered." Elgar smirked, as he kept walking.

"Come on, let's find the control room." Andros said, turning to Zhane.

Zhane nodded, and then they lowered their helmets back down.

A few minutes later, they found the control room, and then entered it once a door opened. They both then spotted Karone sitting in the throne room, twirling the chair around, but then stood straight, as two Quantrons walked past them.

They both walked into the control room, and then entered the throne room.

"Karone." Andros said.

Karone ignored him.

Andros and Zhane took their helmets off.

"It's me, Andros."

Karone turned to them both, but then they gasped when they saw cybernetics on the left side of her face.

"What did they do to you?" Andros demanded.

Karone smirked evilly. "Ecliptor, get them!" she ordered.

Andros and Zhane gasped as they turned around, and then Zhane threw his helmet at Ecliptor, who came up behind them. Zhane then went to battle Ecliptor, as Andros ran closer to Karone.

"Karone, I'm your brother!" Andros said frantically.

Karone got up from the throne. "I am Astronema." she said coldly.

Andros looked horrified, before two Quantrons came up behind him and grabbed him by the shoulders. They both dragged him out of the room, and then one hit him in the chest with his knee.

"Oh!" he moaned.

He then threw the other forward slightly while breaking free from them both. He blocked a punch from the second with his forearm, then one from the first with his hands, and then tried to whack the second over the head, but missed as it ducked. He then blocked a whack from the first, before the second kicked him in the side, and then they both threw him forward.

"Ahh!" he moaned, skidding on his chest.

Zhane turned to a few, and then threw off his disguise, which hit Ecliptor. He then ran past Ecliptor, who tried to hit him with his sword, and then he kicked a Quantron away. He then dodged another's kick, then grabbed a third's arm as it tried to punch him, and then he flung it to the floor. He then turned to Ecliptor and grabbed his sword as he tried to hit him, and then he flung him towards three Quantrons.

Zhane turned and ran to Andros, who got to his feet, as Ecliptor turned to them both.

"We gotta get outta here!" Zhane exclaimed, touching Andros' arm.

"Not without my sister!" Andros argued.

They both turned to Astronema, as Ecliptor got in front of the door to the throne room.

"Get them!" he ordered, as a bunch of Quantrons got in front of him.

"But they brainwashed her." Zhane said. "We gotta go now!"

Andros looked at Astronema through gap near Ecliptor, who glared at him.

"Karone." he said.

He then threw off his disguise, which then hit some Quantrons, seeing Zhane was right and that they had to leave.

"After them, now!" Ecliptor ordered.

Andros and Zhane turned and ran off.

"Get them!" Ecliptor ordered, as the Quantrons chased after them.

Later, Zhane and Andros made it back to the hanger, and then Zhane knocked a Quantron away, sending it flying. Andros then ducked as another tried to punch him, while Zhane ran past a third. Andros then turned to a fourth and grabbed its blade, before kicking it in the chest, while Zhane ducked under a fifth's punch, before punching it himself.

He then pinned it against a railing, when the third came up behind and grappled him, as Andros kicked a sixth away. The third dragged Zhane back, but he then kicked the fifth with both feet, before elbowing the third in the chest, then pulled it around and chopped it in the back. Andros blocked a kick from the fourth, then punched a seventh in the chest, then kicked the fourth away, as Zhane ran behind a pile of cases.

"Andros, over here!" he called.

Andros ran towards him, then they both pushed the cases over, causing some Quantrons to trip over them, as the two Rangers ran for it.

Zhane then ran past a Quantron, then climbed and rolled over on top of a crate as another tried to grab him. He then bent onto his back and kicked a third away as it hopped onto the crate, and then he got back to his feet. He then grabbed a railing and flipped sideways to his left, before he got behind the railing, and then he ducked under a Quantron's punch, then hit its arm slightly, and then pushed it.

A Quantron kicked Andros in the chest, knocking him towards a fenced door.

"Ugh!" he groaned, clutching his chest.

He then turned and punched the Quantron in the chest as it came at him. He then grabbed another's arm as it tried to punch him, before punching it himself, knocking it back. He then kicked the first in the side as it came at him, knocking it into the fenced door, and then he kicked the second in the back slightly.

Zhane flung one over the railing, causing its legs to hit the top of the crate, before it fell down.

Andros knocked one against the fenced door, and then he kicked another in the face, flipping it onto its back. He then ran towards Zhane, who hopped over the railing, as more Quantrons came out of nowhere, from behind the railing, behind Andros - as they turned to them - and up on the balcony above them.

Both Rangers turned to each other and nodded, and then brought out their morphers.

"Let's Rocket!" they shouted.

They both suited up, and then ran towards the hanger, as dozens of Quantrons surrounded them both.

Andros blocked ones punch by grabbing its arm, then he spun around while holding it, and then he punched it in the chest.

Zhane kicked one in the face, knocking it down, then he blocked another's kick with his elbow, before punching it in the chest. He then dodged a third's punch, then blocked a fourth's kick with his forearms, before the third kicked him in the back, and then a fifth kicked him in the chest, knocking him towards a Velocifighter.

Andros ducked as one tried to punch him, then grabbed its arm and kicked it in the chest, and then he blocked another's punch with his hands.

"Andros, follow me!" Zhane called, pointing at the Velocifighter.

Andros elbowed the Quantron in the back, knocking it down.

"Right." he said.

He turned around to kick another Quantron, but missed as it ducked, and then he ran towards another Velocifighter.

Zhane climbed up the gangway towards the Velocifighter near him, but then he turned and kicked a Quantron in the chest as it came up behind him. He then turned on top of the gangway, then he blocked a chop from another with his forearm, and then knocked it off the gangway.

Andros blocked a punch from one and then flipped it over, and then dodged past another.

Zhane climbed onto the Velocifighter, and then lifted its cockpit window up.

Andros dodged past a Quantron, then punched another in the chest, then spun around to dodge a third, and then ducked as a fourth tried to punch him twice. He then knocked the fourth over, as Zhane hopped into the Velocifighter, and then Andros grabbed a fifth's arm, then kicked a sixth in the chest.

Zhane powered up the Velocifighter as the window came down.

Andros ran up a gangway towards another Velocifighter, as a eleven Qunatrons came up behind him. He turned around while grabbing the railings on the gangway, and then kicked one with both feet, knocking it onto the others like they were bowling pins, knocking them down. Andros turned and opened up the Velocifighter's cockpit, then hopped inside.

"Sayonara!" he called.

He powered up the Velocifighter as the window closed.

_"Hey, Andros, you about ready to get out of this place?!"_ Zhane asked.

_"Absolutely." _Andros replied.

They both powered up their Velocifighters, sending wind out of the engines which knocked some Quantrons over. Steam then came out from beneath the Velocifighters, as they lifted off the ground.

_"Alright, let's do it!" _Zhane whooped.

_"Right behind you." _Andros said.

Both of then piloted their Velocifighters away, causing the Quantrons to all duck, and then they chased after the two Velocifighters. Andros and Zhane then piloted them away, nd began flying them back towards the Astro Megaship.

* * *

A while later, they both flew the Velocifighters up behind the Megaship, and then quickly boarded it.

On the bridge, Mel was telling the others about how everyone was in Angel Grove, before they turned to the left door, and saw Andros and Zhane walk in, carrying their helmets.

"You guys okay?" TJ asked.

Andros walked past the others as Zhane walked towards them.

"Fine." Andros said glumly.

They all turned to him as he walked away, the girls looking worried.

"But Karone's not." Zhane explained.

"What do you mean?" Mel asked, as they all turned to him.

"They've brainwashed her." Zhane explained sadly. "She's Astronema again."

Ashley turned to Andros and noticed how upset he was.

"I guess Andros' is more upset than ever." Mel deduced.

"Me too." Zhane agreed, upset himself.

They all turned to Ashley, and then Cassie and Mel both touched her shoulders.

"I'm sure he'll be okay, Ash." Cassie hoped.

"You'll have to be there for him." Mel added.

Ashley nodded, knowing what they meant.

* * *

Down on Earth, Bulk, Skull and the Professor were all walking along a path, when Skull spotted a payphone with a shoe on it.

"Hey...ain't that a...a payphone?" Skull inquired, as they walked towards it.

"Just like on Earth." the Professor confirmed.

He pulled the shoe off the payphone, which was in place of the phone cord.

"An old shoe." Bulk said.

"Just like on Earth." the trio said together.

"You know what this means?" the Professor inquired.

"Some aliens only walk around with only one shoe on?" Skull guessed, as Bulk fiddled with the shoe.

"No. It means, we _never_ even left the Earth." the Professor explained.

The duo turned to each other, and then the Professor walked between them both, as they all heard car horns. They both turned around, and then all three of them began climbing up a climbing up a small rock formation. Bulk panted as they made it to the top, and then they saw Angel Grove down below them.

"We are _still_ on Earth." Bulk said.

"Bummer." Skull moped.

"Oh, come on." Bulk whimpered.

A black and grey condor monster then swooped down and landed near the trio, as they began to walk off.

"I'm Frightwing, and Astronema has sent me to destroy you once and for all!" he announced, freaking the trio out.

The trio turned and ran off, whimpering and screaming, as Frightwing laughed while chasing them.

"Yikes!" Bulk panicked, twirling the shoe like a yo-yo. "Nice monster! Here, eat a shoe!"

He flung the shoe at Frightwing, which just hit his belly, but it didn't stop or slow him down.

"Give up?! You're finished, Power Rangers!" Frightwing sneered, as Skull turned around slightly.

"But we're _not_ Power Rangers!" Skull argued.

* * *

On the Megaship, an alarm buzzed, as the words 'Emergency alert' beeped on the right controls, as Alpha walked away from it.

"One of Astronema's monster has been spotted in the desert." DECA reported, as Andros and TJ came running in through the right door.

Mel, Carlos and Ashley then ran in from the left door, as Cassie was already by the left controls, and then all six of them took their places, just as Zhane came in. They all then looked at the viewing screen, and saw Frightwing corner Bulk, Skull and the Professor by a large rock cliff.

"What are they doing out in the middle of the desert?" Cassie wondered.

"And how did they get there?" Mel wondered.

"We better help them out." TJ said. "Let's do it."

All seven of them then turned ran out of the right door.

* * *

In the desert, Bulk, Skull and the Professor whimpered as Frightwing made his way towards them.

"Ahh!" they whimpered, scared.

"Here, take him!" Bulk begged, pushing the Professor slightly.

"Take him!" Skull cried. "He's a..."

The Professor turned and ran behind the duo.

Frightwing sniggered, when a few blasts hit him in the shoulder, knocking him down.

All seven Rangers got in front of the trio, and then Andros put his Astro Blaster away.

"Ah! You'll pay for that!" Frightwing growled, getting up.

"Stay where you are!" TJ warned.

"Says who?!" Frightwing frowned.

"These, my the way, are the Power Rangers." the Professor said.

The Rangers - expect Zhane and Andros - all turned to him as he walked through a gap between TJ and Cassie, and then stopped near Andros and Zhane.

"And you are about to get your behind kicked." the Professor stated, doing a kick move while holding Zhane's and Andros' shoulders.

"Hyah!" the Rangers shouted, doing a fight pose.

"So nice to meet you!" Frightwing retorted.

He charged at them all, but then Zhane and Andros both did a sideways handspring on either side of him. He then ducked as TJ spun around to kick him, then dodged a fly kick from Mel, who got behind him. Ashley then did a sideways handspring to her left to get past him, then Cassie did a forward one in front of him.

Bulk, Skull and the Professor then all hid behind a large rock, and then peeked out to watch the battle.

Carlos spun around to upper kick Frightwing in the head, but missed as he ducked, then Carlos sideways somersaulted to his left. Frightwing turned lightly as Andros kicked him in the belly, and then Zhane came up behind him, but he whacked Zhane in the chest, flipping him onto his back. Mel then tried to side kick him in the arm, but missed as he dodged, and then grabbed her arm and flipped her onto her chest.

"Let's do it!" Cassie and TJ said together.

They both did a sideways handspring, and then a backwards one towards Frightwing, and then jumped and twirled around over him as the others moved back, and then they landed behind him. Ashley then watched as Frightwing knocked Carlos down, and then Mel grabbed his arm, only for him to elbow her in the chest and then trip her up.

"Guys!" Ashley gasped. "Now you've done it!"

She ran and side kicked Frightwing in the chest, knocking him back and making him turn around. Zhane then blocked a punch from him with his hand, then grabbed his arm and hit him in the belly with his knee, and then he elbowed him in the chest, knocking him back.

"Mega Power Kick!" Zhane shouted, holding his arms out.

"Coming right up." Andros assured.

He jumped and somersaulted forward, then kicked his feet on Zhane's shoulder, and then he dived and kicked Frightwing with both feet, sending him flying away.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema watched Frightwing hit the ground, as Andros landed on his knees and got up, while the other Rangers gathered around him, on the viewing screen.

"Fire the Satellasers!" he ordered, glaring.

The Satellasers fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

* * *

The Satellasers then hit Frightwing as he got back up, making him grow giant, causing the Rangers to back away.

"We need the Mega Voyager now!" Andros shouted, holding his left fist up and his right out, then his right near his hip and his left above his head, before pulling his left down, and held his right hand up.

The Mega Vehicles raced away from Ganymede and quickly formed the Mega Voyager, landing near Frightwing.

Chains then came out from the ground and wrapped around the Mega Voyager's arms, trapping it.

"Oh, no, we're trapped!" Andros gasped.

Frightwing laughed. "Feeling a little tied down, Rangers?" he mocked, laughingly. "Maybe we should see if I can't _lighten_ your load a little for ya?"

He laughed as he began approaching the Mega Voyager, as the Rangers gasped.

"Shields up!" Andros ordered.

Frightwing fired a laser out of his beak, which hit the Mega Voyager, causing sparks to come out of it.

"Aghh!" the Rangers moaned.

Frightwing then charged at the Mega Voyager, then slashed it across the chest with his claws, and then slashed it again.

"We've got to break loose! Maximum power boost!" Andros gritted, pulling the levers back.

The Mega Voyager then broke free from the chains, then hit its hands against Frightnight slightly, making him turn around. It then grabbed him from behind as he laughed.

"Whoa!" he yelped.

"Alright, we did it." Andros said. "See, we just need a little extra power."

The Mega Voyager's eyes lit up, and then it threw Frightnight away, but then he got back up and growled.

"I haven't finished with you yet, Rangers!" he growled angrily.

He jumped up and then gilded towards the Mega Voyager, hitting it with his wing as he flew past it.

"Aghh!" the Rangers moaned.

* * *

On Ganymede, a hanger door with a large M in a triangle on, opened up, and then the Mega Winger appeared beneath the words 'Mega W'. It moved along the surface on runway on its wheels, and then its wings lowered themselves. It then lifted off the runway, and then shot off towards the Earth at maximum speed.

* * *

On Earth, the Mega Voyager stumbled slightly, as it tried to aim Mega V3's missile at Frightwing, but couldn't as he was moving too fast in the air. He then swooped past it, knocking it slightly, and then he swooped past it again.

"Enough!" Andros growled. "Time to clip his wings!"

"I can't get a lock on his coordinates." Ashley reported.

"And he's too fast for my sonic waves!" Mel reported.

Cassie then spotted something else in the sky. "Look, over there!" she shouted, pointing at it.

They all looked up, and saw the Mega Winger heading towards them.

"Zhane and the Mega Winger!" Cassie said.

The Mega Winger did two loopty-loops, before diving towards Frightwing. He swooped down towards the Mega Voyager again, but then gasped when it spotted the Mega Winger.

"Uh-oh." he muttered.

The Mega Winger fired lasers out of its wings, which hit Frightwing, causing him to dive right past it, and then hit the ground.

"Mega Winger, transform!" Zhane shouted.

The Mega Winger dived towards a quarry, then lifted itself up slightly.

Its flaps then folded themselves slightly, then the top of it split open. The bottom then moved down and formed the legs, then the top half moved down and formed the arms, and then the head came out from the chest.

The Mega Winger Warrior Mode then lifted itself up onto its feet.

"Ah." Zhane smirked, looking around his cockpit. "So what do you guys think of my new Mega Winger?"

The others all stared at it in amazement.

"It's great." Andros remarked.

"Yeah, it rocks." Cassie commented.

"It's cool." Mel added.

The Mega Winger stared at Frightwing as he got up.

"Who invited you?!" he demanded.

"You made it an open invitation once _you_ started messing with my friends." Zhane retorted.

"Let's party! Ha!" Frightwing shouted, firing lasers out of his beak.

The Mega Winger raised its arms up and formed a forcefield with them, deflecting the blasts, making them hit the ground.

"Wing Blaster!" Zhane shouted.

The Mega Winger brought out a huge cannon made up from its wings, which had four cannon holes in.

"Fire!" Zhane shouted, pressing a button on a lever.

The Mega Winger fired blasts out of the four cannons in its Wing Blaster, hitting Frightwing all over.

"Aghh!" he groaned. "Ah! Ohh!"

He fell and rolled over on the ground, but then got up and clutched his chest.

The Mega Winger turned to him, and then the Mega Voyager stood on its right.

"I'm outta here!" Frightwing said, feeling outnumbered.

He turned and jumped up, and then flew away.

"Oh, no! He's getting away!" Andros groaned.

"Not _that_ easily, guys." Zhane assured. "The Mega Winger has some features you may want to try out."

"Show us?" Andros asked, intrigued.

"Check this out? Disengage wing now!" Zhane shouted, pressing a button.

The Mega Winger's wing removed itself from its back, and then flew up into the air. The Mega Voyager then jumped up, and then it attached itself to the Mega Winger's wing, allowing it to chase after Frightwing.

"Winged Mega Voyager? Unbelievable." Andros said amazed, piloting it. "I'm loving this."

Frightnight flew off out of range, then did a loopty-loop over a cloud.

"Pull right!" Andros ordered.

The Mega Voyager shot towards Frightwing, and then it whacked him in the chest as they flew past each other, causing Frightwing to loose attitude.

"Whoa!" he yelped.

The Mega Voyager turned around and shot down towards him.

"Mega V3 missile mode, fire!" Andros shouted, holding his arms out on either side of him, then clutched his fists like an X in front of him, and then pointed at Frightwing.

The end of the missile then fired, which then dashed down towards Frightwing, before it hit and destroyed him in the air.

The Mega Voyager then shot down towards the ground, then landed beside the Mega Winger, and then they both stood at ease.

On the ground, Bulk, Skull and the Professor all whooped and cheered as they came out from behind the rock. They then all ran towards the Rangers as they ran towards them.

"Alright. Thank you." Bulk said, as they all gathered together.

"Hey, man." Andros said, locking hands with Skull.

Zhane then touched Bulk's shoulder, who wrapped his arm around him, and then Cassie touched Skull's arm.

"Hey, you guys alright?" she asked.

"Never better." Skull replied.

"Hey, we had everything under control, but thanks for helping out anyway." Bulk said happily.

"What are you three doing out here anyway?" TJ inquired.

"'What are we doing out here'? That's a very good question." the Professor smirked.

Bulk and Skull laughed.

"Which I can't answer." the Professor said.

"Well, come on. We'll give you a lift back." Andros offered.

"Oh, alright." the Professor said, as Andros patted his back.

"Great." Bulk said.

"Yeah!" Skull cheered.

"Yeah, come on." Cassie said, as they all ran off.

"Thank you." Bulk said.

A few minutes later, Skull was touching TJ's Galaxy Gilder, as TJ and Cassie watched.

"So what do you think?" Cassie asked.

"Go ahead, get on." TJ said.

Skull climbed onto the gilder, and then stood on it like it was a surfboard.

The Professor sat down on Andros' Galaxy Gilder, as Andros got on behind him.

"Ready?" Andros asked.

The Professor laughed and held up his thumb.

Bulk climbed onto Zhane's Sliver Cycle, which was in gilder mode, and then sat on it, as Zhane got on in front of him.

"Um, if I were you, I'd hold on tight." Mel advised the trio.

The trio turned to her slightly.

"Galaxy Gilder!" Andros shouted, pushing his hand forward.

"Hang ten!" Zhane shouted, doing the same.

Bulk whimpered, and then Skull gasped and nearly lost his balance, as the three Rangers raced their gilders away with the trio.

* * *

Later, on the Dark Fortress, Astronema glared at the viewing screen, as Ecliptor and Darkonda stood behind her, while a Quantron held her staff.

"The Sliver Ranger and his Mega Winger, have tipped the balance of power in favour of the Rangers." Darkonda explained. "We need more strength."

"_We_?" Astronema inquired rudely. "I am Astronema, the Princess of Darkness."

She turned around to Darkonda.

"And you, you're an outcast." she sneered.

"What did you say?!" Darkonda snapped, outraged.

"Throw him out!" Astronema ordered, turning to Ecliptor.

"With pleasure." Ecliptor said, walking towards Darkonda.

"This is preposterous!" he argued. "Without me, you would be destroyed!"

Astronema took her staff and pointed it at him.

"Go ahead!" he dared. "I still have a few lives left. But remember, you have only one."

He then vanished.

Astronema lowered her staff and turned away.

* * *

On the Megaship, Andros, Zhane and Alpha all stood on the bridge, facing the viewing screen, which showed a digital facial image.

"Your sister's emotions have been overridden by computer programming." DECA explained sadly.

Computer cybernetics appeared on the right side of the face, as Zhane walked towards Andros.

"Then Karone is still in there?" Andros asked hopefully.

"She's just not in control anymore." Alpha explained.

"I never met a program that didn't have a glitch in it somewhere." Zhane said. "You just have to find it."

He touched Andros' shoulder, both deeply worried about Karone.

"I don't know how, I don't know when, but _someday_, I'll get my sister back." Andros hoped.

The digital facial image turned into Karone, without the cybernetics.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Six Rangers walk through a dark warehouse, all matching the six main Rangers' colors.

"We're the Psycho Rangers!" the red said.

The Psychos touched the Rangers' foreheads, and begin sucking their energy.

"Ahh!" the Rangers moaned.

"Now, I'll know everything about your powers!" Psycho Red sneers.

The six Psychos jump from one rooftop to another.

Psycho's Blue and Black knock Zhane over in the city.

"Psycho Red, we've caught a Power Ranger." Psycho Black said, as Psycho Blue pins Zhane donw.

The Rangers run along a road, but then the Psychos show up in front of a building.

The Psychos all fire an energy ball at the Rangers, followed by lighting.

"Aghh!" the Rangers groan.

Sparks come out of their suits.

Astronema turns to the Psychos on the Dark Fortress.

"The Rangers have finally met their match." she smirks.

The Psychos hold their fists up, then jump along the rooftops again, before Psycho Red stops on one.


	63. Rangers Gone Psycho

**A/N: Here's the start of the Psycho Ranger arc, one of my favourites throughout the entire franchise.**

**I really had trouble with this one, because that's quite a lot of action.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Andros and Astronema spin around to hit each other.

_In a battle with Astronema, Andros..._

Andros knocks Astronema's locket off her neck.

_..tore the locket from her neck and..._

Andros opens Astronema's locket, showing pictures of himself and Karone as children.

_..discovered they are brother and sister._

Astronema walks onto the bridge of the Megaship, as Andros looks at her.

_Then, after joining the Rangers..._

Andros stares at Zordon on Yotoba.

_..as they searched for Zordon..._

Astronema sat cuffed in the engine room.

_..Astronema found that no one..._

Astronema fires lighting out of her staff at a bunch of Piranhatrons.

_..trusted her, but later she proved herself._

The Rangers and Karone stare at Dark Spector on the Megaship's viewing screen.

_Dark Spector threatened Earth with... _

An asteroid shoots down towards Earth.

_..an asteroid..._

Andros and Karone turn to each other.

_..unless Astronema was returned to him._

The Astro and Delta Megazords begin pushing on the asteroid, to steer it away from Earth.

_Our heroes tried to..._

The Mega Voyager begins helping with the pushing.

_..change its course with their..._

The three Megazords struggle pushing the asteroid away.

_..Megazords, but to no avail._

The Mega Winger shows up and begins helping the others.

_The Sliver Ranger used the..._

The four Megazords push the asteroid off course.

_..new Mega Winger and they succeeded._

Andros and Zhane stare at Astronema in horror on the Dark Fortress.

_Later, Karone was discovered..._

Astronema turns to both Rangers.

_..to have been reprogrammed to evil._

The Satellasers hit Frightwing, making him grow giant.

_Will she prevent the Rangers from finding Zordon?_

Zhane and Andros both do a sideways handspring on either side of Frightwing.

_Find out on __Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

In a warehouse, the six main Rangers all ducked as a owl monster called Hoothead swooped over them all, then they got back up. Hoothead then swooped back towards them, and then Carlos punched him in the chest as he flew over them, causing him to fall onto the floor and roll over. He got up and turned to them all, then his eyes glowed angrily, and then fired lasers out of them, which hit the ceiling.

"Agh!" the Rangers groaned, as rubble fell from the ceiling in front of them.

Hoothead laughed as the six Rangers gathered together with their weapons out.

"Attack formation!" TJ ordered, as they formed a line behind him.

Hoothead fired lasers out of his eyes at them, but TJ deflected them with his Astro Axe. Ashley then rolled to her right, while Cassie rolled to her left.

"Star Slinger!"

"Satellite Stunner!"

They both fired their weapons, hitting Hoothead in the chest.

"Solar Spear!" Mel shouted, throwing it away.

It then landed near Hoothead, which then sent lighting out which then hit him.

"Aghh!" he yelled.

Andros and Carlos then jumped up, then kicked their feet against TJ's shoulders, and then TJ jumped up. All three of them they slashed Hoothead in the face with their weapons, knocking him away. He landed in a crate, splitting it open, as the Rangers gathered together.

"Hi-yah!" they shouted, holding their left hands up like pistols.

Hoothead then got up and grew giant, smashing the ceiling open as he did.

"Whose gonna stop me now?!" he growled, hootingly.

The Rangers ran outside the warehouse and looked up at him.

"We need Astro Megazord power now!" TJ shouted.

Up in space, the sides of the Megaship then came out slightly, then turned slightly, forming some arms, while the bits that had split lowered themselves and changed into leg shapes. The shuttle then attached itself to the top, forming the Astro Megazord.

"Astro Megazord online!" Andros shouted.

The Astro Megazord then shot down towards Earth, and then landed in front of Hoothead.

"Astro Megazord Blaster, fire!" Andros shouted.

The Astro Megazord brought out its blaster, and then fired it at Hoothead, hitting him in the face, creating a puff of smoke. He then ran through the smoke, then jumped up and swooped down towards the it, hitting it in the chest with his head, as it grabbed his wings. It then spun around while keeping hold of him, before throwing him away.

"Ohh!" he moaned, rolling along the ground.

He got back up and growled, and then fired lasers at it, but it brought out its shield and deflected them.

"Aghhh!" he screamed, as yellow lighting and sparks came out of him.

"Astro Megazord Saber, online!" Andros shouted, pointing at Hoothead, before clutching his fist.

The Astro Megazord brought out its saber, which then glowed brightly, and shot a laser at Hoothead, hitting him.

"Aghh!" he groaned.

The Astro Megazord then turned around, before Hoothead fell onto his chest and was destroyed.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane rides his Galactic Rover away from an explosion.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

A Velocifigther flies down above the city on Onyx.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

The Mega Vehicles began moving towards their hanger doors, and then take off.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Paul F. Rosenthal  
Scott Page-Pagter

Andros flies above the city on Onyx, as two Velocifighters crash into each other.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager stands in the city.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

On the Astro Megaship, Andros sat on the bridge, looking at the pictures of himself and Karone in his locket. He sighed sadly, as he began to remember how happy he was before Karone was kidnapped and turned back into Astronema.

**(Flashback)**

Karone sat cuffed in the engine room.

"But I bet I'm_ not_ exactly what you expected." she said.

Andros sat near the doorway.

"But I'm really happy that I found you." he said. "Are you?"

"I don't know yet." Karone said honestly. "I guess I'll just need some time."

"You've got all the time in the world now." Andros told her.

**(Flashback ends)**

Andros kept staring at the pictures in the locket, when Ashley came onto the bridge, and then towards the left controls. She began working on the controls, but then turned to Andros as he closed his locket, and saw how upset he looked. She then walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him from behind.

"Hey." she said. "I have an idea. How 'bout we get the others, and we all take a break?"

"What'd you have in mind?" Andros asked.

Ashley patted his chest. "Come on." she said.

She turned and walked off slightly, but then turned back when Andros looked at his locket again.

"Ah. Come on." she said, grabbing his hand.

Andros got up from his seat, and then they both walked towards the left door.

* * *

Later, all the Rangers - expect Zhane - were sitting at a table at the Surf Spot, and then Adelle walked towards them with two trays full of burgers and fries.

"I thought you guys fell off the face of the Earth." Adelle admitted, putting the trays down. "Even Sara was worried."

The Rangers all took a plate each, Cassie adding some extra fries on hers from the seventh plate, which was full of them.

"Wherever you been, you sure brought back an appetite." Adelle said, before she lifted the trays up.

"Uh-uh." Carlos muttered, grabbing a eight plate from the trays. "Thank you."

Adelle then walked off, as Mel turned and saw Sara waiting a table nearby.

"Here you go." Sara said, putting two drinks down to a couple.

"Thanks, Sara." the girl said.

Sara smiled and then walked back to the counter.

Mel smiled as he friends began biting their burgers.

"Mmm." Ashley and Cassie muttered, as Mel took a bite from hers.

"The Synthetron never made a hamburger as good as Adelle's." Cassie mumbled.

The others chuckled in agreement, when a beeping noise that sounded like their morphers got their attention. Andros touched his communicator as the others looked around, then they all got up when they heard the noise again. They looked around and saw Mandy, one of Ashley's and Mel's old dance students, sitting at a table nearby with an small weird laptop, before they heard the beep again.

"Hey, Mandy, what is that?" Ashley inquired.

"It's my new Copernicus 2000." Mandy explained. "It keeps addresses, messages, anything you can want. Kinda like having a second brain."

Andros and Carlos turned to each other.

"Can I see it?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." Mandy said, handing it to her.

"Thanks." Ashley said, taking it.

She looked at it in amazement.

"Wow." she said, showing the others.

The others all looked at it, and then TJ pressed a button on it, making the beep noise that sounded like their morphers, making them all laugh.

"Very cool." Ashley commented. "Thank you."

She handed it back to Mandy, who took it.

"Your welcome." she said, putting it on her table.

"Hey, that thing sounds like our communicator." Carlos whispered.

"A big coincidence." Mel added quietly.

A male waiter then walked out form behind the counter with a tray full of ice-cream sundaes. Carlos and Cassie then walked towards the counter, as another waiter put a tray with six sodas down on it, as the TV news was on.

_"Once again, we have reports..." _a newswoman reported, as Cassie took a soda, while Carlos picked up the tray. _"..of a catastrophic disturbance in downtown Angel Grove."_

Cassie drank some of her soda from a straw, as she turned to the TV.

_"The perpetrator is unknown, but whoever it was..."_

"Wait, Carlos." Cassie said, getting Carlos to turn to the TV.

_"..or _whatever _it was that destroyed these buildings is incredibly powerful."_ the newswoman went on._ "The culprit struck like a tornado, tearing everything to shreds. We have a witness."_

Cassie and Carlos kept staring at the screen, as the witness just came into view.

_"Oh, wait, here come the Power Rangers now." _the newswoman said.

Cassie turned to Carlos, both looking confused, as the Power Rangers showed up on the screen.

_"Hopefully we'll be able to get a word with them, and they'll be able to shed some light onto the atrocity that just occurred here. And perhaps clue us in as to who or what was the cause of it all?"_ the newswoman hoped.

Carlos and Cassie looked more confused, but then noticed that the six squares on the Ranger suits were all black instead of multicolored, telling them something was wrong.

* * *

In the downtown area, the fake Rangers approached the newswoman and her crew.

"Rangers, can you tell us what happened?" the newswoman asked.

She held the microphone near Red, but then all the fake Rangers brought out their Astro Blasters. The newswoman knew something was wrong, and then most of her crew ran off.

"Fire!" Red shouted, his voice sounding echoing.

They all fired at the newswoman and her crew, who all ran off scared. As they ran past a van, the _real_ Rangers all came out from behind it, and then turned to the fakes.

"There they are!" Andros said. "Let's go!"

They all ran closer to the fakes, then Red laughed as they put away their Astro Blasters.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Red asked.

The real Rangers stared at the fakes.

"I can't believe it." Ashley gasped.

"They look just like..." Carlos said, unable to finish.

"They can't be?" Andros muttered.

"Like looking in a mirror!" Orange sneered.

"You _can't_ be Rangers!" Mel snapped.

"Ah. But we are Rangers!" Blue snapped.

"And we're here for one reason..." Yellow said.

"And one reason only." Pink finished.

"To destroy you!" Red announced.

The fakes charged at the Rangers.

Red then punched Andros in the chest, Yellow sent a kick at Ashley, but missed as she dodged, while Carlos blocked a kick from Black with his forearm. Orange hit Mel in the chest with the palm of her hand, Cassie blocked a kick from Pink, as TJ dodged a punch from Blue. Carlos sent a punch at Black, but he grabbed his arm and lifted it up, before punching him in the chest, Yellow turned around and kicked Ashley in the side, Red ducked as Andros tried to punch him, as Orange dodged a kick from Mel.

Pink knocked Cassie down, but she got back up and then dodged a fly kick from Pink, as Blue knocked TJ towards them. Cassie sent a punch at Pink, who blocked it with her forearms, then tried to whack Pink over the head, but missed as she ducked and tried to tackle him, but missed as Cassie jumped up. TJ blocked a punch from Blue, then ducked under another, before Blue kicked him away slightly. Cassie blocked a chop from Pink with her forearm, then tried to punch her but she blocked it, then Cassie sent another punch, but she blocked it, then another, and then dodged a third. Pink then dodged a fourth and then hit Cassie in the chest with her knee, and then kicked her away, making him stumble, before Pink chased after her.

Mel was knocked against a wall by Orange, who then sent a punch at her, but missed as Mel ducked, causing Orange to hit the wall. Orange then turned and sent a kick at Mel, who barely managed to dodge it, then she sent a punch at Orange, but she grabbed Mel's arm and flipped her over onto her back. Mel then rolled away as Orange tried to stomp on her, but then Orange kicked her in the belly as she got back up, knocking her down.

Red knocked Andros down, then Red brought out a black sword, as Carlos sent a punch at Black, who blocked it with his forearm. Black then ducked as Carlos tried to punch him, then he sent a kick at Carlos, who blocked it with his hands, but then he whacked Carlos in the back, knocking him down. Pink grabbed Cassie's arm and pulled on it, while TJ dodged a kick from Blue.

Red charged at Andros as he got back up, then he dodged a slice from Red, hitting him slightly in the back as he did, while Ashley ran past them, and then turned and blocked a kick from Yellow. Red turned to Andros and tried to slice him with his sword, but missed as Andros ducked and backed away, as Ashley blocked a punch from Yellow, followed by another two, then Mel rolled over nearby, as Orange tried to kick her.

"Spiral Saber!"

Carlos sent a punch at Black, but missed as he ducked, Cassie spun around to kick Pink, but missed as she ducked, and TJ dodged a punch from Blue.

Andros blocked a strike from Red's sword with his saber, then punched Red in the chest slightly, before Red kicked him in the side, knocking him slightly. Both Reds then locked swords together, then Andros tried to hit Red, who spun around and slashed him across the chest. Nearby, Ashley dodged an attack from Yellow, then they both tried to hit each other at the same time, but their arms hit each other, then Ashley spun around to tackle Yellow, but missed as she jumped. Yellow then tried to punch Ashley twice, who blocked the first with her hands and ducked under the second, as Andros spun around to kick Red, but missed as he ducked and ran past him.

Red then kicked Andros hard, sending him flying through a warehouse window, shattering the glass as he did, but then he got up and turned to it. Red then jumped in after Andros, and then slashed him across the chest twice, knocking him down into a pile of tins.

"Uh!" Andros groaned.

He got back up, then he and Red locked swords again, before Red slashed him twice across the chest while running past him, then turned and slashed him again, knocking him down, as everyone else entered the warehouse.

Blue brought out an doubled headed Axe.

"Psycho Spin!" he shouted, crossing his legs over.

He spun around while moving towards TJ, and then hit him repeatedly with his axe.

Cassie rolled to her left. "Satellite Stunner!" she shouted.

She fired it at Pink, hitting her arm while she held a Bow, but it didn't phase her as she turned to Cassie, and then turn invisible.

"Where'd she go?" Cassie gasped, getting up and looking around.

A barrage of laser arrows then hit her from above, then Pink became visible.

"Here!" she sneered, firing an arrow.

"Agh!" Cassie groaned, as it hit her in the chest, knocking her down.

Mel tried to stab Orange with her Solar Spear, but missed as she dodged it, and then Orange kicked her in the chest. Orange then dug the pole end of her spear in the ground, and then spun around on it, kicking Mel repeatedly, until she was sent flying into a crate.

Ashley blocked a kick from Yellow, then ducked and spun around as Yellow tried to whack her over the head. She then blocked a punch from Yellow, then spun around to tackle her, but missed as she jumped up, and then jumped on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Ashley gasped.

Yellow somersaulted forward, before landing on a crate near them.

"Star Slinger!" Ashley shouted, firing it.

Yellow jumped up to avoid the blasts, and then she jumped onto another crate. Ashley then fired again, but missed as Yellow ducked down and then fired her own Slinger, hitting Ashley in the chest.

Carlos rolled over some tins as Black tried to hit him with his Lance, then he got up and tried to hit Black with his lance, but Black knocked it away with his own, and then hit Carlos in the chest with it while running past him. Black then turned and hit Carlos again, then tried to again, but Carlos dodged and wrapped his arms under the end of the Lance, but then Black moved around slightly, taking Carlos with him. Black then lifted his Lance up, and threw Carlos over him and into some barrels, which he knocked over before hitting the floor.

"Carlos!" Mel gasped, as the others gathered around him. "You okay?"

"I've been better." Carlos replied, as Andros and TJ helped him up.

All six of them they stared at the six fakes.

"You were right." Red sneered. "We're _not_ Power Rangers."

"Who are you then?!" Andros demanded, clutching his arm.

Red laughed menacingly. "You'll find out soon enough!" he sneered.

The six fake Rangers all held their arms out, then lighting came out of them all, before sparks went over them.

"Ah!" the Rangers gasped, turning away.

"Whoa!" Andros gasped, as they turned back to the fakes.

The fake Rangers had changed their appearance, and were now mostly black, with white cuffs on the arms and boots, with color markings on. Their helmets were partly their color, with menacing two sharped visors - one for each eye - sharp teeth on the mouthpiece, and a beetle like chest armour, and a weird 'N' shape on their belts. They all laughed as the_ real_ Rangers stared in disbelief, and then the fakes began walking towards them. (Orange was on Yellow's left)

"We're the Psycho Rangers." Red explained.

"We're faster than you." Psycho Black added.

"Smarter than you." Psycho Blue added.

"Stronger than you." Psycho Yellow added.

"But we're evil!" Psycho Pink added.

"And your worst nightmare!" Psycho Orange finished.

The Psychos then stopped, and began doing a fight pose.

"Psycho Red!" Psycho Red shouted, holding his left fist up, then held it down and his right hand up, then the others followed.

"Psycho Black!"

"Psycho Blue!"

"Psycho Yellow!"

"Psycho Pink!"

"Psycho Orange!"

"Now we'll show you what a Psycho Ranger can do!" Psycho Red sneered, as they pulled their hands back and held their thumbs up.

"Bring it on!" Andros dared.

The Psycho Rangers charged at the Rangers, each going for their own counterpart.

TJ blocked a punch from Psycho Blue, before the Psycho hit him in the chest while running past him. Psycho Pink then punched Cassie in the back as she ran past her, then Psycho Orange grabbed Mel's arm as she tried to punch her, and then she kicked Mel in the belly. Andros sent a punch at Psycho Red, who blocked it, and then punched him in the chest, while Psycho Black punched Carlos in the chest, and then Psycho Yellow blocked a punch from Ashley, then got behind her and hit her in the back.

Ashley rolled forward, but then turned to Psycho Yellow, then sent a kick at her, but missed as she dodged, and then Psycho Yellow punched her in the chest, and then hit her in the back, knocking her down.

Psycho Yellow then grabbed Ashley's forehead, then Psycho Black grabbed Carlos', then Psycho Orange grabbed Mel's, then Psycho Blue grabbed TJ's, and Psycho Pink grabbed Cassie's. Psycho Red then grabbed Andros', and then they began sucking information out of them - Mel and Cassie were lying down, TJ and Ashley were on their knees, and Andros and Carlos were standing up.

"Now, I'll know everything about your powers!" Psycho Red sneered.

Outside, Zhane hopped onto his Sliver Cycle - in bike mode - and raced towards the warehouse. He then burst through a wall of it, and began racing towards the others, as the Psychos turned to him, letting go of the others.

"Hang on, guys!" Zhane called. "Help's on the way!"

He fired lasers out of his headlights, which hit the Psychos, but when he pulled over, he saw that the Psychos had vanished.

"You guys okay?" he asked.

He got off his bike and ran towards the others.

"Yeah." Andros replied, as they got up, moaning. "Thanks, Zhane."

"Hey, where'd they go?" Zhane wondered.

They all looked around, but saw no sign of the Psycho Rangers.

"It's like they just...disappeared." Ashley panted.

"Hopefully, they've gone really far away." Mel hoped.

"Lucky for us you weren't far away, Zhane." Andros said. "We've gotta find out who those guys are."

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Psycho Orange jumped onto the bridge, followed by Psycho Pink, Psycho Yellow, Psycho Blue, Psycho Black, and then Psycho Red. They all then landed crouched down, but then got up as Astronema and Ecliptor approached them. (Psycho Orange was between Psychos Red and Pink)

"So, the Power Rangers have met my Psycho Rangers." Astronema assumed, pacing in front of them, before she stopped and turned to them. "Did you get their energies?"

"Yes." the Psychos all replied.

"Each of us has tapped in on a Power Ranger." Psycho Red explained.

"Good." Astronema remarked, as she walked past them. "Soon you'll know them inside and out. You'll know their thoughts," she stopped and turned to them. "predict their next move."

She walked towards Psycho Red.

"Find them!" she ordered. "And don't come back until they're destroyed."

"As you command." Psycho Red obeyed.

All six Psychos then ran off.

"The Rangers have finally met their match." Astronema said.

* * *

Later, in the city, Psycho Red teleported onto a lamppost, and began listening in for the Rangers morphers.

"You can't hide for long, Red Ranger." Psycho Red sniggered, touching his forehead. "Begin scan."

On a rooftop, Psychos Yellow and Pink were standing back-to-back, touching the sides of their helmets.

On another rooftop, Psycho Blue touched his forehead, while looking down at the city. Psycho Black stood on a rooftop above him, touching the side of his helmet while looking around.

On another rooftop, Psycho Orange touched her forehead while looking around.

* * *

In the city, Andros and Ashley both sat by a tree, remembering their encounter with the Psycho Rangers.

"Where did _they _come from?" Andros wondered. "They're just like us."

"Only stronger." Ashley added. "You know, they read something from my mind."

"They're learning about us." Andros deduced. "The more they know, the harder they'll be to beat."

Both of them turned as several people walked past them, both thinking hard about what to do, before Andros patted Ashley's back.

"Let's get back to the ship." he said.

Ashley nodded before they both got up and walked away.

A boy then walked towards a bench nearby, then sat down on it. He opened up his backpack, pulled out a Copernicus 2000, and then pressed the button that made the noise like the Rangers morphers.

On the rooftops with Psycho Black had heard the noise, as Psycho Blue turned to him.

"What is it?" Psycho Blue asked.

"I found a Power Ranger." Psycho Black explained. "Let's go!"

They both ran off, and once they got to the boy, Psycho Black grabbed him and pinned him against a pillar.

"Ahh!" the boy muttered, as Psycho Black laughed.

"You're mine, Black Ranger!" Psycho Black sniggered.

He touched the boy's head and began to read his mind, as the boy whimpered.

"What?!" Psycho Black gasped, pulling his hand back.

He let go of the boy furiously, who then ran off.

"That was _no_ Power Ranger!" Psycho Black hissed.

"But you said you heard it?!" Psycho Blue accused.

"I did hear it!" Psycho Black snapped, turning to Psycho Blue. "Come on, let's go."

He walked off, and then Psycho Blue shook his head and followed followed.

* * *

Back on the rooftops, Psychos Yellow and Pink heard the morphing beep.

"I've got one." Psycho Yellow said.

"Then let's go." Psycho Pink said, turning to her.

They both jumped off the building, and then began spotted a car that was riding down a street.

"They're in the car." Psycho Pink said, once they'd landed on the road.

"I'll stop it." Psycho Yellow said, bringing her Sling out.

She fired it at the car, hitting its back left tire, causing it to skid slightly, before it stopped. Both Psycho Rangers sprinted towards the car, and once they got there, Psycho Pink ripped off a door and lifted it up.

"I've got you, Ranger!" Psycho Yellow sneered.

She crouched and aimed her Sling at the car, but saw an elderly couple inside - the woman whimpering while holding a Copernicus 2000.

"That's not the Pink Ranger!" Psycho Pink snapped.

"I thought you heard her?!" Psycho Yellow asked rudely.

Psycho Pink threw the door away in anger. "So did I." she said.

"Come on." Psycho Yellow said, before they turned and ran off.

* * *

On the rooftops, Psycho Orange kept looking around, before she heard the morphing beep.

"You're mine, Orange Ranger." she sneered evilly.

She jumped off the rooftop, and then found a woman standing near a van. She then ran towards the woman and grabbed her, and then pinned her against the van.

"I've got you, Power Ranger!" she sneered, touching the woman's forehead.

The woman whimpered while dropping a Copernicus 2000, as Psycho Orange scanned her mind.

"What?!" Psycho Orange exclaimed, pulling her hand away. "You're _not_ a Power Ranger!"

She let the woman go, then she turned and ran off.

"I must've have misheard." Psycho Orange sneered angrily.

* * *

On the Megaship, Alpha, TJ, Mel, Cassie and Carlos all stood on the bridge.

"I have reports of several disturbances on Earth." DECA explained, getting their attention.

"What kind of disturbances?" TJ asked.

"They are unknown." DECA replied.

Alpha turned and pressed buttons on the handle controls, while the others all ran towards the center controls, and then Cassie pressed buttons on it.

"The Psycho Rangers are attacking... random people on Earth." she explained, confused.

"Why?" Carlos wondered.

"I don't know." Mel shrugged, confused.

TJ thought for a minute. "They're looking for us." he deduced.

"By attacking innocent people like that, they _really_ are psycho." Mel said.

"True, but why would they mistake innocent people for Rangers?" Cassie wondered.

"We better alert Zhane." TJ said, before putting his morpher to his mouth.

* * *

Down on Earth, Zhane walked through the city with a scanner, when his Digimorpher beeped. He took it out of his pocket, but then ran down some steps and then checked to see if anyone was listening, and then held his Digimorpher near his ear like a cell phone.

"Go ahead?" he said.

**(Astro Megaship)**

"Zhane, be on the lookout." TJ advised. "The Psychos are attacking innocent people."

**(The city)**

_"Probably looking for us."_

Zhane looked around to check for the Psychos, but didn't see any.

"Thanks." he said. "I'm at the market. There's no sign of them now."

He put his Digimorpher away, then began to walk off, when Psycho Black landed in front of him.

"Huh?" Zhane gasped.

"Looking for us?" Psycho Black inquired.

Psycho Blue then came up behind Zhane and grabbed him, and then threw him against a railing.

"Ugh!" Zhane groaned, as he fell down, dropping his scanner.

Psycho Blue crouched down and then put his legs on either side of Zhane, pinning him down while grabbing his arm.

"We knew we'd find you. It was only a matter of time." Psycho Black sneered.

Zhane groaned as Psycho Blue pulled on his arm.

"Psycho Red, we've caught a Ranger." Psycho Black reported, touching the side of his helmet, and his left wrist by his mouthpiece.

He laughed as he stared at Zhane.

"You're coming with us." he told him.

* * *

Later, onboard the Megaship, the other Rangers - expect Andros - stood on the bridge by the controls - Carlos by the right, TJ and Ashley the left, Mel by the handle, and Cassie by the center. Andros then came in with a Copernicus 2000, and walked towards the center controls while holding it up.

"This is why the Psycho Rangers are attacking all those people." he explained, getting everyone's attention.

He opened the Copernicus 2000 up, as Carlos, Cassie and Mel gathered around him, just as it beeped.

"That sound." Carlos said, realizing what Andros meant.

TJ and Ashley then walked towards them all.

"They think it's one of us." Carlos realized.

"Exactly." Andros confirmed. "Which means we absolutely can't use our communicators."

TJ then sighed in annoyance. "Oh, man!" he groaned.

"What, what is it?" Andros asked.

"I called Zhane." TJ explained.

"That means they might've captured him." Mel deduced worriedly.

"He was at the market." Cassie recalled.

She nearly opened up her morpher, but then stopped and remembered what Andros had said.

"Alright, we'll check it out." Andros decided.

He and TJ then both turned and ran towards the left door.

* * *

Once in the market, TJ and Andros looked around for Zhane. They both ran towards a railing near the steps Zhane had gone down, before TJ spotted something beneath them.

"Hey, down there." he said, patting Andros' arm.

He ran down the steps, then Andros followed, and then he picked up Zhane's scanner, telling them both he was in trouble. TJ closed the scanner and felt guilty, as it was his fault Zhane was captured.

* * *

Later, back on the Megaship, Andros and TJ both walked onto the bridge, as Mel and Cassie worked on the handle controls, and Ashley and Carlos on the center.

"They got Zhane." Andros explained. "Run a scan, we've gotta find him."

Andros walked towards Cassie and Mel, while TJ walked towards Carlos and Ashley, when Ashley picked up something.

"I've got him." she said.

They all looked at the viewing screen, as a large abandon library building showed up on it, and then TJ and Carlos gathered around Ashley.

"He's... He's inside the old library." she explained, turning to the others.

"Alright. Remember, _don't_ use your communicators." Andros reminded, touching his morpher.

"Right." Mel said, before they all turned and ran towards the left door.

* * *

In the old library, Zhane was tided up and gagged to a chair, surrounded by old books with webs all over. He woke up and looked around while muffling, and then tried to move, but the knots were too tight.

Outside the building, the other Rangers ran towards it, only to bump into an invisible forcefield.

"Ugh!" they groaned, as they bumped into it.

"What?!" Andros and Cassie gasped.

TJ touched the forcefield, and then banged on it.

"It's a forcefield." Mel realized.

"We need to morph." TJ said.

He turned around to morph when Cassie stopped him.

"No, we can't!" she argued, pulling his arm down. "They'll hear us."

"We need to distract them." Andros realized. "Just for a moment."

"But how?" Carlos wondered.

"The Mega Tank." Mel answered. "That would defiantly keep the Psychos busy."

"Good idea." Andros agreed.

* * *

Elsewhere, Psycho Red - still standing on the lamppost - looked up once he heard the morphing beep.

"Psychos, I hear them." he reported. "I knew they'd make a mistake. Let's move."

He jumped off the lamppost, and then he and the other Psychos jumped from building to building, but then he stopped on one. He put his left hand to his ear area, and began to listen again.

"I think..." he said.

He zoomed his eyes in, and saw the Mega Tank riding along a street, and assumed the Rangers were in there.

"Yes. This time we've got them." he said.

They then all dashed all over, until they all came up behind the Mega Tank. (Psycho Orange was on Pink's right) They all got closer to the Mega Tank, then one-by-one, jumped up and landed in front of it. They then all held a hand out and fired green lighting out of them at the Mega Tank - Psychos Black, Yellow and Red their left, Psychos Orange, Pink and Blue their right. The lighting hit the Mega Tank, causing it to skid as it turned right, and then it crashed into a set of construction objects.

Psycho Red then opened up the door, as the other Psychos stood behind him, but then they saw it was empty.

"Huh? What's this?" Psycho Red cursed.

He looked down and saw a small recording device, making the morphing beep.

"It's a decoy." he hissed angrily, punching the recorder.

* * *

Back at the old library, the Rangers felt the Psychos had had enough time chasing the Mega Tank.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted, as they all pushed their right hands out, then pulled them back towards their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

The morphers opened up, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

They then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

Andros then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around, and the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, then his helmet symbol glowed.

TJ then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

Carlos then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then his helmet symbol glowed.

Cassie then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

Ashley then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

Mel then morphed into her Ranger suit, as she spun around as the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, and then her helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

* * *

At the construction yard, Psycho Pink heard the morphing beep.

"Wait a second...I hear them." she said.

The other Psychos turned to her.

"Huh?" they said.

"We've gotta get moving now!" Psycho Pink said.

"This better not be another wild goose chase!" Psycho Orange sneered. "I'm already burning up!"

* * *

At the old library, Andros brought out his weapon.

"Spiral Saber!"

He stabbed the forcefield with it, scattering it to pieces.

"Ah!" Ashley and Mel groaned, as they all turned away.

"Come on." Andros said.

They all ran towards the library, when the Psycho Rangers dashed in front of them, and then all stopped in front of the library.

"It's them!" Andros gasped, as the Rangers stopped.

"Were you expecting Santa Claus maybe?" Psycho Red joked.

"Did you really think you could fool us with that old trick?" Psycho Blue snorted. "You're pathetic."

"You may be cleaver, Power Rangers, but you're also stupid!" Psycho Orange sneered.

"That's enough!" Andros snapped. "We're coming through!"

The Rangers then charged at the Psychos, who charged back.

**(Inside)**

Zhane rocked his chair back and fourth, against a book shelf, causing a large vase on top of it to fall and smash on the floor. He then rocked his chair sideways, falling over onto his right, then felt round and picked up a small piece, and then began cutting the ropes with it.

**(Outside)**

Andros sent a kick at Psycho Red, but he grabbed Andros' foot, then tripped him up, and then ducked down and hit Andros in the chest with his elbow.

"Ahhh!" Andros moaned.

Psycho Blue grabbed TJ by the shoulders and hit him in the chest with his knee twice, knocking him down.

Psycho Black pinned Carlos to the ground, then put his legs on either side of Carlos while holding onto his hand.

Psycho Orange grabbed Mel's arm as she tried to punch her, and then she kicked Mel in the back of the leg, tripping her onto her back.

Psycho Pink grabbed Cassie's shoulder, and then punched her twice in the chest, and then threw her away.

Psycho Yellow spun around and kicked Ashley in the face, knocking her down.

The six Psychos then laughed as they gathered together. (Psycho Orange was between Psychos Red and Black)

"Ugh!" the Rangers moaned in pain, gathering together.

"You haven't got a chance against us." Psycho Red sneered.

"We'll see about that!" Andros snapped.

The Rangers charged at the Psychos, who crossed their arms over each other. The Psychos then folded their arms around in a circle, creating an energy ball, before putting their hands by their chests. They then all pulled their hands back slightly, before throwing the energy balls at the Rangers, hitting them all.

"Aghh!" Andros, Carlos and Mel moaned, falling forward while twirling around.

"Aghh!" Cassie and Ashley groaned, falling past each other, as TJ fell forward.

They all moaned as they hit the ground.

**(Inside)**

Zhane kept cutting the ropes loose with the vase piece, before he finally got his right hand free. He pulled it out of the ropes, then took his gag off, and then began untying his left hand. Once his left hand was free, he untied his right leg, then his left, and then he ran off.

**(Outside)**

The Psycho Rangers all fired green lighting out of their hands as the Rangers got back up, hitting and shocking them.

"Ahhh!" they moaned.

Sparks went off all around them, as Andros started groaning.

"The one tough Ranger." Psycho Red mocked. "Ugh, what's happening?!"

The Psychos all moaned in pain as they touched the sides of their helmets, before they all vanished.

Sparks came out of the Rangers suits as they moaned. Carlos fell onto his back, as TJ and Andros fell to their knees, then TJ and Cassie fell onto their backs, as Andros fell onto his chest, and Ashley fell onto her left, as Mel fell onto her right.

Zhane came running out of the library, but then gasped when he saw his friends. He ran towards them all as they moaned, and then crouched next to Andros - who clutched his shoulder, while Cassie and Carlos clutched their chests, and Mel clutched her leg.

"Andros, are you okay?" Zhane asked.

"Yes, I think so!" Andros grunted, as Zhane helped him up.

"We gotta get back to the ship." Zhane said.

"Yeah!" Andros agreed, groaning. "Good idea."

"There you go." Zhane said.

The others all got up slowly, then Zhane wrapped Carlos' arm around him, as Mel leaned on Ashley for support, all of them knowing, this wasn't the last they'll see of the Psycho Rangers.

* * *

Later, on the Dark Fortress, the Psycho Rangers matched angrily towards the bridge.

"Move it!" Psycho Red hissed, pushing a Quantron away.

They all walked towards Astronema.

"We had them!" Psycho Red hissed.

Why did you stop us?!" Psycho Yellow demanded.

"We could've destroyed them back there!" Psycho Orange frowned.

"You'll finish them when_ I_ decide." Astronema said.

"Oh, yeah?!" Psycho Blue huffed, pushing past the others. "And when will that be?!"

"I'm on a short fuse!" Psycho Orange hissed.

Astronema turned and fired lighting out of her hand at them all.

"Aghhh!" they moaned.

"Remember your place, Psychos. I'll tell you as much as I decide to tell you." Astronema said, as she hadn't told them the Rangers identities'. "Now leave me!"

Psychos Blue, Yellow and Orange moaned while clutching their chests, as all but Psycho Red walked away.

As you wish, for now!" Psycho Red snarled, before he followed the others.

Astronema then turned and walked into her throne room.

"Hmm?" Ecliptor muttered, turning to Psycho Red.

Astronema sat down in her throne, just as Ecliptor came into the room.

"My princess, tell me your plan and I will assist you." he said.

"The Psychos magnificent power comes from Dark Spector himself." Astronema explained, turning to Eclpitor. "They'll destroy the Rangers, but slowly, so I can drain Dark Spector away to nothing."

"You want to destroy the Rangers and Dark Spector?!" Ecliptor exclaimed.

"Absouetly." Astronema confirmed. "There's only room for _one_ evil monarch, and that will be me."

This meant Dark Spector's desire to get her back had backfired, as she now wanted to destroy him.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Astronema stares at Dark Spector on the viewing screen of the Dark Fortress.

_"My energy's being drained. Find out whose doing it and stop them!" _Dark Spector demands.

Astronema walks past the Psychos.

"You underestimate our strength!" Psycho Yellow snaps.

Carlos hides in a photobooth, then comes out of it morphed, witnessed by a little girl.

"I know who you are...Black Ranger." Carlos said, reading a note.

The girl stares at a clip of photos, showing Carlos morphing.

"I have something you want."

Carlos walks up some steps in the city.

"Meet me at the fun centre at noon."

A lizard monster with a satellite around its neck shows up in the park, as the Rangers show up on a cliff.

"The information Datascammer has collected with be useful." Astronema said.

The little girl leads Carlos down the steps.

"I'd tell everybody about..." the girl said.

They both walk through the city, the girl carrying a bag of shopping.

"..your secret."

Astronema and Elgar stand on the Dark Fortress.

"Where are the Psycho Rangers?" Astronema asks.

Psycho Red charges at the Rangers, all with their weapons out.

"They've left, to make..." Ecliptor said.

Andros and Psycho Red lock swords together.

"..trouble, for the Power Rangers."

Andros and Psycho Red lock swords again.

* * *

**A/N: Psycho Orange is voiced by Mari Devon, best known as Togemon from the Digimon franchise. I chose her because I noticed most of voice cast on the first ten seasons have done voice work for the late 90s, early 2000's dubbed anime. Examples include the late Robert Axelrod, the voice of Lord Zedd and Finster, Derek Stephen Prince, who voiced Elgar, Steve Kramer, who voiced Darkonda, and Wally Wingert, who voiced Psycho Blue.**


	64. Carlos on Call

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Astronema walks onto the bridge of the Megaship, as Andros looks at her.

_Astronema joined the Rangers..._

Andros stares at Zordon on Yotoba.

_..on their quest for Zordon..._

Astronema fires lighting out of her staff at a bunch of Piranhatrons.

_..although she had to prove herself._

The Astro and Delta Megazords begin pushing on the asteroid, to steer it away from Earth.

_Then, the Rangers used their Megazords to..._

The Mega Voyager begins helping with the pushing.

_..stop a threating asteroid._

The three Megazords struggle pushing the asteroid away. The Mega Winger shows up and begins helping the others.

Andros and Zhane stare at Astronema in horror on the Dark Fortress.

_Our heroes then discovered that..._

Astronema turns to both Rangers.

_..Karone had turned evil._

"I am Astronema, the Princess of Darkness." Astronema said.

The Psycho Rangers charged at the Rangers in a warehouse.

_And Astronema created..._

The Psychos begin sucking the Rangers energy.

_..the Psycho Rangers, who _nearly _defeated the_ real _Power Rangers._

Ecliptor walks towards Astronema on the Dark Fortress, while she sits in her throne.

"Destroy the Rangers and Dark Spector?!" Ecliptor exclaims.

"There's only room for _one_ evil monarch." Astronema said.

The Psychos fire green lighting at the Rangers, hitting and shocking them.

_Does this spell doom for our heroes? __Find out on __Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

At the Surf Spot, Carlos was playing a wrestling arcade game, grinning as he pushed the computer's character to the edge of the ring. His character then knocked the other away, just as a little girl with dark hair came over and watched him.

"Come on." Carlos said, grinning.

He kept playing as the girl sat down on the steps nearby.

"Alright." Carlos grinned.

He kept playing as the girl watched, and then his punched the computer's character against the ring ropes. His character then went to pounce on the computer's, but it rolled away.

As he kept playing, the girl got up as her mother came over towards them.

"Just a few games, then you have to go do homework." her mother explained, handing the girl some quarters.

"Okay." the girl sighed.

Her mother then turned to Carlos as he sighed.

"Hi, Carlos." she said.

"Hey, nice to see you." Carlos said, turning to her.

"Carlos was one of my best students at Angel Grove High." the woman explained. "This is my daughter, Silvy."

"Hey, Silvy." Carlos said, shaking her hand. "Good to meet you."

"Do you want a soda?" the mother asked.

"Sure." Silvy said.

"Would you mind watching her for a minute?" her mother asked.

"Oh, not at all." Carlos replied.

"Okay." the mother said, before she walked off.

"Hey, Silvy, check this game out." Carlos said.

They walked towards the game, then Silvy put a quarter in it.

"Watch the master." Carlos said.

He began playing again, as the computer's character got his in a headlock, before lifting it up above him. It then threw his character down, then pushed it own against the ring ropes, and then pounced it on the his.

"Ah!" Carlos huffed. "This thing must be broken!"

"Whenever people loose, they think the game must be broken." Silvy quoted.

"Oh, really?" Carlos inquired, taking a quarter out of his pocket. "Well, let me see _you_ try it?"

"Okay." Silvy said, taking the coin.

She put it into the game, and then began playing. Carlos watched as her character knocked the computer's down, then she put her character in the corer of the ring, climbed onto it, and then jumped onto the computer's. Carlos watched in disbelief, his eyes wide and his mouth right open, as Silvy's character dodged a punch the computer's, then strangled it, before picking it up and throwing it away.

"It works fine." Silvy said, as Carlos kept watching.

The mother came back with two sodas.

"Here you go." she said.

"Just a minute, mom." Silvy said.

"Nice meeting you." Carlos said, backing away.

"Thanks, Carlos." the mother said.

"No problem." Carlos said, before he walked off.

"Bye, Carlos." Silvy called.

"Bye." Carlos waved.

His communicator then beeped, making him cover it with his hand. He looked around, but saw the room was full, so he then ran into the quiet room, which now had a photobooth. He looked around desperately, then ran towards the phone area, but saw two girls there on the phone.

"Mom, can I go to the movies tonight with some friends?" one asked, as Carlos ran to the door.

He then stopped when a janitor went by, making him stop and turn around. He then ran towards the photobooth, just as two girls came out and giggled, as one picked up the photos that came out

"Let me see?" the other giggled, as they both walked off.

Carlos then ran towards the photobooth and then looked at it. He then looked around to see if anyone was watching him, and then he dived inside, since he couldn't find another spot. He closed the curtain and morphed up, but then Silvy showed up nearby, and watched him come out, before he teleported away.

* * *

Later, he met up with TJ and the girls at the docks, before they all stopped and looked around.

"I don't see him." Carlos said.

"DECA detected the monster in this area." TJ explained.

"Are you sure?" Carlos asked.

"I just hope it's _not_ those Psychos again." Mel hoped. "I'm still not fully recovered from last time."

A lizard monster with a satellite dish around his neck called Datascammer then showed up.

"There he is!" TJ said, as they all turned to it.

"Hello, Rangers!" Datascammer sneered.

"You look harmless." Ashley noticed.

"Really?" Datascammer sneered.

"Looks can be deceiving, Ash." Mel gulped.

"Cleaver." Datascammer retorted.

He fired a bunch of blasts out of his mouth, which hit and knocked down the five Rangers.

"Is that what you mean by harmless, Yellow Ranger?" he inquired.

* * *

Back in the Surf Spot, Silvy walked towards the phone area, when a noise got her attention, making her turn back to the phonebooth. A set of pictures then flew down into the 'delivered' section. She walked towards it and picked up the pictures, and saw they were of Carlos.

"Oh. It's Carlos." she said, looking down, and seeing him morph. "Wow. He's the Black Ranger."

She turned and ran off, grinning happily.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane holds up his Super Silverzier, then rides his Sliver Cycle in gilder mode.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

The Mega Winger lowers its wings and prepares to launch on Ganymede.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

Andros races away from a Velocifighter on Onyx.

The Psycho Rangers appear one-by-one near the old library.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Scott Page-Pagter  
Paul F. Rosenthal

The Mega Winger takes off and shoots towards Earth.

The Winged Mega Voyager shoots down towards the ground.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager and Mega Winger stand side-by-side over a forest.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

At the docks, the Rangers were all knocked down slightly, before TJ got back up.

"Alright, let's get him!" he gritted, before charging at Datascammer.

The others followed him, as Datascammer growled, before TJ grabbed both ends of his beak.

"Let's measure just how tough you are!" Datascammer groaned.

He lifted his head up, pulling TJ up over him, and causing TJ to fall to the ground, as the others gathered around him. Cassie and Ashley helped him up as Carlos and Mel both stared at Datascammer.

"Begin scanning!" Datascammer shouted.

He shot bright lights out of his eyes, which temporally blinded the Rangers, but then he turned as Andros showed up and jumped towards him.

"Scanning!" Datascammer shouted.

Andros dived down and tried to punch Datascammer, but missed as he dodged.

"Ugh!" Andros groaned, once he hit the ground.

The others gathered around him, as he got back up.

"Astro Blaster!" he shouted, bringing it out.

He then fired it and hit Datascammer in the face, before he vanished. Andros ran to where he'd been, then looked around as the others ran towards him.

"He got away." Andros said.

"Why do I get the feeling that's not the last we've seen him?" Mel gulped.

"You're not the only one." Cassie assured.

* * *

Later, onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema walked towards the viewing screen, which showed the recent battle, as Ecliptor stood near her, and the Psychos behind her.

_"Scanning!"_ Datascammer shouted.

He shot bright lights out of his eyes, which temporally blinded the Rangers, but then he turned as Andros showed up and jumped towards him.

_"Scanning!"_ Datascammer shouted, as Andros dived down.

"Excellent. The information Datascammer has collected with be useful." Astronema said.

"Let me handle it, Astronema?" Psycho Red asked. "I can take them on _without_ Datascammer's database."

"No, Astronema, let me do it!" Psycho Black argued, getting in front.

"No, allow me, Astronema!" Psycho Orange snapped, getting in front.

"No, I'm the strongest Psycho Ranger!" Psycho Red argued, pushing them both back.

Astronema turned and walked towards them all.

"You underestimate their strength." she said, before she walked off.

"No!" Psycho Yellow snapped, turning to her. "You underestimate _our_ strength!"

Astronema ignored her and walked off.

* * *

Later, onboard the Megaship, Carlos was in his bedroom, doing some research on a laptop, while also checking it through a book. He turned a page on the book as he typed up, but then leaned back slightly as the laptop beeped, and then he yawned while stretching his arms.

_"You have email." _

Carlos looked back at the laptop, and then opened up the email he'd received.

"'I know who are you...Black Ranger.'" he read, shocking him. "'I have something you want. Meet me at the Fun Centre at noon.' Who the heck?

He thought for a minute, wondering who sent him the message.

"The Psycho Rangers!" he gasped.

He got up and walked out of his room.

* * *

Around noon, Carlos walked around the Fun Centre, then climbed up some steps while looking around, but saw no sign of the Psycho Rangers. He checked his communicator, and saw it was nearly noon, so he stood and waited, before Silvy came up behind him.

"Hey, Carlos." she said.

Carlos turned to her. "Oh, hi, Silvy." he said, before turning away.

"Whatcha doing?" Silvy inquired.

Carlos turned and touched her shoulder. "Well, I'm kinda busy, so I'll see you later." he said.

He walked off as Silvy turned and followed him.

"You don't look busy." she said, getting his attention.

"Well, I am." he snapped, annoyed. "I'm bust waiting for someone."

"Well, quit waiting." Silvy said. "I'm here."

Carlos turned to her looking confused.

"No, I'm waiting for someone in particular." he explained. "And it's kinda important."

Silvy smiled, as he turned to her curiously.

"Hey, does your mom know you're here?" he asked.

"Yeah. She gave me permission." Silvy explained.

"Well, right now's really not a good time for me to hang out." Carlos explained, as he got behind Silvy and walked away with her. "So I guess I'll just see you later."

He turned and walked away, but then she turned and then followed him as he sighed.

"You're kinda slow, for a Power Ranger." Silvy remarked.

Carlos turned to her. "What?!" he questioned, surprised.

"I'm the _one _who sent you the email." Silvy explained.

Carlos chuckled. "Me, a Power Ranger?" he said. "Boy, wouldn't that be nice. Look, I don't know who told you this, but that wasn't very nice."

Silvy took out the pictures from her overall.

"So, you go on and play now, okay." Carlos said, getting up.

Silvy opened up the pictures, and showed them to him.

"See, from when you went into the photobooth, remember." she grinned.

"Oh, no!" Carlos groaned, touching his forehead, not happy he'd been caught.

He fell to his knees in frustration, as Silvy began skipping around him.

"Yes." she said, before she giggled.

* * *

Later, they both walked through the park, Silvy carrying a bag of toys - which included a windmill which blew in the wind - and an lollipop, while Carlos carried another bag. Carlos then sat down on a bench in annoyance, like he was being blackmailed, and the Silvy sat down beside him.

"Ah." Carlos sighed, resting his feet.

Silvy then kicked him playfully in the leg, getting him to turn to her.

"Want some?" she asked sweetly, holding the lollipop.

"No...thanks." Carlos said, shaking his head.

He sighed as Silvy looked into her bag.

"Wanna play the marble game again?" she asked.

"Marbles again?" Carlos sighed. "No, I don't want to play marbles again. It's time to go home, huh?"

Silvy turned and pulled out a pager from her bag.

"This is for you." she explained.

"A pager?" Carlos questioned, taking it. "What for?"

"Just in case I need you." Silvy explained sweetly.

"Ha. In case you need me?" Carlos scoffed. "Look, I'm not your personal Ranger, okay. You can't just call me and I show up. No way!"

Silvy smiled and got up from the bench.

"I got _big_ news everybody!" she called loudly, making Carlos panic and get up.

"Okay!" he said, getting behind her. "Okay, okay."

They both turned to each other, as no one turned to them.

"Fine. Now let's get you home now, okay." Carlos said.

Silvy smiled before they both walked off.

* * *

The next day on the Megaship, Carlos explained to the others what happened, as they sat down and had breakfast. Cassie took some food out of the Synthetron as the others ate.

"You know you can't keep catering to her every need." she told Carlos, before she down between Mel and Ashley.

"Yeah. You're gonna have to put your foot down." TJ said.

"Or she'll be controlling you forever." Mel added.

Carlos nodded. "You know what, you're right, both of you." he said, getting up. "I'm a Power Ranger, not a babysitter."

"Exactly." Andros said.

"Then again..." Carlos said, sitting back down. "..what if she starts telling people?"

The others thought for a moment.

"Good point." Mel admitted. "This is a tough decision."

Carlos' pager then beeped, making him get up and look at it.

"Meet me at the Fun Centre, Silvy." he read, making him sigh.

* * *

Later, he and Silvy were on the Merry-Go-Round in the Fun Centre - Silvy having a fun time, while Carlos looked annoyed. Silvy turned to Carlos and waved happily, who waved back slowly. Carlos then looked at his communicator, checking the time, as they kept moving around.

A little later, they went on the Bumper Cars - both in one each. Carlos rode his around the rink, as Silvy rode hers behind him, and then rammed him from behind, making her laugh.

A little later, Silvy held a teddy bear as they walked past a Ferris Wheel.

"Come on, Carlos. Hurry!" she said, as Carlos followed slowly behind her, carrying a drink and some cotton candy. "Come on!"

She grabbed his arm and then dragged him away.

Later, they both went on the Tea Cups, both sitting in the same one. Silvy laughed as they went round and around.

"Whoa!" Carlos yelped. "Not that fast?"

"Yeah, faster!" Silvy cheered.

"No, no, no, no!" Carlos pleaded, laughing.

* * *

Later, they both walked up to Silvy's house, Silvy now wearing a crown she'd won.

"That was sooooo fun." she said, as they walked towards the gate. "My favourite ride was the Roller Coaster."

She danced and spun around, dropping her purse as she did.

"I loved it." she whooped.

Carlos picked up her purse and sighed, getting tried of this.

Silvy ran towards the gate and then opened it up.

"That was so fun." she whooped, turning to Carlos.

"Yeah, yeah." he said, handing her her purse. "Here."

"Carlos," Silvy said, taking it. "there's just one more thing I want you to do. And then, I'll give you the photo and I'll never _ever_ page you again."

"Honestly?" Carlos asked suspiciously. "What?"

Silvy looked up at the sky and at the moon, confusing Carlos as he looked around.

"I want a rock." Silvy explained, turning to him.

"A rock?" Carlos inquired. "Huh. Sure, what kind?"

"A rock from...the moon." Silvy explained, looking up at it.

"Just one rock?" Carlos questioned, getting annoyed. "Why not the whole moon?!"

He turned and growled in frustration.

"I can't believe this. You're spoiled rotten, you know that?!" he snapped. "Do you think I have _nothing_ else to do than to haul you around and have fun?!"

Silvy blinked at him, shocked.

"Look, I'm a Power Ranger." Carlos explained, calming down. "There are people in trouble. I need to be there, but instead I'm babysitting you!"

Silvy closed her eyes sadly.

"You know what, never mind!" Carlos groaned. "Keep the photo, tell everyone you want! I have bigger worries!"

He turned and walked off in a huff, leaving Silvy upset.

"Carlos, wait!" she begged, running near the fence. "Carlos!"

Carlos ignored her and walked off.

* * *

That night, Carlos lay awake in his bed, unable to stop thinking about Silvy. His door then opened up, and then he heard a knock, getting him to turn to it, seeing Ashley and Mel in the doorway.

"Hey." Ashley said.

"You up?" Mel asked.

"Yeah." Carlos said. "Come on in."

Both girls walked towards him.

"I can't fall asleep tonight." Carlos explained, as Ashley sat on his bed.

"Why's that?" Mel inquired.

"I keep thinking about Silvy and, I can't believe what nerve she has..." Carlos said.

"Listen." Ashley cut in. "Before you go on, there's something you should know."

"What?" Carlos asked, sitting up.

"You'll find out at the hospital." Mel explained.

* * *

The next morning, all three of them were at the hospital, where a Dr. was washing his hands. He turned the tap off and then pulled out some paper towels, which he cleaned his hands on.

"Silvy's brother became very ill." he explained, walking towards his desk, where the three Rangers sat. "So they moved to Angel Grove in order to help him get better."

"She doesn't have any friends here." Ashley whispered to Carlos.

Carlos turned to the Dr. "So, how's her brother?" he asked, as the Dr. sat down.

"He dies a couple months ago." the Dr. explained sadly, shocking the three Rangers. "Silvy took it pretty hard. Got a picture here somewhere."

He searched his drawer, as Carlos turned to the girls.

"I didn't know that." he said, feeling guilty about the way he treated Silvy.

"I don't think many people do." Mel said.

"Yeah, here it is." the Dr. said, picking up the picture.

Carlos took the picture and looked at it, showing Silvy and her older brother, who was holding a rocket.

"Why is he holding a rocket ship?" Carlos asked.

"They wanted to grow up and be Astronauts together." the Dr. explained. "They swore one day they'd go to the moon. Silvy promised to bring him back a moon rock."

This made Carlos look up, now knowing why Silvy wanted the moon rock.

"Excuse me, I gotta go do something." he said, getting up and putting the picture down.

He then ran off, as the girls got up.

"We're sorry." Ashley said, before she followed Carlos.

"Thanks for the info." Mel said sadly, before she followed the others.

As she ran after them, she bumped into another Dr., who was walking down the hall.

"Hey, watch it!" he said sternly.

"Sorry, Dr..." Mel said, before spotting his nametag. "..LeClerc. I'm just following my friends."

"Well, still watch where you're going." Dr. LeClerc advised.

"Sure, Dr." Mel said, before she ran after the others.

Once Carlos made it outside, he ran for it, before Ashley ran out the door.

"Carlos!" she called.

Carlos stopped and turned to her.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but here." Carlos said, handing Ashley the pager. "Take care of this 'til I get back."

"But where you going?" Ashley called, as he turned and ran off.

Carlos ignored her, then she looked down at the pager, just as Mel came running towards her.

"Why'd he give you that?" Mel asked.

"I don't know." Ashley said. "I just hope he knows what he's doing."

Up in space, Carlos flew towards the moon on his Galaxy Gilder.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a graveyard, Silvy was sitting by the grave of her brother, which read 'Troy Larson, 1986 - 1998'.

"Don't worry. Someday I'll be the best Astronaut there ever was." she promised. "You'll be so proud of me."

"Surprise!" Datascammer shouted, showing up.

Silvy turned to him as he laughed, then she got up and ran away. Datascammer chased after her, as she ran towards a phonebooth, and then went inside it, then picked up the phone and dialed Carlos' pager.

* * *

In the city, both Ashley and Mel ran down some steps, when the pager beeped, and then they both looked at it.

"Silvy's in trouble." Ashley gasped, as they read it.

"Let's get the others." Mel said, before they ran off.

* * *

Datascammer then showed up outside the phonebooth.

"Gotcha!" he sneered, making Silvy drop the phone as she ran out.

She panted as she ran past a tree and hid in a bush.

"I'm coming to get you!" Datascammer promised, looking around. "Huh? Agh!"

He walked past Silvy, not knowing where she was hiding.

"It shouldn't be too hard to find a little girl." he said. "How smart could she be?"

He growled as Silvy ran off, but then Datascammer got in front of her.

"Ha!" he sneered.

Silvy gasped and fell over, as he made his way towards her. Datascammer then tried to grab her, when blasts hit him in the face, knocking him back, as the Rangers showed up over a hill.

"Pick on somebody your own size!" Carlos shouted, holding his Astro Blaster.

Silvy turned to the Rangers and sighed in relief.

"Silvy, run!" Carlos bellowed.

Silvy got up and ran away, as Datascammer turned to the Rangers.

"And whose gonna make me?!" he snapped.

"We are, Datascammer." Andros replied.

"Show me what you got?!" Datascammer snapped.

"Power Rangers!" the Rangers shouted, holding their hands close to each other on their right - their fingers apart - and then pushed their right hands forward, while clutching their left fists by their chests.

Datascammer growled and fired blasts out of his mouth, which hit the ground in front of the Rangers.

"Ah!" they groaned, as they rolled over.

Andros then jumped up and then hit 1 on his Battlizer. He then dived and chopped Datascammer across the face. He then dived again and punched him in the beak.

"Agh!" Datascammer groaned, as he went flying away.

The others combined their weapons into the Quadro Blaster, and then Carlos held it up.

"Quadro Blaster, online!" he shouted, as the others got behind him.

Andros brought out his Spiral Saber in Booster mode, and held it up.

"Spiral Saber, ready!" he shouted.

They both then aimed at Datascammer, who got back up and growled.

"Fire!" Carlos shouted, as he fired the Quadro Blaster.

"Fire!" Andros shouted, before firing his Spiral Saber.

Both blasts hit Datascammer all over, causing sparks to come out of him, before he fell down.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar all watched the battle on the viewing screen.

"Fire the Satellasers!" Astronema ordered, turning to a Quantron.

The Quantron pressed buttons on a control panel, and then the Satellasers fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

* * *

The Satellasers then hit Datascammer as he got back up, making him grow giant, and then he stomped on the ground, causing the Rangers to roll away.

"Astro Blasters!" Andros shouted, as they got up.

They all brought them out and fired at Datascammer, Mel and Carlos crouching down as they did. Datascammer then laughed as the blasts all hit his dish, before he fired lasers out of his eyes at them.

"Aghh!" Andros, Carlos and Mel moaned, falling forward while twirling around.

"Aghh!" Cassie and Ashley groaned, falling past each other, as TJ fell forward.

They all hit the ground and landed nearly a bush, but then all got up.

"Mega Voyager, now!" Andros shouted into his morpher.

The Mega Vehicles moved towards Earth, and then the Rangers jumped inside.

Mega V1 then jumped off of Mega V3, and then the others combined into their positions.

_Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
Go Power Rangers  
_

Mega V1 then moved towards the middle of the other Mega Vehicles, and then they all combined, forming the Mega Voyager - Mega V3's rocket being a weapon.

_Go, go, go, fly_

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Rangers then showed up in the cockpit.

"Yeah!" the girls said.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah..._

The Mega Voyager then landed in front of Datascammer, who then charged at it. It then knocked his hand down, then grabbed his beak and then kicked him in side. It then kicked him again, and then threw him away towards the ground, but he quickly got back up.

"Scanning!" he shouted.

Bright lights came out of his dish, which temporally blinded the Rangers.

"Agh!" Andros groaned, as they turned away or covered their visors. "Seeing stars!"

Datascammer then fired blasts out of his beak at the Mega Voyager, hitting it in the chest, causing sparks to come out of it.

"You'll see more stars than that when I'm through with you!" he promised.

He then charged where the Mega Voyager had been, but saw it had vanished.

"I guess I'm stronger than I thought." he assumed, looking around. "Huh?"

He looked up, and saw the Winged Mega Voyager flying down towards him.

"What's that?" he gasped, horrified.

"Mega V3 missile mode, fire!" Andros shouted, holding his arms out on either side of him, then clutched his fists like an X in front of him, and then pointed at Datascammer.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema watched as the Mega Voyager fired its Mega V3 missile at Datascammer, which hit and destroyed him, making her turn away.

"You failed me." she hissed, turning around, but only saw Elgar behind her.

"Hey, what'd I do?" Elgar asked offended.

"Where are the Psycho Rangers?" Astronema asked, turning to Ecliptor.

"They've left to make trouble for the Power Rangers." he explained.

Astronema turned away.

"Those little trouble makers." Elgar mumbled.

"Get them back here now!" Astronema ordered, frowning.

Dark Spector then came onto the viewing screen.

_"Astronema, my energy's being drained." _he explained. "_Find out whose doing it and stop them!"_

"As you wish, Dark Spector." Astornema lied.

"I'm counting on you, Astronema." Dark Spector said, before he vanished.

Astronema grinned. "He doesn't suspect a thing." she smirked.

* * *

The Mega Voyager stood at ease, as Silvy ran out and looked up at it.

"Thanks, Rangers!" she called, waving with both hands.

The Rangers all looked down at her.

"We're glad to help, Silvy." Carlos assured.

Silvy kept waving, but then Psycho Red came up behind her and gagged her with his hand.

"I gotcha." he sneered, before looking up at the Mega Voyager.

"Psycho Red?!" Andros gasped.

"It's not her that I want, it's you." Psycho Red said.

"We've gotta save her." Carlos gasped, pushing past the others.

"Let's do it." Andros said.

They then all jumped out of the Mega Voyager, then Andros dived to the ground, as Carlos somersaulted, then TJ dived down as Ashley somersaulted, and then Cassie dived down, as Mel somersaulted.

Psycho Red laughed as they all landed in front of him.

"Let her go!" Andros demanded.

"Who needs her!" Psycho Red sneered, throwing Silvy away.

"Ugh!" she moaned, as she fell onto her knees.

"Now, I have you!" Psycho Red sneered, pointing at Andros.

"If you want trouble, you've got it!" Andros snapped.

"I want." Psycho Red replied.

Silvy got up and ran off, as Psycho Red charged at the Rangers with his sword, as they brought their weapons out and charged at him.

Psycho Red blocked Carlos' Lunar Lance, before slashing him across the chest, then he blocked Mel's Solar Spear as she tried to stab her, and then he kicked her away, sending her flying away.

Silvy turned and hid behind a tree, and then peeked out and watched the battle.

Psycho Red slashed Carlos across the chest, then turned and slashed Ashley across the chest, and then slashed TJ across the back. He then slashed Cassie in the shoulder, and then Andros across the chest, and then again while running past him. He turned back to Andros as they locked swords, and then Andros gritted his teeth.

Andros then tried to hit Psycho Red with his saber, but he grabbed it with his hand, and then whacked Andros in the chest, while Andros punched him in the shoulder, knocking each other back.

Mel got up and saw the others lying down out cold, before turning to Andros.

"Hang on, Andros!" she called, before she ran at him, before Psycho Orange cut her off.

"I don't think so, Orange Ranger!" she sneered, bringing out her spear. "You're my opponent!"

"I haven't got time for this!" Mel snapped, charging at her.

Psycho Orange then charged at Mel, and then they locked their spears together by the point ends, before Psycho Orange kicked Mel in the chest, knocking her back. Psycho Orange then jumped up and tried to stab Mel with her spear, but Mel wrapped the point under her arm.

"See how you like this!" Psycho Orange mocked.

She lifted her spear up, along with Mel, throwing her over her and onto the ground.

Andros then brought out his Astro Blaster and fired it, but missed as Psycho Red rolled to his right. Andros then fired some more blasts, but Psycho Red deflected them with his sword, and then fired lighting out of his hand, which hit Andros in the chest, knocking him towards the river.

Mel got to her knees and turned, as Psycho Orange jumped up and dived towards her, trying to stab her with her spear, but Mel rolled to her left just before it hit her. Psycho Orange then turned and kicked Mel in the belly as she got to her knees, knocking her onto her back, then she tried to stab Mel with her spear again, but Mel blocked it with her spear, getting them locked.

Andros jumped up and tried to stab Psycho Red with his saber, but Psycho Red wrapped it under his arm, and then tripped Andros up. He laughed and grabbed Andros' saber as he tried to hit him, and then he stomped on Andros' arm, and held his sword near Andros' neck.

"Any last words, Orange Ranger?!" Psycho Orange sneered.

"None you'd want to hear!" Mel snapped, before kicking her with both feet, sending her flying over her.

"Any final thoughts, Red Ranger?" Psycho Red asked.

Andros just grunted.

"Time's up." Psycho Red sneered. "Sorry to be so rude!"

Psycho Orange got to her feet and turned to Mel.

"You'll pay for that, Orange Ranger!" she promised angrily.

Steam then went over both Psycho Rangers.

"Aghh! they moaned, as they fell down.

Psycho Red got to his knees, as Psycho Orange got to her feet, and then they both saw Psycho Black.

"You!" Psycho Red hissed.

"You dare?!" Psycho Orange snapped.

"You two want the glory all to yourselves. Think again." Psycho Black retorted.

"Why you?!" Psycho Red snapped, as he got up.

"I must've been crazy to put up with you two for so long!" Psycho Black said.

Psycho Red then growled and charged at Psycho Black, then tried to slice him with his sword, but missed as Psycho Black ducked. Psycho Black then grabbed Psycho Red's hands as he tried to hit him again, then he twisted Psycho Red's arm and got behind him.

"Let me at them!" Psycho Red gritted.

Andros and Mel stared at the three Psychos as the other Rangers gathered around them.

"You're _not _getting all the glory!" Psycho Black hissed. "And neither are you, Psycho Orange!"

Psycho Orange glared at him.

"I'll be back!" Psycho Red promised.

Both Psychos Red and Black then vanished, making the Rangers groan, before turning to Psycho Orange.

"We'll finish this next time, Orange Ranger!" Psycho Orange promised, before she vanished.

"Ugh!" Mel grunted angrily.

"Carlos!" Silvy called, running towards them.

The Rangers all turned to her.

"Silvy!" Carlos called happily.

They all ran towards Silvy.

"You saved me." she said, as Carlos lifted her up.

They both laughed as Carlos threw her up playfully, before catching her, as the others gathered around them.

"Don't worry. Whenever you call, the Power Rangers will come." Carlos assured, as Andros ruffled Silvy's hair.

* * *

Later, on the Dark Fortress, Astronema was glaring at the Psycho Rangers, looking displeased.

"I would've had them!" Psycho Red snapped, glaring as Psycho Black.

"You weren't even close." Psycho Black hissed, before turning to Psycho Orange. "And neither were you."

"You couldn't destroy a tumbleweed!" Psycho Orange retorted angrily.

"You're suppose to be fighting the Rangers, not each other." Astronema hissed, walking past them.

Psycho Red huffed as he pushed Psycho Black's arm away.

"That's what_ I_ and Psycho Orange were doing." he insisted, before pointing at Psycho Black. "But he couldn't stand to see someone else..."

Psycho Black grabbed him by the shoulder, as Astronema turned to them all.

"Quiet!" she snapped, before she paced in front of them all. "From now on, we take on one Ranger at a time. And the first one..." she turned to Psycho Pink. "..will be Pink."

"Good. I'm ready, Astronema." Psycho Pink assured.

"You think so?" Astronema inquired. "We'll see, won't we."

"Outrageous!" Psycho Orange snapped. "I insist we take care of the Orange ranger first!"

"Quiet!" Astronema snapped, glaring at her. "I give the orders here, not _you_!"

"Yeah, but-" Psycho Orange sneered, before Astronema fired lighting out of her hand at her, making her fall to her knees. "Aghhh!"

"Do I have to repeat myself?" Astronema asked.

"N-N-No, Astronema!" Psycho Orange panted.

Astronema pulled her hand back, stopping the light, and then she walked off.

"We'll show her whose ready to fight." Psycho Red promised, as they all stared at her.

* * *

Later, Carlos walked Silvy back home, and then got to the gate.

"Okay." Carlos said, as Silvy opened it.

"Bye, Carlos." she said.

"Bye, Silvy." Carlos said.

Silvy walked towards her house door, as Carlos walked off, but then Silvy stopped and turned to him.

"Carlos." she said.

Carlos turned to her. "Yes?" he inquired.

Silvy took out the pictures from her overalls. "I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." she said, handing Carlos the pictures.

Carlos took them. "Oh." he said. "Apolgy accepted."

He put the photos into his shirt pocket.

"Can we still be friends?" Silvy asked.

"Of course." Carlos assured. "We'll always be friends."

They both smiled at each other.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Carlos remembered, taking something out of his back pocket as he crouched down and covered it. "I've got something for you."

He lifted his right hand up, showing a moon rock.

"Wow." Silvy said amazed. "What is it?"

"It's from the moon." Carlos explained, as Silvy took it.

"Thanks." she said, before she hugged him tight.

"Your welcome." Carlos said, before they pulled apart. "How about, I take you to the one place better than any Roller Coaster or any Water Slide in the world?"

"Where's that?" Silvy inquired.

Carlos grabbed her arm. "Come on, I'll show you." he said, before they both ran off.

* * *

A little later, Carlos - now morphed - and Silvy rode through space on his Galaxy Gilder, the forcefield around it allowing Silvy to breath. Silvy held her arms out as Carlos stood crouched behind her.

"Well, what do you think?" Carlos asked.

"I don't want to be an Astronaut anymore." Silvy said.

"Huh?" Carlos muttered, shocked. "You don't?"

"Nope." Silvy said, turning to him. "I wanna be a Power Ranger."

"Well, keep dreaming and some day, you might just be one." Carlos said, patting her shoulder.

He then held onto her waist to keep her from falling.

"Okay, hold on." he instructed. "Next I'm gonna take you up to see the moons of Jupiter."

They both raced off towards Jupiter happily.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Psycho Pink and a bunch of Quantrons show up in the city.

"I assure you, Dark Spector, my armies are..."

TJ dodges a Quantron's kick, and then hits it in the chest with his knee.

"..searching tirelessly for..."

Carlos dodges a Quantron's blade, and then grabs the arms another.

"..the traitor that drains your powers." Astronema lies.

A woman fires a laser at Ashley, cuffing her hands.

Psycho Yellow drags Ashley below ground, as Mel and Cassie both dive towards them.

"Ashley!" Cassie cries.

"No!" Mel cries, before they hit the ground.

Psycho Pink locks Ashley in a headlock in a cave.

"I'm taking her to Astronema!" Psycho Pink snaps.

"I don't think so!" Psycho Yellow retorts.

She fires lighting out of her hand, hitting Psycho Pink in the eye, as Psycho Orange watches.

"She's getting away!" Psycho Pink growls.

"You fools!" Psycho Orange hisses.

Ashley jumps out of the cave and into a river.

Psycho Pink fires lighting out of her hand, destroying a building, which Ashley stumbles out of.

Psycho Pink - now a monster - knocks over the Mega Voyager, and then stomps on it.

"The Pink Psycho Ranger has attacked the Rangers by herself." Ecliptor said.

* * *

**A/N: Psycho Orange's spear is similar to Mel's, except it's more black than orange, and has a twisted point.**


	65. A Rift in the Rangers

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

The Astro and Delta Megazords begin pushing on an asteroid, to steer it away from Earth.

_The Rangers used their..._

The Mega Voyager begins helping with the pushing.

_..Megazords to divert an..._

The Mega Winger shows up and begins helping the others.

_..away from Earth._

Andros and Zhane stare at Astronema in horror on the Dark Fortress.

_Then, our heroes made a startling discovery..._

Astronema turns to both Rangers.

_..Karone had been reprogrammed into evil._

"I am Astronema, the Princess of Darkness." Astronema said.

The Psycho Rangers charged at the Rangers in a warehouse.

_Then, confusion insured..._

The Psychos begin sucking the Rangers energy.

_..as Astronema summoned the Psycho Rangers..._

The Rangers charge at the Psychos outside a library.

_..who almost beat the _real_ Rangers._

Psycho Red grabs Andros' leg and then trips him over.

Carlos runs out of a photobooth at the Surf Spot.

_Carlos morphed in a photobooth..._

Silvy stares at the pictures of him morphing.

_..leaving a picture, and was blackmailed._

Carlos looks at an email on his laptop.

"'I know who are you...Black Ranger.'" he reads.

Andros fires his Astro Blaster at Psycho Red, but misses as he rolls away.

_And a battle began..._

Andros fires again, but Psycho Red deflects the blasts with his sword.

_..with the Psycho Rangers._

Psycho Orange tries to stab Mel with her spear, but Mel wraps it under her arm.

_Can these imposters be defeated? Find out on Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

On the Astro Megaship, Cassie was sweeping by the jump tubes in the recreation room, as Ashley and Andros were eating around the table.

"So we're still on for practice, right?" Andros asked.

"Mmm. Of course." Ashley said, her mouth full.

"Well, I'll see you at the SimuDeck, okay." Andros said.

"Mm-mm." Ashley mumbled.

Andros got up and walked away as Ashley kept eating, while Cassie kept sweeping behind them.

"Oh, hey, Cassie, um have you washed my sheets yet?" Ashley asked, as Cassie came towards her.

Cassie turned to her and sighed. "I've been a little busy." she said, before she started sweeping again.

"Okay." Ashley said quietly, before she kept eating.

She then put her fork down and got up, while picking up a piece of pie.

"Hey, hey!" Cassie said, getting Ashley to turn to her. "You know I just cleaned up this table before you sat down and messed it up?"

Ashley thought for a moment. "Sorry." she said annoyed.

She put the pie back on her plate, and then moved the crumbs on the table onto the floor.

"Hey!" Cassie complained. "I just mopped that floor."

"So what; it can_ never _get dirty again?" Ashley asked jokingly.

Mel then came walking down the hallway nearby, and then to them both as Cassie sighed.

"You can at least wait until it dries, you know." Cassie said.

"What's going on?" Mel asked, walking towards them.

"Ashley's making a bigger mess in the place I just cleaned." Cassie explained.

"We clean, it gets dirty!" Ashley snapped. "We clean again, that's what happens."

"We clean?" Cassie inquired rudely. "I don't see you with a mop! You with your curlic nails!"

"Hey, Mel's not doing anything!" Ashley snapped.

"Leave me out of this!" Mel snapped. "I've just finished checking the engine room!"

"And I'm always the one cleaning!" Cassie snapped.

"'Always', no. I don't think so!" Ashley snapped, as TJ and Carlos showed up in the hallway. "I cleaned three weeks ago!"

"Exactly, three_ years_ ago!" Cassie snapped.

"Stop you, both of you!" Mel snapped, touching both their shoulders.

"Look, this week, my duties were to check the systems, and I'm done for the day!" Ashley snapped, ignoring her. "You're not _too_ bad!"

"What is going on here?" Carlos asked.

"Why don't you ask them?" Mel asked, pointing to Cassie and Ashley.

"She's a pig!" Cassie snapped.

"Miss Thing here doesn't like her duties!" Ashley argued.

"Girls, clam down!" Mel snapped, getting in front of them. "We all divide the duties up evenly."

"Well, I guess I changed my mind!" Cassie snapped.

She walked past Mel and Ashley in a huff, then handed the mop to TJ.

"You clean!" she hissed, before she walked off.

TJ, Carlos and Mel all turned to her worriedly, as she walked out of sight.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane holds up his Super Silverzier, then rides his Sliver Cycle in gilder mode.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

The Mega Winger lowers its wings and prepares to launch on Ganymede.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

Andros races away from a Velocifighter on Onyx.

The Psycho Rangers appear one-by-one near the old library.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Scott Page-Pagter  
Paul F. Rosenthal

The Mega Winger takes off and shoots towards Earth.

The Winged Mega Voyager shoots down towards the ground.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager and Mega Winger stand side-by-side over a forest.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema and Ecliptor stared at Dark Spector on the viewing screen.

_"You are my _most_ capable servant, Astronema." _he said. _"Yet, you are unable to find who is draining my powers?"_

"I assure you, Dark Spector, my armies are searching tirelessly for the traitor that drains your powers." Astronema lied.

_"They must be stopped and stopped soon!" _Dark Spector ordered.

"The menace will be found." Astronema assured. "Time, my liege, time is all I need."

_"Time is the one thing I do not have!" _Dark Spector snapped, before he disappeared from the viewing screen.

Astronema turned to Ecliptor. "It's working perfectly." she grinned, as Psycho Yellow approached them. "He knows nothing. Soon I'll-"

"Astronema." Psycho Yellow said.

Astronema and Ecliptor both turned to her.

"What do you want?" Astronema inquired.

"I have a plan to catch the Rangers and put them out of business forever." Psycho Yellow explained.

"What you fail to realize is, I _already_ have a plan." Astronema said, lowering her eyes.

"Yes. But I think that-" Psycho Yellow began.

"Don't think!" Astronema snapped. "Get out!"

"You heard her." Ecliptor said, holding his sword near Psycho Yellow. "Get going, now!"

Psycho Yellow turned around and walked away.

"We'll destroy the Rangers, but not until we've used up every last drop of Dark Spector's power." Astronema explained.

* * *

A little later, Psycho Pink showed up at a target range on a set of steps, as six dummies with the Ranger's faceplates on lifted themselves up. She then readied her Bow, and then fired at arrow at each, hitting the center of the target on them.

"The Rangers don't stand a chance against my prefect aim." she said satisfied.

"Yeah, yeah." a voice mocked.

Psycho Pink turned right and saw Psycho Orange come in.

"Just make sure when the time comes to leave the Orange Ranger for me." Psycho Orange hissed.

"But unfortunately, Astronema won't let you two have your way." a voice said.

They both turned left and saw Psycho Yellow show up.

"She has a plan." Psycho Pink hissed.

"She has a plan, alright, but what makes you think her plan includes you two?" Psycho Yellow inquired.

"Where'd you hear this?" Psycho Orange hissed. "Do you know something you're not telling us?"

"Maybe." Psycho Yellow muttered.

"Then speak!" Psycho Pink hissed.

"Don't you see, Astronema wants all the glory for herself." Psycho Yellow explained. "But I know how we can get the Rangers full powers for us instead."

"Hmm?" Psycho Orange muttered, touching her chin.

"What are you talking about?!" Psycho Pink demanded. "If Astronema gets a hint of this, she'll-"

"She won't." Psycho Yellow assured.

"You sure?" Psycho Orange asked.

"I'm positive." Psycho Yellow assured.

"She better not." Psycho Pink said, turning away.

"Listen, the only way we'll have enough power to defeat them, is to attack them together." Psycho Yellow explained. "We can steal all their powers before Astronema knows what hit 'em."

"I love it." Psycho Pink said. "Let's get to it."

She ran off as Psycho Orange turned to Psycho Yellow.

"Count me in, just tell me your plan?" Psycho Orange said.

Psycho Yellow sniggered.

* * *

Back on the Megaship, Cassie was cleaning the center controls with a duster and spray, as Andros and Carlos both worked on the left ones nearby.

"Uh, Cassie, will you check out the hyper rush converters?" Andros asked, turning to her.

Cassie sighed as he turned back.

"Checking the systems functions was Ashley's job this week!" Cassie frowned, turning to the boys. "Do you see this floor?"

Andros and Carlos both turned to her.

"See this floor? Do you see how clean it is? That was my job." Cassie explained.

Both boys stared blankly at her.

"Ugh!" Cassie huffed, as she turned and walked towards the right controls.

Both boys looked confused, when TJ and Mel came out of the lift, dragging Ashley behind them. They walked towards Cassie as she cleaned the right controls, before TJ pushed Ashley into a chair.

"Sit down." he said.

Andros and Carlos both walked towards the others.

"You too." TJ said.

Cassie turned to them.

"Cas, just do it." Mel said.

Cassie sighed and then sat down beside Ashley, but then they both turned away from each other.

"Now listen, neither one of you's getting up until we talk this out." TJ told them.

Both girls ignored him.

"Well?" TJ said.

Both girls ignored him.

"Let me handle this, Teej?" Mel asked. "Maybe this needs a girl's touch."

"Okay." TJ sighed.

"So, what's the problem?" Mel asked, turning to Cassie and Ashley.

"Well, I've been cleaning this ship everyday-" Cassie began.

"Excuse me!" Ashley interrupted, turning to her. "We've all had to clean!"

"And that gives you the right to just mess it up?!" Cassie inquired.

"We live here, it gets dirty." Ashley reasoned.

"Yeah, we live here, we're not-" Cassie snapped.

"Quiet!" TJ bellowed, annoyed. "Both of you are acting like 2-year-olds. Your best friends."

"Yeah, right." Ashley scoffed, turning away.

"I don't think so." Cassie mumbled, turning away.

"Well, TJ's right." Mel said. "Can't you remember all the fun times we've had?"

Both girls turned to her and rolled her eyes.

"We've all been on this ship for a long time." TJ explained. "We're all a little tired. But-"

An alarm buzzed.

"What is it, DECA?" Andros asked.

"The Pink Psycho Ranger is in Angel Grove." DECA reported.

"Let's go." Andros said.

The three boys all turned and ran off, but Mel turned to Cassie and Ashley.

"Come on, you two!" she said sternly, pulling them up. "We'll settle this when we get back!"

She pulled both girls as she ran after the boys.

* * *

Once they morphed and arrived in the city, they ran along a walkway near a river and looked around, but couldn't find Psycho Pink anywhere. Sparks then came up in front of them, getting them to stop and moan.

"Agh!" Andros grunted.

Psycho Pink and a bunch of Quantrons then showed up.

"Psycho Pink!" Cassie gasped.

"That would be me." Psycho Pink smirked. "Now it's time to capture a Ranger. Get them!"

The Quantrons all charged at the Rangers, and then began to fight them.

TJ ducked as one tried to punch him, then blocked a punch from another before punching it in the chest. He then dodged as it tried to whack him, before he hit it in the knee with his chest.

Carlos dodged as one tried to hit him with its blade, then blocked another's punch before grabbing its arms, and then flipped it over as he did a sideways handspring to the left.

Mel ducked as one tried to kick her, then she blocked another's punch with her forearm, before she spun around and tackled them both.

Ashley blocked ones kick with her hand, then chopped another in the arm as it came at her, knocking it back. She then grabbed a third's shoulder as it tried to punch her, before punching a fourth in the chest, then she spun around and tackled the third.

Andros ducked as one tried to kick him on the steps, before he ran past it, then blocked a punch from another before punching it in the chest. He then blocked a kick from the first with his hands, then he spun around and ran up the steps as a third tried to grab him.

TJ blocked a kick from one with his hands, then blocked another's punch with his forearm, before elbowing a third on his left in the chest. He then punched the first in the belly, and then elbowed a fourth in the chest as it came up behind him.

Carlos blocked a kick from one with his hands, then grabbed its arm as it tried to punch him, before hitting it in the back as it spun around, knocking it onto its chest. He then tried to kick another, but missed as it ducked, then he did a backwards handspring as it and a third tried to hit him with their blades.

Mel dodged past one as it charged at her, and then hit it in the back, knocking it down. She then dodged as another tried to punch her, then ducked as it tried to kick her, before grabbing its arm, and then she flipped it onto its back.

Ashley dodged past one as it came at her, then she kicked another in the chest, knocking it down. She then grabbed another's foot as it tried to kick her, wrapping it under her arm, then she twirled around and knocked it over.

Andros kicked one in the steps, then pulled his foot back and kicked another, knocking them down. He then blocked a third's punch with his elbow, and then chopped it in the back.

Cassie ducked as one tried to punch her, then she turned to another and tried to hit it, but missed as it ducked. She then blocked a punch from it with her hands, then blocked a punch from the first with her elbow, then whacked it in the chest, and then she spun around and punched them both.

Psycho Pink then dived down and pulled Cassie down, before throwing her away, making her roll along the ground.

"Is that all you've got?!" Cassie snapped, getting up.

"You can't handle what I've got!" Psycho Pink snapped.

She then charged and tried to tackle Cassie, but missed as she jumped, while TJ ducked under a Quantron's kick, as Ashley blocked another's punch and then whacked it in the chest. Andros then kicked a third in the chest, as Mel grabbed a fourth's arm and flipped it over, as Carlos tried to kick a sixth, but missed as it ducked.

Psycho Pink then kicked Cassie in the arm, while TJ sent a kick at a Quantron, but missed as it dodged, as Mel tried to punch another, but missed as it ducked. Ashley then dodged a kick from a third, and then a fourth, as Carlos rolled forward to avoid a fifth's kick, while Andros blocked a punch from a sixth with his forearm, as Psycho's Yellow and Orange showed up.

Psycho Pink dodged a kick from Cassie, who sent one back, but missed slightly, then Psycho Pink spun around to kick Cassie, but missed as she spun around to tackle her. Andros grabbed a Quantron's arm, and then flipped it over, as Mel kicked another in the belly.

"This is working perfectly." Psycho Yellow said. "Now, go do your part?"

"Your plan better work." Psycho Orange hissed.

She then jumped and dived towards Mel just as she kicked a Quantron away.

"Huh?" Mel muttered.

Psycho Orange then scissor kicked her in the chest, knocking her down.

"Surprise!" Psycho Orange sneered, landing on the ground.

"Where'd you come from?!" Mel shouted, getting to her knees while clutching her chest.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Psycho Orange retorted.

She then charged at Mel, who got back to her feet and then blocked a kick from Psycho Orange with her hands. Mel then tried to punch her, but she grabbed her and pulled her over her shoulder, throwing her away onto a bench.

"Ow!" she moaned, before she rolled onto the ground.

Carlos kicked a Quantron in the belly, and then chopped it in the back, before turning to the others.

"Guys, Psycho Orange has shown up!" he called.

Andros grabbed a Quantron's arm, before turning to Psycho Orange.

"Oh, just great!" he groaned sarcastically.

"This is working perfectly." Psycho Yellow smirked. "They wear them down, and I have easy pickings."

Psycho Pink spun around and kicked Cassie in the chest, making her turn around and fall against a plant holder. Psycho Orange then grabbed Mel by the shoulders, and then threw her towards Cassie, hitting the ground.

Psycho Pink then went to chop Cassie as she turned around, but TJ and Ashley both blocked her hand with their weapons, and then kicked her away. Psycho Pink twirled around in the air, before landing next to Psycho Orange, and then they both turned to the four Rangers.

"Who invited you?!" Psycho Orange sneered, glaring at TJ and Ashley.

"We did." Mel snapped, getting up.

"Star Slinger!"

Ashley fired it at the two Psychos, causing them both to roll away. They both then fired lighting out of their hands at Ashley, but TJ dived in and took the blasts.

"Agh!" he moaned, as he fell down.

Ashley crouched down next to him, while Mel ran closer to them, as Cassie turned to them both.

"TJ, are you okay?" Ashley asked.

"Teej, are you alright?" Mel asked worriedly.

"I'll be alright!" TJ groaned, as Cassie got to her feet.

"It's all my fault." Cassie said, feeling guilty about before.

Psychos Pink and Orange then fired more lighting at Cassie and Mel.

"Look out!" Mel shouted, pushing Cassie aside.

Both blasts then hit Mel as Cassie looked up.

"Mel!" she cried.

Both Psychos stopped firing and glared at Mel, as she fell down.

"Mel!" Ashley cried, as she, Cassie and TJ all ran towards her.

"Mel, you alright?" TJ asked.

"You'll pay for that, Orange Ranger!" Psycho Pink promised.

"Back off! The Orange Ranger's mine!" Psycho Orange snapped.

Mel got to her knees. "I've been better!" she coughed.

"You guys get away!" Cassie snapped, pushing TJ and Ashley away. "It's _us_ they want!"

"Cassie, no!" TJ cried.

"TJ's right!" Mel cried, getting up.

"You two don't have what it takes to help them!" Psycho Pink snapped.

"And you stay out of our battles!" Psycho Orange added angrily.

"Oh, yeah?!" TJ gritted.

"We'll see about that?!" Ashley snapped.

She jumped up and tried to chop Psycho Pink, but she grabbed Ashley's arm and pulled her down, before hitting her in the chest with her knee. She then chopped Ashley in the back, knocking her down, and then stomped on chest as she turned over.

"Is that all you've got?" Psycho Orange asked, putting her hands on her hips.

TJ then charged at them both, but Psycho Orange grabbed as arm as he tired to hit her with his Astro Axe, and then she hit TJ in the chest, knocking him down.

"I thought this would be more difficult." Psycho Pink smirked.

"Yeah, you Rangers ain't really a challenge!" Psycho Orange mocked.

"What's happening?!" a woman cried.

Ashley turned, and saw an old woman walking down the steps looking lost.

"Oh, no." Ashley gasped.

Psychos Pink and Orange both fired lighting at the old woman, knocking her down as smoke came out of the ground.

Ashley then whacked Psycho Pink's foot off of her, knocking her into Psycho Orange, before she got up and ran towards the old woman.

"Watch it!" Psycho Orange hissed.

"Hey, that wasn't my fault!" Psycho Pink snapped.

Ashley then crouched next to the old woman.

"It's alright, ma'am." she said. "Are you okay?"

The old woman then dashed away, shocking Ashley, before the old woman laughed. She threw away her bag, and then fired a laser at Ashley, cuffing her hands together.

"What are you doing?!" Ashley gasped. "I'm here in help you!"

The old woman then changed into Psycho Yellow.

"You're the one who needs the help!" she retorted.

She then dashed towards Ashley, getting behind her, and then put her in a headlock.

"Gotcha." she said.

Psychos Pink and Orange turned to her angrily.

"Wait!" Psycho Pink yelled.

"Why, I have us a prisoner!" Psycho Yellow smirked.

"But you promised me it would be Pink!" Psycho Pink snapped.

"You told me it would be Orange!" Psycho Orange hissed angrily.

Psycho Yellow began sinking into the ground, taking Ashley with her.

"I lied." Psycho Yellow smirked.

Mel and Cassie both gasped.

"Ashley, no!" Cassie cried, as they ran towards them.

"Nooo!" Mel cried.

They both dived towards Ashley's hands, but then hit the ground as the hands sunk into it.

"We'll find you." Cassie promised.

"Agh!" Mel growled, hitting the ground with her fist.

TJ turned to them both.

"That double-crosser!" Psycho Orange hissed. "You won't get away with this!"

She then vanished.

Andros sideways flipped to the right while holding a Quantron's hand, and then he spun around and tackled it, before turning to the others.

"Cassie! Mel!" he shouted, before he ran towards them.

Carlos flipped a Quantron over, and then kicked another in the chest, knocking it down. He then spun around and whacked a third in the chest as it came at it, flipping it onto its back.

"Hang on!" he called.

"I've gotta hurry!" Psycho Pink hissed, before she charged at Cassie and Mel.

The three boys then got between Psycho Pink and the girls.

"Pink's mine!" Psycho Pink hissed.

"I don't think so!" Andros argued.

He then jumped up and then hit 1 on his Battlizer. He then dived and chopped Psycho Pink in the shoulder. He then dived again and punched her in the chest, knocking her down.

"I'll be back for her, Power Rangers!" Psycho Pink promised, turning to the Rangers.

She then vanished.

"Cassie, Mel." Andros gasped.

The three boys turned to the girls, as Cassie lifted her hands up sadly, while Mel got to her feet.

"Ashley, I'm so sorry." Cassie cried. "All those horrible things I said to you, and now you're gone. It's all my fault."

"Cassie, it's okay." Mel assured, touching her shoulders as she crouched down.

"And you're being too hard on yourself." Andros said, crouching down. "There's no way you could've know this was going to happen. Let's get to the ship."

"But what about Ashley?" Cassie asked, looking up.

"Cas, we can't help her here." Mel said, helping Cassie up. "We'll find her somehow."

* * *

In a cave, Psycho Yellow threw Ashley to the ground near some bars..

"Alright, it's time I take the rest of your powers." Psycho Yellow sneered.

"Not if I can help it!" Ashley snapped, getting up.

She spun around to kick Psycho Yellow, but missed as she ducked. Psycho Yellow then blocked another kick from her, before punching her in the face, knocking her down.

"Don't waste my time." Psycho Yellow smirked. "With those shackles you have on, you haven't got a chance against me."

Ashley looked at the cuffs, and saw a light glowing between them. "She's right." she muttered.

"Time to finish the brain drain." Psycho Yellow smirked.

She approached Ashley and touched her forehead.

"No!" Ashley cried, as Psycho Yellow laughed. "Noooo!"

Psychos Orange and Pink showed up, then Psycho Pink fired arrows from her Bow, hitting Psycho Yellow in the back.

"Hold it right there, you traitor!" Psycho Orange hissed, as they walked through the bars.

"What are you doing?" Psycho Yellow demanded, turning to them.

"Us?! The question is 'what are you doing'?" Psycho Pink snapped. "I thought the plan was _we_ would steal her powers, not just you!"

"And so did I!" Psycho Orange hissed, folding her arms.

"Certainly, you don't think I'd double-cross you two?" Psycho Yellow asked.

"Back there, it looked like it!" Psycho Orange growled.

"You'd double-cross your own mother; that is, if you had one." Psycho Pink retorted, touching Psycho Yellow's arm.

"Hey!" Psycho Yellow hissed, pushing her arm back. "No need to get personal, just 'cause I have the brains to pull this off."

"Why you?!" Psycho Pink hissed.

Psycho Orange growled as they both grabbed Psycho Yellow, but she broke free and then kicked Psycho Orange away, knocking her against a rock. She then blocked a kick from Psycho Pink, before Psycho Orange grabbed her from behind. Psycho Yellow then hit Psycho Orange with her elbows, knocking her back, and then she spun around and tackled Psycho Orange.

Psycho Yellow then turned to Psycho Pink as she grabbed Ashley, and put her in a headlock.

"Hold it right there!" Psycho Pink hissed, as Ashley groaned.

"Huh?" Psycho Yellow muttered, as Psycho Orange looked up.

"Unless you want me to destroy her right now, let's renegotiate this deal." Psycho Pink hissed.

"Yeah, between the three of us." Psycho Orange hissed, getting up.

Psycho Yellow turned and whacked her in the belly, and then chopped her in the back, knocking her down.

"Stay out of this!" Psycho Yellow hissed, before turning to Psycho Pink. "No way."

"Then we're taking her to Astronema!" Psycho Pink shouted.

"I don't think so!" Psycho Yellow snapped.

She fired lighting out of her hand, hitting Psycho Pink in the eye.

"Agh!" Ashley moaned, falling down, as did Psycho Pink as she let go.

"My energy shield's been compromised!" Psycho Pink growled, a crack now in her visor.

"Now's my chance." Ashley said quietly.

She got up and jumped out of the cave, and then landed in a river.

"You fools!" Psycho Orange hissed. "She's getting away!"

"We've gotta catch her. Come on!" Psycho Pink said, getting up.

* * *

Later, onboard the Megaship, TJ, Carlos, Mel and Alpha all worked on the left controls, as Andros looked at a clipboard near the center controls, as Cassie stood near him looking upset.

"Expanding parallel, 38.5." TJ explained, turning to Andros, as Mel turned to Cassie.

"Change scanning sensitivity to 10 microns." Andros instructed.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, as Andros walked off. "That could take some time."

"Scanning the parallel, 42." Carlos reported.

Mel walked towards Cassie and touched her shoulder.

"You okay?" Mel asked.

Cassie sighed and shook her head. "She's my best friend, and so are you." she sighed. "I can't believe I got so mad at her, and you as well when it wasn't your fault."

"Hey, it's okay." Mel assured. "You were stressed. It happens to everyone. We sure could use your help finding her."

"Yeah." Cassie said.

They both sat down, and began to work.

"Okay. DECA, can you give me a scanning directive?" Cassie asked.

"Begin at parallel, 42.0." DECA replied.

"Okay, 42.0." Cassie said.

Mel turned to her as she began to work.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashley had made it to a Power Plant, and then leaned herself against a wall, before she kept running. She groaned slightly as she looked back and hid herself behind a doorway.

"I've gotta find a way outta here." she said.

Psycho Pink ran along a balcony over two fuel tanks, making a slight noise.

"Huh?" Ashley muttered, looking around.

She spotted Psycho Pink running down a set of steps near another fuel tank, making her run off herself.

"I know you're around here somewhere?!" Psycho Pink cursed.

Psycho Orange looked around near a fuel tank.

"You can't hide forever, Ranger!" she hissed.

They both ran off, as Ashley ran through a warehouse. She leaned against a wall as she kept running, then leaned against a ladder to rest.

"There's gotta be a way out." she gasped.

She walked forwards slightly and looked around, as Psycho Yellow showed up on a balcony above her.

"Quit your running!" she hissed.

"Huh?" Ashley gasped, turning to her.

"It'll all be over soon." Psycho Yellow snarled.

"Oh, no!" Ashley panicked.

Psycho Yellow then dashed to the ground floor, and began approaching Ashley.

"This'll go easy on you if you stop fighting me." she said, as Ashley fell over.

Psycho Pink then dashed towards them, then dashed around Psycho Yellow, making her dizzy.

"Agh!" she moaned, before she fell down and rolled away.

She then got up and saw Psycho Pink surrounded by smoke.

"You just don't seem to understand, do you." Psycho Pink hissed.

"You're becoming much more trouble than your worth." Psycho Yellow retorted.

"Then let's end this." Psycho Pink hissed.

She charged at Psycho Yellow and tried to kick her, but missed as she dodged, then ducked as Psycho Yellow tried to whack her. Psycho Yellow then dodged a punch, then tried to whack Psycho Pink, who blocked it with her forearms, before trying to whack her, and then she flipped her over onto her back.

Psycho Yellow then kicked Psycho Pink's arm, then rolled away and got up as she tried to chop her, while Ashley got up nearby. Psycho Yellow sent a punch at Psycho Pink, who knocked her arm down, and then blocked a whack from her.

Psycho Orange then dashed in and got between the two of them.

"What do you think you're doing?!" she demanded. "We've got a Ranger to find!"

"Oh, shut up!" Psycho Yellow snapped, kicking her in the chest, knocking her back.

"I've gotta find something that's..." Ashley said, looking around.

She then spotted some barrels nearby, with the word 'danger' on.

"That oughta do the trick." she hoped.

She got up, ran towards them, and then rolled over them.

"She's getting away!" Psycho Pink growled.

Ashley got up from behind the barrels, as Psycho Pink stumbled towards her.

"Listen up, you Psychos, I'll never give in to you!" Ashley snapped. "Never!"

"Then you'll be destroyed!" Psycho Pink hissed.

"No, she's mine!" Psycho Yellow argued.

Psycho Orange then saw the word 'danger' on the barrels.

"Wait, stop!" she argued.

Psycho Pink fired lighting at Ashley as she ducked, which then hit the barrels, creating a large explosion in the warehouse.

"Aghh!" Ashley cried, as fires spread all over the warehouse.

"Agh!" the Psychos groaned, all falling back.

The building began collapsing, as Psycho Yellow fell out of the warehouse and onto the ground. She turned to the blazing warehouse, and then got up.

"There's no way she could've survived." she deduced. "Goodbye, Yellow Ranger."

She then ran off, just as Psycho Orange came out the back door.

"I never should've agreed to this in the first place." she hissed. "I'm outta here!"

She then vanished, just as Ashley came out the front door and fell over.

"I've gotta get rid of these cuffs!" she groaned, slamming them down against the ground. "But at least the Psycho Rangers are gone."

She pulled herself up, just as Psycho Pink showed up and rammed her against a wall, and then threw her away.

"Aghh!" Ashley yelled, before she landed on a grassy field.

She rolled over slightly, before she saw Psycho Pink charged at her, but once she got close, blasts hit her in the chest.

"Ah!" Psycho Pink cried, falling down.

"Who did that?" Ashley questioned, turning right.

She saw Cassie racing towards her on her Galaxy Gilder.

"Cassie!" she cried, holding her hands up.

"Grab on!" Cassie called, holding her arm out.

She took Ashley's hand and helped her up, as Psycho Pink got up angrily.

"You got lucky_ this_ time, but _only_ this time!" Psycho Pink hissed.

Ashley and Cassie both jumped down to the ground, then got up and turned to Psycho Pink, who then got blasted from her left.

"Ah?" she groaned, clutching her arm.

She turned left and saw Mel flying towards the others, before she jumped down and landed near her friends, just as Ashley fell to her knees.

"Nice timing." Cassie remarked. "Are you okay, Ash?"

"Thanks to you guys." Ashley replied.

"I was so worried." Cassie said.

"We all were." Mel said, touching Ashley's shoulder.

The boys then came running towards them.

"We're here, guys." Andros called.

They gathered around the girls as Mel and Cassie helped Ashley up.

"Hold your arms out." TJ said, bringing out his Astro Axe, as Ashley did what he said. "Ready?"

He chopped the cuffs off Ashley, and then they all stared at Psycho Pink.

"You may have escaped, Yellow Ranger, but you haven't gotten away!" she cursed.

"Maybe, but now you have to deal with all of us!" Ashley retorted.

"That's right, loser." Cassie smirked.

"Let's see how you like it?!" Mel snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"No problem." Psycho Pink smirked.

"Let's show her what we're made of." Ashley decided, as they all held right hand up like a pistol. "Ready?"

"Power Rangers!" the Rangers shouted, holding their hands close to each other on their right - their fingers apart - and then pushed their right hands forward, while clutching their left fists by their chests.

"Psycho Ranger!" Psycho Pink growled, holding her right hand like a chopper.

She then fired a blast out of it, which hit the ground near the Rangers, knocking the boys down, but the girls all charged at her. All three of them then jumped up and dived at her, then Cassie crossed her arms over and hit Psycho Pink in the chest. Mel then dived and kicked her with both feet, and then Ashley chopped her across the chest, knocking her down.

Psycho Pink got back up and fired lighting out of her hand, hitting the three girls and knocking them down.

"I've got it." Ashley gasped.

She looked up and stared at Psycho Pink's cracked visor, as the Psycho herself laughed.

"Guys, I think I know how we can beat the Pink Psycho Ranger." Ashley explained, as she got up. "Do exactly what I tell you. Are you with me."

"You know it." Mel said, getting up.

"You got it." Cassie said, before getting up.

Psycho Pink brought out her Bow.

"Rangers!" she hissed, aiming it at the girls. "Let me introduce you to my Psycho Arrows!"

She fired an arrow at the girls, but missed as Ashley rolled to her right, while Cassie rolled to her left, and Mel did two backwards handsprings to avoid it.

"Mel, now!" Ashley shouted.

Mel then threw her Solar Spear at Psycho Pink, landing right beside her, before it sent lighting out which then hit her, shocking her.

"Aghhh!" she cried.

Ashley then jumped and flipped over Psycho Pink, and then grabbed her from behind, wrapping her around her neck.

"Cassie, use your Satellite Stunner!" Ashley called.

Cassie brought it out, connected to her Astro Blaster.

"Satellite Stunner!"

"You'll never get away with this!" Psycho Pink groaned.

"Let's find out." Cassie retorted.

She fired her Satellite Stunner at Psycho Pink, hitting her in the eye, and then Ashley threw her away.

"Aghh!" Psycho Pink groaned, getting up and touching the crack.

Ashley then jumped up and dived at her, and held her right arm out like a chopper.

"Battle Blade!" she shouted.

She dived and slashed Psycho Pink across the chest, causing lighting to come out of her. The three girls all turned around, as sparks came out of Psycho Pink, then she fell to her knees, and onto her chest.

"Nice job, guys." Ashley said, turning to the others.

She high-fived them both as the boys gathered around the three of them.

"Thanks to your plan." Cassie smirked.

"Good thinking, Ash." Mel remarked.

The three girls giggled, before they all turned to Psycho Pink, who clutched her fists as she got up angrily - her visor now cracked open, showing an orange eye.

"I'm not finished with you yet, Power Rangers!" she cursed.

Lighting went through her body, and then she laughed.

"What's happening?!" Ashley exclaimed.

"I don't like this." Mel gulped.

Psycho Pink then charged into a plant-like monster, and grew giant as she laughed.

"She's outta control!" Andros gasped.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema walked onto the bridge, and then towards Ecliptor.

"What's going on, Ecliptor?" she asked.

"The Pink Psycho Ranger has attacked the Power Rangers by herself." Ecliptor explained, pointing at the viewing screen.

Astronema turned to it, and saw Psycho Pink fire a blast out of her mouth, which hit the ground near the Rangers, sending Andros, Carlos and Mel up, before falling forward while twirling around, as Cassie and Ashley groaned, falling past each other, as TJ fell forward.

"Shall I stop her?" Eclipotr inquired.

Astronema thought for a moment. "No." she said. "She's got to be using lots of Dark Spector's energy. Let's wait."

"Yes, princess." Ecliptor said.

* * *

On Earth, Psycho Pink fired another blast at the Rangers, hitting the ground near them.

"Aghh!" Andros, Carlos and Mel moaned, falling forward while twirling around.

"Aghh!" Cassie and Ashley groaned, falling past each other, as TJ fell forward.

They all hit the ground, but then got up and stared at Psycho Pink.

"We need Mega Voyager power now!" Cassie shouted into her morpher.

The Mega Vehicles shot away from Ganymede, and then the Rangers jumped inside.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers  
__Go, go, go, fly_

Mega V1 then jumped off of Mega V3, which then split into three pieces - the rocket moving away, while the end split in half.

_Go Power Rangers_

Mega V4 then split in half, expect for the bottom end, and then both halves went down either side of itself, forming some arms.

_Go Power Rangers_

The wheels on Mega V5 then retracted themselves so they got beneath it, and then its lasers did the same on top, before splitting in half.

_Go Power Rangers_

Mega V6 then retracted its lasers into either side of itself, then did the same with its wheels, before splitting in half, and then a hand came out of either end

_Ah..._

A head shape then came out of the back of Mega V2.

The rocket end of Mega V3 then shot through the center of Mega V4, before it stopped as the locked together. The ends of Mega V6 then end to either side of Mega V4's ends, and then attached themselves to them. Mega V4's arms then lowered themselves, as the rocket of Mega V3 shot away, and then the head came on top of Mega V4, and then its eyes lit up.

Mega V1 then moved towards the middle of the other Mega Vehicles. The Mega Vehicles then all combined, forming the Mega Voyager - holding up Mega V3's missile.

The Rangers then showed up in the cockpit.

The Mega Voyager then landed on the ground, as Psycho Pink turned to it, and then she laughed.

"That overgrown toy won't help you against me!" she sniggered.

The Mega Voyager marched towards her, and then grappled her, but then she broke free and pushed it back, and then slashed it across the chest, knocking it down. She then stomped on its chest twice, causing sparks to come into the cockpit.

"Aghh!" the Rangers moaned.

"We have to get it off, quick!" Carlos shouted.

"But how?!" Mel argued.

Psycho Pink stomped on the Mega Voyager again, but then she looked up and saw the Mega Winger approaching, before it fired at her.

"Ahh!" she groaned, as the blasts hit her, making her fall off the Mega Voyager.

The Mega Voyager looked up at the Mega Winger.

"It's Zhane!" Andros gasped.

The Mega Winger swooped down towards the Mega Voyager.

"You can always count on me if you're down." Zhane assured. "Mega Winger, transform!"

The Mega Winger's flaps then folded themselves slightly, then the top of it split open. The bottom then moved down and formed the legs, then the top half moved down and formed the arms, and then the head came out from the chest.

It then walked towards the Mega Voyager, as it got back up.

Psycho Pink then shot a vine at each of them, hitting them both slightly.

"Bring it on!" Andros said.

The Mega Voyager charged at Psycho Pink, who fired stream out of her mouth, knocking it down.

"Time to use the Wing Blaster!" Zhane shouted, clutching his fist.

The Mega Winger aimed it at Psycho Pink, but then wrapped a vine around it.

"Ugh!" she groaned, as they wrestling over it.

She then pulled the Wing Blaster away, and then aimed it at the Mega Winger.

"What?!" Zhane exclaimed.

Psycho Pink fired the Wing Blaster at the Mega Winger, hitting it all over.

"Agh!" Zhane moaned. "Man! Blasted by my_ own_ blaster!"

The Mega Voyager got up and brought out its shield, as Psycho Pink fired again, but the blasts hit the shield, deflecting most of them.

"She's too powerful!" TJ gritted.

"We should use the Mega V3 missile." Cassie suggested.

"No, wait!" Zhane called.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked.

"She might grab it with her tentacles." Zhane explained. "We need to distract her before we use it."

"Zhane's right, but how?" Mel questioned.

"What do you have in mind?" Andros inquired.

"Leave it to me." Zhane said.

The Mega Winger then charged at Psycho Pink, who then wrapped two vines around its arms. She grunted slightly as the Mega Winger moved around.

"I've got her!" Zhane called. "Do it!"

"Mega V3 missile, now!" Cassie called, pressing a button.

The Mega V3 missile then shot down towards the Mega Voyager, which then grabbed it when it got close to it. It then aimed the missile at Psycho Pink while holding the handle.

"Mega V3 missile, ready and locking onto target." Cassie reported, pressing buttons on her controls.

Beeps then came into the cockpit.

"What's going on?" Ashley wondered.

"You got me?" Mel shrugged.

"The controls are frozen." Cassie reported, as the cockpit went dark.

"Check all energy functions." Andros instructed.

"Everything's locked up." Cassie explained.

An alarm then went off.

Sparks came out of the Mega Winger, as Psycho Pink kept hold of it.

"Aghh!" Zhane groaned, as sparks came into his cockpit.

"Hold on, Zhane!" Ashley called. "Cas, Mel, auxiliary power to weapons."

"Right." Mel understood.

"You got it." Cassie said.

They both worked on their controls, and then powered up Mega V3's missile.

"It's working." Cassie said, looking at a diagram on a screen.

Red lighting then went into the missile, as the alarm kept blaring.

"There." Cassie said.

"All done." Mel said, as they finished.

"Weapons are online." Cassie explained.

"Alright, good work." Andros commented.

Psycho Pink turned to the Mega Voyager.

"Mega V3 missile, fire!" Andros shouted, clutching his fist.

He moved the lever around, first to his left, then upwards, then downwards, and then to his right.

The end of the missile then fired, which then dashed towards and hit Psycho Pink in the chest, making her let go of the Mega Winger. Lighting then surged through her body, before she blew up.

"Whoo!" the girls whooped, getting up.

"Yeah!" Andros cheered.

Mel then high-fived Ashley and Cassie at the same time.

"We finally did it." Andros said, touching TJ's and Carlos' shoulders.

"Alright." TJ grinned.

"Great job, guys." Zhane remarked.

The Mega Voyager and the Mega Winger then stood at ease.

* * *

Later, on the Dark Fortress, Astronema was pacing in front of the remaining Psycho Rangers. (Psycho Orange was between Psychos Blue and Black)

"Psycho Pink had her _own_ plan, and you can see how much _good _that did her." she scorned.

"If we all were to attack together, we would've won for sure." Psycho Red assured.

"We'll win in time, Psycho Red." Astronema scowled.

Psycho Red hissed quietly.

"The next time one of you attacks _without_ my permission, I'll destroy you myself." Astronema frowned, walking past them all.

She winked at Ecliptor, before she walked into her room, and then Psycho Red shook his head, as Psycho Orange mumbled angrily.

* * *

On the Megaship, the Rangers all sat at the table in the recreation room.

"Psycho Pink is destroyed." Andros sighed, relieved. "Which makes the odds a little bit better for us."

Carlos and Mel both drank some juice.

"The odds would be even better if we could figure out their next plan." TJ noted.

"Maybe we can." Carlos said. "Let's go to the bridge."

The boys all got up and walked away, then Mel followed.

"All the same." Cassie said, as Ashley lifted her plate up. "Oh, hey, don't worry about it. It's _still my_ job till next week."

"Oh, I don't mind, really." Ashley said, picking TJ's plate up.

Mel and TJ turned back to them.

"Guys." TJ said.

"No, Ashley, it's not fair for you." Cassie argued.

Andros and Carlos both looked in on them.

"Now those are the best friends I remember." TJ said.

"Cassie, I wanna help you." Ashley said, pulling a plate.

"I don't need your help!" Cassie argued, pulling back.

"Come on." Ashley said.

"No!" Cassie argued.

"Let me help!" Ashley snapped.

"Oh, boy." Mel mumbled, face-palming herself.

They boys looked at them both.

"Stop it!" Cassie shouted.

"Cassie, would you-" Ashley argued.

"I don't' want your help!" Cassie snapped.

"Come on." Ashley said.

"Stop!" Cassie snapped.

"You two stop it!" TJ snapped.

Cassie and Ashley both turned to him.

"Forget about the cleaning." he said. "We'll do it, while Mel can try and sort you both out."

Andros and Carlos turned to him.

"We will?" they both questioned.

"We will." TJ sighed, before turning to Mel. "Try and sort this out?"

"Sure." Mel smiled.

Ashley put the plate down as the boys walked towards the table.

"Come on." TJ said.

The girls then walked away as the boys walked towards the table, then the girls smiled, as they'd faked it.

"Now that was prefect." Ashley grinned.

"You said it, Ash." Mel said, wrapping her arms around them both.

"Absolutely." Cassie agreed, high-fiving Ashley.

Ashley giggled as the three walked off.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

The Rangers look at a chessboard with themselves and the Psycho Rangers - each facing their own counterpart.

"They want us to fight like this, but we have to make 'em fight like this." TJ said, before moving the Ranger pieces around.

The Rangers and the Psychos circle each other in the city.

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema and Ecliptor watch Psycho Blue slash Zhane across the chest on the viewing screen with his axe.

"Yes, my Psychos." Astronema said, as Zhane falls down. "Use more energy."

Six Blue Rangers show up.

"Power Rangers!" they shout, doing TJ's fighting pose.

"That trick won't save you!" Psycho Blue sneers.

A Silver Psycho Ranger shows up, as all the Rangers stare at him.

"You Power Rangers don't have a chance against me." he smirks.

Psychos Red, Black and Orange all glare at him.

"What's he think he's doing?!" Psycho Red hisses.

Psycho Blue - now a monster - fires snow at the Mega Voyager, freezing its legs and head.


	66. Six of a Kind

**A/N: This is my favourite episode of not only the Psycho Ranger arc, but all of in Space together. You'll understand the title change due to the preview on the last one and once you've read it.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Andros and Zhane both stare at Astronema in horror on the Dark Fortress.

_Our heroes discovered the Karone had been reprogrammed into evil._

Astronema turns to both Rangers.

_Astronema then created..._

The Psycho Rangers charged at the Rangers in a warehouse.

_..imposters known as..._

The Psychos begin sucking the Rangers energy.

_..the Psycho Rangers to taut our heroes._

The Rangers charge at the Psychos outside a library.

_And, when Carlos..._

Carlos runs out of a photobooth at the Surf Spot.

_..morphed in a photobooth..._

Silvy stares at the pictures of him morphing.

_..he left a picture behind and was blackmailed._

Psycho Red blocks Carlos' Lunar Lance, before slashing him across the chest, then he blocks Mel's Solar Spear as she tries to stab him, and then he kicks her away, sending her flying away.

_Then all the Rangers battled the Psycho Rangers._

Ashley and Cassie sit back-to-back against each other.

_A rift developed between Ashley and Cassie..._

Mel face-palms herself.

_..as Mel tried to clam them down._

Psycho Yellow drags Ashley below ground, as Mel and Cassie both dive towards them.

_Then Ashley got kidnapped by..._

Mel and Cassie hit the ground.

_..the Psycho Rangers._

Psycho Yellow touches Ashley's forehead.

_Astronema was pleased with..._

Astronema turns to Ecliptor.

_..how much energy was used._

"It's working perfectly." she grins.

Psycho Pink - now in monster form - stares at the Mega Voyager.

_This could endanger our heroes._

Psycho Pink and the Mega Voyager circle each other.

_Will Astronema soon..._

Psycho Pink wraps vines around the Mega Winger.

_..rule the universe?_

Sparks come out of the Mega Winger.

_Find out on __Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

Deep in space, Astronema stood on a moon's surface, looking up at Dark Spector, who was glowing brightly.

_"Astronema, I suspect that my powers are being drained by a force on Earth." _Dark Spector explained. _"Go there and be prepared to destroy them the next time they attempt to feed of my energy."_

"Yes, I suspected Earth, Dark Spector." Astronema lied. "My armies are ready to spring into action at any time."

_"Do not fail me, Astronema!"_ Dark Spector warned, before he vanished.

Astronema grinned, happy to know he didn't suspect a thing, before she vanished.

* * *

Onboard the Astro Megaship, the Rangers all looked at a chessboard, which had pieces of themselves on one end, the Psycho Rangers on the other - the girl pieces all covering one square, while the boys covered two. Cassie picked up Psycho Pink's piece and looked at it.

"Okay, so one Psycho down, five more to go." she said.

"So we should have the advantage now." Carlos hoped. "There's five of them, and six of us."

"Five's still too many." Andros argued.

"That Psycho Yellow drove me to the ground without even trying." Ashley frowned.

"Not to mention Psycho Orange really has it in for me." Mel added.

"Tell me about it. Psycho Blue didn't even make a sweat." TJ sighed.

They all looked at the figures on the chessboard, when TJ realized something.

"Wait a minute... Of course." he said. "When they read our minds and learned how we fight. The moves we make, the moves we're gonna make."

"Uh, Teej, we're confused." Mel said, speaking for them all.

"There's no way_ I_ can beat Psycho Blue." TJ explained, before turning to Carlos. "There's no way _you_ can beat Psycho Black."

"Thought you had good news?" Carlos scoffed.

"Don't you see, they want us to fight like this; Blue-on-Blue, Red-on-Red. But we have to make them fight like _this_." TJ explained.

He moved the Ranger pieces around, so they all faced a different Psycho - Blue facing Psycho Yellow, Yellow facing Psycho Blue, Red facing Psycho Orange, Orange facing Psycho Red, Pink facing Psycho Black, and Black facing nobody.

"If we mix up the colors we'll confuse them." TJ explained.

The others looked at the chessboard.

"He's right." Ashley realized.

"This just might work." Mel said.

"Excellent." Andros remarked.

An alarm then went off, and then Alpha turned to them.

"AY-YI-Yi!" he exclaimed. "They're at the plaza."

"Remember, keep it mixed up." TJ said.

The others nodded before they all ran off.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane holds up his Super Silverzier, then rides his Sliver Cycle in gilder mode.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

The Mega Winger lowers its wings and prepares to launch on Ganymede.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

Andros races away from a Velocifighter on Onyx.

The Psycho Rangers appear one-by-one near the old library.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Scott Page-Pagter  
Paul F. Rosenthal

The Mega Winger takes off and shoots towards Earth.

The Winged Mega Voyager shoots down towards the ground.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager and Mega Winger stand side-by-side over a forest.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

At the plaza, the Psycho Rangers marched along, as people all over ran off, some tripping over. (Psycho Orange was between Psychos Red and Black)

"Let's move it!" a man cried.

"Go!" another whimpered.

The Rangers then ran towards the Psychos from behind.

"Psycho Rangers!" TJ shouted.

"Aha." Psycho Blue said, as the Psychos turned around.

The Rangers then stopped as both groups faced each other.

"Looking for us?" TJ asked.

"Oh, especially you, Blue Ranger." Psycho Blue smirked.

"Well, here I am!" TJ retorted. "Let's see what you've got?!"

Both groups began circling each other.

"Ready to be destroyed?!" Psycho Red sniggered, as they stopped.

"Alright, guys, remember our strategy." TJ said.

"Alright." Ashley said.

"Check." Mel said.

"Yeah." Andros said. "Come on!"

The Rangers all charged at the Psychos, who charged back.

Andros then jumped and pulled Psycho Orange to the ground, then rolled over and threw her away. They both got to their knees, then Andros blocked a punch from Psycho Orange with her forearm, then knocked her arm down and then punched her in the chest, and then chopped her in the back while getting up.

Mel grabbed Psycho Yellow by the arm and then whacked her in the belly, knocking her back slightly. She then ducked as Psycho Yellow tried to kick her, before she punched Psycho Yellow in the chest, and then tackled her.

Carlos pulled Psycho Blue back, who had his hand around his throat, but then he knocked Psycho Blue's hand away, and then elbowed him in the chest.

Cassie and Ashley spun around on either side of Psycho Red and kicked him, making him twirl around.

Psycho Black moved away from TJ, then sent a kick at him, but he blocked it with his knee, then TJ punched him in the belly, and then chopped him in the back, knocking him down. TJ then tried to punch Psycho Black, but he grabbed his arm and threw him over him, then they got back up and faced each other.

Cassie grabbed Psycho Red's arm, and then Ashley kicked him in the chest, then Cassie tried to whack him over the head, but missed as he dodged, but then Ashley grabbed him from behind. Mel blocked a kick from Psycho Yellow, before grabbing her arm and flipped her over, but then Psycho Yellow rolled away before Mel could stomp on her. Psycho Orange grabbed Andros by the throat, but he knocked her arm up and then punched her in the chest.

Carlos rolled to his right as Psycho Blue tried to punch him, then he got up and blocked a punch from Psycho Blue, before punching him in the chest. He then ducked as Psycho Blue tried to hit him again, before grabbing his arm as he tried to punch him, then Carlos tried to whack him, but he grabbed his arm.

"You Rangers are wising up!" Psycho Blue snarled.

He and Carlos whirled around while keeping hold of each other.

"You mean, we're winning, huh?!" Carlos corrected.

Psycho Blue laughed menacingly.

"That's what you think!" he sneered.

He pulled his arm back, then hit Carlos in the chest with his knee, before chopping him in the back, knocking him down. He then pounced on Carlos and hit him with his elbow, before turning to TJ.

"Blue Ranger!" he sneered.

TJ wrapped Psycho Black's arm under his as he tried to punch him, then they turned around slightly.

"You're mine!" Psycho Blue snarled, getting up and charging at TJ.

He jumped up and then corkscrew kicked TJ in the chest, knocking him away.

"Ugh!" TJ moaned, as he rolled along the ground.

Psycho Blue laughed as he landed and stared at TJ.

"Now that's more like it." Psycho Blue grinned.

"TJ, watch out!" Carlos called, getting up.

"Never mind him!" Psycho Black sneered, getting in front of him. "Worry about yourself."

He charged at Carlos, who sent a kick at him, but he blocked it with his hands, then he slashed Carlos across the chest, and then turned and kicked him in the belly. Ashley dodged past Psycho Yellow, who then hit Cassie in the chest with her knee, before chopping her in the back, while Psycho Blue grabbed TJ's shoulders and pushed him away, before hitting him in the chest with his knee.

Mel dodged past Psycho Orange, who then turned and chopped her in the chest, knocking her to her knees, and then she hit Mel in the back with her elbow, knocking her down. Andros tried to whack Psycho Red over the head, but missed as he ducked and dodged, and then he hit Andros in the back, knocking him forward and then down.

Psycho Red then got over him and put his hands around Andros' throat, as Psycho Orange stomped on Mel's belly.

Zhane then came over towards them all on his Silver Cycle, and then he pulled it over. He then got off and ran towards the others, but stopped and looked at them all.

Psycho Yellow knocked Cassie down, then grabbed Ashley's shoulders, before Ashley broke free and sent a kick at her. Carlos sent a kick at Psycho Black, but missed as he dodged, while Mel rolled to her left to avoid a kick from Psycho Orange. Andros ducked as Psycho Red tried to punch him, while TJ got up as Psycho Blue grabbed his shoulders.

"If you Psycho Rangers are messing with my friends, then you're messing with _me_." Zhane announced, clutching his fist. "Now whose first?"

Psycho Black punched Carlos in the chest, and then elbowed him in the back, knocking him down. Psycho Yellow blocked a kick from Ashley with her hand, before kicking her in the chest, and then she punched Cassie in the face. Psycho Blue twisted TJ around, and then tripped him up. Psycho Orange grabbed Mel's arm as she tried to punch her, and then she whacked her in the chest. Psycho Red spun Andros around while keeping hold of his neck.

"You guys are asking for it!" Zhane warned.

Psycho Yellow hit Ashley in the chest with her knee, before Cassie wrapped her arms around her from behind. She then broke free and sent Cassie flying away, landing on the ground near Zhane.

"You okay?" he asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, but we could use your help." Cassie said.

Psycho Blue slashed TJ across the chest twice with his axe, knocking him down. Psycho Blue then tossed his axe at TJ like a boomerang, hitting TJ all over as he got back up.

"Ahh!" he moaned, turning around, before the axe hit him in the back.

He fell onto his knees and then onto his chest.

Psycho Blue laughed as he caught his axe, as TJ turned to him slightly.

"Finally, you slipped through my fingers too many times, but this time I outsmarted you." Psycho Blue smirked, touching his head. "Goodbye, Blue Ranger."

He raised his axe, then went to strike TJ, when Zhane showed up and blocked it with his Super Sliverizer.

"Huh?" Psycho Blue muttered, turning to him. "You?!"

"What did you except?" Zhane smirked.

He charged at Psycho Blue, then tried to hit him, but he blocked the blade with his axe, and then he slashed Zhane across the chest with it. He turned and slashed Zhane two more times, knocking him down, before he turned to TJ.

"Aha." he smirked.

TJ groaned as he looked at him.

"Don't think I've forgotten about you, Blue Ranger." Psycho Blue smirked.

He laughed as he charged at TJ.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema and Ecliptor watched the battle on the viewing screen, when Dark Spector showed up on it.

_"Astronema, my powers are being drained right now."_ Dark Spector explained, making Astronema gasp. _"Find the perpetrators."_

"Immediately." Astronema said.

She turned to Ecliptor.

"Stop the Psychos now!" she ordered.

"Yes, my princess." Ecliptor understood, as she walked away, before he turned to some Quantrons. "You, come with me."

He and the Quantrons walked off.

* * *

On Earth, Psycho Blue slashed TJ across the chest with his axe, knocking him down.

"Say goodbye, Ranger!" Psycho Blue sneered, before a wave went over him, making him disappear. "Whoa!"

The same wave went over the other Psychos, making them vanish, as Psycho Black had his hands around Carlos' throat while pinning him to the ground, Psycho Orange had her foot on Mel's belly, Psycho Red pushed Andros down while keeping hold of him, and Psycho Yellow had hold of Ashley's arm.

Ashley and Andros then fell over, as Mel and Carlos gasped slightly, before they all got up, as Zhane ran towards TJ.

"Where'd they go?" Andros wondered, as Cassie got near him.

"At least it looks like we're all okay." Carlos noted, as Andros fell to his knees, as Cassie turned to Zhane and TJ.

"Even if we're bruised." Mel added, clutching her left arm.

"TJ, are you alright?" Zhane asked, holding TJ up slightly.

"I don't know. Everything's dark." TJ said, before passing out.

**(Dream)**

Psycho Blue slashes TJ across the chest twice, knocking him down. Psycho Blue then tosses his axe at TJ like a boomerang, hitting TJ all over as he got back up, then he falls down, and then Psycho Blue slashes his axe down.

**(Dream ends)**

TJ shoots up out of bed in the sickbay, a bandage on his forehead, as the others all turned to him.

"Hey, hey." Ashley said, touching his shoulder. "It's okay."

"I was dreaming that Blue Psycho Ranger was attacking me." TJ breathed.

"It _wasn't_ a dream." Zhane said. "He put you in here."

"Our plan." TJ said, touching his head. "It didn't work."

He was about to get up, when Andros, Carlos and Cassie stopped him.

"Uh-uh-uh. Don't worry." Andros said. "We're working on a new plan."

"Yeah, you just get some rest." Cassie said.

They all pushed TJ back slowly until he lied down.

"Yeah, you're gonna need it." Zhane told him.

They all then walked off, but Mel then stopped and turned to him.

"It sure was a good try, TJ." she admitted, before following the others.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, the Psycho Rangers were all standing together.

"I could've destroyed the Blue Ranger, but _she_ stopped me!" Psycho Blue frowned.

"Why won't Astronema let us attack?" Psycho Black questioned.

"I don't know, but I'm getting sick of this." Psycho Orange hissed.

"Does she think we're her toys?" Psycho Red wondered.

Psycho Blue growled and made Psycho Red look at him. "I'm _not_ a toy!" he snapped. "I'm a Psycho Ranger! And I'm gonna destroy the Blue Ranger with or without Astronema!"

Unknown to any of them, Ecliptor had been listening to them all, and then he towards Astronema.

"They're angry." he explained. "They'll go after the Rangers by themselves."

"Excellent. The more energy they burn, the better." Astronema said.

She turned to the Psychos.

"I agree, we won't let them flee from under us again." Psycho Black snarled.

* * *

Later, on the Megaship, Cassie rolled a tray of food towards the sickbay. Once at the door, she pressed buttons on the panel, and then the door opened up.

"I thought you might be hungry, so..." she said, before she noticed TJ was missing. "TJ? TJ?"

She turned and walked out of the room, and heard a noise coming from a room nearby. She walked towards it, and saw TJ watching a recording of the last battle.

"TJ." she sighed.

She walked into the room, and then stared at TJ, as he watched the recording carefully.

"You're suppose to be in bed." she said, moving towards him.

"I know, but I couldn't just lay there." TJ said. "Besides, the Psychos ain't gonna wait for me to feel better."

They both watched the screen, as it showed both Ranger teams circling each other. Cassie sat down beside TJ as it got to the battle itself, showing the Rangers battling another's Psycho counterpart.

"Don't they have any weaknesses?" Cassie questioned, sighing.

"Man. Not as far as I can see." TJ replied, as they watched carefully. "They fight like clockwork."

Cassie nodded as the footage rolled back to just before the battle.

_"Alright, guys remember our strategy."_ TJ said.

_"Come on!"_ Andros said.

The screen then went fuzzy, then TJ pressed some buttons to get it back. When he did, it showed Carlos elbow Psycho Blue in the chest, before the screen went black and white. It showed Cassie and Ashley spin around on either side of Psycho Red and kick him, making him twirl around.

"Huh? Something happened to the color." Cassie said.

She tried to get it back, as they watched TJ punch Psycho Black in the belly, and then chopped him in the back. TJ then laughed, as the color had given him a new idea, and then he got up.

"Come on." he said.

Cassie turned to him as he ran off, and then she followed.

A little later, they both walked onto the bridge, TJ carrying a can of blue spray paint.

"I've got it." he said.

Andros and Alpha both turned to them.

"What's so important?" Andros inquired.

Ashley got up from a chair near the right controls, as Mel walked onto the bridge from the right door, while Carlos and Zhane then came out of the lift.

"Hey, what's going on?" Zhane asked. "DECA said it was urgent."

"I know how to beat them." TJ explained.

"How?" Ashley inquired.

"Right this way." TJ said, taking the lit off the can.

They all gathered around the chessboard, and then TJ sprayed the six Rangers over with blue paint, turning them all blue.

"Brilliant." Mel remarked, amazed, as everyone laughed.

"Good job." Alpha commented.

"Now they won't know our _true_ colors." TJ explained.

* * *

The next day, the Psychos rampaged through a Power Plant, and then TJ ran towards them.

"Hey, there you are." he said, once he'd stopped, and then folded his arms. "I've been looking all over for you guys."

"Well, that's just prefect." Psycho Blue smirked. "Because there's nothing we'd rather see right now than the Blue Ranger."

"Then you're in luck." TJ smirked.

"Why is that?" Psycho Black inquired.

Andros then ran out - his suit disguised as TJ's.

"Because there are _two _of us." he said, as he ran towards TJ.

TJ chuckled as Andros stood on his left and folded his arms.

"What?!" Psycho Red gasped. "Two Blue Rangers?!"

"I'm seeing double here!" Psycho Orange exclaimed.

"Make that three!" a voice called.

The Psychos looked up as Carlos and the girls jumped off a set of boards - all their suits disguised as TJ's.

"Four!" Ashley shouted.

"Five!" Cassie shouted.

"Six!" Mel shouted.

They all landed on the ground and folded their arms. (Mel being on the far right)

"It's a trick!" Psycho Blue snarled.

The Rangers all did TJ's fighting pose.

"Six Blue Power Rangers and just one Blue Psycho Ranger." TJ smirked. "Now what are you gonna do?"

They all got ready to fight, as Psycho Blue laughed menacingly.

"Oh, that's easy. I'll just destroy you all!" he retorted.

He charged at the Rangers, who then charged at him, and then he brought out his axe. He slashed Ashley across the chest with his axe, then spun around and slashed Cassie with it, and then slashed Mel with it. He then tried to slash Carlos, but missed as he dodged, but then he turned and slashed him, knocking him back. TJ blocked a slash with his Astro Axe, then he blocked a kick from Andros with his hand, before slashing him across the chest.

He turned and blocked TJ's Astro Axe with his own, before slashing him across the chest with it, and then he turned and slashed Andros across the chest, knocking him down.

"I know one of you has to be the Red Ranger!" Psycho Red sneered. "I'll find out myself!"

He charged into the battle.

"Not without me!" Psycho Black argued, before he followed.

"You can't hide from me, Orange Ranger!" Psycho Orange snarled, before she followed.

Psycho Blue knocked Andros down, but then the girls all turned to the other Psychos.

Psycho Red slashed his sword against Mel's chest, then slashed her again while running past her. He then slashed his sword against her shoulder, but she grabbed his sword and gritted, before he knocked her against the boards. She then turned to him, as he put his sword on her shoulder near her helmet.

"You must be the Red Ranger!" Psycho Red growled.

"Wrong color!" Mel snapped, before hitting Psycho Red in the chest.

Psycho Orange grabbed Ashley's arm as she tried to punch her, and then pulled it down.

"You're mine, Orange Ranger!" Psycho Orange sneered.

"Wrong guess!" Ashley smirked, before pulling her arm free.

Psycho Black pinned Cassie against he boards while holding her back.

"Which one are you!" he demanded.

"I'm the Blue Ranger!" Cassie replied, hiding a smirk.

Psycho Black then pulled her away and threw her to the ground, where she then rolled forward, before getting up and turning to him.

Mel then ducked as Psycho Red tried to hit her with his sword, then dodged as he tried to hit her again. Ashley dodged a kick from Psycho Orange, then blocked a punch from her with her forearm. Cassie sent a kick at Psycho Black, but he blocked it with his hands, then he whacked her in the chest and chopped her in the back.

Psycho Blue dodged TJ's Astro Axe, then elbowed Carlos in the chest, knocking him back, then he turned to TJ, but Andros then grabbed his arm from behind. TJ then jumped to hit Psycho Blue with his Astro Axe, but missed as he dodged, and then he broke free from Andros, then spun around to slice him, but missed as he ducked.

Psycho Yellow sniggered as she watched the battle from on top of the boards.

"When they're all done I'll find you, Yellow Ranger." she smirked.

She put her hands on her hips before she vanished.

Psycho Blue pinned Carlos to the ground, and then stomped on his chest. He then knocked Andros away slightly as he ran past him, then he blocked TJ's Astro Axe with his own, before hitting him in the back. He then turned to the other Psychos.

"Huh?" he muttered.

Psycho Red kicked Mel in the chest, and then tried to slice her in the back with his sword, but she wrapped her arms around his belly. Psycho Orange sent kick at Ashley, but missed as she dodged, and then Ashley grabbed her arm. Psycho Black hit Cassie in the back with his elbow, flipping her onto her back, and then he tried to punch her, but she grabbed his fist.

Psycho Blue growled and ran away from the male Rangers, as his fellow Psychos pinned the girls down.

"This is hopeless!" Psycho Blue exclaimed. "Blue Ranger could be any one of them!"

Psycho Black rolled over Cassie and pinned her on the ground. Psycho Red held his sword against Mel's shoulder while pulling on her arm, and Psycho Orange pulled Ashley's arm upwards, bending her forward.

TJ brought out his Astro Blaster, and fired it at Psycho Blue as he turned to him, hitting him in the chest. The other Psychos moved away from the girls - who fell to their knees - and then TJ fired at them, hitting them all in the chest.

Carlos and Andros both gathered around TJ, and then Carlos laughed as Andros held his hand out.

"Good job, TJ." he remarked.

"Yeah." Carlos agreed, putting his hand on Andros'.

TJ laughed as he put his hand on top of theirs, then they all cheered, then Andros and TJ held their fists up, as Carlos raised his arms up.

"Wahoo!" Carlos whooped.

"Huh?" they all muttered.

They all looked up as lighting came down from the sky and hit everyone, knocking them down as explosions went off. They Rangers all landed together and groaned, while the Psychos got to their feet, but then saw something.

"What?!" Psycho Blue gasped.

They all turned, and saw a Silver Psycho Ranger approaching them.

"Who's that?" TJ wondered.

"Yes." Psycho Silver smirked.

He raised his right arm up, then held both to his right, before crossing them both in front of him.

"I'm the Silver Psycho Ranger, and I am here to destroy the Power Rangers, once and for all!" he announced, although his voice sounded familiar.

The Rangers gasped.

"Dream on!" Psycho Black retorted. "The Rangers are ours!"

"Yeah, you're _not_ getting them!" Psycho Orange snarled, folding her arms.

Psycho Silver brought out a twisted version of Zhane's Super Silverizer in blade mode, and then held it up.

"You _dare_ to argue with me!" he sneered, before he approached the Rangers. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, do you?! Now listen up; _they are mine_!"

He jumped up and twirled around, and then slashed Andros across the chest, knocking him down.

"What's he doing?!" Psycho Blue exclaimed.

Psycho Sliver slashed Ashley across the chest twice, knocking him down. He then turned and slashed Mel across the chest as she ran at him, knocking her onto her chest.

"I won't let him have the Red Ranger." Psycho Red snarled. "He's mine!"

"And there's _no_ way he's taking the Black Ranger from me!" Psycho Black agreed.

"Only _I_ get to destroy the Orange Ranger!" Mel snarled.

Psycho Blue clutched his fist in anger. "Just who does this _guy_ think he is?!" he exclaimed.

Psycho Sliver slashed Cassie across the chest, then turned and slashed Carlos across the chest, knocking them both down.

"We've gotta stop him!" Psycho Red snapped, before charging in.

"For once, I agree!" Psycho Orange said, before following.

Psycho Black then followed, as Psycho Silver knocked TJ down, and then turned to the three Psychos.

"Going for our Rangers!" Psycho Red snapped, as they stopped.

"Unforgivable!" Psycho Orange growled.

"Hands off!" Psycho Black demanded.

Psycho Blue fired lighting at the three of them from behind, hitting them all as they turned around, knocking them down.

"I'll handle Psycho Silver!" he snapped. "You three get outta here!"

"You'll regret this!" Psycho Black snarled.

"You dare attack _us_?!" Psycho Orange snapped.

"If that's your wish!" Psycho Red spat. "Good riddance!"

They all got up and then disappeared.

"And as for you, I'll-" Psycho Blue spat, pointing at Psycho Silver.

"Uh-uh-uh." Psycho Silver retorted. "It's not nice to point!"

"Oh, I'll show you nice!" Psycho Blue snapped.

He fired stream out of his hand, which hit Psycho Silver, sending him flying away.

Andros gasped as he stared at Psycho Blue, while the girls and Carlos all lied down around him. Psycho Blue then laughed hilariously as he approached him.

"I guess that leaves just you and me!" he sniggered.

"Oh, really?" a voice called.

"Huh?" Psycho Blue gasped, turning left.

Psycho Silver held his arms out, and then TJ jumped off and kicked his foot against his shoulder. He then dived forward and slashed Psycho Blue across his left eyepiece, knocking him down.

Psycho Silver and the Rangers gathered together.

"It can't be!" Psycho Blue exclaimed.

The Rangers - minus TJ - all got rid of their disguises, and went back to their normal colors. (Mel was on Carlos' left)

"Ugh! You're no Psycho Ranger!" Psycho Blue growled, getting up and covering his eyepiece.

Psycho Silver took his helmet off, reveling himself to have been Zhane in disguise.

"You're right!" Zhane smirked.

Psycho Blue growled, angry at being tricked.

"I'm _not _a Psycho, and right now, when it's seven against one, I'm _glad_ I'm not standing where you are!" Zhane retorted.

"Really? How 'bout now!" Psycho Blue snapped.

He fired blasts out of his hand at the seven Rangers, hitting the ground behind them, knocking them all off their feet. TJ and Zhane then rolled forward and got up.

"Let's see what you've got?!" Psycho Blue dared.

Zhane brought his morpher out.

"Let's Rocket!"

**(Morph sequence)**

He then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around, and the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, then his helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

"Alright." TJ said, bringing his Astro Blaster out.

"Let's do it!" Zhane said, bringing his Super Silverizer out in blaster mode.

They both charged at Psycho Blue and fired their weapons at him, hitting him all over.

"Agh! Ugh!" he groaned.

"Astro Axe!"

TJ jumped up and twirled around sideways, before slashing Psycho Blue across the chest three times.

"Super Silverizer!"

Zhane jumped up with it in blade mode, and then slashed Psycho Blue downwards, making lighting come out of him. He turned around in a full circle, before he fell down on his chest, as Zhane and TJ both turned away, and then an explosion went off.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema and Ecliptor had watched the battle on the viewing screen, before it went blank.

"Psycho Blue isn't done fighting yet, Rangers." Astronema smirked. "Fire the Satellasers!"

"As you command." Ecliptor obeyed, pressing buttons on a panel.

The Satellasers fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

* * *

The Satellasers then hit Psycho Blue as he got back up, making him grow giant as he turned into an crystal ice monster, causing the Rangers to turn to him in shock.

"Man! We've got king-size trouble now!" TJ groaned.

Psycho Blue stomped on the ground, causing the Rangers to roll away.

"We need the Mega Voyager now!" TJ shouted into his morpher.

"Mega Winger!" Zhane shouted, holding his left arm up.

On Ganymede, Mega V3 rocketed towards its hanger door, and then all the Mega Vehicles shot out of the cater.

The Mega Winger's hanger door opened up, and then it lowered its wings while moving forward. It then lifted off the runway, and then shot off towards the Earth at maximum speed.

The Mega Vehicles raced away from Ganymede, and then the Rangers jumped inside. A head shape then came out of the back of Mega V2. Mega V6 then retracted its lasers into either side of itself, then did the same with its wheels, before splitting in half, and then a hand came out of either end. Mega V4 then split in half, expect for the bottom end, and then both halves went down either side of itself, forming some arms.

_Go Power Rangers_

The rocket end of Mega V3 then shot through the center of Mega V4, before it stopped as the locked together.

_Go Power Rangers_

The ends of Mega V6 then end to either side of Mega V4's ends, and then attached themselves to them.

_Go Power Rangers_

Mega V4's arms then lowered themselves, as the rocket of Mega V3 shot away, and then the head came on top of Mega V4, and then its eyes lit up.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Mega V1 then moved towards the middle of the other Mega Vehicles.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Vehicles then all combined, forming the Mega Voyager - holding up Mega V3's missile.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah..._

The Mega Winger's flaps then folded themselves slightly, then the top of it split open. The bottom then moved down and formed the legs, then the top half moved down and formed the arms, and then the head came out from the chest.

Both Megazords then stood beside each other, staring at Psycho Blue, who growled, and then they began circling each other.

He then fired snow out of his mouth, creating a blizzard which went over both Megazords. He then charged at them, then slashed the Mega Voyager across the chest with his claws, then slashed it again while running past it. He then slashed the Mega Winger with it, then turned and slashed the Mega Voyager again, making the Rangers moan as the cockpit shook.

He then shot more snow out of his mouth, which hit the Mega Voyager, freezing its legs and head.

"We're losing control!" Andros exclaimed.

"I got him!" Zhane shouted.

The Mega Winger then grabbed Psycho Blue from behind, but then he broke free, then turned and slashed it across the chest.

The Mega Voyager wobbled slightly on its frozen legs.

"The controls ain't responding!" Andros groaned.

"They're frozen!" Mel exclaimed, fiddling with hers.

"Oh, no! All systems are shutting down!" Ashley panicked.

"He's trying to freeze us!" Andros realized.

"Wait, adjust the thermo meter!" TJ ordered.

"Right." Andros understood. "I sure hope this works."

He turned the thermo meter up, raising the temperature inside the Mega Voyager, making it burn up. Psycho Blue slashed and ran past the Mega Winger, then turned and slashed it again.

"Ugh!" Zhane groaned.

The Mega Voyager kept heating up.

"Hey, guys, it's working." Cassie grinned.

"Yeah, the ice is melting." Carlos said.

"Keep it up, then!" Mel grinned.

The ice all over the Mega Voyager then melted away, causing water to move down the cockpit window.

"We're back to normal temperature." Andros said. "Turn the meter down."

"Right." Carlos said.

"Wait a second...if we can keep the heat _up_, we can channel the access up into the lasers." TJ realized.

"He's right." Mel deduced.

Psycho Blue slashed the Mega Winger across the chest, and then he turned to the Mega Voyager.

"Huh?" he mumbled.

The Mega Voyager kept heating up, before he charged at it.

"Mega Lasers, fire!" TJ shouted, pressing a button.

The Mega Voyager fired lasers out of its chest, hitting Psycho Blue in the chest.

"Ugh!" he groaned, as sparks came out of him.

"Alright!" Zhane cheered, before pressing a button.

The Mega Winger's wing removed itself from its back, and then flew up into the air.

"Mega Wing transfer!" Andros shouted.

The Mega Voyager brought out the Mega V3 missile, then jumped up, and then it attached itself to the Mega Winger's wing. Psycho Blue looked up as the Winged Mega Voyager shot down towards him, and then fired the missile at him, hitting him in the chest, making lighting come out of him, before he blew up.

"Alright!" TJ whooped. "Blue Psycho Ranger is singing the _blues_."

"Nice assist, Psycho Zhane." Andros remarked, jokingly.

"My pleasure." Zhane said, holding his thumb up.

The Mega Voyager and the Mega Winger both stood at ease.

* * *

Later, on the Dark Fortress, Astronema was glaring angrily, as Ecliptor looked at her.

"With Psycho Blue destroyed, you only have four Psycho Rangers left." he explained.

"Four's enough to destroy the Rangers." Astronema hissed.

"But what if one more is lost?" Ecliptor inquired.

Astronema turned to him. "Precisely my worry." she said, as she walked towards him. "The balance of power may tip, but not before I decimate Dark Spector."

"Astroenma!" Psycho Red bellowed, as he and the other Psychos came walking in. "Now, only four of us are left!"

"If you have a plan, tell us?" Psycho Yellow snarled.

"Yeah, otherwise-" Psycho Orange threated.

"If you finish that sentence..." Astronema warned, making them back away slightly. "..I'll vaporize you!"

The Psychos stared at her.

"Now, it's time to destroy the Rangers." she explained. "Listen carefully, or you'll suffer the same fate as Pink and Blue."

The Psychos huddled around her.

"Now..." she began.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Megaship, Andros and Zhane both walked along a hallway.

"Four Psychos left." Andros said, holding a notepad. "The Mega Voyager's circuits were overloaded. I wanna make sure the Megaship's ready if we need to form the Megazord. Who knows what it'll take to stop the last four Psychos."

"You got it." Zhane understood, before he walked off.

Andros then walked onto the lift, and then pressed a button on a panel. The lift then went down slightly, then opened up on the bridge, where he saw Cassie scanning the handle controls.

"How much longer?" he asked, as Carlos and Alpha worked on the right controls.

"A couple more hours and we'll be back online." Cassie explained. "We're about to begin testing."

Andros sighed and walked towards Carlos. "Carlos?" he said.

"This'll take a bit longer." Carlos explained.

Andros turned to Mel, who was working on the left controls. "Mel?" he said.

Mel turned to him. "I need another hour before it's fully online." she explained.

Andros turned around and walked towards the left door, which opened up. He walked down a hallway towards the engine room, but then stopped and saw Ashley working on a panel.

"Did you find any problems?" he asked.

"No. So far, everything's prefect." Ashley replied.

Andros walked off as she kept checking. He walked towards the engine room, as TJ was fixing up the engine with a blowtorch. Andros looked in as TJ took off his goggles, then walked towards his tools, as Andros walked in.

"Just in time." TJ grinned, turning to Andros. "Could you help me with this panel?"

"Oh... Uh, yeah." Andros said. "Sure."

They both walked towards it, then picked it up and put it back on the engine. TJ then walked towards the control panel and pressed a button on it.

"Cassie, I'm ready to test the Mega Accelerators." he reported, as Andros walked towards the ladder.

_"Stand by." _Cassie said.

TJ pressed buttons on the panel, before turning to Andros.

"You okay?" he asked, once he'd finished.

Andros turned to TJ as he walked towards him.

"I keep hoping that my sister will remember who she is." Andros sighed. "That she has a good side. But instead, she sends the Psycho Rangers."

"I'd say she's in a pretty bad mood." TJ said.

Andros nodded. "We _barely_ survived just getting rid of two of them." he sighed.

"I have a feeling the last four, are gonna be even tougher." TJ said.

Andros sighed and nodded, as TJ had a point.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

The Psycho Rangers rampage through the city, as people run off scared.

"They may be able..." Psycho Red began.

Carlos dodges a kick from Psycho Black.

"..to disguise their..."

Ashley grabs Psycho Yellow's arm, and then Cassie kicks her in the chest.

"..colors, but they can't..."

Andros blocks Psycho Red's sword with his saber.

"..use another's weapon."

Ashley and Cassie toss each other their weapons.

Psycho Orange grabs Mel by the arm and then puts her in a headlock.

"You're coming with me!" Psycho Orange hisses.

Ashley and Cassie both turned to them, after kicking Psycho Yellow away.

"Mel!" they cry loudly.

They both run towards Mel and Psycho Orange, before they vanish.

Psycho Orange and Mel lock their spears together on a beach.

"Only one of us is surviving this?!" Psycho Orange snapped.

"Well, it's not gonna be you!" Mel hissed.

Psycho Orange - now a monster - files above the Mega Voyager, before firing lighting out of her hands at it, shocking it slightly.


	67. Orange Ranger Showdown

**A/N: This is my 25th and final original chapter for the entire Zordon era.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

The Psycho Rangers charged at the Rangers in a warehouse.

_Astronema created the evil..._

The Psychos begin sucking the Rangers energy.

_..Psycho Rangers to defeat our heroes..._

Psycho Red blocks Carlos' Lunar Lance, before slashing him across the chest, then he blocks Mel's Solar Spear as she tries to stab him, and then he kicks her away, sending her flying away.

_..who they continue to battle._

Psycho Yellow drags Ashley below ground, as Mel and Cassie both dive towards them.

_Ashley was then..._

Mel and Cassie hit the ground.

_..kidnapped, and Psycho Pink..._

Psycho Pink - now in monster form - stares at the Mega Voyager.

_..grew and attacked our heroes._

Psycho Pink wraps vines around the Mega Winger.

_TJ outsmarted the Psycho Rangers..._

TJ moves the Ranger chess pieces around the chessboard, facing a different Psycho.

_..by having everyone battle a different color. Then, having..._

The Rangers all do TJ's fighting pose while disguised as him.

_..all the same color._

Astronema and Ecliptor watch Zhane battle Psycho Blue on the viewing screen, and then Psycho Blue slashes Zhane across the chest three times.

_Astronema was pleased because the Psycho Rangers continue to drain Dark Spector's powers._

"Use more energy." she grinned.

_Can the..._

Psycho Blue - now in monster form - slashes the Mega Winger.

_..Power Rangers defeat the Psycho Rangers?_

Psycho Blue slashes the Mega Voyager across the chest.

_Find out on __Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, the Psycho Rangers were watching the last battle with the Rangers.

"Those Rangers really fooled us last time." Psycho Yellow sneered.

"You're one to talk!" Psycho Red snapped, turning to her. "You_ didn't _even help in the fighting!"

"Hmph?" Psycho Yellow huffed, turning away.

"Yeah, you just pulled out to let us to the dirty work!" Psycho Orange sneered.

Psycho Black watched the battle carefully, putting his hand on his chin. He watched Psycho Blue pin Carlos to the ground, then knock Andros away slightly as he ran past him, and then block TJ's Astro Axe with his own, before hitting him in the back.

"I think I've got it." Psycho Black said.

The others turned to him.

"When they disguised their colors, only the _true _Blue Ranger had his weapon out." he explained, turning to them.

"Meaning if they try that trick again, we'll know who's the real one, since the others can't bring their weapons out to give themselves away." Psycho Red realized.

"I doubt the Rangers will try the same trick twice on us." Psycho Yellow said. "They're bound to come up with a new plan."

Psycho Orange scoffed. "This time, I'll defiantly destroy the Orange Ranger." she sneered, clutching her fist. "And I don't care how it works."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Megaship, the Rangers - minus Zhane - were all standing on the bridge thinking.

"Well, we've destroyed two of the Psycho Rangers, but there's still four out there." Andros said, as they all looked at each other.

"If we can destroy one more, we might be able to destroy the rest easily." Carlos deduced.

"True, since they'll only be at half strength." Cassie noted.

"Well, I don't think they'll fall _that_ trick again." TJ deduced.

"True. The Psychos may be harsh, but they're not stupid." Mel noted.

"So, we'll need a _new_ plan to this time." Ashley realized, putting her hand on her chin.

They all thought when Mel remembered something.

"I think I've got it." she said.

The others turned to her.

"Andros, TJ, do you remember that time we faced Darkliptor?" she asked.

"Yeah." TJ replied.

"Of course, why?" Andros asked.

"Well, you remember how you used both your weapons on him, Andros?" Mel asked.

"Yes, I do." Andros said, but then TJ got what Mel meant.

"I get what you mean." he said. "As the Psychos have twisted versions of our weapons, if we use someone else's weapon..."

"They won't know what move we're gonna make." Andros realized.

"Exactly." Mel smiled.

"It's a worth a try." Cassie said.

Ashley and Carlos nodded, just as an alarm went off.

"The Psycho Rangers are at the city centre." DECA reported.

"Right, let's go, and remember the plan." Andros said.

The others nodded before they all ran off.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane holds up his Super Silverzier, then rides his Sliver Cycle in gilder mode.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

The Mega Winger lowers its wings and prepares to launch on Ganymede.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

Andros races away from a Velocifighter on Onyx.

The Psycho Rangers appear one-by-one near the old library.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Scott Page-Pagter  
Paul F. Rosenthal

The Mega Winger takes off and shoots towards Earth.

The Winged Mega Voyager shoots down towards the ground.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager and Mega Winger stand side-by-side over a forest.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

The Psycho Rangers are rampaged through the city, as people ran off scared.

"Run!" a woman screamed.

"Aghh!" a boy yelled.

The Rangers then ran through the crowd and towards them.

"Get outta here!" Ashley called.

"We've got this!" Andros assured.

The Rangers then stopped and stared at the Psychos.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Power Rangers?!" Psycho Red scoffed, folding his arms.

"This time, you're going down, Rangers!" Psycho Orange sneered.

The Rangers and the Psychos began circling each other.

"Remember our plan." Mel said.

"Right." TJ said.

"Check." Andros said. "Let's get 'em!"

They charged at the Psychos, who then charged back at them.

Carlos jumped and kicked Psycho Black with both feet, knocking him away slightly, then TJ jumped over Carlos and punched him in the chest with both fists, knocking him away.

Andros grabbed Psycho Red's arm and pulled him away, before Psycho Red kicked him in the belly. They both brought out then brought out their swords, and then Andros blocked a strike from Psycho Red's sword with his saber.

Psycho Yellow sent a kick at Ashley, but missed as she ducked, but then Cassie grabbed her shoulders and threw her away slightly.

Mel dodged a punch from Psycho Orange, before she tripped her up, knocking her onto her back.

Carlos then dodged a kick from Psycho Black, before kicking him in the back, and then TJ slashed him across the chest with his Astro Axe.

Andros and Psycho Red both brought out then brought out their swords, and then Andros blocked a strike from Psycho Red's sword with his saber. He then pulled his saber back, then kicked Psycho Red's sword away, before slashing him across the chest.

Ashley grabbed Psycho Yellow's arm as she tried to punch her, and then Cassie kicked her in the chest, knocking her back.

Mel dodged as Psycho Orange tried to kick her, before she spun around and tackled her, knocking her down.

"Guys, now!" Mel called, getting up.

"Right!" Andros said.

Ashley and Cassie tossed each other their weapons, as Psycho Yellow got back up, and then Ashley dived at her.

"Huh?" Psycho Yellow muttered.

Ashley fried Cassie's Satellite Stunner at Psycho Yellow, hitting her and slowing her down, as Ashley landed on the ground. Cassie then jumped up and kicked her feet against Ashley's shoulder, boosting her up, before she fired Ashley's Star Slinger at Psycho Yellow, hitting her in the chest.

"Ugh!" Psycho Yellow moaned as she fell down.

TJ - using Carlos' Lunar Lance - ran past Psycho Black and whacked him across the chest with the pole end. He then turned to Psycho Black and hit and lifted him up with the other end.

"Hey!" Psycho Black complained.

TJ then tossed him towards Carlos, who then slashed him across the chest with TJ's Astro Axe, knocking him down.

Andros - holding Mel's Solar Spear - blocked Psycho Red's sword with the middle of it, then whacked him across the chest with the pole end. He then dug the pole end onto the ground, then spun around and kicked Psycho Red in the chest, knocking him back.

Mel - holding Andros' Spiral Saber - rolled forward as Psycho Orange tried to slice her with the sharp end of her spear. She then turned and blocked another slice with the saber, before kicking her in the belly, knocking her back, and then Mel slashed her across the chest with the saber while running past her.

"Ugh!" Psycho Orange grunted, falling down.

The Rangers gathered together as the Psycho Rangers groaned, and then they gave each other their weapons back.

"Nice work, Mel." Andros remarked.

"Yeah, your plan worked." TJ commented.

"Yeah, pretty impressive." Carlos remarked, touching her shoulder.

"Yes, Orange Ranger!" Psycho Red snarled.

The Rangers turned to the Psychos as they gathered together, clutching their chests.

"Cleaver tactic, I'll admit." Psycho Red sneered.

"But it still won't help you!" Psycho Orange snapped, clutching her fist.

"You'll never stop us!" Psycho Black swore.

"Prepare to be destroyed!" Psycho Yellow shouted.

They charged back at the Rangers, then Psycho Black knocked TJ aside before grabbing Carlos by the throat, but then TJ came up behind him and pulled him away. Psycho Yellow hit Ashley in the chest with her knee and threw her to the ground, but then Cassie grabbed her from behind. Psycho Red spun around to slice Andros over the head with his sword, but missed as he ducked, and moved back. Psycho Orange charged at Mel and grabbed her by the shoulders, before tossing her away.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema and Ecliptor were watching the battle on the viewing screen.

"The Psycho Rangers are draining more of Dark Spector's energy." Astronema said. "It won't be long before he's destroyed."

Dark Spector then appeared on the viewing screen.

_"Astronema, more of my powers are being drained!" _he explained._ "Stop whatever is causing it!"_

"Yes, Dark Spector." Astronema said.

Dark Spector vanished from the viewing screen.

"Recall the Psycho Rangers!" Astronema ordered.

"As you wish, my princess." Ecliptor said.

* * *

On Earth, Psycho Black elbowed TJ in the chest, knocking him back, and then he spun around and tackled Carlos, tripping him up.

Psycho Red and Andros locked their swords together and glared at each other, Andros gritting his teeth.

Mel tried to stab Psycho Orange with her Spear, but missed as she dodged, and then she grabbed Mel's arm and put her in a headlock.

"You're coming with me!" Psycho Orange hissed.

Psycho Yellow turned to her while kicking Ashley in the chest, knocking her into Cassie.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

Psycho Red kicked Andros in the chest and knocked him back, before turning to Psycho Orange.

"What are you doing?!" he demanded.

"Taking my prey elsewhere!" Psycho Orange snapped.

"Guys, help!" Mel cried.

Ashley and Cassie both kicked Psycho Yellow away as she turned to them, before they turned to Mel and Psycho Orange.

"Mel!" they cried loudly.

They both ran towards Mel and Psycho Orange, before they both vanished.

"Mel!" Cassie cried.

"Nooo!" Ashley cried.

The remaining Psychos then vanished, just as Psycho Black was about to punch Carlos, and Psycho Red was about to strike Andros with his sword.

"Where'd they go?" Andros wondered.

"You got me?" TJ shrugged, as they gathered together.

"And what did they want with Mel?" Carlos questioned.

"Whatever it is, it can't be good." Ashley deduced.

"We've gotta find out where Psycho Orange has taken her." Cassie said.

"Let's get back to the ship." Andros said.

"Right." Ashley agreed, before they all ran off.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema turned to Ecliptor, as Psychos Red, Black and Yellow walked in.

"Why'd you call us back!" Psycho Red demanded. "We had those Rangers on the ropes!"

"It looked more like they had _you _on the ropes!" Astronema snapped. "And where's Psycho Orange?!"

"She took the Orange Ranger and vanished _before_ you called us back!" Psycho Black explained.

"What?!" Astronema exclaimed, before turning to Ecliptor. "Find out where they are?!"

"As you wish." Ecliptor obeyed, before walking off.

"It looks like Psycho Orange has gone rogue." Elgar said, walking in.

Astronema and the Psychos all turned to him.

"I'm just saying." Elgar said.

* * *

Psycho Orange and Mel both landed on a beach, and then Psycho Orange pulled Mel to the ground and threw her over herself, making Mel roll along the sand.

"This time, you won't get away, Orange Ranger!" Psycho Orange sneered.

Mel got up and clutched her chest, while holding her Solar Spear.

"So you dragged me out here to face me all alone?" she inquired.

"No! So you're friends can't bail you out this time!" Psycho Orange retorted.

She brought out her spear and spun it around, before holding it in front of her.

Mel put her Solar Spear behind her, and then they began to circle each other. They then both charged at each other while yelling angrily, and then locked their spears together.

"Agh!" Mel gritted, as they circled each other.

They then pulled back from each other, but then Psycho Orange kicked Mel in the chest, sending her flying away.

"Aghh!" Mel cried, before she hit the sand.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Megaship, the other Rangers and Alpha all stood on the bridge.

"Any luck in finding her, Alpha?" Cassie asked, as they'd explained to him what happened.

"I'm afraid not, Cassie." Alpha replied, looking up from the center controls.

"Well, Psycho Orange _couldn't _have transported her far." Andros deduced, his hand on his chin.

"He's right." Ashley said. "When Psycho Yellow kidnapped me, it didn't take you guys long to find me."

"That's because we all worked together to find you." Carlos recalled.

"Then we better get to work." TJ said.

Andros nodded in agreement, then he and Carlos walked towards the right controls, as TJ walked towards Alpha, and the girls walked towards the handle controls.

"I still can't believe our plan backfired." Carlos said.

"Yeah, it worked at first, but then Psycho Orange went rogue and kidnapped Mel." Cassie said sadly.

"Those Psycho Rangers really are crazy." Andros sighed.

* * *

Back at the beach, Mel got up and clutched her chest, while glaring at Psycho Orange.

"How'd you like that, Orange Ranger?!" she sneered.

Mel growled and got back up, and then charged at her. Psycho Orange then fired a blast out of her hand at her, but missed as she jumped up, and then dived towards her. She then slashed Psycho Orange across the chest with her Solar Spear, making her fall to her knees.

"Ugh!" Psycho Orange groaned.

She got up and turned around, as Mel dug the pole end of her spear into the sand, then spun around on it and kicked Psycho Orange in the chest, knocking her back slightly. Psycho Orange then growled and tried to stab Mel with her spear, but missed as Mel wrapped it under her arm.

"Let's see how you like this?!" Psycho Orange sneered.

"Huh?" Mel muttered.

Psycho Orange lifted her spear up, along with Mel in the process, and flung her over her and onto the sand.

"Ugh!" Mel groaned, landing on her back.

She got to her knees and turned as Psycho Orange charged at her, and then she picked up her Solar Spear. She then used it to block Psycho Orange's as she tried to strike her, locking them together.

"Only one of us is surviving this?!" Psycho Orange snapped.

"Well, it's _not_ gonna be you!" Mel hissed.

She pushed Psycho Orange's spear back, and then kicked her in the leg, and then tripped her onto her back. She got up, just as Psycho Orange whacked her in the legs with the pole end of her spear, tripping her up, and then she kicked Mel in the chest, making her skid along the sand.

Psycho Orange then got back to her feet, just as Mel did the same.

"You're mine, Orange Ranger!" she sneered.

Mel turned right and saw a city nearby. "Catch me if you can then?!" she dared, turning back to Psycho Orange.

"Huh?" Psycho Orange muttered.

Mel then ran towards the city as fast as she could.

"Get back here?!" Psycho Orange demanded, as she chased after her. "I'm not finished with you?!"

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema looked at Dark Spector on the viewing screen.

_"My powers are still being drained, Astronema." _he explained. _"But the draining has slowed down slightly."_

"I cannot explain that, Dark Spector." Astronema lied. "All I do know, is that my armies are still searching for the cause of your powers draining."

_"You better find it quickly, Astronema, or I'll be destroyed."_ Dark Spector warned.

He then vanished from the viewing screen, and then Astronema smiled.

"Wherever Psycho Orange is, she is defiantly draining Dark Spector's powers." she grinned.

Ecliptor then walked over towards her. "Astronema, we've located the Orange Psycho Ranger." he reported.

Astronema turned to him. "Where is she then?" she asked.

"She's chasing the Orange Ranger around a city." Ecliptor reported.

They both turned to the viewing screen, which then showed Mel hiding behind a wall, as Psycho Orange looked around.

_"You can't escape me, Orange Ranger!" _she cursed.

"Shall I recall her, my princess?" Ecliptor asked.

"No." Astronema said. "She's using up lots of Dark Spector's powers. We'll wait and see what happens."

"As you wish." Ecliptor understood.

* * *

Mel turned away as Psycho Orange kept looking around.

"I've gotta find a place and call the others." Mel sighed.

She then ran off towards a warehouse nearby, but unfortunately, Psycho Orange spotted her.

"I don't think so!" she snarled, before she chased after Mel.

Once inside the warehouse, Mel looked around quickly, before she spotted another door. She then ran towards it and through it, but then came to a dead end at the docks.

"The docks?!" she exclaimed. "How'd I end up here?!"

She turned to her left and saw a dumpster bin against a wall, and then she ran towards it. Psycho Orange then came out of the door and looked around.

"Agh!" she growled, clutching her fist. "I'll hunt you down, Orange Ranger!"

Mel peeked out from behind the dumpster.

"I need a diversion." she said quietly.

She looked around quickly, then picked up a stone on the ground. She then threw it over to a metal tin on the other side of Psycho Orange, hitting it and making it clank.

"Huh?" Psycho Orange muttered, turning to it.

Mel then ran out from behind the dumpster and around the building, just as Psycho Orange turned around.

"Oh, no you don't!" she growled, before chasing after her.

"So much for that idea." Mel sighed, as she turned right and kept running.

She ran along the walkway, then Psycho Orange fired a blast out of her hand at her, which just missed by inches.

"Astro Blaster!" Mel shouted, bringing it out.

She turned around slightly and fired a blast out of it as she kept running, hitting Psycho Orange in the belly.

"Agh!" she grunted, falling her to her knees. "Lucky shot, Orange Ranger!"

She got back up and kept chasing Mel along the boardwalk.

* * *

On the Megaship, the other Rangers and Alpha were still trying to locate Mel.

"Scanning parallel 36.5." Ashley reported.

"Still nothing in parallel 40." Carlos reported.

"I've got nothing in parallel 45." Cassie sighed.

TJ looked a the center controls, when he picked up something.

"I think I've got something." he said.

The others gathered around him.

"Where is it?" Andros asked.

"I can't be sure, but it sounds near like Mel's morpher." TJ replied.

"Well check and make sure." Andros said. "We don't want to run into a trap."

"Right." TJ said.

* * *

Back at the docks, Mel ran along a walkway at the harbour, then then stopped when she came to the end.

"Uh-oh." she gulped.

She turned around as Psycho Orange came up behind her, now having her cornered.

"Got you cornered now, Orange Ranger." she sniggered, pointing at Mel. "This time, there's no escape."

She brought out her spear and charged at Mel, and then tried to slash her, but missed as she dodged, and then grabbed the end of the spear. Psycho Orange then pulled her spear down and slashed Mel across the shoulder, making her fall down, and then Psycho Orange kicked Mel in the chest.

"Aghh!" Mel screamed, as she went flying away.

She then fell into the ocean, creating a large splash.

Psycho Orange laughed. "That's the end of the Orange Ranger." she sniggered.

She turned around and walked away, when another splash made her turn back.

"What?!" she exclaimed.

Mel jumped out of the ocean, then somersaulted towards Psycho Orange, kicking her in the chest with both legs, knocking her down. Mel then back flipped onto the walkway, then ran towards and jumped over Psycho Orange, who looked up and growled.

"Impossible!" she scowled.

Mel ran towards the end of the walkway leading back to the shore, and then onto the harbour edge. Psycho Orange then ran after her, and then once on the harbour edge, stopped as Mel turned to her.

"How'd you survive that?!" Psycho Orange demanded, clutching her fist. "I destroyed you!"

"You think some water's gonna stop me?" Mel smirked, folding her arms. "It'll take more than that."

"Why you!" Psycho Orange growled.

She growled and charged at Mel angrily, as Mel did two backwards handsprings, and then Psycho Orange pounced at her, but missed as she rolled to her left. Psycho Orange then got up and turned to Mel, then growled and jumped at her. Mel then ducked as she tried to kick her, then jumped as she tried to tackle her while backing away, but then Psycho Orange grabbed her shoulders.

"I've got you now, Orange Ranger!" she snarled.

She then spun around and threw Mel away across the boardwalk.

"Whoa!" Mel yelped, before she landed on the boardwalk on her chest.

She grunted slightly as she got to her knees and turned around.

"You're mine, Orange Ranger!" Psycho Orange snarled, walking towards her.

Blaster fire then hit her in the chest, making her fall to her knees.

"Huh?" Mel muttered.

She got up and turned around and saw the others running towards her.

"Guys." Mel said happily, as they gathered around her.

"Mel, are you alright?" Cassie asked, touching Mel's shoulder.

"I am now." Mel replied.

Psycho Orange got back up and growled at the Rangers.

"You'll pay for that, Rangers!" she growled.

"Oh, we'll see who's gonna pay?" Andros retorted, pointing at her.

"You're going down, Psycho Creep!" Mel shouted, as they all held right hand up like a pistol.

"Power Rangers!" the Rangers shouted, holding their hands close to each other on their right - their fingers apart - and then pushed their right hands forward, while clutching their left fists by their chests.

"Psycho Ranger!" Psycho Orange yelled.

She fired lighting out of her hand at the Rangers, but missed as they'd all rolled away to their right. Ashley then jumped up and held her right arm out, then her helmet symbol lit up, then her arm began to light up.

"Battle Blade!" she shouted.

She dived down towards Psycho Orange and then chopped her across the chest.

"Aghh!" Psycho Orange groaned, as she fell to her knees.

Ashley then rolled away, as Cassie brought out her Satellite Stunner.

"Satellite Stunner!" she shouted, firing it.

The waves hit Psycho Orange and made her cover her earpieces.

"Agh!" she moaned, before turning to TJ and Carlos, who jumped up.

"Astro Axe!" TJ shouted, twirling around sideways.

"Lunar Lance!" Carlos shouted, crossing it over twice, making an X shape.

They both dived down and slashed Psycho Orange across the chest, knocking her down.

"Agh!" she groaned, rolling along the ground.

She got back up, just as Andros jumped and dived towards her.

"Spiral Saber!" he shouted.

He twirled around and stabbed Psycho Orange in the chest with it.

"Aghh!" she groaned, as she went flying back.

Mel then jumped up and kicked her foot against Andros' shoulder, and then dived towards her with her Solar Spear.

"Solar Spear!" she shouted.

She stabbed Psycho Orange in the face with it, sending her flying away, cracking her visor.

"Aghh!" Psycho Orange groaned, covering the crack.

The six Rangers gathered together.

"Nice teamwork, guys." Andros remarked.

"You said it." Mel said, high-fiving Ashley.

Psycho Orange grunted loudly as she got up, covering the crack in her visor.

"You Rangers haven't finished me yet!" she growled.

She lowered her hand, and then clutched both her fists as she growled angrily. Lighting then went through her body, and then she laughed loudly.

"Uh-oh." Mel gulped. "I know what's coming."

Psycho Orange then turned into a firefly monster, which had long arms and short wings.

"And I thought Psycho Pink looked ugly." Cassie commented.

"How do you like me now, Rangers?!" Psycho Orange sneered.

"Not anymore than before!" Mel retorted.

"Aghh!" Psycho Orange growled offended.

She held her arms, and then shot lighting out of her hands at the Rangers, which hit the ground behind them, creating an explosion that knocked them off their feet.

"Aghh!" they groaned, hitting the ground.

Mel got back up quickly and brought out her Astro Blaster.

"Astro Blaster!" she shouted, firing it.

The blasts hit Psycho Orange in the chest, knocking her back slightly, making her fall to her knees.

The others got up and gathered around Mel as she landed on the grounds.

"Let's finish her guys!" Andros shouted.

He brought out his Spiral Saber booster mode.

"Spiral Saber, powered up!" he shouted, holding it up.

The others combined their weapons into the Quadro Blaster.

"Quadro Blaster, online and ready to rock!" Carlos shouted, holding it up, as the others got behind him.

"Ready!" Andros shouted.

"Aim!" Mel shouted.

Andros' Spiral Saber began spinning around.

"Fire!" he shouted.

He then fired it, then Carlos fired the Quadro Blaster.

"Fire!" the others shouted.

Both blasts hit Psycho Orange in the chest as she got back up, making her fall to the ground onto her chest, as the Rangers turned away.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema and Ecliptor watched as Psycho Orange fell down on the viewing screen.

"Those Rangers haven't finish off Psycho Orange yet." Astronema said. "Fire the Satellasers!"

"As you command." Ecliptor obeyed, pressing buttons on a panel.

The Satellasers fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

* * *

The Satellasers then hit Psycho Orange as she got back up, making her grow giant, as the Rangers turned to her.

"Don't these Psychos ever give up!" Mel growled.

Psycho Orange then fired lighting out of her hands at the Rangers, hitting the ground near them, creating explosions.

"Aghh!" Andros, Carlos and Mel moaned, falling forward while twirling around.

"Aghh!" Cassie and Ashley groaned, falling past each other, as TJ fell forward.

They all hit the ground, but then Mel got back up.

"We need Mega Voyager power now!" she shouted.

The Mega Vehicles raced away from Ganymede, and then the Rangers jumped inside.

Mega V1 then jumped off of Mega V3, which then split into three pieces - the rocket moving away, while the end split in half.

_Go Power Rangers_

Mega V6 then retracted its lasers into either side of itself, then did the same with its wheels, before splitting in half, and then a hand came out of either end.

_Go Power Rangers_

The wheels on Mega V5 then retracted themselves so they got beneath it, and then its lasers did the same on top, before splitting in half.

_Go Power Rangers_

A head shape then came out of the back of Mega V2.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Mega V4 then split in half, expect for the bottom end, and then both halves went down either side of itself, forming some arms.

The rocket end of Mega V3 then shot through the center of Mega V4, before it stopped as the locked together.

_Go Power Rangers_

The ends of Mega V6 then end to either side of Mega V4's ends, and then attached themselves to them.

_Go Power Rangers_

Mega V4's arms then lowered themselves, as the rocket of Mega V3 shot away, and then the head came on top of Mega V4, and then its eyes lit up.

_Go Power Rangers_

Mega V1 then moved towards the middle of the other Mega Vehicles. The Mega Vehicles then all combined, forming the Mega Voyager - holding up Mega V3's missile.

_Ah..._

The Rangers then showed up in the cockpit.

The Mega Voyager then landed on the ground, as Psycho Orange turned to it.

"That piece of junk won't save you from me, Rangers!" she sneered, as they began circling each other.

"We'll see about that!" Andros retorted, pulling the levers.

The Mega Voyager charged at Psycho Orange, who shot lighting out of her hand at it, hitting it in the chest, knocking it back.

"Agh!" the Rangers groaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

Psycho Orange then charged at the Mega Voyager and then slashed it across the chest with her claws, sending sparks out of her chest. She then slashed it again, and then again as she ran past it, causing it to fall onto its chest.

It then turned over onto its back, just as Psycho Orange stomped on its chest, pinning it down.

"Ugh! She's got us pinned!" Carlos grunted.

"Not for much longer!" Andros said, pulling the levers back.

The Mega Voyager grabbed Psycho Orange's foot, then whacked the back of it, flipping her onto her back.

"Agh!" she groaned, hitting the ground.

The Mega Voyager got back up and turned to her, as she got back to her feet.

"Is that all you've got, Rangers?!" she sneered.

Her wings spread out of her back, making them bigger, and then she flew up into the air.

"She can fly?!" Mel exclaimed.

Psycho Orange then flew over the Mega Voyager, and then shot lighting out of her hands, hitting and shocking it slightly.

"Agh!" the Rangers moaned.

Psycho Orange then gilded past the Mega Voyager, and then slashed it with her wing, making it stumble. She then gilded back and hit it again with her wing, and then she did it again, knocking it down.

"She's too fast for us!" TJ groaned.

"Man!" Carlos groaned, hitting his controls.

"Here she comes!" Mel cried, pointing at Psycho Orange.

She dived down towards the Mega Voyager, when laser blasts hit her in face, making her loose balance.

"Agh!" she groaned, hitting the ground.

The Mega Voyager looked up, and saw the Mega Winger heading towards them.

"It's Zhane!" Andros gasped.

The Mega Winger swooped down towards the Mega Voyager.

"You guys need some help?!" Zhane called.

"We sure could use it." Andros replied.

"Right. Mega Winger, transform!" Zhane shouted.

The Mega Winger's flaps then folded themselves slightly, then the top of it split open. The bottom then moved down and formed the legs, then the top half moved down and formed the arms, and then the head came out from the chest.

The Mega Winger then approached the Mega Voyager and helped it up, just as Psycho Orange got up.

"You really think that_ thing_ can help you!" she scowled, pointing at the Mega Winger.

"Nobody calls my Mega Winger a thing!" Zhane retorted, pointing at her.

The Mega Winger then charged at Psycho Orange, who then charged and slashed it across the chest. She then kicked it in the leg, then grabbed its shoulders, before pushing it towards the Mega Voyager, who caught it.

"You alright, Zhane?" Carlos asked.

"I'm fine." Zhane replied.

Psycho Orange then fired lighting out of her hands, hitting both the Megazords, making sparks come out of them.

"Agh!" the Rangers moaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

"Ugh!" Zhane groaned, as sparks came into his cockpit.

Psycho Orange then charged at both Megazords, then slashed the Mega Winger across the chest, then kicked the Mega Voyager in the belly, knocking it back. She then turned and slashed the Mega Winger across the chest, knocking it down.

"Aghh!" Zhane groaned, as his cockpit shook.

Psycho Orange turned to the Mega Voyager, and then fired lighting out of her hands, hitting and shocking it.

"Aghh!" the Rangers moaned, as lighting went into the cockpit.

The Mega Voyager then fell down onto its back, as sparks came out of it.

Psycho Orange then spread her wings out, and then flew up into the air.

"She's up in the sky again!" Cassie complained.

The Mega Winger and the Mega Voyager both got up slowly.

"Wing Blaster!" Zhane shouted.

The Mega Winger brought it out and aimed it at Psycho Orange, and then fired it, but missed as she was too fast for them.

"Agh!" Zhane groaned, hitting his controls. "I missed!"

"Mega Lasers, fire!" Andros shouted.

The Mega Voyager fired lasers out of its chest, but missed as Psycho Orange twirled around in the air.

"Agh! She's too fast for us in the air!" Andros groaned.

Psycho Orange then turned and dived towards both the Megazords.

"She's gonna fly right by us!" Carlos exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Not if we're up in the air and strike her with Mega V3's missile." Mel argued.

"Good idea, Mel." Andros agreed. "Ready, Zhane?"

"You know it." Zhane replied, holding his thumb up.

The Mega Winger's wing removed itself from its back, and then flew up into the air.

"Mega Wing transfer!" Andros shouted.

The Mega Voyager brought out the Mega V3 missile, then jumped up, and then it attached itself to the Mega Winger's wing. It then chased after Psycho Orange, who turned and gilded towards it.

"She's closing in!" Ashley gasped.

"Better make it count." Mel said.

"Right. Mega V3 missile mode, fire!" Andros shouted, holding his arms out on either side of him, then clutched his fists like an X in front of him, and then pointed at Psycho Orange.

The end of the missile then fired, which then dashed down towards Psycho Orange, before it hit her, knocking her to the ground. She then got up as lighting came out of her body, before she fell onto her chest and exploded.

"Wahoo!" Cassie and Carlos cheered.

"Yes!" TJ whooped, high-fiving Andros.

"Alright!" Ashley cheered.

"Psycho Orange has bit the dust." Mel quoted.

"Nice work, guys." Zhane commented.

The Mega Voyager then shot down towards the ground, then landed beside the Mega Winger, and then they both stood at ease.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema glared on the bridge, as Ecliptor looked at her.

"Now that Psycho Orange is destroyed you only have half of the Psycho Rangers left." Ecliptor explained.

"Three should be able to handle the Rangers." Astronema said hopefully.

"But what if the Rangers destroy them before Dark Spector is destroyed?" Ecliptor inquired.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Astronema said, turning to him. "If the Rangers destroy all the Psycho Rangers and Dark Spector still exists, it'll mean I'll have created them for nothing."

"Astronema!" a voice yelled.

Astronema and Ecliptor turned, as the three remaining Psycho Rangers walked towards them.

"Now Psycho Orange is gone, there's only three of us left?!" Psycho Red spat.

"If your plan is getting us destroy one-by-one-!" Psycho Yellow spat.

"Quiet!" Astronema yelled, glaring at them. "If you finish that sentence, I'll destroy you _myself_!"

Psycho Yellow huffed and folded her arms.

"Because Psycho Orange _disobeyed_ my plan, she got _herself_ destroyed." Astronema explained. "Do something that like again, and you'll end up just like her, Blue and Pink."

"Have you got a better plan then?" Psycho Black inquired.

"Yes, and this time, you _cannot_ fail." Astronema said sternly. "Listen carefully..."

The Psychos leaned in.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Megaship, all seven Rangers stood on the bridge.

"With Psycho Orange now destroyed, we only have three Psychos left." Andros said.

"Which means they're at half-strength." Mel added.

"Astronema created them to destroy us, but instead,_ we're _destroying them one-by-one." Cassie said.

"We may have them outnumbered now, but that doesn't mean it's gonna get easier." Zhane said.

"Zhane's right." TJ said. "For all we know, the last three ain't gonna want to separate."

"Meaning they'll attack together when the time comes." Ashley realized.

Carlos sighed. "Guess it's gonna be tougher getting rid of the last three." he said.

Andros sighed and walked towards the right door, and then Mel turned and followed him.

"Let's hope when the Psychos return, we can overpower them." Zhane hoped.

"Yeah." Cassie said.

Mel walked towards Andros who looked out of a window in a hallway.

"You okay?" Mel asked.

"Yeah. I just..." Andros sighed. "I finally get my sister back, then she's brainwashed and creates these Psycho Rangers to destroy us."

"It's _not_ her fault." Mel assured, touching his shoulder. "It's those circuits on her that are making her like this."

"I know." Andros sighed, turning to her. "I just hope she can somehow override the programming that's been put on her."

"If she's as strong as you are, I'm sure she's trying." Mel assured.

Andros sighed and nodded. "I hope you're right." he said.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Astronema looks at Dark Spcetor on an asteroid.

_"More of my power has been drained." _he explains._ "Find the cause or I'll be gone forever."_

Andros crosses out Psycho Orange on a board with all the Psycho Rangers on.

"Three down, three to go." he said.

Ecliptor walks towards Astronema on the Dark Fortress.

"Perhaps they should _just _destroy the Rangers." he said.

"No. Dark Spector grows weaker every time they fight." Astroema said.

The three Psychos stare at the viewing screen.

"They may disguise their colors, and switch their weapons, but they _can't_ hide their voices" Psycho Red said.

The three Psychos disguise themselves as humans.

"I saw them!" Ashley exclaims. "The Psycho Rangers, they morphed into regular people and now they're after us!"

Cassie stands in a phonebooth on the phone.

_"They know your voice, so you can't make any kind of noise." _Andros explains.

A pushchair starts rolling towards the edge of some steps.

"Look out!" Cassie cries, looking up.

"Huh?" Psycho Red mutters, turning around.

* * *

**A/N: This isn't the last you'll see of Psycho Orange, as she'll return in the Secert City two-parter, and then the Lost Galaxy Team-up, where she'll battle both Mel and my LG OC.**


	68. Silence is Golden

**A/N: I have to admit, but I like how the actors who voiced the remaining Psycho Rangers all played their human disguises.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Psycho Red blocks Carlos' Lunar Lance, before slashing him across the chest, then he blocks Mel's Solar Spear as she tries to stab him, and then he kicks her away, sending her flying away.

_Our heroes continue to battle the evil..._

Psycho Yellow drags Ashley below ground, as Mel and Cassie both dive towards them.

_..Psycho Rangers. Ashley was then..._

Mel and Cassie hit the ground.

_..kidnapped, but then they destroyed..._

Psycho Pink blows up.

_..Psycho Pink._

TJ moves the Ranger chess pieces around the chessboard, facing a different Psycho.

_TJ then outsmarted the Psychos by having them fight a different color..._

The Rangers all do TJ's fighting pose while disguised as him.

_..and then they all disguised themselves as his color._

Psycho Orange puts Mel in a headlock.

_Mel was then captured by Psycho Orange..._

Mel and Psycho Orange lock their spears together at a beach.

_..forcing her into a one-on-one showdown._

Psycho Orange chases Mel around the docks.

_Psycho Orange then chased Mel around the docks..._

Blasts hit Psycho Orange in the chest, knocking her back.

_..until the other Rangers came to her rescue._

Psycho Orange - now in monster form - dives towards the Mega Voyager and the Mega Winger.

_Can our heroes defeat the remaining Psycho Rangers?_

The Winged Mega Voyager fires its Mega V3 missile, hitting Psycho Orange.

_Find out __on __Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

On the Astro Megaship, Andros looked at a board which had a six pictures of the Psycho Rangers on in the recreation room, as TJ worked on the Spiral Saber at the table. Andros then crossed out Psychos Pink, Blue and Orange, and then turned to TJ.

"Three down, three to go." he said, before walking around the table.

"Even against three..." TJ said.

"I know." Andros said, knowing what he meant.

He walked towards a panel and pressed a button on it.

"Carlos, Mel, anything?" he asked.

**(The bridge)**

Carlos looked up from a notepad by the center controls.

"Right now everything's pretty clam." he reported.

Alpha worked on the right controls, as Mel worked on the handle ones.

"It all seems pretty quiet." Mel reported.

**(Recreation room)**

Andros turned to TJ. "I have a feeling it's the clam before the storm." he sighed.

* * *

Down on Earth, a bunch of people walked around the mall, talking to each other, while others sat at tables. Cassie came walking out of the mall with some shopping bags, and then smiled as she looked around.

"Let's move it, Diene." a man said.

Cassie stopped by a tree, and then sneezed, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, man, allergies." she sighed, annoyed.

She walked off.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, the remaining Psycho Rangers were watching footage of the Rangers previous battles on the viewing screen, currently watching Ashley at a quarry.

_"Cassie, are you okay?"_ she asked frantically.

"Voice recognition complete." Psycho Yellow said.

The viewing screen now showed Cassie in a forest.

_"Hey, TJ, watch your back!"_ he called.

"Voice data memorized." Psycho Black said.

The viewing screen now showed Andros holding his Spiral Saber in booster mode.

_"Spiral Saber!"_ he shouted.

"They may be able to disguise their colors, and change their weapons, but they _can't_ hide their voices." Psycho Red said, turning to the others.

"Right." Psycho Black said. "We'll find them, and destroy them once and for all."

"Find them..." a voice said.

The three Psychos turned around, and saw Astronema walking towards them.

"..but don't, I repeat: don't destroy them." she said sternly. "I want them brought to me."

"But that may be more difficult with only three of us." Psycho Yellow argued.

"Yes." Psycho Black agreed, nodding with Psycho Red.

"True, Psycho Yellow, but you have the advantage." Astronema said.

The three Psychos looked confused.

"If they speak, you'll hear them and descend on them like flies." Astronema explained. "They can't even _morph_ without you knowing. They're helpless now. Bring them back, no matter how much energy it takes!"

"Right." Psychos Black and Yellow understood, as Psycho Red nodded.

The three of them then put their right hands over their visors, before disappearing.

"Astronema, perhaps they should _just_ destroy the Rangers." Ecliptor suggested, walking towards her.

"No. Dark Spector grows weaker every time they fight." Astroema said. "Let them struggle a bit."

"But if they destroy one more Psycho Ran-" Ecliptor argued.

"No one _ever _said destroying Dark Spector would be simple." Astronema cut in, before grinning evilly.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane holds up his Super Silverzier, then rides his Sliver Cycle in gilder mode.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

The Mega Winger lowers its wings and prepares to launch on Ganymede.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

Andros races away from a Velocifighter on Onyx.

The Psycho Rangers appear one-by-one near the old library.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Scott Page-Pagter  
Paul F. Rosenthal

The Mega Winger takes off and shoots towards Earth.

The Winged Mega Voyager shoots down towards the ground.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager and Mega Winger stand side-by-side over a forest.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

On Earth, the Psycho Rangers landed in the middle of a set of steps, and then stood up. They all held their right hands over their faces, and changed into humans, all wearing black jackets. Psycho Yellow had brown hair that was tied in a bun, Psycho Black had brown hair that was curly, and Psycho Red had short black hair, and all looked at a crowd as they heard voices.

"I know." a woman said.

The Psychos all looked at the crowd as people laughed.

"I'm busy." a girl said.

The Psychos walked down the steps and looked around at the people carefully.

"Let's move it, Diane." a man said, walking past Psycho Yellow with another man.

She looked around as more people talked faintly, scanning them one-by-one.

Psycho Black walked around the street and did the same, looking around as girls giggled. He then looked at a crowd of people and began scanning them.

"Sure, which movie?" a girl asked a friend.

"Pardon me." a man said.

"Let's see." a woman said.

Psycho Red walked through two flower beds, and then stared at a couple that walked past him.

"I...I mean..." the woman said.

Psycho Red frowned, but then grinned as two girls walked past him, then he began scanning some people.

"Howay, mom!" a girl insisted.

"Oh, I couldn't." her mother said.

Nearby, Ashley was standing in a phonebooth, on the phone to her mother. She nodded as her Mom spoke to her, while people walked by around her.

"I can't figure out what to get Dad." she said. "I know. I went to the hardware store. I mean, what do I know?"

The three Psychos gathered together, then Psycho Red put his hand behind his ear.

_"I'm tired now. I can't get Dad a new tie." _came a voice.

Psycho Red looked around, before the voice print matched Ashley's.

_"I can't get Dad a new tie." _the voice repeated.

"The Yellow Ranger." Psycho Red snarled, turning to the others.

Psycho Yellow nodded and ran off, then Psychos Red and Black chased after her. They all ran towards a fence near an edge, but stopped by it and looked around as they heard people talk.

"Ah, I don't think so!" a girl said rudely.

"Gosh, it..." man said.

Psycho Yellow then spotted a girl in a phonebooth.

"First birthday?" the girl questioned. "Are you kidding?"

"There!" Psycho Yellow shouted, pointing at the phonebooth.

She was about to move, when Psycho Red grabbed her arm.

"Wait! We must do this together." he insisted. "We don't know if she's alone."

"Then keep up with me!" Psycho Yellow snapped, pulling her arm free. "I'm _not_ waiting!"

She ran off, then Psycho Red turned to Psycho Black, before they both chased after Psycho Yellow.

Psycho Yellow then teleported near the phonebooth and ran towards it, and then kicked it open. She then grabbed the woman inside, making her turn to the Psycho, and then the woman screamed as Psycho Yellow was about to punch her.

Nearby, Ashley was walking, but then stopped when she heard the woman scream. She heard the woman scream again, making her turn around.

"What are you doing?!" the woman cried.

Ashley ran off and peeked out from behind a wall, just as Psychos Black and Red came up behind Psycho Yellow. They pushed her back slightly, then Psycho Red looked at the woman carefully.

"It's _not_ her." he snarled, turning to Psycho Yellow.

Psycho Yellow pushed the woman away in anger. "But_ you _identified the Yellow Ranger's voice!" she snapped, pointing at Psycho Red.

Ashley gasped at the news.

Psycho Red huffed as he punched his hand, while he and the others looked around.

"She must've stepped away." he realized.

"She couldn't have gone far." Psycho Black noted.

Psycho Red turned to the others, and then they all nodded before running off.

Ashley hid herself behind the wall and breathed hard, but then she ran off, knowing she had to warn the others.

* * *

Later, on the Megaship, she ran towards the recreation room, where TJ was still fixing up Andros' Spiral Saber, as Carlos and Andros worked on some Astro Blasters, while Mel picked up a scanner.

"You guys!" Ashley called, once she got there.

The others all turned to her, as she fell against a wall, making them run towards her.

"Ash, what is it?" Mel asked frantically.

"I saw them!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Who?" Andros inquired, confused.

"The Psycho Rangers!" Ashley explained. "They morphed into regular people and now they're after us!"

"We've gotta warn Cassie." TJ decided.

He put his morpher to his mouth, when Ashley stopped him.

"No, don't!" she said, pulling his arm down. "No! No, that's how they tracked me down. I was using a phone and they can recognize our voices."

"They've really gotten smarter then." Mel sighed, folding her arms.

"Looks like it." Ashley said.

"Well, we gotta warn Cassie somehow." Carlos argued.

"I have an idea." Andros said, after thinking for a minute.

He then ran off towards the bridge, and then the others all followed him.

* * *

Back in Angel Grove, Cassie walked down a flight of stairs outside the mall, when a beeping noise made her stop. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her pager, and then looked at the message on it. It said 'Do not talk. Call 555-0175 now'. She looked around for a minute, then walked down the rest of the stairs towards a phonebooth.

Elsewhere, the thee Psycho Rangers were still looking around, keeping their eyes and ears open for the Rangers voices. They all walked past a set of tables, as Cassie walked past them, unknowingly. She then ran towards the phonebooth, and then hopped inside.

**(Astro Megaship)**

Alpha pressed buttons on the center controls, while TJ and Ashley worked on the left, while Mel, Andros and Carlos all waited.

"I've tapped into the phoneline." Alpha explained, getting everyone's attention.

**(The mall)**

Cassie held the phone to her ear, having dialed the number.

**(Astro Megaship)**

Rapid beeping got the Rangers to gasp.

"Oh!" Alpha mumbled.

Andros ran towards the center controls, and then pressed a button on them, as Ashley and Mel came up behind him.

"Cassie, don't say anything." he instructed.

**(The mall)**

Cassie listened in.

_"Not even one word." _Andros explained. _"Tap the receiver if you understand."_

Cassie pulled the phone away from her ear, then tapped the receiver twice, before putting it back against her ear.

**(Astro Megaship)**

"Listen carefully, the Psychos have taken human form." Andros explained.

**(The mall)**

Cassie kept listening.

_"They're looking for you. They know your voice, so you can't make _any_ kind of noise."_

**(Astro Megaship)**

"Nothing, or they'll find you." Andros explained.

"And don't use your communicator or your morpher." Ashley added. "They already know those sounds."

"Not a _single_ noise, understand." Mel explained.

**(The mall)**

Cassie nodded as she kept listening.

_"Cassie, you've got to get outta there." _Andros explained._ "Just hang up the phone, and start walking away as far as possible."_

Cassie nodded, then tapped the receiver, before hanging up the phone. She walked out of the phonebooth, and then began walking away from it. She looked around nervously, as she stopped and saw several people walking by, a few of them wearing black jackets. She put her hand on her forehead and sighed, as getting out without making a noise wasn't going to be easy.

A man the patted her shoulder behind her, making her turn around.

"You forgot these." the man said, holding up her shopping bags.

Cassie looked at him, then took the bags and sighed, and then nodded, knowing it was all she could do to say thanks, before she turned and walked off.

"See ya." the man said, as he turned and walked in the opposite direction.

Cassie ran through the square, but then accidently bumped past an old man, who turned to her.

"Excuse me." he said annoyed, getting her to stop.

Cassie sighed, as she didn't have time for this, before she turned and walked towards the man.

"I think you owe me an apology." he said.

Cassie looked around desperately, before she spotted some flowers nearby. She picked one up from the flower bed, and then handed it to the man, as it was the best way she could apologize without speaking. The man took the flower as Cassie smiled apologetically, then she patted the man's arm as he smiled, and then she turned and ran off. The man sniffed the flower, and then smiled, before he turned and walked off.

Cassie then stopped and then sneezed near a table, before she ran off quickly and looked around, and then ran past some steps.

Psycho Yellow came down the flight of steps, and then looked around.

* * *

On the Megaship, Mel, Ashley and Alpha worked on the center controls, as Andros turned to the boys at the handle controls.

"Anything?" Andros asked.

"It's the weekend, everybody's out." Carlos explained.

"There's gotta be a faster way to find her?" TJ sighed.

"I think I heard a big clock chiming in the background when I was talking to Cassie." Andros recalled.

"Of course, the Angel Grove mall." Ashley deduced, turning around to them.

"Sorta narrows down the field." Mel commented, turning to the boys.

"Good call, Ashley." Alpha remarked, as they high-fived each other.

* * *

Back at the mall, Cassie stopped and looked around near some tables. She caught her breath for a minute, before she turned around, and saw a pushchair, a boy, and two woman standing on top of a flight of stairs. The two woman both scowled the boy, as he'd done something wrong, when the pushchair suddenly moved closer to the edge of the steps, as the baby inside cooed.

Cassie watched horrified as it got closer, then held her mouth open, not knowing what to do. She looked around quickly, and saw _no one_ else was looking up at the pushchair. The pushchair got closer to the edge of the steps, as the baby cooed, then Cassie breathed hard.

"Look out!" she screamed frantically.

Nearby, Psycho Red turned around, having heard her scream.

The two woman turned to the pushchair and panicked, when a young man got in front of it and stopped it, just as it began falling down. The baby's mother gasped as she looked at her child.

"My sweetheart." she breathed, relieved.

Psycho Red touched his ear, and replayed the scream.

_"Look out!" _

It came up as a match on Cassie's voice, and then he ran off.

Cassie, now knowing the Psychos were coming for her, covered her mouth and looked around frantically. She then turned around and ran off, just as the three Psychos got in the area.

"That's her; Pink Ranger." Psycho Yellow confirmed, her hand behind her ear.

"Let's go." Psycho Red said.

They all ran off.

Cassie peeked her head out from a plant pot, then came out from behind it and sighed. She then slowly walked down a set of steps while looking around, but then stopped as the Psychos showed up in front of her.

"Surprise." Psycho Red said.

Cassie breathed hard as they approached her.

"Going someplace?" Psycho Yellow smirked.

"Yeah?" Psycho Black grinned. "You look like you're in a hurry."

The three of them surrounded Cassie.

"Don't be in such a rush." Psycho Red said quietly.

Cassie kept quiet as she looked at the three of them.

A clown wearing green baggy pants with black diamonds on, and orange and purple glittery shirt, with a multi-colored wig, blue sunglasses, and a red nose, skidded around a corner nearby, while carrying a bunch of balloons.

"Balloons, lollipops!" he called, running towards the four of them. "Sweets for the sweets, anybody?"

Cassie and the Psychos all turned to him, as he lowered his sunglasses slightly, reveling himself to be Zhane. He then winked at Cassie, who sighed in relief.

"Who's this clown?" Psycho Black questioned.

"We don't have time for his foolishness." Psycho Yellow scowled.

Zhane laughed and ran off. "Balloons! Candy!" he said. "Hoo! Yeah!"

He jumped and turned to Cassie and the Psychos, before he turned and ran round a corner.

"Yes. We have what we want." Psycho Red sneered, getting Cassie's attention. "Right, Pink Ranger?"

Cassie backed away as the Psychos leaned towards her, when they heard Zhane's voice.

_"What a piece of cake."_ Zhane said.

They all turned to the corner.

_"Those Psycho Rangers were easier to fool than we thought." _Cassie's voice giggled.

Cassie looked confused, but the Psychos looked shocked.

"That's her!" Psycho Yellow exclaimed, pointing at the wall. "The Pink Ranger!"

She turned to the others, as Psycho Black looked shocked, and Psycho Red glared at Cassie.

"Let's go!" Psychos Red and Yellow said.

The three Psychos all ran towards the corner, but when they got there, they only saw Zhane's clown disguise and the balloons.

"Where'd they go?" Psycho Black gasped, as Psycho Red picked up the shirt.

_"Catch us if you can, Psycho Rangers!" _Zhane called.

Psycho Red threw the shirt down in a huff. "That way!" he growled, pointing ahead of them.

They all ran off in that direction.

Cassie looked at the wall confused, when the other Rangers came up behind her, and then Andros patted her on the shoulder.

"Ah?!" she gasped, turning around.

"Shh." Andros shushed, his finger over his lips.

They all heard a motorcycle noise, and then Zhane - now morphed - rode away on his Silver Cycle, while having a CD player wrapped around him, which had a tape recording. He raced along a road towards a Power Plant, and then turned right, just as the Psycho Rangers showed up on the road and chased after him - now out of their disguises.

"They're gone." Andros sighed.

Cassie sighed as the others smiled, and then Ashley hugged her.

"Good job, Cassie." Ashley commented.

"Oh, thank you." Cassie said, as Ashley pulled away.

Mel then hugged Cassie and patted her back.

"You did pretty good." Mel remarked, before pulling back.

"Yeah, you really kept your cool." TJ commented, patting Cassie's arm.

"Oh, man, am I glad to see you guys." Cassie sighed, before she hugged them all.

"You know, I didn't think you could stay quiet_ that _long." Carlos said.

"Yeah?" Cassie inquired, holding up her fists.

She punched him playfully in the belly, making the others laugh.

* * *

At the Power Plant, the Psycho Rangers all turned right, but then saw all the Rangers standing there waiting.

"Pink Ranger?!" Psycho Black gasped.

"Yeah, that's me. And I brought a few friends along." Cassie smirked, pointing at the Psychos.

"Rumor has it, you've been looking for us." Ashley giggled, shrugging.

"So we thought we'd grant you your wish." Mel smirked, putting her hands on her hips.

"But be careful what you wish for." Carlos smirked, putting his hands together, and then separated them.

"Cause you know, you just might get it!" Andros smirked, pointing at the Psychos.

"Only not quite how _you_ pictured it." TJ said, holding his left hand out, before folding his arms.

"Who do they think they are?!" Psycho Red hissed.

"Power Red!" Andros shouted, doing his fighting pose.

"Power Black!" Carlos shouted, doing his fighting pose.

"Power Blue!" TJ shouted, doing his fighting pose.

"Power Yellow!" Ashley shouted, doing her fighting pose.

"Power Pink!" Cassie shouted, doing her fighting pose.

"Power Orange!" Mel shouted, doing her fighting pose.

"Alright, guys, let's bring it together!" Andros shouted, as they all held right hand up like a pistol.

"Power Rangers, power up!" the Rangers shouted, holding their hands close to each other on their right - their fingers apart - and then pushed their right hands forward, while clutching their left fists by their chests.

Zhane then got in front of them all.

"No more clowning around! Power Silver!" he shouted, holding his right hand up with his fist clutched, and his left hand like a chopper under his elbow.

"It's so nice that you've all gathered together here." Psycho Black sneered, pointing at them. "It'll save us the trouble of hunting you down one-by-one."

"Yeah." Psycho Red agreed.

"Spiral Saber!" Andros shouted, as the others brought out their weapons.

The Psycho Rangers then charged at the Rangers.

Andros blocked Psycho Red's sword with his saber as they ran past each other, then TJ ducked and ran past Psycho Red as he tried to hit him. Mel then rolled forward as Psycho Red tried to slice her, then he turned to the three Rangers, and then he and Andros locked swords again.

Carlos sent a kick at Psycho Black, but missed as he blocked it, then Carlos ran past him. Psycho Black then blocked a kick from Cassie, then turned and tried to whack Carlos over the head, but missed as he ducked. TJ then ducked past Psycho Red, then Mel tried to stab him with her Solar Spear, but missed as he dodged, and then kicked her in the chest.

Ashley did a sideways handspring to her right past Psycho Yellow, who tried to tackle her. Zhane then tried to hit her with his Super Silverizer, but she blocked it with her forearms, then knocked him back. She then ducked as Ashley spun around to kick her, as Carlos tried to kick Psycho Black, but both missed as both Psychos ducked, and then Zhane ran past Psycho Yellow and tried to slice her, but missed as she dodged. She then blocked a kick from Ashley, as Mel tried to whack Psycho Red over the head with her spear as she ran past him, but missed as he ducked.

TJ blocked Psycho Red's sword with his Astro Axe, then slashed him across the chest with it as he ran past him. They both then turned to each other, then TJ blocked Psycho Red's sword with his axe, but then he slashed TJ across the chest.

"Agh!" TJ groaned.

Psycho Red then tired to slice Mel, but she blocked it with the middle of her Solar Spear, but then he kicked her in the belly, knocking her back. Psycho Red turned and blocked Andros' Spiral Saber with his sword, before pulling back, but then they locked swords again. Andros then pulled back and then slashed Psycho Red across the chest.

Carlos spun around with his Lunar Lance over his shoulders, and then blocked Psycho Black's lance with it. He then spun around, making Psycho Black pull back, before he put his lance down, and then kicked Psycho Black in the chest, knocking him back. Cassie then jumped up as Psycho Black turned around, and crossed her arms over, and then hit Psycho Black in the chest with her hands.

Psycho Yellow blocked a kick from Ashley with her forearm, then she jumped up as Ashley spun around to tackle her, and then she kicked Ashley in the chest, knocking her down. She turned around to Zhane as he came at her, and then ducked as he ran past and tried to slice her with his Super Siliverizer. He then tried to hit her again, but she blocked it with her forearms, then he blocked a chop from her with his forearm, then she blocked another strike from him with hers. Zhane then kicked her in the leg, tripping her up and flinging her over him.

"Agh!" she groaned.

She then kicked her feet against some construction equipment, and then fired lighting out of her hand, hitting Ashley and Zhane in the chest.

"Agh!" they moaned, falling down.

The other Rangers gathered around them, as Psychos Red and Black gathered around Psycho Yellow, and then Ashley and Zhane got back up.

"Look out!" Carlos shouted, as the three Psychos charged at them.

"Face it, Rangers, you _can't_ beat us!" Psycho Yellow snarled.

"You might as well give up!" Psycho Red advised.

"You've lost." Psycho Black spat.

"No way!" Carlos argued. "Let's do it!"

"Right!" Mel said.

TJ, Ashley and Cassie all somersaulted forward, then Carlos, Andros and Zhane all gave them a boost forward, TJ's Astro Axe attached to his Astro Blaster.

"Astro Axe!"

"Star Slinger!"

"Satellite Stunner!"

They all fired, and then TJ hit Psycho Yellow, Ashley hit Psycho Black, and Cassie hit Psycho Red, causing them all to moan. Once TJ, Cassie and Ashley landed on the ground, they held their arms out, and then Carlos, Andros and Zhane jumped and kicked their feet against their shoulders.

"Spiral Saber!"

"Lunar Lance!"

"Super Silverizer!"

Andros twirled around and stabbed Psycho Black in the chest, Carlos made two slashes with his Lunar Lance like an X, hitting Psycho Yellow, and Zhane slashed Psycho Red across the chest, knocking them all back. Mel then jumped up and kicked her feet against Carlos' shoulder.

"Solar Spear!"

She threw it at the Psychos, then it landed near Psycho Yellow, before it sent lighting out which then hit them all, shocking them all and knocking them back.

The seven Rangers then gathered together, as sparks came out of the Psychos, before all fell to the ground - Psycho Red on his back, Psycho Yellow on her chest, and Psycho Black on his side. The three Psychos got back up, moaning, before they turned into their monster form - Psycho Red resembling a fire monster, Psycho Black resembling a rock monster, and Psycho Yellow resembling a spider-hornet.

"How do you like us now?" Psycho Black inquired.

"In our_ true_ forms." Psycho Yellow smirked.

"Prepare to meet your doom." Psycho Red smirked.

The Rangers got ready to fight.

"You don't scare us even a little bit." Andros retorted.

"Yeah? Well, try this on for size!" Psycho Yellow snapped.

The three Psychos then grew giant as stream came out of their bodies.

"Mega Voyager online!" Andros shouted into his morpher.

The Mega Vehicles shot away from Ganymede, and then the Rangers jumped inside.

Mega V1 then jumped off of Mega V3, which then split into three pieces - the rocket moving away, while the end split in half. The wheels on Mega V5 then retracted themselves so they got beneath it, and then its lasers did the same on top, before splitting in half. Mega V6 then retracted its lasers into either side of itself, then did the same with its wheels, before splitting in half, and then a hand came out of either end. A head shape then came out of the back of Mega V2. Mega V4 then split in half, expect for the bottom end, and then both halves went down either side of itself, forming some arms.

The bottom parts of Mega V3 then landed on top of Mega V5, forming some legs. The rocket end of Mega V3 then shot through the center of Mega V4, before it stopped as the locked together. The ends of Mega V6 then end to either side of Mega V4's ends, and then attached themselves to them. Mega V4's arms then lowered themselves, as the rocket of Mega V3 shot away, and then the head came on top of Mega V4, and then its eyes lit up.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers  
__Go, go, go, fly_

Mega V1 then turned to the other Mega Vehicles.

_Go Power Rangers_

"Engage!" Andros shouted, as he shot up out of his cockpit.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

Mega V1 then moved towards the middle of the other Mega Vehicles.

_Ah..._

The Mega Vehicles then all combined, forming the Mega Voyager - holding up Mega V3's missile.

The Rangers then showed up in the cockpit.

"Let's do it!" they all shouted.

The Mega Voyager then landed in the city in the middle of the Psychos, who then growled as it got ready to fight. The three Psychos then sniggered as they moved around it.

"Come on!" Psycho Black dared. "Let's finish the job."

"Bring it on, Psycho Rangers!" Andros retorted.

The Mega Voyager got ready to fight, as Psycho Red charged at it, followed by Psycho Yellow. They both then jumped and grabbed hold of its arms, and then laughed while holding it still.

"We've got it!" Psycho Yellow sneered.

"Now, Psycho Black!" Psycho Red called.

"With pleasure." Psycho Black said.

He charged at the Mega Voyager, and then punched it in the chest downwards. He then whacked it in the chest while running past it, then he punched it in the chest four times.

"Aghh!" the Rangers groaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

Psycho Black punched the Mega Voyager again, then punched it again as he and the other Psychos laughed. He then grabbed it by the shoulders, and then shook it slightly.

"They've got us in a lock!" Andros grunted. "We've gotta do something!"

"I'm open to suggestions!" Mel said.

Psycho Black then turned away. "Huh?" he muttered. "What's that?"

The Mega Winger came flying down towards the battle, and then it fired its lasers, hitting the Psychos, knocking Psycho Black down, and forcing Psychos Red and Yellow to let go of the Mega Voyager. The Delta Megaship then flew towards the battle through a cloud. The Mega Winger then swooped down towards the Mega Voyager.

"It's time for this creep show to come to an end!" Zhane announced, wearing Andros' Battlizer.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Andros agreed.

"We need all the firepower we can get." Zhane said. "So the Delta Megazord's on its way."

"That oughta do the trick, Zhane." Andros said.

"Absolutely, let's do it!" Zhane said. "Mega Winger, now!"

The Mega Winger's flaps then folded themselves slightly, then the top of it split open. The bottom then moved down and formed the legs, then the top half moved down and formed the arms, and then the head came out from the chest.

The Delta Megazord and the Mega Winger both gathered around the Mega Voyager. The three of them then stared at the three Psychos, evening the numbers, and then the Mega Winger aimed its Wing Blaster at them.

"Wing Blaster, fire!" Zhane shouted.

The Mega Winger fired its Wing Blaster, hitting Psycho Red in the chest, making him moan as he fell down. The Delta Megazord fired its Gyro Blasters at Psycho Yellow, hitting her all over.

"Mega V3 missile, now!" Andros shouted. "Online, fire!"

He moved the lever around, first to his left, then upwards, then downwards, and then to his right.

The end of the missile then fired, which then dashed towards and hit Psycho Black in the chest.

"Ahh!" the three Psychos moaned, as sparks came out of them.

They then seemingly exploded, and then the three Megazords stood at ease.

"Alright!" the girls whooped.

"Yes!" Carlos and Andros cheered.

"Ha, ha!" TJ laughed.

"Yes." Zhane whooped.

Psycho Black then fired a tentacle out of his body, which wrapped around the Mega Voyager's head.

"Not so fast, Rangers!" he sneered, getting up, and then pulled on the tentacle.

"Aghh!" the Rangers groaned.

"Oh, no!" Andros gasped.

The Mega Winger and the Delta Megazord grabbed the Mega Voyager's shoulders, but then Psycho Red came up behind the Mega Winger and grabbed it, pulling it away. Psycho Yellow then grabbed the Delta Megazord from behind and pulled it away, laughing as she did.

Psycho Black then pulled the Mega Voyager towards him, then he made it turn around, before he wrapped his arms around it.

"All systems to full power!" Andros ordered.

The Mega Voyager tried to break free from Psycho Black, but his grip was too strong - as his tentacle was now gone. A vortex portal then opened up behind them, as Psycho Black dragged the Mega Voyager towards it.

"He's dragging us towards a vortex!" Andros exclaimed, as the Rangers looked at it.

"You've gotta fight it!" Zhane called.

Psycho Red threw the Mega Winger to the ground, then Psycho Yellow did the same with the Delta Megazord.

Psycho Black chuckled as he got closer to the vortex.

"We gotta stop him from pulling us in!" Carlos said, turning to the others.

They all worked on their controls.

"Thrusters at optimum capacitary!" Andros ordered.

Psycho Black made it to the vortex, as the Mega Voyager tried to break free by whacking his hands.

"We've exhausted all available energy!" Carlos exclaimed.

"We'll be in the vortex in a few minutes!" Mel exclaimed.

"Then we've got to leave the Zord for our _own_ safety before we get sucked in." Carlos realized, turning to the others.

"I'm _not _leaving the Mega Voyager!" Andros argued.

"Andros, we don't have a choice!" Ashley argued, touching his shoulder.

"Ashley's right." Mel agreed. "We've gotta evacuate!"

"No way!" Andros argued. "We've gotta stay with the Zord as long as we can! We're not abandoning ship!"

"But Andros, it's our only hope." Cassie argued.

"She's right." TJ agreed. "It's time to go."

"Try the emergency thrusters!" Andros ordered, ignoring them.

"Andros, it's too late for that!" Carlos argued.

"No!" Andros snapped. "Then you guys bail! I'm staying!"

Carlos got up and then chopped Andros in the back, knocking him out.

"Ugh!" he groaned, falling forward.

"Sorry, buddy." Carlos apologised. "Come on, let's get outta here."

He picked Andros up, and then they all jumped out of the Mega Voyager, landing on the ground. They all turned and looked at it, as Psycho Black pulled it closer to the vortex.

"The Mega Voyager!" Andros gasped. "No!"

"What can we do?" Cassie panicked.

"I don't know." Mel cried.

"This can't be happening!" Andros exclaimed.

Psychos Red and Yellow both stomped on the Mega Voyager and Delta Megazord, preventing them from getting up.

"Oh, but it is, Rangers." Psycho Red smirked.

Psycho Yellow sniggered as they both disappeared. Psycho Black then dragged the Mega Voyager through the vortex.

"Nooooo!" Andros cried.

The others all gasped and turned to him, worried about what to do.

* * *

Up in space, Astronema stood on a moon surface, looking at Dark Spector.

"A great deal more of my power has been drained." he explained weakly. "You must find the cause soon or I will be gone forever."

"My spies have crisscrossed the universe." Astronema lied. "They're hot on the trail of those _who_ steal your energy. Don't worry, I'll stop them."

"You had better." Dark Spector threatened, as she turned and walked off.

* * *

On the Astro Megaship, Alpha stood by the right controls, as the lift opened up, and the Rangers all piled out.

"DECA, scan for_ any _traces of the Mega Voyager!" Andros ordered, as they all took their positions - Zhane being between Mel and TJ. "With that kinda firepower in the wrong hands, we're in big trouble."

They all worked at the controls.

"Initiating unilateral scan." DECA reported.

"We don't know _where_ that vortex led too." TJ sighed. "Could be anywhere; another dimension..."

"Another galaxy." Carlos added.

"We'll find it." Cassie hoped.

"Let's hope so." Mel sighed.

They all kept working hopefully.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema walked onto the bridge and towards Ecliptor and the Psycho Rangers - back in Ranger mode.

"The Rangers will be looking for their Megazord." Psycho Black realized.

"Of course they will." Astronema said. "Ecliptor, has the Mega Voyager been hidden?"

"As you have requested, Astronema." Ecliptor confirmed.

"You call that _hidden_?" Psycho Yellow inquired rudely. "It'll be nearly impossible for them _not_ to find it!"

"We must destroy them with their _own_ Zord before they find it." Psycho Red hissed.

"Quiet!" Astronema snapped.

The three Psychos turned to her.

"Now listen, you Psychos, the Rangers _will_ come for the Mega Voyager, and when they do, they'll get a little _more_ than they bargained for." she explained, as she paced in front of them. "You wanna finish off the Rangers?"

"More than anything." Psycho Black answered.

"Then listen closely." Astronema said.

She motioned for them all to lean in. which they did, along with Ecliptor.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Andros walks towards Zhane, as Carlos and Mel work behind him.

"Quantrent 22-H is clear." Andros reports.

"I got a scan on the vortex." Carlos said, turning to them.

A screen on the left controls shows a location.

"It's on a planet in the M94 galaxy." Andros said.

Astronema and Ecliptor both stood on a moon surface.

"Psycho Rangers will soon drain all of Dark Spector's powers." Astronema grins.

Zhane stares at his friends on the Megaship.

"They not gonna leave the Mega Voyager somewhere where you _can_ find it." he said suspicious.

"Mmm?" Mel mutters, pacing around the bridge.

The Mega Vehicles all lie in a planet's forest.

"That's right, Rangers!" Psycho Yellow sneers. "Come and get 'em!"

The Rangers - minus Zhane - all stare at a radio in the Mega Voyager's cockpit.

_"I've made myself into a nasty virus that gives me _complete _control of your Megazord." _Psycho Yellow sneers.

The Mega Voyager and the Mega Winger battle each other, and then the Delta Megazord grabs the Mega Voyager.

"Time to destroy all the Rangers!" Psycho Red declares.

He meets up with Ecliptor.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ecliptor inquires.

"Tell Astronema that I'm nobody's pawn!" Psycho Red snaps.


	69. The Enemy Within

**A/N: Due to all the action in this one, it took me longer to write than I thought.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Psycho Yellow drags Ashley below ground, as Mel and Cassie both dive towards them.

_As the battle with the Psychos goes..._

Mel and Cassie hit the ground.

_..Ashley was kidnapped by __Psycho Yellow._

TJ stares at the Ranger chess pieces.

_TJ had an idea how to outsmart them..._

TJ moves the Ranger chess pieces around the chessboard, facing a different Psycho.

_..first battling a different color, then having all..._

The Rangers all do TJ's fighting pose while disguised as him.

_..the same color._

Mel and Psycho Orange lock their spears together at a beach.

_Mel then got into a one-on-one battle with Psycho Orange..._

Psycho Orange chases Mel around the docks.

_..which led to a chase at the docks._

Psychos Red, Black and Yellow all search the city disguised as humans.

_The enemy tracked down our heroes as civilians, with orders to bring them to Astronema._

"Bring them back, no matter how much energy it takes!" Astronema orders.

Psychos Black, Red and Yellow all stare at the Mega Voyager.

_Will this deplete all Dark Spector's powers..._

Psycho Red charges at the Mega Voyager.

_..making Astronema Queen of Evil?_

Astronema and Ecliptor stare at the Psychos.

_Find out on Power Rangers in Space next._

* * *

As the Astro Megaship flew through space, the Rangers all worked at the controls on the bridge. TJ and Zhane worked on the handle controls, Cassie and Ashley at the center controls, and Andros, Carlos and Mel on the right controls. Andros turned away and walked towards Zhane and TJ.

"Quadrant 22-H is clear." he reported.

Carlos and Mel walked towards the controls Andros had been at.

"Expanding unilateral search." Zhane explained.

"No trace of the Mega Voyager in the Milky Way." Cassie reported.

Carlos turned to the others. "I got a scan on the vortex." he explained. "You could follow it."

"And it'll lead us right to the Mega Voyager." Mel realized.

"Ashley, change course." Andros instructed, walking towards her. "Let's see where the vortex goes."

Ashley pressed buttons on her controls, then the Megaship turned 180 degrees and raced off.

* * *

Far away, Astronema stood on a moon's surface, looking up at Dark Spector.

"Why haven't you found them yet, Astronema?" Dark Spector asked weakly.

"I've captured several informants in a distant galaxy, but they don't divulge anything." Astronema lied, gritting.

"You must find them _quickly_ for there is not much time left for me." Dark Spector said, before he disappeared.

"Yes, I'll do that." Astronema said.

Ecliptor then came up behind her.

"He _still_ suspects nothing?" he assumed.

"Everything is working perfectly." Astronema explained. "The Psycho Rangers will soon drain all of Dark Spector's powers."

"I'm afraid they're getting overzealous." Ecliptor explained. "They have lost their patience and may strike out on their own to destroy the Power Rangers."

Astronema turned to him. "We've got to make sure that doesn't happen." she told him.

"Do not worry, I will do everything in my power to see that it doesn't." Ecliptor promised, bowing.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane holds up his Super Silverzier, then rides his Sliver Cycle in gilder mode.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

The Mega Winger lowers its wings and prepares to launch on Ganymede.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

Andros races away from a Velocifighter on Onyx.

The Psycho Rangers appear one-by-one near the old library.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Scott Page-Pagter  
Paul F. Rosenthal

The Mega Winger takes off and shoots towards Earth.

The Winged Mega Voyager shoots down towards the ground.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager and Mega Winger stand side-by-side over a forest.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

In a cave on a distant planet, the Psycho Rangers looked at the Mega Voyager.

"The Rangers are undoubtedly searching for their precious Mega Voyager." Psycho Black deduced.

"It will lead them straight into our trap." Psycho Red realized. "Finally."

His fellow Psychos walked towards him.

"I will have my chance to destroy the Red Ranger." he said.

"But Astronema ordered us _not _to act without her command." Psycho Yellow recalled.

Psycho Red turned away.

"Your obsession with the Red Ranger could get us all vaporized." Psycho Black said worriedly.

"I'm tried of being Astronema's puppet." Psycho Red said.

"It's not our choice." Psycho Black told him.

"I've had it." Psycho Red hissed. "I will destroy the Red Ranger if it's the last thing I do."

"You're out of control!" Psycho Black scowled.

"Listen to yourself!" Psycho Yellow snapped.

"Silence!" Psycho Red growled, running off slightly. "Astronema has foiled my plans one _too many _times. If I wait for her, I may_ never_ get this opportunity again. Now it's _my_ turn to call the shots."

* * *

On the Megaship, the Rangers all stood around either the handle or center controls, pressing buttons - all but Cassie standing up.

"Try 6-8-6." Cassie suggested.

Ashley then walked towards the left controls, as Andros walked towards TJ, Mel and Carlos, while Zhane walked towards Alpha. Ashley then stopped and looked at a screen, which showed a planet and the word 'find' flashing on it.

"Guys, look." she said. "I think we found something."

The others all gathered around her and looked at the screen, which showed a location, with the words 'Mega V' over it.

"Hey, that's it." Cassie said.

"It's on a planet in the M94 galaxy." Andros said. "Let's go."

They all turned and walked off, but then Zhane got in front of them.

"Hold it just a minute." he said.

"What's wrong?" Carlos inquired.

"The Psychos are smarter than that." Zhane explained. "They not just gonna leave the Mega Voyager somewhere where you _can_ find it. Not unless they _want_ you to."

"Mmm?" Mel wondered, as she started pacing around.

"Oh, so you think it's a trap?" Andros assumed.

"Yeah. It's just too easy." Zhane said.

"Maybe they're getting sloppy." Carlos suggested. "I say we go, there's no time to waste."

"Well, I'm with Zhane." Mel said, stopping beside him. "This sounds too good to be true."

"Well, you do have any ideas, Zhane?" Andros inquired.

"Of course I do." Zhane said. "I go in alone."

"Alone?" TJ questioned, not liking it.

"At least that's what the Psychos will think." Zhane smirked.

"I get what you're thinking, Zhane." Mel smiled.

* * *

Later, once the Megaship got near the planet, the Rangers - minus Zhane - all ran down a hallway towards the hanger with the Mega Tank in. Once they got there, the door up, and then ran inside one-by-one.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted, morphing up.

Carlos morphed up as he followed, followed by TJ, Ashley, Cassie, and then Mel.

"Everybody ready?" Andros asked, turning to the others.

"Ready." Carlos replied.

"Alright." Andros said, as the others piled into the Mega Tank. "Run engines on silent. We can't let them know we're coming."

He piled into the Mega Tank as the hanger door opened, and then the Mega Tank rolled out and jumped out of the door. It then dived down and landed in a forest, and then drove away.

"Mega Tank, online!" Andros shouted, holding the steering wheel, before pulling a lever.

"DECA, set a course to M94." Ashley instructed.

Deep in the forest, the Mega Vehicles all lay dug in the ground, as the Psycho Rangers stood near a waterfall nearby.

"Prefect." Psycho Red said, as they looked up at them.

They then saw the Mega Winger dive down towards the area, followed by the Delta Megazord, making the three of them chuckle.

"Those Rangers are so predictable." Psycho Red smirked, punching his fist.

"They think they're fooling us? I'll show them." Psycho Yellow said.

The Mega Winger - now in Megazord mode - landed on the ground.

"Time to put our plan into action." Psycho Black decided.

"Okay, Psycho Yellow, you know what to do." Psycho Red said.

"Right." Psycho Yellow understood, before she ran off.

"Now, let the fun begin." Psycho Red smirked.

Stream came out of his body as he laughed and grew giant, and then Psycho Black did the same thing, both changing into monster form.

"You walked right into our trap." Psycho Red smirked, as they faced both Megazords.

"You have something that belongs to us, and I'm here to get it!" Zhane retorted.

**(Below ground)**

The Mega Tank raced down a tunnel.

"I hope Zhane's plan works." Andros hoped.

**(Above ground)**

The Mega Winger punched Psycho Red in the chest, knocking him back, before he sent a punch at it, but missed.

**(Below ground)**

The Mega Tank kept racing down the tunnel.

**(Above ground)**

The Delta Megazord whacked Psycho Black in the chest, knocking him back. It then whacked him again, before he kicked it in the side.

**(Below ground)**

The Mega Tank kept racing down the tunnel, before it shot up and came above ground, and then landed near some trees as it pulled over.

"Let's go." Carlos said, hopping out.

Ashley then followed him, followed by Mel, TJ, Cassie, and then Andros.

"Everybody, board your Mega Vehicles and check systems." Andros instructed.

They all ran towards their Mega Vehicles, as Psycho Yellow peeked out from behind a tree.

"Step into our trap, Rangers." she smirked.

She then vanished in a bright light.

Andros showed up in his Mega Vehicle's cockpit, and then pressed a button in it.

"Engines online." he said, before sitting down.

The others then showed up in their cockpits.

"Checking for damage." Carlos explained.

"Everything seems okay." TJ said.

"Mega V4 check." Ashley reported.

"Power's at full." Cassie reported, flicking a switch.

"Mega V6, online and ready." Mel reported.

"Alright. Let's get back on our feet." Andros said.

Mega V1 then got to its feet, and then jumped up.

The Delta Megazord grabbed Psycho Black's arm and held him still, as the Mega Winger punched Psycho Red in the chest.

"Alright!" Zhane cheered. "Great job, guys. It worked."

The Mega Vehicles flew off the ground, and then through space.

Mega V1 then jumped off of Mega V3, which then split into three pieces - the rocket moving away, while the end split in half. The wheels on Mega V5 then retracted themselves so they got beneath it, and then its lasers did the same on top, before splitting in half. Mega V6 then retracted its lasers into either side of itself, then did the same with its wheels, before splitting in half, and then a hand came out of either end. A head shape then came out of the back of Mega V2. Mega V4 then split in half, expect for the bottom end, and then both halves went down either side of itself, forming some arms.

The rocket end of Mega V3 then shot through the center of Mega V4, before it stopped as the locked together. The bottom parts of Mega V3 then landed on top of Mega V5, forming some legs. The ends of Mega V6 then went to either side of Mega V4's ends, and then attached themselves to them. Mega V4's arms then lowered themselves, as the rocket of Mega V3 shot away, and then the head came on top of Mega V4, and then its eyes lit up.

Mega V1 then moved towards the middle of the other Mega Vehicles. The Mega Vehicles then all combined, forming the Mega Voyager - holding up Mega V3's missile.

"Here they come." Psycho Red said.

"Just as planned." Psycho Black smirked.

The Mega Voyager then landed in front of them, and behind the Mega Winger and the Delta Megazord.

"We're back in business." Andros declared, rubbing his hands.

The three Megazords all charged at the Psychos.

"That's what you think." Psycho Red smirked.

The Mega Voyager then suddenly stopped moving, and then spun around out of control, as the Delta Megazord and Mega Winger both watched it, before it stood still.

"Andros, what's wrong?!" Zhane asked frantically.

Andros grunted as he pulled on the levers, which wouldn't budge. "I don't know!" he explained, pulling hard. "I can't move the controls!"

"Oh, no!" Zhane gasped.

An alarm then buzzed inside the Mega Voyager.

"This is gotta be a trick!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Well, how?!" Mel argued.

"Hey, guys, check this out." Carlos said, getting up.

They all gathered around Ashley, and looked at a scanning screen, which showed every piece of the Mega Voyager being taken over.

"All of our systems have been infected." Andros gasped.

"Quick, reinitialize the CPU." TJ said, pressing some buttons, but nothing happened. "It's too late! I can't override it."

_"I am now a virus that has infected your Megazord."_ came Psycho Yellow's voice, getting them to turn around. _"I have complete control of the Mega Voyager."_

"Psycho Yellow!" Ashley gasped. "I should've known."

"I was wondering where she was." Mel said.

"Sounds good, but that's impossible." Andros scoffed. "You should know _only _the Power Rangers can control the Mega Voyager."

_"That's what you think."_ Psycho Yellow rebuffed. _"I can control _every_ function on this ship, just by willing it to move."_

"No!" Andros argued frantically. "That can't be true!"

"Look!" Mel gasped, pointing at the levers, which moved by themselves.

"She _is_ controlling the Megazord." TJ gasped.

They all looked at the controls, as Psycho Yellow laughed sinisterly.

The Mega Voyager then turned to the Delta Megazord and the Mega Winger, causing the Rangers to loose their balance.

"Aghh!" Andros grunted. "Everybody hold on!"

The Mega Voyager punched the Delta Megazord in the chest, knocking it back. It then turned to the Mega Winger, and then kicked it in the side, knocking it away.

"Andros, stop!" Zhane pleaded.

"It's _not_ us!" Mel snapped, falling into her seat.

The Mega Voyager punched the Mega Winger in the chest, knocking it back, and then kicked it in the chest.

"Mel's right, I don't have control!" Andros shouted, as he pulled on the levers, but nothing happened.

The Mega Voyager punched the Mega Winger twice, when the Delta Megazord grabbed its arm from behind. It then broke free and then kicked the Delta Megazord in the hand, and then Psychos Red and Black laughed.

The Mega Voyager then fired its chest lasers at the Delta Megazord and the Mega Winger, hitting them both, causing explosions on them.

"Ugh!" Zhane groaned.

Both Megazords were knocked against a rock face, then Psychos Red and Black got between them and the Mega Voyager. Psycho Black then fired lasers out of his eyes at both Megazords, chaining their arms and legs against the rock face, making it impossible for them to move.

"Andros, the Mega Winger's caught in chains!" Zhane exclaimed. "I can't get loose!"

"Nothing works!" Andros groaned. "I don't know what I can do!"

_"There's nothing you can do!"_ Psycho Yellow retorted.

"That voice is getting on my nerves." Mel huffed, folding her arms.

Psycho Black sniggered as he and Psycho Red approached the Mega Voyager.

"We're completely frozen!" TJ exclaimed.

Both Psychos laughed as they got closer.

"Here they came!" Cassie panicked. "Brace yourselves!"

"Looks like you're in quite a bind, Rangers." Psycho Red sneered, lowering the Mega Voyager's head slightly.

"You're not gonna get away with this!" Andros snapped.

"But I already have." Psycho Red smirked. "And there's nothing that you can do about it. Red Ranger, at last, you're mine."

He then disappeared.

"Hey, where'd he go?!" Andros wondered.

"Oh, man, he just disappeared!" Carlos gasped.

"I have a feeling he'll be back." Mel gulped.

* * *

Psycho Red showed up in the cave the Mega Voyager had been, now back in his Ranger form.

"What happened?!" he growled, looking around. "Come on! Who brought me here?!"

Ecliptor then showed up behind him.

"I did." he answered.

Psycho Red turned to him.

"Ecliptor!" he gasped.

"What do you think you're doing?" Ecliptor demanded.

"I was about to destroy the Red Ranger!" Psycho Red snapped, bringing his sword out. "I had him!"

He slashed Ecliptor across the chest twice, knocking him back slightly.

"You'll regret that." Ecliptor snarled, before knocking Psycho Red's sword away.

"I regret nothing!" Psycho Red growled.

He fired lasers out of his visor, hitting Ecliptor and knocking him down.

"My plan was working perfectly until you got in the way!" Psycho Red snarled.

"You are forgetting your purpose, Psycho Red!" Ecliptor snapped, getting up. "Astronema will tell you_ when_ to defeat him. Until then, you listen to orders!"

He fired lasers out of his eyes, hitting Psycho Red, knocking him onto his chest. He then charged at him as he got back up, and then they locked blades together, before Psycho Red pushed Ecliptor's back. He then tried to slice Ecliptor, but missed as he ducked and ran past him, making him turn around, and then they both locked swords again. Psycho Red then pulled his sword away, and then tried slash Ecliptor across the chest, but he blocked it with his sword, before grabbing Psycho Red's arm, and then hitting him with his knee, and then slashed him in the back with his sword.

"Agh!" Psycho Red groaned.

He turned back to Ecliptor, and then kicked him in the belly, knocking him back.

"No one bosses me around!" Psycho Red snapped.

Ecliptor gasped as he got up, before Psycho Red fired lighting out of his hand at him, but he blocked it with his sword.

"You can tell Astronema that I'm nobody's pawn!" Psycho Red snapped.

"You'll be on your knees begging for mercy when I'm though with you!" Ecliptor snapped, charging at him.

He tried to slice Psycho Red, but missed as he dashed all over the cave, before he vanished.

"You'll pay dearly for this." Ecliptor promised.

* * *

Psycho Red landed on his chest near the waterfall.

"Ugh!" he grunted.

"What happened to you?" Psycho Black asked, looking down at him.

Psycho Red panted as he pulled himself up.

"Everyone keeps interfering in_ my_ plans to destroy the Red Ranger!" he cursed.

"You've got to get ahold of yourself." Psycho Black said.

"I'm not listening to anyone but _myself_ anymore!" Psycho Red snapped, turning to him. "I'm through wasting time! Red Ranger!"

He shot a line of out his hand towards the Mega Voyager, making all six Rangers inside cover their visors.

"Aghh!" Andros groaned, as it hit him, and pulled him out of the cockpit.

"Andros!" Carlos cried, as they all looked down.

Andros landed on the ground hard near the waterfall, and then Psycho Red approached him.

"Nice of you to drop me." Psycho Red joked.

Andros got to his feet, but then Psycho Red axe kicked him in the chest, knocking him back. He then tried to kick Psycho Red, but missed as he spun around and then whacked him in the belly, and then punched him in the chest. Psycho Red then spun around and kicked Andros right in the torso, causing him to turn around as he fell onto his chest.

"Ah!" Andros moaned.

"Now you're mine!" Psycho Red sneered, bringing his sword out.

Andros turned and got up, but then Psycho Red slashed him across the chest, then slashed again while running past him.

"Ugh!" Andros groaned.

Psycho Red turned to him and tried to stab him with his sword, but missed as he jumped up and somersaulted over him. They both then turned to each other, and then Andros brought out his saber.

"Spiral Saber!"

Psycho Red charged at him, then they both slashed each other while running past each other. They then turned and locked swords together, before they both slashed each other, then Psycho Red slashed Andros as he ran past him, causing him to roll over.

Andros got up back and turned to Psycho Red, who then ran past him and slashed him across the chest, then turned and slashed him again. He then put his sword near Andros' chest, then slashed him again, causing Andros to fall onto his chest, and then roll along the ground.

In the Mega Voyager, the other Rangers all watched helplessly.

"Guys, we have to help Andros!" Ashley panted.

"But how?" Mel argued. "Psycho Yellow's jammed the doors!"

On the ground, Andros and Psycho Red both locked their swords together, then slashed each other across the chest. Psycho Red then tried to hit Andros, but missed as he ran past him, but then he turned to Andros and slashed him across the chest.

"Ugh!" Andros grunted, as he fell down and rolled over.

He got back up and then jumped and dived towards Psycho Red, who then hit him in the chest with his sword, causing him to flip onto his back before he hit the water. Psycho Red turned around as Andros got up and turned to him, and then Andros fired a laser out of his saber at him, which he blocked with his sword, before firing a blast at Andros, hitting and causing sparks to come up around him.

"Agh!" Andros groaned, falling onto his chest.

"Get up, you sorry excuse for a Ranger?!" Psycho Red demanded. "I thought you'd be a more worthy opponent!"

"I'm not finished yet!" Andros barked angrily, getting up.

"Oh, but you are!" Psycho Red sneered, raising his sword above himself.

He then dug it into the ground, sending stream towards Andros, which then hit him.

"Aghhhhh!" Andros groaned, as sparks came up around him, before he fell down.

Psycho Red laughed menacingly as he sprinted towards Andros, and then held his sword by his neck.

"At last, the end of the Red Ranger." he sneered.

Andros then lifted his Astro Blaster up and fired it, hitting Psycho Red in the belly, knocking him back.

"Aghhh!" he groaned, as sparks came out of him, knocking him down.

"Huh?" Andros muttered.

He looked up, and saw the Astro Megazord diving towards the area.

"Alpha." he said, running off.

**(Astro Megaship)**

Alpha pressed buttons on the controls on the bridge.

"Help is on the way, Rangers." he said.

**(The ground)**

Psycho Red got back up and stared at Andros.

"You'll never escape!" he cursed.

He fired lighting out of his hand, but missed Andros as he kept running, and then he jumped up into the Astro Megazord's cockpit. Psycho Red growled angrily as stream came out of his body, and then he grew giant and turned back into his monster form.

"I've gotta figure out a way to free the other Megazords." Andros realized.

Psycho Red then whacked the Astro Megazord in the chest, knocking it back, and then he grappled it, as the other Rangers watched inside the Mega Voyager.

"Look!" Ashley shouted.

"It's the Astro Megazord." TJ exclaimed.

"Alpha must've known we were heading for trouble." Carlos realized.

"Way to go, Alpha." Mel whooped.

Andros sat down in the Astro Megazord's cockpit.

"Astro Megazord Saber!" he shouted.

The Astro Megazord brought out its saber.

"Super charge mode!" Andros shouted, pressing a button.

The Astro Megazord ran its left hand over its saber, powering it up.

"Come on, Andros!" TJ shouted.

"You can do it!" Carlos yelled.

"Do it!" Mel called.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"Come on." Cassie said.

_"You don't have a chance, Rangers." _Psycho Yellow retorted.

The Astro Megazord sent a slash at the Mega Voyager, then another, but it blocked the saber with its elbow. It then knocked the saber up and punched the Astro Megazord in the chest. It then ducked as the Astro Megazord tried to slice it, and then it punched it in the chest, knocking it back.

"I've gotta remove the virus." Andros realized.

The Astro Megazord then slashed the Mega Voyager in the shoulder, causing lighting to go through it, and sparks to come into the cockpit.

"Aghhh!" the Rangers moaned.

The Mega Voyager shook slightly.

"What is he doing?!" Carlos moaned.

"He's trying to reverse the virus!" TJ replied.

"Well, he better hurry!" Mel groaned.

Psycho Yellow's face appeared on a screen, but then began to fade.

_"What's happening?!" _she exclaimed. _"Aghh!"_

More lighting went through the Mega Voyager.

"I think it's working." Andros cheered.

"I hope so...Agh!" Carlos moaned.

"We can't take much more of this!" TJ gritted.

"Hold on, guys." Andros said. "I'm gonna use just a little more power."

He pressed some buttons on his controls, which sent more lighting into the Mega Voyager.

"Aghh!" the Rangers moaned, as it shook.

Psycho Yellow groaned.

"Oh, no you don't." Psycho Red sneered.

He jumped up and dived towards the Astro Megazord with his sword, but slashed the Mega Voyager by mistake. He then slashed it again and got behind it, before the lighting knocked him back, along with the Astro Megazord.

Psycho Red then charged at it, but Psycho Black then got in front of him.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Psycho Black inquired. "Psycho Yellow's about to take the Rangers down."

"Get outta my way!" Psycho Red snapped. "No one is gonna destroy Red Ranger but _me_! Not Astronema, not you, not Psycho Yellow. It's _my_ destiny. Now step aside and let me though!"

"But Astronema said she'll vaporize any-" Psycho Black argued, before Psycho Red pushed past him.

"Take this, Red Ranger!" he shouted.

He fired lighting out of his hand which hit the Astro Megazord all over.

"And as for you, Psycho Yellow!" he sneered.

He charged at the Mega Voyager and slashed it with his sword, but then it grabbed his sword as he tried again.

"I'll do this on my own!" he hissed.

_"Psycho Red, don't!" _Psycho Yellow pleaded._ "You'll ruin everything!" _

Psycho Red then slashed the Mega Voyager across the chest again.

_"Ahh!"_ Psycho Yellow screamed.

"I'll destroy everything." Psycho Red hissed.

"He's gone mad!" Mel exclaimed, covering her mouthpiece.

Psycho Red slashed the Mega Voyager across the chest again, causing sparks to come out of it, and Psycho Yellow to fall out of it onto the ground.

"She's outta the Megazord!" Andros said.

Carlos then took Andros' seat, as Mel took his.

"Alright!" Carlos whooped. "It looks like we're back in control."

"Things are starting to look up." Mel quoted.

"Let's do it." Carlos said, before pulling the levers.

The Astro Megazord then stood beside the Mega Voyager, and then they both stared at Psycho Red.

"I don't need _help _to destroy you!" he snapped, as Psycho Black came up behind him.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Andros retorted. "Astro Megazord Blaster, ready, fire!"

The Astro Megazord brought out its blaster, and then fired it, as the Mega Voyager fired its chest lasers. The blast hit Psycho Red while the lasers hit Psycho Black, making them both moan.

"See what you've done?!" Psycho Yellow scowled, getting up.

Psycho Red growled and turned to her.

"I've had enough of both of you!" he growled.

He fired a beam out of his hand at Psycho Black's face, then turned and fired one at Psycho Yellow's head.

"Aghhh!" she screamed, once it hit her.

Stream then came out of her, then she grew giant and changed into monster form.

"I'll get you for that!" she vowed.

The Mega Winger and Delta Megazord both stared at her.

"Hey, how 'bout a little help!" Zhane called.

The Astro Megazord and Mega Voyager both turned to the chained Megazords, and then marched towards them. The Mega Voyager then stopped and turned to the Psychos, as the Astro Megazord cut the Delta Megazord and then the Mega Winger free with its saber.

"Appreciate it." Zhane said. "Thanks."

All four Megazords then faced the three Psychos, who growled.

"Now, I will finish _all_ of you at once!" Psycho Red promised.

"No!_ I_ will destroy them first!" Psycho Black snapped, the beam having turned him hyper.

"After_ I_ get them!" Psycho Yellow hissed, as the same thing had happened to her.

"Wrong again!" Andros retorted.

"You don't have what it takes." Carlos smirked.

"That's right. You need teamwork." Zhane said.

"Which is something you lack." Mel smirked.

The four Megazords charged at the three Psychos, who charged at them.

Psycho Yellow jumped and pounced on the Astro Megazord, as Psycho Red sent a kick at the Mega Voyager, but it blocked it with its hand, as Psycho Black got between the Mega Winger and the Delta Megazord.

The Mega Winger punched Psycho Black in the chest, knocking him back, but then he turned and headbutted the Delta Megazord. He then turned back and headbutted the Mega Winger, knocking it back.

Psycho Yellow slashed the Astro Megazord with her claw, and then she kicked it in the side.

Psycho Red punched the Mega Voyager in the chest, knocking it back. He then sent a kick at it, but it blocked it with its hand, then he spun around as it tried to punch him. He then turned and punched it in the chest, but then it grabbed his arm and tripped him up, sending him flying towards the ground.

"Aghh!" he yelped, before he hit it.

He then got back up, as Psychos Black and Yellow gathered in front of him.

"How's_ this_ for teamwork!" he snarled.

All three Psychos fired lighting out of their bodies, as the four Megazords gathered together. The three Psychos then red blasts out of the lighting at the four Megazords, hitting them all, blowing them all away, before they hit the ground, but then the Astro Megazord got back up.

"They're combing energies." Andros exclaimed.

"This doesn't look good." Carlos gulped. "It was bad taking 'em one at a time."

"My calculations say, their combined power is more than ours." Ashley explained.

"By how much?" Mel asked worriedly, turning to her.

"A lot more." Ashley replied.

"Got any ideas?" TJ asked.

"We're not gonna give up yet, guys." Zhane said. "There's gotta be a way we can win this. Just put your heads together and concentrate"

"We could beat them if we could just find an _extra_ energy source." Cassie realized.

"Yeah, but...where are we going to find one right now?" Andros questioned, as they all thought.

"Wait, what if we use _their_ energy and turn it back against them." Ashley suggested.

"You mean absorb it and send it back at them." Cassie realized. "That's a great idea."

"Like giving them a dose of their own medicine." Mel said. "I like it, but would it work?"

"Our power levels are pretty low right now." TJ explained. "I don't know if the Megazords can stand that kind of abuse."

"Well, it's worth a try, TJ." Carlos argued. "We gotta do something."

"Carlos is right." Andros agreed. "It's our only chance. It's risky, but here goes. Astro Delta Megazord online!"

The Astro Megazord jumped up, followed by the Delta Megazord, and then it split into its components. The Delta Megazord's legs then went over the Astro Megazord's legs, then its head then went over the Astro Megazord's, as the shuttle lifted up slightly. The Delta Megazord's chest and arms then attached themselves to the Astro Megazord, then its cannons then rolled onto the Astro Megazord's shoulders, forming the Astro Delta Megazord.

It then landed on the ground near the Mega Winger and the Mega Voyager, and then all three Megazords put their hands together.

"Ready everybody?" Andros asked.

"Let's do it!" the others said.

"Alright." Zhane cheered.

Both the Mega Winger and Astro Delta Megazord touched the Mega Voyager's shoulders.

"It's over for you, Rangers!" Psycho Black scoffed.

"Your demise is at hand." Psycho Yellow smirked.

"Psycho Monsters, full power blast!" Psycho Red commanded.

The three Psychos fired their red energy blasts at the three Megazords, hitting them all.

"Agh! Here he comes!" Zhane grunted.

"Hang tough, guys!" Andros called. "We have to absorb as much energy as we possible can!"

An alarm blared in the Mega Voyager.

"The energy capacitors are maxing out!" Cassie groaned.

"We're gonna blow the engines!" Ashley moaned.

"The shield's ain't gonna hold!" Mel groaned.

"All systems in red and rising!" TJ reported.

"Our generators are in critical overload!" Carlos exclaimed.

The Psychos kept sending their energy blasts at the Megazords, causing sparks to come into all the cockpits.

"Ugh!" Andros grunted.

"Ah!" Zhane gasped.

"Aghh!" the others moaned.

The Psychos sent more and more energy into their blasts, but they got weaker and weaker.

"I think they're out of energy!" Andros exclaimed.

"Now's our chance." Carlos realized.

"Capacitors are full!" Cassie cried.

"Look!" Mel shouted, pointing at the Psychos.

Red lighting went through them, and then they grew even more.

"Alright. I think it's time to fight fire with fire." Andros decided.

"Go for it, Andros." Zhane said. "Give 'em everything you've got!"

"Mega V3 missile mode!" Andros shouted.

The Mega Voyager brought out its Mega V3 missile.

"Charged and ready." Carlos reported.

The Mega Voyager aimed its Mega V3 missile at the Psychos, as energy went into it.

"Back at ya, Psychos!" Carlos joked.

The Mega Voyager fired its missile up, which hit all the Psychos, and then destroyed them all.

"I don't see them anymore." Andros said. "Are they gone?"

"I can't believe it." Zhane said.

"I guess they couldn't handle a taste of their own medicine." Cassie joked.

"They're gone!" Andros cheered. "The Psycho Rangers are history!"

"Excellent work, Rangers." Zhane remarked. "Excellent teamwork."

"Whoo!" Cassie whooped, raising her arms up.

"Alright!" Mel cheered.

"Yeah!" Ashley cheered.

"Wahoo!" TJ whooped as Carlos laughed.

Cassie and Ashley then high-fived each other with both hands.

All three Megazords then stood at ease.

* * *

Later, on the Dark Fortress, Astronema looked at Dark Spector on the viewing screen, as Elgar stood behind her.

_"Astronema, those Psycho Rangers nearly caused my destruction." _Dark Spector explained.

"Thanks to _me_, they were destroyed before that happened." Astronema lied, putting on a good act.

"Uh...don't you mean, thanks to the Power Rangers?" Elgar inquired.

Astronema turned to him, making him jump.

"Uh...I mean, uh, thanks to you." he corrected. "Duh? What was I thinking."

Astronema turned back to Dark Spector. "It was _I _who orchestrated the defeat of the Psycho Rangers." she lied. "I would _never_ let any harm come to you, Dark Spector."

_"You are a loyal servant indeed, Astronema." _Dark Spector commented.

He then disappeared from the viewing screen, but then Astronema frowned and turned around.

"I was _so _close." she hissed, angry that her plan had failed. "Dark Spector was_ almost_ destroyed!"

"Oh, wait a second; I'm a little confused." Elgar said. "Whose side are you on?"

Astronema turned to him. "I'm on _my_ side." she hissed, aiming her staff at him. "And if you're smart, you'll keep your mouth shut!"

"Oh, yeah. Gotcha." Elgar understood, backing away. "Don't have to draw me a picture. I can take a hint."

He turned around and then ran off, but then Astronema fired lighting out of her staff at him.

"Agh!" Elgar yelped, as it hit his butt.

"Both the Rangers and Dark Spector will soon bow down at my feet." Astronema said.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Astro Megaship, the Rangers - minus Zhane - were in the recreation room. Andros crossed out Psycho Black on the board with the six Psychos on, then crossed out Psycho Yellow, and then Psycho Red.

"Well, that's the end of the Psycho Rangers." Andros sighed.

"And I won't miss them a bit." Ashley sighed relieved.

"Neither will I." Mel said.

"Me neither." TJ said, before picking up a biscuit from the table. "I'll reprogram the computers to look for Zordon."

He ate his biscuit and then walked away.

"I'll check on the engines." Mel said, picking up a apple before walking off.

Ashley picked up a fork and picked up some chopped fruit with it.

"I'm going to get some sleep." Andros said, walking off, as Ashley ate the fruit.

"I'll wake you up in a little while." Ashley promised.

"Night." Carlos said.

Andros turned to the others and smiled, before he turned back and walked off. He walked down a hallway, but then stopped when he saw a shadow on the other end.

"Hello?" he called.

The shadow vanished and no one replied, making him move down the hallway curiously. Once on the other end, Psycho Red came out of nowhere, shocking him as he swiped his apple. Andros then kicked him in the chest, knocking him back, then kicked him in the arm.

"No, wait!" the Psycho pleaded, his voice different yet familiar.

Andros grabbed his arms and threw him against a wall, then hit him in the chest with his knee, before throwing him to the floor. He then ran at the Psycho, who took his helmet off, reveling himself to be Zhane.

"Zhane, it's you?!" Andros exclaimed.

"I was just kidding." Zhane assured.

Andros helped him back up.

"Can't you take a joke?" Zhane asked.

"Ah. It's just a joke." Andros said, unamused.

"Yeah." Zhane nodded.

"Good one." Andros said sarcastically.

He grabbed Zhane's arm, then spun around and flipped him over onto his back.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Andros catches a little anglerfish-like alien.

"Gotcha." he said.

He lands on the ground and puts the alien down.

"It's okay." he assures. "I'm not going to hurt you."

A big anglerfish-like alien meets up with Astronema.

"The Rangers kidnapped my servant." he explains.

The little alien climbs up Andros jump tube behind Ashley.

"Help me find them so I can get it back!" the big alien pleads.

Andros, Ashley, TJ and Mel all approach the little alien.

"You shouldn't have followed me." Andros said, picking him up.

The alien scarfs down a lot of food.

"Hungry." he cooed.

"He sure has one big appetite." Mel admits.

Andros gasps as the alien grows big, before it hugs him.

The evil alien fires a laser from the antennae on its head.

"How 'bout a moving target this time?" he smirks.

His laser hits and turns two people in stone.

Andros gets between the two aliens.

"No!" he cries. "Stop!"

"I'll destroy both of you if I have too!" the evil one snarls.

Andros jumps up to kick him, but he fires a laser from his antennae, turning Andros' feet into stone, making him fall down.

"Ugh!" Andros groans, moving back.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the Psycho Ranger arc.**

**Regarding my LG OC, I'm afraid I can't tell you anything until I get there, except that I've chosen the actress who's gonna play her, but I'm not telling you her name.**


	70. Andros and the Stowaway

**A/N: I understand why Zhane's not in this one, since the Megaranger episode took place before his counterpart debuted.**

**This is also another of my favourite Space episodes.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Psychos Red, Black and Yellow disguise themselves as humans.

"You have the advantage." Astronema said.

Psycho Yellow scans a bunch of people.

"If they speak, you'll hear them and descend on them like flies." Astronema explains, as Psycho Black scans some people.

Psycho Red scans some people.

"Bring them back, no matter how much energy it takes!" Astronema orders.

The Rangers pile out of the Mega Tank, and run towards their Mega Vehicles.

"Step into our trap, Rangers." Psycho Yellow smirks.

Andros pulls on the Mega Voyager's controls.

"I can't move the controls!" he grunts.

"It was a trick!" Ashley exclaims.

The Mega Voyager turns to the Mega Winger and Delta Megazord.

"Andros, stop!" Zhane pleads.

"It's _not_ us!" Mel snaps.

The Astro Megazord raises its saber.

"I've gotta get that virus out without hurting the others." Andros said.

The Astro Megazord slashes the Mega Voyager with its saber, making sparks come into the cockpit.

The Mega Voyager fires its missile up, as the Astro Delta Megazord and the Mega Winger touch its shoulders, then the missile hits all the Psychos, and then destroys them all.

Andros crosses the three Psychos out on the board.

"Well, that's the end of the Psycho Rangers." he sighs.

Psycho Red comes out from behind a corner, but then Andros knocks him down.

"Zhane, it's you!" Andros exclaims, as the Psycho takes his helmet off, reveling Zhane.

"I was just kidding." Zhane assures.

* * *

On an alien planet, a little anglerfish alien ran through a forest while crying, and then hid in a bush. A larger anglerfish alien then showed up and looked around.

"Stop playing games?!" he demanded. "Come on out. I'm not gonna hurt you. I know you're in there."

He approached the bush slowly as he sniggered. The little one then ran away behind him, but his screams made the big one turn around.

"Huh? Come on, now. You don't want to make me angry, do you?" the big one inquired.

The little one whimpered as he hid behind a bush.

Nearby, Andros moved along the surface on his Galaxy Gilder, holding a scanner in his hand.

"Well, this is the last sector." he reported.

He checked the scanner as he moved past a tree.

"Still nothing. There's no sign that Dark Spector had Zordon here." he reported into his morpher. "I'm returning to the ship.

**(Astro Megaship)**

Cassie sat behind the center controls, as Carlos and Alpha stood behind the handle ones.

"Alright, Andros." Cassie said. "We'll see you in a few."

**(Alien planet)**

Andros looked around, when his scanner beeped.

"Wait a minute..." he said, opening it up. "I'm picking up some activity."

**(Astro Megaship)**

Carlos and Alpha worked on the handle controls as Cassie stared at the center ones.

**(Alien planet)**

"I'm gonna check it out." Andros said.

He jumped off his Galaxy Gilder, then looked at his scanner.

"I'm getting a pretty strong reading." he reported.

He looked around, when his scanner beeped.

"Huh?" he muttered, before he looked up at a tree. "It seems to be originating form up in that tree."

He looked at the scanner, before he heard a whimpering noise. A few minutes later, he climbed up the tree and pulled a branch back, and saw the little alien hiding.

"Huh?" Andros muttered.

The alien gasped and then fell out of the tree, but Andros jumped and caught him.

"Gotcha." he said.

He landed on the ground, and then put the alien down on the ground.

"Wait, don't worry." he said, as the alien murmured worriedly. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

The big alien then came up behind Andros and touched his shoulder.

"Hey!" the alien hissed, as Andros turned to him.

"Huh?" he muttered, before the alien tossed him away.

Andros twirled around in the air, landing on his hands, and then did a backwards handspring.

"Who are you?!" he inquired.

"I am Jakarak, and you are trying to steal my servant!" the alien snapped angrily.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane rides his Galactic Rover away from an explosion.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

The Mega Winger lowers its wings and prepares to launch on Ganymede.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

Andros races away from a Velocifighter on Onyx.

The Psycho Rangers appear one-by-one near the old library.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Scott Page-Pagter  
Paul F. Rosenthal

The Mega Winger takes off and shoots towards Earth.

The Winged Mega Voyager shoots down towards the ground.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager and Mega Winger stand side-by-side over a forest.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Andros sent a punch at Jakarak, who blocked it and then punched him in the chest. He then tried to punch Andros again, but missed as he ducked and spun around while running past him. Jakarak then turned around and whacked Andros across the chest, flipping him onto his chest.

"And now, to deal with you!" Jakarak hissed, turning to the small alien.

The alien muttered worriedly as Jakarak jumped and went to pounce on him, when Andros fired his Astro Blaster at him, knocking him down.

"Don't worry." Andros said, picking the alien up.

He ran off slightly, but then stopped and turned around.

"I shoulder pulverize both of you!" Jakarak growled, getting up.

Andros turned to the alien. "Now I know why you were hiding in the tree." he realized.

"Ah! I'll deal with you later!" Jakarak snarled, before he disappeared.

Andros groaned, and then put his Astro Blaster away.

"Don't worry, little guy, he's gone now." he said, putting the alien down. "He can't hurt you. You sure are a cute little thing."

"Ohh. Would ya be a..." the alien cooed, as Andros stroked his head.

"Well, I've got things I need to take care of." Andros said, turning as his Galaxy Gilder showed up. "But it was nice meeting you. Maybe I'll see you again some time."

He got up and walked towards his gilder, when the alien ran towards him and grabbed his leg, nearly making him trip over.

"Huh? Hey, you don't have to worry anymore." Andros assured, turning and crouching down. "Whoever that monster was, he's long gone now."

"Huh?" the alien mumbled.

"Now you be a good little monster and run along home." Andros advised, turning and walking towards his gilder. "Your mama's probably wondering where you are."

He hopped onto his gilder, and then turned to the alien.

"So long." he said.

"Bye-bye." the alien squeaked.

Andros raced his gilder away, causing some grass to go into the alien's mouth, who watched as Andros soared up towards the sky. He then sighed slightly, when roaring and growling echoed nearby, coming from Jakarak.

"Yahh!" the alien squeaked, as he turned and ran off.

_"I'll get you!"_ Jakarak's vowed.

* * *

Later, on the Megaship, Andros had been telling TJ and Mel about what had happened, as the three of them walked down a hallway.

"Fuel reserves are low but we can refuel on Earth." TJ explained. "It shouldn't take too long."

"Sounds good." Andros said.

"The engines are fully functional, but they can't afford to overheat for now." Mel explained.

"Right." Andros understood.

In the recreation room, Ashley pressed some buttons on the Synthetron, then opened it up.

"Mmm." she mumbled happily, taking the food out, which included some buns.

She turned and sat down at the table, then picked up her drink and drank some of it. As she began to eat her food, the small alien climbed up Andros' jump tube.

TJ, Andros and Mel kept walking down the hallway, when they heard Ashley scream.

"Huh?" they muttered.

They all ran down the hallway to investigate.

In the recreation room, Ashley backed away towards the lockers, then opened hers up and took out her Astro Blaster. She aimed it at the jump tubes, just as TJ, Mel and Andros all ran into the room.

"You guys, come here." she said.

"What is it?" TJ asked.

They turned to the jump tubes, but then Andros lowered Ashley's arms, as she was aiming at the alien.

"No! No, it's okay." he said.

The alien mumbled happily as the four Rangers stared at him.

"What are you doing here?" Andros asked, as he walked towards the alien.

"Andros, you know him?" TJ inquired, as the others followed.

"He's the creature I was telling you about." Andros explained.

"This little guy?" Mel inquired.

"Yeah. You shouldn't have followed me." Andros said, picking the alien up. "Don't worry, we'll take you back to Tearin."

"Not yet we won't." TJ said. "We need to refuel it."

"Poor guy must be starved after coming all this way." Mel noted.

"Looks like we've got a new shipmate." Ashley said. "Seymour, that's a prefect name. I mean, since he obviously stowed away to see more of the universe."

"Great name." Mel remarked, laughing.

"Welcome aboard, Seymour." Ashley said.

"Okeedokee." Seymour said.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema walked past Ecliptor and Elgar, and came towards Jakarak.

"You wanted to see me?" she inquired.

"Astronema, my name is Jakarak. The Rangers kidnapped my servant, and I need your help getting him back." Jakarak explained.

"What's in it for me?" Astronema inquired.

"Just watch." Jakarak said.

He fired a laser out of his antennae, hitting a Quantron.

"Whoa!" Elgar gasped, as everyone watched. "Wow."

Jakarak stopped his laser, showing the Quantron had been turned to stone.

"I can turn the Rangers into stone for you." he said.

Astronema examined the stoned Quantron. "I like it, a lot." she said impressed.

* * *

Back on the Megaship, Alpha stood by the Synthetron, as Seymour sat on the table and was scarfing down food.

"Settle down." Alpha said, as crumps went flying onto him. "Your pie is ready."

He took it out of the Synthetron, and then turned around as Mel, Andros and Cassie all came towards the room.

"Oh." Alpha mumbled, before putting the pie on the table.

"What a mess." Andros said, as the three Rangers looked around.

"He just wanted an apple, and then the next thing you know." Alpha explained.

"Me hungry. Me hungry. Me hungry!" Seymour said.

"You can say that again." Alpha said sarcastically.

"He sure has one big appetite." Mel noted.

Seymour then suddenly began to stumble, before he fell onto the pie.

"Seymour, are you okay?" Andros asked, as he and Mel lifted him up slightly.

"Seymour." Cassie sighed, annoyed.

"I hope he's okay." Mel hoped.

Later, Seymour lied down on the bed in the sickbay, as Alpha checked him with a stethoscope, as Andros held an icepack on his head, while Cassie and Mel both watched.

"I can't tell for sure, but I guess it's just a bad case of indigestion." Alpha said.

"I guess he ate a bit too much." Mel deduced.

Seymour moaned painfully.

"Don't worry, Seymour, I'm here." Andros assured worriedly.

Seymour moaned.

* * *

The next morning, Andros woke up in the sickbay, having fallen asleep with his head against the bed. As he blinked his eyes, he noticed Seymour was missing from the bed, making him worry.

"Seymour?" he said, looking around.

A large shadow came up behind him.

"Seymour!" Andros called.

He looked around, when a hand touched him from behind.

"Andros." the figure said.

Andros turned around and jumped, seeing Seymour had grown taller than him.

"Whoa!" he gasped, making Seymour panic.

"What was that?" Seymour asked, looking around.

"Seymour, is that you?" Andros asked.

"I think so." Seymour replied.

"Wow! Talk about growing like a weed." Andros remarked, speechless.

"Yeah. Come here, hug." Seymour said, before hugging Andros tight.

"Okay, okay." Andros said, pulling back. "I'm glad to see you're feeling better."

"Not that much better. Tummy said 'feed me'." Seymour explained.

"Again?" Andros exclaimed.

"Yeah, again." Seymour replied.

"We're gonna need a bigger Synthetron." Andros muttered.

* * *

Down on Earth, Jakarak landed on top of a set of stairs at the plaza, and then laughed as he saw a bunch of people walking nearby.

"This is going to be fun. How 'bout a moving target this time?" he smirked.

He fired his laser from his antenna, which hit two people as they walked along, turning them into stone.

* * *

On the Megaship, Alpha came out of the lift and ran towards the sickbay.

"Andros, you've gotta come quick!" he panicked. "There's trouble in Angel Grove! There's a..."

He stopped by the doorway, and looked at Andros and Seymour.

"Seymour?!" he gasped, shocked.

"Oh, yeah." Seymour replied.

"I'll be right back." Andros promised. "You try to stay out of trouble, okay?"

"You got it." Seymour understood, as Andros ran off. "Seymour no trouble. Bye-bye."

"Ohh!" Alpha moaned.

"Bye-bye."

* * *

On Earth, Jakarak looked at his creations.

"Okay, who wants to be next?" he said.

He saw everyone else running away, as the Rangers ran towards him.

"That's the monster chasing Seymour." Andros explained, once they stopped.

"Jakarak's the name, and destroying six little Rangers is my game." Jakarak smirked, as the Rangers stared at him. "I want my servant back!"

He fired his laser from his antenna at the Rangers, who all dodged out of the way, expect Andros who ducked behind a table. The laser then hit the table, turning it to stone, and then Andros got up from behind it.

"He turned it into stone!" he exclaimed.

Jakarak laughed as Ashley stared at him, while the others turned to Andros.

"Hey, that monster has the same tentacle as Seymour!" she gasped, seeing the resemblance.

"Give him back or I'll turn you all to stone!" Jakarak warned.

"I don't think so!" Carlos snapped, bringing his Astro Blaster out.

He fired a blast at Jakarak, but missed as he dashed to his right. Carlos then fired again, but he dashed down to his left, getting closer, then Carlos fired again, but Jakarak vanished.

"Where'd he go?" Mel exclaimed, looking around.

* * *

On the Megaship, Seymour walked down a hallway while chewing a chicken bone. He stopped as he reached a doorway leading to the bridge, as he heard the Rangers fighting.

"Huh?" he muttered. "Oh. Huh? Uh-oh."

He walked onto the bridge, and saw the Rangers and Jakarak on the viewing screen, before Jakarak knocked Andros down.

"Whoa! Oh! What have I done?!" Seymour freaked, dropping the food, and then turned around and ran off. "Andros?!"

* * *

On Earth, Andros kicked Jakarak in the arm, then tried to upper kick him, but missed as he ducked. Mel then grabbed Jakarak's shoulders from behind, but then he spun around and threw her towards TJ and Cassie, knocking them all down. They rolled towards the others, who then helped them back up, before they stared at Jakarak.

"Next time, you're Ranger rocks!" he declared, before vanishing.

"He got away!" Andros huffed, turning to the others before punching his fist. "His servant, huh?!"

"More like his_ slave_!" Mel frowned, folding her arms.

"Well, that guy will _never_ get his hands on Seymour as long as we're around." Andros swore, clutching his fist. "Let's get back to the ship."

* * *

Later, Andros walked down a hallway on the Megaship.

"Seymour?!" he called. "Seymour?!"

He walked towards a door and then pressed a button on the panel, opening it up, showing his bedroom.

"Seymour." he said, walking towards his bed.

He pulled back the covers, but saw no one was lying under them. He turned around and walked out of his room, the door closing behind him, and then he walked down the hallway.

A little later, he and Ashley both came out of the lift and walked towards the center controls, where Alpha was working.

"Alpha, where's Seymour?" Andros asked.

"I thought he was in the work bay." Alpha replied.

"Seymour has left the ship." DECA explained.

"He _left_ the ship?!" Andros gasped, shocked. "Where did he go?"

* * *

Down on Earth, Seymour sat and cried on a bench on a highway.

"Jakarak hurt my friends, and it's _my_ fault!" he cried.

A growl made him gasp and look around, as he got up and ran away. He hid behind a bush and peeked through it, when he heard the growling again. He backed out from the bush, but then bumped into Jakarak, making him turn around.

"Hey!" Jakarak yelled.

Seymour panicked and then fell over.

"Now I've got you, and you're coming with me." Jakarak said, as he walked closer to Seymour. "My, look how much we've grown. But I can _still_ crush you if I have to."

He crouched down next to Seymour.

"So you better not give me any trouble. Now let's get moving!" he demanded.

They both turned when they heard a noise.

"Huh?" they muttered.

They both saw Andros' riding his Galaxy Gilder towards them both, just as Jakarak got in front of Seymour. Andros then raced towards them and knocked Jakarak over, before puling over behind Seymour - who'd ducked down as he'd raced over him.

"Hop on, Seymour." Andros said.

"Okay." Seymour said.

He got up and jumped onto the Galaxy Gilder, landing on his belly, just as Jakarak got back up.

"He's my servant!" Jakarak snapped.

He charged and pounced towards Andros, who then raced his Galaxy Gilder away, causing him to hit the ground. He pulled himself back up, and then stared at Andros in anger.

"I'll get you for this, Red Ranger!" he swore.

Andros turned to him slightly while holding onto Seymour, who dangled his legs over the gilder.

* * *

Later, Andros - now unmorphed - and Seymour both sat down on wall near a industrial yard, Seymour having told Andros why he'd ran off.

"It's _not your_ fault he's after us." Andros assured. "He's on Astronema's side."

Seymour sighed sadly.

"Oh. I almost forgot." Andros said, before picking up a big cookie from his pocket. "I brought you something."

"Oh..." Seymour said happily, taking it. "Cookie."

He put it to his mouth, but then stopped.

"Andros eat cookie too." he said, before splitting the cookie in half.

"Oh...thank you." Andros said, taking half the cookie.

Seymour began scarfing down his half of the cookie, while Andros took a bite out of his.

"Don't worry. We're not gonna let anything happen to you." Andros promised.

"Thank you." Seymour said.

He began eating his cookie again.

"I heard that!" Jakarak sneered, jumping towards the ground.

Andros and Seymour both turned to him as he landed.

"Don't you know you shouldn't make promises you can't keep." Jakarak smirked.

Andros got down from the wall to face him, while Seymour got down and hid behind the wall.

"You want a piece of me?" Jakarak sniggered.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted, pushing his right hand forward, and then pulled it back towards his morpher.

**(Morph sequence)**

The morpher opened up, and he began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

He then hit enter, and the lights beside the numbers lit up.

Andros then morphed into his Ranger suit, as he spun around, and the words 'Morphing Complete' came up, then his helmet symbol glowed.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

Jakarak turned around and ran into the Power Plant.

"If you're smart, you'll give him right now." he said, stopping and turning to Andros.

"If you're smart, you'll go back to wherever you came from!" Andros retorted.

"I will, once I get my servant back!" Jakarak snapped.

Andros turned around, and saw Seymour hiding behind a pipe.

"Stay there, Seymour." he instructed.

He turned to Jakarak and charged at him, who then ducked as he sent a fly kick at him. Andros then sent a punch at him, which he blocked, then blocked a kick from him with both hands. Jakarak then grabbed his shoulder, and then slashed him across the chest, knocking him down.

"Andros!" Seymour cried.

He ran out from behind the pipe and towards Andros.

"Andros fall down!" Seymour cried, crouching down.

Andros got to his knees and turned to him. "Keep away." he said, getting up. "It's too dangerous."

He turned to Jakarak.

"I'll destroy _both_ pf you if I have too!" Jakarak sneered.

Blasts then hit him in the chest, knocking him onto his back. Andros and Seymour looked confused, before the others all landed in front of them, TJ and Ashley holding their Astro Blasters.

"Hit the road, Jakarak!" TJ growled, raising his arms out.

"Andros, you get Seymour to safety." Cassie said, turning to him. "We'll take care of the monster."

"Yeah, okay." Andros understood, before turning to Seymour. "Come on, let's go."

They both ran off, as the other five Rangers stared at Jakarak, as TJ and Ashley put their blasters away.

"Alright, let's take care of this guy." TJ said.

"Right!" the others agreed.

They all charged at Jakarak, and then Carlos sent a kick at him, but he blocked it with his hand. TJ then tried to punch him, but he blocked it and hit him in the chest, then he hit Cassie in the chest. Mel then tried to punch him, but he grabbed her arm and then kicked her in the belly, knocking him back. Ashley then kicked him in the head, but then he grabbed her neck and then threw her over him.

"Aghh!" Ashley yelled.

She landed near some tries, as the others gathered around her as she got back up, just as Jakarak fired his laser.

"Look out!" Mel cried.

They all dodged out of the way, just as the laser hit the tries, turning them to stone.

"Someone's got to teach you some manners!" Carlos snapped.

All five Rangers then charged at Jakarak, when explosions went off all around them, knocking them all down - the girls onto their chests, TJ and Carlos their backs.

"What were you saying?" Jakarak smirked, as he walked slowly towards them.

Andros then jumped up and dived towards him, and then hit Jakarak with his head, sending him flying away.

"Ugh!" he groaned, hitting the ground.

He growled as he got back up, and then Andros charged at him. Andros then dived to his right as Jakarak fired his stone laser at him, then he rolled to his left as Jakarak fired again, then he rolled forward and then kicked Jakarak in the belly. Andros then put his hands on the ground and twisted himself around, kicking Jakarak in the face with his other foot, knocking him away.

Jakarak got back up, then blocked a kick from Andros, then tried to whack him but he ducked, they then got locked in a grapple, before Andros pulled Jakarak down. They rolled along the ground, then Jakarak grabbed Andros' neck, and then threw him off him.

"Ahhh!" Andros groaned, before he hit the ground.

He rolled forward before getting back up, then he jumped and went to kick Jakarak with both feet, but Jakarak fired his stone laser at him, turning Andros' feet into stone.

"Aghhh!" Andros groaned, before he hit the ground. "My_ feet_ are turned to stone!"

Seymour muttered nervously as he came out behind some construction parts.

"Where is he hiding?!" Jakarak demanded, as he and Andros turned to him.

"Run Seymour!" Andros cried.

"Give it up!" Jakarak snapped. "You're coming with _me_!"

Seymour turned around to them both.

Jakarak then fired a laser out of his belly, which then sucked Seymour right into him, his head appearing on Jakarak's belly.

"Seymour!" Andros cried, trying to get up.

The others all gathered around him, then Mel and Ashley helped him up.

"Andros, help!" Seymour cried.

"He's mine now, Rangers!" Jakarak sneered.

"We've got to free him!" Andros groaned, as the others all held him up.

"And you're next." Jakarak sneered.

"This'll stop you!" Carlos snapped, bringing his Astro Blaster out.

"Noooo!" Andros cried, pulling his arm down. "You might hit Seymour!"

"Let me try scanning for a weakness." Ashley said, getting in front of the others.

She raised her arms over her helmet, then lowered them, and then her helmet symbol lit up. She scanned Jakarak, and then looked closer at his antenna.

"I found one. Everybody aim right between his eyes." she explained, pointing at the antennae.

"Let's do it!" Carlos said.

Jakarak growled as he approached the Rangers, as Mel and Cassie helped Andros up, then the Rangers all brought out their Astro Blasters.

"Fire!" they shouted.

They all fired their blasters at him, hitting his antennae and his face.

"Aghh!" he groaned, before falling onto his back.

Andros' feet then turned back to normal. "It worked." he said relieved, lifting his left foot up. "My feet _aren't_ made of stone anymore."

Jakarak growled as he got back up angrily.

"Andros, save yourself!" Seymour called.

Jakarak then forced Seymour to fired lasers out of his antennae at the Rangers, hitting them all.

"Aghh!" they moaned, falling down.

"No way!" Andros grunted, getting up. "We're gonna get you out!"

"Don't give up!" Ashley pleaded. "Hang on!"

"Forget about me!" Seymour cried.

"We're _not _leaving you!" Andros argued, getting up.

He charged at Jakarak, who forced Seymour to fire lasers at him, knocking him down.

"Run Andros!" Seymour pleaded.

Andros clutched his fist as he pulled himself up.

"Never!" he growled.

"Red Ranger, why are you so intent on keeping my servant from me?!" Jakarak demanded.

Andros looked at them as he remembered the memories he'd just made with Seymour.

**(Flashback)**

Seymour panics while sitting in the tree. He then eats the food on the Megaship the Synthetron had made for him.

"Hungry. Hungry." he cooed, his mouth full.

**(Flashback ends)**

Andros kept staring at Jakarak and Seymour.

**(Flashback)**

Andros, Mel and Cassie look at Seymour while he lies on the bed in the sickbay.

"Don't worry, Seymour, I'm here." Andros assures worriedly.

Andros stares at Seymour, now fully grown.

"Hug." Seymour said, hugging him tight.

**(Flashback ends)**

"Seymour..." Andros said, as Jakarak growled. "You're strong now! You can beat him. Please, Seymour, try!"

"Andros!" Seymour said.

He pulled himself free from Jakarak, and then landed on the ground on his chest.

"You're coming with me!" Jakarak snarled.

"Seymour, you did it!" Andros cheered.

He ran towards Jakarak, who then turned and hit him in the chest with his knee.

"Agh!" Andros groaned.

He then ducked as Jakarak tried to whack him in the head, then blocked a punch from him with his forearm, and then he elbowed him in the belly. He then sent a punch at him, but he grabbed his fist with both his arms, and then he flipped him onto his back.

"Ohh!" Andros groaned.

Jakarak then stood on his belly, pinning him down as he grabbed his foot.

The others all moaned weakly as they tried to get up.

"Oh, no." Seymour gasped, getting up.

He ran towards Jakarak and then touched his shoulders.

"Leave Andros alone, you beast!" he demanded.

Jakarak ignored him and threw him away.

"Whoa!" Seymour yelped, before hitting the ground.

"Aghh!" Andros groaned, as Jakarak laughed.

"Stop it!" Seymour demanded, getting up and charging at Jakarak. "Leave my friend alone _before_ I get mad at you!"

He wrapped his arms around Jakarak from behind, before he threw Seymour forward, making him roll along the ground.

"You asked for it!" Seymour warned, getting up.

He fired his laser at Jakarak, hitting him and making him fall of Andros.

"_Nobody_ does that to me!" Jakarak snapped, getting up.

He fired lasers out of his eyes, hitting Seymour all over.

"Aghh!" he screamed, as explosions went off around him.

He then fell onto his chest, and then the Rangers got up.

"Seymour!" Andros cried.

The Rangers all ran towards Seymour and then gathered around him - except TJ who stared at Jakarak.

"Seymour, are you okay?!" Andros asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I just kinda lost my balance." Seymour replied weakly.

"You're gonna be okay, Seymour." Mel assured.

"You're_ all _gonna lose your balance, and the first one going down is the Red Ranger!" Jakarak spat.

"Yeah? We'll see who's the first to go down!" Andros growled, getting up and clutching his fist.

He charged at Jakarak as the others watched. He then jumped up and brought out his Battlizer, and then dived down towards Jakarak. He then hit 1 on his Battlizer, then chopped Jakarak down the face, and then punched him in the face, sending him flying away.

* * *

Onboard the Dark Fortress, Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar watched Jakarak land on the ground on the viewing screen.

"Fire the Satellasers!" Astronema ordered.

"As you command." Ecliptor obeyed, pressing buttons on a panel.

The Satellasers then fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

* * *

The Satellasers then hit Jakarak as he got back up, making him grow giant, as the Rangers looked up at him.

"Astro Megazord transform!" Andros shouted into his morpher.

The Astro Megazord - the Rangers now in the cockpit - landed on the ground near Jakarak, holding its saber and shield. He then charged at it, but it slashed him with his saber, and then slashed him two more times, knocking him back. He then fired his stone laser at it, hitting the shield and its left hand, turning them into stone, causing it to drop the shield.

"He turned them into stone!" Mel exclaimed.

Jakarak then jumped and hit the Astro Megazord in the chest, making it turn around, and then he grabbed it by the shoulders.

"Delta Megazord online!" Andros shouted, holding his Battlizer up, and then held his left hand forward.

The Delta Megazord then shot down towards the city, and then landed on the ground behind Jakarak. It then fired its Gyro Blasters from its left hand at him, hitting him and making him let go of the Astro Megazord.

"Aghh!" he grunted, falling down, rolling around the ground.

He got back up just as the Delta Megazord fired both its Gyro Blasters at him, hitting him all over, and knocking his antennae off his head. The Astro Megazord's left hand then turned back to normal.

"This is for you, Seymour." Andros declared.

Both the Astro Megazord and the Delta Megazord turned back into Megaship mode as they flew through space.

"Astro Delta Megazord transform!" Andros shouted.

The Delta Megaship split into three pieces, the head, the legs and the body - the arms moving down, and then the cannons on either side.

_Go Power Rangers_

The front of the Astro Megaship then split in half, and went down either side of it, and went into Megazord mode.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Delta Megazord's legs then went over the Astro Megazord's legs.

_Go, go, go, fly_

The Delta Megazord's head then went over the Astro Megazord's, as the shuttle lifted up slightly.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Delta Megazord's chest and arms then attached themselves to the Astro Megazord, then its cannons rolled onto the Astro Megazord's shoulders, forming the Astro Delta Megazord.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah..._

It's Gyro Cannons spun around as it stood at ease above Earth.

The Astro Delta Megazord then landed on Earth, and then got ready to fight.

Jakarak charged at it angrily.

"Flying Power Punch, now!" Andros shouted, holding his fists up, then crossed them over, and then punched them forward.

He opened his Battlizer up and pressed 1 on it.

The Astro Delta Megazord held its fists up, then turned them sideways, before they detached. The fists then shot out, then zoomed upwards, then crossed over each other as they dived down, and then hit Jakarak in the chest. The fists then attached themselves back onto the Astro Delta Megazord, which then turned around, as Jakarak fell down and was destroyed.

* * *

Later, on the Dark Fortress, Astronema paced on the bridge.

"Bummer. Looks like the Rangers got to hold onto that little creature after all." Elgar joked, coming up behind her as she stopped.

Ecliptor pushed him away. "Astronema, we can send another monster immediately." he explained.

"Forgot about the Rangers." Astronema said. "First we'll build up our own forces. We need numbers."

"Uh..." Elgar muttered confused, scratching his head.

"You have a plan?" Ecliptor inquired.

"Of course I do, and it cannot fail." Astronema assured.

* * *

Later, the Astro Megaship came above Tearin, and then the Rangers and Seymour all teleported down to the planet's surface, landing in a forest.

"Oh..." Seymour said, as they all looked around. "I'm home!"

He laughed as they all walked through the forest.

"Home so beautiful. Look so different from way up high." Seymour said, as he looked at some planets.

"Are you gonna be okay here?" Andros asked concernedly.

Seymour turned to him and the others. "Yes, I'll be fine." he said.

"But you're all alone." Andros said.

"I'm _never_ alone. I have many friends, like you." Seymour assured.

Andros sighed as Ashley giggled.

"Hug." Seymour said, as and Andros hugged each other.

Just then, a female alien similar to Seymour came out from a bush and stared at them.

"I'm gonna miss you." Andros said, pulling back.

"I'll miss you too." Seymour said.

The girl then came out from behind the bush and giggled, getting them all to turn to her. Seymour blushed at the sight of her as she giggled.

"Wow." he said.

The girl blinked her eyes at him.

"Ohh." Ashley said, as Mel whistled.

The girl turned around and ran off playfully.

"I gotta go now." Seymour said. "I hope we meet again. Thanks."

He waved before he turned and ran off, as the Rangers waved back.

"Seymour has a girlfriend." TJ smirked.

"More like love at first sight." Mel joked.

Seymour turned to the Rangers. "Bye-bye, everyone!" he called, waving, before he turned and ran off. "Wait up."

"Some things are universal." Cassie said.

The others laughed as Ashley touched Andros' hand, as Carlos touched TJ's shoulder.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Andros, Carlos and Silvy all run away.

"Come on." Andros said.

A robot monster with a circler head stares at them.

"Run, Silvy!" Carlos said.

The monster fires a laser out of his gun-like hand, zapping the three of them away. He then fires another laser at a bunch of people, including Sara, zapping them all away as they run off scared.

Ecliptor and a bunch of Quantrons stare at a bunch of people, including Andros, Carlos, Silvy and Sara.

"Welcome to Secret City." he said.

A forcefield appears around the city.

Andros and Carlos stand behind a wall.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouts.

They both open their morphers, but nothing happens.

"Not working!" Carlos groans.

The other Rangers stare at an antenna on the viewing screen of the Megaship.

"It's that antenna." Cassie said.

"If they can knock out that antenna..." TJ said.

He and Cassie plant detonators on the antenna.

"..goodbye forcefield."

A Quantron kicks TJ off a balcony, making him grab a railing, which Cassie holds onto.

A Quantron hits Andros with its knee, knocking him down, and knocking his Battlizer off his wrist. It lands near Silvy's feet, who looks at it, as Sara's taken away.

Andros opens his Battlizer up, showing Carlos and Silvy the numbers.

"Number 1 should be enough, in case number 2 doesn't activate." he said.

"What about number 3?" Silvy asks.

Andros leans against a bush, as Silvy hides behind it, and then presses number 3 on his Battlizer.

"Ahhh!" Andros screams, as power flows through him.


	71. Mission to Secret City

**A/N: This two-part arc is another of my favourite Space episodes, especially this one since it introduces the first Battlizer, something I really like as it has no Sentai counterpart - well most anyway.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

The Rangers pile out of the Mega Tank, and run towards their Mega Vehicles.

"That's right, Rangers, it's the Mega Voyager." Psycho Yellow smirks. "Come and get it."

Andros pulls on the Mega Voyager's controls.

"I can't move the controls!" he groaned. "It was a trap!"

The Mega Voyager turns to the Mega Winger and Delta Megazord.

The Astro Megazord raises its saber.

"I've gotta get that virus out without hurting the others." Andros said.

The Astro Megazord slashes the Mega Voyager with its saber, making sparks come into the cockpit.

"Time to fight fire with fire." Andros quotes.

The Mega Voyager fires its missile up, which hits all the Psychos, and then destroys them all.

Andros crosses the three Psychos out on the board.

"Well, that's the end of the Psycho Rangers." he sighs.

Jakarak stands in front of Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar.

"I am Jakarak." he said.

Andros puts tiny Seymour down on the ground.

"The Rangers kidnapped my servant."

Andros races his Galaxy Gilder towards Jakarak and grown Seymour, then knocks Jakarak over.

The Astro Delta Megazord stands at ease as Jakarak falls down and blows up.

Ecliptor and Elgar look at Astronema.

"We should send another monster immediately." Ecliptor said.

"First we'll build up our own forces." Astronema said.

* * *

Down on Earth at night, six teleportation beams arrived at the warehouse district, and then the ghosts of the Psycho Rangers showed up, and then they all laughed.

* * *

On the Astro Megaship, Cassie stood near the center controls, as Alpha, TJ and Andros stood near the handle controls on the bridge, when a beep got their attention. They all walked towards the right controls, as it showed the warehouses on the screen.

"There's a faint energy reading at the warehouse district." Cassie said confused.

They all looked at the screen confused.

"That's unusual. Let's check it out." Andros decided.

The others nodded, then all three of them turned and ran towards the left door.

* * *

Once they arrived at the area, now morphed, they stopped and looked around.

"It was coming from right here." Andros said.

"There's no one around." TJ said.

"That's strange." Cassie said confused.

"Maybe it was a computer glitch." Andros summarized.

Psycho Pink then dashed towards Cassie, but then passed right through her as she tried to punch her, sending a chill through Cassie.

"Did you guys feel that?" she asked, looking around while rubbing her arms.

"Feel what?" Andros inquired, as he and TJ turned to her.

"I don't know. It was like a cold breeze went right through me." Cassie explained.

The Psycho Rangers gathered around the three Rangers. (Psycho Orange was between Psychos Black and Blue)

"No, I didn't feel a thing." Andros said.

"Neither did I." TJ said.

Psycho Blue sent a kick at TJ, while Psycho Red sent a punch at Andros, but both attacks passed right through the Rangers.

_"We can't touch them! They can't see us!"_ Psycho Red growled. _"We're ghosts! Somehow, someday I'll destroy the Red Ranger!"_

"Well, what do you say we get outta here, TJ." Andros said, turning to him.

"Yeah." TJ agreed, as the Psychos teleported into the air.

"Yeah." Cassie agreed.

"Come on, guys." Andros said, as he walked off.

TJ and Cassie both turned to follow him, as the Psychos flew through the air and laughed, planning revenge against the Power Rangers.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane rides his Galactic Rover away from an explosion.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ and Andros ride their Galaxy Gilders past some trees.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appeared on a distant planet, with a bunch of Quantrons.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

The Mega Winger lowers its wings and prepares to launch on Ganymede.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

Andros races away from a Velocifighter on Onyx.

The Psycho Rangers appear one-by-one near the old library.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Scott Page-Pagter  
Paul F. Rosenthal

The Mega Winger takes off and shoots towards Earth.

The Winged Mega Voyager shoots down towards the ground.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager and Mega Winger stand side-by-side over a forest.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

The next day, the Rangers and Silvy - now with dyed blonde hair - all sat at two tables in the plaza, eating some Chinese takeout, alongside several other people. Andros, Mel and Ashley sat at one table, while Silvy, TJ and Cassie sat down on the other, just as Carlos sat down beside Silvy, after putting some drinks on the tables.

"So what did your mom get you shopping?" Carlos asked.

"Oh, she got me some new clothes." Silvy explained, holding a doll.

"Mmm. Yeah, you look nice today." Cassie commented, her mouth full.

"Sure do." Mel said, before taking her drink.

"Hey, I thought Sara was joining us?" Carlos inquired.

"She told me she'd come." Mel assured. "I guess she's just running late."

"Hey, could you pass me those?" TJ asked, pointing at Ashley's box.

Ashley passed it to him, before seeing Andros dip his chop sticks into his box, making her laugh.

"Here." she said, taking his box.

Mel looked up as Ashley put her chop sticks into the box, and then lifted the food up. Andros ate the food as the others watched, causing Mel and Carlos to snigger.

"Let me show you." Ashley offered, taking Andros' chop sticks.

She placed them the right way on his hand.

"There you go." she said.

Andros looked into his box, and then shook it, as it was empty.

"Come on, let's get some more." Carlos suggested, getting up. "I'm still kinda hungry."

Silvy got up, and then Andros got up as well.

"We'll be right back." Carlos promised.

"If you see Sara, tell her where we are?" Mel asked.

"Sure thing." Andros said.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, a bunch of people, including Sara were walking around.

"Oh. Just where did you say you'd be, sis?" she groaned, checking her watch.

A red robot bug monster with a round face and a cannon hand called Vacsacker then showed up, and then he laughed. Sara and the other people turned to him and panicked.

"Oh, no." she muttered.

She turned and ran away, along with everyone else, when a man tripped over.

"Come on." she said, helping him up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Vacsacker inquired, as he stared at everyone.

Bulk, Skull and the Professor then all came out, Skull holding a weird looking toaster in his hand.

"Hold it right there!" Bulk shouted.

"Huh?" Vacsacker muttered, turning to them. "What?!"

"Don't make me use this!" Bulk warned, holding the toaster like the blaster.

Vacsacker grumbled.

The Professor looked at the blaster, and then he frowned in annoyance.

"I hate to tell you this, but that's _not_ an alien blaster." he explained.

Bulk panicked as he held the toaster up.

"It's _my _new toaster." the Professor explained.

He pulled up the lever, and two slices of toast popped up, shocking Bulk and Skull. They both turned back to Vacsacker, who laughed hilariously.

"You're going to be vac-sacked!" he joked.

He fired a beam out of his cannon hand, which hit the trio, making them vanish.

"Now, who's next?" he wondered, turning right.

He fired his beam at several people running off scared, including Sara, making them vanish as they ran away.

Nearby, Andros, Carlos and Silvy were all walking along a pathway with more Chinese takeout.

"There's no escape, puny humans!" Vacsacker bellowed.

A bunch of people ran away from him, just as the trio spotted him, making them gasp. He then laughed and fired a beam at the crowd, making them vanish.

"Come on." Andros said, dropping the takeout.

He, Carlos and Silvy turned around and ran away.

"Hey, not so fast you three!" Vacksacker called.

"Hurry, run, Silvy!" Carlos said.

Vacsacker then fired his beam at the three of them, making them vanish.

Back at the tables, TJ and the girls put the takeout boxes together, when screaming got their attention. TJ and Cassie both turned around, as they all saw a bunch of people vanish when a beam hit them.

"What the?!" Mel exclaimed.

Cassie raised her sunglasses up, just as Vacscker showed up, and then laughed as he looked around.

"Come on, follow me." Cassie said.

All four Rangers ran off, and then hid under a staircase, and then they all nodded.

"Let's Rocket!" TJ shouted, pushing their right hands forward, then pulled them back towards their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

They opened their morphers up, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

They then hit enter on their morphers.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

Once morphed, they all ran through a crowd running past them.

"Keep going." TJ said.

"Get outta here!" Mel said.

"Hurry and get to safety." Ashley said.

The four Rangers then stared at Vacsacker.

"There's no escaping me!" he bellowed.

He laughed as a boy tripped over, then he fired his beam at everyone, making all but the Rangers vanish, who shielded their visors.

"Huh?" Mel muttered, as they turned around, and saw everyone had vanished.

"Oh, that was way close." Cassie sighed, as they turned to Vacsacker.

"Yeah." Ashley agreed. "Our suits, they must've blocked the ray."

"Power Rangers, let's see how well you resist this!" Vacsacker spat, firing lighting out of face.

"Look out!" Cassie cried, as it hit them, making them turn away.

Vacsacker then approached them, as Ashley kicked him in the belly, before he hit her in the chest with his cannon, knocking her away. Mel then sent a fly kick at him, but missed as he dodged, and then he hit her in the back, knocking her forward. TJ then spun around to kick him, but missed as he ducked, then TJ sent another kick at him, but he blocked it, and then he hit TJ in the chest. Cassie then forward handspringed past him as he dodged, then she turned and kicked him in the hand, before he hit her in the chest, knocking her down.

"Cassie!" Ashley cried, as the others gathered around her.

"You okay?" Mel asked, helping her up.

"Yeah." Cassie replied.

"That was fun, but I'm a very busy monster." Vacsacker sneered. "Gotta go."

He then vanished in a beam of light.

The Rangers all ran to where he'd been and then looked around.

"Now what?" Ashley wondered.

"We need to find the others." Cassie realized.

"Let's hope they're okay." Mel said.

"Let's get back to the ship." TJ said.

"Right." the girls agreed.

They all then ran off.

* * *

Later, in a weird city with a force field around it, a bunch of people, including Carlos, got up from the ground.

"What's this place?" a man wondered, as they looked around.

Carlos looked around, but couldn't see Silvy and Andros, making him worry.

"Silvy!" he called. "Andros!"

He looked around again as everyone else looked at themselves.

"I'm over here." Silvy called.

Carlos turned and saw she was with Andros, then he crouched near them.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Silvy assured.

"Sara's here too." Andros said.

"Huh?" Carlos muttered.

Andros turned pointed to his left, showing Sara getting up looking confused.

"Where are we?" she wondered.

A bunch of Quantrons then came running towards everyone, as Ecliptor followed slowly behind them.

"Aghhh!" a woman screamed.

"What in the world?!" Sara exclaimed, as the Quantrons surrounded the people.

"Welcome to Secret City." Ecliptor said.

The Quantrons began handcuffing the people, including Sara, as Andros, Carlos and Silvy all hid near a pillar.

"Stay here, okay." Carlos told Silvy.

"Okay." Silvy said quietly.

Andros and Carlos then both somersaulted over a bush, and then ran off towards a wall. As the Quantrons kept cuffing the people, some of the girls cried, and then Sara turned to one, after her hands were cuffed.

"I'm sure things will be okay." she said assuringly. "I'm sure the Power Rangers will come and help."

"Really?" the girl asked.

"They've never let our planet down before." Sara said.

Another girl cried as a Quantron dragged her off, and then some men groaned.

"You are now subjects of Astronema, Princess of Darkness." Ecliptor announced.

"Yeah, right." Sara scoffed quietly.

Andros and Carlos both stopped behind a wall, then checked to see if they'd been followed, but saw everyone else but Silvy getting chained up.

"Ready?" Andros asked quietly.

Carlos nodded.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros said, pushing their right hands forward, then pulled them back towards their morphers.

They opened their morphers up and pressed the buttons, but nothing happened.

"It's not working!" Carlos groaned confused.

Silvy turned to the wall, as both Rangers kept trying to morph, when a bunch of Quantrons came at them both.

Carlos ducked and ran past one as it tried to hit him with its blade, while Andros blocked another's kick with his elbow. Carlos then blocked a third's kick with his forearms, then blocked another kick with his hands, as Andros dodged past the first and then kicked a fourth in the chest. Carlos then sent a kick at the third, while Andros blocked a kick from a fifth with his hands.

Silvy got up and ran towards the edge of the wall curiously.

Andros blocked a Quantron's kick with his hands, then turned to another, just as a third kicked him in the chest, and then a fourth kicked him in the back.

Silvy peeked out from behind the wall, and then watched the battle.

A Quantron pinned Carlos against the wall by his shoulders, and then it hit him in the belly with his knee. It then threw him towards another, who wrapped its arms around him, but then he elbowed it in the chest, and then sent a whack at the first.

Silvy kept watching in amazement.

A Quantron then kicked Carlos in the belly, and then another tripped him up, knocking him onto his back.

One grabbed Andros' right arm, then kicked him in the side, before spinning him around, causing his Battlizer to fall off his wrist. It landed near Silvy's feet, as the Quantron punched Andros in the chest twice, and then pushed him towards another, who grabbed his arms. It then hit him in the chest with his knee, knocking him down in pain.

A Quantron dug its blade into the grass, as more of them then grappled Andros, as Silvy crouched down and picked up the Battlizer, before hiding it in her overall pocket. Carlos clutched his chest as some Quantrons surrounded him, while Andros tried to break free from the ones who had him, when another came up behind Silvy and gagged her with its hand.

* * *

Later, the Quantrons lead everyone down a path under a walkway, when Silvy tugged on Carlos' arm. He looked around slightly, seeing everyone was too busy looking at the Quantrons worriedly, before pushing Silvy gently towards a wall out of sight.

"What?" Carlos asked quietly.

"Your friend dropped something." Silvy explained.

"Not now, Silvy!" Carlos hissed.

Silvy pulled out Andros' Battlizer, shocking Carlos before he took it from her and pocketing it.

"Thanks." he said.

"So,_ he's_ a Ranger too?" Silvy inquired.

"Look, Silvy, whatever you're thinking, don't, okay?" Carlos asked desperately.

"Don't worry. I won't tell _anyone_." Silvy promised.

"Okay." Carlos said quietly, before they rejoined the crowd. "Be careful."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Megaship, the other Rangers were trying to locate their friends. Cassie and Ashley worked on the center controls, while TJ worked on the right controls, as Mel came over from the left controls.

"Got anything?" Mel asked hopefully.

"No." Cassie replied, before she ran over to TJ. "Have you found anything?"

"No, not yet." TJ replied.

"There they are!" Ashley gasped, staring at the viewing screen.

The others gathered around her, and then they all saw Carlos, Andros and Silvy being led away by some Quantrons, followed by more people.

"Oh, no, Sara!" Mel gasped, covering her mouth.

"Huh?" Cassie muttered, before they saw Sara amongst crowd.

"No wonder she didn't show up." Ashley said.

"So, now we know where everyone is, let's find a way to get them out." TJ said.

Ashley and Mel both pressed buttons on the controls, until it showed Secret City.

"There's a forcefield around the city!" Cassie gasped.

"It must be controlled by something." Mel deduced.

"Yeah...it's controlled by..." Cassie said, pressing buttons on the controls, before the viewing screen showed a antenna dish. "..that antenna."

"If they can knock out that antenna, goodbye forcefield." TJ said.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna tell them that?" Ashley inquired.

Mel put her morpher to her mouth and opened it up.

"Andros, Carlos, come in." she said.

She got no answer.

"Carlos, are you there!" she tried. "Andros, do you read?!"

She still got no reply.

"Guess the signal's jammed." she sighed. "Which means we can't contact them."

TJ turned to the girls, an idea in his head.

"What if _we_ can get inside somehow." he suggested.

"Like getting captured ourselves?" Mel inquired, folding her arms.

"Exactly." TJ explained.

"It is _very_ dangerous." DECA cautioned, as Alpha walked onto the bridge with some backpacks from the right door. "Once inside, you will be _unable_ to morph."

"You'll need these." Alpha explained. "An aerial probe to find the antenna,"

The Rangers walked towards him and took a backpack each.

"some detonators to destroy it, and Astro Blasters for when you run into trouble." Alpha explained.

All but Cassie put their backpack on their backs as they all ran to the right door, when she turned around.

"Oh, thanks, Alpha." she said, pointing at him. "You're the best."

She turned and followed the others.

"Be careful, Rangers." Alpha cautioned.

* * *

Later, Vacksacker was back in the city, gathering more people for Astronema.

"You can run, but you can't hide!" he laughed, staring at a bunch of people.

He took a few steps forward, as TJ and the girls all came out and hid behind a pillar behind him. He then laughed as he fired his beam at the small crowd, zapping them all away.

"Gotcha." he sniggered.

The four Rangers stared at Vacsacker.

"Ready?" TJ asked.

"As I'll ever be." Mel gulped.

"Let's do it." Ashley said, as Cassie nodded.

TJ nodded, then all four of them ran into the open.

"Hey!" TJ said.

"Vacsacker!" Cassie snarled.

"Huh?" Vacsacker mumbled.

He turned around to the four Rangers, not knowing who they were.

"What?" he scowled, before firing his beam at them, making them vanish. "That was easy."

He laughed as he walked off to find more people.

* * *

A few minutes later, in Secret City, the four Rangers and nearly everyone else who was captured got up slightly, and then everyone looked around.

"Ohh!" a woman moaned.

"What's going on?" another wondered.

"Huh?" a man muttered.

The four Rangers stayed together as they looked around, when a swarm of Quantrons gathered around everyone, and pointed the ends of their blades at them, spooking the girls out.

"Ahh!" a few girls yelped, as the Quantrons lifted up the ones still lying down.

"Teej." Cassie hissed quietly.

TJ opened Cassie's bag up slowly, as Mel and Ashley made sure they weren't being watched, and then he took out an Astro Blaster. As the Quantrons led everyone else away - now handcuffed - the four Rangers nodded to each other.

Ashley then kicked one away, while Cassie kicked another's blade away, and then Mel grabbed a third's arm and flipped it over. TJ kicked a fourth in the chest, knocking it down, then he ducked and spun around as a fifth tried to whack him, before he fired the blaster at it, hitting its chest.

The four Rangers gathered together, and saw no one had seen them.

"Let's go." TJ said.

The girls nodded as they all turned around and ran off.

"Come on." TJ said, as he jumped over a bush.

They all ran around a corner, then Ashley peeked out from behind it to make sure they weren't followed.

"Cassie." Mel said, pointing at her backpack.

Cassie took hers off as TJ crouched down and took his off, then Cassie pulled out a flare gun from Mel's bag, followed by the aerial probe. TJ pulled out a scanner from his bag and then pressed buttons on it, as Mel crouched next to him, while Cassie loaded the flare gun.

"Ready?" Cassie asked.

"Yep." TJ replied. "Go for it."

Cassie ran forward and then fired the probe into the air like a flare. Once high enough, a parachute came out of it, and it floated back down to the ground. Cassie turned and ran towards the others, and then crouched near Mel and TJ.

"The probe's picking up the antenna." TJ explained.

"Good." Cassie said.

"And now we wait." Mel said.

Ashley peeked round the corner and saw no one was around.

"Come on, find it!" TJ groaned annoyed.

The scanner then showed the antenna on the roof of a building.

"There, on top of the tower." TJ said.

"Right." Mel said, as the others nodded.

Ashley peeked round the corner again, but then turned to the others.

"Shhh." she said, peeking back round.

About a dozen Quantrons showed up around the corner and looked around.

"We've gotta go." she said, turning to the others.

They picked up their bags and get up, but then Cassie dropped the flare gun. It made a clatter on the ground, which got the Quantrons attention, then Cassie picked it up, as the Quantrons ran towards the Rangers. They all ran into a building, then the Quantrons followed them, and soon they all entered a yard area, then towards the tower with the antenna on.

The Rangers all hid behind a wall near a stairway, then TJ handed Cassie the Astro Blaster. She turned round the corner and fired it three times, hitting three Quantrons, knocking them down, before she turned to the others.

"Alright, you guys go on and I'll keep 'em busy." Ashley said.

"Right." TJ understood.

"Okay." Cassie said, giving Ashley the Astro Blaster.

"Good luck." Mel said.

The three of them began running up the stairs, when Ashley turned around to fire the blaster, when a Quantron kicked it out of her hands. She then ducked as it tried to kick her, then she blocked another's kick with her hands, then blocked a kick from the first with them.

TJ, Cassie and Mel all ran up the stairs towards the roof, when a door opened on the second floor, and a bunch of Quantrons came out of it.

"Oh, man!" TJ groaned, blocking one's punch with his forearm.

Mel then rammed it with her shoulder and knocked it into some more.

"You guys go!" she said. "I'll hold them off."

"Right." TJ said, before he and Cassie kept running up the stairs.

A Quantron then hit Mel with its knee, knocking it back, then she dodged a punch from another.

Below, Ashley blocked one's punch by grabbing its arm and then she hit it with the palm of her hand, knocking it back. Another then grabbed her backpack, but then she elbowed it in the chest, then grabbed another from behind as it tried to ram her, but banged into the wall, and then she flipped it onto its back.

Mel grabbed ones arm as it tried to punch her, before she punched it in the chest, knocking it back. Another then charged at her, but she dodged out of the way, and then pushed it over the railing, sending it flying to the ground.

TJ and Cassie kept running up the stairs, but when they got to the fifth floor, more Quantrons came out of a door. TJ then ducked as one tried to punch him, then grabbed another by the shoulders and spun around, while Cassie ducked as the first tried to punch her, and then she kicked a third in the belly.

* * *

Somewhere inside the city, all the captured people, including Andros, Carlos, Silvy and Sara, were all sitting in a room surrounded by Quantrons. They all looked nervous and worried up at the Quantrons, and even Sara was starting to worry.

"Oh..." a woman murmured.

"Please." a man whimpered.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Sara gulped.

Carlos turned to Andros and Silvy, when Ecliptor showed up.

"You three, come with me!" he ordered, pointing to three Quantrons close to him.

The three Quantrons followed him away, as the rest kept watch over the people.

"We have to get outta here." Andros said quietly.

Carlos looked around and then shushed. "Come on." he whispered, motioning Andros and Silvy to follow him.

The three of them crept away slowly and then hid behind a wall, with no one spotting them.

"What's up?" Andros asked quietly.

Carlos brought out his Battlizer. "Silvy saw you lose it." he explained.

"Oh, boy." Andros sighed, taking it. "Do you think she-?"

"Yep." Carlos answered before he could finish.

Andros turned to Silvy, who put her hand across her mouth, telling them she wouldn't tell a word.

Andros shook his head before Carlos put his Battlizer back on his wrist.

"I have an idea." Andros said, holding it up.

"Will it work here though?" Carlos asked, remembering how they couldn't morph up.

Andros opened it up. "Number 1 should be enough, in case number 2 doesn't activate." he said.

"What about number 3?" Silvy asked.

"Shh." Carlos said, turning to her. "Silvy, not now, okay?"

He turned to Andros, who turned from Silvy to him.

"What about number 3?" Carlos inquired.

"I can't." Andros said. "I mean, I've _never_ used number 3 before. It's _too_ dangerous. It could be too much power."

Carlos looked confused.

"Come on, we're running out of time." Andros said.

"Okay, come on." Carlos said.

He held his arms out, as Andros pressed 1 on his Battlizer, touching his fist red. He then slammed it down Carlos' cuffs, smashing them, then he did the same with Silvy's, before breaking himself free.

"Stay here with these people." Carlos told her. "We'll be back."

"Okay." Silvy said.

Both Rangers got up and ran towards the crowd, then Carlos fly kicked a Quantron in the face, knocking it away, as Andros kicked another in the belly. Carlos then jumped over a fence as everyone watched the pair of them.

"How'd you guys get free?!" Sara demanded.

"We'll tell you later!" Andros replied.

He spun around and kicked a Quantron in the face as it came at him, knocking it down.

Carlos then punched in another in the chest, knocking it down, before both Rangers ran off.

* * *

Back at the tower, down below, Ashley grappled with a Quantron, before throwing it against the stairs, then she blocked another's kick while backing away. She blocked another kick from it, then a third as she backed towards a door.

Above her, Mel ducked as one tried to punch her, then she blocked another's kick with her forearm, before she kicked it in the chest, knocking it onto another two.

Cassie spun around as one tried to hit her, then she kicked it in the chest. Another had hold of TJ from behind, but then he broke free and elbowed it in the chest, then he grabbed a third's arm and flipped it onto its back. Cassie then blocked a fourth's knee with her hands, before blocking a punch from it, then grabbed its arm and spun around and flipped it over, causing it to fall down the stairs.

"You okay?" she asked, turning to TJ.

"Let's go." TJ said, before they ran up the stairs.

A few minutes later, they made it to the roof.

There it is!" TJ said, spotting the antenna.

They both ran towards it and put their backpacks down.

"Quick, let's set the detonators." TJ said.

Cassie took one from her bag and handed it to him, then she took another out and attached it to the antenna, then TJ did the same.

Down below, Andros and Carlos both ran through the city, before turning to the tower. They both began running towards it, when Vacsacker got in front of them.

"Nice of you to come, Rangers." he laughed.

He fired lighting out of his cannon, just as Carlos pushed Andros away, causing him to take the blast.

"Aghh!" he groaned, falling down and clutching his chest.

"Carlos!" Andros gasped, staring at him.

He turned to Vacsacker angrily and then pressed 1 on his Battlizer.

"What's wrong, can't morph?" Vacsacker asked.

He laughed as Andros charged and then jumped and dived towards him. Andros then tried to punch him, but he grabbed his fist, and then threw Andros over him.

"Whoaaa!" Andros yelped, before he hit the ground.

He got up and turned to Vacsacker, who laughed, and then he looked at his Battlizer.

Back on the roof of the tower, TJ and Cassie set the last of the detonators on the antenna.

"We better hurry." Cassie said.

TJ armed the detonator control as Cassie armed the last detonator, before they both spotted a bunch of Quantrons heading towards them.

"Quantrons!" TJ gasped. "Let's go!"

They both ran towards the stairs, but then Cassie stopped at the top of them.

"More of them!" she gasped, seeing more Quantrons climbing up, trapping the pair of them.

TJ turned to the ones behind them, while Cassie ducked as one in front of them tried to punch her. It then kicked her in the back as she turned slightly, knocking her over the railing.

"Ahh!" she yelped, before grabbing it.

"Cassie!" TJ cried, looking down on her.

A Quantron then kicked him in the back, knocking him over the railing, but then he managed to grab it with his free hand.

As the Quantrons cheered and jumped happily on the roof, TJ held pressed the trigger button on the detonator controls, blowing them and the antenna up, knocking some Quantrons back, but also taking down the shield.

Down on the ground, Carlos kicked Vacsacker in the side, before he hit Carlos with his knee, and then punched him in the chest.

Silvy came out and ran towards a bush, and then hid behind it, as Vacsacker punched Carlos again, and then hit him in the back with his cannon, knocking him onto his chest. Andros then rammed Vacsacker and wrapped his arms around him, then he lifted his head up, before Vacsacker punched him with his cannon, knocking him back.

"Ha!" Vacsacker grinned.

He fired lighting out of his cannon, which nearly hit Andros, causing him to dive to his right, and then he rolled along the ground. He stopped near Silvy, sat up and backed towards her unknowingly, while clutching his chest. Vacsacker laughed as he approached Andros, while Carlos tried to get up, but kept slipping.

"You Rangers are no match for me." Vacsacker sneered. "I'm tried of your petty games. Prepare to be destroyed."

Silvy reached forward, seeing they were in trouble, and then pressed 3 on Andros' Battlizer, shocking him as he turned to her. Vacsacker laughed as Andros got up, and then energy began running through him.

"Stand up and fight, Ranger?!" Vacsacker dared.

"Aghh!" Andros moaned, clutching his wrist, before he turned around and held both his arms out. "Aghhhhh!"

He was then covered in his Ranger suit, except it was very different than before. He was now more muscular, had metal attachments to his chest and the side of his legs. A winged backpack with missiles and a large purple visor which was raised up, came onto his back, followed by small wings on his feet.

"You ready for round 2, Vacsacker?" he inquired.

"Make my day." Vacsacker smirked.

"Andros?" Carlos said, not believing his eyes as he got up.

Andros clutched his fists, as both Carlos and Vacsacker looked at his armour.

Back near the roof, TJ and Cassie looked down while keeping hold of the railings, although their hands were starting to slip.

"Ugh!" Cassie groaned.

Andros turned slightly and looked up at them both.

"Oh, no." he gasped.

A targeting system went through his helmet, before it marked the two of them.

"Hang on, guys!" he called. "I'm coming!"

His armour's wings spread out.

"Aghh!" Cassie groaned, before she and TJ's hands slipped from the railing.

"Aghhhh!" they screamed.

Andros rocketed off from the ground, then dashed towards his friends, before catching them both before they hit the ground, first Cassie, then TJ. He then shot up towards the sky, then they both turned to him.

"It's alright, guys, I've got you now." he assured.

"Uh-huh." Cassie whimpered, breathing hard.

"Wow." Silvy said amazed, watching from the ground.

Andros moved slowly towards the ground as Carlos and Vacsacker watched as well.

"What?!" Vacsacker exclaimed.

Andros then landed on the ground and put TJ and Cassie down.

"Are you guys okay?" he asked.

Cassie raised her sunglasses up, as she and TJ stared at him.

"Andros?" she said, laughing.

"That's me." Andros smirked.

Vacsacker charged at the three of them, but then Carlos came towards him.

"Hyah!" he shouted, spinning around and tackling him, tripping him up.

He jumped over Vacsacker and ran towards the others, just as Ashley and Mel came running towards them all, and then both stopped and stared at Andros.

"Whoa." Ashley said amazed.

"Andros?" Mel questioned, disbelieving.

"Look out!" Carlos called.

The others turned to him, then he stopped and turned around, and then they all stared at Vacsacker.

"Nice armour Red Ranger." he admitted. "But is it as tough as it looks?"

"Battlizer Shield!" Andros shouted, crossing his fists over his helmet.

Vacsacker fired lighting out of his forearm as Andros lowered his arms, creating a shield, which the lighting them hit, deflecting it to the ground. The shield then vanished, and then Andros took a few steps forward.

"Was that tough enough for you, Vacsacker?" he inquired.

"What?!" Vacsacker exclaimed.

The purple visor on the Battlizer lowered itself.

"Now I'll show you some _real_ firepower." Andros said, as his targeting computer locked onto Vacsacker. "Battlizer Missiles, fire!"

He touched the side of his visor, then the two missiles from the back of the Battlizer shot up towards the sky. They then dived down towards Vacsacker and then hit him in the head.

"Aghh!" he groaned, as sparks came out of him.

"Yeah." TJ and Cassie cheered.

"Whoo." Mel whooped.

"Ready?" TJ asked.

The others nodded.

"Let's Rocket!" TJ shouted, pushing their right hands forward, then pulled them back towards their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

They opened their morphers up, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

They then hit enter on their morphers.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

They then all got ready to fight. (Mel was between Ashley and Carlos) All but Andros then charged at Vacsacker, then TJ did a sideways handspring, and then a back flip towards him.

Vacsacker then hit TJ in the back with is cannon, then knocked Ashley aside, then hit Mel in the belly with his cannon, before trying to hit Carlos with it, but he grabbed it as he swung it.

Andros turned around and saw a bunch of Quantrons running towards him. He held up his right fist, bringing out a small bracelet with three long wings around it.

"Now let's see how effective you are_ without_ your weapons." he decided.

He pointed his fist at the Quantrons, sending sonic waves out of the bracelet, which began pulling on the Quantrons blades like a magnet. They kept hold of their blades tight, but then Andros twisted his wrist, pulling the blades out of their hands. He lifted the blades up into the air, and then put them all down, the points digging into the ground, forming a circle around them.

"Spiral Saber!" Andros shouted, bringing it out. "I've had about enough of this!"

He pointed it at the Quantrons, firing lighting out of it, which then hit them all, knocking them down.

Vacsacker knocked Carlos down as Cassie kept hold of his cannon arm, before he broke free and whacked her in the chest with it.

"Ugh!" Cassie moaned, falling away.

Vacsacker turned to TJ and Ashley, then fired lighting out of his cannon at them, hitting the ground between them, causing them to flip onto their backs. He then turned and fired lighting Cassie as she came at him, hitting her, causing her to back flip onto her chest. He then turned to Mel as she brought out her Astro Blaster, but then he fired lighting at her before she could fire it, causing her to flip onto her back.

"Hey, Vacsacker, have you forgotten about me?!" Andros called, lowering his purple visor.

"Of course not." Vacsacker replied, turning to him. "Say goodnight, Red Ranger!"

He fired lighting out of his cannon, but missed as Andros rocketed up off the ground. Cassie looked up as the other Rangers gathered around her, then they all looked up at Andros.

Vacsacker fired lasers out of his cannon at Andros, but missed as he flew too fast.

"Hey, no fair!" he complained, as he kept firing as Andros flew past him. "Hold still!"

"That's amazing." TJ remarked.

"Whoa." Cassie awed.

"Incredible." Mel commented.

"Down!" Vacsacker demanded angrily, as Andros began flying down towards him.

"You're Vacsacking days are over." Andros said, as his targeting computer locked onto Vacsacker. "Target locked."

He then fired two missiles from his Battlizer towards Vacsacker, which then hit destroyed him. Andros then swooped over the others, making them duck slightly, before they all looked up at Andros and cheered.

"Whoo!" Ashley whooped, as TJ laughed.

"Alright!" Mel cheered.

They all ran towards Andros as he saluted and hovered above them.

"Power down." he said.

His Battlizer vanished from him, and then he landed near the others.

"Wow." TJ said amazed, as they gathered around him. "That was incredible."

"Yeah. Andros, I can't believe you can fly." Ashley said.

"And talk about firepower." Carlos added.

"That's really gonna come in handle in the future." Mel added.

"Andros." a voice said.

The Rangers all turned as Silvy ran towards them all.

"Hey, thanks, Silvy." Andros said.

"No problem." Silvy smiled.

"Is everyone else okay?" Mel asked concernedly, thinking about Sara.

"As far as I know, they were last I saw them." Silvy replied.

Mel sighed slightly.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema and Ecliptor both stared at the Rangers and Silvy on the viewing screen.

"The Rangers must_ not _conquer the Secret City." Astronema hissed, turning around. "All those civilians will be transformed into my _next_ army. Fire the Satellasers!"

"Yes, my princess." Ecliptor obeyed, pressing buttons on a panel.

The Satellasers fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

* * *

The Satellasers then hit what was left of Vacsacker, rebuilding him and making him grow giant, as the Rangers and Silvy turned to him.

"Look out!" Andros gasped, as they all looked up. "Come on, Silvy."

He, Carlos and Silvy all turned and ran towards the tower, as TJ and the girls turned to them, before Andros and Silvy hid behind a pillar.

"You stay here where it's safe, okay." Andros instructed.

"Okay." Silvy understood.

Andros ran towards Carlos, then they both ran towards the others.

"We need Mega Voyager power now!" Andros shouted, holding his left fist up and his right out, then his right near his hip and his left above his head, before pulling his left down, and held his right hand up.

The Mega Vehicles moved towards Earth, and then the Rangers jumped inside. Mega V1 then jumped off of Mega V3, then a head shape then came out of the back of Mega V2.

_Go Power Rangers_

Mega V6 then retracted its lasers into either side of itself, then did the same with its wheels, before splitting in half, and then a hand came out of either end

_Go Power Rangers_

Mega V4 then split in half, expect for the bottom end, and then both halves went down either side of itself, forming some arms.

_Go Power Rangers_

Mega V1 then moved towards the middle of the other Mega Vehicles.

_Ah..._

The Mega Vehicles then all combined, forming the Mega Voyager - holding up Mega V3's missile.

Vacsacker growled as the Mega Voyager landed in front of him, and then it got ready to fight. He then charged at it and tried to whack it with his cannon, but it blocked it and punched him slightly while running around him. It then kicked him as he came at it, then punched it multiple times in the chest, before punching him in the face with both fists, sending him flying slightly.

"Yeah." Silvy said amazed, coming out of hiding and looking up at the battle.

Vacsacker got back up and growled.

"Let's give him a taste of his own medicine." Carlos suggested.

"Great idea." Ashley agreed.

"Right." Mel understood, pressing buttons.

The Mega Voyager lowered its arms, now carrying its shield in one, before firing lasers out of its chest, which then hit Vacsacker.

"Aghh!" he groaned.

"You're number's up. Mega V3 missile mode, fire!" Andros shouted, before he moved the lever around, first to his left, then upwards, then downwards, and then to his right.

The end of the missile then fired, which then dashed towards and hit Vacsacker in the chest.

"Aghhh!" he screamed, before he blew up.

The Mega Voyager then turned to Secret City, and spotted a large white tower.

"That must be the headquarters." Andros deduced.

The Mega Voyager began marching towards the tower.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema watched it on the viewing screen, as Ecliptor Elgar, and three Quantrons stood behind the controls.

"Hurry up, Ecliptor." she ordered. "They're at the tower."

"Yes, Astronema." Ecliptor understood.

He began pressing buttons on the panel.

* * *

On Earth, the ground shook, causing the Rangers to shift slightly inside the Mega Voyager's cockpit.

"Hey, what's going on?!" Andros questioned.

The entire city then vanished as a wave went over it and the Mega Voyager.

"It's gone!" Andros gasped, as the Rangers looked around.

"Silvy!" Carlos gasped.

"Sara!" Mel cried.

The Mega Voyager turned around, but saw no signs of Secret City.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema grinned evilly, as she stared at the Mega Voyager on the viewing screen.

"Of course it's gone." she smirked. "You think you're going to _ruin my_ plans? Think again, Rangers."

She turned around and walked towards Ecliptor.

* * *

In the Mega Voyager, the Rangers turned to each other.

"We've got to find the city, and Silvy, Sara and everyone else." Carlos said.

"Easier said than done." Mel sighed worriedly.

* * *

Back at the warehouse district, the ghosts of the Psycho Rangers floated through the sky.

"Just wait, Power Rangers. Someday, the Psycho Rangers will be back, and we will destroy you!" Psycho Red promised, as they floated away.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

The Secret City stands on the ocean floor, with a shield around it.

The Mega Tank races through a tunnel, before smashing through a wall.

"The Power Rangers..."

Ashley grabs a Quantrona and flips it over.

"..have infiltrated..."

Mel spins around and tackles another.

"..the Secret City." Ecliptor explains.

TJ kicks a third's blade away.

"Of course they have, just as I planned all along." Astronema said.

The Psycho Rangers ghosts enter a machine panel, then come out of a laser psychical.

"Not bad." Psycho Red smirks, as they look around a control room. "Of course, when _we're_ in charge, there will be _changes_."

The Psychos burst through a door, getting Ecliptor's attention.

"No one's gonna destroy the Rangers _except_ for Astronema!" he snarls.

The Rangers - minus Cassie and Zhane - get sucked up into the laser.

"Aghh!" they screamed.

"Behold your precious Power Rangers." Astronema grins, taking keycards from the machine panel.

Sara and a bunch of civilians look up, and then a few, including her and Silvy stand beneath the laser.

"And with my Data Laser, the _same_ fate awaits each and every one of you!" Astronema grins.

The people get sucked into the laser.

"Guard these with your life." Astronema orders, handing Eclitpor six cards.

* * *

**A/N: Just five more to go, and then I'll have finished the Zordon era, and then I'll get to work on Lost Galaxy.**

**Can you please review, since I'm now close to the end of the Zordon era.**


	72. Ghosts in a Machine

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

The Mega Voyager fires its missile up, which hits all the Psychos, and then destroys them all.

Andros crosses the three Psychos out on the board.

"Well, that's the end of the Psycho Rangers." he sighs.

Jakarak stands in front of Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar.

"I am Jakarak." he said.

Andros puts tiny Seymour down on the ground.

"The Rangers kidnapped my servant."

Andros races his Galaxy Gilder towards Jakarak and grown Seymour, then knocks Jakarak over.

Vacsacker fires a beam at a bunch of people running away, zapping them away.

"What the?!" Mel exclaims.

TJ and the girls look at Secret City on the Megaship's viewing screen.

"There's a forcefield around the city!" Cassie gasps.

Vacsacker turns to the four Rangers on Earth.

"What if _we_ can get inside somehow." TJ said.

Vacsacker fires a beam at the four Rangers, making them vanish.

The four Rangers run away from a bunch of Quantrons.

"The Rangers must_ not _conquer the Secret City." Astronema said.

The antenna blows up, knocking some Quantrons down and lowering the forcefield.

Andros stands in his new Battlizer mode.

"This is great." he said.

He flew down towards Vacsacker, as his targeting computer locked on.

Vacsacker blows up as the Rangers duck as Andros flies over them.

* * *

The Rangers all raced their Galaxy Gilders above the ocean towards a cruise ship.

"It's right where Alpha said it would be." Cassie said, pointing at it.

"Alpha, we're coming up on the crew ship now." Andros reported into his morpher.

**(Astro Megaship)**

"My readings show the missing people in that area." Alpha explained, standing on the bridge.

**(Earth)**

"Right." Andros said. "Let's do it, guys."

The Rangers all swooped down towards the ship, and then jumped onto the deck. Once onboard, they ran up a set of steps, but saw no one onboard.

"This is weird." Andros said, as they looked around. "Where is everybody?"

"They must all be below deck." Carlos deduced.

"Yeah." Cassie agreed.

"Well, it is a big ship." Mel argued agreeing.

"Okay, guys, let's split up and find them." Ashley suggested.

"Right." the others agreed.

"Okay." Cassie said.

They all separated and began looking around the ship.

Carlos entered a family room, but saw no one around.

"Hello!" he called, looking around. "Anybody here?"

TJ entered a hallway and then walked down it.

"This is really strange." he said quietly.

He stopped and knocked on a door, but no one replied.

"Anybody in there?" he said, before opening the door.

He looked in the room, seeing it was a bedroom, but saw no one inside.

"Nothing?" he questioned confused.

He walked into the room and touched a bag that had been left behind, before he ran back out of the room.

Mel entered the engine room.

"Hello?" she called, climbing over a railing. "Hello?"

She looked around but only saw the engines running.

"This is like a ghost ship." she mumbled, spotting some tools lying around.

Cassie looked around on the bridge.

"Hello!" she called, running past the controls. "Anybody here?!"

She looked around, but saw it was deserted.

"Oh, man! This is really frustrating!" she grumbled, putting her hands on her hips.

She ran off to keep searching.

Andros and Ashley both ran into the mess hall.

"Well, people _were_ here alright, and it looks like we just missed 'em." Andros groaned, as they looked around, and saw uneaten food on the tables, as well as half-empty drinking glasses. "And from the shape this place is in, they must've left in a hurry."

"Astronema must've known we were coming." Ashley deduced.

"Let's hope not." Andros said. "Or else we're right back to square one again."

TJ entered a small bedroom.

"Anybody home?" he said, opening the door.

He looked around and saw no one, but heard a shower running from behind a door.

"Hello?" he said, before knocking on the door. "I can hear someone in there. I'm coming in."

He opened the door, entered the shower room, but no one freaked out.

"Huh?" he muttered.

He pulled back the shower curtain, but just saw the shower running.

"Well, someone was here." he realized.

He walked slightly out the doorway, and saw a bathrobe hanging on a coat hanger.

"And they left in a hurry." he said, grabbing the bathrobe. "Maybe I can still catch them."

He ran off to hopefully find the person.

Mel entered the crew's compartment, and then looked around.

"Anybody here?!" she called.

She looked around, and saw that the beds hadn't been made, like someone just got out of them.

"Well, people were here." she sighed. "I guess I just missed them."

She then ran off to check another area.

Cassie ran up a flight of stairs, but then stopped halfway.

_"Aghh!"_ a voice screamed.

"Ah." Cassie gasped, turning around. "Who's there?!"

She ran down the stairs, then brought out her Astro Blaster as she entered a room.

"Show yourself?" she called, aiming it as she looked around.

She raised it up slightly, and saw the room was empty, but someone had left a TV on, showing a monster movie.

"Oh, it's just the TV." she sighed annoyed.

The Rangers all gathered together in a room.

"Any luck?" TJ asked, running down some stairs.

"Uh-uh." Carlos replied.

"No." Mel replied.

"Nothing." Cassie replied. "You?"

"No. This is spooky." Carlos said.

"More like fishy, and I don't the fish outside." Mel corrected.

"My _entire_ deck was completely deserted." Cassie explained.

"Mine too, but someone was defiantly here right before we arrived." Carlos explained.

"Well, they're not here now." TJ said.

"Even the crew's vanished." Mel explained.

"Oh, great." Ashley groaned.

* * *

Later, they all shot back on the Megaship, then walked down a hallway while taking off their helmets.

"I'm coming with you." Carlos told Andros, as Andros opened a door. "I have to find Silvy."

"And I'm not leaving Sara there _any_ longer than I have to." Mel said, coming towards them.

Andros nodded understandingly, as the others walked past them. The three of them then walked onto the bridge, where Alpha was working on the handle controls. Carlos and Andros both walked towards him, as Mel walked towards the center controls.

"We have to figure out how to get one step ahead of Astronema." Andros realized.

The three Rangers put their helmets down, and began to work on the controls.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane holds up his Super Silverzier, then rides his Sliver Cycle along a street.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

Zhane rides his Galactic Rover away from an explosion.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appears on another planet.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

The Mega Winger lowers its wings and prepares to launch on Ganymede.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

The Winged Mega Voyager shoots down towards the ground.

Andros stands in his Battlizer mode.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Scott Page-Pagter  
Paul F. Rosenthal

The Mega Vehicles shoot off from Ganymede.

The Mega Winger shoots towards Earth.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager and Mega Winger stand side-by-side over a forest.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

On Earth, beneath the sea, on the ocean floor, was Secret City, surrounded by a forcefield, to prevent it from flooding.

Inside a control room, stood Astronema, Ecliptor and two Quantrons, all by a machine control panel.

"Bring in the guinea pigs." Astronema ordered, pressing a button.

A few Quantrons pushed Bulk, Skull and the Professor into another room with a red laser hanging from the ceiling.

"Oh, Skull, I'm ready to wake up now." Bulk whimpered, as they stopped and turned around, right under the laser.

"Me too." Skull said.

**(Control room)**

Astronema put three cards into a slot on the machine.

_"Remind me _not _to eat enchiladas before we go to bed?" _Skull asked.

**(Laser room)**

A Quantron shoved the Professor slightly.

"Watch the suit!" he exclaimed. "It's expensive polyester!"

The Quantron whacked him on the shoulder with its blade, as Bulk whimpered. The Quantrons then all walked away, confusing the trio.

**(Control room)**

Astronema pressed a button on the panel and grinned.

**(Laser room)**

The laser moved down over the trio, making a noise. They all looked up, as it fired a beam over them.

"Aghh!" Skull groaned, turning away.

Bulk whimpered as he and the Professor kept looking at the laser.

**(Control room)**

Astronema grinned evilly as she watched.

**(Laser room)**

Bulk, Skull and the Professor all huddled together, hugging each other tight, before the laser beamed them up.

**(Control room)**

Astronema picked up the three cards as they came out of the slot one-by-one.

"They're Data Cards now, for me to use however I wish." she grinned.

She turned back to the machine and pressed speaker button.

"Bring in the next group!" she ordered.

Outside, more Quantrons forcibly led more people in handcuffs - including Silvy and Sara - into the laser room. Once inside the Quantrons pushed everyone until they were under the laser.

"Whoa." a man gulped.

The people all talked amount themselves quietly, except Silvy and Sara, who both looked around nervously. Both their eyes widened as two Quantrons linked their blades together, making Silvy clutch her doll, as Sara gulped.

* * *

Later, on the Megaship, the Rangers all stood on the bridge, working at the handle and center controls - Ashley, Andros and Cassie by the center ones, TJ, Mel and Carlos by the handle ones.

"That city has to be somewhere." Ashley said frustrated.

"I've searched Earth's entire surface." Cassie explained. "It's not here."

"We _have_ to find it." Carlos said.

"Sara, Silvy and all those people are counting on us." Mel said.

TJ turned to the left controls as they beeped.

"You guys..." he said, walking towards the controls. "..check this out. I think I found something."

The others gathered around him, then they all looked at the screen, showing a beach.

"The Secret City's under the sea?" Ashley questioned.

"Of course. That's why we couldn't find it." Carlos realized.

"I've gotta admit, good hiding place." Mel commented.

"Okay, so how we gonna get there?" Cassie inquired.

Andros thought for a minute. "I have an idea; we come in from underneath it." he explained. "They'll never except us."

A little later, they all entered the Mega Tank's hanger, now morphed, then Andros turned to the others.

"Alright, guys, let's do it." Andros said.

"Right." the others said.

"The Mega Tank will get us there." Andros said, as the others piled into the Mega Tank.

He piled into the Mega Tank as the hanger door opened, and then the Mega Tank rolled out and jumped out of the door. It dived down towards the ground, and once there, began to tunnel beneath the surface.

It then raced down a tunnel under the ocean floor.

"This tunnel's directly under the city." Andros explained. "Let's crash this party."

He pulled the throttle forward, then the Mega Tank crashed through a pile of rocks before pulling over. Carlos then got out and looked around, followed by Ashley, Mel and then TJ.

"Alright, we're inside." Carlos said, as they gathered together, as Cassie hopped out.

Andros then hopped out, and then they all spotted Secret City's tower down below.

"Hey, look at that tower." Carlos said. "That looks like the same tower we saw when fighting Vacsacker. It's Secret City Headquarters."

"I think you're right." Andros agreed. "Let's go."

They all ran off towards the city. Once they left, the ghosts of the Psycho Rangers all appeared by the Mega Tank. (Psycho Orange was between Psychos Red and Yellow)

"This is infuriating!" Psycho Black hissed angrily. "They're right within our grasp."

"And because we're _ghosts_, there's not a thing we can do about it!" Psycho Red scowled, clutching his fist.

"I'd break something if that _wasn't _the case!" Psycho Orange hissed.

* * *

Later, once the Rangers made it inside the city, they all walked slowly along a wall. (Mel was between TJ and Cassie)

"Remember, we've got to get into the building _undetected_." Andros explained quietly.

"Yeah, but I don't think it's gonna be that easy." Ashley said.

"Yeah, but we've been lucky so far." Mel argued fairly.

They all walked past a small wavy pillar, when some Quantrons showed up on a balcony behind them, making a noise as they pointed at the Rangers.

"Huh?" they said, turning to the Quantrons.

"So much for getting in undetected." Carlos said, turning to the others.

"Guess our luck's run out." Mel shrugged.

They all then turned around, as a bunch of Quantrons charged at them, then they began to fight them.

One pushed its blade against Carlos' chest, knocking him against a wall, but then he kicked it in the chest. He then whacked another in the back as it ran past him, then grabbed a third's arm as it tried to punch him while punching it in the chest, and then he kicked it in the belly, knocking it into the wall. He then spun around and upper kicked a fourth in the head, flipping it onto its back.

Ashley spun around and tackled one, tripping it up onto its back, then she blocked another's punch before punching it in the chest, and then elbowed a third as it came towards her. She then blocked a kick from a fourth with her hands, then grabbed its arm and flipped it over.

Mel ducked as one tried to punch her, then she spun around and tackled it, knocking it onto its chest. She then dodged a kick from another, then grabbed its arm as it tried to punch her, before she threw it into a third, knocking them down.

TJ kicked ones blade away from him, then did a backwards handspring as another tried to hit him with its blade. He then blocked a third's punch by grabbing its arm, before he punched it in the chest, then he turned and kicked a fourth in the belly, knocking it back. He then spun around and tackled another two, tripping them up.

Cassie side flipped off a small seat as one tried to hit her with its blade, causing it to crash into a door. She then kicked another in the belly, then turned to a third behind her, then grabbed its arm as it tried to punch her, before she axe kicked it in the chest. She then spun around and whacked it in the back with her elbow, then kicked another in the leg as it stood on the seat, causing it to flip onto its back.

Andros did a back flip as he kicked one, then blocked a punch from another while punching it in the chest, then he turned and punched a third in the chest. He then whacked a fourth in the hand, then kicked a fifth in the chest, then blocked a punch from the first by grabbing its arm, and then he spun around and pulled it over.

"Guys, this way!" he called, getting the others to turn to him. "I think the entrance is over here."

"Right." the others said.

They all ran off further into the city.

* * *

In the control room, Astronema and two Quantrons worked on a control panel, when Ecliptor came up behind them.

"Princess, the Power Rangers have infiltrated the Secret City." he reported.

"Of course they have, just as I'd planned all along." Astronema explained.

* * *

Back in the city, the Rangers had split up to cover more ground. Andros, Mel and Cassie all ran up a flight of curved stairs, looking up as they went, before Andros spotted a door.

"Wait." he said.

Mel and Cassie both stopped.

"No one's here." Andros said, not seeing anyone. "Let's keep going."

They all kept running up the stairs, and then came into a corridor while approaching a door.

"They've got to be here somewhere." Andros said, as they stopped by the door. "Maybe behind this door."

He leaned against it, as Mel and Cassie looked back, but then turned to him as he tried to open the doors.

"Can we open it?" Cassie inquired.

Andros heaved as he pushed on the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"No, it's locked soiled!" he groaned, as they turned around. "Let's try somewhere else."

A clicking noise got them to turn back, and they saw the door opened.

"Huh?" Mel muttered, confused.

"Whoa." Andros gasped. "It opened by _itself_."

He brought out his Astro Blaster, and then entered the room while looking around.

"I don't trust this." he said, as the girls followed him, unaware it was the laser room. "Keep your guard up."

"What is this place?" Cassie wondered.

"I don't know." Andros said, as they walked towards the center of the room. "Looks like some kind of weird lab or something, but whatever it is, I'm sure Astronema's involved."

"Wonder what Astronema's doing with it then?" Mel wondered.

"You got me." Cassie shrugged.

"It sure is quiet in here." Andros said, as they looked around.

"Too quiet." Cassie corrected.

"I'm getting a bad feeling about this." Mel gulped.

**(Control room)**

Astronema pulled a knob on the controls.

**(Laser room)**

The laser moved slightly as the three Rangers looked around.

"This place is giving me the creeps." Cassie said.

"That makes two of us." Mel agreed.

"Let's get outta here." Cassie said, turning around, before spotting the laser right over Andros. "Andros, look out!"

Andros turned to her, just as she pushed him away as the laser fired, hitting her instead.

"Cassie!" Mel cried, turning to her.

She and Andros both grabbed Cassie, but lighting came out of her, knocking them both back.

"Aghh!" they moaned, as they fell down.

Cassie groaned as the laser slowly sucked her in, as Mel ran towards Andros.

"You okay?" she asked, helping him up.

"Yeah." Andros breathed.

"Aghh! Astronema...don't do this!" Cassie begged. "We're friends. Remember?"

**(Control room)**

"I'm not programmed to remember." Astronema said coldly.

**(Laser room)**

Andros and Mel both turned to Cassie.

"She sure has gone cold." Mel hissed angrily.

"Cassie! Hold on, we'll find a way to help you." Andros promised.

He aimed his Astro Blaster up at the laser.

**(Control room)**

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Astronema advised. "She's being transformed into a Data Card..."

**(Laser room)**

Cassie moaned as she kept vanishing.

_"..just like the others."_

**(Control room)**

"You destroy the Data Laser, and you destroy the Pink Ranger as well." Astronema explained.

**(Laser room)**

"Uh-oh." Andros sighed, lowering his blaster. "That's too big a chance to take."

"Talk about a tough choice!" Mel scowled.

TJ then showed up by the doorway.

"What's going on?" he asked.

He ran into the room, followed by Carlos and Ashley, and then they spotted Cassie getting sucked into the Data Laser.

"Karone, please don't do this?!" Andros begged. "Noooo!"

**(Control room)**

Astronema ignored him, as Cassie's Data Card came out of the slot, and then she picked it up.

"One down, five to go." she grinned.

She pressed the firing button on the panel.

**(Laser room)**

The Data Laser hit the five remaining Rangers, sucking them all up fast.

"Aghhh!" they groaned.

**(Control room)**

One-by-one, their Data Cards came out of the slot, and then Astronema picked them up.

Unknown to her and Ecliptor, the Psycho Rangers had watched everyone.

"The Rangers are Data Cards!" Psycho Yellow gasped.

"We've got to bring them_ back _so we can have our revenge!" Psycho Red scowled.

"Nobody but us can destroy them!" Psycho Orange snarled.

Astronema handed Ecliptor the Rangers Data Cards.

"Guard these with your life." she ordered. "Let's go."

She and the two Quantrons all walked away.

"This is prefect." Ecliptor said.

"I have an idea." Psycho Yellow said. "Follow my lead."

In both rooms, the control panels lit up, as the ghosts hovered over them in the control room, confusing Ecliptor, as the Data Laser went from red to blue.

"What's happening?!" Ecliptor gasped.

One-by-one, the Psychos went into the slot - Psycho Orange being last - and then they all came out of the Data Laser.

"We're not ghosts anymore." Psycho Red said, as they looked at themselves. "Now we can destroy the Power Rangers."

**(Control room)**

The door burst open, making Ecliptor turn around.

"Huh?" he muttered.

The Psycho Rangers all came barging through the door.

"Did you miss us, Ecliptor?" Psycho Red inquired, laughing.

"The Psycho Rangers?!" Ecliptor exclaimed. "This can't be?!"

"Nice place you got here." Psycho Red admitted, as he and the others looked around. "Of course, when we're in charge, there _will _be changes."

"Get out, you vermin, now!" Ecliptor demanded.

He fired a laser out of his eyes, but Psycho Red put his hands together over his face, making the lasers hit them, which deflected back and hit Ecliptor in the chest.

"Aghh!" he moaned, dropping the Rangers Data Cards.

He fell to his knees, as Psycho Red began picking up the cards.

"Oh, look, you dropped something." he smirked.

"Give me those!" Ecliptor snarled.

"Finders keepers, losers weepers." Psycho Red joked.

"You'll be sorry you returned!" Ecliptor warned.

"Oh, I don't think so." Psycho Red retorted, as they all began circling each other. "You see, _we're_ calling the shots here, and we have plans for the Power Rangers. And they don't include you."

The Psychos all charged at Ecliptor, who charged back. Psycho Red sent a kick at him, but he blocked it with his hand, then he grabbed Psycho Yellow's arm and tried to punch her, but she vanished. He then turned and blocked a punch from Psycho Red, who then vanished when he tried to hit him. Psycho Orange then sent a kick at him, but he blocked it with his hands, and then she vanished as he tried to punch her.

Psycho Black then tried to kick him as he turned around, but he blocked it with his hand, and then tried to hit him, but he vanished. Psychos Blue and Pink then grabbed him from behind, then he spun around to break free, but both Psychos vanished. All six Psychos then showed up all around him in a circle, all of them laughing sinisterly. (Psycho Orange was between Psychos Black and Yellow)

"I'll get you!" Ecliptor swore.

"Now!" Psycho Pink shouted.

All six Psychos fired lighting out of their hands at Ecliptor, shocking him and causing sparks to come out of him.

"Aghhhhh!" he moaned, as he fell down.

Psycho Pink began fiddling with the controls.

"Just a few minor calculations and... Everything is ready." she reported.

"Then let's proceed." Psycho Yellow said. "Psycho Red."

"Ready. This had better work." Psycho Red said, as he began putting the Data Cards into the slot.

**(Laser room)**

The six Rangers all came out of the Data Laser.

**(Control room)**

"It worked." Psycho Red said. "At last, we'll have our revenge on these goody-goods."

**(Laser room)**

The Rangers all looked around confused, while sighing relief.

"We're back in one piece again." Ashley sighed.

"Yeah." Carlos said.

"Great. You guys look alright." Andros said, before turning to the others. "How are you guys feeling?"

"Well, we all seem to be okay." Cassie replied.

"But what happened?" Mel wondered. "I mean, who turned us back to normal?"

The Psychos all entered the room.

"We can answer that." Psycho Orange smirked.

"And you won't be feeling okay for long." Psycho Red smirked.

The Rangers all turned and gasped at the Psycho Rangers, each facing their own counterpart.

"Huh?" they gasped.

"Are you up for destruction?" Psycho Red smirked.

"Cause we are." Psycho Yellow said.

"The Psycho Rangers are_ back_!" Ashley exclaimed.

Both teams of Rangers stare at each other.

"We meet again, Rangers." Psycho Yellow smirked.

"But...we destroyed you!" Carlos recalled.

"Just a temporally setback." Psycho Black scoffed.

"But now, thanks to Astronema's ingenious contraption, we'll have the pleasure of destroying you once and for all." Psycho Red smirked.

"So you come back and turn your backs on your creator?!" Mel inquired.

"Something like that." Psycho Orange replied. "Now _we're_ calling the shots, and we're gonna destroy you!"

"Give it your best shot!" Andros dared, as he and his team got ready to fight.

Lasers hit the Psycho Rangers in the back.

"Aghh!" they groaned.

They all turned around to see Ecliptor show up.

"No one but Astronema will destroy the Rangers!" he snapped.

"You've interfered for the last time!" Psycho Red growled, clutching his fist.

Psycho Pink sent a kick at him, but he blocked it with his hand, then he whacked her in the hand. Psycho Orange sent a punch at him, but he dodged and then whacked her in the shoulder, then he ducked as Psycho Red spun around to kick him. Psycho Blue then kicked him in the side, before he punched him in the chest, and then Psycho Pink kicked him in the belly. Psycho Yellow then grabbed his arm, and then ducked as he tried to hit her.

"Let's let them fight amongst themselves." Andros decided, turning to his team.

"Right." they agreed.

"Let's go." Andros said, before they all ran off.

Ecliptor knocked Psycho Blue down, then grabbed Psycho Yellow's arm before hitting her in the back, flipping her onto her back. Psycho Black then kicked him in the belly, then Psycho Orange spun around and tripped him up slightly, before Psychos Red and Pink grabbed his arms. Psycho Red then kicked him in the chest, followed by Psycho Yellow, and then Psycho Black tackled him, knocking him down.

"They've escaped!" Psycho Blue exclaimed, noticing the Rangers had left.

"After them!" Psycho Red ordered.

The six Psychos ran out of the room, as Ecliptor breathed.

* * *

Once outside, the Rangers stopped and turned to the tower.

"We still need those Data Cards." Andros realized.

"Power Rangers!" a voice called.

They all turned and saw the Psychos in front of them.

"You left before we were finished with you!" Psycho Red snarled.

"Red Ranger, power up!" Andros shouted, doing his fighting pose, then his helmet symbol lit up.

"Black Ranger, power up!" Carlos shouted, doing his fighting pose, then his helmet symbol lit up.

"Blue Ranger, power up!" TJ shouted, doing his fighting pose, then his helmet symbol lit up.

"Yellow Ranger, power up!" Ashley shouted, doing her fighting pose, then her helmet symbol lit up.

"Pink Ranger, power up!" Cassie shouted, doing her fighting pose, then her helmet symbol lit up.

"Orange Ranger, power up!" Mel shouted, doing her fighting pose, then her helmet symbol lit up.

"Let's finish this right now!" Andros shouted, as they all held right hand up like a pistol.

"Power Rangers!" the Rangers shouted, holding their hands close to each other on their right - their fingers apart - and then pushed their right hands forward, while clutching their left fists by their chests.

"Psycho Rangers!" the Psychos shouted.

Both teams began charging at each other.

Ashley then punched Psycho Yellow in the chest, just as she kicked Ashley in the belly, then Ashley ran past her as she tried to hit her.

Cassie sent a kick at Psycho Pink, who blocked it with her hand, before chopping her in the chest, then Cassie turned and sent a punch at her.

Mel sent a punch at Psycho Orange, who dodged and kicked her in the belly, then Mel rolled forward as she tried to kick her again.

Andros and Psycho Red then punched each other at the same time, then Andros sent a kick at him.

Carlos tried to kick Psycho Black, but he blocked his foot, before punching him in the chest, then Carlos sent another kick at him, but missed as he dodged.

TJ ducked and ran past Psycho Blue as he tried to hit him, before Psycho Blue spun around and tripped him over, and then he jumped and hit TJ with his elbow.

Psycho Red slashed Andros across the chest with his sword, then they locked swords together, and then Andros ducked and ran past him as he tried to hit him. Psycho Orange tried to stab Mel with the pointed end of her spear, but missed as Mel dodged and grabbed the end of it, before she lifted her spear up and flung Mel over her. Psycho Pink ran past Cassie and whacked her in the chest with her Bow, then she turned back to Cassie, who rolled to her left, and then got up and grabbed her Bow as she tried to hit her with it.

Carlos jumped as Psycho Black tried to tackle him, before he hit Carlos in the chest with his lance, then tried to hit Carlos again, but he grabbed the end of the lance. TJ ducked as Psycho Blue tried to hit him with his axe, but then he managed to hit TJ in the chest with it, knocking him down, then when he tired to hit TJ again, TJ grabbed the end of the axe. Psycho Yellow knocked Ashley down, then stomped on her chest, then Ashley rolled away as she tried again, then she rolled away, before they both got to their knees and faced each other.

Psycho Red then knocked Andros against some rocks, then tried to hit Andros with his sword, but he blocked it with his own. Andros grunted and Psycho Red laughed, before Andros pushed Psycho Red off him, and then put his morpher to his mouthpiece.

"Alpha, get ahold of Zhane!" he ordered.

* * *

On the Astro Megaship, Alpha walked towards the handle controls.

"Right away, Andros." he acknowledged.

_"Tell him he needs to get the Data Cards from the control room." _Andros explained.

"You got it." Alpha understood, as he began to work.

* * *

In Secret City, Andros and Psycho Red both jumped up and then hit each other with their swords, causing Andros to land on his back.

"Andros, are you alright?!" Ashley cried, as the others gathered around him.

"Yeah." Andros replied, getting up.

They all turned to the Psychos, who then gathered together.

"Spiral Saber booster mode!" Andros shouted.

He brought it out.

He brought out his Spiral Saber booster mode.

"Enough is enough!" he shouted, holding it up.

The others combined their weapons into the Quadro Blaster.

"Quadro Blaster, let's do it!" Carlos shouted, holding it up, as the others got behind him. "Ready?"

They both aimed at the Psychos.

"Aim!" they shouted.

"Fire!" Andros shouted, before firing his Spiral Saber.

"Fire!" the others shouted, as Carlos fired the Quadro Blaster.

Both blasts hit the Psychos, causing sparks to come out of their bodies, seemingly destroying them as smoke came out from a fire on the ground.

"Well, I think that did it." Andros said.

The smoke then cleared, showing the Psychos had survived but had turned into their monster forms.

"You were saying!" Mel frowned.

"Better think again." Carlos said.

"Haven't you learned you can't destroy the Psycho Rangers so easily?!" Psycho Red scowled. "You're pathetic!"

He fired lasers out of his eyes, which hit the ground behind the Rangers.

"Aghh!" Andros, Carlos and Mel moaned, falling forward while twirling around.

"Aghh!" Cassie and Ashley groaned, falling past each other, as TJ fell forward.

* * *

Elsewhere, Zhane, having just arrived, ran along a street towards the tower Alpha had told him to go to, but then stopped once he saw it.

"This must be the place." he said.

He then ran a few paces forward, when Ecliptor suddenly got in front of him, making him stop.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ecliptor inquired.

Zhane stared at him, when Ecliptor fired lasers from his eyes.

"Let's Rocket!"

Zhane morphed up and charged at Ecliptor.

"I don't have time for this!" Zhane shouted. "Super Silverizer!"

He fired it at Ecliptor, hitting him all over.

"Saber mode!" Zhane shouted, turning his Super Silverizer into saber mode.

He spun around as Ecliptor tried to hit him with his sword, then he hit Ecliptor in the chest with his Super Silverizer, and then he slashed him again with it, knocking him down.

* * *

A little later, Zhane entered the control room and looked around for the Data Cards.

"They've gotta be in here somewhere." he sighed, running towards the control panel.

He turned and walked towards a se of drawers.

"They must be in here." he realized.

He opened the second drawer up, but saw it was full of wood. He sighed and closed it, before opening the drawer below it, finding the Data Cards.

"Bingo." he said.

He picked a bunch of them up and looked at them.

"These have gotta be the Data Cards." he said. "Oh, but how do I convert them back into people?"

He turned to the control panel for the Data Laser.

"Hmm? That must be it." he realized, as he walked towards it. "Let's see if I can adjust the azimuth a little."

He put the Data Cards down on the panel, then fiddled with the knob.

**(Laser room)**

The Data Laser moved down slightly.

**(Control room)**

"Maybe a few more degrees." Zhane decided, putting his hand on his chin.

* * *

Outside, Andros and TJ jumped up and dived down with a punch, then Mel jumped and dived with two punches, as Carlos, Ashley and Cassie jumped and dived down kicking. Andros' fist bounced off Psycho Red, followed by Ashley's kick on Psycho Yellow, then TJ's punch on Psycho Blue, Carlos' kick on Psycho Black - although he was knocked back slightly - then Mel's fists on Psycho Orange, and then Cassie's punch on Psycho Pink.

"Aghh!" the Rangers moaned, as they were sent flying backwards.

They all landed on the ground, and then stared at the Psycho Rangers.

"They're tougher than ever!" Andros groaned.

* * *

Back in the control room, Zhane finished adjusting the Data Laser controls.

"Well, there's only _one_ way to find out if this is gonna work." he said, picking up three Data Cards. "Here goes nothing."

He put the Data Cards into the slot one-by-one.

"Good luck, whoever you are." he sighed worriedly, before pressing the button.

**(Laser room)**

Bulk, Skull and the Professor all came out of the Data Laser, all breathing hard.

"What happened?" Bulk inquired.

"I feel funny!" Skull moaned, feeling sick.

"Don't worry, boys. We were changed into Data Cards by aliens, and we were _almost_ transformed into mindless zombies." the Professor explained, freaking the duo out. "But we're okay now."

Bulk and Skull both nodded, before turning to each other.

**(Control room)**

"Alright!" Zhane whooped. "It worked."

He turned ran towards the drawer.

"Now I can transform all the other people back to their original state." he said, picking a bunch of cards up.

He ran back to the controls, and then began putting the cards into the slot, one-by-one.

"Andros, I've found a way to convert the people back to their human form." he explained.

* * *

Outside, Psycho Red had wrapped a tentacle around Andros' neck, flipping him onto his back, but got back up and turned around. Psycho Pink hit Cassie in the chest, making her twirl around, but then Psycho Pink hit her again, knocking her to her knees. Ashley sent a kick at Psycho Yellow, who blocked it, before hitting Ashley in the chest.

Mel ducked as Psycho Orange tried to kick her, then she tried to punch her, but she grabbed Mel's arm and then whacked her in the chest. Carlos kicked Psycho Black in the chest, then they circled each other, before Psycho Black hit Carlos in the chest. TJ dodged a punch from Psycho Blue, who then headbutted him in the chest with his spikes, knocking him back, but then he ducked as TJ tried to punch him.

Andros rolled to his left as Psycho Red kept ahold of him, before flipping him onto his back, but he quickly got back up.

"Great, Zhane!" he grunted, getting up and turning around. "Now we gotta deal with the Psycho Rangers!"

_"Get 'em to the control room!" _Zhane instructed.

"Right!" Andros understood.

He jumped up over Psycho Red, and then kicked him in the face, knocking him back and releasing the tentacle. Andros somersaulted through the air, then landed on the ground as the others gathered around him.

"Come back here!" Psycho Red scowled, as the other Psychos gathered around him.

"Catch us if you can?!" Andros dared. "Come on, guys!"

The Rangers all turned around and ran off.

"You fools!" Psycho Red growled. "You can't escape from us!"

* * *

In the control room, Zhane put the last Data Card into the slot.

"One last card." he said. "That's all of them."

He pressed the button.

**(Laser room)**

A bunch of people, including Sara and Silvy, came out of the Data Laser.

"Whoa." a woman said, as they looked around.

"What's going on?" Sara wondered.

**(Control room)**

"Alpha, teleport now." Zhane instructed.

**(Laser room)**

All the people inside the room and the city disappeared.

**(Control room)**

"Mel, Carlos, good news. Sara and Silvy's alright." Zhane said.

* * *

Outside, the other Rangers kept running towards the control room - Mel and Carlos bringing up the rear.

"Great, Zhane. Thanks." Carlos said.

"Yeah, we owe you one." Mel said happily.

They both whooped and high-fived each other.

* * *

At Angel Grove's plaza, Sara, Silvy and the other captured people all showed up in the square.

"Alright." a girl said.

Silvy hugged her doll as everyone else cheered happily, while Sara looked around.

"Silvy?!" a woman called.

Sara and Silvy both turned and saw Mrs. Larson nearby, looking around.

"Mom!" Silvy called.

Mrs. Larson turned to Silvy, and then they two of them ran up and hugged each other.

"Where's Mel?" Sara panicked. "She must be here somewhere?!"

Silvy let her mom go and turned to Sara.

"I didn't see her among _any_ of the captives." she explained. "She's probably somewhere in the city."

"Oh, that's a relief." Sara sighed, before she ran off.

* * *

In the control room, Zhane fiddled with the Data Laser controls.

"Just a few more adjustments." he said, fiddling with the knob. "This better work, or we'll all history."

**(Laser room)**

The Data Laser turned red, just as the Rangers stormed into the room, but then stopped past the laser and turned to the Psychos.

**(Control room)**

Zhane fiddled with the controls.

"Here goes nothing." he said nervously.

**(Laser room)**

The Data Laser moved around, as the Rangers and the Psychos started fighting each other.

Andros, Carlos and TJ all grappled their Psycho counterparts, as Cassie wrapped her arms around Psycho Pink's waist. Ashley tried to grab Psycho Yellow, but she pushed her away, then Ashley rolled past her as she tried to hit her. Mel grabbed Psycho Orange's arms, but she broke free and then pushed Mel back slightly, as Psycho Black wrapped Carlos in a headlock.

Psycho Red broke free from Andros, and then hit him in the chest with his knee, before Andros wrapped his arms around his belly.

**(Control room)**

Zhane looked down at a screen, showing 12 blips, 6 red - which were his friends - and 6 blue - which were the Psychos.

"I knew all those years of playing video games would pay off one day." he said.

**(Laser room)**

TJ ducked as Psycho Blue tried to hit him, then he grabbed his arm and began grappling him.

Psycho Orange sent a kick at Mel, who dodged it, and then grappled her by the waist.

**(Control room)**

Zhane kept staring at the blips as they moved around, then he fiddled with the knob.

**(Laser room)**

The Rangers grunted against the Psychos, as the Data Laser moved up and down.

**(Control room)**

"Andros, I can't get a lock on the Psychos." Zhane explained. "You need to get them_ all_ into the center of the room."

**(Laser room)**

Andros grunted as he wrestled against Psycho Red's arm.

"Easier said than done!" he grunted.

Cassie ran past Psycho Pink and then wrapped her arms around her waist, as Psycho Yellow punched Ashley in the belly, and Psycho Blue broke free from TJ. Psycho Black hit Carlos in the chest with his knee, while Psycho Orange grabbed Mel's shoulders and threw her away slightly, as Psycho Red kept wrestling with Andros.

**(Control room)**

Zhane kept staring at the blips.

**(Laser room)**

The Rangers all pushed the Psychos under the Data Laser, but then they broke free and pushed the Rangers away, knocking Andros and Ashley down, the rest away.

Andros got back up and kicked Psycho Red in the chest, who then punched him in the chest and grabbed his arm.

Ashley rolled forward as Psycho Yellow tried to punched her, then she turned and kicked Psycho Yellow in the arm, who then hit her in the chest, and then again in the back.

Cassie grappled Psycho Pink from behind, then let go before Psycho Pink hit her with her vine.

TJ wrested Psycho Blue's arm, before he hit TJ twice in the chest, knocking him down.

Mel sent a kick at Psycho Orange, but missed as she dodged, then she kicked Mel in the belly, and then tripped her up, knocking her down.

Carlos tried to chop Psycho Black, who punched him in the chest, then in the back as they moved slightly, and then punched Carlos in the shoulder, knocking him down.

**(Control room)**

"You're almost there, guys." Zhane said.

**(Laser room)**

TJ, Mel and Andros all grappled their Psycho counterparts towards the Data Laser, while Carlos, Cassie and Ashley pushed their towards it.

"Zhane, hurry?!" Andros groaned.

**(Control room)**

Zhane kept staring at the blips, when all six blue ones appeared in the circle on the screen.

"Got it." he said.

He pressed the button.

**(Laser room)**

The Data Laser fired and began sucking in the Psycho Rangers, as the Rangers all dived away. Psycho Red then shot his tentacle out, wrapping it around Andros' throat. He then sent electricity through his tentacle, which hit Andros, then the others all grabbed Andros and tried to help him break free. (Mel was behind Andros pulling his shoulders.)

Psycho Red sent more electricity through his tentacle, just as TJ brought out his Astro Axe, and then used it to slice the tentacle in half, making the Rangers fall down.

"Ugh!" the girls moaned.

"It's working!" Carlos gasped, sitting up.

The Psychos were then all sucked into the Data Laser.

**(Control room)**

"Yeah! Alright!" Zhane cheered.

He started taking out the Data Cards one-by-one.

**(Laser room)**

"Good job, Zhane." TJ remarked, as the Rangers all got up.

"Yeah." Andros agreed, dropping the tentacle. "I knew we could count on you."

The whole room then shook.

"What the?!" Mel exclaimed.

**(Control room)**

"Whoa!" Zhane gasped, as the room shook.

He then gasped when sparks came out of the controls.

**(Laser room)**

"They must've overloaded the system!" TJ groaned. "This place could blow any second!"

"We've gotta get outta here then!" Mel cried.

"Right. Hurry, Zhane!" Cassie called, as sparks came out of the controls.

They all ran off.

**(Control room)**

Zhane fell back as sparks came out of the controls, making him fall backwards to his knees and causing him to drop the Data Cards.

"The Data Cards!" he gasped, spotting them on the control panel.

Sparks then came out of it, as the room started to catch fire.

The other Rangers all ran outside - Mel bringing up the rear - when the city's core blew up, destroying the tower, followed by the whole city.

A hush splash came out of the ocean, and then the Rangers - minus Zhane - all landed on a beach.

"That was way too close." Ashley remarked, as they got up.

"At least that's the end of the Psycho Rangers." Carlos hoped.

"Let's hope for_ good _this time." TJ sighed, agreeing.

"Yeah, but if it _wasn't_ for them, we'd still be stuck as Data Cards now." Mel argued.

"Kinda ironic." Cassie remarked.

"Wait a minute, where's Zhane?" Andros questioned worriedly.

The others looked around and noticed Zhane was missing.

"I thought he followed us out." Cassie swore.

"Oh!" Ashley sighed.

They then split into pairs and began looking. TJ and Ashley started by some rocks, Carlos and Cassie further inland but still on the beach, and Andros and Mel began walking near the shoreline.

"Zhane!" TJ and Carlos called loudly.

"Zhane!" Andros called. "Zhane!"

"Zhane!" Mel called.

"Hey!" Zhane said, coming up behind them. "You don't have to yell."

All six Rangers turned to him, and then ran towards him.

"Hey." Ashley said.

"Where were you?" Andros asked, as they gathered around Zhane.

"Hey." Ashley said.

"I was trying to get the Data Cards from the control room, but they were lost in the explosion." Zhane explained.

"It's okay. As long as you're alright." Cassie assured.

"Yeah, you're more important." Mel said, touching Zhane's shoulder.

They all smiled as TJ patted Zhane's stomach.

"Silly." Ashley giggled, hitting his arm playfully.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor stood bowed before Astronema on bridge.

"Forgive me, my princess?" he begged. "I did not anticipate the Psycho Rangers ruining your plan."

"Don't worry, Ecliptor." Astronema said, walking off slightly as Ecliptor got up. "I _always _have another plan. After all, tomorrow is another day."

She held up the Psycho Rangers Data Cards, having teleported them out before Secret City blew up.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

The Rangers ride their Galaxy Gilders above a sandy surface.

"The Rangers are on the planet's surface." Ecliptor reports.

Ecliptor shows up on the Megaship.

"Ecliptor!" Alpha exclaims.

He backs towards a door as Ecliptor follows slowly.

"I _won't_ tell you anything!" Alpha snaps.

The Rangers get thrown from their gilders and demorph and roll down a hill.

The Megaship rocks, trapping Ecliptor under a bunch of boxes.

Darkonda approaches the Rangers as Quantrons keep them still.

Zhane pulls his Galactic Rover over.

"Rangers, Ecliptor has..."

Ecliptor presses buttons on the panel in the engine room.

"..discovered the location..."

Alpha pulls a lever, opening the airlock, making Ecliptor blow towards it.

"..of the Mega Voyager." Alpha said.

Ecliptor grabs the ends of the airlock door.

"AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaims.

Zhane jumps his Galactic Rover over a hill, then races it past some Quantrons.

A large web surrounds the Megaship.

"They're may be a way to get through the web." Andros said.

Zhane looks up at Ecliptor on Ganymede, now giant and bright red.

"My power is now unsurpassed." Ecliptor snarls.

He smashes open a hanger door.

* * *

**A/N: You can start giving me original chapter ideas once I've finished this story, but I'll decide where and which season they'll go in, if I think they're good.**


	73. The Impenetrable Web

**A/N: As we're near the end, the Rangers now start losing their Zords until the two part final. **

**I'll have to admit, but writing in that chess game was tricky, the way the board was set.**

**Also, to whoever kept asking me to make Alex more good than he is if I do a Time Force story, I might as well tell you I've blocked you off, as I can't stand it anymore. And also, I consider him the worst Ranger in the Post-Zordon era.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Jakarak stands in front of Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar.

"I am Jakarak." he said.

Andros puts tiny Seymour down on the ground.

"The Rangers kidnapped my servant."

Andros races his Galaxy Gilder towards Jakarak and grown Seymour, then knocks Jakarak over.

TJ and the girls look at Secret City on the Megaship's viewing screen.

"There's a forcefield around the city!" Cassie gasps.

The antenna blows up, knocking some Quantrons down and lowering the forcefield.

"The Rangers must_ not _conquer the Secret City." Astronema said.

Andros stands in his new Battlizer mode.

"Red Battlized Ranger!" he shouts.

He flies over the others, making them duck slightly as Vacsacker blows up.

The Psycho Rangers stare at the Rangers in the Laser room.

"The Psycho Rangers!" Ashley gasps.

Zhane stands behind the panel in the control room.

"Get them all to the center of the room." he instructs.

The Rangers grapple of push their Psychos under the Data Laser.

The six blue blips appear in the circle on the screen, then the Psychos get sucked up into the Data Laser.

"Alright, it worked!" Zhane cheers, taking the Data Cards from the slot.

"We must've overloaded the system!" TJ groans, as the place shakes.

"We've gotta get outta here then!" Mel cries.

"The Data Cards!" Zhane gasps.

The control panel blows up, with the Data Cards on it.

Astronema holds up the six Data Cards on the Dark Fortress.

"Tomorrow is another day." she said.

* * *

On the Astro Megaship, Alpha was having a game of chess with DECA, as Andros worked at the center controls, and Ashley on the right controls. Alpha looked at the pieces before turning to DECA, who was black while he was white, although the board was weird as it hand stands on it.

"Well, are you going to move?" Alpha asked.

"Knight 2 takes rook 1." DECA said.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." Alpha said, as Andros walked over to Ashley.

"Perhaps you're right." DECA said. "Rook 1 takes knight 2."

"Okay." Alpha said, moving the pieces around. "AY-Yi-Yi. Let me see?"

He looked at the pieces still in play.

"Oh! Oh, look, bishop takes rook." he said.

He took DECA's piece off before moving his own forward.

"Checkmate." he said.

"Checkmate?" DECA questioned.

"Your_ first_ move would have won." Alpha joked, before walking off.

"Alpha, you were blunking!" DECA exclaimed, as Andros came up behind Alpha at the handle controls.

"The word you're looking for is 'bluffing'." Andros said, as Alpha giggled.

"Whatever!" DECA sighed.

A screen on the left controls beeped, with the word 'Emergency' flashing.

"Incoming emergency transmission." DECA reported.

"Put it on the viewing screen." Andros instructed.

He walked towards it, as Ashley walked towards him, and then the screen showed an Astronaut on a dessert planet.

_"NASADA! Come in, NASADA!" _he called. _"Have crash landed on the Planet of Forza! We can't survive much longer!"_

The viewing screen went fuzzy.

"Course to Forza locked in." DECA reported.

"Ready for hyper-rush velocity." Alpha reported.

"Let's get the others." Andros said, turning to Ashley.

They both turned and ran off.

* * *

Later, on Forza, the Rangers rode their Galaxy Gilders along the surface of the planet.

"This is the Planet Forza, but I don't see anything expect sand." TJ said, as they looked around.

"Looks like Tatooine from those Star Wars films with all this sand." Mel noticed.

"I won't argue there." Carlos agreed.

"Alpha, we're coming up on the crash site." Andros explained, looking at his scanner.

They moved towards a sand dune.

* * *

On the Megaship, Alpha was looking at Forza on the viewing screen.

"I don't see anything yet either Rangers." he said confused.

Unknown to him, the Dark Fortress came up behind the Megaship.

* * *

Onboard, the Astronaut walked towards Astronema, but then changed into Darkonda, who laughed.

"Excellent. They don't even have a clue that they're walking right into our trap." he sniggered.

"The Rangers are on the planet's surface." Ecliptor reported, getting Darkonda and Astronema to turn to him. "The ship is empty."

"Activate the web." Astronema ordered.

"Yes, Astronema." Ecliptor said.

He walked towards a panel, and then pressed some buttons on it, causing a green web to shoot out of the ship.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane holds up his Super Silverzier, then rides his Sliver Cycle along a street.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

Zhane rides his Galactic Rover away from an explosion.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appears on another planet.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

The Mega Winger lowers its wings and prepares to launch on Ganymede.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

The Winged Mega Voyager shoots down towards the ground.

Andros stands in his Battlizer mode.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Scott Page-Pagter  
Paul F. Rosenthal

The Mega Vehicles shoot off from Ganymede.

The Mega Winger shoots towards Earth.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager and Mega Winger stand side-by-side over a forest.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

The web completely went over the entire Astro Megaship, trapping it, and preventing it from moving.

"Ohh!" Alpha muttered.

The bridge then shook, and then the alarm blared.

"AY-Yi-Yi! Rangers, we're under attack!" Alpha exclaimed.

He looked at the web on the viewing screen.

* * *

On Forza, the Rangers kept riding their Galaxy Gilders, when their suits lit up.

"What's going on?!" Andros exclaimed, as they began to wobble. "Jump!"

They all jumped off their gilders, and then rolled down a sand due, demorphing in the process. They all got up and looked around, when their morphers beeped.

"Go, Alpha." TJ answered.

The others gathered around him.

**(Astro Megaship)**

"Rangers, the ship is caught in an electronic web." Alpha explained.

**(Forza)**

"Alpha, blast out with the ship's lasers." Andros instructed.

**(Astro Megaship)**

"AY-Yi-YI!" Alpha exclaimed, working at the handle controls. "I hope this works. Mega Lasers on full power!"

"Firing lasers." DECA reported.

The Megaship fired its lasers at the web, but they didn't even put a small hole through it.

"Aghh!" Alpha yelped, as the ship shook.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema turned to Ecliptor and Darkonda.

"You're _sure _the Rangers cannot penetrate the web?" she inquired.

"Not without _this_." Ecliptor assured, holding a detonator.

"Darkonda, you'll go down there. Fine the Rangers and capture them!" Astronema ordered.

"Consider it done." Darkonda smirked. "Without their powers, it'll be child's play."

He then walked off.

"And you, Ecliptor, you'll capture the Megaship." Astronema ordered.

"As you command." Eclipor obeyed.

* * *

On the Megaship, Alpha looked at the screen on the left controls.

"What's this?" he questioned.

Green lines appeared all over the screen, then they squeezed together, and came out of the screen.

"Ohh." Alpha mumbled.

He turned to the light, as it turned into Ecliptor.

"Ecliptor!" he gasped. "DECA, no!"

He ran to the handle controls, as Ecliptor followed him.

"Security password access only!" Alpha panicked, pressing buttons quickly.

"Get away from there!" Ecliptor snarled, grabbing his arm.

"Whoa!" Alpha yelped.

Ecliptor then threw him across the bridge.

"Computer, the ship's top secret data banks are now under _my_ control!" he said. "Understood."

"Please enter security password?" DECA requested.

Ecliptor walked towards her light on the left wall.

"How's this for a password!" he snapped.

He smashed the light with his sword.

"Now will you grant me access?" he asked.

"That was an invalid entry." DECA said, making Ecliptor turned around. "Please try again."

Ecliptor turned to Alpha, knowing he had to get the password now.

"You know the password!" he snarled.

He sent a slash with his sword, as Alpha ran towards the right door.

"Give it to me or I'll turn you into a hundred transistor radios?!" Ecliptor demanded. "Now!"

Alpha whimpered as he made it out the door, then he pressed a button on the panel, as Ecliptor made it to the doorway.

"Huh?" he muttered, looking up.

The door then come down and collapsed on him, trapping him with his legs on the bridge, his upper half in the hallway.

"Whoa! AY-Yi-Yi!" Alpha exclaimed, as he turned and ran off.

"Nice move, Alpha." DECA commented.

"Thank you, DECA." Alpha said.

He whimpered, before he ran and hid in the cargo bay.

"If Ecliptor gets that password, he'll grain control of the ship." he said nervously.

"Correct." DECA said. "We cannot let that happen."

Alpha peeked out from the doorway, and saw Ecliptor in the hallway.

"Where are you?" he said, looking around. "Come out, you little bucket of blots!"

Alpha backed away into the cargo bay, but then came against a wall.

"I'm going to get that password, one way or another!" Ecliptor threatened.

He stopped and spotted Alpha in the cargo bay, who was trying to find a hiding place.

"Robot!" Ecliptor scowled, entering the room.

"Aghhh!" Alpha yelped, turning to him.

"I'll give you _one_ more chance to tell me that password." Ecliptor said.

DECA watched as Ecliptor approached Alpha.

"You could give me a hundred! You'll never break into the ship's computer!" Alpha retorted.

Ecliptor growled while raising his sword, making Alpha yelp, but then the ship rocked slightly.

"Huh?" Ecliptor gasped.

Piles of boxes and barrels then fell onto him, trapping him beneath them.

"Ohhh!" Alpha yelped, but then clamed down once the rocking stopped. "Nice move, DECA."

He laughed as he walked around Ecliptor, then stopped and turned to him by the doorway.

"You don't look so tough now, Ecliptoad! Neea-neea-neea-neea." he mocked.

Ecliptor pulled himself up, making Alpha yelp, and then he fired a laser out of his sword, missing Alpha by inches.

"Whoa!" he yelped, backing way.

He then bumped against the edge of the doorway as he tried to run.

"You missed me!" he mocked, turning to Ecliptor.

He then ran out of the door and ran off.

* * *

On Forza, Darkonda looked at the horizon on a small hill, as a bunch of Quantrons stood near him.

"I want you to find those Rangers, and take no prisoners!" he ordered. "Now move out!"

The Quantrons all ran off, then he slowly forward.

"Faster, Quantrons!" he barked. "The last one there will feel the sting of my sword!"

* * *

On the Megaship, Ecliptor entered the lift.

"Computer, which deck at the hyper accelerators on!" he demanded, turning as the door closed.

"That would be Mega Deck 6." DECA lied.

"I want you to take me there immediately!" he ordered, slamming the door.

On Mega Deck 6, Alpha came out into a hallway with a case.

"Nice work, DECA." he said. "He fell for it."

He ran into a room while laughing, as the door closed.

Ecliptor then came out of the lift, but then slipped on a bunch of marbles that were all over the floor.

"Aghh!" he moaned, falling onto his back.

He pulled himself up, but then slipped and fell onto his chest.

* * *

On Forza, Darkonda spotted the Rangers.

"There they are! Attack!" he ordered, as the Quantrons started charging at them. "Come on, I don't have all day!"

The Rangers gasped as they turned to the Quantrons.

"Quantrons!" Carlos gasped.

"Look out." Cassie said, as they got ready to fight.

The Quantrons kept charging at them, then they charged at them, as Darkonda came closer to everyone.

Andros then ducked as one tried to hit him with his blade, then Mel dodged a stab from another's, and TJ blocked a third's punch, as the others found themselves surrounded.

Andros ducked as one tried to hit him, then blocked another's kick with his hands, but then a third grabbed his arms from behind. A fourth then kicked him in the chest, and then the third pulled him to the ground, but the rolled over, making it roll onto its back, and then he elbowed it in the chest.

TJ grabbed ones foot as it tried to kick him, and then he flipped it over, causing it to roll down the sand. He then turned and blocked another's punch, before punching it in the chest, and then he threw it to the ground, before blocking a third's kick.

Mel dodged as one tried to kick her, before she kicked it in the side, and then she spun around and tackled it. She then grabbed another's arm as it tried to punch her, then spun around and flipped it onto its back.

Carlos grabbed one by the arms, and then threw it away, then he blocked another's kick, followed by a punch.

Ashley blocked ones kick, then another's blade, then blocked a punch from it, then blocked a kick from the first. She then blocked an axe kick from a third with her elbow, before kicking the first's foot away as it tried to kick her.

One then pounced on TJ, causing them both to roll along the sand.

Carlos punched one in the chest, and then chopped it in the back, before turning to another four. Three of them linked their arms together, and then the fourth jumped up and onto them, boosting it up. It then landed on him and hit him in the chest, knocking him down, but then it and a fifth grabbed him and picked him up.

Mel dodged as one came at her, when another came behind her and wrapped its arms around her. She tried to break free as a third came at her, then she lifted both her legs and kicked it, knocking it back. The second then punched her in the belly, making her fall to her knees, before it and the first lifted her up.

Cassie spun around and tackled one, then another grappled her, but then she hit it with her knee, and then threw it away.

Andros blocked a kick from one with his forearms, then blocked a punch from another, followed by another punch. He blocked a kick from the first, then one from the second, but then they both kicked him in the chest.

Cassie kicked one in the chest, then blocked a punch from another, and then blocked a punch from a third.

TJ tried to whack one in the head, but missed as it ducked, and then another hit him in the chest with his knee, knocking him back.

The Quantrons then all picked the Rangers up, then one knocked Ashley to her knees.

"Aghh!" Carlos moaned, as one pulled on his arm.

"Ughhh!" Cassie groaned, as one lifted her up from the sand.

Three then grabbed Mel and held her still as she tried to break free.

* * *

On the Megaship, Ecliptor put his sword through the side of another of the cargo bay's door, and then heaved it open.

"Ughh!" he groaned.

He entered the room and looked around.

"Now it's time for some reprogramming." he snarled.

He walked towards a control panel, as Alpha came out from behind a barrel near another with a lever.

"Transistor radios, huh?" he scoffed quietly.

"From now on, you'll do as_ I_ say." Ecliptor snarled, pressing buttons on the panel.

"So long, wiseguy." Alpha joked, pulling the lever down.

"Huh?" Ecliptor gasped, turning left.

The air lock door opened up, causing the vacuum of space to blow everything out.

"Whoaaa!" Ecliptor groaned, grabbing a panel.

He turned to the air lock as Alpha mumbled nervously, but then his grip slipped, making him blow right towards the air lock.

"Ohh!" Alpha mumbled, as Ecliptor put his arms on either side of the door.

He then fired a laser out of his sword, which hit and destroyed the panel, missing Alpha by inches.

"Ahh!" he yelped.

The air lock closed slowly as Ecliptor pulled himself back inside the room.

"Oh, no!" Alpha whimpered, before he hid himself.

Ecliptor pulled himself up and walked back towards the panel he'd been working at.

"When I get my hands on you, I'll... Oh, never mind." he sighed angrily, turning to the panel. "The data files have gotta be in here somewhere."

Alpha - now outside the room - peeked in from the doorway.

"Unauthorized entry into top secret database." DECA reported, getting Alpha's attention. "Warning!"

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema pressed a button on a panel.

"Ecliptor, what's taking so long?" she inquired.

**(Astro Megaship)**

"I've had some setbacks." Ecliptor explained.

**(Dark Fortress)**

_"But I've gained access to the ship's database." _he explained.

Astronema grinned pleasedly.

**(Astro Megaship)**

Ecliptor turned to the panel as it beeped.

"Wait." he said.

**(Dark Fortress)**

"What is it?" Astronema asked.

**(Astro Megaship)**

"I've discovered the location of the Mega Voyager." Ecliptor explained.

**(Dark Fortress)**

"Now go there, and destroy the Mega Voyager!" Astronema ordered.

**(Astro Megaship)**

"Yes, at once." Ecliptor understood, holding up the detonator.

* * *

On Forza, Darkonda approached the Rangers, as a bunch of Quantrons stood behind him.

"I've been waiting a very long time to do this." he grinned, as the Rangers tried to break free from he Quantrons that had them. "Destroy them!"

A explosion went off behind some of the Quantrons, sending them up into their air, before they hit the sand. Darkonda laughed, but then turned around angrily.

"Who's that trying to steal my victory?!" he demanded.

He and Rangers looked at the horizon, and heard an engine noise coming closer. A bright silver rover then jumped over a hill, and began racing towards them all.

"Good, I'll destroy him too!" Darkonda said.

The Rangers looked closer at the rover, but couldn't see who was riding it.

"Who's that?" TJ wondered.

"You got me." Mel shrugged.

As the rover came closer, they saw a familiar Silver Ranger driving it.

"Need a little help?!" he called.

"It's Zhane!" Cassie gasped.

"Coming through!" Zhane whooped.

He fired lasers from his rover at a bunch of Quantrons, hitting some and knocking them down, then another two dived away as he nearly ran over them. He then ran over another dozen of them.

* * *

On the Megaship, Ecliptor was now in the engine room, still holding the detonator. He pulled out a wire from the main engine, then held it near the detonator.

"This should be enough power." he said.

He put the end of the wire into the detonator, and then was zapped into the panel nearby.

* * *

Back on Forza, Zhane had taken care of the Quantrons - expect the ones holding his friends - and had now pulled his rover over, as Darkonda stared at him.

"Come back here?!" he demanded. "I'll stop you myself if I have too!"

"I accept your challenge." Zhane retorted. "But you'll regret it!"

He raced his rover towards Darkonda, who charged at it.

"Last chance." Zhane warned, as they got closer to each other.

Darkonda ignored him, as Zhane powered up his rover. He then fired a huge blast him, hitting and destroying Darkonda as he raced through him, and then he pulled over.

The others smiled as they broke free from the Quantrons holding them.

"Great timing." Andros commented.

Cassie and Mel both giggled as they all ran towards Zhane, who got out of the rover.

"Wahoo." he whooped.

"It's Zhane." Ashley said.

"Hey, check you out." Cassie said.

"Hey, is everyone alright?" Zhane asked.

"Yeah, we're fine now." Carlos replied.

"Now that's two I owe you." Mel said, touching Zhane's arm.

"Who's counting?" Zhane smirked, before he turned and touched the rover. "I'd like you to meet the Galactic Rover. Pretty hot, huh?"

"Wow." Ashley said.

"Sure is." Mel smirked.

"Oh, yeah." Cassie smiled, as the boys laughed.

They all gathered around the Galactic Rover, when their morphers beeped, making Andros put his to his mouth.

_"Come in, Rangers!" _Alpha said urgently, making the Rangers gather around Andros. _"Ecliptor has discovered the location of the Mega Voyager. He is going there to destroy it."_

"The Meg Voyager." Andros gasped, before turning to Zhane. "You've gotta stop him."

"Don't worry. I've got everything under control." Zhane assured. "I hope."

He hopped into his Galactic Rover, and then raced off.

* * *

Later, Zhane rode his Silver Cycle in gilder mode towards Ganymede.

On the surface, energy went through a wire, and then came out of a computer at the base, showing Ecliptor.

Zhane ran into the control room, but then gasped at Ecliptor, who was now all red, except his eyes which were green.

"Ecliptor?!" he exclaimed.

"My power is now unsurpassed." Ecliptor snarled. "The Mega Voyager is mine!"

He charged at Zhane, who brought out his Super Silverizer, and used it to block Ecliptor's sword. They both grunted as they locked their blades together, then Zhane pushed Ecliptor away, then tried to hit him, but missed as Ecliptor dodged, then they turned to face each other.

"Well, first you're gonna have to get past me!" Zhane snapped.

He ran towards a door, as it opened up, then turned to Ecliptor once on the other side.

"And that's _not _gonna happen!" he said.

He ran off as Ecliptor ran out the door, and then they both faced each other on the moon's surface.

"You're_ never_ gonna get to the Mega Voyager as long as I'm here!" Zhane snarled.

"How do you intend to stop me?" Ecliptor inquired.

"By cutting you down to size!" Zhane retorted.

He ran at Ecliptor, and then sliced him twice with his Super Silverizer while running past him. Ecliptor laughed as it barely tickled him, then Zhane sent two more slashes, then Ecliptor grabbed the end of his blade, and then slashed Zhane with his sword.

"Aghh!" Zhane groaned, as he fell down.

He rolled along the ground, and then got to his knees.

"Super Silverizer, laser blast!" he shouted, holding his Silverizer up in blaster mode.

He fired some blasts at Ecliptor, but they just bounced off him.

"You can't harm me with that!" Ecliptor scowled.

He then grew giant, making Zhane gasp as he got to his feet.

"Oh, man! Oh! Don't you think that's just a little _unfair_!" he complained, twirling around.

* * *

Back on Forza, the other Rangers were trying to think of a way to break through the web around the Megaship, TJ and Cassie sitting down, Carlos and Mel pacing, while Andros and Ashley stood still.

"Wait a second, there may be a way to get through the web." Andros said. "Battlizer, Red Ranger!"

He opened his Battlizer up, and pressed 3 on it. He was then covered his in muscular suit, then his Battlizer rocket pack went onto his back, and then his winged feet attachments.

"I'll call for you guys when I break through." he told the others.

"Good luck." Mel said.

Andros then rocketed off into space as the others all looked up at him. He then soared up and brought out his Spiral Saber and his purple bracelet.

"There's the Megaship." he said, staring at it. "Now to break through that web."

He raced towards the Megaship, then grabbed some of the web with his bracelet, before racing away, stretching the web out.

"I guess I need something stronger." he muttered, turning to the web. "Battlizer Missiles, fire!"

Four missiles shot out from his rocket pack, then dived down and hit the stretched bit of the web, causing it to split open. Andros covered his visor as an explosion went off, then he looked back and saw the web disappear from around the Megaship.

"Alright, that did it, guys." he said. "I'm going in."

He flew towards the Megaship.

* * *

On Ganymede, Ecliptor kept walking towards Zhane, who backed away.

"If that's the way you want to play, Mega Winger transform!" Zhane shouted.

The Mega Winger then showed up, then its flaps then folded themselves slightly, then the top of it split open. The bottom then moved down and formed the legs, then the top half moved down and formed the arms, and then the head came out from the chest.

It then landed in front of Ecliptor.

"Yeah!" Zhane said.

Ecliptor and the Mega Winger both stared at each other, then Ecliptor charged at it. It brought out its Wing Blaster and then fired its four cannons at Ecliptor, but he kept on coming.

"Aghh!" he groaned, as sparks came out of him.

"That didn't even _phase_ him!" Zhane exclaimed.

Ecliptor then slashed the Mega Winger across the chest with his sword, then did it again while running past him. He then turned around and slashed it two more times, knocking it down onto its chest.

"Aghh!" Zhane groaned.

Ecliptor growled as he turned to one of the hanger doors, and then ran towards it. Once there, he slashed his sword over the door, causing the Mega Voyager's bay to collapse slightly, causing explosions all over.

"Noooo!" Zhane cried.

More explosions went off in the hanger, causing Mega V1 to fall onto its chest, as the others got damaged.

"Huh?" Ecliptor gasped, putting his hand to the side of his head. "I hear another spacecraft heading this way."

He jumped up to fly off, but then the Mega Winger grabbed his legs.

"Huh?" he gasped.

"I'm not through with you yet!" Zhane snapped.

"Oh yes you are!" Ecliptor scowled.

He fired lasers out of his eyes, which hit the Mega Winger, making it let go of him, as it turned around and then fell onto its chest.

"Now to finish you off!" Ecliptor decided, raising his sword up.

Blasts then hit him in the chest, knocking him back, then he turned and saw the Astro and Delta Megazords.

"We're here, Zhane." Andros said. "We got you covered."

"Just in time." Zhane sighed.

Ecliptor growled as the Delta Megazord fired its Gyro Blasters at him, hitting him all over.

"Ughhh!" he grunted.

The three Megazords then gathered together and stared at Ecliptor.

"Who wants to be first?" he dared.

The Delta Megazord began charging at him.

"One Delta Megazord going down." Ecliptor sneered, pressing a button on his sword.

Lighting came out of his sword, and then he slashed it forward, causing the lighting to hit the Delta Megazord. Sparks then came out of it as it stopped, and then it fell back and blew up.

"Agh!" the Rangers gasped.

"Oh, no, tell me this isn't happening?" Carlos hoped.

"I don't believe it!" Mel exclaimed.

"No way!" TJ exclaimed, hitting his controls. "He destroyed the Delta Megazord!"

"And I've got something for you too." Ecliptor snarled, pressing another button on his sword.

Fire came out of his sword, which he then shot at the remaining Megazords, hitting them both, knocking them down.

"I'm done!" Zhane cried, as sparks came into his cockpit.

Ecliptor turned and looked up at Earth.

"Now for the Earth!" he said.

He jumped up and shot for Earth, as the Astro Megazord rolled over, while the Mega Winger laid still.

* * *

On Earth, Ecliptor landed in a city, and then stood up.

The Astro Megazord then shot towards Earth and then landed behind him.

"Huh?" he muttered, turning to it.

They then locked swords together, before the Astro Megazord hit him in the chest, knocking him back.

Ecliptor, we're taking you down!" Andros swore.

"I wouldn't bet on it!" Ecliptor retorted.

He charged at the Astro Megazord, which then slashed him across the chest as he ran past it. They then turned to each other, and then it slashed him across the chest again, but then they locked their swords together, before backing off. The Astro Megazord then sent a whip slash at him, followed by another, but then he fired lasers out of his eyes at it, knocking him back.

"Ugh!" the Rangers groaned, as sparks came into the cockpit.

Ecliptor sent a slash with his sword at the Astro Megazord, which blocked it with its saber. It then tried to stab him with its saber, but he grabbed it and wrapped it under his arm. He then groaned slightly as he moved around, dragging the Astro Megazord to do the same, and then he sliced the saber in half.

"The Astro Megazord Saber!" Andros exclaimed.

"This is not looking good!" Mel cried.

Ecliptor slashed the Astro Megazord with his sword, then slashed it again, causing it to turn and fall onto its chest.

"Ugh!" the Rangers groaned, as the cockpit shook.

Ecliptor then stood on its back, pinning it to the ground.

"Finally, the end of the Power Rangers." he grinned.

Sparks came into the Megazords cockpit.

"Zhane, we need the Mega Winger!" Andros called.

* * *

On Ganymede, the Mega Winger was in the Mega Voyager's hanger, Zhane having gone there to check the damane, even through his own Zord was heavily damaged.

"I'm down myself!" he replied, as sparks came into his cockpit.

Sparks came out of the Mega Winger's body, then it fell and collapsed onto its chest.

* * *

On Earth, Ecliptor began to moan as he wobbled slightly.

"What's happening to me?!" he moaned.

Electricity went through his body, then stream came out from under his arms and from his torso and hands.

"Whoa!" Andros gasped, as the Rangers looked at him.

Ecliptor kept moaning as more stream came out of him, and then he shrunk down to normal size. He fell to his knees from exhaustion, and then moaned.

"My extra power is depleted!" he moaned.

Andros then somersaulted towards the ground, while Carlos jumped after him, then TJ somersaulted after him, then Ashley jumped after him, then Cassie somersaulted after her, then Mel jumped after her - all holding their weapons. They all landed on the ground and ran closer to Ecliptor.

"You seem to have lost something, Ecliptor." Andros noticed, as they got ready to fight.

"No problem!" Ecliptor spat, pulling himself up. "I can defeat the likes of you at any size!"

"Then we're just going to have to prove you wrong!" Andros retorted.

Ecliptor then charged at them all, who charged back, then he blocked Andros' Spiral Saber with his sword, before hitting him in the chest. He then slashed Cassie as he ran past her, then did the same with Mel. He then slashed TJ across the chest, and then again in the back, then turned and slashed Ashley while running past her. He then sent one at Carlos, who blocked it with his Lunar Lance, and then slashed him across the chest.

"Agh!" Carlos groaned, as Ecliptor slashed him again.

Ecliptor then tried to again, but Carlos put his sword under his arm, and then whacked him in the shoulder with his lance. Ecliptor grabbed the end of the lance, then pushed Carlos against a lamppost, pinning him against it. Carlos quickly brought out his Astro Blaster and fired it, hitting and knocking Ecliptor away from him.

"Aghh!" he moaned, as sparks came out of him.

He then stopped and turned slightly to Mel.

"Solar Spear!" she shouted, throwing it.

It landed right beside him, before it sent lighting out which then hit him, shocking him.

"Aghhh!" he moaned, as he went flying across the street.

Cassie and Ashley both rolled past each other, and then got up and faced Ecliptor, as he got back up.

"Star Slinger!" Ashley shouted, firing it, hitting Ecliptor in the chest.

"Satellite Stunner!" Cassie shouted, firing it, hitting him and causing him to moan.

He then dropped his sword into a puddle.

Both girls turned and linked their arms together, as TJ jumped up onto them, then they boosted him up.

"Astro Axe!" TJ shouted.

He spun around sideways and hit Ecliptor with it three times, knocking him down.

"Ugh!" Ecliptor moaned, as he rolled away, before getting back up.

TJ put his hands together in a boost position, as Andros somersaulted over him, then he boosted Andros forward.

"Spiral Saber!" Andros shouted, twirling around.

He stabbed Ecliptor in the shoulder, sending him flying down the street.

"Aghh!" he moaned, before hitting the ground.

"Say goodbye, Ecliptor!" Andros said, as the others gathered around him.

"You'll never win!" Ecliptor groaned.

Andros brought out his Battlizer as Ecliptor got back up and charged at him.

"Battlizer, Power Punch!" Andros shouted.

He jumped up, then hit 1 on his Battlizer and punched Ecliptor in the shoulder. He then chopped Ecliptor in the shoulder, stunning him.

"Spiral Saber!" Andros shouted, bringing it out.

It screwed around, then Andros slashed Ecliptor with it, causing sparks to come out of him.

"Aghh!" he moaned.

He fell to his knees, and then onto his chest, and then he seemingly blew up. Once the explosion cleared however, the Rangers saw he'd survived as he got up slowly, although he was back to normal.

"You'll regret this!" he promised. "This is the_ last _time you Power Rangers will get the best of me."

He turned around, and then he disappeared.

"Agh!" the Rangers moaned, as they ran forward slightly.

"We better get back and see how much damage he's caused." TJ said.

"Right." Andros agreed. "Let's go."

They all ran off.

* * *

Later, on Ganymede, TJ, Cassie, Mel and Zhane all walked through the Mega Voyager's hanger, which was completely trashed. They all stopped and looked around, while remembering all that had happened in this one day.

"We've lost the Delta Megazord." Cassie sighed. "We _can't_ avoid to lose the Mega Voyager."

"I know what you mean." Mel sighed. "Losing one's _bad_ enough, especially in one day."

Zhane walked towards a console, then pressed buttons on it, and it came online.

"Hey, this console's _still_ working." he said, turning to the others.

The three of them ran towards him.

* * *

On the Megaship, Andros, Carlos, Ashley and Alpha were all watching the others on the viewing screen.

_"That's from the main computer bay." _Cassie said, as TJ lifted some rubble off the console.

"AY-Yi-Yi." Alpha said, as Andros sat down. "If only we could have stopped Ecliptor."

"Alpha, listen, if it _wasn't_ for you and DECA, we would've lost the Megaship too." Ashley told him.

_"Got some good news, guys." _Zhane said, turning to the screen. _"The power systems are intact. We'll have it fixed in no time."_

"Which knowing Astronema, is exactly how much time we have." Carlos said.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema walked towards Ecliptor on the bridge.

"Good work, Ecliptor." she commented. "One Megazord destroyed, one damaged."

"Thank you, Astronema." Ecliptor said, bowing.

Astronema walked away as Elgar approached him.

"Ah. Megazords, Mega-smored! I just want to say how _smashing_ you looked in red out there. Put it there, Ec." Elgar said, holding his hand out.

Ecliptor shook his hand, but then held it tightly.

"I was only kidding." Elgar squeaked, trying to pull free.

Ecliptor let him go, and then walked towards Astronema.

"Now is the time to attack, before they have a chance to regroup." he said.

"Exactly." Astronema agreed. "And here's what we're going to do."

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Andros and Ashley look down at something on Earth, when a Humvee knocks over a bunch of boxes.

"Tankenstein, capture them at once!" Astronema orders.

Ashley and Andros both run off as the Humvee chases after them.

The Humvee races towards Mel and Carlos in the park.

"Whoa!" Carlos muttered, as they both run off.

They both wake up in a desert and look around.

"Where are we?" Mel wonders.

"Alpha, Astro Megaship!" Carlos calls. "Hello!"

The Humvee chases after TJ along a street, nearly running him over as he dives around a corner.

Cassie and TJ race away from it on Cassie's Galaxy Gilder.

"Jump!" TJ shouts.

They both jump off as the Humvee hits the Galaxy Gilder, and then runs it over.

It then rams a car with Andros and Ashley in.

"Agh!" they groan.

The car skids to a stop.

All six Rangers stare at the Humvee in the desert.

"I sure hope I'm seeing a mirage." Carlos hopes.

The Humvee knocks Cassie off its hood, making her roll towards the others.

Zhane fires his Galactic Rover's blasters at the Humvee as he races past it.

"Zhane!" Andros cries.

Zhane pulls his rover over as the Humvee blows up.


	74. A Line in the Sand

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

TJ and the girls look at Secret City on the Megaship's viewing screen.

"There's a forcefield around the city!" Cassie gasps.

The antenna blows up, knocking some Quantrons down and lowering the forcefield.

"The Rangers must_ not _conquer the Secret City." Astronema said.

Andros stands in his new Battlizer mode.

"Battlized Red Ranger!" he shouts.

The Psycho Rangers stare at the Rangers in the Laser room.

"The Psycho Rangers!" Ashley gasps.

Zhane stands behind the panel in the control room.

"You've gotta get them all to the center of the room." he instructs.

The Rangers grapple as they push the Psychos under the Data Laser.

The six blue blips appear in the circle on the screen, then the Psychos get sucked up into the Data Laser.

Zhane rides his Galactic Rover along Forza, while firing lasers out of it at Quantrons.

"It's Zhane!" Cassie gasps.

Andros fires his Battlizer missiles at the web around the Megaship.

Ecliptor slashes the Mega Voyager's hanger on Ganymede, making Mega V1 fall onto its chest.

The Astro Megazord sends slashes out of its saber at Ecliptor on Earth, then he fires lasers out of his eyes at it.

"Good work, Ecliptor." Astronema comments. "One Megazord destroyed, one damaged."

The Delta Megazord falls down on Ganymede and blows up.

Mel, Cassie, Zhane and TJ walk through the Mega Voyager's hanger.

"We've lost the Delta Megazord." Cassie sighs.

* * *

On Earth, Andros and Ashley both walked out of a movie theater, then Ashley sighed happily as they walked onto the street.

"So you really like it?" Ashley asked.

Andros twirled her around, making her laugh.

"You look very nice." Andros said, making Ashley blush. "You look like Stella Quazernella."

"Really?" Ashley blushed.

"Yeah." Andros assured.

"Wow. Well, wait, who's Stella Quazernella?" Ashley inquired.

"She's an intergalactic star." Andros explained. "She was in all the big holographic films."

"Wow." Ashley said amazed.

She laughed and then turned as she got in front of him.

"Well, maybe you can show me one of her movies sometime." she said.

"Huh. That'd be fun." Andros smiled. "I think..."

As they walked along, an engine roared nearby, then a small red light came out. The couple walked towards a couple of boys playing hop-scotch, with ten squares on. One boy threw a stone onto square one, then began moving along the hop-scotch, missing square one, as a man walked past them and ruffled the other boy's hair.

"Oh, wow. How cute." Ashley said, once the boy made it across the hop-scotch. "I haven't played this since I was a kid."

She bent down as the boy ran back towards the start, then he gave her the stone.

"Thank you." she said, before turning to Andros. "Watch."

She threw the stone onto square 4, then hopped along the hop-scotch, missing square 4. Once at the end, she giggled and turned and picked up the stone.

"Oh, here, you try." she said, moving towards Andros. "Thank you."

She gave the stone to Andros, who threw it, landing on square 6.

"Now what?" he muttered.

"Go for it. Jump." Ashley instructed.

Andros hopped along the hop-scotch, missing square 6, then Ashley laughed once he made it to the other side, then she picked up the stone.

"Thank you." she said, giving it to one of the boys. "Here you go. Ready?"

She touched Andros shoulders, then they both walked down the street, and then they walked into an alley.

"Would you like to get something too eat?" Andros asked.

"Mm. Sure, I've love to." Ashley replied.

She giggled as they walked onto a road.

Later, they both walked down another street, when Ashley stopped and turned around, making Andros turn to her.

"Did you hear that?" Ashley asked, turning back.

"No." Andros replied. "Come on."

He walked on as Ashley kept looking around while following him.

"What do you say we go to that Shushi place..." Andros suggested.

An engine revved up, and then a Humvee raced up behind them.

"Look out!" Andros yelled, as they both turned around.

They both dived out of the way as the Humvee raced past them, and then it turned and raced into an alley. They both got up and ran towards the alley, but once there, all they saw were a bunch of bins and boxes. They then walked down the alley slowly as they looked around.

"Where is it?" Ashley questioned.

"I have no idea." Andros shrugged.

Ashley held his arm tight as they kept walking and looking around.

"Hey." Ashley said, once she spotted a small fire on the ground.

They both ran towards the fire, then crouched down near it.

The Humvee then revved up behind them and knocked over a bunch of boxes, making them turn to it.

"Come on!" Andros shouted, as they got up and ran away.

They both ran down the alley as the Humvee raced after them, knocking over pile-by-pile of boxes along the way, getting closer to them as it did.

"There!" Andros shouted, pointing at a fence.

He and Ashley both jumped and grabbed it, causing the Humvee to race right past them both. Ashley breathed hard as they turned back to the alley, and then climbed down from the fence.

"You okay?" Andros asked.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

They both walked down the alley, and saw the Humvee had left fire marks along the ground. Andros then crouched in the middle of them, while Ashley looked down the alley, but couldn't see the Humvee.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane holds up his Super Silverzier, then rides his Sliver Cycle along a street.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

Zhane rides his Galactic Rover away from an explosion.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appears on another planet.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

The Mega Winger lowers its wings and prepares to launch on Ganymede.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

The Winged Mega Voyager shoots down towards the ground.

Andros stands in his Battlizer mode.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Scott Page-Pagter  
Paul F. Rosenthal

The Mega Vehicles shoot off from Ganymede.

The Mega Winger shoots towards Earth.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager and Mega Winger stand side-by-side over a forest.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

On the Megaship the next morning, Ashley and Andros explained to TJ and Cassie what had happened last night, while they were getting breakfast in the recreation room.

"You don't understand." Ashley said, as Andros poured himself a drink. "It was gone as just as fast as it showed up."

"Did you get a good luck at it?" TJ asked.

"Yeah. There are some really crazy drivers out there." Cassie said.

"He nearly ran us down, twice." Andros explained, as Ashley nodded. "It was defiantly after us."

"Mm-mm." Ashley mumbled.

"Okay." Cassie sighed. "Maybe we should go warn Mel and Carlos about this."

Andros nodded in agreement.

"Yeah." TJ agreed, getting up.

Cassie got up as well, then they both ran towards their jump tubes.

* * *

At a graveyard, Mel put flowers down on her birth parents graves, which were beside each other. She sighed as she looked at the names and dates on them, saying 'John Forrester 1949 -1974, and Lila Forrester 1950 - 1974'.

"Hey, mom, dad." she said, bending donw. "I know your both watching over me. If you were still here though, I'd probably wouldn't be able to tell you this, but... I'm a Power Ranger."

She looked around and saw no one else around, meaning she was okay.

"If I could tell you this if you were still here, you'd probably be proud of me." she sighed. "But I_ wouldn't_ be able too."

She got up and looked down at the graves.

"I'll see you next year, and I'm sorry for the late visit." she said sadly, before she turned and walked away.

* * *

At the park nearby, Carlos was playing soccer with some friends. One kicked the ball across the pitch as some people watching cheered/

"Go get 'em!" a boy called.

The players all ran towards the ball.

"Hey!" one said.

Carlos ran after the ball as a player kicked it towards him.

"Where's it at?" a boy wondered, as Carlos kicked the ball away.

Another player then kicked it back as Carlos made it to him, then he dribbled the ball past the player, who chased after him.

"Hey!" a man called.

Nearby, the Humvee was watching the match, just as Mel came walking by.

A player kicked the ball towards the goal, then Carlos nearly took it from another, who kicked it away. Another player the booted the ball towards the goal, but it went right over it.

"Ohh!" a boy groaned.

"I got it." Carlos said, as he ran off.

Everyone else watched as they talked amongst themselves, then Carlos ran up a small hill, and then down it towards a small road. He ran across it and picked up the ball, just as Mel spotted him while walking towards him.

"Hey, Carlos." she said.

"Hi." Carlos said, picking up the ball.

He turned back onto the road, when a screeching noise got their attention.

"You hear that?" he asked.

"Yeah." Mel replied, before they looked down the road.

They both gasped as the Humvee drove towards them, which then fired a beam at the pair of them, making them vanish just before it could run them over. It then raced along the road, as Carlos' ball bounced along the road, then onto the hill, before it rolled down and stopped at the curb.

* * *

Mel and Carlos both fell out of a portal and landed in a desert.

"Ugh!" they groaned, landing on their chests.

They both pulled themselves up and looked around, not seeing anyone or anything in sight. They both walked around a little bit, before Carlos put his communicator to his mouth.

"Alpha!" he called, but only got static. "Astro Megaship! Hello! Hello!"

He tapped his communicator, but still only got static.

"Andros, come in!" Mel called. "Ashley! TJ!"

She only got static too.

"Guess the signal's jammed." she deduced.

"Oh, great." Carlos scoffed.

They both looked around, but saw only sand for miles.

"Where are we?" Mel wondered.

"You got me." Carlos said.

* * *

Back at the park, the other players were packing up, then TJ and Cassie approached a few of them talking to each other.

"Congrats. Good game." a player said, shaking another's hand.

"See you next week." the other said.

The players all walked off, apart from the first who packed up, as TJ and Cassie approached him.

"Um, excuse me, have you seen Carlos around?" Cassie asked.

"He was playing on our team earlier, but he took off into the trees to get a lost ball and never came back." the player explained.

TJ and Cassie turned to each other worriedly, then turned to the player.

"Thanks." TJ said, before they both walked off.

"Sure." the player said.

Both Rangers ran onto the road near the trees, then they both looked around.

"Hey, Teej." Cassie said, turning to him.

She ran towards the ball Carlos had dropped, and then picked it up, as TJ came towards her, then she tossed him the ball.

"Carlos' championship ball." TJ said.

"Something defiantly happened to him." Cassie realized. "And maybe something's happened to Mel as well."

"Better check out the graveyard." TJ decided.

Before they could go however, a revving noise made Cassie turn around, and then they both saw the Humvee. It then raced towards the pair of them.

"Watch it!" TJ shouted, pushing Cassie aside.

They both dived down just as the Humvee nearly ran them over. They both then got back up as the Humvee skidded around.

"Let's Rocket!" TJ shouted, pushing their right hands forward, then pulled them back towards their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

They opened their morphers up, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

They then hit enter on their morphers.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

They both jumped onto a road nearby, then both saw the Humvee heading towards them.

"Dive!" TJ shouted.

He dived out of the way as the Humvee nearly ran them over, but it nearly hit Cassie, causing her to spin around until she fell over.

"Cassie!" TJ gasped, crouching near her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Cassie replied.

TJ brought his Astro Blaster out, and then fired bunch of bursts at the Humvee, hitting the back of it. It pulled over, but then revved back towards them.

"Oh, man. It's coming back at us!" TJ gasped, as Cassie got up. "Run!"

He turned and ran off as Cassie rolled out of the way, and then the Humvee began chasing TJ down the road. TJ then dived to his left as the Humvee nearly hit him at the end of the road, causing him to roll along the ground, as it pulled up so it's front was facing him. TJ got back up and ran down the road as the Humvee began chasing him again.

TJ turned back and fired blasts at it, hitting the fender and hood, but the blasts didn't even slow the Humvee down.

"It's not phasing it at all!" TJ exclaimed, as he turned around and ran off.

He panted as the Humvee got closer to him, just as Cassie came racing towards him on her Galaxy Gilder.

"TJ!" she called, racing past the Humvee.

"Cassie!" TJ gasped, turning to her.

"Grab my hand." Cassie said, holding it out.

TJ reached out and took it as he raced towards her, then she helped him onto her gilder, as the Humvee got closer to them.

"Thanks." TJ said.

Cassie tried to lift her gilder up, but the Humvee then rammed it.

"Oh, no! My gilder won't lift off!" Cassie gasped.

"Gotta jump." TJ realized.

"Nooo!" Cassie argued, before TJ pushed her off as he jumped off.

They rolled along the ground as the Humvee rolled over and smashed the gilder, slicing it in half. It then pulled over and turned 180 degrees so it faced the Rangers, and then it raced towards them both. TJ and Cassie both got up, as the Humvee fired a beam out of its fender at them, making them both vanish before it could run them down.

* * *

TJ and Cassie both landed in the desert, unmorphed, and got up and looked around.

Mel and Carlos looked around nearby, before Mel spotted the others.

"Look." she said, pointing at them.

She and Carlos then ran towards TJ and Cassie.

"Cassie! TJ!" Carlos called.

"Over here!" Mel called.

"Mel, that thing got you too?" Cassie asked, as they gathered together.

"I'm afraid so." Mel sighed.

"Well, what's going on?" TJ asked. "Where are we?"

"We don't know." Carlos replied. "One minute, this tank was after us, the next thing you know, we landed here."

"It's a Humvee, not a tank." Mel corrected, folding her arms.

"Well, how do we get back?" Cassie questioned.

Carlos shrugged.

"We tried teleporting but it won't work." Mel sighed.

"We better hope Andros and Ashley can find us." TJ said.

The four of them looked around at all the sand.

"What I wouldn't give for some water." Mel sighed. "I'm really thirsty out here."

"I know what you mean." Carlos sighed.

* * *

On the Megaship, Andros and Ashley worked at the handle controls, when Alpha noticed something on the center controls.

"AY-YI-YI!" he exclaimed. "Now I've lost the signals from TJ and Cassie!"

Andros walked towards him, then pressed buttons on the center controls, and saw Alpha was right.

"Let's go." he said, turning to Ashley.

Both Rangers then ran towards the right door, as Alpha tried to find the others.

* * *

Inside a dark room, the Humvee revved in front of Astronema, Ecliptor and a few Quantrons, moving slowly towards them.

"Tankenstein, the last two Rangers will be on their guard." Astronema explained. "Capture them at once or I'll dismantle you myself."

Tankenstein revved up, as Ecliptor and Astronema walked past him.

"Time's wasting." Astronema said. "Now go!"

Tankenstein then raced away, as she and Ecliptor watched.

* * *

On Earth, Ashley drove a yellow car along a road, as Andros sat beside her, looking at a scanner.

"There's no trace of them anywhere." Andros said.

Ashley sighed. "Keep looking." she said, looking around slightly. "They've gotta be somewhere."

Tankenstein then came up behind the car and rammed the back of it, making them both jump slightly.

"Hey!" Ashley gasped, seeing Tankenstein in the door mirror. "What is that?!"

Tankenstein rammed the car again, making both Rangers jump.

Ashley then sped the car up, and then Tankenstein began to chase it.

"It's that thing from the other night!" Andros gasped, turning back.

Ashley skidded the car as she tried to outrun Tankenstein, but he was too fast for her. He then fired lasers out of his roof at the car, one hitting the back of the car, causing it to skid across the road.

"Agh!" Andros and Ashley groaned.

They turned back as Tankenstein kept firing lasers at the car, hitting it.

"Agh!" Andros and Ashley groaned.

The car skidded a 180 degrees, then it stopped, and then both Rangers saw Tankenstein heading towards them.

"Oh, no!" Ashley gasped.

She and Andros both got out the car, then Andros jumped and rolled over the hood as Tankenstein nearly ran over him.

"You okay?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." Andros replied.

Tankenstein skidded to a stop and then turned back to the two Rangers.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted, pushing their right hands forward, then pulled them back towards their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

They opened their morphers up, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

They then hit enter on their morphers.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

They both stared at Tankenstein, who then revved up and raced towards them. As he got close, both of them jumped up and then landed on his back end.

"Hang on!" Andros said, as they turned around.

They both grabbed the side and roof of Tankenstein, as he kept racing down the road. He skidded slightly to shake them off, causing Ashley to nearly fall off.

"We've got to get to the front!" Andros grunted.

He and Ashley kept hold as Tankenstein skidded to a halt while turning right, causing Ashley to fall off.

"Ashley!" Andros cried as she hit the ground.

"Agh!" she groaned, as she rolled along the ground.

Tankenstein then raced towards her, as Andros crawled along his roof.

"Ashley, I'll be right there!" Andros called.

"No! Andros, you have to stop it!" Ashley argued, clutching her arm.

Andros ignored her as he hopped down onto Tankenstein's hood, but then turned to his windows.

"Here goes." Andros said.

He fired his Astro Blaster at the hood, causing Tankenstein to stop, then Andros kicked his feet against him, and back flipped onto the road. He then did a backwards handspring, then he spun around before putting his blaster away.

Tankenstein revved up, making Andros back away.

"Red Battlized Ranger!" Andros shouted.

He opened his Battlizer up, and pressed 3 on it. He was then covered in his muscular suit, then his Battlizer rocket pack went onto his back, and then his winged feet attachments.

"Bring it on." he dared.

Tankenstein raced towards him.

"Time to give this guy some driving lessons." Andros decided, lowering his purple visor.

His rocket pack boosted him off the ground just as Tankenstein nearly ran him over, then he turned to him.

"Hey, speedy, I've got a couple of helpful tips for you!" Andros said, as his targeting computer locked onto Tankenstein. "Launch missiles!"

Two missiles flew after Tankenstein, like they were heat-seeking missiles, and then landed on either side of Tankenstein, making him skid and pull over while turning more than a 180 degrees to the right.

"Red Battlized Ranger, power down!" Andros shouted.

His Battlizer armour disappeared from him, then he landed on the ground, as Ashley came up behind him.

"Oh, Andros, did you knock him out?" Ashley asked, touching his arm as he turned to her.

"I'm pretty sure." Andros said.

But he was wrong, as Tankenstein then revved up and raced towards the pair of them.

"Huh?" they muttered, turning to him.

"He's heading right for us!" Ashley exclaimed.

* * *

In the desert, Carlos, Mel, TJ and Cassie kept wandering around, just as Andros and Ashley fell out of a wormhole and hit the ground.

"Agh!" they groaned.

The others turned around to the pair, and then ran towards them as they pulled themselves up.

"Andros!" Carlos gasped. "Ashley!"

"You guys okay?" Mel asked.

"Yeah!" Ashley breathed, as they gathered together.

"Where are we?" Andros asked.

"I don't know!" TJ breathed.

Carlos looked to his left and saw something on the horizon.

"Uh, guys, I sure hope I'm seeing a mirage." he hoped. "Look!"

The others turned to him, and they all saw Tankenstein racing towards them.

"You're_ not_ seeing things." Mel gulped.

"Not good." Andros said, shaking his head.

"Let's Rocket!" Andros shouted, pushing their right hands forward, then pulled them back towards their morphers.

**(Morph sequence)**

They opened their morphers up, and began pressing buttons on it.

_"3,3,5!"_

They then hit enter on their morphers.

**(End morph** **sequence)**

"Let's toast this tank." Andros said, as they all brought out their Astro Blasters.

He, Cassie and Mel crouched down as they all aimed at Tankenstein.

"Fire!" they all shouted.

They all fired their blasters at Tankenstein, but the blasts didn't slow him down.

"Whoa!" Andros gasped, as he, Mel and Cassie got up.

"We didn't even slow him down!" Mel exclaimed.

"Let's give it another shot." Cassie suggested.

"Right!" the others agreed.

Andros fired his blaster again, hitting Tankenstein's fending, but he still kept coming towards them.

"Look out!" Andros shouted, as he and Ashley pushed the others away.

Tankenstein fired lasers out of his roof, which then hit the pair of them, as the others rolled along the sand.

"Aghh!" Ashley cried, as she and Andros fell down.

Tankenstein then raced around them all, and then it pulled over.

"Andros!" Carlos gasped. "Are you okay?"

He, TJ, Cassie and Mel all got up and ran towards Ashley and Andros, putting their Astro Blasters away as they did.

"Yeah!" Andros replied.

Tankenstein then revved up and raced towards them all.

"Someone oughta revoke that guy's driver's license!" Mel scowled, turning to him.

"I won't argue there." Cassie agreed.

"Let's go." Carlos said.

He and TJ ran off and then jumped up. They somersaulted over Tankenstein, and then landed on his back while bringing out their weapons. They raised their weapons to hit him, when he suddenly pulled over, causing them both to fall forward slightly. He then sped up again, causing both Rangers to fall off him.

"Aghhh!" they yelled, as they hit the sand.

"Hold on, guys!" Cassie called. "We'll be right there!"

Mel turned and saw Tankenstein coming up behind Cassie.

"Cassie, look out!" she called.

Cassie turned around, and then she turned back and ran away from Tankenstein.

"Satellite Stunner!" she shouted, bringing it out.

She turned back to Tankenstein as she kept running, then she jumped onto his hood and rolled on it. She then fired her stunner twice at him, causing him to bring out a blaster from his roof, which hit her and knocked her down.

"Aghh!" she groaned.

Tankenstein then pulled over, causing Cassie to roll off him, then she rolled towards TJ and Carlos, just as the others gathered near them.

"Cassie." Andros gasped, helping her up, as Ashley helped Carlos and Mel helped TJ. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Cassie replied, clutching her arm.

Tankenstein revved up and raced towards the Rangers.

"Man, this thing is relentless!" Andros groaned. "What do you want?! Who are you?!"

A blast then hit Tankenstein in the side, causing him to skid away from the Rangers.

"Huh?" Andros muttered.

The Rangers turned around, just as dust from Tankenstein's skid went over them, creating a dust cloud.

"Where'd that come from?" Andros questioned.

They all saw Zhane racing towards them in his Galactic Rover.

"It's Zhane!" Andros gasped.

"It's me alright, and I'm ready to rock." Zhane said.

He pulled is rover over near the others, who ran towards him.

"And just in time." Andros said.

"And not a moment too soon." Cassie sighed. "We sure could use your help."

"You got it." Zhane said. "Consider this guy scrap metal."

Tankenstein revved up and then raced towards the Rangers, then Zhane raced his rover towards him.

"Take him down, Zhane!" Andros said.

The Rangers all watched as Zhane and Tankenstein raced towards each other.

"Super Silverizer!" Zhane shouted, bringing it out in blade mode.

He held it out to his side, and then slashed Tankenstein slightly as he raced past him. He then pulled his rover over and turned to it Tankenstein.

"Lock on target." Zhane said.

Tankenstein raced past the others, and then Zhane chased after him, creating a dust cloud.

"You'll be sorry you ever messed with my friends!" Zhane warned.

He kept racing after Tankenstein.

"Galactic Rover, fire!" Zhane shouted.

His rover fired several blasts at Tankenstein, with one hitting his back. Zhane then raced past him, and then skidded his rover in front of him, just as he did the same and then pulled over.

"And now for round 2!" Zhane announced.

He raced his rover towards Tankenstein.

"Fire!" he shouted.

He fired all his rover's lasers just as he raced past Tankenstein, who started to move, but then blew up as Zhane pulled over.

"Wahoo!" Zhane whooped.

"Yeah!" the others cheered.

"Alright!" Ashley and Andros said.

"Whoo!" Mel cheered.

They all then ran towards Zhane.

"You did it, man." Andros remarked.

"You're number 1." Ashley commented.

"Good work, Zhane." Carlos remarked.

"And nice timing." Mel added.

"Yeah." TJ said.

"Glad to do it, guys." Zhane said. "Looks like that guy's ready for the junkyard."

Ashley laughed.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema frowned as she'd watched the whole thing in the viewing globe.

"They can't get rid of Tankenstein that easily." she snarled. "Fire the Satellasers!"

"At once." Ecliptor obeyed, pressing buttons on a panel.

The Satellasers fired from the Dark Fortress towards Earth.

* * *

The Satellasers then hit what was left of Tankenstein, making the Rangers turn to him, as he rebuilt himself into a monster, and then he grew giant. The Rangers then all looked up at him as they ran around the Galactic Rover.

"This guy's a nightmare." Andros gasped.

"Your worst nightmare!" Tankenstein snarled.

"Oh, no!" Ashley gasped.

Tankenstein then turned and raced towards a city nearby.

"He's heading for that city!" Mel cried, pointing at him.

"Must be so he can harm innocents during the fighting!" Cassie gasped.

"Not on our watch." Andros said.

"We need Mega Voyager power now!" they all shouted, holding their left fists up and their right out, then their right near their hips and their left above their heads, before pulling his their down, and held their right hands up.

The Mega Voyager was quickly formed, and then it landed in the city, just as Tankenstein got there.

"Mega Voyager, online and ready!" Andros declared.

He grabbed the controls, then the Mega Voyager turned to Tankenstein, who sniggered. He then approached it slowly as he laughed evilly.

"Bring it on!" Andros dared, pulling the levers back.

The Mega Voyager matched towards Tankenstein, who laughed as it punched him slightly. He then clawed at its belly, then punched it in the chest for times, knocking it back. It then jumped up and kicked him in the chest, but then he grabbed its foot and spun around, before throwing it away.

"Aghh!" the Rangers groaned, as it hit the ground.

"Surrender while you still can, Rangers!" Tankenstein advised, as the Mega Voyager got back up.

"No way!" Andros snapped. "V3 missile mode!"

He pressed the button on the lever, then the Mega V3 missile then shot down towards the Mega Voyager, which then grabbed it when it got close to it.

"Fire!" Andros shouted, the lever around, first to his left, then upwards, then downwards, and then to his right.

The end of the missile then fired, which then dashed towards and hit Tankenstein's hand, knocking it off.

"Yeah!" the Rangers cheered.

Cassie laughed.

"Alright." Andros cheered.

Tankensten laughed as his arm grew back, surprising everyone.

"What the?!" Mel exclaimed.

"Oh, no! It grew back!" Ashley gasped.

"Good as new!" Tankenstein sneered, before slashing the Mega Voyager's chest with his claw.

He then slashed it again, knocking it down onto the ground on its chest.

"He's got to have a weak point." Andros said.

"Yeah, we just have to find out what it is." Ashley said, getting up.

The Mega Voyager got up and kicked Tankenstein in the side, but then he clawed it across the chest. He then growled and brought out a sword, and then he slashed the Mega Voyager with it three times, knocking it down.

"Rangers, don't you realize I'm invincible?!" Tankenstein bellowed.

"Ah. This guy's really making me mad!" Carlos growled, clutching his fist. "You are going down!"

Red lighting came out of the sky as the Mega Voyager got back up.

"Yeah, right!" Tankenstein smirked.

He fired green lasers out of his sword, which hit the Mega Voyager, knocking it's left hand off.

"He knocked our hand off!" Mel exclaimed.

Tankenstein the slashed the Mega Voyager with his sword, making it spin around, and then he slashed it again. He then fired tentacles at it, one wrapping around its neck, the other around its belly, and then he laughed.

"We can't break loose!" Andros grunted.

"Thrusters are at maximum capacity." TJ reported. "We have to do something fast."

"I'm open to suggestions." Mel said.

"Auxiliary power's dropping way down." Carlos reported.

"You guys, more bad news: our defence shields, they're completely wiped out." Ashley added.

"Let's keep it together." Cassie said. "We've got to get through this."

Green lighting went through the tentacles and hit the Mega Voyager, causing sparks to come into the cockpit. Tankenstein then lifted it up with his tentacles, and then slammed it against the ground, then he lifted it up and slammed it again.

"Aghh!" the Rangers moaned.

"Come on, everybody!" Andros grunted. "We've got to hang on!"

"You guys, good news: I've got the auxiliary power back online." Carlos reported.

"Alright." Cassie sighed.

"That's good." Mel sighed.

Tankenstein growled as the Mega Voyager got back up, having broken free from the tentacles, and then it charged at him. He then fired blasts out of his face at it, hitting it slightly, but then it jumped up and punched him in the face, causing him to drop his sword. The sword went flying, and then the Mega Voyager caught it.

It then charged at him and then stabbed him in the face with the sword.

"Ughh!" he groaned.

He then grabbed the Mega Voyager, and then clawed at its sides, causing sparks to come out of it. He growled as he twisted it slightly, and then they both rocketed off into the sky.

"My circuits are malfunctioning!" he groaned, as sparks came out of him.

Both he and the Mega Voyager then blew up, creating a cloud of smoke.

* * *

Later, the Rangers woke up amongst the rubble of the Mega Voyager, in the desert. TJ lifted himself up, as Mel woke up while lying against a piece of the rubble, along with Cassie who turned around. The three of them then gathered together, as Andros got up nearby, followed by Ashley and then Carlos. They all wiped the dust off their clothes, and then saw some black marks on them, before they stared at the Mega Voyager's head.

"No!" Ashley cried. "The Mega Voyager."

"I can't believe it." Mel cried.

They all turned around as they heard an engine, and saw Zhane pull his Galactic Rover over. He took his helmet off and looked at the others, before he got out of the rover, as the others walked towards him.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Zhane asked.

"Well, we're okay." Andros replied.

"I can't believe this." Carlos said.

Part of the rubble then fell down, getting their attention as it creaked.

"You guys, all we have _left_ now is the Astro Megaship." Ashley said worriedly.

"First the Delta Megazord, now the Mega Voyager." Mel said. "If we lose the Astro Megaship, we're sunk."

"And Astronema knows that too." Andros realized.

They all sighed as they looked at the rubble.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema walked past Elgar towards Ecliptor.

"The Mega Voyager is history." she said. "That means the Rangers are almost out of firepower."

"It's only a matter of time _before_ they are completely at our mercy." Ecliptor said.

"Oh, boy." Elgar said, rubbing his hands as he walked towards them. "Wait till Dark Spector hears about this one."

Astronema and Ecliptor both turned to him.

"But Dark Spector won't find out, will he?" Astronema inquired.

Elgar laughed nervously and rubbed his forehead. "He won't?" he asked.

Astronema and Ecliptor both pointed their staff/sword at him.

"Eh! Uh... I, uh...get the point." he said. "Uh, gotta go. Bye-bye."

He turned around and ran off.

"The less he knows, the better." Astronema said. "It's almost time for the final confentation."

She walked off as Ecliptor turned to her.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Astronema stands on a balcony above an army of Quantrons.

"Go now, as for the wrath of Dark Spector!" she shouts.

A bunch of Velocifighers shoot out of the Dark Fortress's hanger.

On a planet, Rita, Lord Zedd and Goldar, along with an army of monsters, battle Trey of Triforia.

"It's good to be back in the game!" Lord Zedd whoops.

"Yeah!" Rita cheers.

On Earth, the Velocifighters appear above Angel Grove.

"Over a thousand Velocifighers are heading for Earth!" Carlos gasps.

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema stares at Zordon.

"It appears you're almost out of energy. Soon you'll be gone forever." she said.

On Earth, a bunch of people look up at the sky, as more pull their cars over. The Velocifighters then swoop down over Angel Grove as the people panic.

On another planet, Divatox's forces battle the Aquitian Rangers.

"I'll show that little Astronema evil." she sneers.

Zhane holds onto his Silver Cycle in space, as four Velocifighters chase after him.

The Velocifighters on Earth fire at Angel Grove.

Andros falls off his Galaxy Gilder and lands in the city.

Mel pushes a Piranhatron away from some people.

Explosions go off all over the city.

Andros and Ashley demorph near some rubble, as Quantrons and Piranhatronss surround them.

* * *

**A/N: Regarding Alex, the main reason I don't like him as much as many other Rangers, is because of his attitude, so I didn't blame the team for mutinying against him when he took over. But I will admit, he's still better than his Sentai counterpart: Captain Ryuya.**


	75. Countdown to Destruction Part 1

**A/N: Here's part 1 of the final of the Zordon era, one of the best finals ever.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

The Psycho Rangers stare at the Rangers in the Laser room.

"The Psycho Rangers!" Ashley gasps. "Oh, no, they've come back!"

Zhane stands behind the panel in the control room.

"Get them all to the center of the room." he instructs.

The Rangers grapple as they push the Psychos under the Data Laser.

The six blue blips appear in the circle on the screen, then the Psychos get sucked up into the Data Laser.

"It worked!" Zhane cheers.

Zhane rides his Galactic Rover along Forza, while firing lasers out of it at Quantrons.

"It's Zhane!" Cassie gasps.

Andros fires his Battlizer missiles at the web around the Megaship.

Ecliptor slashes the Mega Voyager's hanger on Ganymede, making Mega V1 fall onto its chest.

Mel, Cassie, Zhane and TJ walk through the Mega Voyager's hanger.

"We've lost the Delta Megazord." Cassie sighs.

Mel, Carlos, TJ and Cassie walked through a desert.

"Where are we?" TJ wonders.

Zhane rides his Galactic Rover behind Tankenstein.

"See ya!" he said.

He fires a blast out of his rover a Tankenstein.

The Rangers all gather around Zhane as he sits in his rover.

"That's the end of Tankenstein." he quoted.

Tankenstein lifts the Mega Voyager up with his tentacles, and then slams it against the ground. Both of them rocket up into the sky and then blow up.

The Rangers get up amongst the rubble of the Mega Voyager.

"The Mega Voyager!" Ashley gasps, as they stare at its head.

"If we lose the Astro Megaship, we're sunk." Mel gulped.

* * *

On a hill, Astronema looked up at Dark Spector.

"The time has come to complete my master plan, Astronema." Dark Spector explained. "Summon _all_ of my evil forces. They must all unite to finally take over the universe."

Astronema nodded. "Let the battle begin!" she declared.

She raised her staff up.

* * *

Later, she stood on a balcony with Ecliptor, looking down at her army of Quantrons.

"When we're finished, they will be no good left in the universe." she said. "No love, no happiness. Only chaos, anger, greed!"

Her army cheered loudly.

"Fight strong, and destroy all the forces of goodness!" Astronema ordered. "Especially the Power Rangers!"

"Yeah!" Ecliptor bellowed, as the Quantrons cheered.

"Go now, and spread the wrath of Dark Spector!" Astronema yelled.

"Yeah!" Ecliptor cheered, as the Quantrons did the same.

A little later, swarms of Velocifighters flew out of the Dark Fortress.

* * *

On King Mondo's palace, Klank walked into the throne room with Sprocket, then stood near Mondo, Machina and Sprocket.

"The order has come in, your majesty. Prepare for the biggest battle the universe has ever seen." Klank said, bowing, before turning around. "We're already done."

"Yippie!" Sprocket cheered.

Mondo's army of Cogs all cheered.

A bunch of Mondo's spaceships moved around.

Three Quadrafighters fired lasers at the surface of a planet, followed by another three, and then a spaceship put a bunch of Cogs to the ground.

* * *

On a planet called Gratha, Divatox's army was battling the Aquitian Rangers in a jungle.

Among the monsters watching included Vacsacker, Admiral Abominator, Wolfgang Amadeus Griller, Katastrophe, Silo, Tough Tusks, a Piecemeal, Blackarachnid, Guitardo, and Translucitor. Also there, was a monster called Bonker, a one that resembled Psycho Yellow's monster form, a blue moth monster called Furocious, a red moth monster called Crimson Creep, a multi-faced amoeba monster called LottaBuggs, a kappa monster called Kappster, and a pineapple monster called Pineapplus.

Tideus was knocked onto his back, then he slashed his sword at a Piranhatron while getting back up. Corcus did some backwards handsprings near him, as Vivianne slashed her sword at two Piranhatrons.

"Watch it!" Divatox bellowed.

A Piranhatron kicked Cestro in he chest, knocking him down.

"Move out, stick-face! Pure Beauty, coming through!" Divatox snapped.

She pushed some Piranhatrons aside, along with Crimson Creep to watch the battle, as her army around the Aquitians watched, as Rygog stood behind her.

"Ha! Evil? I'll show that little Astronema, evil." she smirked.

Aurico was kicked by two Piranhatrons, knocking him back slightly, then Delphine was knocked to the ground, as Cestro slashed his sword at one. Tideus got locked in a grapple with one, and then Vivianne was knocked onto her chest.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema and Ecliptor both walked onto the bridge, as Rita and Lord Zedd appeared on the viewing screen, standing in a quarry.

_"There she is!" Rita bellowed. "You tell her, Zeddie!"_

Elgar walked towards Astronema and Ecliptor, as a bunch of Quantrons came in, carrying a big covered up tube.

"Your majesty, I've got Rita and Lord Zedd on the horn for ya." Elgar reported.

Astronema turned to the married couple.

_"We don't need your plan!"_ Lord Zedd spat.

_"Yeah."_ Rita sneered.

_"We have _our_ own!"_ Lord Zedd snarled.

"Mm-mm." Rita murmured.

"Quiet!" Astronema snapped. "I make the strategy, and you will follow orders."

She turned around as the Quantrons put the tube up.

_"Oh, yeah? Well, who may I ask, put _you_ in charge?" Rita inquired._

"Dark Spector himself." Astronema replied, turning back to them.

"See." Elgar grinned.

_"Oh!"_ Rita gasped.

_"Dark Spector!"_ Lord Zedd gasped.

They both turned to each other.

_"Oh. Ooh. Well...in that case, we just love_ your_ plan."_ Lord Zedd said, as Rita laughed nervously.

_"Yeah."_ she grinned.

"Thought you might." Elgar smirked.

"Get me Divatox, then Mondo and Machina!" Astronema ordered.

Elgar jumped slightly as she walked past him and Ecliptor, while the Lord Zedd and Rita vanished from the viewing screen.

"What a sorehead." Elgar mumbled.

Astronema walked towards the tube as the Quantrons walked away from it, while carrying the chains that had kept it restrained.

"Excellent." she smirked.

She pulled away the cover, showing Zordon, before she turned and walked away.

"Welcome, Zordon." she said, before she stopped and turned to him. "It appears you're almost out of energy. Soon you'll be gone_ forever_."

"You will never succeed, Astronema!" Zordon said.

"Oh, no? Watch." Astronema said, turning away. "Oh, yes, the home of the Phantom Ranger."

The viewing screen showed Phantom Ranger get slashed across the chest, then he ducked as a Cog spun around and tired to kick him. He was then hit in the back, before another Cog punched him in the chest, and then two monsters kicked him at the same time.

Astronema turned to Zordon.

"You have a front roll seat to the end of _your_ era, and the beginning of mine." she smirked, turning back to the viewing screen.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane holds up his Super Silverzier, then rides his Sliver Cycle along a street.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

Zhane rides his Galactic Rover away from an explosion.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appears on another planet.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

The Mega Winger lowers its wings and prepares to launch on Ganymede.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

The Winged Mega Voyager shoots down towards the ground.

Andros stands in his Battlizer mode.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Scott Page-Pagter  
Paul F. Rosenthal

The Mega Vehicles shoot off from Ganymede.

The Mega Winger shoots towards Earth.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager and Mega Winger stand side-by-side over a forest.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

On the Phantom Ranger's home planet, three Quadrafighters fired blasts at the ground, followed by another three. One blast then hit the ground near Phantom and the Blue Senturion, knocking them both off their feet and onto their chests.

On a hill, Mondo and Machina both watched the battle happily, alongside Gen. Havoc.

Among their forces included, Eye Guy, Goo Fish, an Altor, a Two-Headed Parrot, Slippery Shark, Hoothead, Shrinkasect, Grumble Bee, a Destrutipede, an Oysterizer, a Termitus, a Fearog, Mace Face, Coralizer, Crocotox Red, Clawhammer, Lizwizard, Lunatick, Face Stealer, Terror Tooth, a Stag Beetle, Mimictron, Marvo the Meanie, Spiky and Pharaoh. Also there was a monster that resembled Psycho Red's monster form, a black hornless version of Robogoat call Bobogoat, a red mushroom monster called Magic Mushroom, a starfish monster called Aqualungs, a gnat monster called Kombat Knat, and a three-headed T-Rex monster called Triplesaurus Rex.

"Oh, what a lovely day for a total victory." Mondo remarked.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema and Zordon watched as Mondo's and Havoc's forces ran at Blue Senturion and Phantom.

"Karone, you can stop this, before it's too late." Zordon said.

Astronema ignored her, as the viewing screen showed Velocifighters fly towards a planet in the Vica Galaxy.

**(The planet)**

Rita and Lord Zedd's army swarmed over the planet, where Trey of Triforia battled them all alone, as they, Goldar, Finster, Squatt and Baboo all watched.

Among their forces included, Electrotramp, Blue Globber, Jellyfish Warrior, Cockmoach, Magnet Zapper, Pumpkin Rapper, Punch-A-Bunch, Octophantom, an Oysterizer, Vampirus, Miss Chief, Stenchy, Sting King, a Fearog, Frightwing, the Craterite Conglomerite, Wild Weeder, a Two-Headed Parrot, Horror Bull 2, Snizzard, an Altor, a Stag Beetle, a Termitus with Mamamite's arm weapon, Ravenator, Mutantrus a Piecemeal and a Destructipede.

Also there were monsters resembling Psycho Red and Blue's monster forms, a recolored Pirantishead monster called Blue Grouperhead, the Kerovan-Ouster, a Magic Mushroom, a pig monster called Chef Swinegang Pork, a sea anemone fossil monster called Isogil, a Kombat Knat, a LottaMuggs, a Aqualungs, a white pig monster called Porkasaurus, a vulture monster called Ultra Vulture, a salamander monster called Changeling, a smilodon monster called Torch Mouth, and a yellow caterpillar monster called Cataclazmic.

"It's great to be back in the game." Lord Zedd grinned. "Goldar, now!"

Goldar then fired lighting out of his sword, which hit Trey in the chest.

"Aghh!" he moaned, as he turned and fell slightly.

Aqualungs, Cockmoach and a few Putties grabbed him before he could fall, and then they all flipped him forward the other way.

"Ahh!" he groaned, landing on his chest.

Magnet Zapper and Craterite Conglomerite both lifted him up, and then Frightwing kicked him in the belly.

* * *

On KO-35, a swarm of Quadrafighters swooped down to the ground, then lowered their back legs, and began matching across the ground, as a bunch of Cogs walked in front of them.

Three Quadrafighters then flew in a triangular formation and fired lasers at the ground.

More then swooped down towards the ground, as more Cogs matched through a wooded area. One then stopped and hit its chest like a gorilla.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema and Zordon kept watching, as a Quadrafighter began knocking down trees.

"Has Dark Spector filled you so full of evil, that you would even destroy your _own_ planet?" Zordon asked.

Astronema smirked and ignored him, before walking off.

* * *

On KO-35, Kinwon, Zhane and a few of the rebels looked at a 3D map display in a tent, when Tykwa suddenly came in.

"Commander Kinwon, they've penetrated the outer barriers." she explained, walking towards them.

Zhane and the rebels turned to her, as she gave Kinwon a map showing what was happening.

"The inner defenses are already being pushed back." Tykwa explained.

Kinwon looked at Tykwa's map as explosions went off outside.

"We can't resist Astronema's attacks _much _longer." he said. "We need reinforcements."

Tykwa nodded, but then Zhane walked towards the tent entrance.

"Zhane?" Kinwon said, turning to him with Tykwa.

Zhane turned to his friends.

"I'll be back, with the other Rangers." he promised.

"Be careful." Kinwon cautioned.

Zhane nodded before leaving the tent.

* * *

Later, four Velocifighters flew through space, when the Quantrons flying them spotted Zhane riding his Silver Cycle in gilder mode, looking for the Astro Megaship. They all pulled their fighters down and then swooped down over Zhane, who turned to them.

"Oh, man!" he moaned, as one flew over him. "Velocifighters!"

He turned to the other three and fired his Super Silverizer at them, but missed them all as they flew over him. The four Velocifighters then swooped around in a circle for another pass. Two of them then fired at Zhane's gilder, hitting it and causing him to loose his balance.

"Aghh!" he yelped.

He fell off but managed to grab hold of it, and then he panted as he tried to get back up. He saw the four Velocifighters come back towards him as he kept hold of his gilder, then the Quantrons got ready to fire. Before they could however, a large shadow came over them, making them turn around, to the Astro Megaship.

On the bridge, the Rangers all stood behind the center or handle controls.

"Fire!" Andros ordered.

The Astro Megaship fired its Mega Lasers at the Velocifighters, destroying three of them.

Zhane kept hold of his gilder as he turned to the fourth.

"Whoa!" he gasped.

The fourth Velocifighter circled around to get behind the Megaship.

"Behind you!" Zhane called. "My turn."

The Velocifighter came behind the Megaship and fired it.

Zhane then leaned slightly and fired his Super Silverizer at the Velocifighter, destroying it.

* * *

Later, once Zhane was on the Megaship, he explained to Andros why he'd come, carrying his helmet as they walked down a hallway.

"The rebels are under attack." Zhane explained. "So far, they've held them off, but they need our help."

"It isn't just the rebels." Andros said sadly. "Dark Spector, Astronema, Divatox, Rita and Zedd, they're invading all over."

They walked onto the bridge, where the others where checking the attacks all over the universe.

"Divatox has conquered Gratha." TJ reported.

"Rita and Zedd are attacking the Vica Galaxy." Cassie said stunned, before turning to the others. "The Vica have no defences!"

"They won't know what hit 'em." Carlos gasped.

He walked to the right controls as they beeped.

"Mondo and Machina have conquered the Phantom Ranger's home planet." Mel reported, turning from the left controls.

"Phantom?" Cassie gasped worriedly.

"He and Blue Senturion have been overrun." Mel explained sadly.

Cassie covered her eyes sadly.

"They're trying to conquer the _whole_ universe?" Zhane realized.

"Exactly." Andros confirmed.

"Look at this!" Carlos gasped, as everyone turned to him. "Over a thousand Velocifighters!"

"Heading where?" Andros asked, approaching him.

"Heading..." Carlos said, checking the controls carefully.

They all turned to the viewing screen, as it showed where the Velocifighters were heading.

"Heading for Earth." Carlos gasped.

The Rangers all looked shocked by the invasion of their home planet, except Andros and Zhane.

"That sure is one _big_ armada." Mel gulped.

Andros walked toward the handle controls.

"Hold on, Earth. We're on our way." he said, grabbing the handles.

He pushed the handles forward, then the Megaship jumped to hyperspace.

* * *

At Angel Grove, everything was quiet as people either walked along the streets and rode in their cars. The Velocifighters began descending on the planet, the noise of their engines getting some people's attention, including Sara who was on her way to work.

"What's that?" a boy wondered.

They all looked up the sky carefully, as more people began to look up, then some pulled over their cars and got out. The Velocifighters then disbanded and swooped down either individually, in pairs or in threes, then some began firing at the ground.

The blasts hit the streets near the people, causing them to panic.

"Agh!" some gasped.

More blasts hit the ground, creating explosions which knocked people off their feet, including Sara. Power lines then fell as the people got up and ran away scared.

Some people looked up as a building fell apart by some blasts, then more Velocifighters swooped down and fired at the people as they ran off. More buildings then blew apart slightly, then explosions went off all over the ground. The people kept running as more Velocifighters fired at the city, hitting and destroying buildings.

Several people gasped and ran off as Piranhatrons rode their bikes after them, and then Quantrons began swarming the streets. A man then tripped over, but then another helped him up before they ran off, and then Sara helped up a little girl that tripped.

"You okay?" Sara asked.

"Yeah." the girl replied.

"Come on!" Sara said, as they both ran off.

The Velocifighters fired more blasts at the city, destroying more of it, including a power plant and a tower.

* * *

The Megaship kept going through hyperspace, as the Rangers watched the invasion on the viewing screen. Mel, Carlos, TJ and Zhane all worked on the handle controls, while Andros, Cassie and Ashley worked on the center ones.

"This is the biggest attack yet." Andros said.

"Shields are up." Cassie reported.

"Maximum speed online." Carlos reported.

"Hang on, we're going in." Andros said.

The Megaship then came out of hyperspace, and then moved towards Earth, dodging past six Velocifighters who flew by and fired at it as it went. Three more then came at it and fired, as it fired back, then two more came up behind it as it got past the first three, then one blast hit the back of it.

"Ugh!" the Rangers groaned, as the ship shook.

"Ready the Mega Lasers at my command!" Andros ordered.

"Mega Lasers on standby!" Ashley assured, pressing buttons.

The Megaship fired its lasers as dozens of Velocifighters flew around it, then some fired at it as they came towards it.

"Fire!" Andros ordered.

The Megaship fired its lasers as four Velocifighters flew towards it, hitting and destroying two of them.

"Yes, we got a couple of them." Ashley said.

"We've gotta get down to the Earth." Andros said.

"You guys go." Zhane said. "I'll keep them busy up here."

The others nodded.

"Come on." Andros said.

They all turned and ran towards the left door, as Zhane grabbed the handles, but then Mel stopped at the doorway.

"Good luck." she said.

"Thanks." Zhane said.

Mel nodded and then followed the others.

The six main Rangers then all shot down towards Earth on their Galaxy Gilders, as three Velocifighters began chasing and firing at them.

* * *

At Angel Grove, the people kept running away as more buildings got destroyed.

"Ahhh!" a few panicked.

A man then hid in the back end of a pickup truck, just as the Rangers arrived in the city.

"Alright, guys, this is a big one, but we can do it, right?" Andros asked.

"Right!" the others said.

They all raced their gilders over a bunch of people - including Sara - Quantrons and Piranhatrons, who all then turned to them.

"The Power Rangers!" Sara exclaimed.

The people sighed happily.

Andros raced his gilder under a building and over a swarm of Quantrons, as a Velocifighter flew after him. It then fired its lasers, which hit Andros' gilder, making him fall off.

"Aghh!" he yelled, as he somersaulted towards the ground.

He landed on he ground with his Spiral Saber, then he kicked a Piranhatron in the face as it came at him, knocking it down. He then sliced a Quantron across the chest, followed by another as he got up, then he tried to slice another, but it wrapped its arms around him.

TJ did a sideways handspring, and then did a back flip towards a group of Piranhatrons and Quantrons. Carlos then jumped and scissor kicked a Quantron and a Piranhatron, then he spun around and kicked another Quantron. He then spun around to kick a third, but missed as it ducked, as TJ dodged a fourth's kick, and then punched a second Piranhatron in the chest.

Mel pushed a Piranhatron away from some people, then she grabbed another's arm as it tried to punch her, and then she flipped it onto the ground, before turning to the people.

"Get outta here!" she yelled.

The people turned and ran off, just as two Quantrons tackled Mel to the ground from behind.

Ashley spun around and kicked a Piranhatron in the chest, knocking it down, and then kicked a Quantron in the chest, knocking it down. She then kicked another and knocked it down, before seeing a few Piranhatrons and Quantrons holding some people back. She then grabbed one of the Quantron's from behind and flipped it over, then dodged past another as it tried to hit her with its blade. She then punched a Piranhatron in he belly, then elbowed a Quantron in the chest as it came up behind her, but then another Piranhatron wrapped its arms around her.

"Get going, quickly!" she told the crowd.

The crowd all ran past her as the Piranhatron pulled her back, running past and over the Piranhatrons and Quantrons she'd knocked down.

Nearby, Cassie was leading more people away, including Sara.

"Come on! Hurry!" she called, before she stopped and motioned them along. "Let's go!"

She looked up at the sky and saw more Velocifighters up in the sky, then one flew over them and fired.

"Keep moving!" Cassie shouted.

More buildings and even a walkway bridge blew up, then a huge part of a building fell over.

Andros slashed a Piranhatron across the chest with his saber, then slashed past a Quantron, then spun around and slashed another Piranhatron in the leg while crouching down, tripping it up. He then got up and kicked another in the chest, knocking it against a wall out cold.

Mel rolled forward as a Quantron tried to kick her, then she spun around and tackled it, before getting up and saw three Piranhatrons heading towards her.

"Astro Blaster!" she shouted, bringing it out.

She fired it at the Piranhatrons, hitting two of them, knocking them onto their backs. She then ducked as the third tried to punch her, then she kicked it in the chest, knocking it to its knees. She then rolled over its back and fired her blaster at two Quantrons as they charged at her, hitting them both.

The Velocifighters kept soaring above the sky and fired at the city, destroying the top of a tower.

Carlos, Cassie and TJ all lead a bunch of people to safety.

"Come on, people!" Carlos called, turning to them. "Hurry!"

"Come on!" Cassie said, leading them past some rubble.

"Move it." Carlos ordered, as he stopped and motioned the people on. "Come on!"

"This way, this way!" Cassie said, running past a van. "That's right."

Some people began running past her.

"Okay, as fast as you can." she instructed. "Go! Come on!"

TJ then stopped and turned as some of the people ran past him, as Carlos ran past Cassie.

"You'll be safe right over there!" TJ explained, pointing behind him.

Andros punched a Quantron in the chest near a bunch of people, then turned to another and dodged as it tried to hit him with its blade, and then elbowed it in the back, knocking it down.

"You okay?" Andros asked, turning to the crowd.

"Thanks." a man said, nodding.

"It's okay now." Andros assured. "Leave! Hurry up!"

The crowd all ran off past the Piranhatrons and Quantrons Andros had knocked down. Andros then followed after them, but then stopped and turned around.

"Uh-oh." he muttered.

The Quantrons and Piranhatrons all got back up slowly, making Andros bring out his Astro Blaster.

"These guys just don't know when to quit!" he snapped, before combining his weapons. "Spiral Saber, booster mode!"

He held it up as it powered up, the drill spinning around.

"Fire!" he shouted, aiming it at the Piranhatrons and Quantrons.

He fired it at them all, hitting the ground just behind them, creating an explosion which knocked them off their feet.

Three Velocifighters flew between two towers above the city, as more flew off. One then fired, hitting a small building, causing the ceiling to cave in.

Down below, Ashley blocked a Piranhatron's kick, while surrounded by a bunch of them, along with a bunch of Quantrons. She then tried to whack another Piranhatron over the head, but missed as it ducked, when a Quantron kicked her in the belly, just as Andros showed up on a roof nearby.

"Ashley!" he cried, looking down.

A Quantron kicked Ashley in the back, then a Piranhatron wrapped its arms around her, pulling her back. Darkonda came over and slashed her across the chest, then the Piranhatron let her go, then she turned to it, just as it punched her in the belly.

"Red Battlized Ranger!" Andros shouted, opening his Battlizer up, and pressing 3 on it.

He jumped off the rooftop, then his Battlizer armour came on. He then swooped over the Quantrons and Piranhatrons, knocking most down, as the rest and Darkonda ducked. Darkonda and Ashley both turned to Andros as he raced up into the sky.

"I'll get you, Red Ranger!" Darkonda growled.

"Safe it, Darkonda!" Andros retorted, looking down at him. "Battlizer missiles!"

Four missiles fired out of his rocket pack, which then dived down and hit the ground near dozens of Piranhatrons and Quantrons, knocking them off their feet.

"Aghh!" Darkonda groaned, as the shockwave hit him slightly.

Ashley looked away, then looked back at Andros, as some of the Quantrons fell over a car, one landing on its hood.

Ecliptor came running out of a building and looked around.

"Red Ranger!" he gasped, spotting Andros in the sky in front of him.

"Hyah!" Andros yelled, spreading his arms out.

"Take this!" Ecliptor snarled, firing lasers out of his eyes.

"Ugh!" Andros groaned, as the lasers hit his Battlizer.

He dived down towards the ground, then his Battlizer vanished right before he hit a van in the street.

"Agh!" he groaned, as he hit the van slightly, and then rolled off it onto the ground.

"Andros!" Ashley cried, pushing past two Quantrons.

She then elbowed past a third, then blocked a fourth's punch with her hands, and then whacked a fifth in the chest. She then dodged past a sixth until she stood beside Andros.

"You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah. But we've gotta get outta here." Andros said.

"Hold it right there!" a voice snapped.

Andros and Ashley turned around, and saw Ecliptor and Darkonda standing in front of them.

"You're not going anywhere!" Ecliptor snarled.

Both Rangers gasped, as both monsters fired lasers out of their eyes. Ecliptor's blast hit Andros, while Darkonda's hit Ashley, knocking them both down and away.

"Aghhh!" they groaned, skidding along the ground.

"I like it." Darkonda grinned, as Ecliptor chuckled.

Andros and Ashley both demorphed as they breathed and got up.

"Come on! We've gotta find the others!" Ashley said.

"Yeah!" Andros agreed.

He clutched his chest as he got up, and then they both ran away.

"After them!" Ecliptor ordered, running forward.

"Wait for me!" Darkonda snarled, following him.

They both then lost sight of the Rangers, making them stop.

Up in the sky, Zhane plioted the Megaship down to Earth, as a Velocifighter fired at it while flying past it. Some more then fired at it as they came up behind it, as Zhane held the controls tight, then another came out from a cloud in front of it. They all fired at it and hit it slightly, forcing Zhane to pick his helmet up and run off the bridge.

"I need the Mega Winger!" he said, running out of the lift towards the engine room.

* * *

Later, on Ganymede, the Mega Winger's hanger door opened up.

"Alright. Mega Winger, online." Zhane said, pulling a lever.

The Mega Winger lifted itself up and shot straight towards Earth.

Its flaps then folded themselves slightly, then the top of it split open. The bottom then moved down and formed the legs, then the top half moved down and formed the arms, and then the head came out from the chest.

It then landed in the city, and began moving around, as several Velocifighters flew past it.

"Whoa! The fighters are everywhere!" Zhane gasped.

A Velocifighter flew by the Mega Winger's chest and then over its head. More then flew past all around it, one going right past it from behind, then another shot right past it. Another then flew right past its head, then another came flying by it, but it smashed it with its fist.

"One down, a gazillion to go." Zhane said.

On the ground, both Carlos and Cassie looked up at the Mega Winger.

"The Mega Winger." Cassie gasped.

"Yeah." Carlos said.

They both watched as more Velocifighters flew past the Mega Winger, when a bunch of Quantrons and a few Piranhatrons came up behind them. A Piranhatron and a Quantron both grabbed Cassie, as another Quantron grabbed Carlos, who then turned and hit it with his knee. Cassie tried to break free of the ones who had her, when a Quantron wrapped its arms around Carlos.

"There are just too many of them!" Zhane exclaimed.

On a small rooftop, Mel fired her Astro Blaster at two Quantrons as they came at her, knocking them down, before she turned to the Mega Winger.

"Nice timing." she sighed, exhausted.

Two Velocifighters flew past some buildings and then fired at the Mega Winger's back, hitting it. They flew off as sparks came out of the back, as it began to fall down.

"I'm going down!" Zhane cried.

The Mega Winger then crashed through an empty building and hit the ground.

"Zhane!" Mel cried.

She turned back around and saw a hoard of Quantrons and Piranhatrons coming at her, forcing her to turn and run away, as she was heavily outnumbered.

TJ was knocked through a door, breaking it, and then he landed hard on a street.

"Aghh!" he groaned.

Mel kept running on the rooftop, when an explosion went off behind her.

"Aghh!" she cried, as the explosion knocked her off the rooftop.

She somersaulted forward before hitting the ground in a street, dropping her Astro Blaster in the process.

Carlos and Cassie were then both knocked off a car by an explosion.

"Aghhhh!" they moaned, flipping forward before hitting the ground. "Ughh!"

TJ demorphed as he clutched his chest, surrounded by Quantrons.

Mel demorphed as she looked up worriedly at Piranhatrons and Quantrons all around her.

Cassie demorphed as she breathed hard, before a Quantron picked her up, then Carlos demorphed as he moaned.

"Agh!" he moaned, before a Quantron picked him up.

"We've gotta retreat!" TJ gasped.

He got up and ran away as the Quantrons and Piranhatrons near him began chasing him.

Mel pulled herself up, as she'd bruised her leg slightly, and then she pushed a Quantron out of the way, as she began to run for it.

Carlos and Cassie were both thrown to the floor by the Quantrons holding them.

"Ahh!" Carlos moaned.

"This isn't good." Cassie gulped.

"There's _too _many of them." Carlos gasped. "Come on. Let's get outta here!"

They both got up and turned around, then Carlos pushed a Piranhatron away, before they both ran off while pushing past Quantrons. They both ran through the rubble as the Quantrons and Piranhatrons all chased after them, both moaning in pain slightly.

* * *

Later, the Quantrons and Piranhatrons all began gathering up the citizens, making them march like they were slaves.

"I can walk on my own!" Sara snapped, as a Quantron pushed her slightly.

Nearby, Andros, Ashley, TJ and Mel were all hiding amongst the rubble, when Carlos and Cassie came towards them.

"Aghh!" Cassie moaned, leaning on Carlos' shoulder.

The others all got up and gathered near them both.

"Hey, you guys okay?" Ashley asked.

"We're getting our butts kicked." Carlos sighed, clutching his chest.

"We've never been up against _this_ many." TJ sighed.

"That must be how they've conquered those other planets; by using sheer numbers." Mel sighed.

"No wonder there's that many then." Cassie said.

Andros turned away and sighed, not believing what his sister was doing. He then kicked a piece of metal in anger, which made a clattering noise, getting the others attention.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema, Ecliptor and Elgar all walked towards a Velocifighter, that was being fitted with a new laser by some Quantrons.

"The super torpedo will be ready momentarily, my princess." Ecliptor assured.

"Excellent." Astronema smiled. "All of Earth will be history in one shot."

"The entire planet destroyed." Ecliptor said, before they turned and walked away.

"And no dessert until you finish!" Elgar bellowed, before he followed.

Nearby, Darkonda peeked out from behind a few boxes.

"An entire planet, or something the_ size _of a planet?" he wondered, sinisterly.

He turned and crouched down, then brought out the scroll showing his lives, all but one now crossed out.

"With only one life left the time to strike is _finally_ at hand." he said. "I've been under the thumb of Astronema and Dark Spector for too long, but no more!"

He got up and ran towards the Velocifighter, then checked to make sure no one was around. He then climbed into the Velocifighter, and then flew it out just as some Quantrons showed up, making them duck. He then flew the fighter away from the Dark Fortress, waiting for his target.

"Taking candy from a baby." he smirked.

On the Dark Fortress' bridge, Ecliptor and Astronema were looking at a weird chess board, with themselves on one side, and the Rangers on the other.

"First we target here, here and here." Ecliptor said, pointing at three squares.

"Hmm? No one can stop us now." Astronema smirked.

**(Outer space)**

Dark Spector appeared nearby.

"Astronema!" he called.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema turned around.

"Huh?" Ecliptor muttered, looking up.

They both turned to each other, then Astronema walked towards the viewing screen, seeing Dark Spector.

"Dark Spector, the attack on Earth is going well." she explained.

_"Excellent." _Dark Spector commented._ "Now finish the job!"_

"Of course. And we have just the weapon to do it." Astronema assured.

**(Outer space)**

Darkonda flew the Velocifighter slowly towards Dark Spector.

"There can only be _one_ supreme leader, and that will be me." he said. "Say goodbye, Dark Spector."

He laughed evilly.

"Let the party begin!" he grinned.

He fired the super torpedo at Dark Spector, just as he backed away.

"And after we destroy the- Ahh!" Dark Spector moaned, s the blast hit him. "Who dares fire upon me?!"

He looked around, as Darkonda turned to him while flying off.

"That would be me." Darkonda smirked.

Dark Spector moaned as he began to blow up.

**(Dark Fortress)**

Astronema and Ecliptor looked up from the map as they heard Dark Spector's moans. They both turned and ran towards the viewing screen, as saw Dark Spector blowing up slowly.

"Dark Spector!" Astronema gasped. "What's going on?"

Dark Spector kept moaning as he slowly came apart.

"Dark Spector destroyed?" Astronema questioned. "How could this happen?!"

She turned away slightly, remembering how she thought it was_ impossible_ after the Rangers destroyed the Psycho Rangers the first time.

"This is impossible." she said.

She turned back as Dark Spector vanished from the viewing screen.

**(Outer space)**

Darkonda flew the Velocifighter towards the Dark Fortress.

"Now to get rid of Astronema and Ecliptor." he laughed. "King Darkonda? Has a nice ring to it."

He kept laughing as he fired the torpedo again, but it missed the Dark Fortress.

"Darkonda!" Dark Spector snarled, getting between him and the Dark Fortress.

"Dark Spector?!" Darkonda exclaimed.

"Traitor!" Dark Spector growled, opening his mouth.

"Noooooooo!" Darkonda cried.

The Velocifighter flew into Dark Spector's mouth, destroying itself and Darkonda, and then Dark Spector blew up into a million pieces.

* * *

At Angel Grove, the Quantrons, Piranhatrons and even the people all looked up as some of Dark Spector's remains fell into the city. Some Quantrons ducked as some of pieces landed on them, as they were landing all over the city.

Once that had stopped, the Rangers all came out and walked towards a large rock that had been part of him. Cassie then crouched down near it, as the Quantrons and Piranhatrons led most of the people away.

"What in the world was all about?" Cassie wondered, turning to the others.

"You got me." Mel shrugged. "It's weird."

Their communicators then beeped, then TJ lifted his up as they crowded around him.

_"Rangers, Dark Spector has been destroyed." _Alpha explained.

"If Dark Spector's gone, then who's in charge?" TJ wondered, confused.

The others all looked confused, when a loud noise made them - and everyone else, monster and human - turn to the sky, as Ecliptor showed up.

_"Dark Spector is no more." _he said._ "Astronema, Princess of Evil is _now_ your supreme leader."_

"It can't be?" Andros hoped.

* * *

Across the universe, Dark Spector's other forces were getting the same message.

On the Phantom Ranger's home planet, Phantom and Blue Senturion were pinned to the ground by Cogs, as the monsters, Mondo, Machina, Havoc and the rest of their forces looked up at the sky.

_"It is for her that we fight, and for her, we will conquer the universe." _Ecliptor said.

**(Vica Galaxy)**

Lord Zedd, Rita, Goldar and a number of their forces looked up at the sky on the planet, as Cockmoach and Magnet Zapper kept Trey still, as he tried to break free.

_"Good will be destroyed, and evil will rule." _Ecliptor finished.

Astronema then showed up in Ecliptor's place.

**(Gratha)**

Divatox and her forces looked up at Astronema, as a bunch of Piranhatrons kept the Aquitian Rangers still.

"Not her again?!" Divatox whined.

To her horror, Rygog and her forces all got to their knees and began bowing to Astronema in a praying position, pinning the Aquitians down as they did.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey! Hey, what is everyone doing?!" she demanded angrily, looking around. "Don't pray to her! You work for _me_!"

* * *

On Earth, the Quantrons and Piranhatrons were all on their knees and bowing to Astronema, as the people looked around.

"What's going on?" a girl wondered.

Elgar looked at a few Quantrons.

"Hey, what's everyone doing?" he wondered.

He looked up and saw Astronema.

"Oh! I'll bow to Astronema." he said, as he joined in the bowing.

Some people panicked and looked confused, as the Rangers kept walking through the rubble. A mother and her son both walked away slightly while looking up at the sky.

"Don't worry. The Power Rangers' will be here, and they'll save us." the mother said, hopefully.

She dragged her son off as the Rangers looked at them both. They then looked around and saw several people run off, then Mel spotted Sara crowded with a few people, all looking worried.

"You gonna go over?" Carlos asked, turning to her.

"No." Mel said, surprising the others. "The six of us need to stick together. If I go there, she'll probably won't let me go."

The others nodded understandingly.

* * *

On the Dark Fortress, Astronema and Ecliptor both looked at the viewing screen.

"I really_ am_ the supreme leader." Astronema grinned.

"The universe is now at your begging call, my queen." Ecliptor told her.

"Karone, you are _no_ longer under Dark Spector's command." Zordon said.

Astronema and Ecliptor both turned to him, the lava flow now gone from his tube.

"Use your powers to stop this madness." Zordon pleaded. "Search your heart."

"Silence!" Ecliptor ordered.

"You are _not_ evil." Zordon said.

Astronema looked at him, before the wring on her head made her touch it and close her eyes in pain.

"My queen, are you alright?" Ecliptor asked concernedly.

Astronema lowered her hand and smirked evilly.

"I'm _not_ just evil. I'm the queen of evil." she snarled, staring at Zordon.

"Yes." Ecliptor said.

Astronema turned to him.

"Move in!" she ordered. "Let's take Earth once and for all!"

* * *

Later, in Angel Grove, all the people looked up at the sky, as the Dark Fortress moved down above the city.

"Ohh!" most muttered nervously.

The Quantrons and Piranhatrons all raised their weapons up.

"What's that?" a boy wondered.

The Rangers all looked up at the sky, knowing this wasn't good.

* * *

_Next time on Power Rangers in Space..._

Astronema and Ecliptor teleport onto a rooftop and look down at Angel Grove.

"The rest of the universe has surrendered!" Astronema announces.

Explosions go off in the city, panicking people as Quantrons and Piranhatrons run at them.

The Rangers look up from behind some rubble.

"The Power Rangers _ain't_ going to save you." Astronema said. "They've already tried."

At night, Andros brings out his Battlizer.

"Going somewhere?" Ashley asks, coming up behind him.

Andros turns to her.

"Hey. I was just, um..." he said, as she approaches him.

Andros teleports onto the Dark Fortress.

"Zordon, you're here." he sighs happily, approaching Zordon. "You're alive."

Astronema fires lighting out of her staff at him, knocking him down.

"Victory is at my fingertips." she grins. "You can't stop me."

She approaches him.

"Karone, no!" Andros pleads.

* * *

**A/N: Kappster, Pineapplus, and Isogil are names I've made up for the three unnamed Bettleborgs monsters that appear in the conquest.**


	76. Countdown to Destruction Part 2

**A/N: Due to the fact Saban thought this was the end of the franchise, I don't blame them for the way the ending was made, including Zordon's death. This is also Sara's final appearance.**

* * *

_Previously on Power Rangers in Space..._

Astronema stands on a balcony above an army of Quantrons.

"When we're finished..." she said.

Swarms of Velocifighters fly out of the Dark Fortress.

"..they will be no good left in the universe."

Blue Senturion and Phantom Ranger both get knocked over by an explosion.

"No love..."

Thousands of Velocifighters swoop down above Angel Grove, then dozens fire at the city.

"..no happiness." Astronema said.

People run away from Piranhatrons and Quantrons in the streets.

"Only chaos." Astronema smirks.

Two Velocifighters come up behind the Mega Winger, hitting it and knocking it down.

The Rangers see over a thousand Velocifighters heading towards Earth on the viewing screen.

"We've never been up against _this_ many." TJ sighs.

Zhane rides his Silver Cycle through space, then fires his Super Silverizer at two Velocifighters.

An explosion knocks Mel off a small rooftop.

Cassie demorphs while clutching her chest, then Carlos demorphs in pain.

Darkonda flies a Velocifighter towards Dark Spector.

"Noooooo!" Darkonda cries.

The Velocifighter files through Dark Spector's mouth, destroying it, before he blows up.

"Dark Spector destroyed?" Astronema questions.

In the Vica Galaxy, Lord Zedd, Rita and their forces look up at Ecliptor in the sky, while holding Try of Triforia.

_"Astronema is now your supreme leader."_ he said.

Astronema shows up in the sky.

* * *

In Angel Grove, all the citizens sat and stood amongst the rubble, when the Quantrons pushed a boy towards them. Sara and a man then both walked towards him, and then helped him towards the others.

"You okay?" Sara asked.

The boy nodded.

Nearby, the Rangers all hid behind some rubble, trying to think of a plan as they looked at everyone. They all looked horrified at what was happening as more people were rounded up.

Everyone then looked up at the sky as the Dark Fortress came down over the city.

The Rangers all looked up as it came just above a tall tower which had been damaged or destroyed during the invasion.

The citizens all looked at the rooftop, as Ecliptor and Astronema teleported down to it from the Dark Fortress.

"Oh!" some people said.

"Power of Earth, this is Astronema, the rest of the universe has surrendered!" Astronema announced. "The Power Rangers _ain't_ going to save 've already tried, and they've failed!"

"Ah!" the people gasped, hoping it wasn't true.

The Rangers looked up at her and Ecliptor.

"I control Earth!" Astronema bellowed. "The Rangers are among you somewhere, hiding from me!"

The people looked amongst themselves.

"This is not acceptable!" Astronema frowned. "By tomorrow morning I want them brought to me, or I'll destroy the whole planet!"

The crowd gasped, as the Rangers kept looking at her.

"It's them or you!" Astronema warned.

"Yeah, what she said." Elgar said, looking at some people. "And she means it too!"

Astronema and Ecliptor both teleported back onto the Dark Fortress.

* * *

That night, a bunch of people, including Bulk, Skull, the Professor, Sara, and Adelle, all sat around a fire in the city, as some Quantrons stood guard.

"We're desperate here." a man said. "We gotta do something."

"Look, we've been talking and talking over and over." a blonde woman said. "What are we gonna do? I mean, where are the Power Rangers?"

"Yeah." a middle-aged man said. "If they're here...why don't they come help us?"

"Maybe they've left us!" the blonde woman panicked.

Some of the crowd gasped.

"Maybe she's right. Maybe they have left us." the middle-aged man said.

"Wait a minute!" Bulk snapped, getting up. "Listen everyone, the Rangers have _never_ let us down before! We have to believe they'll be here."

"He's right." Sara said. "They've _always_ come to help in the end."

The blonde woman nodded.

Unknown to any of them, Ashley was watching nearby, but then she turned away, a big burden on her shoulders, which the others were going to have as well.

* * *

**Intro:**

A hand presses the number '5' on the morpher.

_5..._

The Astro Megaship fires its lasers.

_..4..._

The hand presses the number '3' on the morpher.

_..3,2..._

A rocket blasts off, as the six Rangers strap in tight.

_..1..._

The rocket blasts off into space.

_Rangers in Space_

Mel stands in the engine room and smiles.

_Set..._

Amy Acker  
as Mel

She holds up her Solar Spear in space.

_..controls..._

The Rangers - minus Andros and Zhane - all run away as an explosion goes off behind them.

_..to..._

Ashley stands on the bridge and smiles.

_..outer..._

Tracy Lynn Cruz  
as Ashley

_..space..._

She holds up her Star Slinger in space.

_now..._

The Rangers - now morphed - all charge at some Quantrons - expect Zhane.

_Flying..._

Cassie smiles near a door.

Patricia Ja Lee  
as Cassie

_..higher..._

She holds up her Satellite Stunner in space

_..than..._

The Rangers run away as two Velocifighters chase them.

Andros smiles on the bridge near the screen.

_..ever..._

Christopher Khayman Lee  
as Andros

He then holds up his Spiral Saber in space.

_..before._

Andros rides his Galaxy Gilder away from two exploding Velocifighters.

Zhane turns around and smiles in a quarry.

_Rangers..._

Justin Nimmo  
as Zhane

Zhane holds up his Super Silverzier, then rides his Sliver Cycle along a street.

_..in Space._

Carlos smiles on the bridge.

_Go Power Rangers_

Roger Velasco  
as Carlos

He then holds up his Lunar Lance in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

A bunch of Piranhatrons cover up Zordon.

_Go Power Rangers_

TJ spins around on a chair on the bridge and smiles.

_Go, go, go, fly_

Selwyn Ward  
as TJ

He then holds up his Astro Axe in space.

_Go Power Rangers_

Zhane rides his Galactic Rover away from an explosion.

_Go Power Rangers_

Astronema stands on a distant planet.

Melody Perkins  
as Astronema

_Go Power Rangers_

She then appear appears on another planet.

_Ah...  
_

Bulk and Skull stand together and smile.

Paul Schrier as Bulk  
Jason Narvy as Skull

_..in Space!_

The Mega Winger lowers its wings and prepares to launch on Ganymede.

Action Directors  
Koichi Sakamoto  
Makoto Yokoyama

Line Producer  
Sanford Hampton

The Winged Mega Voyager shoots down towards the ground.

Andros stands in his Battlizer mode.

Co-Producers  
Judd Lynn  
Scott Page-Pagter  
Paul F. Rosenthal

The Mega Vehicles shoot off from Ganymede.

The Mega Winger shoots towards Earth.

Producer  
Johnathan Tzachor

The Astro Megaship jumps to lightspeed.

_Go Power Rangers  
__Go Power Rangers_

The Mega Voyager and Mega Winger stand side-by-side over a forest.

_Go Power Rangers  
Ah...in Space!_

* * *

Ashley had explained everything to the others, who were huddled around a small fire near the van Andros had crashed onto to.

"Everyone's counting on us." she explained. "What are we gonna do?"

No one answer, until a clanging noise got their attention. Cassie and Mel both got up and turned to it, and saw Zhane limping towards them, covered in burses.

"Zhane!" Cassie gasped.

"You okay, Zhane?" Mel asked, as they both grabbed him before he could fall.

"I survived but the Winger didn't." Zhane said.

"Not good." TJ said. "And the Rebels?"

"They surrendered." Zhane replied, as Cassie and Mel helped him sit down.

"Then we're on our _own_." Cassie realized. "Anyone that could've helped us has been destroyed or captured."

"Astronema hasn't captured all civilians on Earth." Carlos said, getting up. "So maybe we could organize them. Maybe we could find a way to-"

"We can't risk their lives." TJ argued. "There's gotta be another way."

"There is." Andros said.

The others turned to him.

"If I can get into the Dark Fortress, I _still_ think I can get through to my sister." Andros explained. "Maybe I can talk her into stopping all this."

"Andros, she's not your sister anymore." TJ said. "They changed her. She'll destroy you on sight."

"Just because Dark Spector's gone, doesn't mean those cybernetics make her_ less _evil." Mel argued.

Zhane got up and touched Andros' shoulders. "You have to face it. There is no more Karone." he said.

"I will never accept that!" Andros snapped, pushing Zhane's arms away.

Zhane stared blankly at him.

"Listen, we still have some time." Ashley said, getting up. "We're not beaten yet, right?"

"That's right." Carlos said. "So let's get to work."

All but Andros then gathered together around a map of city.

"Okay." Cassie said. "So the Velocifighters were reported to be seen here and here. Let's gather all the resources we have and begin figuring out what we can do to turn this around."

Andros walked off, just as Ashley turned to him.

"Yeah." Carlos agreed.

"It's worth a try." Mel said.

Andros checked to see if no one was around, then held up his Battlizer.

"Going somewhere?" a voice asked.

Andros turned around and saw Ashley behind him.

"Ugh... Hey." he said nervously. "I was just, um..."

"Andros, you can't leave." Ashley said, approaching him.

"I have to try." Andros said.

They both stared at each other worriedly, as Ashley started to cry. Andros turned and walked off slightly, but then stopped and turned back.

"Look, if I don't see you again-" he said.

"Shh." Ashley said, touching his mouth, tears in her eyes. "I will see you again."

Andros looked at her and nodded. "Right." he said.

Ashley looked at him, when he suddenly kissed her fully on the lips, which she responded too. Once Andros pulled back, he turned around and walked away, as Ashley cried worriedly.

"Red Battlized Ranger!" he shouted, opening his Battlizer up, and pressing 3 on it.

He then moaned as his Battlizer armour came on, followed by his rocket pack.

Ashley cried as she watched the love of her life rocket off into space.

* * *

The next morning, Astronema and Ecliptor both stood on the rooftop again, looking down at the city, as the crowd looked at them.

"Power Rangers, you're cowards!" she snapped. "You would sacrifice this _whole _planet! I'll ask_ one _last time: Where are the Rangers?!"

Nobody in the crowd said anything.

"Apparently they're going to keep them hidden from you." Ecliptor assumed.

"As you wish." Astronema grinned

The remaining Rangers all ran towards the square, a plan in their minds.

"Let the destruction of Earth-" Astronema bellowed.

"Wait!" a voice called.

The Rangers, Astronema, and the whole crowd turned around.

"Huh?" some muttered.

Bulk stepped forward, and looked up at Astronema and Ecilptor.

"I am the Blue Ranger!" he snapped.

Skull turned to the Professor, but then walked towards his friend, knowing what he was doing.

"I'm the Black Ranger!" he bellowed.

"I...I am the Red Ranger!" the Professor stuttered.

Adelle then walked towards them.

"You can call me the Pink Ranger!" she bellowed.

Sara walked towards her boss.

"And I'm the Orange Ranger!" she snapped.

The Rangers watched in disbelief.

"Incredible." TJ said.

"I'm the...Silver Ranger!" the middle-age man bellowed.

The blonde woman looked at them, but then walked towards them and turned to Astronema and Ecliptor.

"And I'm the Yellow Ranger!" she shouted.

"I'm a Ranger too!" a red-haired woman bellowed, approaching the others.

"Me too!" a man bellowed. "I'm a Ranger!"

"Yeah, and I'm a Ranger!" more people shouted. "Yeah, I'm a Ranger! I'm a Ranger."

The Rangers all looked speechless.

"I can't believe this." Ashley said, speechless.

"They _really_ are counting on us." Mel realized, looking at her sister.

"Fine then!" Astronema snarled. "Destroy them all!"

The Quantrons and Piranhatrons all began advancing towards the people, as Ecliptor fired lasers from his eyes, while Astronema fired lighting from her staff at them. The people began to panic as an explosion went off on the ground, then most of them began to run off, when more Quantrons and Piranhatrons cut them off. They began rounding up the people, as some turned and ran off.

"Hold it right there!" Carlos yelled.

Everyone turned and saw the Rangers on top of small roof. (Mel was between Zhane and Cassie)

"We...are the Power Rangers." TJ explained.

Most of the crowd looked amazed and shocked.

"Huh?" some said.

"Whoa." some more said.

Bulk turned to Skull, looking confused.

"Them?" Bulk inquired.

"Mel?" Sara questioned disbelieving, looking confused.

"Ready?" TJ asked.

"Let's Rocket!" the Rangers shouted, pushing their right hands forward, then pulled them back towards their morphers.

They all appeared in their suits.

Most of the people in the crowd cheered, some hugging each other tightly. Astronema glared at the Rangers, as Bulk and Skull turned to each other, while Sara, covered her mouth in shock, with her eyes wide.

"My sister's a Power Ranger!" she gasped.

"Your sister!" several people exclaimed, turning to her.

"Hyah!" the Rangers shouted, before doing their fighting poses.

"Silver!"

"Orange!"

"Black!"

"Pink!"

"Blue!"

"Yellow!"

"You've gone too far, Astronema!" Zhane bellowed.

"Alright, Rangers, come here?!" Elgar dared.

"Are you ready, guys?" Zhane asked.

"Right!" the others said.

"Let's do it!" they all said.

They all jumped and somersaulted off the rooftop, and then landed on the ground, and charged at all the monsters. Cassie handspringed forward, as Zhane dodged past a Quantron, while Mel rolled forward to dodge another's punch. Ashely fought past a few, then Carlos dodged as one tried to hit him, then TJ dodged past a Piranhatron.

Cassie kicked a Quandtron in the shoulder, knocking it down, then blocked another's punch with her elbow, as Zhane jumped as a Piranhatron tried to tackle him, while Ashley ducked under a Quantron's kick.

"Let's get back to the ship." Ecliptor said.

He and Astronema both teleported back onto the Dark Fortress, as some of the crowd looked at them.

Cassie spun around as Quantrons and Piranhatrons surrounded her, then she blocked a Quantron's kick with her hand, before kicking another in the chest, and then ducked as the first tried to punch her.

TJ slashed a Quantron across the chest with his Astro Axe while standing on a car, causing it to flip backwards onto the hood, as he blocked another's kick.

Mel spun around and slashed two Quantrons and a Piranhatron with the pointed her Solar Spear, then she blocked another Piranhatron's kick with it.

Carlos leaned against a wall as a Quantron tried to grab him from above, but he grabbed its arm and then threw it over him.

All the citizens watched in amazement, before Bulk turned to everyone, determinately.

"Come on, let's get in there!" he bellowed. "Who's with me?!"

The whole crowd cheered, then Bulk and Skull shook hands.

"Aghhh!" Skull yelled.

The whole crowd charged into the battle to help the Rangers, pushing past Prianhatrons and Quantrons as they did. A Quantron held Ashley from behind, as another pinned Zhane against a tube.

Bulk then pulled the one away holding Zhane, and then punched it three times in the belly, knocking it down. Skull grabbed a Piranhatron by the shoulders as it grabbed Ashley, and then he threw it against a wall.

Sara picked up a pipe from the ground, and then whacked a Piranhatron in the back with it, knocking it onto its chest, as it came at Mel from behind, who kicked a Quantron away before turning around.

"Thanks, sis." Mel said.

Sara nodded, knowing they'd have to talk about this later.

* * *

Later, on the Dark Fortress, Ecliptor and a few Quantrons worked on the bridge, as Zordon watched. One Quantron walked away from the others, then through a doorway and turned right down a hallway. Andros then peeked out from the other side, and stared at Ecliptor.

"You, front and center!" Ecliptor ordered.

A Quantron walked towards him.

"Report to station 12, and being me the information!" Ecliptor ordered.

Andros leaned away, then brought out his Astro Blaster.

"Here goes nothing." he said.

He fired a blast at a core unit, then ran and hid on the other side of the doorway, just before the blast hit the core. An alarm blared, getting Ecliptor and the remaining Quantrons to turn to the doorway, as smoke came out from the core.

"Huh? An alarm in the main core room!" Ecliptor gasped. "Get in there!"

The Quantrons all ran towards the door and into the room.

"Move it, you worms!" Ecliptor ordered, following them.

Once they all ran past him, Andros put his Astro Blaster away, as he walked onto the bridge. He then pressed buttons on the door panel, but Ecliptor turned and spotted him.

"Huh? What's going on?" he wondered.

He ran back and saw Andros just before the door closed, and then Andros pulled a handle down, locking it.

"Red Ranger!" Ecliptor growled, before he started banging on the door. "Open this door!"

"That oughta keep him busy for awhile." Andros hoped, before he walked onto the bridge. "Now, I've got to find my sister."

He looked around for Astronema, but instead found Zordon.

"Zordon?" he gasped.

"Yes, Andros, it's me." Zordon said.

"Zordon, I can't believe it." Andros said, walking towards him. "I was beginning to think I'd never see you again."

"Andros, listen to me, there is not much time." Zordon said. "The forces of evil have already captured most of the universe. Soon they will capture the Earth."

"Yes, I know." Andros sighed, looking down.

"You can stop it from happening." Zordon explained.

"How?" Andros asked, looking up. "Tell me?"

"Shatter my energy tube!" Zordon explained.

"No!" Andros cried.

"_Only_ the good energy from my tube can destroy the forces of evil." Zordon explained.

"But Zordon, what's going to happen to you?" Andros asked.

"I will be gone, but my spirt will forever remain in all that is good." Zordon explained.

"No Zordon! We'll keep fighting! There's got to be another way?!" Andros pleaded.

"There is _no _other way." Zordon explained sadly.

Andros sighed and looked down, and then brought out his Spiral Saber.

"Goodbye again, old friend." he said sadly.

He raised his saber up and got ready to strike, but then he pulled back.

"Zordon, no. You ask too much." he said. "I can't do it! I won't destroy you."

He fell to his knees, just as Astronema showed up nearby.

"How about if I destroy you?" she inquired, aiming her staff at him.

Andros gasped as he turned to her.

"Karone!" he gasped.

On the other side of the door, Ecliptor banged against it with his shoulder and sword.

"Karone, you've got to stop this!" Andros pleaded, getting up. "Try and remember, I'm your brother."

Astronema ignored him and fired lighting out of her staff, hitting him in the chest.

"Agh!" he groaned, as he fell down, dropping his saber.

Astronema walked forward until she stood in front of Zordon.

"Victory is at my fingertips." she smirked. "You _can't _stop me."

"Karone, please." Andros begged, getting up. "Listen."

Astronema ignored him and then tried to whack him with her staff, but missed as he ducked. Andros then grabbed the butt-end as she tried to hit him again, but then she kicked him in the side, knocking him against the fenced wall between the bridge and the throne room.

"Wait!" Andros pleaded, as Astronema approached him. "You don't know what you're doing!"

Astronema ignored him and tried to stab him with her staff, but missed as it dodged, making it go through the wall. Andros then grabbed her staff as he pulled himself up, then she hit him in the chest with her knee, then she spun around and hit him in the back with the end of her staff.

"Ugh!" Andros groaned, knocking over a panel as he hit the floor.

He got back up as Astronema charged at him, then he ducked and spun around as she tried to hit him with her staff. He then grabbed her staff as she tried to hit him again, then they both spun around while wresting over it.

"Karone, you've got to listen to me!" Andros pleaded. "I'm Andros, your brother. Your own flesh and blood."

Astronema glared at him, before pushing him away.

"Nooo!" she cried.

She then slashed Andros across the chest with her staff.

"Aghhh!" Andros moaned, turning around.

He then dodged as she tried to stab him with her staff, then he ducked and backed into the throne room as she tried to whack him over the head. He then knocked the end away as she tired to stab him, but then she kicked him in the belly, knocking him against her desk. She then grabbed him by the arm and threw him right through the fence wall.

"Aghh!" Andros groaned, shattering the wall to pieces.

He then landed on the floor, and clutched his arm in pain.

"Agh!" he moaned.

Astronema walked through the wrecked wall and stared evilly at him.

"Karone, no!" Andros pleaded, backing away.

Astronema ignored him and raised her staff up, just as he spotted his Spiral Saber.

"Goodbye, brother." Astronema smirked.

She fired lighting out of her staff, just as Andros grabbed his saber, and used it to deflect the lighting back at her, hitting her leg.

"Ugh!" she moaned.

She fell to her knees while dropping her staff, and then onto her back, seemingly lifeless.

"Oh, no!" Andros gasped, running towards her, dropping his saber as he did. "What have I done?!"

He looked at her horrified and worried.

"Karone, can you hear me?! Karone, answer me, please?!" he pleaded, crying. "Karone?!"

He touched the sides of her face, but she didn't wake up.

"Noooooo!" he cried.

On the other side of the door, Ecliptor used his sword to pull the lock open, then stepped onto the bridge.

"What have you done to her?!" he demanded, as Andros turned to him. "Your _own_ sister?!"

"It...It was an accident." Andros assured.

He turned and got up as Ecliptor charged at him, then ducked and picked up his saber as Ecliptor tried to slice him with his sword. They then locked swords together, before Andros twirled and backed away, as Ecliptor crouched near Astronema.

"Oh, my precious princess!" he cried. "You're like a daughter to me. Talk to me, please?!"

Astronema didn't move a muscle, causing Ecliptor to turn to Andros angrily.

"Red Ranger, I'll see that you'll pay for this, if it's the _last_ thing I _ever_ do!" he growled.

He then charged and tried to slice Andros, but missed as he dodged, then they turned and locked swords together. Andros then kicked Ecliptor in the arm, then blocked his sword with his saber, before slashing him across the chest. Ecliptor then ran back at Andros, who then locked swords with him, and then they locked them again. Andros then broke away, then spun around and ducked as Ecliptor tried to slice him, before they locked swords again, and then Ecliptor pinned Andros against a wall near Zordon.

"Andros, hurry!" Zordon said, getting Andros' attention. "You must destroy my energy tube."

"Right!" Andros grunted.

"Time is running out." Zordon said.

Andros lifted his saber up, then grabbed Ecliptor's sword and pulled it away, before slicing Ecliptor's arm, making him drop it.

"Aghh!" Ecliptor moaned, backing away.

Andros then spun around and slashed him across the chest with his saber, knocking him down onto his chest near Astronema.

"Andros, listen to me." Zordon said.

Andros turned to him as he breathed.

"It is your duty as a Power Ranger to save the universe." Zordon explained, as Ecliptor crawled towards Astronema. "Now is the time."

Andros now realized Zordon was right, and that _this_ was the only way to end it all.

"Huh?" Ecliptor muttered, turning to him, as he readied to slice open the tube. "Noooo!"

Andros sliced Zordon's enegy tube open with his saber, shattering it and killing him. Ecliptor moaned as Andros looked away, as a bright light came from the tube, which then hit Ecliptor, and turned him into sand.

The light went out of the Dark Fortress, and began spreading all over the universe.

* * *

On the Phantom Ranger's home planet, Mondo and Havoc's forces kept him and Blue Senturion pinned down. The light wave then went over everyone, turning all but Phantom and Blue Senturion into sand.

Phantom got up and looked around confused, as Blue Senturion picked up his Synergizer. They both clutched their chests and turned to each other confused, wondering what happened.

* * *

In the Vica Galaxy, the light wave came over the planet Rita, Lord Zedd and their forces were on.

"Watch out, Rita?!" Lord Zedd gasped, as they all looked up.

"Help me, Zeddie!" Rita cried. "Don't let it get- Aghhhh!"

The light went over Rita and half their forces, turning her human, but her forces into sand. The light then went over Lord Zedd and the rest of their forces, turning him human, and all the others into sand, expect Finster, who fell onto his chest.

"Huh?" Trey gasped, as he looked around at the piles of sand around him.

Rita and Zedd then both turned to each other, and both blushed at each other, still in love with each other despite what happened.

"Wanna dance?" Zedd asked.

Rita nodded as he approached her, then they took hands and danced off, leaving Trey confused.

* * *

On Gratha, Divatox ran away as the wave came towards her, while her forces kept the Aquitian Rangers pinned down. The light then went over her forces, turning them all into sand and freeing the Aquitians, who looked confused and tried, as their hydration reserves were low.

The light then went over Divatox, who turned to it.

"Aghh!" she screamed.

She fell down slightly, but then appeared in Dimitria's clothes.

"I'm gorgeous." she grinned happily.

She looked around and laughed happily, as the Aquitians all turned to her confused.

"I'm alive!" Divatox grinned. "Alive!"

* * *

On Earth, as the Rangers and citizens of Angel Grove kept fighting the Quantrons and Piranhatrons, the way came over the city. TJ ducked past a Quantron, Mel dodged another's kick, as Cassie and Ashley both dodged a few each.

The light then went over the city, turning the Quantrons and Piranhatrons into sand.

"Huh?" some people said.

The light then went over Elgar, turning him into sand as Bulk, Skull and several people looked at him.

The light then went over the Rangers, first Cassie, Zhane and Mel, demorphing them, and then Ashley, TJ and Carlos, demorphing them, all of them looking confused.

The people on the other hand, all cheered and whooped.

"Yippie!" Skull whooped.

"Yeah!" Bulk cheered, before they hugged each other.

"Wahooo!" other people cheered.

"Yes!" Sara cheered, dropping the pipe she held.

People all around the Rangers whooped as the six of them looked confused.

"What was that about?" Mel wondered.

"I have no clue." TJ shrugged.

A woman then hugged Carlos, as more people - including Bulk, Skull and Sara - all walked towards the Rangers.

"It's outstanding." Bulk remarked.

Zhane and Cassie hugged each other, as Skull hugged Cassie from behind. People patted the other Rangers shoulders, then Sara rushed over and hugged Mel tightly, but then they parted as everyone cheered.

"You gonna tell me about this?" Sara asked.

"I'd rather go through it once, sis." Mel said. "Since it's a long story."

"Okay." Sara understood, knowing what she meant.

The Rangers all walked through the city as several people ran past and shook their hands happily. Zhane began high-fiving several people, as Mel shook people's hands.

"Thank you." a woman said.

Mel smiled, but then she and Cassie turned to Ashley, who wasn't as happy.

"You okay, Ash?" Mel asked, as they huddled together.

Ashley didn't answer.

"Any word from Andros?" Cassie asked, knowing what was wrong.

"No." Ashley replied, as Carlos joined them. "Guys, I don't think he's coming back."

Mel and Cassie both sighed as they touched one of her arms each as she cried. A loud noise then got everyone's attention, stopping the cheering, as they all looked up, and saw the Dark Fortress approaching the city.

"Oh, no." Carlos said.

"It's Astronema, she's won." Cassie gulped.

Ashley sighed sadly. "That means...that Andros..." she said worriedly.

"I hope not." Mel hoped, touching Carlos' hand unknowingly.

Stream came out of the Dark Fortress, before it landed in the city. The door opened up, and then Andros came out, carrying Astronema bridely style sadly, as everyone looked at him confused.

"He must be the Red Ranger." Sara realized.

"Andros!" Ashley gasped happily.

She laughed and ran towards him, then the others all followed. They all stopped in front of the gangway, just as Andros stopped there, and bent down and put Astronema down. He turned to his friends sadly, and then began to cry over her. Three tears landed on Astronema's face, before she turned back into Karone, and then woke up.

"Karone?!" Andros gasped.

"Andros?" Karone said.

She sat up and looked around confused.

"How did I...get here?" she asked.

Andros cried happily. "It's a long story." he said.

The other Rangers laughed and all ran towards her.

"Yeah." TJ said, as they crouched near the siblings.

Most of the crowd looked surprised by the Rangers actions, but they all smiled, including Sara, Adelle, Bulk, Skull, the Professor, and the man and the woman who'd claimed to be Zhane and Ashley.

Cassie laughed as the other Rangers smiled at Karone.

* * *

A while later, the Rangers had helped the KO-35 rebels move all their stuff back to their home planet. After that, the Rangers began packing up for their trip to Earth.

Cassie ran past a man carrying a box, as Kinwon and Tykwa walked past Carlos, TJ and Mel at the end of the gangway.

"Thanks." Cassie told the man.

"That should be the last of it." TJ said.

"Yep." Cassie assured.

The four of them then approached Tykwa and Kinwon.

"Why don't you stay on KO-35 for awhile." Tykwa suggested. "You've earned a vacation."

"Why thank you, but..." Carlos said. "..I think maybe we're a little bit homesick."

"Hmm." TJ agreed, as Cassie and Mel nodded.

"A feeling we know only too well." Kinwon understood.

"And we've got a _lot_ of explaining to do to our families back home." Mel added, since their identities were no longer secret, unlike their predecessors.

Andros and Ashley both walked under a building while holding hands, and then turned to each other.

"I _never_ thought I'd have to say goodbye." Ashley said sadly, as Andros was staying on his home planet, along with Zhane and Karone.

"I know." Andros said, equally sad.

"Are you _sure _you don't want to come with us?" Ashley asked.

Andros sighed as touched her hands. "KO-35 is my home." he said.

Ashley looked down sadly, knowing it was over between them.

"Later, the five Earth Rangers said goodbye to everyone.

"Take care, man." Carlos said, hugging Andros.

"Yeah." TJ said. "Write every once and awhile."

Mel shook Zhane's hand. "Take care of yourself." she said.

"You too." Zhane said, before Mel hugged Karone.

Cassie shook Kinwon's hand.

"Thank you, for everything." she said.

The five Earth Rangers then waved as they backed towards the Megaship.

"See ya!" a woman called, as the citizens waved.

"Take care of yourselves!" another called.

The five Rangers all turned back to everyone in the doorway.

"Bye!" a man and woman called.

The rebels all saluted the Rangers, as Zhane, Karone and Andros waved sadly. Karone turned to her brother and touched his shoulder, then the Rangers - minus Ashley - all walked into the Megaship.

Ashley stared at Andros while walking towards the panel, then they both stared sadly at each other. Ashley pressed a button on the panel, and then the door lifted itself up, shutting itself.

A little later, the five Rangers and Alpha all walked onto the bridge, then the girls sat behind the center controls, as the boys stood behind the handle ones with Alpha. They all began pressing buttons on the controls, when Mel and Cassie both turned to Ashley.

"You gonna be okay?" Cassie asked, knowing she was missing Andros.

"I miss him so much." Ashley sighed.

"We're all sorry, Ash." Mel said, speaking for them all.

TJ and Carlos both looked down, as Mel and Cassie comforted Ashley.

"DECA, set a course for Earth!" a familiar voice ordered.

The Rangers all turned to the left door, and saw Andros standing there.

"Andros!" Ashley gasped happily, getting up.

She ran towards him and hugged him tight, as the others smiled happily.

"My home is with _you guys_." Andros said.

Zhane then walked into the doorway.

"Hey, the Megazord's in the shop." he joked, as Karone showed up behind him. "How 'bout a ride to Earth."

"Hey." Ashley said.

Zhane and Karone both walked onto the bridge, then Zhane and Andros bumped wrists together. Ashley then hugged Karone as the others walked towards them, then Mel hugged Karone as Zhane sat down in one of the seats. He then lifted his feet up and put them on the center controls, making everyone laugh as they turned to him.

"Alpha, let's go home." TJ said.

"Yeah!" Carlos said, as the girls laughed.

"You got it, Rangers." Alpha said.

The Megaship took off the ground, then shot off into space. It the jumped to hyperspace and showed up above Earth, with the Rangers knowing their adventure was _finally_ over.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end of the Zordon era, ending on 318 episodes and both the movies.**

**That kissing scene I added in between Andros and Ashley was filmed but cut when this had to be shorted to two parts from three like Saban planned.**

**The reason I spared Finster was because in the comic Soul of the Dragon, it's revealed he too was purified, but I can't be sure of anyone else so I just turned them into sand like Mondo and all them. That same comic also explains what happen to Scorpina, which is why I didn't bring her back at all since Goldar's Vice Visa.**

**Also, I want to thank everyone who's read, reviewed and favourited my Zordon era stories, especially those who'd done either of those to all six of them, including the movie one.**


End file.
